My Brother!
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: AU. Harry has a little sister: Emma Lily Potter, most witches and wizards don't know she exists. How different would he be growing up with just one person whom he loved and who loved him back? Harry and Emma go to Hogwarts where they make friends, duel, brew illegal potions, form a guild, combat Wizarding prejudices and get burdened with one so very horrible secret. H/G E/? R/H N/L
1. Protect Her

**Harry Potter, My Brother.**

_The author would like to thank Mogias for betaing this chapter._

Protect her

It was Halloween 1981 in a small house in Godric's Hollow. Lily Evans Potter stood over her children for the last time. Her 15-month-old son was standing in his cot and his 2-month-old-sister was snoozing just behind him. While Harry looked like James with Lily's emerald green eyes, Emma looked like Lily but with James' hazel brown eyes.

"Harry, Emma! Your mother loves you. Your father loves you. Harry James Potter. Emma Lily Potter. You are both so loved."

Lily Potter heard a creak as someone she knew and feared climbed the last of the stairs. She was all that stood in the way of him and her children.

"Harry sweetie, protect your sister. Love her and protect her, you're all she's got now."

Lily turned to face Voldemort. To face him for the fourth and final time.

"Stand aside Girl!" he sneered.

"No, I won't let you harm my children."

"Foolish Mudblood! Stand aside and I will spare you and the little girl's life."

"Leave them please, I beg you take me instead please."

"Stand aside!"

"PLEASE!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead. Voldemort proceeded to the children. Harry was now crying at the sudden death of his mother. His crying woke up Emma, who started wailing in turn.

"Now for the daughter to die."

Young Harry saw the wand pointed at his sister. He clumsily adjusted his position to block his sister. He wasn't sure what he was doing, for some reason he just felt the urge to keep his sister safe.

"Foolish boy." Voldemort sneered. "Fine, Harry Potter, you shall die before your sister, just like your pathetic Mudblood Mother did for you. Avada Kedavra!"

But Harry and Emma Potter did not die. The House exploded and when a half-giant searched through the wreckage, he was looking for Harry Potter but what he found was Harry hand in hand with a 2-month-old girl that no one knew existed.

ORACLE2PHOENIX

Many miles away in Little Whinging, Surrey, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were discussing the events that had led to the demise of Lord Voldemort, when out of the darkness Hagrid arrived on a flying motorbike.

"Hagrid, at last. And where did you get that motorbike?" asked Dumbledore.

"I got it off tha' Potters frien' young Sirius Black, but ne'er min' that, look at this."

The Professor's looked at the bundle in Hagrid's arm. Only to notice there were actually two bundles.

"Hagrid there is only supposed to be one baby, why do you have two?" asked McGonagall. She looked at the child with auburn red hair. "_It couldn't be, could it?_" she thought.

"S'a bit weird I was in tha wreckage looking fer young Harry here an' I fin' him holding the han' of young Emma here."

"Emma?" said Dumbledore

"Sirius said, he said that James an' Lily wanted ter keep Emma a secret so as a last resort she cud be protected. Fell thru' though looks like some'un close te the Potters betrayed em. Sirius said he was off ter find out who, ga'me his bike, wanted ter take both the tykes with him but I said I was under yer orders and well it took a bit of effort but I convinced him ter let me take both of em. They're both his god children."

"Who knew that Emma was born though?" Said Dumbledore

"Sirius said he knew, was apparently there two months ago, an' Remus an' Peter knew. Usual suspec's an' all. Sirius also reckoned the Potters neighbour, Professor Bagshot might'a known. Apparently she was quite friendly with them, lived just next door."

"Emma Potter" said McGonagall sadly, she was heartbroken, there were now not one but two orphans.

"Emma Lily Potter." Said Hagrid "Sirius said."

"This is a surprising development, but it doesn't change anything. I will have to write a new letter but both brother and sister need to stay with the only family they have left."

"What about Emma's identity. Should we conceal it?" inquired McGonagall.

"Both children will return to the Wizarding World when their time comes. I will inform the Minister of her existence but I will insist that this information does not go beyond her ears. She will remain secret until it is her turn to come to Hogwarts. I will make sure Millicent knows that the secret of Emma Potter does not leave the office of the Minister for Magic."

McGonagall nodded "I still don't like the idea of leaving a child with these muggles, never mind two children."

"It is for the best Minerva. The Blood Wards will keep them safe."

Dumbledore moved to take the children from Hagrid.

"Be careful Professor, Harry's still holdin' his sis'ers han'. I tried to separate em and they both woke up wailin'." Said Hagrid

Dumbledore smiled, Harry and Emma had lived through such a short amount of their lives but they showed a level of commitment to each other that he himself had failed to show his own brother and sister.

Dumbledore carefully lifted the children and placed them on the front step of number 4.

Hagrid was on the verge of tears as he saw the babies lying on the step, still hand in hand, the two children were cut off from their magical heritage.

Dumbledore quickly rewrote his letter to the Dursleys and placed it on top of Harry's blanket. "Good luck, Harry Potter. Good luck Emma Potter."


	2. Starving

For the record I am writing this story with the view that the Dursleys were more abusive than some people interpreted in Rowling's work. If you like, you can pretend that the existence of a second Potter exacerbated the poor relations between Lily and Petunia's family. I am not going to be kind to the Dursleys.

_The Author would like to thank Mogias for his services as a beta._

* * *

><p><span>Starving<span>

It was an early Saturday morning when 9-year-old Emma Potter woke up. She had her brother's arms around her. Why did she have her brother's arms around her?

"_Oh yeah!"_ Yesterday, some kids at the park had been making fun of Emma because she was wearing scruffy old clothes. Harry knew how she felt, he too had to wear his cousin's hand-me-downs, clothes that were much too big on him. It wasn't as bad for Emma at school. Because she was a girl their Aunt and Uncle had to get Emma a girl's school uniform, whereas her brother had to put up with his cousin's second hand uniform. Outside school, however, all her clothes were either Dudley-to-Harry-to-Emma-hand-me-downs, which she only ever wore if she couldn't avoid it, or simple things from the local charity shop. Her Aunt and Uncle refused to get her or her brother anything they didn't really have to.

Last night Emma had had enough and shut herself in her and Harry's cupboard. Harry came in after dinner and scolded her for missing the chance to eat something. Both Potters were so underfed that they were incredibly skinny and it wasn't that unusual to hear one, or both their stomachs rumble with hunger from time to time. Harry was her older brother and felt duty bound to look after her, and told her that she should eat at every opportunity. At that point it became too much for Emma; the bullying, the second and third hand clothes, Harry being disappointed in her; she broke down crying. Harry had immediately been sorry and held her close to him. Of course Vernon came by not twenty seconds later, told them to shut up and locked the cupboard door.

Emma must have cried herself to sleep. Her wonderful big brother was still holding her. Still trying to protect her. They were especially close, not that they had much choice. As long as they could remember they had to share the cupboard under the stairs, while their oversized cousin got not one, but two whole rooms to himself. The Cupboard under the stairs had never been spacious but as they had grown, the lack of room made it impossible for Harry and Emma to be in any way relaxed without touching each other. Emma didn't have any issue with touching her brother, per se, but she did have an issue with being in a position where they were almost forced to sleep so close together.

Harry was roused from his sleep by his Aunt rapping on the door. He looked down and noticed his sister was also awake.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better, thanks." But Emma's stomach chose that moment to rumble. She hadn't eaten since lunch at school the day before.

The Dursleys did not like feeding the Potters. Usually all they got was a slice of normally burnt toast for breakfast, either a modest amount of school dinners, or a sandwich each for lunch in the kitchen, depending on whether they were at school or not, and reduced quantity of whatever was for supper; Harry long suspected that Petunia made three plates of equal size, and then took half of Harry and Emma's food and deposited it on Dudley's plate.

Emma had skipped dinner last night, so Harry was worried about her. If either of them did anything wrong their Aunt and Uncle would send them to their cupboard with their much loved "no meals" threat. Emma had already missed four meals since Monday and it was now Saturday. Both Potter children were skinny enough as it was because of their Aunt and Uncle, so even one missed meal was enough to make Harry worry about his sister.

After the two of them each took turns getting dressed while the other waited outside the cupboard, they proceeded to deal with breakfast, while Dudley whined that he didn't have enough birthday presents, even if the pile of gifts was more than both Potters had ever had in their entire lives.

When Harry and Emma sat down they were each given a burnt slice of toast. Harry buttered his, cut it in half and gave one of the pieces to Emma. She wanted to protest but he gave her the "I'm-your-big-brother-and-I-will-look-after-you-so -do-what-I-tell-you-or-else" glare. Emma felt really guilty, she had gotten her brother worried about her and now he was giving up half of his meal to make sure she didn't starve. Harry saw that his sister was feeling guilty on the verge of tears. He discretely put his arm around her back giving her a one armed hug. Then he made sure she ate her one and a half slices of toast.

While Dudley was ripping open his thirty-seven presents, Petunia came back from answering the phone.

"Bad news Vernon, Mrs. Figg has broken her leg, she can't take them."

Dudley looked up in horror. Harry and Emma looked up with interest, if Harry wasn't so worried about his sister and if Emma wasn't feeling so guilty for making him worry they might be more excited about the possibility that they'd have the house to themselves instead of looking through albums of Mrs Figg's old cats.

"THEY CAN'T COME THEY'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" wailed Dudley. He wasn't nearly as upset as his tantrum implied but in the Dursley household, if Dudley was unhappy Mummy and Daddy would go out of their way to make him happy, especially if doing so made Harry and/or Emma's lives miserable.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."

"You could just leave us here," Harry put in hopefully.

Aunt Petunia looked like she'd stepped in something disgusting. "And come back to find the house in tatters?" she snarled.

"We won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly. "...and leave them in the car..."

"The car's new, they're not sitting in there alone."

Eventually, Harry, Emma, Dudley and Dudley's best-friend Piers Polkiss were piled into the car. Before they left Emma and Harry were cornered by Vernon who gave them the "no meals" threat if there was any "funny business". During this encounter Harry made sure to place himself in between Vernon and Emma. Whenever Emma saw Harry in the 'I shall protect you no matter what little sister'-mode it always warmed her heart. The only person that loved Emma Potter was Harry Potter. The reverse was also true, that was the way things had always been.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

At the zoo things started out well. Harry and Emma managed to get a lemon ice pop each and at lunch time, when Dudley's Knickerbocker Glory had insufficient ice cream on top the Potters got to finish it. So far, they were having one of the best days they could remember. The only places outside of Privet Drive they normally got to visit were school, the park, Mrs Figg's and off occasions when Petunia had taken one or both of them shopping. The Potter siblings of course made sure to keep their distance from Piers and Dudley, but later in the afternoon something happened, when they went to visit the reptile house.

After Piers and the Dursleys had given up on making the largest snake in the reptile house do anything, Harry and Emma were left alone at the display.

"Sorry about them." said Harry to the snake. "They don't understand what it's like to be locked in some place with no way to get out."

The snake suddenly lifted its head up from the ground and looked at Harry and blinked.

Emma was shocked. "C… Can you understand us?"

The snake turned its head to Emma and nodded.

"How… How often do you get to talk to people?"

Harry and Emma didn't know what to expect but they were surprised when the snake spoke back _"I must say you are the first humans to speak to me. How often do you speak to snakes?"_

Harry and Emma looked at each other, their mutual glances confirming that they both understood the snake.

"This is the first time either of us have." Said Harry.

"Where are you from?" asked Emma.

The snake nodded towards the sign that said "Brazil" on it.

"Was it nice there?" asked Harry

The snake then nodded to the sign again: "Bred in captivity"

"Sorry." Said Harry "Emma and I never knew our parents either." They subconsciously reached for each other's hands.

"We only have each other, but my big brother takes very good care of me." smiled Emma."

"_What of the other humans, do they not care for you?"_

But before either of the Potters could reply, Piers yelled "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Next thing Harry knew Dudley punched him in the ribs and then, rather roughly, shoved Emma to floor.

Harry saw what Dudley did and felt a huge amount of rage suddenly course through him.

Then all hell broke loose. The thick pane of glass between Dudley and Piers and the Snake suddenly vanished into thin air.

Both Dudley and Piers screamed as the snake slithered onto the ground before them. Piers had the sense to run towards the door outside. Dudley however stood fixed to the spot as the snake suddenly made one circumference around his feet and then lifted its head until it was nose to nose with the Dursley offspring. The snake just held a stare at the fat boy's face, after a second it stuck out its tongue, the thin organ stopping less than half an inch from Dudley's quivering lips before rolling back inside the serpent's mouth.

What could have been seconds or what could have been minutes passed before the snake slithered away from Dudley. It said _"thanks!"_ to Harry, who nodded rather nervously, then it slithered past Emma and said _"You are lucky to have your brother. Take care of each other!"_

"Sure. Thanks. Good luck?" said Emma, not sure what to make of the snake talking to her.

While people were screaming and running away from the boa constrictor, Harry recomposed himself and moved past his still quivering cousin towards Emma. As he passed Dudley, he noticed with both disgust and amusement how scared of the snake his cousin had been, by the smell of a certain warm liquid emanating from his body.

Harry helped Emma off the floor as Vernon, Petunia and Piers returned to find Dudley.

"Hey Dudley you ok?" YUCK he's wet himself!" said Piers.

"Oh god he has." said Emma putting her hand to her nose. But neither she nor her brother could resist smirking at their cousin. Unfortunately, while Piers was repulsed by his friend's predicament and Petunia was fussing over her son, Vernon looked furiously at the two Potter children, not failing to notice.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After the keeper of the reptile house apologised to Petunia over tea, everyone went back to Privet Drive. When Piers left, Uncle Vernon roughly grabbed his niece and nephew by their arms and pulled them into the hall outside their cupboard.

"What did you brats do?" demanded their uncle.

"We didn't do anything, let go of my sister!" Harry began struggling against his uncle's grip trying to get him to let go of Emma; in response to his nephew's resistance combined with the man's general dislike of them, Vernon threw both of the Potters into the cupboard, Emma first, followed by her brother on top.

"NO MEALS FOR A WEEK. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" yelled Vernon, before slamming and locking them in the cupboard.

After a few moments Harry asked "Are you alright Emma? Sorry I landed on you."

"I… I'm fine." She said.

Between them they somehow managed to adjust themselves in the incredibly cramped cupboard.

"So! No meals eh?" said Emma

"Ya! No meals!" replied Harry "School is the day after tomorrow, we'll have to last until then." His thoughts were drifting especially to school dinners.

"Still, at least we got ice cream!" said Emma, smiling.

Harry returned the smile. There was no doubt that they were going to suffer malnutrition as a result of today but it wasn't the first time they'd gone through this sort of thing.


	3. The Keeper of Keys and Answers

_The Author would like to thank Mogias for their role as Beta for this chapter_

The Keeper of Keys and Answers

Harry and Emma were confined to the cupboard for three weeks when the school holidays started. A few days in though, Vernon begrudgingly let them out for meals after it became apparent that the only alternative was starving them to death which, regrettably, was a legal grey area.

However, with the arrival of the holidays they were allowed out of the cupboard and spent most of the summer days away from the house. The main reason was that Dudley's gang tended to hang around the house and sellotape on Harry's glasses was already being used at a ridiculous rate. After the summer though, things at school should get considerably better. Dudley was going off to Vernon's old private school "Smeltings" meaning that, at school at least the Potters could be Dursley free. However the downside was Harry and Emma were going to spend a year apart, the latter still having one more year of primary. But what neither of them realized is that Harry would never set foot in Stonewall High, the local secondary, nor would Emma.

It started when a letter addressed to Harry, including the address line: "The Cupboard Under The Stairs", arrived towards the end of July. What was weird was that, despite protests from both Potters and an unusually excluded Dudley, Vernon confiscated the letter and burnt it, claiming it was addressed to Harry by mistake.

"The letter was not sent to him by mistake. It knew we lived in this cupboard." Said Emma.

"IT WAS A MISTAKE" roared Vernon, who had taken it upon himself to visit the two Potters in the cupboard after the first letter had arrived, "Now listen, the two of you are a bit big for this cupboard now so Petunia and I thought it would be nice if you moved into Dudley's Second Bedroom."

But another letter arrived the following morning. This one was addressed to Harry again but this time it said "The Smallest Bedroom" as the precise location of the house. Harry, Dudley and Vernon got into a scuffle over the letter which resulted in Harry, and, by extension, Emma being sent to their room.

"Is there something you're not telling me Harry? Do you have a guardian angel or something?" asked Emma after the pair had been sent to their room.

"Not that I know of, if either of us has guardian angels then they're not doing a very good job."

"I don't know. I think my guardian angel does his best under very difficult circumstances."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You! You idiot."

Harry smiled and pulled his sister into a hug. "Your Guardian Angel is definitely no good!"

"Harry. You are a good angel" she admonished. She then leant her head against his shoulder and softly said "I'll probably never be able to tell you how good you've been to me".

On the plus side of things though, the next few days proved to be highly entertaining, as more and more letters tried to make their way to Harry, though he still wasn't able to get hold of one to read. Furthermore, Vernon and Petunia were acting almost civil towards them. Sure, Dudley still got larger plates of food, but Harry and Emma found themselves given more slices of toast for breakfast and soup to go with their sandwiches at lunch, as a result they were able to become a little less skin and bone, but they were still skinny nonetheless.

"I still wish I had my letter" said Harry after a nice, filling dinner one night.

"Me too, but I can't remember the last time I was so full" said Emma sadly.

The letters started finding new and more ingenious ways of trying to reach Harry. First, after Vernon nailed the letterbox shut, they started flying through open windows and under the front door and on Saturday they were rolled up inside two dozen eggs. However, things really got out of hand when on Sunday masses of letters started pouring into the living room via the chimney. Harry immediately leapt into the air and grabbed one, but he was tackled by his uncle who forced the letter from his hand. Emma also tried to grab a letter but Petunia grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head where she could see them.

"Right, that's it. I want everyone to pack and meet at the bottom of the stairs in ten minutes! We're going away, far away. Where they can't find us!"

Harry and Emma knew better than to further antagonise their uncle in his moments of rage. They hurriedly packed some clothes and were downstairs before anyone else. However, Vernon smacked Dudley on the back of the head for holding them up whilst trying to carry his TV, VCR and computer in his sports bag.

The Dursleys and the Potters then climbed into Vernon's car and proceeded to drive to who knows where. Every so often Vernon would spontaneously turn the car in a different direction muttering something about 'shaking them off'. They drove until late in the evening when they stopped at a gloomy-looking hotel outside a big city. Harry and Emma were forced to share one of two beds while Dudley hogged the other. While their cousin was in the bathroom, Harry and Emma quickly exchanged words.

"Uncle Vernon's gone barking, hasn't he?" asked Emma.

"He was already barking, I don't know what to call this" said Harry.

"Do you think that the letters will come here?" wondered Emma.

"Maybe, wherever here is" said Harry.

The next morning they discovered, to the shock of Uncle Vernon, that two hundred letters addressed to Harry had found their way to the hotel and thus they were off to who knows where again.

"It's Monday," Dudley told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."

Emma turned to Harry "If it's Monday doesn't that make it your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess it does" said Harry. Ordinarily this discussion would warrant some form of put down from the Dursleys but Vernon was preoccupied with the insane escape from the postman, Petunia was preoccupied with her husband being in a mad rage and Dudley was preoccupied with being far away from his highly sheltered lifestyle.

After many hours of driving, and searching for lord only knows what Vernon left everyone locked in the car while he went out to conduct business. He came back later with a carrier bag and a long package.

"Found the perfect place!" He then motioned them all out of the car. It turned out the 'perfect place' was a hut on a small island slightly out to sea where storm conditions were forecast for that night.

After a short but cold boat trip where everyone was soaked with sea water, they reached the hut. Following a meal of a bag of chips and a banana each, Harry and Emma found themselves trying to sleep on the softest bit of floor they could find, where they huddled together under a thin blanket for warmth. Their Uncle had unsuccessfully tried to start a fire with the used chip bags from their rations and it was now cold and getting considerably worse as the night went on.

The two Potters were still awake as midnight approached. "Happy Birthday Harry!" whispered Emma.

Harry was just about to thank his sister when…

BOOM!

"Where's the cannon?" said Dudley stupidly. Harry and Emma pushed the blanket aside and stood up, Harry deliberately putting himself between the door and his sister.

After a second BOOM Vernon came out the bedroom with a shotgun, timidly followed by his wife. "Who… Who's there? I warn you I'm armed!" Harry subconsciously took his sister's hand in his own.

With a final BOOM the door came down and the most enormous man wandered into the hut. After replacing the door he turned to the occupants of the hut and said "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"

He then moved towards Dudley and the sofa and ushered the significantly oversized boy off and sat down. He leaned into the grate, neither Harry nor Emma could see what he was doing but when he pulled back, there was a roaring fire. Both Potter siblings simultaneously approached the source of warmth.

As they did so, Hagrid turned his gaze to them. "Well some things never change do they?"

"I… I... beg your pardon sir?" asked Harry.

Hagrid laughed "The las time I saw either aw you, yer were both holdin' each other's han's then as well. Cute pair of baby siblings you was at that!"

Harry and Emma looked at each other then turned to Hagrid

"I demand you leave at once sir!" rasped Vernon "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah shut up Dursley, yeh great prune" responded Hagrid. He grabbed hold of the shotgun and then bent it into a knot like it was made of rubber, before chucking it into a corner.

As Vernon froze in shock Hagrid turned his attention back to the Potter siblings.

"You knew our parents?" asked Emma, her interest at his earlier statement clearly showing on her face.

"Yup! Must say tha pair'a ya are the spitting image of them when I fir' saw um. The on'y difference is yer eyes are the wrong way round."

"Our eyes?" asked Harry

"Yeah, James 'ad brown eyes an' Lily 'ad green. You have green and yer sister has brown. It's quite sumin' ta see!" Hagrid began ruffling through his pockets "I got somin' for ya Harry, fraid I may'a sat on it once, but I'll imagine it'll taste fine jus' the same."

Hagrid pulled a box out and gave it to Harry. Harry opened it and read the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' written in green icing on top of a cake.

Harry meant to say thank you but the words got lost in his mouth, so instead he asked "Who are you?"

"Harry, this man just gave you a cake say thank you" admonished Emma.

"S… sorry mister, thank you for the cake, it looks really nice" said Harry. He squeezed his sister's hand as thanks for correcting him.

Hagrid merely chuckled at the Emma's reaction "S'all righ' Harry, and t'be fair I hav'en introduced me'self. I'm Rubeus Hagrid: Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course ye both know all abou' Hogwarts."

Emma and Harry looked at each other.

"No." said Harry

Hagrid looked taken aback "No?" his voice hinting an air of danger.

"Sorry!" replied Emma timidly.

"Sorry?" remarked Hagrid, he gestured to the Dursleys "It's them that shud be Sorry, I knew Harry was'n getting' his letters but come on didn' ya wonder where yer mam and Dad learnt it all?

"Learnt what?" asked Harry.

Hagrid's face was contorted with rage.

Less than a second later Emma asked "Were our parents highly specialized people or something?" which didn't help.

"DURSLEY!" roared Hagrid. He rounded on the three cowering figures that were Harry and Emma's Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. "Are you tellin' me that neither Harry nor Emma know abou' anything?"

"Hey we know about maths and stuff!" exclaimed Emma.

"Yeah Emma's even top of her class!" continued Harry.

While Emma blushed at the praise her brother gave her, Hagrid turned back to the Potters "No I mean abou' yer world, our world… yer parents world?"

"What world?" asked Harry not sure what Hagrid was on about.

"Are you talking about another planet or something?" asked Emma sceptically.

"**DURSLEY!**"

By this point all three Dursley's were cowering in fear, the only sound, "Mimblewimble", was Mumbled unintelligibly from Vernon's quivering mouth.

"Well I guess it falls t'me to tell ya." Said Hagrid

But for some reason that statement made Vernon snap out and regain some of his misplaced courage "Stop, I forbid you to tell them anything!"

"Tell us what?" asked Emma, who was becoming more and more confused. Could her Uncle Vernon know what she and her brother couldn't be allowed to know?

"For the last time I demand you leave here and never return, that goes for any other of your lot of freaks from…" wherever those 'freaks' came from Harry and Emma would never find out from Vernon, as Hagrid stood up and faced him down with his umbrella in the air.

"I'm warnin' you Dursley. Nothin', I repeat nothin' is gonna stop tha Children of James n' Lily Potter from attendin' Hogwarts an' if you try to stop em then you'll have t' answer t'me and perhaps sum more of 'our lot of freaks' as you call us."

Harry once more made sure his sister was safely behind him, Hagrid seemed to be friendly enough to the both of them but he seemed very aggressive towards the Dursleys. Not that this bothered him or Emma all that much, as far as Harry was concerned after years of being put down by the Dursleys it was quite amusing to see them on the receiving end of someone like Hagrid. Still, Emma's safety was more important to him than anything.

And as he was thinking just that a female voice echoed in the back of his mind: _"Harry sweetie, protect your sister. Love her and protect her, you're all she's got now."_

"Mum!" said Harry out loud.

Everyone turned to him.

"Harry?" asked Emma.

Harry looked from Hagrid to the Dursleys "How did our parents die Mr Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked taken aback, then turned backed to the Dursley's, umbrella point dangerously near Vernon's face "YOU NEVER TOLD THEM HOW THEIR PARENTS DIED?"

"They did, but I now think they lied" said Harry.

"Wait what do you mean?" challenged Emma.

"I just remembered Mum saying something to me, she told me to love and protect you. That I'm all you've got now." Emma felt her throat and her heart constrict, she slowly and delicately put her arms around Harry. Harry reciprocated the hug but continued explaining "She sounded like she was about to die, but that didn't sound like a car crash."

"CAR CRASH?" Yelled Hagrid "A CAR CRASH, KILL A WITCH AN' WIZARD LIKE LILY AND JAMES POTTER?"

"Witch?" remarked Harry

"Wizard?" followed Emma

"As in magic or something?" asked Harry

Hagrid looked at Harry and Emma sadly then with one last growl and glare at the Dursleys he sat back down on the broken couch and motioned for Harry and Emma to join him.

Still embracing her in a hug, Harry guided Emma to the recliner and sat her down, she noticed, on her brothers' left putting Hagrid on his right. Emma smiled, she now realised that her mother urged Harry to protect her all those years ago, and even now he was still doing just that.

When Hagrid spoke his voice was much calmer, much gentler, and much more regretful. "I didn' expec' this" he confessed. "When ya didn' reply especially after Professor McGonagall's tricks with the eggs we knew sumin' was wrong. Then when we discovered that you weren' in Surrey we tried once more to try to say ya can't hide from us. When that failed Professor Dumbledore said I should come an' get ya. But still I didn't know you knew nothing abou' the Wizarding World. Nothin' about being a witch and wizard."

Petunia gasped, he'd done it. "_He's told the freaks what they should never have known!_" she thought.

Ignoring Petunia Hagrid continued "Hogwarts, where I've come from is a school. A magical school where you'll be goin' in a month Harry, an' Emma nex' year."

"You're seriously saying that there is such a thing as magic?" asked Emma

"And that I'm a wizard and Emma's a witch?"

Hagrid actually smiled a bit at their questions "Yup, thumpin' good ones I'd wager once yer trained up a bit." His smile then faded "Now about yer parents." Both Potter children looked at the giant expectantly "I'm not sure I'm tha one to tell y'both this. But ya gotta know. Ya can't return to our worl' without knowin." He sighed once more "Firs' thing ta know is not all wizards are good, some of em go bad. Well a few years ago one guy went as bad as you can go." Hagrid paused at this point.

"What was his name?" asked Emma

"I don't like sayin' it" said Hagrid. "No one does, well 'cept Professor Dumbledore, but he's Dumbledore, his name was V…"

"Could you write it down?" suggested Harry

"Nah I can't spell it. Alright Voldemort!"

"Voldemort?" exclaimed the Potters at once.

Hagrid flinched, causing the recliner to shake and Emma to nearly fall off, only the continuing embrace with Harry kept her on the sofa.

"Don' say that name!"

"Why, what's so scary about a name?" asked Emma

"It's the man who hold's tha name that's so scary. Blimy it's been years but people are still scared. You-Know-Who killed off some of the best Wizarding families: the McKinnon's, the Bones, the Prewetts. It was a war, a dark war at that an' You-Know-Who was gatherin' followers. One o' the only safe places was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then anyway. Now yer Mum an' Dad were as good a witch an' wizard I ever knew. You-Know-Who was trying to get them to join the dark side, but as I said they opposed the dark side, alongside Dumbledore. So it was on'y a matter o' time before a confrontation would happen, an' there were a fair few of them at that. Had at least a han'ful of lucky escapes yer parents did but ten years ago." Hagrid's eye began to water. "I'm sorry bu' yer parents were wonderful people an' You-Know-Who he jus' went to their house an'… an' he killed them."

Harry felt his own eyes begin to water, beside him Emma was resting her shoulder on Harry and softly sniffing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"An' then he tried to kill the pair of you." said Hagrid somehow managing to continue "He turned his wand on Harry bu' sumin' went wrong, his curse backfired. No one knows how or why."

"Does that mean Voldemort died?" asked Emma.

Hagrid flinched "Don' say that name. Well some say so. Codswallop in my opinion. Most reckon he's out there still, but too weak to carry on? an' all because of you Harry." Harry looked at Hagrid "Something about you, or maybe even the pair of you, for whatever reason stopped him that night. Harry you're famous. You are the Boy-Who-Lived."

"We're famous?" asked Harry.

"Does that make me the Girl-Who-Lived?" inquired Emma.

"Well that's a little more complicated." Said Hagrid "You see…"

"…they will not be going I tell you!" barked Vernon, Hagrid and the Potters had almost forgotten he was there, almost. "We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to all this freakish nonsense."

"You knew?" shouted Harry. This was the last piece of confirmation Harry needed to accept what he and his sister were. There had been too many strange occurrences for them to simply dismiss the idea of magic that added together with the letters, Hagrid finding them all the way out at sea and finally his uncles' acknowledgement of their Wizarding heritage "You knew we were a witch and wizard and you never told us."

"Knew, KNEW!" shrieked Petunia "Of course we knew, how could you not be. My 'perfect' sister being what she was. My parents were so 'proud' the day she got her letter. She went off to that school and came back during the holidays turning teacups into rats. Then she met that Potter and then she had you followed by that other abomination and then…"

But Petunia was cut off as Hagrid and Harry stood up and glared at her and Vernon "Now see here, both of these children will be attending Hogwarts and there is nothing a Muggle such as yourself can do to stop it."

"Muggle?" asked Harry and Emma at once.

"Non-magic folk." Said Hagrid his voice temporarily calm but changing again when he spoke to the Dursleys "Both of them have had their names down ever since they were born, they'll be learning magic alongside youngsters of their own sort, and, they'll be doing so under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!" barked Vernon.

But that was his last courageous burst in front of Hagrid, he had clearly stepped over an invisible line and found the brolley back in his face with far more malediction as Hagrid thundered "NEVER. INSULT. ALBUS. DUMBLEDORE. IN. FRONT. OF. ME." And he swung the umbrella down to Dudley who found a pig's tail growing out of his backside. Petunia shrieked, which was followed by a scream from Dudley. Vernon gave Hagrid and the Potters one last glare as he pulled his wife and son into the next room.

"Shouldn't 'ave lost me temper. I tried turning him into a pig bu' I guess he's too much of pig to begin with."

Emma who was still sobbing after hearing about her Mum and Dad giggled a little and Harry, whose own heart had constricted at the news, smiled.

"I'd appreciate if neither of you mentioned that to anyone, strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic."

Harry and Emma nodded. They couldn't explain it in words but they trusted Hagrid, and they had never trusted anyone else in living memory.

"Before we go to sleep there's sumin' else I need ta tell ya abou', an' it's related ta that night. Sit back down."

Both Potter children silently did as the giant instructed.

"Thing is, your parents were in hiding for some time, since not long after you were born Harry."

Emma and Harry nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Anyways after You-Know-Who tried to kill ya, I was sent to pick yis up and take you to them." He said indicating the door the Dursley's had shut behind them. "I didn' actually know, and for that matter only a very small handful of people knew, that you Emma even existed. When I took you to yer aunt and uncles Professor Dumbledore was surprised to find out that you existed as well."

Harry and Emma looked at each other.

"Does that matter?" said Harry "I mean Emma couldn't have been much older than 2 months when…" Harry stopped, he wasn't sure he had the strength to put into words what had happened, but Hagrid understood.

"Emma was actually 2 month old exactly, it was Halloween. The thing is that at the time we decided that only those who need to know, should know about the existence of Emma Potter. To this day all but a handful of us, to the best of our knowledge know that Harry Potter is an only child and that he single handily defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Emma's eyes widened as she learned that no one even knew she existed.

"For your own safety and well-being Dumbledore wants you to stay in the Muggle World until next year Emma, I'm sorry. I need to take Harry shopping alone tomorrow…"

"…and you want me to stay behind." said Emma disappointedly. "I understand."

"What? No I'm not going to pretend I'm an only child, Emma's all I got." yelled Harry, his voice shaking.

"Harry, I'm sorry but Dumbledore said that although Emma is protected from the magical world until she's ready, you're ready now so I can take you tomorrow but Emma needs to wait a year. I'm sorry believe me I really am." Hagrid seemed on the verge of tears again.

"But…"

"Harry, think of it this way, from what little Hagrid has told us and shown us, it's already going to be hard to wait for a year. If I went with you tomorrow it would only make everything much, much harder."

Harry looked down, one way or another the next year would be really difficult for Emma.

Emma smiled at her brother, like her he was short for his age but he had a big heart and she loved him more than anyone in the world. "Maybe you could write to me?" she suggested, trying to pick up his spirits.

"Core blimy I almost forgot." Said Hagrid all of a sudden he reaching into his pockets and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and Harry could just about make out his handwriting:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_Met Harry and Emma and given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. Hagrid_

He then rolled up the parchment, reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small fluffy grey blob that turned out to be an owl. The owl took the scroll in its beak and Hagrid opened a window and it flew out into the storm.

"I think it's abou' time we turn'd in." Said Hagrid he tossed Harry his coat "The pair of you can kip under that, don't mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I sometimes keep a couple of dormice in one of the pockets.


	4. 300 part one

Do to the unbelievable length of this chapter, it has been split into two. This is part one, both part one and two cover Harry's First Year at Hogwarts in brief detail with some interesting bits here and there (at least I like to think so)

* * *

><p><em>The author would like to thank Mogias for his services as a beta, especially considering how long this chapter is.<em>

300 Part One

The moment Hagrid came to the hut on the rocks was a turning point in Emma's life, that was for sure. At this point she didn't know how exactly she felt about everything.

As she lay awake under Hagrid's coat, her brother still snoozing beside her and the light snoring coming from Mr. Hagrid, she reflected on the implications of what had happened. She was a witch, her parents were murdered, they were famous, or rather Harry was famous, she was kept secret from the Wizarding World, Harry was going to Hogwarts… Harry was going to Hogwarts… without her… without his little sister.

Harry would get to go to a school of magic, leaving the Dursley's behind, leaving the non-magical… Muggle world behind, _"leaving me behind."_ She thought.

Emma wasn't jealous, that would be pointless. She was happy for Harry.

"_Happy for Harry."_ she mentally chuckled at the alliteration and rhyming of those words.

She was beyond happy for Harry. It had been their dream to escape Privet Drive. To escape the Dursleys. But Emma had to stay behind. Harry would be gone for a year and she wouldn't see him until that year was up. Of course it wasn't a whole year. But it was near enough. Harry was returning to the Wizarding World after ten years in exile. Emma would remain in exile for one more year. Then both Potters would return to the world that they left.

Emma was brought out of her musings by the sound of a _tap, tap, tap_. She squinted as the morning light hit her eyes through the window. There was an owl, carrying what looked like a rolled up newspaper, pecking at the window. The tapping made Harry stir and wake up.

"Aright, I'm up I'm up!" He pushed the coat off of himself and Emma.

Emma giggled lightly at Harry, then frowned, she was really going to miss her brother. Things wouldn't be so bad if she had someone, anyone else around with whom she had regular contact, but between her bully of a cousin and the poor state of any and all clothing she owned Emma had no friends at school. She wasn't allowed to take part in anything like girl guides or swimming clubs because that would involve her aunt and uncle spending money on her. What a lonely year she was facing.

Harry opened the window and the owl flew in, dropped the paper on Hagrid then proceeded to attack his coat, which was partially draped over Emma.

"Eek!" she squealed and ran across the floor.

Harry chuckled lightly at his sisters antics.

"Hagrid! There's an owl."

"Pay him!" he mumbled.

"What?" asked Harry.

"He wants money for the paper, look in my pockets".

Emma, who was nearest, started rummaging through the coat, after searching through all sorts of items in his pocket she found a small purse with some coins in it.

"Giv' 'im five knuts."

"Knuts?" asked the Potter children

"The bronze uns!" replied Hagrid

Emma found five of the bronze coins and put them in the pouch on the owl's leg.

After Hagrid got up he very kindly fed the two Potters some cold sausages from the previous night. The time of Emma's happiness was at an end.

"Well Harry, we'd best be off. I'm sorry you can' come too Emma. Dumbledore's orders were very clear" said Hagrid, looking really troubled at the idea of leaving Emma behind.

Harry too looked uneasy. Emma knew that both of them would worry about her today and her brother at least would worry about her for another year. If he spent his entire year worrying about his sister then he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself. So Emma put her foot down.

"I know, I have to stay but I can enjoy this world of yours next year when it's my turn" she said to Hagrid then she turned to Harry "Harry, I know you're going to worry about me today, and you're probably going to worry about me all year round."

Harry looked at the floor rather awkwardly, he was incredibly troubled about leaving his sister alone at the Dursleys.

"But, I want you to enjoy your time in this new world" said Emma "I don't want you to constantly worry about me, yes I'll be stuck with _them_ for a year." She indicated towards the door where the Dursleys escaped to the previous night. "But now that they know I'm a witch and that you're a wizard they should be much more civilized to us, out of fear admittedly, but still more civilized. We can still send letters to each other and stuff."

Harry looked Emma in the eye, he could tell that she was troubled about their upcoming separation. But he could also see courage and determination. Emma would rather split the earth in two than be apart from him but he could see that she had the strength to go through with this.

"Look on the bright side, you'll be able to tell me all about it so I'll be more prepared for my introduction next year" smiled Emma.

"Yeah I suppose!"

"We really shou' ge' going Harry!" said Hagrid

Emma was suddenly struck with a brilliant piece of inspiration. "Say Mr. Hagrid? could you be so kind as to let our Aunt and Uncle know that you're leaving and that you expect me to be happy and content from now on?" For the first time in Harry's memory Emma's mouth took the shape of an evil grin.

Hagrid gave a laugh "I think I can do tha' fer ya!"

The extra-extra-large man proceeded to the door and shoved it open. Inside, the Dursley's, who hadn't had a very restful night looked up in terror as Hagrid came through the doorway and walked right up to Vernon.

"RIGHT DURSLEY!" He bellowed. "Harry an' I r' goin' to ge' his school things. Tha' means Emma will be stayin' with you. If you treat 'er wrong I'll make sure all three o' you are sold as bacon down the farmers market. Clear?"

Vernon was thoroughly terrified, he made small squealing sounds that seemed to satisfy Hagrid.

"Emma, if ya ge' any more grief from this lot let me know an' I'll come and practise my transfiguration, it's been a while." He said the last part whilst smiling at Vernon whose legs suddenly experienced difficulty in supporting his oversized frame.

Harry and Hagrid took the only remaining boat away from the island, for a time Emma wondered how they were going to get back to the mainland but then the boat, magically, sailed back to the island.

"Don't get in that Dudley!" barked Vernon as his son and niece tried to enter the boat "It might be dangerous."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You know I'm supposed to ride this as well right, do you really think Mr. Hagrid would do anything dangerous with me in it."

Vernon snarled "I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him, I think it would be better if we hailed a passing ship, much safer than anything that huge fr…"

"VERNON!" screamed Petunia, the stress of the last few days had turned her even more loopy than normal "This boat got the boy and that huge freak across the water. So surely it can get us and this little _freak_ across too."

Emma tried not to cry, but as her aunt pronounced her a '_freak_' her eyes watered up. She sat in the boat and refused to look at the Dursleys. Judging by the lack of conversation and the rocking of the boat, Emma assumed Vernon had accepted his predicament and boarded along with the rest of his family. Several hours later they arrived back at Privet Drive; Emma went straight to her room, Dudley went straight for the TV, Vernon went straight for a brandy and Petunia joined him.

Emma, finally alone, allowed herself to cry. She had often wondered what was wrong with her. Why did her Aunt and Uncle hate her so much, Dudley, she understood, was just following his parents' example. Emma knew now that she was going to spend Harry's first year at a boarding school alone, with no one else to help her endure the suffering. She now had a better understanding, she and her brother were different from their Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Harry and Emma weren't the problem, the Dursleys were. She had always wondered what was so terrible about her and her brother, why they were so resented by their own family, but she had never shared this with Harry and she now realized she would have to talk with him about it, before he left for Hogwarts.

Emma didn't leave her room that day, she just lay on her mattress lightly sniffing into the pillow. The Dursleys were giving her a wide berth and did not enter the Potter bedroom, she was still sniffing later that evening when Harry came back from shopping.

"Emma?" he gently asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Emma turned her head from her pillow and looked at her brother. He was dragging a large trunk in one hand and was carrying a Snowy Owl in a cage in the other.

"Harry what…?" she said gesturing to the owl who was now sleeping in her cage

"Oh!" said Harry "Hagrid got her for me, apparently post is delivered by owl in the Wizarding World, so we'll be able to stay in touch all the time now."

"Oh right, that was nice of Mr Hagrid."

Harry agreed "Yeah, she's my first ever birthday present" all the while smiling at the owl in the cage.

But that comment caused Emma to remember why she was sad and tears began pouring out of her eyes again. She curled up into a ball on her bed.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

Harry put his trunk and his new owl down on the floor next to his bed, crossed over to his sister's and sat down next to her. As soon as his body made contact with the mattress Emma uncurled from her ball and threw her arms around her brother before he could be the one to initiate the hug.

In turn Harry put his arms around her and held her close. For a few minutes they just sat there hugging when Emma finally spoke "They hate us, don't they?"

Harry looked at her for a second, he had no idea how he was going to comfort her, but they had to talk about this, if being an older brother taught Harry anything it was that problems needed to be talked about.

"Yes Emma, I think they hate us."

"I've been thinking about it" said Emma.

"Em' you shouldn't be brooding…"

"No Harry you need to… Em'?"

"You don't like it?" Harry asked.

"No it's not that it's just… Nobody has ever called me that before, not even you and you and I have spent about 11 out of every 12 hours of our lives in each other's company."

"Anyway 'Emma' what did you want to say?"

"Like I said already, they hate us. I guess deep down both you and I have always known that."

Harry nodded.

"But…" began Emma "what I now realise is that there was never anything we could have done to change that. This is some old grudge Aunt Petunia has against Mum and well I don't know what Uncle Vernon has against us but it's been going on for as long as I can remember. I don't know what the Wizarding World must be like but I do know I don't like things here."

"We'll find our place in the world Emma don't you worry. It may be with Muggles, it may be with wizards I don't entirely know but I think it could be wizards. We have a lot in the Wizarding World."

"How? We have no money, we have no friends, we have nothing" proclaimed Emma.

Harry smiled at her "We don't have nothing Em'". He smiled at using her new nickname "I really wish you could have seen it". He turned his head to make sure that their bedroom door was shut. "Our parents didn't leave us nothing, there is a lot of gold that belongs to us both in a vault several miles under London."

"What?" replied Emma

"It seems that when we left the Wizarding World we left a lot behind. I'm famous!"

"Yeah Hagrid mentioned, how famous?"

"Well everyone wanted to shake my hand, I recognised one of the blokes who had once approached me when we were shopping a few months ago with Aunt Petunia, he was ecstatic and quite excitable. Hagrid then took me to Diagon Alley, it was… Wow."

Emma listened to Harry as he started to rave about his adventures that day.

"… It was beyond belief. One Shop selling wands, another potion ingredients, magic books, magical joke products, pets… Oh yeah Hagrid got me Hedwig so I could send you messages when I'm at school, and you could get a pet yourself before you go next year."

"Harry, no money remember?" Emma reminded her brother.

"I told you. Hagrid took me to the bank."

Emma looked at him "Bank? Harry neither of us has a bank account".

"We do in the Wizarding World. I told you we had gold underground. It's where the Wizarding Bank Gringotts stores it. The Wizarding World has a different currency from the Muggle. They use gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts". Harry then pulled a little key out of his pocket "This is the key to my vault, you have a vault too apparently but you can't access it until a month before you turn 11, terms of the contract according to the Goblin".

"So where is my key then?" inquired Emma.

"Hagrid didn't bring it with him. He said that Dumbledore, or someone, would give it to me before the end of the School year. Then the two of us can go to Diagon Alley and I'll get to introduce you to the magical world". Harry said the last part with an enthusiasm that Emma had never seen in him, and considering they'd spent nearly 10 years in a squashed cupboard that was saying something.

Harry could not stop talking about Diagon Alley, about wizards, about magical books, pets and wands.

"You mean that your wand is related to the wand that killed our parents? Why didn't you ask for a different one?" said Emma

"I'm not really sure, it chose me. I don't think wands are evil, I think that the fact that this is Voldemort's brother wand means something" replied Harry.

"What are you on about?"

"I don't really know but remember this isn't the wand that turned us into orphans."

Emma didn't look convinced.

"Let me try putting it this way, do you love our Mum?" asked Harry.

"Of course, how could you even question that?" said Emma, her temper starting to rise.

"What about Mum's sister?" put in Harry.

Emma was stumped, she herself had just confessed that there was hate between her Aunt and the Potters.

"See what I mean. In Diagon Alley I met a really snobbish boy who was going on about how great he was because of he had Wizarding parents. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud to be a Potter, even before Hagrid met us I was proud to hold that name. But neither you nor I know anything about our family. I believe we can earn respect through our own actions, not because of who Mum and Dad were. The same applies to my wand, and yours to when you get it".

Emma smiled at her brother "So you and Snobby are not going to be friends then I take it?"

"I doubt it". Harry suddenly frowned "I hope we can make friends in the Wizarding World though, if we can meet someone like Hagrid that would be great, only without the huge age gap and the dragon obsession".

"Dragon?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma and Harry spent the next month almost entirely in each other's company, not that that was much of a change. Both Potters had accepted their impending separation and that the other would survive without their sibling but it was still difficult. Every morning and every evening Emma would give her brother a really long hug.

Harry knew she was being clingy but considering the long separation he felt she had every right to be. If he was honest he was nearly as clingy as she was. Emma had been his only source of physical comfort and affection for as long as he could remember. If he had never had an Emma, he could only imagine how lonely life at Privet Drive would have been.

1st September was fast approaching and Harry was facing something other than his new life at Hogwarts. 31st August was the ten-year anniversary of the day he ceased to be an only child, Emma's 10th birthday. Like Harry her birthdays were never fun but this year her wonderful big brother had managed to get money and he had gone shopping in Diagon Alley.

So for the penultimate time before Hogwarts, Harry awoke to an auburn haired girl wrapping her arms around him.

"Happy Birthday Emma!" he croaked.

"Thanks, for what it's worth" she sighed into his shoulder.

Somehow Harry managed to sit up while holding his pyjama-clad sister to himself and reached into his trunk with his free hand. He pulled out a pair of wrapped up packages, Emma realised that they were presents.

"No!" said Emma "You didn't?"

Harry gave her the packages. Without opening them, the presents landed on Harry's bed as Emma once more imbedded herself against her older brother.

This hug was one of the longest they'd ever had together. The only thing that could extract Emma even a little was the sound of tapping at the window. A large barn owl was outside the Potter's bedroom window, pattering on the glass.

Emma got up from her bed and opened the window. The owl flew in, carefully dropped a package on her bed then flew back out. Upon picking it up, she realised it was from Hagrid… to her.

"It looks like Hagrid sent me something" She said, reading the birthday tag. "But I want to see what you got me first". Emma chose to open the smaller of the two packages, both were obviously books.

"_Hogwarts, a History"_ she read.

"Hagrid recommended it" Said Harry "I wouldn't know but he said if you can't go yet then this is book is the best way to alleviate any concerns or answer any questions you have".

Emma smiled, her eyes getting wet. She had tried not to think about Hogwarts because she was afraid doing so would make her want to go there all the more, making her wait seem even longer. However this book would give her some small connection to the magical world she could not yet enter.

"This is also a book" Harry said handing the other package. "You have to get your own wand yourself so I couldn't get one for you and you need one for most of the lessons. But I think you'll be good at this, you don't even need a wand, its only theory since you can't really do anything here but it might give you a leg up when you start next year".

Emma didn't understand what Harry was on about until she unwrapped the second package.

"_A Guide to Basic and Intermediate Potions Brewing._" She read suddenly her mind was whirling with ideas, the idea of mixing together magical ingredients. The thought had never occurred to her since she learnt of magic but…

"You're better of us when it comes to cooking." said Harry. "I mean you always seem to know what goes in what. From what little I've heard about Potions, and it is very little I'll admit, I think that you'll be really good at it, so I thought…" but Harry didn't need to go on.

"Thank you so much Harry, you have no idea… I mean while you're gone…"

"I know" said Harry "I know".

There was nothing more that could be said. Harry and Emma had talked about it, brooded over it, lost sleep over it and had only taken breaks from this regime to fawn over Hedwig. But none of this changed the situation. Harry and Emma were going to spend nearly a year apart. So at that point they made a silent and unspoken agreement not to speak any more of it.

"So what did Hagrid give you?" asked Harry.

Emma opened the box. The package contained a box and a smaller wrapped package. In the box was a birthday cake, similar to the one Harry had been given a month before, along with: a plastic knife, two plastic forks two paper napkins and also two bottles of what was labelled 'Butterbeer'.

The smaller packaged for within another package was soft and when Emma opened it she found a pair of hand-knitted gloves and 6 pairs of socks.

"I don't recognise any of these fabrics. Oh there's a letter!" exclaimed Emma.

_Dear Emma_

_I know it must be rotten being stuck at your aunt and uncles house this year. But don't think for a moment that your brother or I have forgotten you. I'm sure Harry has already talked to you about this so I I'll only say that if anyone at home give's you any grief then let me know, I know you'll be sending Harry's owl back and forth between Hogwarts and Surrey with letters. Any problems send word and Harry will send me round._

_Now the gloves and the socks I gave you, I knitted myself. They're made of unicorn hair. The material doesn't corrode and can expand several sizes as you grow older so they'll last for a few years. They also keep you at a warm temperature during the colder months, but they don't feel stuffy when it's hot._

_As for the cake I don't think your relatives should be allowed a slice so I've snuck in some utensils so you and your brother can eat without them. Like I said if the need arises drop me an owl and whatever happens remember this above all else. We will not forget you. Next year when Harry comes back he is taking you with him. He spoke very fondly of you while we were in Diagon Alley and he will miss you. But I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that. It's going to be tough but if you've got even half of either one of your Mum and Dad in you. You pull through just fine._

_Have a great birthday_

_Hagrid_

"Unicorn Hair?" said Emma. "I would never have…"

Harry smiled "You should have seen Gringotts. Full of Goblins, I think I might have seen a dragon at one point too."

"You mean you actually saw one?" said Emma

"Don't know, I didn't get a good look at it. The cart was moving too fast." Harry looked down "You'll see it next year, I promise."

"Two books, a pair of gloves and six pairs of socks made of unicorn hair." Said Emma. "I have some stuff from the Wizarding World and you can send me letters too. Just make sure you write all the time, that way by the time you get back I won't have missed you at all" she smiled.

Harry smiled too but his was sadder. "I'll write to you as often as I can. Even if Hedwig gets too tired and I have to borrow someone else's owl."

Hedwig clicked her beak and gave Harry an "Are you mad?" look. Both of the Potters laughed at that, and then proceeded to try some birthday cake.

While they were eating they discussed letters some more.

"Emma I'm not going to lie, I'm worried about leaving you here alone with… them!" He said jerking his head towards the door.

"Harry I'll be fine…"

"Just to be on the safe side though I'm going to be telling them that Hogwarts and I are going to be in constant contact with you. That way, while I'm away I expect them to treat you with respect."

Emma looked down, she was in need of her brother's help and she knew it, but hated feeling so dependent and vulnerable. She merely nodded.

Harry continued "I'll make it clear that none of us will ever get along but we'll have to put up with it until I turn 17."

"Why? What happens when you turn 17?"

"I legally become an adult and can use magic outside of school. By the way don't tell them we aren't allowed to use magic outside of school because I think that's the only reason we're currently getting three meals."

Emma took that in and nodded

"Anyway once I'm 17 I'm going to leave Privet Drive and never come back. There's enough money in Gringotts to at least buy a flat or a small house and still see me through school and you'll be coming with me."

"Will you be allowed to take me?"

"I'll find a way, I'll do it illegally if I have to. Besides, I doubt the Dursleys would want to keep either of us around any longer than they have to. Anyway that's six years away, we need to learn how to turn Dudley into a frog first."

Emma giggled.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry made it quite clear to the Dursleys that Hagrid had intended to turn Dudley into a pig back at the hut and he also made it quite clear that the gamekeeper would come back to practise and perfect the technique on all of them should Harry get wind that Emma was being mistreated.

Vernon didn't like being threatened and tried to stand up to his nephew. But Harry reminded him of his giant friend and what said giant friend might do if he learnt about the cupboard under the stairs or the lacklustre provision of food to the Potters before Hagrid first showed up. Harry also surreptitiously reminded Vernon that neither he nor Emma cared about the lack of love between the Potters and the Dursleys.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

And so it came, that early in the morning of 1st September a brother and sister stood facing each other, secure in the knowledge that there next meeting would not take place for _that many days_.

Emma had imbedded Harry in the longest hug they had ever had whilst awake. They were both sitting on Emma's bed. Emma was actually still in bed, with the covers still over her lower half, she hadn't been able to get to sleep until well after midnight and she couldn't bring herself to get out of that bed because she knew the next time she lay in it she would be falling asleep alone. Harry had dressed and was double checking he had everything ready when Emma woke up. Morning greetings were exchanged and now a pyjama clad Emma was hugging her brother goodbye. It lasted over an hour before either of them even spoke.

"We've said it a lot over the last month Em' but I really am going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Harry. I don't think I'll be able to spare much thought for anyone or anything other than you while you're gone."

"I'd ask you to try not to. But something tells me you won't manage to put me out of your system" said Harry "But no matter how long we have to wait, no matter how far away I am going, no matter what happens I want you to remember that I love you. Your brother loves you and he will always love you and nothing will ever change that."

Emma felt tears welling in her eyes "I love you too Harry. So very much. Your sister loves you Harry." Not much more was exchanged, they spoke words of comfort, words of love, words of strength; all things that had been said over the last month. They were just words, but they still needed to be spoken.

Like many beautiful moments, theirs was interrupted by the booming voice of an arse. "Boy get down here now, or I won't be taking you to your freaky school."

"Coming Uncle Vernon" called Harry.

Harry sighed, this was it. With great effort he unclasped his arms from around his sister. Emma too, with even greater reluctance, let go of her brother. Once his arms passed under Emma's shoulders Harry lightly took hold of her face, turned her head up so he could look into her hazel brown eyes with his own emerald green. He then pressed his lips against her forehead and kissed. He rested her head under his chin as hand stroked her hair one last time then he finally forced himself apart from her.

They looked at each other one last time, Harry reached for her hand. She gave it to him, he squeezed it "Bye Em" then he turned and picked up his trunk and owl cage and left his pyjama clad sister in her bed.

Petunia came in a minute later and said "We're going, I'm locking your bedroom door." As she talked she eyed her niece with disgust, but nothing her aunt said or did could make Emma feel any more cut-off. She was alone. For the first time ever, she was without her brother.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry found himself wandering Kings Cross station with a trunk full of spell books and an owl in a cage. He had only just discovered from the ticket that the platform number was 9¾. He was now doing the only thing he could, wandering with trolley between platforms 9 and 10. If any of the Dursley's had heard any mention of the number, he was sure they would have scoffed at him. He might have checked himself beforehand but he was too busy worrying about his sister.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard a voice call out: "…packed with Muggles, of course."

After the kind ginger-haired lady led him onto the platform, her equally ginger-haired twin sons helped him load up his luggage and discovered he was the famous Harry Potter. Harry was sitting by the window in the compartment. He could hear voices of the red-headed family but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was focused on his sister, or more precisely on his duty to her.

_"Harry sweetie, protect your sister. Love her and protect her, you're all she's got now."_

Harry hadn't told Emma but his mother's parting words had been eating at him. Through Primary School Emma had been bullied, much like him. He'd done his best to help her but, he didn't know he was a wizard and he didn't know he could wave a magic wand to make everything better. Maybe making this better was still not guaranteed but Harry had a wand and he had an extra text he'd managed to add to his school books.

_Hagrid dragged Harry away from a book in Flourish and Blots "Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian)_

"_I was just trying to figure out how to curse Dudley" said Harry_

"_I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle World except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid "An' anyway, yeh couldn't work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."_

_But Harry had to pass that book again when he went to get the Standard Book of Spells. Hagrid wasn't looking so he just picked up the book and buried it under the others. Hagrid wouldn't notice an extra book._

Harry had the book out, while at Privet Drive he had also been reading "_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection_" and he had begun to understand much of the theory behind Defence against the Dark Arts. Hagrid said that Hogwarts had the largest Library in Europe. Harry planned to use these two books plus any other he could find. He would learn how to protect his sister.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full" said the red-haired boy Harry's age.

"Not at all". Harry closed the book on curses and talked to the new addition to the compartment, and so began the legendary friendship of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

In Privet Drive Emma had managed to get out of bed. She still felt really sad but she'd had her cry.

She got dressed and, trying not to look at Harry's empty bed, eyed the two books Harry had given her. She took the Potions book and looked it over, Emma didn't yet know it but the book contained enough information to get a student past their O.W.L's. Emma vowed that she would make her brother proud and would study this book in great detail in the hopes that she would achieve that much.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry Potter" called Professor McGonagall

Harry approached the sorting hat as people began whispering in excitement. The hat fell past his eyes.

"_Hmm difficult, very difficult, you have plenty of courage no doubt about that Gryffindor would __suit__ you, oh it seems Harry Potter has a secret sister, I do look forward to meeting her next year. Keeping this from everyone I see, not so trusting, a very Slytherin trait."_

"_It's not that I don't want to trust anyone, I do, but this is important. Hagrid said…"_

"_Yes you want to protect your sister… That is very loyal of you. Hufflepuff could serve you well, they value trust so they could help you there __too__. It seems you have a drive __to__ learn about defence as well, a very strong drive at that. The Ravenclaws could help with that. You could belong to any of the houses you know"._

"_Well I'd rather not go to Slytherin if that's OK. I don't like the type __of__ people they attract"._

"_Yes I can see that, you're not afraid to challenge people but you only do so to aid and protect those you care about. You might have been good for Slytherin but Slytherin would not be good for you. While your loyalty to your sister is admirable it is far outweighed by your drive for knowledge and your courage so Hufflepuff is out."_

"_I want to learn to protect my sister, that is the extent of my drive."_

"…_and it is quite a drive. It will not be easy but I believe you have the courage to persevere, Harry Potter. Enjoy the house of_ GRYFFINDOR!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_01/09/91_

_Dear Emma_

_I'm at the school now, though I'm sure you know that. Turns out the train left from a secret magical platform. Luckily I found a Wizarding family who showed me how to pass through a magical barrier. The family __has__ a boy my age, Ron Weasley, he doesn't have a lot of money so when the trolley came I bought us a ton of sweets. It's great we can do that now, they're not ordinary sweets either. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans (they mean every flavour, one of those was definitely tripe, yuk!) Chocolate Frogs (not real frogs but they still act like it, it jumped out the window) they come with cards of famous witches and wizards._

_I don't know if you remember me telling you about the arrogant blonde boy I met in Diagon Alley. He showed up __and__ acted all self-important, he insulted Ron and then one of his goons tried to nick one of our sweets but Ron's pet rat bit his finger. They all ran off. The self-important git is named Draco Malfoy, Ron said that family supported Voldemort but came back to our side. But Ron says his Dad reckons it was all a farce. Anyway Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle (the two goons) all ended up in Slytherin House. Ron and I both ended up in Gryffindor, there is more on the houses in Hogwarts a History if you want to know more about the character traits._

_All of Ron's family is in Gryffindor, he's got 5 older brothers and a younger sister (I think she's your age and will be coming next year but I'm not sure, I didn't want to ask too personal a question, especially since everyone thinks I'm an only child). Ron's elder twin brothers Fred and George are in 3__rd__ year now, they are jokesters notorious throughout school apparently, and Percy is a prefect and in 5__th__ year, unlike Ron and the others here he's not as… well… fun but I still think he's a nice person, maybe a bit stubborn and overly rule conscious but well…_

_I'm in my dormitory now, I'm sharing it with the other Gryffindor First Year boys, there are __five__ of us: me, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. I haven't really gotten to know anyone apart from Ron yet but Neville and I have exchanged words. He's is a bit shy but he seems to be a good person (he actually reminds me a bit of you, I almost told that to his face, this secrecy will take some getting used to, I don't like it at all) Dean and Seamus I don't know much about yet. I don't really know the girls in our year that well either yet. Though I met this girl called Hermione (I hope I spelt it right or otherwise she'd lynch me, not that she'll ever see this letter) Granger. She's a bit of a book worm, when I introduced myself she mentioned every book she's read with my name in it. Believe me she's read a lot. I think she's the sort of person you need to get used to in order to like, which Ron doesn't seem to be able to._

_By the way something strange happened at dinner. One of the __teachers__ gave me a funny look and the scar I have on my forehead twinged in pain. I don't know what happened but I asked Ron's brothers. The guy's name is Snape, apparently he doesn't like anyone other than the Slytherins, he's their head-of-house. Unfortunately he teaches Potions, so if you end up in any house other than Slytherin that book I gave you will be your best friend in that class. Still, maybe he won't be so bad, I'll find out on Friday and let you know._

_I love you and I miss you._

_Harry_

_XXX_

Emma smiled as she read her brother's letter, she had woken to Hedwig tapping on the windowsill, poor girl looked exhausted and must have flown extra hard to get here so quickly.

"Thank you Hedwig, I'll get you some water and an owl treat." It was early so Emma snuck down and got a bowl of water and returned upstairs. Then she looked for one of the packets of owl treats Harry had left.

Hedwig had her post-delivery feast and then fell asleep on the owl perch above the wardrobe.

Emma spent the day in her room reading the Potions book. She didn't know what a Potions class would be like but she was also pretty sure that this book would help her even if this Snape character didn't. She also looked up the four houses in the Hogwarts book.

Then she wrote a reply, which was not going to be as exciting as Harry's letter but she gave it all her heart anyway.

After dinner she managed to finish it.

"Hedwig when you feel up to it can you take this to my brother?" Emma asked.

At her words the beautiful snowy owl flew down, landed on the desk and held her leg out.

Emma giggled "You're a credit to your race. Please give Harry my love".

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Ah mail's here" said Ron.

Harry saw Hedwig approaching him amongst all the different owls, he'd only been at Hogwarts two nights and he already had a reply from Emma.

_02/09/91_

_Dear Harry_

_Hogwarts sounds great, I'm sure if you tried to describe how great it was in your letter you'd run out of parchment. I'll see it myself next year. Things with the Dursleys are fine for now, they just seem to be ignoring me, which is the nicest they've ever been but it's still a little lonely. I restart school tomorrow, which should be a little easier without our stupid cousin being around. I've looked up the School Houses in the book you gave me on Hogwarts, I think you're in the right house, I know that Gryffindor is where I want to be, if nothing else just to be close to you, but there is no one I know __who's__ more brave than you. I just hope I'm good enough to enter that House. Even if this Snape turns out to be a bad teacher then don't worry this book you gave me seems really good, in fact if you have problems I suggest you go to the library and get it._

_I hope your classes go alright, I really, really miss you._

_With Love from_

_Emma_

_XXX_

Harry smiled, he'd gotten his first letter from Emma. He was just folding it up when a voice came from behind him "With love from… Who is sending love in a letter to Harry Potter?" asked Hermione

"Hey it's rude to read over people's shoulders you know" snapped Harry. He was tense but not for the reasons Hermione was thinking of.

"Ooh is it a girl from back home?" she asked.

"Sheesh, and you call us rude and childish. Leave Harry alone, it's his letter, his business. Go bother someone who likes you" said Ron rather harshly.

Hermione went off in a huff, Ron didn't know that the last thing he said there had stung.

If Ron wasn't so annoyed with Hermione he might have asked Harry about the letter himself, but by the time she was out of his system Harry had put the letter in his pocket and he'd forgotten all about it.

From then on Harry opened his letters from Emma in private.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_06/09/91_

_Dear Emma_

_Hermione tried reading your last letter, but all she managed to get was the "with love from" she didn't see your name. Bad news is she now thinks I have a girlfriend, feel free to laugh at that._

_Anyway I had Potions earlier today and I can tell you Snape is more __foul__ than all our Primary School teachers combined. He really seems to hate me in particular, I think he and I have some kind of connection that I'm thus far unaware of, Hagrid denied any knowledge of such a connection but I think he was holding something back so…"_

_In other news, apparently Gringotts was broken into the day Hagrid and I were there. Again I think Hagrid knows something about it. Put it this way, things are not boring __around__ here. How has school been, any improvement?_

_I'll read your next letter in private._

_Love_

_Harry_

_XXX_

Emma read the letter and immediately began writing a reply.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_07/09/91_

_Dear Brother of mine_

_You would be immensely proud of me after what happened at school on the first day back. It was lunch time and Peri Polkiss, Piers Polkiss' sister, was being the school bitch as usual. Apparently Dudley told Piers and she overheard, or something, that I had been crying (well excuse me for missing my older brother) and she was giving me grief over it. Well as it turns out anger is a good motivator. You know she's over a foot taller than me, us Potters and the short gene, well anyway it took less than 10 seconds and I didn't receive a mark._

_I know revenge doesn't solve anything but bloody hell that felt good. She called me a cry baby but the way she was squealing after I had finished with her is I think far more pathetic. Unfortunately the school told Vernon and he gave me a talking to, well yelling to I suppose is the term. Good news is he's still treating me with caution, just sent me to my room and until dinner. I think I'd best avoid him for a few more days though. He's scary and while you've got my back I'd rather not call for the Hagrid help, even if it might be nice to see some more transfiguration._

_I still really, really hate it here but things aren't as bad as they __used__ to be. Still get three proper sized meals, don't know how long that'll last though._

_Lots__ of love_

_Emma_

_XXX_

Harry, this time, was in his dormitory when he read Emma's letter. He smiled, his sister was alright, the thing with Vernon was to be expected, he just had to keep asking how she was doing until he went back to Privet Drive.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_20/10/91_

_Emma_

_You won't believe what happened, I got challenged to a duel at midnight in the trophy room by Malfoy. Git tipped __off__ Filch, the caretaker, and me, Ron and Hermione, who tagged along trying to stop us from going for a duel, and Neville, who was stuck outside the fat lady's portrait after forgetting the password. Anyway we ran for it and ended up in the forbidden Third Floor corridor, did I tell you about that? I can't remember. But the point is it's forbidden, restricted and so on and now we know why. There was a huge three-headed dog. I am not joking. We had to run for it again, luckily no one saw us though._

_Neville is still terrified and Hermione is not talking to us. We can live with that though, she may not be trying to invade my privacy so much anymore but she is a bossy girl, drives both me and Ron mental._

_Anyway I have some great news. During the day before meeting the Cerberus we had a flying lesson in which Neville got injured and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Malfoy took his __Remembrall__, don't ask, and flew into the air I went up after him. It was a stupid thing to do and we were told not to but instead of expelling me McGonagall took me to the Quidditch Captain and told him I was to be the next Seeker. Apparently Dad played the game, the Professor said I must have inherited his talent. There is nothing like flying on a broom, as soon as I get the chance I am going to teach you. The sense of freedom is unbelievable, the joy of gliding through the air is just amazing._

_Anyway I really miss you, I can't believe we've only been apart a month, __it__ feels so much longer. I __have__ to go now, Ron and I have been neglecting our homework and we need to get some stuff done or we'll get ourselves a detention._

_Love from_

_Harry_

_XXX_

Emma sighed, things had adjusted around her at Privet Drive. The Dursleys still regarded her with a high degree of apprehension but they had managed to return to a system vaguely like that before Harry's birthday. Emma was once again expected to do multiple chores whilst Dudley lazed about in front of the TV.

She was now expected to handle the cooking for all of the Dursleys, except when she was at school. This didn't bother her that much though, partly because she had something other than magic books to distract her, but it was mostly because Petunia completely sucked at cooking; Emma reckoned that it had been years since she had done some herself but neither she nor Harry had cooked since Harry's birthday. Vernon however tended to sneer upon the fact that Emma sat at the table with considerably more food on her plate than she would have had a year ago.

Emma and Petunia had a mild face-off the first time Emma prepared dinner.

"What makes you think you deserve so much food?" she demanded when Emma did the job she always did, divide the food onto the plates.

Emma turned and glared at her aunt with her father's eyes, and his smirk "You know I've always wanted to see what a wild boar looks like, I wonder if Mr. Hagrid would mind practising on Dudley."

Petunia glared at Emma one more time and walked out of the kitchen to summon her son and husband. She didn't try challenging her niece again in a hurry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_25/10/91_

_Dear Harry_

_My Aunt has put me on cooking duty again, I would say it was nice to get a break __for a few months__ but after eating the food she's been cooking it is such an improvement. They still don't like the fact that I'm eating a more reasonable sized portion of food. I've started eating my dinner in our room though, I am sick of that stupid fat arse of an Uncle of ours sneering at me. I'm thinking of only cooking healthy meals from now on out of spite. Pity Petunia does all the shopping._

_I can't believe you faced a Cerberus. Please don't go near it again. I want to actually see and hug you again, I can't do that if you're dead. As for Quidditch, well done! I can't wait to get the chance to fly a broom. Then I'll be a real witch._

_The other thing is from your letters it sounds like Hermione is concerned about you. Please try and make some kind of peace, both you and Ron. I know you probably won't make her the future Mrs. Potter but at least try and be civil. It seems to me from your letters that not many people are. And be kind to this Neville too, he sounds like he needs a hug, although a friend would probably do at the moment._

_Scolding over, I love you, but I think you know that by now._

_Emma_

_XXX_

Harry looked at the letter, it was now Halloween, and he and Ron were both looking forward to the feast later that night. He thought about Hermione, Emma was right she may be irritating but she was only trying to help.

"Hey Harry" called Ron from the other side of the bed curtains "If you're done napping come on or we'll be late for charms.

Later as they came out of charms, Hermione overheard a comment Ron made to the other first year boys about having no friends and ran off. Harry felt really guilty at that point and initially had trouble enjoying the Halloween feast. He was just getting into the spirit when Quirrell ran in yelling about a troll in the dungeons.

Ron and Harry ran to save Hermione and defeated the troll, then Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell all turned up.

"What on earth were you thinking? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" screamed McGonagall.

"Please Professor, they were looking for me" said Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll…"

Harry summoned up his courage and cut her off, Emma would never forgive him if he let Hermione take the fall like this "That's not true Hermione."

McGonagall rounded on Harry "Mr. Potter what do you mean?"

"Hermione didn't know about the troll" said Ron. "It's my fault".

"Ron you didn't know a troll would come here" said Hermione.

"It's still my fault" disagreed Ron.

"I'm not entirely blameless either." added Harry.

"Would you three kindly explain what you're talking about?" said McGonagall.

Harry looked to Ron who nodded back and started "Hermione and I had a fall out in Charms, she came out of it better and I kinda remarked that she had no friends… Sorry about that" he said the last part to Hermione.

"I've been here since Professor, I haven't left the bathroom."

"We realised Hermione didn't know about the troll part way up to the Tower. So we ran to get her and found her with the troll and… well…"

Professor McGonagall sighed, students could be quite troublesome sometimes. "I am disappointed that you would make a remark like that Mr Weasley, but considering everything that has happened… Mr Weasley 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for spiteful remarks against a fellow student and all three of you shall receive 10 points for…" she sighed again "…sheer dumb luck. Now I suggest the three of you reflect carefully on today. But first please return to your dormitory."

Once the trio had made their way back to the tower in complete silence Hermione turned to the boys and said "Thanks". They smiled at her. From this point on Hermione was their friend.

Harry sighed, he hoped Emma wouldn't worry too much about this in his next letter. But for now time to enjoy the feast.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_31/10/91_

_Dear Emma_

_So I got good news and bad news. The good news is Ron and I are now friends with Hermione. Bad news is the two of us had to save her life by fighting a troll that somehow got into the castle in order to do it. I'll let you process that for a while then read the next paragraph._

Emma stared at the parchment, she couldn't believe her brother. It was one thing meeting a monster but fighting it? Still at least Hermione was now their friend. She took a few deep breaths and finished reading the letter.

_Ok now if you've not taken a few deep breaths do so now because I want you to consider what I'm going to ask._

Emma read the rest of the letter and quickly turned over and wrote a reply on the back.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was sitting at breakfast, trying to stomach some food before his Quidditch match but wasn't being very successful. His housemates were trying to get him to eat more food when Hedwig arrived.

"You want some bacon girl? I can't stomach it myself".

Hedwig looked at her owener reproachfully. Harry noticed the letter was the same he'd sent to his sister but the reply was written on the back. Just four words:

_Yes_

_I love you_

Hermione once again looked over his shoulder again "Aw that's so sweet, who's the lucky girl? Or boy?"

However this time Harry wasn't angry he was… Happy? Hermione didn't understand.

Harry gulped down his orange juice and the remaining food that had not been given to Hedwig in such a manner that disturbed Hermione and made Ron proud.

He then stood up, he had an hour before he needed to be on the pitch "Ron, Hermione I need to talk to you now".

Ron and Hermione followed Harry as he left the hall. He led them to an empty classroom and shut the door.

"There is something I need… no… There is something I want to tell you both. But you can't tell anyone. It's a secret".

Ron and Hermione looked at him, then at each other, nodded and looked back.

"Sure Harry!" said Hermione.

"No problem Harry!" said Ron "Is this to do with all the letters you keep getting, cause for someone who has no one he cares about at home you get a lot of letters".

"Yes Ron this is about my letters, or rather who's been sending them to me".

Hermione smiled "So we get to find out who your girlfriend is".

"Hermione, it's not my girlfriend. I don't have one, I don't particularly want one right now, I'm 11."

Hermione frowned "Are you sure about that? Most of the girls seem convinced you're exchanging love letters with a Muggle back home".

"No I'm… What do you mean?"

"Well Parvati and Lavender have been trying to determine whether you have a girlfriend back home in the Muggle World. You've been so secretive with your letters, making sure no one could see them."

"Which probably didn't help when you quoted his first one Hermione" said Ron, Hermione had the decency to blush, she had likely started the rumours of Harry having a love life.

"To answer your question Hermione, no she most certainly is not my girlfriend. Now I'm trusting you both to keep her a secret".

They nodded.

"Ok" said Harry "Her name is Emma. Emma Lily Potter. My little sister".

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry as if he were insane.

"No way. You don't have a sister" said Ron.

"I assure you I do" replied Harry.

"But how?" asked Hermione "You can't possibly have a sister".

"Why not?" Challenged Harry in turn.

Hermione was trying to work out what was going on, to her it didn't make sense. Everyone knew Harry Potter was an orphan and an only child. How could he possibly have a sister?

Seeing that neither of them could answer, Harry told them some more "Emma was born two months to the day before our parents were killed. When Hagrid saw her he said she looked like our Mum but with our Dad's eyes."

"Wait, Hagrid knows your sister?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah he's one of the few people who know about her" answered Harry. "Only a handful of people knew I had a sister when Voldemort was defeated. Hagrid knew because he was sent to take me to my relatives." He spat that last word. Ron and Hermione noticed but chose not to say anything.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Harry but who knows of Emma exactly?" Asked Hermione.

"No of course not I chose to tell you about this. Well Hagrid knows, he told me everyone else to: Some of my Dad's friends, though I'm not sure if they're all alive. From the mumblin Hagrid made at least one of them is dead. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were also at Privet Drive when I was dropped off so they know. A handful of people know at the Ministry too. Someone who's now dead called Bagnold, someone called Madam Bones and someone who's her predecessor called Mr Crouch. I think that's everyone. Oh yes Professor Bagshot knows too".

"As in the historian and author of A History of Magic?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah apparently she lived near our house and was present at the birth. No one else knows, not even the current Minister".

"What why doesn't Fudge know?" asked Ron.

"Hagrid didn't specify!" said Harry "But he does seem to have a low opinion of Fudge, called him a world class bungler".

"Yeah, Dad has problems with him too." said Ron.

"Why are you telling us this Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Because I trust you both and want you to know. I also didn't want you to receive the shock everyone else will next year at the sorting when McGonagall calls for Emma Potter." smiled Harry.

"Oh wow that'll be brilliant" replied Ron, grinning. Hermione too giggled slightly at the shock everyone would receive in a year.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_03/11/91_

_Dear Emma_

_Thank you for your consent, I didn't feel good about keeping it a secret from them. They really can't wait to meet you. Ron says that his sister is only a few weeks older than you. I really hope you and she can get along. The Weasley Family sounds amazing. I hope you'll like them._

_Now I need to come clean here. There is something going on here. We won the Quidditch match but Snape tried to jinx my broom. If Hermione hadn't set him on fire I might have fallen 50 feet. We confronted Hagrid with everything we found out. The three headed Cerberus we ran into last month: his name is Fluffy. He belongs to Hagrid and he is guarding something. Something to do with Dumbledore and someone called Nicolas Flamel. You don't happen to know who he is because I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before. We're all trying to research who he is. But we've come up with nothing __so far__._

_By the way how is your life going? Remember, the second the Dursleys get out of line I'll send Hagrid round, though now we're probably not on the best of terms. Don't worry about Snape though he can't be so obvious in his attempts to get to me. I think the other teachers are on to him. I'll be careful though._

_I love you and I miss you and I don't care how many times I'm going to write that this year._

_Love Harry_

_XXX_

Emma looked at the letter in thought. She was troubled that this Snape was trying to kill her brother. But she knew there was nothing she could do, this mystery, whatever it was, was keeping her brother from missing her too much, though the loss was still evident in his writing.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_06/11/91_

_Dear Harry_

_I'm sorry but that name doesn't ring any bells. I know it's a lot to ask but try not to get into any trouble._

_Don't worry about me I'm fine. Since I started eating in our bedroom they've pretty much left me alone, except when Vernon has specific demands for dinner. I've had to pull the Hagrid card a few times but we're coexisting in mutual dissatisfaction. As for school... well things are better than they've ever been but I still hate everyone there. Since I beat up the school bitch, aka Peri Polkiss, people have been much more respectful. But you know the amount of crap we've put up with since we set foot in that hole. The other kids and I aren't openly hostile anymore but I think considering that I'm "going to boarding school" next year with my big brother and will likely never see them again there is no desire for me to befriend any of them._

_Oh that's another thing, I've been telling everyone that you've gone to our parents' old boarding school. Not really a lie, I just didn't mention the magic. But Vernon was livid when he found out. He, for some reason, wanted to tell everybody that you'd gone to St… something's institute for criminal boys or something. The other thing is I've been telling everyone that our parents were murdered and that the Dursleys lied to us, only not __in__ so many words. Don't worry, I didn't mention any magic and the murderer in question is serving life without parole in a maximum security prison. Again this has enraged Vernon because he has maintained the drunk driver story for some time now._

_I can't believe I did this but earlier today he said to me "How dare you tell people these tales, do you have any idea how you've made me look, how you've made us look?"_

_I merely replied "Consider this thanks for the last 10 years." I swear if I made him only slightly angrier his head would have exploded._

_If you've heard it before and Hermione hasn't and I haven't then try and use that to narrow it down. Good luck and try not to get thrown off another broom, and stay away from Fluffy, and try not to get cornered by another troll as well. I __have__ to go, someone has to feed this household and it's not going __to__ be anyone else._

_Love you lots and I'll never get tired of telling you so don't feel embarrassed when it's your turn._

_Emma_

_XXX_

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Christmas came and the boys were saying goodbye to Hermione. Harry was troubled, he really missed Emma, with the exception of the first thirteen months of his life they had never spent more than a day apart until Harry left for Hogwarts (and that one day was spent with Hagrid). It was now over three months since he had last seen his sister and it really bothered him. He accepted there was nothing he could do about it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Ron and his brothers, or that is to say Ron, Fred and George tried cheering him up, although the latter two didn't know what was wrong and Harry and Ron wouldn't tell them. Despite the fact he was missing his sister, Harry was able to relax some; between snowball fights, chess matches and some Defence books he got from library when he couldn't find anything on Flamel. Now that he had some magical training he had secretly practised in classrooms whenever he got the chance. He was getting rather good, so good in fact that he felt he could judge Professor Quirrell as a not so good teacher.

At the end of term Harry felt he had severely startled the Professor when he performed the Flipendo Jinx so well on the first go. He genuinely hadn't used the jinx beforehand but he had read some Defence texts not set on the book list. It seemed that, despite the rumours of Hogwarts lacking competent Defence teachers, Harry was going to become quite a prodigy in the subject.

For Christmas he'd owl ordered some boxes of sweets; chocolate frogs, sugar quills, and cockroach clusters; but instead of sending one to Hermione, one to Emma and giving one to Ron. He opened up the boxes and mixed up the different packets and sent them off to his best friends and his sister. Emma would also receive a basket of fruit and a Christmas cake after Fred and George kindly showed Harry and Ron where the kitchens were located.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I told Mum you weren't expecting a gift this Christmas" said Ron "I didn't tell her about Emma though, I'm not sure she'd believe me" said Ron on Christmas morning. "Sorry!"

"It's alright Ron, everyone in the Wizarding World will meet my sister next year. It's still a long way away though." Harry finished sadly. "This was still really nice of her".

"You really miss her huh? I guess I kinda miss Ginny, I haven't really stopped to think about it much but since the twins first came here the two of us played on our own, she's probably been a little lonely this year, you know since none of us are around" said Ron.

"Maybe you should send her a letter, once she gets back from visiting your brother. I like to think mine have helped Emma suffer the Dursleys".

"Maybe I'll do that, so who sent your last present?"

Harry picked up a package and read the note attached "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was having a far less fun time at Privet Drive. Though compared to any previous Christmas it was definitely an improvement. Christmas Dinner was difficult to make when there were two people but Emma had to work alone now. The biggest issue was that Vernon's sister Marge had come round. She hated the Potter siblings, a feeling that was of course mutual. Emma had told her Aunt Petunia that she would under no circumstances make Christmas dinner if Marge was just going to make snide and rude comments about her or her brother.

Of course Marge walked right in the front door and said "Oh so one of you little runts is still here. I imagine it's only a matter of time before Vernon has to send you to a criminal institution like that horrid little brother of yours".

At those words Emma turned to Petunia and said "Good luck with Christmas Dinner" and walked upstairs to her room. This put Petunia in a bit of a difficult spot. She had three Dursleys who demanded a huge quantity of food, well beyond her capabilities to produce and the only person who had the skill to cook said meal wouldn't.

At midday Petunia came up and asked Emma to start cooking. Emma told her that if she was going to cook she wanted an apology from Marge and for all four of them to say "Thank you Emma for cooking." Or words to that effect.

So in the end the Dursleys had Christmas dinner… consisting of toast, cereal and boiled eggs, as that was the only food Petunia could cook.

Emma decided that she still didn't want to spend Christmas eating alongside the Dursleys and chose to eat from the food that Hedwig had brought from Harry alongside two other Hogwarts owls.

While Emma fed Hedwig bits of cake and munched some cockroach clusters, the Dursleys had to settle for a basic breakfast for dinner. Emma felt a little guilty about ruining their Christmas but that guilt soon evaporated when Marge came up to her room. By this stage Hedwig had migrated back to the top of the wardrobe for some sleep and had just woken up because of a large fat woman had barged in and yelled at Emma.

Hedwig did not understand what the words being said meant exactly but she recognised the fat woman as someone the young human female didn't get on with. The young human girl was her master's sister, the young human girl that meant a great deal to her master and therefore to her. The young human girl made some form of defiant statement against the fat woman and the fat woman moved to lunge at the her. That could not be allowed.

Hedwig took off from the top of the wardrobe, flew past Marge's front, causing her to stop in surprise, and then completed a figure 9 by curving round and ramming into the fat woman.

Marge screamed and ran out of the house.

For the next few weeks things were very uncomfortable for Emma, the Dursleys would glare at her whenever she entered their vision. She could tell they just wanted to starve her again but their fear of magic remained and they kept there insults to themselves.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry had just escaped from Filch, Snape and Quirrell. He was now standing in an almost empty room with a mirror. He approached it and cried out at what he saw. He quickly checked to make sure no one was coming. It seemed Filch and the Professors had moved on.

Harry looked again. He was standing there, but he was not alone. Emma was there too. She and him were holding hands. Behind them were older versions of the siblings. The older Harry behind the younger Emma and the older Emma behind the younger Harry. They were exactly the same as the younger versions, except they seemed to have swapped eye colour.

Harry's heart clenched so hard, a lump expanded in his throat and became thicker as the seconds ticked by and his eyes began to leak.

"Mum?" he croaked "Dad?"

They nodded. So this was James and Lily Potter. These were the parents that died to protect their children.

Harry was crying freely now. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, he'd always been strong… to protect Emma. To protect Emma.

"I remembered what you told me" said Harry "I've kept Em' safe. As safe as I can anyway. We're not exactly… We don't really get on with your sister Mum. From the sounds of things I guess you didn't either. I really miss Emma. I really miss you. Both of you. I love both of you. So much. I hope that you can hear this, even if it isn't really you".

"I'm sure your parents know full well how much they love you".

Harry spun around, through the tears still leaking out of his eyes he could make out Professor Dumbledore.

"Your sister too, and I'm sure they all know how much you love them in spite of that mirror". Dumbledore was not smiling, he looked very sad.

Not just sad though he looked… almost… ashamed.

"I am sorry that you came across this mirror Harry. It seems out of all of those who have come across it, you have emerged at the worse end of the spectrum. Do you know what this mirror shows?"

Harry turned back to the mirror "It shows my family… I would gu…guess that it has something to do with it?" Harry shakily spoke.

Dumbledore approached and stood next to him. "I shall give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would see himself standing exactly as he is".

"S…so it show us what we want. Whatever we want, or" he looked at the mirror version of his sister "who is most dear to us?"

"Yes Harry It shows us what we most desire: nothing more, nothing less. The Mirror of Erised." He indicated the inscription.

Harry looked up at it but he didn't care about deciphering it. All he wanted was his sister with him, not just because he missed her, but so she could see this too.

"Harry this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. People have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. The mirror will be moved to a new home in a few days, and I must ask you not to go looking for it."

Harry didn't look at Dumbledore. For a few seconds he just kept breathing in and out. Then "You're wrong Professor, this Mirror has shown me the most important thing in the world".

Dumbledore actually looked surprised.

"I now know what they looked like. I don't need this mirror to see them. I now know that my face is the same as Dad's and that if I want to see Mum's face again I just need to look at Emma. But all the same, I just wish I could show her this."

Dumbledore looked at the young 11-year-old boy. "Perhaps you are right Harry, should you ever see this mirror again you will be prepared. But I must ask you not to go looking for it all the same".

Harry took another look at his family "OK". He forced himself from the spot where he could see them. However a few seconds later he broke down again.

His knees gave way and he curled up on the floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder "I am so sorry Harry".

What happened next Harry didn't remember too well. He vividly recalled being guided to the Hospital Wing and fed some dreamless sleep potion. He didn't remember Dumbledore waking up Madam Pomfrey or how she reacted to being woken up. But the next morning, he felt a little better, even if he was definitely down. Madam Pomfrey looked very solemn as she examined him. She told him to come back after lunch for a check-up.

Ron saw him arrive for breakfast and asked where he'd been all night. Harry just mentioned not wanting to talk about it.

He was feeling really down and wasn't eating much at breakfast. Then Hedwig arrived with the latest from Privet Drive.

Harry read the contents of the letter, about Marge losing the Dursleys their Christmas Dinner, about how Petunia tried to make Emma come and cook but failed, about how Marge tried to get to Emma but Hedwig protected her and scared their Uncle's sister out of the house. It also mentioned that the Dursleys were now glaring at her and were in a really bad mood.

Harry giggled at the letter. Hedwig hooted at him in disapproval. He looked at his owl, there was sympathy in her eyes but she didn't like him brooding.

"You two take good care of me, even if one of you isn't here". Harry said to Hedwig.

"I'm going to write her a reply as soon as I can. Come and find me after you've rested and eaten. If what this says is true you've been great to her so far and she's going to need you again soon."

Hedwig blinked and then flew off to the Owlery for some rest and relaxation.

"What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?" asked Ron.

Harry handed him the letter and Ron read it.

"I take it you don't like this Marge person very much then" said Ron, grinning.

"Nope we don't, she's essentially a girl version of my Uncle, even has a moustache" answered Harry.

The pair of them laughed. "If she's as fat as you claim your Uncle is then this'll be good for her diet."

"Believe me she is" said Harry.

"So you feeling better?" asked Ron.

Harry's smile lessened "Yeah, it's just last night I saw my parents".

Ron looked shocked but his expression quickly turned solemn as Harry explained about the mirror and rather shamefully about spending the night in the Hospital Wing.

"Sorry Harry, I… Sorry".

"It's okay Ron, but can we keep this from Hermione? I like her and all but she does tend to analyse things a bit much".

"No problem, now how about some chess?"


	5. 300 part two

300 Part Two

Hedwig returned on 27th December. Harry was right, Emma definitely needed the company.

She read his letter where he explained about having found the mirror and having seen himself, her and their parents. He also told her he spent the night in the hospital wing with a sleeping draught.

Emma was troubled by this, but the snowy owl that had kept her in contact with her brother clicked her beak as if to say "_Don't brood!_"

"Is he alright?"

Hedwig blinked a couple of tines and then nodded.

"I'm glad I have you Hedwig, I don't know how I'd survive without having you getting in touch with Harry."

Emma looked sad, Hedwig flew in front of her and clucked her beak in disapproval, brooding was brooding after all.

Emma giggled a little "I suppose you're right, still nearly halfway now". Then she frowned again. This year seemed to be going on forever.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was the day after Hermione had arrived back. She was disappointed to discover that the boys had failed to find anything out about Nicholas Flamel, though Harry announced that he'd found a defence book and successfully learnt the shield charm.

Hedwig flew in with the morning post and Harry got a new letter from Emma.

_11/01/92_

_Dear Harry_

_I've decided to start feeding the Dursleys again; partly because the glaring is getting to me and partly because I feel a little (only a tiny little mind) guilty about ruining their Christmas Dinner. But mainly __it's__ because I've run out of food that you sent me for Christmas and even we can't live on nothing but cockroach clusters right? Anyway back to school now. I'm feeling a bit conflicted here, I mean people have been a little bit nicer to me since I beat the crap out of Peri Polkiss, let's face it she was a bitch, but these are the same people that spent the previous 5 years teasing me about everything. I don't really think that I can ever call them friends. It's good that I'm going to Hogwarts next year. I can't believe we're only just reaching the half-way point. It's been 132 days since I saw you, and I really, really miss you. Hedwig is great and all but I haven't had a hug for over 4 months now. When you get back here I want you to bear that in mind._

_Happy New Year_

_With love_

_Emma_

_XXX_

Hermione looked at Harry and saw him frowning "You want to talk about it Harry?"

Harry looked up "Not right now but thanks Hermione."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_29/02/92_

_Dear Emma_

_I miss you lots, spring seems to have come to Hogwarts. Two amazing things have happened. First we found Nicholas Flamel, he's the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, which can produce the elixir of life that makes you immortal and it can turn any metal into solid gold. We think that's what Hagrid's pet on the Third Floor is guarding._

_Secondly we won the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, we're now in the lead for the house cup and the Quidditch cup._

_Anyway it looks like Snape is putting pressure on Quirrell to get past the three headed dog. Exams are coming up in a few months' time, Ron and I think we've got ages but Hermione has threatened us with death if we don't start studying rigorously. Though she was a bit shocked when I turned out to be better at Defence than she was, I've been doing a lot of reading since I got here, I think I've gotten really good personally. Anyway how are the __Dursleys__ keeping, remember no matter what let me know if they become unbearable._

_I really miss you and wish you were here_

_Love from_

_Harry_

_XXX_

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_10/03/92_

_Dear Brother of mine_

_Harry, things are __only just__ bearable right now. Vernon is keeping restraint but I'm getting less and less comfortable being in the same building as him. I'm going to remind him that Hagrid may want to come round and practice transfiguration sometime. But just in case, you know, worst case scenario could you tell Hagrid to be ready to come round? Don't send him unless I ask you to, but get him ready._

_Anyway I've read both the Potions book and the Hogwarts book several times now. I really wish I could try some of those Potions, but even if I could set a cauldron up here, which I can't, one of the Dursleys would have a fit, 'accidentally' knock the thing over and burn a massive hole in the floor._

_I get to see you again in __three__ months, try not to find any more trolls or dodgy mirrors before then. I want my brother intact when I see him again._

_I love you lots_

_Emma_

_XXX_

Harry was troubled by this letter, maybe withholding Christmas dinner hadn't been such a good idea.

"Hagrid, what are you doing in the library?" asked Ron.

Later that evening Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to, Hagrid's hut and found to their horror that he had a dragon's egg and an insane plan to hatch it and become its foster mum.

Just as they were about to leave Harry spoke to Hagrid about the letter

"Hagrid I need to talk to you about Emma".

"Harry?" said Hagrid warningly looking at Ron and Hermione.

"They know Hagrid, I decided months ago not to keep this from them".

Hagrid looked worried, but Hermione said "Don't worry we haven't told anyone".

"Yeah not even my brothers".

"Well I suppose is a'right jus' try not te tell too many others b'fore next year".

"Don't worry Hagrid I won't" said Harry "So anyway…" Harry told Hagrid what had happened since Christmas. "Uncle Vernon is just really too angry to care right now. She's going to try warning him first but… I suspect that she'll want you to visit soon?"

"Lousy Muggles." grumbled Hagrid "No offence Hermione".

"No that's ok. Why do Harry and Emma have to live with their Aunt and Uncle? I mean there is obviously no love, even some…" Hermione didn't want to say hatred, but it was obvious what she meant.

"We've nowhere else to go." Said Harry sadly "They're the only family we have, except each other."

"Harry you're the Boy-Who-Lived." Said Ron "Many families would gladly accept you, mine included, though having said that Mum would probably adopt every child in the Wizarding World if she could."

"Dumbledore want'd them ter grow up away from Wizards an' Witches." Said Hagrid "I also understan' there's som' kinda protection at yer Aunt an' Uncles tha' can't be pu' t'up anywhere else. I'm no' entirely sure, but ya can ask Dumbledore yerself at som' point.

"I will when I next get the chance." Said Harry

"Anyway give me notice an' I'll go an' talk to tha Dursley's, though not sure how easy tha'll be with a dragon."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_17/03/92_

_Dear Emma_

_I've told Hagrid to be prepared, if you feel threatened then tell us._

_Anyway you're not going to believe what he's done, he somehow got hold of a dragon's egg. It's just hatched the other day, thankfully we managed to talk Hagrid into sending it to Romania with Ron's brother Charlie. We sent a school owl to him and we're waiting for him to get back to us. But the dragon, Norbert Hagrid has christened him, is growing fast, we've been trying to help him look after it. Hagrid is neglecting his duties, if this goes on much longer someone is going to notice, in fact I think Malfoy might have been peeking through the window when the egg hatched. If he knows we're in big trouble and I think he does. The sooner Norbert is gone the better._

_Everything else is fine for now, Hermione earned us 40 points yesterday in class, and Snape only managed to take off about half of them in Potions. We're still in the lead for the House cup so long as we don't try anything stupid we'll be fine, unfortunately dealing with an illegal dragon falls under that category._

_Seriously if the Dursleys get out of line let me know. Keep Hedwig there for a while as well, just in case._

_I love you_

_Harry_

_XXX_

Emma took Harry's advice to heart, unfortunately reminding Vernon that Hagrid and everyone else expected her to be treated with respect had not helped. He was now looking at her with much more contempt. Emma had taken to avoiding him with the exception of meal times.

But about a week after Harry's last letter arrived, Emma was preparing dinner for the family. It was a beef stew, one of Vernon's favourites and in turn one he was least willing to share with an undesirable.

Emma scooped out the Dursley's portions of food first but as she went to fill her own plate she found the ladle forcibly taken out of her hand.

"Listen girl, I am sick of you ungratefully taking our food. From now on you'll eat what we give you, and that goes for your stupid brother as well when he gets home."

Emma was a bit shocked by her Uncle's behaviour but she pulled herself together "Remember what Hagrid told you if I'm…"

Vernon in his rage shoved Emma back and she collapsed against the kitchen counter. "I don't care what some oversized freak says. From now on you do as I say or you get no food. I'm sick of the sight of you! Now go to your room!"

He then grabbed her by the arm and forcibly threw her out of the kitchen. She stumbled and landed on the floor.

Tears in her eyes, she clambered up to her room and sent a letter to Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was ecstatic they had just received a letter from Charlie saying that in a few days they would be rid of Norbert. Ron was quickly writing a reply to Charlie saying they would meet his friends in the top tower when Hedwig arrived.

After reading it, Harry was livid. He marched straight from the common room to Hagrid's hut, despite the fact that it was after curfew. He took the letter with him. Ron and Hermione didn't know what to do so they stayed where they were.

He arrived at the hut and showed Hagrid the letter. When the gamekeeper read it his eyes darkened.

"Don't worry Harry I'll go an' sort em out!" but at that moment Norbert chose to sneeze fire and Harry's left arm took the brunt of the flame.

Harry went straight to the Hospital Wing while Hagrid calmed Norbert down. It took all night before he'd gotten the baby-but-growing-up-fast dragon to sleep.

Meanwhile Harry barged into the Hospital Wing "Madam Pomfrey help!"

"What happened now?" she asked.

Harry thinking on his feet said "potion explosion."

"Mr Potter there are no Potions classes at this hour, have you been trying to make one without supervision?"

"Yes mam." said Harry, he wouldn't tell anyone about Norbert.

Madam Pomfrey treated his burns, and then applied a salve to make the skin regrow. It stung like hell.

"Mr Potter unless you were burning oil this was not the result of a potions accident, it almost looks like someone cast fire on you. Is that what happened?"

"No Madam Pomfrey, just a potions accident."

"I don't believe you Mr Potter. I think someone cast fire on you."

"No Madam Pomfrey, it was just a potions accident." Harry knew his lies wouldn't work, but there was no way Hagrid was going to get into trouble this close to their getting rid of Norbert.

After she finished applying the salve, Madam Pomfrey summoned Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter claims that it was a potions accident but I think someone tried to set his arm on fire." she said.

"Mr Potter, would you please tell me what happened?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Potions accident, I've been trying to improve my technique as I'm not very good. Shouldn't have done it unsupervised I guess." said Harry.

"Mr Potter, I don't believe you now please tell me the truth." declared McGonagall sternly.

"Potions accident, Professor" said Harry.

"Mr Potter, do I need to put you in detention and take off 50 house points?" inquired McGonagall angrily.

Harry didn't answer "I'm sorry Professor but if you don't believe me then I guess you'll have to."

McGonagall sighed "Who are you protecting Mr Potter?"

"No one Professor, it was an accident."

McGonagall was about to get angry again when she noticed that he didn't mention the word 'potions'. "Accident you say?"

"Yes Professor. Just an accident, if you want to punish me for it fine, but I'm not going to betray anyone, especially if there is no one to blame."

McGonagall sighed "The detention stands but I will not dock you any points this time. If something like this happens again, then I will probably have to reconsider your position as Seeker."

"Yes Professor." relented Harry.

The next morning Ron and Hermione visited Harry and he told them, after making sure no one was listening what had happened.

Ron and Hermione told Hagrid about the letter.

Hagrid came to the hospital wing and rather apologetically said that he would be unable to leave Hogwarts until Norbert was gone.

Harry groaned, his sister was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it.

They decided to tell Charlie to have his friends meet Hagrid outside of Hogsmeade instead, so Hagrid could travel direct to Privet Drive on the motorcycle.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma's life had reached its lowest point since Harry had left. Her Uncle told her to make them meals but not to make anything for herself. She refused and as a result the Dursleys once again had to put up with Petunia's disastrous technique, while Emma starved.

But then she told her relatives that she had received a reply from Harry, that he was furious. She also told them that Hagrid was coming round on late on Saturday night to set things straight. That's when things changed.

When Vernon was got told this he paled considerably and his niece went back to preparing meals for everyone including herself. The Dursleys were now extremely worried. Emma sent a letter to Harry telling him so.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

In a way it was incredibly cruel but on the other hand the Dursleys really deserved it. After half a week it was time to get Norbert out of Hogwarts. Ron had been blackmailed into lending Malfoy one of his books and had accidentally left Charlie's letter in said book. The good news was that they had changed the plan, so even if Malfoy wanted to set up some kind of ambush in the Astronomy Tower there would be no one there to ambush, as Hagrid was taking Norbert up a hill outside Hogsmeade, where he would meet Charlie's friends.

Harry and Hagrid were discussing Emma's latest letter in the Hospital Wing.

"It seems that they're scared about your oncoming visit." said Harry "Good!"

"I really wanta make 'em squirm when I visit." said Hagrid "S'a shame ye can' come, I'm sure she misses ye."

"Yeah. Do me a favour, when you get there, give her a great big hug for me. Don't squeeze too tight though."

Hagrid chuckled, "I'm sorry about getting you stuck in here, and getting a detention and all."

"That's alright, Hermione's been dutifully making sure I do my homework and don't fall behind. I haven't attended Potions so Snape can't take points off because he doesn't like me. I should be out of here by the middle of next week. Then it's detention time." Harry sighed "Good luck getting Norbert out."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was well after Midnight when a motorcycle pulled up outside Number 4 Privet Drive. Hagrid had just passed his dragon over to Charlie Weasley's friends and he was now going to confront the Dursleys about Emma.

Remembering what happened in the Hut on the Rocks, Petunia rapidly opened the front door to let Hagrid in before he could try knocking. This of course also had the bonus effect of reducing any chance of the neighbours seeing him.

He stepped inside the house "Righ' all three o' ya in tha lounge NOW!" the Dursleys fearing for their lives complied with his orders.

Hagrid however did not follow them in. He went straight to Emma's room. On entry she ran and gave him a nice tight hug.

"Yer letter said tha walrus hurt ya when he lost 'is temper?"

"It wasn't that bad." Said Emma. "When he pushed me back in the kitchen I landed on my bum and when he threw me into the hall I got a bruise on one arm and a carpet burn on the other. I'm long over both of them though."

"Ruddy gits." said Hagrid "I think this on'y merits a severe talkin' te. But I migh' threaten te turn 'em in te bacon slices, there are wolfs in tha forest tha' qui'e like bacon scraps an' I'm trying te ge' on gud terms with 'em."

"You can get on good terms with wolfs?"

"Ina manner o' speakin'." said Hagrid "Idea is tha' I make regular friend'y gestures te 'em an' over time they come te think o' human's as friends tha's how I trained the thestrals. On'y thestrals prefer cow's meat te pigs."

Emma didn't know what a thestral was and she didn't particularly care, it was just so nice to talk to someone friendly for a change.

"Hagrid, would you mind telling me how Harry is doing? Letters only tell me so much."

"I don' see why not. Let 'em Dursleys squirm a bit longer I suppose. It'll serve them right."

Emma giggled "So? What about this dragon I've been hearing about?"

Hagrid blushed "Well Norber's gone now, gave him te Charlie Weasley one o' Ron's older Brothers. Te be honest I'm gonna miss him but its fer tha bes I think. Especially after Harry…" Hagrid paused.

"It's alright Hagrid, Harry mentioned getting burnt. He also mentioned the detention. Weirdly though his letter indicates that he's relieved that he didn't lose any points. Wonder why that is."

Hagrid sighed in relief, Emma didn't seem to be angry with him about the dragon. If Lily had been alive she would have cursed him so badly that they wouldn't be able to find his body.

"Well at the mo' yer brothers' House, Gryffindor, have the mos' points, Slytherin have won the las' several years so everyone is excited. It'd take jus' one stupid mistake o' a Gryffin te put Slytherin in firs' place. Yer brother is also famous, if he screws up then it's a bigger deal than normal, even though it's thanks to his efforts at Quidditch that they're in the lead righ' now."

"Well so long as he's not lost any."

"Naw, it was close apparently, bu' McGonagall jus' ga' 'im a strong warnin' an' tha detention."

Hagrid sat there talking to Emma for hours, about Harry, about Norbert, about Hogwarts. By the time they finished talking the sky outside was turning a lighter shade of blue.

Like Hagrid promised Harry, he gave Emma a nice big Hagrid hug though it still tested the strength of her ribs.

"Yer brother really misses ye 'Em. He really loves ye… I don think 'e wan's te be back 'ere bu' 'e really wan's 'is sister."

"I really miss him too Hagrid. Tell him not to worry about me, once you've talked to the Dursleys everything should be fine at least until Harry gets back."

Emma had the distinct pleasure of watching Hagrid verbally reprimand Vernon and Vernon visibly cringe at the volume coming out of the large man and the bristly hairs of his beard agitating her uncle's chin.

In the end Hagrid walked out of the house and the three Dursleys were all shaking with fear.

"Well it's late I'm off to bed." said Emma with a cheeky grin.

Her relatives glared at her, but before any retorts could be made Emma was upstairs. She collapsed on her bed without even getting undressed and fell asleep with, for the first time in months, a smile on her face.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was late at night and Draco Malfoy had just made a very serious accusation about Harry Potter and the Groundskeeper Hagrid. Professor McGonagall was losing her patience, first years were not supposed to be this much trouble.

First she had caught Draco Malfoy in a corridor leading up to the Astronomy Tower with some far-fetched story about Potter and Hagrid trying to smuggle out a dragon. While the concept was ridiculous, Potter's burns could have been, theoretically, from a baby dragon breathing fire.

Next, on her way with Mr. Malfoy to confront Mr. Potter about the supposed dragon she found another first year, Neville Longbottom, who had come to warn Mr. Potter about Mr. Malfoy knowing about the dragon.

McGonagall knew that Potter was supposed to be asleep, but she also suspected that, if he was anything like his father, he wouldn't let a bad burn get in the way of doing something stupid. As she entered the Hospital Wing, a Longbottom and a Malfoy behind her, she noticed Potter was sleeping. Madame Pomfrey had clearly tucked the bed sheets around Harry, as she liked to do to all her patients, and it was obvious that the sheets had not been the slightest bit disturbed.

She moved to shoo Malfoy and Longbottom out of the wing when Mr. Malfoy kicked up a fuss.

"He's faking it. Potter's really awake and just pretending to be…"

"That's enough Mr Malfoy. Even assuming your initial accusations are true, Mr Potter is clearly asleep and hasn't even stirred in…"

"I'M TELLING YOU HE'S FAKING IT. POTTER IS UP TO NO GOOD."

"Mr Malfoy, keep your voice down you'll wake him…"

"It's a bit late for that Professor." said Harry.

The three of them turned to look at Harry, whose eyes were almost shut, almost.

Harry's entire body felt hot, before going to sleep, Madame Pomfrey had insisted that he be securely tucked into bed. Secure being the most relevant term to describe it. Harry didn't complain too much, although she was a bit… forceful… he found her method was really snug and cosy and he'd had fallen asleep really easily. Though now he was woken up by Malfoy's tantrum. "_Why did he have to have it in here?_"

Harry with a great deal of effort extracted his good arm from under the Pomfrey bindings and pulled his glasses from atop the bedside cabinet. Putting them on, he more clearly recognised McGonagall, Malfoy and Neville.

"Wha's goin' non Professor?" He uttered in his sleep deprived state.

McGonagall sighed "Mr Potter, are you involved in any plan to smuggle a dragon out of Hogwarts?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, it was just as well he was sleepy or McGonagall might have interpreted it as a confession, rather Harry simply being brought out of his semi-sleepy daze "I didn't even know we had dragons at Hogwarts, Professor. No I'm not trying to smuggle one out."

"We don't have any at Hogwarts Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy here is insinuating that you and Hagrid acquired a baby dragon and are attempting to smuggle it out of the Astronomy Tower tonight, that you've been planning to since the day before yesterday."

Harry groaned.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "Care to expand on that Mr Potter?"

"Sorry Professor. Just wanting to get back to sleep." Answered Harry truthfully, although he had hoped not to get into a discussion with McGonagall about dragons he was genuinely more bothered about it being after midnight when he was questioned.

McGonagall accepted his answer with a nod.

"With all due respect Professor I've been stuck in here for half the week, I'm in no position to go up the Astronomy Tower with a dragon and I know you can't have caught Hagrid cause he left earlier this evening."

McGonagall's eyes widened, she hadn't known Hagrid had left, not that that was normally a problem but she wondered how Harry knew.

"Hah that brute probably took the dragon with him and chucked it into the wild." stated Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter how did you know Hagrid was out when I didn't know myself?" she inquired suspiciously.

Harry hesitated, Malfoy and Neville didn't know about Emma, "He's… he's going to… he's doing me a favour."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, Harry was hesitating, he was hiding something. "Mr Potter is there something you want to tell me?" she said sternly.

Harry looked worriedly at Malfoy who was smirking and Neville who was looking lost "No Professor… it's nothing…"

"Are you seriously telling me that you are sending Hagrid out for nothing Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall getting quite angry.

Harry looked panicked "Look Professor can Malfoy and Neville leave? This is a little…"

"No way Potter I wanna hear this!" taunted Malfoy.

Unfortunately his taunting earned him the wrath of McGonagall "MR MALFOY!" she made all three boys jump "Mr Potter is entitled to have some privacy. You and Mr Longbottom will stand outside the Hospital Wing door after it has been closed and you will wait there until my business with Mr. Potter is concluded then we shall go to my office to discuss your and Longbottom's truancy."

Malfoy glared at Harry and left. Neville looked at Harry in confusion but saw that Harry had something troubling him and decided to leave it. Neville too had stuff he liked to keep personal.

After the door closed McGonagall looked at Harry "Well Mr. Potter?"

Harry tried to squirm to see that the doors were shut. McGonagall sighed, she was less angry. She was sure that Harry had a much more innocent reason than she had first assumed to keep secrets from his year mates.

McGonagall placed a hand against Harry's shoulder, pointed her wand at the door and incanted "_Silencio_!" placing a silencing charm on the door. "Mr Longbottom and Mr Malfoy cannot hear you now Mr. Potter. Can you please tell me what is going on because my patience is wearing thin?"

Harry was satisfied that Neville and Malfoy couldn't hear him "I understand you know about Emma, Professor?" asked Harry.

McGonagall seemed shocked, she had almost forgotten that Harry was not, as was publicly declared, an only child. "Y… Your sister?"

Harry nodded and reached under his pillow with his good arm and pulled out a bundle of papers, his sisters' letters, and began ruffling through them. "Hagrid went to go and… talk to the Dursleys… this is why." He handed her the letter Emma sent earlier in the week.

McGonagall read the very hastily written letter:

_Dear Harry_

_It's happened. Vernon is really angry, he wants to go back to the days when we were starved, I refused, he pushed me into the kitchen worktop and then threw me into the hall. I have a few bruises and a carpet burn, nothing too major but I think it's time to send Hagrid round. Vernon is really pissed, but so long as I don't get any food, neither does he, unless you count Petunia's._

_Love you lots_

_Emma_

_XXX_

McGonagall was furious. "Why did you not come to me about this Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't think about it. But I suppose Hagrid seemed the best choice at the time… no offense."

"Why Hagrid? Why not myself or Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry was getting irritated, he really wanted to go back to sleep "It's nothing personal Professor… Well I guess it is… I know Hagrid best; myself, Ron and Hermione go round to his hut for tea all the time. Emma knows Hagrid, he introduced us to the Wizarding World. Also the Dursleys are afraid of him. Like I said no offense next time I'll tell you."

McGonagall got control of herself "I'm sorry Mr. Potter. You're right. Hagrid was probably a better choice given the circumstances. You asked him to go and sort this out?"

Harry nodded "This is the first opportunity he's had to get away, he was ill recently and fell behind on his game-keeping duties. The second I got this letter I was furious. That's why…" Harry looked at his arm and immediately regretted it, because from the look on McGonagall's face she wanted an explanation as to why "I was angry and I wasn't paying attention. This was an accident. No one else needs to get punished for it, there genuinely was no one trying to kill me. Not even a dragon. " The last bit was not untrue. Despite what Ron had been cursing Harry was sure that Norbert didn't want to kill him.

McGonagall was satisfied. "I am sorry to trouble you about this Mr Potter. But despite that your detention still stands. It seems you may have one or two others with you when you serve it though."

"Oh?" asked Harry

"Mr Longbottom has been very well behaved aside from this instance, and I believe he was only trying to help you. I will give him a choice between losing 20 points or a detention. Mr Malfoy on the other hand…" McGonagall once more looked irritated "Get some sleep Mr Potter. I'm sure Miss Granger will deliver your Transfiguration homework for you on Monday."

"Goodnight Professor!" said Harry. His head fell back and he immediately fell asleep, glasses still on his face. The sight reminded the old Transfiguration Professor of a little baby boy and his even littler sister in arms of a half-giant. She allowed herself a smile, now that no one could see it. She removed Harry's glasses, and for good measure, used her wand to tuck the covers back around his shoulders.

With her hospitalised student attended to, she left and decided to deal with the truant Slytherin and Gryffindor outside. She was well aware that had Malfoy not been so, disruptive she would have come down hard on Longbottom but, after spending nearly an hour on a wild goose chase, she wanted most of her attention focused on Lucius' son.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_31/03/92_

_Dear Emma_

_I'm getting out of the Hospital Wing tomorrow. You'll never guess what happened. I don't know if Hagrid told you but before he had to sort out the Dursleys the original plan was to meet Charlie's friends in the Astronomy Tower. Of course the plan changed, but Malfoy found the letter he sent us and tried to ambush us. He then kicked up a huge fuss about how Hagrid and I were trying to smuggle out a dragon. Well the end result was that he now has a detention alongside me and Neville and best of all he lost Slytherin 80 house points. They're now over 120 points behind us, the Ravenclaws are also just under 20 points ahead of Slytherin. Ron and Hermione say he's not very popular with his housemates right now. Anyway Neville also got caught unfortunately. He wanted to warn me about Malfoy, he got off relatively lightly; a choice of detention or loss of 20 points. He's joining me and the blond-haired git too._

_Right now I'm getting bored of the Hospital Wing. I think Madam Pomfrey's a little too keen on her job, she keeps on forcing me to eat up my meals, insists on tucking me in every night and keeps rubbing this salve stuff all over my burns, don't know why she won't just let me do it. This is the second time I've stayed in the Wing since I started here, maybe she's gotten attached to me. Let's just hope I don't make a habit of visiting her._

_I really miss you lots Em' I don't want to leave Hogwarts but I really want my sister by my side._

_Love you_

_Harry_

_XXX_

Emma sighed, since Hagrid's visit things had gotten back to the way they were before Christmas. She really wanted her brother back, she really wanted out of the hellhole that was Privet Drive. But she resigned herself to her fate. In just 3 more months she would see her wonderful big brother again, assuming he didn't get himself killed.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_02/04/92_

_Dear Harry_

_Things have improved here. They still occasionally glare at me but Dudley is now terrified of me and refuses to be in the same room. But Vernon and Petunia are still letting me eat my dinner in our room. Hedwig also seems to like my cooking. Considering how many of these letters we're having her pass round that is good to know. I'm afraid there's not much I can write about. School is still bearable but it's the Easter Holidays soon so I won't have that distraction much longer._

_Please put something exciting in your next letter I'm really bored._

_Love you_

_Emma_

_XXX_

"She's really suffering isn't she?" asked Ron sympathetically. Both boys were in their dormitory. Ever since Hermione had tried to peek at one of his letters Harry had been opening them in private or when no one other than his best friends were around.

"Yeah. Still, she's lasted this long. Hopefully she will hold out until I get back."

Ron smiled "Maybe you can both come round to mine during the summer, she can meet Ginny, you both can."

Harry looked at Ron "Really Ron?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice for Ginny to meet another girl her age for a change. The only other witch her age anywhere near us is a bit loony. Well Ginny likes her well enough but she is completely nuts."

Harry smiled "We'd love to Ron, I'm mean so long as your Mum doesn't mind, and obviously your sister would have to be up for it too."

"Ah they won't mind. I'm pretty sure Mum would love to have you both round. She seems to have this grand plan to be able to feed a thousand people."

"That explains your eating habits."

"Oi watch it Potter!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_10/04/92_

_Dear Emma_

_Things just got really bad here. The Stone, Snape doesn't want it for himself he wants it for Voldemort. I met some creature in the Forest. Firenze said that it was Voldemort. Oh yeah the forest has centaurs, Firenze is one. Anyway he saved me from the thing that was Voldemort. If this is true we're in deep trouble. I'm going to try and stay out of Snape's way but if he goes after the Stone… this castle, its people have been really good to me. I want to help. If someone goes after the stone, I'm going to stop them. I'm far from an expert on this world but Hogwarts has become my home and I think it'll be yours too when you get here and I won't let Voldemort ruin that._

_As to your boredom try go out to the park or something. It's not a lot but the weather's getting warmer. As for us? Well exams are in just under two months and Hermione has gotten worse in forcing us to study. Honestly we're doing about 6 hours a day at least, every day. No one else is doing that. On the plus side she's still disappointed that I'm best in Defence. To be honest Ron and I were both shocked when we found out I was number 1. I can now hit the helmet of a suit of armour 50 feet away with red sparks. Bad news is Professor McGonagall caught me and docked me 10 points. On the plus side she said I was getting really good but I should just practise in empty classrooms, which I have been. Ron has kindly been throwing red sparks at me so I can better perfect a shield charm. I'm hoping it will come in handy. For the __exams__ that is, not that I'm entirely adverse to a duel._

_Anyway I'll try to stay out of trouble, but no promises. Hang in there sis._

_I love you_

_Harry_

_XXX_

Emma groaned. She had hoped that after Hagrid's tale she and her brother would never have to be involved with Voldemort again. It was bad enough he'd made them orphans and wards of the Dursleys.

She turned to look at her brother's owl "I really love Harry but it sounds like he's in a whole world of trouble."

Hedwig blinked in understanding. Emma giggled.

"It's really good to have you here as well girl. If it weren't for you I'd have gone over. Plus it's nice to be able to write to Harry all the time. I'll write to him again soon. Just let me know when you're up to making another delivery.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_05/05/92_

_Dear Harry_

_Not much longer now, less than two months, as usual not much is going on. Vernon got promoted, though how that is going to affect either of us is beyond me. Anyway he seems pretty happy. Also you might remember a while back I told everyone you were off to boarding school and that I would be heading there to after the summer. Everyone has been asking about you. It seems that without Dudley and Vernon to boss everyone about they don't hate us as much anymore. The Dursleys' reputation in Private Drive has dropped considerably in the last year. It'll probably pick up again after we're gone but that won't matter too much because we won't __be here__._

_Anyway good luck with your studying. I'm sure that thanks to this Hermione I keep hearing about you'll pass brilliantly. Can't wait to meet her, Ron too._

_Please stay safe._

_Love you and miss you_

_Emma_

_XXX_

"Awe she really misses you!" said Hermione glancing over Harry's shoulder, with consent this time.

"Yeah and I miss her." Said Harry

"Ooh! Who do you miss Harry?" came an annoyingly girly voice. Said voice belonged to Lavender Brown who, along with Parvati Patil had heard Harry's little remark.

"Sod off Lavender it's none of your business!" said Ron looking up from an Astronomy chart.

The girls pouted "Oh come on at least give us something. We've been trying to guess for months now."

"If you don't bog off I'll give you a hex that makes your hair turn into seaweed." Harry threatened.

The girls screamed and ran out of the library, earning a disapproving glare from Madam Pince.

"Harry I don't think there is a hex that does that." said Hermione.

"Yes there is!" said Harry, he took out a book, _The Jinx and Hex Manual: Beginner to intermediate_, "There you are, top left!"

Hermione scanned where Harry indicated "_Algacapillos_! Does it work?"

"Don't know." said Harry "I don't like using these on people unprovoked, I'm waiting for Malfoy to try leg-locking Neville again.

"Oh Harry!" said Hermione, although exacerbated there was a certain fondness behind her sentiment. Since he started at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron were, in a way, becoming family. While they would never replace Emma, Harry wondered if they might in some way compliment the relationship he had with his sister.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was in much higher spirits now, her brother would be back with her in just over a week. But then Hedwig arrived with a letter.

_19/06/92_

_Dear Emma_

_Things have just gotten serious here. Dumbledore's gone and Snape knows how to get past Fluffy. The guy who gave Hagrid the egg wore a hood over his head. I think it was Snape in disguise, he got him drunk and Hagrid told him that all he needed to do was play Fluffy a tune and he'd fall straight to sleep._

_Worse is that Professor Dumbledore is gone and McGonagall won't take us seriously, even after we told her about the stone. Snape will probably head down the trapdoor tonight. I'm going after him, so are Ron and Hermione. We're using Dad's cloak, it should fit all of us._

_I really hate to do this to you but, this is going to be dangerous. Just in case I don't make it I want you to know I love you. I love you so much my little sister. If they survive this I'm sure Ron and Hermione will take care of you. But I'll try to stay alive._

_I love you, I just hope I get to say it to your face._

_Your brother_

_Harry_

_XXX_

Emma began to break down into hysterics.

"No… No Harry don't. Hedwig I don't care how tired you are I'm sending you out in 10 minutes."

Hedwig looked at Emma and hooted in understanding. This was the one occasion when she would exhaust herself. For her master's sister.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Hermione were standing at Snape's potion trap. Only one of them could pass through. They were in the middle of hug.

"Harry – you're a great wizard, you know!" said Hermione.

"I'm not as good as you." he replied.

"Me?" said Hermione, letting go of him "You're the best in our year at Defence and that's probably more important right now, even you weren't there are more important things than books and cleverness. Friendship, bravery and oh just be careful alright."

Harry nodded "Just in case I… I mean… Under my pillow there is an envelope addressed to Emma. If I don't…"

Hermione pulled him back into a hug. But she didn't dare say anything else. Now wasn't the time.

"Now drink that Hermione, you know what to do."

Hermione downed one potion, gave Harry one last look and ran back to help Ron. Harry took a deep breath. Time to face Snape. Or rather Quirrell?

"You?"

Quirrell turned to face Harry "Me!"

"But I thought Snape?"

"Severus?" laughed Quirrell "Yes he does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him who would suspect P…Poor… St… St…Stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me. He let that troll in… Or was it you?"

"Very astute Potter, yes I let the troll in and I tried to kill you. I passed on that dragon egg to your witless friend Hagrid."

"But Snape... he always seemed to hate me?"

"Oh he does, pathologically. It's really quite pathetic, he and your father knew each other in school. Thoroughly hated one another. Still he didn't want you dead, goodness no. He's been thwarting my attempts to get the stone from this chamber for months now. But he's not going to stop me and neither is an obnoxious carbon copy of his nemesis." Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes launched towards Harry. But Harry was ready.

"_Protego!_" The ropes bounced of the shield and vanished. Harry aimed his wand at Quirrell "_Flipendo!_" red sparks shot towards the Defence Professor, who hurriedly chose to live up to his profession and shielded himself with his own wand.

"Damn it Potter I don't have time for this._ Expelliarmus!_" he incanted.

Harry's wand was flung out of his hand.

"_Pertrificus Totalus!_" he called.

Harry felt his entire body turn to stone and he fell on his back.

"You fight well for a first year Mr. Potter. Unfortunately for you, you will not live much longer. Now if you'll excuse me I have to work out the secret to this mirror."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes, being incapable of doing so physically at the time. "_Not that mirror, please not that mirror_" he couldn't see it but it was entirely possible that Quirrell was talking about the Mirror of Erised.

Quirrell was mumbling throughout his examinations, he clearly didn't know exactly how to get the stone out of the mirror.

Eventually he said "Help me master!"

And to Harry's shock a voice answered "Use the boy!"

"Yes Potter come here." Quirrell released the body-bind and Harry found he could move again.

He was just considering whether it would be safe to run when…

"_Incarcerous!_" Ropes sprung out of Quirrell's wand and around Harry's wrists, pulling them together behind his back. "Don't think I'm going to let you use your hands, Potter. Now get up and go look in that Mirror."

At wand point, Harry found himself marched over to the mirror.

"Well boy? What do you see?"

What did Harry see? Exactly what he saw 6 months ago: Him, his parents and Emma together: mother with son, father with daughter. Harry looked away.

"Potter look in the mirror." said Quirrell thrusting his wand into Harry's cheek.

"No! I don't want to see that. I won't see that."

"Potter!" said Quirrell warningly

"Let me speak to him, face to face."

"Master… you… you're not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this."

Quirrell then began unfastening his turban, Harry used this opportunity to back away, very, very slowly closer towards his wand, which was behind a pillar in the chamber. But he didn't have enough time. Quirrell took off the turban and about turned.

Harry's entire body clenched like a vacuum was sucking him inside out. Where the back of Quirrell's head was supposed to be there was a face. The most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white except for to red-slits it had for eyes.

"Harry Potter!" the face spat venomously.

"Voldemort." said Harry, he was scared but he'd damned if he was going to show it. He backed up carefully, then fell on his bum.

"Ha ha ha! You can't escape me this time Potter. But luckily for you I could use your help. Look into the mirror and tell us what you see and then join me. I can teach you great things Harry Potter."

Harry felt his wand, his aim had been perfect, his hands landed directly where his wand was. He grabbed it and angled it at the ropes binding his hands. But there was nothing he could do. He knew how to get the rope undone but Voldemort was bearing down on him. The second he incanted '_Diffindo!_' then man with two faces would kill him.

"Never!" Harry screamed at Voldemort.

"Don't be a fool Harry, there is no such thing as good or evil. Only power and those too weak to seek it. Help me get the stone and I will show you power beyond your wildest dreams."

"You liar, I'll never help you, you killed my parents." Harry yelled but he kept thinking "_Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo!_" until somehow the charm happened. The ropes were severed.

"I gave your mother a choice: To stand aside and let me kill you or for her to die with you and your sister. I suggest you help me get the stone. What other choice do you have Harry?" mocked the face.

"This! _Flipendo!_" fuelled by his rage the spell that hit Voldemort's mug was the equivalent of being hit a dozen small embers as opposed to the traditional red sparks.

"Yargh!"

Harry, taking advantage of both his rage and Voldemort's incapacitation aimed his wand again "_Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo!_" Quirrells' robes were beginning to burn in the face of the onslaught Harry was unleashing.

"Kill him you fool. Use your wand!"

Quirrell turned to face Harry "Ava…"

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried Harry, Quirrell's wand flew into the air and Harry caught it. Thrusting the second wand into his palm next to his own wand, Harry began a double-wand onslaught "_Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo! FLIPENDO!"_ The last jinx Harry fired was more like a fireball than a shower of red sparks.

Quirrell screamed and forcing himself against the pain of Harry's barrage of hot spell-fire he lunged at the 11-year-old wizard and clasped his hands around his throat. Harry dropped both wands in response to being strangled. But then Quirrell found himself subject to another form of scalding, this time strong enough to burn his hands to dust. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! What is this magic?"

"Fool! Your wand. Kill him with your wand!" barked Voldemort.

Quirrell reached for one of the dropped wands but Harry, having found a weapon he could use against Quirrell and Voldemort reached up and grabbed the Professors face with both hands and refused to let go.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_20/06/92_

_Dear Emma_

_I think your brother might have mentioned me, my name is Hermione Granger. Your brother and I have become friends whilst at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Harry mentioned that he warned you he, Ron and I would be going into a dangerous situation. Firstly let me assure you that Harry is alive. However he is in a coma and will be for a few more days. Ron also got a mild concussion but magical healing is very effective and he's already been discharged. I'm sorry I can't write more just now but I'm still coming to terms with what has happened. I promise I'll tell you more in a few days, or Harry will, he should be up by then and he'll know more._

_Please don't worry your brother has been very brave and he saved the stone from falling into you-know-who's hands._

_I'll make sure someone gets in touch soon._

_Hermione Granger_

_PS this is a school owl Hedwig seems absolutely exhausted, I've asked him to stay with you so you can write a reply, please address it to me, Ron or Hagrid as many people here don't know you exist._

"Oh Harry no, what happened to you? Please be OK." Emma had tears in her eyes. She had skipped all meals in the last two days simply from worrying, and since she wasn't making the meals the Dursley's had to again rely on Petunia's cooking. The only thing keeping Vernon and Dudley's tempers in check was the threat of Hagrid.

Emma began writing a new letter demanding to know what the hell happened and for Hermione to tell her what happened but then her stomach growled. It had been over 48 hours since she last ate something. Emma sighed, Harry was alive, the danger whatever it was had seemed to have passed, maybe it was time for her to take care of herself.

She made her way downstairs "Relax Aunt Petunia I'll cook." She said to the horse-faced woman who was looking over pots and pans.

Petunia glared at her, she also noticed that Emma's eyes were red. She had been crying. "What's the matter with you?"

Emma merely glared at her "Harry nearly died and is currently lying in a coma."

Petunia scoffed "I suppose it's his own fault? Stupid child. Serves him right for associating in a school with people like the two of you."

Emma's eyes darkened "You know what I think I will let you cook tonight." She turned back to her room and left her Aunt in the kitchen.

Emma had to live off the half a dozen Pumpkin pasties, as well as various sweets stashed away. Still, they were better than Petunia's cooking.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and recognised the outline of the Hospital Wing. His head felt like he'd been clubbed by one of McGonagall's giant chess pieces.

"Harry?" Came a voice.

Harry spun his head round. It was Professor Dumbledore. "Professor quick, Voldemort, Quirrell the stone."

"Calm yourself Harry or Madam Pomfrey will throw me out. She still has not forgiven me for your first stay in this ward. Though I must say this is your third time in here and it's still only your first year. You have certainly made quite an impression on our matron."

"But Professor, the Stone I…"

"Calm yourself Harry. The Stone has been destroyed, Voldemort has fled, leaving Quirrell behind to die."

"Destroyed? But your friend Nicholas Flamel…"

"Oh you know about Nicholas. You did do things properly."

"Professor without the stone won't he die?" asked Harry worriedly.

Dumbledore smiled a sad smile "Yes he will die. He and his wife have enough elixir to set their affairs in order. We discussed the stone at length and agreed it was for the best."

Harry frowned, after all that trouble Flamel was going to die.

"To one so young it may seem strange, but to someone as old as Nicholas, it is really no different from going to sleep at the end of a very long day. You know the Stone never truly was that marvellous: it provides us with as much life and gold as we desire but our desires can sometimes cause us the greatest pain. You yourself discovered that at Christmas."

Harry looked down. "Even after 6 months I couldn't look in the mirror. I guess I wasn't prepared after all."

"On the contrary Harry. You were prepared and you fought against the mirror. Remember people have wasted away in front of it. Gone mad. You fought against that desire. You refused to let your desire get to you."

"Why did Voldemort, sorry You-know-who…."

"Call him Voldemort Harry, fear of a name only increases the fear itself."

"Er… right… well why did Voldemort think that me looking in the mirror would help him get the stone. I gather the mirror was protecting it?"

"Ah yes Harry. Now that was one of my more brilliant ideas… and between you and me… that truly is saying something. Only someone who looked into the mirror with the desire to find the stone, but not to use it, would be able to retrieve it. Otherwise they would merely find themselves basking in riches and immortality.

"But then, I could never have found it." Said Harry "I could only see Emma… and Mum and Dad." Said Harry sadly.

"That is true. Unfortunately for Voldemort your love for your sister and for your family was so strong that not even the imminent danger of Quirrell and Voldemort going after the Stone could distract you from it. Voldemort does not understand love. He still does not understand how love is our most powerful magic. It is similar to the magic that your mother used to save your and your sisters lives."

"She did?" asked Harry.

"Yes! She died to save your lives. She left a mark, not a scar, this mark runs deeper than that. The mark of love. By sacrificing herself to stop Voldemort from killing you, she turned you into something so pure that Voldemort in all his hatred and madness could never touch."

"That's why Quirrell got scorched when I touched him. But Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby, I understand that he couldn't but why did he try in the first place, from what he said to me, Mum might have had a choice to live and not to die for me."

Dumbledore looked solemn "You are right Harry, Voldemort targeted you. I'm afraid I cannot tell you why yet as it is not the time for you to know."

Harry looked at Dumbledore "I don't understand why I can't know now?"

Dumbledore sighed "Harry if I answered that question it would be me telling. I understand it is frustrating but sometimes one has to grow up a little more before they can truly understand the implications that they face. I promise that I will tell you why one day. But that day is not today."

Harry sighed "Then can you at least tell me about Snape?"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yeah him, why does he hate me so much. Quirrell mentioned something about my father but…"

"Yes Severus Snape and James Potter held a famous grudge against each other in their school years, not unlike the one you have with Mr Malfoy. Then your father did something that Severus could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life!"

"What?"

"Yes it is most peculiar the way people interpret things. I imagine he worked so hard to protect you this year in order to finally make them even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace."

"Ok. Does… does Professor Snape know about Emma?"

Dumbledore looked a little awkward for some reason "No he does not. But unlike you, Emma looks more like Lily than James. He should not hold the grudge that he has for her. You have to remember that you look just like the schoolboy Professor Snape used to hate."

Harry sighed "I hope you're right, because Emma's had enough grief this year. I'll get to see her again soon." he finished.

Dumbledore sighed "It is a shame you must spend so much time apart from the one you love. But she will be pleased to see you again when you get home."

"Professor Dumbledore, I told you to alert me the second he was awake. You may discuss Mr Potter's girlfriend when I have finished examining him." admonished Madam Pomfrey

"HEY! Why does everyone think I have a girlfriend?" whined Harry as the matron began poking, prodding and stretching different parts of his face.

Dumbledore let out a hearty laugh "When you keep secrets Mr Potter, people, particularly the young, will tend to invent the most peculiar guesses as to what those secrets are, the longer the secret is held the more peculiar guesses. That is why at Hogwarts it is very hard to keep a secret." chuckled Dumbledore "Ah Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans…"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_26/06/92_

_Dear Emma_

_I just got let out of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey seemed reluctant to let me go to the feast. I know that my last letter didn't explain everything but I think I'd better explain this to your face. By this time tomorrow I'll be able to see your face. _

_Anyway it looks like Gryffindor narrowly won the cup this year. Slytherin couldn't catch up fast enough from all the points Malfoy lost over Norbert. Also apparently we'll be getting extra points for what we did in the chamber. The only sore point is that I missed the Quidditch match whilst I was in a coma. Ravenclaw won. But at least we got the House Cup._

_I really hope you can forgive me for worrying you like that. I have really missed you. By the time you get this it will be tomorrow morning and I will be on the train. Do you know how long it's been since we were last together?_

_Love you lots_

_Harry_

_XXX_

"Do I know how long it's been?" Emma mumbled to herself "Yes I know exactly how long it's been." she said, but not in any malignant manner.

Emma should have been ecstatic, her wonderful big brother was finally coming home. But he was coming home to Privet Drive. Petunia and Vernon had taken to starving her again. Ever since she told Petunia that Harry was in a coma and that she could make the tea. Petunia's cooking had improved enough for Vernon to feel comfortable denying Emma meals again. The Dursleys had gotten a chip shop carry out and the smell of vinegar on the food had wafted up to the bedroom making Emma's hunger worse. She had rationed sweets that Harry had sent her since Christmas but she really hadn't had much to eat in the last week. She had of course finished the pasties and the chocolate frogs had been gone since Easter. She was now living off cockroach clusters and sugar quills. She probably should have pulled the Hagrid card but she was so depressed she didn't feel like eating much more than she already was anyway.

She could live with her hunger, for now. But it had suddenly dawned on her that she and Harry were going to be spending the next two months in Private Drive. Harry's letter had arrived this morning and it was now nearly dinner time. Harry, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were expected back at any moment.

Just then the car pulled into the drive.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry jumped out of the car before Vernon could stop him and ingrain the threats that he had prepared for his abomination of a nephew.

"Boy! Come back here now!"

But Harry had already run into the house and didn't hear his Uncle.

He burst into the bedroom door that so long ago belonged to his cousin but now belonged to…

"Emma!" he said softly

"Harry!" she said equally softly

For a mere second Harry stood in the doorway and Emma sat on her bed. Then as if synchronised they each ran towards the other and engulfed each other in a hug that was so very long overdue.

"Three hundred!" said Emma.

"What? asked Harry, perplexed.

"At the end of your letter you asked me how long since we were last together." said Emma smiling through her damp eyes "The answer: 300 days… to the day, exactly!"

"Wow." said Harry.

Emma giggled "Like I told you, I was bored."

Harry leant down and kissed her on the forehead, his own eyes a little damp. "I'm sorry!"

"Harry don't be. You had to go. We agreed on this. Now soon you can show me." She pulled her head back and for the first time in nearly a year, 300 days, eyes of emerald green met hazel brown. "I've gotten through the hardest part. Now that I have my big brother back with me, I can deal with anything. Soon it will be my turn to enter the Wizarding World and I want you with me all the way."

"Always Emma. You will always have me." Harry promised.

They once more pulled each other into a tight hug. Harry was now far away from home. But he was finally reunited with the person in the world who meant the most to him. His sister: Emma Potter.


	6. Harry really does have a sister?

Harry really does have a sister?

Life at Private Drive had dropped to probably the lowest it had been in over a year for the two Potter children. It had been a month since Harry had arrived home and he had received no mail from the Wizarding World or any of his friends. Vernon had also decided that Hedwig had caused enough grievances for the Dursley family last year and chose to padlock her cage. As a result the Dursley's could now starve both Potter children like it was 1989, and promptly did so. Harry had promptly told Vernon that he would be telling Hagrid as soon as he saw him, and any other Witch or Wizard he encountered. He had actually used undesirable words around the Dursley's so he and his sister ended up being punished. Now they had to do a mass of chores in and out of the house while Dudley sat gloating at them.

Both Potters were exhausted, over the course of the last month they had probably been fed just over a third of what they should have been. Emma was in an even worse state, during the week before Harry got back, when he was in his coma, her appetite had been off and she had eaten the equivalent of about three meals over the course of that week, mostly left over sweets and pasties that Harry had sent her for Christmas. Both of them were used to not getting fed enough, as a result of the 10 years before they met Hagrid.

Petunia's cooking had improved somewhat over the last month, so much so that Vernon was far more willing to let her feed the Dursley portion of the household. He was also willing to entrust her skills tonight as he had invited around a rich builder, whom he hoped to sell a lot of drills to, and his wife. Of course the Potters were ordered to remain in their room and "to make no noise and pretend we're not there."

"Boy, Girl, get in here!" called Aunt Petunia, Harry had been putting the lawnmower away and Emma had just finished weeding and was putting the trowels back in the shed next to it. They miserably marched back into the house. On the table there was some cheese and bread. It wasn't much but Harry and Emma had been denied lunch and only had a slice of burnt toast each for breakfast, not to mention the various laborious tasks their Aunt had them perform.

"Well for what it's worth Harry, Happy Birthday." Said Emma over her food

"Thanks!" he said

But this display of affection bothered the horse faced woman in the Kitchen "Would you two hurry up, I don't want the Masons to see either of you. If either of you ruin this…"

Harry and Emma rapidly consumed their food and made there way up to their room only to find Harry's bed occupied by a house-elf.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry Potter! Such an honour it is!" Bowed the elf

Emma closed the door behind her "What are you?"

"Who are you?" amended Harry

"Dobby, Sir. Dobby the house-elf. It is an honour to meet you sir, it is also an honour to meet…" Dobby trailed off looking at the auburn haired behind Harry.

"Emma, my name is Emma!" she said, she and Harry exchanged a glance and nodded. It would not be a good idea to reveal the truth of their relationship to an uninvited visitor who was no doubt from the Wizarding World.

"Not to be rude or anything but, this isn't a good time to have a house-elf in my room." said Harry

"Ah yes, sir Dobby understands but Dobby has to tell Harry Potter. It is difficult."

"Please sit down." Said Emma indicating the chair at the desk, she hoped Dobby wouldn't start to wonder why Harry's room had an extra bed in it. She was just thankful, for the first time in her life, that she had no distinctly girly items that would give away her inhabitation in this room, other than a few clothes in the drawers and the wardrobe that couldn't be seen.

"Sit… sit down… never… never ever…"

"Sssh… please Dobby…" said Harry "they'll here you, downstairs."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you." Said Emma desperately trying to keep her own voice down.

"Insult Dobby? Dobby has never ever been asked so politely to sit down by a witch such as your good self Miss Dursley."

"_Miss Dursley?_" thought Emma "_Guess he just assumes I'm Harry's muggleborn cousin or something._"

"You can't have met many decent Witches and Wizards." Said Harry

Dobby shook his head. Then suddenly without warning began banging his head against the desk, creating a small racket in the process.

Emma managed to pull Dobby back and forced him onto her bed. "What are you doing." She hissed

"Dobby had to punish himself, he nearly spoke ill of his family."

"Your family?" asked Harry looking over his sisters' shoulder.

Dobby and the Potters then proceed to discuss things. The role of a House-Elf, Harry's last meeting with 'You-Know-Who' and "Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Stated Dobby "If Harry Potter goes back, he will be in mortal danger."

"What why?" asked Harry

"A plot exists to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts!" warned Dobby

"What things, if you know something you can tell us and we can tell the right people." Said Emma

Dobby then clamped his mouth shut and began trying to say things whilst simultaneously trying not to say anything. In the end the not saying anything part of Dobby prevailed and Harry and Emma learnt nothing useful.

"Ok I understand you can't tell us." Said Harry trying an alternative tactic "but can you answer a few things, you can shake or nod your head if you prefer?"

Dobby turned to face Harry.

"Does this have anything whatsoever to do with Vold… Sorry… You-Know-Who?"

Dobby shook his head, but at the same time his eyes widened, as if trying to give Harry a forbidden hint and he began stamping painfully on his own feet.

"Ok…" said Harry desperate to pursue another line of inquiry to stop Dobby's self-harm "Well Dumbledore's at Hogwarts, surely he can stop whatever this is… you know Dumbledore right?"

Dobby allowed himself to speak "Albus Dumbledore is the only person that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has ever feared. Dumbledore is a finer wizard than any. But there are powers in this world that Dumbledore can not understand. My master is using one of those powers."

"Your master? Who is it you work for? If you tell us we might be able to stop him."

Dobby look shocked "Oh no, Dobby definitely shouldn't have said that." Dobby grabbed a hold of Harry's bedside lamp and began whacking his head.

Harry managed to wrestle the lamp out of Dobby's hand but the on coming noise from downstairs indicated that Uncle Vernon had heard something. Harry hurriedly forced Dobby into the wardrobe and managed to sit down on his bed just as the door burst open.

"What in blazes are you two doing up here, you've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese Golfer joke. If I hear anymore sound then from either of you, I'll make sure you both wish that you were never born. Understood!"

Harry and Emma didn't say anything. They just nodded and glared at him and he left.

Harry then opened the Wardrobe "Sorry about that. But you have to understand, even if there is a plot at Hogwarts, nothing is going to keep me from going back. And nothing is going to stop from taking my s… cousin into the Wizarding World. I have so much I have to show her. I want to show her how to do spells, how to ride a broom, to meet my friends."

"Friends that don't even write to Harry Potter?" put in Dobby

"Well Harry hasn't exactly written to them either." Said Emma "Unless you haven't noticed he can't maybe his friends…"

"Wait a minute!" said Harry "How do you know my friends haven't written to me?"

Dobby suddenly looked extremely nervous.

"Harry Potter mustn't get angry but…"

"Have you been stopping my letters?" said Harry in a voice that was laced with anger.

"Dobby has them here." Said the Elf taking a tied bundle out of his pillowcase clothing "Dobby thought that if Harry Potter didn't receive any letters that Harry Potter would think his friends didn't like him and he wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Give me those now!" demanded Harry

"No!" barked Dobby and shot out of the bedroom.

Harry followed "Emma wait here!"

Emma stayed where she was, she knew Harry had made his way downstairs and she knew that her presence there would only increase the likelihood of Vernon or one of the other Dursley's finding out.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After a while though Emma began to worry, she wasn't sure where Harry and Dobby had gone or whether they were still in the house. Then she heard a scream and a man, she assumed was the male the Dursley's invited round for dinner, loudly mentioned something about birds and jokes. A few minutes later she heard a figure walking up the stairs, a heavy figure judging by the sounds of creaking. The next second he appeared with Harry being dragged by his arm. Vernon threw Harry into the bedroom, causing the 12-year-old to tumble onto the floor.

"Harry!" Emma rushed to help her brother up.

"Shut-up!" barked Vernon "I've had it with the pair of you. I'm locking you up. You will never go to that school, you will never ever see another freak again."

Vernon slammed their bedroom door and locked it.

"Harry what happened?" she said. She was scared, the last time her uncle was this angry was when he tried to deny her food several months ago.

"Dobby!" said Harry pulling himself up off the floor "He cast a charm on Petunia's cake. It was hovering around the kitchen by the time I caught up with him. He tried to make me promise not to go back to Hogwarts. I refused. He dropped the cake on the floor."

"So that's why Uncle Vernon is doing this because you ruined his dinner?"

"Partly, he probably still could have managed something if that damn owl didn't choose to fly in front of Mrs Mason." Said Harry he gave Emma a letter.

The contents basically was a written warning from the Ministry warning him that use of magic outside of school could result in him being expelled.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Life at Privet drive hit an all new low for the Potters, and considering Emma had spent nearly a year with the only regular decent company being Hedwig, that was saying something. The day after the Masons had run away Vernon had taken a great deal of joy in sneering at the Potters in their locked room while he screwed a set of iron bars to their window, and a slightly diminished but still strong feeling of joy fitting a cat flap to the door, for small portions of food to be passed through. Though when that was going to be was questionable, it had been two days since the Potters had been locked up, only being let out twice a day each to use the bathroom, and no food had passed through the flap.

This in many ways was worse that things were up until a year ago, because while the Dursley's did starve the Potters they always reluctantly fed them again when their stomachs started to rumble. Emma's stomach had been rumbling every so often since a few days before Harry returned home from School, Harry's stomach, after a few days to began to rumble as well. They were both so hungry by this stage that every time there stomachs rumbled it really began to hurt and their stomachs chose to rumble every time they moved ever so slightly. Both Potter children had taken to lying on their backs on their beds, simply to avoid much movement.

Hedwig had began protesting more and more at her current predicament, not only was she denied her freedom but she too was denied food as Harry had nothing to feed her.

It was now late in the evening, when Petunia's hand put a tray filled with two bowls of porridge and two glasses of water. Harry scrambled over, gave one bowl and one glass to Emma and took his own bowl and glass and shifted some of the contents into Hedwigs food and water trays, causing her to glare at him.

"There's no use turning your beak up at me Hedwig that's all we've got."

The following day at noon the siblings received two bowls full of mushroom soup and another glass of water. And the evening afterword's the bowls were filled with Porridge again. Each time the portions were so small, the fact that Harry shared what little he had with his owl didn't help, and both of their stomachs growled painfully in protest throughout the days. When the next bowl of soup was passed through the door Emma insisted that she share her meals with Hedwig. But realistically speaking they couldn't keep this up much longer. By their estimates, unless they chose to let Hedwig starve to death, both Potters themselves would be very ill by the time the 1st September came around.

"Do you think help will be able to come?" said Emma weakly on their fifth night, she was under her covers now, her brother was just looking out some pyjamas to change into when she asked.

"Yeah, if nothing else Hagrid will come here the day after 1st September and break the doors down. Then he'll bring us back to Hogwarts, course I'll be in deep trouble, you know for not being able to do my homework."

"Surely they'd let you off."

"Snape wouldn't!" said Harry darkly

Emma turned to look away from Harry. Tears had started forming in her eyes. After all this time, she still wouldn't get to see Hogwarts for the first time, like a normal First Year would, she wouldn't be able to go with her brother down Diagon Alley and her stupid stomach ached like someone was rubbing sand paper against the inside of her flesh.

But despite having been separated from her for a year, Harry still knew how to sense his sister's feelings, nobody understood Emma Potter better than Harry Potter. He put his Pyjamas down then went over, plopped himself down on his sisters bed, reached down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Emma I know this is hard, but I promise you the Wizarding World, for all its faults, is truly amazing. There are people there who care about me, who care about you, who care about both of us." He was now comfortably rubbing her shoulders.

Emma silently let her tears flow, she couldn't risk making to much noise otherwise Vernon might wake up.

"Why does this have to happen to us?" asked Emma "What have we ever done wrong? Why do we…"

"Ssh!" interrupted Harry "Emma you said yourself last year, the Dursley's hate us and they probably always will. Please Emma don't judge the rest of the world on what the Dursley's are like. This is happening to us because they are our only living relatives. I told you, we'd find our place in the world, I think it's in the Wizarding World and I think they want us in that world."

Emma smiled "I am glad I have you back, Harry."

Harry smiled, he lent down and kissed her temple and whispered in her ear "You'll always have me Emma. Always."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry ever faithful to and protective of his dear little sister stayed at her bedside until she was sound asleep, and for quite some time after words too. He watched her sleeping for a few minutes and his mind went back to what he saw in the Mirror of Erised, or rather who he saw. He truly saw the image of his own mother in Emma. He vowed never to seek out that mirror again. He didn't need to either. Just before he left the Hospital wing at the end of the school year Hagrid had given him Emma's Gringott's key and an album with pictures of their parents, and also pictures of him and Emma. There was unfortunately less than half-a-dozen of Emma because so few people knew about her and she was only two months old when they were orphaned. But there was one picture in particular which showed James and Lily sitting side by side on a sofa with a baby Harry and a baby Emma sitting on their parents laps and Harry reaching over to 'investigate' the strange life form that was snugly imbedded in his mothers arms while Emma's inquisitive hands 'investigated' Harry's fingers and nose. Harry desperately wanted to show Emma. But while he was imbedding himself in her arms after 300 days, his Aunt had removed all his "non-freakish clothes" and locked everything else he owned in the cupboard under the stairs. Emma had not seen the Album yet and was really devastated when the Dursley's refused to let Harry get even that from the cupboard.

Harry was brought out of his musings when a light passed over the bedroom window. He couldn't believe what he saw. But nevertheless words were exchanged between Ron Weasley and his best friend Harry Potter

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma suddenly found herself rudely awoken by her brother. He had put his hand over her mouth to stop her yelping and waking up Vernon and Petunia.

"Harry? What?"

"Sssh!" said Harry "We're breaking out of here. But we need to be quite."

Emma looked bewilderedly at her brother then at Hedwig, who was also awake but uncharacteristically quiet. Emma followed Hedwigs eyes that looked to a rope attached to the bars on one end and a floating Ford Anglia on the other. "_Wait floating?_"

Emma suddenly realized what it was about to do and did as her brother instructed and kept quiet. The car flew forward and wrenched the bars off of the window. Emma and Harry heard a grunt next door from their Uncle, but it appeared he was just stirring in his sleep. The car came back round and Emma saw three redheads piloting the magical contraption.

"Ok Harry!" said Fred "Get in and we'll… who is that?" he asked indicating the girl next to Harry.

Fred and George observed Emma with some curiosity and Ron's eyes seemed to widen in understanding.

"Oh right!" said Harry "Emma this is my friend Ron I told you about and these are his twin brothers: Fred and George Weasley, although I'm not sure which is which. Fred, George, Ron." He said talking to the boys directly "this is Emma Potter, my little sister.

"Wait? You mean you really do have a little sister?" asked George

"Yeah!" said Harry a little confused "Ron I said you could tell your family when you got home."

"I did, but no one believed me." Said Ron frustratingly "I gave up after a few weeks because Mum threatened to send me to bed without dinner."

"Well Ron you have to admit…" began Fred

"…Uh guys sorry to intrude some more on your thoughts," said Emma "But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could wake up anytime now."

"Right!" said Ron "It'll be a bit of a squeeze but both of should be able to fit in here."

"But my stuff." Said Harry

While Fred and George retrieved Harry's trunk and broom, Harry and Emma gathered what little items in their room, including Emma's two Wizarding books and all their clothing. With great effort they squeezed all of their stuff into Harry's trunk.

"Remind me to buy you your own trunk when we go shopping!" said Harry

"Harry I'm sure if you could, I can buy my own trunk." Said Emma

With only slightly less effort Fred, George and Harry forced the Trunk into the boot of the Ford Anglia and then put Harry's Nimbus 2000 broomstick on top it and closed the lid.

Fred and George climbed back into the front seats and then Harry had Emma climb ahead of him into the backseats. He was just about to climb in himself when Hedwig noisily reminded him that she was still in the bedroom. Harry rushed to rectify this problem but he had just handed the owl cage to Emma when there bedroom door flung open and Vernon was faced with three ginger boys attempting to commit one of the most heinous acts imaginable: providing help to Harry and Emma Potter, with Magic no less.

"PETUNIA! THE FREAKS ARE ESCAPING!" he lunged forward and through his arms around Harry's waste.

Fred and Ron took hold of Harry's arms and tried to yank him into the back of the car but Vernon had a strong grip.

"When I get you back in here boy you are going to be in so much trouble!" snarled the fat vindictive Dursley.

Emma knew she had to do something fast… and she knew what. She held Hedwigs cage by the handle on top "Sorry about this Girl!" But Hedwig would never hold this next action against her. Emma swung owl cage over the top of Harry and Ron and the bottom edge of the cage struck Vernon right in the eye. He howled in pain his hands released themselves from Harry's waist to cover his injured eye. As Ron and Fred managed to tug the Boy-Who-Lived back into the car, Vernon was bending over in pain and accidentally got kicked in the nose by one of Harry's retreating feet.

"Drive!" yelled Ron the Ford Anglia flew off away from Little Whinging.

Emma was ecstatic. She was finally leaving. Harry was right the Wizarding World had come through for her. For both of them.

Suddenly Harry leant across her, rolled down the window and yelled "see you all next summer!"

Emma and the Weasley's giggled.

"Thanks guy's things were getting unbearable there." Said Harry

"No problem." Said Ron "So this is the famous Emma Potter, or not so famous I should say."

Emma smiled but started shivering. Unlike Harry, she had actually changed for bed and, for a short amount of time, slept in it to.

"Oh dear is my lady cold." Said Fred "Here take my jacket!" he smiled cheekily and handed Emma his jacket to Emma who smiled back.

"Thank you… Fred?"

"Yup and this here is my ugly twin brother. Should you ever wonder which of us is which just remember I'm the good looking one!"

"Also if you look through his ear you can see out the other side." Said George from the Drivers seat.

"That's true for both of you." Said Ron

Emma giggled at the Red-headed antics.

"So Harry why haven't you been answering my letters?" asked his best mate.

"Well…" began Harry

"Hang on could one of you open Hedwig's cage, she hasn't been out in over a month?" asked Emma

"Well since we're so empty headed we'll let our dear genius of a little brother open her up." Said Fred handing Ron the pin.

Ron for his part took the pin, stuck his tongue out at Fred and opened the lock inside a minute.

While Hedwig flew outside the car Harry and Emma told the Weasley Boys about Dobby.

"Weird!" said Fred "and he didn't tell you who sent him?"

"You think he was lying to us?" asked Harry

"Well what you have to understand about house-elves is that they tend to come from old family's with big mansions and a lot of money. Know anyone who fits that description?" asked George

"Yes!" said Harry and Ron at once

"Draco Malfoy, he hates me!"

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy's son?" asked George

"Must be!" said Harry "It's not a very common name."

"Malfoy? Is this the same Malfoy that made a scene while you were in the Hospital Wing and lost his House nearly 100 points?" asked Emma

"Yeah!" said Harry "woke me up to. I was not too chuffed about that."

"Harry all you did for nearly a week was lie in a hospital bed." Said Emma "Malfoy coming in and making a fool of himself was the only interesting thing you put in that letter."

"Ah so you were the one Harry was sending all those letters too?" asked George

"Of course she was, who else would I send them to?" asked Harry

"Well the word was that you had a girlfriend in muggle school." Said Fred "The chasers were trying to find out more about her so they could be sure she was worthy of our seeker, they're very protective of you, you know!"

"Argh!" growled Harry "Ron did you tell them that I was writing to Emma?"

Ron put his hands up "Harry I guarantee you that I told them everything you said I could: name, looks, age why this was all secret, who else knew no one would believe me, not even when I showed them a letter from Hermione mentioning how excited she was to meet your sister."

"Hermione is excited to meet me?" asked Emma she was anxious to meet this girl who had struck up a friendship with her brother.

"Yeah we both were, she still will be actually all you've done is exchange a letter."

"George you need to head more to the East, otherwise we won't get back before dawn." Said Fred

"By the way I thought we weren't allowed to use magic outside of school?" questioned Emma

"This doesn't count!" said Ron "Dad's the one that enchanted it. Though technically you don't have to worry just yet Em'. Apparently the ministry only monitors magic once you start school."

"What? You mean I could have tried magic to get out of that room, to get Hedwig out of her cage?" cried Emma

"Well technically you could my dear sweet Miss Potter!" said Fred "However since no one at the ministry knows you exist yet they'd probably just assume it was Harry. Besides which to be sure of success you'd need to know precisely what magic you need to perform. Though while we are on the subject, why were to two of you locked and barred in your room?"

Harry and Emma looked down.

"That fat man didn't hurt you, did he?" asked George

"No!" said Harry "He just decided he didn't want us to learn magic, well actually he decided that a long time ago, he just decided to do something about it."

"You mean locking you in your room and putting bars up?" asked Ron

"Yeah." Said Harry

Just then Emma's stomach chose to rumble.

"Oh yeah and they haven't been feeding us that much." Said Harry lamely

"Harry that's serious!" said Ron "You need to tell someone."

"We will!" said Emma "We'll tell Hagrid, he should like to visit the Dursley's again."

The Twins and Ron exchanged looks then Fred said "I think the two of you should tell our parents."

"Though tell Hagrid as well if you wish." Said George

"There's the main road." Said Fred, "We'll be their in 10 minutes."

"Wait until everyone finds out that Harry really does have a sister." Said George

"Oh yeah about that…" said Harry "Don't tell anyone outside of your family about Emma. I want as many people as possible to be in the dark about her when the Sorting comes."

Fred and George grinned "Oh Harry boy..." began George

"…we think that that…"

"…can be arranged…"

"…provided my lady doesn't mind of course?" Fred asked Emma

Emma grinned "Are you kidding, Harry has been looking forward to this for a year now, so have I now that you mention it. Besides Hagrid said I'd be safer the longer no one knew about me. Who am I to argue with adult authority?"

Fred and George mockingly looked scandalized "Oh dear my fair lady needs urgent corrupting" said Fred

"Still I believe we can save if for when she is sorted into Gryffindor." said George

Emma giggled, it was official she was going to like the Weasley's.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Ford Anglia landed in the backyard of a house, whose structure made Emma more surer than, even Dudley's pig tail, that magic existed.

"Harry, Emma welcome to the Burrow." Said Fred

"Home to the many, many Weasley's that inhabit this magical world of ours?" said George

"Just how many is many?" asked Emma

"Well!" said Ron "there are five of us living with Mum and Dad right now, add in Bill in Egypt and Charlie in Romania that's nine."

"Wow!" said Emma, Harry looked at her and smiled.

The five of them disembarked from the Ford Anglia.

"Alright now here's the plan we'll all sneak quietly into the house and upstairs, Mum will call us down for Breakfast, Ron will bring Harry and Emma and say 'look who showed up last night!' and no one need ever know we flew the car." Said Fred

"Ok Harry, Emma come on I sleep on the top…" began Ron

"Ah!" said Fred

"Oh dear!" said George

Harry and Emma looked at what had gotten the Weasley boys attention. As it turned out "oh dear" was a very angry looking Molly Weasley.

She marched right up to the 5 of them and fixed her sons with a highly deadly glare that they were only too familiar with.

"Well!" she asked

"Good Morning Mother Dearest!" said Fred

However unlike Emma, Molly was not one to be charmed by a Weasley Twin "What were you three thinking: beds empty, car gone, you could have died, could have been seen." She yelled

She then rounded on the Potters "Harry dear, how lovely it is to see you again…" she looked at the auburn haired girl with hazel brown eyes standing in her pyjamas to Harry's left. "Hello dear I don't think we've met?"

"Oh sorry Mrs Weasley." Said Harry, a bit surprised at her sudden change from angry Mum to sweet loving Mum "this is my sister Emma. Emma this is Ron's Mum, Mrs Weasley."

Mrs Weasley's eyes bulged "S…Sister? You mean…" she looked at Ron "Harry really does have a sister?"

"That's what I've been telling you all." Said Ron exasperatedly

Mrs Weasley took a good look at Emma who in turn said "Hello!" in a small weak voice.

That voice of course brought the Molly Weasley out into its natural state of being: the uber-mother "Oh there's no need to be shy dear, where are your clothes, why are you wearing pyjamas?"

"Uh we didn't have time to change." Said Harry, whose stomach chose that moment rumble, which brought Molly into her other natural state of being: feed the thousands mode.

"Well Harry, Emma dears how about a spot of breakfast?" she then turned and head towards the house. Ron non-verbally urged the Potters to follow his Mum, which they did.

Mrs Weasley began filling frying pans with sausages, egg-yoke, black pudding, white pudding, bacon, tomato; she also threw slices of bread into the stove for toasting and with her wand began boiling water and sent a jug of orange juice and another of milk to the table. The Potters and Weasleys took seats around the table.

Molly probably should have been fuming at the fact that three of her sons had just flown the car all the way to Surrey and back but was so shocked at the mere existence of Emma that she was acting on her basic instinct, 'Hungry Children – must feed'. She filled Harry and Emma's plates first and then dished out some food for her own children.

She looked at the Potter children, "_Child__ren__. Who'd have thought it…_", they were very thin and while Emma was still in pyjamas, Harry was not, he was in a set of old clothes that were clearly too big for him. Both of them were really skinny and the rumbling in their stomachs before she fed them suggested that they had not eaten regularly for days… or weeks!

"Harry, Emma? When was the last time either of you ate?" asked Molly

Harry and Emma both looked surprised at this question. They looked at each other, then Harry answered "Last night we had a bowl of soup each."

A bowl of soup each, that did not count as dinner in the world of Molly.

"And before that?"

"A bowl of Porridge each for brunch." Said Emma

"And before that?" said Molly again, her voice getting dangerous.

The Weasley Boys braced themselves, there mother was getting distinctly angry. It was just a shame that Harry's fat uncle wasn't here to be on the end of it.

"Uh if it helps Mrs Weasley for the last three days we've had one bowl each of porridge and another of soup." Said Harry

At that moment Hedwig flew into the Burrow and landed between the Potter siblings.

"Oh yeah!" said Emma "We also gave a little of our food to Hedwig!" she began stroking the owl. Then fed her some bacon rind. Harry also gave her bits of buttered toast which she too gobbled up. After all it was the three of them that were starved.

Molly was shocked. Before her were two sweet children who all but admitted they were abused and they were fawning over an owl. She was brought out of her musings by the kitchen door opening, a squeal and the door suddenly slamming shut.

Harry looked at Ron.

"Ginny." He answered "She's been talking about you non-stop since we got back."

"Yeah Harry if you ask me she wouldn't say no to an autograph." Commented Fred.

Unfortunately this observation caused Molly to refocus her attention on her sons. "If you boys are finished you can all go and degnome the garden."

"But Mum we haven't had any sleep." Whined George

"And whose fault is that?" She turned to face Harry and Emma "The two of you can go back to bed, I don't blame you for my sons misbehaviour. Though I think you could do with some more food…"

"That's ok Mrs Weasley, I'm full now." Said Harry "I'll give Ron a hand."

"I'll come to." Said Emma

"No Em' you have been fed even less than I have." Said Harry sternly "Mrs Weasley I hate to ask but could you make sure she's fed?"

Of course asking Mrs Weasley if she minded feeding a hungry child was the equivalent of asking a cat if it minded sleeping on a padded surface in the sun.

"Of course not Harry, but are you sure you've been fed enough?"

"Yeah I ate plenty whilst at Hogwarts… besides I think I'm making your daughter distinctly uncomfortable."

"Oh and what gives you that idea?" asked Fred mischievously

"Well she's currently peaking from behind the door next to the stove right now." Said Harry matter-of-factly

A second squeal was heard and Ginny's brothers laughed.

"Right you three out!" said Mrs Weasley, the three ginger haired boys ran out of the house.

"I'll go and help them. Emma I want you to eat. OK!" he finished firmly, his face serious.

"Yes Harry." Said Emma

Harry smiled, nodded and left.

Mrs Weasley watched the brother/sister interaction with interest. Harry was only a year older than Emma yet he acted so much more maturely than Ron did as an older brother. The way he scolded her and told her to eat more reminiscent of a parental figure than a brother. That combined with their apparent hunger and familiarity raised all sorts of alarm bells. But those would have to be dealt with later. The Molly Weasley had to revert to her primal instinct.

"Ginny if you'll come and sit down there are bacon, sausages, eggs, black pudding, toast and plenty to drink."

The shy little Miss Weasley walked into the kitchen, saw that Harry Potter was absent and relaxed. Then, she became aware the presence of, and observed, an auburn-haired girl her age, sitting in a pair of pyjamas, who in turn looked at her with interest.

"Emma this is the boys' sister, and my youngest, Ginny." Said Mrs Weasley "Ginny, this is Harry's sister: Emma Potter."

"Hello!" said Emma shyly as Ginny gasped.

"You mean Harry Potter really does have a sister?"

"Er yes Ginny it would appear so." Said Mrs Weasley

"Wow!"

Emma smiled. Ginny moved and took a seat directly across from her.

"So are you starting Hogwarts this year as well?" asked Emma

"Yeah I've been looking forward to it since Bill went. He's my oldest brother, but he's not here he's working in Egypt."

"Yeah Harry mentioned that, what exactly do Witches and Wizards do with there magic?"

Molly watched as the girls exchanged their various understandings and fascinations about their oncoming attendance at Hogwarts. Both girls seemed to relax more and quickly moved on to other topics. Emma was still heavily ignorant of the magical world so, like her youngest older brother before her, Ginny began telling a Potter about the Wizarding World.

"Well, you won't be disadvantaged that much when we get to Hogwarts, I've never done any magic other than accidental." Said Ginny although when she thought her mother couldn't here her "Actually I did let Bill teach me this really spell called the Bat-Bogey-Hex. I used it on Fred and George once when they broke one of my dollies."

"There is no need to whisper that Ginny I am well aware of what you did with Bill's wand at the age of six." Said Mrs Weasley

Ginny blushed and Emma giggled lightly.

"But don't think you'll get away with it again young lady."

"Yes Mum!" said Ginny, she turned back to Emma "You want to come see my room?"

"Sure!"

The girls went up stairs. When they got to Ginny's room Emma was astonished by the bedroom of a witch. There were posters of a quidditch team: the Holyhead Harpies, and from what looked like some form of wizarding band: the Weird Sisters.

"Come see this." Said Ginny holding up a magazine aimed at witches.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Ginny was spending time with Emma looking through witch magazines, Molly was watching there brothers degnome the garden. The chore was particularly exhausting but at the same time it could be quite fun. Harry and her sons seemed to be competing to see who could fling their gnomes furthest.

She went over in her head what she had just learnt: Harry Potter had a little sister, Harry and Emma Potter had not been fed properly, there home life sounded less that adequate. She would need to talk to Arthur.

Just as that thought came to her there was a pop by the front door and the Weasley Patriarch.

"Morning dear!"

Having heard there father come in the Harry and the Weasley boys came rushing into the house.

"Morning boys!"

"Hey Dad. Anything happen?" asked Fred

"A few shrinking keys and a biting kettle, not much after nine raids I'm afraid. Although Mundungus Fletcher tried to hex me while my back was turned."

"Why don't you four go up, shower and get changed. You can help Harry to unpack. I need a word with your father." Said Molly

"Four?" question Arthur noticing one of the boys was not one of his was amongst his sons.

Just then Percy came down stairs.

"Percy darling there's some food sitting on the stove and the boys left some orange juice." Said Molly

"Thank you mother!"

Molly then had Arthur follow her into the sitting room.

"What is it Mollywobbles?"

"I take it you noticed Harry?"

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes your sons, that is Ronald, Fred and George flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back during the night and they brought Harry and Emma with them."

"The boys flew the car?"

"Yes and you and I will be discussing that later." Said Molly sternly

"Wait, what do you mean Harry and Emma? Who is Emma?"

"Ron's been telling us about her all summer. Emma Lily Potter!"

"You mean Harry really does have a little sister?

"Yes and when they arrived here they were heavily underfed Arthur. I think the boys, not that I'm condoning the stealing of the car or your fixation of meddling with the ruddy thing, I think they did the right thing in bringing them back here. I don't think Harry's… Harry and Emma's guardians have been looking after them very well. I think we should call Dumbledore."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully "today is a Wizengamot session so he won't be back at Hogwarts until later this evening. I suggest we talk to Harry and… Emma about it first though."

"Agreed."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

In Ginny's room, she and Emma were lying on the bed looking through a magazine of witches robes. Emma was analyzing in complete aw. She didn't truly realize the extent to which the Wizarding World was different.

"Do Witches and Wizards ever wear muggle clothes?" asked Emma

Ginny look thoughtful "Depends on the occasion. Unfortunately there are a lot of our kind who never venture into the muggle world and look down it. They never wear the clothing. Mum and Dad never really wear any but my brothers and I quite often go into town so we have muggle clothes. Why do you ask?"

"It's just robes seem a bit… much… especially for this summers heat. I mean I know it doesn't always get that warm in this country but it's been known to happen?"

Ginny smiled "You're thinking like a muggle… not that that's a bad thing… it's just Witches and Wizards can perform magic… there is a cooling charm for the summer and a warming charm for the winter, though in winter we still tend to just wear warmer clothes."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Harry came in "Hi, Ginny is it?"

Ginny blushed and looked to the floor. Harry Potter had just come into her room "Uh y… yes."

"We haven't been introduced, I'm Harry, Emma's brother." He turned to Emma "Here are your clothes Em' remind me to buy you some more when we go shopping. Ok."

"Yes Harry, thanks." She took her clothes and Harry left her with a red faced Weasley.

Ginny was still blushing about Harry Potter having visited her room.

Emma examined her features with interest "Ginny do you fancy my brother?"

Ginny squealed "Obviously!"

"Oh!" said Emma, there was an awkward silence between them "Why?"

"I'm sorry?" said Ginny

"Why do you fancy my brother? I mean sure he's nice and I love him more than anyone, but I'm curious. What makes him so appealing to you?" asked Emma

Ginny looked at Emma as if she'd just proclaimed allegiance to Voldemort. "He's the boy-who-lived." Said Ginny incredulously "He is the hero of the Wizarding World. I've grown up hearing the stories of the great Harry Potter. The boy who conquered the Dark Lord. I mean come on who do you fancy?"

"No one." Said Emma simply

"No one. Come on out of everyone you've met isn't there someone you've fancied, even just a little?"

"Nope! Before today I only met three people whom I didn't not like. Harry's my brother so he's out, Hagrid is at least fifty years older than me and while huggable he is a little hairy and tends to be bad for the ribs."

Ginny giggled at that statement, she had heard of the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid.

"And Hedwig is both a girl and an owl and I'm not interested in interspecies mating so."

"Ok, ok I get it… wait does this mean I'm your first girl friend?"

"Yeah. I know Harry may be loved in the Wizarding World but neither of us are in Little Whinging."

"So you really never fancied anyone?"

"I don't think so… I mean your brother… Fred I think… He was quite charming and like a gentleman gave me his coat when I was cold but, I just met him."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Emma "Trust me it won't take you long to decide you don't fancy Fred. He's a lovely brother and will probably be a great friend but he and George are pranksters and they will probably turn your hair into jelly or something before we get back to Hogwarts."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

A few hours later Molly called that it was lunch time. Harry who was hanging out with Ron followed his friend down the stairs.

Emma, who wanted to start off well with Ginny, decided to wait with her until Harry had passed the door.

While they were waiting behind the door for their various brothers to pass by Emma asked "Just how many girls fancy my brother exactly?"

Ginny blushed again "More than a couple."

"A lot more?" ask Emma

"A lot more." answered Ginny

"Well at least I'm forewarned."

About a minute after the brothers had passed, the girls trotted downstairs. At the table everyone else had sat down. There were two available seats next to each other, both of them next to Harry. Emma again took mercy on Ginny and plopped herself next to her brother. So Ginny could sit between her and George.

Percy looked up and noticed the presence of the Auburn haired girl between Harry and Ginny. He of course, unlike everyone else was smart enough to draw upon everything he had learnt about Harry in the last year and said "Hello, you must be Harry's girlfriend."

Both Harry and Ron who were in the process of drinking their pumpkin juice choked. The Twins eyes widened in surprise, Emma's jaw dropped and Ginny forgetting her shyness for just a moment said "Percy you idiot this is Harry's sister, Harry doesn't have a girlfriend." Realising the topic she had just mentioned Ginny went red and began focusing on her soup with great interest.

"Oh come now Ginevra surely you're not trying to make us all believe that rubbish Ron has been sprouting all summer. You're Harry's girlfriend right?"

"Nope I genuinely am his sister. Emma Potter."

Percy's eyes widened "But… You mean Harry really does have a sister?"


	7. A Day Out

My Thanks to those who answer my Poll on what the core and wood on Emma's wand should be.

* * *

><p><span>A day out<span>

After the Weasley family plus two Potters finished Lunch, Molly looked at Arthur who nodded back in understanding.

"Harry, Emma dears? Could you come and speak to Arthur and myself for a few minutes please?"

Ron wanted Harry to come and play Quidditch but he could tell his parents were dead serious about something and decided not to voice any objections. The Twins looked relieved that their parents were taking Harry and Emma's home life seriously.

Harry and Emma looked at each other "Uh… sure!" he said "Have we done something wrong?"

"No, no it's not you but we really need to talk. Boys, Ginny could you occupy yourselves for a while."

"Certainly mother." Said Percy "I have an essay on the Goblin rebellion of 1612 that needs a little bit of fine editing…"

"Yes that's lovely dear you do that." Said Molly not really paying attention. "Harry, Emma, if you would."

Mr and Mrs Weasley led the last of the Potters into the sitting room and had them sit together on a couch.

"Harry… Emma." Began Molly "Could one of you please explain why you both seem to have been fed so… little?"

Harry looked at Emma, who shrugged, "Our Uncle doesn't like us very… well at all." he said "Actually neither does are Aunt…"

"…or Dudley." Added Emma as an afterthought. The two of them had come to accept that they and the Dursleys would never get along with each other. They were not fully aware of the concerns of Molly and Arthur.

"And what sort of reason is that?" asked Molly "Furthermore why do you stay with you relatives if they don't want you?"

Harry shrugged "Our life is crap, we accepted it a long time ago and learnt not to complain." He and Emma joined hands.

"As long as I have Harry it doesn't matter. That is what I've always believed. What we've always believed" Said Emma

"Harry, Emma." Said Arthur carefully "You do understand that what your relatives did was unacceptable?"

Harry looked at him quizzically "In what way, lots of kids get sent to bed without dinner?"

"Harry there is a difference in being sent to bed without dinner when they've misbehaved and simply not being fed." Said Arthur worryingly.

"You might want to tell the Dursleys that." Said Emma "They just don't like us. While Harry was at school our Uncle suddenly decided he didn't want me fed, despite the fact I was making dinner. After that I told Harry and he told Hagrid, who came round talk to them."

"I would have done that again this time round, but my mail was blocked by some house-elf and Uncle Vernon padlocked Hedwig's cage. So…" said Harry

"Your Aunt and Uncle starved you and there was nothing you could do to stop him." Said Molly, her temper rising.

Arthur looked very grim "Harry, Emma. I think we should tell Professor Dumbledore about this."

Harry looked at him "OK, we were going to write to Hagrid at some point anyway and tell him all this. We promised, but we couldn't use Hedwig…" He looked down, it wasn't fun being powerless.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to floo Albus now?" said Arthur

"If you think that is best." Said Harry "Can we play Quidditch now?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"And why can't I learn if Emma is learning?" asked an indignant Ginny. Harry had finally gotten round to fulfilling a promise he made his younger sister. To teach her how to fly. Ginny wanted to learn as well, but the Weasley boys for some reason were against the idea.

"Because Ginny dear, you're too young?" said Molly, who was also not that keen on the idea of her daughter flying.

"I'm the same age as Emma, I'll be 11 next Tuesday." Said Ginny

"And I don't actually turn 11 until the 31st" said Emma supporting her new friend.

"And the boys have been flying for years. Ron at least since he was 6." Argued Ginny further.

"Ginny just do as mum says. You can't fly." Said Percy, though why he was talking was beyond anyone as he was only downstairs for a drink before heading back upstairs to do whatever it is he does in his room all day.

"Come on Harry, you don't wanna teach my sister to fly do you?" said Ron lacking as much tact as usual.

"It's no trouble Ron, I've promised I'd teach mine as well. I don't mind." Said Harry

Ginny blushed and Emma smiled at her brother.

Just then the fire flared and the Weasley Patriarch landed on his feat. "Ah what seems to be the problem?" he said noticing the increased tensions.

"It's nothing Arthur." Said Molly "I'm just telling Ginny that she's too young to learn how to fly…"

Arthur frowned "Now Molly the boys all learnt by the time they were 8 I think you should allow Ginny the opportunity now."

"But… Arthur?" stuttered Molly, she did not want her baby girl on a broom.

"Molly the boys all learned at a much younger age and she's going to learn how to fly when she goes to school anyway." Said Arthur

Molly frowned, then sighed "Very well Ginny I suppose I can't hold you back any longer."

Ginny smiled hugged her mother and ran outside, Emma followed close behind. Harry and the Weasley boys followed, albeit a little bit slower. After extracting enough brooms from the shed, Emma was given Charlie's old one and Ginny was given Bill's, Harry set about doing what Madam Hooch would have done had Malfoy not stolen from Neville last year.

"First place the broom on the ground." Both girls did so while the Weasley boys watched with interest "Now say up." Said Harry

Both the girls did so and found to their surprise that the brooms shot into their hands.

"Wow!" said Emma "Why do we do that?"

Harry and the Weasley's all looked surprised at that question, it had never occurred to them before. The only time anyone ever said "up" was when they had there first flying lesson.

Once the general "No idea!" had been shared amongst everyone, r Ginny and Emma start by hovering above the ground. Emma was a little nervous at first but once she realised that the worst that could happen would be for her to fall a few feat she began to get the hang of it.

Ginny on the other hand was a natural… a little too natural.

"Alright girls!" said Harry "I want you to try a bit more than hovering."

The two of them put their feet on the ground and looked at Harry who went on to explain the basics about propulsion and braking.

After a few minutes of explanation both the girls were flying around the field a little more courageously, although Emma understandably was a little nervous.

Harry flew alongside Ginny "So how long have you been able to fly?" he asked her.

Ginny jerked in surprise and nearly fell back, luckily Harry reached over quickly and righted her.

"I…" Ginny looked down at her brothers.

"You ok Ginny?" called Fred or George

"I'm fine!" she yelled quickly to her male siblings on the ground. With great effort she looked Harry in the eye "Please… I was six… I snuck out… they don't…" she looked at her brothers again.

Harry laughed "Don't worry I won't tell them. For what its worth they should have let you fly ages ago you're really good."

Harry flew over to his sister, leaving Ginny with a face coloured the same as her hair and a huge smile. "_Harry Potter thinks I'm good at flying!_"

"How're you getting on Em'?"

Emma looked at Harry very slowly, afraid that if she diverted too much concentration she would dive and impact the ground at 100MPH and die. "I'm getting it… How did you learn to do this?"

"A git at school called Malfoy stole something of a friend of mine called Neville."

"Oh yeah that Rememberall thing… what was that?"

"It's a sphere that glows red when you've forgotten something, unfortunately it doesn't tell you what you've forgotten. Anyway the git flew into the air and I was a bit ticked off so I followed him. At the time I wasn't thinking what I was doing but apparently I'm a natural."

"I could sure use that motivation now!" said Emma

"It get's easier the more you do it. In fairness you're not much rustier than I was."

Emma did find flying much more enjoyable as time went on. Soon enough the three Weasley Boys mounted their brooms and they played a little Quidditch. Because they were still new to flying Emma played alongside Fred and George and Ginny played alongside Harry and Ron. They ended up having so much fun a few times Ginny forgot to be shy around her hero. Everyone, except Emma who was still afraid that she would accidentally ram it into the ground, had a shot at Harry's Nimbus 2000.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After Dinner that night, Harry had finally managed to have a few moments alone with his sister. They had both waited for this moment ever since the Dursley's had locked Harry's Trunk in the cupboard under the stairs. Mrs Weasley had not asked what Harry wanted to do but without hesitation told him to use the Kitchen and left the dirty dishes automatically washing themselves by magic.

Hagrid had given Harry a photo album from when there parents were still alive and when he and his sister were babies. Unfortunately Emma was only around for two months when Voldemort came. Though there was one picture in particular Harry wanted to show her more than any other, Emma was still thoroughly fascinated with the images of their parents together, before they were married and before Harry was born.

"They really do look like us." Said Emma, they were looking at a picture of a heavily Pregnant Lily Potter wrapped underneath the left arm of James in some random public park. It was a sunny day and picture James was rubbing picture Lily's stomach with his right arm and alternating between kissing his wife's cheek and her Harry-belly.

"Yeah they do." Said Harry, his mind drifted to the Mirror of Erised but he shook it from his head. James and Lily would never be able to exist with Harry and Emma like that, while that had hurt Harry more than 11 years of the Dursley's ever had, he knew had to accept that he and his sister were orphans.

"Oh look Harry it's you… You don't look very happy." Emma had turned a page in the album and sure enough there was a very young baby boy wailing his head off, if the pictures had sound Harry was sure the noise would be shattering all the eardrums in Devon. The Harry in the picture was likely only very recently born, his skin was a deep dark shade of red that one only finds with babies in the first two weeks after birth.

"I don't do I?" Harry chuckled "I guess I haven't grown all that much since then either."

Emma giggled and turned another page.

"Now that looks more like me." Said Harry, this Harry lying in a cot dressed in a red pair of Pyjamas with Gold coloured lions, very Gryffindor. This Harry was much more smiley and was fingering what appeared to be a fluffy Golden snitch in his hands. His feet were kicking up and down as the little boy played with it in fascination.

There was plenty of Harry in the book: Harry crawling towards his dad, Harry being fed mushy carrots by his Mum, Harry being held/cuddled by his Mum while his fingers discovered her long red hair, and also a picture of a one-year-old Harry sprawled on his fathers lap and innocently poking and prodding a large Emma bump.

"Em' the picture on the next page is the one I wanted to show you most of all." Said Harry, his throat was constricting as he spoke. He reached over and turned the page.

Instantly Emma saw why Harry wanted to show her. With the exception of the Mirror of Erised this was the only image of all four Potters that Harry had ever seen. It was the only image Emma would ever see.

The picture had James and Lily sitting on a sofa underneath their children. Emma was partially wrapped in blankets, but her hands were free, Harry was clad in shorts and a t-shirt. In the picture he was leaning over, with his fathers help and investigating his sisters' existence. Both infants were acting on the basic principle of grabbing hold of anything that they could reach. Of course as they were both acting on the principle they ended up trying to grab each others hands. Both had smiles on there faces and appeared to be laughing. James and Lily smiling and laughing at there kids antics.

Present day Emma looked up at her brother, there were tears in her eyes but she was smiling. "Thank you Harry!" she said.

Harry smiled back and pulled her into a hug. They simply sat at the kitchen table for quite some time, taking comfort from each other and observing that one picture. There were other pictures of both Harry and Emma in the album, but none could compare to this one picture. It was all they had of there whole family.

Suddenly the Kitchen door opened, startling both Potters. It was Mrs Weasley.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you both still… what's wrong dears." Molly noticed that Harry and Emma's eyes were red and that they had been shedding tears. She rushed over to them.

"I'm not sure anything's wrong Mrs Weasley it's just…" said Harry, he sighed, held his sister tighter and passed the album to the Weasley Matriarch.

Molly saw the picture of James, Lily, Harry and Emma – the four Potters – and felt her own heart constrict.

"Oh!" she said.

"That's the only picture with all four of us." Said Harry sadly "I only got this from Hagrid at the end of term, this is the first chance I've had to show Emma."

"Oh Emma… I'm so sorry." Said Molly, she pulled Harry and Emma into a hug.

"It's Ok Mrs Weasley." Said Emma "I would have seen it earlier but…"

There was no need to mention the Dursley's any further.

"That reminds me, Professor Dumbledore wants to come and see you both tomorrow to discuss your home life." Said Molly "I would have told you earlier but you seemed too engrossed in Quidditch."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Said Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The next morning; Harry, Ron, Emma and Ginny were sitting at the table having breakfast when the Hogwarts letters arrived.

"What in the world?" said Ron "Why are there so many books by Lockhart?"

"Lockhart?" queried Harry, he consulted the booklist and sure enough the booklist contained seven books by a Gilderoy Lockhart and the Standard Book of spells Chapter 2.

Fred and George came downstairs and looked over Harry and Ron's shoulders

"Lockhart books…" said Fred

"Those won't be cheap." Said George

"Why not?" asked Harry, students generally weren't expected to pay much for course books, in comparison to other texts.

"They're really popular." Said George "Lockhart is a famous wizard who's been round the world encountering dark creatures. But to be honest he writes an awful lot of books; on virtually everything, from duelling to dealing with household pets."

"Oh!" said Harry "Is he any good?"

Harry suddenly found himself swamped by Mrs Weasley's descriptions of how wonderful Gilderoy Lockhart was and proceeded to show him "_Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_".

"Um George, this guy has fought against countless dark creatures right?" asked Harry

"So he says." Said George "Why?"

"Well it's just, I could be wrong but, for a man who goes on a lot of adventures he seems to be rather… well… he seems more like he's spent more of his time at the hairdressers than going after magical creatures, and maybe the dentist too." Harry indicated the front picture of Lockhart who had his hair finely combed back and sparkly white teeth.

"I've never really thought about it before. Mum fancies him…"

"George!" said Mrs Weasley blushing

"…but then again I don't think I've met a witch who doesn't."

"He is kinda cute!" said Ginny, who immediately blushed after having spoken in the same room as Harry.

Emma looked at the picture of Lockhart, she had to admit he did look handsome or "kinda cute" as her friend put it.

Harry looked at his sister and saw her smiling at the picture, but decided it best not to say anything about it "Wonder what the listed books will be like?"

Later at lunch an owl flew in through the kitchen window and promptly collided with a jug of orange juice, which proceeded to shatter on the Kitchen floor.

"Oh Errol!" said Mrs Weasley from the stove. She cast some magic, over the jug and the spilt liquid while her son attended to the owl.

"It's Hermione's reply, I wrote and told her I'd be collecting you and Emma." Said Ron

While Molly frowned at the reminder of what her sons did with the enchanted Ford Anglia, the boys read Hermione's letter.

_Dear Ronald (and Harry if you're there)_

_I hope whatever you do isn't going to be illegal because that could get Harry in trouble. But I must admit I am worried. Harry was writing to his sister non-stop last year and I don't think it was just because he missed her. Anyway if you are there Harry I hope you're alright, Emma too._

_I got my booklist this morning and thought I might risk sending your owl back, I'm a little worried about him. I should tell you he collided with my chest of drawers when he arrived. You might want to send a reply with a different owl, I'm not sure this one will survive another trip, I'm not actually confident he'll survive this trip._

_Anyway my booklist arrived this morning Mum and Dad said they'd take me to Diagon Alley next Wednesday, can you meet up? If not I'll see you on 1st September. Please let me know if Harry and Emma are okay._

_Love from_

_Hermione_

Ron read the letter out loud

"Well I guess we can meet her next Wednesday." Said Mrs Weasley "Why don't you send Hedwig back?"

"Wait what about our letter to Hagrid?" asked Emma

"Well if Professor Dumbledore is coming round, maybe we can have him pass it on." Said Harry

"Ok, then when will he be here?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Professor Dumbledore arrived just after 3 o'clock and sat down in the living room with the Potters and Mrs Weasley.

"It is good to finally meet you Miss Potter, I do wish it was under better circumstances though." Said Dumbledore, he didn't look very happy.

"Um it's nice to meet you too Professor." Said Emma

"Now, Arthur told me some of his and Molly's concerns." He said "I need to understand fully what your home life is like. You were locked in your room and given very little food. Is that correct?"

"Yes Professor." Said Harry

"Could you tell me what led to this situation?"

Harry and Emma explained the appearance of the strange house-elf, the fact the creature had been withholding Harry's mail and the incident with the pudding and the subsequent warning and it's consequences with the Dursley's.

"Has this sort of thing happened before?" asked Dumbledore

Harry look confused "What happened?"

"Has your uncle ever locked you in your room for long periods or denied you food for long periods?" he asked, Molly looked at the Potters carefully, she hadn't asked if this was typical of the Dursley's.

"Yeah, although this is the only time it's happened since I got my Hogwarts Letter." Said Harry "Well actually that's not true, Vernon turned on Emma a few months ago."

"Up until recently Petunia couldn't cook to save her life, so Harry and I prepare all the meals, have done for years, with Harry at Hogwarts it was just me. Vernon got sick of me constantly eating everyday and threw me out of the kitchen one day. But I wrote to Harry and he sent Hagrid round to sort things out, which he did. Unfortunately we couldn't do that this time round."

"Why would your uncle be so adverse to feeding you, you are after all his responsibility?" asked Molly

"We are but he's always hated that responsibility." Said Emma

"Before my letter came he would often keep us from getting anything to eat." Said Harry "We use to get really hungry back then. Our aunt and uncle really didn't like the idea of us getting fed at all, he on occasion simply locked us in our cupboard for days on end."

"Cupboard?" inquired Dumbledore

"Yeah our cupboard." Said Emma

"He locked you in the cupboard in your room?" asked Molly Weasley dangerously.

"No you misunderstand us." Said Harry "Sorry I should elaborate, up until my letter arrived both Emma I didn't have that room Ron and the twins pulled us out of. We slept in the cupboard under the stairs, that was our room."

"WHAT!" screamed Molly "You were kept in the cupboard under the stairs?"

Harry and Emma were a bit taken back by Molly's loud voice.

"Mrs Weasley I told you, our life there is crap. Our aunt and uncle hate us, always have. That cupboard was the only space they were willing to let us have in the house." Said Harry

"Why are you living with them if they clearly don't want you?" demanded Mrs Weasley, but she was looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore look very… unnerving: the twinkle that normally resided in his eyes was gone, he had a scary feel about him, and Harry and Emma believed that that emotion was targeted at their so-called relatives. "I placed the two of you there because at the time you Harry needed protection."

"Me? What about Emma?" said Harry "And how could the Dursley's protect us?

Dumbledore sighed "As I told at the end of term, your mother died to save your life. Her sacrifice gave you protection. Her blood run's through your veins and Voldemort cannot come into contact with that blood. I realised this immediately after you defeated him 11 years ago. I had Hagrid bring you to Privet Drive where I activated a series of highly complex and powerful protections. So long as you can call Privet Drive your home, Voldemort and anyone else that seeks to harm you or anyone else of the same blood as Lily Potter cannot approach your home."

"But… Why there? Why did it need to be at Privet Drive? Why not set them up somewhere else?" asked Harry

"You misunderstand Harry, these wards were based on your mothers' blood. The Wards need two people of your mothers' blood: the Protector and the Protected. You were the Protected. The Protector was and is your Aunt."

"I needed to be with a blood relative of my mothers… ok!" said Harry, then a thought hit him "Wait if it needs to be a relative of my mothers, why not have Emma Protect me?"

Emma giggled at that "Harry you've always protected me, not the other way round."

Dumbledore would normally have chuckled but he was currently too disturbed to allow himself to do so "You are correct Mr Potter, as a blood relative of your mothers Emma could have been the protector."

"Then why?" asked Harry

"Had I known you had a sister, then I would have taken you both elsewhere and set up the wards based on Emma's blood. However I was not aware of Emma's existence until Hagrid arrived with you both at Privet Drive. The method for creating the wards is complex and time was already running out. By the time I learnt that you had a sister, there was no time to set up new wards."

"So the wards couldn't be transferred or anything?" asked Emma

"The Wards must have only two specific constants: The Protector and the Protected. I could change the address with some skill. However I cannot transfer the role of Protector from your Aunt to anyone else. Harry and Petunia must coexist under the wards or they collapse."

"So what happens to us now?" asked Harry

"From what you've told me, there are sufficient grounds to put both your Aunt and Uncle in prison. However, if that happens, the wards will be lost, and while I shall do all I can too protect the both of you, the blood wards would offer protection from all Witches and Wizards that seek to harm you to an effect I simply could not match."

Harry sighed "So we've got to decide between staying with relatives that hate us and giving up our best form of magical protection? I don't know how to choose, if it was just me I'd go and never look back but…" He looked at Emma "This would protect both of us."

"Harry, I'm not sure what to do either…" said Emma

"Professor?" asked Harry "When I faced Voldemort and Quirrell at the end of last term, my Mother's blood scolded their… body." It felt weird saying it like that "If we break the protection would he be able to touch our blood?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed "Yes Harry, if the Protection goes, then Voldemort can no longer be repelled by your touch."

"And if we keep the protection then he will be repelled by Emma's blood too?" he asked further.

"Yes Harry. Both of you carry the blood of Lily Potter so both of you can repel Voldemort."

"I'm still not happy about going back to Privet Drive." Said Harry "Not if we can avoid it… but… that is some protection. Emma what do you think?"

Emma looked at Harry and thought for a second "I guess I think the same thing, that blood saved your life and it could save either of us again but… our relatives hate us and always will. They will try and starve us and curb our contact with the Wizarding World, they've done it before and they've been told off before. If we could be sure that they wouldn't try to hurt us again…"

"Might I make a suggestion?" said Dumbledore

Harry and Emma nodded.

"I can add additional protection to Privet Drive. Internal protection."

"Internal?" two Potters and a Weasley asked.

"Yes. Should you choose to return to Privet Drive I can set up a charm and tie it to the blood wards. It will effectively, as one might say, keep the Dursley's in check." Said Dumbledore.

"What sort of charm?" asked Harry

After Dumbledore explained his intentions to those present, Harry and Emma were trapped in a fit of giggles.

"Ok back to Privet Drive then?" Said Emma, Harry nodded.

"I would prefer them in prison, if I'm honest." Said Mrs Weasley "But this is your decision." She wouldn't normally approve the use of such magic but, even if she could alter the decision, she felt that the Dursley's had brought this upon themselves.

"They may yet Mrs Weasley." Said Professor Dumbledore, "Harry and Emma won't move out for six more years. If the Dursley's do not reform themselves during by that time…"

"Five years Professor, As soon as I'm seventeen we're gone from that house." Said Harry "Law be damned if necessary."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in support "Very well, that is yours and your sister's decision Harry. If you find it agreeable, I shall be visiting your relatives over the summer, I shall also accompany you both back to Privet Drive when I will set up the charm."

"Thank you Professor!" said Harry

"Thank you Professor!" said Emma, Dumbledore got up to leave, but then Emma remembered "Oh could you take this letter to Hagrid, we promised we'd contact him, but with Hedwig was locked up and all we haven't been able to?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I can do that for you Miss Potter."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Throughout there time at the Burrow Harry was introducing Emma to all the different aspects of the Wizarding World. However, now they were going to Diagon Alley, to shop for school supplies, visit Gringotts and introduce his sister to his other best friend, Hermione.

But he had something else he wanted to do, something he wanted to do since Hagrid had taken him on his 11th birthday. He got permission from Mr and Mrs Weasley and decided to go for it.

"Harry and Emma have never travelled by Floo Powder before." Said Ron

"Oh, well if you've never done it before…" said Mrs Weasley worriedly

"Oh it's easy enough." Said Fred or George "Simply do as we do." The twin took some powder and entered the chimney followed by the other twin.

Harry and Emma looked at one another and shrugged. Emma went first and found herself collapsing at the feet of the red-headed twins.

They each offered her a hand up "Thanks… there has to be an easier way to travel." Said Emma

"You get use to it." Said Fred "But it's really apparating you want to try. You can teleport anywhere with that."

A few seconds later Ron came out "Where's Harry?"

"He hasn't come through." Said Emma, she suddenly got worried "Where is he?"

"He went in just after you."

"Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no! Emma panicked, she couldn't loose her brother, not when they had just gotten to Diagon Alley. "I'm gonna go look for him!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Yer a mess Harry… What you doin wanderin down Knockturn Alley?"

"I got lost, Em' and I are at the Weasley's we were suppose to be doing our shopping today."

"Oh righ' then!" said Hagrid "I got yer letter by tha way. I should tell ye that I stopped by yer Aunt an' Uncles. Got in te a spot o' trouble though."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"I mighta broke tha door down… an' I mighta broke yer Uncles' wrist."

Harry's eyes widened "You didn't?" he smiled so as to reassure Hagrid.

"Ya, Dumbledore wasn' te happy. He went roun' with Madame Pomfrey and sorted 'im and the door out."

"Well so long as you didn't get into to much trouble for it?" Said Harry

"Was worth it if ye ask me." Said Hagrid. "Though Professor Dumbledore still told me off."

The two of them exited Knockturn Alley and appeared in Diagon Alley.

"Harry! Hagrid!" called a voice. Hermione Granger ran towards the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hermione!" said Harry, he gave the bushy haired girl a quick hug.

"Everyone's been looking for you, I ran into Ron, his dad and his brothers in the Cauldron. What happened?"

"I got separated in the Floo." Said Harry

"I take it you'll be fine now Harry?" said Hagrid amusedly

"Yeah thanks."

Harry and Hermione made there way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"My Parents are at the Cauldron right now we just got the train in from…"

"HARRY!"

Harry found himself impacted by an auburn haired missile.

"Emma I'm…"

"Harry, where the hell have you been?"

"Some shop called Borgin and Burkes, Don't know how I got there."

Emma disentangled herself from her brother and looked at the girl her brother was with.

"Hello!" said Hermione

"Hello!" said Emma

"Emma this is Hermione Granger, my other best friend. Hermione this is my little sister Emma."

Hermione smiled "It's nice to mee…"

Hermione suddenly found herself engulfed in an Emma hug "Thank you, Thank you so much for writing… at the end of term."

Hermione looked a bit awkward but relaxed a little and patted Emma's back.

"So where is everyone?" asked Harry smiling at the girls.

Emma disengaged from Hermione "Well? Mrs Weasley and Ginny were just behind me."

"We are still behind you." Said Mrs Weasley, Harry, Hermione and Emma all jumped. Mrs Weasley and Ginny had been standing to the side observing the brother/sister/Hermione exchange. "Come along, it's good to see you didn't go to many grates away Harry, the others should be at the Leaky."

The party reformed at the Leaky Cauldron Pub, where Harry and Emma met Hermione's parents and the rest of the Weasley's and told them about his encounter with the Malfoys in Borgin and Burkes. After Arthur expressed his displeasure of the Malfoys, the entourage went to Gringott's Bank.

Harry escorted his sister up to a teller and said "Uh… excuse me but we'd each like to make a withdrawal from our Vaults?" He took out his own key and Emma's "This is yours by the way." He told her.

The Goblin examined the keys "Mr Potter… your… companion… needs to have her identity confirmed. It seems a security precaution was introduced. Miss if you will come with me?"

Emma looked at Harry. He was surprised by this, but he supposed it must be part of the security around Emma's existence.

"Uh Mrs Weasley." He said "Why don't you go on ahead, we'll meet you back here when we're done."

The Weasley matriarch nodded and left for the Weasley vault.

As it turns out Harry was right.

"This is just a standard procedure Miss Potter, we do this the first time all our… secret clients come in." said the Goblin once they were in a private booth.

He placed her key in a basin and flicked his hand a red see through barrier seemed to have erected itself over it.

"Please retrieve your key Miss Potter." Said the Goblin

Emma looked at Harry, she hesitated for a second then reached into the basin took out the key as if there was no barrier.

The Goblin smiled "Thank you Miss Potter."

"Out of interest would anything, regrettable have happened if Emma wasn't entitled?" asked Harry

The Goblin gave an evil smirk "Let's just say, had your sister been an imposter she, would be have been left handed from now on."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Wow!" said Emma once they'd reached Vault 699, conveniently just a few steps from Harry's vault. "How much is this?"

The Goblin took out a sheet of parchment, scribbled on it and then handed it to Emma.

"This is all mine?" she said wide eyed

"Yes Miss Potter." Said the Goblin. "You and your brother will also have access to the Potter Family Vault when you reach the age of maturity."

"There is another vault in our name?" asked Harry

"Actually it is just in your name Mr Potter, your parents sadly left us before they could write Miss Potter here into the will, although as their daughter she has automatic limited access that you can… adjust to your discretion."

"Can we add Emma to it?" asked Harry

The Goblin chuckled "Mr Potter your devotion to your sister is admirable, but as you are due to become head of house, what assets you receive will be in your control, what you share with your sister is your choice."

"Harry, I trust you I doubt you're going to cut me out, besides this nice wee vault here will do me just fine for now. I think I'm done." She said

"Me too, I'm taking you clothes shopping too Emma."

Emma scowled "Fine but I get to buy you clothes as well. Sorry Mr Goblin sir I'll be two more seconds."

The Goblin chuckled at Emma's playful attitude, virtually anyone else who called him "Mr Goblin sir" would offend him but he could tell Emma was harmless, little did she know that a 12-year-old Miss Evans greeted him in the same manner many years ago as a teller.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Reuniting with the Weasley's on the surface, Harry noticed Hermione's parents exchanging Sterling for Galleons. Harry decided it might be an idea to do the opposite.

"You never know, I can think of half a dozen times I could have done with regular money." He said

Emma, seeing his logic, too got some Muggle Money too.

Mr Weasley went off for a Drink with the Doctors Granger, while Mrs Weasley directed the others.

"Well I suggest we meet in Flourish and Blotts in an Hour to get our books, try and get everything else in the meantime."

"An hour might not be long enough Mrs Weasley, Emma and I both need clothes, in addition to her robes and there is also that…" Harry trailed off and looked at Emma.

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened in understanding and nodded "We'll try for an hour, if we're not all finished the rest of us can hang around." Harry nodded

"What is also?" asked Emma

"It's a surprise, come on let's start with robes, hopefully you won't meet your mortal enemy in there like I did." Said Harry

"Surprise?" said Emma quizzically.

The group entered Madam Malkin's, while Ginny tried on second-hand robes and Harry tried on Muggle clothes and Wizard clothes, Emma got fitted. Thankfully there wasn't a Draco Malfoy equivalent spouting blood prejudice, or anyone else for that matter. When she was done she joined her brother in trying on new clothes.

Harry discovered to his horror however that every member of the female Gender, including the one member of that portion who had never been clothes shopping before, had an inbuilt desire to offer opinions and insist upon them. Needless to say 25 minutes later Harry was thankful to get out of there.

"Right shall we split up and meet at Flourish and Blotts?" suggested Mrs Weasley

Harry wanted to go shopping with his friends and his sister, but he didn't want to separate Emma from her new best friend so quickly "Mrs Weasley, how about we take Ginny and Emma with us? You can go join Mr Weasley and Hermione's parents and meet us at the bookstore?"

"What?" said Ron, Harry wanted to go around with Ginny?

Mrs Weasley looked taken aback "Oh I don't know Harry, I think I'd rather Ginny…"

"Mrs Weasley Ginny will be fine, she's nearly 11," said Hermione "We'll take care of her… and Emma."

Mrs Weasley still looked reluctant but nodded "Come and find me if there is a problem." She had to accept that Ginny was growing up.

"Y…you really w…want me to c…come shopping with you?" asked Ginny stutteringly to Harry.

"Sure why not," said Harry "I wanna take my sister shopping, but I'm not gonna keep her new friend away from her am I?"

Ginny Blushed and with great difficulty tried looking at Harry as he spoke.

"Anyway thanks for not being as picky about my choice of clothes."

"Uuh?" said Ginny

"Harry we weren't being picky, I just didn't like those shorts… or those two shirts, or…"

"Hermione you were picky." Said Ron "You both were… and Mum."

"Well excuse us for having an opinion Ronald." Said Ginny

"Don't worry Ginny, you're excused." Said Harry

Ginny face went red hot.

"You on the other hand." Harry looked at Emma, who smirked and stuck her tongue out in response.

"Anyway we've got half-an-hour to finish shopping." Said Ron

"Right, let's start with a trunk." Said Harry

They stuffed their clothes in Emma's trunk then went to get potions ingredients, a cauldron, brass scales, a telescope, some phials and dragon hide gloves. Emma and Ginny only needed a wand and their books now. But Harry had other plans.

"Come on Emma, I'm going to get you a Birthday present." Said Harry

"You're what?" said Emma

"A Birthday present, like Hagrid did last year, only you can use Hedwig when you need to send a letter and no one really likes toads, so I thought I'd get you a kitten." Said Harry.

Ginny and Hermione squealed in excitement, while Emma was stunned speechless.

Finding her breath she said "Harry, are you sure…"

"Yeah, Mr and Mrs Weasley said it was ok to have one round the Burrow, the Hogwarts letters said cats are allowed and who cares what the Dursley's think." Said Harry "Now come on!" he quick marched her into the Magical Menagerie.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron followed with high levels of amusement.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" said Emma

"Hagrid got me Hedwig, let me get you a kitten." Said Harry

Emma gave Harry a quick hug as the stern-looking owner approached the pair of them.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yes!" said Harry "Emma here needs a birthday present, I'd like to buy her a kitten."

"Alright, if you'll come this way, I have new batch of Kneazle Kittens, just ready today for adoption."

"Kneazles?" asked Harry

The store owner looked at them "Ah never heard of them before, Muggle-born?" he asked.

"We're as good as." Said Harry. "No we've never heard of Kneazles before."

"Ah well basically they look like ordinary cats but they are far more peculiar. There life spans are twice as long, as such they grow slower and are considered kittens for a little over a year. They're also far more intelligent than your average creature. They can sense your feelings and moods and are very good at responding to them. Unfortunately they can also be a bit moody, but probably no more than some traditional cats."

Emma smiled "I think I'd like a Kneazle!" said Emma eagerly.

The stern-faced owner smiled at the auburn haired girl "I'm afraid it's a bit more complex than that Miss, Kneazles choose their master or mistress, not the other way round. If none of the Kneazles desire you, then I'm afraid I can't sell one to you, sorry, but it's considered cruelty to do so."

Emma frowned and looked down "I bet none of them want me."

"Well it can't hurt to try." Said Harry "It can't right?" he asked

"So sir, it can't." the man chuckled "Miss if you'll come through here I can test you?"

Emma followed the owner with everyone else following behind. They entered a room with cages of kittens of all kinds circling around the edges of the room. In the centre of the room was a white circle.

"Please sit on the stool in the white circle." Said the owner, Emma did so. "When I open the cages start turning around on the spot."

"Ok!" said Emma. She sat on the stool and waited.

The owner flicked his wand and the cages all opened. In each cage the occupants looked up and noticed the door was open and began to eye the human on the white spot. There were a series of "Mews!" all around but no kitten left the cage.

That was until a rather high pitched "Mew!" was made and a little black and white kitten trotted out of it's cage, it's hind legs collapsing on the floor as it moved and it's tiny tail twitching. Everyone watched as it approached Emma "Mew!" He rubbed himself against her legs.

"Hello there. Oh you're so gorgeous!" Emma got down on her knees and began scratching his head, under the chin and behind the ears.

"Mew!" the kitten squeaked. He placed his front paws on Emma's knees and began rubbing his head against her leg through her skirt, then climbed up and settled on Emma's lap. This kitten really loved the Auburn haired girl.

"I think you've found your Kneazle Miss." Said the Owner happily. "If you'd like to come through we'll get your new friend to his new home."

Emma was unsure how to unseat this creature without offending it, but on instinct she whispered "I need to take you through so my brother can pay for you, would you come with us please?"

"Mew!" the kitten got up, stretched his tiny wee body and trotted along towards Harry and the others. Halfway between them and Emma he turned his head and went "Mew! Mew!"

Emma stood up and followed the happy little kitten through to the other room.

"Would it be ok if I carried you?" Emma asked the kitten.

To her continued surprise the Kitten stopped in its tracks gave a "Mew!" and let Emma pick him up. He sat in her arms and made the most adorable purring sounds and rubbed his face against Emma's arms and chest.

The store owner ran his wand over the kitten and then tapped a piece of parchment "Ok you Kneazle is six weeks and two days old, male, 7lbs. would you like a cat box as well?"

"Yeah, we'll be going to Hogwarts in a few weeks." Said Harry

The owner smiled in understanding and took out a box, Harry also ended up buying cat litter and cat food for the Kitten. Extra's included Harry paid 16 Galleons and had a very, very happy Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Ok I just need a wand now!" said Emma "and of course my books."

"Right let's go to Ollivander's." Said Harry, he Emma and Hermione missed the sad looks on Ron and Ginny's faces.

They entered the Wand Shop and placed the kitten in the cat box on the fragile looking chair in the corner.

"Greetings!" said a voice, making them all jump. Ollivander the wand-maker, appeared behind them.

He looked over the nearly-11 and 12-year-olds before him.

His eyes settled on the Auburn haired Girl "Ah Miss Potter, I was told you'd be here soon."

There were sudden exchanges of worried looks "How do you know about Emma?" demanded Harry.

The old man smiled at Harry "Harry Potter: Holly, eleven inches, Phoenix Feather, Nice and Supple."

"Yes, but…"

"Professor Dumbledore informed me of you sister, and also asked for my silence on her existence for now. I assure you, I have not, nor will I reveal your existence Miss Potter."

"Thank you!" said Emma

Ollivander looked towards the others, having only seen one of them before "Miss Hermione Granger: Vine Wood, ten and three-quarter inches, Dragon Heart-String, Quite Rigid."

"Err yes?" Said Hermione unsurely, only Ollivander would identify someone by there wand.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley. I have yet to assign the two of you wands. Are you here to get yours alongside Miss Potter's?"

"No sir," said Ron a little unhappily "We're just here with our friends."

Harry looked at Ron and Ginny. "_That's right they can't get wands of their own._" He looked at Emma and saw that she was thinking the same thing. They nodded "Actually Mr Ollivander I think we shall get the Weasley's wands while they're here."

"What?" said Ginny

"Harry don't…" said Ron

"Why not. Ginny it's your birthday soon, I can get you a wand." Said Emma

"Harry, Wands are 7 galleons a piece, I'm not sure Mum would…" said Ron

"We'll make it your birthday present too." Said Emma

"Emma stop."

"No Ron's right Emma." Said Harry

"Thanks anyway Harry." Said Ron misunderstanding his best friend.

"His Birthday's not till March, make it his Christmas and Ginny Birthday." Finished Harry

"Harry I don't know." Said Ron

"Don't bother Emma, but thanks anyway." Said Ginny

"How about I donate too?" said Hermione "Each of us contribute towards Ron's Christmas and Ginny's Birthday present?"

"I'm still not sure." Said Ron he was definitely leaning towards it though… his own wand.

Emma then had an idea "Ron, Ginny how much money do you have on you."

The Weasley's looked at Emma in surprise but checked anyway.

"Just under three Galleons!" said Ron

"Just over two." Said Ginny

"How about each of you put forward a Galleon and Harry, Hermione and I will put forward two for each of you? Would that make you feel better?" said Emma

Ron and Ginny looked to the non-Weasley's in the shop "Are you guys really sure?"

There were three nods "We'll even help explain this to your Mum!" said Harry "She has looked after us for over a week and is planning to for over two weeks, still. This is the least we can do."

Ginny and Ron relaxed, well Ron relaxed and Ginny blushed and refused to look at the male Potter, but she seemed more comfortable.

"So that's three wands." Said Harry to Ollivander.

"Splendid." He said and proceeded to measure the three of them with his magical measuring tape. Then he pulled just three wands from the shelves.

"Let's start with Miss Potter then. This one is Holly, thirteen and a half inches, Dragon Heart String, Rather Bendy."

Emma took the wand and felt a little tingle in her hand.

"Nope." Said Ollivander snatching it away from her "But close, it seems I was right, you are a lot like your brother, I think one of these will work though."

Ollivander took one of the remaining wands "Try this: Cherry, fourteen and three-quarter inches, Unicorn Hair, Unyielding."

Emma held the wand but, while she felt a warm tingle, it was even less noticeable than the Dragon Heartstring wand, so Ollivander took it back.

"If I'm right about you this wand should be your chosen match." He said "Willow, six inches, Phoenix Feather, Pliable."

Emma took the little wand and the difference was immediately noticeable. As a stong comfortable warm feeling shot up her arm, Emma gave the wand a small swish and red sparks shot out the end of it

"Oh excellent." Said Ollivander. "That is a particularly fine and powerful Wand Miss Potter, much like that of your brothers and all Phoenix Wands. I think it is clear we can expect great things from you as well. That Wand was the first Phoenix wand I ever made, I never planned to give it to just anyone. But I feel confident that you are meant to have it."

"How can you be sure?" said Emma, stunned that she had her own wand.

"The Wand chooses the Wizard Miss Potter, no one is absolutely certain why it choose him. But the fact that is has chosen you means we can expect great things from you. After all few phoenix wands have not achieved great things in there time."

Emma was a little shocked by what Ollivander said. The only reply she could come up with was "But I'm a witch."

Ollivander smiled at her "You'll still do fine!" He moved on to testing Ron and Ginny, Emma soon forgot whatever anxieties Ollivander gave her and focused on watching her friends in amusement.

After about ten minutes Ron emerged as the happy owner of: Willow, fourteen inches, Unicorn Hair wand and Ginny emerged with one of Hazel, eleven and a quarter inches, Dragon Heartstring.

When they exited they realised there hour was up 15 minutes ago. Following a quick march, they arrived to find the book shop, Flourish and Blotts, absolutely packed with Witches… and the odd Wizard… and it soon became clear why:

_GILDEROY LOCKHART_

_Will be signing copies of his autobiography_

_MAGICAL ME_

_Today 12.30 – 4.30 pm_

"Ooh! Does this mean we actually get to meet him? In Person?" squealed Hermione excitedly.

"Do we have to?" said Ron exasperatedly

"Ron while I share your pain, Defence is an important subject." Said Harry "My best one to, if whatever teacher we're getting has chosen these books I want to make sure the author is at least adequate. I don't want another crap Defence Professor."

"What was wrong with Quirrell? I Thought we did fine last year, you know asides from trying to kill you and stuttering all the time." Said Ron

"Quirrell taught us very little practical work Ron, he only taught us the theory behind counter-jinxes, and using them was on the practical exam. Can you honestly say you would have passed if Hermione and I hadn't forced you to learn and practise what we researched?" said Harry

"I guess you're right, but Harry the positions cursed, no one's lasted more than a year, we have to take the Defence Professor we can get." Said Ron

"All the more reason to check." Said Emma "I mean this Lockhart looks pretty cute, I'll admit but…"

"You think he's cute?" asked Harry

"A little." Blushed Emma

"Let's just go in, buy what we need and get out." Said Ron

"But I want to see Lockhart." Whined Hermione

"Come on!" said Harry firmly.

The group forced there way into the book shop. After letting Mrs Weasley know where they were they each sought to get there books.

With some effort Harry forced his way through the crowd to pick up two copies of the Standard book of Spells Grade 2 (for him and Hermione) and one Grade 1 (For Emma). He would happily have bought books for the Weasley's but he knew they would never let him.

Heading back he had to pass the Defensive magic section, where he assumed Lockhart's Books were; they weren't. Harry did however stop to look. He found _The_ _Hex and Jinx Manual: Beginner to Intermediate_ which had proved very useful, the previous year, thanks to the Flipendo Jinx he had been able to fight Voldemort, and this book taught him the theory of the jinx much better than Quirrell did in class. He had been taking it out as a library book but decided that he may need it again so picked up his own copy. Then noticing a book 2, _Intermediate to Advanced_, and a Book 3, _Advanced and Mastery_, he took them as well. Also he picked up two further books: _Duelling and Combat: a Hit Wizards Guide_, and _Curses: there Uses and The Consequences of Those Uses_. Harry also picked up _Magical Theory_ and _The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection _for Emma. He then made his way over to the 'nature' section where he found his sister picking up her copies of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

"I take it you found some extra reading material?" asked Emma

"Yup." Said Harry "You?" he asked noticing more than First Year Course books in her hands, Potions books.

"Yeah, I really want to have a shot on my new cauldron, do you think Mrs Weasley would let me experiment at the Burrow?"

"I'm sure something will be arranged." Said Mr Weasley appearing behind Emma along with the Doctors Granger. "Have the two of you got everything?"

"I'm still missing _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Ron went off to find it for me. Hermione and Ginny are getting her, mine and Harry's Lockhart Books." Said Emma "How about you Harry."

"Just need the Lockhart Books, I've also got Hermione a copy of the _Standard Book of Spells_ as well as us, we just had to arrive the day of a Book signing." Sighed Harry. "I'll go help Hermione and Ginny, they've got to carry 14 books through a mass of enthusiasts."

Everyone chuckled at Harry's observation and let him delve into the crowds. As he was making his way through however, just as he noticed Hermione and Ginny struggling with the mass of books, a voice said "It can't be, Harry Potter?"

Every head in the surrounding crowd turned to face Harry, while Harry turned to face the source of the voice. Harry sized up Gilderoy Lockhart. Much like on Mrs Weasley's book Lockhart looked like he spent more time on his appearance than practising any expertise in magic, particularly the kind involved in travelling the world battling dark creatures.

But he was taken out of his musings as a photographer for the Daily Prophet grabbed hold of him and thrust him towards the Blond haired author, who rather enthusiastically pulled Harry next to him.

"Smile Harry together you and I can make the front page."

After a series of Photographs of a cheery Lockhart and a thoroughly perplexed Boy-Who-Lived, Lockhart had something to say, something later Harry, and so many other students of Hogwarts, would look back on and cringe with a vengeance. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is most extraordinary. When young Harry Potter came in Flourish and Botts to purchase his copy of my autobiography: _Magical Me_, he had no idea that he would be receiving my entire collective works," said works he had a shop assistant hand to him, so he could force them into Harry's arms "Free of Charge!" cue camera flash "He and his friends also didn't realise that they would soon get the real magical me. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen I have great pleasure in announcing that I shall be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts School at Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There was a general round of applause at this announcement. Harry noticed that Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley were smiling and clapping enthusiastically, The Doctors Granger and Mr Weasley looked neutral but amused at Harry's embarrassment, the twins looked highly amused at Harry's embarrassment, Percy was reading a book about Prefects and appeared uninterested in the whole thing and Ron and, to Harry's approval, Emma wore incredulous looks at everything that happened. It seemed that Emma was not going to be a Lockhart fan like Hermione and Mrs Weasley were.

He struggled his way through the crowds to Ginny, whose cauldron was being used to store the bought books. "You take these, I can buy my own." Said Harry

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter." Came a drawling, arrogant voice "Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want that." Snapped Ginny, unlike virtually every other time… well unlike every other time she had spoken in his presence, Ginny was not the least bit shy or embarrassed or playing Quidditch.

"Oh look Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend." Mocked the Malfoy

Harry glared at Malfoy. Just then Emma showed up with a several books under her right arm and a cat box in her right. "You owe me about 15 or 16 Galleons Harry, but we can work out the…" she stopped and immediately tensed when she realised her brother was squaring off. She dropped the books into the cauldron.

"More Weasley girls sucking up to you Potter, you really have fallen low."

"_First a Dursley, now a Weasley? This time it must be the red hair, Oh well!_" thought Emma "Say Harry, is this the Blond haired ponce who through a tantrum in the hospital wing claiming you were trying to smuggle a dragon?"

"Wha… there was a… ponce? Shut up… You…" Draco stuttered and glared at Emma, who laughed in his face.

Ron and Hermione came forward with their own books.

"Oh it's you!" said Ron sneering down at Malfoy with distaste "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here."

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a book shop Weasley, I suppose you'll go hungry for a month in order to pay for this." Malfoy sneered back.

Ron threw his books into Ginny's cauldron and made to lunge at Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione held him back.

"Children it's mad in here let's go outside." Said Mr Weasley, Hermione's parents, and the twins were right behind him.

"Well, well, Arthur Weasley!" said a sneering voice that held much more professionalism than that of its son.

"Lucius." Said Arthur.

Mr Malfoy took one of Ginny's books out, made a demeaning comment about the Weasley's being poor and made some derogatory remark about Muggles to the Grangers face. Then he and Mr Weasley fists.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Back at the Leaky Molly was scolding Arthur for fighting.

"In front of the children, Arthur. I'm sorry you had to witness my Husband's… he doesn't normally…" Molly addressed the Grangers.

"Don't worry about it," said Mr Granger "If he'd talked much longer I probably would have done the same thing." Mr Malfoy, had not impressed the Grangers in the slightest.

Meanwhile Hermione was saying goodbye "It was nice to finally meet you in person Emma." She said hugging the younger Potter. She then addressed the cat box with the black and white miniscule thing residing inside "I'm going to miss you most of all, try not to grow up between now and 1st September."

"Mew!"

"Hermione we need to go or we'll miss the train." Said her Mum

"Yes Mum!" she said. Hermione hugged her boys one more time and said "I'll see you on the train.

Harry and Emma once more had to ride the Floo. It was definitely not their favourite way to travel."


	8. Together? Together!

My Thanks to those who answered my emergency Poll on what House Luna she be in (Gryffindor or Ravenclaw). We stuck with Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><span>Together? Together!<span>

After the Weasley/Potter group got back to the Burrow two immediate issues emerged for the Potters. The first one was that Mr and Mrs Weasley were not happy about Harry, Emma and Hermione having bought Ron and Ginny new wands. Well actually Mr Weasley wasn't too troubled… just don't tell Molly.

"Harry, Emma you really shouldn't have done that." Said Mrs Weasley. "You may need that money later."

"Mrs Weasley, its fine. We both contributed to the cost of the wands and Hermione did to." Said Harry

"Ron and Ginny even contributed to the cost from their own money." Said Emma. "We spent no more than we would have done on for their Birthday and Christmas presents, and that is what they are."

"Harry, Emma; are you sure about this?" said Mr Weasley. "It is your money, and as we're not your parents we can't tell you how not to spend it but wands, even parts of a wand are very expensive. Collectively you spent 14 Galleons on Ron and Ginny."

"No we didn't." said Harry "We each donated 4 Galleons, Hermione donated another 4 and Ron and Ginny each put in a Galleon for their wands."

Mr Weasley seemed much less troubled after that declaration. Mrs Weasley too was less troubled "But still though Harry, Emma… you shouldn't…"

"You've let us stay here over a week." Said Emma. "And you're keeping us here for nearly another 3. This is the least we can do."

"I know we should save some of our money Mrs Weasley but we don't need to spare all of it. If we hadn't gotten those wands we'd have spent it on Chocolate or Quidditch stuff, isn't a wand more useful?"" said Harry

Mr and Mrs Weasley… well Mrs Weasley finally relented, the thanked Harry and Emma for their kindness and fed them both extra large portions of treacle tart for pudding.

However it was now evening and the second issue was still not resolved.

"What about David?" said Emma looking at her Kneazle Kitten.

He looked up at and very lightly hissed.

"Ok… maybe not." Said Emma as everyone in the Burrow, now seated in the living room, laughed. The kitten decided to show its forgiveness to its owner by rubbing his head against her hand."

"How do people come up with names for their pets?" asked Harry

"Well you got Hedwig from a History of Magic." Said Emma

"You did?" said the Twins at once.

"Yeah I had just learnt I was a wizard and I was curious. I chose the name Hedwig for my owl because I liked it." said Harry. "More importantly she likes it

"What was the name from." Asked Percy who had uncharacteristically left what he was doing in his room.

"It was the Duchess: Hedwig Tosia Skalecki." Said Harry

"What?" said everyone except Emma who giggled lightly

"He had to read that name several times, to remember it." She said "I'm impressed older brother, I thought you may have forgotten it after a year."

Harry stuck his tongue out but smiled at his sister.

"So who was Hedwig Tosee… Tosi… Skeelee… Who was she?" asked Ron, while the twins and Ginny giggled at his bad attempts at Polish.

"Duchess: Hedwig Tosia Skalecki, Ron, was the Polish signatory to the International Statue of Secrecy." Said Harry.

"Ok." Said Ron, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

"What about Errol?" asked Harry

"Errol?" said Mrs Weasley "Well, shortly after Charlie was born we had just come back from staying with Arthur's parents in the Village of Errol in Kinross. Bill was at the stage where he wanted to know everything and back then we had hardly left the Burrow very much so he kept on repeating the name Errol and… well we'd just gotten this new owl and Bill decided that we should name him Errol. The owl Errol seemed happy so…"

"I find it hard to imagine Bill as an excitable toddler." Said George

"He was past the Toddler stage by that point." Said Mr Weasley "Still he could get very excitable."

"What about Scabbers Percy?" asked Ron

"I can't actually remember, precisely." Said Percy "I think it had something to do with a book I read?"

"Misread you mean." Said Arthur "Percy found Scabbers when he was five, and just learning to read. He wanted to read anything he could find, unfortunately at the time Charlie a Scab on his hand and Molly had a book open on dealing with them. Percy read the word out loud as 'Scaberers'. When he found that Rat he named him 'Scaberers' but when he was six he insisted that he be named properly and spelt properly so he became "Scabbers"

Everyone was giggling at the story, even Percy, though he hurriedly changed the subject "Hermes I got from a chocolate frog card." Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Percy as if he'd just announced he'd joined the ballet. "What?"

"I thought you'd say you had to go through the entire Hogwarts library until you found the absolute perfect name for an owl worthy of yourself." Said Fred dramatically.

"Don't be stupid Fred." Said Percy, "I hadn't even set foot in Hogwarts yet… and I couldn't wait that long… What?"

Every Weasley in the living room and Harry were surprised again. Percy had made a light joke.

"Isn't Hermes a Greek god?" asked Harry "Was he a wizard?"

Percy held himself high "Hermes was a scholar of Athens Academy of Magic. Some of his deeds inspired greatness in…"

"Ah there is the old Percy!" said George "Panic over the world won't implode just yet." Everyone snorted again.

Percy rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and tossed Emma a Chocolate Frog packet. "Here try it yourself Emma, though if you get Dymphna Furmage then I won't hold it against you if you or you Kitten chooses another name."

Everyone was looking at Percy again.

"What?"

"You made…" said Fred

"…another joke."

"You carry around Chocolate frogs?" asked Ron

Percy grumbled "Just because I take myself seriously doesn't mean I don't occasionally joke… and the Chocolate Frogs… they're a vice… notice I got twelve O.W.L's last year."

"And now you finally gloat about that." Asked Ginny incredulously.

"Gloat… I'm not… argh… Emma what is the card."

Emma and Harry exchanged glances. Emma smiled at Percy and opened her moving chocolate.

"Oops!" The frog jumped from the packet onto Harry. Emma was just about to pick it up when the Kitten jumped from Emma's lap towards the moving object.

"Oh my…" said Harry as the kitten and the Chocolate Frog rolled off Harry and landed next to him on the sofa.

The kitten took a bite into the chocolate frog… then spat it out, leaving it on the sofa, then he walk over and nestle himself on Harry's lap. Everyone broke out laughing at the Kitten's antics.

Harry smiled and began stroking the Kitten.

"Guess the Kitty doesn't share your vice Perce." Said George

"What about the Card?" asked Mr Weasley as he levitated the kitten-saliva infected frog into the bin.

Emma looked at it:

_**No. 73 Mopsus**_

_Mopsus was a Seer who lived in ancient Greece. He defeated fellow Seer Calchas in a competition of their powers._

"So Kitten how about Mopsus?" she asked.

The Kitten looked up from the hand of Harry's that was caressing his ears.

"Mopsus?" Emma said again

"Mew!" Mopsus jumped back towards Emma and as he walked across her legs he enthusiastically rubbed himself against her person causing her to giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Emma giggled. Everyone generally agreed that Mopsus was the right name for Emma's Black and White companion.

With both issues resolved Emma and Ginny went to bed with a new kitten to fawn over. Mopsus was a very snug kitten. However with both Ginny and Emma in the room he seemed unsure as to whom he should snuggle in with. He went first to Ginny, then Emma and then Ginny, then Emma then Ginny and, by time they were both asleep he was curled up snoozing with Emma. Of course when Mrs Weasley roused everyone for Breakfast he was back with Ginny.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

But all too quickly the time at the Burrow was coming to an end, Emma was excited to go to Hogwarts for the first time. But this was the first time she and Harry had been in a place that felt like home. Mrs Weasley was a far better cook than either of them could ever be… or anyone else for that matter, Emma's diet had been the most stable it had ever been. Mrs Weasley had also kindly shown Emma how to brew simple household potions, such sleeping draughts and headache potions. Mr Weasley was constantly fascinated by everything Muggle and always had at least one Potter near him during mealtimes so he could ask questions. Percy, still spent most of his time in his room, but at mealtimes he would occasionally talk about something interesting, normally Hogwarts, and Ginny and Emma were both really anxious to know more. Ron and Harry tended to spend a lot of there time playing Quidditch with the Twins and occasionally the girls. Loud explosions were frequently heard in the Twins rooms, but nonetheless dismissed as normal. Ginny and Emma spent most of their time together looking through magazines and comparing clothes.

Emma, for the first time in her life could behave like a little girl, or whatever you call an 11-year-old female experimenting with pink and purple clothing. The day before her Birthday, in one of the strangest conflictions of his life, Harry was both thrilled and disturbed to find his sister and Ron's sister clad in red, pink, purple and other 'girly colours' as Ron decried them, with their toes and fingernails painted and their hair braided. It wasn't that Emma didn't suit hair braiding, or nail painting or have the right to dress in whatever she wanted. But her hair was braided in so many ways, so many times it looked like Mopsus' ugly double had died on her head. Unlike Ron and his sister, Harry did not make any demeaning comments to his sister… this time. It was hard to believe this was the same girl who'd worn Dudley's hand-me-downs and slept alongside him in a cramped cupboard, Harry was just happy that Emma could finally be an 11-year-old Girl, he didn't have the heart to tell her how horrible she looked.

Today was Emma's Birthday, and Mrs Weasley was all too aware that this little girl had never had a birthday party before and her only birthday cake was sent by owl post by Hagrid. Mrs Weasley cooked up a large dinner that involved the sacrifice of the largest of the Burrow's Chickens, masses of roast potatoes, Yorkshire Pudding, White Pudding, and a portion of mixed vegetable of which one serving and consumption of was compulsory. Even by Weasley standards it was a considerable amount of food. Everyone enjoyed it of course, including Mopsus who was nibbling at cut up scraps of Chicken breast in gravy. However Emma removed his dish after the chicken was gone because she wasn't sure if it was healthy for a Kneazle kitten to lap up large quantities of gravy. Mopsus of course glared at Emma but quickly forgave her after she gave him another damp bit of chicken.

At the end there was an extra large carrot cake with eleven candles in it. As everyone sang "Happy Birthday!" to Emma the candle colours changed from the conventional orange flames to green, to blue, to purple and back in time to the singing. At the end of the singing when everyone cheered the candles flared bright red and small smoke vapours that escaped and formed a red heart above the table. Then in, Gold writing, words appeared on the heart:

"_Happy 11th Birthday to Emma Potter from the Weasley's of the Burrow_

… _and Harry!_

_With love from!"_

The Heart then smokely in black writing revealed everyone's signatures, as if they'd been written in ink.

As the heart hovered above the table for another two minutes before disappearing, Emma found that she couldn't see it properly because of the moisture in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you so… much!" Emma didn't say anymore, else she risked breaking down fully.

Ever the faithful brother Harry, sitting next to her, put his arm around his sister, leaned her head against his shoulder and kissed her temple "Happy Birthday Emma!" he said.

"Thanks!" she gasped out.

Harry's presence had significantly relaxed her. Using the thumb on his other hand he wiped her tears from her eyes and said "Ok now I think you can blow out the candles."

The cake was delicious. Molly had actually made two cakes, in case one wasn't enough but everyone had been so full from dinner, they had only wanted a slice each. So quite happily there was plenty to take on the train the next day. Following one last mug of hot chocolate, everyone retired for the night, the following day was going to be interesting.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following morning was chaotic, there was a mass of last minute packing and Potters and Weasley's passing each other on the stairs with toast in one hand and trunks, bags, brooms and pets in the other.

With surprisingly little effort Mr Weasley, assisted by Harry, managed to get all seven trunks and other items into the boot of the car.

"Don't tell Molly, but I used an undetectable extension charm." He said "I also did the inside so there will be room for all of us to sit comfortably."

Harry was not complaining. He grew up in very close proximity to his sister and was in no great hurry to have a relapse, as much as he loved her.

Ginny and Emma sat on the front seats between Mr and Mrs Weasley with Mopsus' cat box balanced on their legs. Harry, the boys, Hedwig and Hermes were all seated in the back.

Harry and Emma looked at the Burrow for what they assumed would be the last time for a while, only to have to return 10 minutes later because Fred forgot a box of his fireworks, and 20 minutes later they had to turn around again.

"I didn't know you had a diary." Said Emma

Ginny blushed "Sh… shut up!"

By the time they were going they were running late and Molly wouldn't let Arthur fly the car. They arrived at the station with less than ten minutes before the train was due to leave and there was a rush to get trolleys.

Emma had never been to Platform 9¾ before and looked at the barrier nervously as everyone except Ron, Percy and Harry went through.

Harry knew how Emma felt. He was dead afraid he would run into a brick wall a year ago. Both his stuff and Emma's were all on one trolley.

"Guys we've only got a minute!" said Ron who ran through the barrier.

"Go ahead you two." Said Percy, he was determined to make sure both Potters got on the train.

Emma looked at Harry who smiled.

"Together?" he asked

"Together." Emma agreed

Percy observed them hold on to each others hands and charge the trolley through the barrier.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Out of sight of Muggle and Magical alike, the House-elf Dobby witnessed Harry and his cousin charge the barrier. With a snap of his fingers he blocked it.

"Dobby is so sorry but Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Just before Harry and Emma impacted the barrier, they felt a sense of warmth pass through them, very similar to the sense of warmth one get's from getting chosen by a wand. Neither were expecting it and neither knew precisely what was going on, but when they hit the wall if felt like they had just forced their way through a pain of glass. They emerged on the Platform, but they felt like they had to force themselves through a weak barrier in order to do it.

"What the?" said Harry

"That wasn't exactly how I expected to enter the platform." Said Emma looking back "If felt like I had to force my way through."

"It wasn't like that last year we…"

Suddenly Percy came through "Come on you two the train leaves in a minute." Just then the warning whistle drove the resistant barrier out of their minds.

With three quick hugs and kiss from Mrs Weasley and a firm hand shake and a hug from Mr Weasley, two Potters and a Prefect/Aspiring Head Boy climbed aboard the express.

The Potters found the Weasley's and a Granger looking empty compartments. Fred and George managed to find their friend Lee Jordon waiting for them so they said farewell. At the end of the second carriage they found an empty compartment.

"Ok if we bag this one Ginny?" asked Ron "You and Emma don't mind finding one yourselves?"

Ginny and Emma looked a bit sad at being separated from the others and were about to go.

"Hang on Ron." Said Harry "There is plenty of room in here for all of us."

"It's ok Harry." Said Ginny

"No it's not!" Harry declared. He made sure no one was around or eavesdropping then whispered "I promised my sister I would take her to Hogwarts. Part of that promise is sitting next to her on the train."

"But I thought that Ginny and Emma would want to stay together. They are friends now. Like you and me."

Harry growled, Ron was an idiot sometimes "Ron I am sitting next to Emma, Ginny provided she can stand my company" Ginny blushed at Harry's reference to her "is welcome to sit with Emma and by extension me. You and Hermione, as my best friends can sit with me. But the only surety is that Emma is sitting with me. How the rest of you choose to sit is up to you."

Harry guided his perplexed but proud sister into the compartment and sat her down next to him. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other then at Ron and sat down. Ron looked on for a second incredulously then sat down.

"Sorry Ginny, Sorry Emma!" he said

After that, no one mentioned it again. The trunks were put on the racks and the slices of cake were separated and placed in a bag on top of Ginny's Trunk.

"Does anyone mind if I let Mopsus out?" asked Emma

"What about Scabbers?" said Ron "Cat's eat rats." He held out the rat and sure enough Mopsus growled at it and had a look similar to that of a seeker sighting a snitch.

"Ah!" said Emma "Never mind then."

"Couldn't you put Scabbers in his cage?" asked Hermione "I mean he doesn't really leave your pocket much so I don't think he'd mind his cage but Mopsus is a cat and they don't like being kept in boxes."

"Fair point!" said Ron and put the rat in his cage and put that on top of the rack so that he wouldn't become the kittens' first kill.

After a few minutes everyone was relaxed and chatting about Quidditch, Hogwarts, the Sorting and all sorts of things.

"Hey isn't that Loony?" said Ron nodding to a blonde haired girl going past.

"Don't call her that Ron!" said Ginny "It's Luna."

"Luna, as in your friend that lived near the Burrow?" asked Emma, Emma had wanted to meet Ginny's other friend for some time now but she and her father had gone on an expedition to Egypt… or was it Ecuador?

"Yeah Luna Lovegood. She must have just got back last night." Said Ginny

"She looks like she's looking for somewhere to sit. Can we invite her in?" Emma asked looking particularly at Ron, thinking he might object.

After a few second Ron realised Emma was looking at him, '_though god knows why_' "Uh… It's you and Harry who have the secret… Luna's strange but she's alright. You can trust her you want."

"Yeah let her come in, I want you to be able to make more friends… no offence Ginny." Said Harry

Ginny blushed "N… none taken…" then got up and opened the door. "Hey Luna?"

The blond haired girl turned and smiled upon recognising her childhood friend "Hello Ginny, did you have a nice summer?"

Ginny smiled, Luna was strange but after you got use to her it was impossible not to smile at her very presence. "Yeah it was great, do you want to come and sit with us? We've got space for one more and… I have a friend I'd like you to meet."

Luna blinked, someone Ginny wanted her to meet? "That would be lovely Ginny, I have thus far been unable to find somewhere to sit. I think Wrackspurts have nested somewhere on this train and are making people uncomfortable with my presence. Are you sure they won't make you and your friends uncomfortable?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Come in, come in!"

Luna was welcomed into the compartment "Hmm, it seems that they haven't take to this area very well. Perhaps it is your kneazle, Wrackspurts tend to fear kneazles."

Emma looked a bit taken back "Um… is that bad?"

"No Wrackspurts are a bit of a pest so it's probably a good thing… is this who you wanted me to meet Ginny."

"Yeah it is!" said Ginny closing the compartment door.

"Let me get that for you." Said Harry indicating Luna's trunk.

"That's very kind of you." Luna smiled approvingly

"Everyone this is my childhood friend Luna Lovegood, she grew up just over the hills from the Burrow. Luna, you know my brother Ron. These are his best friends: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter… and this is my new friend." Ginny took a deep breath "Emma Potter, Harry's little sister."

Everyone stared at Luna, but she didn't say '_What?_', '_no_' or '_Harry Potter doesn't have a sister!_' she merely said "Nice to meet you Emma… and all of you." Then looked at Mopsus "He's gorgeous, how long have you had him?"

Hermione and Ron were gobsmacked… this Luna… whoever she was apparently didn't care that Harry Potter had a sister… or rather that his sisters' existence was kept secret.

"Aren't you surprised that Harry Potter has a sister?" asked Hermione

"Oh yes, very. Were you surprised when you found out? I take it you've all known a while?"

"What? Y…yes of course Ron and I have known for nearly a year, Ginny's known since they stayed at the Burrow for nearly 4 weeks. But… but…"

Harry smiled at Hermione "I think Hermione is just surprised that you're not showing that you're surprised."

"I admitted I was very surprised? Should I have given some other indication?"

"Well." Said Harry cautiously "It's just, most people challenge me on having a sister. These two insisted I was mistaken and that I was an only child when I told them." He indicated Ron and Hermione.

"Did the two of you grow up apart?"

"Nope we lived together in very… very close proximity."

"Then that's a silly reason." Said Luna, she looked at Ron and Hermione "Harry should know whether he's an only child or not better than anyone else, especially since he was living with his own sister."

"But we were told different things." Said Hermione "We accepted it pretty soon after he told us… we were just surprised… it went against what we were taught about Harry."

Luna smiled at the bushy haired girl. "That is good Hermione, you should challenge everything you learn, especially if it's in conflict with what you already know, in order to understand what is true. That is the nature of wisdom."

Hermione was speechless and Ron, already speechless, was not going to say anything for a while.

Harry smiled "I take it you're holding out for Ravenclaw?"

Luna looked at Harry "I am not particularly holding out for any house. Though I must admit Ravenclaw is at the moment most appealing, but I hope only for the house that best suites me… whatever that may be."

"That's probably quite smart." Said Ginny "I'm holding out for Gryffindor because that's where my family has always been.

"I'm mainly hoping I'm not in Slytherin." Said Emma "But I really want to be with my brother so I'm also hoping for Gryffindor."

Harry smiled at his sister.

Everyone, including Ron and Hermione once they got hold of themselves, settled into conversation. Eventually the Trolley lady came round and Harry bought a bunch of Pumpkin Pasties for them to eat and some Ice Cold Pumpkin Juice, which was welcomely received by everyone thanks to the scorching heat of the sun. Harry didn't buy any sweets though because Mrs Weasley had kindly given them some.

"Do you want some carrot cake Luna?" asked Emma "Mrs Weasley gave me the rest we can cut… oh wait I haven't got a knife."

"Never mind Emma, I appreciate the gesture." Said Luna

"Hang on are we allowed to do magic on the train?" asked Harry

Hermione thought for a moment "Yes, even if we weren't though the ministry wouldn't be able to tell which underage witch or wizard performed the magic, but by my understanding it's legal."

"Then I can cut a slice for you Luna." Said Harry. Emma looked out the cake. Handed out the cut slices to the five Weasley's, two Potters and the Granger, there wasn't much left. But Harry aimed his wand down the cake remains and non-verbally incanted "_Diffindo!_" Harry's severing charm neatly cut Luna a perfect segment of the cake.

"Thank you very much Harry, Emma."

Hermione looked at the segment Harry had cut "That's incredible Harry, how did you do that so neatly… and non-verbally?"

Harry explained to everyone about how Quirrell had tied him up and he had to silently cast the severing charm on his bonds in order to break free "After I woke up I was board so I began practising on the sweet boxes Ron kindly helped me to empty."

"So now you can do non-verbal magic?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head "Just the Severing Charm; and it took me a while to do an effective one. I tried doing one or two others but I couldn't get any result."

"Is non-verbal magic difficult?" asked Emma.

"We're told that it get's easier as we learn more and more about magic." Said Ron.

"But it is really difficult to learn. You're not expected to be able to perform non-verbally with any proficiency until Seventh Year. Most people don't even start trying until after their O.W.L's."

"Well looks like Harry's ahead." Ron grinned

Harry blushed "A…am not. Hermione is much better than me at everything."

"Except Defence." Hermione pouted

"Except Defence." Harry conceded "And I'm can do a cooler Severing Charm. But…"

"He doesn't accept compliments easily does he?" Hermione asked Emma.

"Neither of us do." She said, "That's a failing of our upbringing."

Hermione suddenly looked Sorry "Emma, I sor…"

"No Hermione, I'm sorry Harry and I shouldn't really bring that up right now."

Luna gazed at the Potters "Being abused is nothing to be ashamed of. Overcoming it, talking about it, confronting it and accepting it is nothing to be ashamed of either, in fact it is to be admired. You are strong Emma Potter, as are you Harry Potter. You have what it takes to overcome your troubles."

Harry and Emma suddenly felt much better. "Thanks Luna." Said Emma "I hope you're in Gryffindor, you know assuming I'm in Gryffindor. You seem like a good friend."

Luna grinned "Thank you, that's a nice thing to say."

"By the way how did you know we were abused?" asked Harry

"It's written all over your faces and shows in your eyes…" she said "That, and you seem to be rather thin indicating an upbringing where you were staved a lot."

"Wow Harry, she's even more observant that you?" said Ron

"I think I preferred talking about Defence." Said Harry

"Well how about we talk about Professor Lockhart!" said Hermione excitedly

"Oh God!" said Harry

"What?" said Hermione

"I think Lockhart's either going to be a bad teacher or turn out to be a fraud. My moneys on both, so is my Nimbus."

Hermione looked scandalized.

"I must agree with Harry's observation." Said Luna "His books seem a little…"

"Inaccurate, farfetched?" said Harry "Even if any of it is true, which I doubt, I can't see how they will be useful for class."

"Harry, how can you say that?" demanded Hermione "Lockhart is not a fraud."

"Hermione the man we met in Flourish and Blotts was used to a regular manicure, his hair might have gone one day without combing in the last 6 months, but no more than that so he hasn't been living it rough or away from civilization, his teeth are so well kept that it is doubtful he's been on more than a couple of brief camping trips and his entire appearance makes him look more like an overpaid actor than a man who regularly travels the world fighting the Dark Arts."

"Also for man who claims to value honour, courage and strength above all else he seems to spend a considerably large amount of time promoting his image." Continued Luna.

"Exactly!" said Harry "The books he's assigned us. Just for the sake of argument let's say they're true stories. They are completely 100 percent story books. We need books that actually teach us Defence against the Dark Arts and how to pass exams. They should tell us how to perform a "Homorphus Charm" not simply tell us that the author once used it and then blatantly brag about all the lives he's saved."

Hermione found herself completely shocked by Harry's denouncement of Lockhart "Harry I'm sure…"

"Homorphus Charm?" said Luna "I'm not familiar with that? What does Professor Lockhart claim it does?"

Harry looked at Luna then smacked his own head, visibly shocking everyone else in the compartment "Ah Luna I've just done what you told me not to do. According to Lockhart it changes a Werewolf back into his human form."

Hermione looked Shocked "I thought that there wasn't anything that could do that."

"I have never heard of it!" said Luna darkly "But I'm not an expert on werewolves, other than the prejudice they suffer."

"Maybe we can consult a teacher at school?" suggested Emma "You know not this Lockhart guy but…"

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind. Though I don't know how much she knows about werewolves." Said Hermione

"Can't hurt to ask." Said Ron "We could always ask Hagrid, he knows a things or two about monsters…"

"Werewolves are not monsters." Said Luna sternly making Ron jump "They are humans cursed with Lycanthropy. You must not call them monster."

"Ok, ok. Sorry!" said Ron "Werewolves are people not monsters."

"Why would Dumbledore hire someone who doesn't know what he's doing?" said Hermione

"Maybe he lied." Said Luna

"Lie to Dumbledore? Do think anyone could manage that?" said Hermione incredulously.

"Even the best of us aren't infallible. Lockhart was smart enough to trick you, he might be smart enough to trick Dumbledore. He has credentials, even if he might not deserve them." Said Luna, "Maybe we should stop speculating until we can see for ourselves."

Harry smiled at Luna "For the record Luna, I like the way you think. Emma, even if Luna ends up in Slytherin never let her go."

There were a round of laughs from everyone except Luna who smiled and said "Thank you Harry, I like the way you think too." This had everyone laugh harder, Emma and Ginny patted Luna on the back.

As the magical train carried its passengers further and further north, the sun began to set and give way to twilight. As they got closer and closer to their destination, the Boys, then the Girls changed into their Robes.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Hagrid; like Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry and everyone who knew the existence of Emma Potter; knew that today was going to rock the magical world. Harry Potter's sister would be announced to the world. Hagrid could easily imagine what the reaction would be. There would be a front page news story, most likely entitled along the lines of "_The Girl Who Lived_" the next morning. Minister Fudge would be in an uproar, Madam Bones and Mr Crouch would be hassled as to why they kept it from him, though Hagrid knew that both Crouch and Bones were far too strong willed to be intimidated by a world class idiot like Fudge. What Hagrid wondered most about was how Lucius Malfoy would take the news. He and his family had insulted both Potters now and knowing the blond haired boy he took into the Forbidden Forest last year, he'd say something stupid and/or insulting and receive a detention from Professor McGonagall. Assuming Emma made Gryffindor of course.

Hagrid was brought out of his musings by the arrival of the Hogwarts Express.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and the others exited the platform, after securing Mopsus in his cat box.

"Wish me luck Mopsus." Said Emma "I think I'm going to need it."

"Mew!"

Emma wished she could take him with her, but there instructions were to leave their pets with their trunks.

"Hedwig and Scabbers will keep you company." She said "Although please try not to eat Scabbers, I think Harry is rather fond of Ron and I'd hate for my Kneazle to ruin that friendship."

"Mew!" Emma was sure the Kneazle kitten sounded disappointed.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years! This way please."

Emma recognised Hagrid's voice, she didn't really stop and talk to him in Diagon Alley, but she was panicking about her brother at the time. She caught up with everyone on the platform.

"We've got to get the carriages." Said Harry "Good luck Emma, I'll love you no matter where you end up, but please try not to go to Slytherin, I'd rather not have you near Malfoy if I can avoid it."

Emma smile "No worries!" although she didn't sound convinced.

"You will not end up in Slytherin Emma." Said Luna "You seem to lack the Cunning and ambition needed to fit in. I think you'd probably end up in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as you seem to value loyalty, friendship, honour, courage, knowledge and you understand the necessity of wisdom."

Emma felt relaxed "Thanks Luna."

Luna smiled.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years!"

"Get going guys." Said Ron. Harry and Emma and Ginny and Ron exchanged quick hugs, and Hermione gave Luna a hug just so she wouldn't fell left out, then they each left for their assigned means of transport.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry climbed into a carriage with Ron and Hermione. They were soon joined by their year mate Neville Longbottom.

"You alright Harry? You look a little anxious!" he said

Harry looked at the round faced boy "I am a little."

"Oh why?" asked Neville

"You'll understand soon enough… I still can't believe this is actually happening." Said Ron excitedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry Neville but it's a surprise!" said Harry

Neville looked at them perplexedly.

"Oh boys will you stop teasing Neville." Said Hermione sternly "So Neville did you have a nice summer?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Neville looked confused. Harry looked at the boy, he sighed, Neville may be clumsy but Harry trusted him.

"If I tell you Neville will you keep it a secret?"

Neville looked at him "This is not going to get me into trouble is it?"

"No but it is going to be bloody amazing." Said Ron

"What are you… Arh fine… Harry I swear on my toad Trevor and the Remeberall I lost last year to keep this secret until the surprise happens, Ok?"

"Ok Neville I trust you and you've got to keep this to yourself, though you won't have much chance to tell anyone at this stage. This year a girl is going to be sorted who is the most important person in the world to me."

Neville's eyes widened "You mean your muggle girlfriend you wrote to last year is actually a witch?"

"What… she… ARH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!" screamed Harry as Ron and Hermione laughed their heads off. "Why the f…"

"Harry Language!" yelp Hermione through her giggles

"…reaking heck does everyone think I have a girlfriend. I blame you for this Hermione!"

"Me what did I do?" said Hermione amusedly

"You tried reading my letter out loud in the Great Hall!" Harry growled

"Harry their was already a rumour flying around… are you sure it's not your girlfriend?" said Neville

"I am 12 I've never had a girlfriend." Snapped Harry "Do you want to know who she is or not?"

"Who?"

"The girl who's getting sorted who Harry considers the most important person in the world." Said Ron "Even more important than me." He mock pouted.

"Oh… yeah sure… Don't worry Harry I won't spoil the surprise. Who is she?"

Harry took a deep breath, partly to calm down but mostly for dramatic effect "Her name… is Emma Potter… my little sister…"

Neville look at Harry like he just declared himself a Death Eater "You don't have a sister… are you sure it's not your girlfriend?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Several carriages behind Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Alicia heard a loud frustrated scream.

"Harry must have told his secret to someone else who doesn't believe him." Said Fred

"Yes… My guess is that Longbottom boy in his dorm, I can't think who else he'd tell."

"What's Harry's secret?" asked Lee

"Sorry Lee…" Said one twin

"…this is one…"

"…we can't tell you…"

"…but you'll find out soon enough."

Lee growled, he loved it when the twins did their two-person-one-declaration thing to others but he really hated it when he was on the receiving end.

"I hope you two aren't planning one of your stupid pranks." Said Angelina dangerously, "Because if you are…"

"Whoa Ange… It's not a prank… and its Harry's surprise not ours…" said Fred

"Is this about his girlfriend?" asked Alicia

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned "You should ask him… seriously as soon as he gets out, don't wait for him to get inside the castle, run up and ask him."

If Angelina and Alicia were in their right state of mind they would have noticed the twins were having them on. But the three chasers had spent almost the entire last year, along with almost all the female population of Hogwarts, trying to find out what they could about Harry's girlfriend. Many assumed it was a muggle girl from his old Primary school but the chasers had been a bit cleverer than most girls ('a bit' being the most relative term) they figured that Harry wouldn't send his owl to a muggle because it would violate the Statue of Secrecy. They guessed it was a witch, a year or two younger than him. They had been determined to evaluate her and make sure she was enough for their seeker. But Harry steadfast refused to tell anyone anything about the mystery girl. Although he seemed to have told Ron and Hermione something because they were seen reading his letters with consent.

"Right let's go talk to Harry." Said Angelina

"There's Katie." Said Alicia "Katie over here."

After hurried explanations the three chasers accosted their seeker.

"Harry the Twins seem to think your girlfriend is getting sorted tonight is it true?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma lead Ginny and Luna up to Hagrid; only to find he was being photographed by a mousy haired boy who was even shorter than Emma.

"Wow just how tall are you?" asked the excitable little 11-year-old.

"Quite tall." Said Hagrid cheerfully "fraid thas tha bes I can tell ya! Alright there Emma, makin' frien's I see?"

Emma smiled at the man who had been there when her life changed for the better "Hi Hagrid, this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, and Luna Lovegood who I just met on the train."

"Lovegood?" said Hagrid "As in Xenophilius Lovegoood?"

"That's my Daddy."

Hagrid Chuckled "I like 'im, good man. Very keen, but a good man, published some interestin' stuff abou' qui' a few creatures I'm interested in."

Luna smiled at Hagrid, it was nice to meet someone who appreciated the Quibbler's articles. Luna knew people could be condescending about her fathers paper but there were still Witches and Wizards out there that appreciated the Quibbler.

"Right everyone this way." Called Hagrid. "No more than four to a boat!"

Emma and the other girls got into a boat alongside the tiny, mousy-haired Boy.

"Hi I'm Colin, Colin Creevey." He held out his hand.

Emma smiled, Colin was obviously one of those really friendly types of people "Hi I'm Emma!" shaking his hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Luna Lovegood."

Emma looked jealously at Colin's camera "I wish I had a camera, but I was told muggle technology doesn't work here. Didn't take into account Wizarding Technology."

"You're muggle-born too?" asked Colin excited

"I'm as good as, I never knew my parents but they were a witch and wizard. My guardians were muggle though." She said, she managed to keep most of the bitter feeling out of her voice.

"My parents are muggles, I have a little brother, and I think he's a wizard too but we won't find out for a few years. But I know it, he's done strange things that can only be magic. I promised him and my parents that I would send them loads of pictures. If you develop photos magically they move apparently. If you want me to take any photos let me know, Mr Hagrid said there is a camera club here at school, you can get photos done so the pictures move. What do you want to photograph?"

Emma blushed at the last question "Me and my brother. He's here at Hogwarts too but is a year older than me. He and I got a photo album from when we were babies and from when our parents are still alive. I'd kinda like to fill it."

Colin's eyes widened, "Yeah, sure, sure I can help you there… maybe we can find some nice places around here… Mr Hagrid said… Wow!"

"Wow!" agreed Emma.

There was a round of "Wow's!" as Hogwarts Castle came into view. The most glorious site of the castle was always the first.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Argh! Girlfriend?" cried Harry in frustration at the girls' question.

He noticed Fred and George laughing at him, they hadn't told his secret but they had still used it against him in its last remaining minutes before the whole world new of Emma Potter.

"Fred, George, I'm going to kill you!" yelled Harry, he took out his wand only for Hermione to snatch it from his hand.

"I'll give you this back when you've calmed down a bit Harry." Said Hermione

"What… Hermione give me my wand!" Harry demanded

"Not until you've calmed down Harry Potter." She said this in her bossy mothering voice but everyone near her, which was a good few dozen people, could tell she was mocking the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione began marching up the stairs into the castle.

"HERMIONE GRANGER GIVE ME BACK MY BLOODY WAND!" shouted Harry

Hermione gave a yelp and ran for it, Harry not far behind her.

Ron and Neville laughed and followed. When they caught up to them, Harry had Hermione pinned to the wall just outside the Great hall and was trying to reach his wand, but Hermione was taller than him and holding her fist high up in the air, Harry was unable to reach his wand. This was all much to the entertainment of other students who were watching the two 12-year-olds with amusement.

Ron went up to them and sighed "Oh Harry, you've never had and older brother before."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron like he was crazy.

"What have older brothers got to do with anything?" asked Harry

"Well!" said Ron slowly "If you had an older and taller brother who had something of yours held out of reach, you'd know to get it back, all you'd need to do is this." He ran his fingers over Hermione exposed underarms and she shriek with laughter.

Harry looked at Ron like he was a genius, then looked at Hermione with an evil grin.

"Harry James Potter, don't you bloody d…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Harry ran his fingers rapidly across Hermione's armpits and ribs, and aimed to do so until she dropped the wand.

"H…Harry st… stop that… I'll… I'll…"

"AHEM!" McGonagall cleared her throat loudly behind them.

Students began filing their way into the Great Hall, while Harry and Hermione turned to face their Deputy Headmistress and Head of House.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, have a nice summer?" asked Harry before he could stop himself.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow "I had quite a nice summer thank you Mr Potter. How about you?"

Harry and Hermione were fighting to keep straight faces.

"It was pretty good actually, I stayed at Ron's didn't I Ron… Ron?"

Ronald Weasley had decided to do the very unGryffindor thing and abandon his friends. Students walking past snickered but quickly kept on walking after seeing the stern look on the Professors face

"Well since you had a nice time might I ask you and Miss Granger to calm yourselves, I would hate to exclude you from this sorting Mr Potter as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Yes Professor, Sorry Professor!" said Harry

Hermione snorted out an audioable giggle before she could stop herself and McGonagall rounded on her.

"Miss Granger, could you please give Mr Potter back his wand?" she said sternly

"Yes Professor, sorry Professor, sorry Harry!"

It wasn't until Harry and Hermione endured giggles and stares and had sat down that it suddenly dawned on her "I stole from another student, I got into a scuffle with another student, I bullied my best friend oh Harry…"

Hermione stopped and frowned when she realised Harry, Neville and the Weasley's, and everyone within a earshot was giggling at her.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, you've corrupted me!" she shrieked

Harry and Ron looked at each other, stood up and said "Guilty as charged!" as one in a synchronicity that even the twins were impressed with, and bowed.

Hermione pouted, but smiled when her boys sat down on either side of her and each gave her a one armed hug. Harry moved and sat across from them and saved a seat for his sister next to him.

The Three chasers noticed this and sat down in close proximity to the empty space. Fred sat on the other side of the empty space from Harry and George sat next to Ron, saving a place for Ginny.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Boats docked at the boat house and Hagrid lead the 11-year-olds up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. When they got there, they were faced with an elderly black-haired woman with Emerald green robes and a severe expression.

"_I wonder if this is Professor McGonagall._" Thought Emma

"Tha Firs' Years Professor McGonagall!" said Hagrid

"_Well I guess that answers that question._"

"Thank you Hagrid," she said "Everyone welcome to Hogwarts."

Hagrid smiled and nodded at Emma, who nodded back.

"In a few moments you will be taken into the Great Hall and sorted into one of the four houses. The Houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family: you will congregate in your house common rooms, be expected to eat at your house tables and you will sleep in your house dormitories. Over the course of the year, through your achievements, you will earn house points. But any rule-breaking will cost you points and/or another form of punishment. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House cup. If you will please wait for a few minutes, I will come back when we are ready for you."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry kept and eye on the door to the Great Hall. He wasn't paying attention to his peers, but the Chasers were discussing whether Harry's girlfriend really was coming or whether the twins were having them on.

After a few minutes the door opened and in they came. Harry initially had trouble spotting Emma, but Luna and Ginny's hair was so distinctive he found his little sister, little being the operative word, wedged between the two of them. Harry didn't know whether it was being raised in a cupboard or some genetic curse, but he was the shortest in his year and out of everyone in Emma's year Harry couldn't see anyone who smaller… oh no there was an excitable littler boy with a camera. He was talking happily with his sister, Ginny and Luna.

Harry watched his sister go past, and she noticed him. They nodded very slightly to each other, nobody else noticed.

After the Sorting hat had sung its song, McGonagall opened a roll of Parchment "When I call your name, please step forward and take a seat." She said

And so it began, the sorting of the First Years 1992-93.

"Avery, Rachel!"

Rachel Avery stepped forward and after less than two seconds with the hat on, it declared her the first Slytherin of the day.

Following Avery, were a set of twins: Flora and Hestia Carrow. Both of them held heavily serious and almost grumpy faces. Both ended up in Slytherin.

"Creevey, Colin!"

Colin Creevey asked Professor McGonagall if she could take his picture. She did not look the slightest bit impressed

"Colin, I'll d it." Said Emma kindly

McGonagall tried to look sternly at Emma but found she couldn't. Her eyes may be Hazel instead of Green but that was still Lily's face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Colin took is camera back from Emma and as he left her, she patted his shoulder. She had tripled the amount of friends she had today, she was feeling much better about the impending point when her name would come.

William Davies became the first new Hufflepuff of the day and next Natalie Fairbourne and Vicky Frobisher joined the Gryffindor table. Kieran Harper, who looked to Harry slightly more intelligent that Crabbe and Goyle, was sorted into Slytherin almost as fast as Malfoy had the previous year. Kevin Hitchens ended up in Ravenclaw and Geoffrey Hooper in Gryffindor.

"Lovegood, Luna!" called McGonagall

The blond haired girl that everyone in the compartment on the train had become fond of, walked up to the hat. The hat was in place for just over two minutes; Harry, Ron and Hermione all had their fingers crossed then.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

Harry felt a little bit sad, but Ravenclaw was a good house. Well truthfully there was only one bad house in Harry's opinion, but still. The Trio at the Gryffindor table plus Colin and the two red-headed girls waiting to be sorted all clapped for Luna and they all, smiled at her. Luna managed to return all their smiles with her one of her own before the clapping at Ravenclaw died down.

"MacDonald, Andrew!" sorted into Ravenclaw

Emma was getting more and more nervous. Luna had taken a while and unfortunately she had gone to Ravenclaw. Emma reasoned Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but Ginny wanted Gryffindor, Harry was in Gryffindor, Colin was in Gryffindor, and Emma really wanted Gryffindor. But Emma was sad that Luna was in another house. But she vowed to stay close to the Ravenclaw girl, maybe she could join them for Breakfast, it was unusual but not unheard of to visit another houses table, and there were still classes.

"McKinnon, Morag!" called McGonagall

"_McKinnon?_" though Emma "_I guess there are members of that family left._"

Very Quickly McGonagall got to the letter 'P'. "Pince, Peter!"

"Oh god, I'm getting called soon…" whispered Emma

Ginny heard her and discreetly put an arm around her.

"Popesco, Pierre!" called McGonagall

"_Oh my god, oh my god!_" thought Emma, "_it's coming, it's coming._"

McGonagall "Pot…"

Emma let out a very low sounding squeal.

…hole, Bridget!" called McGonagall

Emma's eyes widened. Ginny's did to, and though she couldn't see it, the Trio's eyes at the Gryffindor Table also widened.

"Pothole." Said Ron "Seriously what kinda name is that!" A few heads at the table turned to look at him amusedly, although they weren't sure of what he was talking about.

Emma was really nervous. It took nearly a minute for the hat to shout out "SLYTHERIN!"

There was rapturous applause at the Slytherin table. Emma felt that the people sitting at the table were, well… there was no nice way of saying it… ugly. There were few exceptions, but it look like this Bridget would be one. She was better looking than most at the table anyway.

As the applause died down McGonagall looked at her list. But she didn't immediately say anything. She waited until the hall was silent enough, then she waited 2 more seconds, mentally counting in her head, before visibly taking a deep breath and pronounced very… very… clearly.

"Potter…" Everyone focused on her voice "… Emma!"

At that declaration widespread whispering happened, it was even more intense than when Harry was sorted last year.

With a slight nudge from Ginny, Emma walked slowly towards the hat. She determinably didn't look at anyone. As she walked out though, people became suddenly aware at who was claiming to be a Potter. Most of the students could so far only see her back. But it was obvious that she had Auburn red hair. At the staff table however those who had not known of the second Potter child were in utter shock at what they could see.

Emma's eyes gleaned brightly as her mothers. But they were Hazel Brown as opposed to the Emerald Green many of them had seen in Harry Potters' eyes.

Prefessor Snape's eyes widened "_Another one?_" he saw the face of Lily Potter, on an 11-year-old Girl… "_Lily's daughter?_" this child was the spitting image of the girl he befriended before Hogwarts and whom he made the mistake of his life to.

Professor Flitwick's eyes were tearing up, Emma Potter looked like Lily as much as her brother looked like James. There were even the recognisable signs of nervous worry in her eyes that his favourite charms student use to have when she was anxious or scared, yet they were still Hazel Brown. This was surely a child of James and Lily Potter.

Professor Sprout was taking deep breaths. She was relatively fond of both James and Lily when they were at school. Neither of them were Prodigies in Herbology but they were still skilled at it, and they had been enthusiastic. She definitely recognised the face of Lily Evans Potter. She looked to Harry who in turn was looking at his sister.

At the table Harry was vaguely aware of most of the eyes in the Great Hall shifting between him and his sister as she approached the hat. But for once in his life Harry really didn't care, Emma's sorting was far more important that the eyes passing over him and the Auburn-haired girl. But he did here the whispers and comments going round the great hall.

"Potter… as in Harry Potter?"

"Is it his sister?"

"Don't be daft. Harry's an only child, everyone knows that."

"Maybe she's a relative?"

"But Harry was the last of the Potters!"

"Tell her that! She looks cute, though!"

Emma turned around and sat down. The Hall of students got a glimpse of her face for a few seconds before the hat dropped below her nose.

Emma reached up to nudge it away from her nose but the hat adjusted itself.

"_Hmm tricky, tricky. You have a heart much like your brothers and your mother, not many have the innate kindness you possess and you have an understanding of friendship and loyalty so strong that Hufflepuff herself would blush._

_You are quite clever and quite wise, if I put you in Ravenclaw those traits would doubtlessly flourish._

_You have a keen interest in Potions I see, but aside from that, I don't think you would enjoy Slytherin in the slightest. I told your brother that he would be good for Slytherin but that Slytherin would not be good for him. I think in your case neither you nor Slytherin would be good for each other. Such a shame the head of Slytherin House has historically been the Potions Master._

_However your own mother had some great potions skills and she was in the House of Gryffindor. I see a lot of courage and a high potential for Bravery. I also see strong aspirations to become brave and courageous. Then there is also the presence of your brother. You idolize him more than anyone, though given your upbringing that is understandable._

_Your friend Miss Lovegood was right, you do have the necessary potential for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The question is… which one though."_

"_I think I'd like to go with my brother into Gryffindor." Thought Emma "But Luna…"_

"_Luna can still be your friend if you both so choose. Ravenclaw house get's on best with all other houses. Even the Slytherin's have begrudging respect for them. It is a shame that they have exaggerated their founders faults so much, but getting back to the matter at hand, I feel you would do well in Gryffindor."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes, individually alone in that house, you or your brother will do great things, I am sure. But together in that house, with each others love and support the both of you will truly make your mark in this world. That is what I believe."_

"_So Gyrffindor?" thought Emma_

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

Harry and the Weasley's at the table, apart from Percy, jumped up cheering, as the entire Gryffindor table applauded. Hermione and Percy showed a bit more decorum, but only a bit. They were cheering but their hands did not go above their shoulders and their butts remained on their seats.

The Second the Hat shouted Gryffindor Emma pulled it off and thrust it into Professor McGonagall's hands and ran towards the Gryffindor table, or to be more precise one particular Gryffindor.

When the name 'Emma Potter' was announced, not everyone was convinced that she was even related to Harry Potter. The possibility was open to everyone but it was highly doubtful because no one had ever heard of her before, but then the possibility became an almost certainty.

Harry stopped clapping and cheering just in time to catch his sister as she imbedded him in a hug. The Potters were together. In Gryffindor. Harry swung his sister round to lessen the momentum of the run up hug. After a few seconds he landed her at the place on the bench he had saved her. Emma was then congratulated by each of the Weasley's and Hermione, and by a partially less shocked than everyone else Neville.

This would normally be where the Sorting would be resumed and Harry would introduce his sister to his housemates. Unfortunately before he could do that a sneering voice from another table had to make itself heard.

"Who the hell is she suppose to be?"

Harry turned, expecting to make a rebuttal to Draco Malfoy. Only the voice and the pointing finger didn't belong to Draco Malfoy. It didn't even belong to a Slytherin.

"She!" said Harry loudly enough for everyone to hear "Is Emma Lily Potter. Though why my sisters' name is your business, is beyond me!" he placed an arm protectively around his sister.

Every uninformed person in the Hall, i.e. most of them, gasped. Harry Potter has a sister.

This declaration apparently was not what the boy wanted to hear "Don't be an idiot, everyone knows you don't have a sister. Your parents died leaving you an only child!" sneered the Hufflepuff with the tact of a tax collector.

Harry glared at the idiot, "You're the idiot!" said Harry "I think I know whether or not I have a sister. She has bee sleeping under the same roof as me for 11 years now."

The Hufflepuff opened his mouth but was cut-off.

"That is enough." Said Dumbledore calmly but forcefully. "Miss Potter is indeed Mr Potters sister, and Mr Potter is right Mr Smith, who she is not really your business. I must say your conduct is most disappointing."

Professor Sprout stood up and addressed her student "Mr Smith if you will stay behind at the end of the feast, I agree with the Headmaster and think you shall benefit from a detention."

Smith glared at his Head of House and sat down.

Harry and Emma turned back to the table as the sorting continued.

"So everyone this is my sister Emma." He said to the still gapping people. "Emma this is Neville Longbottom, he shares a dormitory with me and Ron as does."

"Wait Ron?" said Seamus suddenly. He looked at Ron. "You knew Harry had a sister?"

"Yeah!" said Ron, revelling in the attention, "Harry told me and Hermione about her about a year ago, that's who he sent all those letters to last year."

The three chasers gaped. Harry wasn't writing to his girlfriend.

"And Harry and I have been staying at the Weasley's for the last four weeks. Very kind of them to." Said Emma

"R… Right!" said Seamus still shocked.

Meanwhile the twins were being glared at by the chasers and Lee. "How long have you known Harry had a sister?" demanded Lee

"Well Ron told us about her when we got back to the Burrow. But no one believed him until we all met her." Said Fred

"Then it was all 'You mean Harry really does have a sister?' except for Percy that is, he thought she was Harry's girlfriend." Said George

"So you haven't been keeping this from me for a year?" said Lee

"Nope! Just a month."

"Besides we didn't believe it till me met her so…"

While the twins were atoning themselves under the wrath of Lee and the Chasers, Harry, for a third time, sought to introduce his sister "This is Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They also share our dormitory. These two are Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, they share with Hermione."

"Robins, Demelza." Called McGonagall.

"By the way Emma aren't you going to introduce us to your knew friend?" He indicated the mousy haired boy.

"Oh sorry Harry. Everyone this is Colin Creevey, we met on the boats. Colin this is my brother Harry."

"How do you do?" said Harry offering his hand

"Wow!" said Colin shaking it "You're Harry Potter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat for Demelza Robins.

"Wait you heard of him?" asked Emma "I thought you were muggle-born."

"Summers, Martha." Called McGonagall

"I am but Mr Hagrid, who took me to Diagon Alley, told me all about Harry Potter, like how good he was at flying, how kind he was, how friendly he was and how he has a sister…"

"Wait, has a sister?" said Emma "You knew about me, I would have told you my surname if…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat for Martha Summers.

"No, no, no, Hagrid accidentally mentioned Harry Potter had a sister, then he said 'I shouln'a tol ya tha' then he made me swear not to mention it until after your name became known" Colin said very quickly.

Harry laughed, yep that sounded like Hagrid.

"Well thank you Colin." Said Emma kindly, making the young boy blush.

"Weasley, Ginny." Called Professor

Everyone stopped talking and paid attention to Ginny Wealsey. However she was on the hat for less than 5 seconds before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny was the last to be sorted she ran over to the table and got brief hugs from her brothers, Hermione, Emma and, to her embarrassment, Harry. She sat down between George and Percy just opposite Emma.

Sorting completed, McGonagall took the stool and the hat away.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome everyone to another year of Hogwarts. Before we begin I would just like to advise our new students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits, a few other students may wish to bear that in mind. Furthermore, two and a half dozen items have been banned from this year onwards in Hogwarts this bringing the total of forbidden number of items up to 154. A complete list can be found outside Mr Filch's office, please consult that list at your convenience. Finally, this year, the position of Defence against the Dark Arts has been filled by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

Lockhart stood up and waved as everyone applauded. The female proportion of the hall was somewhat extensive in there enthusiasm, though Harry noted that Hermione seemed a little more restrained. She definitely was not going to be a fan girl.

"Now everyone please tuck in."

Food appeared on the tables before them and everyone began to help themselves. Emma and Harry found themselves conversing with their own year groups.

Emma had already made friends with Colin and Ginny, added to that was the girl Demelza Robins.

"I'm from a Muggle family." Said Demelza "They're… they're not too pleased about me coming here, my parents that is." She said, feeling a little down. "Apparently it's my choice though, and they can't make me do otherwise."

Emma nodded "That's sort of right?" everyone looked at her "I read that at 11 one can choose a Muggle or Magical education… and their parents have no legal say in it."

"Wait, you mean a Pureblood can demand a muggle education?" asked Ginny

Emma nodded "Theoretically, though for most that probably wouldn't be advisable."

Ginny nodded in agreement, she may have been more Muggle conscious than most PureBloods but even she had large gaps in her knowledge.

"I think my parents are scared of magic." Said Demelza sadly.

"I know my guardians are." Said Emma, "My mum was a witch, and my Aunt hated her for it, they hate me and my brother for it to."

"Mine tried to stop me coming here at all costs. If the school didn't have a fund…" said Demelza "They wouldn't even drop me at the platform. Professor McGonagall was great though. She arrange for a taxi."

"Taxi?" asked Ginny

"It's a car for hire." Said Colin "In the muggle world you pay for them to take you places."

"What about you Colin?" said Demelza "How did your parents take it?"

Colin smiled "They were thrilled, I mean they found the whole magic thing a bit of a shock but…"

"I think mine just found it a bit of a shock and wanted me as far away from magic as possible." Sighed Demelza ".My brothers were very supportive though. They chipped in their pocket money so I could get new robes and a wand. They've been great, they're also trying to talk my parents around."

"Brothers can be great." Said Emma "How old are yours?"

"Zack is 18 and Max is 14." Said Demelza "I also have a little sister, Eilidh, she's only six though, doesn't entirely understand why I'm gone. She was still supportive though."

The four of them talked on and on about home and families and experiences in magic. Everyone laughed when Emma told them about Harry's owl Hedwig head-butting their uncle's sister last Christmas.

Meanwhile Harry had to deal with peoples' disbelief at his siblings existence, or rather why he kept it from them."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Dean

"It would have spoiled the surprise." Said Harry. "Besides, Hagrid told me only a handful of people knew Em' existed, I didn't think any of you would believe me."

"In fairness if you hadn't saved me from a troll I probably wouldn't have believed you." Said Hermione

"Harry kept sending his owl back and forth between here and Emma, so we knew it had to be someone important." Said Ron.

"So does this mean you're free on the market?" asked Parvati

"Market?" asked Harry. "Are you needing tomatoes or something?"

Everyone in Harry's year except himself and Ron banged their heads against their hands.

"Seriously Harry!" said Hermione "Don't you know what that means?"

"Parvati doesn't want tomatoes?" asked Ron

Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Parvati laughed.

"My best friends are idiots!" said Hermione "Harry don't you know anything about girls."

Harry looked at Hermione "Well most of them seem to wear dresses and like pink a lot." Harry said this with an incredulous look at his sister.

"Boys!" said Hermione frustratingly.

After the feast was over, Emma found herself and her year group being led up to the Gryffindor common room by a prefect. Inside she was shown where the girls and boys dormitories were. Emma and Ginny stayed behind long enough for their brothers to arrive so that they could say goodnight.

When they got up to their room, Emma found Mopsus in his cat box.

"Oh I'm sorry Mopsus, here you are." She let to poor kitten out.

"Mew!"

Emma sat on her bed and the black and white Kneazle baby claimed her lap as his territory by implanting himself on it. Ginny and Emma giggled at him. Demelza came over for a look at Mopsus. Mopsus slanted his head over and sniffed Demelza.

"Mew!" he had her scent

"He's gorgeous." Said Demelza "Mopsus?"

"That's right." Said Emma.

The other two girls were observing the three interestingly. One was black with hair even darker than Harry's, the other was pale, like Luna, but her hair was chestnut brown and her face was freckled but nowhere near as heavily as that of the Weasley's. Emma looked at them "Hello, I'm Emma by the way, Emma Potter. This is Demelza Robins and Ginny Weasley."

"Uh yes… we know…" said the dark haired black girl "Sorry… my name is Natalie Fairbourne."

"I'm Vicky Frobisher." Said the brown haired white girl. "You're really Harry Potter's Sister?" she suddenly realised what she said "Uh… sorry… it's just."

"No it's ok, from what I've been told it's pretty unbelievable." Said Emma, the two of them still seemed a little distant. "The two of you don't mind cats do you?" asked Emma

"No!" they said at once.

Emma smiled "Good! Because he and I are gonna be sleeping in here for the next seven years, so you'll need to get use to us."

The other four girls giggled at Emma's declaration. Vicky and Natalie came closer and allowed Mopsus to sniff them. They all soon relaxed around each other and eventually settled into bed for the night. For the first night in a new place Mopsus spent it with his mistress, and only his mistress.


	9. 1992 sorting list

This is not an actual chapter, this is just in case you wonder who is who. Names that are highlighted eg 'Emma Potter' and 'Ruth Clearwater' are completely made up while names that are partially highlighted eg 'Ralf' Chambers or Morag 'McKinnon' are partially made up. The highlighted part is made up, the rest i got from the Harry Potter Wiki

Anyway do not fear the next chapter will be up this evening after I have proofread it. It is now just slightly over twice the size I was originally aiming for.

* * *

><p><strong>1992-93 sorting list<strong> – by house

**Gryffindor**

Male

Colin Creevey

Carl Hopkins

Geoffrey Hooper

Angus Matlock

Sean Ogbourne

Female

Natalie Fairbourne

Vicky Frobisher

'Emma Potter'

Demelza Robins

Ginny Weasley

**Ravenclaw**

Male

'Eric' Bradley

'Ralf' Chambers

'Jacob Hamilton'

'Kevin Hitchens'

Andrew 'MacDonald'

Female

'Ruth Clearwater'

Felicity Eastchurch

Luna Lovegood

Latisha Randle

Hermani Roshan

**Hufflepuff**

Male

'William Davies'

Gregory Manslow

'Pierre Popesco'

Malcolm Preece

Anthony Rickett

Female

Heather 'Gamp'

'Laura Gibson'

Morag 'McKinnon'

Maxine O'Flaherty

'Martha' Summers

**Slytherin**

Male

Roy 'Flint'

'Kieran' Harper

Peter 'Pince'

Alan Rose

'Boris' Urquhart

Female

Rachael 'Avery'

Flora Carrow

Hestia Carrow

Bridget 'Pothole'

'Matilda Selwyn'

* * *

><p>This is just in case any of you wonder who is who, because I am using a lot of unused andor invented characters. I've essentially put five girls and five boys in every house.

I can't guarantee all of these will appear at some point but I think that at least some of them will.


	10. Professor Snape is a Git

Professor Snape is a Git

"Good Morning Colin!" said Emma from the bottom of the Gryffindor stairs.

Emma and Ginny insisted that they were going to wait for their other new friend. The other three girls decided to wait for him as well.

Colin trotted down stairs "Morning Emma, Morning Ginny, Morning Demelza, Morning…" he stopped when he ran out of names.

"Colin, this is Vicki Frobisher and Natalie Fairbourne." Said Emma.

"Hello Colin."

"Hello Colin.

"Morning Natalie, Morning Vicki." Colin said causing the girls to laugh at his continued ennthusiasm.

The five girls and Colin made there way through the portrait hole with the intention of going to breakfast.

"That's strange," said Emma "wasn't there a corridor that we had to pass over there."

"No idea, this place apparently takes a while to navigate though." Said Ginny "It must be roughly in this direction."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ten minutes later Hermione went down the girls' staircase and found her two best friends waiting faithfully for her, it was good to be back.

"Morning boy's, I think Emma and Ginny have already gone ahead, there room is empty." She said apologetically to Harry.

"That's alright, Em' knows she can come to me anytime she wants. So long as she's happy there's no problem. Besides I don't think Ron is as clingy to his sister as I am to mine."

"To right mate. But you were probably right about them riding with us yesterday, I wish my brothers had been a bit more supportive last year." Said Ron

Harry and Hermione smiled at Ron's human, much to his ignorance, then the three of them made their way to breakfast.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Face it, we're lost." Said Demelza irritably.

"We're not lost, we're on the fifth floor…" said Natalie

"I thought you said third?" snapped Demelza

"Well I…" said Natalie

"Uh maybe if we try going this way again?" Said Colin

"We tried that way four times, it's not the right way." Said Vicky.

Colin and the girls had been trying to find their way downstairs, they had conveniently forgotten that the castle layout adjusted itself every day; or in the case of Demelza, Colin and Emma had not been told and were now finding out the hard way. As such, the six of them were currently standing on a floor that they couldn't agree the number of.

"Things would be distinctly easier if these stairs didn't change all the time." Said Ginny.

"Maybe we should head back to the Common Room and ask for directions?" said Colin.

"How?" said Emma "We've passed so many doors and corridors we've more chance of…"

"EMMA?" called a voice from above. The six of them jumped and looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione at the top of the Grand Staircase.

"Harry thank god!" called Emma

"What on earth are you all doing there? You need to head to the Great Hall." Harry shouted.

"We've been trying for nearly fifteen minutes now. But corridor to the Grand Staircase from the Common Room disappeared and…"

"That corridor doesn't exist on a Wednesday, or a Saturday!" said Harry "You need to go through a passageway that leads to here."

"Well that's good to know for future reference but are we on the fifth or third floor?" asked Demelza

"Neither." Called Hermione "That's the sixth. That has to be one of the worst routes to the Great Hall."

"Gee ta!" called Natalie "So, do we go down the stairs or back through this door?"

"Neither." Said Ron "One route leads to the Astronomy tower and the other leads to a balcony overlooking the lake. It's very pretty but not much use for breakfast."

All five girls groaned, Colin was irritatingly cheery, he always tried to make the best of a situation.

"So what the f…" yelled Emma

"Emma calm down!" said Harry "Listen in a minute or so the staircase in front of you will move. Yeah it's doing it now." Sure enough the column swivelled round. "Now go down before it changes."

The six of them hurried down.

"Good now listen carefully." Said Harry "Go down the next two staircases, then through the door in front of you, then through the door on your right. Follow that corridor and eventually on the left you'll reach a spiral staircase. Go down that staircase and exit from the second door from the bottom. Then you'll enter another corridor. Walk along there until you pass three suits of armour on your left, then go through the first door after the third suit, there should be a staircase there. Go up it and through the door at the top. That should lead you to just outside Professor Flitwick's classroom, I'll meet you there."

"Are you seriously telling us that that is this the easiest way to Breakfast?" Cried Vicky

"YES!" said Harry, Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

Emma followed her brothers' instructions and sure enough, she was outside Charms Classroom 2E. Less than a minute later Harry and his friends showed up and were rewarded with a series of hugs from all the girls and thanks for your help high five from Colin.

"Alright now let's see if I can remember how to do this." Said Ron feeling the wall opposite Flitwick's classroom.

"Do what?" said Ginny more dangerously than Harry was aware she was capable of.

"This." Said Ron, he pushed against a brick that slid into the wall and an entire section slid forward and swung opened revealing a passage.

The first years stared in wonderment.

"There are secret passages all over the school, this one is useful for getting to the ground floor from Charms, especially on a Wednesday and a Friday when the Great Hall stairs aren't very cooperative." Said Harry. "Of course it's useless for going back upstairs."

Emma could see why. The route down wasn't a staircase.

"It's a slide." Said Emma.

"Pretty much yeah!" said Harry.

After a little hesitation the girls and Colin all concluded that Hogwarts was awesome, despite having to wander around for ages on end, of course the slide was the most exhilarating thing any of them had done all morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione promised they'd show them more cool ways to get around.

"It just takes a little getting use to." Said Harry "On our first day Ron and I accidentally tried to force our way into the forbidden corridor and got caught by Filch."

"Hermione on the other hand asked Percy to show her all the best routes." Said Ron

"Then Fred and George showed me some better ones." Hermione giggled.

They finally arrived outside the Great Hall, where they encountered Luna.

"Luna hey." Said Harry "Sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday."

Luna looked around at the conundrum of Gryffindor's "That's quite alright Harry."

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" asked Ginny

"It might be an idea for you to try your own house first Luna." Said Hermione. "You are going to be living with them for several years, and speaking as someone who got off to a bad start, you shouldn't distance yourself from them."

"Hermione is right." Said Luna "I shall see you all later."

"Luna!" said Harry

The blond haired girl turned to look at him.

"Remember we are your friends, if you need to talk to someone for whatever reason you can come to us, Houses be damned."

"Thank you Harry Potter. You are very kind." Luna skipped off towards the Ravenclaw table.

The First and Second Years went direct to the Gryffindor table, sat down and began filling their plates. Hermione had Travels with Trolls out and seemed to be making notes.

"It's a little early to study Hermione." Said Ron

"I'm not studying Ron… at least not in that sense… I'm going through as much of Lockhart's books as I can. We don't know when we'll have his class so I'm going through them now just in case we have him first thing."

"Oh right!" said Ron. Just then Professor McGonagall showed up carrying their timetables. "Well you were almost right Hermione, we have him just before lunch."

"But we have Professor McGonagall just before him." Said Harry "Do you want to approach her first?"

"No we may as well see what he's like in class, I'll also ask him about the Homorphus Charm at the end."

Harry nodded "So Emma, what's your timetable like?"

"See for yourself!" she said passing it to him.

Harry and Ron looked it over "Bloody hell!" said Ron "That is one horrible first day: double Potions just before lunch and double History of Magic all afternoon."

"You also have Charms and Transfiguration first thing, though." Said Harry "They're not bad. You get to do a bit of magic in your first Transfiguration."

"So any advice for Snape?" asked Emma

"Don't know!" said Harry "He hates me because of our Dad, but whether it's because I'm born from him or because I look like him… if it's the latter you should be alright, you look like Mum… you also already know more about Potions than I do… not that that's saying much, but…"

"Well you can wish me luck." Said Emma trying to smile

"Ah the mail." Said Hermione, everyone turned to look at her.

"Expecting something from home?" asked Ginny

"No I subscribed to the Daily Prophet a few days ago. I wanted to see what the headline would be, and I thought Harry and Emma might too." Said Hermione

An owl landed with Hermione's copy of the paper. She spread it out, as everyone tried to stand behind her or lean over her shoulder.

"How about I just read it out?" said Hermione, everyone went back to their orange juice and bacon.

_THE GIRL WHO LIVED?_

_Last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the students in attendance of the Sorting, received a major shock when one of the names was read out as 'Emma Potter'. Surely Readers are wondering 'well surely the name is just a coincidence?' or 'she can't have anything to do with the Boy-Who-Lived!' well Mr Potter seems to think differently. Eyewitnesses at the sorting say that when Miss Potter was sorted into Gryffindor alongside Harry, he and, several people he is reported to be close to, at that table stood up and enthusiastically cheered her, as friends and family would. Eyewitnesses also reported Mr Potter stopped cheering just in time to catch Miss Potter in a hug. After the excitement had died down, one student challenged 'Emma Potters' identity, Harry Potter was reported to have said: "She is Emma Lily Potter. Not that it's any of your business." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore spoke to the entire hall stating that "Miss Potter is Mr Potter's sister." This reporter therefore asks the question, Why are we only now being told of the Girl-Who-Lived? We hope to have more details in tomorrow morning's edition._

"Why are we only now being told?" recited Harry, frustratingly "What business is it of the Wizarding Worlds' if I have a sister?"

Ron, Ginny and the others who grew up in the Wizarding World shifted uncomfortably "Well?" said Ron cautiously "I don't know that it's anyone's business, but people in the Wizarding World like to hear about you a lot, Harry."

"Really? Why?" said Emma

There followed a round of eyes rolling.

"He's Harry Potter!" said Vicky "Sorry but we all grew up hearing about a boy who saved the Wizarding World."

"Everyone thought they knew everything about you, and then they learn that all this time you have a sister." Said Natalie "You are right it's none of our business, but the Prophet…" she indicated the paper in Hermione's hands.

"Never mind Harry." Said Hermione "We all knew this would happen after the Sorting… and I'm afraid it will continue for at least a few days."

"Why?" asked Ron

"Well only a handful of people knew about Emma, and if what Harry told us last year is right the Minister doesn't know…"

Ron's eyes widened "Ah… and my Dad does… and so do… Who was it Harry, at the ministry. Who knows?"

"Someone called Crouch and someone called Bones… that's the best I can do…"

"Well let's not worry about it now." Said Hermione "So what classes do you have first?" she asked the first years.

Demelza looked at her timetable "We have Transfiguration, with the Ravenclaws! Great, where is that?"

"What, have we got?" asked Ron

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs." Said Harry "They're in opposite directions so we'll have to tell you how to get there."

The first years followed the seconds out of the Great Hall, Luna and a handful of Ravenclaws were also exiting. Harry was troubled to see they were all looking at her either with distinct discomfort or with sneering disapproval.

"Hey Luna, you got Transfiguration too?" asked Emma

"Yes I do." Said Luna

"We're just about to give the rest of these midgets directions, wanna listen?" Ron asked

"Ronald!" scolded Hermione

"Just because you're a huge freak Ron, does not mean you have the right to call us all midgets." Screeched Ginny

Harry had to agree with Ginny on this one, mainly because irritatingly Natalie was taller than him and Demelza and Ginny were nearly his height… Colin and Emma were just tiny… period.

After directing the various Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws, Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded to Herbology. When they got there they found Professor Sprout deep in a conversation with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Hello there, don't mind me just discussing with Professor Sprout various different plant thingies."

Harry Ron and Hermione looked at each other, safe and secure in the knowledge that the same thing was going through their minds: "_Plant thingies?_"

From the looks of Professor Sprout she was taking the statement with much greater offence, so Harry decided now would be a good opportunity to test Lockhart's credentials "Oh and do tell us, what sort of 'plant thingies' have you seen in your travels?"

Lockhart looked taken off guard "Ooh crikey is that the time, I have a class, sorry everyone…" he ran off.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry like he was a god.

"That was brilliant, Harry. We should so do that to him again." Said Ron

A few days ago Hermione would have scolded Ron, but if that… potential fraud had wasted book paper writing nonsense… she had to be sure, so she had no problem with the boys testing Lockhart's knowledge.

Professor Sprout also seemed happy someone had put Lockhart down, whilst in class, Hermione answered two questions about mandrakes correctly. Normally this would earn her ten points a pieces but Sprout very generously gave her fifteen per question.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma, various Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls and Colin made there way to the Transfiguration classroom following the directions that Harry and the others had given. Soon enough they arrived at the classroom.

Emma took a seat next to Ginny.

McGonagall proceeded to lecture them about no nonsense being done in her classroom, turned her desk into a pig and back, made them copy long detailed and complex notes on transfiguration and finally gave each of them a matchstick to try out their first bit of magic for the duration of the class.

After ages of working no one could get the magic to work… no that is except Luna, who managed it on her first attempt, earning Ravenclaw 10 points.

After a while Emma turned and asked "How did you manage it Luna? I've been saying it for ages and…" she trailed off.

"Magic takes a while to get the hang of… But you need to will the change in order for it to happen, you shouldn't treat the incantation as a password, more of a conviction."

Emma thought about that for a second then tried focusing herself on the task at hand. Eventually "_Ad Acus!_" Emma's match turned into a needle, she squealed in excitement.

"Well done Miss Potter, 5 points." Said Professor McGonagall smiling. When Emma smiled back, though McGonagall flinched… "_Lily!_" she thought, the name echoing through her head… this was going to take some getting use to.

When Emma went to Charms the reaction she got from Professor Flitwick, was considerably more… well…

"P… Potter, Lily… I mean Potter… Emma" he called out when giving the roll call.

Emma blushed at being addressed by her Mum's name "Here!" not much interesting happened after that. Flitwick informed them that they would do their first charms magic around the end of October.

Emma as she wrote her notes down was distinctly aware that every so often the Charms Professor, who was even smaller than her and Colin, kept on glancing at her and then looking away with his eyes watering slightly. Emma didn't know it, but her mother had been a Charms Prodigy and she had been working closely with Flitwick. She was part way through a mastery when she went into hiding and her work was put on hold.

After once more enjoying the slide, the first years met up with the seconds outside the Great Hall where Emma told him about Flitwick.

"It's probably because you look like Mum, I think I remind Professor McGonagall a lot about Dad, I know I remind Snape a lot about him." He looked towards the stairs that led to the Dungeons. "I'm not sure what his reaction to you will be… I should have actually checked last night, whether he glared at you or not."

"I saw how he reacted." Said Luna "He looked at Emma in surprise then left as you tried on the Sorting Hat."

Everyone looked at Luna incredulously.

"He left?" said Hermione

"Yes!" she looked sympathetically at Emma "I'm sorry to say that means that he is affected deeply by your presence."

Emma and Harry looked worried.

"Harry we need to be in Defence in 5 minutes, and it's at least that far away." Said Hermione

"Right." Said Harry

"Don't worry we'll look after Emma." Said Ginny, "Right?"

Demelza, Colin, Natalie, Vicky and Luna nodded.

"Ok!" said Harry "Wait for me here though, but remember you're Gryffindors, except you Luna, Snape will probably dock you some points simply for that factor. Good Luck."

Harry gave his sister a quick hug and then ran up the stairs, Ron and Hermione following close behind.

Emma sighed "Let's get this over with."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When they arrived, Ginny and Luna sat on either side of Emma, with Colin next to Ginny. Natalie, Demelza and Vicky sat across from them. Those three girls were then joined by a boy who Colin introduced.

"Guys this is Geoffrey Hooper, he sleeps in the same Dorm as me."

Geoffrey was a cheerful looking boy, when he was introduced he smiled with toothy grin. But Geoffrey barely had time to say "Nice to meet you" when.

BANG

Professor Snape entered the classroom and walked swiftly to the front and stood above his desk next to the blackboard.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Snape cast his eyes over the classroom. "_There she is!_" he thought. He looked at the girl that was sister to his nemesis's son… his nemesis's daughter, but also her daughter. Emma Potter, was the spitting image of her mother in the eyes of all who saw her… that was except the eyes of Severus Snape.

Anyone who knew Lily Evans would be able to tell you, that her most striking feature, was without a doubt her eyes. Lily's eyes could gleam with loving adoration or burn with fiery rage that would scare anyone on the receiving end.

Emma Potter's eyes gleamed, in many ways as powerfully as Lily's. But there was a clear difference. Her eyes gleamed with Potter's hazel brown… The same eyes that belonged to someone Snape grew up loathing. The same eyes that had held and mocked him on the other end of a 'Levicorpus' nearly twenty years ago.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma saw the look Snape was giving her. She had only seen that look directed at her once before, when Vernon had told her that he was tired of her eating her fair share of food, just before he manhandled her.

She felt her back shiver. This was not looking good.

Snape after a more few seconds of glaring at Emma proceeded to take a register.

"MacDonald" said Snape, he didn't bother with forenames

"Here!"

"Potter!" No one in the room failed to notice the pure venom in Snape's voice.

Emma silently inhaled air "Here." She said

Snape glanced at her again. There eyes met. James Potter's eyes. Snape felt his rage building.

After he had finished the register he addressed the students. "Now then, in these lessons you are here to learn the highly refined art and science behind potion making. There will be no idiotic wand waving or silly incantations in this classroom. As such I doubt that many of you will believe me when I tell you that there is a certain magic to the power of liquids and the burning fire under a cauldron. However know that no other class at this school can teach you how to bewitch a living body like Potions. Providing you aren't the traditional lot of dunderheads that I have to teach, you can learn how to ensnare the senses and bewitch the mind – If you are up to it, in seven years time you will be able to bottle fame, brew glory and put a stopper in death."

Everyone was captivated by Snape's speech. Emma might have forgotten Snape's hostility towards her. But of course…

"Potter?"

Emma jumped.

"What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"Uh…" said Emma "There isn't one. They're the same thing, Monkswood is just the name more commonly used in Tibet."

Snape looked surprise "_Oh course I asked that useless brat of a brother of hers the same question last year. Doubtlessly he told her._"

Emma sighed in relief.

Snape noticed, "Potter what is the maximum amount of blood replenishing potion that is safe to consume by a pure human being?"

Emma paused for a moment, she had hoped Snape would leave her after the first question but "The maximum amount is variable depending on the size of the subject." Said Emma "The maximum would generally be considered to be 15 millilitres per litre of blood the subject should hold in a healthy state. Therefore a human with a healthy average of 7 litres of blood in there body can take up to 105mls of the potion."

Snape couldn't believe it… where was this girl getting her information from… he was certain he'd never mentioned anything about blood-replenishing Potions in front of Potter, even that know-it-all Granger he hung around with shouldn't know about Blood replenishing potion, it was after all not covered until sixth year.

Emma mentally thanked her brother for getting her _A Guide to Basic and Intermediate Potions Brewing_" last year.

"What is the minimum temperature one must store Skele-Gro formula and what are so far the only known sweeteners that can be added to the mixture without compromising it's use?" asked Snape

Emma had to think for a few seconds, Snape was about to sneer when she answered "The minimum temperature it can be stored at is 25°C but the minimum administration temperature is 80°C. The only known Sweeteners that work with it are Orange juice, Sugar-Free Honey and Coco powder, again sugar-free."

Snape looked at the abomination of James Potter masquerading as the woman whom he loved again with sneering satisfaction "Honey does not work as a sweetener." He said quite harshly.

"Y…yes it does. I read it." Said Emma

Snape his face within inches of Emma's, closer she would ever feel comfortable "Tell me Miss Potter, are you saying I am wrong?"

"Uhh… well it's just I read that Honey, so long as it's Sugar-Free works… hang on."

Emma was relieved to have an excuse to move her head further away than that of the Potions master. She went into her bag and looked out one of the books she had bought the previous month in Diagon Alley: _1001 Potions breakthroughs: 1981-91_. When she found the article on Skele-Gro she showed it to Professor Snape, he sneered down at her.

"I suppose you think you are being clever trying to catch me out like that. You're as bad as your infernal brother Miss Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor." He spat.

Following that declaration people began forming looks of outrage at the Potions master.

Emma felt completely shocked at Snape's outburst.

"Professor Snape, it is not the purpose of a someone of your profession to degrade us in such a manner. It is your job to teach and encourage learning. The fact that Emma has learnt something you have not yet come across is not grounds for penalization."

Everyone, even Professor Snape stared gobsmacked at Luna Lovegood. He probably would have stayed that way, along with every other student in the dungeon for the whole of the double period, which would have been nice, had Luna not chosen to carry forth another comment.

"Professor I think you should close your mouth, a Gulping Plimpy could try and make its nest in there, while they do prefer to exist underwater they can be found in rooms below the ground floor such as this one."

By the strange laws of the universe this pulled Snape and everyone out of their stunned affliction and, for the first time since he entered his Dungeon, Snape did not have any of his anger targeted on Emma. It was now directed completely to the blond-haired Ravenclaw.

"Miss Lovegood, your overinflated sense of the Universe is almost as insufferable as your father's." Snape moved his head to within 3 inches of Luna's face. Irritatingly for the Potions master, the blond-haired girl merely looked at him as if she was reading a more insightful than usual road-sign. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a weeks worth of detention."

Luna did not look the least bit troubled by what Snape said, but none the less she had something to say "Professor Snape I am in Ravenclaw, there is no sense in bullying me by penalizing Gryffindor." Said Luna quite calmly.

"FINE!" yelled Snape "Fifty points from Ravenclaw, in fact take off another thirty for that last insult too."

While the Ravenclaw's in the room glared at Luna, Emma was going through so many different emotions at that moment, she was sure she would never figure them all out. She felt scared, very scared, especially when Snape had stuck his face so close to her's. Had Luna not diverted his attention, Emma was sure she would have broken down crying.

Luna seemed to be enduring Snape's wrath in a much more dangerous manner. She did not say anything more; she merely stared at the Potions Professor, who in turn glared at her most venomously. But no more words were exchanged.

Professor Snape proceeded to explain the rules of mixing Potions in his classroom and threatened heavily to punish anyone who even slightly broke his rules. Then he gave then instructions for brewing a simple boil cure. After dividing into pairs Emma found herself working with Demelza. Like her brother predicted, she turned out to be a natural at Potions, no vindictive Professor would change that. Emma and Demelza worked, with Demelza mainly following Emma's lead, and completed their Potion before anyone else, ten minutes before the end of the two hour session. The pair of them put their Potions in vials and sat back smiling at their hard earned work.

Unfortunately there was nothing Snape liked to see less in his classroom than a pair of happy Gryffindors.

"Miss Potter, are you as deluded and arrogant as your brother?" he sneered

Now that was a sore point "My brother is neither deluded, nor arrogant!" she said with a raised voice.

Snape sneered down, focusing on Emma's eyes… her fathers eyes "Your brother is so full of himself he too thinks he can get away with talking back in class, that's another twenty points from Gryffindor. Still at least both of you are doing your pathetic father proud."

Emma's heart felt like it had just been stabbed with a broken bottle, so many holes poked in it at once. Her throat felt like it was being force up her neck. She ran out of the Potions classroom.

All of the Gryffindor's were glared at Snape continuously for the short amount of class time that was left and Luna looked at him with severe disappointment. Ginny and Demelza gathered up Emma's things for her just before they left.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry had just wished his sister good luck for Potions and was now heading off to find out how bad… how terrible… how utterly poor and reprehensible… He was going to Defence with… Professor… Lockhart.

"Do you think there is any chance that this guy will be any good?" asked Ron

"Honestly?" said Hermione "I've doubted it more and more since we spoke to Luna on the train. You were right Harry, these books don't seem to have any worth in an academic setting."

"Well we're about to find out." Said Harry

The three of them entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to find the entire thing filled with pictures and paintings of Gilderoy Lockhart, each of them revelling in the sheer joy of their own existence and smiling out to the different people in the classroom.

After a few minutes Lockhart came out of his office, smiled and introduced himself "Allow me to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me!" he smiled.

Much to Harry's irritation; all the girls in classroom bar the bushy-haired one next him who was critically analysing and evaluating everything about Lockhart.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." He continued "Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile-Award." He then sought to prove it by displaying his teeth.

Harry heard various sigh's from certain members of the female population, the deepest of which came from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"But I don't talk about that…"

"_You just mentioned it for no apparent reason."_ Thought Harry.

"I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her… hee hee."

No one laughed along with him, the girls were too busy sighing, the boys were too busy wondering what was going on and Harry, Ron and Hermione were absolutely convinced that this guy was a twit.

"Now I see each of you has bought a collection of my books… excellent. I'm going to now give you a little quiz, don't worry it's just for me to see how well you can remember them."

The trio looked at each other.

"Do you think he's actually doing something right?" asked Ron

He wasn't.

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?" Harry asked aloud for everyone to hear.

All heads in the room turned to face him.

"Professor that's not the sort of information I was seeking to learn when I read through your books." Said Harry

Lockhart looked taken aback for a second then laughed "Harry my boy, what on Earth were you expecting to learn from my books?"

"Well…" said Harry reluctantly, was Lockhart honestly this stupid, "Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, Counter-Curses, Creature Defence… that's the stuff I mainly studied. I thought that was the stuff we were supposed to learn."

Lockhart seemed to pale for a second but he merely said "Well try the quiz anyway, if you've read all my books you should do ok." He walked on and handed the papers out to the other students.

On the other side of Hermione form Harry, Ron Weasley, having not really read the books, chose to put in his own creative answers.

Question 1: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

'_Rosy Pink_'

Question 2: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

'_To actually know what a Herbology thingie is._'

Question 3: What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

'_Having an ego as big as the moon._'

This continued until:

Question 54: When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

'_Lockhart's birthday was years ago and his ideal gift would be a photo Album of himself smiling all the time and holding up his books as if they were actually worth paying for._'

If it had been any other teacher Ron would have been in serious trouble. But Lockhart simply overlooked his paper and went straight to one that was more pleasing to his eye.

"Miss Granger, where are you." Hermione raised her hand "Excellent Miss Granger, full marks. Ten Points to Gryffindor."

The boys looked at her incredulously.

"What?" she whispered "He gave us a task to do. He is still our… teacher… besides, at least I got us ten points for it."

Harry and Ron smiled and patted her back, same old Hermione… she had already earned the House forty points today and it wasn't even lunch time.

"Now!" said Lockhart, in a rather serious voice and withdrawing his wand "It is my job to arm you against the most dangerous creatures imaginable." He bashed a cage sitting on his desk which shook in reaction.

Harry narrowed his eyes, was this idiot about to teach them something relevant to the subject?

"Know only that while I am here no harm will come to you. But I must ask you not to scream for it might PROVOKE THEM!"

Lockhart flung the cover of the cage and the entire class burst out laughing.

"Cornish Pixies?" scoffed Seamus Finnegan.

"Yes, Mr Finnegan?"

"Well they're not… you know, dangerous." Said Seamus.

"Don't be so sure about that, they can be quite irritating little blighters. But… let's see what you make of them."

Lockhart opened the cage and within three seconds the classroom was reduced to complete and utter chaos.

"Come on now round them up, round them up they were only pixies."

They may have been only pixies but Lockhart seemed to be under the delusion he had some degree of control in his own classroom. He tried casting what sounded like a made up spell, only for one of the blue blobs to pinch his wand and throw it out the nearest open window.

Seeing that Lockhart was… well… an idiot... Harry decided to take charge.

"Everyone get to the back of the classroom!" he yelled, just as Hermione was mentally contemplating whether a freezing charm could work on the pixies.

In desperation, Ron and Hermione followed him to the back the classroom, as did everyone else, except Lockhart, who was fruitlessly trying to save his most valued of possessions, a portrait of himself.

But Harry wasn't going to wait for him, he knew what to do "Everyone behind me!" he yelled… "All right!" he aimed his wand in the centre of the room "_Flipendo Maxima!_" Harry then followed that a few milliseconds later with "_Protego!_"

The First spell was an enhanced variant of the novice red sparks spell they had all learnt last year. The 'Maxima' variant turn the red sparks into what could be describe as a cluster fireworks display: The sparks erupted in the centre of the classroom and a series of cluster eruptions exploded and expanded outwards striking everything in their path.

As the sparks expanded, blue blobs found themselves being knocked out of the air and falling unconscious to the floor. The sparks hit everything: pixies, parchment, Lockhart books, Lockhart Pictures, Lockhart Paintings, Lockhart…'s self. Although the charm did not actually hit Harry or any of his classmates as they were safely behind a Protego Charm.

After about half a minute or so the Sparks died down, leaving a classroom filled with dead or unconscious pixies and possessions that had been scorched by red sparks. Harry found himself patted on the back by all his classmates as they returned to their desks. Thankfully, in the Wizarding World, when something get's scorched by red sparks it can be righted straight away with a simple Reparo Charm, Unfortunately this extended to Lockhart's horrible portraits and pictures of himself and the Defence Professor was not incapable of a 'Reparo', although Harry did take huge satisfaction in the knowledge that he had to borrow Parvati's wand to fix his stuff.

"Well that concludes it, he is an idiot." Said Hermione in a tone that generally suited Ron better.

The three of them were making there way to the Entrance Hall to meet Emma and the others like they had promised.

"So what's the plan Harry?" asked Ron, assuming Harry would have a solution.

But before Harry could come up with an answer for his ginger haired friend, an Auburn haired girl with tears streaming rapidly from her eyes came round the corner.

"Emma!" said Harry suddenly and with new worry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma sighted her brother… her wonderful big brother who was not arrogant or deluded or full of himself. He was kind, brave, caring and the most wonderful person you could ever meet. She flung her arms around him.

Harry would have asked what was wrong… but he knew "What did Snape say?" he asked firmly.

Emma didn't say anything, she just pulled Harry in close and wouldn't let go.

"Uh guys could you go on ahead?" asked Harry, as he pulled a tapestry back revealing a hidden storage room.

"Sure Harry." Said Hermione patting Emma's shoulder.

Harry sat his sister and himself down on a box in the room. He held her there for a few minutes.

"Snape is a git." Said Emma after a while.

"Do I need to kill him?" asked Harry

"I don't know." Croaked Emma "Is there an option where he can just be grossly humiliated?"

Harry chuckled lightly "Well we do know Fred and George. I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Mew!"

Harry and Emma looked down.

"Mopsus?" said Emma

"Mopsus." agreed Harry

They looked at each other and giggled slightly.

"Mew!" Mopsus rubbed himself against his mistress's ankle and then stood on his hind legs and used her leg as a means of support. "Purr, purr, Mew!"

Emma giggled, leaned down and scooped up the Kneazle kitten in her arms "And how did you know where to find me?" she asked him.

"If he's anything like Hedwig he probably knew that you were… upset." Said Harry

"Mew!" Mopsus looked up at Harry, confirming his theory.

Mopsus spent a minute or two rubbing himself against Emma, purring and meowing in affection. Then he jumped down from her lap, trotted to the tapestry, nudged an opening and went "Mew!"

"Does he want us to follow him?" said Harry

"I guess." Said Emma

The direction soon became apparent where Mopsus was leading them.

"Lunch?" said Harry

"Lunch." Said Emma "I think Mopsus is channelling Hedwig, last year she tried mothering us remember."

No sooner had she mentioned the white bird, Hedwig swooped down. Harry held out the arm that wasn't around his sister and his owl landed. "Hey girl, you joining us for lunch?"

Hedwig gave a small hoot and blinked.

Emma giggled "I love our pets."

Mopsus had stopped outside the Great Hall, at first Harry thought he was just waiting for his mistress and her brother. But then they heard a commotion going on in the Great Hall. When they got to the door they sighted four adults standing before Dumbledore at the staff table.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Hermione and Ron met up with Ginny and her year-mates, who had looks mixed of fury and concern.

"Emma is with Harry." Said Hermione.

"Snape is a Git?" asked Ron.

"Snape is a git." Confirmed Ginny, there were various murmurs amongst the first year group.

"Harry will bring Emma down in a few minutes, there is no way he'd let her miss lunch." Said Hermione

So the two second years joined the mass of first years and were introduced to Geoffrey Hooper.

"By the way, where is Luna?" asked Ron

"She's talking to Professor Flitwick." Said Ginny indicating the miniscule Professor, who looked rather unhappy about what Luna was talking to him about "is it alright if she joins us, I don't think the other Ravens like her that much?"

"Yeah, we'll save her a space… Harry and Emma too." Said Ron

Ginny smiled "Thanks. Snape was a complete git to her too, although Luna did talk back to him, not that she shouldn't have because Snape was… Oh she's already finished."

Sure enough the Blond haired 11-year-old skipped over to the Gryffindor table. She sat between Ron and Ginny.

"Hey Luna, was Snape giving you grief too?" Ron asked the girl

Luna looked at Ron "I believe that was his intention, I felt that his behaviour was considerably out of line so I told him so." She said calmly. She sounded disappointed in the Potions Master.

"Yes we ran into Emma." Said Hermione. "She was… a bit upset."

"That git asked her questions I doubt anyone else in the room could have answered, but Emma did." Said Vicky. "Then he asked her a question about sweeteners for something…"

"Skele-Gro!" supplied Demelza

"…Yeah that's it" said Vicky "Sweeteners for Skele-Gro, anyway Emma answered three different sweeteners. Snape then scolded her saying there were only two…"

"In fairness to Snape, there are only two." Said Hermione

"Really Hermione… taking his side?" Said Ron

"I'm just saying…"

"Thing is." Said Demelza "Emma had read this new Potions book over the summer… it said that sugar-free honey could also be used in addition to Marmalade and… uh?"

"It was sugar-free coco powder and orange juice." Said Luna dreamily "The book was '_1001 Potions breakthroughs: 1981-1991_' Emma seems fond of Potions I hope Professor Snape doesn't put he off."

Ron was about to comment on this topic when his attention, along with the attentions of everyone else in the great hall was distracted by the sudden appearance of four adults dressed in official looking robes: At the head of the group was a portly little man with a bowler hat, he looked rather… angry.

Following the man with the bowler hat was a small was a small toad-faced woman clad in pink and clutching a clipboard and held a quill ready to write, a tall alert man with a ponytail and a very big and very tough-looking broad-shouldered man. The latter two men were obviously some form of security.

Following the small portly man, the group marched determinably straight to Albus Dumbledore.

"Where is she Albus?" said the portly man.

"To whom are you referring Cornelius?" responded the headmaster.

"You know damn well who I mean Dumbledore." Shouted Fudge

McGonagall frowned at Fudge "Minister please keep your language and conduct civil, there are students present." She scolded.

"Professor McGonagall, this is the Minister for Magic you are talking to you do realise?" said the pink toad women.

"Yes Miss Umbridge, I do realise that. As you will notice I addressed him as 'Minister'." Said McGonagall scathingly "And Minister or not, a proper example needs to be set for the students."

Umbridge was about to retort at the woman who dared challenge ministerial authority when Fudge said "Delores be quiet. Now where is she Dumbledore? This girl you are trying to claim is Potter's little sister, where is she?"

"Cornelius, why are you so interested in Miss Potter's whereabouts?"

"Don't give me that claptrap Dumbledore." Thundered Fudge "You and I both know Harry Potter does not have a sister."

"I can assure you that I do." Said a voice from the far end of the hall, Harry, Emma, Mopsus and Hedwig entered the hall. They looked quite the sight, Harry had one arm around an 11-year-old carbon copy of Lily Evans Potter and another supporting a snowy white owl. At their feat, Mopsus the Black and White Kneazle was patrolling protectively in front of them, keeping a glare on the four adults causing a commotion. "Not that it's any business of yours that is." Said Harry protectively.

"Excuse me Mr Potter, I presume?" Harry nodded at the peculiarly pink toad-faced witch that was Dolores Umbridge "Mr Potter you are currently addressing the Minister of Magic, it is his job to know and this particular piece of knowledge has either been kept from him or is deliberately deceitful. This girl who claims to be your sister will need to come with us to the ministry."

"Yes she will." Said Fudge

Mopsus growled, his fur stood up he eyed Fudge with hostility.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Harry

"No I do not believe it is." Said a new female voice. Everyone looked behind where Emma and Harry had been standing through the door between the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall.

There were four more official looking adults: A grey haired stern-looking serious woman with a monocle and a sterner still looking stiff upright elderly man with a toothbrush moustache led this new group. There were also two more men, who were also obviously security. One was black and bald-headed with smart looking distinctly purple robes and a calm expression, the other looked like someone, or more than likely many someone's, had attacked his face with several sharp implements.

"Amelia, Barty? What are you two doing here?" asked Fudge.

"We're here to stop you making a fool of yourself Cornelius." Said Crouch.

Before Fudge or Umbridge could reply to Crouch Amelia stepped in "Mr Potter is quite right, who Emma is, is none of your business… regardless of your title."

Fudge glared at the two of them, they had been in the ministry longer than he had, they were both politically powerful and combined more so than he was. "I am merely here to confirm whether this is true or not, which I still highly doubt it is, and why it was kept from me."

"Amelia just told you Cornelius, it was none of your business." Said Crouch.

"I can assure you that Mr Potter does have a younger sister, Emma, whom I assume is this young lady here?"

"I am Emma Potter." Emma confirmed cautiously

Madam Bones nodded

"Miss Potter's existence was kept secret at the request of Albus Dumbledore, by order of Minister Bagnold and by my authorization eleven years ago." Said Crouch

There was a series of mutterings amongst students at this revelation.

"You both knew this… all these years?" demanded Fudge

"I knew, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement it was my job to know about Emma Potter and to monitor the safety of the Potter children here. When I moved on from that position, I briefed Amelia here on the existence of Miss Potter personally."

"And why was I not briefed?" demanded Fudge

"Because you did not need to know." Said Bones

"Millicent and I agreed that only those who needed to know would be told. You didn't therefore I and Amelia after me, chose not to inform you." Said Crouch

"I am Minister for Magic, I think that alone qualifies me to know something of this importance." Stated Fudge angrily

"Well then you need to check your thoughts." Said Barty "The Special Protection of Identities Act clearly states that the Minister for Magic and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement both need to authorise the implementation of the secrecy and that the control of the secrecy is relegated to the head of the DMLE and the head only. The Head of the DMLE and any successors are charged with the safety of the protected identity and are only obliged to share it with those who need to know. You didn't."

Fudge looked furious "Did you really think it was necessary for me not to know?" he demanded of the two.

"When you became Minister I merely saw no need for you to be included in this secret." Said Crouch.

"When I took over I saw no need to inform you particularly either, nothing could have benefitted the situation from you knowing, so I saw no need to inform you Minister." Said Bones

Fudge looked heavily taken aback. "You've been plotting against me?"

"With all due respect Minister we kept this one secret from you, which you didn't need to know. Just because you're sore that we kept you in the dark does not mean we've been plotting against you." Said Crouch.

Fudge restrained his tongue. He realised that he was making himself look like an arse. Unfortunately his one ally in the room was inadvertently doing her best make them both look like arses. "Cornelius is the Minister for Magic, which alone means that he should have been informed. Both of you were breaking the law when you kept this from him." Declared Umbridge

"Weren't you listening." Said Emma incredulously "They just explained how legal this all was under…there Protection Act thing."

Umbridge glared at the Auburn haired girl. "Be quiet you insolent little freak, don't attempt to…"

Umbridge suddenly found herself on the receiving end of Harry's wand.

"Don't. Call. My. Sister. A. Freak." Said Harry in a tone remarkably dangerous for a 12-year-old. The fact that Hedwig was screeching and flapping her wings in an aggressive manner merely added to the affect.

"Mr Potter, please sheath your wand." Said Dumbledore, approaching from the staff table.

Harry looked at the headmaster and realised it would probably not be a good idea for him to assault a Ministry worker. He pulled his wand away.

"Minister, Madam Bones. Do you really need to hold these discussions at Hogwarts?" said Dumbledore "You are causing some distress to my students."

Umbridge looked furiously at the old man.

"I think you and I still need to have a discussion Dumbledore." Said Fudge curtly "Perhaps if I drop by later?"

"How about I come to you, I think Amelia and Barty will want to have discussions with you first."

"You are correct Albus." Said Bones "Cornelius if you would kindly come back with us to the Ministry? We can discuss Miss Potter there, as well as why you think you have the legal right to arrest an 11-yesr-old girl"

The Ministry workers and escorts all made their way out of Hogwarts.

"Am I in trouble sir?" asked Harry.

"Considering circumstances Mr Potter I think we can overlook that. Besides which, Ms Umbridge was completely out of order in addressing Miss Potter in that regard. However I would ask you to avoid _starting_ a fight with Ministry officials in future, it can lead to problematic situations. Now I suggest that you and your sister have some lunch." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he looked at the pair of them.

Harry and Emma under stares from student and staff alike, whether because of their pets or because of the scene with the ministry was uncertain, joined their friends at the Gryffindor table and began filling plates. Emma put some ham slices on a saucer, cut them up and put them on the floor for Mopsus to nibble on. Headwig in the meantime nibbled at a salami sandwich provided by Harry.

"So how has your first day been so far, other than the Snape thing?" Harry asked his sister, when it appeared no one else began to talk.

"It was pretty good, we did get to do magic in Transfiguration." Said Emma "Though only Luna and I managed it."

"Wow really?" asked Harry "Only Hermione managed it last year."

"Yeah well, Luna helped me." Said Emma

"It still worked." Said Ginny "I wish we could have done magic in charms, Fred and George always say we get to do tones of magic in that class. I think it's their favourite."

"You get to do more magic later in the year." Said Ron

"The first spell we learnt in that class, Ron initially wasn't able to do." Said Harry, Ron glared at him "then he used it to save Hermione's life."

The First Years that hadn't heard this story before all of a sudden became interested.

"What do you mean?" said Demelza

"Uh…" said Ron

"Well…" said Harry

"I… uh… I…" said Hermione

"Ron upset Hermione, Hermione ran upset into the Girls bathroom, a troll came into the castle, the boys went to warn her, found the troll cornering her, a fight ensued and Ron knocked the thing out by levitating its own club above its head and dropping it." Said Emma "That's the short version I got out of my brother over the Holidays."

Everyone previously in the dark about this incident looked at the Second Years incredulously, none more so than Ginny "Ron I never heard about this, why didn't Mum yell at you hoarsely when you returned, she must know about this?"

Ron looked sheepish.

"You didn't tell her?" said Ginny her eyes widening. "Mum is so going to kill you."

"Ginny for the love of Merlin please don't tell her." Said Ron desperately

Ginny smiled evilly, but Harry soon made it disappear.

"Please Ginny, we were only trying to help Hermione, it was our fault she ran off in the first place." Said Harry.

Ginny blushed and determinably avoided looking at Harry, "Su… Sure Harry. No problem!" having been friends with his sister and been forced to spend time with him she was getting better around him but Harry still had the ability to make her blush.

As the group were finishing lunch Professors McGonagall and Flitwick approached there table.

"Miss Potter, Miss Lovegood could you both join myself and Professor Flitwick in my office after your lessons finish today? We would like to discuss what happened in your Potions class." Said McGonagall

"Yes Professor." Said Emma nervously.

"Yes Professor." Said Luna.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Afternoons class was the first that Emma and the other Gryffindors had that wasn't with the Ravenclaws. So Luna left with the rest of her House, who were still glaring at her for losing eighty house points in Potions, to join the Slytherins for Astronomy (theory). Emma and the rest of the Gryffindor's met their counterparts in Hufflepuff for the most boring course in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: History of Magic.

After two hours of note-taking/napping/playing hangman/making paper...parchment airplanes/playing 'parchment in the binn' (a game where one would get so many points depending on what part of Professor Binns' body the rolled up parchment passed through) Emma navigated her way from the History of Magic classroom, which was located on the Fourth Floor to Professor McGonagall's office which was located…

"Where is Professor McGonagall's office located?" asked Emma suddenly realising she didn't know where it was.

The other Gryffindors looked at Emma, they were all First Years, on their first day, none of them knew.

"Well…" said Demelza cautiously, it's probably near her classroom, why don't you run there, you may even catch her before she leaves.

Emma took Demelza's suggestion to heart and legged it. Luckily she made it to the Transfiguration classroom just as Fred and George were on the receiving end of their Head of House's temper, apparently they had somehow managed to transfigure a desk into one very large firework and set it off causing the usual amount of chaos.

"Miss Potter, I told you to meet me in my office."

"I know Professor but I don't know where it is… So I thought it would be along here… somewhere." Said Emma

McGonagall nodded "My Office is down the Hall at the far end, please wait inside while I deal Messrs Weasley."

Emma found Professor McGonagall's office and waited for her, Luna and Professor Flitwick to join them.

After a few minutes everyone was in the office.

"Now then I suppose I should tell you why you are here Miss Potter." Said McGonagall. "By my understanding Professor Snape took a considerable number of points off of Ravenclaw."

"Considerable?" said Emma "He took off eighty, thirty of which were for Luna telling him her house was Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor."

"Perhaps it would be a good idea if both of you tell us what happened from the beginning." Said Professor Flitwick. "I have brought Professor McGonagall into this Miss Potter because it appears that Professor Snape may have behaved a little… unprofessional… to you both."

"_Well that's one way to put it._" Thought Emma, but she none the less told, with some help from Luna what had happened.

"…Then he told me that I was arrogant just like Dad was and Harry is, or words to that effect. I then insisted neither were and then he said…" Said Emma

"Yes Miss Potter?" asked McGonagall trying to keep her temper.

But it was Luna who answered "Professor Snape claimed that Harry is full of himself and took twenty points off of Emma for challenging his viewpoint. Then commented on how such a deduction would make her father proud."

"I see." Said McGonagall struggling to keep herself calm.

Professor Flitwick was also struggling to hold his temper, although nowhere near as much as McGonagall. "Miss Lovegood, Miss Potter I think you can both go to dinner now."

"Yes Fillius… Professor Flitwick and I… shall speak to Professor Dumbledore regarding this matter and see… if we can get the house points restored… and the detentions cancelled… you may go…" said McGonagall

Luna and Emma exited the office. They both went down several corridors and down a flight of stairs before they stopped.

"Wow Professor McGonagall seemed… pissed." Said Emma once she was sure no one was around.

"I did warn Professor Snape that his conduct was unprofessional." Said Luna, her face undeniably serious. "He is now going to truly learn that."

Emma smiled "I don't think I ever said thank you for what you did in that class, did I?"

"That's ok Emma, you were a bit distracted." Said Luna

Emma looked down "Professor Snape is a git. But still thank you Luna for that." Emma pulled her into a hug. Then "Ok Luna I now have two questions I hope to God you can answer."

"What is it Emma?"

"Where the hell are we and how do we get to the Great Hall?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As it turned out Luna had a great sense of direction. She merely had Emma follow her and in no time at all they arrived at the Great Hall. Once again Luna joined Emma at the Gryffindor table along with their First and Second year friends.

"Hey Emma, Luna. How did it go?" asked Harry

"McGonagall and Flitwick are not impressed with Snape, they said they would try to get the punishments reversed. They looked really… unhappy about him." Said Emma

"Whose unhappy at who?" asked George, as the twins joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are unhappy because Snape was being a git to Emma and Luna." Said Ron

Fred and George looked at Emma "Git how?" asked Fred

Emma and the others told the twins what had happened.

"Well my dearest Emma." Said Fred. "We can't allow that sort of thing to happen."

"Yes I think that we should teach our dear Potions master a lesson." Said George

"But you could get into trouble." Said Hermione "Emma already lost dozens of points for doing nothing, if you actually actively…"

"Then we'd best not get caught." Said Harry

"We?" said George

"Damn right no one upsets my sister like that and gets away with it," Said Harry "I'm helping you and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I'll help too." Said Emma determinably.

"Well we can't say no to our favourite Potter now can we?" said Fred putting an arm around Emma.

"Count me in too." Said Ginny

"I would like to help also." Said Demelza

"If it means getting back at that git, count me in." said Ron

"If Emma and Ginny want to then I shall help as well." Said Luna

"Can I help too please?" said Colin

Fred and George looked at the mass of First years opting to help, and smiled.

"Ah we have a great batch of Gryffindors this year." Said Fred

"What about you guys?" asked George

Hermione, Geoffrey, Natalie and Vicky all looked a bit uneasy

"Look I know that Snape is a bit… difficult." Said Hermione "But if we get caught."

"What if we don't get caught?" said George "They'll probably blame Fred and I anyway, but they've no reason to suspect any of you, well maybe Harry and Emma but you haven't got our reputations."

Hermione sighed "Tell you what, wait until the end of the week to do this and see if Emma still feels up to revenge. If nothing else it'll make it less obvious that Harry or Emma were involved. Then I'll help."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"This is your call Emma." Said George.

"Your vengeance. Your call my dear." Said Fred.

"I agree with Hermione, asides from anything else we can still bounce ideas off of each other." Said Emma.

"Ok then I'll help if you wait until the end of the week." Said Hermione "But I do not want to get into trouble for this."

With Hermione's declaration Geoffrey, Vicky and Natalie all too pledged their support to this grand adventure. It was a sign of how much they hated Snape that they were willing step forward. Also the twin's magical pranks were near legendary.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I cannot believe how much Homework we have been given?" whined Demleza

"Well you'd better believe it because it just keeps getting worse and worse." Said Fred.

"And this is from two people who don't care about their marks." Said George.

"Oh honestly, that is not something to be proud of." Said Hermione

The very large group of Gryffindors and Luna were making their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room and the Twins told Luna they could show her a passage that lead between the two Common Rooms, of course skirting around how they knew where the Ravenclaw Common Room was but thankfully Luna didn't push. At this moment the Second and Fourth Years were leading the Firsts up the Grand Staircase… or part of it.

They were on the Third Floor landing when Emma asked her brother "Do you ever get use to these stairs?"

"It takes time but…ah nuts!" said Harry as the strap on his bag snapped and fell down the stairs, several books falling out along the way. Harry rushed back down to about five steps from the Second Floor landing and scooped up his bag and the books that had fallen out.

Demelza and Emma ran back down the stairs to help him. But before either of them could pick up a book the Staircase lurched up slightly then back down.

Before Demelza could complain about the moving staircase, Harry's brain registered faster than the blink of an eye that staircases don't lurch up or down. He quickly realised what was happening and grabbed Emma and Demelza round their respective waists and thrust them onto the second floor landing just as the column they were standing on began to fall. Harry tried to follow after Emma and Demelza but the column fell too fast and he fell with it.

He heard his own name being screamed by Emma and a few others before he felt his legs break, then his spine, then his left shoulder and finally he felt his head crack as the he and the column hit the ground and he passed out.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"HARRY!" screamed Emma she immediately began running back down the stairs, vaguely aware of Demelza following her and vaguely aware of shouts from their friends on the Third Floor landing.

She reached the ground floor where the remains of the column had crashed and where Harry was lying unconscious in an awkward position. A number of other students had begun to converge around the wreckage. Emma pushed several of them aside so that she could get to her brother.

When she got within touching distance she hesitated. Harry's body looked so broken that she almost didn't want to check and see if he was alive, how could he be? He fell nearly three floors. But she forced herself to check his pulse. He was alive, for now.

"Please someone do something." She begged. Just then Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey came from the corridor linking the Entrance Hall with the Grand Staircase.

"Oh my!" said Madam Pomfrey "Everyone let me through!" she commanded. She got down next to Emma and ran her wand over Harry, muttering a few incantations.

"Miss Potter I'm going to take your brother to the Hospital Wing. Could you please come along as well, I think you could do with a calming drought?"

Emma supported by Demelza followed Madam Pomfrey as she floated Harry along on a magical stretcher.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

An hour later the entire group filtered into the Hospital Wing both Emma and Demelza had been fed calming droughts, as Demelza was shaking a little having also almost been on the column when it fell. Madam Pomfrey conducted a series of charms to mend Harry's broken bones, bruises and skull fracture. In the Muggle world these sorts of injuries would probably have left Harry paralysed and disabled for life, but Madam Pomfrey assure Emma that by the day after tomorrow Harry would feel fine.

When Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came in Emma was in between a two way hug from Ginny and Fred while Demelza was in another with Colin and Luna.

"Are you alright Miss Potter, Miss Robins?" asked McGonagall

"Harry's sore." Said Emma feebly, her eyes streaming tears

McGonagall looked sadly on the 11-year-old girl.

"Miss Potter I know this is difficult but we need to understand what happened." Said Dumbledore "Please can you both tell us what happened?" he asked Emma and Demelza.

"Well we were climbing the stairs back to our common rooms when Harry's bag strap snapped and his stuff fell onto the staircase. He went back to pick up all the stuff and Demelza and I went back to help him."

"Then the stairs lurched." Continued Demelza "At first I thought it was then just changing again like they do, but then Harry… he must have realised something was wrong he…"

"He threw us both onto the Second Floor Landing, another second and we'd have fallen with him." Said Emma "How did this happen? Why?"

"That is a good Question Miss Potter?" said Dumbledore "May I see your brother's bag?"

Emma nodded and lifted the bag up to the headmaster. Dumbledore examined it. "You said that the bag straps snapped?" said Dumbledore "I would have to disagree if you will look at the strap."

Emma and the others all peered in. At first Emma didn't know what to look for but then "It… looks like someone cut it off with a pair of scissors?" said Emma.

"Interesting deduction Miss Potter." Said Professor Dumbledore "But I would summarise that it was a…"

"Severing Charm?" came Harry's croaked voice

"HARRY!" Emma rushed over to her brother and threw her arms around him.

"AAHHH!" Harry cried out in pain

"Oh no Harry I'm sorry…"

"Ahh… it's fine Emma…" Harry groaned, obviously in great pain. He gasped again trying to get up.

"Mr Potter you fell over 40 feet, it is amazing you are still alive" said Madam Pomfrey. "For once could you please stay still, I was hoping after last year I wouldn't have you back in here… yet here you are, on your first day no less."

"Hey this time it wasn't even my fault, you can't…"

"Please just lie still, I want you to take a few potions and then sleep." Fussed the matron

"Just a couple of minutes." Harry Groaned "It was a severing charm wasn't it? Someone cut my bag, to lure me back onto the stair column and…"

"That is my hypothesis." Said Dumbledore. "As to who did it, that is slightly harder. While a severing charm is a common spell, the type of magic needed to dislodge one of the stair columns like that is most certainly not. The staircases are enchanted with very old magic, there are not many people in the castle that have the necessary skills to bypass those enchantments, even amongst the staff."

"Who?" demanded Emma "Who is capable?"

"Miss Potter I know you are upset but…" said McGonagall

"But it is understandable." Said Dumbledore interrupting his deputy "Including myself there are only four or five members of staff in that could do this. But Professors, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick were all with me in my office at the time and whether Professor Sprout could do magic of this sort? I wouldn't be surprised if she could, but she was with most of the students in the Great Hall at the time."

"Then could we have an intruder?" asked Harry

Before Dumbledore could answer the matron had enough "Mr Potter I want you to take these potions and go to sleep. Now." Said Madam Pomfrey punctuating the last word with extreme force.

Harry let out one final groan and let the matron force fed him a pain-relief potion, a numbing potion and a twelve-hour deep sleep potion.

Emma sat down on a chair at Harry's bed and took his hand in hers.

"Since we're here Miss Potter, Miss Lovegood." Said Dumbledore "I have agreed with my colleagues, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, that the points deducted during your Potions lesson were not called for, nor were the detentions given to you Miss Lovegood. The points have been restored and the detentions have been cancelled."

"Thank you Professor!" said Luna

Emma made a mumbled thanks as well, but considering someone had apparently tried to kill her brother, Snape being a git did not seem to matter to much at this point in time.

Most of the group left the Hospital wing after that, but Emma stayed until she was forced out of the Hospital wing 20 minutes before the curfew.

"Miss Potter your brother is fine and will be awake for breakfast tomorrow, if he is healthy enough you may meet him here and escort him to the Great Hall. Now please return to Gryffindor Tower."

Emma reluctantly left the ward, only to walk back inside ten seconds later and asked "How do I get to the Tower from here?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma went to bed curled up with her black and white Kneazle. In hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea because when she woke up the next morning and nudged Mopsus off her chest she found that her right side, where the kitten had slept, felt incredibly numb.

"For your sake Mopsus, I hope my right tit doesn't end up smaller than my left." She grumbled at her pet.

"What ends up smaller?" Vicky's drowsy voice said from across the room.

Emma blushed, she didn't expect anyone to hear her say that "Nothing, never mind."

Emma got dressed and headed down to the common room and after Ron came down the stairs she asked him back up to go back up and get a change of clothes for Harry, which he reluctantly agreed to do so.

She then made her way to the Hospital Wing, after only taking two wrong turns, as thankfully the route on a Thursday was only slightly different to the route on a Wednesday. Harry was stirring just as she entered the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey was running her wand over his person.

"Well Mr Potter you are healing on schedule, since it is only your second day back and you would miss a lot of classes I will release you…"

"Phew!" said Harry

"Temporarily, I want you back here at lunch for a check-up and more potions and I will probably want you to stay overnight here again. Also Miss Potter, while you are here. I am somewhat… aware of yours and your brother's relationship with your relatives. I want to conduct an in depth examination, of both of you."

Harry groaned and Emma suspected this had nothing to do with the pain he was in.

"But you've kept me here 12 hours. Couldn't you have done it while I was asleep?" moaned the 12-year-old.

"No you need to be awake for these tests and there are questions I want to ask you as well, now can you try standing up?" said the Matron

Harry stood up, Emma could see that he was a little uncomfortable. She ran over to him and forced his arm over her shoulder.

"Emma relax I can stand on my own… ah!"

"As I thought," said Madam Pomfrey, almost smugly, almost, "do you feel sore or stiff anywhere?"

"Uh… yes… but only a little…" said Harry

"Where?"

"Uh… well… um… let's see."

Emma rolled her eyes, Harry had told her tales of the dreaded Matron and her overbearing nature "He hurts everywhere and is stiff everywhere." She said

"Is that true Mr Potter?" Madam Pomfrey

"Traitor!" grumbled Harry "It's not so bad." Harry tried to persuade them. He failed.

"Mr Potter, if you are in pain, tell me and I will do what I can to help rid you of it."

"Fine, all my joints are either stiff or aching and I feel like my spine has been ripped out." Said Harry

"Any headaches?"

"A little at the back of my skull, but that's nothing compared with everything else."

"Right!" said Pomfrey "You can skip the numbing potion for now but I want you to take a pain-relief potion." She handed him a phial of said potion and supervised his consumption of it. "Good now you may go, but I want you back here before afternoon classes and I want you both here at the end of the day. Understood?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." They said simultaneously.

When she was sure that he wouldn't fall over, Emma carefully pulled Harry into a hug. "Harry next time you decided to save my life, try not to get grievously injured in the process."

"I'll bare that in mind, though in my defence I did try to follow you onto the platform."

"Yeah well try harder next time, I don't want to be an only child. It sucks."

Harry laughed.

Thankfully Emma's second day was far more bearable, admittedly she had to endure two hours of Gilderoy Lockhart; but not everything can be perfect. Vicky and Natalie were looking at the idiot in awe, despite what Harry, Ron and Hermione had said the day before, admittedly though Harry didn't get much of a chance. Between the distraction at lunch and the collapse of the staircase, Harry had to relay his opinions on Lockhart to the others through Emma, Ron and Hermione.

Demelza who was Muggle-born having only read a little of Lockhart's books was not as susceptible to his tales as the others, so she was able to sit through a class as this adult male wooed the attentions of a group of several of the other 11-year-old girls.

Luna, having not been convinced of Lockhart's stories in the first place was looking at the man in a neutral manner, as opposed to the adoring he was expecting from much the rest of the room.

Ginny's crush on Harry Potter far outweighed her crush on Lockhart so when Harry mentioned his doubts that was good enough for her.

Geoffrey Hooper, who had started tagging along with Colin and the girls, looked distinctly bored of Lockhart.

Colin Creevey was looking at Lockhart in awe. Unlike Demelza and Emma, while he had been raised in the Muggle world, he had an irritatingly strong amount of optimism ingrained into his being and an eternal fascination of all things Wizard. Including – it appeared – talentless blond-haired frauds. When his enthusiasm became apparent, Emma and the other Anti-Lockhart group force Colin to sit with Vicky and Natalie while the rest of them made a statement of sitting away from camp look-at-blond-haired-ponce-in-awe-despite-the-fact-he's-a-fraud.

Emma made sure Harry went to visit Madam Pomfrey after lunch, where he was forced to consume another pain-relief.

"Remember I want both of you back here after dinner?" she reminded them.

After Dinner, Emma and Harry returned to the Hospital wing. It didn't take more than a few minutes for them to regret allowing the matron to manipulate them. She had them each go behind a curtain and proceeded to conduct several highly thorough and embarrassing and, in Emma's opinion, invasive examinations.

When she had finished with Harry she put a silencing charm up around his curtain and told him the results of her examination and said that he was free to go and urged him to at least wait until the New Year to come back, though preferably not to come back at all. Harry left looking more disturbed than Emma had ever seen him before.

When she was finished with Harry, she went behind Emma's curtain and performed some more privacy charms.

"Now Miss Potter, from my examinations it is obvious that you have been severely malnourished. However there is not really anything that I can do about that now, my examinations indicate you are on the mend, no doubt thanks to being fed by the Weasley family, however I should tell you that you are significantly skinny as a result of your malnourishment and you will likely remain that way for the rest of your life."

Emma nodded, she could live with that.

"Now I know that Professor Dumbledore has asked you these questions already, but I also need to ask these questions, as its part of my job. Has your uncle or anyone else engaged with you sexually with or without your consent?"

"W… what… no, why would… yuk no… Oh my god why the hell did you have to ask that?" Emma felt rather sick.

"Forgive me Miss Potter but this is a standard question." Said Madam Pomfrey, though she appeared relieved at Emma's reaction.

"Standard question… oh my God please tell me you didn't ask Harry that question?"

"Miss Potter I cannot discuss what I did or did not say with your brother. I am bound by the Healers Oath." Said the matron

Emma now thoroughly believed Harry had been asked that question "Well thank you, that mental image is going to keep me awake all night now."

"Perhaps we should move onto the next question, has your Uncle, or Aunt or Cousin, ever hit you?"

Emma took a deep breath "They have, on occasion. They preferred to starve us most of the time but they have found excuses to hit us… on occasion."

"Would you mind telling me of some of these incidents involving you?" asked Pomfrey

Emma sighed "Alright, well I don't know if you heard about what happened a few months ago?"

"Professor Dumbledore did explain it somewhat, he said that it was how your brother had his… accident, though no one has yet to tell me what that accident is. Could you please tell me the specifics?"

Emma quickly told the matron what happened. "This sort of thing only really happened when he was angry, at that point it was sort of my fault, I did ruin Christmas dinner and…"

"MISS POTTER!" said Pomfrey quite suddenly "None of this is your fault. The fault of this belongs with your Uncle and your Uncle alone."

Emma was a bit surprised, she knew that the matron was right but it was still hard to just put all the blame on her Uncle. Emma new she hated him and her Aunt and her cousin. But she also knew that, and didn't want to automatically blame everything bad in her life on them, even if most of it was their fault.

"Now were there any other incidents, involving your Cousin or your Aunt?"

"Dudley, my Cousin, like to beat us up. He didn't get me very often because if he tried, Harry would normally fight him and end up getting beaten up instead. But I was… more than a little… just a little more…" Emma faltered "Aunt Petunia only tended to slap our wrists or something if she didn't like what we were doing. Although there was this one occasion when I was five and Harry was six. She had us make lunch for her, our Uncle, our Cousin and Uncles' sister. I apparently left the soup on too long and Aunt Petunia scolded her lip and in anger… walked up to me poured the contents over my head. That was actually quite horrible, My skin didn't feel right for over a month after that. Harry said something, I can't remember what, but he seemed to think that she was out of order. She hit him so hard he fell to the floor."

Madam Pomfrey looked quite disturbed but whatever professional experience she had seemed to keep her focused on her task.

"Miss Potter this is very serious. While I was talking to your brother he mentioned that the two of you and Professor Dumbledore have a… security precaution to put in place when you get home to keep your Aunt and Uncle from harming either of you. If that is yours and your brothers desire then I will not stop you but, I have to ask. Would you like me to take this to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

Emma sighed "I know I probably should but… being in that house, even just for a few weeks of the year, gives both Harry and I a form of protection that we simply can't get any other way. That protection saved Harry's life at the end of last year and it could save one or both of our lives again. This doesn't mean that the Dursley's will stay out of prison. They have five years to redeem themselves, well four years from next summer, I won't ever forgive them. But for the sake of the protection, I will give them a chance. If they behave themselves well enough Harry and I shall leave and never go back and we'll let them get on with their lives. If not… well then we take action."

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Your brother told me what the two of you and Professor Dumbledore had planned. I must say that, although it's… unorthodox… I do approve in this case… only in this case. But despite what you and your brother choose. I would like you to consider coming to me regularly to talk about your upbringing."

"Why?" asked Emma suspiciously

"Miss Potter, you and your brother are some of the most remarkable students I have ever come across. There are not many people who can put that much abuse behind them as easily as the two of you have done. But you are growing up, going through puberty and will after not too long you will start going through Menstruation and have your periods."

"_Ok now I think I know why Harry looked so disturbed._" Thought Emma

"This is nothing to be afraid of but for both boys and girls, going through all this can be a little difficult at times. With a past like yours mixed in with the complications of growing up, you may find yourself getting into depression or acting in a manner that you would not to in other circumstances."

Emma scowled "So you think because I was abused I might suddenly become a… bad girl…" Emma could believe she had chosen that term to describe herself, her entire face burnt red.

But thankfully the matron seemed to understand "No Miss Potter, I have every confidence you'll grow up and have a happy life someday in spite of everything that you have gone through. But I do think a little help here and there will make your transition easier."

Emma felt a little of her unease go away "Can I think about this for a while?"

"Yes Miss Potter, you can come and see me any time you wish."

Emma left the Hospital wing feeling distinctly awkward, a little later Harry admitted to some of the same questions being presented to him. But he refused point blank to elaborate, not that Emma pushed him, but he did make it clear he had nothing to say, his face was red though.

"Do you think we should talk to her about this in detail?" Emma asked her brother. Harry had for some reason taken his defence books and set up in an empty classroom near the Gryffindor Common Room and that's where they were.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe, but I don't know." Said Emma "I don't think it will do me any good now, but later…"

"When we're growing up and going through… stuff?" said Harry awkwardly.

"Y…yeah that…" it was obvious Pomfrey had talked to Harry about awkward stuff.

"Can we discuss this again at another time, say in a couple of weeks?" asked Harry

"Please." Said Emma "Can we talk about something else?"

"Anything in particular?" asked Harry

"Alright. Why are you in an empty classroom with a ton of Defence Against the Dark Arts books?" asked Emma. Harry had, for some reason taken the books he had bought in Diagon Alley alongside _The Dark Forces a Guide to Self-Protection_ and the two Standard Book of Spells and set up shop in an disused classroom relatively near Gryffindor Tower.

"McGonagall said I could use this room to practice using spells. Last year she docked me points for using them in the corridor."

Emma looked around and noticed that the wall behind the teacher's desk had a rather crudely drawn target on it.

"It's about thirty feet from the opposite wall." Said Harry "I would prefer longer but…"

"But Professor McGonagall doesn't want you hitting a suit of armour in the corridors." Said Emma

"Ah… told you I did that did I?"

"Yup. So, why are you so keen to practice?"

Harry looked serious "Mum urged me to protect you. You are all I have. If the battle against Quirrell last year taught me anything, it's that I need to get stronger. Otherwise…"

Emma was so shocked "Harry…" was all she could say.

"Besides which my Defence scores are higher than everyone else's, even Hermione's. I might even take over from Lockhart one day."

"Could you do that by tomorrow, Lockhart did nothing but re-enact parts of his stupid books. I still can't convince Vicky and Natalie he is an idiot, though Demelza and Ginny are convinced but… grrh. What did you learn last year? It has to have been better than that on your first lesson."

"It was, but not by much. The coursework for last year, that Quirrell gave us clearly told us that we were supposed to learn about a dozen spells, all of which could have been in either the practical or the written exam, In fact several of them were, he didn't do a very good job teaching us, over half of the spells listed were not covering in class at all. He was good at theory though, or from what I could tell he was, but his voice kept on trembling as he talked to us and I couldn't always make out what he was on about."

"How did you guys all pass last year?" asked Emma.

"Hermione read all the textbooks well ahead. I read anything I could on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately most of the books on the First year didn't have much more than a few hexes and jinxes and a ton of magical theory. I finished all the First Year recommended books not long after Christmas. After that it was review, review, review then Hermione started panicking about the exams. It didn't even occur to me to look at the Second Year stuff. When the exams came and went everyone passed, but what no one else has mentioned is that the minimum pass mark for a Defence Exam is now 30%, every other Exam at Hogwarts has a minimum of 50%."

"Why move it down?" asked Emma

"Most people can't get more than 50%. Apparently under Hogwarts rules if you fail one of your exams you can't proceed into the next year. The exception is for the O.W.L exams, if you fail them, you can't take that course the next year, but you only need to take the classes you've chosen and passed. In the case of Defence, it's so difficult to teach people, they had to lower the pass mark."

Emma gulped "I sure hope I can pass all my exams." Said Emma

Harry smiled "You will, don't worry. You are one of the smartest people I know, and I know Hermione Granger."

Emma giggled.

"So while you are here, want to learn a little Defence from your older brother?" asked Harry

Emma grinned and nodded.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was Friday afternoon and Emma had two classes left before the weekend began. The second one, was unfortunately an hour with Gilderoy Lockhart. The first one was her first Herbology lesson.

Emma was sure she would have nothing against Professor Sprout, or against Herbology, but she had yet to have this class and it was the only one the First Year Gryffindors shared with the Slytherins.

When they got to the Greenhouse they had to wait outside for Professor Sprout. There were no words exchanged between the two houses, but there was a lot of glaring. All of the Gryffindor's were there except for the three boys Colin and Geoffrey shared a dorm with. From what Emma could tell the girl who she remembered was Bridget Pothole from the sorting was there, as were two girls who were obviously identical twins.

Bridget Pothole had brown skin and sandy blond hair she was taller than everyone except Natalie and Geoffrey who were the tallest Gryffindors in First Year. The twins were fair haired and had permanently serious and grumpy expressions plastered across their faces. Now that Emma stopped to consider it, she realised that they held the same features when at the sorting.

After a few minutes more students from both houses turned up. Amongst them were two Slytherin boys.

The first one, a fair haired boy whose entire head was shaped almost like a box looked over at Emma "Well if it isn't Pottie's sister." He sneered at Emma.

Emma turned to look at the boy. "And who exactly are you supposed to be?" asked Emma

"My name is Harper, Kieran Harper." He boasted causing Emma, Demelza and Colin to explode with laughter.

Harper scowled, "You think my names funny?" he demanded

"It's not that." Said Colin "It's just the way you introduced yourself."

"What are you talking about you filthy little…"

"Easy does it." Said Emma "It's the whole James Bond introduction that we find funny."

"James… Bond…" Harper said confusedly "What is that rubbish."

"It's not rubbish." Said Demelza "It's one of my favourite film series."

"Film? What the heck are you talking about." Said Harper obviously irritated.

"It's a Muggle thing idiot." Said Ginny "Stories told through moving pictures with sound and music and everything."

Emma would have complimented Ginny on a not so bad description had the other boy not chosen to jump in. "Why should we waste our time learning about idiotic Muggle stuff?" This boy looked like a cross between Dudley and warthog. He wasn't quite as fat, but he was still disturbingly overweight. His facial feature were remarkably like a pigs but his fat cheek bones were so pronounced that Emma was reminded more of a warthog or a wild boar more than anything else.

"Well you're the idiots that brought this conversation up in the first place." Said Geoffrey. Geoffrey knew about as much about the Muggle world as Harper and the other boy did but he didn't scoff at it. He was unsure of the Muggle world but after spending time with Colin, as well as Demelza and Emma, he saw the idea of sneering on them for being different absolutely ridiculous.

"Hooper your family really has gone downhill." Sneered the boy "Your Father is a disgrace to the name wizard for spawning you."

"That's a bit rich coming from you Pince. At least my parents aren't cousins."

Before Pince or Harper could respond further, Professor Sprout showed up "Aright everyone time to get started if you could all assemble at one of the tables?

Emma, Demelza, Ginny and Colin took one table while Geoffrey, Natalie and Vicky took another.

The lesson was interesting and Professor Sprout was a good teacher. But it was nonetheless fraught with frequent glares being passed between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. A minute or two after Sprout let everyone into the classroom, another girl had shown up. Rachael Avery she seemed to glare at Emma particularly hard.

Professor Sprout gave them a simple task of watering and nursing a set of magical flowers that had a habit of tangling themselves up amongst one another.

"Why is that Avery girl glaring at me?" said Emma

Ginny looked at the girl in question "She's an Avery. Her father allegedly came back from supporting You-Know-Who claiming that he had been bewitched."

"Like Malfoy?"

"Well the Averys by nature are more cowardly and less rich but yeah." Said Ginny. "Also no one except people like the Malfoy's associate with them. The Avery family cannot get a job at the ministry, because they're so distinctly untrusted and they can't afford to bride their way around like the Malfoys."

"So basically she's glaring at me because of something Harry did as a baby." Said Emma

"Yup." Said Ginny. "I really hate to say it but there are going to be a lot of people who will either love you for being his brother or hate you for it."

"I suppose this'll take getting use to huh?" said Emma

"Probably, sorry there really isn't much I can say to help."

"No I'll live." Said Emma "Harry is worth it all after all."

While Emma did not conceive how much her last statement would be tested over the years. Rachael Avery had moved closer to Peter Pince and Kieran Harper, while Bridget Pothole and the two Carrow sisters made a point of keeping out of the inevitable conflict that was about to emerge.

With the ringing of the bell, The Gryffindor's pack up their belongings and began to make their way towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Emma and the other Gryffindors were just going through the front door to the Entrance hall when…

"You think you're so clever Potter… keeping yourself secret from the Wizarding World." Came a spiteful female voice.

Emma, not entirely sure how to respond, decided just to ignore Avery and continued on her way.

"Hey Pottie I'm talking to you, don't you dare turn your back on a pureblood. _Locomotor Mortis!_"

Next thing Emma knew Colin, who was walking next to her tripped over as his legs locked. Not fully aware as to what happened, his classmates turned to help him. Emma just noticed in time…

"_Fodio!_" incanted Rachael Avery again. This time her aim was better but Emma simply threw herself back so the stinging hex flew right over her head.

Avery was getting ready to try again but Emma was ready. Her own wand was pulled out of her robes and she used the spell her brother had taught her the previous night.

"_Flipendo!_" Red sparks from the small willow wand in Emma's hand and struck Rachael on her shoulder. In shock she dropped her wand. Demelza who was on her feat rushed forward to grab it.

"That is enough." Yelled Professor Sprout.

"Professor, Potter just attack me unprovoked…" whined Avery in a distinctly fake sounding dramatic voice.

"Do you think I am blind Miss Avery!" said Professor Sprout, abnormally enraged in comparison to the kind jolly woman who had been conducting their class. "Thirty points from Slytherin and detention for a week. I will also be speaking to Professor Snape about this. Miss Robbins, you can give that to me."

Demelza handed Professor Sprout the wand.

"Thank you, now then all of you off to class." She waved her wand at Colin's feet and the curse subsided "Miss Avery your will get your wand and your detention times from Professor Snape. Oh and Miss Potter?"

"Yes Professor?" said Emma timidly, afraid she'd get a detention.

"Where did you learn that spell?"

"Uh Harry taught it to me… last night…"

"Alright." Said Sprout "Off to class the lot of you."

Emma and the others made their way to Defence Agai… The Lockhart self-obsession session that was badly masquerading as Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Why did Professor Sprout ask me about that spell?"

"You're a First Year, we're not supposed to have learnt any defence magic in class yet." Said Ginny. "She was just impressed that's all."

"Speaking of which." Said Natalie "Your brother taught you Defence magic?"

"Uh huh. We were talking about stuff at the Hospital Wing and eventually we moved onto Defence magic. He taught me that jinx. He said it was his favourite. He also started teaching me how to do a shield charm." Said Emma happily relaying the second part of what happened last night to the others.

Everyone except Emma and the Muggleborns stop and gaped.

"H…Harry knows a shield charm?" said Ginny

"Yeah."

"But that's a spell we don't learn until fifth year." Said Vicky

"Is it?" said Emma "I guess someone forgot to tell Harry."

They arrived at the Defence lesson and after an hour of Lockhart telling them all how wonderful he thought himself to be, Natalie approached him and asked if he could quickly show them a shield charm.

Lockhart however made an excuse that he had some urgent work that needed done in his office and hurried out of the classroom despite the fact that his office door was in the Classroom.

Natalie looked a bit put down at that. "Say Emma you do you think Harry would mind showing us?"

"Uh… well I'll ask him. But no promises." Said Emma in response.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Although it had only been half a week, Defence on Friday was the last class for the First Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Luna once more joined them for dinner in the Great Hall. Harry's injuries, thanks to Pomfrey's potions had mostly leaving him only with a few stiff joints.

"So apart from Homework, what is there to do here on the Weekends?" asked Demelza

"Quidditch." Said Harry and Ron simultaneously, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"There are a number of clubs on that you can join. Though most of them are on during the week." Said Hermione.

"Mr Hagrid said there was a camera club?" said Colin. "I'd like to join that."

Emma smiled at her eccentric friend. "I think I'll go with you if that's alright Colin?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's fine."

"I heard there is a gobstones club." Said Natalie

"There is." Said Harry "I think Professor Flitwick runs it."

"You could even just go for a walk." Said Hermione "This place is very beautiful and the grounds are wide and expansive. The Lake is particularly scenic."

"Actually Emma, I think you and I should take some time to visit Hagrid." Said Harry "Maybe for Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

But plans for Breakfast in general for Harry went out the window. For reasons unknown to all but Oliver Wood. Harry found himself being woken up by his overly eager Quidditch captain whose enthusiasm about his sport extended to starting practice at the crack of dawn.

With the greatest effort he could muster, Harry dragged himself out of bed and got together his Quidditch gear.

"Alright Harry?" said Colin on the stairs.

"Hey Colin, who forced you out of bed this early?"

"I wanted to take pictures of the sunrise, I think I got some good ones too."

"That's great. Listen I've got to get to Quidditch practice, could you let Emma know where I am, I left a note for Ron but just in case…"

"Sure no problem. Emma said she wanted some photos taken herself. Perhaps we can come and watch later…"

"Well if you like…" said Harry "Sorry gotta run…"

"See ya Harry."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma came down stairs with the intention of meeting her brother and going to visit Hagrid for breakfast only for Colin to give her Harry's message.

"Oh, shall we go and watch him then?" said Emma

"Watch who?" came Hermiones voice. Emma and Colin filled them in on the change of plans. By the time they had done so and Hermione asked if she and Ron could come, the rest of Emma's friends descended from the stairs and invited themselves along.

Hermione suggested carry toast on napkins to the game. They also took a pitcher of orange juice which Hermione brought along under levitation charm.

"Wow!" said all of the first years.

"Saved her life with that charm I did." Bragged Ron.

Hermione blushed.

They also met Luna and invited her along with them, taking extra food and a goblet.

"Are we allowed to do this?" asked Luna

"Oh yes, admittedly people normally do it in June when the weather is at its best, the exams are over and they want to eat or drink in the sun. But people have been known to do it at other times."

"Fred and George apparently know where the kitchen is. There have been times they've come up with picnic baskets full of cakes, pies and the like." Said Ron. "Really must ask them how to find the kitchens."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

If Harry Potter knew that his sister and her friends and his friends were all getting food right now, he would be majorly jealous. However, as it was, Oliver was talking with the enthusiasm of an early-mid twentieth century fascist dictator during a rally but his audience were reacting more with the enthusiasm of an audience a Goblin lectures given by Professor Binns.

"Right anyone got anything they want to asked?" said Wood

"I've got one." Said Fred, who was so sleepy he didn't notice that Alicia spinet had her head resting on his shoulder and her nose deeply snuggled into his neck. "Couldn't you have told us all this when we were awake?"

Oliver was not happy and began lecturing them about how they should have won last year and that he wasn't going to take any chances. Harry felt a little guilty because he was in his post-Voldemort-induced-Quirrell-comma when the final match the previous year was supposed to be.

"This year however we have a good chance for the cup. We didn't lose either of the two matches that Harry took part in last year so this year we will succeed. The cup shall be ours." The or else of that statement was left out.

"By the way Harry?" said Katie Bell. "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Whilst Harry wondered whether the Wizarding World would ever get over the fact that he was not an only child, eight Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw made themselves comfortable in the Quidditch stands.

A few minutes later the team came out.

"Aren't you nearly finished yet?" called Ron

"We haven't even started." Harry called back. He eyed the toast in Ron's hands with great envy.

However much he despised Oliver for getting him up at such an unholy hour and making him skip breakfast, Harry was glad to be back on his broom. Teaching his sister to fly had been fun but when it came to hard pressed exhausting and intensive training that one could only get from a Gryffindor Quidditch practise session, there was just no comparing.

"Who are all those people?" said Oliver after a while, it seemed he was so preoccupied with his intensive new training regime he had only just noticed they had a large audience.

"Well my sister is in there, you know Ron and Hermione the rest are all Emma's friends."

"Well… so long as none of them are Slytherin spies." Said Oliver obsessively

"Uh… no." said Harry

Harry was in the process of wondering what sort of damage telling Oliver that Luna was a Ravenclaw might do, when Fred pointed out "Well I see seven or so Slytherins in their Quidditch robes coming onto the pitch. Would that qualify as espionage."

"What…" said Wood, he flew down, followed by the twins, Harry and then the chasers.

They all landed in front of the green robed group.

"What is the meaning of this Flint?" demanded Wood

"Quidditch Practice." Grunted Flint with an arrogant and highly ugly smirk.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor this morning."

"Yeah but I have a note from Professor Snape." Said Flint in an 'I'm a superior cretin' – type voice.

Wood took the note and read it "_I Professor S Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practise today on the Quidditch pitch owing to the need to train their new seeker._"

Wood eyed the enemy… rival team.

"You've got a new seeker? Who?"

The team parted ways to show everyone's favourite blond haired idiot.

"Malfoy?" said Harry

Malfoy looked at Harry with a sickeningly superior look on his face. "Not so clever now are you Potter. Thought you could keep your sister secret from everyone…"

It only now occurred to Harry he hadn't seen the blond haired ponce recently. Between his accident, getting used to working in school again and acclimatizing Emma and her friends to Hogwarts; he must have completely missed him.

"What has my sister got to do with you being seeker?" said Harry scathingly "I assume that since no one's had a chance to do try-outs yet, he bribed his way onto the team?"

Harry remembered last year's try-outs, for Gryffindor at least, lasted about two weeks. They had trouble finding a Seeker and a Chaser, Katie was found pretty quickly thankfully but Harry didn't even have his first flying lesson until a few weeks into the new school year.

Draco's scathingly superior smile vanished when Harry inquired about him bribing his way onto the team.

"Yeah well Potter, you lot won't stand a chance against this." He then brandished his new broom.

Harry was able to make out the Nimbus 2001 inscription on the side, then he realised that every broom in the Syltherin's possession was a 2001.

"Oh I guess he did buy his way on." Said George who also read the inscriptions

"Hey what's going on?" Came Ron's voice as he and the entourage of First Years and Hermione made their way over from the stands.

"The Gryffindor team are just admiring the generous presents from Draco's dad." Said Flint smugly "The new 2001 outstrips last year's model in speed by a considerable amount. As for the older Cleansweeps?" he sneered at the Weasley twins and the brooms they rode on "Sweeps the board with them."

"You do realise that the rider of a broom affects the capabilities far more than the make." Said Luna "Harry has excellent skills as a seeker whilst Draco is yet to be proven. Your logic is seriously flawed if you believe that the make of your broom alone will be enough to win a match."

Draco glared at the blond haired girl "Shut up Looney, go back to writing about fantasy creatures that don't exist."

"Don't call Her Looney." Said Emma angrily.

"Shove off you little minx." Sneered Draco "Just because you're Potter's Sister doesn't mean you get to tell us what to do."

"Oh quit whining like a baby Malfoy." Said Hermione "It's obvious that you bought your way onto the Quidditch team and it's obvious that your captain doesn't care that you might have no skill."

"That's a bit rich coming from someone who can't even fly a broom." Sneered Malfoy "Anyway no one wants year opinion. You filthy little Mudblood."

If Harry knew what that word meant he would currently be using Malfoy for target practise with a number of new hexes he'd recently read. But fortunately for the Malfoy spawn, neither of the Potters or any of the Muggleborns present were aware of the that word.

Unfortunately for the Malfoy spawn, everyone else was aware. Fred and George were only just stopped by Marcus Flint from clobbering the Malfoy with their Beaters bats. Alicia shouted at the top of her voice "How dare you!" and Ron used the nice new wand Harry, Emma and the so-called 'mudblood' had kindly bought him over the holidays.

"_Limaxos_!" Ron incanted aiming under flints arm. Malfoy was hit in the face and he fell back. All struggling and fighting stopped as every eye, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw alike, turned to the blond-haired Second year on the ground. Malfoy suddenly burped up a slug, which contributed to a round of "ewes".

The rest of the Syltherin team escorted Malfoy away to help him deal with the curse that Ron and just cast.

Meanwhile Ron was receiving pats on the back from everyone for that spell.

"Ah that's a Weasley family favourite that is." Said Fred "Charlie learnt that years ago and taught us when we came to Hogwarts. We also taught Ron last year. Never been more proud of you little brother."

"When do I get to learn it?" demanded Ginny

"Assuming we stay at Hogwarts again, Christmas, you should know how to use a wand well enough by then."

"Anyway." Said Oliver "Since the Syltherins no longer want to intrude upon us how about we get back to training."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When they got back to the Great Hall later though for lunch, Ron was accosted by Professors McGonagall and Snape, whom both demanded, using their own methods of scaring the hell out of students, why he had cursed Malfoy.

"He called Hermione a mudblood, so I…"

"WHAT?" everyone jumped at this outburst that came, not from McGonagall, but Snape. He was even more apoplectically angry than when Luna spoke out against him in class. "I need to speak to Mr Malfoy." He said in a deep calm and dangerous voice.

"Severus what about Mr Weasley?" said McGonagall as confused as everyone else around them.

"He's your student." Snapped Snape "Do with him what you will, I will deal with mine."

McGonagall shook herself and focused back on what she was doing "Five points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley. Next time come to me." She said and walked off.

"Well that was unusual." Said George

"Speaking of which we need to plan Emma's vengeance on Snape." Said Fred

"Is that really necessary?" asked Hermione

"Yes." Said Everyone else, except Luna who merely said.

"Professor Snape is a bully. I think a little humility might serve him well."

"Oh alright, I'll help then." said Hermione

"You will?" said Fred and George simultaneously

"Yes!" said Hermione "By the way that word: 'Mudblood'? I never did ask… what does it mean?"

Fred and George as the eldest present had Hermione sit down, as well as Demelza and Colin and with remarkably uncharacteristic maturity explained the harsh truth about pureblood bigotry.

"That's ridiculous." Said Emma "There's no way that can be true."

"That's because it's not." Said Geoffrey. "The actual truth is that there are hardly any so called Purebloods left. Most of those who claim to be Purebloded are actually Halfbloods. It's mainly those of old families trying to promote their standing."

"So would Harry and I be Halfblood or Pureblood?" asked Emma

"The two of you would be half-blood." Said Vicky "As a general rule a pureblood needs to have at least three Wizarding grandparents. Because your Mother was Muggleborn…"

"That would make Hermione, Colin and I Muggleborn." Said Demelza "What about the rest of you, if you don't mind telling us that is?"

"No, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Said Fred "All current Weasley's are all Purebloods."

"I'm Halfblood." Said Vicky, "My Dad is a Muggleborn."

"I'm half too." Said Geoffrey "My Mum's a Muggleborn."

"I'm Halfblood." Said Luna "Although confusingly it's because both my parents were each a child of a Pureblood and a Muggle."

"I'm Pureblood." said Natalie "Both my parents are from old families, though my Mum's is from Jamaica."

"There's a magical community in Jamaica?" asked Hermione with renewed interest.

"Oh yeah, quite a large one. Actually most black witches and wizards come from that community. You actually saw my uncle come in with the DMLE director the other day." Said Natalie

"Really that was your uncle?" said Vicky "He looked so… cool."

Natalie blushed "Yeah. Uncle Kingsley is pretty cool."

"Anyway enough about international magic." Said George "Pranking the Potions master?"

"Couldn't we just trick him into using Shampoo?" asked Ron

Fred and George smiled a little

"That's a good start Ron." Said Fred

"But if we're all going to take part in this. It has to be big." Said George.

"Meet us in the Library later." Said Fred.

Everyone agreed to do so. Because, above everything else she'd learnt this week, Emma Potter had learnt that Professor Snape was… and is... a git.


	11. Defence Lessons

Defence Lessons

Harry and Emma, having failed to do so the previous day, went down to Hagrid's Hut for breakfast. For good practise, Harry let Emma choose the route and she was delighted to discover that she had only taken three wrong turnings.

On arrival, they found Hagrid in a highly desperate situation. Lockhart was talking happily to the ginormous human completely failing to notice his huge fist were clenched in apparent rage. Whilst Emma reminded herself that her uncle's wrist was probably broken inside one of those hands, Harry managed to pick up elements of the conversation. He only had to hear the words "Kelpies", "wells" and "Signed copy of my book" to know that Lockhart was doing what he did with Professor Sprout: brag about his supposed skills.

Harry, like the good friend that he was, decided to rescue Hagrid if for no other reason than to prevent him from committing grievous bodily harm.

"I know plenty about getting kelpies out of a well, my good man." Lockhart said to Hagrid "It's easy when you know how…"

"I assure Professor, I know 'ow to ta'e care o' kelpies. I have been doin' this job fer several decades now."

"Come now Hagrid my boy, I'm only trying to offer you some of my expert advice…"

Before Hagrid could lose his temper Harry stepped "Why not do one step better Professor, I'm sure Hagrid has a well you can demonstrate you expert magic on."

Lockhart jumped as Harry suddenly made his presence known. "I… well… Gosh look at the time, if I don't start grading those paper they won't be done by tomorrow… Cheerio everyone." He walked away rather quickly.

Hagrid stared at the elder Potter in amazement. "Harry, how the hell didya do tha'?"

"You just have to know how." Said Harry grinning "I've been doing it all week. Serves the git right for making me pose in front to of a Daily Prophet camera. Besides the man is a fraud… I'm pretty sure I know more about Defence than he does."

"I tink yer righ' there Harry, if one word of 'e's written is true I'll eat ma kettle."

"Well Harry has already put up his entire gold and his broom." Said Emma "What happens when the two of you are proven right though?"

"Hopefully we'll get a decent teacher." Shrugged Harry.

"Or at leas' a less idiotic yin." Said Hagrid. "Anyway why don' tha two o' ye come in an' have somethin' te eat."

Emma was greeted by the dog: Fang, when he chose to jump up at her. Fang was considerabley bigger than when was and only Harry supporting her from behind kept Emma from falling back. When they sat down Fang decided that it was his goal in life to drool all over any lap he could find, thankfully for Emma he both started on and settled on Harry for that particular activity.

"So Emma, made any new friends yet?"

"Tonnes!" Harry said for her. "Every girl in her dormitory, plus Luna from Ravenclaw plus two first year boys. Who sleep next door to me."

Emma blushed "I'm so glad, I thought people would resent the idea of another Potter."

"Nah, why would they?" said Hagrid "Specially since yer not his girlfriend…"

"Argh that again." Said Harry "How much more often am I going to have to hear about this?"

Emma and Hagrid laughed "Sorry Harry, bu' you have te understand most o' the staff thought she was yer girlfriend to. I tol' them all tha' you weren' close te tha Dursley's bu' you still sent letters."

"Seriously… has everyone been talking about me behind my back?"

"I'm afraid so… I won' say what Snape and Filch said bu' Professor Sprout an' Professor Flitwick had a bet on whether yer girlfriend looked like yer mum or not."

Emma burst out laughing. "So basically everyone is relieved that Harry is single? You going to do anything about that big brother?"

"God no I don't wanna do anything like that." Said Harry blushing "Why do you?"

Now Emma blushed "No… I'm just… Oh god Harry…"

Hagrid laughed. "There's time enough fo tha', so how're classes Em'?"

"They're all fine except for Potions…"

"Yah I heard abou' tha'" said Hagrid darkly "Dumbledore was really furious… After he spoke te Snape he…"

"He what?" asked the Potter siblings together

"I shouldn' really tell ya tha'." Said Hagrid

Emma suddenly paled "Hagrid for the love of Mopsus please, please tell me there is no Philosophers Stone hanging about the school?"

"Wha'? No there isn' anythin', Wha makes ya say tha?"

"Well you the last time you said 'I shouldn't have told you that, Harry ended up down the Trapdoor."

"What? No, no! Emma I promise you we're not guarding anything this year…"

"Promise?" said Emma, her voice remarkably dangerous.

"Pr…Promise."

Harry was impressed, the same man that had terrified the hell out of the Durlsey's was now terrified to death of Emma Potter. He glanced at the chair next to him and noticed a copy of the Daily Prophet from earlier in the week.

Hagrid saw Harry handling the paper. "Yah. I thought I'd get tha' framed."

"Oh great…" said Harry in exasperation. On the front page was Minister Fudge and that Umbridge woman. Apparently they had received a dressing down from Madam Bones for trying to arrest Emma Potter. The paper also described how Umbridge appeared to threaten Emma and how Harry trained his wand on Umbridge. Harry was praised for protecting his little sister from such an unpleasant woman.

"S'nice te see that 'orrible ol' toad get a dressin' down fer once." Said Hagrid, "She can be mighty unpleasant. Anyone who isn' a pureblooded witch or wizard is scum in her point of view. A few years ago she tried te petition the ministry to have all merpeople rounded up an' tagged. Complete waste of money and time."

"Merpeople?" said Harry "As in Mermaids?"

"An's Mermen's yeah!" said Hagrid "She was apparently worried tha' they were a danger te 'Upstandin' witches an' wizards' lot of tosh, Merpeople can't leave tha water without our help much less threaten people."

"Why is someone like that in the ministry?" said Emma incredulously

"I don' know… connections I would say. Prob'bly supported or bribed by someun' whose friends with someun' else."

"Sounds corrupt." Said Harry

"Tha's politics. Not a very friendly enviro'mint. Ye both saw 'ow tha' twit Fudge acted. But tha' Umbridge she really is 'orrible. Fudge is no' actively prejudice agains' non-purebloods but 'e does still think they're superior. Tha's why 'e 'as tha' Umbridge woman so close, any other Min'ster would keep 'er at arm's length. A decent one would see her given the sack, or prob'bly arrested. There was a gud reason we decided no' te tell Fudge abou' ye Harry, 'e would 'ave sold tha information te someun like the Malfoy's fer two Knuts given 'alf the chance."

"What about this Madam Bones though and this other guy? Crouch?" asked Emma

"Madam Bones. She's a brilliant woman. She would prob'bly make a gud min'ster given the chance, but she 'ates politics. Crouch was in Bones's job at tha end of the war. 'E's quite an unpleasant person bu' he is good at what 'e does. Does what needs to be done, even if it means no one likes 'im. Nearly made Min'ster fer Magic."

"What happened, surely he could have made a better minister than Fudge?" asked Harry

"Well Crouch was responsible for catching most o' You-Know-Who's supporters after tha war. His methods were effective. So effective tha' the aurors discovered his son was a supporter."

"Oh my?" said Emma

"Yeah. He came down hard on 'im. Gave 'im life in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Harry

"It's tha prison in the Wizarding World. Sits on an island in the middle o' the North Sea. Not a pleasant place. Not a pleasant place in the slightest."

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Emma "For example, did you do anything interesting this summer Hagrid?"

The three of them chuckled.

"Well no' really, tha' day ye saw me in Knockturn Alley was one o' the on'y days I was out o' Hogwarts. I've mainly bin growin' tha' cabbages an' feedin' the livestock. Actually ye' wanna see tha' Pumkins I'm growin'?"

Harry and Emma shrugged and nodded.

It was soon easy to see why Hagrid wanted to show them off. They were huge.

"Don't tell anyone, bu' I hay have bin givin' them some help?" he glanced towards his pink brolly.

"Your secrets safe with us Hagrid." Said Emma, smiling at the kind man who had introduced her and her brother to magic.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"_Protego!_" shouted Emma in frustration "This is not working." She moaned

"It takes time." Said Harry "Took me weeks to do a basic shield, I'm still not sure how well I'd do up against a professional."

Harry and Emma were in the not quite unused classroom practising spells. Harry was giving her defence lessons, partly because Lockhart sucked but mostly because it was something they could do alone together.

"Let's not try it any more just now. Let's work on your target practise." Said Harry

Emma grinned. She aimed at the target marked on the wall, only for Harry to stop her.

"Let's try something else." He pointed his wand at a chair and incanted "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" the chair floated about at the other end of the classroom.

"You want me to hit that?" said Emma

"Yeah, it's good practise. Ron was very keen to help last term. I think the incident with the troll went to his head."

"Alright." Said Emma, she aimed her wand "_Flipendo!_"

Several hours later Emma, was beginning to experience the wisdom of attacking moving targets.

"It's just so frustrating, I wish I could hit them as fast as I could when they don't move." She said

"Well the thing about that is you will always be faster taking out a stationary target." Said Harry "But one thing to bear in mind is that once a target is hit it tends to move less. If someone gets slowed down by your jinx you can just hit them again and again until they're subdued."

"You love this subject way too much." Said Emma

"Probably. It's half four now, I suggest we continue for another hour, then go for a shower before dinner."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was a sweaty pair of Potters that came back through the Fat Lady's portrait.

When they saw them, Natalie and Vicky ran up to them.

"Have you asked him?" said Natalie, to Emma.

"Asked who what?" said Emma.

"Harry, can you show us a shield charm?" said Vicky pleadingly.

Harry looked at them in perplexion.

"Oh that?" said Emma remembering "Sorry forgot. Harry, could you show my classmates your shield charm please?"

Not seeing the harm Harry took out his wand and incanted "_Protego!_" erecting a small bubble around himself. There were several gasps from impressed people around the common room, that Harry had performed a shield charm barely into his Second Year.

"Whoa?" said an older student "I didn't know you could do that Harry."

"Uh well I can." Said Harry cancelling out the bubble and looking awkward "We've both been practising spell-fire need to take showers now, so we'll see you all in a minute."

Harry and Emma came back out at about dinner time and met up with their respective friend groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione were joined at the Gryffindor table by Neville. The three of them were very friendly with their housemate, however Neville was a little socially awkward. Harry put it down to growing up an only child, but Neville seemed to like a lot of alone time to himself. When they sensed the round faced boy wanted to some company, the trio of friends invited him to spend time with them. This was one such occasion. Neville hadn't really been introduced to Emma properly yet. Both brother and sister's friends sat in close proximity to each other.

"Alright ickle Firsties and Secondies…" said Fred who, along with his twin, approached everyone.

"Secondies?" said Ginny "You two are slipping."

Fred and George looked taken aback.

"Well excuse us my dear baby sister." Said George in mock ashamedness.

"What do you two want?" asked Ron "You're interfering with my dinner."

"Ooh dear messing with Ronnies dinner." Said Fred mockingly

"We've never stooped so low." Said George

"Well hurry up and redeem yourselves you're giving me a headache." Said Ginny

"Well we've had some thoughts on Operation Snape Revenge." Said George

"I thought it was going to be called Operation Greasy Git." Said Fred

"Whatever. So we've been thinking on things that are huge. But out of everything we still agree that's Ron's Idea to use shampoo is the most promising." Said George

"Shampoo?" said Ron "Oh that. Really you're just going to wash his hair?"

"Not just wash it Ron. But yes, only we're trying to come up with something other than shampoo."

Emma looked interested at that "I might be able to help there, can you get back to me later?"

Fred winked at the little Potter "Sure, but we're trying to come up with something better."

"Couldn't you just try several things?" said Demelza "You know rig one trick after another."

Fred and George looked at each other in shock, "Alright that could work. I suggest everyone break off into teams and come up with prank ideas."

The pair of them walked off. "You guys are planning to prank Snape?" said Neville

"Yeah." Said Harry "After everything he's said to my sister he's asking for it."

"Can I help?" asked Neville

After a round of nods they all split off into their little groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione took Neville with them. Emma, Ginny, Demelza and Luna formed a group. Colin, Geoffrey, Vicky and Natalie formed another.

Emma however left her group to search for a book she'd picked up in Diagon Alley. She found it: _Homemade Health and Hygiene Potions_ Emma originally wanted to avoid buying it but figured the contents could prove useful. On closer analysis Emma found that most of it not actually potions but additives. For example what Emma was looking at was a special additive one could add to shampoo to keep untamed hair straight for up to 12 hours, Emma's hair was not untamed, it was generally silky smooth after a simple wash so this compound was relatively useless to her. However it did mention that putting too much saffron in a mixture could have… interesting effects. She took the book to the others.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"_Protego!_" Incanted Emma "I did it, I did it." A small white shield was shimmering in front of her.

"Good job Emma." Said Harry "Let's try a few more times and then…."

"_Come… Come to me… Let me rip you… let me tear you…_" came a creepy sounding voice.

"What?" said both Potters

"Who was that?" said Emma

"Don't know." Said Harry he opened the door of the classroom and looked around. There was no one there. "I don't see anyone outside."

"But that voice sounded like it was coming from within the walls?" said Emma

Harry shrugged "Maybe one of the ghosts is trying to be funny."

"By asking us the come closer so we can get torn apart?"

"I did say try." Said Harry

Emma smiled "So you were saying before we were interrupted?"

"Well let's have you practice the charm a few times and test how effective your shield is." Said Harry "Once you can produce one three times in a row, we'll try and see how good you are at defending yourself.

It took nearly half an hour but Emma was finally able to produce the shield charm three times in a row.

"Good now I should warn you that there is no guarantee your shield will be strong enough to stop this." Said Harry "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Right, on three." Said Harry and both Potter siblings lifted their wands "One… Two…"

"…THREE!" They both yelled

"_Flipendo!_"

"_Protego!_"

Harry's spell impacted Emma's shield… then it pierced it… and set her clothes on fire.

"AHHHH!"

"Emma!" yelled Harry in shock. He ran to his sister and incanted "_Aguamenti!_" incanted Harry and a jet of water shot out of his wand and splashed Emma's upper body.

"Ah, Harry I'm soaked!" said Emma her face red with irritation.

"You were on fire." Said Harry, trying to justify himself.

"Well next time could you be so kind to let me roll on the ground first?" said Emma "In fact is there a spell you can use that won't set me on fire next time?"

"Well I suppose I could try a disarming charm…"

"What's going on?" said a voice from the door. The Potters turned to the door and found themselves faced by Ginny Weasley."

On seeing Harry Potter was in the room, Ginny blushed and looked away from Harry and towards her best friend. If she wasn't so embarrassed with herself she would laugh at Emma but instead she merely inquired.

"Emma why are you wet?"

"Well someone here decided to set me on fire and then decided to put out the fire." Emma glared at Harry

"I was only trying to help." Said Harry "Flipendo spells should normally only lightly burn."

"Well you and that flipping spell seem to get on so well together. Maybe your Flipendo is just more, what's the word… firey?" said Emma

"Wh… what are you two doing?" asked Ginny

"I'm attempting to pass my infinite wisdom onto by baby sister." Said Harry "And she's complaining about it."

Ginny just stood there confused.

"He's trying and failing to teach me the shield charm." Said Emma

"Wow really?" said Ginny in amazement.

"Like I said it takes a bit of getting used to. Let's try again."

"Better idea, I go get changed, then we try again." Said Emma heading for the door. "Teach Ginny if you want but I am not doing this in wet clothes."

Emma walked out completely overlooking the fact that she had left her best friend in the same room as her crush whom just so happened to be Emma's older brother.

Of course Harry being male and twelve was not entirely aware of the precise implications of Ginny's interest in him and was not nearly as anxious at the situation as Ginny was or Emma should have been and thus took it stride.

"So Ginny, know the Flipendo Jinx?" Harry asked his Best friends little sister who also happened to be his little sisters best friend.

"Uh… no…"

"I'll teach you… it's really easy to learn how…" said Harry he stopped to look at Ginny who just stood there staring at him. "Well put your bag down and get your wand out." Said Harry

Ginny mentally chastised herself for not obeying her teacher… "_Wait what? Harry's not a teacher I don't have to… on the other hand he is the Boy-Who-Loved… Lived_…"

Ginny overcame her mental malfunctions and took out her wand.

"Ok now the wand movement for this is very simple."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was in the First Year Girls dormitory changing her shirt when Demelza came in "Hey Emma. Colin and I are playing snap. Not the exploding kind the Muggle kind. Care to join us?"

"Thanks but I'm doing something with Harry right now and I just left him and Ginny…" Emma stopped herself "Oh Nuts! I just left Harry alone with Ginny. She'll have turned to jelly by now." Emma ran out of the dormitory followed by Demleza who was both confused and concerned for Ginny. Colin seeing the girls running out of the common room followed them at fast as he could.

Emma ran into the classroom just in time to hear Harry yell "No Ginny not like that."

Emma saw it coming and incanted "_Protego!_" with her wand which luckily was in her hand.

Ginny had been attempting to incant the Flipendo jinx but had inadvertently whipped her wand the wrong way and threw the jinx over her shoulder so that it flew towards the door just as Emma opened it. Thankfully the Potter girl's second shot at defending herself was much more successful this time and the jinx bounced off the shield and shattered a window next to the teacher's desk.

"Oops… Sorry Emma!" said Ginny

"Nice one Emma." Said Harry "Ginny you fired the jinx now we just need to work on your aim. Let's stand at the back of the classroom and go over the wand movement one more time. You just did it the wrong way. Demelza, Colin if you want to learn the Flipendo jinx come in and shut the door, we don't need stray spell-fire in the corridor.

Eager to learn a spell that could potentially harm someone, the two muggleborns entered the classroom from Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was hiding. He didn't blame Emma, he had after all volunteered to test the hair care product modification. It was their second Saturday back at School and Quidditch had been cancelled because all three Chasers and Wood had somehow managed to get sick. So when Emma asked someone to volunteer her new product for Snape, all the girls, Hermione included, refused point blank and the boys weren't brave enough so Harry took it.

So he spent his Saturday hiding in the unused classroom, which was rapidly becoming known throughout Gryffindor as Harry's Practice Room, and spent his time reading through some books he checked out from the library the other day. Over the last week Demelza, Colin and Ginny had joined Harry and Emma in their little sessions, as had Luna whom Emma didn't want to feel left out. Ron and Hermione had approached him and asked why they weren't invited. Harry told them that the others were all First Years and that if they liked he could show them some stuff. Somehow Harry had become the Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher for, not just those seven, but when Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey learnt they also wanted a piece of action.

Harry had found that with these new Defence Lessons, Quidditch Practices and everything else he had to do in terms of school work, he was not left a lot of spare time. So he arranged schedules. He decided that Meeting the First and Second Years twice a week each was too much but once a week wasn't enough so he arranged things so the First Years came on Monday after classes, his own Second Years came on Wednesday after classes and Haeveryone was to come on Friday. In order to have this arrangement, it meant that Harry was now spending Tuesdays after class and normally dawn till lunch on Saturday playing Quidditch. Meaning the bulk of Harry's homework had to be done on a Sunday, normally the day before most of it was due. It didn't help that the 'real' Defence Teacher kept setting both stupid and time consuming assignments. Snape's essays might have been time consuming but at least they had a purpose, at least according to Emma and Hermione it did. Despite a bad relationship with the Hogwarts Potions master Emma's skill in potions was incredible, so much so that she had begun instructing Harry on his technique. She still had a lot to learn but she was learning at rate that rivalled Harry's rate at learning defence. By Harry's estimate she would know more about potions than him and Ron by the end of October, and more than Hermione by January.

Harry put down the last book and decided to move onto his contribution to the Snape Prank. Emma's idea was based on Ron's idea with the Shampoo and judging by the current effects it would work. But Neville had come up with part of another idea. Ron again had suggested a scenario for using on Snape and Harry was now trying to come up with a method for that scenario to work. It took some time but Harry came up with a theory that might make Ron's idea about Neville's idea work. Harry knew that it was beyond his skills to accomplish. But not Hermione's.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey Harry." Said Ron "I see your hairs back to normal." Ron chuckled.

"Word of advice Ron, Emma told me there is a version that can be mixed into food and drink and last twice as long." Said Harry with an evil-like smile.

"Y…you're bluffing right?" said Ron

"We'll see." Said Harry

Ron paled and Hermione giggled.

"Hey Hermione I think I may have an idea to make this possible. But we need your expertise in colour changing charms."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry this isn't working." Said Hermione in frustration.

"That's because you're trying to conjure a shield. You need to learn the wand movements first." Said Harry

"But whenever I practise spells I just try the whole process until…"

"Until you get it right. Yeah I know the best way to learn to swim is to jump in the water, but the wand movements are too complicated for you to do that. Now focus less on the incantation and the will and more on the movement."

"Maybe you should take over from Lockhart?" said Neville

"There is no maybe." Said Ron "Just tell McGonagall you're better than that twit and we'll be rid of him."

"Better idea how about you do it. Hermione and I already faced McGonagall in the eye at the opening feast while you cowered off."

"Oh come on Harry, when're you going to let that go?" said Ron

"I wonder if my sister has modified some of that hair tonic for your food." Said Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Harry was thoroughly torturing Ron with threats regarding spiked food, Emma entered the portrait hole after having a thoroughly disturbing talk with Madam Pomfrey about potential growing up issues. She finally understood the reason the matron was doing this was because Emma didn't have a mother figure to talk about these things and while some of it was disturbing she could also see why it was necessary.

The youngest Potter noticed her friend Colin sitting by the fire with an envelope and a photo album book. "Hey Colin, what are you doing?" she went over to him.

"Hey Emma!" he said brightening up when he saw her "I'm trying to decide what photo's to send home and what to put in the Album book."

Emma then noticed the stack of photos. Colin had been taking photographs ever since he arrived at Hogwarts.

Emma sat down and looked through them all. "Well this is one that needs to go in the book." Said Emma picking up the one of him under the Sorting Hat, "Although maybe you should copy it and send one home too."

"Can you make copies?" asked Colin

"I can't but I'm sure it's possible." Said Emma, then she saw Percy coming in "Hey Percy? Can we ask you a question?"

Percy looked irritable but when he saw Emma he smiled "Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Uh well my friend Colin here wants to send home some pictures but he doesn't want to send any of the one he's taken. Is there a way to magically copy photographs?"

"Yes a simple Gemino Charm." Said Percy "It not that hard to learn, in fact I'll teach you both right now." Percy sat down and pulled out a quill and pointed his wand, incanted "_Gemino!_" and the quill duplicated.

After a few minutes coaching on wand movements and will of the caster, Emma and Colin were able to successfully duplicate enough photos to send home. Included was of course a picture of Colin in the Sorting, Colin and Geoffrey in the Boys Dormitory, Colin and Geoffrey in the Boys Dormitory after attempting to unpack, a group photo of the five Gryffindor First Year Girls, Luna, Geoffrey and Colin in the Great Hall, a picture in Harry's Defence Sessions of Colin and Emma throwing Flipendo Jinx's at the wall and another of Harry's first Quidditch Practice back to school.

"These are great." Said Emma flicking through them "You're family will love these, though you might want to tell your Mum you've cleaned up your dorm since this was taken."

"But I haven't?" said Colin

"I said tell her, though you might want to think about it. Is it really that bad?"

Colin blushed "I… well…"

"Relax Colin, I'm not your mother. But if you ever expect any girl to enter your dorm, you're going to have to clean up." Said Emma

"Ok." Said Colin smiling brightly again. Emma giggled, she loved the way Colin was always so bright and happy. She wondered what his family was like.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Good news was despite the distraction of his hair going crazy, Harry had finished his homework. The bad news, Wood and the Chasers had recovered enough to play Quidditch the next day so Harry was faced with several punishing hours of training.

Hermione was busy researching for the possibility of incorporating a colour-changing charm into their portion of the prank. Emma, Ron and surprisingly Luna had shown up to watch the practise session. Fred and George came back from spying on the Quidditch team and reported that the tactics the Slytherins were using were primarily: fly about at high speed.

"There is no question they have superior brooms." Said Fred

"They don't have the elegance or personal skill we have but those brooms are good, there is no denying it." Said George.

"Nimbus 2001's are racing brooms." Said Luna

Oliver looked irritated at the First Year Ravenclaw. "I am well aware of that." He was not happy about a non-Gryffindor being present at his practice sessions.

"Then you should take comfort in the fact that unlike their brooms, yours are designed for Quidditch." Said Luna simply.

Oliver looked apoplectic for a second but then realisation dawned "They have racing brooms. Not Quidditch brooms." He said out loud

It soon became apparent that Oliver had figured out a strategy to overcome that of the Slytherins. Unfortunately the tactics had significant differences from the usual ones the team trained to and Harry found that after the first couple of hours his body was aching and, despite seeing the point of the new tactics, by the fourth hour of practice Harry was so tired he was beginning to contemplate whether he could knock Oliver off his broom and make it look like an accident. Then he remembered that short of killing him the mad Quidditch captain would still come back and make him go through another practice session, from the beginning. With that logic in mind Harry focused on trying these new tactics. Still he was glad he was not a chaser or a beater. Most of Harry's tactics involved getting to the snitch before Malfoy could. Harry's broom had a slower top speed but the acceleration was greater than a 2001 and every broom on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was more manoeuvrable and turned better. Unfortunately for the chasers this meant that in order to evade their rivals effectively they couldn't fly in a straight line for more than a few seconds. Oliver also had everyone practice flying erratically at top speeds at heights of about a meter above the ground. By the end of the practice everyone was exhausted to the point they couldn't quite see straight and everyone had lost a significant amount of skin from their knees and legs as a result of high-speed grass burns. The colour on Harry's trousers were a horrible combination of grass, mud and blood.

When he took his shower afterwards his bloody knees stung like a thousand miniature people jabbing pins into them repeatedly at high speed. When Emma saw Harry's knees were still bleeding after the shower through his trouser legs, she forced him and by extension Fred and George to the Hospital wing. After a few minutes the three boys had their skin coated in a cream derived of Murtlap Essence. Emma made a mental note to look that up later.

By the middle of the third week Emma found herself in a comfortable routine. She found herself spending only so much time with her brother which bothered her a little but found that she was happy to have friends and what passed for a social life in a boarding school. Similarly Harry seemed to be happy enough to have friends but he was always concerned at how Emma was doing and he was always telling her when they were alone that she was to come to him if something was wrong.

While Harry's sentiments were sweet they weren't necessary. Emma found that for the moment she didn't have any problems. True Snape still looked at her with loathing and she dreaded any moment he talked to her and the Slytherins she had a run in with during her first week still glared at her and her friends but that was all they were doing. Rachael Avery looked murderously at her but Avery seemed afraid of Emma since during their first encounter Emma had fired her Flipendo Jinx.

That particular jinx wasn't particularly powerful but the fact that Harry had used it to such a great effect in Lockhart's classroom gained him a reputation of having an all-powerful version of the jinx which he had now taught to his sister. It was no secret that Harry was teaching Emma and both of the siblings friends various defensive magic and people still remembered hearing about the confrontation between Harry and Professor Quirrell the previous term and there was some speculation that Harry reduced Quirrell to ash using a single highly powerful Flipendo.

When Emma mentioned that to Harry he shook his head and told her what really happened. Emma realised that if her brother was telling the truth, which she believed he was, then maybe it was better people believed all the rumours.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Admit it." Said Harry

"I will concede that there is a certain logic, but…" said Hermione

"A certain logic?" said Harry "Come on could you have learnt a shield charm so effectively doing things your way?"

"Well no but…"

"So Harry was right?" said Ron "and you were wrong."

Hermione pouted huffed and grumbled "I really hate you two sometimes."

"No you don't." said Emma "You love my brother almost as much as I do."

Hermione looked really grumpy but everyone around her just laughed. They had come to the end of the school week and the end of two hours of eight First and four Second Years firing Flipendo jinx's and Disarming spells all over the place. Hermione, Emma, Demelza and to everyone's surprise Neville, who had recently joined Harry's sessions, had managed to master a simple Shield Charm. It was Harry's hope that by next Friday everyone could get it because the others were not far off and when they all knew the Shield Charm they could have mock duels.

The group of people were now heading from the classroom to the showers before going to dinner, in what had become a recurrent ritual for them, when suddenly there were a series of clanking sounds and everyone stopped.

"What was that?" said Ron.

"Do you hear that?" said Ginny.

"It sounds like crinkling metal." Said Geoffrey.

"No not that listen…" said Ginny.

"Voices?" said Luna.

Harry screwed his hearing and had to agree with Luna.

"…ter… ome…" came parts of the creepy sounding dialogue.

"It seems to be coming from one of the armour suits." Said Neville.

"Not one of them, all of them." Said Hermione.

She was right. There were several identical voices coming from the two dozen odd suits of armour displayed throughout the corridor. Harry had heard them laugh before but he'd never heard them actually talk.

"Go home…" they whispered

"Go home?" said Demelza "Who are they telling to go home?"

"Harry… Potter… Must… go… HOME!" one of the suits said yelling the last word causing everyone to jump. Suddenly the suit nearest to the group came to life.

Ginny, Demelza and Ron, who were nearest back off quickly, as the suit of steel stepped down and drew its sword.

"Harry… Potter… Must… Go… Home… NOW!" came a much deeper and much stronger voice than what was uttered before.

The suits all around began to come to life, or autonomous mobility if you prefer.

"We're surrounded." Said Neville fearfully

Harry aimed his wand at the first suit "I am Home and I am not leaving."

"Harry… Potter… shall go home NOOOWWWWW!" it screamed

"_Flipendo!_" incanted Harry. Harry's jinx as powerful as it was, could not do more than make the armour stagger back slightly

The other drew their wands.

"Ok Experimental time." Said Harry, he pointed his wand again but this time Incanted "_Reducto!_" Harry had never practiced the Reductor Curse before except for wand movements, the curse was on the Third Year reading list but there was some mention of it in the supplementary section of the Second Year reading list and _The Hit Wizards Guide_ also mentioned as one of the most useful spells one could know.

It worked. Harry's Reductor struck the suit of armour right in the gut. The armours material shattered and it fell into a heap. Spurred by his success Harry shot at another two "_Reducto, Reducto!_" The results were duplicated and two more suits collapsed.

The other resorted to using Flipendo Jinxes. At first there wasn't success but then Ginny and Colin hit one simultaneously causing the front of the amour to fall off.

Unfortunately there were just too many of them and only Harry could really make them fall over.

Demelza was the first to fall. One of the soldiers grabbed her by the elbow. Harry heard it crack just before the suit threw the poor screaming girl against the wall. She passed out unconscious. Then Ron and Geoffrey fell as two soldiers struck them on their heads. They had just started heading for Emma when Harry yelled "NO!" and forgetting magic tackled all four of them so that the five of them fell in a heap. All the remaining soldiers began clamouring on to Harry and pulling at him.

Now it was Emma's turn to scream as she saw these mechanical nut jobs lay into her brother. She, and the rest of her and her brother's friends tried to pull them off but they were too many of the steel warriors.

Harry's body felt like agony as the Soldiers manhandled him. It didn't help in the slightest that several of the bones they broke had in fact been broken two weeks earlier when that stair column fell.

"_PIERTOTEM LOCOMOTOR!_"

With relief, Harry felt the soldiers stop attacking him and get up and start walking away from the group. He looked at the end of the corridor and saw Professor McGonagall with her wand out and her facial expression that of incandescent rage.

"Your role is to protect Hogwarts. It is your duty to our school." She called "How dare you attack students. Explain yourselves."

To the First and Second Years surprise, the suits answered. Although it was not altogether surprising what they said "Harry… Potter… must… go… home…"

McGonagall looked shocked. But she quickly regained her composure and conjured four floating stretchers.

"If those of you who can could be so kind as to help Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Hooper and Miss Robins onto those we shall take them to the Hospital Wing. I would do it myself but until we find out how this happened I would like to keep firm control over the soldiers.

"Harry… Potter… Must… Go…" the suits found themselves shut up as McGonagall wordlessly cast a series of silencing charms on the suits. She then escorted all of them down to the infirmary.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Really Mr Potter this is your third time here since term started and it's only your third week back." Said Pomfrey running her wand over Harry's broken bones.

"I thought you might miss me." Harry tried joking

"Mr Potter you should not take this so lightly." Said McGonagall sternly, She had longed to use that spell at least once before she died but not under these circumstances. Though short of the school being used as a battlefield that was unlikely to ever happen.

"Your Head of House is right; this endeavour could have proved fatal."

"So could the last few times." He muttered and grumbled quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Mr Potter this is the sixth time you've been to see me since the New Year." She said irritably

"Hey I refuse to accept blame for this time." He said grumpily "Or the last time. Or… Ok maybe a few of the other times were my fault but last time was definitely Woods fault."

"Just drink your pain potion." Said Madam Pomfrey.

She wandered over to Demelza who was sobbing and shaking. Pomfrey had healed her broken elbow and patched up the bruises but the fact that this had happened in the first place had really shaken the poor girl.

Emma looked between her Muggleborn friend and her big brother.

"Emma I'm fine." said Harry "I'm getting used… I mean I'm not overly…" Harry could not finish any of his sentences without McGonagall and/or Pomfrey glaring down at him. "Just go over and see Demelza, she needs you more than I do." Said Harry

Emma sighed, kissed Harry on the cheek and then went over to Demelza. One merit Potters had was that they cared about their friends… deeply. Harry suspected that it was a result of their lonely upbringing but had he asked the Professor present he would have found that it was a character trait one could easily find in both James and Lily.

"Hey Demelza are you ok?" Emma asked sitting on the hospital bed next to her.

Demelza merely quivered. She could no longer feel the pain of her elbow bone snapping but she could still remember exactly what it felt like.

Emma pulled her into a tight hug. Whenever she was upset back at Privet Drive and Harry did this, it always made her feel better.

"Miss Robins would you like to take a calming drought?" asked Madam Pomfrey

Demelza looked up at the matron "Can… can I try without… for a while? It's just… I… wanna try and calm down… on my own a bit…"

The matron looked sympathetically at the First Year girl "Alright, but I want you to take this Phial with you. If you don't use it by tomorrow return it. But please, if you still feel heavily shaken later, take it."

Demelza nodded and put the phial in her bag. Pomfrey did a series of checks on everyone and had just finished when Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick entered the infirmary.

"We have finished examining the soldiers." Said Dumbledore "We have found that each of them was placed under a confundus charm. A charm which we have now lifted."

"But that's impossible." Said Hermione

"What do you mean?" said Ron irritably "I was hit over the head."

Before Hermione could answer, Emma did "All the suits of armour have heavy amounts of protective wards over them. The amount of penetration spells and counter charms you'd need to use on just one of the suits would be insane. Even if you managed to confund one the other suits would respond automatically by subduing the tainted vessel."

Everyone looked at her.

"What. Hogwarts a History." She said.

"Harry, you're turning your sister into Hermione." Said Ron

That brought a round of laughs from the boys while the girls all shook their head and thinking negative things about the opposite gender, that is except Luna who merely acknowledge that Ron had spoken by looking at him.

"Be that as it is, Professor Dumbledore and I have examined every suit of armour on the Seventh Floor. The protections are still intact and should not have allowed such a compulsion."

"In any case, until this matter is resolved all suit of armour are to be quarantined in a special area of the Dungeons. Minerva, could you please instruct them to head to dungeon six?"

Minerva nodded and swirled her wand in the air. Throughout the entire school hundreds of steel suits of armour marched to the quarantine area.

The three professors left after making sure the students were alright.

"Now then, you all may leave for dinner if you like. Mr Potter, I know this wasn't your fault but please try to stay out of here until at least January. I would so hate to do the parchmentwork required. Now off you go." She ushered them out before Harry could ask about the parchmentwork.

"Right, everyone meet tomorrow in the Defence room straight after Breakfast." Said Harry "We are all going to learn the Reductor Curse. Just in case this happens again."

After a round of nods Harry singled out one person "Demelza. Can I talk to you for a second."

The younger girl stayed behind while the others headed to the Great Hall.

"Look I'm sorry." Said Harry "You shouldn't have gotten injured. It was my fault."

"What? No Harry that wasn't your fault, you didn't know they'd be enchanted. Besides I think you came off worse." Said Demelza.

"I know but I'm currently making you get in harm's way quite a bit and I can see it's hurting you."

"What no Harry that's no you that's…" Demelza stopped herself and suddenly looked really awkward.

"Yes?" asked Harry

"N…nothing… never mind."

"Demelza if something's upsetting you I want to help."

The girl smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Harry but there not anything you can do. Come on let's go get some food."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was troubled, he wanted to help Demelza but she was Emma's friend, so Harry mentioned what the two of them had talked about to his sister.

"Well Demelza mentioned that her parents weren't in favour of her coming to Hogwarts." Said Emma thoughtfully, she and her brother were taking an evening walk by the lakeside. It was late September so the sky was beginning to darken and the air was getting cold but the sunset was quite beautiful and there robes were relatively warm.

"Well we can relate to that." Said Harry "On the other hand our relatives never cared in the first place, so maybe we can't."

"I'll talk to her, she mentioned her brothers were quite supportive. Maybe she should write a letter to them. Letters from my brother were always nice." Emma smiled.

"That could work." Said Harry "You could even just let her know that we care. When I told her I wanted to help she hugged me."

Emma grinned "I still think she should try writing home."

"Alright." Said Harry "So how have classes been?"

"Pretty good. The other day McGonagall started us on the theory of Switching Spells. At this rate I might perform my second spell in class before the end of next week. I've learnt much more magic from you than anyone else."

"In fairness the spells I've taught you, with the exception of the shield charm are easy enough, to teach. If Ginny hadn't accidentally shot you with her jinx, you probably wouldn't have learnt it by now. I practiced with it for weeks without results but it was only Ron throwing sparks at me that made me any good." Said Harry "That's why I want us to start mock duelling soon. Ginny's aim is terrible."

"Why is it terrible?"

"Don't know, I tried to adjust her stance but her aim just got worse."

"Adjust?" said Emma then her eyes widened "You touched her didn't you?"

"Just her hand and arm… oh and I nudged her legs further apart with my foot so she was standing right."

"Harry, Ginny fancies you…"

"I know, so…"

Emma growled in frustration. She was beginning to see how Hermione got so frustrated with her brother. "Harry at the Burrow Ginny could barely talk a sentence to you, you make her nervous."

"Why?"

"Because she fancies you…"

"Yeah she likes me but why would that make her nervous…"

"Because… I don't know… let's just change the subject."

"Ok… to what…"

"Well how come your Flipendo's more powerful than everyone else's?"

"I've just used it more. Though when I'm angry or tense more of my emotive power goes into it. When I fought against Quirrell one of my spells was more like a small fireball than red sparks. That's really the same with all spells, that's why when you really force yourself to incant you tend to get the results."

"Luna said something like that when I used _Ad Acus_."

"Uh huh, generally the two things that get spells working in my experience are practice and will. Once you've achieved it the first time, it's not something you forget. When I used the Severing Charm silently for the first time, I kept on repeating the words in my mind but it was my sense of desperation that got me to follow through."

"So you haven't been able to do any other non-verbal spells?" asked Emma

"No. I have tried, but nothing has come up yet. I think I'll learn to use Flipendo next but I'm not sure, as I said I used the severing charm in desperate circumstances."

"So in order to get you to use learn another spell we'll probably have to get you into desperate circumstances where you can't speak." Asked Emma

"Well when we go through with this prank, I may yet have to."

"So you've figured out your bugs?" asked Emma

"Actually Ron did." Said Harry "We figured out a way to make it damn near impossible for Snape to know what we did until it's too late. What about you?"

"Well now that you've tested my product, it obviously works. The twins said they can get it on Snape's head without him realising. They won't tell me how of course but…"

"We probably don't want to know, even if we did we'll never get it out of them." Said Harry

"We'll see. By the way Geoffrey wanted me to ask you, your part would be ruined if glue was added to his shoes?"

"It would, the main part of our prank involves Snape being able to walk."

"No Geoffrey said it wouldn't be on the soles of the shoes, just round the edges. He says that he's found glue that will react like he wants it to. Apparently he only needs to apply it to the shoes and the magical properties should do the rest. Fred and George said that they could modify one of their fireworks to do Geoffrey's second phase."

"So that's Hair, feet and everything in between." Said Harry "It sounds like our prank is just about ready."

"Yeah, the Twins just need to work out a few bugs for coordinating them and we're set." Said Emma "Harry, can we talk about what just happened with the suits? That's the second time someone has tried to hurt you since we started and we haven't even been here a month."

"Second? Oh right the stair column." Said Harry

"What do you mean 'Oh right the stair column' Harry Potter?" said Emma quite exasperatedly "You were on that column and in case you forgot you got a broken spine, and a broken… um…"

"Everything." Said Harry "In my defence it's not something I particularly want to remember and between getting gang attacked by a group of steel suits and Quidditch and Snape being a git…"

"Well I haven't forgotten, I'm still not comfortable walking down those stairs."

"Well tomorrow every one of us is going to learn the Reductor curse." Said Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

By the end of the following morning everyone had managed to learn the Reductor Curse, although aim for most of those present left a lot to be desired for.

"I don't get it?" said Ron "This is supposed to be a Fourth Year spell right?"

"Third." Said Harry

"But it's easier than most of the spells we learnt last year?" said Ron "So why weren't we taught it last year."

"Because we're not responsible enough." Said Harry "At least I assume that's the reason, unlike every other spell that we've learnt up until now, this one can seriously hurt you. Which reminds me, don't use it when we start duelling."

"Seriously hurt?" said Hermione "Could it kill someone?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a second, then walked towards the wall he raised his wand and, at a distance of just two feet, incanted "_Reducto!_"

The spell shot out of Harry's wand and struck the wall with such force the stone cracked from the point of impact outwards.

"I would have to say yes Hermione." Said Harry "It seems I've taught you a spell that could potentially kill someone. At least at close range."

"Why does this wand feel less like tool and more like a gun all of a sudden?" said Hermione gazing at her stick.

"Gun?" said Geoffrey

"Muggle weapon used to kill people." Said Demelza

"Hermione a wand only does what the caster tells it to." Said Harry "I'd like to say that it's unlikely any of us will have to do that, but I have a feeling I'm going to need to use my wand in battle someday. Let's face it I already have. We all did yesterday."

"I know…" said Hermione

"This doesn't change who you are Hermione." Said Luna "What spells you choose to cast and how they are cast will do, but have faith in yourself. You are not a bad person. None of us are."

"Well said Luna." Said Harry "I don't need to say this to all of you but I don't want to turn you all into bullys. I hate bullying. This is called defence for a reason. I also taught you shield charms for a reason."

"That was also well said Harry." Said Luna

Harry blushed slightly "Look we're getting side tracked. Everyone is able to cast it so I suggest we spend the last half hour or so before lunch perfecting our aim. Because it's a different spell from Flipendo or Expelliarmus your aim gets messed up, but only slightly. So everyone take a position and try and hit the opposite wall."

By the end of the session Harry was beginning to worry about the structural integrity of the wall. Hogwarts was built quite tough but this particular wall was not built to withstand repeated Reductor Curses. Harry made a mental note as he and the others took showers to practice the curse outside next time.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was half past five when Harry returned from one of the worst Quidditch Practices to date. He had originally told Wood that he was taking today off to teach his friends the Reductor Curse. When pointing out that in doing so they could help protect him from more attacks by rogue suits of armour, and by extension keep the Gryffindor Seeker from getting grievously injured and unable to play, Wood had reluctantly agreed. But at Lunch time, an already tired and Hungry Harry made the mistake of mentioning how well everyone had done within earshot of the borderline insane captain so, after eating less than he would have liked, Wood forced Harry, and the others, into a gruelling five hour practice session with no breaks.

The Good news was that the tactics Wood had picked up were more than likely going to, at the very least, limit the advantage of the Slytherin's Nimbus 2001's.

Harry crossed over to one of the couch's that was occupied by Ginny and Emma doing their Charms homework. Both redheads were brought out of their musings by Harry dropping his entire body on the sofa.

"Harry you stink." Said Emma, "Go have a shower."

"Can'…" mumbled out Harry in his exhausted state

"Can?" repeated Emma

"CAN'T!" corrected Harry loudly drawing attention from those in the common room.

Ron and Hermione who had been focused on homework of their own looked over and saw their best friend sprawled on the sofa and went over to see him, as did the Kitten Mopsus, but he was merely interested in the unused lap.

"Harry what happened?" said Hermione worriedly. Just then the portrait hole opened and Angelina Johnston and Alicia Spinnet wobbled in, the only thing keeping them upright was their mutual support of their collective bodyweight.

"Oh looks like Harry has the right idea." Said Alicia glancing at the semi-conscious seeker.

"Wanna make some space?" said Angelina

"I'm not getting up." Said Harry firmly

"I wasn't asking you." Said Angelina "In fact I wasn't asking." She looked dangerously at the two First Year girls who took the hint and got up.

"What happened?" said Ron incredulously.

Alicia essentially told Ron that Wood had driven a hard game. But she did so by using terms that questioned whether the Quidditch captain was born in wedlock and professed a desire to assault certain locations of his body with certain implements one might find in a butchers shop. Needless to say Ron backed off from the girl in fear of his own body parts and only extreme exhaustion and the fact that he was now trapped under his sister's kitten kept Harry from moving away from the girl who was sprawled next to him.

"Alicia you shouldn't use such language." Scolded Hermione.

"Hermione, you don't understand Quidditch like we do and you haven't been through the last five hours of our lives so please kindly allow Alicia to expand our vocabularies." Said Harry

While Ron, Ginny and Emma snickered at Harry's exhausted comments, the portrait hole opened again and the Head of Gryffindor house entered.

"Mr Potter?" she called out.

Harry let out a groan to alert the Deputy Headmistress to his location.

She marched over "Mr Potter could you come and talk to me please?"

"Can we do it here?" said Harry, his eyes closed "I can barely move right now."

"Excuse me?" said McGonagall

Alicia answered for her fellow player and told McGonagall about Woods exhausting practice. Unfortunately she also referred to her Quidditch captain as someone born out of wedlock.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Miss Spinnet." Said McGonagall "Mr Potter could you please explain to me why the wall in classroom 7J is in such a poor state?"

"Ah…" said Harry "I was actually going to talk to you about that before Wood pulled the surprise Quidditch Practice."

Harry then explained how he had been teaching his friends the Reductor Curse.

"I see." Said McGonagall, having somehow managed to translate Harry's exhausted comments.

"Nothing else he's taught us so far has been so…" said Ginny trying to find the right term.

"Vicious?" said Hermione, still not entirely comfortable with knowing a spell that could hurt someone so badly.

"The wall is currently being repaired but I would ask you to be more careful next time." Said McGonagall. "I will see if we can get some reinforcement for the wall. In the meantime, please stick to minor jinxes and hexes."

"Sorry Professor." Said Harry

"That's alright, out of interest how did everyone do?"

"We all can now do the curse." Said Harry "The damaged to the wall was target practice, in the meantime though I think I'll have everyone practice on Rocks outside, before the weather gets cold."

McGonagall smiled, "It seems you have formed quite the Defence club Mr Potter. I will see about reinforcing the wall."

McGonagall left.

"Harry are you alright?" Emma asked again.

"I still want to kill Wood, so I'm not really sure if I should be classified as ok." Said Harry

"Mew!" squeaked Mopsus from atop Harry's lap.

"Mopsus please get off Harry, he needs to go take a shower." Said Emma sternly

"I do not." Said Harry

"You do." Said Emma sternly "All three of you do."

Angelina looked at Emma. "I am not getting up." She sneered

Emma looked lethally at the black athletic chaser who was nearly twice as tall as her and bore down her bright hazel eyes. "I am going to go and get a phial of the modified shampoo I've been testing for your twin Beater friends. If you thought what happened to Harry was bad you should see what my new product is capable of. In fact you will because when I get back if I find any of you sitting on this sofa then you'll be getting it."

Emma started going upstairs.

"She's joking right?" said Alicia

"I don't want to find out." Said Harry, "Excuse me Mopsus." The black and white Kneazle jumped on the ground and Harry forced himself onto his feat. "Even if she hasn't modified it, it was bad enough the first time."

Alicia and Angelina followed Harry's example and went for a shower, Emma and Ginny reclaimed their seats and life in Gryffindor Tower went on.


	12. The Writing in Blood

The Writing in Blood

"Is this really necessary?" said Hermione "I mean it's very sweet but…"

"Yes it is necessary." Said Harry "Emma had one, Ginny had one and now it is your turn."

"You didn't think you could get away with this did you?" said Fred

"You are now going to become one of us Hermione." Said George

Hermione smiled but sighed. The twins, Harry and Ron had forced her to stand on a table in the middle of the common room. Students all around were looking on with varying degrees of interest. The portrait hole was wide open so Luna could watch from the outside of the common room.

"Why can't Luna come in?" Emma demanded

"Gryffindors only." Said Percy sternly "By all rights I should stop my idiotic brothers from doing this."

"Please!" Emma pleaded.

Percy looked at Emma, whose eyes were glistening with emotion. "Fine." sighed Percy "She can come in."

There followed a round of gasps from members of the Weasley Family as Emma cheered and pulled the blond haired girl into the domain of Gryffindor Tower.

"This is incredible." Said Fred

"Percy… willing to break the rules." Said George

"I am not breaking any rules… just bending them slightly." Said Percy

"And now you're joking." Said Ron

"Are we seriously going to start this again." Whined the Sixth Year prefect.

"Well if you are, I think I'll just get down and get started on my Transfiguration essay." Said Hermione

"Oh no you don't." said Fred

"You are going to stand there, and be embarrassed until we're finish with you." Said George

Hermione looked really irritated but also at the same time shy of being the centre of attention for all the Common Room to see.

"Now let's begin." Said Fred

He and his twin stood in front of Hermione.

"Oh Hermione Granger." Said Fred

"Second Year Gryffindor." Said George

"Class no-it-all, bookworm and teachers pet." Said Fred, Hermione was just about to object when George stepped in.

"Great friend of the Weasley family."

"Especially Ronnikins." Said Fred

"And of our great friends the Potters." Continued George

"It is with great pleasure…" said Fred

"…That we…" continued George

"…Your friends…"

"…Stand before you…"

"…and around you…"

"…on this most special day…"

"…For today you are…"

"…no longer a child…"

"… you are now…"

"…one of us…"

"… so it is with great pleasure…"

"…That we hereby proclaim you to be…"

"A teenager!" said both twins at once. Those who didn't understand what was going on laughed at the revelation and even those who did know laughed a little. But everyone clapped and cheered for Hermione.

"For the record you're all late my birthday was weeks ago."

"Whose fault is that." Said Harry chuckling at his friend. "If you told us back then we wouldn't be doing this so late."

"Yes well you're done now, so can I…"

"Hang on." said Emma "Shouldn't we sing Happy Birthday?"

Hermione was already blushing in embarrassment but this proved too much for her as many faces in the room lightened up in agreement. "No, no absolutely not I have a lot of work to do and WHAAAAA!"

Fred and George decided they agreed with Emma. As Hermione stepped onto the floor they hoisted her back onto the table.

"Our dear Miss Potter is most correct." said George

"Indeed she is my dear brother." Said Fred

"So the entire house shall sing you Happy Birthday while you stand there and turn you face a darker and darker shade of red." Said Fred

"I think we should sing this round style." Said George

"I quite agree my dear brother." Said Fred

"Attention, everyone." Said George

"We shall sing Happy Birthday as a round." Said Fred

"I say we start with First Years and move up a year with each line." Said George.

"Agreed dear brother." Said Fred "First Years shall start then everyone shall follow."

"And do be warned, we want everyone to sing it and mean it." Said Fred

"If you don't then we shall test out a new concoction Miss Potter is helping us produce."

Emma paled, the twins had offered to coach her a little in their chemistry skills, she didn't realise part of that involved making up potions for sweets one would find in a magical joke shop. She looked around and saw everyone was worried enough that they would make an effort to sing.

"Ok from the top." Called George

Emma and her fellow year mates found themselves singing for the entire common room to hear.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you."_

Emma was relieved when her brother and his year joined in.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday dear Hermione."_

Followed by the Third Years

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday dear Hermione."_

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

Then the Fourth Years

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday dear Hermione."_

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

The Fifths.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday dear Hermione."_

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

The Sixths.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday dear Hermione."_

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

And finally the Sevenths.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday dear Hermione."_

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday dear Hermione."_

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

As the Sevenths reached their last line, George shouted "Last line once more everyone."

"Happy… Birth…Day… Tooooo… Yooooouuuuuu!" everyone sang the last line really slowly, when they finished they all cheered for the birthday girl.

Hermione looked well and truly embarrassed but really happy all the same. Something like this would never have happened to her in primary school. Same for Harry and Emma, but none of them stopped to reflect on their bad school days. They all gathered round the Birthday girl and exchanged gifts.

Harry had learnt of Hermione's birthday a few days earlier and decided that after his sister's at the Burrow he like birthday parties. So Hedwig and several other school owls had been busy collecting owl orders from catalogues.

Mostly people just bought her sweets and stationary. But Ron greatly impressed her by getting a box of strawberry flavoured sugar-free sugar-quills that came with some real quills. Neville got her a book on Social and Economic History of the Wizarding World, much to the cringing of the others present. Harry also got her a book, _Witch in the World: great witches of the last 200 years of Wizarding Britain and Ireland_. Surprisingly Natalie also got her a book _Origins and Routes: a comparative analysis of ethnic groups in Magical and Non-Magical Societies of the World._

"You seemed interested when I told you most black Witches and Wizards come from Jamaica. I thought you might like a better guide. This is a more updated version of a book my Mum showed me once."

"It's brilliant." Said Hermione "This stuff is all brilliant. Thank you everyone."

Hermione was having one of the best birthdays she had ever had. All that was missing was her parents and a cake made with no sugar.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

An hour later the group of First Years, Second Years and various other Weasley's had just finished their dinner when a large Dundee cake materialized on the table complete with 13 candles.

"What the…" said Hermione "How!"

"We visited the kitchens on Harry's behalf." Said George

"We got them to make one of these. Harry said it was your favourite." Said Fred

"I think you're nuts." Said Ron "I mean fruitcake is alright but the best cake needs chocolate."

"I don't know I think I'd have preferred that carrot cake." Said Emma

"Well I always go for a treacle tart." Said Harry "Though I'm not sure one should classify that as a cake."

"It's round, isn't it?" said Neville "and it's sweet, and full of sugar? It's a cake. Personally I prefer my Gran's homemade sponge cake. She makes the jam as well; I help her grow the berries."

"I'm with Ron." Said Colin "My favourite is my mum's chocolate fudge cake."

Once everyone had managed to get across their favourite cakes, if one can call treacle tart a cake, Hermione blew out the candles and everyone had a slice of the cake.

"By the way." Said Fred "We have all the bugs worked out. The prank happens tomorrow."

"We need to meet up and go over everything tonight." Said George.

"We can use my practice room." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Hermione were under the invisibility cloak at the required point: a particularly dark corridor in the Dungeons.

"Alright let me see them." Said Hermione

Harry opened a flask filled with what Neville called Alihosty seeds. Hermione had cast a colour changing charm on them turning the Slimy green coloured seeds a deep shade of black to match the lack of light in the dark corridor. Harry could barely make the outlines of his own feet so he knew, that short of Snape bringing a torch or a lantern, the Potions master wouldn't know if had trodden on them whilst walking down this corridor, for Harry and Hermione carefully sprinkled the black seeds across the floor. Just enough to ensure Snape would step on them but not so much that he would notice as he was walking that he was treading on something other than the floor.

There part of the task completed, Harry and Hermione returned to the entrance hall where they regrouped with everyone.

"We set things up in the corridor leading to Snape's quarters." Said Harry

"Good we took the liberty of dealing with Snape's shoes and his shower" said Fred

"How did you even get in their?" asked Hermione

"Trade secret." Said George "Snape might find out how after today, if he does we'll tell you."

"What?" said Hermione

"Generally we can't use something like this too often." Said George "As a general rule you can try something once but after that people get wary and look out for things. We have a way to get into Snape's quarters but after today we probably won't be able to again because Snape will be on his guard."

"I just hope Snape doesn't think to change his shoes after Breakfast." Said Geoffrey "My glue should last all day but if he doesn't wear them…"

"Don't worry." Said George

"It's taken care of." Said Fred

"What did you…" began Geoffrey

"He's coming…" said Emma

Snape emerged from the Dungeons as the Gryffindors plus Luna walked into the Great Hall.

They all split off into their usual groups at the table; Fred and George joined Lee, Angelina and Alicia; Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione joined the rest of the Housemates in their year and the First Years all formed into one large group, Luna was of course sitting at the Gryffindor Table regularly now as her own housemates tended not to get along with her.

Fred and George instructed them not to all not to look at Snape as he came in, as that was a dead giveaway. Besides which the twins said that the opening of the prank would get everyone's attention.

And they were right.

Every head in the hall turned towards the entrance as the modified Firework Rocket the twins set up earlier went off.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Severus Snape had only one pair of shoes that he could wear. In a lesson yesterday the Weasley twins had accidentally spilt two different potions on his shoes which unfortunately could not be washed off quickly with a series of cleaning charms. The only option Snape had was to leave his shoes in a special solution for 36 hours and then apply a series of cleaning charms to get the potion off. It didn't matter because he had a spare pair of shoes. Working in a potions lab meant accidents could happen, of course he still docked Gryffindor twenty points. As it was an accident, it was completely unfair but it made the professor feel happy.

He did not notice the seeds on the floor when he walked across it. Harry's idea to camouflage them with a colour changing charm and Ron's idea to place them in a dark spot worked well.

Snape also didn't realise that as he walked through the door to the Great Hall that the twins had drawn what is sometimes known as a trigger line, using invisible ink. A trigger line is derived from the same magic as an age line. The idea of a trigger line is to activate and/or deactivate a set of charms when the trigger, in this instance the Hogwarts Potions Master, passes over the line.

In this case the trigger deactivated two preservation charms and a silencing charm. The silencing charm was placed on the Alihosty seeds, one preservation was placed on the glue smeared on the vamp of Snape's shoes and one placed on the hair product the twins had introduced to Snape's shower.

The result was quite chaotic, but none the less funny. The silencing charm off meant that whenever Snape's feet hit the ground there was a loud squeaking sound, the hair preservation charm off meant that every single hair on Snape's head stuck out straight pointing directly up from his scalp. But Geoffrey's glue was particularly ingenious.

He'd found it when browsing Gamble and Japes the summer before term. He hadn't bought it but he remembered the idea and approached the twins with it when they asked for pranking ideas, then he owl ordered it. The glue was an incredibly clever piece of enchantment. The idea was that one would run a line of it across the floor of a door and the glue would quickly and stealthily spread across the floor and everyone standing within 40 feet of the line would find their feet stuck to the floor. Geoffrey had consulted the twins on modifying the glue, so that by spraying it onto Snape's shoes, it would pass up his clothing. The twins never went into detail but they had greatly modified the glue so that it would only apply itself to clothes that Snape was wearing and not his skin or anything else that might get in its path.

When Snape crossed the trigger line a modified firework shot out from its hiding place and exploded above him, the Potions Master found himself showered in masses of multi-coloured glitter. Thanks to Geoffrey's glue his normally black robes were now coated in a mixture of small red, blue and green sparkles.

His Hair stood up straight making it look like he was had a giant black wok on his head, His robs were shining multiple different colours and whenever he took a step his shoes released a loud squeaking sound.

Those who'd gathered in the Great Hall all burst out laughing.

Snape was apoplectic. He knew something was wrong the second that rocket exploded. He looked at his robes and noticed to his horror that they were distinctly more colourful than normal.

To make matters worse, for Snape, students and staff were still gathering in the Great Hall for breakfast. One of those who came through from the Entrance Hall in the 20 seconds or so after the firework exploded was Albus Dumbledore.

Despite Snape having his back to him, the Headmaster recognised his colleague "I must say Severus I like your knew look, very colourful, though I think you may wish to reconsider hairstyle."

Dumbledore's comments brought about a new wave of laughter as the Potions Master turned on the spot to glare at him, his feet squeaking in the process which further exacerbated the laughter.

"This is not my choice of clothing Albus." Snapped Snape "I have been pranked."

Dumbledore looked unfazed by his Potions master's predicament, Harry particularly took note of the twinkle sparkling in the Headmaster's eyes.

"Perhaps you should go and change, although I will not stop you staying that way if you wish, that colour really does suit you."

Harry was not sure he would have agreed with Dumbledore's sense of style but one thing for sure was that Snape didn't. He stormed off, the ferocity of his strides accentuating the sound of squeaking coming from his shoes.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

To Snape's frustrations and the continued amusement of everyone, the prank did not appear to be reversible. He went back to his quarters and attempted to use a series of _Finites_ to disable any charms, but the fact that there weren't any on him meant that that spell was useless. He then tried changing his robes, he eventually gave up on his hair, nothing short of cutting it would make a difference. At least he managed to remove the crushed seeds from the soles of his shoes.

Unfortunately about 15 minutes after he changed his robes, and 5 minutes into a lesson with First Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, the glitter somehow rematerialized itself on his new set of robes. Fred and George had somehow managed to develop the glue so that the glitter was reduplicated on the fresh robes. To add further insult to Snape, the seeds may have been cleaned off his shoes but there were plenty littered in the dark corridor leading up to his quarters so whenever he tread on them it would take the preservation charm 20 minutes to wear off.

Put simply: Emma had her revenge and Snape spent the entire day a laughing stock of Hogwarts.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

October came and Harry and Emma found that they were having to wrap up warmer than normal to go for walks around the Lake. So whenever they wanted to spend time alone together they sat in Harry's practice room talking.

"I really need to get myself one of these." Said Emma "It would make practicing Potions much easier."

"Do you need to practise?" asked Harry

"Can you be as good at Defence as you are now without practicing?"

"No." said Harry "I see your point."

"There is a Charms club." Said Emma

"I know." Said Harry

"Professor Flitwick seems keen on telling me, despite the fact we've done no magic yet. He seems very fond of me."

"Well he is generally one of the more friendly teachers." Said Harry "The other thing is you could remind him of Mum, I've noticed we tend to remind a lot of teachers here of our parents."

"I guess, but the thing is." Said Emma "There is a Charms club, there's an Astronomy club, there's a Greenhouse club, and also study sessions for History and Transfiguration. Though there is nothing for Defence or Potions."

"I guess, I've never thought about it before." Said Harry "But we've never had a Defence professor around long enough to commit to such a thing and Snape is not what I would call a people person. Now that I think about it he's a direct opposite of Professor Flitwick."

"Hmm." Said Emma, mulling that thought "One's always cheerful and friendly the others always dour and grumpy. One's quite tall and the other is smaller than even we are. One likes us and one hates us. I could go on but…"

"Yeah." Said Harry "Why'd you bring this up?"

"Well there is no support group here to help you or I. You had to get this room yourself and even then only after McGonagall forced you too. I'm wondering if I can do something."

Harry thought for a moment. "The problem is that Potions is a lot more volatile than Defence, the teachers would want someone around to watch you. Unfortunately, technically speaking the best choice for that would be Snape."

"Uh, what about second best?"

"Hermione?" Harry joked, then a serious thought came up "Or perhaps Madam Pomfrey. A lot of Potions made are for medical purposes. She might be able to give you some guidance, I doubt she would be able to supervise a potions club but…"

"She could help me set one up." Said Emma. "Why do they remember our parents in particular?"

"Sorry?"

"The teachers, why do they remember our parents so well? I mean Ginny and Ron's parents must have come through here but…"

"I think it's because Mum and Dad left such an impact on this place." Said Harry "Although it could be the fact that they died."

"What impact?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I know at least Dad was on the Quidditch team, given how Professor McGonagall reacted to me last year on a broom I think I reminded her a lot of Dad. Other teachers seem to have other reactions to us, it could just be because we're orphans but I think most of them were fond of Mum and Dad and by extension us. You-Know-Who being the obvious exception."

"By the way don't you have Quidditch Practice?" asked Emma

"Not for about half-an-hour." Said Harry glancing out the window. "Think the weather will improve?"

Emma regarded the heavy thunderous rain outside "Not really, no."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

If anything the weather got worse. As it did so, the Quidditch team's concentration also got worse and Wood, the ever unforgiving captain, pushed them harder. Part of the counter tactics he had developed for the oncoming game was to have them all fly at high speed at low level. This was difficult enough in calm conditions but with the rain constantly splashing in their faces and the roaring Scottish winds it was difficult to judge whether or not one would crash into the ground.

It might have been a brain deficiency or it might be because as keeper his role was to fly high above the ground and police the Gryffindor hoops, whatever the reason Wood was not the least bit sympathetic when a member of the Quidditch team would find themselves crash-rolling into the mud at high speed.

On the way back to the common room, Harry was thinking thoughts of murder and torture when he was snapped out of his musings.

"Harry what on Earth happened?" said Nearly-Headless Nick regarding Harry in shock. About 80% or more of Harry's body was caked in Mud and he had a few cuts on his exposed skin as a result of the intensive practice and high speed impacts to the ground.

"Oh, uh… Qu… Quidditch P… Pr… Practice. The w… weather is a b… b…bit…" Harry shivered out the words through his chattering teeth. Between the exhaustion, the water, the mud and the cuts to his skin he would probably make an overprotective Matron quite worried.

"Are you sure, you look like you've been through a war?"

"Y…Yeah." Harry said "S… sorry Nick but I'm in d… desperate n…need of a hot shower."

"Not at all, Not at all. Hurry along now, we can't have you out of shape for the Quidditch cup, the Baron would never let me live it down."

Harry continued his journey unaware that he'd just missed Filch who was nearby looking for whoever soiled his floors with mud.

When Harry entered the common room, everyone went silent and looked at him in horror, though some of the less sympathetic members of Gryffindor House sniggered at his predicament. Sighing Harry ignored them and went to get showered. He removed his clothes, put them in the laundry hamper (feeling sorry for whoever had to wash them) and spent over half-an-hour letting the hot water run through his being before he bothered to use soap and shampoo.

He dressed into some clean clothes and went down to the common room where he was confronted by his sister.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing at a chair.

Harry did as ordered and Emma took out a tub "Madam Pomfrey gave me a tub of Murtlap cream she used last time. You already have one scar you can never get rid of, you don't need any others."

"Emma I can do that myself."

"Quiet." She snapped, causing half the common room to jump in shock.

After a few minutes she was done "Good boy, now go do whatever it is you have to do."

Harry laughed at his sister's tone and went off.

Emma went and sat with Colin and Demleza, to try and finish there Charms homework.

"By the way have either of you seen Ginny?" said Emma

The Muggleborns shook their heads.

"I wonder where she is, she has this homework due soon as well." Said Emma

It was nearly dinner time when Ginny came in the common room looking absolutely drenched.

"Ginny?" said Demelza "Have you been out in the rain?"

"I…" said Ginny "I'm not sure, I guess I have been."

"You guess?" said Emma

Ginny looked a bit embarrassed "I was just returning that book we borrowed for Herbology. I guess I just decided to go for a walk."

"What in this?" said Demelza indicating the torrent of water flowing down the window pain.

"Probably isn't the smartest thing I've ever done." Said Ginny "Do you guys mind if I get changed?"

They all shook their heads and she went off.

"There are fresh towels next to the stove." Emma called as her friend went up the stairs.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Halloween was just a few days away when Emma and friends entered their Charms lesson. This was a particularly exciting lesson because for the first time since they entered Hogwarts's it was time to learn a spell in Charms. Levitation.

This was normally a tricky charm for a First Year to learn, but Emma and her friends had all learnt the Shield Charm from Harry and the level of concentration and precision that went into that particular charm was far greater than the spell they were tasked to learn was.

True none of them managed on the first or second try; but Luna and Emma managed on the third, Ginny on the Fourth and everyone in Harry's Defence group managed by the Fifth. As a result feathers were flying all over the class room as every Ravenclaw bar Luna and the other three Gryffindor boys failed to get the charm to work.

"Oh well done, well done all of you." Said Professor Flitwick happily; 8 students, nearly half the class, had managed it. Last Year only Hermione managed.

At the end of the class no one else managed but a brown haired Ravenclaw girl with glasses did manage to set her on fire, scorching the desk.

"No, no Miss Clearwater, you're concentrating too hard, your sister did the same thing five years ago. The issue with this charm is wand movement, with most spells it is will, but with many I teach you it will be wand movement. I'm afraid we've run out of time today everyone, next week will be the Wingardium Leviosa spell challenge. I suggest you practice between then and now. Now Miss Potter, Miss Lovegood as you both managed the performed charm first, I think 10 points each, and to those of you who have also performed the charm 5 points each to you as well. Now off you trot, all of you."

Emma and co had just left the classroom when the girl who set the desk on fire came up to them.

"Um… Hi?" she said unsurely.

"Hello Ruth." Said Luna "Are you feeling alright, you seem to be flustered again, have the Nargles been back."

"Uh… no… Felicity says there's no such thing as Nargles."

"No Felicity doesn't believe in them." Said Luna sadly "She also doesn't believe in the Crumple-Horned Snorkack either."

Ginny stepped in to save the timid Ravenclaw "Luna believes in a lot of creatures many others don't believe in."

"That is true." Agreed Luna "Does that bother you?"

Ruth, seeming to get Luna a little more shook her head "No, I don't think so. No."

Luna smiled "That is good. Everyone this is Ruth Clearwater, she shares a dormitory with me in Ravenclaw Tower. Ruth this is, Emma, Ginny, Colin, Demelza, Geoffrey, Vicky and Natalie."

"Uh… H… Hi." Said Ruth.

Luna turned her head sideways, as if trying to get another look at Ruth "You seem tense." Said Luna "Would you all excuse us, I think Ruth would prefer to talk to fewer people." Luna steered the other Ravenclaw off to another corridor.

Later when Luna joined her friends at the Gryffindor table, she revealed that Ruth was just asking for a little help.

"She does not seem as troubled by me as the others in my dormitory." Said Luna "I think because she is muggleborn I seem only slightly stranger than everyone else."

"So you've still not been able to get along with your housemates." Said Emma sadly "I'm sorry Luna."

"No it's alright, we have a certain understanding. Some of the older years are friendlier too."

Emma was sure that Luna was just viewing things in an overly positive light. Despite having gotten the points restored, the rest of her housemates seemed to have held a grudge against the peculiar blond girl ever since there First Potions lesson. Emma also noticed that most of the Ravenclaws glare at her and Luna when they performed the levitation spell in Charms.

Later on when Emma and Ginny were with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room, Emma decided to bring it up.

"I'm really worried about her. I mean this Ruth girl doesn't seem so bad but the rest of them…" Emma looked pleadingly at her brother.

"I… don't know what to say Em'" said Harry

"There isn't really much you can do." Said Hermione "I don't get along all that well with the girls in my dormitory, not that I get on badly it's just we don't really exchange words except every now and then. The best thing you can do is be there for Luna if she needs you."

"I'm not sure she's going to need us though." Said Ginny "Luna might not look it but she is tough and clever."

"I think we already established clever on the train." Said Ron

"Whatever." Said Ginny "My point is that she is tough. Short of them beating her up I don't think her housemates can cause her all that much bother."

"And if they do beat her up?" asked Ron

"They'll have us to deal with." Said Harry "On that note, this morning I learnt the Stinging Hex."

"Another one?" said Emma "You're learning a new spell every day, how can you remember them all?"

"I'm not sure I can." Admitted Harry "Anyway I think this is the same hex that that Avery Girl tried to use on you at the beginning of term."

"But Avery's a First Year, how could she know an advanced spell like that?" said Hermione

"It's not that advanced." Said Harry "It's on the Second Year reading list but is mentioned in the First Year texts, though they don't mention how to use it."

"Hermione you know the law that prevents underage children from using magic?" said Ron

"Yes?" said Hermione

"A lot of pureblood families ignore it." Said Ron

"What? But if it's against the law." Said Hermione

"The law is only applied if the magic is detected." Said Ginny "Magical homes hide evidence of underage magic, so the ministry relies on parents of those children to police their magic."

"So people can just teach their children magic and the Ministry does nothing to stop it?" said Hermione

"Uh huh." Said Ginny "Mum and Dad never did but Ron and I learnt a thing or two from our older brothers, until our parents caught us and locked up all our wands."

"You did?" Harry asked looking at Ron "Then why did you use that spell to turn Scabbers yellow?"

Ron blushed "All I learnt was how to do the light charm _Lumos_ turning a rat yellow seemed much cooler at the time."

"I also learnt how to do a bat-bogey curse." Said Ginny "Bill taught me that one, just before he left for Egypt."

"Are you any good?" Harry asked her.

Ginny blushed "Uhh, I only tried it once… I'm not sure how well it was done, you'd have to asked the twins."

It took a second for that comment to sink in before Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"What did they do to deserve that?" demanded Hermione looking quite stern.

"They're Fred and George so they inevitably did something." Said Ron

Even Hermione snorted at that comment.

"So?" said Harry "Who wants to learn _Fodio_?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When they got to the Practice room they discovered a large black sheet of metal had been erected over it. On inspection Harry and Hermione determined it to be quite solid.

"This is Good." Said Harry, he aimed his wand at the wall and incanted "_Reducto!_"

The spell impacted the wall and made a small dent, which then magically repaired itself.

"Make that perfect." Said Harry

"I wonder what other spells could be tested against it?" said Hermione with interest.

"Don't know." Said Harry "The Reductor Curse is the most powerful spell I know. One of the books I found mentioned a something called a Blasting Curse, but I don't think I'm ready to learn that yet."

"Blasting Curse?" said Ron "That can be really dangerous. Dad once mentioned knowing an auror who lost a leg to that."

"That was on the Second Year reading lists?" asked Hermione

"No Third Year." Said Harry "I got bored of the Second Year texts, there came a point when I was just reading the same information written and expressed through different authors. Again the curse is just mentioned on the reading list. According to the book we're theoretically supposed to know how to do this curse when we sit our O.W.L's but we're not asked to perform it until we reach N.E.W.T level."

"Bloody hell Harry." Said Ron "If you didn't still sleep through History of Magic I'd think you were turning into Hermione."

"Excuse me." Said Hermione "What is wrong with me?"

"Alright you two, that's enough." Said Harry "Now the Stinging Hex cause's ones skin to burn and inflame. The after effect can result in: boils, rashes, heat burns on the skin and various other things of that nature."

"Oh can it?" said Hermione evilly looking at her ginger haired best friend.

"H… Harry please don't teach this to Hermione." Begged Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

By the Friday, the rest of Harry's Defence group had met up and learnt the Stinging Hex. Saturday was October 31st, Halloween, the day started off for Harry like any other Saturday. He woke up, ate breakfast and then spent most of the day under a punishing Quidditch Practice.

He and his teammates had gotten much better at enduring Oliver's new tactics. Every so often one of them would still accidentally crash into the mud and come back to the common room looking like they'd taken a bath in a swamp and normally at least two of them would come back having lost some skin from all the low level flying.

To make matters worse the weather had not let up. Harry was silently wondering how Hedwig and other bird species managed to bear these sorts of conditions as he and Angelina collided and crashed into one muddy puddle.

"No, no, no!" yelled Wood. "Harry what on earth are you doing?"

"Trying to catch the Snitch." Said Harry "It's not my fault, Angelina turned into me."

"I didn't see you, why did you need to fly that close?"

"I was following the Snitch, you should have been looking where you were going."

"Yeah?" Angelina daringly, and she threw some mud in him.

"Oh… yuck." Said Harry he spat out all the mud and was about to retaliate with his wand when the twins intervened.

"Alright that's enough you two." Said Fred

"No need to descend into chaos and madness, that's our job." Said George

"Right enough." Said Wood "Harry try your best to give the Chasers enough room, with the erratic manoeuvres they have to perform this will probably happen again. Angelina Harry is going to need to fly in a straight a line whilst chasing the snitch, just be aware of that if you ever get in his way again. Right everyone back in the air."

Thankfully there were no more collisions with either mud, puddles or other players; however Katie did give a rather loud high-pitched scream when her lower leg got scraped against the grass."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When they got back to the Common room later, Emma was sitting with Demelza. As he and the rest of the team entered she stood up and held a tub of the Murtlap Salve in her hand for all to see.

"Ok, who needs?" she said, causing chuckles throughout the common room. By this stage she had been unofficially declared the teams private healer.

"Just Katie." said Harry "For now." He glared at Angelina

"Don't try anything Potter, I am twice your size."

"And I know a hex that will make every hair on your body grow a meter long, and I mean every hair."

Angelina glared at the Boy-Who-Lived "Fred can I borrow your bat briefly?"

While Katie was getting her legs healed by the unofficial healer, Alicia, Fred and George kept Angelina and Harry from trying to physically harm one another and forced them towards their respective showers.

However when they came down Angelina asked "Harry that hex? Would it work on Wood?"

To which Harry grinned and said "You're not getting out of it that easily, I have another spell in mind just for Wood."

Angelina and Harry kept their distance from one another for the rest of the evening. By morning they would eventually forget all about this.

"Is everyone here?" Harry asked Emma and her friends. He noticed Geoffrey had now joined them.

"We're meeting Luna and Ginny there. Neville and Colin should be back in a minute. Colin was having trouble understanding something in Herbology and none of us knew how to help him. I'm not sure where Vicky and Natalie are… oh there they are."

Vicky and Natalie smiled at their friends and walked towards them. Ron and Hermione got up having been working on their homework and joined them as well. A few minutes later Neville and Colin came in through the portrait hole.

"You know it occurs to me this is the one year anniversary of mine and Harry's friendship with Hermione starting." Said Ron

"Oh don't remind me." Groaned Hermione

"Don't you like Harry and Ron?" asked Demelza

"I do, very much. I just wish we became friends under better circumstances."

"Oh that's right you became friends with my brother over a troll." Said Emma grinning and remembering her brother's letter at the time.

"Harry is there anything you didn't tell Emma?" Hermione said, glaring at him.

Harry thought for a second. "Not that I can think of."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

On the way down, Harry and Emma suddenly stopped in shock.

"_Soo Hungry… for so long…"_

"That voice." Said Harry

"What was that?" said Emma

"What are you two talking about?" said Hermione

The Potters looked at Hermione and then everyone else.

"Didn't any of you hear it?" asked Harry

Everyone shook their heads.

"Listen." Said Emma

"_Blood, I smell Blood… let me kill…"_

The voice cut out and there was nothing more.

"You guys had to have heard that." Said Emma

"No." said Ron "Sorry."

Everyone else also denied hearing anything.

"Did we imagine it?" said Harry

"I hope so." Said Emma "It said it was hungry and wanted to kill."

"Well if you both heard it then it's probably real." Said Natalie logically "I would keep it quiet though."

"Why?" asked Emma

"Hearing voices, evening in this world is a bad sign."

"In fact it's probably worse." Said Neville "It normally is a sign of either secrecy or Dark Magic."

"Well that makes me feel so much better." Said Harry

"Let's just forget about it." Said Demelza "Isn't Halloween supposed to be fun?"

Harry looked sheepish "You're right, sorry Demelza. Never mind, come on Luna and Ginny are probably waiting for us."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When they arrived at the Great Hall they met Luna and did their usual thing of inviting her to the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Ginny?" Neville asked her.

"I don't know." Said Luna

"She went for a walk." Said Emma "She's been feeling off for a while now. Fresh air apparently helps her."

Hermione frowned "I wouldn't go walking outside at this time of day, it's really dark outside and it's easy to lose one's footing."

Most of the hall was full by the time Ginny entered. "Sorry I lost track of time."

"Ginny your robes are wet." Said Ron

"What… Oh right, yeah I fell in the mud, I just spent the last 10 minutes washing it out of my robes. Sorry, I didn't want to give it a chance to dry."

"Don't worry about it." Said Harry

Before food materialized on the tables Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome everyone, to the Hogwarts Halloween feast. For those of you who are not familiar with Wizarding customs today is celebrated as a holiday. As such if this day was during the week classes would be cancelled for today."

There followed a round groans, only some of which were half-hearted, amongst the students.

Dumbledore chuckled "This particular Holiday commemorates both the signing and the enactment of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Both the signing and the enactment happened on the 31st of October, although one happened three years after the other. Today is the 300-year anniversary of the enactment, by the ministries of magic of the world, of the Statute of Secrecy. Today we commemorate the foundation of modern Wizarding society. Now enough from me, this is not a day for you to learn history. LET THE FEAST COMMENCE!"

After enjoying various foods, most of them desserts, the Gryffindors and Luna got up to leave, as did much the rest of the hall. As always, Luna accompanied them most of the way up.

They had reached the Second Floor landing when.

SPLASH

"Oh my." Said Hermione

A mass of students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor heading up to their towers stopped and observed a large pool of water running from the Second floor corridor.

"Oh I bet Myrtle's had another tantrum." Said Hermione

"Myrtle?" everyone else in the Defence group asked at once.

"She the ghost who haunts the girls bathroom on this floor." Said Parvati who, along with Lavender, Padma and an assortment of other Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students had stopped to see what had happened.

"She a complete nightmare." Said Lavender

Hermione frowned slightly "She's a bit sensitive, we tend to avoid that bathroom like Crabbe and Goyle. The slightest thing said wrong and she goes into a tantrum and… well this has happened before, let's just say."

"Well we should probably go and turn off the taps." Said Emma "This is only going to get worse."

Many of the people around her did not want to cross a wet floor just to appease Filch's bad temper. But Emma and Harry's group of friends all followed her down the corridor. When Emma entered the bathroom; followed closely by her dorm mates, Hermione and Luna they found all the taps were on but no sign of Myrtle.

"That's odd." Said Emma as they went around turning them off "Is Myrtle a Poltergeist?"

"No she's just like Nick." Said Hermione "Only without the peculiar neck failure."

Ginny snorted "My brother is wearing off on you Hermione. Best be careful or soon you could have his table manners."

The 11-year-olds giggled while Hermione blushed and stuttered a "Shut up."

Task completed, Emma and co left the Bathroom to find Harry, Neville, Geoffrey, Colin and Ron all staring up at the wall opposite in shock. Between the distraction of the flooded corridor and Emma's desire to stop it, no one had stopped to look at the wall. But now that they had the opportunity they found a warning inscribed in what appeared to be blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED,

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!

But that wasn't all there was. Natalie was the first one to see it and screamed.

Everyone was brought out of there bewilderment of the graffiti and looked to what the Jamaica descended witch found so horrifying.

It was Mrs Norris. From one of the unlit torches was the caretaker Filch's faithful companion was hanging by her tail.

Natalie's scream had brought the rest of the castle to attention. Students who would not willingly cross a flooded floor to limit further damage were hurrying along to find out what had caused the scream.

Inside of two minutes the bulk of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses were all bunched up looking at both wall and the cat. It didn't take long for Slytherin and Hufflepuff's to notice something interesting had happened.

"Enemies of the Heir beware." Draco Malfoy quoted out loud for all to hear "You'll be next Mudbloods."

What Malfoy in his infinite (lack of) wisdom didn't realise was that there were more than a couple of 'Mudbloods' and their friends were all around him and had wands. The end result was a conundrum of jinxes, hexes and curses.

The result of the spells intermixing was a sight that in other circumstances would have all the students around him incapacitated with laughter. Malfoy, from Harry's point of view looked like a cross between Eor the Donkey, Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer and Dick Dasterdly. He sprouted what looked like a Donkey's ear on one side of his head, a reindeer's antler on the other; his hair turned a black colour but strangely he found himself in position of a thin moustache (or where they two individual whiskers) that matched the new hair colour; his nose tripled in length and at the end of which there was a spherical red blob appeared at the end (although unlike with Rudolf it was probably a boil) and to add to the Eor effect his skin turned to a greyish colour that matched the cartoon donkey.

As the last of the spells impacted Hogwarts biggest blood bigot, Filch and Professor Lockhart forced their way through the crowds that were forming.

"Alright which of you brats is responsible for all this water?" came Filch's angry voice "Do you realise how long it going to take me to…"

Filch was cut off by the sight of his cat hanging in such a horrible manner.

"M… my cat…" said Filch

Before any rage could build up inside the caretaker and exact itself on a group of innocent students and Professor Lockhart, Emma walked up to him and took a hold of his arm.

"I'm sorry." She said

Filch looked at the little girl who dared to touch him and at the sight of the compassion, the sorrow and the innocence of her eyes. They may not have been Lily Evan's eyes but they worked all the same.

Filch collapsed to his knees and howled in sorrow. If the Heir of Slytherin knew that the students would remember this moment less in relation to the Chamber of Secrets more in relation to a little girl comforting Hogwarts most grouchy and grumpy resident, he would probably be quite ticked off.

Harry meanwhile pointed his wand at Mrs Norris and incanted "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" being extra carful he unhooked the cat from the torch and levitated it down and caught her. He then went over to Filch and handed over her body.

"Step aside everyone, step aside." Came Professor McGonagall's voice. She, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Madam Pomfrey emerged.

"Now." Said Dumbledore "What seems to be…" he stopped when he caught sight of the message on the wall. He then glanced to the Potters, Filch and particularly Mrs Norris. "Everyone… will return to their dormitories immediately, except for those who discovered this scene. Poppy could you please escort Mr Malfoy to the infirmary and begin the disenchantment process."

Harry, Emma and their friends stayed behind.

"Argus, may I see Mrs Norris?" said Professor Dumbledore, the caretaker handed over his feline's form. "Filius may we take this to your classroom?"

"Of course Albus."

On arrival everyone except one Professor sat down quietly. Dumbledore examined the cat, but he wasn't the one breaking the silence.

"I saw something similar to this in Ouagadogou." Said Lockhart "Such a shame I wasn't there, I could have saved the poor kitty."

Emma was silently wishing the idiot to shut up. If it wasn't for the fact that Filch was so upset and that the situation as a whole was so serious Harry would doubtlessly be challenging the stupid Defence Professor on his self-assurance.

"She is not dead." Said Dumbledore, after a while "As I feared she's been petrified."

"N… not dead?" said Filch hope coming from his voice.

"Wait?" said Ginny "What do you mean feared?"

"That is not important at this moment. Right now I need for all you to tell me how you found Mrs Norris in this position."

They all told the headmaster that they were just heading back to the common rooms when they found the water leaking from the corridor and Emma told them they should stop the water in the bathroom before things became significantly worse. Then they told them that they found all the taps on and when they left the bathroom they saw the inscription and then Natalie saw Mrs Norris and screamed, bringing the entire castle to the corridor.

"So let me get this straight?" said Snape "You all just so happened to coincidentally find Mrs Norris when you did. It seems a strange coincidence it should happen when everyone was within shouting distance."

Even some of the teachers looked at Snape as if he was making no sense.

But it was Luna who answered "I would not call it coincidence that she was found when she was. Whoever caused that scene meant for it to be discovered by having the water run all the way to the staircase."

Snape glared at Luna.

"I am inclined to agree with Miss Lovegood." Said Dumbledore. "It would be my guess that this was set up to lure people from the Grand Staircase by leaving a trail of water."

"And Potter's little group just so happened to be the ones who followed?" Said Snape "I think everyone here is not telling us the full truth…"

"Based on what?" demanded Harry "Just because you don't like us Professor does not mean we are up to no good."

"That's enough Harry." Said Dumbledore. "Severus do you have any basis for accusing anyone here?"

Snape didn't say anything he just glared.

"Pomona?" said Dumbledore "I understand you have recently procured some mandrakes, could you and Madam Pomfrey procure a draught from them?"

"Of course Albus, I'm afraid we'll have to wait until they've reached maturity but when they do…"

"Thank you." Said Dumbledore "Before you all go is there anything you think you should add?" he said to the students.

"Hermione said that a ghost haunts the toilet opposite the wall." Said Emma "Maybe she might know something?"

Dumbledore smiled at the girl "That is an excellent suggestion Miss Potter. But I'm afraid all the ghosts are down in the dungeon celebrating Sir Nicholas' Death Day party. Now if that is all I suggest you all head to bed."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following day Harry struggled to do his homework while everyone else was talking about what happened. Even moving to his Practice Room didn't help because he was still wondering what happened. Somehow he managed to finish everything by late afternoon.

"Are you finished?" demanded Hermione when Harry re-entered the Common Room.

"Y…Yes?"

"Good, because we're having a group discussion in your practise room, put your stuff away and meet us there." Said Hermione "Well don't just stand there move."

After the initial shock passed, Harry joined everyone in Defence Practice room.

"What's going on?" said Ron, apparently Hermione was the only one who knew what was happening and had called Harry's entire Defence group.

"Not yet, we need to wait for Luna." Said Hermione

After a few minutes the missing girl came in. "Hello everyone. Are we going to talk about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"The what?" said most of the room

"Yes Luna we are." Said Hermione "Sit down."

Everyone was seated and facing the Second Year with in confusion.

"Right firstly can anyone remember what the Chamber of Secrets is? Because I can't for the life of me remember what I read about it." Said Hermione

"Uhh?" said Ron

"What's the Chamber of Secrets got to do with anything? All I remember it that it's got something to do with Hogwarts' History." Said Natalie.

"I think it has something specifically to do with Slytherin." Said Luna "But that's all I know, Mummy use to talk about it a little."

"It's something to do with Slytherin?" said Hermione "What about the Slytherins?"

"No Salazar Slytherin." Said Luna

"Who?" said Demelza

"Each of the Houses is named after one of the four Witches and Wizards who founded her." Said Harry "Salazar Slytherin was one of those four. The others were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Oh I see?" said Demelza

"Wait is this some kind of Hogwarts legend?" asked Emma

"Yes." Said Hermione "But I can't remember what and all the _Hogwarts a History_ books have been checked out of the library, presumably so everyone else can look this up."

"Don't you have your own copy?" said Neville

"Yes but I couldn't fit it in my trunk because that twit Lockhart decided we needed so many books. I should have just left them at home, they've been absolutely no use."

Emma smiled "No problem I have mine." She left and came back 5 minutes later with her own copy of the book.

"How on earth did managed to fit that, your school books and all those Potions books you read in your trunk?" Demanded Demelza, she had to leave several things at home because of those stupid Lockhart books.

"I didn't." said Emma "But Ginny very kindly sacrificed some space and took some of my other books."

Harry grinned "Ron kindly did the same for me, though in the long run I think Emma and I are going to need much larger trunks."

"By the way I've been meaning to ask you Harry," said Ron "How many of these bloody books did you get? Because you always seem to be reading a different book?"

"I bought five, most of those you see me reading are library books. But I'm probably going to start buying my own copies of some of them to." Said Harry

"Yes, yes the Potters are obsessed with their specialities." Said Hermione "Can I please see _Hogwarts a History_?"

Emma handed over the book and Hermione, despite not remembering what it was about, she found the section on the Chamber of Secrets with ease and read it out:

_Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. For a while, the four founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters with magical abilities and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But a rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin believed that magical learning should be restricted to all-magic families and that no students of non-magical parentage should be admitted. Eventually, a serious argument on the subject caused Slytherin to leave the school. He built a secret chamber in the castle, of which the other founders new nothing. According to the legend, Slytherin sealed this Chamber of Secrets so that no one would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic._

"Wow?" said Emma "That really happened?"

"Well it's a legend but judging how Dumbledore reacted last night…" Hermione trailed off.

"You're right." Said Natalie "It looks at least like he believes in the legend."

"And something had to have petrified Mrs Norris." Said Hermione "Despite what Lockhart said, there is no recorded spell that can petrify. Of course many Dark Arts spells aren't recorded, but…"

"Is it to do with this horror within?" Asked Neville

"Yes." Said Hermione "I think so anyway. It suggests to me that there is some kind of weapon in their or…"

"A monster?" said Natalie "I remember now, my parents once talked about a strange legend at Hogwarts where a monster was said to be kept sealed in a hidden chamber of the school. I think this is a popular legend, but since none of us started here before last year…"

"So are we thinking a monster?" asked Harry

"Yes." Said Hermione "The problem is that there is no wholly natural way to petrify someone."

"What do you mean 'wholly natural' Hermione?" asked Ron

"Well the simplest way to petrify someone is to use a specially created potion. There are several examples one can find in all the wrong books. But why bother? Harry knows far more effective spells than forcing someone to take a petrification potion. We all do."

"Unless the method is using a monster?" said Harry

"That is what I'm thinking." Said Hermione "There are hundreds of magical creatures who have been documented as being capable or suspected to have been capable of petrification but only after some unique circumstances."

"Sorry can you explain that another way?" said Ron

"Right sorry. Well there was a case in New Zealand about 200 years ago when a wizard fed a scorpion a diet of dead beetles marinated in a paralysing solution. Whenever that scorpion stung someone they would be petrified within 24 to 36 hours." said Hermione

"Well Mrs Norris was paralysed on the spot, so it can't be that." Said Ron

"Also the recipe for the paralysing solution in question has long been lost." Said Hermione "The point is that this is very difficult to research, there is no known magical creature capable of petrifying someone at will. Which suggests that whatever attacked Mrs Norris, has some kind of modification or special circumstances."

"But what kind of modification or special circumstances?" demanded Ron

Hermione glared at him "That's the point I don't know."

"But why attack the cat?" said Demelza "I mean from the sounds of things this heir would use this monster, whatever it is, to attack Muggleborns. Mrs Norris wasn't even a wizard."

"But she belonged to Filch." Said Geoffrey

Ginny's eyes widened in apparent horror "That's right, Filch is a Squib."

"He is?" said Ron

"Yeah, Fred and George told me, no idea how they found out." Said Ginny

"Sorry what's a Squib?" said Harry

"Uh…" said Ron "Squibs are sort of the opposite of Muggleborns. They're born of magical parents but have no magic themselves."

"So they're Muggles?" asked Colin

"Not exactly." Said Vicky "Squibs to have some traces of magic and they're immune to Muggle Repelling Charms but they can't use a wand to save their lives."

"I did wonder why Filch always cleaned the castle the non-magical way. I know Muggles can't enter Hogwarts." Said Hermione

"So would Slytherin categorise Muggleborns and Squibs in the same category?" asked Harry

"Whether he did or not is irrelevant." Said Emma "It's whether this person claiming to be his heir is."

"In terms of blood bigotry." Said Luna "Squibs are generally frowned upon but the very few actually exist, most leave for the Muggle world, when they can't learn magic. Those who discriminate against them tend to focus their distain on Muggleborns and others they deem undesirable."

"So what Malfoy said?" commented Demelza "You'll be next Mudbloods" she quoted "Do you think he's right."

"If the threat is credible." Said Hermione "Please bear in mind no one other than a cat has been attacked yet."

"So what do we do?" asked Ginny

"Carry on as normal." Said Harry "Keep your eyes open and bring up anything you think is relevant no matter what. Let's just hope no one gets hurt."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Regardless of how remarkable Emma Potter was considered on Halloween Night, Filch took the attack against his cat very personally and began patrolling the area outside the toilets and regarded whoever passed with suspicion and anger. Students took to avoiding that corridor, but it was problematic as, 6 days out of 7, it was the most convenient way to Charms. Harry was just thankful he could take the slide down to the ground floor. Draco Malfoy and his goons seemed pretty happy, despite the fact he spent Halloween weekend in the Hospital Wing because it took Madam Pomfrey two days to undo the multitude of spells that had impacted him.

The Professors all seemed heavily tense about current affairs, even Lockhart; but that was probably more due to Hermione asking him what methods there were to petrify someone and what were the precautions one could take.

"You know we never asked McGonagall about that thingie charm." Said Ron "You know the one that turns a Werewolf back into a human?"

"Hormorphus Charm!" said Luna "Gilderoy Lockhart is clearly a fraud, but Harry has kept us all well advised of our Defence coursework."

"Yeah I suppose." Said Ron

"What do you suppose?" said Neville coming in, the group had taken to meeting in the practice room regularly, partly because Luna couldn't enter the Gryffindor Common Room, but mostly because it kept others from eavesdropping. During lunch they had all been discussing the Chamber of Secret and inadvertently invited half of Gryffindor into the discussion and many dodgy characters in the house had tried to sell some protective amulets. Hermione and Harry and just stopped Neville from being duped when Professor McGonagall noticed and about 7 boys and a girl ended up losing the House collectively over 100 points and all eight of them had 2 weeks of detentions cleaning dusty unused classrooms.

The 100+ points turned out to be rather insignificant because by the end of the meal, each house had lost at least that much for much the same reason. Strangely the Hufflpuffs lost nearly 200 points, Emma saw the idiotic boy in Harry's year that challenged her status as sister of the Boy-Who-Lived, Zacharias Smith, being docked 50 points alone for protesting quite dramatically to Professors Sprout and Snape about how they lacked the right to confiscate his products. Smith was an idiot.

Neville entered followed by Vicky and Natalie, Geoffrey and Colin were in sitting at one of the desks playing chess; Ron, Luna and Demelza were playing exploding snap at another, Ginny was practicing her bat-bogey hex against the wall and Hermione, Harry and Emma were all reading different books.

"Hey guys?" said Emma asked Emma "What is a Parselmouth?"

Everyone turned to look at her. "Parselmouth?" said Ron "Why the hell do you want to know that?"

"Well I thought if we knew a bit more about Salazar Slytherin, we might be able to find the chamber more easily." Said Emma "I'm reading this profile in a history book I found and it mentions all his great magical abilities but it doesn't say what they are. I don't recognise the term Parselmouth?"

"It's Slytherin's most popular ability." Said Hermione "That's why the symbol for his house is a snake."

"Ok now you've lost me." said Emma

"Sorry." Said Hermione "Parseltongue is the ability to talk to snakes. People who can talk to Snakes are called Parselmouthes. It is said that only the Slytherin line has the technique but with the exception of Voldemort the last recorded Parselmouth was over 400 years ago."

Harry looked up at Hermione "Voldemort was a…"

"Harry." Emma shouted in shock. Everyone turned to look at her. She suddenly looked horrified.

"Emma what is it?" said Harry. He got really worried and approached his sister as she was shaking. "Emma say something."

"Z… Zoo." She uttered

"Zoo?" said Ron

"Zoo?" agreed Harry. Then suddenly remembered "ZOO!" he yelled making everyone jump. He took his sister protectively in a tight hug remembering the bad memories of the Zoo.

"Harry what is it?" said Neville "What is a Zoo?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh honestly does anyone else here not know what a zoo is?"

Natalie, Ginny and Ron lifted their hands, all the Halfbloods and Muggleborns knew what one was.

"A zoo is a place where all sorts of animals are kept." Said Harry "Including snakes. Emma and I went to the one in London for our cousin's 11th birthday. I thought it was accidental magic."

"Harry?" said Hermione "What is it, did you see someone speak to the snakes?"

Everyone was looking at the Potter siblings.

"No Hermione, Emma and I were the ones who did the talking." Said Harry "We talked to a boa constrictor."

Everyone gasped at several in the room look at the Potters with, not so much fear, but a distinctive caution was present on their part, save one that is.

"What did you talk about?" asked Luna

Everyone was broken out of their shock and looked peculiarly at the only Ravenclaw in the room.

"What?" said Harry

"Not many people have the privilege of talking to an animal. What did you discuss?"

"Privilege?" said Natalie incredulously.

"Yes." Said Luna "What did you talk about?"

"Um?" said Harry, he looked to Emma who was still in his arms.

"We… uh compared our lack of family lives… talked about Brazil a bit, where he would have come from if he wasn't bred in captivity… That's about it." Said Emma "At the time we put this down to accidental magic, the pane of glass keeping it imprisoned vanished. I think one of us did that."

"That's what you talked about?" said Demelza

"Well yeah?" said Harry "What would you have asked?"

Before Demelza could attempt an answer that would inevitably make everyone realise there was no right or wrong question and thus continuing the circle of life, Luna asked a question.

"I would personally ask his if he has any issues sharing a nest with Nargles, they are known to be quite friendly with some reptiles. Do you think there will be anything good for pudding tonight?"

Once more Luna had brilliantly managed to turn the topic in its head.

"Pudding?" said Hermione incredulously "Nargles? Luna what are you on about, we're talking about Harry and Emma being able to speak Parseltongue."

"I know that, but Harry and Emma seem to be very troubled by this topic so I thought it might be an idea to change."

Hermione's eyes widened, she looked at the Potters. "Oh Harry, Emma I'm so sorry." She pulled them both into a hug.

"What's going on?" said Ron

"Oh Merlin Ronnie you have the brain of a fish." Said Ginny "Harry and Emma have just discovered they have a trait that is generally considered dark magic. They probably feel horrible."

"Oh right." Said Ron, not entirely sure what to say to that.

Everyone was now looking a bit sheepish.

"Would the Heir of Slytherin be able to speak Parseltongue as well?" asked Colin

"It could certainly be a Hallmark." Said Luna "But despite what people say, Parseltongue is not a Dark Art. It has merely been used by some dark wizards in the past. Harry and Emma are good people."

It really warmed the Potter's hearts to see all their friends agree with Luna's sentiments.

"Just to be on the safe side?" said Demelza "There is no chance it was accidental magic?"

"None." Said Hermione "Parseltongue is not a skill you can learn, it has to be inherited." Suddenly she formed a face. "How can you two speak Parseltongue and not know about it?"

Harry and Emma looked confused.

"We just spoke to it in English." Said Harry "It understood us."

"But Parseltongue is a completely different language. Wouldn't you have noticed yourself speaking different words?"

"Maybe the ability is Passive?" said Luna "We could test it?"

"Passive?" said Emma "What does passive mean?"

"That you could have the ability and that it acts and reacts as the situation demands as opposed to your choice." Said Luna "We can test it like this. _Serpensortia!_" A Snake popped out of her wand. "Try talking to it."

Everyone quickly got over the fact that Luna had just conjured a snake.

"Umm." Said Harry "_Hello, how is the weather?_" The snake looked at Harry in surprise.

"That sounded like English to me?" said Emma.

"WHAT? Are you kidding?" said Vicky "That's Parseltongue!"

"But it sounds normal to me?" said Emma.

"Try talking yourself." Said Harry

"Er… Um… _Are you felling sleepy?_" Emma settled for.

"You know I reckon Demleza was right." Said Harry "Next time we talk to a snake we should have a better conversation starter."

"What did Emma say?" asked Colin excitedly, which one could consider a little out of order at present.

"I asked if he was feeling sleepy." Said Emma blushing.

There followed a conundrum of people saying "What!" in surprise and Luna saying "Emma I think this snake is actually female."

"Assuming Luna is right." Said Harry "I asked her what the weather is like."

Luna looked at Harry "If the Snake was a boy, would your question have been different?"

"Um… no?"

"Then whether I was right or not is irrelevant." Said Luna, she performed a vanishing charm on the Snake "Might I suggest we keep what happened here today to ourselves, we don't want Harry or Emma attacked because of irrational fear against them."

"I for one thoroughly agree with Luna's suggestion." Said Harry

"Seconded." Said Emma

The group all agreed with Luna's suggestion.

"Excellent." Said Luna "Now how about dinner, I quite fancy some pudding."

Both Potters laughed and simultaneously pulled Luna into a hug.

"Thanks Luna." Said Emma "You really made me feel better."

"Me too." Said Harry

"That's ok." Said Luna "Apparently friends are supposed to do that. Although my Mum said they're supposed to be used to create Wrackspurt colonies."

Luna's year mates all snorted, as did the Second Years.

"How can friends be used to make Wrackspurt colonies?" asked Neville

"I'm not sure." Said Luna "To be honest I don't particularly agree with her hypothesis, my mother was a brilliant witch but her talents for magical creatures were nowhere near as good as mine or my fathers."

"Was?" asked Harry

"My mother died two years ago." Said Luna simply

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Harry as he and Emma pulled Luna into another hug.

"That's alright." Said Luna "I was quite sad when it happened. But I've still got Dad and she still lives within me."

Harry smiled at his peculiar friend, then looked to his sister who looked at him, for as Harry could see his mother Emma could see her father.

"I know what you mean." Said Harry, he and Emma reached for each other's hands "We both do."

There friends surrounded and watched in awe and amazement. In many ways Luna was smarter than everyone there. Even Hermione.

As is custom the mood was broken by a Weasley of the Ronald variety. "So how about dinner everyone?"

"Oh honestly Ronald." Said Hermione exasperatedly

"What? A man's got to eat."

"Then let's go eat." Said Harry stopping the Ron/Hermione argument before it kicked off.

Everyone moved to leave.

"Ginny you coming?" asked Geoffrey, everyone turned to see the younger of the two Weasley's apparently staring at the spot where the snake had been earlier.

Ginny jumped at Geoffrey's comments.

"S… sorry. I phased out for a second there."

"_That's an odd thing to say?_" thought Emma. She looked at her best friend and noticed that she was completely white and her eyes were half shut. Ginny looked like she was dead on her feet with fever. "Ginny are you alright? You look sick again?"

"I… I…"

Hermione took charge and marched up to her and looked her over "Let's see how you do after a good meal and a drink. If you've still not perked up when you've finished I think you should go and see Madam Pomfrey."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Really Mr Potter what is the problem now?" said Madam Pomfrey when she saw Harry come in.

"It's not me Mam, it's Ginny, she's not well." Madam Pomfrey realised that everyone from Harry's defence group – apart from Geoffrey, Natalie and Vicky who'd gone to the Gobstones club – followed Harry in escorting Ginny.

"I'm fine, I don't…" tried Ginny.

"You threw up on that smelly roommate of Harry and Ron's, whatshisname?" said Emma

"Seamus." Supplied Ron

"Yeah him." Said Emma "And while the thought of him actually going to wash is encouraging I don't want you to make such a sacrifice in order to see it through."

Madam Pomfrey sighed "My apologies Mr Potter. Miss Weasley come and sit on this bed please."

Ginny with some pressure from Emma and Hermione sat on the bed. Madam Pomfrey looked her over "You're not really all that well Miss Weasley. You have a temperature and I'd say you're a little stressed, have you been homesick?"

Perhaps Harry was imagining it but Ginny looked really scared "I… no more than anyone else."

Madam Pomfrey sighed again "Sometimes I question the wisdom of a boarding school." She began rummaging through a cabinet "When children live away from home for the first time, they get stressed. When they get stressed there immune system becomes less effective and of course things come to ahead just as the weather starts getting cold. You're not the first case I've had today Miss Weasley, much less ever. Drink this, it's a pepper-up potion."

Ginny drank the substance and found her ears smoking much to the amusement of those around her.

"Come back to see me tomorrow before breakfast. If I'm not convinced you're alright, you're staying out of class."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ginny did perk up enough to avoid missing class. Despite Hermione pointing out that missing them would only mean having to catch up everyone told Ginny how sorry they were.

While Emma and friends were enjoying the Wingardium Leviosa Spell challenge in charms, Harry and Ron were paired up in front of a cauldron in the Dungeons while Neville was with Hermione. They were making a highly difficult Anti-Paralysis Potion. Hermione insisted she work with Neville because his lack of skill in the class could cause him to melt a cauldron and she was his best chance of not having to get another one.

"Remember to add between 5 and 6 ounces of Scurvy Grass." Said Snape "Too much cause's the antidote into a poison and too little means that when you add the Dragon blood the entire thing will turn as hard as rock."

"Now you need to crush the beans." Hermione said to Neville "Get as much juice out of them as you can, because you don't want to crush more than you have to and waste…"

"Miss Granger…" sneered Snape "Kindly stop trying to encourage Longbottom, he is hopeless at Potions and your efforts are only succeeding in irritating the rest of us."

The Half the class glared at Snape and the other half sniggered.

Snape took great satisfaction in antagonising the Gryffindors, but while Ron walked over to fill a phial with water from one of the taps, a cherry bomb materialized out of nowhere above the cauldron he and Harry were working at.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione.

"Potter get down!" shouted Snape.

BOOM!

The cauldron exploded, remnants of the potion and the cauldron flew rapidly at Harry cutting into his flesh. He fell unconscious onto the floor, coated in fragments of his cauldron and the contents of his unfinished potion.

_*Copied from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Video Game (NGC version)_


	13. Decisions and Confirmation

Decisions and Confirmation

Emma and her friends were having the time of their lives. After confirming that everyone was able to perform the levitation spell, Flitwick had introduced them to the Wingardium Leviosa Spell Challenge. The challenge was to levitate as many marbles as possible across the classroom into a large vase. There were ten groups of two, Emma was paired with Colin, and each group had a different colour of marble. Together they made the best team. Individually Ginny was the most skilled with the levitation spell but she was partnered with Geoffrey who was not as good. Emma was second only to her redheaded best friend and Colin was considerably better at this than Geoffrey was.

Emma and Colin were winning and Ginny was trailing by about a dozen marbles, when the door to the classroom burst open.

"Miss Granger?" said Flitwick

"Sorry Professor, but I was sent to get Emma. Harry's in the Hospital Wing."

There were a round of gasps, Harry's frequent trips to the infirmary were not unnoticed by the rest of the school. Especially the eight students in the room who'd befriended to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What?" squealed Emma "What did he do this time?"

"Miss Potter." Said Flitwick, he himself obviously concerned "You're excused from the rest of this lesson."

Emma hurriedly packed up her stuff and followed Hermione. When the two of them got to the Hospital wing they found Professors Snape and McGonagall as well as Ron standing outside a bed with a white screen.

"Harry?" called Emma

"Miss Potter, your brother is unconscious." Said McGonagall "It seems someone decided to drop a cherry bomb his cauldron."

"What? Who?"

"That's a rather interesting question." Said Professor Snape, despite his hatred of both Potters, he himself was shaken that this had happened in his classroom. "The item wasn't tossed or dropped in by another student it materialized out of thin air above Potter's cauldron."

"But who sent it?" demanded Emma

"That is a question I'm not sure we can answer." Came Professor Dumbledore's voice from behind Emma and Hermione. "There are a number of methods that match what Professor Snape witness, but one cannot say who set the Cherry Bomb."

"Severus?" said McGonagall "Could the device have been a portkey?"

Snape looked at his Gryffindor counterpart. "It could have been but I was under the impression that only the Headmaster could send a portkey in or out of the castle. The grounds are another question but I think the Dungeon is protected by the enchantments like the rest of the castle?"

"You are correct Severus." Said Dumbledore "Only I can send a Portkey in or out of the castle."

"I don't think it was a portkey." Said Hermione "Asides from anything else, whoever sent the cherry bomb, How could they know which cauldron was Harry's? The fact that the bomb wasn't dropped until no one else was near the cauldron suggests to me that someone was watching Harry."

Everyone looked at Hermione with varying degrees of admiration, though Snape's was very reluctant, "Excellent deductions Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore "I think I agree with you on this."

"But that means they must have been nearby doesn't it?" said Emma "They were there watching Harry and then dropped the bomb?"

"Either that or they used some kind of magical surveillance?" said Hermione

Madam Pomfrey came round. "I've removed the shrapnel from his flesh and his skin is healing. But I want to keep him overnight in case some of the potion got into his blood. What condition was it in?" she asked Snape

"From what I could tell Potter and Wealsey added the bean juice and the Scurvy Grass but they had not added any water or Dragon Blood. Assuming they didn't overdo the Scurvy Grass, the potion might give him nausea but it shouldn't be overly poisonous."

"Well even if it is, I should be able to deal with it." Said Pomfrey. "Emma, if you want to see him you can but…"

Emma ran past the Matron and behind the curtain. She noticed that Harry's entire face, neck and left ear were covered in gashes and his face was red with dried blood, but she didn't flinch or stop running to him. She hugged his body and laid the side of her head on his chest.

Meanwhile outside Emma could hear the Professors continue their discussion.

"Albus there must be something we can do." Said McGonagall "It's amazing Emma and Harry are as stable-minded as they are. You can't deny that this act of sabotage and the incidents involving the suits of armour and the stair column are unrelated. Someone seems intent on doing Mr Potter grievous bodily harm."

"It seems that someone is." Conceded Dumbledore. "But I cannot understand how they are doing it. Since the last time we have frequently strengthened the wards yet…"

"May I leave Headmaster?" asked Snape "I have another class in five minutes."

"Severus one of our students has been repeatedly attack…" McGonagall scolded

"You seem to have this well in hand Minerva, I see no reason for me to be here; I have nothing to add."

"You are excused Severus." Said Dumbledore "But please come to me if anything come to your mind."

Emma heard Snape leave.

"You know, sometimes I just don't understand that man." Came McGonagall's voice.

"I think Severus likes it that way." Said Dumbledore "Now I take it the DMLE are coming here?"

"Yes, I didn't realise Mr Potter had incurred so many visits. I'm feeling quite ashamed." Said McGonagall

"Yes. I too must accept blame for the number of occasions I have inadvertently sent Mr Potter here." Said Dumbledore.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was excused from classes for the rest of the day. Harry woke up after lunch and found his sister resting her head on his chest.

"Em?" he said "Why am I in the Hospital Wing again?"

Emma lifted her head and looked at Harry. Thanks to the paste Madam Pomfrey had applied to his skin, most of the gashes and cuts were gone and all that remained were a few minor scars and some left over blood that needed wiped off his face.

She didn't say anything at first. She just grabbed her brother and hugged him hard.

"Your cauldron blew up." Said Emma

"Why?" said Harry "Did I do something wrong?"

"No it was sabotage. A Cherry Bomb dropped into your potion and exploded." Said Emma

"I guess someone is still trying to kill me?" Said Harry, there was a slight worry in his voice but overall he seemed calm.

"It looks like it." Said Emma "And whoever it is, is very good at getting around protective enchantments because Professor Dumbledore can't figure out how this is happening."

"I would very much like to get a hold of whoever is doing this." Said Harry

Emma smiled evilly "You and me both brother. You and me both."

Harry smiled at her "I'm sorry I worried you." He pulled her head closer and kissed her forehead. "You're going to have a lot of work to catch up on huh?"

"I'll have a bit." Admitted Emma "But Ginny and Colin will take care of me."

"Do you know when I'll be out of here?" Harry asked "If I miss Quidditch Practice…"

"Tomorrow." Said Emma "And don't you worry about Wood. I'll take care of him, or Ginny will. She said that if necessary she'll use her bat-bogey."

"Ah Weasleys." Said Harry "Are they not the most wonderful people?"

Emma giggled "By the way McGonagall will be here soon. Someone from the ministry is coming to talk to you."

Harry looked serious "About what? I thought we'd established that you being my sister was none of their business?"

"Not that." Said Emma "Apparently this is the fifth time you've been admitted into the hospital wing overnight in the last year."

"Yeah so?" said Harry

"Well apparently the DMLE investigates everyone who gets admitted to the hospital wing five times within the space of 12 months."

Harry groaned "Now I know why Madam Pomfrey was so against my visits here."

"That is not why Mr Potter." Said the Matron, joining the brother and sister. "Though you have now condemned me to an evening of parchmentwork which I am not looking forward to, so your sentiments are not entirely untruthful."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Right this way, Amelia." Said McGonagall from the door.

The Potters looked up and noticed their head of house escorting Madam Bones into the Hospital Wing.

Madam Bones addressed Pomfrey first.

"Poppy I have the necessary forms for you. Please see that they are filled out and mailed to the Ministry by end of business tomorrow." Madam Bones handed the Matron about two dozen sheets of parchment. Harry suddenly felt very sorry for Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Potter, it seems that we are unable to meet in pleasant circumstances." Said Madam Bones.

"No I don't suppose we are." Admitted Harry.

"I'm afraid I'll need to talk to you alone. Standard Procedure."

Harry and Emma looked at each other.

"That's fine." said Emma "I really need to make up the classes I missed today anyway." She got up and left, followed by Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey returned to her office, no doubt preparing herself for the mountain of parchmentwork that awaited her.

Alone with Harry, Madam Bones addressed Harry "Mr Potter do you know why I'm here?"

"Something about me being in hospital to many times?" said Harry.

"In a manner of speaking." Said Madam Bones "You are not in trouble, nor at this stage is anyone else. But I need to understand why you have been admitted so many times, this is a standard procedure designed to deter child abuse. I am not saying that you are suffering from it but this is a mandatory procedure."

"I understand." Said Harry.

"Well you can start with this incident." Said Madam Bones "I understand your cauldron exploded in your face. Was it an accident?"

"The Professors have told me it was sabotage. Apparently a cherry bomb materialized out of nowhere above the cauldron and… well here I am."

"I see. Can you tell me about the incident that happened earlier this term?"

"Well my sister, our friends and I were going upstairs when my bag strap snapped and my stuff got strewn along a stair column. Emma and her friend Demelza went back with me to pick the stuff up when the column lurched. I'm not sure how but I knew that the column was about to fall. I threw Emma and Demelza onto the landing and tried to jump there myself but… I wasn't fast enough. I spent the night here and it took nearly a week for all my joints to feel right again."

"I understand that you think both the most recent sabotage and the stair column incident are related?" said Madam Bones

"We think so, there was also an instance when some of the schools suits of armour tried to kill me." Said Harry "Since that happened they've all been put in quarantine."

Madam Bones nodded "Professor Dumbledore has kept my department up to date with these incidents." She said

"He has?" said Harry in surprise.

"Yes. Every time a student gets administered to the hospital wing, no matter how serious, both we and St Mungos hospital are informed. I trust the Headmaster of this school, I do not believe he is being negligent to you or any other students. I am confident in his ability to protect you which is why I never interfered when I discovered your sister's existence. However these are questions I need to ask."

"Alright." Said Harry "I suppose you want to know what happened at the end of last year next?"

Madam Bones nodded "The headmaster informed the Ministry of an encounter between you Professor Quirrell and…"

"Voldemort." Said Harry

Madam Bones nodded "There are those who doubt the idea that he is still alive. I am certainly more than open, than some of my collegues, to the possibility that he is and that you met him last year. These conversations are normally held in confidence but I would like to make a record of what happened. Despite what some in the Ministry would suggest I am far from convinced that the Voldemort threat is gone and I want what you say on record in anticipation of what may or may not happen in the future."

"Uh… sure if you think that is best." Said Harry

"You are under no obligation to tell me this Mr Potter. This session is to make sure you are not in danger, not to discuss Voldemort."

"That's alright." Said Harry "I have a feeling that my future will inevitably be affected by Voldemort. Besides you helped protect my sister, I can't just say no to you."

"Mr Potter…"

"I know you were just doing your job, but it kept her safe. We both thank you for that."

Madam Bones sighed but smiled "For what it's worth you're welcome Mr Potter. Whatever you can tell me, will be most helpful."

"Well do you know about the Philosophers Stone being guarded here?"

"Yes. I take it he was after that?"

"Uh huh. He had somehow latched himself onto Professor Quirrell and guided him through the traps set up to protect the stone. I met him before the final challenge. The Mirror of Erised."

Harry explained how he got into a brief spell fight with Professor Quirrell, how they tried to force him to look into the mirror to somehow get the stone, and how Harry managed to free himself from his restraints and fight them.

"I was just firing _flipendo_ after _flipendo_, eventually Quirrell got himself together and leaped at me. When he touched me his skin burned to ash. I realised that he couldn't touch me without mortally harming himself so…"

"That is how Quirrell died?" Said Madam Bones.

"Yes." Said Harry "I woke up from a coma three days later."

"Do you know how you managed to defeat the two of them in such a manner?"

"According to Professor Dumbledore when my mother died to protect me, she created some form of blood protection. I don't understand the precise details of the magic, I'm not sure anyone does but… According to Dumbledore she gave me a protection that Voldemort couldn't fight. That's why he was defeated eleven years ago. The Professor said that he set some wards up at my Aunt and Uncles house that used the blood my Aunt and I shared with Mum to preserve this protection and create a sanctuary where Voldemort, his followers and any other witch or wizard wishing me harm cannot reach."

"That is why Professor Dumbledore insisted you be moved to your Aunt and Uncles?" said Madam Bones in surprise. "I did wonder, a muggle home never seemed that secure to me but he would never explain the specifics."

Harry nodded "The Professor said that had he known Emma existed at the time we both would have gone to another home, but this was an emergency. As you can see the protections have already saved me and they are extended to my sister. So long as I call Privet Drive my home, they will remain as such."

Madam Bones nodded "Thank you for this information Mr Potter. I do not know if it shall help you, me or anyone opposed to Voldemort in the future but it could prove useful."

Harry nodded.

"The rest of this conversation shall be held in complete confidence, unless some illegal activity is mentioned. What was the cause of your second admission?"

Harry suddenly felt himself getting hot… "Um… a Potions accident. I was practicing my technique after hours when I shouldn't have been and got burnt across my arm. Spent about a week in here getting it healed."

"Very well Mr Potter." Said Madam Bones.

Harry internally breathed a sigh of relief, the law did not need to know about Norbert.

"What was the cause of your first admission?"

"My first?" said Harry casting his mind back, it seemed so long ago "Oh!"

"Oh?"

Harry felt embarrassed "I… I…"

"Yes?"

Harry took a few deep breaths "This is kinda personal but I… got upset and needed a Dreamless Sleeping Potion, I spent the night in here."

"Home sickness?" asked Madam Bones.

"God no!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself causing Madam Bones to raise an eyebrow.

"It's… it's…" said Harry

"Something personal that greatly upset you?" said Madam Bones "I guess I don't need to know, provided no one harmed you."

"No it was nothing like that! I just saw something that really upset me. Professor Dumbledore took me here and had me spend the night. That's it."

Madam Bones nodded. "Well, that covers everything." Said Madam Bones "In regards to the minister's behaviour at the beginning of term. I should forewarn you that he is not feeling very happy about you. The entire incident was embarrassing for him, which was his own fault. My advice to you is not to trust him. Then again he is a politician so that alone…"

Harry smiled "I'll be careful when I see him in future."

"Oh and Mr Potter how are you at Defence Against the Dark Arts right now?" she asked

"Um… I do what I can. Why?" Harry said modestly.

"Well if you can fend off Voldemort at the age of eleven with red sparks, I eagerly anticipate what you can do at seventeen." She smiled "Good Aurors are hard to come by, especially these days. My department will be most interested in you after your N.E.W.T's."

Harry blushed "um thanks…"

"I'll leave you alone now." Said Madam Bones, noticing she had embarrassed the boy "I need to talk to Albus about some of these things. Get well soon Mr Potter."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Auror?" said Emma "I suppose that is the most obvious thing to do with Defence."

Harry was in the practice room with Emma, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Demelza and Colin, filling them in on what had happened.

"Yeah I guess." Said Harry "I'm not adverse to the idea but I would like more options with what I can use it for."

"It's a pity we don't get career counselling." Said Hermione "I think we should, especially since this year we have to choose our electives."

"Electives?" asked Demelza

"When we get to Third Year we have to have new subjects to go along with all our current classes." Said Harry "Though I've no idea what more they are."

"The only subject I know of is Divination." Said Ron "It's the easiest class on offer so it's what I'm taking."

Hermione glared at him "Honestly Ronald you need to think more carefully than that. This could affect your entire future."

"Well in Ron's defence until we know more there is not a lot more we can do." Said Harry

Hermione glared at him.

"Look on the bright side." Said Emma "Next year you can help your dear little sister by telling her which classes to avoid." She smiled at Harry.

"That's a thought." Said Ginny "We could ask our brothers Ron." She said

"What Fred and George?" he said incredulously "They'd accuse us of taking an interest in our education, and Percy would never shut up."

"Well I think your idea is a good one Ginny." Said Hermione.

"I'm not sure I do." Said Ginny "Maybe I'll write to Bill."

After some time the conversation turned back to why Harry was in the Hospital Wing

"Do you think that the person behind Mrs Norris' petrification was behind what happened to you?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. But I doubt it." Said Harry "The attack outside that bathroom looked like an introduction, you know: 'the trouble starts now and shall continue' kinda thing. Anyway I'm not Muggleborn."

"We were raised as Muggles though." Said Emma "And whoever this is might consider you an enemy for defeating Voldemort. Let's face it his and the Heir of Slytherin's views are supposed to be similar."

"Last year, you encountered Voldemort." Said Demelza "Could this be him again, like you said the viewpoints match. What if Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin."

"That is a nice theory Demelza but… Harry remember Dobby?" said Emma "He warned us something terrible was going to happen at Hogwarts. What if the Chamber of Secrets being opened was what he warned us about?"

"You could be right Emma but why can't it be Voldemort?" said Harry

"Dobby said it wasn't, remember?"

"So he did." Said Harry "But then who?"

"Sorry who is Dobby?" asked Demelza

Harry and Emma quickly told her what happened with the mad House-Elf.

"Weird." Said Demelza "It sounds like he might work for whoever is causing this."

"Then it's not Voldemort." Said Harry "He doesn't have access to a House-Elf."

"Several of his supporters do though." Said Ron "Malfoys family are rich, I'm sure they own at least one."

"That may be." Said Harry "But if Voldemort had access to his supporters he'd be back in his own body."

"Oh? Good point." Said Ron "By the way please stop saying that name."

"Seriously?" said Emma "We've been saying it non-stop for ages, no-one else minds."

"I'm sure Neville would agree with me." Whined Ron "I'm sure Geoffrey, Natalie and Vicky would to."

"We'll ask them next time we see them." Said Harry "In the meantime bear it, it's just a name."

"A rather stupid one." Said Emma.

"Quite." agreed Harry.

"How does this Dobby know so much?" asked Demelza

"That's actually a good point." Said Harry "We all thought he was some kind of hoax. But he could know about this 'plot' because he works for whoever is behind this."

"That might explain why he couldn't tell you more details." Said Ron "If he was ordered not to say things about the plot to anyone then his magic would prevent him from doing so."

"Dobby aside, we need to find out more information. Who would be the most likely candidate carry out attacks on Muggleborns?" said Demelza

"I would say Malfoy." Said Ron "He certainly thinks Muggleborns are scum and I imagine he feels the same about Squibs."

Hermione snorted "Malfoy the Heir of Slytherin. He may be in the right house, but he lacks the cunning and ambition to come up with something like this."

"What about senior?" said Ginny

Hermione looked thoughtful "Well… he did avoid going to prison after the war…"

"If Malfoy is the Heir, then the knowledge of how to access the Chamber would have been passed down from generation to generation." Said Harry "But that opens up another hole in this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma

"Well let's just say hypothetically that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin, why do this now?" said Harry "Why not last year?"

"He was just a First Year, probably wanted more training." Said Ron

"But if you apply that logic Ron, why not wait until he's much older." Said Hermione "There is also the fact that why Draco? Why would the Malfoy's choose this moment out of every other moment one of their own has attended Hogwarts?"

"Does it matter why?" said Emma "It's happening now, assuming this whole thing isn't a hoax. Dumbledore seemed spooked so I doubt it."

"Why, is the most important element to understanding." Said Luna "But you are however right. We have a suspicion about Malfoy. There is not enough evidence to say he is the one, but not enough to discount it."

"Luna is right." Said Harry "We need proof."

"Well if my understanding of Malfoy is correct, he will want brag about this, maybe not out in the open but to someone he trusts well enough not to say anything." Said Emma

"Well since his Dad isn't here that leaves Crabbe and Goyle." Said Ron "Do you think we could get them to talk."

"Ron we've known them for over a year and never heard them utter a single word." Said Harry "I'm not a hundred per cent convinced they can talk."

Ginny found herself giggling at Harry's comment and then blushed when she realised she was the only one to do so.

"Well there might be another way." Said Hermione "It would be dangerous and we would be breaking a lot of rules."

"Hermione last year we helped smuggle a dragon, we can handle it." Said Harry

Hermione glared at him "What we need is to get Malfoy to talk to us without realising it's us he's talking to."

"Is that possible?" asked Ron

"Yes, all we need is some Polyjuice Potion." Said Hermione

"Are you insane?" said Emma incredulously "Do you know how dangerous that can be when brewed wrong?"

"You know of it?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yeah, I have the recipe in an advanced Potions Book." Said Emma "I only bought this book to do some theory, I wasn't planning on trying any of them for a few years." She tried to justify.

Hermione looked suspiciously at Emma "The only book I know of that has the recipe for Polyjuice Potion is in a book that is in the restricted section of the library. It's a book that someone my age should never be allowed to buy, never mind you."

Harry looked at Emma "How did you get it?"

Emma looked a bit awkward "It was when we were getting our school books during the summer. The shop was so busy." Said Emma "In my defence I didn't realise it shouldn't be sold to someone my age until I got a good look at it at the Burrow."

"Was that the book you hurriedly put away when I came in?" asked Ginny

Emma looked really awkward "Yes. In fairness I saw you do that with your diary whenever I came in on you as well."

Ginny now looked awkward.

"Emma the Book." Said Harry

"Well like I said it was just so busy. I don't think the shopkeeper did more than glance the price." Said Emma "It's called _Moste Potent Potions_. But that doesn't mean we have to try it?"

"But it could be the only way…" said Hermione

"It could also poison us, not to mention the brave soul who takes the potion has to take it with part of whoever they want to take into."

"What do you mean part off?" said Ron.

"Pieces of hair, finger nails, toe nails, blood, even spit works." Said Emma.

"Well count me out of this plan." Said Ron.

"I don't think we should go through it at all." Said Emma.

"But what if someone is attacked?" said Harry.

"Let's just make sure this isn't a hoax first." Said Demelza "After all the only attack so far has been a cat."

"But if it's not a hoax then someone could be attacked." Said Luna.

"Exactly." Said Harry "And need I reminds you three people in this room are Muggleborn."

Emma glared at her brother "Don't you dare try and guilt me into this Harry, we're not talking slices of toast here."

Everyone, Ron and Hermione included looked on perplexed at Emma's declaration. Meanwhile, brother and sister glared at each other.

"At least think about it Emma." Said Hermione "Look over the recipe, don't just dismiss it."

Emma turned to the person who hadn't spoken yet "Colin what do you think?"

Colin looked a bit shocked at being asked to speak, he had not really spoken about anything. "Well… Look we're all friends here let's not fight over it."

"That's not really an answer." Said Emma "Look I'll think about it, but I can't really see me changing my mind."

Colin smiled at Emma's declaration.

Emma noticed "You disagree with me, don't you?" said Emma

"I…" started Colin

"You just don't want to make me upset, right?"

Colin blushed.

"It's very sweet Colin, but speak your mind, even if I won't like it."

"Well, I don't want to sit about doing nothing." Said Colin "Brewing this potion would be something."

"Look let's forget about this for today." Said Ron "Why don't we discuss it on Sunday, it can wait until after the Quidditch match before we come to a decision."

Everyone agreed with Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later that night, while no one else was in the dormitory, Emma looked at the page describing Polyjuice Potion in the book she shouldn't have bought over the summer. Although it was dangerous the book did state clearly the steps to take and the signs of the potion going wrong.

"Mew!" came the noise of Emma's most loving companion.

"Hey Mopsus, hang on I'll make some space."

Emma lifted the book off her lap, allowing her kitten to jump onto her. Kneazles lived longer than most cats. A domesticated one lived on average 30 years or more, which was longer than a typical cat. A side effect of that, which Emma thoroughly enjoyed, was they spent a lot longer as a kitten. When Emma bought him he was just six weeks old, he was now just over 5 months and had grown no more than an inch and a half during that time.

The Black and White Kneazle Kitten curled up in the small space between her crossed legs. It was a bit uncomfortable for Emma but she made do.

"What should I so Mopsus?" she asked "Colin is scared. Hermione is too, otherwise she wouldn't have suggested this insane plan. In a couple years' time I should be able to follow these instructions. I think I could do it now but… that's the sort of thinking that leads to people making mistakes."

"Mew!"

"Well people make mistakes by doing things they think they can do but can't. I think I could do this but… I also think I'm full of myself." Said Emma "I think Hermione is only a shade better at Potions than I am, and I think that I'm arrogant for thinking that so maybe she is better than I give her credit for… GRRRR!" Emma growled in frustration.

"MEW!" said Mopsus, not so much in anger but in a serious sort of meow. He jumped out from between Emma's legs and onto the side of the bed. He say upright and looked his mistress in the eyes "Mew!" he ordered.

"You think I should lie down?" said Emma. She shrugged, closed the book, dropped it in her trunk and laid on her back.

Mopsus climbed onto Emma settled on top of her chest, with his hind paws resting on her stomach. He laid his head forward and Emma could feel him stretching his tummy across her body. All the while he was purring.

Emma giggled "I am so glad I have you Mopsus. Maybe I'll try showing Hermione the book. She might end up agreeing with me and we move onto plan B. I wonder if there is a plan B, there must be something easier than brewing a Potion like this."

Emma laid on her bed snuggling close to her Kitty for about an Hour. During that hour she was thinking seriously. Her brother was becoming a Defence prodigy despite the lack of descent teacher on the subject. She on the other hand? Harry told her she was advancing at least as fast through Potions than he did a year ago in Defence.

"Mopsus, do you think I could be a Potions prodigy?"

Mopsus emitted a low sounding moan.

"Nice to know you're so engaged with my education." Said Emma "I think I am. I think I am better than everyone in my year, and possibly Harry's. Does that make me arrogant?"

Mopsus lightly dug one of his tiny little claws into her chest bone. It tickled in a way only a little kitten's claw could.

"I hope you're right?" said Emma "We Potters get accused of being arrogant by Slytherins far too often as it is. Though I'm pretty sure people like Avery, Snape and Malfoy are all far more arrogant than Harry or I could ever be. There I go again I sound so arrogant." Emma moaned.

Mopsus didn't make any noise, he just let out one big yawn.

"I guess you're right my dear, time for bed. Can you let me get changed now?"

Mopsus let her get up and put on some pyjamas.

As she did so she posed the question "Mopsus? Do you think women who talk to cats are crazy?"

The Kneazle Kitten gave her a look that said 'what?'

"Not you sweetie, you're a Kneazle, you genuinely have a connection to me." Said Emma laughing her way into her pyjamas "Still it is a thought."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Day before the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, Emma met Hermione in the Practice Room.

"These are the things that can go wrong in just the first day." Said Emma "There are complications throughout the entire thing. Even if we did go through with this, it would take us about a month, lacewing flies need to be stewed for 21 days and some of this stuff is not available in the student supply cupboard. We'd have to owl order them or break into Snape's stores."

"Would you know where to order them from?" asked Hermione

"Of course, we'd just send a request to an apothecary and they'd send us a bill." Said Emma

"Then couldn't you just do that?" asked Hermione

"Hermione I might be able to order a packet of broomslang skin without attracting attention but a bicorn horn is supposed to be about the size of a large dog and I would have to inspect it in its powdered form before I knew whether or not it was of good enough quality. If I order a whole one, people will start asking questions."

"Professor Snape should have some already powdered in his stores." Said Hermione

"Hermione." Said Emma desperately "Even if we steal the ingredients where are we going to make it? This will take a month of constant brewing, and since we nearly broke down the wall, the Practice Room gets visited far too often by McGonagall for us to leave it in here. Not to mention that while this book does point out how to make sure things aren't going wrong, I'm not convinced you or I could follow these instructions well enough to be on the safe side. We're not supposed to be able to brew Polyjuice Potion until Sixth Year, we're only meant to know the theory for our O.W.L.s."

Hermione looked defeated, Emma decided to lay off… slightly.

"Look Hermione I know you're scared, and Colin… I'm sure Demelza is to and we all are worried but that is no reason to do something so risky." Said Emma

"Emma I'm not scared…" Hermione protested calmly

"You are, why else would you encourage breaking into Snape's stores. I know you aren't the swotty teacher's pet Ron jokes you to be but you do follow the rule prolifically unless you have no other option. I am scared for you, for Demelza, for Colin, for Harry; because he has been attacked three times now and I think there is some connection to what is happening here."

Hermione nodded "Ok Emma, you're right. I guess this is a bit of a dangerous step." She sighed, she got up to leave but turned to face the youngest Potter "For the record, you are brilliant at Potions, even more than I am. In two or three months you could probably brew this with certainty please just bear that in mind."

Emma blushed, her earlier conversation with Mopsus crossing her mind.

"I'll see you later." Said Hermione.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The moment Harry and all of Gryffindor had been waiting for all term had finally arrived. With Malfoy on the team Harry wanted to catch the snitch and beat the Slytherins more than ever. Both Harry and his fellow team mates never uttered it to anyone but they were all thankful for Oliver's new punishing training regime, not the cut's bruises and mud baths but each and every one of them had managed to improve their skills and they had considerably more confidence in a Gryffindor victory.

"Alright team, this is what we've been training for. The Slytherin's brooms may be faster but they're not designed for Quidditch. We've trained to counter the Nimbus 2001's, here is where we prove once and for all that it will take more than expensive equipment for Slytherin to beat us." Said Wood.

Harry met Fred's eyes. That was not Oliver's normal speech. However the team had noticed a considerable difference in their Quidditch captain since Luna had talked to him, in a lot of ways he was the same Oliver, and the mad nature about him that had always persisted was still ever present, but there was a hard to describe difference about him.

"Alright." Said Wood "Here we go, chasers remember stay low with the Quaffle and don't fly straight for more than a few seconds, beaters remember to go for the blind spots and keep the chasers safe. Harry only take a direct route to the snitch if there is no other option. You all know what to do." Wood smiled manically "Let's do this."

The team flew out onto the pitch where the Twins friend, Lee Jordon, identified each person and position to a cheering crowd that also featured Slytherin Booing. Then the Slytherin team flew on and everyone but the cheering Slytherins (and possibly one or two others) booed them.

Harry took his position and Malfoy took his directly opposite him.

"Alright there Scarhead!" the blond boy sneered his smug expression making his face look extra ugly.

Harry for his part just glared at him. The balls were released and almost immediately Harry found himself having to dodge one of the Bludgers. He saw it coming back for him.

"Over here!" yelled George.

Harry raced over to the Weasley twin and flew directly past him. George whacked the Bludger towards Malfoy who screamed and nearly fell off his broom in fear at the sight of it.

But the Bludger about turned and went back towards Harry.

Facing no other choice Harry rocketed away from it as Fred and George attempted to fight it off.

Harry looked to the ground below him. The Chasers were doing their weaving in and out with the Quaffle and despite his situation Harry happily noted that their low level evasion tactics were working.

The Slytherin's obviously had not trained to fly at such a low level as erratically as the Gryffindor's had. More than a couple of times a Slytherin Chaser found themselves accidentally impacting the ground and even though the 2001's could fly faster than the brooms the girls were using, they could not turn very tightly. To top it off the erratic course changing by the Gryffindor chasers meant that despite their best efforts the Slytherin Beaters couldn't get a precise shot with the other Bludger.

However Harry realised that the Chasers would need their Beater support.

"Guy's go help the girls, I'll deal with this myself."

"Harry that's insane." Cried out Fred

"No." yelled Harry "This is!"

He rolled over and dived vertically towards the ground at high speed. Harry looked over his shoulder just long enough to determine the Bludger was tailing him at high speed. He pulled up probably a millisecond too late and felt his ankle strike the ground and break.

Numbing the pain Harry looked behind him and noticed the Bludger dive straight into the ground. he managed to get some distance from it before the tampered ball could resume its chase.

"See I'm fine." yelled Harry to the Beaters, concealing the pain in his ankle "Go help the chasers.

Fred and George reluctantly left Harry to do his thing. They were further encouraged to do so when they noticed that one of the Slytherins managed a goal through the Gryffindor hoops. But with the twins working the remaining Bludger, hitting the Slytherins' backs (what Wood called their blind spots), the Gryffindors had upped their game. The Slytherins had so far gotten 30 points but they would not get any more through their Chasers.

Harry heard the announcer, Lee Jordon, describe the pandemonium below "Katie passes to Alicia and Alicia is flying erratically along the ground. And all three Slytherin Chasers are on her tale. She makes a hard left and they're off her tail. They're back on oh and a hard right. The Gryffins sure no what they're doing." Came Lee Jordon's voice. "And Alicia is going for the Slytherin goals. She SCORES!" Gryffindor leads 80 points to 30, proof that buying your way onto the team doesn't work."

"Jordon." Came McGonagall's voice warningly.

Harry meanwhile was looking for the snitch as he never had before. Seekers generally fly fast but not all the time, normally every so often they stop to look then move on. Thanks to the rogue Bludger Harry couldn't stop long enough to do that so he was forced to look whilst flying all out.

"Training for the Ballet Potter?" yelled Malfoy

Harry acting on inspiration turned his broom towards Malfoy, with the intention of getting the Bludger behind him to hit the idiot in the gob. But just as Harry glanced at said gob, he noticed that the Snitch was hovering just above Malfoy's ear.

Clearly fearing for his physical wellbeing, Malfoy shot towards the ground to avoid Harry, leaving the Gryffindor Seeker with an unobstructed line for the snitch. Harry swiped the hovering Golden ball out of the air and the crowd went wild.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch." Came Lee Jordon's voice "Gryffindor win 260 to 30. Well done Gryffindor, this is Lee Jordon signing off."

Harry held up the snitch in triumph for all of Hogwarts to see. He thought that it wouldn't hurt to slow down just a little so they could see it more clearly. But Harry completely misjudged the speed a Bludger could go.

WHAM!

The Bludger connected with his elbow causing the bone to break. Harry managed to aim his broom downwards but the Bludger swung back and struck the side of his head.

Harry felt dizzy. He couldn't make out what direction he was going in. He registered that the Bludger would try to hit him again and shot forward at full throttle to try and outrun it, despite the fact he didn't know where he was going or where the Bludger was.

He just flew as fast as he could. After a few seconds he registered he was heading downwards and pulled up slightly avoid hitting the ground, though he didn't know how far away it was. About half a minute later he regained enough of his general senses to make out where the ground was in relation to him. He began to descend.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma watched the entire Quidditch match in dread, true she was Happy when Harry's team won by such a large margin but then the Bludger hit him… twice.

When the Bludger connected she immediately ran down onto the field so she could help her brother. When she made it down to the green surface she noticed her brother flying unevenly towards the ground.

"Harry!" she called.

He steered closer towards her but then blanked out and crashed into the turf. The Bludger was about to hit him again when Fred came out of nowhere and whacked the thing away. With the help of his twin they managed to get some distance between the Bludger and its victim.

Meanwhile Emma ran towards her brother, though it was doubtful Murtlap salve would be any use.

"Emma look out." Yelled Fred. The Twins had lost control of the Bludger and it was now heading back towards Harry and by extension his sister.

"_Protego!_" incanted a high pitched boy's voice. Colin, who was right behind Emma, brought up a shield charm that saved them both Potters from the impact.

The Bludger bounced off like a tennis ball against a gym wall. The Bludger slowed down in mid-air to turn and try again.

"_Reducto!_" Another spell taught by Harry to the smallest, human, life form at Hogwarts impacted and shattered the killer bludger to pieces that littered the grass.

Colin had just saved Emma and her brother from further harm, in that moment she could kiss him. Which she promptly did… on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you." She pulled the one person smaller than herself at Hogwarts into a really tight hug and continued thanking him at rapid speed of speech. Unfortunately this left her attention off her brother for a moment.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry regained consciousness just in time to see his sister run over and kiss Colin. While he was processing that action, a voice interrupted him.

"Wonderful display Mr Potter. Truly excellent, I could have done better of course… But let's see about your injuries, starting with that arm."

Harry went pale with fear. Only one person in Hogwarts had that kind of arrogance and if he couldn't deal with pixies then he'd have no chance of dealing with Harry's injuries.

"Don't. Leave me alone." Harry groaned out.

"Oh poor boy doesn't know what he's saying." Said Lockhart to a few spectators who had approached.

"Nice job Harry." Said Wood "Professor he has a lot of injuries, I think it might be better for him to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Don't worry, Mr Wool I know what I'm doing." Lockhart assured him (or tried to).

Harry was still processing the fact that Lockhart had called Wood 'Wool' so he missed the incantation. But he didn't miss the absence of pain in his arm, or the absence of anything else.

"Ah! Yes, well that can sometimes happen." Said Lockhart "But on the plus side the bones certainly aren't broken."

That statement brought the attention of the younger sister of the injured back to her brother and more importantly the idiot who appeared to have deboned her brother's arm.

"What have you done?" Shouted Emma, her fury rising. Everyone within a 10 meter radius of her jumped in shock. "You Bastard what have you done?"

"It was a calculated error Miss Potter, there is no need to get…"

"_Flipendo!_"

"Yow!" screamed Lockhart.

"_Fodio, Flipendo, Rictumsempra, Flipeno!_"

"_Expeliarmus!_" came McGonagall's voice. Emma's wand flew out of her hand. "Miss Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor for assaulting a _teacher_, you may collect your wand from me tomorrow morning. Mr Creevey that was brilliant spell work on your part 30 points to Gryffindor. Now would the two of you help Mr Potter get to the Hospital Wing?"

Emma and Colin nodded to the Professor.

McGonagall turned to Lockhart, who had been struck by a mixture of hexes and jinxes, and performed the counter charms, though to her secret amusement the stinging hexes had left the idiotic Defence Professor looking sunburnt.

"Gilderoy, you and I are going to discuss your use of spells that you are not licensed to incant."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You should have been brought straight to me." Said Pomfrey angrily as Harry's entire Defence Group brought him into the Hospital Wing, not an easy task considering his broken ankle. "I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back…"

"Skele-Gro?" asked Emma.

"Yes Miss Potter, your knowledge of advanced Potions is encouraging. But you Mr Potter are spending the night."

"Again?" said Harry "Is Madam Bones going to have to come back?"

"No, unless she wants to talk to that _teacher_." Said the Matron scathingly "She'll settle for a follow up form, not nearly as much parchmentwork as the other night."

"I'll get some orange juice." Said Emma running off.

"Why?" asked Harry

"Sweetener." Said Natalie, "Apparently Skele-Gro tastes fowl and so it's best if you take some sweeteners."

The Second Years looked at the remaining First Years in shock.

"It was our first Potions lesson." Said Ginny "Emma did some advanced reading."

"Well while your sister is gone, I'll fix your ankle and check for concussion." Said the Matron.

Emma went down to the Great Hall and filled a goblet full of orange juice and took it back to the Hospital wing just as Harry was being checked for his concussion.

"No you're not concussed Mr Potter just a little dizzy, I suggest you wait twenty minutes before you take the Skele-Gro." Said Pomfrey. "We don't want you throwing up."

"Oh what a good idea." Mumbled Harry

"Mr Potter that is not funny…"

"No but it's…" Harry began seizing and the Matron realising what was about to happen took out her wand and conjured a basin in front of Harry.

As a round of ewes from the surrounding students, the rest of the Quidditch team came in having showered and changed out of there robes.

"That was Brilliant Harry." Said Fred.

"Yeah we just over heard Flint yelling at Malfoy, apparently the snitch spent several minutes hovering by his ear." Said George

"Bloody hell Harry you look awful." Said Fred

"Yeah look like you've been sick… oh! Sorry." Said George noticing the basin.

"Alright that's enough." Said Madam Pomfrey "Everyone out."

Most people left but Emma stayed behind, as did Ron and Hermione. The matron took out a cup, poured a little orange juice in and then poured out some Skele-Gro.

"Drink." She ordered.

Harry consumed a little at a time, while Madam Pomfrey excused herself citing Parchment work as her excuse.

"What's it like?" Emma asked.

"Not bad, it tastes a little bit like Calpol." Said Harry.

"What's Calpol?" asked Ron.

"Muggle medicine." Said Hermione "When did you take it? I can't see your relatives giving it to you?"

"They didn't." said Emma "There was a bad case of flu at our Primary School a few years ago. We all got jabs; but Harry, myself and some others were already sick so we were given some by the school nurse."

"Did it help?" asked Ron.

"Well we were both fine the next day so I would say yes, but that could have been due to the inoculations. We all got them. Dudley whined about being stabbed for a week, it took three chocolate cakes and a new Gameboy to shut him up." Said Harry.

"What happened to that Gameboy?" Emma asked

"I think that was among the box of stuff he threw on the old car." Said Harry "Or it could have been one of the things he traded for that dog?"

"Sorry what?" said Hermione.

"Well one of Dudley's friends had a large rttweiler that he didn't want anymore." Said Harry "Dudley traded some stuff for it, including some expensive toys. I think he was hoping the dog would try and eat Emma and me."

"That's horrible." Said Hermione shocked.

"Don't worry he barely growled at us." Said Emma "In fact now that I think about it the two of us were the only ones he didn't bite."

"That's right." said Harry "I wonder if he sensed we were magical?"

"Maybe. When we came in he let us walk past him to our cupboard. He growled at us, but he didn't do more than that." Said Emma "We wanted nothing more to with it so we waited it out in our cupboard until after Vernon and Petunia got home."

"From the sound of things the Dog attacked them both. Vernon called the police and they came round with someone who took it away and killed it. Dudley was furious."

"Merlin knows why." Said Emma "That thing must have tried eating him tons of times. When we came in the front door, Dudley was trying to wrestle it off his arm."

"So he took a tantrum and threw a box of his stuff out of his bedroom window and onto the car." Said Harry.

"I hope he got punished." Said Hermione.

"Yeah if me or my brothers or Ginny behave like that Mum would have lynched us with our brooms and rope made of dry grass in the garden." Said Ron.

"Well they tried at first." Said Harry "Especially after the car, but when Dudley goes into a tantrum our Aunt and Uncle's natural reaction is to spoil him. I think Petunia said something along the lines of 'he's suffered enough' and over fed him Ice Cream. Now that I think about it, he got fed even more Calpol after that. Then again he wasn't the right colour."

"You know with an upbringing like that it's amazing the two of you have turned out so normal." Said Ron.

"Ronald." Scolded Hermione.

"Believe me you're not the only one who thinks so." Said Emma.

"We tend to view our years before Hogwarts as part of another life." Said Harry "It's behind us, and we look forward with this new life in mind and whatever it brings."

"So you don't think too much about your life at your relatives?" asked Hermione.

"Not really." Said Emma "We were miserable so we don't want to think about it.

"We're still trying to get round the fact people like us." Said Harry "Even now it's a bit of a new experience."

"Oh Harry, plenty of people like you." Said Hermione.

"I know." Said Harry "But not in Little Whinging."

"Well I'd expect nothing else from a place that has the name 'Whinging' in the title." Said Hermione.

The others snorted "What do you know." Said Ron "Hermione actually can tell a joke."

"How's your arm feel by the way?" asked Hermione.

"It actually stings a bit." Admitted Harry "How long does it take to regrow bones?"

Hermione shrugged, but Emma answered "With Skele-Gro it should be done overnight. It really needs you to sleep through it. The Bones reform as your body recharges. I'm sorry I turned my back on you there by the way Harry."

"That's alright. By the way, I noticed you and Colin…" said Harry his face netural.

Emma blushed "Oh come on, he saved you from further injury, and me for that matter. I think he earned himself a kiss on the cheek."

"I agree with Emma." Said Hermione, "In fact if she hadn't gotten their first I might have done the same thing."

"You fancy Colin?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Of course not, but as Emma pointed out he did save Harry."

"Yeah but I don't think I would have…" began Ron.

"Ron." Said Harry "Why don't we right this off as a girl thing that we'll never understand and move on."

"Fine." said Ron

Hermione shook her head and mutter "Boys".

Emma was completely silent, she really liked Colin, he had a lovable innocent nature about him, but she wasn't sure she fancied him. Then again she reminded herself she was completely ignorant of this stuff. Despite what Ginny said over the holidays she had not actually discounted Fred as a fanciable person.

"By the way, any idea how the Bludger behaved so out of character?" asked Emma

"Not really." Said Hermione "Well, that's not true, I could probably charm one to go after one particular person after only a little research; but the Quidditch balls are locked in Madam Hooch's office and they would have been checked over last night."

"So someone must have somehow gotten into her office?" said Harry

"Most likely." Said Hermione "I don't need to tell you that this is probably related to your cauldron exploding, and the suits and the stair column as well."

"You're right, you don't." said Harry "I just wish whoever was doing this would at least tell me why, or show their face. It's kind of cowardly, setting up traps like that."

"I know mate." Said Ron "I would say it's probably a Slytherin but in each instance…"

"It couldn't be a student?" said Hermione. Ron nodded.

"I know this may provoke a negative reaction from you Hermione." Said Emma "But could it be a teacher?"

Hermione did look like she wanted to object but she kept silent.

"I don't think it is." Said Harry "The only teachers who even have the motive to do this are Lockhart and Snape. Lockhart doesn't know his butt from his elbow and Snape… well despite his obvious hatred of us, I don't think he wants us dead."

"He did seem genuinely upset for you when your cauldron explodede." said Emma "Though I think that was more his pride wounded, you know this happening on his watch?"

"I don't know." Said Harry "Maybe it is the Heir of Slytherin. Maybe he's the child of a Voldemort supporter. Maybe he's related even, you did say Voldemort was a Parseltongue, maybe they're both of Slytherin decent."

Hermione looked surprised. "I never thought about it like that before." She said "Does Voldemort have a family?"

"No idea." Said Harry "I imagine he had parents, we all did at some point. But siblings? Cousins? Children?"

"Merlin you don't think You-Know-Who had kids do you?" said Ron

"Like I said, no idea." Said Harry

Just then Pomfrey came out of her office. "Well its ten minutes to curfew so I suggest you all return to the Gryffindor Common Room, no doubt they're still partying." Said the Matron.

Emma climbed onto her brother's bed and kissed his forehead. "That's for not dying, try not to do it again."

"Please listen to your sister Mr Potter." Said Madam Pomfrey "You are in here an awful lot, and don't you even think about joking about my employment." She raised a finger daringly.

Harry smiled and pulled his sister into a hug and kissed her temple. Night Em', night guys.

"Night Harry."

"Night Harry."

Said each of his friends.

Emma squeezed him one last time and left for the Common Room.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Madam Pomfrey performed a few checks on Harry before tucking him in.

"Oh who left that?" she said pointing at a camera on one of the spare chairs strewn around Harry's bed.

"That's Colin's." said Harry "He must have left it here by accident when you shooed him and the others out. I'll give it to him tomorrow."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"There, that's it ready." Said Emma. She and Colin had just prepared the next batch of photos for Colin to send home to his family.

"Yeah, but maybe we should wait a little, I used up the last of my film on the Quidditch match. That film's also got you and me exchanging red sparks in the Practice Room. Maybe we could wait until it's developed." Said Colin lifting up his camera bag. He took out the canister with the film in it.

"You changed the film already?"

"Yeah, I ran out just before Harry caught the snitch, I didn't take any more pictures with it though. Oh no."

"What is it?" said Emma

"I took my Camera out in the infirmary I must have left it down there."

"Why did you take it out in there?" asked Emma incredulously

"I thought I might want to take a few shots, but when Harry chucked up I didn't think he would appreciate it so I stopped."

Emma smiled "It's just as well you didn't take any. I would have hexed you if you did."

Colin gave an uneasy smile. He looked a little awkward, but that passed when Emma laughed.

"Relax Colin, you're alright by us. You can pick it up tomorrow, it's after curfew now, no sense in loosing those points you earned us." Said Emma "I think I'll call it a night. Good night Colin."

"Good night Emma." Said the happy young boy.

When she was gone, Colin absentmindedly rubbed the cheek she had kissed earlier that day. Of course this meant even less to him than it did to Emma. Colin was only 11 and wasn't thinking anything other than "_I got kissed by Emma Potter. Shut up idiot she's your friend. Emma is a really nice friend. I think I should go get my camera._"

Colin focused more on his last thought, that camera meant a lot to him. He loved photography and his parents bought him that device when Hagrid took them to Diagon Alley.

All his friends had gone to bed, except Ginny who wasn't back from her walk (she had been taking a lot of them lately). Despite it being curfew Colin decided to go and get his camera, he made his way to the infirmary and found it lying on Harry's bedside table. He was careful not to wake Harry up as retrieved it and left. Later he would regret going out alone after hours, not because a teacher found him because someone else and something else did.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was sound asleep, in spite of the stinging pain where his bones were supposed to be, when he felt someone sponging his forehead.

"What in the… Dobby?" said Harry in shock. The House-Elf that he'd met at Privet Drive during the summer was there dabbing his forehead with water.

"Harry Potter came to Hogwarts despite Dobby's warning. Why did Harry Potter not go home after he was attacked…"

Harry took in what Dobby was saying.

"What do you mean when I was attacked?"

"Dobby thought that if Harry Potter realised how unsafe it was here, Harry Potter would return Home."

One thing connected to another. "YOU!" shouted Harry making the hyperactive elf jump "You're the one that keeps on setting up those traps. The Stair Column? The Suits of Armour? The Cauldron? And that damn Bludger?"

Dobby nodded to each one. "Dobby initially tried blocking the barrier to the train in London, but Harry Potter and his sister managed to breakthrough it… the both of you used magic far more powerful than Dobby's barrier. It broke up. Dobby realised he would have to use more regrettable measures to…"

"MORE REGRETABLE MEASURES?" yelled Harry forcing himself out of bed and began limping towards Dobby "Your Bludger did not only nearly kill me, it nearly hit my sister. That Exploding Cauldron could have hurt over half the classroom, and more probably the half I actually like. Those suits of armour greatly hurt Demelza, she is still disturbed by her elbow being broken. She and my sister were both on that column when you made it drop, I nearly died. If I hadn't acted at the last second, Demelza and Emma would have been in the same situation or worse."

"Dobby feels sorry for having to do what was necessary." Said the House-Elf "Dobby ironed his hands and feet as penance."

"You'd better leave now Dobby before my arm gets better and I strangle you. In fact, I'm a wizard. I don't need to strangle you."

Harry picked up his wand and aimed it at Dobby who squealed "AHH!"

"_Flipendo! Flipendo!_"

Dobby began scrambling about like a Cornish Pixie in Lockhart's classroom. It was probably quite vindictive but Harry was pleased to note how good his accuracy was, only one of his jinxes missed.

"Mr Potter!" came Professor Dumbledore's voice.

Both Harry and Dobby turned to face the Headmaster who got a good look at both of them before Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Mr Potter who was that?" the Headmaster asked.

"Uh that was… COLIN!" Harry yelled suddenly realising his sister's friend, his friend was floating and his body was unnaturally still with his camera in his hand while being supported by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. "What happened?" Harry demanded.

"He has been petrified." Said Professor Dumbledore "We are unsure as to why he was out after curfew but he was about halfway between here and Gryffindor Tower, so he might have come to visit you. Do you know why he might have done so at this time?"

"No I… wait that's his camera?" Harry noticed

"Is that relevant Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall

"Yes he left his camera here earlier today." Said Harry breathing fast.

"Mr Potter calm down." Said Dumbledore "Talk more slowly and more calmly. I understand that this is a huge shock, truly I do, but I can't have you losing control of yourself, Madam Bones would really kill me if I did that." He joked mildly.

"Colin left his camera here earlier." Harry repeated himself "He must have come in and retrieved it while I was asleep. He's quite fond of it I've noticed. He must have been attacked on the way back to the Tower."

"It seems so." Agreed Dumbledore gravely.

Harry looked at the position the Camera was in "He might have taken a picture of what happened?"

"Mr Potter I think…" began McGonagall, however she stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand. He carefully pried the camera away from Colin's frozen fingers and opened the back, only to find green smoke emitting. All four of them found their noses engulf in the stench of burnt film.

"Albus what does this mean?" said Pomfrey

"It means our students are in grave danger." Said Dumbledore he turned to Harry "Mr Potter, while Poppy reinforces your blankets around you, could you tell me who that was and why you saw fit to attack him?"

"That was Dobby." Said Harry as Pomfrey resecured him in the infirmary bed. "Remember the House-Elf that appeared at the Dursleys I told you about?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"That was him. The reason I attacked him was because he just went ahead and admitted he was responsible for all those attacks on me."

"WHAT?" said McGonagall "A House-Elf did all of that?"

"He also claims that he tried to stop Emma and I from getting onto Platform 9¾. He may have actually tried, when we ran the barrier I do recall having to force my way through… something… When he referred to the attacks as regrettable measures I kind of lost it."

"People have lost their tempers over less serious issues Mr Potter." Said Dumbledore "Did he say why he was doing this?"

"Not exactly. He just said that he wanted me out of Hogwarts because it was not safe. Emma and I were wondering if he knew the attack on Mrs Norris was going to happen because he gave us a similar warning during the summer. We did wonder if whoever he works for was responsible for the attacks because he clearly couldn't tell us certain things."

"Thank you for sharing this with me Mr Potter." Said Dumbledore "In any case, now that we know it's a House-Elf that is responsible for all these attacks on you, we can take the necessary measures to stop them. It explains a great deal about what has happened. House-Elf Magic is different from our own, which would explain how he was able to overcome so many of our defences."

"Can you stop him from overcoming them now?" asked Harry

"We can." Said Dumbledore "This Dobby will not be able to re-enter the castle again."

"Well that's good." Said Harry "Emma's going to be devastated about Colin. She really is very fond of him."

Dumbledore regarded Harry sadly "With you as her brother I'm sure she will get through this. Your love for her is greater than the love of many I've seen."

Harry smiled at that and fell asleep with happy thoughts.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was devastated when Harry found her. Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor Common Room and announced what had happened. It was official now, the Chamber of Secrets was definitely not a false alarm.

Emma just sat there panting heavily when Harry came in. He had her stand up and guided her to the Practise Room where they sat down and she cried on his shoulder.

Later Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Demelza came in. None of them said anything they just let Emma cry out her frustrations. None of them looked to good, Ginny in particular looked like she would need another walk in the fresh air.

Harry ran circles with his hand around Emma's back and stroked her hair. After a while she quieted down and settled for using her brother as a cushion.

"So what do we do now Harry?" asked Ron

But it was Emma who answered "We brew Polyjuice Potion."

"But Emma." Said Hermione "You said…"

"I know what I said…" she snapped at Hermione "But that was before this. We're not dealing with a hoax and we genuinely are in danger. Colin was scared about this and I'm sure you and Demelza are too. We've got to do something and I don't know what else we can do."

"Well if anyone has an alternative idea, speak up." Said Harry.

No one did.

"Alright." Said Harry "Then it's settled. What do we need for Polyjuice Potion?"

Emma and Hermione recalled everything they had discussed the other night.

"Right so essentially the only things we don't have right now are the restricted ingredients and a place to brew the potion." Said Harry "I wouldn't suggest owl ordering them, we're going to have to find a way to get them out of Snape's private stores. Also we need somewhere to brew this."

"Well I actually thought a bit about that." Said Demelza "No one really uses that bathroom where Mrs Norris was attacked. If we avoid Filch then we could probably go in there."

"That's not a bad idea." Said Hermione "Especially now people are even more reluctant to use that bathroom now in light of what happened."

"Alright." Said Harry "Em' do you know what these ingredients look like?"

"Yes."

"Right, then you and I will collect them tonight. We can use Dad's old cloak."

"Are you sure you should go out at night Harry?" said Hermione

"We don't have any other choice. We can't risk doing it during the day because he might suddenly need something from there."

"We could cause a disturbance during class." Said Hermione "Then one of us sneak out quickly and collect the materials."

"No we couldn't." said Ron "Snape would kill us."

"There is also the fact that since my cauldron exploded, he's been extra vigilant." Said Harry and he smiled "Besides it will be good practise for Emma to use the cloak, for when there is a real emergency."


	14. Potions, Serpents and Mob Justice

Potions, Serpents and Mob Justice

Emma was not sure what tonight would be like. Harry assured her that meeting teachers or anyone else was rare on night-time excursions.

"They key is not to panic." Said Harry "If you run into a patrolling teacher just stand still up against the wall until they're past or else find another way around them."

It was nearly 11 o'clock and the last of the students were going to bed, anticipating the Monday morning. Only a few stayed up.

"There isn't a quicker way of doing this?" said Emma, the waiting was really getting to her.

"Nope." Said Harry "Not unless you want to get caught breaking the rules."

"How much longer though?" said Emma exasperatedly

"Probably not long, when there are classes the next day even the worst of us go to bed early. It's the weekends that are a real pain. Sometimes people can be up as late as three in the morning." Said Harry

Emma looked at him "What? How can anyone manage that? I can barely stay up this late."

Harry chuckled "I think it's a teenager thing. Ron and I are only just on the 'postponing our self-set bedtime for as long as possible' stage but even we only stay up this late if we have to. People in the Twins Years on the other hand they stay up as late as possible every night."

"You're abnormally well versed in this psychology?" said Emma

"I try." grinned Harry "Heads up." He nodded towards the door where a pair of fifth year girls went to bed, leaving a pair of Potters the only ones in the Common Room.

"Now?" said Emma

"No wait ten minutes." Said Harry "Sometimes people forget things."

Emma pulled a face. Harry merely shifted her Potions book across the table. On the plus side she had done a good lot of reading this evening, including stuff she'd need to know for brewing Polyjuice Potion.

Harry was right. Less than five minutes later one of the girls came down and picked up a hairband. Another ten minutes and a passage on the theory of a swelling solution later, Emma and Harry got up.

It was a peculiar sensation being under the cloak. But Emma couldn't enjoy it too much because she kept accidentally standing on Harry's foot. So she focused less on the fascination and more on where she was going.

The trip there and back was relatively uneventful. They passed a few ghosts and Professor Flitwick who was lingering about on the First Floor landing.

But Emma easily found the ingredients and dropped them in her bag, the cabinet wasn't even locked and the two of them were back in the Common Room within 30 minutes of leaving it.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"This feels wrong." Said Ron.

"Very wrong." Said Harry.

"Oh would you two stop being babies." Said Hermione irritated by their attitude.

"Come on Hermione you have to admit it's weird, being in a girl's bathroom." Said Ron

"No Ronnie." Said Ginny "Weird is dressing up like a girl and dancing in the great hall."

"Now Ginny." Scolded Luna "There is nothing wrong with boys taking an interest in girls clothes and dancing. It is a great method to lure heliopath's into a trap. According to Daddy the Minister for Magic has been recruiting an army by personally conducting such a ritual in the Department of Mysteries."

Everyone burst out laughing at Luna's observation.

"Sorry Luna." Said Emma.

"That's alright, it is a funny notion after all." Said Luna.

"Yes it is." Said Hermione, part of her wanted to tell Luna that she was wrong to think all these strange things she came up with but Luna seemed happy being who she was and Hermione didn't believe it was within her ability to change her.

"So what now?" asked Demelza

"Well we need to set this up somewhere." Said Hermione, indicating the empty cauldron.

"I would suggest the stall at the far end over there." Said Emma pointing to the very end. "It's near an open window so the ventilation is good; also on the off chance that anyone comes in, it's the furthest from the door so it's the stall they're least likely to use or notice fumes escaping from."

Hermione looked at Emma "Good logic. Let's go with that."

Despite the danger expressed in the book, Emma thought things were progressing really easy. She probably would never have trusted anyone other than Hermione to do this.

"No don't add those yet." Said Emma "Let the other ingredients dissolve first, otherwise we'll spend the next three hours stirring the cauldron."

Hermione looked at Emma "Oh. Alright then."

"What exactly is it that we need to do with this?" said Harry

"Well most of this is just waiting. We should generally come in and check up on the liquid a couple of times a day. In 21 days we add the first Lacewing Flies and the Broomslang Skin and the last of the Powdered Bicorn." Said Emma "You guys probably won't come in here that often, it'll mainly be Hermione and me."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Satisfied that they were now doing something, helped take Emma's mind off of her friend in the Infirmary but she still found herself missing Colin, his empty seat was, in more than one class, right next to hers. She refused to let anybody else sit there. One of the Gryffindor boys in Transfiguration teased her about it and got punched in the face by Geoffrey, costing him a detention and ten points from Gryffindor.

Afterwards he claimed it was worth it, but Emma decided to give Geoffrey extra help with his Potions Essay for that week.

Geoffrey, Natalie and Vicky were eventually told about the Polyjuice Potion, as was Neville, but all three agreed not to get involved. Between the risks involved and the fact that they really couldn't do anything to help meant that Emma didn't hold it against them. Neville came in once with Hermione and Emma to see the Polyjuice Potion but as soon as he breathed in some of the fumes he went to a nearby sink and threw up. He wasn't going to be much help either.

Despite the fear and the absence of the camera boy of the contingent, the Defence group minus Colin continued learning spells from Harry and staging mock duels. Harry was undeniably the best, but if Emma was an expert judge she would have to say that Ginny was second. Of course Emma wasn't an expert Judge and thought that Ginny was in no way unbeatable as for the third time that day, two weeks after Colin entered the hospital wing, Ginny mercifully cancelled the bat-bogey hex she used on Emma.

"That is not fair." Whined Emma "How come you can use that hex but no one else can."

"Because unlike the rest of you, I know how to perform it." Said Ginny smugly. She seemed to be feeling a lot better since Colin went to Hospital, afterwards she seemed almost as bad as Emma but now the fun of exchanging spell-fire seemed to have her perked her up.

"Why is that?" Ron asked Harry.

"Don't know. Some spells just generally can't be added to your repertoire without you being a natural with them. I think Ginny's hex is one of them, that and the fact that it's not really an easy spell to learn."

"It's not?" said Ginny

"No. It's in my intermediate to advanced manual. According to the description most people find memorising the wand movement to much or can't get the assailants to attack very aggressively but the book did say that a particular kind of person could easily master the spell and use it to great effect.

"What kind of Person?" asked Demelza

"Well I would have to say Ginny." Harry Joked "The book didn't actually say."

"So Emma, want to try again?" asked Ginny

"Fine." said Emma

After being defeated a few more times by her best friend Emma finally managed to disarm Ginny after which she was jumping up and down in excitement

"And it only took you about a dozen tries." Said Geoffrey.

Emma stopped dancing and glared while everyone laughed "Alright Hooper let's see how good you are."

Geoffrey smirked and raised his wand.

"_Flipendo!_" incanted Emma rapidly.

"Ow!" yelled Geoffrey "Hey give me a chance."

"_Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo!_" incanted Emma.

After a little fun Harry stepped in "Ok Em' that's enough. Go partner with Ron, Geoffrey take a break and then swap with Hermione and face Vicky. Ginny I think you and I should have a shot."

Ginny for some reason was nowhere near as effective against Harry as she was the others.

"Come on Ginny you can do better than that." Said Harry, he noticed her blushing and in ignorance said the worst possible thing "This is a duel not a date you know."

Ginny's face got redder as all the girls in the room except Luna smacked their hands against their heads. The Boys of course all used this opportunity to gain the upper hand. Neville put Demelza in a Body-Bind, Ron shot Emma's shoulder with a well-placed Flipendo and Geoffrey disarmed Vicky.

While the other duels were going on; Ginny tried to get her act together.

"Come on Ginny." Said Ron "You're pretty good at this sort of thing, for a girl but…"

Whatever Ron had to say was lost on Ginny as suddenly her fiery temper acted up and she began firing spells rapidly at Harry.

Anyone else would probably be terrified, but Harry was just please that Ginny had come out of whatever it was that was holding her back.

"_Flipendo! Pertrificus Totalus! Expelliamus!_"

Harry for his part dodged or blocked all her spells and sent back "_Rictumsempra!_" the tickling hex.

Ginny blocked that with her own shield "_Protego! Expelliamus!_"

Harry sidestepped avoiding her spell and as it hit the wall he incanted "_Flipendo Maxima!_"

Harry's enhanced red sparks exploded all around Ginny, she could not get a shield to protect her entire person so she found the back half of her body pelted with red sparks.

She was caught off guard for a few seconds and Harry managed to get a Body-Bind in and Ginny found herself falling onto her back.

Harry cancelled the remaining red sparks, released Ginny from her Body-Bind and like a gentlemen offered her and hand up. The latter action forced Ginny's blush to return.

"Hey how come you guys aren't duelling?" Harry asked, realising that his and Ginny's duel had an audience. "And Neville take your Body-Bind off Demelza."

"Oh sorry Demelza." Said Neville

After the end of a three hour session, Harry, Emma and friends made their way back to their dormitories to shower before tea.

At Dinner the originally large group of First Years divided into two smaller groups. Geoffrey, Natalie and Vicky had formed their own small trio over time and were generally closer to each other than the other four girls and Colin. Not that their friendships had died, as Luna put it, they'd become more refined. The other three still spent time on with them in Defence and still talked it was just their group had divided into two.

Emma's friends sat with Harry's "By the way." She said "I think the Potion might be ready soon."

"What?" said Harry

"Yeah, it'll probably be ready by the end of next week." Said Emma

"Your sister is brilliant." Said Hermione "She stopped me making mistakes several times."

"In your defence none of those would have stopped the Potion." Said Emma "Maybe delayed it till Christmas but…"

"Look, let's meet up after dinner." Said Ron "No one else needs to know about this."

Half an Hour later they were all in Myrtles toilet. The ghost hadn't been around the first time they all entered and Harry and Ron had refused to enter again.

"What are they doing here?" demanded the form.

Everyone jumped. Hermione and Emma looked at each other as if demanding the other to say something. Hermione lost.

"Umm?" said the Bushy haired girl "We just wanted to show them how nice it was in here."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, Demelza and Ginny tried to keep out of the Ghost's line of sight and Luna looked peculiarly at the Ghost.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here. You've come to make those nasty boys laugh at me."

"Why would we do that?" said Ron "Granted it's a bit weird spending your life after death haunting the girl's lav but…"

Myrtle wailed in anguish at whatever Ron had said to upset her and dived into a toilet, splashing water about the cubicle.

"She's a bit sensitive, you must have hurt her feelings Ron." Said Hermione.

"What did I say?" said Ron.

"Well either something about her no longer being alive or something about her being abnormal." Said Emma "It's a bit difficult to tell, don't let it worry you."

"Uh… Potion?" said Harry.

"Oh right, come and see." Said Emma.

They all took turns in looking into the cubicle. The Potion currently looked like a pot full of green slime. It was bubbling in the centre.

"See those bubbles, that's the bicorn dissolving into the mixture. It should be done by the end of tomorrow. After that all we need to do is add the last of the lacewing flies. Depending on how stiff the mixture is that should be done by between next Thursday and the following Sunday. Assuming we can start adding them tomorrow night that is."

Everyone was staring at Emma in awe, which cause her to blush.

"How soon does this need to be used?" said Harry.

"Polyjuice Potion can last for years." Said Emma "Decades even. All you need to do is keep in a sealed container. I already owl ordered a set of flasks. A few of them can easily hold this stuff."

"Why a set." Said Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey thinks I'm doing pretty well in making Murtlap Essence Salve. She's offered me the chance to brew a few more not quite so simple remedies."

"What exactly is Murtlap Essence before it becomes salve?" asked Ron

"It's a sort of yellow liquid." Said Emma "It doesn't last long in its liquid form so we convert it salve. The other benefit is that in its liquid form you have to dip the wound in a basin full of the stuff and that only works if the wound in question is a hand or a foot or if you have lots of the stuff, even then it's only a good idea if you have a really serious wound. Not that it's in short supply; according to Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid has access to a cave near the lake where some Murtlaps live. He picks them and gives them to Madam Pomfrey for use."

"Oh right." Said Ron

"We just need to decide when to use the potion." Said Harry "We should probably do it pretty soon, Christmas is coming and Malfoy will probably be going home with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Well we will probably have to go to the Slytherin Common Room." Said Hermione "Malfoy in arrogant and conceited but even he won't risk bragging about something like this outside his safe haven."

"So we need to find the Slytherin Common Room." Said Emma "Where is it?"

"Don't know." Said Harry "But they all come up from the Dungeons, so down there somewhere."

"But those corridors are a maze." Said Demelza "Every time I go down there I'm worried I won't be able to find my way back."

"I'll find the common room." Said Harry "I'll use the Invisibility Cloak and follow some Slytherins."

"Alright but be careful." Said Hermione "The people who reside down there are the last ones we want to know about your cloak."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

November had given way to December as soon as the new week started and Ginny, Ron and the other Weasley's got news that they would be staying at Hogwarts this Christmas while Mr and Mrs Weasley went to visit their eldest son Bill in Egypt. Luna was leaving to spend a quick holiday with her Dad in the Canary Islands before coming home for Christmas. Demelza too was going home but she looked really rather troubled by the idea.

Emma was well aware that Demelza was not getting on well with her parents right now, but she knew that her other muggleborn friend had to deal with her demons and keeping her at school for Christmas would only delay things.

Emma suspected that Colin would have probably been going home too if not for his petrification. She arranged for the film that he used up at the Quidditch Match to be developed, then added those photographs to the ones he and she had prepared and sent them a letter:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Creevey_

_My name is Emma Potter, I am a friend of your son Colin. Before he was attacked, he and I were preparing the next batch of photos for him to send home to you, but we decided to wait until the next batch of film was developed. I'm sure he won't mind the choices I've made, but the last dozen or so photos were chosen by me without his input._

_I am really sorry about what happened._

_Merry Christmas._

_Emma Potter_

She borrowed Hedwig and sent her off.

When she got back to the common room she was immediately accosted by her dorm mates.

"Where is Harry?" demanded Vicky.

"Uh? Did something happen?" said Emma.

"Look at this." Said Demelza showing her a sheet on the notice board.

"A duelling club?" said Emma.

"It's on this Friday, at the same time as Harry's but this could be more professional." Said Natalie "Should we go for it?"

"Go for what?" asked Harry appearing behind Emma with Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"A duelling club is starting on Friday." Said Emma "Think we should give it a shot?"

Harry looked at the notice "Sure, we should probably get professional help. Everything I know I learnt from books, it'd be better to have an actual duelling instructor. Let's all sign up. Em' can you let Luna know?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Friday started well enough for Emma and friends. The Polyjuice Potion was declared ready so, with Hermione and Demelza's help she poured the contents into a flask, sealed it and stored it in Emma's trunk wrapped around some of the left over charity shop clothes she still owned.

Things changed after the Duelling Club, but things started out on the same mood.

The eleven of them made their way down to the Great Hall where all this was scheduled to take place. The House tables had been removed and a large platform had been placed in the centre of the hall. Students of all ages and Houses were gathered around and waiting in anticipation.

"Harry a horrid thought just occurred?" said Ron "Who do you think is the instructor, because the obvious choice of Professor would be…"

Everyone in Harry's Defence group cringed. A minute later Ron's implied fear was revealed to be valid as Lockhart climbed onto the platform.

"Gather round, Gather round." Said Lockhart "Can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" He walked up and down the platform smiling to the crowd.

Harry noted with intense irritancy that all of the girls outside his Defence group were looking adoringly at the idiot. "_Has no one realised how useless the idiot is?_" thought Harry

Since term started Harry and his associates had done the first two Lockhart homework assignments but no others since then, which worked out fine because Lockhart never chased them down. Strangely enough it was Hermione that proposed the idea of ignoring the work he set, she was taking his apparent farce really personally, Harry was sure she was at most a month away from plotting his 'accidental' death by paper cut to the throat, with the paper cut being a signed confession admitting he made up everything he wrote in his books.

"Now, in light of recent dark events, the Headmaster has granted me permission to start up this little duelling club in order to train you to defend yourselves like I have done on so many occasions. For full details see my published works."

"FICTION!" coughed a voice Lockhart couldn't find.

Harry however noticed that it was Geoffrey that made the noise. A number of girls, some of them twice his size, were glaring at him. Vicky and Natalie were firmly keeping him shielded and looking at glares with expressions that appeared to say 'try something, we dare you'. Proud of how far his sister's year mates Harry put his wand in his hand, just in case they needed backup.

Lockhart looked very red at the declaration and stuttered through his next announcement. "N… Next a… allow." To Harry's, and many others' disappointment, he managed to gather himself together. "Allow me to introduce my assistant Professor Snape."

Harry witnessed every Gryffindor's least favourite teacher (except Hermione whose resentment for Lockhart may yet have been strong enough to override her contempt for the Potions Master) step onto the platform.

"Professor Snape tells me he knows a thing or two about duelling and has sportingly agreed to give me a hand with today's session." Said Lockhart "This is merely going to be a demonstration today so don't worry, you'll all have your Potions Master back in one piece when I'm through with him."

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Said Ron.

"Oh honestly Ronald. I know you don't like Snape but you can't deny that he is going to wipe the floor with that… waste of…"

"Parchment?" said Harry said Harry his face screwed up in amusement.

"Yeah that's the stuff." Said Hermione not looking his face.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, Hermione when they first met her was a rule obsessed smarty-pants, with a bossy attitude. In many ways she still was, in fact in most ways she still was but there were times… Hermione acted more like Weasley's than the 11-year-old that helped Neville search for his toad on the Express.

"Now." Said Lockhart, drawing his wand "First in a duel we take a bow to our opponent."

Lockhart and Snape inclined forward.

"Then we take up our positions, and on the count of three the duel begins. For the purposes of this session we are aiming only to disarm. So we take up our positions."

Harry was already well aware of what Lockhart's chances were, but this was ridiculous. While Snape's duelling posture gave him the maximum amount of freedom to aim his wand and compensate for any unexpected occurrences like spell-fire or loss of balance, Lockhart's on the other hand screamed 'this wand is not worthy of a specimen like me, take a photo while I turn my head about looking smug, and make sure the camera gets the right angle.' Harry also noted his posture was all wrong, he was clearly not prepared to react to any incoming spell-fire.

"On the count of three." Said Lockhart "One, two, three…"

"_Expelliamus!_" cried out Snape.

Harry hated to give his Potions Master praise, but Snape was good. The spell as it turned out not only knocked the wand out of Lockhart's hand, but flung him onto his backside, bouncing three times before he skidded to a stop.

"Oh my." Said Lockhart "Uh? Where's my wand, ah thank you Miss Brown."

Harry and Ron noticed Lavender holding up the wand in a trembling hand whilst handing it to Lockhart with a red face. The second he turned from her she and Parvati were in a fit of giggles.

"Very impressive showing them that Professor Snape." Said Lockhart

"_My god does he have to prance up and down bragging to everyone?_" thought Emma

"It was pretty obvious what you were trying to do there and if I wanted to stop you, it would only have been two easy."

While Geoffrey was planning to cough again, Snape started speaking "Perhaps we should divide the students into pairs so they can practice the disarming charm themselves?"

"Excellent suggestion." Piped up Lockhart smiling most idiotically "Everyone into pairs."

Harry was just registering the fact that Colin's absence meant his Defence group was made up of an odd number, therefore someone would have to be paired with an outsider, when Snape made his way directly over to them like a Ron to breakfast.

"Time to split up Potter's little gathering." Said Snape "Weasley. I think you should go with Nott."

Ron moved towards Theodore Nott.

"I think Potter…" Harry edged towards Ginny "No I don't think so. Malfoy." Snape beckoned Malfoy over. "Let's see what you can make of the famous Harry Potter. Parkinson You can take his sister. As for Weasley's sister?"

Suddenly Kieran Harper made his presence known.

"Since Mr Harper seems so keen." Said Snape smiling.

While irritated with Snape, Harry had to admit that it would probably be better for his friends to fight against people outside the Defence Group, even just for the sake of variety. Not everyone was paired with a Slytherin, but most of them were. Hermione was paired with Bulstrode, a really big Second year girl who, to Harry, seemed to resemble something out of Holidays with Hags, or perhaps Aunt Marge on a diet; Demelza was faced off against another of the Slytherin girls in Harry's year, Daphne Greengrass; Luna was paired off against Rachel Avery and Neville was put with Blaise Zabini.

Harry took position.

"Scared Potter?" sneered Malfoy

"Nope. You?"

Malfoy looked taken aback by Harry's answer

"I'll take that as a yes then." Said Harry chuckling.

Malfoy looked shocked at being outsmarted, but resumed his sneer, Harry wondered if maybe he should get a patent for it.

"On the count of three, I want you to disarm your opponent, only to disarm." Called out Lockhart. "On three. One, Two, Three."

All around the hall there were shouts of spells, not all of them disarming charms.

Harry found himself shouting "_Protego!_" because Malfoy had chosen to live up to his cowardly reputation and fired his own spell on 'two'.

The shield charm deflected Malfoy's spell so it hit the floor and, while Malfoy stood stunned by Harry's shield, Harry hit back with his own disarming charm. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and Harry caught it.

Elsewhere the other Duels were chaotic, but Harry's Defence Group all demonstrated their prowess and skill. Nott had sent a couple of spells at Ron, none of them _Expelliamus_, and Ron, having survived unscathed, responded with the slug vomiting curse he'd used on Malfoy at the beginning of term.

Harper had been so busy mouthing stuff about how inferior Weasley's were to other purebloods, that he missed Lockhart's countdown. When Ginny disarmed him he performed a sore loser act, claiming she cheated which irritated her to no end so she sent her bat-bogey and was enjoying the show of jumping about screaming while his own mutated snot attacked him.

Hermione has easily disarmed Bulstrode, which caused the oversized girl to angrily lunge at her. Hermione just performed a body bind in time to stop the big girl from falling on top of her.

Emma was really proud of herself. The Parkinson girl had fired her disarming charm and didn't register it had bounced off Emma's shield, or that Emma even summoned a shield. She was laughing at a most disturbing volume and, for some inexplicable reason, was mouthing on about 'Blood Traitors' and 'Mudbloods', the randomness of it confused Emma to no end but the piercing shrill of the laughter bothered her more than anything else so she used Pansy's exposed tongue for target practise and successfully hit it with a stinging hex.

Neville and Demelza were both quicker than their opponents and Harry could see them complaining about how they got lucky. Greengrass seemed particularly sore about getting outmatched by a First Year Muggleborn.

Rachel Avery was rolling about on the floor, she had apparently tried her stinging hex on Luna and met with a shield charm that deflected and hit her in the gut.

Lockhart tried and failed to restore order to the as people fell about with all kinds of afflictions. "I said Disarm only." He yelled over the crowds

A series of bangs from Snape's wand brought everyone's attention to him. He then went through the students removing afflictions, which unfortunately included Pansy's tongue. Ron was happy to note that his spell on Nott could not be reversed by Snape's talents and he had to go to the Hospital Wing with a conjured bucket.

"Detention with me tomorrow Weasley." Said Snape.

Ron scowled but when he was sure Snape couldn't hear him he went up to Harry and Hermione muttered "Worth it." So only they could hear him.

Lockhart had really caused chaos by having everyone just try and assault each other all at the same time.

"Perhaps we should teach the students how to block unfriendly spells?" said Snape

"Excellent suggestion, Professor Snape." Said Lockhart "Let's have a volunteer pair. Let's see…"

"I propose Potter and Malfoy, Potter seems pretty confident that he can block a spell." Said Snape

"E… excellent idea." Said Lockhart, trembling at the concept of Harry being close to him.

"_Is he scared of me?_" thought Harry. "_Then again I have been challenging him about everything he can do, maybe it's upset his understanding of the world. Good!_"

Harry followed his nemesis onto the platform and took up a position. Draco didn't look as confident as he did when they were first paired together, but Snape whispered something in his ear and the trademark facial expression was reborn again.

"Right Harry." Said Lockhart "When young Mr Malfoy fires his spell at you, this is how you block it." Lockhart spun twirled his wand about and it accidentally slipped out of his hands. "Whoops my wand arm is a little excited."

Harry rolled his eyes. It didn't matter, he knew the Shield Charm and could deal with anything Malfoy dealt.

"Wands at the ready." Said Lockhart "Three, two, one."

"_Serpensortia!_" incanted Malfoy

"_Well that's unexpected._" Thought Harry as a Snake appear. Then he began to realise the predicament he was in. Harry could kill the Snake with a single Reductor Curse, but hee knew that if he said anything in the presence of the snake it could come out as Parseltongue. Harry wasn't sure that incantations would come out as such, but if others recognised the language then everyone would think he was the Heir of Slytherin.

Harry didn't register Snape telling him something, Harry knew there was only one chance as he aimed his wand and tried and failed to silently incant a Rector Curse.

Lockhart performed some obscure spell which caused the snake to flying the air and land smack in front of a Hufflepuff in Harry's year "_Julian is it?_" Harry stopped himself from wondering that. He had to stop the snake before it hurt anyone. So he fell back on his favourite spell.

Non-verbally in his head, with as much emotion as he could focus, Harry incanted "_Flipendo!_" in his mind. The spell shot out of his wand and impacted the Snake before it could lunge at the Hufflepuff, knocking it several feet away.

Harry realised he had a weapon he could use, and followed up. It felt horrible in a way, killing a snake so brutally (even a conjured one), but Harry using his new found skill non-verbally fired _Flipendo_ after _Flipendo_ until the Snake drew its last breath.

Everyone stared at Harry in shock. After what happened with the pixies in Lockhart's classroom and his demonstration of a shield charm, despite only being a Second Year, had gained him a reputation as an expert in Defence Against the Dark Arts. But performing non-verbal magic? That was something most in the room had never even attempted, let alone managed.

Harry for his part sighed in relief, he sought out his sister's face and saw that she was completely white.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma had completely paled when the Malfoy boy had summoned the snake. She bit down on her tongue, just in case she accidentally said something whilst looking at it. She could tell Harry was looking at the Snake with a troubled expression as well. She also noticed him waving his wand. To the untrained eye it looked like nothing but to Emma and the others had all spent ages practising under Harry's tutelage it was obviously the wand movements for the Reductor Curse.

Emma for a split second thought Lockhart might not be so useless after all but that thought quickly passed when it became apparent that all he did was little more effective than playing bouncy-bouncy with a one-year-old.

Then, as the Snake looked ready to attack a student Emma couldn't see properly, Harry performed his non-verbal spell. Then he performed it a few more times. Emma still didn't feel so good but she was relieved that it could no longer reveal her shameful secret.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry turned from looking at his sister, he knew she and he needed some time alone together within the next few minutes, so he sought to finish this up as soon as possible.

"Have anything else you want to try Drakey?" he called over to Malfoy.

Malfoy looked really irritated and pointed his wand at Harry "_Tarantallega!_"

"_Protego!_" to some the amusement of some of those gathered, the dancing feet jinx got deflected to Lockhart who suddenly began moving all over the place.

"_Pertrificus Totalus!_" shouted Malfoy

Harry incanted "_Protego!_" again and the spell impacted the Hufflepuff the Snake tried to kill.

"_Expelliamus!_" shouted Malfoy, losing his temper.

Harry blocked that as well, but this time he sent the charm straight back at Malfoy, causing his wand to fly out of his hand and Harry to catch it.

"How do you do that?" blurted out Malfoy angrily before he could stop himself.

"What catch things?" said Harry "It's a seeker thing you wouldn't understand."

Many students burst out laughing at that declaration and Malfoy looked ready to murder his opponent.

Harry walked part way up the platform, tossed the wand to Malfoy and incanted "_Finite Incantatum!_" on the Hufflepuff boy who got hit by the stray Body-Bind. Harry noted the countercharm had taken effected when out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Malfoy making movement. He turned just in time.

"Furnuculus!" incanted Draco

"_Protego!_" by sheer luck Harry deflected the Pimple Jinx so that it impacted Malfoy straight in the face. He then followed up by incanting a Jinx he'd been itching to try for months. Parvati and Lavendar learnt that Harry indeed was not bluffing.

"_Algacapilos!_"

A yellow coloured spell left Harry's wand and upon striking Malfoy turned his hair into slimy dark green seaweed. That combined with the new pimples made Malfoy look really laughable.

"Potter!" shout Snape "That's detention for you. You and Mr Weasley shall report to my office tomorrow at 2 o'clock."

"Yes Professor." Said Harry

While Ron also gave Professor a nod to acknowledge he understood, Harry jumped down and helped up the Hufflepuff who thanked him for the Snake and the countercharm (despite Harry having relayed the Body-Bind to him).

"My Name is Justin."

"Mine is Harry."

"Uh yes, I know…" the Hufflepuff blushed.

"Come on Justin let's get back to the Common Room I think this is over." Said a Blond haired girl, Harry recognised as Susan Bones.

Harry in the meantime re-joined his own group of friends, one in particular. Then they all left, followed by the rest of the students. It wasn't until over half of them had gone Snape released Lockhart from the Jinx Harry had accidentally deflected on him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry hurriedly marched his sister out of the Great Hall and back to his practice room. He then sat her down.

"Ok Em', breathe deeply." Said Harry in encouragement.

Emma took several deep breaths and then just fell into Harry, she wasn't crying but tears and formed in her eyes and she was sniffing a bit. Everyone else in the Defence group came in.

"Well." Said Ron "While some of that was alright, I vote we continue relying on Professor Harry here to coach us.

Everyone agreed with Ron.

"That was fun though." Said Demelza "But some people can be real sore losers."

"The way Harper was bragging about absolutely nothing, he deserved to lose." Said Ginny "Pity Snape took my hex off him, he was just starting to get entertaining."

"You notice that Snape paired most of us against Slytherins?" said Demelza "Why?"

"He was trying to prove a point." Said Hermione "He obviously thought that he could have his House show up Gryffindor. His Pro-Slytherin sentiment is far stronger this year than it was last."

"Do you think it's my fault?" said Emma

"It's not your fault even if you are the cause." Said Hermione "Which I think you are, you're way better than I am at Potions and you're in the year below me. That and also he hated your Dad."

"Not that I'm sympathetic, but I suppose it must be hard on him having us in his class." Said Emma "I wonder if the Twins would mind pulling another prank on him, I've been working on their Homework with them and helping them brew one or two things."

"By the way the Polyjuice is ready right?" said Ron "When are we going to try it?"

"Not tomorrow, we've got detention." Said Harry "Though I think Malfoy is looking more likely after today."

"You mean summoning the Snake?" said Hermione "Why would he do that?"

"Don't know." Said Harry but he looked troubled.

"Spit it out Harry." Said Emma

"What?"

"I know you my dear older Brother. You have something you're not sure you should add."

"Well." Said Harry hesitantly "I did notice Malfoy looking troubled before we got on the platform, then Snape whispered something in his ear and…"

"Trademark Sneer?" said Natalie.

"1Trademark Sneer." Agreed Harry.

"Why are you hesitant to bring that up?" said Hermione.

"We thought Snape was after the Philosophers Stone last year. Look what happened there." Said Harry.

"I suppose you're right." Said Hermione "Dumbledore trusts Snape, maybe he's even doing this on Dumbledore's behalf."

"What do you mean?" said Vicky.

"Well we assume that Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin. What if Dumbledore does as well? What if Snape had Malfoy conjure a Snake…"

"…and see if he shows any Salazar like abilities." Said Emma.

"I really think it is Malfoy." Said Ron "He seemed a lot happier with that thing on the platform and a lot more shocked when Harry pummelled it with sparks. By the way mate that was neat. Congrats!"

"Congrats Harry."

"Congratulations."

Everyone congratulated Harry, Emma did so twice.

"I know Colin would say it if he could." Justified Emma "He'll probably say it again when he wakes up."

"I'm not sure whether or not you're right Ron." Said Hermione "Malfoy could just have an appreciation of Snakes. A number of hot-headed Gryffindors have an appreciation for Lions. I also notice more of us own cats than the other houses."

"Here-here to that." Said Emma, causing the others to chuckle.

"I'll tell you all what I think." Said Harry "I think regardless of whether or not Malfoy is the Heir, he's in a great deal of danger."

The group bar Luna gave him quizzical looks.

"Why?" said Ron

"Because of what happened tonight." Said Harry

Luna then explained further "Draco is already outspoken in anti-muggle sentiment and proliferates Pureblooded elitism. The fact that he conjured a snake in front of everyone's eyes it going to start people thinking along the lines we have."

"Malfoy essentially made a statement today saying Slytherin and proud of it. Many in the school will think that translates to: "I am the Heir of Slytherin' and Malfoy will probably get beaten up inside the next week."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

At 2 o'clock the following day, Harry and Ron entered Snape's classroom.

"Follow me." Instructed the Potions Master.

Harry and Ron followed him to a large store room where there had to be hundreds of cauldrons.

Ron gasped in shock, Snape seriously wasn't suggesting…

"You shall both clean out every Cauldron in this room…"

He was.

"…you may use magic to do so."

Or not.

Harry and Ron stared in shock.

"You are both aware of how to use _Scourgify?_"

Both boys nodded, Flitwick had taught them the Scouring Charm a couple of months ago.

"There is another charm called _Tergo!_" instructed Snape "It is used to clean more difficult things such as ovens. You normally don't learn this in school but I shall teach you it for this task."

Snape taught both boys the Oven Cleaning Charm.

"With each cauldron: cast _Tergo_, then _Scourgify_, then cast _Aqaumenti_ to rinse them out over one of the sinks. You can then leave them upside-down on that rack over there to drip."

Harry and Ron, realising the instructions were over set about their task.

Harry approached the first Cauldron and was acutely aware of Snape gazing at him, with interest. That interest seemed to die when Harry incanted _Tergo_.

After a while of Harry and Ron going through the process, Snape said "Potter, you can clearly cast non-verbally so please do so."

"_So that was it._" Thought Harry "Professor I can't incant all spells non-verbally I can only do a Flipendo Jinx and a Severing Charm."

Snape looked taken aback "I see, I thought you finally had some proficiency. I should never have assumed something so ridiculous. Carry on Potter."

If it was any other teacher Harry would have protested that he still managed two silent spells, but with Snape that would only lead to more detentions and/or fewer points. Harry did try incanting silently, but couldn't get any of the spells to work. The previous night he did try and managed to easily throw _Flipendo_ spells at the wall in his Practice Room but he still couldn't incant anything else other than the severing charm.

In the end it took nearly 3 hours for Harry and Ron to finish. Snape cast a warming charm of the rack and dismissed them. Despite the lack of physical labour Ron and Harry were both mentally exhausted and their wrists ached a little from casting so much. Still it was better than doing things manually.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Ron had been seated in the Common Room with Hermione for less than five minutes when McGonagall stormed in through the portrait hole.

"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER! Come with me. Now!" she said, her voice raised rather loud. She seemed absolutely furious.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in complete loss at what they possibly could have done to get her in this state of anger. They all stood up and followed Professor McGonagall to her office, she sat down with the three of them facing her.

"WELL?" she demanded

The three of them looked at each other. Harry as the bravest spoke up.

"Professor, can we have a little clarification to that question, I'm sorry for whatever we've done to make you angry but…"

"You know full well what you've done Mr Potter. Unless you all own up to this now, the three of you will be on the First Train home tomorrow."

Hermione now looked really scared.

Harry wasn't having any of it "Professor I honestly can't think of anything we've done so can you please give us clarification."

McGonagall looked angrily at Harry, she assumed he was being arrogant. "I am talking about your blatant attack on Mr Malfoy. I understand you had some disagreements last night but that is no excuse to attack him in such a manner. Madam Pomfrey says that some of the wounds could have killed him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock.

"We had nothing to do with that." Said Ron "Why do you think we did that?"

"Mr Malfoy just regained consciousness and said it was you three." Said McGonagall "He said that the three of you ambushed him, punched him, kicked him and fired curses at him then left him for dead."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"He's lying." Said Ron "We never did that, when did this happen?"

"MR WEASLEY…" said McGonagall getting more and more furious, but she was interrupted by Harry.

"ANSWER HIS QUESTION PROFESSOR!" Harry shouted "You're accusing us of something very serious here. Something I know that you know is out of character for us. When did this happen? Because Ron and I have just spent nearly three hours with Professor Snape in detention and judging by the length of Hermione's History essay she spent at least that long in the Common Room."

"Four hours actually I came straight from Lunch. I was there up until a few minutes ago." Said Hermione. Her voice was shaking and she was trying very hard not to cry.

McGonagall looked stunned "All three of you wait here."

McGonagall was gone for about twenty minutes before she came back.

"It seems I owe you three an apology." She said looking really troubled "Professor Snape just confirmed your alibi. I also spoke to three prefects, including Percy Weasley, your alibi checks as well Miss Granger."

"You said Malfoy told you it was us?" said Harry "Did he say he actually saw us? Because he really doesn't like us and might have just assumed it was us."

"Your assumptions are correct Mr Potter." Came a voice from the door. It was Snape. "I have just had words with Mr Malfoy. He didn't see any of the attackers but he believes with all his conviction that it was you three."

McGonagall looked like her age had doubled "I am sorry you three. You may go."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I can't believe she believed that git over you." Said Emma indignantly. It was dinner time and Emma was glaring over at Professor McGonagall. News about what happened to Malfoy had spread across the castle.

"It looks like your prediction came true Harry." Said Luna "Perhaps you should consider Divination next year."

"Maybe." Said Harry "But I'll think about that next term when we get our choice sheets."

"It is terrible." Said Hermione "Malfoy didn't deserve that."

"We don't know that Hermione." Said Ron "I still think he's the Heir."

Hermione looked horrified at Ron "I don't care if he is or not. This is mob justice and it's totally barbaric."

"I have to agree with Hermione on this one." Said Harry, cutting across whatever Ron was about to say "I don't like Malfoy, and I've want to hurt him more than once since I first got here, but ambushing him like that? That's cruelty I would expect from people like Voldemort and those that followed him, it's also cowardly."

Ron seemed to be irritated. "I still think he's the heir."

Hermione realised this and took his hand "Ron we're not saying you're wrong. But what happened to Malfoy is contemptible, regardless of what we think of him."

Ron seemed to be placated by that. Hermione's hand dwelled where it was for a few more second then withdrew.

"Um Emma?" said Demelza "Could you stop glaring at Professor McGonagall. She looks like she's about to cry and I'm finding it very disturbing."

Emma looked at Demelza with an eyebrow raised.

"I know but, please for me?" Demelza pleaded, yielding some results.

Dinner progressed and just as everyone was about to leave Professor Flitwick came to the table "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. Your presence is requested in the Headmasters office. Immediately."

"Uh ok." Said Harry "Where is it?"

"I shall take you there." said the small Professor.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Good evening Mr Potter." Said Dumbledore. Flitwick had led the three of them inside and they all sat down on a large couch. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and standing beside the desk was a red-faced and furious looking Lucius Malfoy. Interestingly in the background a flaming red was sitting on its perch.

Professor Flitwick remained standing opposite the three of them and facing Lucius.

"We have asked the three of you here because of the attack on young Mr Malfoy." Said Professor Dumbledore "Despite having your alibis established, he still insists that it was the three of you."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked outraged.

"I do not believe any of you are capable of this kind of attack. However Mr Malfoy here believes that you may have something further to add in regards to what happened to his son."

"We don't." said Harry. The other two nodded.

"My son was attacked and he thinks it was you." Said Malfoy senior "Why would he say such a thing."

"He doesn't like us." Said Harry "I thought after last summer you'd understand that. We don't subscribe to his pathetic Pureblood bigotry and he hates us for it."

"How dare you…"

"Lucius." Said Dumbledore warningly "Mr Potter ,while I appreciate your standpoint Mr Malfoy's son is the victim of a very serious attack and I ask that you please tell us anything you might know."

Harry sighed, he had some sympathies for Draco but on the whole he was not sorry for him. Malfoy, even if he wasn't the Heir, had brought it on himself. "I have something, but Mr Malfoy is not going to like it."

"My son was attacked, if you have anything to add…"

"Then could you please put your wand on the desk, because I don't want to have to attack you in self-defence." Said Harry

Malfoy glared. But put his wand on Dumbledore's desk.

"Mr Potter." Said Dumbledore "Please continue."

"Alright." Said Harry taking a deep breath "Hermione please don't interrupt either."

Harry looked over at his friend to see her nodding.

"Your son was attacked Mr Malfoy probably because he is a completely unpleasant person. He struts about expecting everyone to look at him in awe and wonder purely because of his family name and he makes enemies with anyone who disagrees with him, the three of us being an example. In the last three months he has repeatedly used a foul word that demeans muggleborns, a word I'm guessing you taught him, with the current anxiety around the Chamber of Secrets legend such attitudes can be interpreted as a confession. It doesn't help that when the writing on the wall was found he arrogantly threatened that muggleborns were going to be attacked like the cat was."

Malfoy now understood why Harry asked him to place his wand on the table. After that little declaration, he really wanted to hold a sustained Cruciatus Curse Potter and hear him scream.

"Are… you… suggesting… my… son… is… responsible… for… these… attacks?" said Malfoy furiously.

"No I am not." Said Harry "But I will say this: if it does turn out your son is responsible, I wouldn't be surprised."

Harry wondered if it was wrong he was taking so much pleasure in riling the elder Malfoy. The both of them were glaring at each other, but Malfoy was the first to break. It seemed when it came to glaring contests, Potters win every time. But Malfoy still had to have his say.

"You are an arrogant fool just like your parents…"

"I think that is quite enough." Said Flitwick "Mr Potter did warn you, you wouldn't like what he had to say. Headmaster, I don't see any further reason these three should be here, I suggest you let them go."

Dumbledore sighed "Do any of you have anything further to add?"

"No sir." Said Harry

"No sir." Said Ron and Hermione copying their friend.

"Very well. Professor Flitwick, please escort them to Gryffindor Tower." Said Dumbledore

The three of them left with the small Professor.

"Professor?" asked Hermione "Not that I don't appreciate your services there but shouldn't Professor McGonagall have done this?"

Flitwick smiled "You are correct Miss Granger. However my Colleague is still a little upset about earlier. She thought it would be better if you had a different Head of House represent you. I volunteered."

"I hope she's not too troubled." Said Harry "I don't like Malfoys, any of them but what happened was…"

"As a Professor I should discourage that attitude Mr Potter. But if you could forgive Professor McGonagall she might be…"

"Oh I'm over it." Said Harry "Emma I think took it a bit more personally. But I'll talk to her."

"We're over it to." Said Ron, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Said Flitwick, he was fond of his counterpart.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I'll think about it." Said Emma "But I'm still mad that she would do that."

"Haven't you got over it by now?" Said Harry "You're not going to glare at her some more."

Emma mumbled "Just a little more."

"I swear you didn't hold a grudge like that against Snape." Said Harry

Emma looked irritated "Don't you have Herbology to go to?"

"It's been cancelled." Said Harry pointing at the snow storm through the window. Either Hogwarts was going to have a white Christmas or she was going to be buried underground at this stage.

"Well I'd better go." Said Emma "I hope Ginny isn't walking outside in this? She's feeling ill again."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma simply stopped looking at the Transfiguration teacher after the first ten minutes. She was still really angry that McGonagall threatened to expel Harry and the others, but the Professor was having trouble conducting the lesson so Emma stopped for the sake of her's and the other's education.

McGonagall did recover enough of her composure that things were going normally until "Now the trick with Switching Spells is to not overcompensate otherwise you might…"

"ATTACK, ATTACK ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAAACK!" Came Peeves from the corridors. Everyone scrambled to get out and see what was going on.

When they go there they were shocked to find Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Ghost of Gryffindor Tower, Nearly-Headless Nick, Petrified. Justin was lying on the floor with a look of horrified surprise and Nick was floating upright, his head hanging from his neck and his face looking inquisitively in one direction.

"Who did this?" said Demelza shaking, another muggleborn had been attacked.

Emma pulled Demelza close to her and held her tightly, silently vowing not to let Demelza wander about alone.

In response to Peeves' panic alarm people were pouring in from all over the school, including a group of Hufflepuff students in Justin's year. Eventually McGonagall dismissed everyone back to their Common Rooms, except for one of the older students who ferried Nick's form along with a fan McGonagall conjured. Classes for the morning were cancelled and Harry and the rest of Gryffindors were informed of what happened.

"Damn." Said Ron "Does anyone know where Malfoy was?"

"The Ravenclaws and Slytherins don't have classes at this time." Said Hermione "Unless it turns out he has an undeniable alibi he could have had the opportunity."

"Well we're down a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Said Harry "Plus a cat and a ghost. I think we need to find an opportunity to use the Polyjuice Potion. We need to figure out a scenario we can use it for, and soon."

"Not here." Said Hermione looking round "We can discuss this later in the Practice Room, we don't want to be overheard."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later that evening; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Demelza, Luna and Emma were in the Practice Room.

"We just need to wait for Ginny." Said Emma "She's been in the hospital wing most of the day again. But Madam Pomfrey said she's getting better, though I doubt these attacks are helping."

"Yeah she didn't join us in class this morning." Said Demelza

Ginny came in "Sorry guys, I was with Madam Pomfrey. Malfoy got attacked again!"

"What?" said Harry

"Apparently he was seen on the Second Floor by some of Justin's housemates. He's not as bad as last time, since his first assault his friends have been guarding him more closely. But Professor Flitwick had to break up the fight. Just some bruises, black eyes and bloody noses."

"The Second Floor is not far from where Justin and Nick were found." Said Ron

"You're right it's not but the Library is on the Second Floor Ron." Said Hermione "He could have needed study material."

"Well I overheard Dumbledore asking Malfoy for an alibi." Said Ginny "He and his friends say they spent all morning in the library. Madam Pince said she didn't see them though but she did say that she wasn't looking out for them in particular."

"The library is large enough and with outdoor classes cancelled a lot of students are using the time to study." Said Hermione "She certainly could have missed him, but she also could have missed him because he wasn't there."

"So any idea how we're going to use the Polyjuice Potion." Said Harry.

"We have to get into the Slytherin Common Room." Said Emma "I also think that only two of us should go, and we should go as Crabbe and Goyle."

"Only two?" said Hermione "I don't know if that's a good Idea. If something goes wrong, only two of us on our own could be in trouble."

"And if more than two of us go then Malfoy might get suspicious. He might be bragging to the entire Slytherin Common Room but he might only be talking to Crabbe and Goyle. If anyone else is there then he might keep tight lipped." Said Harry

"I think Ron and Harry." Said Demelza "It's going to be weird enough as it is changing ones appearance, never mind Gender."

Suddenly many of the girls in the room shuddered.

"I wish Colin was here, he could go instead of me." Said Ron

"No he couldn't." said Harry "I work better with you than I do anyone else Ron."

"AWE!" said all the girls.

"Anyway." Said Harry, overlooking the fact he'd embarrassed his friend "I agree. Ron and I should go under Polyjuice Potion. I think it might not be a bad idea to have two of you under my invisibility cloak as well, following us."

"Oh why didn't we think of that before." Said Ron "We could just tail Malfoy under the cloak and wait for him to say something useful."

"No we couldn't." said Harry "We need to be able to get certain things out of him. The only way we can do that is if we engage with him as someone he trusts."

Ron looked down "I really hate this."

"Yes and we appreciate your sacrifice." Said Emma "So who goes under the cloak?"

"I'm thinking Hermione and Luna." Said Harry "The two of you are the most observant, and you two would benefit the group more by hearing what is said First Hand."

"Sounds like there is not a lot for the rest of us to do?" said Ginny

"There may yet be." Said Harry "Crabbe and Goyle will need to be incapacitated while we do this. We might need you to guard them. Speaking of, we need to come up with methods to incapacitate them while we get a confession out of Malfoy."

"I was thinking of drugging some of their food with a simple but powerful sleeping potion." Said Hermione "But with you being so advanced in Defence Spells we could try stunning them?"

"That could work." Said Harry "I haven't tried that spell yet but it seems relatively simple."


	15. Christmas at the Castle

Christmas in the Castle

It was the Friday after Justin's attacked when they decided to use the Potion. The sense of fear and panic had grown considerably and people had rushed to get tickets for the Hogwarts Express back to London. Draco Malfoy had become public enemy number one. These days he didn't go anywhere without at least two of his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, present, but usually with a handful of others as well.

It became clear after observing Malfoy that it would be best to stun Crabbe and Goyle one day after dinner. The reason being it was the only time when Harry and his friends could get the two of them alone. The two Slytherins liked to fill their bellies with extra large portions of desert after dinner every day. Hermione wouldn't dare try slipping them sleeping drought infested cakes because asides from the fact anyone could pick them up, the chances of placing them down and not getting noticed in the crowded hall were remote. That thought in mind the group opted for the stunner option.

It took some time but the Seven that had opted to carry out this operation – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emma, Luna, Ginny and Demelza – came up with the appropriate plan of ambush. When Crabbe and Goyle got up from the Slytherin table; Ron and Harry, who'd sat near the entrance to the Great Hall got up and walked ahead of them.

Harry and Ron quick marched into the Dungeons and when they got to a corridor where no one else was around, they quickly put on the Invisibility cloak. Then they moved ahead to the store cupboard that they and the others had chosen to use for this portion of the plan. Harry opened the cupboard and went inside, leaving it open ever slightly, just enough to see people pass in the corridors but not enough for them to notice that the cupboard was open unless they specifically looked. Ron proceeded with the cloak to the far end of the corridor to keep a look out for Slytherins. Harry knew Emma should be following behind Crabbe and Goyle making sure no one came from that end.

Harry waited in the cupboard, and when the two goons passed by he quickly incanted _Stupefy_ twice knocking both boys to the floor. Ron came out from under the cloak and levitated Crabbe into the cupboard, while Harry did the same for Goyle. They had just pulled the hairs out, pinched their shoes and shut the cupboard door when Emma came rushing round the corner.

"Incoming." She said in a low voice.

"Get under." Said Ron to the Potters. The three of them were all hidden under the invisibility cloak just in time, as a pair of fourth year Slytherin girls walked past.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Got them?" asked Hermione when they arrived in Myrtles Bathroom.

They held up the hairs.

"Good." She said "This Potion will last an hour so use that time well. I also swiped these from the laundry." She indicated two sets of bigger robes.

"I recommend that you change into those and then take the potion and head straight to the Common Room." Said Emma "Remember where it is?"

"Yes." Said Harry "And that stupid password."

"Good." Said Hermione "Luna and I will follow behind under the cloak. Do what you have to but don't hang around longer than necessary. Simply blame stomach ache for your having to leave quickly, everyone knows those two eat far too much so it's entirely plausible."

While Hermione had been talking, Ron and Harry had changed into larger robes inside the toilet stalls. When they came out, it took great effort on the part of the girls not to laugh at them.

"Right," said Hermione "Add each of the hairs to one of these phials."

Ron and Harry each took one, added the essence of Slytherin thug and witnessed the potion change colour, it smelt worse than the Skele-Gro had before Emma added the orange juice.

"We have to drink that, don't we?" said Ron

No one said anything, Harry merely held up his own phial in a gesture of toast.

"Cheers." Said Ron in a voice lacking any enthusiasm.

Both boys drank down the fluid. What followed was an unpleasant taste and a slightly less unpleasant body-morph. Harry felt a little dizzy and found himself falling against the wall. He leant on it to keep himself upright, after a second he managed to regain control of himself.

"It seems to have worked." Said Demelza.

Harry looked over at Ron and saw that he too had changed form.

"Right you four had better get to the Slytherin Common Room." Said Emma "This wears off in an hour. Be careful. I'd give you a hug brother but…"

"I understand completely." Said Harry, he wouldn't want to hug Goyle either "Let's get this over with."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Ron left the bathroom with Hermione and Luna following them covertly under the cloak. In addition to gaining their own personal view of what was going on, they could provide support if needed.

Both of the boys felt particularly awkward suddenly having huge bodies to move about. Harry especially because he was normally so skinny.

"Would you two move faster!" hissed Hermione from under the cloak.

"We having enough trouble walking at this speed." Said Ron "Besides they'll think something is wrong if we…"

"And Just where have you two been!" came a voice from in front of the Harry and Ron.

They looked ahead to see an older ugly Slytherin boy.

"Probably stuffing your faces full of cake again. I don't personally care what disgusting habits you get up to, but Draco needs to be protected from all the stupid Mudblood lovers. Get back to the Common Room."

"Uhh… Right." Said Harry, trying his best to sound like Goyle.

Harry and Ron, with Hermione and Luna close behind, headed to where they found the Slytherin Common Room the other day.

"Pureblood!" said Harry. As he and Ron silently reflected to themselves on the choice of password, the wall they were standing in front of slid open revealing the passage.

The Slytherin Common Room was rather crowded due to the evening hour. Unlike the Gryffindor variant, the Slytherin Dungeon did not have the warm and welcoming feeling that Harry and his friends were so used to. The Dungeon was distinctly darker and decor was all green and black, Slytherin colours

"Crabbe, Goyle." Called a voice from one of the alcoves, it was Malfoy. Harry recognised several Slytherin Second Years, including ones he and his friends had beaten in Lockhart's duelling club were surrounding him.

Harry and Ron fought down there urges to do something they'd regret and dutifully marched up to Malfoy in a manner that would suit Crabbe and Goyle. As the two impersonators approached the other Slytherins around him moved off.

"I just got a letter from my mother. She wants me home for Christmas, so the two of you might want to write home and change your plans." Said Malfoy

Harry and Ron looked a bit taken aback but then Harry (as Goyle) mumbled out "Um… Ok."

"It's a real shame, I had hoped that I would get to see a muggleborn suffer the heir's wrath. Preferably Granger."

It was just as well Harry and Ron had taken a seat, the desire to get up and beat their nemesis was overwhelming and had they been standing over him they likely would have given into that temptation.

"I really wish I was the Heir, if I was then Granger would have been the first to go and she wouldn't have been petrified."

"Do you know who it is?" said Harry "I mean, if you did, you could maybe…"

"Don't you think I would have done that already if I knew." Snpped Malfoy "Father's not telling me anything. I'm not even sure what he knows. He just told me to keep my head down and that the heir knows what they're doing. He won't even tell me if it's the same person as last time…"

"Last time?" said Ron (Crabbe) in shock "What do you mean last time?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe with thorough irritancy "What is the matter with you Crabbe, do I have to repeat everything I tell you? I just told you yesterday. Apparently the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago as well."

"By who?" blurted out Harry (Goyle).

"No idea." Said Malfoy "Father won't tell me, they caught someone apparently and expelled them, they're probably rotting in Azkaban right now, or they might have gotten out by now, I don't know. But father did tell me this… Last time the Chamber was opened a Mudblood died. The others were only petrified but the last victim died. So with any luck the next one will die. With any luck it'll be Granger."

Harry felt anger course through himself now, but he was mainly worried about Ron (Crabbe) he had far less self-control and from where Harry was he could see his friend as an imposter clenching his fists.

"What's the matter with you?" said Malfoy looking at Ron (Crabbe)

Harry noticed that Ron was indeed struggling to control himself, if Harry didn't do something soon his best friend would do something stupid and blow there cover. So he surreptitiously nudged him with his elbow.

"Stomach ache!" grunted Ron (Crabbe), which seemed to satisfy Malfoy.

"Well go up to the Hospital Wing and give those mudbloods a good kicking. Especially that Creevey twit. He's friends with the Potters. I can't believe they got away with what they did to me." Malfoy seemed visibly shaken by the memory of getting beaten up. Whoever had got to him still hadn't been caught and at this stage it was likely that they never would.

"How do people end up petrified like that?" asked Harry (Goyle)

"No idea." Said Malfoy "My father wouldn't tell me, said that it was part of the Heir's power but I don't think he knows. Don't know why he doesn't just kill them personally. I also don't know why father isn't letting the Prophet know. Then again no one told the paper the last time so…"

Harry glanced at his watch, they had been under the potion for just over half an hour now, and he wasn't sure how much more time he should risk. Malfoy obviously wasn't heir they but he obviously not as ignorant as most people in the school were.

"Did they ever find the Chamber?" said Harry "If you know where it is then maybe you could meet him that way."

"Nah, apparently they caught whoever it was with the monster. Actually, it was just one prefect who caught him. They apparently got an award for it to, filthy Mudblood sympathiser. I wish father could have at least told me what the monster was. Apparently whatever it was escaped before the prefect could kill it, he then just handed the Heir over to the headmaster."

"But if he was caught?" said Ron "Then…"

"Father won't explain it. I've already told you." Said Malfoy irritably "He doesn't want me involved, I don't know if it's even the same person this time as last time or if it's a relative. It's probably a relative, after all only the teachers here are old enough to have been at Hogwarts fifty years ago."

Harry and Ron each felt a light tap on the back of their necks. Hermione was signalling them from under the cloak that it was time to go.

"I think I do have a stomach ache." Said Ron

"M… Me too." Said Harry

"Oh honestly you too. Go see Pomfrey, at least now maybe you'll act less like farm animals, but I doubt it."

Harry and Ron quick marched out of the Slytherin Common Room and made their way back up to the bathroom stopping only to abandon Crabbe and Goyle's shoes outside the broom cupboard.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Ron entered the bathroom with five minutes to spare. As soon as Harry was changed out of Slytherin robes and flesh, Emma pulled him into a tight hug.

"How did things go?" said Demelza

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?" said Ron "No offence but I'm not overly fond of this bathroom."

"OH WELL I'M SO SORRY THAT MY BATHROOM IS SO HORRIBLE!" screeched Myrtle, rendering any counter arguments to Ron's plea irrelevant.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You know I'm really beginning to grow on this little spot you found us Harry." Said Ron as he pulled up a chair.

"Then you're a little slow." Said Harry "I think everyone else has already grown on it."

Before Ron could answer the door opened and Neville, Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey came in.

"Hey." Said Vicky "Have you done your stupid, insane and risky thing? How did it go?"

"Yes." Said Emma "Want to hang around and listen?"

Vicky had the decency to blush "Please?" she mumbled.

"It's alright. I know this was a stupid plan but I had to do something." Said Emma, her thoughts on her friend in the infirmary.

"Stupid or not we did learn some pretty amazing stuff." Said Ron.

"Like what?" asked Natalie.

"Like the fact that the Chamber has been opened before." Said Harry.

That declaration brought shock to everyone but the four who had been present at Malfoy's ranting.

"What do you mean it's been opened before?" said Neville "You mean when Salazar Slytherin sealed it in medieval times?"

"No." said Harry "I mean Malfoy said that his father told him that fifty years ago several muggleborns were attack like Colin and Justin and one person was actually murdered."

There followed a round of gasps.

"Malfoy is not the heir." Said Hermione "But he is disturbingly informed. It might be just because his father knows but…"

"How would Malfoy senior know all this actually?" said Demelza "It can't be that common knowledge if we haven't found anything out. Not after all the research we've conducted."

"He's a Governor for the school." Said Luna

"Governor?" said Harry

"Hogwarts has a non-academic committee that the Headmaster, the teachers and the rest of the staff are held accountable to. The Board of Governors, twelve appointed individuals who oversee school policy, the appointment of staff and the distribution of funds." Said Luna.

"Do they fund the school?" asked Hermione "I had wondered because this seems like a private school but…"

"No." said Luna "The school is funded by the Ministry through taxes. Though I believe donations can be made by public figures, but there haven't been any in recent years and the school is not dependent on them."

"Thanks Luna, I've always been curious _Hogwarts A History_ doesn't explain the…"

"Look sorry but we're not here for the political system at Hogwarts lecture." Said Demelza "The Chamber of Secrets was opened once before? Did they have any idea who it was back then?"

"Right sorry." Said Hermione "Malfoy doesn't know who it was, just that they were caught by a prefect and expelled. He also speculated they were in something called Azkaban."

"Azkaban is a prison." Said Emma "Hagrid said, apparently said that it was 'not a pleasant place in the slightest'."

"But if they're in prison, how can they have…" began Geoffrey

"Malfoy pointed out the same thing." Said Ron

"He also speculated that it could be a relative of the heir." Said Harry "Given that none of the student population were even alive fifty years ago, that's not a bad guess I think."

"But even if the names kept secret from everyone else, surely the Governors know who it was?" said Ron "Surely they could identify the relative."

"If it's a relative Ron." Said Hermione "We don't know that it is. If the Heir was caught fifty years ago, he may have passed on information to someone else."

"Even if it is a relative they could have changed their family name. Maybe even legitimately through marriage or something." Said Ginny

"Maybe it's a teacher." Said Ron "Malfoy did say they were the only ones that were around here and I wouldn't put it past Snape to…"

"Stop everyone." Said Harry

Everyone turned to him.

"Let's not forget the fact that we don't know what is happening. All we know from Malfoy is that someone was caught, I don't know whether it was the Heir or not but the very fact that attacks are happening now suggests that things weren't resolved fifty years ago. What we're doing right now is speculating on speculations about speculations. We know certain things but we need to know more."

"Well." Said Hermione "We know that whoever caught the heir back then got an award. Maybe that award is in the trophy room?"

"How would that help?" said Ron

"Well if there's an award it could have his or her name on it." Said Hermione "If we can find out who they are…"

"We might be able to find out more from there." Said Harry

"But Harry how are we supposed to find it, most of the awards don't even have names on them, never mind dates. I mean was this fifty years ago exactly or…" said Emma

"Malfoy just said fifty years." Said Harry

"Maybe we should just put this all to the side for now." Said Ginny "I mean it's Christmas, half of us will be going home soon. Let's just focus on enjoying the holiday. Merlin knows between Colin, Quidditch, Duelling, Polyjuice and not to mention getting settled into Hogwarts for the first time we've all earned it. Especially you two." She pointed at Harry and Emma.

"I agree with Ginny." Said Hermione "If for nothing else, we've only gotten more questions than answers from this task, a fresh perspective next month might do us all good."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The eleven eleven-to-thirteen-year-olds spent the last two days either relaxing or having one final duel before half of them went home for Christmas. They also had a Secret Santa, which had been prearranged a week earlier, and on the last day before the train left exchanged presents.

When Monday came there was a round of goodbyes, 'Happy Christmas' and hugs all round. Almost everyone going home was excited about the prospect of seeing their families again after so long at school, Demelza however was notably gloomy at the idea of coming home. Her parents said that they absolutely refused to pick her up from the train station unless she agreed to withdraw from Hogwarts and go to muggle school 'like a sensible girl'. When the obvious answer was given, Demelza had to make arrangements with her eldest brother, who had a driver's licence and a car, to take her home and drop her back at Kings Cross in January. At Emma's suggestion, Demelza had been contacting both her parents and her brothers (albeit separately) and Max (the younger of her two older brothers) had reluctantly let slip in one letter that there Dad refused to acknowledge the owls that delivered the letters, meaning that he had had to act as a go between and pass on Demelza's messages to them.

The others were all worried about Demelza and Harry told her to keep in touch by owl. Luna also told her that she would be back in the country by Christmas Eve and that the Cornish girl was welcome to come for a sleepover at her place, provided she didn't mind the excessive presence of nargles.

Hermione, who had made arrangements to go home for Christmas at the last minute, gave Demelza her phone number and said that she was welcome to call anytime.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The castle rapidly depleted of people on Monday after breakfast, Harry wondered whether Malfoy would be attacked on the train home. Whatever happened, he couldn't blame Harry and Ron for it this time round.

By lunch time, the population of students had dropped down to eleven, and that was including Colin and Justin in the Hospital wing. Crabbe and Goyle had gone home for the holidays, despite the fact Malfoy spoken to Polyjuice imposters, however given what little he knew of them Harry guessed Malfoy had to repeat himself all the time. All nine conscious students still staying were members one of three families. There were no Hufflepuffs or Slytherins staying but there were two Ravenclaws, one of which Emma had met before.

"So Ruth?" said Emma "Why'd you choose to stay at Hogwarts this year?"

Emma, Ginny and Ruth had chosen to sit together in the Great Hall as they were the only First Years left in the school who weren't Colin Creevey.

"Um…" started Ruth Clearwater "My Grandfather is very ill right now and it's generally easier on my parents if we're not around."

"Oh. Sorry." Said Emma

"It's alright, it's nothing overly life threatening. Well it is normally, well no it's not but it is given their age but it's still…" Ruth trailed off embarrassedly "So why are you two staying here?"

"My parents are going to visit my brother in Egypt. We haven't seen him since the summer before last so he's overdue a visit." Said Ginny "But we can't all afford to go so my brothers and I are all here."

"Almost everyone Harry and I like is here so there you are." Said Emma "By the way who's we? You have a brother or sister here?"

"Sister." Said Ruth "We're both muggleborn, she jumped at the opportunity to stay here and spend time with her boyfriend."

"What?" said Emma and Ginny at the same time.

Ruth jumped slightly, she was quite a shy girl normally and she was a bit uneasy at these two girls she barely knew bearing down on her.

"Yeah… She's sixteen, she is allowed to have a boyfriend at that age. What's the big deal?" she said.

"Ruth at the moment there are only five boys at school right now. One is my brother and the rest are hers." Emma pointed at Ginny.

"Oh?" said Ruth "Well that narrows it down."

"What do you mean narrows it down?" said Ginny

"Well Penny let slip that she had a boyfriend accidentally just after she came back after last year. When I got my Hogwarts letter, my parents immediately set me the task of finding out who he was. It's been over three months and I still have no idea who he could be. Penny won't tell me anything."

"But it can't be any of them." Said Ginny "No girl would want to date any of my brothers and Harry has barely been out of our company, we'd know if…"

"What's wrong with your brothers?" said Emma

"You've met them, you should know."

"Yes I have met them, and I still maintain that Fred is kinda cute."

Ginny's eyes widened "Emma that's my brother Fred right?"

"Do we know another Fred?" said Emma

"Well I'm thinking you do. How can you find my Fred kinda cute? How can you find any of my brothers kinda cute?"

"Well I still haven't met two of them, but Fred is still…"

"What about George?" said Ginny.

"What about him?" said Emma.

"Do you find my brother George cute?"

"No more than the others, it's really Fred…"

"Fred and George are identical, how can you…"

"I just can." Said Emma smirking at Ginny.

"You're winding me up aren't you?"

"Maybe, but I will say that I find Fred cute and he was a gentlemen when we first met."

Ginny glared, while Ruth looked on trying not to laugh at them in case they got offended.

"So Ruth what do you know about this mystery boyfriend of your sister's?" said Emma "It's either Fred, George or Percy."

"Not a lot." Said Ruth "All I know is that he wanted to keep the whole thing secret from his brothers and that my sister was fine with that because she always suspected that I was a witch, and she believed that if I came here and found out, I'd tell my parents when we get home."

"Will you?" asked Emma

"No, I'll tease her for a while." Said Ruth chuckling to herself "But I won't tell them. Any idea who it could be?"

"It's Percy." Said Emma

"What!" said Ginny and Ruth.

"Come on, we know it can't be Ron, and Fred and George wouldn't keep a secret from each other and they'd probably want to broadcast something like this to the rest of us. The fact that Percy is the same age as your sister also makes him more likely." Said Emma

"Percy? With a girlfriend?" said Ginny "Who on Earth would want to… Ruth what's your sister like?"

Ruth was a little startled, but only a little, the way these two girls were acting around her was strange but she was getting used to it… sort of… "Well she's smart, not in your face so but she's always reading and always studying and always gets high marks on her assignments: she got O's and E's in all her O.W.L's last year. She also doesn't like to be disturbed when she's reading or studying."

"That sounds like someone who would get on with Percy." Admitted Ginny.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma and Ginny armed with this potential information had to decide what to do with it. They put it to one side for now and spent most of their time having snowball fights with Ruth, Harry, Ron and the twins or snuggling up next to a fire with mugs and a large jug of hot chocolate the 'cute' Fred and his twin brother George managed to liberate from the kitchen.

Then the big day finally came. Emma didn't know exactly what to expect as she had never had a meaningful Christmas before. On Christmas eve she lay on her bed stroking Mopsus, who'd chosen to inhabit the area just above her stomach, making it just that bit harder to breath in and out, whilst she was staring at the ceiling. Emma couldn't help but think of Christmas the previous year, when she feasted mainly on fruit cake and sweets delivered by Hedwig from Harry whilst the four Dursleys had been condemned to a very disappointing Christmas Dinner of cereal and toast.

This time last year she had agonised over the fact that it had been nearly four months since she'd been in the presence of her wonderful big brother whilst the closest thing to human company she had were three horrible relatives. A year later things were now pretty much the opposite: she was having the greatest time she'd ever had in living memory, her lovely brother by her side and people she could truly call friends and it had been over four months since she'd set eyes on the Dursleys. True she was upset that Colin and the others had been attacked, but Harry had been right this Wizarding society was their place in the world.

Emma didn't know what to expect Christmas to be like, but she would find out tomorrow after some sleep. If she could.

"Mopsus, I can't get comfortable with you there. Can you budge?" she pleaded respectfully.

"Mew!" said the kitten. He upped himself and moved down Emma's body and settled on one of her thighs. "Mew?"

"Better thank you."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The next morning Emma woke up to a modest stack of presents at the foot of her bed.

"Happy Christmas Emma!" said Ginny looking over at her bemused friend.

"Happy Christmas Ginny!" said Emma "Do you want to take these downstairs and meet the boys?"

Ginny nodded "Sure why not."

**ORACL2PHOENIX**

The girls met their brothers in the Gryffindor Common Room where they began opening their presents. Every one of them, Potters included, received Mrs Weasley made jumpers. The Weasleys had mainly given assortments of chocolates, however Mrs Weasley in addition to jumpers had posted cake and homemade fudge.

Emma soon learnt that Christmas was as much about food as it was about presents, and for Weasleys considerably more so. After a quick breakfast the Weasleys and Potters went out into the blistering cold snow. Emma was wrapped up in her nice new brown jumper as well as the gloves Hagrid had given her for her tenth birthday the previous year.

Everyone spent the day outside making snowmen and having snowball fights. Percy was really reluctant to join in and it took Emma's best pleading look to get him to do so. After a few minutes two Clearwaters came out as well, which for some 'inexplicable reason' made Percy all the more happy to take part, even as he badly lost the snowball fight.

After a while they lost track of time and only Hagrid coming out and telling them that dinner would start in half an hour, did they go inside to change clothes and head to the Hall.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It wasn't until after she'd tugged the cold and wet fabrics from her skin did Emma realise how hungry she was. Ginny mentioned that playing out in the snow was traditional to a Weasley family Christmas in the past. It was always worth it in the end because after burning up all the energy they were ready to consume a fabulously oversized dinner.

Emma and Harry had many times in the past been forced to cook Christmas Dinner for the Dursleys and only receive meagre portions of turkey scraps to eat. The sheer variety of food, never mind the quantity made Emma feel a little taken aback. So taken aback she didn't immediately start.

"Aren't you going to eat more than that?" asked Ron looking at Emma's plate. On instinct Emma had only put down two slices of turkey. Harry noticed and immediately understood. He then proceeded to fill Emma's plate for her.

"Harry." Said Emma.

"You're going to eat this and enjoy it, like it or not." Harry scolded lightly.

Emma giggled "Understood, guess some habits are still difficult to break." She took the serving spoon from Harry's hands and began scooping Yorkshire pudding from a self-replenishing platter.

Ginny's brothers began consuming food at rapid rate, she herself was more restrained but Emma was still wondering how a girl smaller than Harry could consume so much when she herself had stopped partway through her second helping of fruit cake. Emma and her brother could not compete with Weasley stomachs. Emma believed that the only person in the hall that could eat more than a Weasley was Hagrid. Glancing at the jolly over 11 foot tall gamekeeper, it was not an entire shock to see that he was eating away at a whole turkey on his own, thankfully he was cutting away with a knife and fork and not laying into the bones like Ron was his drumsticks.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After dinner, Ginny and Emma went to the Hospital Wing to spend some time with Colin's non-responsive form. Madam Pomfrey had told them that it was doubtful Colin would be able to hear them, but the girls all felt better when they talked to him, even if he didn't show any signs of life.

"We got letters from Demelza, Luna and the others." Said Ginny "They say Happy Christmas. I was going to get you a box of cauldron cakes for Christmas but I don't know how long it will be until the mandrakes are ready. I'll owl order them as soon as we get word you're coming back to us, that way they won't have gone off by the time you're back."

"I got you a pair of mittens." Said Emma holding up a small wrapped present. "Luna got you a scarf to match as well. Demelza said that she would bring round some chocolates from the muggle world. Their sweets last longer than ours so you should be fine there. I'm still making copies of my notes for when you wake up. Hermione also said that she'd organise a list of things you need to know for exams, that way you won't have to be held back."

"Your parents also sent you via Emma: a Christmas card and a package." Said Ginny.

"I haven't opened either but you can when you wake up." Said Emma "None of your presents have been unwrapped in fact so you can open them when you wake up.

"She also got a letter herself from your parents." Said Ginny.

Emma blushed "They wrote to say thank you for me sending the last batch of photos."

"They also wrote asking more about 'such a considerate and caring friend of our son' as well." Said Ginny "Out of interest Colin did you ever tell your parents that most of your friends were girls?"

"I really didn't think they'd have been that interested." Admitted Emma "I'm not sure how to word the reply."

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something." Said Ginny.

As the two of them left they each gave Colin a hug and wished him merry Christmas.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was on route back to Gryffindor Tower that they met Ruth heading sneakily downstairs.

"I want to confirm who my sister's boyfriend is. Want to come?"

Ginny and Emma nodded.

It turned out that Ruth was tailing her older sister. They followed her as far as the entrance hall where Percy was waiting. When he pulled Penelope into a kiss even Ginny could not deny that Percy was capable of interacting romantically with a member of the opposite sex.

The two of them went arm in arm down to the Dungeons.

"I don't think we need to see anymore." Said Emma

"Agreed." Said Ginny and Ruth, they both now had something they could use against their older siblings. They had no desire whatsoever to witness the true extent of their relationship. Also as girls, it was in their nature to let the love flourish.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"So Emma did you like Christmas?" asked Harry

"Yeah it was great. I wonder how the Dursleys are getting on. Hopefully it's a disaster."

"They actually sent me something." Said Harry "Not a present or anything. Just a letter asking us to find out if we could stay over the summer."

"If only." Said Emma "But I guess we can't."

"Yeah." Said Harry "At least things will be better for us when we go back."

"They will." Smiled Emma thinking of Professor Dumbledore's proposal.

Harry pulled his sister into a hug "Happy Christmas Emma." He kissed her forehead.

"Happy Christmas Harry." She kissed him on the cheek.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The bulk of the holidays were relatively uneventful, Emma and Ginny cornered Percy one evening and took great pleasure teasing him about their discovery. Ruth also reported that she too had satisfactorily teased her sister.

Neither Emma, nor Harry were bothering to study. Their school marks, and those of the Weasleys, gave them no cause for concern at this time. So they either spent time sheltering from or braving the cold harsh winter outside. On New Year's Day; Harry, Ron, Emma and Ginny went to visit Hagrid, where they all braved some leftover homemade Christmas cake. By Hagrid's standards it wasn't too bad and with plenty of tea they were able to swallow it in small chunks. Thankfully the gamekeeper had plenty of tea supplies.

"Aye I remember my firs' Chris'mas 'ere." Said Hagrid "Was jus' after me Dad died. It twas wonderful, I was still a lil' sad mine. Bu' there's no place like Hogwarts at Christmas. Next year Harry you an' Ron will get te visit Hogsmeade. Tha' place is truly the best in Britain. Especially this time o' year with the snow and the carols and…"

"Hagrid please." Begged Ron "I'm already desperate to visit, don't make me more desperate."

"Haven't either of you been before?" asked Harry looking at Ron and Ginny

"No why would we?" said Ginny

"Well you Flooed to Diagon Alley all the time whilst staying at home. Why not Hogsmeade?" said Emma

Ron and Ginny looked a bit shocked, the thought had never occurred to them before.

"Mos' parents choose to wait until their children star' attendin' Hogwarts before they take 'em themselves." Said Hagrid "After tha', there's not much point because they go all tha time with there frien's."

"In our case, it's probably to keep Ron out of the sweet shop." Said Ginny.

"Oh like you're not also desperate to go." Said Ron.

"I'm desperate to go shopping, not just for sweets." Countered Ginny

"Shopping sounds like fun." Admitted Emma.

"It does?" said Harry "Personally I just want to go because it's somewhere new."

"So you're not in it for the sweets?" said Ron

"Or the shopping?" said Ginny

"I personally go fer a drink." Said Hagrid

"I know." Said Emma thinking of Hagrid's loose tongue letting Quirrell find the stone.

"Actually that's true there's Butterbeer." Said Ron "Best drink in the Wizarding World."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was a few days into the New Year; Emma, Ginny and Ruth were sat at the Ravenclaw table talking when Harry came over.

"Emma have you gotten any letters from Demelza?"

"Um… a handful." Said Emma.

"Has she seemed alright, because Hermione just sent me a letter saying that she's been at Luna's since Boxing Day?" said Harry

"What?" said Emma and Ginny.

Harry handed them a letter

_Dear Harry_

_Happy New Year._

_Things are great here, we may not have made any progress but I am glad that we finished our… secret project before the holidays. I would hate to have missed Christmas at home. It's been ages since I've seen my parents._

_However the main reason I wanted to write is that Demelza hasn't phoned me since the day we got back. Then it was just one phone call saying that she'd work things out with her Mum and Dad. She seemed happy enough at the time and talked about her siblings. But I phoned to say Happy New Year and it was her Mum that answered. I won't say what she said but it wasn't the least bit polite and she hung up on me saying that Demelza wasn't there. I was worried but then a nice boy called Zack (her brother) phoned up and told me that Demelza had gone to stay with "a funny blond friend who recommended we check that nargle infestations could be covered by our home insurance"._

_I didn't want to pry too much but I'm sensing that things aren't going to well, I also didn't want to send Hedwig off without your permission. Can you or Emma contact Luna and make sure she's alright?_

_Everything with me is fine and I'll see you next week._

_Love from_

_Hermione_

Emma looked up from the letter. "I'm gonna borrow a school owl."

"Why wouldn't Luna tell us?" said Ginny.

"I can think of a reason." Said Emma running off.

"What reason?" said Ginny. Emma was already out of earshot but Ginny still got an answer.

"Demelza probably asked Luna not to say anything." Said Harry "I really hope she's ok, we don't need any more Dursleys."


	16. Faith, Friendship and Flames

**Warning: Character Death**

* * *

><p><span>Faith, Friendship and Flames<span>

Emma sent her letter demanding answers from Luna. Luna's reply was quick but it didn't tell them a lot.

"It just says that Demelza is with her and that they'll see us soon." Said Emma.

"It doesn't say anything else?" asked Ron.

"Just that they've made a nargle net." Said Emma.

"A what?" said Ron.

"Well I'd assume a net for catching nargles." Said Harry.

"But they don't exist." Said Ron in confusion.

"Luna would disagree." Said Ginny.

"But…"

"Ron, Luna would disagree." Said Harry "Ginny are you ok? You seem sick again."

"Yeah I'm fine." said Ginny feebly.

She did not look fine though. The holidays had done wonders for Ginny's apparent poor health, but with everyone due to return in a few days she seemed to be losing her colour again.

Harry for the life of him couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Madam Pomfrey had mentioned the possibility of homesickness affecting her overall health but Ginny did not seem to be overly homesick. She and Emma had had a great time together over the holidays and also beforehand with her other friends.

"Maybe you should go back to bed." Said Emma "You look really tired, did you manage to sleep?"

"I think so." Said Ginny

"What do you mean you think so?" said Ron

"Well I don't remember…" Ginny paused "I don't remember anything about last night, so I must have been asleep."

Ginny's logic was sound but Harry got the general impression she didn't personally believe that she got to sleep the previous night.

"Maybe something to eat will help." Said Ron "Is it nearly lunch yet?

"Ron we just ate breakfast not an hour ago." Said Ginny.

"Has it only been an hour?" said Ron "How about we go flying, it's no longer snowing."

Harry looked out the window, up until today it had been snowing nonstop for weeks and although it had stopped now, the landscape, which held colours of green and brown in the summer, was completely white as the snow caked the ground.

"It has been a while." Said Ginny, perking up at the thought of being in the air.

"Let's go then." Said Harry "We'll use the school brooms."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ron's idea seemed to work, after a little time flying in the air, Ginny look much healthier and happier. They also managed to find a Quaffle in the broom cupboard and used it to play two on two, Potters versus Weasleys. No one player was bad, Emma despite having flown for the first time only six months ago was not without some minor skill. However the Weasleys won hands down, Emma, as good as she was, was the least experienced. Harry was a shade better than Ron when it came to Quaffles but Ginny outshone them all.

"Bloody hell Ginny you're good." Said Ron "When a chaser spot next opens up you should so take it."

"When will the next chaser position open up?" said Emma

"Assuming Alicia, Angelina and Katie keep playing till they leave school, Ron's and my sixth year your fifth year Ginny."

"Damn." Said Ginny

Harry had to concede that it would be good for Ginny to take part in Quidditch regularly, she seemed so much happier after their game at the Burrow during the summer and she seemed so much happier now.

"Though Oliver will leave after next year." Said Ron "You could go for the Keeper?"

Ginny gave her brother a look "Thanks Ronnie but you're the keeper in the family. I play Chaser, or at a stretch Seeker, but that particular position won't be available until Harry leaves."

"You can still play Quidditch for fun." Said Harry "You've got three brothers living at home who love Quidditch, you can play four on four games during the holidays."

Ginny nodded at that. "I'd still like to try out for the team."

"Couldn't you try out next year?" asked Emma

"Theoretically but Oliver won't change his team." Said Harry "He's a stubborn Bas… person and he thinks our team right now is perfect."

"In his defence it pretty much is." Said Ron "You haven't lost a match you've played with them. Last year's game doesn't count, you were in a coma."

"I can wait." Said Ginny "There is still plenty of time."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Christmas Holidays lasted about three weeks in total. It was the Saturday before classes resumed that the Hogwarts Express brought the rest of the students back. All of Demelza's friends wanted to swamp her with questions about what was going on but Harry and Emma between them had warned everyone off, in Ron and Ginny's case verbally and in the case of everyone else with letters.

For the Second time since she came to Hogwarts Emma thought she was about to be arrogant, but she and Harry discussed this and they agreed that the two of them were the best ones to approach Demelza.

The students arrived in the Great Hall for dinner after the train arrived. The four who'd stayed at Hogwarts caught up with the seven who'd gone home. But afterwards Emma and Harry accosted Demelza.

"Demelza can you come with us for a wee while." Said Emma

"Why?" said Demelza, her voice was a little shaky. She suspected why the two of them wanted to talk to her.

"Because we want to talk." Said Harry firmly. Demelza wanted to argue but Harry had a powerful effect on people. He looked at her directly, his eyes indicating that he was very serious but that he was also worried.

So she allowed the Potters to escort her to the Practice Room.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Once inside Harry shut the door and Emma sat Demelza down on a chair. Then the brother and sister each pulled up a chair next to each other facing her.

"Demelza." Emma began "We need to know that you're alright."

"I'm fine." she replied. But she didn't look directly at Emma.

"Then why were you at Luna's house." Said Harry

"I…" Demelza tried to fish for an excuse, but Harry wasn't going to let her.

"Hermione contacted your home on New Year's but all she got was a rude reply from your Mum telling her that you left for a friends house. Do you want to tell us what happened?"

Demelza shuddered. "No!" she shouted, but looked at the ground regretfully.

"Demelza we're not trying to be nosy." Said Emma "Harry and I grew up in an abusive home and we put up with it because we didn't think there was anything that we could do about it. We can help you, teachers can help you if…"

"It's not like that." Said Demelza "I'm not being beaten all the time or getting molested."

"Neither were we." Said Emma "We were starved, locked up and hit irregularly, not often but it did happen."

"Demelza we want to help you." Said Harry "You said you aren't beaten all the time. But you were hit right?"

Demelza looked stunned "I… I… No… I… I… I…" She wanted to look away from Harry and deny what he was saying but she couldn't turn her eyes away from him.

"Demelza please." Said Emma

"It's never happened before." Said Demelza "My father…" she paused.

"Do you want to start from the beginning?" said Emma.

Demelza sighed and nodded. "Up until just over a year ago things were fine. I loved my parents and they loved me but… then out of the bloom one day they said that after primary school they were sending me off to a private boarding school in Wales. An all-girls school."

"You weren't overly keen I take it?" Said Harry.

"No, and it didn't make any sense to me. Mr Brothers never went to an all-boys' boarding school. Heck they didn't even go to a private school they just went to the local Secondary. It's not that I wanted a boyfriend last year or even right now, but I don't want to grow up with only Dad, Max and Zack for male interaction. I told them that I didn't want to, but they said it wasn't my decision."

"Did they ever explain why?" said Emma.

"No, I asked them, Max and Zack asked them. Even Eilidh, my little sister asked them, but we never got an answer. Eilidh is now worried that they're going to send her there in five years."

"And you won't be able to stop them if they do." Said Harry, he felt a little angry that her parents were doing this to their own daughter without an explanation.

But to his and Emma's surprise, Demelza smiled "I'm not sure I'll have to. She and I were playing in the park the day after I got back and she accidentally fell from the monkey bars, very slowly."

Harry's eyes widened "She might come here too?"

"Uh huh, my sixth year your seventh." Said Demelza "Of course I could have been wrong, but I don't think so. I confided with Max and Zack and they told me they had similar suspicions. We haven't told my parents because they'd just freak out. Anyway we kept asking and after a while they got angry, but we kept asking and as the months went by the four of us and our parents were getting on quite badly. Things culminated just before primary school ended and Professor McGonagall came round."

"She brought your letter right?" said Emma "Harry just received his in the mail, so did I but we're not technically muggleborn."

"Yeah. She explained the concept of Hogwarts and what it was all about. I thought Mum and Dad would see this as a brilliant opportunity, but they got angry and tried to throw her out. It was only the fact that she said that magical law obligated her to give me all the facts and that I would have to come and see her or one of her colleagues at another location if she was thrown out, eventually my parents relented and let her explain. My Dad tried to tell her it didn't matter because he was my father he would decide which school I was going to. But Professor McGonagall…"

"Told him that it was your choice and yours alone." Said Harry.

Demelza sniffed but kept herself from crying "I had spent nearly six months demanding explanations as to why I going to the all-girl's school, but they refused to say anything. I was dreading the day I would set foot in that school so when the Professor mentioned it was my choice alone, I said I wanted to go to Hogwarts. For the record it's been fantastic." She smiled.

"Yes it has." Said Harry returning her smile "I take it you never found out why they were so insistent on going to that school?"

"They never said anything but… I talked with Zack, he's at university most of the year now and… he told me that my Mum and Dad are a bit… old fashioned."

"Old fashioned?" said Emma "The Wizarding World is old fashioned, we still write with quills and ink pots."

"No you misunderstand, this is not about writing with quills and lighting with candles. My Mum doesn't work, she's a housewife."

"So is Ron and Ginny's Mum, there's nothing wrong with that." Said Emma.

"Yes but their parents probably don't think that all women should housewives." Said Demelza bitterly "My parents believe that girls should grow up learning how to look after the house, bring up children and shouldn't think about things like careers or anything. Zack apparently researched this school while he was studying in Exeter. They sent him a prospectus and… the curriculum seems to prepare girls like me for life as a housewife."

"That's… a bit disturbing." Said Emma

"Anyway. Professor McGonagall arranged to pick me up. My parents tried to be as uncooperative as possible. They told me that under no circumstances they'd pay for my school supplies. So she arranged for me to get access to this special fund. My Brothers took me to Diagon Alley, Eilidh wanted to come, but my parents refused to let her. They tried to refuse Zack and Max but Zack's an adult now so they couldn't stop him and Max just ignored them. My brothers were absolutely wonderful. The Fund was great and I could buy all the stuff I needed with it, most would have been second hand. But Max and Zack chipped in so I could get new robes, books and things instead of second hand stuff."

Emma smiled "You've told me this before, and I still maintain that older brothers are wonderful."

Demelza nodded "My parents spent the rest of the summer trying to talk me out of going. They said some pretty nasty things too, and tried to tell me that it wasn't my decision to make. Professor McGonagall told me to keep in touch, just in case any problems arose. When my parents told me that under no circumstances were they going to take me to the station, I was in a bit of a difficult situation. Zack had to go to Exeter to start his Degree so he couldn't drop me off. I posted a letter to the Professor and it somehow made it to Hogwarts. A few days later she wrote back saying that she'd arranged for a taxi to take me to Kings Cross. I got on the express, arrived here and met you guys."

"So what happened when you got back?" asked Harry

"Zack picked me up from the station. My parents were happy to see me again, I think after half a year of fighting and another half of me being absent had taken their toll. I thought we'd be able to work things out but… for three days we said nothing of Schools, magic or right of choice. Then one day, I was playing the Sega with Eilidh when Mum and Dad called me to the kitchen. I didn't realise immediately but Zack and Max were out Christmas shopping and this was the first time I'd been in the house without my brothers around. They told me that they could have me transferred to the Welsh school no problem and that I had to do it now because the longer I was out of the muggle education system the harder it would be to get back in. They didn't seem to realise I don't want back in."

"Sounds like they're stubborn." Said Emma "Go on."

"Well the rest of Christmas continued like last summer did, only this time my parents weren't the only ones to lose patients. I did to. Thanks to the two of you and the others, I feel like I'm part of something truly wonderful here. I don't think I could ever leave Hogwarts and I think that you two, me the others…" Demelza didn't say anything, but Harry and Emma understood.

"We're your Hogwarts family." Piped up Emma.

"That's one way to put it." Demelza smiled "I thought about everything that's happened here and everything we've done together, some of it has been crazy and on our first day here I nearly died but it has been fantastic, I thought about all that and I argued ferociously non-stop, I didn't give an inch. I think after that I scared them. I argued with my parents all the time until… on Christmas… I think my Dad must have drunk a little too much wine because… I told him that I had made my decision, it was my decision and there was nothing he could do to stop me, I said it in a voice that was a lot more derogatory by the way so in a way…"

"Demelza don't let me here you say it was in any way your fault." Said Harry warningly.

"He punched me. Right here." Said Demelza pointing at her left eye. "Luna rubbed some magic gel on it and it went away. He didn't mean it, he never hits me, us. It just doesn't happen. When it happened I fell onto the floor. I looked up and he just looked so… shocked… haunted even. I ran to my room. Luna's owl arrived late that night with a Christmas present, so I ask her if she could come round and pick me up. Then I told my family. I left everything unresolved, I haven't had a letter from any of them since it happened and…"

"Demelza calm down." Said Harry "Did you tell Luna what happened?"

"No, nor her Dad."

"You really should have told them." Said Emma "You can't go around keeping something like this to yourself."

"But it's no one else's business." Snapped Demelza.

"Maybe it isn't, but tell me you haven't been self-obsessing about this?" Said Emma.

Demelza looked at the floor.

"You need to tell someone about this." Said Harry "We'll help as much as we can but we have no understanding of what parent child relations are like."

"But who am I supposed to tell. I don't want to share this with the rest of the world…"

"I think you should talk to Professor McGonagall." Said Harry "She met your family over the summer so she'll already have some understanding of what's going on. She's also our Head of House so it's her job to give us guidance."

"We'll even go with you, if you want." Said Emma.

Demelza remained silent for a few seconds and looked at the floor "Can I think about this for a while?"

"Take all the time you need." Said Harry "We're not going anywhere and neither is the Professor."

Demelza looked up, smiled and said "Thanks Harry, Emma."

Harry thought she was about to cry.

Emma thought so to, she looked her brother in the eye then directed her head towards the door. Getting the message Harry stood up to leave. He patted Demelza on the shoulder before he exited the classroom.

Emma dragged her chair next to her friend and pulled Demelza close as tears started falling down her cheeks. After a while of just sitting there hugging and comforting her friend, Emma gave one last piece of advice.

"Whether or not you decide to go to McGonagall, write to your brothers. They're probably worried about you and are unsure what to do. You don't even have to mention what happened at Christmas, just simply write that you're back at Hogwarts and you're settling in or something." Said Emma

Demelza nodded "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's what friends are for… At least I think that's what they're for. I never had a friend before last summer, unless you count Hagrid. Then again he did visit last Easter when I needed him to."

Demelza suddenly realised something "You and Harry were abused?"

"Yeah. Can I tell you that story another time though, it's nearly curfew."

"You don't mind?"

"No. Ginny and Luna already know. We took refuge at the Burrow and Luna saw it on Harry's face apparently when we took the train over here."

"I wonder if Luna saw through me?" Said Demelza thoughtfully "She never asked any questions, she just brought me cups of tea and provided me with distractions."

"You mean this nargle net?" asked Emma standing up, taking her friend with her.

"Among other things. We mainly drew pictures. Luna is really very happy that we're all her friends, she drew all twelve of us and demanded my opinion on whether we were recognisable and on whether the pictures were good. I think deep down she didn't think she would get any friends here. It's a shame the Ravenclaws don't seem to like her." Said Demelza

"Yeah. But she's part of our Hogwarts family now, we'll always be there for her and she'll always be there for us. The Ravenclaws are idiots, except Ruth she seemed nice and friendly." Said Emma "Come on let's go."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

With the recommencement of classes, Harry also recommenced the Defence Group. While he was teaching the others jinxes and hexes, he himself was starting to learn about curses. One in particular he was considering: The Flagrance Curse. It was classed as considerably more advanced than anything else he had ever attempted. It was also beyond O.W.L level and potentially dangerous.

At the heart of the curse was fire. It had two functions, one was to curse objects so that they burn the skin and flesh of any who touch them. But it was the second function that caught Harry's eye. When wielding the curse in combat, a witch or wizard could use the curse to spray fire like, according to a diagram in _Curses: their Uses and The Consequences of Those Uses_, like a controlled flame thrower. The book lived up to its title, it gave a good description and warned of the dangers of the curse to both people and objects around them.

Harry carefully read through the instructions and the warnings, he was confident he could master this curse but he would need to practice it somewhere. There in lay a problem. He couldn't use the practice room because it was doubtful he'd have much control over the flamethrower and there was a high probability that he would burn something. He couldn't practice anywhere else in the castle for much the same reason. He didn't want to ask Professor McGonagall because there was a good chance she would discourage him from attempting such a thing, probably using a very loud voice. With that thought in mind he decided he would attempt it outside in the grounds.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

On the Tuesday afternoon when classes ended early, Harry went down to the grounds and walked around the lake. It had been snowing less in the last week but the previous night and for most of the morning flakes had fallen non-stop and a new white bed was coating the grounds. Harry took comfort in the fact that the ground was wet, ice-cold and covered with snow, thus reducing the risk he start a bush fire (if that was how they started).

After nearly half an hour of walking Harry found himself at the far end of the lake. It was a relatively peaceful and isolated part of the school grounds. No one tended to walk this area at this time of year, mainly because the snow and ice made the trail around the lake difficult as well as the outside temperature below zero. This meant two things: One despite wearing both this year and last year's Weasley jumpers in addition to other warm clothing Harry was freezing and two Harry was isolated. Perfect for experimenting with a difficult to control fire curse.

The difference between the two methods was the wand movements, the incantation was the same. Harry began by performing the flagrance charm of a rock on the ground.

"_Comburet!_"

Then to test it, he took out a piece of parchment and tore of a strip. Upon contact with the stone, nothing happened. A confirmation touch indicated that he had failed to perform the curse.

He tried again two more times without results. But the third time the results became obvious.

"_Comburet!_"

The snow around the rock melted away rapidly and when Harry had the parchment make contact it caught fire.

"_Finite Incantatum!_"

The curse cancelled out and Harry confirmed it by placing another slip of parchment. The book Harry had; recommended that he practice placing the curse on an object several times before he tried casting a flamethrower variant. Harry kept on trying until he could cast the charm easily enough four times in a row on a rock. Then until he could cast it four times in a row, each time on a different rock.

Then it was time to cast the curse in its second form. According to the book it required the same incantation but different wand movements.

"_Comburet!_"

Mindful that he was casting a magical flame thrower Harry aimed out over the lake. A Jet of fire burst from his wand. It wasn't overly impressive at that point in time. What Harry produced was an oval shaped concentration of flames in the rough shape of a small violin case. Fire was pouring out of his wand to maintain it and the flames and embers gradually either dissipated into thin air or landed on the water's surface.

According to the book Harry could increase the intensity of the spell by rotating his hand to the right and he could reduce the intensity of the spell by rotating to the left. He experimented and to his frustration the spell only ignited a little more. To his greater frustration, when he rotated to the left it stopped working entirely.

He experimented a few more times but was unable to improve his performance. According to the book after repeated use of the curse would get more intense and Harry could use it more effectively.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following morning Demelza received a letter from her brothers and sister, Emma was right they were worried about her. There was no direct mention of her Dad punching her in the eye, but Demelza could tell that things were heavily praying on their minds.

"Send them a letter telling them that you're alright." Said Emma "Tell them that you talked to me and Harry about it and we're helping you. They'll feel much better if they know that we're with you."

"Alright." Said Demelza "Should I write to my parents?"

"Do you have anything you particularly want to say?" said Harry

"No."

"Then I wouldn't. In fact at this stage, I would wait for them to contact you. It's your choice of course, but they're going to have to meet you halfway on this issue before it can be resolved. You and your siblings have done all you can on this." Said Harry

"Alright." Said Demelza "I don't really feel like going to see Professor McGonagall now, asides from anything else this might fix itself if I just let things play out."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As January progressed into its final week, there was no further evidence of the Chamber of Secrets and no more attacks were carried out. Despite that though, people still kept their wits about them and Malfoy was the subject of at least one injury that landed him in hospital. A jinx had been cast at him when the Slytherin Quidditch team had been making its way back from practice. Harry had been immediately a suspect because it was the Seaweed-Hair Jinx he'd used on the blond haired Slytherin during Lockhart's failed Duelling club. The fact that Harry was in the Library in clear view of about twenty students, including a Slytherin prefect satisfied the Headmaster and the Heads of House, but of course Malfoy still tried to cast the blame on Harry. Even after a Third Year Gryffindor had been apprehended and admitted to Professor McGonagall it was him, Malfoy still ranted and raved that it was Potter who did it. He had failed to articulate this particular argument (not that a lot could be done in the first place) by loudly proclaimed it was "Potter and that Mudblood Granger" in front of half the staff. Only the fact that he'd been attack kept him from losing Slytherin points, but he still received a verbal dressing down from Professor McGonagall.

In other developments Wood recalled his Quidditch team and started up practices once more. Thankfully Hufflepuff, while a decent enough team in their own right didn't require any particularly exhaustive counter-Nimbus 2001 training schedules. If Gryffindor won there next match they'd be in either first or second place, depending on how Ravenclaw faired in their match against Slytherin, because they had won 260 points in their first game, Gryffindor were in the lead with Ravenclaw second and Hufflepuff third. Compared with the previous training regime things were much more merciful but Harry once more found himself doing all his homework on a Sunday.

"You know, I have the excuse of Quidditch and running our defence group Ron." Said Harry "Why did you wait until today to even start your Herbology report?"

"To make you feel better." Said Ron "Also I couldn't be bothered."

"Really Ronald you can't adopt that attitude all the time." Scolded Hermione "What would happen if I no longer decided to help you?"

"Neville would." Said Ron nonchalantly "You're good at Herbology right?"

"I can't help you now Ron, I'm doing my Defence Homework." Said Neville irritably.

"Harry set homework?" said Ron.

"No I didn't, besides if I did, only Hermione would do it." Said Harry.

"No mate if you set it, I would work my hardest to make you proud." Joked Ron.

"No you wouldn't." said Harry.

"Oh honestly you two." Said Hermione "And Neville why are you doing that? Even I don't bother with the Lockhart assignments."

"You don't?" said Neville.

"No, that twit has wasted enough parchment, no need to waste anymore on his account." Said Hermione

"Doesn't he punish you?" asked Neville

"Nope, I don't think he even notices." Said Harry "I also think he's scared of me."

Neville looked incredulously for just a second then crumpled up his parchment and tossed it in the Common Room fireplace."

"Right Ron let's see what you've got so far." Neville looked it over. "Oh dear."

"Problem?" said Ron

"Many. First and foremost: Weeds is not spelt with an 'a' and this here…"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"How do you do this Harry." Said Ron, as the two of them walked down the Grand Staircase. Everyone else had finished their homework ages ago and had gone to play games in the Great Hall before dinner. Harry and Ron had just finished.

"With great frustration." Said Harry "Though I do wonder if we could talk Wood into giving us less practice time."

"Not likely Fred and George have been complaining about him for…" Ron stopped talking "Oh not again."

They had just reached the Second Floor Landing, just like on Halloween night it was completely coated with water. Harry and Ron suddenly jumped as they hear Filch yell in rage from down the corridor. They carefully approached the landing and heard a door slam in the distance, it seemed Filch had gone to his office to get cleaning materials.

"Come on let's go and see what's going on." Said Harry.

The two of them ran towards Moaning Myrtles bathroom and entered, despite the fact that they had both hoped never to do so again the last time. Inside, while the entire floor was flooded due to all the taps being turned on and the sinks blocked, Myrtle was hovering above one of the cubicles sobbing by an open window.

She turned her head upon hearing shoes splash against the wet floor and glared when she realised who they belonged to "What are you two doing here? Come to throw something else at me?"

"Why would I want to throw something at you?" said Harry.

"I don't know. Here I am sitting in my cubical, thinking about death and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book through the top of my head."

"But it can't hurt you…" said Ron "I mean you're already dead right?"

"SURE!" screeched Myrtle "Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it, ten points if you get it through her stomach, fifty if it goes through her HEAD! A funny game don't you think? Well HA. HA. HA."

"But who threw it at you?" said Harry.

"I don't know." Said Myrtle more calmly "I didn't see them, I was distraught. Next thing I know it falls right through me." Myrtle seemed to tear up at the recent memory and floated off.

Harry and Ron walked over to the cubical and found a small black book lying there. Harry went to pick it when Ron grabbed his arm.

"Careful, you don't know what it is." He said

"Ron it's a book?"

"Harry it could be cursed…"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Despite Ron's warnings about the book, Harry pocketed it anyway. Later in the Practice Room he looked it over and found it rather unremarkable. It was simply a Diary that once belonged to someone called T. M. Riddle, but Mr Riddle appeared not to have written anything in the book. The following day, when his practice group met he showed everyone the book.

"Y… you found that… where?" said Ginny disturbingly.

"Um… In Myrtles Bathroom. Ginny you look absolutely terrible is something wrong."

Ginny looked like she was struggling to say something. But any thought in Harry's, or anyone else's, mind about that vanished when Ginny began to keel over. Luckily Neville was sitting in the seat next to her, noticed and caught her before she could hit the floor. Emma and Hermione immediately rushed over, the latter put her hand on the sick girl's forehead.

"Holy Merlin Ginny, your head is as hot as a stove." Said Hermione "How long have you been feeling under?"

"I… I…" Ginny passed out.

"Ginny!" shouted Ron rushing over. With remarkable strength he lifted his sister into his arms.

Natalie ran to the door to the Practice Room and opened it for Ron to carry his sister out.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"She just started keeling over?" said Madam Pomfrey "What were you lot doing?"

"We weren't doing anything." Said Harry. "We'd barely all sat down to just talk about stuff when…"

"Is she going to be alright?" demanded Ron.

"Relax Mr Weasley, your sister should be fine, but I'm going to keep her in here overnight just in case.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As it turned out Ginny didn't immediately start showing improvement for some time, her illness, or whatever it was, drove the discovery of the Diary completely from Harry's mind and the minds of everyone else. It wasn't until Ginny had been in the Hospital Wing for two weeks that Harry even remembered the thing existed, and even then that was only because he found it underneath the _Standard Book of Spells_. While she was in Hospital Wing, Ginny hardly said anything and the others were really worried. Hermione insisted that she keep up with her school work and supervised Luna and Emma placing it all on her bedside table.

All of Ginny's friends felt worried, she had picked up enough after a while to attempt her homework and keep up to date, but her appetite was half that of a healthy human and a third that of a conventional Weasley. But something happened that distracted them for a brief while.

It all began nearly two weeks into February. It had been two months since the Heir of Slytherin had done anything, leading some to speculate that they'd lost courage and that the monster that resided in the Chamber had resumed its slumber. Gilderoy Lockhart, whether or not he believed it personally was up for debate, bragged to anyone he managed to corner that the Heir had obviously decided to give things up now because it was only a matter of time before he personally stopped them.

This particular day it was a Professor Sprout "You know what this place needs? A Morale Booster. I'll say no more for now."

It was probably best that he didn't, because the male half of Hogwarts would have gone AWOL when 14th February came round had he done so.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry entered the Great Hall, he immediately felt uneasy, as the entire place was raining pink bits of confetti from the now pale blue sky that replaced the traditional ceiling Hogwarts was used to. Worse still was the presence of the pink love hearts and the presence of a pink clad Professor Lockhart surrounded by distinctly uncomfortable looking colleagues.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone." Called out Lockhart "And may I thank the 43 of you who have so far sent me cards."

"Hermione, girls please tell me none of you were one of those 43." Said Ron

"God no." said Demelza "I don't do Valentine's Day."

"I… didn't send one to Lockhart." Said Vicky.

"Neither did I." said Natalie quickly.

"I haven't either." Said Emma.

"No I don't feel the appropriate feelings for him to make such a gesture." Said Luna.

"Enough papers been wasted on that…" Hermione trailed off as she was interrupted by Geoffrey.

"I did."

Everyone nearby, not just his friends turned to look at him. They didn't even notice the Great Hall doors opening letting about a dozen grumpy looking winged dwarfs carrying harps

"Of course I acted under the name Hilda Brunhilde and I sent a bit more than a card." He smiled then looked at his watch "In fact look at Lockhart because any second now…"

Everyone who heard him turned to look at the poor excuse for a Defence Professor.

"My Friendly card carrying cupids and the fun doesn't stop…" But Lockhart did suddenly as his voice left him, but that was not all that happened. His Blond locks curled up and turned red, while his nose turned into a large red ball and his cheeks emphasized by the appearance of pink spots. To top it all off Lockhart's bright pink robes into a red and white striped suite.

The hall completely burst out laughing at the sudden transformation into Ronald McDonald. Even Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were laughing hard.

Previously the subject of incredulous looks, boys from three of the four houses were scrambling to pat Geoffrey on the back, while many of the girls were glaring at him.

"Oh impressive Firstie." Said Fred

"We salute the taking of an incredible opportunity on you part." Said George.

Lockhart gracelessly rushed from the hall. Everyone had just settled down to eat their breakfast when…

"Ah the mails here." Said Ron "My, that's a lot of owls."

Harry had to agree, especially as they all seemed to be heading for him. Hedwig fought ferociously to the front of the line. What seemed like hundreds of envelopes covered his plateful of scrambled eggs and potato scones. Every single one of them addressed to Harry Potter.

"Bloody hell." Said Ron "Who sent you all these?"

"Well Ginny sent the one with Hedwig." Said Emma. "I claim no knowledge of the others."

Hedwig had landed on Harry's shoulder to guard her territory, or in this case Master. Unlike the other owls, she hadn't merely dropped a letter in front of Harry like an undignified bird. She held out one leg, indicating the letter attached to it, so Harry could take it from her. Carefully, Harry untied and opened the envelope.

_Dear Harry_

_Happy Valentine's Day, thank you for being such a great friend and teacher to me._

_Ginny_

"That's nice and friendly." Said Harry

Before anyone could comment on that though.

"Percy are you sending me a Valentine?" came Fred's voice from down the table.

"What?" said Percy looking up. His owl Hermes was holding up an envelope for Fred, who took the letter.

_To the Gentlemen who gave me his coat on the cold night we first met._

_Thank you Fred for the laughter you give us._

_Emma_

Fred looked up at the younger Potter who was now blushing slightly.

"I'm Speechless Emma, truly speechless." Said Fred

"You're talking a lot for someone who's speechless." Said George

"I mean it, this is truly… remarkable, unprecedented… Emma… oh Emma…. You managed to get Percy to lend you his owl."

People once more burst out laughing.

"It was a harmless gesture." Said Percy, in truth he had gained a soft spot for Emma and would have lent her the owl when he wouldn't anyone else, though as far as Emma knew it was because she and Ginny had blackmail material.

"Yes but a very rare one." Said Fred he stood up and approached Emma "Thank you my dear Miss Potter!"

Emma giggle, pulled him into a quick hug and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "You are most welcome. So who sent all this other stuff?"

"I don't know, half the girls in Hogwarts must have sent him something." Said Ron "Let's count them…"

A few minutes later…

"43, 44, 45, 46, 47." Said Harry

"Hey you got more than Lockhart." Said Ron

"Lucky me." Said Harry "Do I even know forty-seven people?"

"Well you probably know some of them." Said Emma, a thought occurred and she turned to her dorm mates and Luna "Did any of you send one of these?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

It seemed Vicky and Natalie had sent Harry cards.

"Ah good we'll start with yours." Said Harry "Which are yours?"

After opening half the letters Harry found them, both of them had simply and harmlessly wished him Happy Valentine's Day. Neither went for writing anything as creative or thoughtful as Emma or Ginny had. Upon opening some more letters it was discovered that not everyone was as restrained as the Vicky and Natalie or put as much thought into their messages as Emma and Ginny.

"Dear Merlin that's repulsive." said Hermione." Reading one she found "Must be an older student."

Ron looked over her shoulder "She must really like you though, what do those words mean?"

"I'll get you a dictionary." Said Hermione

"Who are all these people though?" said Neville "I don't recognise most of these names."

"Oh I know this one, she's in our Herbology class." Said George "Wouldn't go for her though, she's a nut job."

"Umm…" began Harry "Do I have to respond to all of these?"

"Well I'd respond to the ones from people you know." Said Hermione

"Ok." Said Harry "Apart from Ginny, Vicky and Natalie; who here do I know? By the way thank you two of the Valentines."

Natalie and Vicky giggled but nodded.

"Well Parvati and Lavender each conspired to send you one." Said Hermione.

Harry, unsure what else to do, stuffed the letters into his bag and with help from Ron and Neville relocated them upstairs to his trunk. Unfortunately for Harry Valentine's Day didn't end at Breakfast.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lockhart wasn't seen again all day but he had done his damage with the cupid dwarves. Much to the annoyance of the teachers they burst into classes at random to deliver valentine cards. But worst of all were the song melodies. Harry laughed along with everyone else when someone, Geoffrey he assumed, had a dwarf sing ode about Snape and his oversized nose. But the day turned into a nightmare when another dwarf came in a few minutes later and sung him an absolutely hideous love song and made several references to his wand that were really not appropriate for 12-year-olds.

The one in Potions turned out not to be the only song coming his way. As he and his friends emerged from the Dungeons another managed to corner him and sing a song in front of about thirty students of all ages, mortifying the poor Potter.

Two more dwarves came in Herbology. After the first one, poor Harry was at his wits end, so when three minutes later a second barged in shouting "I've got a singing valentine for Harry Potter." He made it 3 steps closer to Harry Potter before.

"_Stupefy!_"

"Harry!" said Hermione in a shocked voice.

"Really Mr Potter, you could have just told him to leave." Said Professor Sprout.

"He tried that, it didn't work." Said Neville.

"Yes, well Mr Macmillan, Mr Potter can you just lay him on a bench in the corner." Said Sprout.

Harry concluded that his desperate idea of incapacitating the noise polluters was a great idea and proceeded to stun every Dwarf that shouted "Harry Potter." That day. Which included two in Transfiguration and another two in Charms, Professor McGonagall docked him ten points for each stunner and Flitwick docked him five. Unfortunately on the way from Charms to History another jumped Harry, pinning him to the ground and got as far as singing:

"_His eyes are as green as a Pickled Toad…_"

Before Ron could reach for his wand and incant a stunner on him. Harry's bag during this process had been knocked to the ground and an ink bottle had broken coating his books and parchment in ink. Thankfully later in the common room Hermione revealed that these could easily be cleaned up with the right spell.

But strangely Riddle's Diary wasn't the least bit damaged by the ink. Working on an inspiration Harry went up to his dormitory.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I wonder who sent Harry all those horrible songs." Said Emma when they all gathered in the practice room.

"It wasn't me, I was in Hospital wing all day." Ginny said coming through the door.

"Hey Ginny you feeling better?" said Emma to her best friend, pulling her into a hug.

"A little, now I understand Harry's aversion to that place. There is nothing to do."

"I wonder who sent that Pickled toad song?" said Neville

"Pickled Toad?" said Ginny

"Yeah, a dwarf got as far as singing: '_His eyes are as green as a Pickled Toad_' before Ron stunned him." Said Emma.

"Poor Harry." Said Demelza.

"Poor Harry?" said Geoffrey "You do realise that he has become the envy of every man in this school?"

"What including you?" said Vicky.

"Well yeah, how can you not be impressed by someone who got 47 valentines without even trying? Lockhart got 43 and one of those was me sending him a letter with tampered perfume."

"Tampered perfume?" said Emma

"Yeah Ginny's twin brothers gave me a catalogue from Gambol and Japes just before we left for Christmas. I owl ordered the perfume from them, it turned Lockhart into a clown."

The door to the practice room flung open and Harry came in looking haunted, Ron and Hermione just behind him.

"What's the matter Harry?" said Emma "Another Valentine?"

"It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It took a few minutes for Harry to calm down. But he took a seat and started from the beginning.

"Bloody hell you talked to him." Said Ron "What is he doing trapped in a book?"

"I'm not sure it was him. I think it was a memory of what happened while he was at school." Said Harry "He caught Hagrid."

"So Hagrid set those monsters to kill that girl?" said Emma

"Well… Riddle seemed to think so… and he did catch Hagrid with a spider."

"A spider?" said Demelza "The '_Horror within_' is a spider?"

"I'm just telling you what I saw." Said Harry "Riddle challenged Hagrid and this spider, about the size of a cat crawled out of a cupboard. It escaped and Riddle apprehended Hagrid, after that I woke up."

"A spider the size of a cat?" said Demelza "You're sure it wasn't a scorpion, because Hermione said…"

"Even if it was a Scorpion the solution to modify it has been lost for decades and it took over 24 hours to take effect. Not to mention Madam Pomfrey examined Justin, Colin and Mrs Norris and found no wounds indicating a sting, to say nothing of Nick; he's a ghost a stinger would have just gone through him." Said Hermione

"Something about this isn't right." Said Harry "Even if for a second I believed that Hagrid did this, Professor Dumbledore taught back then, he wouldn't employ Hagrid if he thought he was dangerous or responsible for all that."

"This spider?" said Hermione "You said it was about the size of a cat?"

"Yeah?" said Harry

"I'll be back in a minute." Said Hermione and she left the Practice room.

"Where do you suppose she's going?" said Emma

"The Library!" said Harry, Ron and Neville at once. Causing everyone present to grin, despite the situation.

"It can't be Hagrid, he'd never set a monster on anybody, he thinks they're harmless." Said Emma

"No but he might here about a monster locked away in a dark chamber and seek to let it loose." Said Ron "This is the same man who tried to foster a Dragon's egg and the same man who just so happened to have a pet giant three headed dog, when Dumbledore needed a guard for the Philosophers Stone."

"But still, Dumbledore would know if it was Hagrid." Said Natalie "He wouldn't just let him do this all again."

Hermione came back in with a book on magical creatures and opened it.

"Was that the creature." She asked.

"Yes." Said Harry "It was slightly bigger but…"

"Harry are you sure? That's an acromantula?" said Hermione

"What?" said Emma "But Acromantula are supposed to be far bigger than a human? You said it was the size of a cat?"

"This picture is just a baby." Said Hermione "When humans are born they're the size of an adults arm. Then they grow up. It's the same with spiders."

"So Hagrid's 'monster' was a baby acromantula?" said Ron

"Yes it looks that way." Said Hermione "But it make absolutely no sense, acromantula have no means to petrify someone and there has been no method I'm aware of that could give them that ability."

"I can spot another hole." Said Harry. "If the spider I saw was a baby then it couldn't possibly have been released from the Chamber of Secrets. The Monster is after all supposed to be hundreds of years old."

Hermione nodded "That's a good point."

"So Hagrid is not the Heir of Slytherin." Said Vicky "This Tom Riddle was mistaken. But everyone thought it was Hagrid."

"I doubt Dumbledore did." Said Harry "After all Hagrid is still here. The Professor probably used whatever influence he had to keep Hagrid from being prosecuted and had this Dippet guy hire him as gamekeeper."

"But they still expelled him." Said Hermione bitterly "His wand was snapped."

"And he was never allowed to use it again." Said Ron.

"There was likely insufficient evidence to prosecute Hagrid." Said Luna "So they simply expelled him and confiscated his wand."

"But kept him at Hogwarts just to make sure." Said Harry "We need to know more about what happened back then. If Riddle was wrong we need to look at what happened then, compare with what's happening now and see if we can learn anything."

"How? We can't ask Hagrid." Said Ron

"Why not?" said Natalie.

"Well how do you ask him something like this?" said Harry "Hagrid's our friend. If we let it on that we know how he got expelled then he'll think we're going behind his back."

"Couldn't we tell him that the Diary told us?" said Geoffrey

"I'm not particularly looking forward to explaining the Diary to anyone. Let's also not forget that the Professors know that the Chamber was opened once before and they don't want us to know that." Said Harry

"But we need to approach Hagrid, we have no other leads." Said Natalie.

"How about a compromise." Said Demelza "We only ask him if there is another attack. It's been two months since anyone got petrified after all. Then there's the mandrakes, they can't take that much longer to get ready right?"

"They can." Said Neville "Mandrakes take about 6 months to a year to mature. The ones Professor Sprout has are only just 6 months old."

"You mean Colin could be stuck until next year?" said Emma "That's not fair, he's going to miss the summer and get held back."

"Not necessarily." Said Neville Quickly "The majority of Mandrakes take eight or nine months. It's like a pregnancy usually takes 40 weeks but some can end far earlier and some can last far longer. Only difference is that we won't get any complications with the mandrakes, also don't forget Professor Sprout has several specimens, one is bound to be ready soon. In May or June probably."

Emma took a few breaths "Maybe even sooner?"

"I won't get your hopes up Emma." Said Neville "Six or Seventh month maturities are very rare. It's possible but highly doubtful."

Emma frowned.

"I think Demelza might be right." Said Harry "Things aren't as desperate as they were two months ago, the Heir of Slytherin may have indeed got cold feet and chosen to stop. If Colin and Justin don't have anything helpful to say when they wake up, we'll ask Hagrid.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma went to Hagrid's hut three more times after the discovery, not once did they mention the Chamber or his expulsion. Every time they looked him in the face, they found it harder and harder to picture him as a man who would harm anyone. Things got tense when two days after Valentine's Day; Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were playing exploding snap after a really nasty and exhaustive Transfiguration Project when Dean and Seamus burst out of the doorway leading the Boys dormitories.

"Harry!" called Dean "You'd better come quick."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Gone?" said Emma "What do you mean gone?"

"Someone broke into my dormitory and stole the Diary." Said Harry "My stuff's a mess, but nothing else is missing."

"But how could anyone know, the eleven of us are the only ones who know that you had it?" said Demelza.

"And Myrtle." Said Ron "Harry also took it out of his bag on Valentine's Day to deal with all the messed up ink. Anyone in the Common Room at the time could have seen him with it."

"But who would want to steal the book?" said Vicky "It makes no sense."

"Probably whoever tried to get rid of it in the first place." Said Hermione "It was after all dumped in a 'permanently unused' bathroom. But then there is the question of why did they want it back."

"Maybe someone knew the Diary had information on the Chamber of Secrets and sought to keep it from us." Said Harry.

"Well that wouldn't help them, you've already spoken to the book." Said Ron.

"But it might have had more secrets." Said Hermione "You didn't look at it after Valentine's Day did you?"

"No." said Harry "If I'm honest, the whole experience freaked me out, I stuffed the Diary as far into my trunk as it would go."

"But who could have taken it?" said Neville "I didn't see anyone go up."

"You weren't looking." Said Ron "Also none of us have been in the dorm since Breakfast, whoever did this could have come in anytime, it could have been anyone."

"Not anyone, only Gryffindors know our password, and the Teachers." Said Hermione.

"Snape!" said Ron

"Ron we've been over this, just because we don't like Snape, we can't just randomly point the finger." Said Hermione

"Also he would have been teaching when Justin was attacked." Said Luna "Not to mention he's not fifty years old and we've no proof he knows anyone who was here at the time."

"It was just a thought." Said Ron "But I am surprised by the Gryffindor notion. Why would a Gryffindor steal from another?"

"I don't know." Said Hermione "Come on it's nearly curfew."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As February came to a close the Second Years were given something new to think about. Third Year choices. Unfortunately they were not given any form of career guidance from the school faculty and they had to rely on leaflets placed in the common room to understand what was going on. The process was simple. There were five elective subjects: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination; and they had to pick out a minimum of two.

"I wish we could give up our current subjects." said Harry "Then I'd never have to worry about Snape again."

"Or Lockhart." Said Ron.

"Oh don't worry Lockhart will be gone by the end of the year." Said Hermione.

"He will?" said Harry

"He'd better, because if I have to sit through one more year of listening to his… fiction…" Hermione once more adopted her demented 'I hate parchment wasters' look.

"Alright there!" said Fred sitting down "Ah choices, know what you what to do?"

"Yes." Said Ron "I'm doing Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Ah Care of Magical Creatures." Said George "I wonder what that's like."

"What did you two take?" asked Hermione

"Divination and Muggle Studies." They answered unanimously.

"Are they part of your career aspirations?" asked Hermione "What sort of careers can you get from them?"

"Ah Hermione dear." Said Fred

"You're asking the wrong Weasleys." Said George

"Oi Perce!" shouted Fred.

Percy was just heading up to the dormitories "What do you two want now?"

"Our ickle brother Ronnikins and friends are choosing their new subjects." Said George

Percy seemed to brighten at that realization, he sat down along with Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron and began explaining.

"What you want to do is really dependent on your interests and strengths." He began.

Emma and her friends heard him talk about it and went over.

"Can we listen too?" asked Emma

"Oh course, it's never too early to think about the future." Said Percy "So I would recommend divination."

"Way ahead of you." Said Ron

"I don't believe it, Percy told a joke." Said Fred

"This is quite an effect you're having on our dear brother Emma." Said George.

Emma and Harry, along with their friends listened intently.

Percy sighed "Anyway, there are five electives as you probably know. Study of Ancient Runes is both a study of old magic and a study of Runes themselves. Rune magic is older than the wand and carving Runes in order to magically operate or enchantment stuff is still the basis of modern magical technology. Virtually anything can be run by carving Magical Runes into it and one can independently sustain magic by carving Runes into objects or Rune stones."

"Sorry what is a Rune?" said Demelza

"It's a sort of magical crest. A magical formula drawn or carved out then activated with magic." Said Percy "I can give you all more details later."

"He means a lot more details." Said Fred

"Lots, lots more." Said George.

"Anyway." Said Percy "Arithmancy is ultimately about spell creation and understanding of magical formulae. It is hugely fascinating however it involves and abhorrent amount of mathematics. In fact the first year of study is mainly teaching hard-core equations, differentiation and algebra."

"You should take that Harry." Said Emma "You were really good at Maths back in Primary School."

"Maybe but what are the others?" asked Harry

"Well Muggle Studies is obvious." Said Percy "I took it but as you and Hermione are Muggle raised there is no point in you taking it, you can sit the O.W.L and the N.E.W.T for it without having taken the classes, all you need to do is register for the exam."

"But wouldn't it be fascinating to study the topic from a Wizarding point of view?" said Hermione.

Percy looked thoughtful then nodded "It could, if you want to go for it. But academically you might be more beneficial studying something else. Care of Magical Creatures, well the clue's in the name. It is all about learning how to handle creatures exclusive to the magical world. Very important when one stops to consider how many of these creatures are kept secret from the Muggle World."

"What about divination." Said Hermione "Why is Ron so keen to take it."

"Divination is mainly about predicting the future. There is allegedly an art to the whole thing and Divination is allegedly about a great understanding of spiritual magic." Said Percy

"What do you mean allegedly?" said Ron "You got an O in your O.W.L."

"That may be but I still have no idea what Professor Trelawney was talking about in class." Said Percy "What you want to take really depends on what your interests and strengths are."

He looked at all of them.

"Well I'm always happiest in Herbology." Said Neville "I like tending to plants."

Percy nodded "Well none of these are likely to help you then. You might consider taking Care of Magical Creatures simply because both creatures and plants are found outdoors and they have a lot of intermingled interests."

"I've no idea what I want to do." Admitted Ron "My interests are mainly Quidditch, I don't know if I want to play professionally but…"

"Well then I suggest you take what you want, but also think carefully about other options because there aren't a lot of well-paid or stable jobs in the Quidditch industry."

"I don't know what I want to do." Said Hermione "I actually kind of want to do everything."

"Well if you really want, you could try taking everything." Said Percy.

"You can do that?" said Harry

"Yes, however the Professors like to discourage it because the workload for taking all those subjects is intense and they only really allow it for students with really excellent academic performances. They probably wouldn't object to you personally doing it Hermione, but be warned. I took all twelve subjects and I still take all twelve, my workload is ridiculous and I only have very little time to myself."

"_Very little time for your girlfriend more like._" Thought Emma.

Hermione, looked thoughtful for a moment then marked down everything. Percy turned to Harry.

"I… I like Quidditch and Defence… that's the best I can do… I'd probably get my career in Defence."

Percy nodded "That is probably a good idea. From what I can tell you are exceptionally proficient in Defence Against the Dark Arts, which is even more impressive considering we haven't had any properly qualified Professor at Hogwarts since you came here."

Harry went red as everyone nodded.

"If you have a particular career aspiration in mind then I can be more specific. But at this stage I'd recommend you take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures." Said Percy

"Three subjects?" said Ron "We only need two, no offence Hermione."

"Well those three and Muggle studies are generally the ones that go best with a Defence qualification. As do all your current subjects except for Astronomy and History of Magic. Muggle Studies is good, especially for law enforcement because quite often Aurors, Law officers and Hit Wizards will have to deviate to the Muggle World. I personally think Muggle Studies should be mandatory for all students not from a Muggle background. If I ever get to the Ministry I will do everything I can to make sure they at least add the qualification to their entry requirements, so many jobs there require interaction with Muggles. Care of Magical Creatures is also important for Aurors because they often have to deal with dangerous creatures in emergencies. During peacetime, their main job is combatting illegal trading and breading of dangerous creatures. They also fight against Dark Magic, but that task mainly occurs in times of war, it still happens in peacetime but nowhere near as often."

"What about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?" said Harry "Why them?"

"Well if you wish to enter the private sector the best thing you can do with a Defence Qualification is Curse-Breaker. My brother Bill works as one in Egypt, he constantly has to deal with combating protective wards and traps, most of which are powered and operated on by Runes. Gringotts hires more Curse-Breakers than anyone except the Ministry, and Gringotts will not hire you unless you have an O.W.L in Arithmancy."

"Curse-Breaker, Auror." Said Harry "Is there anything else one could do with a Defence qualification?"

Percy looked absolutely delighted "Well there is warding, many rich families out there will pay a high amount of money for setting up Defensive wards, though against Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are absolutely necessary for that, especially as Gringotts is one of the lead recruiters for this industry. Then there are most jobs involving dangerous magical creatures that require knowledge of advanced curses."

"I'm not really sure if any of those jobs would suit me." Said Harry "I mean Auror sounds interesting and Madam Bones said she thought I might be one day be one, but I don't know."

Percy regarded Harry for a minute "If I'm truly honest Harry I think you might be happiest doing Defence academically."

"Yeah I like to study it." Said Harry.

"And teach it." Said Hermione "You are very good."

"So you think I should become the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Harry.

"It is certainly a thought." Said Percy "Merlin knows we need one. But I think you should think about doing Defence Against the Dark Arts in Further Education."

"Further Education?" said Harry.

"Well there are three levels of education in the Wizarding World." said Percy "Ordinary Wizarding Levels, Nasty Exhaustive Wizarding Tests and the third level of education, not covered at Hogwarts, Mastery and Degree's at Magic, M.A.D.A.M's. This level is not really like the others in that you are not taught by a teacher. The closest thing I can compare it to is a Postdoctoral degree in a Muggle University. The basic idea is that you prearrange your aims with the Wizarding Education Authority and then complete your research inside a year, at the end of which you will submit the results of your research and an academic paper which later on get published."

"That sounds like more school to me?" said Ron

"That sounds wonderful." Said Hermione "You can do this for any subject?"

"Yes, however a witch or wizard needs to be able to prove themselves before they can hope to get accepted by the Education Authority. At the successful end of a M.A.D.A.M, a witch/wizard gains the title of Master/Mistress of their subject."

"So if Harry tries for one and succeeds…" began Emma

"He would become a Master of Defensive Magic and Sorcery." Said Percy "All the subjects have different names at Degree level. For example if a witch got hers in History of Magic she would become: Mistress of Historical Analysis and Interpretation. But I wouldn't think too hard about that. Most people shouldn't even start to think about this sort of thing until at least their O.W.L year. But if you want to get a Degree then, in general, you need to take both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes because they are so important to the advanced natures of most of the magical disciplines and it is virtually impossible to research without a background in both subjects."

"I think I'll take them then." Said Neville "I don't know if I'm good enough to be Master of Herbology or whatever it's called but I don't think I'll rule myself out."

Percy nodded "The term for Herbology is: Master of Magical Botany and Herbalism. I wouldn't necessarily go for it, because if you do you're looking at least a year of academic work and you may have trouble financially supporting yourself. But if you want to be a teacher, ordinarily you need a Degree."

"Ordinarily?" said Hermione.

"Yes, however out of all the Defence teachers I've had only one, my Second Year, actually had the qualification."

"Harry for the sake every witch and wizard yet to be born, get a Defence Degree and rid us of all the Lockharts and Quirrells." Said Ron.

"What the heck." Said Harry "I was good at Maths in school."

"Well good luck Harry." Said Percy "There has been a shortage of Defence and Potions Masters in recent decades. If anyone I've met has a chance of becoming a Defence Master though it's you."

"Thanks Percy." Said Harry. He marked himself down for the three courses Percy recommended: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Neville put down the same, despite the fact he had serious doubts about being able to cope with Arithmancy.

"It's a shame we're not doing the same subjects." Said Ron

"You could put down Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead of Divination." Said Neville

"Nah, I don't think I could cope with that kind of workload."

"Why don't you put down Muggle Studies." Said Hermione "Let's face it you never understand what Harry or I talk about back at home."

Ron looked thoughtful "Well I am a Weasley. Might as well live up to the name." So like hundreds of Blood Traitors before him, Ronald Weasley signed up for Muggle studies.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You know I'm really looking forward to this match." Said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione descended the Grand Staircase "At every game I've played so far, someone has tried to kill me, or I've thought that someone was trying to."

"Well don't get your hopes up Harry." Said Ron "Strange things happen around you. Though now that you mention it, the two matches where someone did try to kill you, were Slytherin ones."

"I wonder if there's a pattern." Said Harry

"Oh honestly you two." Said Hermione "I should point out that Dobby wasn't trying to kill you Harry. In fact last time the two of you met it was the other way round."

"Yeah well he deser…" began Harry

"_Let me kill this time… rip… tear…_"

"That voice again." Said Harry "Please tell me you heard it?"

"Sorry mate we didn't hear anything, right Hermione… Hermione?"

Ron and Harry glanced at their friend she looked as if someone had just flashed the secrets of the universe in front of her eyes.

"Harry I think I know what you're hearing, there's only one monster that can do that and have any chance of petrifying people… and it could certainly… I'll see you after the match I need to go to the library."

"Harry what just happened?" said Ron

"Hermione must have had an epiphany. It has been a while since I heard the voices though, should we be worried?"

"I don't know." Said Ron "We can only do what we can do."

"I guess you're right, come on let's go to breakfast."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's an Epiphany?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Where's Hermione?" asked Emma organizing a plateful of food.

"She had to run to the library." Said Harry "I heard the voice again, did you?"

Emma stopped scooping food and shook her head. "N… no when did you hear it?"

"Not two minutes ago." Said Harry

"Well I have been in here a while, maybe I simply didn't hear it over all the noise." Said Emma indicating the surrounding hall.

"Maybe." Said Harry "But I have a horrible feeling, the last two times happened just before an attack.

"It'll be fine Harry." Said Emma not looking wholly convinced.

"Hey guys." Said Demelza "Where's Ginny?"

"H… here I am." Came Ginny's voice. "Sorry I was… in the bathroom… on the Ground Floor."

"Relax Ginny, I'm not… Dear God what happened to you?" said Demelza

Ginny was completely ghost white, she looked almost as bad as she did a month previously.

"I… I did something really stupid…" said Ginny "I…"

"What's the matter?" asked Ron

"I… att… I… threw up." Said Ginny

"Alright this has gone on long enough." Said Ron "If you're not better by the end of the day, I'm writing to Mum."

"Ronnie." Whined Ginny.

"I'm serious, you've been to see Madam Pomfrey more times that Harry recently and he's had a nutter trying to kill him." Said Ron

"Alright." Said Ginny, she looked defeated.

Both Harry and Emma were worried. Since the Christmas holidays ended, Ginny had been very sickly and very depressed a lot. But she had barely left their company so they weren't sure what could be causing it.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"This match has been cancelled." McGonagall shouted into a megaphone. "All students are to return to their dormitories where the Heads of House will give further details and instructions."

McGonagall brushed off Wood's protests that one couldn't just cancel Quidditch.

"Potter come with me please." She called.

Harry found this curious. Was Malfoy blaming another attack on him?

As Harry descended to meet his Head of House he saw Ron fighting his way through the crowds and coming towards them.

"Professor what do you want Harry for, can I come too?" asked Ron

"Yes Mr Weasley perhaps you should."

The two of them followed McGonagall back to the castle.

"I'm afraid there has been another attack." She said as they climbed the stairs "Another double attack. I warn you this may be a bit of a shock."

As they entered the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ron indeed got a shock.

"Hermione!" cried out Ron. He and Harry rushed to her bedside. On the bed next to her was an older girl, who Emma would have been able to identify as Penelope Clearwater.

"Both Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater were found in a corridor outside the library." Said McGonagall gravely "Along with this." She indicated a handheld mirror. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this?"

"No Professor." Said Harry "On the way to breakfast Hermione had some epiphany about something and then rushed to the library. She didn't say what it was, just that she had to get to the Library."

"I see. I'm going to escort you both back to the Gryffindor Common Room." Said McGonagall.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The rest of the Gryffindors had managed to gather in the Common Room by the time McGonagall, Ron and Harry had returned. As the boys took their seats, their Head of House made her announcement.

"There has been another attack." That statement alone clammed everyone's mouths shut and directed all collective attention to her "Our own Second Year Hermione Granger and a Sixth Year Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater have been petrified just outside the library. As a result of these and the other attacks the following procedures are to take effect immediately: All students are to return to their House Common Rooms by 6 o'clock, every evening. No student shall be allowed to enter the Hospital Wing without permission unless they are in need of medical attention. All students will be escorted to and from classes by their teacher. No exceptions."

Emma felt her gut twist, she had been regularly visiting Colin in the infirmary, now she wouldn't get to do that anymore. But she knew Harry must be feeling terrible. She went over to him and pulled him into a hug.

While the rest of the Gryffindors began discussing what McGonagall had just said, Harry, still in the process of being hugged by his sister, turned to Ron.

"We've got to go to Hagrid, find out what he knows and also what else happened." Said Harry

"But how." Said Ron "All our movements are watched now. After everything that's happened they've probably got all the teachers on patrol."

"The Cloak." said Emma.

"Oh right." Said Ron "Harry and I will go down under there."

"I think a slight modification is in order actually." Said Harry looking at Emma.

"What? Why Emma?" said Ron

"No offence Ron but this is very delicate. It will be better for Hagrid if it comes from the two of us." Said Harry

"He's right." Said Emma "Harry and I have known Hagrid longer than you, we're closer as well."

"Couldn't all three of you go?" asked Demelza "I'm mean, it's taken three before."

"Not a good Idea." Said Harry "We don't know what the patrols are like, we can move faster with just the two of us."

"We need to get a message to Luna." Said Emma "Tell her what's going on."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The day was a long one. With the new restrictions in place, no one was allowed to leave the Common Room until classes restarted the day after tomorrow. Meals were all provided in the Common Room and despite the fact that many people had homework assignments no one was even allowed to go to the Library.

Eventually evening came and the day for everyone had on the whole been so uneventful that the Common Room emptied earlier than usual as everyone went to Bed. Emma, Demelza and Ginny found themselves cut off from Luna and only Hedwig allowed them to have any form of communication with her.

After everyone except members of Harry's Defence Group, who now were no longer allowed in the Practice Room, were still awake; Harry and Emma got under the cloak and made their way through the castle.

The amount of security was intense. There was hardly a corridor that wasn't inhabited by prefects, teachers or ghosts who were now patrolling the castle in pairs. Harry and Emma found that they couldn't risk taking any of their usual shortcuts simply because opening doors and secret passages would immediately get them noticed. Thankfully they were able to get out of the castle and onto the grounds.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hagrid what is that for?" said Emma, as she and her brother found themselves on the receiving end of a crossbow.

"Oh this, nothin' it's jus'… nothin' never min' come in I just made a pot o' tea." Said Hagrid.

He looked rather terrified of something. His huge hands shook as he poured the tea and the brown fluid coated the table.

"Hagrid let me do that." Said Emma taking the teapot from his hands.

"Th… thanks." Said Hagrid. He sat down.

"Hagrid." Said Harry "We need to ask you…"

But Harry was cut off by a sudden knocking at the door.

"Quick under the cloak." Said Hagrid urgently. Both Potters went under the cloak as Hagrid answered the door.

Harry had to hold his sister tightly as they both recognised the idiotic man who'd tried to arrest Emma at the start of the year come and do the same for Hagrid. This was despite Dumbledore warning Fudge that nothing good would come of it. To make matters even worse, Lucius Malfoy showed up with an order to suspend Dumbledore signed by the Governors. All four adults, at least two of them unaware of doing so, left Emma and Harry alone in the hut. But both Hagrid and Dumbledore had left with parting words.

"Help shall always be available at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders."

Once they were left alone Emma sat on the bench. "So what do we do now?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following night Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor Common Room to give more details of the new strict procedures involving escorting of students between classes, Common Rooms, the Great Hall and the Library.

Before that happened Harry and Emma filled the others in on what had happened.

"He just took him to Azkaban?" said Neville "He can't do that, not without a trial and certainly not without the DMLE's approval."

"Well he did." Said Emma bitterly.

"What did he say though?" said Vicky "Follow the Spiders?"

"Yeah." Said Emma "And Dumbledore said: help would be available to those who asked for it."

"But how is that supposed to help us?" said Ron "Besides you all know how I feel about spiders, what good is following them supposed to be?"

Harry looked thoughtful "What happened to the book Hermione had on the Acromantula?"

"It should still be in her dormitory." Said Ginny "Why?"

"I thought I read something but I want to make sure." Said Harry

"I'll go get it." Said Emma

A minute later Harry was skimming through the book.

"Here we go. It says that Acromantula over time can learn to speak in the tongue of humans."

"Harry I don't understand, what have Acromantula got to do with this?" said Emma

"Well the one Hagrid had was a baby and it escaped when he was caught, according to this they can live for 5 or 6 decades. What if Aragog is still alive?"

"Aragog?" said Geoffrey

"That's what Hagrid called it." Said Harry "Think about it, if it escaped, Hagrid could have found it again and given it shelter somewhere."

"Oh come on Harry, how many monsters can this place hide?" said Ron

"Ron last year they hid a three headed dog and a troll behind a locked door on the Third Floor corridor." Said Emma

"Point." Conceded Ron

"I don't think it's inside the castle." Said Harry.

Emma looked at Harry then her eyes widened. "The Forest?"

"It is the most plausible." Said Harry "No one knows their way around their like Hagrid does and it's easily large enough to hide a Giant Spider."

"Well, all we need to do is find some spiders and follow them if you're right." Said Geoffrey "But where do we find them?"

"Wait ordinary spiders or Acromantulae?" said Demelza

"I'd assume ordinary spiders." Said Harry he looked down at the book and read a bit more… "Ah!"

"Harry that didn't sound healthy?" said Ron

"_The Acromantula are the most domineering arachnids in the world. In times of terror all spiders will seek sanctuary in a nest of Acromantula._" Harry recited.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Said Geoffrey "The spiders will lead us straight to Aragog."

Everyone seemed happy which perplexed Harry "Didn't you hear what I said? I said nest."

"Nest?" said Emma

"Oh!" said Demelza "As in more than one Acromantula?"

Suddenly the rest of the group realised the implications of what the book said.

"We cannot go into a nest of… how many giant spiders?" said Ron

"According to the book, a nest can have up to a hundred fully grown Acromantula, give or take a dozen." Said Harry

Ron visibly squirmed "We have to go into the forest?"

"Slow down there." Said Emma "We still haven't told Luna everything. Let's fill her in and see if we can find some fleeing spiders first."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"It sounds a little dangerous to get information from this source Harry Potter." Said Luna

"We don't particularly have a lot of choice. We have no other leads and McGonagall's talking about closing the school."

"That may be but I do not think we should enter the forest without preparation." Said Luna.

"Preparation?" said Natalie "How can you prepare yourself for meeting a nest of these things?"

"Well how to kill them would be a good start." Said Ron feeling heavily repulsed by the idea of being so near spiders.

"Alright." Said Harry getting the book out again "This is going to take some research. But just so I know, who would like to come with me into the Forbidden Forest to find a nest of spiders?"

"I'll come, for Hagrid." Said Emma

"I'll come for Hermione." Said Ron looking at the seat where she normally sat.

"I'll help out to." Said Demelza "I do not want to end up like Colin and Hermione."

"Sometimes I think you need a bit more logic." Said Luna "In Hermione's place I will give you mine."

"Hey I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing." Said Ginny "I'll come along to."

"The forest is a scary place, but I want to be of help." Said Neville.

The expected had all said yes. Now it was up to Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey to say so.

"I don't know about this." Said Geoffrey "I mean it really depends on the plan, can you get back to me once you've read the chapter?"

"I'll take the same position." Said Vicky "You've taught us some useful stuff and I'd like for you to do so again."

"Depending on the plan we'll help." Confirmed Natalie.

"Alright!" said Harry "Everyone keep an eye out for spiders, we'll meet in the library after classes tomorrow."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I found the spiders." Said Demelza "You were right there is a whole line of them heading to the forest past Hagrid's Hut."

"How's the research going?" asked Geoffrey.

"Pretty good actually." Said Harry "Acromantula are quick on their feet and super-strong but they have a number of weaknesses."

"Such as?" said Ron eager to gain some form of weapon against his greatest fear.

"Their eyes mainly. They can't close their eyes and they're used to living in a dark places with little light. A Lumos Maxima aimed at the right point would temporarily incapacitate them."

"That's encouraging." Said Ron.

"Also their eyes are their softest point. A Good Reductor Curse would kill them instantly. They're also incredibly partial to fire. Even being hit by a Flipendo Jinx will harm them far more than it would us. An Incedio Charm would set them ablaze."

"So are we ready to go then?" said Geoffrey

"No. We need to practice this." Said Harry "We need to practice the right spells and work on our overall targeting practice."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Natalie, Geoffrey and Vicky confirmed they would help out. Unfortunately the Defence Group, along with every other group and club at Hogwarts were forcibly cancelled by the new security measures. So they had to sneak out to do it. A year previously McGonagall had cast a silencing charm on the Hospital Wing door so Harry could talk with her without Malfoy and Neville hearing what he said.

A quick curious word to Percy and Harry learnt the charm. Over the next two weeks Harry and the others snuck out after hours to use the Defence Room. Luna borrowed Harry's cloak so she could make it there undetected. Thankfully the Defence Room was only a corridor away from Gryffindor Tower and that one corridor was unguarded by the new patrols. They usually spent two hours a night practicing. After two weeks Harry was convinced they were ready to enter the forest.

He had personally mastered the Flagrance Curse and could now use it effectively should the need arise.

The next big challenge was getting the ten of them out of the castle and into the Forest undetected.

"We can't all use the cloak." Said Ron "What if we take it in turns?"

"It would take hours to get us all down there and hours to get us all back up." Said Emma "Not to mention we might be spending hours in the Forest, we'd easily get missed."

"It's just not possible." Said Demelza "We can't all make our way through the castle without being seen."

"Maybe not through the castle but we can go outside." said Luna.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Brooms?" said Natalie "We can use brooms to fly down."

"But only Harry has a broom?" said Ginny

"Maybe now, but we can get some school brooms." Said Harry "Tonight I can sneak down to the Quidditch Pitch and liberate some. We'd need to share, two to a broom, I can't carry anymore, but then tomorrow night we can enter the forest."

"We can store them in the Practice Room, even if we're not allowed to use that room, no one will search it." Said Ginny "Then we fly down to Hagrid's and leave them there."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The next day it was after midnight when the Gryffindor Common Room emptied. The Gryffindors met Luna in the Practice Room.

"Sorry we took so long." Said Harry "The fifth and seventh years have been up late all week, never this bad though."

"They are sitting highly important exams at the end of this year." Said Luna "They were up late in Ravenclaw as well. I just got here ten minutes ago."

"Well let's do this." Said Harry "Two to a broom."

Harry paired up with Neville, as he was the most timid on a broom. Before mounting, Harry opened the window.

"Ok let's go." Said Harry

Five brooms carrying ten people stealthily soared towards the ground. Once they arrived at Hagrid's hut, Harry opened the door and they placed the brooms on the kitchen table.

"Fang! Down." Said Harry, as the dog began barking with enthusiasm. Ron rapidly fished out a slice of Hagrid's homemade treacle tart which glued the dog's mouth shut.

"Should we take him with us?" Said Neville "He knows the forest well."

"Maybe." Said Harry "That's probably a good idea, especially if have to leave the trail."

Harry looked over his group… his friends… what they were about to do was very risky and they all knew it.

"Right, let's see if we can find the spider trail." Said Harry "_Lumos!_"

The others also incanted their own lighting charms.

"There." Said Vicky.

The other turned to see a line of spiders rapidly traveling towards the forest.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Y… you two served detention in here last year right?" said Demelza

"Yeah." Said Neville "The place hasn't lost its charm."

"Do you think we'll meet the centaurs?" Emma asked

"No they lived further that way." Harry indicated towards his right.

"Do you think we'll encounter any werewolves?" asked Vicky

"No the full moon was nearly two weeks ago, so the next one will not be until April." Said Luna.

"Regular wolves then?" said Natalie.

"If you see a wolf just hit it with a Reductor." Said Ginny smiling. Unlike most of the others she seemed to be much perkier than normal. It seemed that a sneaking out into the forbidden forest for a potentially dangerous mission was just what Ginny needed.

"To be honest, realistically speaking there are too many of us for a predator to want to attack." Said Luna "So long as we don't represent a threat, we should be fine."

"So maybe the Acromantula won't try to kill us?" said Demelza

"So long as they don't consider us entering their nest a threat." Said Harry

More than one person groaned at that statement.

"Harry they're leaving the trail." Said Neville he pointed at the spiders.

"Right." Said Harry "Wands out and eyes in all directions, the nest probably isn't much further and we don't want to be surrounded."

Emma took her brothers hand and raised her wand with him. Between them, all areas of the forest around them were illuminated. They walked on a bit further.

"I think there is something over there." Said Ron

Harry squinted "Move the light away from it slightly."

Harry looked it over. It was an Acromantula alright. But it was not a baby like the one in Riddle's Diary. It caught site of them and edged closer slightly.

"Can you speak?" Harry tried.

The creature stopped "I… can…" it uttered in a deep but croaking voice.

Harry glanced at the others quickly, they were all ready for this.

"Is there one known as Aragog here…"

The spider rapidly began clicking its pincers.

"How do you know that name?" demanded the huge arachnid

"We are friends of Hagrid. He's in trouble, please let us see Aragog."

Suddenly two more spiders appeared, but they kept their distance for now. There was some rapid clicking between the three of them and Harry heard clicking behind the spiders.

"Hey…" said Demelza pointing her wand to left. Another spider was trying to get behind them, but it retreated in the face of the light.

"And you…" said Geoffrey pointing at one to the right. Harry had warned them to keep a lookout in case the Acromantulae tried to surround them.

The three spiders directly ahead were joined by a further two.

"Aragog will speak with you." Came the voice of the first spider.

"Thank you." Said Harry "Please lead the way."

The Spider began crawling deeper into the forest and the other four backed away as the glare of the Lumos Charms became discomforting. Harry had talked the others through this beforehand, they were to use the Lumos Charms to keep the spiders at a distance.

Harry and the others followed cautiously as they were lead into the spiders nest. It was one large crater surrounded by cobwebs and hundreds of spiders of all sizes, including several dozen Acromantulae.

"Who disturbs me…" came an old croaking voice "Who are these people?"

"Human's… They seek an audience with you."

"How unusual. Who are you to speak with me…?"

"My name is Harry Potter. My friends and I are students at the castle, are you Aragog?"

"I am…"

"We're friends of Hagrid? He's in trouble, there are those who think he's attacking students. Like before."

"THAT, was not the work of Hagrid."

"I didn't think so." Said Harry "I take it you were accused as well?"

"Yes, though it was in my nature to do so, at Hagrid's request I never harmed any humans in the castle. The monster that did is an ancient creature that was born in the castle centuries ago. I was born in a land far from here. Hagrid brought me to the castle in a box."

"You know what the monster is?" said Harry "What is it?"

That was apparently the wrong question, because all the spiders began twitching their pincers violently.

"We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Hagrid too has asked many times but I have never told him, not even when the girl died in the bathroom and he was accused. Hagrid is the reason I can live here, he provided me with this territory and my mate Mosag whom with we started this family you see around you."

"Do you have any idea where the monster resides?" said Harry "If we find it, we can stop it, two of our friends have been petrified."

"No, I saw only the inside of the box Hagrid brought me in. I did not see the outside until the snake-speaker cast me out."

"Wait the snake-speaker?" said Harry "The prefect that caught Hagrid could speak to snakes?"

"Yes he conversed often with the monster. There were many a time I could hear them talk through the walls."

Harry chanced a look at the others, this news was incredible.

"Thank you for seeing us." Said Harry "We'll leave you alone now."

"Leave?" roar Aragog, almost mockingly "I think not. I cannot deny my sons and daughters fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our hideout."

"We asked first." Shouted Emma as she began scanning for surrounding spiders.

"That is of no concern to me." Said Aragog. "Goodbye friends of Hagrid."

"ARAGOG!" shouted Harry "This is your last chance, we know how to kill you and your tribe. Let us go and no one dies."

"You are outnumbered ten to one human." Said Aragog "I'm sure you will make a juicy meal."

"I'm warning you." Shouted Harry

But the Acromantulae started moving in closer, their movements being only slightly hampered by the presence of the lighting charms.

"Everyone, eyes!" shouted Harry.

He mentally counted a second then shut his eyes and pointed his wand high in the air.

"_Lumos Maxima!_"

A blinding solar flare erupted from his wand and engulfed half the forest in light. It had the desired effect, every spider facing the group became disorientated.

"STRIKE!" shouted Harry.

Then he trained his own wand on the spiders in front of himself.

"_Comburet!_"

A stream of liquid fire erupted from his wand and turned two spiders nearest to him to smouldering remains. Three others caught fire and began wandering around erratically.

Around him, Harry's friends had resorted to using, Flipendo, Reducto and Geoffrey had managed to set two more on fire with a well-placed Incendio Charm on the ground beneath them.

"Everyone move out." Shouted Harry, he redirected the Flagrance curse towards the route back towards Hogwarts.

Using the sheer force of the liquid fire, Harry carved a path out of the ring of spiders.

But they were not safe yet, even as they got out of the nest and to the edge of their territory, spiders continued to try and get at them.

"Don't let them get in front of us!" shouted Ron "Ginny focus your fire on the left, I'll do the right."

The spiders kept coming but thanks to their preparation, the group managed to get to get back onto the forest path, the Acromantulae were now outside their territory, but were still going for the students.

Suddenly Harry heard a distinctly unwelcome pop.

"Harry Potter sir, you must go…" Dobby trailed off "AHHH horrible hairy beast!"

"Dobby?" said Emma "Get out of here, you'll get yourself killed."

"Dobby must get Harry Potter to safety." He tried to reach for Harry but Emma pushed him away.

"Are you insane? Harry's curse is the only thing keeping us alive do you want to kill us all."

"Harry Potter must live." Said Dobby

"I'm not going anywhere Dobby, you'll never get me away from Hogwarts, and this is my home. This is where I belong and I am so going to kill you if you get any closer spider."

Harry flared his curse at a spider, causing it to back off as its legs got scolded.

"_Flipendo!_" incanted Emma at a spider try to get round the curse. The sparks of her spell set its back on fire and it began retreating away.

As they got further down the path, the spider attack became less frequent. Harry stopped his curse so he could get a better look at what was coming for him and the others.

While he was doing that Dobby made a lurch for Harry, but Emma had been keeping an eye on the little elf.

She aimed her wand "_Expelliamus!_"

Dobby was flung away from the main group.

"I told you not to try anything." Said Emma angrily "You are not taking my brother back to Privet Drive."

Dobby looked up and saw a spider jump at the group. Harry was about to knock it away with a spell when Dobby, in panic jumped "No! Do not hurt Harry Potter."

To his absolute horror, Harry saw the elf jump on the spider's head and start battering it feebly with his fists. The Acromantula threw off the elf with one good shake then pounced.

"NO!" shouted Harry "_Reducto!_"

But it was too late. Even as the spell collided with the Spider, knocking him several feet away, Harry could see the House-Elf impaled on its pincers. Forgetting all the animosity and hatred he had for the mad little guy, Harry ran over to the spider and semi-obliviously fired a silent Reductor Curse killing the it. Dobby fell off the pincer and Harry caught him just before he hit the ground.

It was with great relief Harry discovered the elf was still breathing. But he was soon brought out of his musings.

"Harry look out." Shouted Ginny.

Two more spiders were making a lunge for him.

"_Flipendo Maxima!_" incanted Ginny.

Her red sparks exploded above Harry lightly stinging him with hundreds of little sparks, but the spiders attacking him got hit much harder and were now on fire.

Harry ran over back to the group and trained his wand, he felt anger that someone had died alongside him, even if it wasn't someone he was particularly fond of.

"_Reducto! Flipendo! Reducto! Incendio!_" he incanted in his rage he fired random spells, none of which proved ineffective. It got to the point when Harry just started firing spells non-verbally focusing all his rage. Hexes, Jinxes, Curses and Charms rained down on the spiders.

Throughout this process, Natalie and Vicky had each snaked an arm under his shoulder and were dragging him further and further from Aragog's lair.

After a while the spiders stopped showing up and they ran out of things to fire at. They made it out of the Forest and emerged back at Hagrid's hut, where the dog Fang immediately ran inside.

"Dobby!" said Harry "Dobby are you still there?"

Dobby's eyes creaked open "Harry Potter… you is not safe… please… leave… Hogwarts…"

"I can't! Colin and Hermione have both been attacked, Demelza is in danger too, I finally have something that's important to me… something that's important to Emma too. People we care about. We need to get you help…"

"It's too late." Said Dobby "Please stay safe… On the Seventh floor opposite the ballet trolls walk past three times… nowhere else… here is… safe… Harry Potter… must… stay… safe."

And that was it. The life completely left Dobby's eyes and his breath stopped. The House-Elf was dead.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry didn't know how long he sat in the mud staring at the lifeless form in his arm. True Dobby had been difficult and had caused serious harm to both him and his friends, but he had tried his best to keep Harry safe, even if what he'd done amounted to grievous bodily harm.

Emma dropped next to Harry and hugged him round the chest, he used his free arm to embrace her to himself. Ginny was crying against Neville, Demelza against Ron and Vicky against Geoffrey. Natalie stood crouched on the ground her head in her hands and Luna stood looking sadly and stoically at Dobby's form.

There was not a dry eye they could find, when Professor McGonagall and a Fifth Year male Ravenclaw prefect came storming towards the group.

"What in blazes are you all doing out here." She demanded.

No one said anything. But gradually the all turned their heads to look at her. First Luna; then Natalie; then Geoffrey, Neville and Ron; then Vicky, Demelza and Ginny; and finally Harry, with one arm cradling the dead Dobby and the other wrapped around his sister, stood up from the ground lifting them both up as he did and looked towards Professor McGonagall.

The look of horror and shock on her students stopped McGonagall several meters from where they had congregated. The Prefect that she had been on patrol with stood still by her side, unsure what he was to do in this situation.

Harry and Emma moved to the front and McGonagall got a good look at the house-elf.

"M… Mr Potter… What's going on?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Harry solemnly looked up and said "Professor… This is Dobby… This is the House-Elf that's been trying to kill me all year. I couldn't save him."


	17. Fighting for our Friends

Fighting for our Friends

Professor McGonagall had been a Transfiguration teacher ever since Professor Dumbledore had become Headmaster and hired her 37 years ago. Furthermore she had been the Gryffindor Head of House for over 30 years now. She had a severe no nonsense attitude and, to many witches and wizards, a reputation as the strictest teacher in living memory. Through sometimes harsh lectures, she had reduced students to tears, killed off otherwise invulnerable egos and left a lasting and sometimes haunting image in the childhood memories of many who had passed through Hogwarts doors.

If a student, say for example, snuck out after curfew during times when their lives could be in jeopardy and traipsed through the forest? Well when McGonagall was through with them, they would be heavily racked with guilt, no doubt shedding some tears and spend a great deal of time reflecting on what they'd done. To say nothing of the punishments.

However, she now found herself faced with ten truants, nine of whom her own Gryffindors, all of whom were either First or Second Year, who had done just that. McGonagall could easily rouse up a speech that would make them feel guilty, kill off their ego and make them reflect on what a stupid thing they'd done, even if they had to cry for it. The problem was, all ten of them, without exception, felt heavily guilty, had no significant problems with self-ego (despite what Severus would say) and would doubtlessly be reflecting on what had happened for weeks if not months to come. All of them were already in to process of crying and McGonagall hadn't gotten started yet. She had only just found them and escorted them to her office.

"Please explain from the beginning why you all felt the need to go out into the Forbidden Forest so long after midnight when we have strict security measures in place for your safety?" demanded McGonagall.

Everyone looked to Harry who probably didn't notice because he was cradling Dobby's corpse. He wasn't the least bit interested in Hogwarts rules right about now. Someone had died, trying to protect him. The fact that it was someone he didn't really like in the least and the fact that the protection demonstrated was never necessary in the first place did nothing to quell his guilt. However no one else was speaking. Harry was their leader, no one had ever said anything, but he made the decisions what to tell others. His friends all looked up to him and followed him on this particular adventure, despite the risks and fears they had. They respected him. They had forged a bond with him that could not easily be broken.

"I'm waiting?" said McGonagall.

"It was for Hagrid." Said Harry.

"I beg your pardon?" said McGonagall.

"I needed to proof that Hagrid wasn't responsible for what's happening." Said Harry.

"And what does that have to do with going into the Forbidden Forest?" demanded McGonagall.

"The Acromantula he was caught with when he was expelled lives in the forest. He told us, that Hagrid was never responsible for opening the Chamber fifty years ago, he also told us he was not the monster from inside the Chamber of Secrets."

McGonagall's eyes flared open in complete shock. "How could you possibly know the Chamber was opened Fifty Years ago?"

No one answered.

McGonagall took several deep breaths "Did you learn anything else in the Forest?"

She was looking at Harry but it was Luna who answered "We learnt that the person who was murdered, died in a bathroom, that the heir of Slytherin spoke the language of a snake and conversed through the walls. We also learnt that whoever he is, caught Hagrid with his spider and framed him for the attacks."

McGonagall's eyes widened. Professor Dumbledore had of course shared his suspicions with her regarding a certain Slytherin Prefect but there was never any proof. One other thing also stood out which she previously did not know.

"You say the heir spoke snake language through the walls." Said McGonagall.

"Yes." Said Harry "It looks like whatever the monster is, is a… Snake?" Harry suddenly realised. "That's what Hermione…"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "Yes Mr Potter."

"I think Hermione got an idea what the monster was, that's why she went to the Library."

"And probably why she was also attacked." Said Emma.

"This is ridiculous." Said McGonagall before she could stop herself. Suddenly the door opened and Professor Flitwick came in.

"Miss Lovegood." He said sternly.

But after everything that happened that night Luna couldn't help but smile at his appearance "Hello Professor Flitwick, how are you feeling this night?"

Professor Flitwick stood stunned at his Ravenclaw's sudden greeting.

"Filius, these students have had a tough and stressful night, some of which." She glanced at Dobby's body in Harry's arms. "Some of which is not their fault. I suggest we take off fifty house points each and give them three weeks of detentions."

Professor Flitwick nodded.

"We shall give you more details about your detentions in the morning." Said McGonagall "I will spare you the lecture on how grave your actions have been, but only because nothing I say will make you feel any worse or teach any lesson that you haven't already learnt. I will say this though: you're all lucky to be alive, make sure think before heading into a situation like this again."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The fallout from losing Gryffindor 450 house points and Ravenclaw 50 was a bit mixed. True the Gryffindor point counter was now down to just 37 points and Ravenclaw were still in second place but behind Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor. Many students were resentful that Harry and his friends had lost them all those points. But then stories started circulating that they had duelled against Acromantulae in the forest. Many students had to admit that if you were going to lose several hundred points that was the way to go.

The most significant negative reaction happened the second morning after Dobby died. Percy had obviously written home about what happened and Ron and Ginny got howlers from Mrs Weasley.

But the group by and large couldn't find it within themselves to be affected by what the howler or the limited bad mouthing of other students. All they could think about was Dobby's dying words and the fact that he was so desperate to try and protect Harry, still greatly affected them. None of them would talk to other students, except Luna but she wouldn't say anything the least bit relevant and kept on forcibly turning the conversation away from Acromantula to Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, so after a while people stopped asking her. Neither Harry nor Emma nor any of the others spoke of what happened. So it was testament to how bored everyone had become, being locked up in the Common Rooms, that people still didn't stop asking.

Since ten students had somehow snuck out after hours despite the patrols, the Common Rooms were now locked up at curfew after a role call was made. Harry and the others still hadn't told McGonagall or anyone how they managed to get out of the castle and no one had thought to look in Hagrid's hut or missed the brooms from the cupboard at the Quidditch pitch. But that did them no use what so ever, there movements were now closely monitored so even if they somehow made it out of the Common Rooms they had little to no chance of escaping surveillance.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry, Ron and Neville made their way from the last class of the day, Charms, to the Trophy Room to sit out their third day of detention. Because so much of the staff had to work on patrolling the corridors round the clock they simply could not supervise all ten students constantly for three weeks. So it was decided that the Second Years would serve three weeks, then when they had finished Emma, Demelza, Luna and Ginny would serve detention for the next three weeks and finally Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey would serve detention for the three weeks after that.

The three of them were being escorted by Percy and Professor Vector, who turned out to be the Arithmancy teacher. When Harry and Neville learnt who she was they began bombarding her with questions about what sort of stuff would be covered next year and whether they'd get to design new spells.

"No boys, by the end of third year you'll be able to modify certain simple spells but you're not expected to make spells until seventh year."

Percy seemed really irritated, he had not thought losing all but 37 points was worth a battle against giant spiders, but here was a Hogwarts Professor happily chatting away with two of the misbehavers about Arithmancy and spell creation.

He would probably have taken some satisfaction given Filch was supervising but, because of the rule that patrol and guard duties had to be in pairs, Filch wasn't the only one supervising. The previous two nights it had been Snape with him, but tonight was his night off so the Fat Friar took the second role.

"Oh my, this takes me back." He said jollily "When I was at Hogwarts, this was all done by magic, except for detentions. Some say that it has to be done with good hard elbow grease but I found that a good focused Scourging Charm did wonders."

"You used to clean these?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes, I had more than a couple of detentions in my day. But my happiest days at Hogwarts were definitely when I was in charge of the infirmary. Oh at the time Muggleborns weren't that highly thought of but I found them and their culture absolutely fascinating. They found the Wizarding World absolutely fascinating too. I used to have this late night book club where we would read literature from their world, much harder to get in those days, especially from the Wizarding World. Some of it was absolutely marvellous."

"Yeah this castle is great." Said Harry.

"I know, when I first entered, I never wanted to leave. In many ways I haven't. After I trained my apprentice and retired, I was on the Board of Governors so I visited all the time. This was back in the day when the Governors always had two members living in the castle of course. Wouldn't get that today, bunch of upstart upperclassmen living in mansions, care more about their wine than the running of the school."

"You got that right." Said Ron, obviously thinking of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, strangely enough my finest moment came after I died. When I was asked to be the ghost of Hufflepuff House. Truly the greatest moment of my life… My Death to."

"Do all the ghost here have a patch?" asked Ron "I only ask because we once met this ghost who haunts the girls bathroom on the Second Floor."

"Ah yes Myrtle, very sad that. She became a ghost for all the wrong reasons. Immensely attached to that bathroom though, spent much of her Hogwarts years having her private moments in there, died there too the rumour goes. That was always the one downside of Hogwarts, not a lot of room for privacy."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was only later when they were all back in the Common Room with the rest of the group, minus Luna, that it occurred to Harry what both the Friar and Aragog said.

"Died in a bathroom."

"Sorry Harry?" said Emma.

"Aragog said that the girl died in the bathroom."

"So?" said Natalie.

"What if she never left." Said Harry.

Suddenly all their heads turned to him.

"You're not serious?" said Vicky "You think she could have told us."

"I'm not sure she was that interested in what we were doing." Said Demelza.

"We need to ask her." Said Harry

"How?" said Ron "Since we went to the forest everyone's being watching us like we're about to rob Gringotts. I don't know where or not you noticed but two Prefects actually followed us all the way to breakfast this morning."

"I know. We'll just have to wait for an opening." Said Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

But coming across openings was hard to do. Harry, Ron and Neville finished their third week of detention during the first week of the Easter Holidays. Emma had to fight herself not to laugh when Filch tried in vain to threaten Luna only for her not to notice in the first place.

"I wonder if Professor McGonagall would allow me to use the shackles on you." He leered.

"She wouldn't." said Luna simply.

"Oh wouldn't she?"

"No, use of corporal punishment against children was outlawed ten years ago, that falls under corporal punishment."

Filch glared at her.

"Are you feeling alright Mr Filch you look a bit constipated. Have you been underground a lot, you could have swallowed some Gulping Pimpys, I did warn Professor Snape that they like to dwell in the Dungeons but he wasn't interested. If you are constipated try singing Irish Ballads whilst on the loo, it tends to help, particularly if you can sing soprano."

Filch would very much have like to lynch her but, asides from legal issues surrounding that, the Fat Friar was present for this detention and was absolutely balling with laughter.

In detention, out of detention; in class, out of class; in the Common Rooms, out of the Common Rooms they were always being watched.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As April ended so too did Emma's time in detention. Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey were in their final week when everyone got the shock that they had exams in just a few days.

But the following morning McGonagall announced that the Mandrakes were ready and that the process of revitalizing those in the Hospital Wing would occur later that evening.

"Maybe Hermione will be able to tell them everything." Said Ron "We won't even need to confront Myrtle."

"Don't get your hopes up Ron." Said Emma "We should still make one more… Ginny?"

Ginny, ever since McGonagall made the announcement had been shaking.

"I… I'm going to the Hospital Wing I don't feel well." She said.

"I'll go with you." Said Emma.

"No!" shouted Ginny "Leave me alone." She then ran out of the hall.

"Well that was odd." Said Ron.

"I'm going after her." Said Emma, "Something's not right, she was fine until…"

Suddenly dots began to connect themselves in Emma's head.

"_No Surely Ginny isn't involved in all this!_" she thought "I'll see you at lunch." She said and ran off after Ginny.

Harry looked at them go, something was going on.

"We should get to Myrtle somehow." Said Harry.

"Yeah." Said Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later Harry, Ron and Neville were being escorted to Charms by the ever self-obsessed Gilderoy Lockhart, when Harry realised that they could use this gullible teacher to escape from their surveillance.

"Mark my words, when each of those poor souls wakes up the first thing they'll say will be 'it was Hagrid'."

"Is that so?" said Harry, taking pleasure in watching Lockhart's spine shiver. "What evidence do you have to back that claim up? Surely someone who 'claims' to have done all you've done can share your 'great' wisdom with mere children like us…"

"Uh… Uh… you know what, you've only got two more corridors to walk I should go… pre…prepare for my next class."

Lockhart then ran back towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower.

"Well that was amusing." Said Harry "I'm going to the toilet."

"I'll come with you." Said Ron.

"Me three." Said Neville.

"Hang on what are you three up to?" demanded Seamus, as he and their year mates looked at them.

"Oh this that and the next thing." Said Ron "But right now we need to go to a bathroom. So bye-bye."

"Wait!" shouted Parvati "You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again.

But Harry, Ron and Neville ignored them and trotted off towards Myrtles Bathroom.

Unfortunately, before they could get there, they then ran into McGonagall.

"Where do you three think you're going?" she demanded.

"We…" said Ron

"We were just going…" said Neville

"….to see Hermione." Said Harry, drawing on every feeling he had for the girl he then went on to say "She's practically family to me… to us… we haven't seen her since she was attacked and now that the Mandrakes are ready we just want to… you know… let her know she's going to be ok."

For a second the entire corridor was silent. Then in a croaky voice "Yes… Yes of course, I guess we haven't truly appreciated how much this has been affecting you, her friends. You may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Flitwick where you are." She walked off in a hurry blowing her nose.

"That was brilliant." Said Ron.

"Yeah except if we don't go to the Hospital Wing, she'll lynch us with a tartan scarf." Said Neville.

"Let's go." Said Harry "We've just made it into her good books, besides I wasn't lying, I really do miss Hermione."

"Yeah me to." Said Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Madam Pomfrey sighed at the boys' explanation but let them in to see Hermione.

"Hey!" said Harry "I really should have asked you what you'd figured out, if I had…"

"Don't continue that line of thought Harry Potter!" said Neville in a good imitation of Hermione.

"Thanks I needed that." Said Harry "With any luck this will be sorted out soon. One way or another you're…" Harry stopped when he looked at her hand. He nodded towards it and Neville and Ron understood his intention and kept a look for Madam Pomfrey while he pried out a crumpled up piece of paper from Hermione's hand.

Harry read through a page from an old book.

"Well that explains a lot." He said.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry, have I ever mentioned you run too fast." panted Ron, while he and Neville struggled to keep up with Harry "Where are we going? I understand the monster's a Basilisk and the entrance is probably in the bathroom but… the bathroom is in the other direction."

"We can't just waltz off to the bathroom, we need to tell the staff about this." Said Harry "We need to tell McGonagall. She should be in the staff room in ten minutes, we'll wait for her there and show her the page."

"But what about the voices? How do we explain that?" said Neville "You don't really want to admit…"

No Harry didn't want to admit he was a Parselmouth. "Look there are plenty of other connections. The dead roosters, the method of petrification, the spiders, the fact that it's a snake, the fact that it can live for centuries. Maybe we won't have to tell her."

"Alright." Said Neville.

But they had barely waited in the staffroom a minute when McGonagall's voice echoed around the school.

"All students are to return to their House Dormitories Immediately. Prefects make extra care Mr Potter and his friends are accounted for. All teachers are to make their way to the Staff Room."

"Oh that is not good." Said Neville.

"They'll be here any second now. Get under this." Said Harry, pulling his invisibility cloak out of his bag.

The three of them crammed themselves in a corner waiting as the staff all assembled.

Finally McGonagall entered the staffroom looking graver than Harry could ever imagine her being. "It's happened. Students have been taken, by the Heir, into the Chamber of Secrets."

"No." cried out Flitwick

"Who?" asked Sprout.

"Ginny Weasley and Emma Potter."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma had just left breakfast and caught up with her best friend on the Second Floor corridor. "Ginny wait what's going on what are you hiding?"

"Leave me alone Potter." She snarled in a way so unlike the girl Emma had known for almost a year.

"Potter? Since when was I Potter. I'm Emma, you know. Your best friend and the sister of the boy you fancy."

She grabbed onto Ginny's bag in an effort to stop her. Both girls tugged hard causing the bag to split and Ginny's books to fall to the floor. Including one particular book.

"The Diary?" said Emma, recognising it "You're the one who stole it from Harry."

Ginny's frustrated look was replaced by another look that definitely didn't suit her in the slightest. She looked demented and malignant, it was unbelievable that an 11-year-old girl could form such an expression.

"So you've finally gotten this far. I was wondering if this vessel would live long enough for you or one of the other pathetics to find out."

Emma drew out her wand but Ginny was ready, she non-verbally summoned it with her own wand. Then she rapidly cast a silent Body-Bind before Emma could call for help.

"I think it's time for the Heir of Salazar Slytherin to finally come out of the shadows." Said Ginny. She magically sliced her hand with her wand and had the blood flow out and form writing on the wall.

THE BODIES OF GIRLS SHALL ROT IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER!

Emma realised that this message was written just next to the first message from Halloween, they were outside Myrles' bathroom.

Ginny then cut off a lock of her hair and then a lock of Emma's. Both girls were redheads but their shades were distinctive enough to tell them apart. She stuck them next to each other on the wall under the message.

"It's not a squib's cat but it will do." Said Ginny "You and this vessel shall die tonight, so shall your brother, but do not worry the two of you shall die together."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

McGonagall held out the two locks of hair.

"We have to send the students home, we can't protect them. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

"We will have to wait until tomorrow to send everyone on the train." Said Snape "We should also send out messages to the parents and guardians telling them what is happening."

The teachers spent over an hour just talking. Harry couldn't listen to it. He leant against the wall behind him, his sister was taken. Ron's sister was taken. Neville had a firm grip on both Harry and Ron's shoulders. After the hour past Harry looked to Ron and saw the exact same look of despair on his face.

"We should check on our students and inform them of what's happened." Said McGonagall "We're going to have to keep a close eye on the girls brothers, they may try something stupid. Their friends too."

The teachers left the staffroom and Neville guided Harry and Ron out and into a nearby broom cupboard.

"What's the plan Harry?" Said Neville "Do we still go to McGonagall?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Why bother." Said Ron "None of them are going to do anything, Lockhart didn't even show up… Git."

"We know what we have to do Ron." Said Harry, his voice eminently dangerous.

Ron nodded.

"Neville…" Harry began.

"Save it Harry." He said "I care about Emma and Ginny too. They're your sisters but…" he couldn't find the right words.

Harry nodded, he understood. "The others are probably locked in the Common Rooms now, we have to go without them."

"Do you think they're still…" asked Ron

"I believe, with everything I have that Emma is alive." Said Harry strongly "What say you?"

"I want to believe Ginny is alive." Said Ron "So I will. Let's go, we may not have much time."

Moving around was slow work, Ghosts and the odd staff member were now patrolling the corridors. It took far longer than normal to get to Myrtle's Bathroom, the fact that there were three of them under the cloak made things even more difficult. But they got there.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"About time you three got here." Said Demelza, as Harry took the cloak off of himself, Ron and Neville.

"Demelza? Luna?" said Harry happily then he noticed a third person, and it wasn't Moaning Myrtle.

"What's this twit doing here?" said Ron glaring at Lockhart. The man looked positively afraid from his life and was sitting on the wet floor on the receiving end of both Luna and Demelza's wands.

"When the announcement was made we decided we had to listen in so we followed Professor McGonagall to the staffroom and listened from the outside. We heard enough to know that Emma and Ginny have been taken and that they're closing down the school" said Demelza

"But Professor Lockhart here interrupted us. Demelza was quite angry, she disarmed him, we took him prisoner and then we brought him here."

"I figured that as soon as you and Ron knew what had happened, you'd come here." Said Demelza.

"Good guess." Said Harry "The monster is a giant snake called a Basilisk. It has large and venoms teeth and looking it directly in the eyes will kill you. Those in the Hospital Wing only got petrified because the saw it indirectly: through a mirror, camera or Nick."

"Ah." Said Demelza in response to that.

"By the way, where are Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey?" said Neville.

"They had their detention when McGonagall made the announcement." Said Luna.

"We actually caught site of them being escorted by six prefects and five ghosts back to Gryffindor Tower." Said Demelza. "I don't think they'll be able to help us."

"So Lockhart." Said Ron drawing everyone's attention. He was looking at the Defence Teacher with loathing normally reserved for members of the Malfoy family. "Fancy facing off against a Basilisk and saving our sisters' lives. That is what you do isn't it? You rescue innocent people from monsters and then write about it in your books… or is that brag?"

"Um… well the thing is I'm not well and my wand…" stuttered Lockhart.

"Actually where is his wand?" said Neville.

"When I disarmed him, it fell down the Grand Staircase." Said Demelza "It didn't seem worth the effort to retrieve it."

"So Lockhart?" said Harry "Facing a basilisk with no wand, think of how many books that will sell."

"Please… I'm a fraud… I'm a fraud… I never did any of those things."

"I know you just made them up." Said Harry "None of that stuff ever happened."

"Well that's not quite correct." Said Lockhart, he was still scared but some of his trademark smugness was beginning to surface. "Many of these things happened, they just happened as a result of other people efforts. I'm not completely useless. I was a Ravenclaw. I researched heroic events, tracked down the people involved and then erased their memories."

"And made the stories more interesting by making up nonsense such as a spell to turn a werewolf back into a human." Said Luna, her voice ice cold.

"Well I had to add a little flare to them. It sells books after all." Said Lockhart

WHAM

Harry in complete rage punched Lockhart extra hard on the nose, causing him to fall back.

"I think you just broke his nose." Said Luna as blood trickled from Lockhart's nasal implement "It might be wrong, but I feel strangely happy that you did."

"That's because you and I agree about a number of things." Said Harry "You were the first person to take the same stand on this idiot as me."

"It is nice being your friend Harry." Said Luna.

Harry smiled.

"Ooh! Are you flirting?" came the girlish voice of Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle?" said Harry "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Ooh, well since you asked so nicely." She giggled.

"How did you die?"

Myrtle looked stunned for a moment then pulled a huge smile, it seemed inexplicably Harry was asking all the right questions. "Ooh it was awful, it happened right here in this very cubical." She pointed to the one at the end. "I was hiding because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses, when I heard someone come in, I never saw them but I could tell it was a boy, by his voice. He was speaking in a horrible made up language so I opened the door to tell him to go away and… I died."

"Just like that?" said Harry "How?"

"All I remember is seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes, over there by that sink." She pointed.

Lockhart quivered pathetically as he realised that Harry wasn't kidding about the giant snake.

Harry walked over to examine the sink and gave it a look over, Luna and Neville helped him out.

"Harry here at the side." Said Luna.

Harry looked at the tap Luna was examining, there was a carving of a serpent on the side of the tap.

"I think this is it." Said Harry "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"But how do we get in?" said Neville.

Ron pointed his wand at the tap "_Alohamora!_" nothing happened. "Worth a shot!"

"Maybe you need a password?" said Demelza

"You're both thinking about it wrong." Said Luna "We need a method that only the Heir of Slytherin can use."

"But if only the Heir can use this method, how can we get in? We don't even know…" Ron stopped himself from talking as he realised what the method was.

Harry realised what Luna meant as well "Parseltongue. It has to be Parseltongue." He said.

"Well if you can't enter then you no longer need me." Said Lockhart cheerfully trying to get up.

"_Flipendo!_"

Demelza shot a burst of red sparks at Lockhart's feat. He screamed in agony and collapsed back onto the wet floor.

"Harry?" said Ron warningly and glancing at Lockhart

"My sister's life is more important than this secret." Said Harry "Open!" he said.

"English." Said Ron

"Alright." He looked at Luna "Would you mind?"

"Of course not Harry." She said smiling with encouragement. She pointed her wand into the sink and incanted "_Serpensortia!_" a snake shot out of her wand and landed inside.

Harry looked the snake in the eye and said "_Open!_" Lockhart's sudden shriek in shock indicated to Harry that he had indeed spoken Parseltongue. The sink started to lower itself into the ground followed by the rest of the block leaving a large hole in the floor. Luna managed to banish the snake just before the sink it was in got beneath the floor.

Before them was a large dark hole, with no obvious way back up.

"I guess this is it." Said Harry

"Why don't we let the esteemed heroic author here go first." Said Ron grabbing Lockhart and bullying him towards the passage.

"Oh what a good idea." Said Demelza.

"Please what good would come of this." Begged Lockhart

"Better you than us!" said Ron vindictively.

"If it helps you can consider it atonement for your moral deviancy." Said Luna.

That didn't seem to make Lockhart feel better, but nevertheless he reluctantly approached the edge of the hole. Dissatisfied with how long he was taking, Harry pushed him in. As Lockhart fell he screamed until he reached the bottom. Harry mentally counted to three before following him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry impacted the ground he immediately trained his wand on Lockhart and kept it there as he rose to his feet. Ron landed next followed by Luna then Neville and finally Demelza not long afterwards.

Righting themselves they got a good look around. The entire area was surrounded by underground caves and bones of small creatures.

"These all appear to be rats." Said Harry, there was a sense of dread in his voice.

"Don't worry Harry none of them are human." Said Luna "Emma is alive."

"Thanks Luna, I needed that." Said Harry. The blond girl smiled at him.

"Remember, shut your eyes at the first sign of movement." Said Harry, as they made their way through.

They walked along the tunnel ahead, as it was the widest and the most accessible. With every step came the unavoidable sound of crunching bones. It was very disturbing, especially as slime coated the remnants as well. Harry was very aware of the possibility that the snake had probably run over these pieces repeatedly during the past year making its way to and from the surface.

"What's that over there?" said Ron "It looks like a snake."

Harry had to agree but the thing wasn't moving. "Shut your eyes everyone, I'm going to try to illuminate it. I'll be careful so don't worry."

He got a round of affirmatives then trained a lighting charm over the body. In happier times they would have commented on the fact that Harry could perform the magic non-verbally but now they were exceptionally worried about their friends… their family.

"It's alright." Said Harry. "It's not a basilisk, or at least not a live one."

"What do you mean?" said Ron. He and Harry walked over to it.

"Yeah it's a snakeskin." Said Harry

Demelza walked over leaving Luna and Neville to guard Lockhart. "Just how big is a basilisk?" she asked

"The book didn't say." Said Harry

"This thing has to be a good sixty foot long, or more." Said Ron

Ron, Harry and Demelza heard a thump behind them, upon turning they found Lockhart had fainted.

"Oh that's it." Said Ron furiously. He walked back towards Lockhart but got one hell of a shock.

Lockhart pushed Luna to the ground then snatched Neville's wand from his hand.

"Expelliamus!" Incanted Lockhart.

Neville got knocked back into Ron and both boys fell to the ground. Ron in his rage got up and ran towards Lockhart only to be stopped by a wand in his face.

"Not so fast, over with Miss Lovegood, Weasley." Said the poor excuse for a Defence teacher

Ron went over to Luna who was still lying on the ground, she made to get up but. Lockhart trained his wand on her.

"Nobody move. I'm afraid the adventure ends here, but don't worry everyone will know the story. How the Parselmouth Harry Potter lured his own sister and Ginny Weasley into the Chamber and killed them. How you all lost your minds at the grotesque betrayal and nature of the crime."

"You're mad." Shouted Ron "No one would believe that, besides Harry had alibis for most of the attacks."

"All of which will be irrelevant when he confesses all from 'his own' memory." Said Lockhart madly. "And I think his shall be the first. Say goodbye to your memory Potter and hello to your new home in Azkaban."

Lockhart was so busy bragging he didn't notice Harry had his own wand drawn.

"_Expelliamus!_" incanted Harry

"_Obliviate!_"

Harry's spell his Lockhart, just as the man incanted his memory charm. Neville's wand flung into the air and the tip found itself pointed at Lockhart just as the memory charm left the tip of it. The fraudulent adventurer was thrown back and impacted the wall of the cave. Unfortunately this caused the fragile ceiling above them to collapse.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was in a most uncomfortable position. Something was distinctly off with Ginny, the fact that she could speak Parseltongue was immensely off putting. Emma understood the word '_open_' clearly but unlike when she heard herself or Harry speak the language, it sounded distinctly less human and she could actually tell that it was not English. The closest she could compare it to was when the snake at London Zoo spoke to her and Harry. But she could still sense an emblem of Ginny's voice in there.

There was nothing she could do. Ginny, or whoever was controlling her still had her in a body-bind and was floating her immobile form all the way down the passage to an underground cave. Ginny, or whoever was controlling her, guided Emma through the caves, past a snakeskin, to a large metal door. Once more Parseltongue was used to open it.

Emma managed to get a good view of the inner chamber. Well she didn't have any choice. Her eyes were stuck wide open and Ginny held her floating upright.

"Get a good look Potter, this great chamber of my ancestor shall be your tomb, as well as the tomb of your brother." Snarled Ginny.

Emma was floated to the far side in front of the huge head shaped like Salazar Slytherin. After being dropped to the floor she saw Ginny put both her own and Emma's wand down on the ground some distance away before walking back towards the body-bound girl. The Diary however was still in Ginny's possession.

Emma looked over her friend's face, it was turning white and there was some distinctly more Ginny like features returning to her expression.

"Emma? No Emma please get up… Your body bound? No I can't be responsible for the Death of my friend. Where's my wand… AHH!" Ginny cried out in pain and fell to the floor. She tried crawling closer to Emma but the young Potter could tell that Ginny's body was suffering a great loss of energy. From her line of view, behind Ginny, a fait ghostly outline began to appear.

"You have served me well Weasley. But there is nothing you can do. You will be dead by midnight and your pathetic friend will die long before you. But I still have a use for her."

Ginny turned to see the ghostly outline. It had no features and it was just a white blob roughly in the shape of a human.

"Please… you don't need her… let her go…"

"You know who I am girl and you will not tell me what to do." Shouted the blob the voice sounded articulated and educated, but also horrifically cruel. "No Potter shall be spared, no Mudblood, no Blood Traitor and no Muggle shall be allowed to live. Soon I shall rise once more and the world shall know my true power of the Slytherin line."

Emma wasn't entirely sure what was going on but it seemed that Ginny had been controlled by this figure and it was somehow done through that Riddle's Diary. She wondered if Riddle himself was involved.

The white blob gradually gained more substance and became a denser form.

"I am through with you Weasley. Know that you are nothing but a pathetic worthless girl and no amount of poorly chosen friends will ever change that." It sneered.

Ginny cried, she was losing consciousness. With a last effort, she turned to look at her best friend. "Emma I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm… Sorry… I…. I'm…. I'm…. Sorry." Ginny lost conscious, Emma to her shock saw the will to live just fade from Ginny's eyes. She was prepared to die. She was saying her last words to Emma.

"Do not fear." Said the blob "You and she will join each other in the afterlife, alongside your brother that Mudblood you are friends with and anyone else who dares to stand against me. Ha ha ha." The figure laughed cruelly at Emma, she could tell this being liked to cause people harm. As the figure laughed, it's form became more defined and She could make out a teenage boy of about sixteen. "_Could this be Tom Riddle?_"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Rocks fell all around them. Neville dived over the derelict snakeskin and ran back towards Harry and Demelza to avoid being buried alive.

Harry noticed the rocks began rolling towards him and had to drag a shocked Demelza out the way to avoid her getting crushed by a boulder.

On the other side Ron pulled Luna from the floor of the cave and ran further back towards the entrance in order to avoid either of them being hurt.

"Harry?" called our Ron when the rock fall subsided "Harry? Neville? Demelza?"

"I'm here." Called out Harry "Demelza's with me I'll just see if Neville…"

"I'm alive!" Called Neville "But I think my wand is under all that rock somewhere."

"Where's Luna?" said Demelza

"She's here." Called Ron

"I'm here." Agreed Luna "Ron saved me from the rolling rocks."

"I don't know if I even care but is the git still there?" called out Neville.

Before Ron could answer he and Luna were distracted by a coughing sound. Lockhart got himself sitting upright. His facial expression was odd, considering he had just tried to implicate Harry in a horrific crime.

"Hello!" he said happily. "Who are you?"

"Um… Ron Weasley?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Oh… great… and um… Who am I?"

Ron almost laughed "Lockhart's memory charm backfired, he hasn't a clue who he is."

"Harry." Shouted Luna "Are you and the others able to go on?"

"Yes I think so." Said Harry

"Hey I can see you!" said Ron finding a very small gap in the rubble.

Harry looked "Great. While we're gone see if you can expand it. If we're not back inside an hour…"

"We'll do what we can." Said Luna "Neville I think this is your wand, oh dear it's snapped." Luna held it up.

"No." said Neville "That was my Dad's wand."

"I'll get you another don't worry." Said Harry

"But you need one now." Said Luna cutting off Neville's protests to Harry before they could start. "Here." She passed her wand through the gap Ron found and Neville reluctantly took it.

"Are you sure?" he said to her.

"Oh course, it won't be much good to me here. Now hurry up before Harry tries to leave you and Demelza behind."

Neville and Demelza turned to look at Harry, now the notion had been mentioned he did look thoughtful.

"Don't even think about it." Demelza said.

Harry looked a bit stunned "Alright." He conceded.

Now that Luna had mentioned it he would prefer not to risk any more lives, but his overall desire to save his sister and his trust in Demelza and Neville overrode those feelings.

"Remember if we're not back inside an hour get help." Said Harry "And Ron, Luna, Guys… Thanks."

"Go Harry." Shouted Ron "Go save our sisters. We'll clear a way back for you."

"See you in a bit." Said Harry.

Ron and Luna began working on clearing a path, while Harry, Demelza and Neville walked further down the tunnel. After a while the sound of scraping rock faded away. Then they reached the metal door.

"Harry I don't know if I can summon a snake like Luna can." Said Neville.

"You don't have to." Said Harry.

"Yeah, those snakes look disturbingly real to me." Said Demelza.

"_Open!_"

The Snakes on the door parted and there followed a series of clicks as the locking mechanisms were released and the door opened.

Upon passing through, it was obvious they had reached the main chamber. There was a path with statues of snake heads in columns leading up to one big head that was the Slytherin founder. And at the bottom…

"Emma… Ginny…" Harry ran as hard as he could and Demelza and Neville cursed the fact that he could outrun them so easily.

"Harry wait it could be a trap." Said Neville

Harry was glad Neville said that, he was two more steps away from dropping his wand. But he still ran towards his sister.

"She's just body bound." Yelled Harry "Finite Incantatum!"

Emma had been lying still for hours unable to do anything other than look at her best friends form.

"It's a trap." She yelled out before Harry could get her in a hug and look her over.

At her words Harry immediately spun around looking for whoever was responsible for binding his sister. He saw movement in the shadows and the figure Tom Riddle emerged.

"Riddle." Said Harry "You will pay for this you bastard. _Reducto!_"

But the spell passed right through Riddle's body and smashed into the wall behind him.

"What?"

"I am going to make you suffer for trying that Harry Potter." Said Riddle "But for now I think you should put your wand down."

Harry did not, however he didn't try anymore spell-fire.

"Fine but my body is not yet solid enough for you to be able to strike me." Sneered Riddle.

"I can wait." Said Harry "But don't forget you kidnapped my sister and Ginny and you attacked Hermione, Colin and the others. I will enjoy the moment when it comes

Riddle laughed "You are so full of yourself Potter. But you did remarkably well in learning about the Chamber of Secrets. It's just a shame you didn't know about Ginny."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Harry.

"Harry Ginny's body is ice cold, she's not body bound." Said Demelza "I think she's…"

"Oh she's not dead." Said Riddle "Not yet anyway. By my estimate she has just under two hours left. Of course you all will be dead by then."

"Harry he's been controlling Ginny." Said Emma managing to stand up. Her joints were all stiff from being locked into one position for so long. "He used her to capture me. Through that Diary."

"Oh yes." Said Riddle "Ginny's been under my control for almost a year now. It all began when she started writing in my Diary. She poured all her secrets into me, it took some goading on my part, but eventually I managed to gain access to all her deepest fears and insecurities. In the beginning all I heard about was the marvellous Harry Potter and her best friend in the whole world: Emma Potter. But after a while I managed to exploit her personal weaknesses: about her family being poor, and going to school with second hand clothing, about having to get her wand partly paid for by the charity of her friends. Then the attacks on you Harry Potter, by the idiotic elf occurred, and Ginny got worried for you. Then they expanded and several of your mutual friends got hurt by those enchanted suits. From then on it became much easier to infiltrate Ginny's deepest fears. I fed off them and grew stronger."

"Then the attacks started." Said Neville.

"But you couldn't keep control of her." Said Demelza realising "That's why you attacked the cat, you didn't want to risk going too far from the Chamber in case Ginny woke up next to a Basilisk. That's why Mrs Norris was attacked right outside the entrance. Pretty sloppy work."

Riddle's sneer proved that she was right "Shut up you Mudblood."

"Ooh I'm so hurt." Said Demelza. "You know there is a bigot upstairs who's been getting beaten up for what you did?"

"Maybe but none of you could figure out who the real person was until it was too late. You didn't know it was Ginny despite the signs." Preached Riddle.

"Yeah, you're right we didn't." said Harry "I take it she didn't know what she was doing?"

"Not at first. But after Christmas she began to get scared and tried to fight me off. Then she tried to dispose of the Diary. She fought hard, her time in the Hospital Wing was a result of me sending signals to her body to make her feel sick. Even when she discarded me in the bathroom I could still send them. Then you found me Harry Potter. The person I was most interested to see."

"Me?" said Harry "Why were you so interested in seeing me?"

"I had to meet you to gain your trust. But it didn't work."

"Framing my friend for a crime he didn't commit is not the way to do that." Said Harry. "At first I thought you were just wrong, but then we learnt that you were a Parselmouth."

"I still am one Harry Potter." Said Riddle "As are you and your sister. I had hoped that you would come back to write in my book, so I could ensnare you like Ginny. But when she learnt that you had spoken with me, she immediately stole me back. I was angered, especially as she tried to take me outside and bury me underground. I heavily punished her for that. From then on I exerted as much control over her as possible. Oh how she tried from then on to tell you all was her doing everything, but whenever she tried I punished her. I was not strong enough to possess her full time but I still kept in contact."

Harry's eyes widened. He realised the signs now, there were times when Ginny seemed to try to say something and then ended up saying something else. Including this morning.

"And now the fruits of my efforts. Finally my goal is achieved." Bragged Riddle.

"You have not, the mandrake draught is nearly ready, those you attacked will be revived soon. Unless you didn't notice, no one has died." Said Emma.

"Haven't I already told you, killing Mudbloods is no longer my top priority. Though the idea is still enticing." Said Riddle smugly glancing over at Demelza "Since I first met Ginny my true target has been you Harry Potter."

"Me?" said Harry "What have I done to earn your displeasure?"

"I had to meet you, to find out what was so special about you. How is it that you as a baby killed the most powerful wizard who ever lived? How is it that you still live with nothing more than a cut on your forehead, while Lord Voldemort's powers were diminished and he was reduced to nothing?"

"What do you care?" said Harry "Voldemort was after your time?"

Riddle looked dangerously smug.

"Voldemort." He spoke slowly and importantly "Is: My Past, Present, and Future!"

He then held up a stick that the others recognised as Ginny's wand and began swiping it through the air, writing letters with flames.

TOM

MARVOLO

RIDDLE

Then with another wave the letters reformed into the anagram:

I AM

LORD

VOLDEMORT

Neville and Demelza gasped, taking a step back, and Harry moved himself in front of Emma.

"You see it was a name I was already using, with my intimate friends only." Said Riddle "You didn't really expect me to keep my filthy Muggle father's name did you? No I fancied a new name, a name I knew that one day all witches and wizards would fear, when I was recognised as the greatest sorcerer in the world."

For a second no one said anything.

"You're not." Said Harry.

"What did you say?" said Riddle.

"You're not the greatest sorcerer in the world. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Dumbledore has been driven out of the castle by the mere memory of me."

"He's not as gone as you might think." Shouted Harry indignantly. "He saw right through you fifty years ago as well didn't he? That's why you framed Hagrid, to get everyone looking at someone else."

"Very astute Potter. Yes Dumbledore kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. My school career was ending by that stage, but I didn't want to let six years of researching my past and finding the chamber to go to waste so I decided to leave behind a memory, so when the time was right I could finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"You'll fail you know that." Said Harry.

"I beg your pardon?" said Riddle.

"Even if you defeat us." Said Harry "Dumbledore will stop you, or someone else will."

"Dumbledore is no match for me." Sneered Riddle.

"He is a far greater wizard than you'll ever be." Shouted Harry.

"Harry's right." Said Emma "Even when you were at full power, you feared Dumbledore and you haven't been at full power for years."

"Yeah." Said Neville "And he won't be alone, there are plenty of witches and wizards who fought alongside him, and half of your followers are rotting in prison right now."

"We believe in Dumbledore." Said Demelza "And we believe in Harry, because we're not going to die here, we're going to stop you just like Harry did last year."

"And we're going to do it for Dumbledore." Said Emma "For the sake of all he's done to protect me… to protect my brother… and for every student in this castle."

Riddle looked taken aback by their courage and lack of fear. Before he could say anything they we all distracted by an unexpected sound. A golden coloured bird crowing a melodic trill materialized at the far end of chamber. Harry briefly recognised it as the bird from Dumbledore's office. It carried something in its beak which it dropped towards Harry.

Harry caught the item which turned out to the school Sorting Hat.

"That's a Phoenix." Said Riddle, as the bird landed on Harry's shoulder. "And that… is the school Sorting Hat. This is what the Great Dumbledore sends his faithful followers: a songbird and an old hat." He laughed.

Harry was not entirely sure what he'd been sent, but he knew, somehow, that this was because of his loyalty to Dumbledore.

"To business." Said Riddle a little too enthusiastically for anyone's liking. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin against Harry Potter and what pathetic help he's managed to gather himself." He trained Ginny's wand onto the giant head of Salazar Slytherin "_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four._"

Harry realised he was about to release the Basilisk.

"Emma! Do not look this creature in the eye. One look can kill you. Oh yeah it has poisonous fangs." Said Harry

"Encouraging." Said Emma timidly. She believed in Harry and she believed in their friends. But they were up against something that would make the Acromantulae seem like the Wingardium Leviosa spell challenge."

As the mouth of the statue opened, they got a look at the snake's lower jaw, just before they all turned around and ran in order to protect themselves. As they did so the Phoenix took flight. Harry unsure what the purpose of it was, kept hold of the Sorting Hat, reasoning Dumbledore hadn't sent it for nothing.

"_Kill them all._" Ordered Riddle "Parseltongue won't save you this time Potter, it only obeys me."

"Everyone scatter." Shouted Harry. He and Emma ran to the right, while Neville and Demelza ran to the left. The snake followed him, and he could feel the jaws getting closer. But he saw the Snake's tail curving round, following the rest of its body. Taking advantage of a safe shot he incanted.

"_Reducto!_"

Harry's curse struck the serpents tail. It didn't do much damage but it definitely irritated it. The brother and sister found themselves propelled to the floor as the snake lunged at them, missed, but struck the ground behind them causing a shockwave.

"Emma get up." Shouted Harry, he refused to acknowledge that she would never get away in time. They were as good as dead, but were saved as the Phoenix flew directly over them and began attacking the beasts head. Harry used this opportunity to get up and yank his sister off the floor so they could quickly move away from the Basilisk, who was still in battle with the Phoenix.

Meanwhile Neville and Demelza were rapidly firing their Reductor curses at the beasts lower body in the hope they could wean it off their friends.

After moving a certain distance with his sister Harry glanced over at the snake, when the Basilisk turned its head he saw a repulsive, but heavily welcome site.

"The Basilisk's blind." He shouted.

Unfortunately, this drew its attention directly to Harry and the creature showed remarkable ability to operate without sight.

"Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it has been used to living underground with no light for centuries. It knows this chamber better than even I do." Said Tom angrily.

The Snake began slithering towards Harry, but when it got close enough.

"_Comburet!_"

Flames shot out of Harry's wand and engulfed the Snake's head. It recoiled at the heat and Harry took the opportunity to run, Emma meanwhile ran in the opposite direction. The sounds of footsteps in different directions confused the creature as did the constant firing of Reductor Curses.

Harry ran into Demelza who then joined him in firing curses from their side. On the other side, Neville joined Emma and the intensity of curses increased. They weren't powerful enough to penetrate the hard scales of the Basilisk but they did serve to disorientate it, which was better than doing nothing at this stage. However after a time the huge snake managed to organise its concentration and chose to lung for Harry and Demelza.

"Run!" shouted Harry. He and Demelza ran in separate directions, the basilisk focused on Demelza.

Harry noticed this, turned and fired at the snake.

"_Reducto!_"

But unlike the other spells, this one hit the snake's underbelly. It screamed in agony, its soft tissue much more vulnerable, and Demelza was able gain some distance.

"Aim for the underbelly." Called Harry. Unfortunately this was easier said than done, Snake's use their underbellies to move across the ground, making it difficult to get a shot.

But they did their best and they managed to get a few good shots at the underbelly. At one point Harry was running round the snake when the Phoenix flew alongside him making trilling noises and nudging the Sorting Hat with its wings.

Harry didn't know what putting the hat on would accomplish but he tried it anyway.

"_Please help me!_" he thought.

He felt something from within the it whack him on the head. He pulled the hat off to look inside and found the hilt of a sword. Upon pulling, the rest of the blade emerged with it.

Meanwhile Riddle was getting irritated. If there had only been one person for the Basilisk to chase, even while blind, then it might have had more luck, but the competing noises of four different children were confusing it, slowing its actions and making it harder to kill, the spell-fire was also not helping. So he decided to do something entirely uncharacteristic for Voldemort and help his underling. Silently, he fired a curse that struck Neville on the leg.

Neville fell and screamed in pain, a huge gash had been made into his flesh.

"_I have immobilized one, follow the smell of his blood._" Commanded Riddle.

Emma, who was nearest, understood the Parseltongue. She immediately ran to Neville, seeing him paralysed with fear as the Snake aimed its head towards him in preparation to lunge. She used this opportunity to aim for the underbelly.

"_Reducto!_" she incanted

The snake shrieked in pain, and then Emma resumed targeting it, aiming for the underside as much as possible. Anything to keep it from Neville.

Unfortunately this diverted the snake's attention to Emma and it lunged at her, jaws opened.

Neville noticing this, snapped out of his paralysation and fired a Reductor Curse that struck the underbelly right where the Snake's throat was. The pain of the spell caused the snake to bend its head down on reflex at the last second, meaning what started as a lunge with open jaws became a high-speed head-butt.

Emma was knocked flying at high speed into the air. A few seconds passed and she felt absolute pain as her body collided with a stone pillar breaking her spine. She then fell to the ground, which in turned caused an overwhelming level of damage to her as over half her other bones broke as well.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Neville.

"EMMA!" shouted Harry in agony.

Suddenly he felt violent incandescent rage course through his entire being. Harry had just pulled a sword out of a hat and now he was going to use it, he charged the snake with his new weapon. Harry had never wielded a sword before but with apoplectic ferociously he sliced downwards upon the creatures back and it did what the spells had failed to do. It drew blood. They were only minor cuts but Harry was delivering them at a rapid pace, something the Snake simply couldn't ignore. To make matters more desperate for the beast, Demelza was still firing her Reductors and she seemed to be aiming at the cuts Harry had made because that's where the majority of the curses landed.

The Basilisk turned itself to face Harry and lunged forward with its jaw open. Harry saw it do this just in time to aim the sword at its mouth. As one of the Basilisk fangs pierced Harry's shoulder, the sword he'd recently acquired drove through the ceiling of the snake's inner mouth and passed through the brain.

The Snake swung its head into the air in pain and screamed an almighty and horrific cry of pain and anguish and fell back. Dead.

"Harry!" called out Demelza.

Harry was dying. He could feel the poison coursing through his body. But he had to know. Was Emma alright? He waddled past the snake's corpse. Reaching for the fang that was stuck in his shoulder, he yanked it out and dropped it to the ground.

Demelza had ran after Harry but stopped short in shock when she realised he'd dropped the fang on the floor next to Ginny.

"No!" she whimpered.

Harry meanwhile continued to waddle over to Emma.

"Sis… Em…" he grunted.

Emma was not moving much, but she was alive. "Harry. I think I'm dying."

"I think I am too." Said Harry. He dropped to the ground next to her. "A fang got me."

Emma grunted. "Neville?"

"He's fine. So's Demelza."

"You're both dying." Came a sneering voice.

"I love you Emma." Said Harry ignoring Riddle.

"I'm going to stand here and watch the Basilisk's venom take your life." Said Riddle.

"I love you too Harry."

"Do you think you will survive long enough to see me return to full power Emma?" sneered Riddle.

"We'll be with Mum and Dad soon." Said Emma "That'll be nice, I can't really remember anything about them."

"Soon Ginny Weasley will lose her life. All thanks to my Diary." Said Riddle.

"Yeah. We have so much to catch up with them." Said Harry. He took his sisters hand and pressed his forehead against hers. "We can do it together."

"Will you too stop ignoring me?" shouted Riddle indignantly.

"Would you shut up you self-obsessed git." Shouted Emma "We're dying, I think we at least should be allowed to spend our last moments together in…"

Emma was cut off by the sudden appearance of Dumbledore's pet Phoenix. Riddle laughed at the bird who looked over Harry solemnly and began crying tears.

"Ha ha ha, even that pathetic songbird knows you're finished."

The tears dropped onto Harry's wound before Riddle could remember what the purpose of Phoenix tears was.

"Get away from him." Shouted Riddle indignantly "Of course, those tears have healing powers I forgot. Still no matter I prefer things this way." He raised Ginny's wand.

But then dropped it as a huge hole appeared in his body, whatever it was caused him to scream.

"Hey Tommy boy?" shouted Demelza. She was kneeling by Ginny's side and had the Diary open with the Basilisk fang Harry dropped stabbing one side.

"NO!" he cried out. Quickly he lifted Ginny's wand back off the ground but his fingers barely had a chance to grip the wood when another hole emerged in Riddle's forehead.

Demelza twisted the fang slightly causing Riddle to scream again and for a small hole to appear in his forehead, he dropped the wand on the floor.

"Tell me." Said Demelza almost sadistically "How does it feel, after all this time, to be killed by a Mudblood?"

She pulled out the fang, closed the Diary and punched it back down with all the force she could muster. It penetrated right through every page in the book and with one last cry of anguish Riddle vanished.

With Riddle gone two more things happened, firstly the Phoenix cried some tears into Emma's open mouth causing some of the pain and dying feeling to leave her, secondly Ginny regained consciousness.

"Demelza?" she said, "Emma?" Where's Emma?"

She looked around, she saw Neville lying on the ground with his leg injury. Then she looked over and saw Harry and Emma, who was being tended to by the Phoenix.

"No Emma… please… I'm sorry… don't be dead… please."

She scrambled over to her best friend.

"Relax Ginny I'm alive, I feel like crap mind but…" said Emma

The Phoenix flew from Emma, having done all it could, and went to heal Neville's wounds.

"Emma I'm…."

"You'd better not say you're sorry Ginny." Said Emma sternly "You weren't responsible for what you were doing. I saw Riddle controlling you, and he all but bragged about how he kept you from telling us anything was wrong."

Ginny collapsed to her knees and begun crying.

Neville with his newly healed leg approached them. "I think it's time we got out of here." He said.

"Right." Said Harry "Emma can you walk?"

"No. I can't even feel my legs." She replied.

"I thought you might say that." Said Harry "I'm going to try and lift you up ok?"

"Alright." Said Emma. Some of the more extreme pains had left when the Phoenix had cried into her mouth but the tears may purge Harry of poison and remove Neville's gashes but they didn't fix broken bones.

Harry crouched down and slid one arm under her legs and one arm under her shoulders. Then he slowly lifted her from the ground. She winced slightly.

"Are you alright? Should I put you down?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine." she said "I'm in constant pain, there's nothing you can do about Harry. Just get me to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes sis." Said Harry feebly. He was scared for her, even with the Phoenix tears in her system, she was still incredibly fragile. Harry imagined she felt like he did when the stair column collapsed.

"Harry, I'll be fine." said Emma

"I know but…" voice shook "Please let me worry, I nearly lost you, for a second I thought I did."

Emma grunted a reluctant approval.

"Ok. Demelza can you get the Diary? Neville there is a sword imbedded in the Basilisk's mouth can you get that?

"Sure?" said Demelza

"The mouth?" said Neville, incredulously "Sword?"

"Yeah." Said Harry "Ginny how're you feeling? Can you walk?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Don't worry we'll get you out of here and you'll be absolutely fine." said Harry.

"I'm going to be expelled."

"No you're not." Said Harry "This wasn't your fault. That's what we'll tell the professors."

"They'll still expel me." Said Ginny.

"Relax Ginny."

"Holy Merlin Harry where did you get this sword?" said Neville.

Harry shrugged, or at least as best he could with his sister in his arms. "It was inside the Sorting Hat."

The Phoenix made a trill at the mention of the magical headpiece.

"Oh yeah could one of you find the Sorting Hat? It should be lying over their somewhere."

Demelza, carrying the Diary with a basilisk fang still embedded in it, went over to retrieve the hat.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Ron, Luna!" called out Harry when they reached the cave-in "Ginny and Emma are here, they're alive."

Everyone heard Ron cheer with joy and relief.

"Emma's heavily injured though we're going to need to carry her to the Hospital Wing." Said Harry.

"How bad is she?" called Luna.

"I can't feel my legs, my spine is broken and so are most of the other bones in my body." Said Emma.

Ron and Luna had managed to make a substantially large gap that they could crawl through but getting Emma through would be difficult.

"We need a stretcher." Said Ron "If we try tugging her through we could do some serious damage."

"You could put me in a Body-Bind." Said Emma "That would make me stiff enough to levitate through."

"Are you sure that won't hurt?" said Harry.

"It will probably hurt no more than you picking me up." Said Emma "I can take it Harry, stop worrying."

"I think we've had this conversation." Said Harry "Could someone cast the charms, I can't with my arms full?"

Demelza took out her wand and incanted.

"_Pertrificus Totalus!_"

Emma's body seized up and she felt like a dead weight in Harry's arms.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" cast Demelza

Emma's body floated from Harry's arms.

"Alright." Said Harry "I'll go through first, then levitate Em' through and I'll catch her on the other side."

Harry crawled through the hole and met up with Ron and Luna on the other side. Then Demelza floated Emma's form slowly and carefully through and lowered her into her brother's arms.

While the others climbed back through after them, Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Emma.

"_Finite Incantatum!_"

Emma's form slumped in Harry's arms.

"Were you ok?" asked Harry.

Emma's eyes watered "That… was absolute agony… but I'll live…"

Harry pressed his forehead against Emma's again, then kissed it. "We'll get you out of here." He promised her.

"GINNY!" cried Ron excitedly pulling his sister into a hug "You're alright, thank Merlin. You're alright."

Ron's worry for her caused Ginny to cry.

"What happened, was it Riddle?" said Ron.

"Yeah." Said Harry "He was using his Diary to control Ginny and make her do everything in his place. We killed him though, or rather Demelza did."

Demelza looked awkward.

"I saw that." Said Neville "That was a really cool speech: 'Tell me Tommy boy, how does it feel to be killed by a Mudblood?' how did you come up with that?"

Demelza caught Harry's eye. "I've no idea where it comes from." She said.

"We barely ever got to watch TV." Said Harry "Though I have heard phrases like it before."

"Well let's put it down to some obscure Muggle thing and get out of here. Where's Lockhart." Said Demelza.

"We sent him back." Said Ron "He was a danger to himself. Thought to be honest he's much less of a git now. By the way isn't that Dumbledore's bird?"

"Yeah, a Phoenix. He saved all our lives. I'll explain later though." Said Harry.

They made their way back to the passage, where they found Lockhart smiling idiotically at the ceiling. He turned when noticed them coming through.

"Oh hello, this is an odd sort of place. Do you live here?"

"No!" said Ron. "Any idea how we're going to get back up?"

As if to answer his question, the Phoenix flew directly in front of the way out and flapped its wings rapidly to hover stationary in the air.

"I think he wants us to grab on." Said Ron "But there no way a bird that size could carry any of us out."

"Of course it can." Said Luna "Phoenixes can carry immensely heavy loads, he can take all of us at the same time."

"You sure?" said Harry.

"Oh yes." Said Luna seriously.

"Right. Emma I'm going to have to hold upright with one arm, can you fasten yours tightly round my neck?"

"Uh huh." Mumbled Emma.

Harry lifted Emma into a sitting position and had her weight supported with a single arm until she wrapped her arms round his neck. She let out a groan.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes but please Harry just go… there is nothing you can do about this."

"All right. One of you will need to grab a hold of my leg." Said Harry.

"I'll do it." Said Neville.

"Ok." Said Harry "Then Ginny you take Neville's other hand then Lockhart…"

"He means you." Said Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After working out the specifics a large line of students and one obliviated-useless-soon-to-be-ex-Defence-professor soared out of the cave and up the passage way.

"Amazing. This is just like magic!"

They all landed in varying degrees of elegance on the floor of the Second Floor Girl's Bathroom.

"Right to the Hospital Wing." Said Harry, ignoring any attempts by Myrtle to start a conversation.

He dashed as fast as he could with his sister in his arms, the others following close behind him.

When he reached the doors to the Hospital Wing he kicked them open roughly and shouted "Madam Pomfrey, Emma's seriously hurt!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry?" said Hermione weakly but none the less surprised.

"Emma?" said Colin, in a similar state.

Both had just recently been unpetrified and were gradually getting used to their bodies again after being inanimate for so long. But at this moment they didn't yet have the strength to get themselves out of bed. Both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were administering the mandrake draught to the patients and now all the victims of the Basilisk's attack were at different stages of recovery.

"Mr Potter, everyone's been looking for you, why didn't you all head to your House Common Rooms." said Sprout.

"Forget that crap. Emma's been really badly hurt she help." Said Ron, unaware he was about to get away with swearing to a teacher.

"What happened?" said Pomfrey in her matron mode.

"She got sent flying at high speed, crashed her back into a stone pillar and fell about 20 feet to the floor landing on her front." Said Harry "This Phoenix here fed her some tears and got rid of some of the pain but over half her bones are broken, including her spine and she says she can't feel her legs."

"Right carefully lay her on the bed next to Mr Creevey." Said Pomfrey.

Harry sa Emma down on the bed then guided her so she'd lie on her back.

Pomfrey meanwhile ran a series of diagnostic charms.

"You're very lucky Miss Potter. It seems the tears healed a lot of internal bleeding, the most pressing concern is the broken bones. I'm going to cast a spell to repair them all. I should warn you it will feel very painful."

"Do it." Said Emma.

With her wand Madam Pomfrey drew a yellow circle directly above Emma then pointed her wand in the centre. It flared a green colour and expanded outwards to cover the entire area of the circle. Then, with a flash, magical energy seemed to slam into Emma.

Emma screamed immensely loud as every broken bone in her body clicked into place. It felt like every single one of them, 120 odd, was whacked with a mallet.

Harry ran over to her and seized a hand. But the pain was gradually fading from Emma's body.

"Your bones and joints you sting a little for a few minutes and your whole body will be stiff for about 24 hours but you should be fine." said Madam Pomfrey.

"I still can't feel my legs." Said Emma in a croaky voice. Tears were streaming down her face.

"No, I expect you have some nerve damage." Said Madam Pomfrey. She ran her wand over Emma's midsection. "Yes, just as I thought. Before you go to sleep tonight, I'll feed you a something that will repair that damage."

"You can do that?" said Hermione.

"Oh yes, magical medicine is quite advanced. To be honest with all the catastrophes this world causes, it needs to be."

"GINNY, RON!" came Mrs Weasley's voice from the Hospital Wing door. Professor Sprout had collected Mr and Mrs Weasley, as well as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall from the latter's office.

Ginny and Ron found themselves engulfed in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"What's been going on? Where did you all go?" said Mr Weasley.

"I think we all want an explanation to that." Said McGonagall looking directly at Harry. But Harry didn't realise.

Since his sister was now on the road to recovery but still upset Harry was giving her his undivided attention, he'd briefly noticed Ron and Ginny's parents come in, but asides from that he was carefully hugging Emma and stroking her hair.

"Um Harry?" said Ron "Hate to break up your moment, but McGonagall looks like we've just crashed a car into her office."

Harry turned to look at McGonagall who was now glaring at Ron.

"Mr Potter if you could share with us what has happened?" said Dumbledore.

"Hang on, what about us?" said Vicky from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey standing there.

"Miss Frobisher, Miss Fairbourne, Mr Hopper what are you…" started McGonagall.

"We finally managed to get out of the Common room." Said Natalie "Though I think the prefects might have noticed we're gone by now."

"Come in guys." Said Harry "Might as well tell you all at once." Harry had a rather large audience. In addition to his now completely reunited Defence group, the Professors, the matron, he also had Justin, Penelope and Nick who had all been revived.

He spent nearly half an hour explaining: about brewing Polyjuice Potion, getting information out of Malfoy, finding the Diary in the bathroom, talking with Riddle, meeting Aragog, finding Hermione's note in her hand and finally entering the Chamber with half his friends to support him and defeating the Basilisk and Riddle. Not once did he mention his or his sister's ability to speak Parseltongue. He decided that he was lucky Lockhart could no longer remember and no one else other that the ten others or so needed to know. Demelza and Emma also spoke about what happened to them before they all met up inside the Chamber.

"So you didn't tell me everything that night." Said McGonagall "I guess I can see why, but I'm at a loss with what to do with all of you."

"If you're going to expel us we understand." Said Ron "But I think everything we did was necessary."

"Ron I would not call venturing into the forest to fight Acromantula necessary under any circumstance." Said Hermione "Not that I don't appreciate the effort but."

"We all felt it was necessary." Said Geoffrey "And one way or another, what we did was more than a little awesome, especially Harry's Flagrance Charm."

"Be that as it is." Said McGonagall "I have no intention of expelling any of you."

"I feel no punishment is warranted." Said Dumbledore. "On balance you may have flouted over half the school rule book but you saved more than one life in the process. Not to mention you have done what I and my colleagues have failed to do for fifty years. It seems that the issues regarding the Chamber of Secrets have finally been laid to rest. In fact I believe that the seven of you have performed amicably tonight."

"I didn't do anything." Said Ginny.

"On the contrary it seems that you fought Riddle with everything you had. Many people have submitted to Voldemort as a result of far less extreme methods of coercion and in shorter periods of time. I firmly believe that your ability to fight him off saved many lives this year. In all, I think that 200 house points each should suffice. I also think a nice big feast tomorrow is in order, I would personally like one right now, but I feel that some here need to stay a little more recovery time first."

"I'll go alert the kitchens then, we'll make dinner tomorrow night a big feast." Said McGonagall, seeming relieved she didn't have to punish anyone.

"Thank you Minerva. Pomona? Could you be so kind as to contact the Ministry, we really need our Gamekeeper back?"

"Oh course Albus." Said Sprout, she and McGonagall left to perform their tasks.

"Now before we go I would like to have a private word with Mr and Miss Potter." Said Dumbledore.

"Um Professor, Emma can't get up." Said Harry.

"Not to worry." Said Dumbledore. He drew a curtain around them, then put up a silencing ward so no one outside could hear them.

"Firstly Harry I must thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing else could have called Fawkes to you?" he said indicating the Phoenix.

"It wasn't just me sir." Said Harry "It was all of us. All four of us challenged Riddle and told him that even if we failed down there, you would stop him. We always had faith in you."

"I'm very flattered by your sentiments Harry." Said Dumbledore "And yours Emma, as well as everyone else's. But I sense that there is something else bothering you Harry."

Harry looked to Emma and stoked her hair.

"Tell him." Said Emma.

Harry took a deep breath "Sir, earlier this year we learnt something about ourselves that made very little sense. You see two years ago in London Zoo we spoke to a snake, at the time we dismissed it as accidental magic but…"

"You no doubt researched the Chamber of Secrets and learnt Parseltongue is recognised as a hallmark of a dark wizard." Said Dumbledore kindly, not seeming the least bit surprised that they could speak the language.

"Luna said that was a common misconception but even if it is, we don't understand why we have it. Voldemort is the only known person to speak the language in the last two centuries. At least according to our friends."

"As far as the rest of the Wizarding World knows that is the case." Said Dumbledore "However I have reason to believe Voldemort inherited his ability from his mother. An ability that has always existed in those descended from Salazar Slytherin."

"So… were our parents Parselmouths too?" said Emma.

"No." said Dumbledore.

"But then how can I speak the language?" said Harry "How can Emma speak the language?"

Dumbledore looked strangely pensive for a moment. Then he said "You Harry, can speak Parseltongue, because Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, and I do not think I am, he passed some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar."

"His powers?" said Harry "That's why my scar hurt when he was nearby last year? Why didn't it hurt this year?"

"Because Tom Riddle in the Diary was not the same Voldemort you saw last year. The Riddle you met tonight is but a memory of his sixteen-year-old self, magically implanted in a Diary."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment "But Emma doesn't have a scar." Said Harry "How can she speak Parseltongue?"

"Was I given Voldemort's powers like Harry?" said Emma.

"No." said Dumbledore. "You Emma can speak Parseltongue, because Harry can speak Parseltongue."

"What?" said both siblings.

"I have a theory that when Voldemort killed your mother, he initially chose to kill Emma before you Harry. But that you, acting on some protective family instinct tried to shield your sister from the man who made you both orphans. My knowledge of Tom indicates to me that such a challenge would have made him choose to kill you before your sister, as a result at no point that night did Voldemort manage to fire his curse on Emma. If so your mothers sacrifice saved you, and your sacrifice saved your sister." Said Dumbledore.

"And Voldemort's powers came to me." Said Harry "But what about Emma?"

"It is my theory that you put your life on the line in an effort to save your sister is correct and that you were willing to do all you could to save her. When a witch or wizard sacrifices or attempts to sacrifice themself to save another and as a result save the life of that other, they form a bonding of sorts. This is not magical bonding between soul mates or a mind link allowing telepathic communication, it is a simple magical link between the two of you where one recognises the other as an important part of their lives. On the face of it this is no different from two siblings being really fond of each other. But when Voldemort gave you the ability to speak Parseltongue, that ability was then passed through the magical bond between the two of you and as a result Emma also gained the ability to talk to snakes."

"So in other words the ability passed from Voldemort to me, then from me to Emma?" said Harry.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore.

"What happened to this bond we have?" said Harry.

"It is still there." Said Dumbledore, smiling. "It is based purely on your love for one another and your ability to recognise that love. This is the sort of bond that can only die with you. You will likely always have it, probably even after death. However I don't think that is a bad thing, and I don't think either of you two believe that either."

"No." said Emma "So Harry saved my life when we were babies?"

"That is my theory. When Hagrid brought me the two of you the night your parents were murdered, the two of you were unwilling to let go of one another's hands. Hagrid said that when he tried to separate the pair of you, both would wake up crying. I sensed the magical bond between you had been formed that night and was in the process of settling down. At some basic level I believe both of you realised that Harry had made an effort to protect you Emma at great personal risk to himself. For that reason you were both taking comfort in the fact the other was alright. This is all just a theory however, you don't have to take my word for it."

"If it's alright, I would like to believe it." Said Emma.

Dumbledore chuckled "There has been some compelling evidence to support this theory. Your common Parseltongue abilities for one. There is also the matter of what happened when poor Dobby attempted stop you both from entering Platform 9¾."

"That's right, I almost forgot about that." Said Harry. "When you hesitated before the apparent brick wall."

"I remember, I was really nervous." Said Emma.

"But then I took your hand." Said Harry.

"Then it felt like we were forcing our way through a pain of glass." Said Emma.

"A remarkable feat…" said Dumbledore. "Most human magic is incompatible with House-Elf Magic."

"Oh believe me I remember." Said Harry "Three out of six of my overnight visits in here were because of Dobby."

"I think you should consider what happened on the platform a result of this bond." Said Dumbledore. "Also…"

"Of our love." Said Harry. He found himself stroking Emma's hair and massaging her forehead.

"It seems you understand what I'm talking about." Said Dumbledore. "I think we have discussed all we need to."

He dropped the privacy ward and opened the curtains to find that Lucius Malfoy had arrived and seemed to be squaring off with Mr Weasley in a contest of glares. Both Madam Pomfrey and Mrs Weasley seemed to have placed themselves in a position to break up a fight should it start.

"Lucius." Said Dumbledore "Are you in particular need of medical attention?"

Mr Malfoy turned to look at Dumbledore. "I am here to see why you saw fit to return, despite your order of suspension?"

"Well when the Governors heard that Miss Potter and Miss Weasley were taken into the Chamber of Secrets and were likely dead, they for some reason saw fit to have me reinstated effective immediately, so here I am."

"Ridiculous." Scoffed Malfoy.

"Curiously several of them were under the impression you'd curse their families, had they not chosen to suspend me in the first place."

"How dare you…" said Malfoy

"I beg your pardon." Said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"My first and only concern is and shall always be the wellbeing of this school and its students."

Geoffrey chose that moment to sneeze "Crap!"

Malfoy turned around to glare at the boy in question "Is there something you would like to say."

Geoffrey smirked "Yes as a matter of fact. With your hair combed like that, you look remarkably like my Great Aunt Beatrice."

All Geoffrey's friends burst out laughing, and Dumbledore himself let out a chuckle.

"It seems that you allow you students to insult visitors on a whim Albus, I question the other governors' decision to allow you back." Said Malfoy, with a sense of self-superiority.

"Oh come now Lucius, it's a harmless joke." Said Dumbledore.

"Yeah." Said Geoffrey "I don't even have an Aunt Beatrice."

"Alright Mr Hopper I think that's enough." Said Dumbledore, though his eyes were twinkling brightly.

"I would assume that you have caught the culprit." Said Malfoy, he seemed to be glaring at Ginny.

Mr Weasley moved next to his daughter, placed a hand on her shoulder and gave Malfoy a warning look.

"We have." Said Dumbledore simply.

"And… who is it?"

"Voldemort!"

"Ah!" Malfoy seemed unhinged, he obviously wasn't expecting that answer.

"But he chose to act through another this time. My means of the item in Miss Robins' hand."

For show Demelza waved the Diary, which still had the fang in it, and smiled manically. "For the record the Basilisk tooth is my own personal touch."

"Of course whoever planted this item on poor young Miss Weasley should hope, for their own sake, that we never find out who he or she is. The legal consequences for using a dark artefact like this, especially on an 11-year-old child of a ministry official, will be severe."

"Quite." Said Malfoy, he seemed highly disturbed by Dumbledore's comments. "Well I need to arrange a meeting with the other governors, there will need to be a full investigation into this last year. We will be in touch with you shortly." Mr Malfoy went over to the Hospital Wing Floo and used it to leave the castle.

Harry glared at the spot he left. "We can't arrest him can we?"

Most of those present looked at Harry oddly.

"No Mr Potter, there is no doubt in my mind, but that alone is not enough to convict someone of Mr Malfoy's influence." Said Dumbledore. "It is likely however, especially as he threatened them, that the other Governors will want him removed from board."

"How long have you suspected it was him?" asked Harry.

"Since he suspended me. It became clear that many of his ambitions would have benefited considerably from the chaos this last year has caused. The fact that he is an outspoken opponent of the oncoming Muggle Protection Act confirmed things in my mind." Said Dumbledore.

"What are you two talking about?" said Emma.

"Ginny." Said Harry "I take it you found the Diary amongst your school things before you came here?"

"Um… yes… I thought it was a book Mum got me, every so often I get a Diary for my birthday…"

"I thought so." Said Harry "I think Mr Malfoy slipped the Diary into your things back at Diagon Alley, when he took your book and scuffled with Mr Weasley."

"Wait you're saying that… that…" said Mr Weasley angrily.

"Yes Arthur it looks like he is responsible." Said Dumbledore. "Unfortunately there is no way of proving that to the Magical Law Enforcement. All we can do is keep an eye out for whatever else he may try. One day he will answer for what he's done, in some way or another."

Those assembled did not look overly reassured.

"I think it is time for everyone to get some rest, you especially Miss Weasley. I'd recommend you have a hot chocolate and sleep here tonight. I think the rest of us should make our way to our own beds."

"What a brilliant idea!" said Lockhart cheerfully. "Just one question, where is my room?"

The others all looked at him with varying degrees of amusement and curiosity.

"Um sir." Said Neville there was an accident down in the Chamber and Professor Lockhart…"

"I was a Professor?" said Lockhart in surprise "I suppose I was useless."

"Completely!" said Ron.

"The point is, Lockhart tried to cast a memory charm and it backfired." Said Neville "Actually now that I think about it, Luna this is yours." He handed Luna back her wand.

"Thank you Neville." Said Luna.

"Fallen on your own sword Gilderoy." Said Dumbledore. "I think you should stay here tonight. Poppy I recommend you contact the Janus Thickley Ward and have them prepare for his arrival."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Now I suggest you all return to your House Dormitories."

"If it's all the same, I'm going to stay here." Said Harry.

"Now Harry I really think…" began Mrs Weasley.

"Are you going to stay with Ginny?" said Harry.

"Yes… but…"

"James and Lily Potter would stay with their child if they were in Emma's position." Said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Actually I don't really know that, but I want to believe that Mum and Dad would have stayed here. So I'm going to, because there is no one else to do it."

"Harry you do not…" but Mrs Weasley stopped talking when Dumbledore raised a hand.

"Very well Mr Potter." Said Dumbledore. He aimed his wand at one of the Hospital Wing chairs and it morphed into a very comfy looking recliner. For good measure he then conjured up a blanket and pillow.

No one left immediately. They were all so relieved to see Emma and Ginny were alright, not to mention both Hermione and Colin had woken up. But Madam Pomfrey eventually chased them all out (except Harry and Mr and Mrs Weasley) and set about giving Ginny and Emma potions to help them sleep and, in Emma's case, repair the nerve damage.

"I don't suppose there is anything that can sweeten this?" said Emma as she drank the potion.

"I'm afraid not." Said Madam Pomfrey "It's very similar to Skele-Gro but the chemical composition is far too fragile for any interference of that sort to work."

"Well at least I'm getting a Potions lesson." Said Emma dejectedly.

"Yes. While we're on the subject, who's smart idea was it to brew Polyjuice Potion?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Mine." Came Hermione's voice.

"But it was my decision." Said Emma.

"Actually you were dead set against it." Said Colin "What changed your mind?"

Emma blushed.

"She was upset after you were petrified." Said Harry "We had no leads and the Chamber threat was obviously very real by that stage, you have to admit we got some good information out of Malfoy."

"You were that worried about me?" said Colin.

"Of course I was. You're my friend. In fact you're my best friend who's not called Ginny." Said Emma.

Ginny didn't respond. She'd put on a brave face for her friends when they were around but she was feeling horrified at the things she was forced to do.

Mrs Weasley was stoking her daughter's hair, and every so often would kiss her forehead. At Dumbledore's instruction she was fed a Hot Chocolate and was in the process of sipping the contents in the mug.

"Harry and Ron were very brave." Said Hermione. "None of us girls wanted to turn into boys."

"None of you should have turned into anyone." Said Mrs Weasley firmly.

"Details, details." Blurted out Ginny, she then looked highly embarrassed.

Mrs Weasley glared at her but found herself unable to comment when looking at her daughter's broken face.

Harry noticed Emma was looking over at Ginny with worry. If she could move her legs, she would go over and comfort her friend. With that thought in mind, Harry decided to act in her place. He walked over to young Weasley's bedside.

"Ginny this isn't your fault."

She looked up, noticed that Harry was talking to her then looked away, her blush returning with the strength it had the previous summer.

"Please look at me." Said Harry kindly.

Ginny did, her face turning more and redder as the seconds passed while she gazed at her crush.

"You did everything you could. According to Riddle some of the stuff you did saved people's lives." Said Harry.

"But it was my fault…" said Ginny.

"No it wasn't." Came a voice from across the room. It was Penelope Clearwater. "When I saw you outside the Library you clearly weren't yourself, you were not under your own power."

"You don't seem like the sort of person who would attack us Muggleborns like the Heir would have." Said Justin.

"You don't need us to say anything, to know we don't blame you or think you're responsible." Said Colin.

"You, along with everyone else was shocked when Colin was attacked, I think the same can be said for me?" Said Hermione.

"The only person who thinks it was your fault Ginny is you." Said Harry "Please stop thinking that… for me."

Ginny found herself tearing up. Harry then pulled her into a hug. She was stunned at first but then reciprocated by holding onto Harry.

"This is all seems hard now." Said Harry "But you will move past it and you will always have me, Emma and the rest of us should you need friends. I think you should sleep now."

Ginny nodded. When she and Harry ended the hug, she downed the rest of her Hot Chocolate and Madam Pomfrey approached with a goblet of sleeping potion, she also gave Harry a very approving look.

As Ginny fell into her slumber Harry patted her shoulder, allowed Mrs Weasley to hug him, then went back to his sister.

"So how was that?" he asked Emma.

"That was brilliant brother, though I hope it didn't set Ginny back to far in overcoming her crush on you." Said Emma.

"We're friends, she is going to have to get used to some degree of relationship with me." Said Harry.

"What degree do you think it should be?" said Hermione teasingly.

"About the same it is with you." Said Harry nonchalantly.

Emma and Hermione caught each other's eyes. Boys were so clueless.

"I think you should all be going to sleep now." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Provided you're all fit enough tomorrow I'll have you discharged. Miss Potter have you finished your potion?"

"Almost." Said Emma.

"When you're done drink this, it will help you get to sleep, don't worry it taste's less like sour milk. If all goes well, the feeling in your legs should return somewhat in the morning."

Madam Pomfrey put the goblet on her bedside. Emma drank it and felt herself fall asleep. As her eyes closed she was aware of her brother stoking her hair once more and kissing her forehead. It was only as sleep took her did she fully appreciate how difficult this night had been for Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The next morning Harry woke up along with the others as Madam Pomfrey began attending to her patients. Ginny was cleared to go immediately, after having a good night's sleep she seemed much better. Those who'd been petrified were given a few basic joint exercises to help them get used to having full control of their bodies again. Emma was in a bit of a more difficult situation.

"I still can't stand." She complained.

"You will in an hour or two." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Nerve damage like this is no minor thing, we'll go over some exercises after breakfast. You'll miss this morning's classes but you should be able to walk comfortably by Lunch time."

"I'll help." Said Harry.

"Mr Potter, it would be best if you didn't interfere."

"But I…"

"Harry go." Said Emma sternly "You stink, you haven't washed since you got out of the Chamber."

"Neither have you." Said Harry.

"I wasn't inside a Basilisks mouth, nor did I slide down a slimy chute, I was gracefully lowered."

"And left on a wet floor for several hours."

"Alright stop it you two." Said Pomfrey irritably "Mr Potter I will attend to your sisters washing requirements, you go attend to your own."

"Harry." Said Emma patiently "I'm fine, you saved my life and brought me here. You've done all you can and I'm fine now. Please let Madam Pomfrey do the rest. Go, shower, eat and…" Emma found herself unable to come up with another instruction.

Harry grumbled and turned to leave with the others.

"Harry." Said Emma

He turned to face her, she beckoned him over with her finger. Rolling his eyes, Harry walked over to Emma. She pulled him close enough to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you for saving my life, big brother." She said seriously. Harry smiled gave her one more hug then left.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The rest of the day passed by and the atmosphere inside the castle was the happiest it had been in months. But Harry was faced with one more issue when he got back to the Common Room. Neville and Demelza between them still had possession of the Sorting Hat, the Sword and the Diary with a Basilisk fang imbedded in it.

"It may seem weird, but I kinda wanna keep the fang." Said Demelza "Its proof of my really cool moment. Only thing is that it's supposed to be poisonous, I don't want to accidentally stab myself with it."

"You can get a special kind of container for it. Glass mixed with a particular substance that won't get penetrated by the Basilisk Venom." Said Hermione "I can't remember what it's called but Emma might know. Potioners use it to keep highly destructive liquids."

Demelza nodded "I'll ask her. But I don't want to keep the Diary, I actually want to burn it but…"

"Let's ask Dumbledore." Said Harry. "We have to give at least the Sorting Hat back to him, the sword too, after all it came out of the hat."

"Don't you want to keep it?" said Neville.

"Of course, but I don't think I'm allowed a sword around Hogwarts, and I shudder to think what my Aunt and Uncle will do with it should I leave it in Surry."

It was a relief when there other friends all came down, because the rest of those assembled in the Common Room were giving them and the items odd looks. On the way to the Great Hall for Breakfast, Neville mentioned that he had looked over the Sword and discovered it once belonged to Godric Gryffindor.

"I really wish I could keep it now." Said Harry.

"It's not a toy Harry, swords can be very dangerous." Scolded Hermione.

"I think he knows that." Said Luna joining them. "From the sound of things the Basilisk did too."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

They all approached the Headmaster's chair at the staff table.

"Um… sorry to disturb your breakfast Professor…" said Harry "But we still have all these things we got in the Chamber and we have to at least give you back the Sorting Hat."

"Harry." Said Hermione warningly.

"And the sword…" said Harry.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes I suppose you do."

Harry handed over the hat and the sword, one rather reluctantly.

"There is also this." Said Demelza "I was planning on burning it but…"

"I would very much like to examine that." Said Dumbledore. "To help prevent such items coming into this school again."

"Alright." Said Demelza nodding "Just to let you know I'm keeping the Basilisk Fang, sort of as a trophy."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, you have earned at least the right to do that. Be careful though… That fang is likely still poisonous."

"I will." Said Demelza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

For the First time since November the twelve friends who'd largely bonded over jinxes, hexes and shield charms in an unused classroom sat down together for lunch. As it turned out Emma did know of the glass Demelza needed.

"I ordered some containers just before Christmas. I should have a jar you can seal it in." said Emma.

Demelza smiled "Thanks… I… Hey there's Hagrid."

Emma and Harry immediately turned to see their huge friend walk through the doors to the Great Hall. They both immediately ran up to him and took him in a hug, where he thanked them gratefully for what they done. He then went up to the others and thanked them too.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later that evening at the celebratory feast, Professor Dumbledore announced that as a special treat all end of year Hogwarts exams were cancelled. Hermione was really disappointed by that revelation, but Colin was relieved as he had enough catching up to do. Emma had ordered him to report to the Library after classes the next day and every day until he'd caught up. Dumbledore also announced that Lockhart had to step down, which drew applause all round, even from the teachers. Emma then told Colin that they would be studying during the times Defence usually was.

In other news Lucius Malfoy had been kicked off the Board of Governors and someone had 'accidentally' leaked to the Prophet accusations of prejudice against Muggleborns. A year ago that wouldn't have mattered, but with Draco having spent much of the last year spouting the word "Mudblood" the Malfoy family had lost a modicum of respect in the Wizarding World. In Hogwarts it was generally accepted that, while Draco was not responsible for the attacks, he still was an unpleasant person to be around.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was a few days before the end of term a blond haired Ravenclaw First Year found Harry leaning against a wall opposite an ugly tapestry.

"Hello Harry." Said Luna "Emma's looking for you."

Harry turned to see the blond girl. "Oh? I thought she was helping Colin catch up?"

"We've done as much practical work as we can." Said Luna "We're not allowed to practice during the holidays, so she plans to do the non-essential stuff when we get back. She also said that she'll stop by his house a few times to help him catch up during the summer."

"Ok." Said Harry "Wait, I thought Colin lived a long way from Surry?"

"I told Emma about this thing called the Knight Bus. It's a triple decker bus that takes witches and wizards from any part of Britain to any other part of the country."

"Oh!" said Harry.

"Why are you staring at the tapestry?" said Luna.

"Well Dobby's final words have been playing on my mind, much of the things he said never made sense but… he indicated the safest place in Hogwarts was opposite the 'ballet trolls' tapestry on the Seventh Floor. That should be here, but… it's just a wall." Said Harry.

Luna looked at the wall Harry was leaning against. "That is most peculiar." She said. "On my first day here I got lost trying to get to Breakfast, but I found a room with a vanishing cabinet inside and it led me to a corridor just off from where the Great Hall was. That room was where you're leaning against right now."

Harry got off from the wall and looked at it. "But I don't see a door. Was it a secret passage?"

"No it was an ordinary looking door." Said Luna.

Harry was wondering… "You say you were looking for a way to the Great Hall. Was it heavily on your mind at the time?"

"Oh yes, I was dearly anticipating some marmalade on Toast." Said Luna.

"Can you remember how you… you know… found this place… I mean exactly?"

"Well?" said Luna "I came from this direction." She walked further down the corridor "I walked past like this. Then I turned thinking that I didn't think this was the way down so I walked back a bit, then I thought perhaps I should try it and walked back a bit, because I didn't know what was at the end of the corridor at the time, but it still felt wrong so I turned back and found a door here. I remember distinctly thinking it was odd, because I had only just noticed it. I went inside found the vanishing cabinet and here I was. I was going to tell you all but then we got distracted by Snape being mean to Emma."

"Oh?" said Harry "I wonder if I can get it to open again. Was there anything else in this room?"

"There was, it appeared mainly to be a heaps of peoples stuff. But I was rather hungry so I didn't stop to look around."

"Right?" said Harry thinking "I've got no idea how to get in. Maybe there is some trick that you accidentally set off?"

"Maybe." Agreed Luna.

"Still, you said Emma was looking for me?"

"Yes she said something about having to pack." Said Luna.

"Right thanks." Said Harry. "I'll see you at dinner."

"That would be delightful."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"No Emma, I cannot take any of your stuff." Said Harry "I barely have enough room for what I have."

"Oh stupid Lockhart…" said Emma "It's all his bloody books that are the problem. When I came here I had Ginny carry some of my Potions books, but I can't do that this time round."

"You're just going to have to leave some stuff here." Said Harry "I've made space by carrying my Nimbus on the outside. Can you try anything like that?"

"Harry I can't just carry a cauldron through Kings Cross…"

But Emma was cut off.

"Mr and Miss Potter?" said McGonagall as she came into the Common Room. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you both in his office."

Harry and Emma looked at each other then made their way.

"What do you suppose he wants?" said Emma "I mean we covered everything with the Chamber…"

"I don't think this has anything to do with the Chamber, I think it's to do with our living arrangements at the Dursleys."

Emma grinned an evil grin. "Ooh, I forgot about that, I am so looking forward to the look on Vernon's face when we get home."


	18. You have brought this upon yourselves!

"You have brought this upon yourselves!"

"Sherbet Lemon!" Said Harry. The Gargoyle swung around allowing the Potters access to the Headmaster's office. Harry knocked on the door and the two of them were invited inside.

"Harry, Emma! Please come in and sit down." Said Dumbledore. He indicated a pair of armchairs.

Harry and Emma sat down.

"I have brought you here to discuss your living arrangements." Said Dumbledore. "All things considered, if you are to go back to Privet Drive, then we shall have to take certain measures to ensure your safety and wellbeing, I will not allow a repetition of last year's events to occur, or any other form of neglect or abuse on your relatives' part."

"That's what these new wards are for right?" Said Emma. "To protect us?"

"It is really just one ward." Said Dumbledore "The purpose of which is to teach them to behave themselves. However if you have had second thoughts this year, and there is no shame in having done so, I can make alternative arrangements. I would never ask you to reside with your abusers unless it was necessary, and while it is, I still won't force you to return."

Emma looked at Harry "I'd be lying if I said I want to go back, but there are huge benefits to us having the blood protection." She said.

"How long would we need to stay in Privet Drive for the wards to recharge?" Said Harry.

"Collectively Harry you need to spend three hundred hours inside your Aunt and Uncle's property, before you ask no we cannot simply put you up in a house nearby. You need to consider your aunt's home your home in order for this to work. The second you clearly state that it is not your home, the wards collapse and nothing I can do will bring them back." Said Dumbledore.

"Three Hundred Hours." Said Harry "So we're looking at, at least, two weeks."

"That is correct." Said Dumbledore. "Any time away, even an hour, will not be counted towards that total. However I do not want you to try spending as much time indoors as possible just for that aim. Even if you spend every day going out, the wards should be fully charged in less than four weeks. Either way I will send you notice when the wards are fully charged. After that, you may arrange to go to a friend's house should they and their parents be agreeable to your presence."

"Alright." Said Harry. "So where do we go from here?"

"I shall meet you both at Kings Cross Station when the train arrives and I shall escort you both to Privet Drive and explain, with all five of you present, the nature of the new wards and the new ground rules I expect them to follow."

Harry nodded.

"Great." Said Emma "That means I don't need to put my cauldron in my trunk."

Dumbledore blinked for a second… Then he chuckled "Too much stuff to carry?"

"Yeah." Said Emma "Why did Lockhart need to have us take so many books."

"As I understand it, from a financial perspective, Mr Lockhart benefited greatly from this year's Defence teaching." Said Dumbledore gravely. "I wish I could say our class performances produced similar results but it that would be a lie, however it seems the both of you have managed to excel at Defence Against the Dark Arts, despite of less than satisfactory tuition."

"On no that's just him." Emma pointed her thumb towards her brother. "We just followed in order to learn some cool spells."

"Well I believe I have found an appropriate and qualified teacher for next year and I have every confidence he will perform amicably in the classroom." Said Dumbledore. "Of course much of that will depend on whether he wishes to accept the job."

"By the way?" Said Harry "What now is happening to Lockhart, and all the people whose memories were modified?"

"Gilderoy is now a permanent resident in St Mungos Hospital in London. He will likely remain there for the rest of his life, memory charms are hard to reverse, especially ones that backfire. The fact that it was also incomplete makes it all the more difficult to reverse. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has formed a specialist taskforce to look at the acts Gilderoy claimed to have accomplished, with any luck they will be able to find and help those he got to and provide them with some assistance." Said Dumbledore.

"Good." Said Harry.

They were distracted by a knock at the door.

"Ah it seems that my next appointment has arrived early." Said Dumbledore. "If there is nothing else I shall pick you both up from the Platform."

"Thanks." Said Harry.

"Thank you Professor." Said Emma.

"Come in." Dumbledore called to the door.

A man with a pale, almost ill looking, face walked in wearing worn and shabby robes. He stopped shocked when he saw Harry and Emma in the room.

"Well I suppose it's time to pack things up." Said Emma "I wonder how many books I can fit in a cauldron?"

"Now that I think about it, I think I have too many as well." Said Harry, "Excuse us." He said politely to the stunned man, as he and Emma walked past.

"Tha… that's quite alright." He stuttered.

"Remus good to see you, please come in and take a seat." The Potters heard Dumbledore say, but thought nothing of it.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry managed to squash all his belongings into his trunk, except for his broomstick which he decided to simply tie to the outside.

Emma was not so lucky. After checking to make sure it was clean and dry, she filled her cauldron to the brim with Lockhart books along with others she managed to squeeze in next to them. Even after that, her trunk was abnormally full.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Said Vicky looking over.

"I don't know." Said Emma, with exhaustion.

"I hate to ask, but why don't you throw those horrible looking clothes away?" Said Demelza. "I mean you never where them and they're talking up space anyway."

Emma blushed, she had never gotten around to throwing away the clothes handed down from Dudley to Harry to her. In the back of her mind she was still worried that Petunia would confiscate her new clothes and she'd only be left with the Dursley originated clothing.

"I guess you're right." Said Emma. "I'll throw them away when I get back to Surrey."

"Why not now?" asked Natalie.

"I'd just rather wait is all." Said Emma, she didn't voice that she was still afraid her Aunt and Uncle would try and interfere and that Dumbledore's wards wouldn't work.

The other girls sensed that she didn't want to talk about it. All of them knew certain things about the Potters' home life, but only Demelza and Ginny knew the precise details.

"So if Emma is finally done, shall we head over?" Said Ginny

"Yeah lets." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Finally." Said Harry as Emma and the other First Year Gryffindor girls walked into the Practice Room.

"Sorry." Said Emma "I need to throw out some very old clothes out when I get back."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Alright."

They spent much the rest of the time going over all the spells they learnt since they'd started the little Defence Group. Colin, despite having spent more than two thirds of the year petrified had managed to catch up with everyone else. After a few hours of fun, they stopped and took seats.

"One last thing before you go." Said Harry. He then turned to a cabinet and pulled out a large box, he placed it on a table then pulled out another one that was smaller but still relatively sizeable. "Complements of Hagrid and Mrs Weasley."

Upon opening the smaller box everyone was greeted with the site of an extra-large carrot cake and upon opening the other there were twelve bottles of Butterbeer.

"Bloody hell Harry." Said Ron "Why'd you get all this?"

"Because this is our last chance to have one finale moment together, without anyone else about. We can't all sit in the same compartment on the train, because there are too many of us and there is still the feast but this is our last alone time until we get back next year. So I thought we'd end on a little party. Hagrid was good enough to get us this case and Mrs Weasley somehow found out what I was planning and offered to make a cake. Well I say offered, she had Hagrid bring it with the Butterbeer along with the message that no was not an answer."

"But we've no plates?" Said Natalie.

"Or forks?" Said Geoffrey.

"Just use your fingers." Said Harry, "We've all got to wash in a minute anyway."

"But Harry we haven't even got a knife to cut it?" Said Hermione.

"Honestly have you forgotten what my brother can do with a wand?" Said Emma.

Harry grinned, brandished his wand and, with a series of swipes above the cake, neatly divided it into twelve equal segments. "I am so going to miss magic this summer." He said.

Everyone took a slice of Mrs Weasley's cake and ate along with a bottle of the Wizarding World's finest non-alcoholic beverage. At the end of the little party, everyone was smiling and laughing with bits of frosting smeared across their faces and fingers.

"Harry we're a complete mess." Said Hermione.

"We should take a photo of this." Said Geoffrey. "This is definitely one of those memories we're going to want to hang on to."

"I've got a camera, but who's going to take the photo?" Said Colin.

As if to answer his question, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"I…" she began, but paused when she saw them in quite a state. "I was just here to check that you were leaving the room in a suitable state before the holidays. Please clear up this little party when you're done."

The Professor turned to leave. "Wait Professor?" Said Harry "Can you take a group photo of us?"

McGonagall turned and looked over the hopeful and messy faces. "Do you wish to clean up first?"

"Nah, it would ruin the shot." Said Ron.

Colin hopefully held up the camera.

"Say cheese!" Said Colin.

"CHEESE!" Came everyone's voice. McGonagall didn't entirely understand why they did that but made no comment.

"Yay." Said Colin excitedly "Thanks Professor." He took his camera back.

While McGonagall frowned at him as but he didn't notice, despite what had happened this year the Colin that Emma had so missed and brewed a potentially dangerous potion over was back to his happy and excitable self.

"Now please make yourselves look presentable, it's not every year we win the House Cup." Said McGonagall.

"We won it last year?" Said Ron

McGonagall did not say anything but she did level an intense glare at Ron.

"Yes Professor." He said timidly in response to unspoken threats, while the others sniggered at him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The carrot cake and Butterbeer they had beforehand, in no way inhibited the Defence Group's ability to consume vast amounts of food, as demanded, during the leaving feast. Their appetite was not even ruined when Dumbledore embarrassed them by announcing that: Harry, Ron, Demelza, Luna and Neville were to be given awards for special services to the school. Though Harry was not convinced anything could ruin Ron's appetite.

The following morning the twelve of them congregated over Breakfast for the last time until September and held a toast over orange juice and tea. Finally it was time to leave the castle and board the express. Emma felt a lump in her throat as she looked at the castle. She was riding in a carriage with Harry, Ginny and Neville, while the others were in the two carriages ahead of them.

"It feels strange doesn't it?" Said Harry.

Emma looked at her brother.

"Leaving the school at the end of term, after all this time?"

Emma nodded. "It almost feels like…"

"Like we're heading to school now and leaving our home." Said Harry.

"I'll never feel that." Said Neville "My Gran maybe strict, and I have less pressures on me here, but home will always be at her house. Not that the school hasn't been amazing but home is still home."

"To me, the Burrow and Hogwarts are both overcrowded places where peace is a rarity." Said Ginny. "The Burrow will always be home to me, but despite everything that's happened this year, it has been awesome."

"Yeah." Said Neville. "Just think Harry, we've still got five more years here, Emma and Ginny have six."

"I know. Think of all the Secret Chambers we'll find." Said Harry.

"And monsters we'll slay." Said Ginny.

"And detentions we'll accumulate." Said Emma.

"And trips into the forest we'll make." Said Neville.

There was a moment of silence, as they passed the gate that lead past the School boundaries.

"We're so doomed." Said Emma.

"Yeah, but at least we're doomed together." Said Ginny.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I'll be here if you need me." Said Harry, as he and his Defence Group divided into three smaller groups. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were in one compartment; Emma, Ginny, Demelza, Luna and Colin were in another nearby and Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey were in one all to themselves on the next carriage.

"See you in London brother." Said Emma.

The train had barely left when Harry's compartment door was pulled open.

Malfoy, stuck his head in the door as Crabbe and Goyle mindlessly stood in the background.

"Shut the door Draco, you're letting a draft in." Said Hermione.

"Don't you dare talk to me you filthy little Mudblood." Snapped Malfoy angrily. He had lost much of his credibility this year. Despite the fact it had been officially established that he was not the one who attacked Colin, Hermione and the others, people still viewed him as an outspoken bigot and elements of his time as a hate figure were enduring. Lucius Malfoy was also kicked from the board of governors and the reasons why had found their way into the Hogwarts rumour mill. As a result of this, the Malfoy heir found that he was on the receiving end of far less respect than he thought he was due.

"Then don't enter our compartment." Said Neville. "Honestly if you don't like someone, don't purposefully seek them out."

Malfoy glared. "Shut up Squib, I just came to give a message to Potter. My father says that you will soon meet a sticky end, just like your parents, and your sister will be begging for death before her last year at Hogwarts."

"If your father's the worst threat to my general wellbeing Malfoy then I think I'll be alright." Said Harry "However, since he was so kind to send me a message, I feel it's only fair to send one back."

Malfoy smirked "Well come on Potter…"

Harry smiled and incanted "_Vermisvomitum!_"

Malfoy had completely failed to notice Harry had his wand out. He bent over and began vomiting up large numbers of worms from his mouth. Harry then rapidly and non-verbally stunned Crabbe and Goyle before they could step in.

"Harry?" Said Hermione in panicked shock.

"I'll be with you in a second Hermione I need to give a message to this git."

Harry grabbed his nemesis by the hair, hoisted him to his feet and punched him in the nose. Malfoy fell back to the floor, landing outside the compartment, blood and worms streaming from his face.

"So long as you're just lying their Drakey, understand this, above all else. I don't care what you say about me, or what pathetic plans and self-delusions you and your father come up with in order to gain vengeance from Voldemort. But if you ever threaten my sister again, I will cast this spell on you again but I will also seal your mouth shut with spello-tape so that you slowly choke to death on worms. Now, just to make sure you understand."

Harry raised his wand.

"Harry!" pleaded Hermione cautiously.

"_Algacapilos!_"

Malfoy's hair turned to seaweed once more but this time Malfoy's skin also turned a shade of greenish yellow.

"I wouldn't recommend trying any counter curses." Said Harry "With those two spells it can only make you feel worse, probably won't kill you but think actual vomit mixed with worms and rotting fish. Best to just let it wear off on its own. Shouldn't take more than 12 hours, and tell your father that if he's going to make poor attempts to threaten me, to do it in person, though I don't expect a coward like him to have the courage to look me in the face."

It was only as Harry shut the door, that he realised that half the carriage had witnessed him warn Malfoy off his sister and to basically tell him that he was not afraid of either Junior or Senior.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry, you'll get into so much trouble." Said Hermione

"Yes he should of." Said Neville. "I didn't go into the Chamber, just to let Emma be threatened by that blond haired… Green and Yellow haired tosser."

Hermione looked shocked, Neville was not being the shy and timid boy she was used to… this year had changed him.

"Emma is more important to me than any trouble I can get into at Hogwarts." Said Harry "I will never stand by and let her be threatened. Especially not by cowards like the Malfoys."

"But you could get into trouble." Said Hermione.

"Really Hermione, he's been here two years." Said Ron. "It's all for a good cause though."

Hermione sighed "Well I suppose Malfoy had no business coming in here. Still did you have to…"

"Hermione you don't have a little sister." Said Harry "Trust me I did."

Hermione stopped then looked at Ron "Does that make any sense to you?"

"After this year it does. But if I'm honest it probably wouldn't take that much for me to curse Malfoy anyway."

Suddenly all four of them got distracted by an unholy scream coming from Emma's compartment.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma, Demelza, Ginny, Luna and Colin all settled in their compartment and began making summer plans.

"You should come round in a few days Emma. My Mum and Dad are eager to meet you… Dennis is to." Said Colin. "You guys can come too if you like."

"I will." Said Emma. "After the last eleven years neither Harry nor I are particularly fond of Privet Drive."

"I'll see what Mum says." Said Ginny. "Considering everything that happened this year, I'm not sure she'll want me out of the house much."

"I'll come round." Said Luna. "My Daddy and I are going to the Australian desert in a week to cover an expedition looking for heliopaths, so I won't be able to visit any other time."

"I'll see what happens at home." Said Demelza.

Colin looked delighted and he, Emma and Demelza exchanged phone numbers, while Ginny looked curiously at the slip of paper she'd been given curiously.

"Harry taught your Dad how to work one last year, do you want to try it?" Said Emma "He's probably going to get Ron to try phoning him."

Ginny nodded. "I suppose I could give it a try."

Suddenly their door opened and Rachel Avery was stood there sneering down on Emma.

"What do you want?" Said Ginny irritably.

"I'm here to teach you blood traitors and Mudblood lovers a lesson. I don't believe for a second you could defeat Slytherin's monster and I'm going to prove it now by wiping the floor with you."

Avery had her wand out and Emma was in a position to cast a shield charm, but she needn't have bothered.

"_Flipenda!_" shouted Avery.

Nothing happened, she'd said the wrong incantation.

Emma and Ginny gave each other a look, nodded then at once they both incanted.

"_Vespertilio Mucosarum!_"

Both hexes struck Avery and she suddenly found herself under attack by an abhorrent number of bat shaped objects formed from her own dried nasal mucus. The fact that both girls had incanted meant that the intensity of the attack was twice as much as a regular attack.

Avery ran back to her own compartment screaming all the way, but she couldn't outrun her own bogies.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville saw the younger Slytherin rush past.

"I'm just going to make sure Emma's ok." Said Harry "And congratulate her on a successful incantation."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I'm fine Harry, seriously." Said Emma. "I'll see you in London."

"Alright. For the record I've also given Malfoy a curse and a jinx, he is looking very green and yellow right now."

"Good for you." Said Emma.

Harry smiled at her and shut the compartment door.

"Do any of you worry how many fights we seem to get into?" Said Emma.

"No." Said Ginny.

"No." Said Colin.

"Nope." Said Demelza.

"I would, but most of our fights can be blamed on other people or wrackspurts so I wouldn't complain." Said Luna.

"What about you Emma?" Said Colin.

"Not really, I was just wondering." Said Emma.

"Well at least the stuff Harry's taught us has proven useful." Said Ginny "Better them than us, did we actually learn any defensive spells this year from anyone apart from Harry?"

"Well apparently the levitation spell can be used in a combat situation." Said Emma. "At least according to your brother."

"Yes. Remind me not to tell Mum and Dad about that will you?" Said Ginny.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Do you have any means of phoning me?" Harry asked Neville.

"No, I never even heard of that thing. Maybe I should have taken Muggle Studies." Said Neville. "I can still write?"

"Please do." Said Harry "I'll go nuts with nothing else to do at the Dursleys. Emma will be visiting Colin…"

"Visiting Colin?" Said Hermione "As in staying over?"

"No, she's going to visit him every so often this summer and help him catch up on his work." Said Harry.

"But doesn't Colin live several hundred miles from Surrey?" Said Hermione.

"Oh apparently the Wizarding World has this thing called the Knight Bus." Said Harry.

"You mean she's going to ride that thing?" Said Neville.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well it's insanely fast and really uncomfortable." Said Neville.

"Well Emma can test ride it for me, it can't be much worse than the Gringotts rail cars." Said Harry.

"Harry maybe you should use this bus as well." Said Hermione. "It can't be healthy for you, just staying in Privet Drive all the time."

"Maybe, we'll see." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, over the tops of London's buildings when the train arrived in the city. A few minutes later, the train stopped alongside the platform in London. The Defence Group got off the platform and congregated together for a last round of goodbye hugs, then they began filling out to parents and other guardians.

Harry and Emma stopped long enough to exchange greetings (hugs) with Mrs Wealsey before they found Professor Dumbledore waiting for them.

Emma had managed to grab the handle of her cauldron of books and her trunk in one hand, while she held Mopsus' cat box in the other. Harry in the meantime had a trunk, with a broom tied to it, in one hand and Hedwig in her cage in the other.

"Are the two of you ready to go?" Said Dumbledore.

The Potters nodded.

"Very well, as your hands are rather full I shall take one of each of your arms."

One rather disturbing ride later, Emma and Harry materialized in an alley, just off Privet Drive.

Upon landing though, Emma threw up on the ground. "I shouldn't have had the Pumpkin Pasties." She moaned.

"Are you going to be alright?" Said Harry. He placed Hedwig's cage and his trunk on the ground and proceeded to rub her back.

"Yeah. Next time, let's get a cab."

"Do not worry Miss Potter, most people vomit the first time." Said Dumbledore kindly "You'll probably be fine when you next travel this way. Now then shall we?"

Harry and Emma led Professor Dumbledore to Privet Drive. Now that they were back in Surrey, the two of them felt really nervous. The last time they were here, they left out of the bedroom window in a flying car, Emma had used Hedwig's cage to hit Vernon in the face and Harry had kicked him in the nose with his foot.

"Out of interest, do your relatives know you now have a kneazle?" Said Dumbledore.

"Umm… No." Said Harry "We haven't been in contact with them since we left and I got Mopsus for Emma's Birthday last year."

"I see." Said Dumbledore. "Mopsus?"

The kneazle turned inside its box in Emma's hand, and went "Meow!"

"I will add protections for your kneazle and owl as well. We do not want your relatives to cause them harm while neither of you are around." Said Dumbledore.

They reached Number 4 and Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, Vernon came to the door. It took one look at Dumbledore and another look at his niece and nephew for his temper to rise.

"Right. You two freaks go up to your bedroom, leave your trunks and that bloody pigeon down here. You may leave sir, and I forbid you to enter my house."

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter stay where you are and keep your pets with you." Said Dumbledore authoritatively.

Harry and Emma were distinctly uncomfortable with Vernon's presence but felt reassurance from that of their headmaster.

"You sir, will not tell me how to…" began Vernon.

"Mr Dursley. What happens from this point on is your choice. Either we can take this conversation inside or I can take your niece and nephew back to Hogwarts and arrange for the Muggle authorities to have you and your wife incarcerated for child abuse."

Vernon glared at Dumbledore "We are not child abusers, and you have no proof."

"Mr Potter and Miss Potter have been extensively examined by the school Healer and there examinations show evidence of starvation and physical abuse. That is evidence enough: Both in Magical and Non-Magical legal systems. Now if you prefer, I shall take Harry and Emma back to Hogwarts and, as I believe the phrase goes, we shall see you in court."

Dumbledore turned to go and Harry and Emma, not wanting particularly to be anywhere near their demented uncle followed.

"Wait." Said Vernon. "You may come inside and I will hear what you propose."

Dumbledore turned. He had not smiled once in Vernon's presence and he now looked distinctly domineering, Harry and Emma could tell Vernon was intimidated by the sweat pouring down the side of his face.

The three of them followed the Potter's Uncle inside. Upon entering, it became obvious that Dudley and Petunia were watching from the top of the staircase.

"Petunia, you and your son should come and listen to what I am about to say, as this is going to affect all three of you." Said Dumbledore.

Emma and Harry walked through the threshold that led to the living room, just as Petunia and Dudley descended the stairs, they left their trunks in the hall and took only their pets with them.

Once they were all seated, Dumbledore did most of the talking.

"I cannot tell you how disappointed I am in both of you." Said the Headmaster, anyone else would have been scoffed at by the Dursleys for saying that in their presence. But Dumbledore's voice held such overwhelming calm that even Dudley wasn't stupid enough to react to it. "Petunia, when I asked you to take care of your niece and nephew, I meant for you to care for them like they were your own children. If you did not wish to have Harry and Emma under your care, then you should have simply written to me and I would have made other arrangements."

"You said that it was of the utmost importance…" Said Petunia angrily. "Your letter said that they would have been in danger had I not accepted. I normally wouldn't have cared but I know how your sort work; blowing up us normal people or else feeding us to these Dementor things."

"Petunia, I wanted Harry and Emma to grow up in a loving environment more than anything. If you were unable to provide that…"

"What about these protections." Said Vernon "Your letter said my family would be protected."

"The protections in question are for Harry and by extension Emma. They are for those who share the blood of Lily Potter. As other guests in this house, you would also have been protected."

"But your letter said that these wards could only be established here. With me." Said Petunia scathingly.

"The location, is largely irrelevant." Said Dumbledore "The protective magic, in order to survive, needs you as Lily's sister. However, if I had known twelve years ago that Harry and Emma wouldn't be wanted here I would have never allowed them to stay."

"So take them." Said Vernon. "Take the ruddy freaks away. We don't want them, we're happiest when they're not around." Two years ago Harry and Emma would have been hurt by those words, and others said by their aunt and uncle, but now they no longer cared.

"Fortunately for the three of you, Harry and Emma both value the continued existence of the blood wards, over the unacceptable treatment you have displayed since they were infants." Said Dumbledore.

"Now see here." Said Vernon angrily "I will not have some strangely dressed freak like yourself dare criticize my parenting meth…"

"Mr Dursley I have been working closely with Children and Teenagers for nearly ninety years. I am well aware of what makes a good parent and what makes a bad parent. You Mr Dursley are what I would call a disgrace. You have allowed the beating and starving of your niece and nephew and allowed your own son to completely obliterate his health and given him so much self-indulgence I fear for what kind of person he will be in five or ten years' time."

"Who our Dudders?" Said Petunia.

"Yes." Said Professor Dumbledore. "Now in order to preserve the blood wards and the extended protection, Harry must stay here until his seventeenth birthday. He says he will continue holding residence here until then, after which, he and his sister will leave. If in that time, the three of you manage to treat Harry and Emma with the appropriate respect, we shall not have either of you prosecuted for child abuse."

"Us prosecuted for…" began Petunia scoffing at Dumbledore.

"Yes, both you and your husband. We have the sufficient evidence to support a prosecution. The following ground rules are: you will treat both Harry and Emma with respect, you will not seek to harm them or withhold food from them and nor will you seek to control their possessions. You will also not attempt to inhibit their contact with their friends and you will not attempt to harm their pets either."

Vernon grumbled "Fine. But they will still have to do chores."

"Provided your own son is given his fair share of chores to do as well, I'm sure that is a reasonable position." Said Dumbledore.

Vernon looked furious "Who are you to dictate…"

"I am the one here who is ensuring the welfare of Mr and Miss Potter." Said Dumbledore "There is no doubt in my mind that you will do everything you can to make them unwelcome and inhibit their general welfare should I leave at this point. This is why I should tell you right now, I am modifying the wards of this house to protect them and their pets from all three of you."

The Dursleys shut up at that statement. Dumbledore was now threatening magic against them. This was undeniable when he drew his wand from his robes. A few waves and the lighting in the living room flickered as the magic flowed into position.

"I have now modified the wards. Normally I consider this a cruel thing to do, but you have brought this upon yourselves." Said Dumbledore. "Stand up!"

All three of them stood on their feet.

"If you behave yourselves from here on, this is the only time you will make the change." Said Dumbledore. He flicked his wand, triggering the magic.

The Dursleys just managed a look of surprise before it happened. Harry had joked before that the Dursleys were like farm animals. That joke had just been extended. He and Emma tried in vain not to laugh but they couldn't help themselves.

All three of the Dursleys had been turned into farm animals. Vernon and Dudley were turned into pigs and Petunia was turned into a goose. The animals suddenly became aware of themselves and started panicking. Petunia the goose began squawking with her throat and the squealing sounds on Vernon and Dudley could not have been anymore high pitched.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore must have thought that they had gotten the message because he flicked his wand and they all turned back into humans.

"You damn freaks." Shouted Vernon. He looked particularly at Harry and lunged for him, only to be turned back into Vernon the pig, before he could move a step in that direction.

Harry and Emma got a bit of a shock when he began to lunge, but they burst out laughing again when he transformed before them.

"Now that the demonstration is over, I should tell you that if at any point Harry or Emma are threatened, or if the magic in this house determines anything you do as abuse. You will be turned into your designated animal for a period of two hours." Said Dumbledore.

"Turn my husband back into himself. Now." Demanded Petunia.

"Mr Dursley shall return to himself in two hours." Said Dumbledore. "After that display I think he could do with a little humility. One last thing, until you learn to show your niece and nephew the proper respect, you cannot have any visitors who are ignorant of the magical world."

"What?" Said Petunia "But my sister-in-law wants to come visit at the end of the holidays. How are we supposed to…"

"You could wait until we're at school." Said Emma "Let's face it, Marge won't be pleased to see either of us, especially after meeting Hedwig last time." She smiled at the memory.

Petunia glared, Emma knew why she wanted Marge to visit while she and Harry were around. Marge really liked Roast Beef: a dish that the Potter siblings combined were absolute experts at. Petunia had improved her cooking technique, but the Potters were still the best when it came to this particular chore.

"I will contact you when the protection has recharged." Said Dumbledore to Harry. "If there are any problems write to me and someone will come round."

"Someone?" Said Harry "Professor McGonagall?"

"Perhaps. But realistically, probably either myself or Hagrid, depending on who has the most time available."

Vernon the pig whined pathetically at the mention of the Groundskeeper. Harry then remembered that Hagrid had apparently broken his uncle's wrist after the Weasley's rescued them last year.

"I shall take my leave then." Said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor." Said Harry

"Not a problem. You know how to contact me if you need to." Said Dumbledore as he departed.

Harry and Emma were left alone with the Dursleys.

"So, shall we start dinner?" Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Because it was so late, there was no time for a Roast Dinner so Emma made a simple dish of mince and potatoes with help from Harry after he relocated their luggage and pets upstairs and, to Petunia's disgust, filled a cat's litter tray for Mopsus and put it outside their bedroom door.

Vernon of course couldn't eat in his current condition, as Pigs can't sit at a table.

"Well you have two choices." Said Emma looking down at him with her hands on her hips. "You can either wait until the transfiguration wears off or I can feed it to you in a bowl on the floor."

Any normal human being would probably wait until he was back to normal. But Vernon was hungry and there was a specific reason he was turned into a pig. Harry had no idea why Aunt Petunia was so disgusted by her husband eating off the floor like that, because he was sure that it was a big improvement on his usual table manners. Then again she could have been glaring at Mopsus.

Emma had given her cat a plateful of mince without the potato and he was nibbling his way through it from a dish on the work surface, with distinctly more dignity than Dudley or Vernon normally would (as man or pig). To add further insult to injury, Hedwig had joined Harry and Emma at the table and was picking out bits of meat Harry had put on a saucer for her. Petunia glared at Harry and Emma, then proceeded to ignore them. Dudley never said anything but he looked enviously at the amount of food that wasn't being fed to him.

Emma and Harry decided, as the Dursleys could no longer threaten them, to talk about normally forbidden topics.

"So what do you think of your first year of learning _magic_ at Hogwarts?" Said Harry.

Emma looked thoughtful "Oh it was so _magical_!" Said Emma emphasising the last word and taking great pleasure in watching Petunia and Dudley shiver at its use.

"Yeah." Said Harry grinning, wondering how else they could rile the Dursley's "It's a shame we didn't get to fly on broomsticks more often."

"True but we did learn to cast some really cool _magical_ spells."

Petunia let out a low sounding squeal which confused the hell out Dudley. He had finished his plate of food and was still hungry.

"I want more." He demanded to those present.

"Tough, there isn't any more." Said Emma. "It seems that Aunt Petunia didn't get enough for all of us."

It was plainly obvious, from the lack of food that Petunia had intended to have Dudley and Vernon eat their usual large quantities of food, while the two Potters got an amount comparable to what they were fed two years ago. But with the balance of power shifted, Emma had simply divided the food into five equal portions, which gave her, Harry and Petunia a comfortable amount while Dudley and Vernon were given much less than they would have preferred.

"I WANT MORE!" demanded Dudley. "Give me what's left on you plate." He demanded of Emma, who still hadn't finished.

"No, this is my tea. If you're still hungry go eat something else. There are bananas in the bowl behind you."

Dudley growled "Stupid freak I want…" Just as he was lunging for Emma he changed into a pig like his father. Petunia shrieked and ran to her boy.

Harry sighed, "Well I guess that means we're doing the washing up tonight."

Petunia glared at Harry.

"What?" he said "We did the cooking, it's only fair that Dudley does the dishes. Don't you think?"

Petunia desperately wanted to say something to contradict that, but the anxiety of turning into a goose allowed her to hold her temper in check. For now. Harry and Emma did the dishes and left Petunia to look after her piggy family.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later, after relaxing a bit after a long day of travelling, Emma began the process of extracting all of Dudley's hand-me-downs and other old clothes from charity shops that just had to be thrown out. While she was at it, Harry also looked out all his hand-me-down clothes that were left behind following their escape the previous year.

"I can't believe we used to wear these." Said Harry.

"I can." Said Emma. "I think we should burn these."

"While I agree, let's settle for the bin." Said Harry.

So he went downstairs and retrieved a few used shopping bags and returned to the bedroom, just as Vernon turned back into a human.

"What are you doing boy?" he demanded. His eyes were filled with fury, and Harry was sure that if it weren't for Dumbledore's new protective measures his Uncle would probably be more violent.

"We're throwing out all the old clothes that you gave us." Said Harry. "They are not really fit for anyone to wear."

Vernon glared. "They are good enough for freaks like you."

Harry smiled "You may think that, but at least humans wear clothing, not like pigs."

"Now see here boy."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Harry "You are not going to dictate our lives for us anymore, nor are we going to put up with your attempts to do so. My sister and I are not going to be vindictive, but we will not stand for any more of your abuse. The decision on whether or not you get sent to prison in four years' time is ours. I suggest you learn not to act like a pig. You may think we're abnormal or freaks or whatever, but the rest of the world thinks the exact same thing of you."

Vernon was enraged, but suitably chastised. Harry chose that moment to go back upstairs and sort the clothes out.

"I heard that brother." Said Emma "Are you really thinking of sending them to prison?"

"Nah. It would be pointless by that stage." Said Harry "Unless they do something to deserve it between then and now, and let's face it they can't at least not to us, I honestly think it will be a case of 'goodbye, I hope we never see you again.' He doesn't need to know that though."

"I guess you're right." Said Emma "Where do you think we'll go after we leave here?"

"Well? You'll still have two years at Hogwarts. I'll still have one. I'm thinking, we move into a flat or something during the summer. Then after school, who knows what happens." Said Harry thoughtfully.

Emma smiled "What do you think you'll do after school?"

"Well now Lockhart's gone, I think I should give whoever replaces him a chance before I plan to take over. I suppose I could become an auror? Madam Bones said she'd like to see what I'm capable of when I finish Hogwarts."

Emma frowned "But Harry, becoming an auror means working for that… git…"

"What git?" Said Harry looking at his sister incredulously, then he remembered "Oh that git! Well if Fudge and that horrible woman…"

"Umber?"

"No that wasn't it. Umbridge?"

"Yeah Dumbridge." Said Emma.

Harry chuckled "If both of them are gone, then I'll consider it, if not, maybe I'll try something that's not at Hogwarts or the Ministry. What about you?"

"I don't know?" Said Emma "I mean Defence with you is fun, but I don't have your skills for it. I'm really good at Potions."

"A great achievement considering who we are and who Snape is." Said Harry.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "I might want to give healing a try. Madam Pomfrey has taught me a lot about Healing Potions. She said if I get good exam marks next year, she might try teaching me a handful of healing spells."

"That's great." Said Harry. "What about your subjects next year?"

"Not sure." Said Emma "But from the sounds of things, Divination and Muggle Studies would not be a good idea."

"Yeah." Agreed Harry "I know Ron seemed keen on Divination, but the way Percy talked about it…"

"Well quite. I might take the same classes as you. I never had your maths skills, but…"

"From the way Neville and Ron talked about it, most wizards don't learn much more than the basics of the subject before Hogwarts. You were still good at it in school, top of your class."

Emma blushed "I don't really need to make that decision until next year."

"No I guess not." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma shoved the undesirable clothes into bags and took them to the outside bin. Mopsus, was not all that comfortable in Privet Drive, though it may be more accurate to say he was not so comfortable with Harry and Emma's relatives. During their first night back, Harry and Emma were woken up by the terrified squawking of a goose in their bedroom.

Squinting in the darkness, Harry put on his glasses while Emma put on her bedside light. Petunia the Goose was squawking in panic next to Emma's trunk. Obviously she had tried to confiscate the Potter's stuff during the night while they were still asleep.

"What the…" Said Harry.

But before he could address Petunia the Goose directly, Mopsus growled and made threatening noises that distracted them all. He then leapt off his mistress and charged down the Goose. Petunia screamed and bolted out into the hall. Mopsus stood just glaring at the door. Then, he head-butted it shut and resumed his position on Emma's body.

Harry and Emma just looked at each other and chuckled.

"Night Harry."

"Night Emma."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma for the most part only tried to interact with the Dursley's at meal times. In the beginning this was a little difficult. Angered that they weren't able to put the Potters down like they used, the Dursley's resorted to trying to verbally put them down.

Emma and Harry still made all the meals, because the alternative was Petunia's cooking. But they refused to do the dishes, Professor Dumbledore had made it clear that Dudley had to be given chores as well. After Breakfast the following morning Dudley came from helping Petunia fill the dish washer, and barged straight into Harry and Emma's room.

"You stupid gits. You're the ones who should have been doing that. You're both complete gits. You're both freaks."

Dudley kept on just continuously sprouting random incoherent insults. The wards must have decided that he was misbehaving, because after about half a minute Dudley turned into his pig form. Then, to top it all off, Mopsus taught him just how much Kneazle Claws hurt. The Pig ran squealing from the room in a hurry, kitty marks all over its back.

Dudley was not the only one to transform, later that afternoon Vernon was relaxing with a brandy and a newspaper in the living room when the phone rang.

"Vernon Dursley Speaking!"

"HELLO… I'D LIKE…. TO SPEAK… TO HARRY… POTTER." Came Ron's extra loud voice from the receiver.

"Who the hell is this?" demanded Vernon.

"I'M A FRIEND OF HARRY'S FROM SCHOOL."

Vernon looked outraged, he got as far as shouting "THERE IS NO ONE OF THAT NAME HERE…" before he turned into a pig. Harry had been nearby when the phone rang and went over to answer it.

"Hello Ron?" Said Harry.

"HARRY?" came Ron's loud voice, causing Harry to hold the receiver at arm's length.

"Ron, don't shout." Said Harry "Try speaking normally."

"Oh sorry." Said Ron.

"It's alright."

"What happened to your uncle, he was talking then suddenly…"

"He turned into a pig." Said Harry, on the other end of the line Ron burst out laughing.

"I was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore would do it, part of me thought he wouldn't."

"Well he did." Said Harry. "That's the second time he's turned since Dumbledore left. They've all turned at least once."

"They're not giving you much grief are they?" Said Ron.

"Not as much as they're giving themselves." Said Harry "Is it just you there?"

"No Ginny is here, as is Dad."

"Cool, so how's your life been?" asked Harry.

"Pretty good, Mum made us a huge dinner last night to celebrate our return. She was a bit reluctant to let Ginny play Quidditch with us for some reason, but the two of us talked her round."

"You helped?" Said Harry.

"Yeah, Ginny's really good, you saw yourself during the Christmas holidays, not to mention last year."

"Your Mum's probably just worried about her. I was pretty worried about Emma for weeks after the Chamber, and unlike me. Your Mum wasn't around school all the time."

"I guess. Ginny seems much happier now though… What you do…. Well what am I supposed to tell him… girls are strange…"

"Sometimes." Harry agreed. "Do you think we should swap with the girls?"

"Yeah ok."

"EMMA!" Harry called. "Ron and Ginny are on the phone."

Emma rushed down the stairs and took her turn to speak to her best friend.

"Hey Ginny!" Said Emma

"Hey. How're things, Ron was laughing. Have your relatives changed form?"

"Yeah all of them. Vernon and Dudley twice. Vernon is now glaring at me from the kitchen."

Ginny giggled. "Anyway, it took some convincing but Mum said I could go to Colin's. She or Dad will drop me and Luna off there."

"Great. I'll call Colin and let him know. I'll send you details with Hedwig later, providing Harry doesn't mind."

"Thanks. I'll let Luna know to." Said Ginny. "Has Demelza phoned you yet?"

"No, no one else has. But I wouldn't worry just yet, her brothers will look after her, and it will take at least this long for her to settle back in."

"I guess, but I'm worried. So is Ron, we're wondering if we should tell Mum and Dad… Nothing Dad… You know what I mean Em'!"

"Yeah I do." Said Emma "She lives near you doesn't she? You could try taking a bus to Cornwall…"

"No way, I have no idea how to function in Muggle society, people in the village are already weary of my family, think we're strange. Then again with Luna and all the other magical families round here we're not the only ones." Said Ginny.

Emma sighed. "Gin, you and I are going to take some trips into the Muggle world this summer."

"Emma I can't let you spend money on me…"

"Not all trips to the Muggle world require us to spend money." Said Emma. "We could go to a beach somewhere and swim in the sea. At worst I'll buy us a bag of chips to share."

"I don't know."

"Well I do." Said Emma determinably. "The Burrow's great, but you need to get out and see the world."

"As opposed to Privet Drive." Said Ginny irritably.

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to explore the wider world and you're coming with me."

"Well…"

"Look we'll start with dinner at Colin's. Demelza and Colin and I will be able to help you out." Said Emma. "Luna too, though that could be a lost cause."

Ginny laughed. "Dad's running out of coins to put in the machine, I think we'd best stop here."

"Yeah ok." Said Emma. "I'll send you a letter as soon as I'm sure."

"Bye Em'."

"Bye Gin."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Second day back, everyone had just finished lunch when the phone rang again. Petunia answered this time.

"This is the Dursley residence." She said.

As she turned to face Harry, he and Emma could tell she was really irritated.

"It's someone, for you." She said.

Harry got up took the receiver from her. "Hello?"

"Harry, it's me." Came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione?" Said Harry happily.

"How are you? Have you been ok, have your relatives…"

"Fine Hermione, everything's fine. My relatives have changed a few times each but they can't do anything to us."

Said relatives glared at Harry as he said that.

"That's something at least. Harry, when I heard about the Knight Bus, it can go anywhere right?"

"According to Luna. Why? You want to meet up?"

"That would be nice to, but my parents want to meet 'the two boys they've heard so much about' so they're inviting you both round for tea. Would you be able to come on Sunday?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Said Harry.

"Can you also pass the invitation on to Ron, he doesn't have my phone number and I haven't got and owl to…"

"Yeah no problem, he and Ginny phoned us yesterday."

"Thanks Harry."

Hermione gave Harry her living details before they both said goodbye.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Harry was penning a letter to Ron, Emma got a phone call from Colin. In this instance Dudley was the one who answered the phone. Emma was so mortified by what he said, that when he turned into a pig she gave him several hard kicks before he trotted off whining.

"Colin, its Emma I'm so sorry about that…"

"That's ok Emma." Came Colin's traditional cheery voice. "I just spoke to Mum and she thinks that it that Sunday would be best."

"That's great, Harry and Ron have been invited to Hermione's then." Said Emma "I'll let Ginny and Luna know the time. Thanks for inviting us."

"It's ok." Said Colin, then he sound serious "Demelza called."

Emma didn't like the tone of voice. "What happened?"

"They haven't hit her again but they had a really nasty argument when her brother took her home. She called me. Apparently she's staying at her brother's flat in Exeter."

That didn't sound good. "What sort of things did they say?"

"Well, apparently Mr Robbins, her Dad, wrote to Professor McGonagall. She didn't say what the letter was about, but apparently McGonagall wrote a letter to Demelza in response. I don't know what else happened but she is really angry, and I don't mean angry like you were angry at Lockhart after he deboned Harry, I mean she is really deeply hurt."

"And she's staying with her brother?"

"Yeah. She'll be coming round as well though, on the Knight Bus." Said Colin.

"Ok." Said Emma. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll write to Ginny and Luna."

"Great. See ya Sunday. Bye."

"Bye." Emma hung up the phone, her mind on Demelza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma were both worried about their Cornish friend, but reasoned that if she was at her brother's then at least she was safe enough. So when Sunday came they made their way out of Privet Drive to a small side alley still big enough to take traffic.

"According to Luna, we just stick our wands in the air." Said Emma.

She felt immensely stupid, despite having used the six inch long stick repeatedly over the last year. But both Potters were both shocked by a sudden loud bang and a triple decker bus driving into the alley and stopped in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard in need. My name is Stan Shunpike and I shall be your conductor for this trip."

Harry and Emma looked at each other and nodded. "_Yup this is real!_" thought Emma.

"So where is it ya want to go?" Said Stan.

"Um I would like to go to Victoria Court in Ackerton, South London?" Said Harry

"We can get ya there, can't we Ern?" Said Stan.

"Aye, we can." Came the voice of the driver.

"And can I go to the Creevey Farm in Hepton, North Yorkshire?" Said Emma.

"Sounds like the middle of nowhere, but we can take ye there, can't we Ern?"

"Aye, we can." Said the Driver again.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma soon learnt that the Knight Bus took you to a place on a first come first serve basis, regardless of location. As such there were about a dozen other people on the bus so they had to go to a dozen other places.

"I definitely prefer flying to this." Said Harry.

"I think I prefer apparating to this." Said Emma. "This feels like a more hazardous means to the same end."

Harry put a comforting arm around her.

"WHOA! Pick up in Exeter." Shouted Stan. The bus made a hard sharp manoeuvre as city buildings rapidly passed the windows and suddenly stopped at in front of a block of flats.

"Demelza?" called Emma excitedly. After Demelza paid for her fare she went over and sat with the Potters.

She looked distinctly worse for wear.

"Are you alright?" Said Harry.

"No." she moaned. "I've been staying with my brother."

"What?" Said Emma.

"I've been staying with a nineteen year old boy who lives in a one bedroom student flat, which I've spent the last half a week trying to clean and to top it all off I'm sleeping on his couch. Which asides from being coated with nearly a year's worth of crisps and beer stains, is also about a foot shorter than I am."

"Oh dear." Said Emma.

"What is it with boys and being so messy." She glared at Harry.

"Hey what did I do?" he said.

"Dem' my brother is…"

"Do not call me 'Dem'!" Said Demelza threateningly. "That name is of limits."

"Demelza." Emma amended "My Brother and I are heavily domesticated. You should talk to Ron or Colin about that."

The brown haired girl sighed. "This is all Mum and Dad's stupid fault."

"Do you want to…" began Harry.

"NEXT STOP CORK!" shouted Stan. And the bus shot forward.

"Cork?" Said Demelza. "Isn't Cork in Ireland? As in across the sea?"

"It won't be across the sea in a minute." Said Harry pointed out the window. The three of them were treated to the odd sight of the bus moving high speed across the sea between Ireland and the Cornish Peninsula.

"This is nuts!" Said Demelza. "Do we have to move so fast?"

"Demelza do you want to talk about…" began Harry again.

"No. Please don't make me talk while we're moving, I… I think I'm no longer used to traveling in a vehicle." She said.

After Cork, the bus shot over to the Leakey Cauldron in London, then the town of Golspie in the Scottish Highlands, then Dover, then Wrexham in Wales, until finally.

"Ackerton South London." Called Stan.

Harry got up. "I'll see you later Em', Demelza I'm always available to talk if you want to."

The Cornish girl nodded her thanks, but she still looked distinctly grumpy, not that Harry blamed her. It was plainly obvious that Demelza was going to need some help from her friends this summer, plus this bus ride was just generally horrible. Putting those thoughts aside for now, Harry disembarked. As soon as his feet hit the pavement, the bus shot off leaving him standing on the pavement in a nice and flowery looking suburban part of South London.

Harry walked along until he found a small detached property, slightly bigger than the houses in Privet Drive, which was No.11. The Granger residence.

He was just about to approach it when he heard a crack from further down the street. A few seconds later, Ron and Mrs Wealsey walked out of a side street.

"Oh Harry, good to see you." Said Mrs Weasley happily, trotting up to him and taking him in a hug.

"Hey mate. How was the Knight Bus?" Said Ron.

"Fast, and very uncomfortable." Said Harry letting go of Mrs Weasley.

"Oh well never mind, it's not the most ideal form of transport but I suppose it's better than nothing. Shall we?" Said Mrs Weasley.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Harry, Ron and Mrs Weasley went to the Granger residence, Emma and Demelza arrived at the Creevey's farm in North Yorkshire. Colin's Dad ran a small dairy farm and employed a few people to help him care for his cows and deliver milk to the nearby villages. The farmhouse in question was quite large and spacious, with grounds that were even bigger than those of the Burrow. However most of those were filled with cattle.

The Knight bus pulled up at the top of a trail leading to the farm and Emma and Demelza got off.

"That." Said Emma. "Is going to take some getting used to."

"Do you particularly want to get used to it?" Said Demelza.

"Better than staying with what I have for relatives." Said Emma.

Demelza sighed and gave Emma a sympathetic look, "Come on. Let's see if Ginny and Luna have arrived yet."

"Y… yeah." Said Emma.

"Are you nervous?" Said Demelza, a smile beginning to form.

"Not particularly, why?" Said Emma.

"You've been exchanging letters with the family while Colin's been petrified, they've been particularly eager to get to know you." Said Demelza

"Oh yeah… Thank you now I really am nervous."

Emma and Demelza arrived at the trail just as Mr Weasley disapparated with Ginny and Luna.

"Hello Emma, and you must be Demelza, you're Muggleborn too right? Absolutely…"

"Dad." Said Ginny.

"Right, well I need to get back. Best not leave Fred and George unattended." Said Mr Weasley.

He waved them goodbye and popped away.

"Demelza are you alright?" Said Ginny "You look like I did when I was under control of the Diary."

"I… I'll be fine." Said Demelza.

"When was the last time you slept?" Said Luna looking at Demelza.

"Um… I'm not sure. I did sleep last night, just not the entire night. I slept in about 5 stages of just over an hour each." Said Demelza.

"When did you last eat?" asked Ginny.

"Um Lunch."

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal?" asked Luna.

"Um… what constitutes a proper meal?" Said Demelza. "My brother's been feeding me a mixture of cereal, chocolate and crisps."

"Nothing hot?" Said Emma.

"The hot chocolate was hot. Actually it was just warm, I think he needs a new microwave." Said Demelza. "Can we go say hi to Colin now?" She determinably turned towards the farmhouse.

"We're still going to talk about this later." Said Emma walking up beside her. They knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Colin who looked up excitedly at the four girls who, after a year of school were all still bigger than him.

"Hi everyone; come in, come in." Said Colin excitably "Mum, it's them, it's them."

The girls all giggled at Colin's antics and came inside. As they took their shoes off an even smaller version of Colin came in.

"Everyone, this is my little brother Dennis, he's ten. Dennis this is Emma, and Ginny, and Demelza, and Luna."

"Hello!" Said little Dennis happily in a high pitched voice.

As the rest of them arrive, Emma realised that the Creevey family were essentially a group of four very short people. Colin was the shortest person in their year group and the only person at school Emma was taller than ignoring all non-human life forms and Professor Flitwick. His mother and father were not all that much bigger than Ginny. The tallest of the girls present.

Mrs Creevey was a rather small woman, with short blonde hair, brown eyes and a kind looking face that Emma recognised on Colin and could also now see on Dennis.

Mr Creevey had tanned skin as well as his sons' mousy brown hair and their blue eyes.

"Welcome." Said Mrs Creevey. "Come in come in."

The girls were guided into the living room, where they all sat down and Colin introduced each of them. Emma was acutely aware that Mr and Mrs Creevey seemed most interested in who she was, and she wondered just what impact sending them letters on Colin had.

"This here is our other son, Dennis." Said Mrs Creevey "I'm Katy and this is Alex." She indicated her husband. "I take it you're all really pleased to be back for the summer?"

Emma and Demelza each separately thought that it would be best if Luna and Ginny answered this question.

"Oh yes." Said Luna "While I do miss Hogwarts somewhat, it is nice to be back with my Daddy."

"I'm happy to be back, but Hogwarts is amazing." Said Ginny.

"Yes. You all did seem to have a lot of fun over there." Said Mr Creevey. "Colin showed us some more of the pictures he didn't send. It does look like a wonderful place."

"Could you tell us about it?" Said Mrs Creevey.

The girls and Colin began comparing stories about what classes were like and what the castle was like as a place to live in.

"The corridors keep changing?" Said Mrs Creevey

"You get used to it." Said Emma "It takes time, and some helpful older brothers but you manage."

"Though in truth the school has so many secrets, that apparently you can go through seven years and still not learn all of them." Said Demelza.

"What about that room you all played in?" asked Dennis. "This one!" he pointed at a photograph of Harry's practice room, which featured Luna and Geoffrey exchanging spell-fire while Natalie and Ron were having a game of chess behind them and Harry, Hermione, Emma and Demelza were playing exploding snap.

"Oh that's Harry's Practice Room." Said Ginny.

"Harry's my older brother." Emma clarified. "Last year he got overly keen on practicing spells in the corridors and was told to use this unused classroom for testing new ones. Over time we all started showing up and he's been coaching us in Defence Against the Dark Arts and the place has kind of turned into a club house for my brother and our friends."

"It's been a great place, especially as Luna here isn't in the same House as the rest of us and she's not allowed in our common room." Said Ginny.

"It's your brother who started all this Emma?" asked Mrs Creevey.

"Well, none of us actually started it, but I suppose so." Said Emma "It just started with me wanting to learn more than one spell after my first week."

"Then I found Harry teaching Emma." Said Ginny "I was invited to join in and soon we grew to a group of twelve, including all of us here."

They then told stories of exchanging spells, planning a prank of Snape and brewing potions, although they left out the fact that the only potion they brewed was done so covertly against the rules.

"Well I suppose I'd best get started on dinner." Said Mrs Creevey. "Colin why don't you show the girls your new game?"

"Oh yeah that's a great idea." Said Colin excitably. He then jumped over to turn on the television, much to the confusion of Luna and Ginny.

"Oh! My brother has one of those." Said Demelza eyeing the games console.

Colin, Demelza and Dennis were the only ones who'd ever played video games before. Emma had seen Dudley play his before but she'd never been given the opportunity to try it herself. Ginny and Luna were at a complete loss as what to do. So Colin, Dennis and Demelza demonstrated first. It took a little while, Emma faired only slightly better given that she had at least seen a console before, but the other three managed to get the hang of the racing karts on the TV.

"This is incredible." Said Ginny "I've never played anything like this before."

"It is a unique experience." Said Luna "But I must ask is this cute green thing I'm driving a chicken or a dragon with its wings plucked."

"Neither he's a dinosaur." Said Emma.

"Aren't dinosaurs supposed to be huge though?" Said Ginny.

"So are dragons." Said Luna.

"It's just someone's imagination." Said Demelza "I mean look at that thing Dennis has got. It looks like a cross between a dinosaur, a turtle, a crocodile and a hedgehog."

"Dinner everyone." Called Mrs Creevey.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While six children crammed round a table in North Yorkshire, Hermione Granger answered her front door.

"Hello!" Hermione said to Harry, Ron and Mrs Weasley. "Come on in."

Mr and Mrs Granger came down to meet and greet the three of them.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Said Mrs Weasley "I have the rest of my bairns to feed. I'll come and pick Ron up at nine if that's alright?"

"Yes that's fine." Said Mrs Granger "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

"I'm afraid not. Asides from anything else, one minute is enough to for Fred and George to cause unknown trouble. It was nice to see you again though." Said Mrs Weasley. She then left and went back to the alley to disapparate.

Hermione took Harry and Ron straight up to her room. She didn't have a games console, but she did have a TV with a video player.

"What on earth is this supposed to be." Said Ron.

Before Hermione could answer, Harry stepped in "It's probably best if we just show you. A video is similar to Wizarding Photos… Actually forget that comparison and just watch."

"So what do you guys want to see?" Said Hermione.

"Well I've never been allowed to choose a film before." Said Harry.

Hermione growled. "Then I'll choose one, there are some films all children should see. I think I'll go with this one."

Ron looked at the box "Hey that could be Gryffindor's sword. The kid is blonde but he's scrawny enough to be Harry."

Harry looked at the film "Really Hermione? Out of all the films you have, you choose the one with Merlin in it?"

"Do you want to watch Bambi?" Said Hermione

"No!" Harry grumbled.

"Then be quiet."

Harry had to concede that she'd chosen a good film, even if Ron was completely perplexed by the whole reality.

"When is this supposed to be set?" he asked.

"The Dark Ages." Said Harry, just as the opening voice over said "_This was a dark age, without law and without order._"

"Do you think that's the forbidden forest?" Said Ron.

"No those trees are in Scotland, this is England" Said Harry, "and Hogwarts doesn't look anything like that."

"I thought you hadn't seen this before." Said Ron.

"I read the book in Primary School." Said Harry.

"Would you two shut up and watch the film?" Said Hermione.

But Ron had to keep interrupting. "Merlin wasn't an animagus," Said Ron "and I don't think anyone has ever turned into a fish before."

"Ronald, Muggles don't understand magic as well as we do." Said Hermione.

Considering Harry's knowledge of the Wizarding World, he had to admit that it was amusing seeing things from a Muggle perspective.

"Bloody hell that looks like one of Snape's detentions." Said Ron.

"It does rather." Said Harry, watching Arthur scrub the inside of cauldron.

"Tea time!" called Mr Granger from down the stairs.

Hermione pressed the stop but on the Video Player just as Merlin was reaching over to tap the cauldron.

"I wonder if Professor Snape saw this growing up?" Said Harry.

"I doubt it." Said Hermione "Can you imagine Snape growing up in the Muggle world?"

"Fair point." Harry conceded.

Over dinner, it was easy enough to see where Hermione got her inquisitive nature from. Her parents asked Harry and Ron plenty about Hogwarts, but it was mainly focused on the curriculum.

"How much work are you excepted to do while up there?" asked Mr Granger.

"Well." Said Harry "We normally get two essays to do a week, as well as other lesser things: research assignments, project reports and of course practising spells and all that doesn't include any work that we fail to complete in class."

"Does that happen often?" Said Mrs Granger.

"More than you'd think." Said Harry "Transfiguration is particularly difficult and even Hermione on occasion has to catch up on class work later on. No matter what we still get homework though."

"The essays are the hardest." Said Ron "Sometimes we get more than two a week, once we got four." Ron shuddered at that memory.

"We have actually gotten more essays since the start of Second Year." Said Hermione. "I think we may get even more this year, especially with the new subjects."

"How long are these essays?" asked Mrs Granger.

"They're mostly one roll of parchment." Said Ron. "But the really important stuff is two rolls, all the essay's we have to do this summer are two rolls."

"How long is a roll of parchment though?" Said Mr Granger.

Harry thought for a second. "About four sheets of A4 paper, maybe five."

"Closer to five I think." Said Hermione.

"What's A4?" Said Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Katy Creevey looked at one of Colin's friends with particular concern. As a nurse in a busy hospital, she knew when someone had not been eating enough or properly. Emma too was worried about Demelza. It was obvious that living with her brother was not an ideal environment.

Colin and Dennis had the girls play some more video games for the last few hours after dinner, then Mr Weasley came by and took Luna and Ginny back to Devon.

"Demelza, Emma would the two of you mind staying a little longer?" Said Mrs Creevey.

The two of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, I'm in no hurry to get back." Said Emma. Even if the Dursleys chose to lock her and her brother out, they both had spare keys.

"Neither am I." Said Demelza gloomily.

Colin, a usually cheery and happy boy, frowned at the look that was on his mother's face. Most of the times she had that look was when a relative died, or when she had something else grave to say.

"Mum, do you want me and Dennis to go upstairs?" Said Colin.

Katy looked at her son, both of her sons were thoughtful and wonderful boys and she was proud to call herself their mother. "If you wouldn't mind dears." She smiled.

Both boys wandered up the stairs, Katy had the girls sit in the living room.

"I'll be frank. The mother in me is worried about both of you?" Said Katy.

Demelza shifted and Emma held a blank face.

"Emma, Colin has mentioned that your home life can be…" she trailed off.

"Difficult?" Said Emma.

Katy nodded.

"That's one way of putting it. Did Colin mention the precautions my brother and I were going to take?"

"He wasn't overly descriptive." Said Katy.

"Well Professor Dumbledore put in magical protections that turn the Dursleys into farm animals if they ever try to hurt us, threaten us or withhold food from us." Said Emma. "They've already turned a number of times."

"Can I ask why…"

"We don't just stay at Hogwarts or with someone else?" Said Emma.

Katy nodded, so Emma gave her an explanation of the protections based on Lily Potter's blood and how those protections were tied to Harry and Petunia.

"Are these protections really necessary?" asked Katy.

"They are." Said Emma. "They've already saved Harry's life once and given us both a weapon we can use against Voldemort. The other thing is that these protections turn Private Drive into a sanctuary that can protect better than anywhere else should the need arise. My brother has been marked for death by a man who really likes killing people, I as his sister probably am as well."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Said Katy.

"A little, but Harry is worth it. Besides it's not like there is anything I can do about it, this was decided long ago when I was only 2 months old." Said Emma. "If I'm honest in terms of stability in our lives, Harry and I are in the best situation we've ever been in. We have friends, school, money, more living space and a stable diet."

Katy frowned "I guess there is not really anything that can be done to improve it is there? What about you Demelza? Can you please tell me how your home life is?"

"It's fine."

"Demelza." Said Emma sternly.

Demelza turned to glare at Emma.

"It's fine?" Said Katy, she clearly didn't believe her. "Would you mind if I came round to visit your parents?"

Demelza shifted.

Emma greatly wanted to say something, but Demelza had to say this part herself

"I… I…"

"But on the other hand Cornwall is a long way away, if everything is fine maybe…"

"I'm…" Said Demelza loudly.

Katy stopped talking, and allowed Demelza to find her voice.

"I'm not actually staying at home right now. I'm staying with my brother in his flat in Exeter."

Katy nodded. "Your brother is a student correct?"

"Yes." Said Demelza.

"Can he afford to have you stay with him?"

"Yeah." Said Demelza. "But it's not a great flat, especially since he doesn't clean it. In that respect it's probably best that I've moved in."

"Moved in?" Said Katy. "Might I ask why you're not at your family home?"

"My parents and I… we're… we're not exactly." Demelza looked to Emma.

"Demelza's parents were opposed to her going to Hogwarts. They wanted her to attend an all-girls boarding school in Wales."

"Ever since I said no to them, they've been pressuring me to drop out of Hogwarts. But that's never going to happen." Said Demelza.

"Christmas?" Said Emma looking at Demelza.

"I spent much of the Christmas holidays at Luna's place. I left my home… under tense relations with my parents. My Dad got a little drunk and arguments got a little loud and personal…"

"He punched her." Said Emma.

Katy's eyes widened.

"It wasn't quite like that. He looked really guilty and…"

"Did he at least say he was sorry?" Said Katy.

"I didn't exactly give him the chance. Luna's owl arrived with a Christmas card in my room while it happened. I quickly wrote a letter asking her to come and get me. She and her Dad arrived the following morning and I was packed. No words were exchanged between me and anyone else in the house." Said Demelza.

"What about this summer?" Said Katy.

"Dad did say he was sorry… well…"

"Well?" Said Emma.

"He said he was sorry for what he did but that it was also my fault for antagonising him and…"

"WHAT?" shouted Katy. Then she looked highly embarrassed at her outburst.

"I didn't take it that to well either." Said Demelza "Neither did my brothers. To cut a long story short, we had another massive row and that probably been no different from the others. But it turned out Dad wrote to McGonagall asking if certain types of classes could be taken at Hogwarts and he signed it using my name."

Emma felt her blood boil. "What kind of courses?"

"Oh nothing special." Said Demelza. "Muggle courses that would never be taught at Hogwarts: Physics, Chemistry, History, Geography. I mean you can find equivalents in the Magical World but nothing Hogwarts teaches can help you pass your O-levels. That wasn't just what the letter was about though. The basic message was at the bottom: 'If any of these courses are unavailable I must request that I be withdrawn from Hogwarts so that I can pursue education in the Non-Magical world.'"

Ok Emma was really angry now. "Your father sent that?"

"Yeah. But you can't forge letters and send them to Hogwarts that easily. McGonagall said that she was alerted to the fact that I had not written the letter and sent me a reply verifying whether or not this was in my interest. I have of course sent back a reply saying that it most certainly is not." Said Demelza.

"Your father forged a letter asking for you to be dropped out of school?" Said Katy. She had a severe look of disappointment.

"I never thought he would go that far." Admitted Demelza. "I thought that by this stage he and Mum would just be sulky and… well… Zack was furious on my behalf, I couldn't even look at my father. We both packed up the day after the train arrived and he drove me to Exeter."

Katy seemed to relax "So they didn't throw you out?"

"No, they'd never go that far." Said Demelza "They might want to send me to a backwards all-girls boarding school in Wales but…"

"I want both of you to come back here." Said Katy. "And Emma I want you to bring your brother sometime as well, I've heard so much about him and I would like to meet him. Luna and Ginny are of course welcome to come round as well, though I understand Luna will be going on holiday soon."

"I'll be coming round anyway to help Colin catch up the work he missed." Said Emma. "Ginny and Demelza can help." She looked at her friend.

"Anything to get out of that flat." Agreed Demelza.

"Excellent." Said Katy smiling. "I think the pair of you should be getting on, your respective brothers may start to worry." She turned and called up the stairs. "Colin, your friends are leaving."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You know I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm glad to be taking Muggle Studies." Said Ron.

The trio of friends were back in Hermione's room watching the rest of the film they'd started earlier. Hermione beamed at Ron's words.

"You do realise that you won't get to watch films in Hogwarts." She said.

"I know, but it's not just the films." Said Ron. "You said this was based off a book?"

"It is." Said Harry "It was one of my favourites, Emma's to. Dudley got plenty of books as a child, never read any of them, but the Sword in the Stone is still there amongst the stuff in the room we got."

"Just think, you're going to be able to view a whole new source of culture Ron." Said Hermione.

"Yeah." He said, then he looked gloomy "I just wish I could afford to buy some books."

"Well you can borrow some of mine." Said Hermione.

Ron still looked gloomy. "You don't have to do that…"

"But… began Hermione."

"Do you have any Wizarding stories?" Said Harry.

"Well yeah but it's just children's books. Like the Beedle the Bard stories." Said Ron.

"Well why don't the two of you exchange books?" Said Harry, "Let's face it, Hermione and I haven't read much from the Wizarding World. Unless you include textbooks."

Ron smiled at that thought. "Yeah that would be great."

Hermione too was smiling. "I agree. We need to meet up again soon. We should also take Ron out into the Muggle world."

"Yeah, prepare me for Muggle Studies." Said Ron.

"Well maybe, but you have missed out on so much, Harry too."

"Let's also go to some Wizarding areas too." Said Harry. "All I've been to is Diagon Alley, there has to be more than that."

"There is." Said Ron "Just not much more, there's… wait now he's a sparrow?"

"Oh just wait it gets better." Said Hermione.

"_It's my favourite dream, but I suppose everyone dreams of flying._"

"Not me thank you." Said Hermione.

The boys laughed.

A while later, after Ron had finished laughing at the owl being forced back by the voices shouting "_Hail King Arthur, long live the king._" It was time to go.

"That was brilliant." Said Ron "I mean they have no idea how dragons work, or wizards, or Transfiguration, or magical travel. But that was bloody brilliant."

Hermione and Harry gave each other a look in the eye, just as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Mum I guess." Said Ron. "Time to go."

"Yeah I guess." Said Hermione.

"I'll head along as well." Said Harry. "I don't want Emma to worry."

The three of them headed downstairs.

"Thank you for having us." Said Ron to Mr and Mrs Granger.

"Yeah thanks." Said Harry.

"Oh it's no trouble." Said Mrs Granger. "You should come back before we go on holiday, it was nice to see a bit of the world Hermione lives in."

"Oh I wouldn't want Ron to trouble you…" began Mrs Weasley.

"Nonsense." Said Mrs Granger "It's so rare for Hermione to ever bring anyone home. Plus, I don't think she's ever brought boys home before."

"Mum!" Said Hermione.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Little Whinging, Surrey?" repeated Stan when Harry called down the Knight Bus. "We have little lady whose headin' that way as well, don't we Ern."

"Aye, we do." Said the driver.

Harry found Emma holding onto the bed for dear life.

"Please don't talk to me Harry." She said.

"We'll compare notes when we get back." He agreed.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry and Emma got to the front door of Privet Drive they half expected it to be locked. It wasn't, but on walking inside, they found two pigs and a duck wandering out of the kitchen looking distinctly unimpressed.

Emma stepped on something in the hall, upon removing her foot she discovered a set of keys to the front door. Harry rolled his eyes when he noticed them as well.

"You know it's not exactly a lot that's expected of you." Said Harry. "If you want to keep turning into farm animals its fine by us, but we're going to our room." He picked up the keys, locked the door behind them and placed them on the table next to the phone.

Back in their room Harry and Emma exchanged experiences.

"Wow that is low." Said Harry, when Emma told him about Demelza.

"I know. I mean the Dursley's have done worse, but they're not our parents." Said Emma. "Mrs Creevey now expects us to come round and visit a few times. She also wants to meet you."

"Is she worried about us?"

"Not as worried as she is for Demelza." Said Emma. "You know, I think we should talk to her parents, because this is ridiculous."

"Maybe, but we should wait a little while first." Said Harry. "Demelza has only been back a week, we all have, her parents might just need a bit more time to come to their senses."

"I guess. I'll keep an eye on things, but I really do think there is going to have to be some intervention."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

By the end of the second week back, Emma and Harry had gotten used to an active out of school social life.

The two days after dinner at Colin's, Emma met up with Luna, Natalie and Vicky in Diagon Alley and enjoyed a day of shopping. They mainly focused on Luna, taking into account that it was winter in Australia but still bearing in mind that despite the different hemisphere she was still going to be spending a lot of time in a sandy hot desert.

After that day had ended Emma said her first goodbye to a friend going on holiday.

The second goodbye of that nature came, surprisingly, from Ginny. Mr Weasley had won 1,000 galleons in the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Draw. As such all Weasleys were now going to spend the last five weeks of the Holidays in Egypt.

Hermione told Harry that she would be leaving for France at the end of the July for three weeks, which meant he would spend about half the summer without his two best friends.

Natalie then revealed that she would be going to Jamaica with her parents and uncle while Geoffrey mentioned that his family would be going to Canada.

So Harry and Emma spent as much time with those friends as they could. Despite the number of out of Privet Drive excursions though, at the end of the Second Week back, Dumbledore wrote to Harry to let him know that the wards around Privet Drive were fully charged and he was free to leave and stay at a friend's house should he choose. Unfortunately for him, they were all going abroad. Hermione's parents offered to take him as well but Harry absolutely refused to intrude. He also argued that he wanted to spend the summer in his sister's company.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You're getting good at this Colin." Said Emma as Colin began successfully brewed a Wiggenweld Potion. The Creeveys didn't have a set up for a cauldron so they were using the kitchen hob and an old pan.

"Are you two finished?" Asked Mrs Creevey.

"Yes." Said Emma "Sorry you can use the Hob now."

"Oh it's no trouble." She smiled "What exactly is a Wiggenweld Potion?"

"It cures you of minor illnesses and serves to revitalise your energy. According to Madam Pomfrey, it's used a lot in Wizarding households to treat sick children, in that regards it's sort of like Calpol." Said Emma.

"That's so cool." Said Dennis, who had been watching from the afar for hours. "Can you make something else?"

"Sorry, but Colin and I need to head to the Burrow now or we'll be late for tea." Said Emma.

"I really hope I'm a wizard." Said Dennis. "Then I can maybe get to do this stuff too."

Mr Creevey came in as Dennis and, having heard his youngest say that, said "I'm sure you are, there were still certain incidents that happened, while Colin was at school, that have could be magic."

"Only could though." Said Dennis frowning. "Can't we tell someway?"

"I don't know." Said Colin. "Not without you trying something with a wand, but if you do that the ministry will think it's me and I'll get in trouble.

"I think there might be a way." Said Emma thoughtfully. "However I will need use your hob for about 8 hours straight."

"You got it." Said Mr Creevey "When can you do this?"

"Tomorrow if you like." Said Emma "Harry is coming round as well to go over the Defence Material, he's better at that than anyone else. We can also do the last of the Charms work tomorrow afternoon. That way we can send everything all at once off to the Professors."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry had never before seen the Burrow so crowded when Emma and Colin showed up. Demelza had been dropped off earlier that day by her brother and Hermione and Harry had already spent the day with Ron after being dropped off by the Knight Bus early on.

To add to the gathering, the Twins had also invited their friend Lee Jordon round and Percy had bowed to pressure from Mrs Weasley and invited around Penelope Clearwater. There were now twelve children in attendance for dinner and only five of them were Mrs Weasley's.

Ginny took all her friends up into her small room, where Emma mentioned her method for determining whether or not Dennis is a wizard.

"The method is actually quite simple, just long. I take some Powdered Bicorn Horn, some Star Grass and a half dozen Venomous Tentacula leaves. I burn the star grass and the leaves until they're reduced to ash, then I add them and the Powdered Bicorn to the salt water and set it to boil."

"But why would that take 8 hours?" Said Colin.

"It's the Bicorn Horn." Said Emma. "That stuff takes ages to boil. When we were making Polyjuice it took nearly a week, and that was with us doing everything right."

"But this will only take eight hours?" Said Colin.

"Seven to nine." Said Emma "Basically we're boiling salt water with a few extra additives."

"So how can this determine whether or not Dennis is a Wizard?" asked Demelza.

Before Emma could answer Mrs Weasley yelled "Dinner time!" from downstairs.

At the sight and smell of what was put on the table before them, the question posed by Demelza was forgotten.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following day at the Creevey residence Emma went about setting everything up, while Harry went over Colin's Defence work. "That's not actually a completely accurate description of a fire crab." Said Harry "Its shell is engraved with Rubies and Sapphires but there are no diamonds. Also while water is effective at subduing it, fire is the best way of killing it."

"Killing it?" Said Colin "How can fire kill it, it expels fire out its backside?"

"You're thinking about it in the context of a video game. In a video you harm a dragon by throwing water at arm it. Throwing water at a fire crab will disorientate it, maybe even cause it to faint. But it won't kill it."

"So why does fire work?" Said Colin.

"It's the plasma." Said Harry "Fire crabs hold a large amount of plasma in their bowels, which is how they expel fire. If it's suddenly overheated, it explodes. Fire an _Incendio_ and you'll almost certainly blow it up."

"Ok. No diamonds and fire kills better than water." Said Colin. "Anything else?"

"No. The rest of this is fine." Said Harry.

Meanwhile Emma got hold of a china bowl, placed the Tentacula leaves and the Star Grass inside and set fire to them.

"Won't they become unusable like that?" Said Mrs Creevey, as the contents turned black and shrunk down to residue.

"It depends what you want to use them for." Said Emma. "For what I'm making, I need them to be burnt down to a crisp. Mixing star grass into noodles apparently makes a cure for indigestion, but that's not what we're trying to do here."

She then filled a small cauldron full of water and poured in 400 grams of salt. Once that was done she placed it on the hob, poured the remnants of the grass and the leaves inside along with the Bicorn Powder. Finally Emma turned the dial on the hob to maximum.

"Now all we can do is wait." She said.

"I hope it doesn't taste as horrible as Polyjuice." Said Harry.

"What?" Said Emma "You don't drink it, it's not a potion."

"What?" Said Harry and Colin.

"Didn't I tell you how this works?" Said Emma.

There were a round of heads shaking, even Mrs Creevey and Dennis looked confused. When Emma asked for the use of the hob they just said yes.

"Oh well you'll find out in seven to nine hours."

For poor Dennis, this was obviously going to be a long eight hours. Would he be a wizard, would he not be? Colin in the meantime finished both his Transfiguration and Defence work before noon, just as Demelza arrived. So Katy Creevey decided to take everyone out for the day.

"But what about the test." Said Dennis desperately.

"It won't be ready for another five and a half hours right?" Said Mrs Creevey to Emma.

"At best about four and a half, at worst six and a half." She said.

"Six and a half." Cried poor little Dennis.

"It will be ready when it's ready." Said Katy sternly. "Come on, I'll take you all to York."

"But there are five of us plus yourself." Said Harry "Will there be enough room in the car?"

"Oh yes, I'll just borrow Alex's it has seats in the boot." Said Mrs Creevey.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When they got to York, which Harry, Emma and Demelza had never been to before, they managed to distract Dennis by first visiting the model railway museum and then by having lunch which featured a nice sized slice of chocolate cake for the young boy's pudding.

They also got the opportunity to do other things, such as shop and walk around the wall.

When they got back, they found Alex Creevey had started making dinner, consisting of sausages, beans and chips.

"Hello everyone, have a nice day out?" he said cheerfully. "You might want to keep an eye on this potion, it looks like it's going to boil away and evaporate."

"That's the idea." Said Emma.

Everyone looked confused. "Your idea is to boil water continuously until there is nothing left?" Said Demelza.

"Not nothing left." Said Emma. "You'll see soon enough. It should be ready inside the next hour."

After dinner Emma looked into the pot. The water level was now less than a centimetre from the bottom of the cauldron.

"Right, I'm going to need a large bowl or a small pot and as much ice as you have." Said Emma.

Mrs Creevey pulled out four trays full of ice and Colin fished out a mixing bowl.

"Perfect." Said Emma.

She filled the bowl half full with cold water then for good measure emptied four trays collectively of nearly fifty ice cubes into it.

Suddenly everyone's attention was diverted by the sound of the last of the water sizzling away and the salt crystals forming.

"Salt crystals?" Said Mr Creevey.

"It's not just salt in there." Said Emma "There are several magical ingredients as well."

Sure enough at the bottom of the cauldron, what formed weren't several tiny white crystals, but rather one sizable silver block that looked remarkably similar to a pot scourer.

"What on Earth is that?" Said Harry looking over the top of Emma's head.

"That is magic, my dear brother." Said Emma teasingly. "Do you have a set of tongs?"

Mrs Creevey reached into a drawer and pulled out set which she handed to the younger of the Potters.

Emma took the tongs and used them to pick up the silver block. "Alright stand back this thing is very hot." She then inserted the block into the ice filled water. Immediately the ice inside began to melt, steam rose from the water and everyone's ears were filled with the sounds of sizzling water. After a few minutes the sizzling stopped and Emma dumped the block in and out of the water a few times just to be sure.

"There. It's ready." She declared.

"But what is it?" Said Harry.

"I told you magic." Said Emma smiling. "This is pure crystalized magic. It's in a more solid form than the matter that runs through our bodies. We call it mana."

"Mana?" Said Colin, testing the word on his lips.

"Yes. This is pure concentrated magic. Known as a mana crystal or a mana fragment."

Emma placed the block on a chopping board then covered it with kitchen paper. "Fair warning I'm going to bash the mana with this rolling pin."

She brought said rolling pin down hard on the block causing everyone to jump as they heard it crack and break. When the kitchen paper was removed, Emma revealed that the pot scourer had broken up leaving behind ten small silver balls the size of marbles.

"The mana in its solid form concentrates into itself and forms these neatly shaped spheres." Said Emma "The rest of this dust is mainly residue from excess salt. Now for a demonstration." She picked up one of the balls with the tongs. "Mr Creevey, could you please hold out your hand?"

He did so and Emma placed the ball in it.

"You're non-magical." Said Emma "So nothing happens. But when one of us touches it."

Emma held her hand out and Mr Creevey dropped it into her hand. Everyone watched in fascination as it touched Emma's skin and disintegrated into the air around them.

"Because I'm a witch, the magic in my body causes the mana ball to break up and scatter." Said Emma.

"And we non-magicals don't have that effect on it because we have no magic." Said Mrs Creevey.

"Active magic." Said Emma "Since Colin is your son, at least one of you will have trace amounts of latent magic from your ancestors, however that magic will be completely inactive and will not affect the mana. If Dennis is a wizard…"

"Then it should disintegrate in my hand?" he said excitedly.

Emma nodded and picked up another ball with the tongs. Dennis held his hand out and Emma dropped the mana into it.

When the ball disintegrated into the air, Dennis and Colin nearly deafened the household as they began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright, alright, calm down you two." Shouted Mrs Creevey over the excitement.

"My Brother's a wizard, my brother's a wizards." Said Colin over and over.

"I'm a wizard, I'm a wizard." Chanted Dennis.

While Mrs Creevey dealt with two hyperactive boys, Emma began clearing away all the different items used to create the mana, Demelza helped.

"What are you going to do with the extra mana?" Demelza asked.

"Don't know." Said Emma. "It's served its purpose, but I think I'll keep some to experiment later."

"Could I take some and test it on Eilidh?" asked Demelza. "I'll have to be careful not to let my parents find out if she is a witch but…"

"Sure, I'll put some in a plastic bag for you." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As his Birthday approached, Hermione and Ron were both abroad on holiday and Harry found himself spending an increasing amount of time at Colin's alongside Emma and Demelza. When the last day in July came Harry ended up having his birthday party at the Creevey residence.

During the morning beforehand Ron and Hermione had sent him a pocket Sneakoscope and a Broomstick servicing kit from their respective holiday locations, Ron had also sent a cut-out from the Daily Prophet showing the Weasley family in Egypt.

Hagrid too had sent him a gift, consisting of a biting book, along with the Hogwarts Owl delivering his and Emma's school lists and Harry's Hogsmeade permission slip.

"I never thought of this." Said Emma. Looking at the permission slip.

"How am I going to get them to sign it?" Said Harry.

"We'll think of something." Said Emma.

A few hours later the telephone rang and Emma answered it. It was Colin.

"Hello?" Said Emma. "Are you sure… Yes we'd love to… are you sure your parents wouldn't mind… Demelza too… Sure I'll go tell Harry, we'd both be thrilled."

Emma said goodbye to her friend and it took only the time to climb the stairs for an idea form in her mind.

On opening the bedroom door she said "Harry, I've got a plan."


	19. Missed by the Ministry

**Important!** I have gone through this story making adjustments here and there, I doubt I got every spelling and grammar mistake corrected, but it should be an improvement over the previous model. The only significant alteration I can think of that I made is that the character Rebecca Clearwater is now called Ruth Clearwater.

Also I am removing the old ANs. Most of them will be replaced with nothing but there will be a few minor ones put in, such as dedications thanking those who answered my polls on Emma's Wand and whether Luna should be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

I'm also going to try and cut down (cut out if possible) on AN's so when the chapter after this one is published, this AN will likely be removed.

I am also changing the Summary as it no longer, in my opinion represents the nature of this story.

By the way one of my reviewers suggested I clarify this. As you may have noticed I have named Demelza's little sister Eilidh. Eilidh is a Scottish name (hence the dodgy spelling). I explained it to them that the name is pronounce "Aylee" or if you prefer "Kaylee" only without the "K". It is a name I am very fond of, I have no idea why. Just in case any of you are in doubt Eilidh is a witch and this is going to be in the chapter.

Missed by the Ministry

"Uncle Vernon?" said Emma sweetly. "Harry and I have a small proposition for you."

Vernon turned to glare at the pair of them, asides from his general dislike of them they were interrupting his brandy with a newspaper time.

"Anyway." Said Emma "I take it you still want to have your sister round before the summer is out?"

"Are you saying you'll have this dratted curse lifted?" said Vernon.

"Of course not." Said Harry. "But if we left to stay at a friend's house, so long as you stayed out of our room, there will be nothing to set the curse off. Let's face it, none of you can last a day here without turning, and that's with Marge not around."

Vernon processed that thought. "What do the two of you get out of this?"

"At Hogwarts, there is a magical village that we can visit from our Third Year onwards." Said Harry "But we need a signature from a parent or guardian."

"And you want me to sign this?" Sneered Vernon.

"Or Petunia if you prefer." Said Emma.

Vernon seemed thoughtful.

"I tell you what." Said Harry "If you also sign a letter stating that Emma can go to the village from next year as well, we'll make whatever you want for dinner tonight and be gone before lunch tomorrow."

That clinched it, like Dudley, Vernon's weakest link was his stomach.

"Alright." He grumbled "Where do I sign?"

"I'll get the permission slip." Said Harry. "We'll write up a letter later."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"That was brilliant Emma." Said Harry.

"Not as brilliant as your idea to sign this letter. Now I don't have to worry about getting my form signed next year. I can just keep the letter in my trunk and hand it in when the time comes." Said Emma hugging her brother.

Harry and Emma spent the rest of the afternoon packing up their trunks.

"We are definitely going to have to buy some new trunks when we do our shopping." Said Harry.

"Yeah, even without the Lockhart books, this is pretty full." Said Emma "Besides I'm running out of Potions Books to read. I want more.

Harry laughed. "I'd tell you, you're obsessed but that would be a little hypocritical."

Emma smiled "Do you think you'll be teaching us like you did last year?"

"Don't know." Said Harry "We'll still have duelling sessions, but if we have a good Defence teacher this year then no I won't."

"That's reasonable." Agreed Emma.

"I want you all at the levels you're supposed to be." Said Harry. "Because of Quirrell and Lockhart, everyone is behind on their Defence performances, but I want you to end this year as if you've had two good teachers in the subject. We both know that one of them was no good but the guy we have this year might make up for that."

"True." Agreed Emma. "Also, you know what?"

"What?"

"He might be a she."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Right." Said Emma talking to Petunia "I've left instructions on how long to cook the stuff for and I've also marked the boxes on whether or not they can feed more than the three of you."

Petunia glared down at her niece.

"You're welcome." Said Emma, not even caring about the animosity between the Potters and the Dursleys anymore. She carried a plateful of toast to the table and split it with her brother.

In the meantime Vernon twitched on the brand new television that he'd bought after Dudley complained about the long trek between the fridge and the living room.

_Welcome to the BBC News Breakfast Program. Our top story: the Prime Minister has issued a nationwide plea for information on an escaped mass-murderer. Sirius Black, convicted over ten years ago for the mass-murderer of thirteen innocent people, escaped from a high-security prison one week ago. The Public is warned that Black is armed and dangerous and that he should not be approached. A special hotline has been set up and the authorities urge members of the public who have any information that could lead to the arrest of this dangerous individual to please dial the number on screen._

"Before we go, do any of you have any questions for us?" said Harry.

The three Dursleys simply glared at him.

"Super." Said Emma. "Well we'll see you all in a year." And with that, both Potters went out the door. Unaware of the problems they were about to cause the magical world.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Ah good you're both here." Said Mr Creevey.

Harry and Emma walked into the house and slipped off their shoes.

"Harry we have you sharing with Colin, Emma you're in the spare room with Demelza but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little while." Said Mr Creevey.

Before he could clarify further, his wife came downstairs. "I think she'll be out most of the day. Harry, Emma you're here good. Emma can you just leave your trunk in the hall for now. Demelza is sound asleep."

"Is she alright?" said Emma.

"She'll be fine. But she hasn't slept on a proper bed in over a month, so it's best not to disturb her. Her brother is really very sweet to look after her like that, but that flat is not a place for twelve-year-old girl to live in." said Mrs Creevey.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Harry and Emma settled in, Demelza slept past lunch and into the mid-afternoon. There wasn't much in the way of settling to be done, Harry and Emma had been round so often that it wasn't really an issue.

A few hours before dinner, the Potter and Creevey offspring were in the process of examining the book Hagrid had sent Harry for his birthday.

"The Monster Book of Monsters?" said Dennis. "How're you supposed to read it?"

"Well it's basically like a living creature." Said Harry "Theoretically I could just stun it but…"

"Can't do magic out of school." Said Emma.

"We could try electrocuting it." Said Colin.

"How?" said Harry.

The older Creevey looked taken aback by the question "Um… Actually I don't know how."

"In any case I have contributed enough to your parents energy bills as it is." Said Emma, thinking of the mana on the hob. "We could try beating it."

"That's essentially what I've been doing. It took that much just to get the belt around it." Said Harry.

"Maybe it needs a less violent approach." Said Emma. "Let's try tickling it."

Tickling the book did have an effect, it started growling louder and more it's struggling became more erratic, so they still didn't dare open it.

"We could always try drowning it." Said Colin.

"No. It's still a book, doing that might mess up the ink." Said Harry.

"So what do we do?" said Emma frustrated.

There was silence for a few moments, then "Mario Kart?" said Colin.

The others agreed, a little later Demelza wandered down and found them racing and inflicting pain on one another (in an artificial context of course).

"Hey Demelza, how're you feeling." Said Emma. Racing stopped as everyone turned to look at her. She looked distinctly better than she had since they left Hogwarts.

"Oh I just forgot what sleeping in a real bed felt like." Said Demelza, yawning.

"Do you want to take over?" said Dennis holding up a controller.

"No that's alright, let me wake up a bit more first." She yawned.

After a few minutes Mrs Creevey looked in on them. "Oh Demelza you're up, good. Let me take a look at you."

"What?" said Demelza in surprise.

But Mrs Creevey had gone into nurse mode (or perhaps mother mode) and was now handling and prodding her face.

"You seem much healthier than I've seen you so far." She said approvingly. "Tea won't be for a couple of hours, but I want you to eat a piece of fruit." She indicated the bowls on the living room coffee table.

"Uh… sure, thanks." Said Demelza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Emma?" said Demelza. It was now night time and the girls were each lying on a bed in the Creevey's spare room.

"Yeah?"

"You had to ask for help last year? When your relatives…"

"I don't know if you can say that." Said Emma. "Help sort of came to us. We were sprung unceremoniously out of Privet Drive and to the Burrow. We probably would never have said anything if the Weasleys hadn't coaxed it out of us."

"Katy said…" began Demelza "Katy said that it wasn't healthy for me to be staying in a one bedroom flat with my brother. But if things at home don't improve, she's offered to let me stay here."

"Do you think things will improve?" said Emma.

"I… I don't know." Said Demelza frustrated. "I thought that by last Christmas they would have grown to accept it, then after that I thought by this summer, now… I just don't know. What should I do?"

Emma looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure I can help. Harry and I rectified our relationship with our relatives by concluding that we can never get on with them and had additional magical protection erected to keep them from harming us. I don't think things have become that hopeless in your case."

"I wish I shared your optimism." Said Demelza. "I want things to be alright with my parents… but… but…"

"You can't. Not while they refuse to try and see things from your point of view." Said Emma.

"But what am I supposed to do?" said Demelza.

"Nothing." Said Emma. "The problem isn't you, all you did was choose a different school from theirs. From what you've told me of the place, no one can blame you for that. It sounds so Victorian. The only thing you can do at this stage is wait for them."

"To do what?" said Demelza.

"Reach out to you. You aren't the problem, they are. At this stage you've come home twice and you've had to leave early each time after your father hurt you. I suggest that until they reach out to you, you don't go home."

"Don't go home? But where…" began Demelza.

"You can stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas and Easter Holidays. Mrs Creevey said you could stay here, maybe you should take her offer up." Said Emma.

"Did the Weasleys ever offer to let you stay with them?" asked Demelza.

"They did. The only thing that keeps Harry and me at Privet Drive for some of the summer is Blood Wards. If it weren't for them, then we would probably have taken their offer up." Said Emma.

"I… I don't know. I mean I'm very grateful she's offering but…"

"You're not ready to run away from home." Said Emma. "Tell Katy that. She'll understand. Spend this Christmas and Easter at Hogwarts, with Harry and me."

"Should I still write to my parents?" said Demelza.

"Write them one single letter. Tell them that you're not coming home until they're willing to at least talk with you." Said Emma. "And I'm mean talk, not just say 'I am your father and you shall do what I say' kinda thing."

Demelza sighed "How do you know all this?"

"I've known for a long time the Dursleys don't care about me or Harry. I never knew why they despised us so much. I could never blame Harry, he was my wonderful big brother this could never have been his fault. I sometimes blamed myself. But Harry must have sensed whenever I was unhappy. He always knew how to take care of me and he always did everything he could for me, even if it wasn't much. After Hagrid came to see Harry, I realised that neither my brother nor I were at fault. It was my aunt and uncle."

"What about your cousin?" said Demelza.

"He is a deplorable by-product of Vernon and Petunia, he is also their fault. Anyway, while Hagrid and Harry were out shopping, I made a decision not to care about the Dursleys, if the relationship between them and us was ever going to change, they would have to make the first move."

"Did you ever want you, Harry and them to be…" Demelza trailed off, but Emma knew what she was asking.

"I would like the first ten years of my life to never have happened." Admitted Emma. "I still don't like thinking about them, but that actually has more to do with what happened during those three hundred days than anything else. The secrets by that stage were out, Harry was off to Hogwarts and I was to follow him a year later but first I had to endure our time apart. It was horrible. The Dursleys did absolutely nothing but complain about my continued presence and my only regular source of comfort was Hedwig and the letters she brought from Harry. During that time they said some very hurtful and demeaning things to me and I don't think I'll ever forgive them."

"I never knew things were so bad for you." Said Demelza.

"I got over it eventually. First the three hundred days ended, then Ron and his twin brothers got us out of Surry and I got to meet Ginny. The Weasleys took us in and actually showed us that there were people who actually cared about us. Then I met Luna, then Colin, then you, then Natalie and Vicky, then Geoffrey and finally Neville. I'll never be able to tell any of you how good it felt to finally have that feeling of care." Said Emma.

Demelza sighed. "Emma, I really mean no offence but… I don't want to be estranged from my parents forever. What if they never want to speak to me again?"

"Then drop out of Hogwarts and attend this school in Wales." Said Emma.

"No way, I'm not going to become a Victorian housewife." Said Demelza indignantly.

"That's the only sure way to appease your parents." Said Emma.

"But I want to go to Hogwarts, I want to learn magic and use it in everyday life. It's part of who I am."

"Then you have to trust that one day your parents will understand. It may take time, and there may be some tears and sleepless nights ahead but you have to believe that they will understand one day. The day you give up, there shall be no hope for your relationship. Right now, my relatives suffer in the very presence of me or my brother. They do this because the alternative is for us to suffer. I don't feel the least bit sorry for them and that bothers me, that I am so vindictive. Right now you care that your parents' views are in contradiction with your own, the second you stop caring. There is nothing more you can do."

"But what if they never accept my decision?" said Demelza

"You have two choices: drop out of Hogwarts and go to this Welsh school or stay at Hogwarts, against their wishes, and risk permanently damaging your relationship with them beyond repair in the hope that you can eventually reconcile at some point. You've already expressed your dislike for Victorian 'we have nae boys' School, so my advice is to trust in the decision you've made and hope that your parents make the move. You have to believe."

"I have to believe." repeated Demelza sullenly.

"Demelza." said Emma.

"Yeah?"

"Just know that whatever happens you always still have us. After last year at Hogwarts, you're not getting rid of any of us that easily. You'll always have your Hogwarts family."

"Thanks." Said Demelza. "Can we try and forget my family trouble this summer. It hasn't been that much of a holiday so far, mainly just cleaning my brother's flat."

"Alright. But you still need to talk to Mrs Creevey in the morning." Said Emma.

"Yes Mum." Said Demelza.

Emma chuckled "I think we should sleep now. Night."

"G'night."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Now that none of them had to worry about making it home at the end of the day; Emma, Harry and Demelza starting to spend more time with Colin, and Dennis sometimes to, going out. The day after they arrived, Katy took them all back to York to buy, amongst other things, Swimsuits.

However when they got to the local pool in Hepton, Harry and Emma were immediately disadvantaged.

"You've never swam before?" said Demelza. "Well I suppose we'd best give you a crash course."

"Is it hard?" asked Harry looking at the water.

"Nah, you can stay above water mainly by moving your arms and legs about." Said Dennis.

While Harry and Emma were easily able to keep themselves from drowning, any attempts at actual swimming produced clumsy results.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Said Colin. "Though maybe you should try and get some lessons next summer."

"It's a shame there are no pools in Hogwarts." Said Emma "This feels nice."

"There might be one." Said Harry "We just need to find it."

"Wouldn't someone have found one by now if there was one?" said Emma.

"People said similar things about the Chamber of Secrets." Said Demelza. "And look how that turned out."

"Yeah but still." Said Emma.

"I hope there is something." Said Colin. "Then we can all go swimming, the others too."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As time passed, Harry and the others spent most of their time either going out swimming, congregating in either Hepton or York or else spending time indoors going over homework or playing video games on the Creevey's Nintendo.

Two weeks before it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Emma received a letter.

"It's from Luna." She said happily. "She's back in the country and wants to know if we've done our shopping yet?"

"Actually when are we going to do our shopping?" said Harry.

"Well since Colin and I need to go down and spend a night in London for the train anyway, I thought we'd head down and stay in London for a couple of days before the Express leaves." Said Mrs Creevey.

"Where would we stay over?" said Harry.

"Last time we were in a hotel near Kings Cross, but this time we'll probably need to stay in a hotel near this Diagon Alley." Said Mrs Creevey. "Last time, Mr Hagrid arranged train tickets and met us in London, but it was incredibly hectic and we didn't get much time to wander around."

"We could probably stay at the Leaky Cauldron." Said Harry. "I can write ahead and ask to reserve some rooms. We do our shopping, sleep over there and then take the Underground or a taxi over to Kings Cross."

Katy liked the idea. "That's not a bad plan Harry, would you mind doing that?"

"Not at all." Said Harry.

"Also Emma, ask Luna if she wants to join in our plans."

Emma sent her letter to Luna explaining what when they planned to do their shopping and invited her to join them.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Can I please come?" said Dennis desperately.

"No." said Mrs Creevey. "I'm sorry, but I am not letting you miss school just so you can go to London."

"Come on Mum." Pleaded Colin on behalf of his brother.

"No. You'll get to Hogwarts soon enough. You'll also get to go shopping soon enough."

The day had finally arrived.

"By the way." Said Harry "Ron and Hermione are also staying at the Leaky tomorrow night. All the Weasleys are. Neville is apparently also going to be there later today, but he's not staying over."

"That's good." Said Emma, "We owe Neville a new wand."

"What about the others?" said Demelza "Are they coming too?"

"They all finished their shopping, but they might meet us anyway." Said Emma. "In fact, Natalie wrote a letter telling me that Geoffrey and Vicky did all theirs together… alone."

"Alone?" said Demelza. "You don't think?"

"Natalie thinks they're just being slightly more friendly than usual to each other at the moment. But later?" Said Emma.

"What are you two talking about?" said Harry.

"Oh nothing." Said Emma. "Just girl talk."

Harry sighed, but shrugged it off. One of the things he'd still not adjusted to in the last year was Emma acting girly. A year ago they were the centre of each other's universes, but, while that was still the case, their separate universes now had things in them that were more unique to their specific characters. He didn't understand the other gender's need to keep things to themselves. Maybe a talk with Hermione was in order?

"Right our train leaves at ten o'clock tomorrow, make sure you're all packed and ready to go." Said Mrs Creevey.

In Colin's room, where Harry was sleeping, the two boys discussed the anomaly of girls.

"I thought you'd understand more?" said Colin. "You actually have a sister."

"Yes. But so far I only understand more than most boys, or at least more than Ron." Said Harry. "Besides you have four best friends, none of them are boys."

"I've not known them that long." Justified Colin. "There are still certain… things I don't get. For example, why would my Mum care about the state of my Dormitory in Hogwarts?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Did she?"

"She hasn't said a thing, but Em' told me that if I was to send a picture of my dorm home, I should mention that I cleaned the place up. Girls seem obsessed with keeping things tidy."

"Hmm." Said Harry. "I generally like to keep my stuff tidy, but that's habit after living with my relatives all these years."

Colin shrugged "I'm not sure why my Mum would care, I mean she's never at Hogwarts and Emma and the other girls are not allowed in the boys rooms. If they're never going to go there why do they care whether it's clean or not?"

"No idea." Said Harry. "Maybe they just like things clean and can't stand the thought of them being in any other condition. I'll ask Hermione, she's bound to know."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following Morning, everyone started by saying goodbye to Dennis Creevey. Though Colin's younger brother would in fact be going to Hogwarts next year, today was his first day back at Primary School and he was dressed up in a badge incrusted school shirt with black trousers and black shoes.

"I definitely do not miss having to dress like that." Said Demelza looking at the uniform. "Sorry, but I like robes better."

"No it's fine." said Dennis. "Your school sounds way cooler than any other could be."

Demelza smiled and pulled the little boy into a hug, then Emma followed her example. Dennis was even shorter than Colin was so they had to bend their knees in order to complete the act. When Colin himself did so, he was still short enough not to have to.

"Bye Dennis, I'll see you at Christmas." Said Colin.

Harry did not hug Dennis, but when prompted he did give him a high five.

"See you next year." Said Harry.

"Yeah, see you next year." Said Emma.

"Bye." Said Demelza "It was nice to meet you."

Dennis left for school. A few minutes later, trunks Hedwig, Mopsus and various humans were all crammed into Alex Creevey's seven seat car. Because of lack of space, Harry sat with Hedwig and five trunks in the boot seats while Mopsus in a cat box was kept on Emma's lap. Unlike Hedwig, Mopsus was not used to staying locked up for long periods, also because it was a Muggle train they were going on and not the Hogwarts Express; Emma could not let him out until they reached the Leakey Cauldron.

Mr Creevey dropped them all off outside York train station and quick goodbyes were exchanged before Mrs Creevey ushered her four wards inside. As they had a cat (which is really a Kneazle) and an owl to tend to tend to, they were drawing some strange looks.

Most peculiarly a number of people muttered things about animal cruelty when they saw Hedwig, which was strange considering that she was probably the most happy and content living creature in the station at the time. For the most part she slept, but when more and more people began muttering rude insinuations about her master she woke up and glared at them, even screeching aggressively at one or two. This of course did nothing to divert people's attention away from the group.

After a while the train arrived and the group took their seats on the carriages. By this stage, Mopsus had been locked up for half an hour.

"Mew!" he whine pathetically.

"Sorry Mopsus, but we'll get in trouble if we let you out." Said Emma.

"Mew!" he whined again. "Mew, Mew Meow!"

"Oh don't be such a baby. It'll only be another three hours." said Emma.

"Meow!" said Mopsus in protest. Then his back on her and sulked.

"Is Mopsus still technically a kitten?" asked Harry.

"I think he's just stopped being one." Said Emma thoughtfully. "The guy last year said that Kneazles are kittens until just after their first birthday."

"Which is past." Said Harry.

"So Mopsus, you're not a baby anymore so stop acting like one." Scolded Emma in a mocking voice. Mopsus turned and glared at her for a short time before looking away in protest.

"Wow Hedwig, he's even more moody than you are." Said Harry.

"You two do realise you're talking to animals right?" said Demelza.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "You know this, I talked to Mopsus all the time at school."

"Yes I know, but we weren't on a crowded train where everyone could watch you." Said Demelza.

Harry and Emma looked around. People were indeed watching them with peculiar looks. The fact that Emma had a pet on board a train was unusual but the fact that Hedwig, an owl, was on board as well was considered very strange in the muggle, so talking to them probably wasn't going to make them seem less suspicious.

When the ticket inspector came by and asked "Are you allowed to transport and owl in a cage?"

It probably didn't help when Emma replied "She doesn't mind, do you girl?" and Hedwig blink and gave an affirmative hoot.

The ticket inspector gave them all funny looks as he moved along. Harry and Demelza glared at Emma while Colin and his Mum smiled at her and in the former's case giggled.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Eventually the train arrived at Kings Cross Station and they managed to find a taxi large enough to take all of them, their luggage and pets. After a cramped and stuffy ride, Harry began to appreciate Mr Weasley's car and the extension charms that he'd placed on it. The fact that Mopsus was still protesting his incarceration didn't help matters either.

After some time they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron pub on Charring Cross Road.

"Right now we just need to find this pub, it took me ages last time." Said Mrs Creevey.

"But it's right here." Said Demelza pointing at the establishment.

Mrs Creevey squinted where Demelza was pointing. "So it is, I wonder why it's so hard to see?"

"It must have Muggle-repelling charms." Said Harry.

"Oh?" said Mrs Creevey "I wonder if it's safe for me to stay then?"

But that worry quickly vanished. As soon as they passed through the door to the Leaky Cauldron, the effects of the charm wore off and when Harry talked to Tom the barman, he confirmed that it was safe enough for Muggles to stay.

Mopsus was very glad to be out of his cat box and even more happy to find a padded surface.

"Mopsus I think that's going to be Demelza's bed." Said Emma.

The Kneazle just glared at Emma, still not having forgiven her for keeping him locked up for three hours.

Demelza giggled, "Its fine, it's not like I will be using the bed for a few hours anyway. Besides, we both know he'll forgive you by the time we want to sleep."

Just then Mrs Creevey snuck her head round the door "Lunch is being served downstairs in ten minutes girls."

"Ok." Said Emma.

"Sure that's fine." said Demelza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After lunch, they started with Gringotts. Harry and Emma went down to their trust vaults to restock on galleons. Once back upstairs they also traded for some more Muggle money, as it was useful. Meanwhile Mrs Creevey did the opposite, trading Sterling for Galleons and Demelza claimed her stipend from the Hogwarts Subsidy fund.

"Oh, I almost forgot." said Mrs Creevey "Demelza, Your brother sent me a postal order to help cover your expenses."

"What?" said Demelza in surprise. "That's ok, you take it you've looked after me for a month now."

"Don't be silly sweetie. Your brother sent this money for you and we chose to take you in, it was no trouble whatsoever."

"But…"

Before Demelza could say anything, Mrs Creevey had the teller exchange more money for Galleons and forced the bag into Demelza's hands.

"Are you sure about this." Said Demelza, "I'm not going to use all of this, I can give you…"

"Sweetie it was our decision to invite you round, you will always have a place at our home. You don't have to worry about paying us anything. It's very sweet of you though." Said Mrs Creevey, She pulled Demelza into a hug. "So where should we start first?"

"Well Harry and I need trunks." Said Emma "If we get them, we'll have something to carry the rest of our stuff in."

So they started by getting much larger trunks for Harry and Emma.

"Great now Colin and I can stop carrying your books." Said Demelza, reflecting on the train ride down from York.

"I didn't carry any books." Said Colin "I carried the Nimbus."

"You let him carry your broomstick Harry?" said Demelza. "Harry?"

Harry had stopped in front of Quality Quidditch supplies alongside a small gathering crowd. It was soon obvious why. On display in the shop was perhaps the most magnificent broomstick ever to be introduced to the world of Quidditch.

"Harry." Said Emma "We're here to shop. You can ogle lumps of wood later."

Harry grumbled but with great reluctance moved away. No one noticed the look of longing that appeared on Demelza's face as she sighted the broomstick on display.

"Alright." said Harry. "What now? Robes?"

"Might as well get it over with." Said Emma. "I promise not to make you try anything else on this…"

"Mr Potter, thank goodness." Came a voice from further down the street.

Everyone turned and upon seeing the source of the voice in question was drew there wands.

"Wh… what are you doing." Said Cornelius Fudge. "Put those away."

Both his Auror bodyguards drew their wands in response to Harry, Emma, Demelza and Colin.

"Colin, Harry what's going on?" said Mrs Creevey.

"That's the bad man who tried to take Emma away last year." Said Colin worriedly.

"Now really there is no need to hold grudges." Said Fudge as he realised just how bad an impression he had on Harry a years ago. "Mr Potter, you and your sister need to come with me."

"I think we covered this last year." Said Harry "You don't have the right to arrest me or Emma."

"Mr Potter I am not here to arrest you… You and your sister need to be taken into protective custody."

"No we don't." said Emma "And again, you don't have the authority to take us."

"Why are you so interested in taking these two." Demanded Mrs Creevey. "They have been entrusted to my family for the duration of the summer holidays."

Fudge glared at her. "I have no need to explain myself to a Muggle."

"Actually you do Cornelius!" came a new voice. Everyone's attention was diverted to a tall domineering elderly woman with Neville Longbottom in tow.

"Mrs Longbottom?" said Fudge in shock.

"That's right. I know you don't have an ounce of common sense, but Minister or not you do not have the right to pull people off the street without a warrant, and even if you did have one it is the responsibility of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to apprehend people."

"Now see here I will not stand here and have you…"

"Then where is your warrant. I can't imagine Amelia signing a one, or did you go to someone else?"

"I am not here to arrest…"

"Then you have no right to take Mr Potter into custody. Whether or not they choose to come with you is there decision." Said Mrs Longbottom.

Fudge looked pleadingly at Harry. "Mr Potter, Miss Potter. Please, you must come with me."

"Why?" said Harry.

"That is not important." Said Fudge.

"I'm not coming then." Said Harry.

"Neither am I." Said Emma.

"Well you have your answer Cornelius, now I suggest you scram before someone with a camera shows up." Said Mrs Longbottom.

Fudge glared at her then Harry, before wandering off.

"What was his problem?" said Mrs Creevey.

"There is no one problem with Fudge." Said Mrs Longbottom scathingly "But right now he's under stress because of Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black?" said Harry "He was on the Muggle news. Is he a wizard?"

Mrs Longbottom nodded. "Oh yes. I don't understand the details but during the war, he betrayed secrets to You-Know-Who."

"So he's a Death Eater?" said Emma.

"Yes." Said Neville. "And he escaped from Azkaban."

Harry and Emma looked at each other in shock.

"You're not serious?" said Emma. "I thought that was supposed to be escape proof."

"That would explain why he's on our news." Said Mrs Creevey. "It would also explain why we're told to call a hotline and not the police."

"I suppose so." Said Mrs Longbottom smiling. She then turned to her Grandson and barked "Neville, aren't you going to introduce me?"

If it wasn't for the fact Harry always felt awkwardly sorry for Neville and his nervous disposition he probably would have laughed.

"Uh… right." Said Neville "Um. This is Harry, Emma, Demelza, Colin and…"

"I'm Colin's Mum." Said Mrs Creevey drawing all attention away from Neville. "Katy Creevey." She held out her hand.

"Augusta Longbottom." Smiled Mrs Longbottom shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet some of Neville's friends. From the sounds of things you all had quite an adventure last year."

"You don't say." Said Mrs Creevey, looking over the five students in question. She had been somewhat aware of what the others had been up to while Colin was in the Hospital Wing, but she had not asked them searching questions.

Harry, Emma and the others looked awkward, especially as many of them had personally fought against the Basilisk.

"So are you here to shop for school as well?" said Augusta.

"Yes, we were just about to head to the robe shop for alterations, fancy coming along?" said Katy happily.

"Sure. We can compare stories." Said Augusta.

No one needed new robes, they just needed their current ones lengthened. Once that was quickly done they left and Harry remembered Neville's wand.

"Guys you really don't have to." Said Neville.

"Yes we do." Said Harry "You lost your old one trying to save my sister, this is the least I can do."

"Mr Potter." Said Augusta. "I will get Neville his own wand. I think that after what happened back then he's earned it."

Neville's eyes widened in surprise "G… Gran?"

"Your mother and father would have been very proud of you." Said Augusta. "What you did at school is a story worthy of their son."

Neville seemed highly flushed. Emma wondered what happened to Neville's parents. From the way things sounded they must have died in heroic circumstances.

After tests that didn't take all that long, Neville happily emerged from Ollivander's with a new wand: Cherry, thirteen inches, Unicorn Horn.

"How are you all off for Potions ingredients?" asked Mrs Longbottom.

"Fine." said Demelza

"Not fine at all." Said Emma.

Harry chuckled "I should probably restock my supplies."

"Me to." Said Neville.

"I'm fine, I still have plenty left over from last year." Said Colin.

A few minutes later everyone except Emma had picked up what they needed in the apothecary.

"Em' do you really need all this stuff?" said Harry.

"Are you planning to give up Quidditch?" said Emma.

"No."

"Then yes I do, because you're not going to voluntarily go to the Hospital Wing and no one else is going to heal up all your cuts and bruises in the Common Room. Also Madam Pomfrey said she'd help me experiment with a few recipes and I need certain ingredients that aren't in a Hogwarts student kit. Now where is the Star Grass?"

"Star Grass?" said Demelza "I have tons of that left over, you can just borrow from me."

"It won't be enough." Said Emma "I want to make some more mana again, lots more. I want to try a few things."

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Said Demelza. "My brother tested the mana you gave me to send to him on my sister. She's a witch."

"Your sister?" said Neville.

"Uh huh. Eilidh. She won't be Hogwarts age for a few years but yeah she'll be coming, in your last year and my second last."

"That's great." Said Neville happily.

"Ok I think that's everything." Said Emma, approaching the counter with an overfilling basket of ingredients. The shopkeeper looked as if Christmas had come early. Particularly when he rung up the price.

"Ok that's…"

"Wait." Said Emma "Thought just occurred, do you have any bicorn horn? Not the Powdered stuff, an actual horn?"

"Y… Yes Miss but it'll cost another fifteen Galleons." He said.

"Cool, bung it in with the rest of this stuff, though preferably not on top. In fact just wrap it up, don't bother with a bag I'll shove it in my trunk."

Once they got out of the shop, Harry asked "Emma do you have enough Gold left?"

"Sure. I knew this stuff would cost a lot, but I took enough out." Said Emma.

"I take it you're going to buy some extra books as well?"

"Yup. You?" said Emma.

"Oh yes." Said Harry.

The next stop was Flourish and Blotts. Upon seeing the group of students entering the shopkeeper looked highly irritated.

"Hogwarts again is it?" he grumbled. "How many?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry?" said Mrs Longbottom, she did not like people who were anything other than respectful.

"These things?" he indicated a cage full of the _Monster Book of Monsters_.

"I've already got mine." Said Harry.

"I haven't." said Neville.

"The rest of us are too young." Said Demelza.

"So just the one." The owner seemed relieved somewhat, but not overly so. Harry could make out his hands were bandaged up.

"They bite." Said Harry.

"Yes they do." Grumbled the owner.

"Have you tried stunning them?" said Harry.

"What?" the owner turned to look at Harry.

"Stunning them? You know? _Stupefy?_"

The owner looked at him daftly, Harry in turn wondered if the state of Hogwarts Defence Professors had deteriorated so much that the man before them didn't know what a Stunning Charm was.

"Oh for goodness sake." Said Mrs Longbottom. She marched over, pulled the cage door open and silently fired a stunner at the nearest book. With another flick of her wand, the book flew out of the cage and into Neville's hands.

"You should tie that up with something." Said Emma.

"_Incarcerous!_" incanted Mrs Longbottom "That should do for now, I'll give you an old tie or something to do the trick when we get home."

The owner stood there "Why the heck didn't I ever think of doing that?" he said out loud.

"I can think of one or two reasons." Said Augusta impatiently "In the meantime, everyone else needs books."

"Ah right?" said the owner, somewhat embarrassed at being outdone like that by an elderly witch. "What else do you need?"

"Well we all need _The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ by Arsenius Jigger." Said Harry. "Neville and I need the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 3_. The others will need Grade 2. Do you guys need anything else?"

"Nope." Said Emma. Demelza and Colin also shook their heads.

The store owner looked out copies of the books Harry mentioned.

"Neville and I also need books for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Said Harry he looked at his own booklist and recited: "_The Spellman's Syllabary_, _The Rune Dictionary_, _Ancient Runes Made Easy _and _Numerology and Grammatica_."

After all the main course books were found, Harry and Emma looked around a bit more and extracted many more books on their subject of expertise.

"Are we going to be doing Defence Sessions again?" said Neville.

"That depends." Said Harry.

"On what?" said Neville.

"On whether we need to. We're getting a new teacher, he might be alright. If he or she is then there's no point in me teaching you. Either way we'll probably continue the Duelling Club, so long as enough of us want to." Said Harry.

"Enough of us do." Said Demelza.

"It's a shame you can't also teach us history." Said Neville, thinking of Binns.

Harry chuckled "I think I'll settle with these. Em' how're you doing?"

"I think these will do me fine." said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After shopping was completed those staying at the Leaky Cauldron dumped their possessions in their rooms and then stopped by the ice cream parlour to enjoy some nice sundaes.

"I really wish Dennis was here." Said Colin. "He'd absolutely love this."

"You and your brother have quite enough of a sweet tooth as it is." Said Mrs Creevey.

"It's one ice cream." Said Colin.

"Hmm." Said Katy. "Emma sweetie, could you make sure Colin doesn't overeat sweet stuff while at school?"

"Uh…" said Emma, not sure how to answer that question.

"My boys are as bad as their father. When I met him, he was constantly at chocolates and ice cream."

"Ah living the dream." Said Demelza happily.

"In any case, could you keep an eye on Colin's sweet tooth please?" said Mrs Creevey.

Emma felt herself going red with embarrassment.

"Relax Mum, I don't eat that much." Said Colin cheerfully. He wasn't all that bothered by her mothering as most boys his age would be. In truth he was more bothered that his friend seemed a little embarrassed.

Mrs Creevey seemed to lay of Emma a bit "So Neville will you be round tomorrow with everyone else?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you." Said Augusta.

"It's no trouble." Said Katy "The Number of children to watch tomorrow is already going to triple."

"Triple?" said Mrs Longbottom.

"Oh yes. There's going to be… um… Colin who is there again?"

"Well Luna got back today, so she'll be around tomorrow. Geoffrey and Vicky will be around, Natalie just got back from Jamaica yesterday so I don't know if she's up to it but you never know."

"The Weasley's will be here." Said Harry "All the ones going to school anyway. Hermione too."

Mrs Longbottom looked a bit taken aback "So if Neville comes that will be…"

"About fifteen or so." Said Emma.

"Well if you don't mind. I'm busy tomorrow and I'd really rather not leave Neville at Algie's again." She said seeming to cringe at the thought.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lunch the following day was something of a party in the Leaky Cauldron. Despite their recent international travels, Luna and Natalie both made it as did the rest of the group that had formed a year ago. Added to that the arrival of the Weasley family, and the pub was beginning to get overcrowded.

"Harry?" said Hermione happily as she came in with her trunk. She pulled him into a hug. "Hey Neville." She said as she gave the other boy a hug, the process was repeated a third time Ron when he came downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Emma." Said Ginny pulling her friend into a hug.

"Thanks." Said Emma as she reciprocated.

While all the new arrivals wished Emma happy birthday, Mr and Mrs Weasley came over to Harry.

"Did you get all your stuff?" said Mrs Weasley

"Yesterday." Said Harry, "We all did."

"We didn't know that you and Emma were at the Creeveys' place." Said Mr Weasley. It was probably Harry's imagination. But he seemed remarkably serious.

"Really? We told Ron and Ginny, didn't they tell you?" said Harry.

"You never asked me." Said Ron immediately on the defensive.

"Or me." Said Ginny.

"It's just when we talked to your relatives they seemed under the impression you were at a Wizarding household." Said Mrs Weasley.

"What?" said Harry confusedly, why did the Weasleys go see the Dursleys. "But we told them that we were going to Colin's… Ah!"

"Ah?" said Mrs Weasley.

"Ah!" said Emma realising. "Let me guess. There precise words were: some freakish place?"

"Yes." Said Mr Weasley. "Not altogether pleasant people I must admit."

"I suppose we never told them Colin's Muggleborn." Said Harry "Anyway, why did you want to see us?"

"Oh no reason. No one knew where you were." Said Mrs Weasley.

Harry was now thoroughly confused now.

"Ok I've got all your room keys." Came Tom's voice. "That's three rooms with two single beds and one room with a double. The double is number 8, they're all just upstairs."

After the Weasleys and Hermione took their luggage upstairs everyone went for a wander down Diagon Alley. The bookshop owner looked dearly depressed when Ron and Hermione asked for two copies of the Monster Book of Monsters. But he was now using Mrs Longbottom's technique to extract them, so he at least avoided injury. Ron and Hermione emerged from the shop with their books bound with spello-tape to keep them from attacking after the stunner wore off.

"Are we being followed?" said Demelza looking over her shoulder. There were two wizards, one of which had a ponytail, who seemed to be wandering in their direction.

Emma turned as well. "You mean those two who keep looking at their watches? Yeah I think they are following us."

"Why?" said Vicky.

"I do not know. Perhaps they think we're trying to smuggle Snorkack shells." suggested Luna.

"Well… maybe?" said Natalie. "I think it's more likely they're Potter enthusiast following Harry and Emma. Though the one with the ponytail looks sort of familiar."

"Oh God." Said Harry, "I don't want to meet any of them today."

"You know pretty much everyone here used to be a Potter enthusiast." Said Ron.

"Not me." Said Hermione.

"Hermione when you first met him you could quote every book Harry's been mentioned in." Said Neville.

Hermione blushed while everyone giggled.

"Can we try and loose them?" said Emma "They're adult men and they might not just be enthusiasts."

"I never thought of that." Said Geoffrey. "There are too many of us to lose them. But I have an idea. I'm just gonna look in a shop window. Keep walking."

Geoffrey went off to the side whilst the others kept on going. Once the two men walked past Geoffrey, he pulled something out of his bag and rolled it on the ground between them. The two men didn't notice it, nor did they see it silently burst into a powder that divided latched onto them. Geoffrey walked behind a fast trotting group of witches, so the stalkers wouldn't see him as he re-joined his friends.

"This should be entertaining." He said, once he caught up with them.

Harry looked over at the men in question, they had begun scratching themselves. Subtly at first but then they started doing it with real urgency.

"Geoffrey what did you just do?" asked Emma.

"It's a very strong itching powder I got from Gamble and Japes. I probably also gave them an extra strong dosage, they'll be stuck like that for hours." he said.

"Geoffrey you could get into trouble for that?" said Hermione "If they think it's you…"

"Then they'll have to explain why they're following a group of twelve to thirteen-yar-olds. As soon as people know they were following a group of 'dear darling children' they'll be the ones deep in dragon poo." He justified himself.

"Have you been spending time with my twin brothers?" Ginny asked, with her eyes narrowed.

"A few minutes or so every so often at school." Admitted Geoffrey. "These two talk too much about makeup sometimes." He pointed at his two closet friends.

Vicky and Natalie rolled their eyes.

"You're the one who made us your best friends." Said Vicky.

"Hey you were just as keen as I was." Said Geoffrey. Suddenly both Geoffrey and Vicky looked embarrassed, Natalie looked amused, Demelza and Emma caught each other's' eyes and Luna chose to comment on the awkward moment.

"It is wonderful that we're all friends isn't it? Are you two going to going to start dating?" said the Blond haired girl.

"Hey those guys have apparated away." Said Ron. Looking back at the strange men.

"Good." Said Harry "Ice cream?"

Mercifully, those two comments diverted everyone's immediate attention from Geoffrey and Vicky.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After a while the group had to stop at Quidditch Shop so the enthusiasts could see the brand new broom on display.

"You could get that for your birthday." Said Ron to Hermione "If you did I would love you even more than Harry."

"Oi." Said Harry.

"I think I'll be getting an owl if I'm honest." Said Hermione.

"Don't bother." Said Harry "You can use Hedwig anytime you want."

"Yeah but you can't get a cat or a toad." Said Ron "Toads are lame and a cat would eat Scabbers. No offence Neville."

"None taken." Said Neville "Trevor was never my choice of pet."

"A cat would be lovely." Said Hermione.

"But…" began Ron.

"Ron, Mopsus didn't eat Scabbers." Said Emma.

"Mopsus is a Kneazle though." Said Natalie "They're cleverer than the average housecat."

"Maybe you should get a Kneazle then?" said Emma.

"Maybe." Said Hermione, "But I really want a kitten for when I have time to enjoy it growing up. Right now I don't have that, so I think I want an older cat."

"You're not busy?" Said Ron.

"I will be soon, I'm taking more subjects that you guys." Said Hermione.

"McGonagall said yes then?" said Harry.

"Well I assume everything is fine." said Hermione. "My booklist matched all of the subjects I signed up for."

"There's a pet shop round that way, shall we go take a look?" said Emma.

"Not just yet." Said Ron, his eyes still locked on the Firebolt.

"Boys." Grumbled Hermione.

"Speak for yourself." Said Demelza, who was also looking at the broom in awe.

"Traitor." muttered Emma.

"Oh come on it is a wonderful looking broom." Said Ginny.

"It is very finely painted." Conceded Luna, drawing some incredulous looks.

After a while Hermione managed to get Ron and Harry to come with her to the pet shop. Emma, Natalie, Neville and Luna; not all that interested in the broom came as well. Vicky wasn't very interested in the broom but opted on staying to look at it anyway, the fact that she was standing next to Geoffrey had nothing to do with it of course.

"I should also get Scabbers some rat tonic." Said Ron. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him." He held out the rat.

"I'm not sure tonic will help." Said Luna "He looks stressed to me."

"How can Scabbers be stressed? All he ever does is eat and sleep." Said Ron.

"Maybe he got some bad news." Joked Natalie.

"Perhaps." Said Luna "Maybe he was upset that there are no nargles in Egypt."

"Aren't their nargles in Egypt?" asked Emma.

"No, the climate is too hot. There are Heliopaths though, but there is a debate as to whether or not rats like Heliopaths for company." Said Luna.

The group found the pet shop and proceeded to enter. While Hermione went with Natalie and Emma to look at pets in the shop, Harry and Neville went with Ron to speak to the owner about Scabbers and Luna took interest in the large cage of rats on the counter.

The owner of the pet shop told Ron that Scabbers should not have lived as long as he had and that it might be a better idea to get a new one.

"Show offs." Said Ron, looking at the rats performing all sorts of tricks.

"Well if you want I can sell you this rat tonic, it should help." Said the storekeeper.

"Great. How much… YEOW!"

Ron suddenly felt something big landed on his shoulder and catapult towards Scabbers.

"CROOKSHANKS NO!"

"Scabbers." Called Ron. The rat ran for the shop door only to be picked up off the ground by Ginny as she and the others entered the shop.

"Ron, you should keep a better hold of him." Said Ginny.

"My apologies for that." Said the owner. "I'm afraid that Crookshanks here…" she made to gesture at Crookshanks only to find that the orange menace had moved on.

"He seems rather fond of you Hermione." Said Luna. Sure enough, the cat Crookshanks was getting very friendly with Hermione's scratching hand.

"He is absolutely gorgeous." Said Hermione "I think I want to keep him."

"You can't get him, he nearly got Scabbers." Said Ron.

"Ron, cats eat rats." Said Ginny "Just put him in a cage like you did with Mopsus and he'll be fine."

Ron looked Grumpy. "Fine. But don't let that orange blob get near my rat."

Hermione turned to the owner "So how much for this gentleman?"

After the owner managed to get over the fact that a nuisance cat had assaulted and then been sold to those he assaulted, Ron and Hermione left with their purchases.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Back at the Inn, while Ron put Scabbers safely inside a cage, Harry and Emma greeted Percy and the twins.

"So you got made Head Boy then." Said Emma brightly, looking at Percy.

"Yes I have attained this great honour." He said smugly.

"Have you now." Said Fred.

"I hadn't noticed." Said George.

"Although now that you mention it." Said Fred "He did mention it once."

"When he got the letter that morning a month ago." Said George.

"But also every morning since then." Said Fred.

"And every afternoon and evening too." Said George.

Emma giggled and Harry fought hard to hold down a laugh.

"That's enough you two." Said Mrs Weasley, while Percy looked a bit embarrassed. "Our second Head Boy, I'm so very proud of you Percy."

"Thank you mother." Said Percy.

"And our last." Said Fred.

"Well I did notice neither of you two got prefect badges with your owls." Said Mrs Weasley scathingly.

"That's what we were counting on." Said George.

"Well there is still Ron and Ginny." Said Mrs Weasley.

"What about me?" asked Ron coming down the stairs.

"Mother is looking forward to the day you become a prefect." Said Fred.

"Yeah like that's going to happen." Said Ron.

"Don't you want to be a prefect Ron?" said Hermione

"Well maybe… but only two of us can become a prefect in Fifth Year. You're the obvious first choice, but if you were McGonagall, who would you choose? Me or Harry." Said Ron.

"Me?" said Harry.

"Yeah. I'm mean you're way better than anyone in Defence Against the Dark Arts and you're at least as good as me in everything else." Said Ron.

"Harry as a Prefect?" said George looking Harry over.

"Well then it's settled." Said Fred "We have two years to avert disaster."

"We need to get Harry involved in something that will..."

"You will do no such thing." Said Mrs Weasley sternly. "Harry and Emma are both in enough trouble as it is without you two making their lives worse."

"Trouble?" said Emma "Why are we in trouble."

"No dears that's not what I meant." Said Mrs Weasley suddenly in panic "Never mind forget I said anything."

Mrs Weasley suddenly turned back to talk to Mr Weasley and Mrs Creevey.

"That was odd?" said Harry.

"I'm afraid I must concur." Said Percy. "Mother and Father have been most anxious since we got back from Egypt and we learnt of that escaped murderer."

"Did they know him?" asked Hermione.

"Not that I know of." Said Percy. "But I was only five when the war ended, so it's possible."

"They got really funny after they got back from seeing your relatives." Said Ron "Maybe they were worried because they didn't know where you were?"

"I'm not so sure of that." Said Hermione "The Dursleys did say that you were both at a friend's house. I think they must have just been unsettled by your relatives' general rudeness. Besides why would they be worried that you were at a friend's house?"

"I guess." Said Harry "But I get the feeling they're not telling us something."

"If you need to know I'm sure they'll tell you." Said Percy. "I wouldn't worry about it. So would either of you like to be a prefect?"

"I honestly don't know." Said Harry "It really depends how exhausting the O. are. I mean, if I'm going to be spending time studying and doing prefect duties and Quidditch then I will be a little overworked."

"You could always drop Quidditch." Said Hermione.

"Really Hermione, we're having a serious conversation here, no need to tell a bad joke." Said Ron.

Hermione grumbled and muttered comments about boys being idiots.

"True, even if Oliver is gone by then, one must never give up their Quidditch." Said Fred.

"Indeed, after all what other reason is there to go to Hogwarts." Said George.

Hermione and Percy sighed.

Because it was Emma's birthday, all her friends which included the mass of Weasleys were present for a special birthday dinner that was taking up nearly half the restaurant portion of the pub. Mrs Creevey had made an exceptionally large birthday cake and, with assistance from Harry and Hedwig, sent it down to the Leakey Cauldron for this occasion. She may not have been Molly Weasley but she was still a mother of two boys each with a sweet tooth and everyone present absolutely loved her Chocolate Fudge cake.

"Ah just one more year until you can join us as teenagers." Said Fred.

"Until then though, Miss Potter you're the baby here." Said George.

People started giggling at that declaration.

"What are you laughing at Ginny, you're not three weeks older than I am?" said Emma.

"I'm still older." She smirked.

"I feel unloved." Complained Emma.

"Don't worry sis, I still love you." Said Harry

"Thank you brother." Said Emma.

"Everyone loves the baby." Said Harry.

Emma glared at her brother while he and everyone else laughed at her again. She soon forgave him though when he pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Like I said, I love you." Said Harry.

Emma smiled and reciprocated the hug.

"You are after all my baby sister. Ow!" Harry massaged his head. "I deserved that."

"Good boy." Said Emma, patting the spot she whacked.

"Alright that's enough." Said Mrs Creevey. "It might be an idea for you all to check your things are together, we'll be leaving very early tomorrow and you don't want to leave anything behind."

"A good Idea." Agreed Mrs Weasley. "I suggest you all say your goodbyes now."

Those who were staying the night said goodbye to those who weren't. Hermione was staying in a room with Ginny, her parents having arranged things with the Weasleys in advance. As Geoffrey and Vicky left, Emma observed with mild excitement while the two of them gave each other looks when they thought the other half wasn't looking. There was definitely something going on there.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Where is it." Came a loud and angry voice. Emma and Demelza looked at each other, the noise was coming from Percy and Ron's room. Emma went to investigate, her friend following close behind her.

Upon arrival they found both Percy and Ron were in the process of unpacking their trunks.

"I keep telling you I don't know where it is." Said Ron irritably "I can't find Scabbers rat tonic. I think I left it downstairs."

"You're not going anywhere until you find that badge." Said Percy sternly as Harry and Colin came along to see what the commotion was all about.

"Percy." Said Emma sternly "Couldn't you use magic to find it? You are of age now."

Percy looked taken aback, but took his wand out and silently performed a spell that caused the badge to fly in from the hall.

"Oi!" came Fred's voice as he and George fruitlessly chased after the badge.

"Um… we were going to give it back." Said George when Percy glared at the pair of them.

"Great I'll go and get my tonic now." Said Ron.

"I got it." Said Percy. Another wave of his wand the rat tonic zoomed from down the corridor. For good measure though Percy flicked his wand a few times and had the tonic bash his twin brothers on the head.

"Ow." Said Fred.

"When'd Percy get so violent." Said George.

"It must be Miss Potter's influence." Said Percy. One final flick and Ron took hold of his rat's tonic whilst still laughing at his twin brothers.

"We should get to bed." Said Harry. "We have to get up much earlier than you, we're getting the tube."

"Oh are you not coming with us?" said Ron "For some reason I thought we were giving you a lift."

"No." said Colin "Mum was just round our room two minutes ago reminding us that we're getting on the Underground tomorrow."

"Besides which I think she's just dropping us at nine-three-four then going back to Yorkshire on an early train." Said Demelza. "You guys will probably arrive after she leaves."

"Oh?" said Ron "Well I guess we'll see you guys on the Express then."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Sorry I'm forcing you all to leave so soon." Said Mrs Creevey, as she escorted her four charges and their collective luggage and pets through to Leicester Square Tube Station. If Mopsus disliked trains he hated the tube. Not that Emma could blame him, the fact that the rush hour crowds were on board as well caused all sorts of grief as people bumped into each other and tested and contracted the limits of personal space. Poor Mopsus found his cat box being knocked from side to side as legs constantly collided with it.

Mrs Creevey had to get back to Yorkshire to start an afternoon shift at the hospital she worked in. To ensure she had enough time to get herself organized, she was leaving London early and as a result she and her collective were travelling alongside London's commuters.

With much trouble and toil, they made it to Kings Cross.

"I need to catch my train in the next ten minutes." Mrs Creevey said, a hint of stress in her voice.

She left them money to buy some food, after skipping breakfast at the Leakey, then said goodbye through a series of hugs.

"Remember, you're all welcome back any time." She said this particularly to Demelza whom she was in the process of hugging. "I really must be going. Have a good year."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After buying some hot rolls filled with bacon, eggs and/or sausage; the four of them charged the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Unlike last year, the Potters didn't need magic to force their way inside. When they arrived they saw Neville in the process of a hurried goodbye with his grandmother.

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter." She greeted quite happily. "It's nice to see you again, but I'm afraid I have to run. That… Minister of ours, is once more seeking to make an ar… Well I must be going. I'll see you at Christmas Neville, assuming that idiot doesn't legislate against school holidays."

With that last word she apparated away.

"Is she alright?" said Demelza, "She looked a little tense."

"She was fine until an owl came from the ministry." Said Neville. "My Gran is on the Wizengamot, it's her only duty now that she's retired. But apparently there is some sort of emergency so she needs to get there as soon as possible. So I'm here early, there is hardly anyone here." Said Neville.

"Well the train doesn't leave for over two hours." said Emma. "Still at least we can find compartments before they're all gone."

They found two compartments right next to each other.

"Well assuming the train doesn't get attacked or anything, I'll see you in Hogsmeade dear brother." Said Emma smiling."

"See you Em'!" Said Harry. He and Neville settled into the compartment and made use of a set of Gobstones.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"They are coming aren't they?" said Neville looking at his watch, the train was due to leave in two minutes and Hermione and the Weasleys still had not arrived.

"Yeah, they're always late." Said Harry. "First Year they arrived after everyone else got compartments, not that I'm complaining because that's how Ron and I met, and last year Emma, Percy and I crossed the barrier in the sixty seconds before the train left."

"Well they have just over sixty… Oh there they are."

Harry looked out the window to see a highly harassed looking group of Weasleys and Hermione rush towards the train from the other side of the barrier.

Harry opened the window "Ron, Hermione in here." He called out. "Ginny, Emma and the others are just next door."

Ron and Hermione beamed at him and Ginny made a red faced "thank you". They all scrambled on board with trunks and pets.

"Sorry we're late." Said Ron and he and Hermione came through the compartment door.

Suddenly Mr and Mrs Weasley approached the window, both of them looked highly agitated and highly tense. Harry wondered whether there was something bothering them, other than the fact they'd barely made it to the platform.

"Harry." Said Mr Weasley "Could I perhaps have a wor…"

He was cut-off by the last warning whistle from the train guard. With a cluck, they felt the train begin to move.

"Goodbye." Said Hermione, "Thank you both for bringing me here."

"Bye Mum, bye Dad." Said Ron.

Harry and Neville also echoed their own goodbyes. Harry smiled. He was on his way to Hogwarts. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the summer at the Creeveys, he had. But it felt good to know that he was on his way to Hogwarts again.

"I'm going to let Crookshanks out now." Said Hermione.

"Just a second." Said Ron. He lifted Scabbers' cage up onto the luggage rack and placed it between his and Harry's trunks. As he did so the four of them got distracted by a whirling noise.

"What's that?" said Neville.

It was coming from Harry's trunk, so he reached in and found the source to be the Sneakoscope that Ron had bought him for his birthday.

"Why is that going off?" said Hermione.

"I don't know." Said Ron "Bill said that because it was a cheap one it might not work. It went off at the table while we were in Egypt, of course Bill didn't know that the twins were slipping beetles into his soup. But it also went off when I attached the thing to Errol."

"Were you doing anything you shouldn't at the time?" asked Hermione.

"Well I shouldn't have been using Errol I guess." Said Ron "He probably barely lasted the flight back here."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey Ginny." Said Emma "Did you have a nice lie in?"

"Very nice thank you. Though Mum went a bit frantic when she couldn't find you or Harry. For some reason she thought you were coming with us." Said Ginny.

"I wonder why she thought that?" said Emma "We were with Colin and his Mum after all."

"Don't know." Said Ginny "Last year she practically adopted the pair of you though, maybe she just thought that she'd be your natural escort."

Emma felt a bit awkward at that declaration. In the year since she'd flown away from Privet Drive she was finding a whole load of adults who were making themselves available should she need someone: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Teachers, Madam Pomfrey and now Mrs Creevey. She also wondered if Hermione's parents, now that Harry had spent an extensive amount of time over there, had made themselves adults looking out for her and her brother.

Ginny sensed that she had bothered Emma a bit "So Luna what was Australia like?"

"Oh it was really interesting. Unfortunately the team couldn't find any Heliopaths, but Daddy and I met some really interesting people." Said Luna happily.

She reached reach around her neck, removed her necklace and held it up. It was a small flat stone with an imprint of a shell on it.

"Albert gave me this as a present. He says that it's a fossil of a baby crumple-horned snorkack."

Everyone got a good look at it, the fossil looked a bit like a sea shell.

"That was really nice of him Luna." Said Emma. "So is this Albert really nice?"

"Oh yes. He spent late nights talking about his adventures searching for the crumple-horned snorkack in Europe. He hasn't been able to go on many of them since he got his new job, so he was really happy to join us."

"Did you meet any hot Australian boys out there?" asked Demelza.

"Well we were in the desert so everyone was pretty hot." Said Luna.

"Um I think Demelza means attractive." Said Colin.

"Oh… Not really, I think I was the only person under the age of twenty. Well there was an researcher in her late teens but I'm not sure we would have been compatible."

"You went on holiday to Australia but never met any boys?" said Demelza "Didn't you go to the beach at all?"

"No. It wasn't a holiday, it was a research trip." Said Luna simply. "Would you have gone looking for boys?"

Demelza blushed. "That's not what I… never mind. I would have gone to the beach though."

"I would love to go to the beach one day." Said Emma.

"You've never been before?" said Colin incredulously. "Why didn't you say, we could have arranged a day trip while we were at my place."

Emma shrugged "It didn't occur to me at the time. Anyway we still had fun, we went swimming and we went to York."

"Yeah but we should have gone swimming in the sea. I used to go all the time back in Cornwall." Said Demelza. "What about you two?" she asked Ginny and Luna.

"There is a body of water near the Burrow." Said Ginny "Luna and I have swam in that, I've never swam anywhere else."

"I went swimming off a reef in Denmark with Mummy once." Said Luna. "There were merpeople there as well, it was absolutely wonderful."

"We should definitely go to the beach next year." Said Emma. "We did actually plan to go this summer though, why didn't we?"

"Too much else to do." Said Demelza "That and Ginny's family went on a surprise holiday to Egypt."

"Ok. Next year we can plan one big rendezvous on a beach somewhere." Said Emma "We'll invite the others too, it can be one big day out."

"A little eager aren't you?" said Ginny.

"Well yeah, this summer has to be the most fun I've ever had." Said Emma.

Then she suddenly remembered why, as did the others and there followed an uncomfortable silence.

"Look we're heading back to Hogwarts now let's talk about that." She said, forcing the conversation away from abusive relatives before it could start.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You know Harry it occurs to me, that if you and Emma hadn't pulled that stunt in Private Drive, you might not have been able to go to Hogsmeade." Said Hermione.

"Yeah I know." Said Harry "My sister is a genius. She even got him to sign a letter saying that it would be ok for her to visit the village from next year."

"Just think of all the sweets we can buy." Said Ron "I can't wait to go to Honeydukes."

"I'm looking forward to the Three Broomsticks." Said Harry "I've only ever had Butterbeer twice and I want to have it a bit more often."

"Honestly do you two only think about food?" said Hermione.

"It will be nice to get out of the school once in a while." Said Neville "Other than that, I'm not particularly bothered by the trip."

"But there is so much history in Hogsmeade." Said Hermione.

"History sucks." Said Ron "I want to eat a hundred different types of chocolate."

Before Hermione could scold Ron the entire train ground to a stop.

"What the?" said Neville.

"Are we there already?" said Ron.

"Can't be." Said Hermione "There would have been an announcement."

Harry looked out the window and saw a sheer drop. "We're on that viaduct, we've got at least an hour of travelling left."

"Is it just me or is it getting colder." Said Neville.

Suddenly the train shook and the lights went out. Harry immediately went into action. He pulled out his wand and used it to light up the compartment.

"Let's get to the others, something is really wrong here." As Harry talked the air in front of him became visible. "_The Temperature is dropping._"

Harry rushed out of his compartment, the others following close behind, and went straight into Emma's next door.

"Emma, are you alright?" he said.

Emma was particularly happy that Harry had brought some light with him.

"I think so, but what is going on?" said Emma. Using Harry's light the five in the compartment found their wands and used their own lighting charms.

"I don't know. But it's getting colder." Said Harry

"There is something evil coming." Said Luna gravely. "It's coming to us…"

Harry wondered if Luna had a sixth sense because further down the corridor a floating creature wrapped in a cloak had boarded the train and was advancing towards them. Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey emerged from their compartment, which was the other one next door to Harry's, after hearing his voice.

"Wh… what is that?" said Natalie in fear.

Harry raised his wand to it "Who are you? What do you want." But even as he lifted his wand arm, his whole body started to feel heavy and he had to lean on the wall to keep upright.

Emma was in a much worse shape. As the creature got closer, she felt herself shake uncontrollably and collapsed to her knees as she lost the ability to support her legs. At the back of her mind she could hear an evil laugh. A very familiar one at that. But how was it possible, he was gone. The laugh was getting louder.

Neville and Demelza also collapsed to their knees and Luna curled up in her seat crying.

Harry meanwhile was losing his balance. He pressed his free arm against the wall in order to keep himself upright. "What are you doing to us?" he demanded "Stop it. STOP IT!"

The creature merely seemed disinterested in Harry's protests and continued moving towards them.

Harry had a vague idea of what was going on. From his studies, he believed that this creature was a Dementor. All he knew about them was that they were exceptionally difficult to combat and that they fed off the fears of humans, however he was only now finding out the true extent of those definitions.

"_Flipendo!_" Harry incanted.

Sparks flew from his wand towards the Dementor but dissipated on contact. Despite the obvious ineffectiveness though, the creature seemed to anger in response to Harry's attack and advance directly at him.

Desperate Harry resorted to his most powerful spell.

"_Comburet!_"

A Jet of fire shot out of Harry's wand and impacted the creature. But while the intensive heat slowed it down, the creature's freezing influence extinguished the flamethrower rapidly and Harry found soon found himself conjuring steam. Then he felt the creatures influence directed upon himself. He managed to turn his head and see his sister and Demelza lying unconscious on the floor. As he passed out his eyes passed over most of his friends: Neville too was knocked out, Luna was crying hysterically and Ginny was not in a much better position.

Harry felt his body hit the ground as he lost consciousness and heard a very familiar and grave voice. One he had only remembered once before.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma's friends were in hysterics. As Emma and Demelza passed out, Harry had attempted to counter the creature only to become the focus of its attack. As it swooped on Harry, Neville succumbed to unconsciousness as well. Luna was in the throes of a complete panic attack and Ginny was barely able to register what was happing to the others.

Things did not look good, those who remained conscious looked on in horror as the cloaked being appeared to suck at Harry's face through an air channel.

Thankfully it had barely gotten started when a silver coloured owl collided with the creature and flung it off its victim.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black. Be on your way!" came the voice of an adult male. Everyone awake turned to see a shabbily dressed man with his wand out controlling the owl. The creature seemed to try and go for Harry again but the owl swooped down on top of the unconscious teenager and hovered protectively over him.

The Dementor, despite lacking any form of visible face appeared to glare at the human who controlled the magically projected bird. But it retreated off the train, taking the cold feeling common to its race with it.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"_Harry, Emma! Your mother loves you. Your father loves you. Harry James Potter. Emma Lily Potter. You are both so loved."_

"_Harry sweetie, protect your sister. Love her and protect her, you're all she's got now."_

…

"_Stand aside Girl!"_

"_No I won't let you harm my children."_

"_Foolish Mudblood! Stand aside and I will spare you and the little girl's life."_

"_Leave them please I beg you take me instead please."_

"_Stand aside!"_

"_PLEASE"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry felt himself being roused by a pair of frantic hands, when he looked up he saw a pale-faced Hermione.

"Emma!" he said, remembering his sister.

He looked over and saw her unconscious form being looked after by Neville. Harry clumsily crawled over, his sister's predicament distracting him from his mother's words. For now.

"Harry calm down you fainted." Said Hermione.

But Harry ignored her.

All around one half of his friends were attending to the other half. Ron was being a model big brother and had Ginny's crying form leaning against him. Luna was being attended to by both Natalie and Vicky, when Harry got to Emma though Neville took over and seemed to have some success in calming the poor blond of her hysterics.

Harry held Emma's upper body in his arms and shook her ever so slightly. With a start, she woke and saw her brother then pulled him tightly into a hug.

"Harry… I heard him… Riddle… I heard his laugh… he's gone right?"

"It's alright Miss Potter." Said the man who cast the silver owl.

Everyone turned to see the shabbily dressed man.

"That was a Dementor, they have an unusual and heavily cruel ability to make us relive our worst memories and feed off our deepest fears. Whoever it is you fear, I assure you he is of no greater threat to you than he was ten minutes ago."

Emma took in what the man said and nodded, but she didn't stop crying.

The man reached into his pockets and pulled out several bars of chocolate. He broke them into pieces and divided them amongst those present. "Eat this, it helps deal with the aftereffects of a Dementor attack. Now if you'll all excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver."

The man left.

The compartments on the Hogwarts Express were designed to hold a maximum of six people, even then those six would feel rather cramped. Despite that though, mainly through sitting on the floor, all twelve members of Harry's Defence Group remained in the compartment that was originally just for Emma and her part of the group.

"Who was that?" asked Harry looking to the man. "I think Emma and I met him briefly at the end of last term."

"Um… we didn't get a name." said Hermione. "He saved you from the thing though, he used some form of silver coloured owl."

"The creature is called a Dementor. Why was one on the train though?"

"I don't know but that man told it that Sirius Black wasn't here, so…"

"D… Dementors guard Az… z… kaban." Stuttered Luna. Her voice was heavily shaken and it no longer held the calm or dreamy quality that they were all used to. Luna seemed heavily broken in a manner they were not quite familiar with.

"Dementors are the Azkaban guards?" said Harry "No wonder everyone says it's such a horrible place."

"We… should… eat the cho… chocolate." Said Luna. She began to munch on the portion she had been assigned.

Harry and Emma also did and found themselves feeling much better, but still incredibly shaken.

Luna seemed to be much better off. Tears were still leaking from her eyes but she seemed much calmer overall as Neville sat there comforting her.

The train lurched and began moving again.

"Did you remember the Chamber as well?" said Emma to her brother.

"N… no… I didn't." said Harry "I remembered… a promise…"

Emma's felt her heart stop for a second then hurriedly tightened her hug on him. "Oh Harry… Did you… did you hear…"

"Yeah… I heard up to… when she…" tears started forming in his eyes.

The others looked around in confusion. Even Luna could not see what was on the Harry and Emma's minds. They were brought out of their musings by the return of the man who cast out the Dementor.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon, I suggest you all change into your school robes."

"Ok." Said Harry "Thank you for helping us sir. Who are you?"

The man smiled down at Harry "I am Professor Remus Lupin. I shall be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now from the look of things the two of you need more chocolate."

He took out another bar of Honeydukes finest and gave pieces to Harry and Emma, then left them all alone. Harry and Emma ate the chocolate but while it was tasty it was not helping them. They were not sure anything could.

"Do you guys wanna talk about it?" Colin asked Emma and Harry.

Harry didn't look at Colin nor did he release his sister from his arms as he spoke "I heard a promise. My mother's dying words."

That declaration brought a round of gasps. Emma moaned into her brother's shoulder at the confirmation. Any chance of conversation was killed after that, the now heavily grim students collected their robes and changed in the different compartments. Upon arrival at the station in Hogsmeade, the train was welcomed with the most torrential downpour of rain one could imagine. But Harry and Emma felt that it matched their mood pretty well.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry kept his sister close to himself as the group rushed through the rain to the carriages, not that she complained. That was a thoroughly horrible experience.

"Hey Potter!" called out Malfoy "Is it true you fainted?"

"Shove off Malfoy." Replied Ron.

"You faint to Weasley." Sneered Malfoy superiorly.

"Get stuffed Blondie." Said Geoffrey.

Their friends ushered both Potters onto the first carriage along with Luna and Neville, the former was still heavily upset and being comforted by the latter.

The carriage wandered to the gates of Hogwarts and they all felt it. The cold presence of more Dementors. Upon looking out Harry saw two of them floating on either side of the gates to the school. The others also got a glimpse of them.

"Why are they here?" moaned Emma. She began to shiver and she was not the only one. Harry kept an arm around her but she could tell his body was quivering in response to the very presence of the Dementors.

"The Ministry must think that Sirius Black is coming here." Said Luna morosely "There is no other reason I can think of."

"Why would he come here?" said Neville "There has to be more magical people here than in any other part of the country. Except maybe London."

"The Ministry doesn't exactly make a lot of sense." Said Harry. "Maybe Dumbledore will explain inside."

The four of them rushed inside the castle and waited for their other friends to arrive. As other students passed by, it was obvious the four of them were not the only ones who felt the effects of the Dementors. There was hardly a face that wasn't grim, sour or otherwise disturbed. More than one person seemed to be physically shivering in revulsion.

The others all showed up, but before they could all make it to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall got to them.

"Could the Following students come with me: Mr and Miss Potter, Mr and Miss Weasley, Messrs Longbottom, Hooper, Creevey and Messes Frobisher, Fairbourne, Lovegood, Robins and Granger."

Harry's silently admired Professor McGonagall for being able to call forth his entire Defence Group in such a manner. They all followed the Professor to her classroom. Despite there being more than enough seats for everyone, Harry pulled Emma onto his lap and held her close.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl on ahead stating that some of you were adversely affected by the presence of a Dementor on the train." She said.

"We were." Harry confirmed rubbing his sister's back.

Not for the first time in the last year, McGonagall found herself heavily moved by the brother and sister connection in front of her. She along with everyone else was brought back to reality by the door opening and Madam Pomfrey entering the classroom.

"Oh really what have you all done this time?" she demanded.

"It was a Dementor. Some of them reacted rather adversely to it." Said Professor McGonagall.

Pomfrey took that in but went straight for Potter number 1 and Potter number 2 then about examining the pair of them.

"It seems you two received a bit of a shock. Did you pass out?"

"We did." Said Harry.

"Anyone else?"

"Me." Said Neville "I'm fine though."

"I… I did too." Said Demelza.

"Luna didn't pass out but…" trailed of Neville looking at her. She was still unusually gloomy.

Pomfrey looked to Luna and walked up to her "Did you relive a nasty memory dear?"

Luna nodded.

"What would you prescribe Poppy? A night in the Hospital Wing?"

"Well, have any of you had any chocolate?"

"Yes mam." Said Emma. "Professor Lupin gave us some. Even gave Harry and me extra."

"Well it's good to know we have a Defence professor who knows what he's doing." Said Madam Pomfrey. "But I think Miss Lovegood here might benefit from a calming drought."

She pulled out a phial and had Luna swallow it whole.

"As for the rest of you, you're a bit shaken but otherwise fine. I would advise you to try and put whatever you went through from your minds. My door is always open should you need to talk about it, but I don't think any of you need to spend the night in my domain."

"Thank you Poppy. Could you escort the Second Years downstairs. I have something else I wish to talk to the others about."

Emma reluctantly got off her brother and walked with the others downstairs. Luna seemed much better after downing the phial. Emma wondered what trauma the Dementors made her relive.

"I need to join the Ravenclaw table." Said Luna.

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay with us?" asked Ginny, still worried for her friend.

"I would very much like to." Said Luna "But unfortunately I need to be there to welcome the new members of my House."

"Oh." Said Ginny "Well Breakfast then?"

"I need to stay at my table then as well, so Professor Flitwick can give me my timetable." Said Luna regretfully. "I can make Lunch though."

Emma pulled her blond-hair friend into a quick hug. "Please come find us if you need to talk."

"Thank you Emma. But it's just a bad memory, I can put it behind me."

Luna left her friends and joined her housemates. Emma and the others went to sit down and waited for Harry and the others.

By this stage the sorting was well underway and all but a half dozen new First Years had been sorted. Professor Flitwick was conducting the Sorting, using his wand to levitate the hat on and off the 11-year-olds.

The four Third Years wandered into the hall with Professor McGonagall, just as the Sorting finished.

"What was that about?" said Emma.

"Hermione's extra-large timetable." Said Harry "I'll tell you later. Luna not with us?"

"She's not allowed, we have to be at our house tables for the ceremony and for getting our timetables tomorrow." Said Emma.

"Will she be alright?" said Hermione looking over to the Ravenclaw table, trying to find her.

"She seems to think so." Said Emma. "All we can do is wait and see how she is in the morning."

Harry nodded. He and everyone stopped talking as Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his start of term announcement.

"Welcome to yet another year of Hogwarts. Before we all fill our bellies with what I hope to be a grand and scrumptious feast, I have a few things I wish to say. One of which is very serious and will be dealt with now.

As you are no doubt aware, a Dementor boarded the train that brought you here. It was searching for a prisoner who escaped from Azkaban Prison over the summer. Until further notice or a time when this fugitive is apprehended our school will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban. They are stationed at every entrance to the school and surround the boundaries around Hogwarts. While they are with us I must make it absolutely clear that no one is to leave the school grounds without permission. Dementors by their nature are very dangerous and they have no concept of mercy or compassion. Should you come afoul of them, they will not hesitate because you are sorry or because you plead for forgiveness, which is why I must urge you not to challenge them or interfere with them. For the duration of this stay, they are not allowed to enter the school boundaries. Dementors also do not perceive the world in the same way we do; they will not be fooled by disguises, tricks or invisibility cloaks."

Harry and Emma felt that last comment was directed specifically at them, for obvious reasons.

"I therefore look to our prefects, as well as our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure no student inadvertently or otherwise antagonise the Dementors."

Percy seemed to hold himself up proud when the Headmaster made that announcement.

"On a happier note, I would like to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly taking up the position for Defence Against the Dark Arts is Professor Remus Lupin."

There was a polite applause and mixed with Harry, Emma and friends offering distinctly more enthusiasm.

"Secondly. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, has chosen to retire in order to take care of what remains of his limbs. In his place we are delighted to welcome our Gamekeeper who has agreed to take on this role in addition to his other duties."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville stared at each other in amazement, quickly before they all joined the hall in rapturous applause. Care of Magical Creatures was the only elective subject that they were all taking. It now made sense why they had to get a biting book, only Hagrid would ask them to get something like that.

"Now, it gives me great pleasure to let the feast begin." Said Dumbledore happily. With two claps of his hands food materialized on the table.

Harry and Emma found the shock of the Dementor attack wore off as they filled themselves with hot food and pumpkin juice. Despite that though, it felt strange to be back at the Gryffindor table but not to have Luna with them. There were a number of times the previous year everyone had just forgot that she was a Ravenclaw. Of course when the restrictions were put up and they were all confined to the Common Rooms it wasn't so easy to forget. But when the Chamber of Secrets issues were resolved, Harry and Emma soon forgot about the different House. They and the others had not really spent an extensive amount of time in the Gryffindor Common Room. The unused classroom outside Gryffindor Tower had become a substitute space that served the same purpose. With that thought in mind, Harry wondered if maybe he should decorate it. But he then discarded that thought on the grounds that spell-fire would quickly ruin any attempt at decoration.

When the feast ended, the Defence group all rushed over to congratulate Hagrid.

"It's great, I always want'd te be a teacher." He said happily. "Yer gonna be me first class tomorrow. I 'ope ye'll like it."

"I'm sure we will." Said Harry.

"Right of ye go the lot of ye." Said Hagrid, "Ye'll need to be nice an' rested fer yer classes. Specially you Hermione." He ushered them away.

"Why does Hermione particularly need to sleep?" said Demelza.

"We'll tell you later tomorrow. McGonagall doesn't want his getting out." Said Ron.

Harry meanwhile looked to Luna. She was much better after the calming drought but she still looked gloomy like Emma and Demelza did.

"Luna are you going to be ok?" said Neville before Harry could.

"I believe so." Said Luna in response to Neville's question. "I will admit I didn't expect to ever hear her voice again but I shall be fine."

Neville acting with uncharacteristic courage pulled Luna into a hug. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes Neville, you don't need to worry. I'll be fine." said Luna.

Neville released her from the hug, "We'll talk at brake tomorrow, ok?"

Luna nodded and left with the other Ravenclaws.

Neville turned to see the rest of his Gryffindor friends looking at him. "What?" he said.

"Nothing." Said Emma smiling. Neville had been helping both Colin and Luna out with their Herbology homework last year. With Colin in hospital he still kept on helping Luna, it seemed that the two of them must have gotten closer during that time.

The Gryffindors made their way up to the portrait hole only to realise that none of them knew the password. Thankfully Percy and the upper years showed up.

"The Password is Fortuna Major." He called out to those assembled at the entrance.

Once inside the Common Room everyone made their way up to the Dormitories. Emma found Mopsus unhappily waiting in his cat box, so she immediately let him out.

"Mew!" he whined.

"I'm sorry." She said "But you're a cat, a Kneazle granted, but you still need to travel like this. I'll try not to make a habit of it but you are going to have to get used to a cat box."

"Emma?" said Demelza.

"Yeah?" smiled Emma looking up.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'll be ok I just reheard… Dobby…"

"Oh." Said Emma "I heard Riddle laughing at me. I was left down there with only him for a long time… A lot of the time he was…"

"I'm sorry." Said Ginny looking guilty.

"Hey you're not allowed to be sorry." Said Natalie "It wasn't your fault."

"What she said." Said Vicky "Don't let it get to you, from the sounds of things these Dementors like playing on bad memories. This doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't make me feel much better though." Said Emma. "But Natalie's right Ginny, don't blame yourself for that. It wasn't your fault last year and it isn't your fault this year."

The girls stayed up talking for a little while longer before they all climbed into bed. Emma found the feeling of the warm sheets wrapped around her very comforting and she found the Mopsus sized blob on her thigh a little awkward but never the less welcome. It was good to be back.

**Please Leave Reviews!**


	20. The Things That We Learn

I completed this chapter a week ago and it's taken me this long to proof read it, seriously it was quite a mess and I'm still sure there is something off with it.

* * *

><p><span>The Things That We Learn<span>

When Harry, Emma and their friends minus Luna arrived at the Great Hall, They were forced to thoroughly ignore Malfoy's taunts regarding Harry fainting on the train.

"Smarmy git." Said Fred.

"Yeah he wasn't so cheery when that thing came on the train." Said George.

"Yeah he came into our compartment screaming like a girl who'd just been asked out by Snape." Said Lee

"Didn't faint though." Said Harry.

"I guess not." Said George. "But don't worry about it, Dementors are horrible creatures. Look here come the timetables, let's see if you get any of your new subjects."

Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all looked them over.

"Hermione, yours is all messed up." Said Fred. "It says you have Arithmancy and Divination at the same time."

"It's alright, I have it worked out." Said Hermione "I spoke to Professor McGonagall."

"I don't understand." Said Fred.

"She's not allowed to talk about it." Said Harry "For the record I think you're being crazy. Do you know how much homework you'll have?"

"I do." Said Hermione "I'll be fine Harry, please don't worry."

Harry shook his head. Because she spent so much time with him, Ron and Neville they would inevitably notice that she was in more than one place at a time. So McGonagall had told the three of them, as well as Hermione, about the Time Turner.

"Looks like we've got Arithmancy first." Said Harry.

"Not me, I've Divination." Said Ron.

"I'll meet you there, I need to go with Harry and Neville first." Said Hermione.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_The Previous Evening_

_Emma and the other Second Years left with Madam Pomfrey to go to the Sorting Ceremony leaving McGonagall with Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione._

"_Now Miss Granger. I understand that you are wishing to study all five electives this year?"_

"_Yes Professor." Said Hermione._

"_At Hogwarts, while we can allow our students to study more than three electives we generally don't. Understand that it is only because of your exceptional academic performance that we are willing to allow you to do so. Despite that though, I must tell you that every year the amount of work students receive is greater than that of any previous year. Your Third Year is no exception and bear in mind that you are planning to sit all of these classes for at least the next three years, which includes your O.W.L Year. So I must ask. Are you sure?"_

_Hermione looked a bit taken aback by the lecture "Yes."_

"_Miss Granger, you have a high level of academic achievement. If your marks begin to fall this year, I will want to know why. If I find out that your workload is causing your overall performance to suffer then I may pull you from one or two electives. Out of all students who attempt significant extra education, about two thirds find themselves unable to meet the demands expected of them, Hogwarts actually no longer allows its student to skip years any more for this reason. So I must ask again, are you sure about this?"_

_Hermione looked surer than ever "I am sure Professor."_

_McGonagall sighed, as if she was hoping Hermione would say no. Nevertheless she reached into her robes and pulled out a box. Upon opening it, the four Third Years saw a necklace consisting of a tiny hourglass attached to a long gold chain._

"_Before I begin explaining this, I want assurances from all four of you that this will remain absolutely secret. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes Professor." They all answered_

"_This is known as a Time-Turner. It's a highly complex magical devise that can be very dangerous when used incorrectly. If a person or persons put this chain around their necks then they can travel back in time by the amount of one hour for every turn of the hourglass._

_I have written to the Ministry of Magic and had to sign a lot of forms in order to get this device for you Miss Granger. So I will say here and now that I expect you and only you to use it and only for attending your classes, some of which clash, which is the reason I am giving this to you, so you can be in several places at once."_

_Hermione could not believe what McGonagall was saying. "I can use this to go to and from my classes?"_

"_You may do, however I must stress again that this is to remain secret, the only reason the three of you…" She indicated Harry, Ron and Neville "… are being told is because I know how close you all are and the three of you will doubtfully notice something is off later this year."_

"_I have to keep this from my sister?" said Harry._

"_Officially yes you should keep this secret from her, but if you are going to tell her, can you please make sure no one else finds out. I cannot stress enough that this item is not to be trifled with and you and only you Miss Granger are to use it clear?"_

"_Yes Professor." Said Hermione._

_McGonagall looked to Harry and the others, and got more affirmatives from them._

"_One last thing Miss Granger. In order to ensure consistency, you are to attend any clashed classes in alphabetical order, for example you would attend Arithmancy before Muggle Studies. Now let us go down the feast._

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I kind of feel bad for Ron, sending him on his own to Divination." Said Hermione.

"It was either that or have him walk to Transfiguration alone." Said Harry. "I wonder what Divination is like now that I think about it."

"My Gran doesn't seem to think much of it." Said Neville. "When I told her what subjects I chose, she was over the moon. Didn't seem to think I could have chosen better ones."

"Not even Muggle Studies?" joked Hermione.

"Um… she didn't specify… she was mainly saying how pleased she was I hadn't taken Divination."

"Well I tell you how it goes later." Said Hermione.

"I can't believe we just have to head back up this way." Said Neville irritably as they reached the Fourth Floor landing. "Maybe we should have just skipped breakfast."

"We can't do that." Said Hermione scandalised "We need to eat before we start classes."

"My point is Hermione; Classroom 7A is on the Seventh Floor, which is the highest floor in Hogwarts, and it is at most three corridors away from the Common Room." Said Neville.

"It's Thursday so it's actually four corridors." Said Harry.

"Whatever, it would be much easier if we all didn't have to go all the way down stairs and then all the way back up." Whined Neville.

"Maybe we could requisition some brooms." Said Harry.

"I prefer to walk." Said Neville, shivering at the idea of flying.

"Same." Said Hermione.

By the time they got to the classroom not very far from the Gryffindor Common Room, the three of them were panting alongside the Hufflepuff portion of students who'd turned up. Upon looking around Harry recognised Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and to Harry's displeasure Zacharias Smith, the boy who publically challenged Emma's status as his sister the previous year.

After a few minutes the last two Gryffindors showed up. Fay Dunbar and Eloise Midgen. Harry had been at Hogwarts two years now and had probably said less than ten words to these two girls. They had been highly intimidated by him being the Boy-Who-Lived and back at their First Year opening feast, they blushed and tried not to look at him. It seemed that despite the two year time frame they were still eagerly looking at anywhere but at him.

Eventually the classroom door unlocked and opened and Professor Vector stuck her head out.

"In you come now." She said.

Professor Vector had a happy and cheerful personality but she was not without her quirks. Normally at Hogwarts, when coming to class, students would sit down anywhere in the seat of their choice.

"Alright, I have placed name tags at the desks I want you to sit at, please find yours and take a seat."

Harry, Hermione and Neville looked at each other, shrugged and went looking for their seats. Another anomaly was that normally classroom tables were set up in rows of two to four desks, followed by one behind the other. However Professor Vector's class was made up of five two person desks all lined up directly in front of the blackboard. Harry found himself seated next to Susan Bones, while Neville was next to Hannah Abbot and Hermione next to Ernie Macmillan.

As they all took seats Professor Vector leaned back against the wall in front of them and filtered her gaze over them.

"Hmm." She said "Hmm."

Periodically for a few minutes that was all she did.

After a while Zacharias Smith said "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

Harry heard Susan tut under her breath, it seems she had a rather low opinion of Zacharias.

"Oh just thinking." Said Professor Vector. "Well let's see how this goes."

She stood up straight and tapped the Blackboard with her wand. "Welcome to your first ever Arithmancy lesson. In this class, you will be studying the magic of numbers and mathematics. Arithmancy is essentially the science of magic. Throughout your time here you shall learn to understand and interpret the formulae of magic and of the elements. All magic, be it spells, runes or potions have a formula and all magic corresponds to one of the elements. General knowledge question, who here can tell me how many elements there are."

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, Harry took a few seconds of thinking before he came up with his answer.

"Miss Granger?"

"There are four elements." Said Hermione.

"Oh I see why you think that but no, I sorry dear. I am speaking specifically of Magical Elements."

Hermione looked confused. Meanwhile Harry still had his hand up.

"Mr Potter?" said Professor Vector, recognising him.

"At least six." Said Harry. His studies in defence had taught him a little around the theory of Elemental Magic.

"Very good Mr Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor plus another five for your obvious background research." Said Professor Vector enthusiastically. "Yes there are currently six recognised elements and as Mr Potter hinted, there is an on-going question in magical research as to how many elements there are. Can you perhaps tell me Mr Potter, what the six recognised elements are?"

Harry thought for a second "Fire, Water, Wind, Earth… Ice… and Thunder?"

"Correct. Take another ten points." She said happily. "Every magic spell in existence, as well as every rune and potion corresponds to at least one of these six elements. Most correspond to two some correspond to even more. There is no general rule as to what spells correspond to any particular branch of magic. Many Defence spells have a Fire or Earth element, but there are some with neither of those two elements. Many Healing spells correspond to Ice or Water elementals but again some of them don't. With Charms a lot of spells correspond to Wind and with transfiguration a lot correspond to Thunder and Fire.

But none of that is relevant right now. My apologies, I get a little ahead of myself."

Professor Vector went back to the board, tapped it further with her wand and the six elements appeared in writing.

"We will be discussing elements further after Christmas. I would advise you to read the chapter on Elements in _Numerology and Grammatica_ between then and now, however for now we will be discussing maths. Whenever you do Arithmancy, there will always be Maths involved, lots of Maths. I know that Maths is not taught at Hogwarts but at the same time I know that your preschool education should have covered at least basic Problem Solving. I imagine those of you from a Muggle background will probably be more advanced in that field."

Everyone was distracted by Zacharias Smith making a scoffing noise.

"Is there something you would like to say Mr Smith?" said Professor Vector.

Zacharias glared at her "No Professor."

"Good. In any case, it is important for me to see how well developed your skills in Maths are." She waved her wand and a pile of parchment booklets floated from her desk and each student in the class received a copy. "In these booklets you will find some questions that you are capable of answering and some that you will likely have no idea how to proceed with. In the 45 minutes of class we have left, I would like you all to complete this booklet as much as possible."

It had been over two years since Harry had done anything specifically mathematical. He was very good at it in Primary School but he was now finding himself a little rusty. Like Hermione a few seats away from him, he easily got though the adding, the subtracting, the multiplying and the dividing; he faltered when he got to the Algebra but the real trouble came when he got to something called differentiation, he had absolutely no idea what it was.

Towards the end of the class Harry took some comfort from the fact that the others, even Hermione, were looking heavily disturbed by what they'd had to do.

"Do not worry." Said Professor Vector. "I do not expect you to have been able to do all of these. You will receive your marks for them during your lesson next Monday. Class dismissed."

"That was odd." Said Neville. "Why did she have us take those seats?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure she has her reasons." Said Hermione. "I'll meet you in Transfiguration."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Neville wandered down to Transfiguration. Fay Dunbar and Eloise Midgen were going with them, but distinctly not acknowledging his existence.

"I wonder how Ron and… the others… are doing in Divination." Said Neville.

"Why don't we ask them?" said Harry pointing at the band of Gryffindors. All of their year mates, including Ron and Hermione, were wondering morosely through the corridor outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hey guys?" said Harry running up to them, Neville not far behind. "What's the matter?"

Ron looked like someone he knew and cared for had just died while Hermione looked both sceptical and worried, like she'd just been given a threat and she wasn't sure whether or not it was valid.

"H… Harry." Said Ron.

"Don't tell him." Said Parvati. "Oh Harry!" she threw her arms around him. Harry awkwardly patted her back.

"Um… could someone please give me some context?"

"Well…" began Hermione.

"Don't tell him anything." Snapped Lavender "You heard her it's kinder…"

Now Harry was really confused, he looked to Neville who just shrugged.

"If you're all ready, can you please come in?" said McGonagall impatiently from her classroom door. "Mr Potter, do you and Miss Patil need a minute?"

Harry looked confused then realised that Parvati still had him in a tight hug. "I… Um…"

Neville sniggered, but was the only one to do so. Eventually realising that no one would help him, Harry managed to get Parvati to let go of him and walked into the classroom.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Wow!" said Harry and Neville at the sight of Professor McGonagall transforming into a cat. However they were the only ones who outwardly displayed amazement, although Fay and Eloise did hold impressed facial expressions.

"Are you all feeling alright?" said McGonagall "Not that I'm complaining but that's the first time my performance hasn't earned a round of applause."

"Please Professor." Said Hermione "We've just had Divination and…"

"Say no more Miss Granger. Tell me who of you has been marked for death?"

No one answered, meanwhile Harry and Neville looked at each other. What on Earth happened Divination Class?

Then Harry noticed a lot of people were giving him odd looks.

McGonagall noticed too. "Mr Potter?"

"I don't know anything?" said Harry. "I didn't take Divination."

"I see. Can I assume that Mr Potter has been marked for death?" said Professor McGonagall.

Harry began to feel really uncomfortable as Hermione answered "Yes Professor." Many of her classmates, including Ron, glared at her.

"Is this a bit odd?" Harry whispered into Neville's ear.

"I think so."

"I should tell you all now that the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawny, has predicted the death of one student every year since she started here. Not once has that student died. In fact to the best of my knowledge no person, whose death she predicted, has thus far departed this life for the next. So you'll forgive me Mr Potter if I don't excuse you from this week's homework, should you die you are of course excused from handing it in."

Hermione laughed at that, as did Harry and Neville, but several others, including Ron, still looked worried.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile Emma was in the middle of a double Herbology lesson with the Slytherins. There was general excitement because they were being led into Greenhouse Three to re-pot mandrakes. Colin in particular was excitable because this was the plant that had saved him the previous year.

Unfortunately, Professor Sprout decided that the groups should be split into groups of four with each group making up two Slytherin and two Gryffindor. Emma, along with Colin, was paired with a set of twin girls: Flora and Hestia Carrow. Neither of them talked much and Colin, normally talkative and lively, was disturbingly silent. When the earmuffs came on any chance of conversation became irrelevant. However Emma and Colin began to forget that the two of them were supposed to be evil members of Slytherin and began to work with them as if they were members of any other House.

When Professor Sprout signalled everyone to stop, Colin cheerfully said "Well that was fun, I got 6 how many did you get?"

Colin may have just meant Emma, but it seemed an open question.

"Um, seven?" said Hestia.

"Same." Said Flora.

"I just got six." Said Emma.

There followed an awkward silence.

"Well see ya… Goodbye." Said Flora.

"Yeah goodbye." Said Hestia and the two ran off and joined with Bridget Pothole.

Emma and Colin looked at each other.

"Ok what just happened?" said Emma.

"We re-potted Mandrakes and got twenty-six done between us." He said happily.

Emma smiled, "Yeah I guess we did."

"I am so going to put another Bat-Bogey on Harper." Grumbled Ginny, as she and Demelza met up with them. "How can someone manage to be such a git when you can't even hear what he's saying?"

"You guys had Harper?" said Emma.

"And Avery." Said Demelza. "Worst pair up ever. How was yours?"

"The Carrow sisters?" said Colin "They were fine, didn't really talk at all."

"Anyway, let's go find Luna." Said Emma.

They had only a short break before their Charms class and they had not seen Luna since the feast the previous evening and due to the chaos with getting new timetables, they didn't see her during breakfast.

"There she is… oh?" said Demelza.

"Oh?" was probably the right word. Luna was once again in Neville's arms, but this time sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Emma, Ginny and Demelza shared a look of understanding that only girls have about their outside involvement in other people's relationships. As they approached the table Ron looked to be panicking about something, Hermione was looking irritated at him and Harry looked like he was once more in between a fight.

"Hello brother. Luna how are you feeling?" said Emma.

"I'm fine thank you Emma." said Luna in her usual voice. The fact that Neville had his arms around her seemed to be considered irrelevant in the current conversation.

"Are you sure?" said Demelza "You seemed a little… Yesterday…" but she was unable to come up with a proper way to express herself.

"Oh yes I'm fine. It is amazing what a good night's sleep can do."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron angrily to Hermione, drawing everyone's attention to him "Harry have you seen a big black dog anywhere?"

"Umm, probably… I haven't been looking but I imagine I'll have seen one at some point in my life why?"

Ron looked panicky "Harry the big black dog is the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry.

Hermione scoffed "Ron is under the impression that you are going to die because Professor Trelawny said so."

"We're all going to die sometime." Said Luna, but Ron was not giving an inch.

"Grims kill people Hermione." Said Ron "My Uncle Billius saw one and died twenty-four hours later…"

"Ron, Uncle Billius was a hundred and four and bedridden." Said Ginny "And remember who told you he saw a Grim?"

"Fred and… oh…" said Ron.

"Exactly." Said Ginny. "He was very old, not well, continuing to smoke despite Mum warning him not to and let's also not forget who he was married to."

"Aunt Muriel." Said Ron in remembrance "Yeah if there is a reason to die, she is it."

"Ronald." Said Hermione in shock. "How can you say something like that, that's absolutely horrible."

"No it's not, trust me." Said Ron.

"How can you wish someone dead?" demanded Hermione.

"We don't." said Ginny, saving her brother, "All we're saying is that any person living with Muriel would probably take comfort in death."

"That's horrible." Said Hermione.

"So is Muriel." Said Ron shuddering. "Everyone has that one relative whom they wish they never had."

"I hear that." Said Harry. "Emma and I have three."

"Four if you count Marge." Said Emma, smiling at the thought of her last encounter with the woman.

"My mother had a relative like that." Said Luna "He stopped visiting us after she died though."

"I'd probably best not say anything." Said Neville. "All my relatives have their up and down moments."

Hermione looked scandalised "We don't have anyone in our family like that." She said determinably.

"Must be nice." Said Demelza grumpily. No one dared say anything more, Demelza's parents, especially after the beginning of last summer, were really starting to make the girl angry.

"We need to get going soon." Said Emma "What do you guys have?"

"Theory of Astronomy." Said Harry. "You?"

"Defence." Said Emma. "I guess I'll have to let you known how things go."

"If you could." Said Harry "Can we actually have a group meeting tonight?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where are Natalie, Vicky and Geoffrey?" said Ron.

"They've gone to see if the Gobstones club is meeting at lunch." Said Ginny. "We'll pass on the message."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"So do you think Professor Lupin will be any good?" asked Geoffrey when the Second Years regrouped.

"Only one way to find out." Said Ginny "Besides you saw what he did on the train with that Dementor. That already puts him above last year's idiot."

"True but does it put him above Harry?" said Geoffrey.

"I doubt it." Said Demelza.

"Um… as much as I love my brother, he couldn't do anything against the Dementor. Professor Lupin could so…"

"Oh yeah." Said Geoffrey. "Thing is though, how long until Harry surpasses Professor Lupin."

"Let's just see if there is anything to surpass." Said Natalie. "Even if he took out that creature we still don't know how he teaches."

The Second Years entered the classroom. A few minutes later Professor Lupin came down from the door to his office and the class commenced.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later on at Lunch time the Second Years came back from their lesson.

"Harry?" said Emma.

"Yeah?"

"Professor Lupin would like to talk to you this afternoon if possible." Said Emma.

Harry looked up. "Why?"

"Well… apparently Professor Lupin knows that last year Professor Lockhart was inadequate and was expecting all of us to have suffered as a result but…" Emma tried to explain.

"You should be up to standard for someone starting their Second Year." Said Harry. "I made sure of that."

"Yes. Well Professor Lupin is confused as to why half the class is so… well informed…" said Emma.

"Basically we told him again and again that you taught us." Said Colin.

"Is Harry going to get in trouble for that?" said Ron.

"He better not." Said Neville. "It's not his fault that we haven't had a decent Professor."

"He said you're not in trouble but he wants to talk with you nonetheless." Said Emma.

Harry shrugged. "I guess we'll be meeting a little later tonight.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I like Hagrid, really I do." Said Ron "But why did he have to put our lesson with the Slytherins?"

"Oh stop complaining Ronald." Said Hermione. "It's two classes we have share with them. At least it's not Potions."

"Yeah but Malfoy will probably try to ruin Hagrid's class." Said Ron.

"Well then it's probably best we're here." Said Harry.

"Speaking of which." Said Neville nodding in the direction of the cabin.

The Slytherins, including Malfoy, had already arrived and were all crowded around the blonde ferret. He seemed to be doing another Harry fainting impression.

"Smarmy git." Muttered Ron.

"Hey Potter, we're awfully close to the Dementors out here. Sure you don't want to run in and hide?" Called out Malfoy.

Harry and his friends ignored him and waited for the class to start. Within a few minutes everyone else arrived and Hagrid emerged from his hut.

"Alrigh' come on. I got a special treat fer ya today." He said happily.

Harry and the others smiled, but inside they secretly hoped it was not a dragon… or a giant spider… or Fluffy. Eventually they arrived at an empty paddock surrounded by a small wooden fence.

"I'll need te go an' collect 'em." Said Hagrid "Wait 'ere an open yer books te chapter eight."

"How?" said Malfoy holding up his _Monster Book of Monsters_ which was firmly bound in string, but that question was answered for him.

"_Stupefy!_" incanted Harry. Having already looked his book out and used the method he already knew worked so well.

Everyone turned to look at him, except for Ron, Hermione and Neville who were in the process of using their own stunners.

"Here Drakey let me get that for you!" said Harry cheerfully.

Before anyone could comment or object, Harry non-verbally sent a Stunner that impacted the copy Malfoy was holding up. He shrieked and dropped to book causing the Gryffindors to laugh at him.

"No, no." said Hagrid, "Yer supposed te stroke tha' spine."

Harry looked a little awkward "Oops."

"Jus open yer books te chapter 8 an' I'll go get the creatures fer today's lesson."

After he left those, assembled went about trying to open their books.

"Harry?" Lavender Brown batted her eyelashes "Could you… use your method?"

Harry raised his wand "You do realise you're going to have to open this yourself for Homework right?" but nonetheless he stunned her book.

Parvati a bit more bravely ran her hand down the book's spine. Thankfully she didn't receive any problems. Crabbe and Goyle on the other both had to wrestle their books and couldn't get them to calm down.

"Harry couldn't you just stun them?" asked Dean.

"I could…" Harry trailed off. The other Gryffindors chuckled.

Eventually Crabbe and Goyle managed to get their books still enough for Pansy to run her hand across the spines.

"Oh wow!" said Parvati.

Everyone turned to see Hagrid returning with the most peculiar creatures Harry had ever seen. Hippogriffs were a cross between horses and eagles; the front half with the wings, feathers, claws and head being eagle and the rear half consisting of the legs tale and fur of a horse. Harry silently wondered how creatures came to being and secretly wondered whether once upon a time a dodgy sorcerer tried experimenting and produced this result.

"Beau'ful, aren' they?"

Harry had to admit that they had a certain awe about them. He had read a little about Hippogriffs in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and a few other books. In terms of Defence, Hippogriffs were not generally considered dangerous but they were also not considered timid either. Most of the time, they acted in a defensive manner and only generally attacked someone if they were considered a threat. But Harry doubted the objective of today's lesson was learning how to fight them.

"These are Hippogriffs. If you'll all wanna to come a bit closer?" said Hagrid.

Many people backed off but Harry, Ron and Hermione approached. Neville followed them a few seconds later.

"The firs' an' most important thing te know abou' Hippogriffs is that they're proud and excellent at reading people's intentions. Do not insult a Hippogriff or make to demean it in any way, because it may be tha' last thing ye ever do. In a wee bit I'm gonna have ye all try an approach but it's really important ye know how firs'. So I'd like a volunteer to come and demonstrate firs'."

While most the rest of his class decided to back off, Harry felt that he had nothing particular to fear. Granted, after a fire fight with Acromantulae, getting up close with a Hippogriff somehow didn't seem as scary.

"Ooh Harry, remember the Grim?" whispered Lavender.

"_Not really._" Harry thought to himself. He was still not entirely clear why wizards feared this Grim thing so much. Then again he was not entirely sure why people feared saying Voldemort's name, so he put it down to one of those strange things about the Wizarding World he'd yet to understand.

"Now." Said Hagrid. "Firs' thing, before ye get any closer, ye have to look him in tha' eye. Maintain eye contact all tha' time until he bows te ye, an' try not te blink. Hippogriffs tend not to trust those who blink te much. In a second I want ye to look 'im in the eye and bow. If he bow's back, then it's safe te approach. If not then ye should back off slowly. Alrigh'?"

Harry nodded.

"Great. Let's have ye try Buckbeak."

Harry bowed to the designated Hippogriff. More than a few people were nervous, but Harry kept a respectful distance. Buckbeak seemed to size Harry up for about half a minute before he too bowed his head.

"Well done Harry." Said Hagrid happily. "Now I think he migh' let ye pet 'im."

Harry, with only slight hesitation, approached Buckbeak and petted him first on the beak then he reached down to stroke his neck and upper back. While he was doing this, the Hippogriff took comfort in the action and crowed pleasurably.

"Alrigh' now I think it's time for ye te ride 'im." Said Hagrid.

Harry, whilst nervous, was curious to see what riding a creature like Buckbeak would be like. He followed Hagrid's instructions and took the hippogriff for a test flight.

It was nowhere near as comfortable as a flying on the back of a broom or even in Mr Weasley's car, but there was something distinctly cool about riding on the back of a creature like Buckbeak.

True the ride to get the Hippogriff in the air was a bit chaotic and Harry had to hold on for dear life in order to avoid being flung off the back. But once they'd taken off and gained some altitude the rapid flapping of wings and the excessive bucking that came with it calmed somewhat.

Buckbeak flew around the sky above the grounds, before he touched down back in the paddock. The Gryffindor half of the class cheered as Harry dismounted. On balance he still preferred his Nimbus.

While the rest of the class began trying things out, Hagrid pulled Harry aside.

"How'm I doin fer me firs' class?"

"Absolutely brilliant." Said Harry. "Oh Neville it's not that hard."

Neville had bowed to his Hippogriff for less than two seconds before he backed away in a hurry. Harry determinably went over to help his friend.

"Look him in the eye and bow."

Neville glared at Harry.

"You don't have to ride him if you don't want to. Just pet him."

The round faced boy seemed to sigh in relief. Harry new Neville had a flying phobia, the previous year when they had to fly down from the Practice Room to the Forbidden Forest boundary he clung onto Harry and kept his eyes tightly shut.

He bowed again and held it for about five or six seconds before the creature bowed to him.

Meanwhile Harry overheard his nemesis opening his mouth.

"I knew if Potter could do it, it must be easy."

Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. They had all bowed and gained the creature's initial respect and he was now allowing Malfoy to pet him.

"Yes you're not dangerous at all are you, you great big ugly brute?"

Harry knew Buckbeak was going to react badly to that creature, what little reading he had done, coupled with Hagrid's words to the class beforehand told him that Hippogriffs did not like being insulted.

A few seconds later Malfoy ended up on the ground with a large scratch in his arm.

"AH!" screamed Malfoy "It's killed me, it's killed me."

"Alrigh' calm down, calm down. I think I'd be'er take ye te the Hospital wing." Said Hagrid in panic. "Class dismissed." He called out.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

On the way back to the castle, the Gryffindors and Slytherins traded their contentious views on who was to blame for Malfoy's injury.

"I don't know why he was whining so much." Said Harry "I get worse injuries than that playing Quidditch."

"That was a horrible thing to happen to Hagrid in his first lesson." Said Hermione.

The four Third Years entered the Gryffindor Common Room to drop off their books.

"Look Hagrid's heading back to his hut." Said Neville looking out the window.

"We should go and see him." Said Harry "Knowing Hagrid he'll drown his sorrows in mead."

"Not you Harry." Said Hermione "Professor Lupin wants to see you."

"Oh right. I'll meet everyone in the Practice Room then I'll come down and join you. I might bring Emma along as well, she is very good with Hagrid."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry arrived at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom just as the Sixth Year class was leaving.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" said Harry.

"Ah Mr Potter." Said Professor Lupin, seeming rather uncomfortable addressing him like that. "Please come in, take a seat."

Harry entered the classroom and sat down.

"Now, I ran into a bit of trouble whilst teaching your sister's class today." Said Professor Lupin. "Given last year's standards… I was expecting to have to start teaching this year's Second Year from the start of First Year onwards."

"Because Professor Lockhart did not teach anyone anything worth learning." Said Harry.

"Yes." Said Professor Lupin. "But it would appear that nearly half of your sister's class, including herself, are considerably ahead of everyone else."

"I made sure my sister and her friends were up to standard despite Lockhart." Said Harry. "I am pretty good at this subject and I like to think that I have done alright."

"Assuming what I've been told of last year's Defence Professor I would assume so." Said Professor Lupin "The reason I asked you here today is because your sister and the others are at a distinctly different level and I need to know what level if I have any hope of having an impact on their education."

Harry understood. "I see. Well I went over last year's work with all of them. That's according to the First Year reading list in the Library not… whatever we call Lockhart's stuff."

"So nothing other than that reading list?" asked Professor Lupin.

"That's correct." Said Harry "Well actually, they do know the Reductor Curse and the Stunning Charm."

"The Reductor Curse?" said Lupin "That's not even on the Second Year reading list, much less the practical."

"I know, but I run a duelling club with my sister and our friends in it. Circumstances at the time meant that learning it would be a good idea." Said Harry. "Ask Professor McGonagall about the rogue suits of armour."

Professor Lupin looked at Harry quizzically "Hmm. How up to date are you and your classmates?"

"Well I made sure my friends Ron, Hermione and Neville were up to standard according to the Second Year reading list, again they know how to do the Reductor Curse and the Stunning Charm. Me, my sister and our friends formed a duelling club… well it's not just duelling but it is mainly… we formed a club last year and commandeered an empty classroom. I made sure everyone's Defence work was where it was supposed to be."

"And at what level is your work?" said Lupin.

"Um… that's a little difficult." Said Harry "I'm definitely passed Fourth Year in terms of practical magic, but I haven't tested everything in Fifth Year so I don't really know how I'm doing there. I've done the reading lists up until the end of Sixth Year though."

Lupin's eyes widened in surprise.

"I like to think I'm good at this subject, you'll be able to judge for yourself in a few days." Said Harry.

"Yes I suppose I will." Said Lupin "Thank you for telling me about your sister and her peers, it should make teaching them much easier."

"No problem sir." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Right Malfoy is getting a good Bat-Bogey, Ginny and I will arrange something." Said Emma when Harry collected her from the Practice Room.

Harry and Emma were now heading down the Grand Staircase with the intention of getting to Hagrid's hut. But they never got that far.

They arrived in the Great Hall just as an angry faced Hagrid was escorting Ron, Hermione and Neville back inside.

Emma ran up ahead to see what was going on "Hagrid, are you alright?"

"Yeah but I don' wan' any of you leavin' the castle it's not safe, especially fer you two." He pointed at Harry and Emma. "In future I'll take ya from 'ere te my place. Yer not te go out without a teacher while that murdering… Anyway… I must be off, I 'ave more classes te prepare fer."

Hagrid turned and marched out.

"What did he mean by us two?" said Emma.

"No idea, but people have been a bit strange regarding you two lately." Said Ron "My parents for one thing, I know I told you but they were really freaked when they couldn't find you."

"Yeah and let's not forget the minister." Said Neville.

"Well if people don't tell us what's going on, then it's not our fault if we cross some line somewhere." Said Harry. "Come on, everyone is still in the Practice Room, we can tell everyone about your timetable Hermione."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry closed the Practice Room door behind them as they returned to the rest of the group and put a silencing ward on the door. Then for good measure he added a locking charm.

"Is this really that serious Harry?" asked Emma.

"According to McGonagall." Said Harry. "Besides she did me this courtesy back when I needed to talk about you and no one else knew of your existence."

He sat down next to Hermione and everyone faced him.

"Right, you guys cannot tell anyone about this. The only reason we're allowed to know is because if we weren't told this, we'd notice something strange is going to happen. So I have to be clear, secrecy?"

Everyone nodded.

Hermione, with help from the other Third Years explained about the Time Turner.

"Wow?" said Colin "I didn't know Wizards could manipulate time."

"This is not to manipulate time Colin, this is just to allow me to attend classes." Said Hermione "We are not to use this item for anything other than me attending class."

"Right." Said Geoffrey. "This year, when we go into the forest to fight the spiders we will not use the Time Turner in any way."

"Here, here." Said Vicky.

"Also I talked to Professor Lupin and told him where you all are in terms of your Defence levels. I don't know how that'll affect your time here but we'll soon find out." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry finished his dinner early and then went back to the Practice Room to read. He had finished working on curses, the bulk of which were covered in Fourth Year and was now learning counter-curses which was the focus for Fifth Year. But he found his mind wandering elsewhere.

Ever since Dobby died, the Elf's last words were praying on Harry's mind. At the end of the previous term, Harry and Luna had examined the location Dobby had indicated and found no evidence of a safe-room. Except that is, for Luna's story about finding a store room with a vanishing cabinet.

Over the holidays Harry realised that Luna was thinking about a route down to the Great Hall. It was a crazy idea but Harry wondered if what was going on in someone's mind was the key to getting inside.

A few minutes later, Harry was in the Seventh Floor Corridor next to the tapestry with the wizard attempting to teach trolls how to do ballet.

Harry moved to the end of the corridor where Luna must have entered from and repeatedly moved back and forth thinking of a route down to the Great Hall. It was insane and unlikely to work but…

"What in the name of…?" said Harry.

Out of nowhere a door materialized in the wall opposite the tapestry.

"I never expected this to…" Said Harry. He cautiously approached and opened the door.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry knew instantly this was the room Luna must have entered last year. It was filled to the brim with junk. From booms to pots and pans to bottles of sherry and some discarded furniture. It was essentially a hoarder's paradise.

But right in front of Harry was a big black cabinet that dominated the area in front of him. Harry knew a little of Vanishing Cabinets. They were essentially used for either covert or emergency transport. Sort of like a magical fire escape. They were very popular during the war with Voldemort, but many people lost their lives in accidents because of them. The precise charms and runes required to make a functioning set were complicated enough but the additional charms and runes required to keep them functioning were very difficult to enchant.

Harry decided against trying to travel through this one. It may have worked for Luna but until he knew more about the mechanics of one, he had no intention of experimenting with it.

"I wonder why Dobby thought this place would be safe." Sure it's hard to find but if the amount of stuff here is any indication then plenty of people have found it in the past.

Another thought occurred to Harry, Dobby spoke specifically of a safe place, not a very large disorganized storing area. The idea was no crazier than the one that got him into this room. Harry went outside the room and saw the door he entered into disappear.

"Ok what to think?" said Harry. What Harry wanted to know was: what was the purpose of this room? So he walked back and forth three times thinking that question. It appeared to work because the door reappeared and Harry entered.

This time the room was completely different. For starters it was almost empty. It was a bare room with stone walls and floor about the size of a village community centre. The room was almost empty in that there was nothing in it except a large book sitting on a pedestal.

Harry walked up to it and looked it over.

_Welcome to the Room of Requirement_

_This is the single greatest secret in the hole of Hogwarts Castle. The Room will always adjust itself to the seeker's needs. This room, decreed by those whom founded this school, is the soul of Hogwarts. It is the ultimate example of the magic used in the founding of this castle. Use it well, for you have discovered a secret far greater than any you will find in this castle._

"The Room of Requirement?" Harry tested the name on his lips.

Now that he'd found this room, the question was, what was he to do with it? What could he do with this room?

"_Ok something simple first._" Thought Harry "_I want a nice comfy chair to sit on._"

Harry's desire was granted as a nice squashy armchair made its way into existence. Harry then remembered his reading and decided that, while he was comfortable, he would conduct his research in there.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Mr Potter where on Earth have you been?" demanded McGonagall as Harry climbed through the portrait hole.

"What? I was studying." said Harry "Is it already after curfew? I didn't think I was gone that long" He didn't think he'd been gone that long.

"No, it is not yet after curfew." Said McGonagall seeming to calm down somewhat.

"Then what's the problem. Was Emma worried, did something happen to her?"

"No nothing's wrong Mr Potter I just didn't know where you were. But you're back now, so kindly go to your dormitory." Professor McGonagall left the Common Room in a hurry.

"That was strange?" said Harry.

"You're telling us." Said Neville, as he, Ron and Hermione walked up to Harry. "She couldn't find you in the Practice Room or here, so we told her you were probably out for a walk or something. She's been searching the castle for you for over two hours, I think some of the other teachers were too."

"Why?" said Harry.

"She wouldn't say." Said Ron.

"You know I get the feeling the teachers aren't tell me something." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following day, Harry and others went to breakfast.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright today Hermione?" said Harry, still worried about her timetable choices.

"Yes."

"Alright." Said Harry. "Neville and I will see you after Muggle Studies."

"Yes you will." Said Hermione.

A few minutes later, Harry and Neville met a smiling Hermione outside the Ancient Runes classroom.

"Ronald can be such a child sometimes." Said Hermione "Professor Burbage spent the lesson showing us Muggle games and toys. He went all giddy over the ball in the cup."

"At least she didn't show him a Nintendo." Said Harry.

"Thankfully that stuff doesn't work in Hogwarts." Said Hermione. "Still it's a shame films can't be shown, he absolutely love Sword in the Stone. You know we should have a film with the Defence group when we go back next summer, maybe even go to the cinema."

"We can add it to the list of things to do." Said Harry "Top of the list is still a trip to the beach."

"Maybe we could do both." Said Hermione.

Harry and Hermione bounced ideas off of one another while Neville struggled to take in the Muggle portions of the conversation. Eventually the door to the classroom opened and middle-aged woman beckoned them in.

"Welcome to Study of Ancient Runes." Said the Professor, once everyone had sat down. Like Arithmancy, this class was made up of a group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, the exact same Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. "I am Professor Babbling and I shall be your teacher in this subject for the next three years."

The Professor took a quick register, confirming everyone was there.

"Now. The course you are taking up until the end of your Fifth Year involves the study of runes. For those of you who do not know, runes are magical crests. This here is an example of such a crest"

She pointed to a diagram of a finely drawn crest.

"This here is one of the oldest runes known to the Wizarding World. It was used extensively by Ancient Egyptian and Greek wizards as a means of astounding Muggle populations. Its simple purpose is to make a simple object float above ground. The person who draws the rune can variate the height of the object by the number of lines drawn in this egg shaped box here. There are three lines here so that would be three small spans. A Span is an ancient Egyptian measurement consisting of about ten inches, therefore this rune would make an object float about thirty inches from the surface. A good inscriber could fit up to twelve spans if he so desired.

It is important to bear in mind that the wand was not conceived until sometime during the Dark Ages. Before that age, witches and wizards relied on other means of sorcery to harness their magic, use of runes was the most common. Unlike spells from wands, which tend to wear off after a while, runes can theoretically sustain magic indefinitely. Of course like the spell caster the rune carver is restrained by their own limitations. No ink lasts forever but a good ink can last hundreds of years, of course that is useless if you don't draw a rune correctly. Carving Runes into items is the best way to do it."

Professor Babbling then went over to a cabinet and took out a clock.

"In the Muggle world, clocks tend to be run on devices called batteries. In the magical world, we of course use magic. The basic mechanics of a clock in both worlds are the same. The difference is the source of energy."

She turned the clock so it was facing away from the class and showed them a rune that was carved into the metal plate at the back.

"This particular rune runs the mechanics of the clock, it can be modified to run many other devices as well, it was first developed by Roman Wizards over two thousand years ago, we're not entirely sure why but that is a debate for historians. About half of all runes that we currently use these days were conceived before the Dark Ages. During the time between now and when you sit your O.W.L's we will be focusing on that half. If you are interested in the other half then I'm afraid that it won't be covered until you reach N.E.W.T level, that class is called Conception and Study of Runic Technology. For that class you will need to have an O.W.L in both this class and Arithmancy and at least one other in either Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts or Charms. However that is a concern for another time. Another aspect of runes it the runic script, an ancient written language that forms into the incantations for the runes."

Professor Babbling, pointed her wand at the blackboard and a series of runic inscriptions appeared.

"All Rune's have a unique incantation, most are 4-12 words long and all those words are in runic script, this one is for the hover rune."

She tapped the board again. "This is how the words are pronounced phonetically and this is what the words mean in our language. By this time next year I expect all of you to have a grasp on how to translate runic scripts, learning the language and how to translate it is going to be the focus for this year, however we will make some attempts at drawing runes as well before the year is out."

At the end of the lesson Harry, Neville and Hermione were given a lot of homework. Harry didn't realise that Ancient Runes would involve learning a whole new language. The workload seemed doable, for now, but he was incredibly worried about Hermione, she would doubtlessly have a lot of homework from all her extra classes by the time the day ended and the weekend started.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

That afternoon, Emma and the other Gryffindor Second Years did not have classes after lunch so she and her friends were hanging out in the Practice Room.

"How long until the Duelling Club gets here?" she said.

"I don't know." Said Ginny "About four or five hours tops I'd guess."

"Damn." Said Emma.

"Problem?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah, I wanna make some more mana."

"You just leave that in a pot to boil though?" said Colin. "You can leave it while you're duelling."

"Not in the same room I can't. It'll only take one stray spell to knock the thing over and scald the nearest person with boiling hot water." Said Emma.

"Oh, I never thought of that." Said Colin.

"You and Harry really need another space." Said Demelza "We stole Harry's private testing area last year, now that I think about it we kind of ruined his thing."

"Harry was happy to have the Duelling club and have us meet here regularly." Said Emma. "Besides he gets this place all to himself on a Sunday."

"Is there something else you can do, something that won't take more than a few hours?" said Demelza.

"I guess." Said Emma. "You know I might just leave the mana in here boiling overnight."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile, Harry and the other Third Years were assembling in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They had all taken their books, parchment and quills out and were waiting for Professor Lupin to arrive.

"So what do you think this will be like?" said Ron.

"I have high hopes." Said Harry "He was competent enough to see the issue I created in Emma's class. In that regard he's already the best teacher we've ever had."

It only took a few minutes for Lupin to arrive. "Hello everyone, I would like you all to start by putting your books away. We're going to have a practical lesson."

The Professor's announcement caused everyone to look at each other excitedly. The last practical lesson they had was a complete disaster and Lockhart had never tried another after that.

Everyone packed their books away and, upon instruction, followed Lupin to the Staff Room with their wands.

"Peeves I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Lupin when everyone noticed the poltergeist stuffing chewing gum into the lock of a broom cupboard.

"Oh well if it isn't Loony Lupin." Peeves mocked. "Loony loopy Lupin, Loony Loopy Lupin." Peeves sung while spinning around and floating up and down.

Professor Lupin's expression didn't reveal any anger or irritation. In fact his eyes seemed to twinkle at the mocking display.

"This everyone is a handy little spell. Watch." Lupin raised his wand and incanted "_Waddiwasi!_"

The chewing gum shot out of the lock and flew straight up Peeves' nose, causing the poltergeist to scream and fly away.

"Cool sir." Said Dean.

"Thank you Mr Thomas. Now shall we continue?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hold the door Lupin." Said Snape, as the class filtered into the staff room. "I have no desire to witness this."

Snape strode towards the door, but before he left he had one thing left to say.

"You should know that this class contains Neville Longbottom, I would advise you not to entrust him with anything dangerous, not unless Miss Granger is whispering in his ear."

Neville glared at Snape. Neville had actually made an antidote in Potions all by himself, but he asked Hermione to watch from a distance in case he was making a mistake. He didn't, and Hermione did not have to give him any instructions, but Snape took points off him anyway.

"I'm sure Neville will perform admirably today." Said Professor Lupin. "We don't all have your gift for cauldrons after all Professor Snape."

Snape for his part, sneered at Lupin then left. Harry guessed that these two must have a history of some sort.

"Now then." Said Lupin drawing everyone's attention. "Today, we're going to deal with what's in here." He patted a wardrobe which suddenly rattled about.

A few people yelped in surprise.

"No need to worry. What we have in here is a Boggart. Can anyone here tell me what a Boggart is?"

Harry and Hermione both raised their hands.

"Mr Potter?"

"Boggarts are shape-shifting creatures that hide in secluded areas, normally inside disused wardrobes and cabinets. When confronted a Boggart will assume the shape of whatever that person fears the most."

"Exactly." Said Professor Lupin. "As well as wardrobes and cabinets Boggarts will essentially hide virtually anywhere that's dark and isolated: the space under beds, beneath floor boards, inside attics. I once encountered one inside an old grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday."

"Does Hogwarts get a lot of Boggarts?" asked Hermione with concern in her voice.

"A few a year." Admitted Lupin. "In a magical building this size it's only natural. You generally won't find them though because they congregate in parts of the castle that are rarely visited and members of the staff will generally take care of them before any of you get to see them. Professor Dumbledore however allowed me to preserve this one so it could be used for today's class."

The wardrobe with the Boggart shook violently again, a number of Harry's classmates jumped again in response.

"Now we have a distinct advantage over the Boggart can anyone spot it?" said Professor Lupin. "Harry?"

"Well for starters we know we're dealing with a Boggart." Said Harry. "Boggarts normally assume our worst fears, but if we know we're facing one we can picture a fear in our mind and the Boggart will assume that fear and not something unexpected that catches us off guard."

"That is true." Said Professor Lupin "Also our numbers?" he said trying to see if Harry knew what he was talking about.

"Well given there are so many of us, or even that there are at least two of us, the Boggart may have trouble knowing what to transform into." Said Harry.

"Exactly, many Boggarts get easily confused by trying to emulate more than one fear. I once encountered a Boggart that tried assuming a form that was half of one person's fear, a giant slug, and half of another's, a headless corpse. The best method of combatting a Boggart is laughter, Boggarts inspire fear and laughter confuses them. To help us, we shall use spell specially designed to fight Boggarts. Please repeat after me: _Riddikulus!_"

"_Riddikulus!_" repeated the class.

"Very good, unfortunately saying the spell is the only easy part. In order to change the Boggart into something more amusing, you need to picture something that you find particularly funny. Do that while saying the incantation and the spell will do the rest. Now. Neville, could you step forward please?"

Neville did so.

"Now what do you fear the most?" asked the Professor.

"Umm… I… I don't really know." Said Neville. A year ago he would have said Professor Snape, but somehow facing down Acromantulae and a Basilisk diminished the greasy git's scary influence. "Giant snakes?"

"I wouldn't say that Neville." Said Harry "It's only a Boggart, so the look won't kill you but we don't have any mandrakes…" said Harry much to the confusion of everyone in the classroom except his three friends.

Neville's eyes widened "Ok, not a giant snake then." Although what he really meant was not a basilisk. "What then?"

Harry thought for a moment "Fluffy?"

Neville gulped at that though. "Ok Fluffy?"

There were perplexed looks all around the class, including from Professor Lupin "Fluffy?" he said.

"One of Hagrid's pets." Said Ron for clarification.

"Ah, say no more." Said Lupin in understanding. "So Neville can you picture Fluffy turning into something funny?"

Neville nodded.

"Alright." Said Lupin "I want each of you to take a minute now and think about what fear your Boggart will assume and what funny image you wish it to assume."

Harry stood still for a moment. He had plenty of images in his mind that had scared him in the past, but did he fear the most. Well he knew the answer to that, but he was not sure there was a physical image the Boggart could form to represent that. Other things that sprung to mind were Voldemort, Dementors, then there was the troll from first year, but that was more a fear of losing Hermione than of a giant ugly club-wielding monster. He didn't think he could laugh after seeing what he most feared, but the most sensible option he had at the moment was the Dementor, so he went with that.

"Are we ready?" asked Professor Lupin.

Everyone nodded their affirmatives.

"Alright Neville, you're up." Said Lupin.

Neville took position, his brand new wand in his hands, ready to face his fear.

Lupin flicked his wand and the door opened. When a giant three-headed Cerberus crawled out of the wardrobe, tilting its heads sideways, many people screamed. Harry, Ron and Hermione knowing what was coming out managed to keep themselves calm but it was an unwelcome flash from the past.

"_Riddikulus!_" cried out Neville.

Fluffy the giant three-headed dog transformed into younger version of Emma's cat Mopsus rather noisily licking its rear-end. The sudden change brought about a silence from the class for just a second before everyone burst out laughing.

With Neville having set the tone for the lesson, the other student began to form a line leading up to the Boggart. Harry managed to get himself at the front of the line. It was probably his imagination but Professor Lupin looked a little uneasy at his presence there.

Harry walked up to the Boggart and it formed into a Dementor. Harry braced himself for the cold feeling, before the Boggart-Dementor could make Harry lose consciousness, he incanted the spell.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The Dementor morphed into a pig which only Harry recognised as his Uncle Vernon. The class laughed at the bewildered and dumb looking farm animal as Harry stepped back and allowed Parvati to take a shot. As he did so he saw Professor Lupin looking relieved.

Harry wondered what the man was thinking. Then again, if a Dementor was considered the safest of Harry's fears then the man did have some justification, having Voldemort appear in class might have been a bad idea as well. Of course neither the Dementor nor Voldemort were Harry's greatest fear.

Parvati turned her giant cobra into a jack-in-the-box and next it was Ron's turn. Harry, Neville, Hermione as well as their ginger-haired friend were treated to a reminder of what Aragog's children look like as the Boggart morphed into one.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The spider received a set of roller-skates and lost all sense of balance.

Next Seamus confronted a Mummy and turned it into a pile of bandages. Dean confronted a severed hand that turned into a set of chattering teeth. Eventually Neville ran forward again and Mopsus appeared for just 2 seconds, long enough to lick himself once, before vanishing into thin air.

"Excellent work everyone. Five points to everyone who faced the Boggart, an extra five for Neville for encountering it twice and I think Harry should get ten points for answering those questions right at the start of the lesson. For homework I want you to summarise the chapter on Boggarts in your books, one roll of parchment to be handed in this time next week. Well done everyone."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I really wish I'd gotten a turn." Said Hermione.

"You shouldn't have just stayed in the background then." Said Harry "Do you even know what you'd picture as a fear."

"Probably getting only nine out of ten in a class test." Said Ron.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm not actually sure, that's why I was so reluctant to go forward."

"You should have just picked something, like Harry and I did." Said Neville.

"Well if there are Boggarts all around the school maybe you'll get the chance one day." Said Ron. "Come on let's go practice duelling."

"Yeah Emma should be in the Practice Room now." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When the Third Years arrived, Harry walked straight up to his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey big brother. To what do I owe this hug?" said Emma. She never minded Harry's hugs, but this one seemed a bit random.

"Just glad that you're ok." Said Harry. "So I was thinking we should try duelling in pairs, two versus two."

Following the chaos from agreeing with Harry's suggestion, everyone forgot about his strange moment with Emma. Everyone except Harry that is. He teamed up with his sister and the two of them fought ferociously. No one landed a single shot on Emma or Harry, even when they went up against Ginny, who was Harry's best student in the club.

"Maybe we should all gang up on the two of you." Ron joked.

Harry seemed to tense at that, no one seemed to notice, especially as the joke wasn't give more than a few seconds regard by those present.

"I think it's time to shower." Said Hermione "Dinner will be in less than half an hour."

"Uh… yeah…" said Harry "Luna we'll… meet you back here…"

"Are you alright Harry, you seem distracted?" said Emma.

"I am?" said Harry "Don't worry about it, just thoughts passing through my head, that's all."

Harry didn't tell anyone, besides which he suspected they already knew, what his greatest fear was. That fear had been on his mind on and off since the end of the previous term when he carried his sister's body out of the chamber. It was always there and it would always be his greatest fear. Harry may not have seen the Boggart transform, but the fear was still there; and he knew it.

* * *

><p>Here's a question for you, how do Boggarts emulate fears such as a fear of flying? Another example would be my own personal fear, losing my teeth (don't laugh that is genuinely my greatest fear I've had absolutely horrible nightmares that felt very real) but I don't know how a Boggart would emulate that fear. I've actually been wondering about this for a while now. It came back full force when I stopped to consider Neville's fear, because after Snape I would rank flying as his next greatest fear.<p>

One final thing, Harry has kind of formed a large following; him and eleven others. I'm thinking of coming up with a group name for them, like the Marauders, but only not the Marauders, also I wouldn't bother giving them individual nicknames, as I'm sure you're having enough trouble remember each of them as it is.


	21. Mystery of the Mass Murderer

Mystery of the Mass Murderer

Defence Against the Dark Arts was rapidly becoming everyone's favourite subject. Professor Lupin clearly knew what he was doing in his classes, during the second week back, he covered another new magical creature with the Third Years: Red Caps, small dwarf-like creatures that sought out places where blood had been shed.

Emma's class was also interesting, Harry had ensured she and her friends knew plenty about using spells against magical creatures, but he had never managed to set up a scenario where they could personally test their spells against magical menaces.

"These are a simple pest to the average Wizarding Garden. They're called Gnomes." Said Lupin showing the class the strange little creatures with potato-like heads.

Professor Lupin taught the class about the Gnomes general habitats and nature. Then the class proceeded to learn, or in the case of Emma and her friends revise, the Flipendo Jinx. It was normally difficult to learn this in First Year, but Second Years had the advantage of considerably more experience casting magic so the class picked up the spell rather quickly.

Once that was done Lupin lead them to a disused classroom next door where he had set up a pen filled with gnomes.

"This is the Flipendo Spell Challenge, or at least my version of the Flipendo Spell Challenge. As you will notice the pen is completely filled with Gnomes and outside the pen there are five different coloured bins. I want you all to divide into five teams of four and for each team to fill their bucket with as many Gnomes as possible. Unlike garden Gnomes, this lot are quite feral creatures and they attack if you get too close, so you'll need to hit each one with a jinx in order to pick it up. This time next week I want you to hand in an essay on the Flipendo Jinx, as incentive the group who gets the most gnomes in their bin shall be exempt from this homework assignment." Said Professor.

Emma's Defence group looked around at each other, four of them were going to get no Defence Homework?

"Oh and Miss Potter, for the sake of fairness I'm going to have to ask that no more than two of your friends be in one group."

Emma pouted but Professor Lupin shook his head. So Miss Potter found herself with Demelza along with Ravenclaw Ruth Clearwater and Gryffindor Angus Matlock.

Angus was one of Colin and Geoffrey's dorm mates. Last year he teased Emma for protectively keeping Colin's seat free for him just after he was petrified. In response to that teasing, Geoffrey had punched him in the face. That was the only significant thing that had happened between Emma and the three boys in her House and Year that were not Geoffrey or Colin, so she had no idea how he'd perform in a duel or a Flipendo Challenge.

As it turns out, he did rather badly. While everyone in class had learnt the spell, Emma and her friends had spent countless hours with Harry perfecting their target practice. All of them except Colin had also been involved in a mass skirmish involving Acromantulae. Put simply there was a clear gap in skill levels.

Ruth actually performed pretty well all things considered. Her aim was not perfect but it was good enough to get considerably more Gnomes than most.

For Professor Lupin, it soon became clear that the winner would either be Emma and Demelza's team or Ginny's team; which consisted of her, the other two Gryffindor Boys (Sean Ogbourne and Carl Hopkins) and a Ravenclaw Boy called Eric Bradley. The three boys did not have very good aim and were not good at keeping an eye out for the Gnomes that were interested in attacking them.

Ginny on the other hand attacked and grabbed her Gnomes with a ferocity Lupin had rarely seen. At the end of the lesson she was only three Gnomes behind Emma and Demelza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Where is Harry?" said Emma after classes had finished at end of the Second Week.

"Don't know." Said Hermione. "He's been vanishing a lot lately, I think he's found another Practice Room to do his experiments. We've just been letting him go, I don't want to deprive him of another testing space, we kinda took this one from him."

"I guess not." Said Emma "He never said anything to us though…"

"He probably doesn't want us to think we hijacked this room from him, you're forgetting up until all of us started coming here a year ago this was his personal space." Said Hermione.

"Yeah he might not tell all of you that, but he'd tell me." Said Emma, feeling slightly hurt.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Incanted Harry. Nothing happened.

Harry had been working on trying to learn a method to counter the effects of Dementors. After quite a bit of research he came across the Patronus Charm in a library book. Unfortunately it was amongst the most difficult of magic spells one could learn. It also didn't help that the instructions were vague.

Checking his watch, Harry realised he'd been in the Room of Requirement for several hours now and made no progress.

Sighing he sat down on a conveniently placed arm-chair, "I wish I had access to a better instructions for this spell." He said glaring at the book he'd acquired.

A second after he said that, pedestal rose up out of the floor next to him, carrying a book with it. Harry lifted the book up, and the pedestal retreated into the ground. It was a rather old document. Upon closer inspection Harry discovered it was actually someone's notebook.

_An analytical study of the formulaic properties of a corporeal Patronus._

_By Professor Winston Lawrence._

_Wednesday 9__th__ October 1935_

The notes contained extremely complex mathematical calculations as well as notes on the six elements and the mathematical formulae for each of them plus another for a spell. The Patronus Charm.

Harry was a bit perplexed as to why the room gave him this. These instructions were definitely more detailed but it looked more like magical research, research that he could not comprehend at this stage in his education, not until he learnt more about Arithmancy and Elemental Magic.

Nevertheless Harry decided to keep the notes for now, he was relieved to find when he exited the Room of Requirement that they didn't disappear from his hand.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"There you are Brother of mine." Said Emma, getting up from her seat in the Common Room. "Where are you these days?"

"Oh." Said Harry. "I found somewhere to practice Defence spells, I didn't want to accidentally hurt someone in our clubhouse."

Emma looked a bit guilty. "Sorry, we've kind of taken over your Practice Room, haven't we?"

"It's alright." Said Harry "It was my decision to have everyone round. Did I miss anything?"

"Well I still can't make mana." Said Emma.

"Mana?" said Harry "Didn't you just make some at Colin' over the summer? I thought…"

"Harry that took eight hours to make, where can I leave a cauldron for eight hours?"

"Moaning Myrtles Bathroom?" said Harry.

"Harry, every teacher in this school and Mr Filch knows we brewed Polyjuice in their last year, if I leave a cauldron running in there they'll empty it on site."

"Point." Said Harry. "Actually I wonder if you can use the room I found."

"Harry I can't risk leaving something in a classroom, who knows who could…"

"It's not a classroom. I'll take you there after dinner. It's brilliant."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"When the heck did you find this place?" said Emma as she looked around Practice Room mark 2.

"Well I've been trying to find it since last term, but I managed to enter the room for the first time last week." Said Harry.

"What got your attention to it in the first place though?" asked Emma.

"Dobby's dying words. Then Luna mentioned having found a room with a Vanishing Cabinet, that's a magical closet that leads you to another Vanishing Cabinet at another location, in a vast store room in the same place. She mentioned having walked back and forth several times but I didn't realise the entry method myself until last week." Said Harry.

"Can this become anything?" said Emma.

"As far as I can tell, it can't make food or drink, well except water, but it can become anything I want."

"Well can I try something?" said Emma.

"Sure." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After testing out the Room of Requirement with Emma, the two of them between them got a great idea to surprise everyone on the coming Sunday. It would take a lot of preparation but it was doable.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Thanks Hagrid." Said Harry.

Hagrid had bought Harry three boxes of Butterbeer and some other things from the village at the young boy's request. He was picking the things up in Hagrid's hut, for some reason he'd insisted on escorting Harry from the Entrance Hall, but refused to elaborate on why.

"I don' know wha' ye plan on doin with tha flo'ur an' tha' eggs, jus' don' get me inte trouble fer it." said Hagrid, returning what was left of the money bag Harry had given him.

"It's for Hermione's birthday, I promise it's not for a prank, I'd never use you as an accessory for that." Said Harry.

"Right, right." Said Hagrid "Are ye sure ye don' want a han with those, they'll be heavy te carry?"

"Hagrid, we're wizards." Said Harry "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The three Butterbeer boxes, which were already tied together with a piece of cord, floated off the ground. Harry then tied the shopping bags to the cord, he was now ready to take his purchases through the castle. Magic was great.

Hagrid escorted Harry back to the Entrance Hall, just as Oliver Wood came down the stairs.

"There you are Harry, meet us on the pitch in twenty minutes, we're going to have a practice session."

"We are?" said Harry.

"Yes, see you there." Said Wood.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Well at least he didn't suggest it tomorrow." Said Emma. When Harry told her he had to go to Quidditch.

"I don't care what he says, I am not practicing tomorrow, you can't prepare everything yourself."

"Relax Harry." Said Emma. "This is going to be great. I'll get the rest of the stuff we need from the kitchens, it was good of Fred and George to give us directions."

"Let's just hope they didn't deceive us." Said Harry.

"George maybe, but Fred can't deceive me." Smiled Emma.

"What?"

"Go to Quidditch Practice Harry." Said Emma impatiently.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Harry and his teammates assured Oliver that they would do everything possible to win the Quidditch Cup that year, Emma met up with Luna in the Entrance Hall.

"Thanks for helping us." Said Emma.

"That's quite alright." Said Luna "Why aren't you telling the others yet?"

"We want it to be a surprise, but Harry feels you have the right to see the room early since you helped him find it." Said Emma.

"That is very kind of him." Said Luna.

"That's Harry for you." Said Emma. "Between the two of us, we came up with this whole concept, I'm just glad we got all our friends to bring their clothes just in case."

"What did you tell them?" asked Luna.

"Just down here." Emma indicated a staircase leading to basement area. "We just told them to have tomorrow off from two o'clock. After that, the rest of the day is reserved for Hermione's party. Poor girl is working like mad to get all her work done in time."

"Perhaps Hermione is trying to reach too far, maybe she should cut back on classes and help me research Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Said Luna.

"I think Hermione doing exactly what she wants, personally I think she's nuts to try and do every subject on offer but either she'll manage fine over this year and in others years to come or she'll have to give up one or two subjects. That choice is hers though." Said Emma.

"Is this the painting?" said Luna.

"Looks like it." Said Emma "According to the twins we need to tickle the pear. Care to do the honours?"

"Why thank you Emma, that is a most kind thing to say." Said Luna.

After getting over the shock that there was an absolute mass of House-Elves in the school, Emma and Luna carried the food items up to the Room of Requirement.

"I had no idea there were House-Elves in Hogwarts." Said Emma.

"It is a shame, but people rarely discuss the use of elves in Wizarding society. You read Hogwarts a History, did you see any mention?"

"None." Said Emma. "I just hope they aren't mistreated like Dobby was, you know with Filch here it wouldn't surprise me."

"I don't think they are abused." Said Luna "Professor Dumbledore is kind to everyone, even those of us who are not human, also you saw that they were a happy and cheerful group."

"I guess." Said Emma. "It's just… I wonder, if magic didn't exist, would I have ended up all wonky like Dobby as a result of living with the Dursleys?"

"That is a rather difficult question to answer." Said Luna "Your relatives hate magic, so if it didn't exist then they wouldn't have any reason to hate you. Also your parents wouldn't have been killed during the war as our world cannot exist without magic."

"Very true Luna." Said Emma. "I do wonder sometime though, if Dobby was beyond help, if we could have gotten him away from the Malfoys. He did hurt us and I can never forgive him for what he did to Harry or what he put Demelza through, you know she still occasionally remembers her elbow snapping. I can tell it really bothers her. But still."

"We will honour Dobby's sacrifice for as long as we shall live." Said Luna "The fact that he died for us, means that we will never forget him. All we can do is try to help other elves who are not so happy, and also those who are not House-Elves." Said Luna.

"That's why I like you so much Luna, you can always make me think positive. Just like when Harry and I discovered our… 'gift' from Voldemort." Said Emma with thoughts drifting to Parseltongue.

"You're welcome Emma." said Luna happily. "Do I get to see what this room look like now?"

Emma smiled. She walked back and forth in front of the wall three times.

"After you." She said.

Luna walked in and physically stopped with surprise. "Wow… Emma this is incredible."

"The best part is, after tomorrow, we can come back here again and again." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It had taken over a week of planning since Emma tested a theory in the Room of Requirement, both Potters had remained tight lipped about what they were doing, saying that it was a surprise. Then earlier in the week, they told everyone to keep Sunday afternoon free and meet them in the Common Room at two o'clock.

"Luna is just outside." Said Emma coming in to find Harry and all their Gryffindor friends. "I'm going to have to attend to the cake, so if you'll excuse me."

"Sure we'll meet you there." Said Harry

Emma left.

"Right where are Geoffrey and Colin?" asked Harry.

"Here." Called out Geoffrey, as the two of them descended from the staircase to the Boys Dormitories. "What's so special about this, why all the secrecy?"

"You'll see soon enough, but can everyone go and fetch your swimsuits and some towels?" said Harry, enjoying the looks that appeared on everyone's faces when he asked that.

Harry and Emma had really enjoyed swimming during their time at the Creeveys. There was a huge debate about whether Hogwarts could possibly have swimming facilities, Hermione had been amongst the most vocal of the doubters. Despite that though, she and all there other friends had agreed to pack their swimsuits just in case.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry what are you doing?" said Ron, looking at his friend walking up and down in front of the wall.

"Prepared to be amazed." Said Harry.

"Whoa, where'd that door come from?" said Demelza.

"I'll explain once we're inside." Said Harry.

When they stepped into the room, all of them stood still and gasped in wonderment.

"Hey guys, so be honest what do you think?" said Emma.

None of them said anything, those who'd been brought up in the Magical World had never seen anything remotely like this before.

Emma had originally thought of turning the Room of Requirement into a simple swimming pool. But after a while thinking on the subject, she had decided to add more aspects here and there and, with Harry's input, they had turned the room into a small indoor water park. But they hadn't stopped there, Birthday parties needed food and drink. So Harry and Emma had requisitioned help from Hagrid and the Hogwarts kitchens to acquire some party food. That last aspect of the party was not ready yet and wouldn't be until dinner, but the sheer size of the complex was mind boggling.

"Harry, Emma this is incredible." Said Hermione. "But how is it possible?"

She looked out over the long wave pool that must be 30 meters long.

"That must extend about a dozen feet outside the castle, and the height of this place must be higher than this section of the school as well." Said Hermione.

"It's magic." Said Harry.

He then explained the Room of Requirement concept and how he and Emma had come with a plan for a birthday party.

"Harry this is brilliant, I never even knew that places like this existed in the Muggle world." said Ron "Forget the beach, let's find one of these next summer."

"We'll add it to the list of things to do, but I still want to go to the beach." Said Emma. "Now we need to find somewhere to change, oh!"

As the words escaped Emma's lips, two different sections of compartments sprung up.

_Boy's Changing Rooms Girl's Changing Rooms_

"Well that's convenient." Said Natalie.

After the initial shock of finding a room that could morph into an indoor Water Park, everyone began to enjoy themselves. As the Muggleborns who'd been to this sort of thing before, Demelza and Colin rushed down the ramp that led into the wave pool. The others followed not to long afterwards and the wave machine, or in this instance the magical wave device, activated and they spent the first hour or so just enjoying that feeling.

For the non-Muggleborns who had little experience with basic swimming pools the waves were exciting but it was nothing compared to the flooms. Ron in particular had fun using the tube slides, both with and without floats.

The twelve of them spent hours enjoying the thrills of a water park that only the Room of Requirement could provide for them.

"Emma where are you going?" said Hermione.

"To prepare the food, unless you'd rather have cold chips?" she joked.

"I'll give you a hand." She said.

"No stay." Said Harry "You've been working like crazy since term started, this is your birthday, you can help at the next birthday party."

He then got out and helped Emma as well.

Emma had just picked up a knife and was preparing to cut potatoes when Harry appeared behind her.

"You're a witch remember." He picked his wand up from the table and silently performed his severing charm.

"You just love doing that spell, don't you?" said Emma smirking. She lifted her own wand and incanted her own charm, albeit not silently.

"Kind of." Said Harry. "I hope Hermione likes our cake."

"I'm sure she will." Said Emma. "It's the food I'm worried about."

"It's a party, you need party food, you can't just make a roast beef dinner." Said Harry.

"I would like a roast beef, or lamb." Said Emma. "But you're right, no red wine."

After a while the chips; along with chicken nuggets; sausage rolls and a few small sized pizzas were taken out of the stove provided by the room. Between them, Harry and Emma placed the hot food on the table alongside some cold food to: sandwiches, cheese and pineapple sticks as well as crisps and some fairy cakes and a few other odds and ends.

"I'll sort out the drinks." Said Harry.

"Alright." Said Emma, she turned to pool and shouted "Children dinner time."

The protests from the water signalled to the Potters that the message was received.

Harry shook his head "You're still the baby here sis."

Emma turned to him and stuck her tongue out.

No one doubted that they would be back in the pool later on, so no one got dressed. Instead they dried off and draped warm towels over their swimsuit clad bodies before sitting down to enjoy the meal prepared for them by the Potters.

"Wow?" said Ron.

"Harry where on Earth did you get all of this?" said Hermione looking at the table before them.

"Hagrid bought some stuff for us in the village." Said Harry. "Including these." He indicated the Butterbeer."

"We got most of the rest from the kitchens, including the plates and cutlery." Said Emma. "The room provided the stove and we provided the levitation charms to get the stuff up here."

"This is incredible." Said Demelza "You two prepared all this by yourselves?"

"Yeah." Said Emma, she decided not mentioned that she and Harry had plenty of practice growing up. "We wanted to keep the room of requirement a secret so we could surprise you all."

"Well it is absolutely wonderful, thank you." Said Hermione pulling both of them into a hug.

After filling up on some not entirely healthy snacks, Harry and Emma brought out a courgette cake with cinnamon and walnut. As per tradition with Hogwarts cake, Harry had the distinct honour of cutting it with a severing charm, after everyone sung Hermione 'Happy Birthday' in a rendition that was distinctly less embarrassing than the previous year.

After they had eaten and drunk all they could, they spent an hour playing Magical Monopoly, just like Muggle Monopoly except the locations were in the Wizarding World (mostly Diagon Alley) and the figure pieces moved on their own accord and loudly protested whenever they got sent to Azkaban (jail). Additionally whenever someone had to pay the goblin (the banker) a fine or a tax, a tiny giggling goblin would jump up from his seat in the centre of the board and meticulously count out the fake galleons from the players stash.

Demelza also discovered to her shock that when she mortgaged her Flourish and Blotts property, a small pair of miniature goblin guards would rush out from the centre and stand by her building looking at her in a deviant manner that made her glad they were just animated objects.

They played the game only long enough to let their stomachs settle and then abandoned it to play in the pool a little longer.

"We need to head back soon." Said Harry. "It's not much longer until curfew."

They didn't have very long, so they used the Room of Requirement showers to get the smell of the pool out of their hair and off their bodies, deciding to have a proper wash in their Dormitory Showers.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Fortuna Major!" said Colin. The Fat Lady's portrait pulled open allowing the Gryffindors into the Common Room with just ten minutes to spare.

"There you are." Said Percy walking over to them. "Professor McGonagall has been looking all over for you."

"What all of us?" said Emma.

"And Miss Lovegood, where were you all?"

"Celebrating Hermione's birthday." Said Emma. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, its curfew now so you might as well see her tomorrow." Said Percy "It's my turn to do rounds, so I'll let her know you're back."

"I suppose we did effectively disappear out of sight." Said Harry "Tell her we're sorry, we didn't mean to worry her."

"Come on let's take a shower, I still stink of chlorine." Said Demelza.

"Same." Said Ginny "Good night Percy."

"Night Percy." Said Ron.

The others all bade the Head Boy good night.

He nodded and then left through the portrait.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Whaa!" yelped Ron in surprise as he was pulling on his Pyjamas. His habit of discarding clothes randomly after use meant he had not yet found his Pyjama top when Professor McGonagall barged in to the Boys Dormitory.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom are you all here?" she demanded.

"Um… yes?" came Neville from the other side of his bed curtains, the only things keeping his naked form hidden as he was changing.

"I'm in here?" Harry called from the door to their shared toilet. He stuck his head out to reveal his toothpaste covered mouth. "Is something wrong?"

"Neither you, nor your friends have been seen since after Lunch." Said McGonagall. "We'd thought you left the school?"

"Well we didn't we were on the Seventh Floor, having a birthday party for Hermione. Why would we leave the school?"

"Well last year you wandered into the forest." Said Seamus.

"Not helpful Seamus…" said Ron, having forced an inside out t-shirt over himself.

"Still true though." Said Dean.

"Are you all back in Gryffindor Tower?" Said McGonagall.

"Yeah, well Luna's went back to Ravenclaw, we didn't follow her as curfew was only a few minutes away, but I'd imagine she's there now." Said Neville.

"Very well." Said Professor McGonagall. "I must check on your other friends. Good Night."

But Harry wasn't about to let her go just like that though. "Professor, is there something you want to tell us?"

McGonagall looked a bit shocked. "No Potter this isn't, good night."

She left before Harry could press her some more.

"What is with her?" said Ron. "She didn't even knock, no sense of privacy whatsoever."

"She looked worried for you three." Said Dean. "You have to admit she and the other teachers have gotten a little tetchy about you guys."

"Why though?" said Harry "There isn't a Chamber of Secrets or a Forbidden Third Floor Corridor, what's there for us to get into trouble for? Apart from the Dementors, but even we're not stupid enough to try and irritate them."

"Yeah that one on the train was bad enough." Said Neville emerging dressed from behind his curtains. "What could she possibly be worried about?"

"Well there is Sirius Black." Said Seamus.

"Why should she be worried about him?" said Harry "Hogwarts is one of the safest and most secure places in the world, if not the most, especially considering there are now Dementors patrolling the boundaries. There is also nothing to suggest Black will even come here, I mean why would he, what could he possibly want here."

"Probably something to eat." Joked Ron, as he poked some nuts and raisins through Scabbers Cage. "Come on you need to eat something."

"Well actually Black was spotted near here." Said Seamus.

Harry, Neville and Ron looked at him in shock.

"He was, when?" said Neville.

"Noon today. It was in a remote Muggle village in the middle of nowhere. A Muggle lady called the hotline and by the time the Ministry got there… it was all on the wireless this afternoon."

"How near here?" asked Harry.

"The radio just said twenty minutes, as the broom flies, from Hogsmeade." Said Dean. "Whatever that means."

"Oh nuts." Said Ron "If they think Black's coming here, does that mean Hogsmeade trips are off? I was looking forwards to that."

"Nah they wouldn't do that." Said Seamus "They wouldn't right?"

"I guess we'll wait and see." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry have we done something incredibly stupid or dangerous since we got back to school?" said Emma.

"No Em' and before you ask I have no idea what's got the teachers so worried about us."

"They could just be freaked out after last year." Said Natalie.

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel like that." Said Emma "Something's up, something that's got them worried for us."

"And they won't tell us." Grumbled Ginny.

"Maybe we could try getting it out of Hagrid?" said Ron. "It's worked before."

"Ronald, we can't do that. He's distraught enough as it is with Buckbeak as it is." Said Hermione. "Anyway, he won't let us visit right now."

Just then Percy joined them at the table "Morning everyone." He said happily. "What did Professor McGonagall want with you last night?"

"She didn't say." Said Harry.

"Well you just have to trust that she has her reasons and to do as she says." Said Percy.

"That's the point though, she's not even telling us what to do. All we're doing is innocently going about our business. It's just every so often she or someone else acts like we've just endangered ourselves." Said Harry.

Percy frowned. "I'll try talking to her, she might be able to say something to a third party."

"Thanks Percy." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Harry and the others had been unable to visit Hagrid, he and the other Third Years could still talk to him during their classes.

"It's no' safe, especially with them Dementors round." Said Hagrid "Sorry, bu' until they're gone, I'm not lettin' ye out o' the castle unescorted."

Harry sighed "How are things going with Buckbeak."

Hagrid looked sad. "It's no' good. Tha' board of governors is considerin' whether I was at fault an' whether Buckbeak should be put before tha' Ministry fer what happened." Said Hagrid.

"But it was Malfoy's fault they can't do anything to you or Buckbeak." Said Harry.

"Doesn' matter. Tha' Committee fer tha' Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures is in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. As soon as Beaky goes before them they'll…"

The conversation had to stop there, because Hagrid was in danger of losing control of his emotions whilst running his class.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Malfoy is definitely getting hexed for this." Grumbled Emma.

"I'll give you hand." Said Ginny.

"But we have to do something." Said Hermione. "It's not fair, Malfoy's still strutting around with that stupid bandage."

"Hagrid said the Committee will bend to Lucius Malfoy's will." Said Harry.

"Then we need to keep Buckbeak away from the Committee." Said Luna.

"How?" Said Harry. "Wait, we need to keep the governors from referring him, that's it."

"What?" said Neville.

"Hagrid said that the Governors were looking into whether he or Buckbeak were at fault during the class. We need to convince them that Hagrid is not to blame and neither is Buckbeak."

"Hagrid will be no problem." Said Hermione "Professor Dumbledore would personally testify to his character."

"But what about Buckbeak?" said Ron.

"That's harder. Even Dumbledore can't testify as a character witness to a Hippogriff." Said Hermione.

"You four were in the class." Said Luna "You could testify that Malfoy was at fault."

Harry thought for a minute "That's actually a good point, Hagrid clearly said that Hippogriffs should not be insulted. Malfoy was forewarned that he could have been clawed at."

"But he wasn't paying attention." Said Ron.

"Which is further proof that Malfoy was at fault, he deliberately ignored a warning." Said Hermione.

"So if we can convince the Board of Governors that Hagrid was not at fault?" Said Ron.

"Um I hate to put a damper on things…" said Natalie. "But Lucius Malfoy is a petty man who doesn't accept defeat that easily. Even if we convince the Governors, what's to stop him from complaining to the Ministry directly? According to my Gran and my Uncle, he's been known to use his influence at the Ministry to get himself out of trouble several times whilst getting those he doesn't like into it at the same time."

"It's not that simple." Said Luna. "If the Governors back both Hagrid and Buckbeak then the Committee for dangerous creatures will not be able overrule that decision without drawing heavy scrutiny from others areas at the Ministry. While Mr Malfoy has influence over much of the Ministry, he also has a lot of enemies who would be interested in observing proceedings."

Natalie nodded. "That's true, Uncle Kingsley said that his boss would dearly love to get Malfoy arrested for something, if he thought Malfoy was trying to blackmail or bribe the Committee for Dangerous creatures, then Law Officers and Aurors would scrutinize every aspect of the proceedings for anything they could find."

"I don't really understand, but what you're saying is that if we can get the Governors on our side there is a good chance Hagrid and Buckbeak will be safe?" said Ron.

"It seems like it." Said Hermione.

"Any ideas how we're going to do that?" said Harry.

"I have one, but you're not going to like it." Said Hermione.

"Well let's hear it." Said Harry.

"We – that is me, you, Ron and Neville – write to the Board of Governors. We all write a joint letter and we all sign it. Particularly you Harry, they will probably be more interested in our letter if you sign it."

Harry didn't like it, but didn't take much convincing, if it helped out Hagrid then it was worth it.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

What Harry didn't realise was that he and the others would get summoned.

"Messrs Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Miss Granger." Said Professor McGonagall one Thursday Lunchtime. "Could you four please present yourselves in my classroom after lessons today?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The four Third Years entered Professor McGonagall's classroom to find her, Professors Dumbledore and Snape and middle-aged woman with greying brown hair.

"Ah good you're here." Said Dumbledore, "Please take a seat."

Harry and his friends sat down.

"Allow me to introduce Madam Clara Dorr, chair witch of the Hogwarts Board of Governors." Said Dumbledore.

"Which of you is Mr Potter?" she asked, though she was looking directly at Harry.

"I am." Said Harry.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said "I'm here in regards to the letter you wrote to the board the other day.

"We all wrote that letter." Said Harry. "It wasn't just from me."

"I am aware of that but you are Harry Potter."

Snape scoffed, drawing everyone's attention.

"Something you wish to add Severus?" said Dorr.

"No Madam Dorr." He said irritably.

"Then kindly shut up." She snapped.

Ron sniggered slightly but hurriedly covered it up as a cough as both McGonagall and Snape were glaring at him.

"Madam Dorr, there are students present, could we please proceed with this matter." Said McGonagall.

Dorr looked to McGonagall and smiled. "Of course Minerva." She turned back to Harry and his friends "Now Mr Potter in regards to your letter. You wrote to us and conveying support for Professor Hagrid in regards to a complaint recently filed against him and his beast dependant."

"Yes." Said Harry.

"In your letter you gave details of what happened in the lesson, you stated that Professor Hagrid gave instructions on how to approach and interact with a Hippogriff and that the student who was injured, ignored those instructions and provoked the Hippogriff which lead to the attack."

"Yes." Said Harry.

"Mr Potter this account is considerably different to the account Mr Malfoy gave. Can you please explain why?" said Madam Dorr.

"Well I don't know what Malfoy told you but…" Harry stopped talking.

"But?"

"Let's just say that my friends and are not unbiased when it comes to Malfoy." Said Harry.

"I'll bear that in mind, now your insight?" said Madam Dorr.

"Well Malfoy, in my… our opinion… is completely full of himself. He's very good at making enemies and he likes to antagonise them and cause problems."

"It's a bit rich of you to call someone like Draco full of…" began Snape.

"Severus." Said Professor Dumbledore warningly.

"Professor Snape, I am well aware of your animosity towards your former classmate and his son here, but to Mr Potter's credit he did admit to having an unbiased view, something you might wish to think about in future." Said Dorr irritably. "Now Mr Potter, are you absolutely certain that Professor Hagrid's instructions were clear? There is no chance that they were unclear and young Mr Malfoy could have received his injury as a result of the instructions?"

"I am absolutely sure." Said Harry "Hagrid… Professor Hagrid had me demonstrate personally for the class whilst giving out the instructions. I managed to interact with the Hippogriff without getting injured by it at all."

"Was this the same Hippogriff that attack Mr Malfoy?" asked Dorr.

"Yes it was. Professor Hagrid specifically warned us that Hippogriffs don't like to be insulted and that to do so was dangerous. Malfoy ignored that warning though." Said Harry.

"He specifically said that insulting Hippogriffs was dangerous?" checked Dorr.

"Yes." Said Harry.

"His precise words were: "do not insult a Hippogriff or make to demean him in any way, because it may be the last thing you ever do." Quoted Hermione.

Dorr looked to her then to Harry "Mr Potter is that true?"

"Yes." Said Harry.

"Would you say Mr Malfoy's actions were demeaning?" asked Dorr.

"Potter considers anyone not worshiping him demeaning." Stated Snape.

"Severus, please keep your comments to yourself." Snapped Dorr. "Mt Potter?"

"Malfoy specifically called Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, 'a great big ugly brute' a couple of seconds later the Hippogriff scratched him."

"I see." Said Dorr. "Thank you Mr Potter, you may go."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville left the classroom.

"Well at least she seems to believe us." Said Ron.

"She was really rude though." Said Hermione. "It was like the three of us weren't even there."

"Well at it looks like Hagrid will be ok at least." Said Neville.

"Let's just hope the Malfoys don't try anything to make Hagrid's life difficult." Said Harry. "Even if the Board of Governors don't hold up the complaint, he can still go complain to the Ministry on his own."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Time passed and September ended and October began. Harry's ability to understand Winston Lawrence's research on the Patronus Charm was limited but not without progress.

From what Harry could tell, Lawrence had concluded that current instruction on the charm was flawed and that the universal understanding of it was flawed. But Harry had difficulty understanding what was flawed.

It didn't help Harry that the Patronus Charm in of itself was hard to understand. According to all the books Harry read, it could only be incanted using positive emotions. However texts disagreed on what emotions actually power the charm. Some argued that it was any basic happy memory, others argued that it was memories of love, a third argued that it was powered by… more dirty-minded thoughts bordering on deviant, but that was largely denounced by academics in Defensive Magic.

Lawrence seemed to think that the Charm was powered by a caster's magic with the aid of an Elemental Trigger, which made no sense to Harry.

Despite what Lawrence thought though, Harry had made progress. Using other advice, he'd focused on his happy memories and had managed to produce a cloud of smoke, but there was no sign of a shield or, what he truly hoped for, a Corporeal Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!" said Harry again. This time, a shield emerged from the tip of his wand and lasted less than a second before it fluttered out of existence.

Harry felt exhausted. He collapsed into a nice comfy chair graciously provided for him by the Room of Requirement. There was no way he could do anymore magic today.

He once more picked up Lawrence's notes and looked through them, but they made even less sense to him now than they had two hours ago when he last looked at them.

"The notion that happy memories power the Patronus Charm is at its basis flawed." Harry read from the text.

Harry once more looked at the front of the book.

"1935?" he said "The man's probably dead by now, pity I can't ask him. I wonder what sort of person he was like?"

Harry looked at his watch, it was getting on in the day. It was a Sunday so, per tradition, Harry had locked himself away to learn more about Defensive Magic. The only difference these days was, Harry used the Room of Requirement and his friends and sister used the Practice Room for their own purposes, mainly doing homework and playing games.

Harry decided to try and see what he could find out about Winston Lawrence. That meant a trip to the Library.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Madam Pince glared down at Harry, much like she did whenever she interacted with students.

"Why do you wish to find out more about this Winston Lawrence?" she asked inquisitively.

Harry had no idea why she was being so nosy "I read something he published recently and I want to know more about him, particularly what he researched."

Pince held a glare at Harry for about ten seconds before she turned away and began typing into a typewriter that had no paper or parchment in the role. A few seconds later, a quill on the Librarian's desk began writing information on a sheet of parchment. When it had finished, Madam Pince tore off the sheet and gave it to Harry.

"This is a list of all the books, Lawrence authored and books with his articles published inside. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm rather busy."

Harry thanked her and walked off. He made it past a couple of bookshelves before he heard a rustle of paper behind him and turned around to see Madam Pince sitting back with a copy of the Sunday Prophet.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry carefully extracted the tombs from the shelves. One of the books Lawrence published was in 1932 and that was the newest Harry could find. The rest were all written between 1910 and 1930. The books were mostly on Defence Against the Dark Arts, though one or two had chapters relevant to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as well but they still focused on Harry's favourite subject. However there was very little work concerning the Patronus Charm, what little there was seemed to be the same instruction that were in every other Defence text Harry had read. But Harry did not fail to notice that the texts, and the essays published in the other works were all dated before his Patronus Paper.

However one of the texts that Harry found was a republished copy from the 1960s. The text did not say much, just that he was a Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts until his death in January 1936.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry got back to the Common Room with the Lawrence books and once more found Professor McGonagall waiting there. She did not approach him this time, but she did look at him with relief and then walked out.

"She was looking for you again, before you ask." Said Fred.

"We would make jokes about this, but she really seems worried about you and Emma for some reason." Said George.

"Don't suppose you know the reason?" Harry asked.

"We can speculate." Said Fred

"I thought as much." Said Harry.

"Although, while she was here she did put up a notice. The First Hogsmeade trip is in on Halloween." Said George "Awe look that's perked up ickle Harrikins."

Harry was indeed looking excited, he blushed and looked to the floor at the twins' declaration.

"What's got my brother excited?" said Emma coming into the Common Room with Demelza, Ginny and Colin.

"Hogsmeade." Said Harry. "First visit is on Halloween."

"Lucky you." Said Emma smiling.

"Oh and while you're here Harry, Wood's scheduled a practice tomorrow after classes." Said George.

"Another one?" groaned Harry. The Quidditch Match against Slytherin was just over a month away and Wood had doubled the number of practices during the week. At the start of term he had begun with just two practices after class during the week and an all-day practice on Saturdays. He wanted to set one up on Sunday as well but Harry had put his foot down and told him that was out of the question. Sunday was his day for research, and he refused to give it up.

"You could threaten to resign again." Suggested Fred.

"Shut up." Said Harry, it had literally taken that threat to keep his Sundays Quidditch free.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"As most of you will be aware, the first trip to Hogsmeade will be in just under three weeks. In order to go, I shall need you each to hand in your permission slips. If you do not hand in your slip you can't go."

"I think I left mine at home." Said Neville.

"Your Grandmother sent yours along by owl during the summer Longbottom." Said McGonagall. "The rest of you have until two weeks this Friday or you will miss the first outing."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later that evening Harry and his friends collected their forms and were about to leave the Common Room and head to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Oi Potter." Shouted Wood. "Quidditch practice, now."

Harry growled, "Hermione could you kindly?" he handed his slip to her.

She smiled, "Go, I'll tell Emma to ready the Murtlap Essence."

"Thanks." Said Harry, heading back to his dormitory to get his Quidditch gear.

As it turned out Parvati, Lavendar, Dean and Seamus all had the same thought regarding their forms and went with the other three to their Head of House's office. Professor McGonagall thought she got seven forms when in actual fact she got eight. It was not her job to put the Hogsmeade lists together, it was Filch's. So she sent the forms off to the Caretaker to form the list, completely unaware that Harry's was amongst them.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As they were facing off against the Slytherin team again, Oliver was having them practice the same counter tactics they'd learnt at the start of the previous year in order to play against fast racing brooms like the Nimbus 2001. As such, like the previous year, Harry and the others came back to the Common Room with distinctly less skin on their knees than was considered comfortably desirable.

"Right Mr Potter, take a seat." Said Emma when Harry walked in.

"Wouldn't Miss Potter prefer if I showered first?" Harry asked.

"Harry, its best if I treat that now, Madam Pomfrey says the longer it's left, the more chance it gets infected. Besides, you don't want that horrid stinging feeling whilst you're washing in hot water." Said Emma.

"You do realise you're going to have to do this tomorrow as well?" said Harry as his sister smeared the paste on his wounds.

"Yes. Right you're done, who's next?" said Emma. Both twins were standing in front of her with bloodstains on their legs, as well as bruises on their arms. "Right Fred, you first."

One of the twins proceeded to walk forward.

"No, I said Fred."

The twin looked shocked. "I am Fred." He said "How can you mistake me for my ugly twin brother."

"My apologies George." Said Emma. "Fred, let me see you knees. I'll deal with your ugly brother second."

The other twin grinned and walked up to Emma.

"How can you tell them apart." Said Lee as he approached them.

Emma shrugged "Fred's cuter."

"Oh am I. Yeow." He shouted as Emma slapped one of his cuts.

"Hold still."

"Cuter?" said Lee "They look exactly the same to me."

"That's because they look exactly the same, they're twins." Said Emma.

"But how come…" began Lee.

"Don't bother, she won't even tell me." Said Ginny looking up from her book. "She's told Harry though."

"I have not told Harry." Said Emma. "He just already knows."

"I don't understand." Said Lee.

"You're not meant to." Said Emma "Now Fred go and shower, it's your ugly brother's turn."

"OOOH!" said George dramatically "I'm the ugly one am I?"

"His words not mine." Said Emma pointing at Fred

"Is that so Fred, well I… Yeow." He shouted as Emma too hit him on the knee.

"What did I say about staying still Georgie?" said Emma menacingly.

"So do you really fancy my twin brother?" said George as Emma dabbed his black and red knee skin with Murtlap Essence.

"I'll admit he's cuter than you, but that's all I'll admit to." Said Emma.

"So you do fancy him?" said George.

"Not really, I'm only twelve, I'm not into boys like that just yet." Said Emma

"So you admit you don't… Yeow!" he shouted as Emma smacked one of his exposed cuts.

"Boys just don't learn." Said Emma.

"What don't we learn?" asked Colin coming down from the Dormitory.

"Not you Colin, you're special." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was suspicious. A month ago, Professor Lupin came to class looking rather ill. It took a few days, but he eventually perked up.

But now he looked sick again. Harry had just popped over to ask him if he knew of any Boggarts in the castle he could use to turn into Dementors, his experiments with the Patronus Charm had not advanced much at all and it now looked like his best option was to put himself in a situation when using the charm became considerably more essential. He didn't want to try combatting a real Dementor but a Boggart should be safer.

Harry moved to knock the door of his classroom and found Professor Snape opening the door.

"Potter." He said with restrained civility. He turned back into the classroom "I have an entire cauldron full in my office Lupin, let me know if you need anymore."

"Thank you Severus." Said Lupin. Professor Snape left. "Come in Harry, sorry you caught me like this, I'm afraid I'm a little under the weather. Professor Snape kindly procured a Potion to help me. Just a pity it tastes so bad, I can't even add sugar to it, ruins the entire formula."

Harry walked inside and shut the door. Professor Lupin was drinking the contents of a goblet in small gulps. Harry had to commend the Professor for consuming it at the rate he was, even from the other side of the classroom the Potion reeked of a mixture of rotting fish, boiled cabbage and very, very sour milk. As he got closer Harry cold tell that liquid was light blue in colour, with smoke to match.

"Professor are you alright?" said Harry "You look like you've just gobbled up a raw chicken."

Professor Lupin laughed at that, a little harder than was necessary. Harry didn't think his joke was that funny anyway.

"Sorry Harry, that sounds like something your father would say. I haven't heard that kind of humour in some time."

"Right." said Harry.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I… I…" Harry completely forgot about what he came for. "Sorry Professor I can't remember."

Lupin smiled sympathetically, drank a portion of the fluid and frowned heavily. "That's quite alright, feel free to come back if you remember, probably best not tomorrow though, I think I'll need my bed."

Harry nodded "Sorry to disturbed you Professor. I'll just go."

Harry had just shut the door when it occurred to him. He forced it back open again.

"Wait you knew my Dad?"

Lupin looked a bit shocked with himself. "Yes… yes I did, we were in the same year at school. We were close friends actually."

Harry stood still. "Well that explains why Snape seems to hate you…"

"Professor Snape Harry." Said Lupin. He forced another gulp of liquid from the Goblet and looked thoroughly sickened by it.

"Are you sure you're alright Professor?" Harry said with concern.

He smiled once again. "I really am fine Harry, your mother use to worry about me when she…" he stopped himself. "Perhaps this is a conversation for another time. Have a good Halloween."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry walked back to the Common Room deep in thought. He wondered what Lupin knew of his Dad, of his parents. But he also wondered what the potion was about. From the sounds of things he'd had some form of medical condition for a while now and despite this potion, he still seemed to get sick.

"Hey Em'?" said Harry once inside the Common Room.

"Yeah?" said Emma looking up from a Charms Textbook.

"Can I pick your brains for a few minutes?" asked Harry.

"Sure." Said Emma. Harry still had trouble with Potions, he was getting better, but his sister defined the word awesome when it came to this subject, even Hermione was nowhere near as good as she was.

Harry and Emma went to the Room of Requirement and into what became Emma's Potions Lab.

Since Harry had introduced her to the room, she too had her own private domain which was mainly used to brew potions.

"Ok what's up big brother?" asked Emma as the two of them sat down.

"Well I just went to see Professor Lupin and he looked kinda ill and Snape left after giving him a goblet full of potion."

"Harry you shouldn't pry into Lupin's medical habits, they're personal." Scolded Emma.

"I know, but you know Snape wants that job badly." Said Harry. "What if he's using the potion to make Lupin so sick he can't work?

"Do you really think he's that petty?" said Emma.

"Yes." Said Harry.

"So do I." sighed Emma "Alright, let's see if we can identify it, if we can then we'll know what Lupin is supposed to have. What can you tell me about it?"

"It absolutely stank and it apparently tastes terrible." Said Harry.

"Good we can rule out most Love Potions and Skele-Gro. What else?"

"Well… what do you mean most love potions."

"I found a recipe for one that, according to the book, requires frog eyes, rat's tails and toenails of the person who becomes the object of desire, there is no way that can smell anything other than ghastly. What else?"

"Well… Lupin said that he expected to be in bed all day tomorrow, he also indicated that he'd been suffering this a while. Oh yeah apparently he knew our parents, he was really close to our Dad."

"What? How close?"

"Close enough to say that my sense of humour was like our Dad's but he really wasn't well so I…"

"We can talk to him about Mum and Dad another time." Said Emma. "Potion?"

"Well it was smoking, both the smoke and the potion itself were completely blue."

"Ocean Blue?" asked Emma.

"It looked like it." Said Harry.

"Ocean Blue indicates Wiggenweld Potion." Said Emma.

"It does?" said Harry "I thought Wiggenweld was brown."

"Normally it is, but when you boil it with some types of plant it turns blue." Said Emma.

"What types of plant?" said Harry.

"Herbs mainly." Said Emma "Star Grass, Asphodel, Monks…wood." She stopped.

"What?" said Harry.

"Wait here I'll be back in a minute." She jumped up and ran back to the Common Room.

Emma walked as quickly as possible. Lupin was ill regularly and he was ill a month ago. That, and what little she knew of potions (which could no longer be considered little), indicated several things to her. She picked up her copy of _Moste Potent Potions_ and her star chart from Astronomy. One look confirmed that this was at the very least highly possible.

She quick marched back to the Room of Requirement and entered her Potions Lab.

"Hey." Said Harry. "What is it?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions about the Potion, and see if this hypothesis is right."

"Ok." Said Harry.

"When you said the Potions smelt rotten, how close were you?" said Emma

"On the other side of the classroom, it stunk like Petunia's attempt at making Roast Turkey two Christmas's ago."

"Rotten fish and cabbage?" said Emma.

"And sour milk." Said Harry.

"Did Lupin add anything to it?"

"No."

"No sweeteners or anything?"

"No, he just said sugar would render it useless and that it tasted terrible." Said Harry.

Emma collapsed back "It's not a poison. Snape is not trying to make Lupin ill, he doesn't need to."

"Emma what is it?" said Harry.

"It's called a Wolfsbane Potion."

"Wolfsbane?" said Harry "Isn't that another word for aconite?"

"And Monkswood." Said Emma "Tibetan Wizards originally cultivated the herb and used it in oriental medicines in Far Eastern areas of the Wizarding World. When Western-European researchers discovered it, they called it aconite, because that's what the Muggles call it. But in the last ten years it's become known as Wolfsbane because of its most popular use."

"The Wolfsbane Potion." Said Harry "But what is the point of a Wolfsbane Potion."

Emma took a deep breath. "Wolfsbane is used to pacify the feral entity that emerges during the lycanthropic transformation on the night of the full moon."

Harry's eyes widened, he knew the word Lycanthropy.

"Are you saying Professor Lupin is a Werewolf?" said Harry.

"There is no other reason to take Wolfsbane." Said Emma. "Also tonight is the full moon."

"What does it do?" said Harry.

"It's really quite horrible." Said Emma "When Werewolves transform on the night of a full moon they turn into a feral creature with an inbuilt instinct to hunt down and spread the curse that they carry. That creature seeks out other humans to bite."

"I know this." Said Harry "But what's the point of the Potion, does it stop the transformation, is that possible?"

"No it's not possible." Said Emma. "At least not with current magical medicine. The Wolfsbane suppresses the inner beast, the other self whom desires to spread the curse of the Werewolf to all he meets. In doing so, when the person transforms, they keep their mind but their body is completely paralysed for the duration of the night. The process of turning into a wolf from a human and back is excruciatingly painful, normally when the beast leads the transformations the pain is nullified to the point of irrelevance, but when the human leads the transformation…"

Harry shivered. He had images of Emma when her body was broken in the Chamber of Secrets, the closest comparison he could think of at that stage. "It must be painful, turning on the night of the full moon."

"It is, basically your spine breaks, as does your ribcage and most of your other bones too when you turn into a wolf and then they painfully snap back into place when you change back. Even veterans of the process can be ill for several days after the transformation." Said Emma.

"What if he didn't take the potion and just locked himself in a pen for the night or something, would that be better?" Said Harry.

"No it wouldn't." said Emma "Wolfs like to bite and to run about. A werewolf will bite any human it see's and play with any animal it finds, regardless of how cooperative that animal is. If you lock one up, it will get bored and bite itself and thrash about destroying anything it can. Nine times out of ten they come out more injured than taking the Wolfsbane. At least with Wolfsbane the trauma is predictable."

Harry took a deep breath "Emma can we keep this to ourselves? I know Luna has spoken in defence of werewolves but…"

"Yeah, there are plenty of others who would use this against Professor Lupin." Said Emma.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" said Harry "Some sweetener we can give him or a different potion?"

Emma shook her head. "Remember, wizards don't care enough about Werewolves enough to try and help them. The Wolfsbane potion was only really discovered because funds were raised to research lycanthropy cures. The funds in question were not given charity status by the Ministry so nearly half the money raised was taxed and they could get very few qualified people interested in researching the condition. Wolfsbane was developed towards the end of the project just as they began to run out of money."

"Why didn't the Ministry fund it more, Wizards fear Lycanthropy so surely…"

"They don't fear Lycanthropy they fear the Werewolf. Wizards don't think. They see Werewolves more as dark creatures out to kill them rather than human beings suffering from a magical curse." Said Emma.

"Well that's ridiculous." Said Harry "I don't know what it is with wizards sometimes. Seriously, when you have a problem you should confront it."

"I'm going to research this Wolfsbane, according to this book it's not that much harder than making Polyjuice Potion, though it is difficult. I'm not sure I'll get it right the first time." Said Emma.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Research Werewolf rights, and do it without raising attention. I think we've got ourselves a new project. I like this Defence teacher and I don't want another Lockhart. I never thought about it before, but Professor Lupin must have had a difficult life. Werewolves have incredible trouble getting jobs in the Wizarding World, even in the Muggle world it's difficult because they need so much time off after the full moon."

"That should be easy enough." Said Harry "We're supposed to cover Werewolves in a few months, I can simply look for books on this year's reading list then work my way from there. Like I always do. Guess I'll have to put back all those Lawrence Books." Said Harry.

"Lawrence?" said Emma.

Harry told her about finding the research notes in the Room of Requirement.

"It sounds like he died writing them." Said Harry "I want to know more about him, but I've no idea where to look. I'd ask a teacher but I don't want them to know I'm reading stuff that's not on the reading lists, you know they've gotten suspicious of me since last year."

"Well learning something like the Flagrance Curse will do that." Said Emma "But you're right. We also don't want to tell them about this room. You know when he died right?"

"Yeah. January 1936" Said Harry.

"Well you might want to try looking in the Daily Prophet obituaries. There is a full set in the library." Said Emma.

"Good Idea, but that can wait for now."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry returned most of the Lawrence materials to the library and began looking out Werewolf books on the Third Year reading list. He checkout as many as he could.

"Why are you looking out so many Werewolf books?" asked Madam Pince.

"Um… we're going to be covering them in a few months in Defence. I want to be prepared."

"What about your other class topics?" demanded Madam Pince.

"What about them?" said Harry.

"Why aren't you studying them, what is your interest in Werewolves?" she said.

Harry was taken aback for a second. "I have studied for them, and am continuing to do so. But I don't know much about Werewolves, so I'm getting books that are on the reading list so that I'm ready."

Madam Pince seemed to glare down at him in silence. She seemed determined to keep him from taking out these texts.

"Is there a problem?" asked Harry, being direct.

"No." said Madam Pince. She stamped each of the books and gave them to Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The day after the night of the full moon was Halloween, when the first Hogsmeade visit was scheduled. The four Third Years were really excited, their friends in second year all gave them lists for Honeydukes sweet shop and, in Geoffrey's case, Zonko's Joke shop. Harry also promised to get some Butterbeer bottles to bring back.

They arrive in the Great Hall and had breakfast. But Harry realised he forgot his money bag.

"Hurry up Harry, if you're not down in ten minutes Filch won't clear you to go." Said Hermione.

Bearing that in mind he took a shortcut from the Entrance Hall to the Seventh Floor which was only available on a Sunday and hurried back to the Tower.

Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, where is Mr Potter." Said Professor McGonagall a few minutes later.

"Uh he went back up to the Common Room…" Said Neville.

Professor McGonagall rushed off before Neville could elaborate further.

"That was odd, she is really doing that a lot lately." Said Ron. "You know she came into the Practice Room three times yesterday, stuck her head in and then rushed off. It took us until the fourth time to manage to tell her Harry was at Quidditch Practice."

A few minutes later Harry showed up.

"That was fast?" said Hermione.

"It's Sunday." Said Harry "Gryffindor expressway?"

"Oh!" said all his friends. They were all well aware of the shortcut that appeared on Sundays. It was a shame it was so useless because there were no classes that day so there was no need to move so quickly between the Great Hall and the Seventh Floor where Gryffindor Tower was located.

Harry and the others were confirmed as having permission to go by Mr Filch and off they went to the Village. It would be a couple of hours before the teachers realised that Harry's name somehow wound its way onto the Caretaker's list.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry took hold of Ron's arm, while Neville took hold of Hermione's as they walked past the Dementors and then the two of them almost ran down the path to Hogsmeade. Neither of them fainted but less than pleasant memories did begin to surface. To put some distance between them.

"Thanks guys." Said Harry.

"It is much appreciated." Said Neville.

"No worries." Said Ron.

As they followed the other students down the path, they managed to talk about more cheery subjects.

"Emma wants me to get some kind of cat toy for Mopsus." Said Harry. "What do cats like to play with?"

"String mostly." Said Hermione.

"I thought it was bouncy balls." Said Ron.

"Those too." Said Hermione.

"But Mopsus is a Kneazle." Said Neville "Wouldn't he demand a more intelligent present?"

"Then I'll get him a _Monster Book of Monsters_." Said Harry.

The others laughed.

"We'll see what there is." Said Hermione. "Maybe this joke shop will have something, what does Geoffrey want from there anyway?"

Harry handed her a list.

"A… are we sure this is a good idea?" said Hermione.

"What's the harm?" Said Ron. "He probably won't prank us, we're his friends."

"Then who's he going to prank." Said Hermione.

"Oi Potter." Shouted a familiar drawling voice.

"Never mind." Said Hermione.

"What do you want Drakey?" shouted Harry as he saw him and his two goons coming down the path towards the village.

Malfoy scowled "Don't call me that Potter." He protested.

"Well stop talking to me and maybe I'll think about it." Said Harry. "What are you hear to whine about this time, stub your toe on the castle gate?"

"I just wanted to say that you should visit your stupid oaf of a friend Hagrid." Sneered Malfoy. "When my father's through with him, he'll end up back in Azkaban."

Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Shove of Malfoy." Said Ron. He took Harry's arm and coaxed him in the opposite direction of the blond haired Slytherin.

"Hey I haven't finished talking to you Potter." Shouted Malfoy. "_Loco…_"

Harry had been expecting it, the second he heard the first syllable. He dropped his wand from his sleeve so that the tip was in his palm and spun around.

"_...motor-mortis!_"

Malfoy's spell shot forward and hit Harry. But because Harry was standing still when it hit, he managed to stay upright. He silently and surreptitiously dismissed Jinx with his concealed wand and then walked a few steps closer to his nemesis.

"That the best you got Malfoy?" Harry asked. He discreetly pushed his wand back up his sleeve and out of site, nudging it into his watch to keep it falling out.

Malfoy was in shock, it looked like his spell hadn't even taken effect.

"Maybe you should reconsider coming to Hogwarts, most squibs go to Muggle school right? Then again, you're so dumb you'll probably get put in a nursery class with all the toddlers." Said Harry.

He turned and walked back towards his friends.

"Damn You Potter I'll show you." Said Malfoy angrily.

Harry was ready to turn and show Malfoy just how good he was in a duel when:

"_Expelliamus!_"

But the voice did not belong to Malfoy or Harry.

Harry and his friends saw a Disarming Charm hit Malfoy causing his wand to fly into the air and land in Percy Weasley's outstretched hand.

Percy and his girlfriend, Penelope, were looking at Malfoy with disappointment.

"Mr Malfoy, your conduct is a disgrace." Said Percy. "You may collect your wand from Professor Snape later. I suggest you learn to behave yourself or you will not be allowed on any more of these outings. On you go now."

Malfoy glared at the Head Boy, then marched off down the path with his goons following close behind him.

"Are you alright Ron, Harry?" he said.

"We're fine thanks." Said Ron. "You should have just cancelled his privileges on the spot."

"Now Ronald, if I had done that, I'd have to take him up to the castle." Said Percy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date. Penny?" he offered his arm.

Penelope giggled and encircled hers in Percy's. Then the two of them walked off ahead of the four Third Years.

"Wow, I never realised that Percy could be so…" Ron trailed off.

"Charming?" said Hermione. "He's not as fun as you or your other brothers and Ginny but he's… he can be quite a gentleman when he wants to be."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The first stop, at Ron's insistence, was of course Honeydukes.

"I wonder what these will taste like?" said Ron who had stopped at a jar of Orange and green coloured looking sucking sweets.

"Oh wow look at this chocolate." Said Neville heading straight for a tray of dozens of handmade chocolate.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Why are those two so obsessed with this, I mean I've been in sweet shops like this before, not magic, but I've never…"

"Probably because you've done it before." Said Harry shrugging. "The Wizarding World seems awfully constrained. Both Neville and Ron don't seem to have ventured far beyond their homes and school. Save the Weasley trip to Egypt."

"You've never been inside a sweet shop before." Hermione pointed out "Why aren't you all giddy and excited?"

"I prefer cake." Harry shrugged.

"Hmm." Said Hermione. "Well shall we get everyone's shopping lists? Actually Emma seems to like a lot more sweets than you according to this?"

"Most of those are actually for Ginny." Said Harry, making sure Ron couldn't hear. "Em' prefers carrot cake to sweets any day. But she does claim the mints and the cockroach clusters."

"I don't know why anyone loves these things so much." Said Hermione, eyeing the cockroach clusters.

Harry didn't say anything, but he knew Emma loved them so much because they were amongst the sweets he sent for her last Christmas at the Dursleys. With that thought in mind he added an extra dozen or so more to the bag than what she asked for.

After Honeydukes they went to Zonko's, the joke shop.

While Neville and Hermione went about trying to find the stuff on Geoffrey's list, Harry and Ron approached the counter.

"Do you have anything that could possibly be used to entertain a 15-month-old Kneazle?" said Harry

The shop assistant looked thoughtful. "I think so." He said.

He waved his wand and summoned a box with a stuffed robin visible through the packaging.

"This is known as a Rampant Robin." Said the shop assistant. "Normally its function is to fly about the inside of a room causing havoc and just generally providing a distraction. But I have one of these that I use to entertain my cats at home. All you would need to do is instruct it to play with your pet and he'll fly around the room just close enough for your Kneazle to try and claw at. It's also quite durable so it won't tear apart should your feline lay into it."

"That sounds great." Said Harry. "How much is it?"

"Ten sickles for a bird." Said the shopkeeper. "Though for two Galleons you can get four?"

Harry thought for a second. The birds had the potential to be quite fun, he looked to Ron who shrugged.

"Ok I'll get four." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Should we go to the Shrieking Shack?" said Hermione. "It's supposed to be…"

"The most haunted dwelling in Britain." Neville, Ron and Harry said all at once.

Hermione pouted "Meanies."

"You still love us." Said Ron "I suggest lunch."

"You always suggest lunch." Said Harry "You once suggested it an hour after we had breakfast."

"I was hungry." Whine Ron.

"You're always hungry." Said Neville.

"That just makes my suffering more justified." Protested Ron.

"Oh honestly Ronald." Said Hermione "Fine, let's go and eat. We probably don't want to drag all this excess shopping all the way up to the Shrieking Shack anyway. We'll go next time."

Once inside the Three Broomsticks, they managed to find a table large enough for the four of them despite it being crowded and full of other students. Half an hour later they had finished enjoying toasties and Butterbeer when the door to the Leaky burst open and Professor McGonagall rushed in followed by Professor Flitwick who was plodding along rapidly behind her. The two of them went straight for the bar and were desperately trying to get Madam Rosmerta's attention. Unfortunately the barmaid that Ron 'definitely did not have a crush on' was completely busy and did not realise two of her friends from the school were desperately trying to talk to her.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Ron.

"No idea." Said Harry. "Come on let's go, it's getting worse in hear."

The four of them left the Three Broomsticks completely unaware that McGonagall and Flitwick were actually looking for them, or more precisely Harry. On their way through the village, they found a shop called Dervish and Bangs which sold and repaired magical instruments. They were curious so they went inside for a look.

There were several Sneakoscopes that were going wild, no doubt as a result of the huge number of wizards in the area as well Wizarding Radios and other odd items.

One item in particular drew Harry's attention. It was a circular metal ring standing on four legs connected up to a clipboard by two dozen pieces of sting. The Clipboard itself had a slot for a quill and a glass ink container attached. According to the display on the shelf it was an:

_Arithmatic Spell Analyser!_

_Capable of determining the mathematical properties of magical spells._

"Ye interested in that thing." Said the Shopkeeper.

Harry turned to see a man with his face dirt like a mechanic who'd just finished working on a car after two hours.

"That's really fer people interested in doing research into spells. I don't know if someun yer age want's te buy that." He said.

"How much is it?" Harry asked.

"Twenty Galleons." The man said apologetically.

"I'll take it." Said Harry.

"Harry, you can't spend that much on something like that, what if you never use it." Said Hermione.

"I will Hermione, trust me." Said Harry he began looking out his money.

"What for?" said Hermione.

"Research, what else." Said Harry. He had yet to tell anyone other than Emma about Lawrence's notes. But this could prove helpful in working out what was so special about the Patronus Charm.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry I'm not sure that this is a good idea." Said Hermione looking at the box with Harry's new toy. The four of them were heading back to school now, having bought too much stuff to just carry around much longer.

"I can tell." Said Harry "But I want to get some mathematical data on some spells, if I do that I should be able to work out how they're made and how I can manipulate them."

"Harry that's really advanced magic." Said Hermione cautiously "It could be dangerous."

"You shouldn't have told him that, now he'll experiment constantly until the Room of Requirement blows up." Said Neville.

Before Hermione or Harry could say anything else the four of them were distracted by the sudden appearance of a great big black dog.

"Woof!"

"Hello there boy." Said Harry looking at the approaching hound.

The dog jumped up and pressed his paws against Harry, in a manner similar to Fang only without the drooling. The dog appeared thin, from the look of things it was a stray that hadn't been fed much.

Harry laughed and began scratching him behind the ears

"Harry that's a grim." Said Ron fearfully.

"He doesn't look that grim to me." Said Neville.

"But…" began Ron.

"Oh honestly Ronald there must be thousands of black dogs in the world, they can't all be Grims." Said Hermione.

Ron scowled. "Grims are real Hermione."

"No they're not." Said Neville who had now joined Harry in petting the dog.

"Poor thing looks hungry don't you?" said Hermione.

"Woof! Woof!" barked the dog.

"I'm afraid the only thing I've got is this." Said Hermione pulling an apple out of her pocket.

"Why are you carrying that around?" asked Ron.

"In case I get hungry, we can't all live off sweets." Said Hermione. "_Diffindo!_"

With her severing charm, she cut the apple in half and pulled the stem out.

"Here you go." She placed both pieces on the ground and the dog ravenously gobbled them up.

Something about the site of the dog hungrily consuming the apple seemed to calm Ron down.

"I guess the old bat makes some crazy predictions." Said Ron.

"You guess?" said Hermione. "I don't she even remembers most of them."

"What sort of things does she predict?" said Neville.

"Mainly little things like at the end of our first class, she told Seamus he'd be late for the next one. He wasn't and she told Parvati to be aware of redheaded man." Said Hermione.

"She looked at you didn't she?" Harry said to Ron.

"Is there anyone else in our class with red hair, or the school for that matter who is not a Weasley?" said Ron.

"Emma." said Harry.

"Yeah well I don't think Emma's a redheaded man." Said Ron.

"This dog seems very interested in this conversation." Said Neville.

"Emma would love you." Said Harry scratching his head "Provided you don't try to hurt Mopsus of course."

"Woof! Woof!" barked the Dog.

"Sorry but she isn't allowed down yet, she's only a Second Year."

"Whine! Whine!"

"Harry you're talking to a Dog." Said Ron.

"So?" Said Harry. "I talk to Hedwig, Hermione talks to Crookshanks, Emma talks to Mopsus. I'm sure you talk to Scabbers."

"I do not, Scabbers is a rat. Who talks to a rat?"

"Whatever." Said Harry. "Are you alright boy."

The Dog suddenly no longer seemed friendly. He was growling.

"Mr Potter?" called Professor McGonagall from back in the village.

The Dog suddenly ran off and Harry and his friends turned to see a frantic looking Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick running up the village path towards them.

"Professor are you alright?" said Hermione. Both of the teachers looked heavily winded and heavily scared for some reason.

"Mr Potter what are you doing out of school, you do not have a signed permission form?" Said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and the others looked at each other in confusion.

"I do, or rather I did. Hermione should have given it to you." He looked at her.

"I did." Said Hermione "Professor, I gave you his with mine, are you sure you didn't just overlook the form when the lists were made up?"

"I don't make up the lists, Mr Filch does." Said McGonagall regarding the four of them with suspicion. "You will all accompany me back to the school then we shall investigate your claim."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Hermione left Professor McGonagall's office rather confused. Filch had been summoned with his list and he even produced Harry's permission slip that he said he'd received from Professor McGonagall. It was really an odd moment for Filch to act in defence of a student.

"This is really getting irritating." Said Harry.

"I have to agree with you on that." Said Hermione. "Something's got the Professors worried about you, and I don't know what because you've yet to do anything. Also I don't know why they rushed all the way down to Hogwarts when they could have just spoken to Filch."

"But whenever I ask what's going on, no one tells me anything." Said Harry.

"Well we'll worry about that later. Let's just go find the others."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Mopsus absolutely loved his new bird and amused half of Gryffindor by chasing it round the Common Room. Of course when Crookshanks saw Mopsus with a bird, he of course had to have one of his own, so Harry let loose another one.

Eventually it was time for the Halloween feast so the group met Luna outside the portrait hole and made their way down to the Great Hall.

The feast was fantastic and the Third Years told the Second Years tales of what Hogsmeade was like.

"We didn't get Butterbeer to take back unfortunately." Said Harry "But we still have a few bottles left, we can always ask Hagrid to get us some more should we need it."

"The three broomsticks was absolutely packed." Said Neville. "I actually wonder if McGonagall was looking for us when she came in."

"Probably." Said Harry. "Just as well it was so crowded, otherwise I'd have missed Dervish and Bangs."

"Ah yes, you must show me your new toy." Said Emma.

"We can go after dinner, I've left it in the room." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma left dinner early and went to Room of Requirement to set things up for. Upon arrival, Harry took his new spell analyser and placed it on the ground.

"The idea is that one cast's there spell above the metal ring." He said. "_Flipendo!_"

Harry's red sparks shot out of his wand and stop suddenly above the metal ring. Rings of red, blue and green light began to pour down the pieces of string attached to the clipboard and the quill proceeded to draw the arithmetic data of the Flipendo Jinx.

"Cool." Said Emma. "What does this mean?"

"Well that symbol there means its primary attribute is the Fire element." Said Harry. "Those mean that it has a Thunder sub-attribute. I don't know what the rest of this stuff means. I assume that this odd looking snail shell of numbers is the formulaic make-up. I wonder if Professor Vector wouldn't mind looking at this?" said Harry.

"So long as she's not like Snape, I'm sure she'd be delighted." Said Emma. "Let's try another one."

She raised her wand and pointed in the area above the ring. Harry meanwhile removed the sheet of parchment and added a new one.

"_Vespertilio Mucosarum!_" incanted Emma. A green light shot out of Emma's wand and stopped above the metal ring. As a result the quill once again began writing at a rapid rate.

"Ok." Said Harry once it had finished. "The Bat-Bogey Hex seems to have Wind and Water attributes that are about equal, meaning neither one appears overly dominant. But there is a sub-attribute, Ice."

"Neat. I'll take this to Ginny, we both know how fond she is of this Hex. I might be able to talk her into taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"What does she want to take?" said Harry.

"Divination and of course Care of Magical Creatures, we're all going to take that."

"Well good luck with that." Said Harry. "What are you planning to take at this stage?"

"Same stuff as you." Said Emma. "Come on, it's curfew in ten minutes, McGonagall will probably be waiting for us."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma trotted quickly to the Portrait Hole only to find the painting both vacant and vandalised. There was no sign of McGonagall or anyone else for that matter.

"What the…" said Harry.

"Someone cut at the Fat Lady." Said Emma.

"Where is everyone?" Said Harry. "Are they all on the other side?"

"I don't think so." Said Emma. "They should be coming up from the Great Hall about now."

"Maybe they noticed what happened and summoned everyone back downstairs." Said Harry.

"It looks like that might have happened." Agreed Emma.

"There you two are." Came a voice.

Both siblings turned to see the Gryffindor House Ghost approach them.

"Nick?" said Harry.

"Everyone's been looking for you both." Said the ghost.

"Again?" said Emma in disbelief. "What is with the staff in this place, they are obsessed with monitoring our every…"

"Sirius Black has been sighted in the castle." Said Nick silencing the youngest Potter. "He's the one who attacked the Fat Lady's portrait."

"What?" said Harry. "Emma get your wand out." He extracted his own and reached into his bag. "Nick, tell Professor Dumbledore we're heading to the Great Hall, I assume that's where everyone is?"

"Yes. But what are you…"

"That is our little secret." Said Harry. "Tell him, we're using the Christmas present he gave us and that we'll keep our eyes open."

Nick looked shocked.

"Go now." Said Harry forcefully, causing the ghost to jump. Nick floated directly down through the floor. Once he was out of sight, Harry extracted the Invisibility Cloak from his bag. "Under." He ordered his sister.

The two of them proceeded to the shortcut that led from the Seventh Floor to the Entrance Hall.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Both Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were outside the Great Hall when they arrived. They stepped out of sight and removed the Invisibility cloak before making their presence known.

"Mr Potter." Said Professor McGonagall with relief at the site of him and his sister. "Where on…"

"Harry." Shouted Hermione, cutting off her Head of House. She ran up to the two Potters and pulled them into a hug. "Thank Goodness, we thought you might have run into Black when the two of you left early."

"We're fine." said Harry. "Nick showed up and told us what's going on. We came back this way as quickly as we could."

"Be that as it may." Said Professor McGonagall. "I do not need to two of you giving us anymore cause for concern."

"Calm down Minerva." Said Dumbledore. "Mr Potter, Miss Potter you did the right thing given the circumstances. The students are to spend the night in the Great Hall while the castle is being searched. Please join your friends inside."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

There was general confusion in the Great Hall, everyone was considerably confused and the Gryffindors were informing the other three-quarters of the school what had happened and how they'd found the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Alright that's enough everyone." Said Percy, "Lights out in ten minutes. Harry, Emma… Over there." He pointed.

Hermione lead Harry and Emma over to where Percy was pointing, sure enough the rest of the Defence Group was located there.

"Good you're all right, we thought you two would have come from a really dangerous battle with Black." Said Geoffrey.

"We of course thought you would win." Said Natalie.

Harry grinned. "Nope. I don't know why he was here, but I don't think Black wants anything to do with me. If he was, it would have made more sense to go for me in Hogsmeade."

"Why was he here though?" said Ginny "The Ministry obviously expected him to come, they stationed Dementors on the boundaries."

"They're hiding something." Said Harry. "But it's nothing to do with us. The Dementors are horrible but this is one thing I'm not jumping to get involved in."

"That sounds wise Harry." Said Luna. "But sometimes you can find yourself unexpectedly caught up in these things."

Harry shrugged "I'll deal with that if and when it happens. Though I am curious as to what is going on with Black and everyone's efforts to catch him."

"It'll come out one day I imagine." Said Emma.

"Everyone, lights out in one minute." Said Percy.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry, as did many others slept rather poorly that night. Sleeping bags, in his opinion, were a poor substitute for a four-poster bed. He found he kept on waking up and it didn't help that Percy was going admonishing other people's ability to sleep.

At one point Dumbledore came in to check on the students.

"Everything's fine here sir." Said Percy.

"Good. I'm afraid the Fat Lady is too distraught to assume her former role. We shall have to find a new guardian for the Gryffindor Common Room for the time being."

Just then Snape entered through the Great Hall doors.

"He's not in the castle. We've just finished the search." Said Snape.

"What about the Owlery and Boathouse? Area's outside the castle?"

"All searched. It would appear that he is long gone." Said Snape.

"I see." Said Dumbledore contemplatively. "Well it is too late to send all the students back to their Common Rooms. We'll have them all return in the morning."

While Percy left the two to talk Snape seemed to speak at a much lower volume.

"Albus. I would like to remind you of a conversation we had prior to the start of term. It does seem inconceivable that Sirius Black could enter the castle without some form of assistance."

"I am well aware of your theories Severus. However I still maintain that I trust everyone currently employed in this castle. Besides which you of all people should be aware that that particular member of staff is in no position to provide assistance at this time." Dumbledore said firmly.

From where Harry was lying he could tell Snape did not look convinced. He glanced over at his friends. They all appeared to be asleep except for Emma who caught his eye and nodded.

It looked like their theory regarding Professor Lupin might be justified.

* * *

><p>Just a couple of questions before you all review the chapter. Firstly I want to give Harry's Defence Group a name. The two biggest contesters right now are Defence Guild and Oracle Group… or the merging of the two ideas the Oracle Guild. Other names are also open.<p>

Another thing, one of my reviewers suggested to me adding more people to the group. He particularly suggested Susan Bones. This was not in my original plan but I am quite liking this idea. My main issues with this are that if I add Susan, I'd probably have to add Hannah Abbot, also Harry's group is already made up of twelve people and I'm sure you're all having trouble remembering who they all are and don't want any knew characters added, though Susan and Hannah are not really new characters to most of you. The other issue I have is that this is already a female dominated group, even if Harry is the leader. Simply put, give me your opinions.

Please review.


	22. Wands at Quidditch

**As part of my birthday celebrations, as a special treat I'm having a multiple update session today. I'm going to publish chapters for five stories including one new story and the last ever chapter of another story. Exciting time, because I finally get to mark a multi-chapter story (ie not a one-shot) down as completed. Five stories, including this one: By the way I've had readers asking more about Tales of Symphonia, if you want to give that franchise a try, you may be interested in my new Harry Potter crossover. Give it a try.**

Just so you know the last chapter got 17 reviews, more than any other chapter in this story. So thanks for all of those and keep them coming. Also please read my end note, as it regards the name of Harry's Defence Group.

* * *

><p><span>Wands at Quidditch<span>

The Fat Lady refused to return to her post and was temporarily replaced with Sir Cadogan, a really nutty knight who took delight in changing the password twice a day, making it difficult for Neville to remember. Thankfully his friends, Hermione in particular, had more reliable memories, and as it turned out the mere reassurance that his friends were there for him greatly enhanced Neville's ability to remember. Everyone was feeling uneasy after Black's entry into the castle. People moved around in larger groups and Harry and Emma found that teachers were making excuses to follow them down corridors.

"Harry, Emma?" Came Percy's voice two days after Halloween. He had actually come into the Practice Room where the Defence Group were sitting down doing their homework.

"What's up Percy?" said Emma.

"I'm not entirely sure. I just got a letter from Mum asking me to keep an eye on the two of you." He handed the letter over to Harry.

_Dear Percy_

_Your father and I have just heard about the Sirius Black Sighting and must ask that you keep an eye on Harry and Emma, they are in great danger._

_Mum_

"What?" said Harry. "What's Sirius Black got to do with us?"

"You don't think he's after you do you?" said Hermione.

"It is possible." Said Emma "He did support Voldemort, now that he managed to escape, it's not inconceivable that he wants vengeance on us, for what we did to his master when we were babies."

"But why has no one told us?" said Harry. "No, Dumbledore wouldn't hide something like this if they just thought he was after me. The teachers know something."

"You don't think he's after you?" said Ron.

"If he is then there has to be more to the story." Said Harry. "Think about it. If it was just a simple case of someone wanting to kill me or Emma, they would have told us."

"They may not have wanted to worry you." Said Percy.

"I don't think so." Said Emma. "Harry's right. Your Mum might have kept it from us for that purpose, but Dumbledore? McGonagall? They would have told us by now, especially as we keep on inadvertently causing McGonagall and the other teachers unnecessary stress."

"I suppose." Said Percy. "I tried speaking to McGonagall but she insists there is nothing the two of you need to know."

"Well, what do we do now?" said Emma.

"I'll be in the Common Room if you need me." Said Percy. "Let me know if you want to go anywhere, I have to do what Mum askes, she wouldn't have written to me if it wasn't important."

"Alright." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When the Third Years went to their next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, they were all shocked to find Snape was substituting.

"Sir?" said Hermione "Today we're due to start Hinkypunks, we're not supposed to we're not supposed to cover Werewolves until…"

"Miss Granger I do not care what your opinions are on what you should or should not study, in my class students shall study what I tell them to. Now turn to the chapter on Werewolves. NOW!"

With a disgruntled reluctance, the class began turning to the final chapter in their textbooks.

"Now who here can tell me how to distinguish a Werewolf from a true wolf."

Out of everyone in the class, only Hermione and Harry raised their hands.

"Potter?"

"In its beast form a Werewolf differs from a true wolf in a number of ways, a Werewolf will generally prefer to stand on only its hind legs, though it will still run on all fours. A Werewolf also generally has much less fur in comparison to a true wolf. They also holdsa much more aggressive attitude towards the presence of humans and will fight to the point of extreme injury in order to bite them, whereas your average wolf will only attack another creature if it feels threatened or desires food, most of the time though they would seek to keep their distance."

"It seems that despite your grotesque performance in Potions class, you still manage to do some meagre studying Potter. It is clear to me you simply just don't try in my class. Twenty Points from Gryffindor for your poor study habits."

Harry merely chose to quietly seethe in anger at Snape, his classmates on the other hand.

"That's not fair." Shouted Ron. "You asked a question and he answered it, you shouldn't take points off for that."

"Detention Weasley." Said Snape "And another twenty points from Gryffindor."

Snape spent the rest of the lesson talking about Werewolves, and speaking derogatorily about Lupin.

"For next week I want each of you to write two rolls of parchment on Werewolves for next Monday, with particular emphasis on how to recognise one. Weasley stay behind, we need to arrange your detention." Said Snape.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Thanks for the heads up." Said Emma. She and her brother were having some Potter time alone in the Room of Requirement.

"From the sounds of things Snape really hates Lupin and Werewolves." Said Harry. "I actually think the way he was talking about them, he wants one of us to figure out that Lupin is a Werewolf."

"Git." Said Emma. "I think I might get Geoffrey to slip something in his morning coffee."

"What?" said Harry.

"You'll see?" said Emma mischiefly.

Harry shook his head. "Let's go."

They got half way back to the Common Room when they found themselves face-to-face with Fred and George.

"Ok where have your two been?" said Fred.

"Come again?" said Harry.

"Where have the two of you been?" said George.

"Uh… Seventh Floor." Said Emma. "McGonagall's not looking for us again is she."

"No…" said Fred.

"Well actually…" said George

"…yes, the two of you have been gone all afternoon." Admitted Fred.

"But that's not why we want to talk to you." Said George.

"Where have you been we haven't been able to find you?" said Fred.

"We told you, Seventh Floor." Said Harry. "Why are you looking for us?"

"Because we couldn't find you." Said George.

"George my dear twin, that's going to make no sense to either of them." Said Fred.

"Should it?" asked Emma.

Fred and George looked at each other debatably.

"We could just…" said Fred.

"It couldn't hurt…" Said George.

"They can be trusted…" said Fred.

"Provided you tell no one…" said George.

"Tell no one what?" said Harry.

"In here." Said Fred, indicating an empty classroom.

Harry and Emma shrugged.

They followed both Fred and George in who then closed the door behind them.

"What we are about to show you is a great secret." Said George.

"The secret to our success this is." Said Fred.

They placed a sheet of parchment on a table, a blank sheet of parchment.

"Hmm." Said Emma "Now I understand why Angelina thinks so highly of you."

"Oh and how high does dear Angie think of us?" said George.

"She says that the two of you must run off a single shared brain cell. She also mentioned some stuff about your beater's bats and striking certain parts of your anatomy but I don't feel comfortable repeating what she said." Replied Emma.

Harry coughed to cover up a snigger while both twins looked rather embarrassed.

"Ah well at least you still love me."

"I love Fred not you George. But I will love you as his brother." Said Emma.

"How the hell do you tell us apart?" said Fred.

"I told you. Fred's cuter."

"But we look the same." Whined George.

"Are we really going to do this again?" said Harry.

"Yeah what's so special about a sheet of parchment that's as empty as your heads?" asked Emma.

"This." Said George "Contains much more that that."

"What it contains more than the contents of your heads?" said Emma.

"I agree." Said Harry "It definitely does."

Both Potters once more sniggered at the expense of the twins.

"Will you two just look. Fred…" said George.

Fred pointed his wand at the map "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Whoa!" said Harry and Emma.

"Not so empty now, is it?" Said Fred.

"How the heck did you make this?" said Harry. "No offence, but the Runes and Charms are well beyond what you could…"

"That's alright." Said George. "Well when we were young and innocent First Years…"

"You were innocent?" said Emma "What happened?"

"Ok maybe not innocent." Said Fred.

"Let's say young and ambitious, but a little naïve." Said George.

"Anyway, one day Filch decided we must have been responsible for setting off a dung bomb in a corridor." Said Fred.

"Why would he ever think that?" said Emma.

"Well we might have accidentally thrown it across the corridor without checking first to make sure no one could see us." Said George.

"Anyway, there we were in his office being threatened with all kinds of bodily harm when we just so happened to notice this sheet of parchment sticking out a filing cabinet." Said Fred.

"I do say that you wouldn't have been able to resist." Said George.

"So you went back later and nicked it once you were sure Filch was out of the way?" said Harry.

"Well no, on reflection that might have been a smarter choice." Said Fred. "But we don't do smart."

"Angelina would agree with you." Said Emma. "What did you do?"

"Well we had more dung bombs on us." Said George.

"And they provide an excellent distraction." Said Fred.

"So this is Filch's" said Harry.

"Well, we don't think so. See here."

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"The Marauders?" said Emma. "Interesting name for a gang? You think someone at Hogwarts made it?"

"That's our theory, can't see Filch as an aid to magical mischief." Said George.

"We're guessing he confiscated it from them at some point and then tried and failed to figure out how it works." Said Fred. "Problem is Filch can't think like a prankster."

"So you couldn't see us on this?" said Harry, remembering what they said out in the corridor.

"No." said Fred. "Where were you?"

"We were on the Seventh Floor." Said Harry "But it is possible the room is under an Unplottable Charm.

"What's that?" said Fred, George and Emma.

"It's an advanced and difficult charm that keeps an area incapable of being put on a map. In this case I think the Room of Requirement is under just such a charm." Said Harry.

"Room of Requirement?" said George. "What's that?"

"It would probably be better if we showed you." Said Emma.

"No one outside our Defence Group knows about this yet." Said Harry. "You're going to have to keep this secret."

"Fair enough." Said Fred.

"It will be interesting to find a room that cannot appear on our map."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma chose to show the twins the room with the book containing information on the Room of Requirement.

"What in the world?" said Fred.

"This was where that broom cupboard was?" said George.

"Broom cupboard?" asked Emma.

"Years back, we were running from Filch after hours and we found a broom cupboard here to hide in." said Fred.

"Thing is we've never been able to find it again. But we know it was in that corridor."

"The room can essentially morph as one needs." Said Harry. "It once became a storeroom with a vanishing cabinet for Luna when she was trying to find a way down to the Great Hall."

"Harry and I can also morph it into rooms to suit our academic pursuits." Said Emma. She closed her eyes and visualised her lab.

Suddenly the entire room changed around them and a large table with cauldrons and potions equipment appeared.

"Holy Merlin what is that smell?" said Fred.

Harry and Emma exchanged a significant look. They, or rather Emma, was trying to create Wolfsbane Potion. While it didn't take nearly as long as Polyjuice, it was far more demanding and she had already screwed up once.

"It looks like it's going well." Said Harry looking at the mixture with his hand over his nose.

"Harry you have no idea how well it goes." Said Emma. "Although it seems fine for now."

"Are you making even more Mana?" said Harry.

"Uh huh." Said Emma. "I've been reading up on Mana a bit, it is immensely underused and I don't know why. According to what I've read it can enhance the magical properties of a Potion."

"Including…" Harry looked towards the Wolfsbane.

"Possibly, but I want to see if I can make it first."

"I guess you two still have your secrets." Said Fred.

"Yeah, but please don't ask." Said Emma.

"Alright, we probably wouldn't understand anyway." Said George. "Ginny has mentioned you're excited about this Mana stuff though."

"That's because I am." Said Emma. "I'm thinking of trying to synthesize it's use into several different potions to enhance their healing capabilities."

"You're not going to test these on us are you?" said George.

"Of course not. That would be cruel and it would also be illegal." Said Emma.

"How do you get potions tested legally?" asked Harry.

"It has to be done by a regulated group, there's one at St Mungos and there is another at the Ministry and I think the Goblins have their own service, but that one isn't approved by the Ministry. Self-testing is still legal, but it's highly inadvisable."

After a while Harry showed them his version of the room, which contained little other than heaps of parchment and the Arithmatic Spell Analyser, although Fred and George of course failed to dazzle Harry and Emma with their spell-fire accuracy when presented with a target symbol painted on the far side of the room. Harry's aim was just so much better.

"I suppose we'd best go and see McGonagall." Said Harry. "It won't do good to make her worried."

"Actually maybe it might?" said Emma. "She's always wanting to know where we are right?"

"Yeah?" said Harry, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Then maybe we should use that worry to try and get the answer out of her." Said Emma.

"How?" said Harry.

Emma smiled. "Do you have your cloak?"

"Yes." Said Harry.

Emma turned to the twins who looked inspired by Emma's mischievous face. "This is a long term project, but could one of us kindly borrow the map?"

"Uh sure." Said Fred, looking at George.

"We know it by heart and were going to pass it on to the two of you sooner or later anyway." Said George.

"Not Ron?" said Harry.

"We think that Potters will need this a tad more than we Weasleys in the future." Said Fred.

"But by all means share this treasure with our younger siblings they are not without their own causes."

"So what's your plan Emma?" asked Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Professor McGonagall stood resolutely in the Gryffindor Common Room worriedly looking for Harry and Emma. Five minutes after the Weasley twins came in, the door to the boy's dormitory opened and Harry emerged followed by Emma, much to Professor McGonagall's shock.

"Thanks Harry, I did wonder where that went to." Said Emma carrying a scarf. In truth it was Harry's scarf and she was just borrowing it for this exercise.

"No problem. I need to get going now."

"Alright." Said Emma.

"Mr Potter, Ms Potter where have you been?" said McGonagall.

"In our dorms?" said Harry

"Mr Weasley I thought you said he wasn't in his dormitory." Said McGonagall rounding on a now scared Ron.

"He wasn't…" said Ron desperately whilst at the receiving end of McGonagall's temper.

"I took a rather long shower." Said Harry "Must have been in there when you came up."

"Well…" said McGonagall, seemingly lost for words.

"Is there something you want to tell me Professor?" said Harry.

"No Potter." She said and then hurried out of the Common Room.

"Harry there was no shower…" began Ron.

"I'll explain later." Said Harry. "Come on Emma we need to hurry."

"Hang on to this for me please." Emma handed Ron the scarf.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma took a series of secret passages that led to the Ground Floor. Thanks to the map they arrived well ahead of McGonagall.

Once in the entrance Hall Emma turned to him and handed him a batch of flowers. Then she rushed down the stairs that led to the Dungeons.

Harry went outside through the Entrance Hall doors then turned around and peaked through, keeping an eye out for Professor McGonagall. When he saw her coming, he moved away from the door, counted to three then lightly jogged into the hall.

McGonagall gave a start. "P… Potter?" she stuttered.

Harry smiled "Hello Professor, it's a nice day outside… Hey Em' is this what you were after?"

McGonagall turned in shock to find Emma emerging from the Dungeon with a small paper bag.

"Yes that's exactly what I need." She said happily at the sight of the flowers. "You didn't steal them from Professor Sprout right?"

"Of course not, I picked them off of the lawn next to the lakeside. Just like you told me too." Said Harry.

"Good. Just as well, I'm running out of these flowers and at the rate you and the others go through Wiggenweld… Professor is something wrong?"

McGonagall looked on the verge of having a heart attack. "I just saw you two upstairs."

"We know, we were there." said Harry.

"Anyway, someone has Quidditch Practice and I need to prepare for the after practice injuries." Said Emma.

"Are you going to need any more of these Mollies?" Harry asked.

"It's Moly." Said Emma. "And probably. Fancy coming for a walk round the lake tomorrow?"

"Sure, so long as the weathers nice." Said Harry.

The two Potters rushed off upstairs. Once they were some considerable distance away, they glanced at the map.

"She's following us." Said Harry.

"So what do we do?" said Emma.

"Keep going, but try not to walk too fast." Said Harry. At the Second Floor landing, he pulled his cloak while McGonagall couldn't see him, then he wandered part way down the corridor towards the library.

He heard McGonagall gasp, probably because she couldn't see him and then he saw her hurry up the stairs after him. After she passed the landing he took his cloak off and stuffed it in his bag. Then he began jogging back towards Emma.

"Excuse me Professor." Said Harry hurriedly, passing McGonagall on the stairs.

She actually cried out in shocked relief as Harry passed her.

Emma turned to see what was going on. "Hey big brother, you were quick."

"I can get the other books another time, but if I don't return those ones prompt, Madam Pince would chew me alive."

"Well whatever, come on don't want to get Wood all angsty." Said Emma.

To add insult to injury, they began jogging in the direction of the Common Room and to their rather disturbed pleasure they heard McGoangall panting for air.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When it became apparent that their tactic was beginning to get to McGonagall after just one day, Harry and Emma stepped up the pace. During the day, each of them would have either the Marauder's Map or the Invisibility Cloak. Whenever a teacher came near them outside of class they would hurry off out of sight and then use the cloak or the map to lose their pursuant and make their way to there next class.

"Harry, Emma you can't keep this up. At this rate you'll drive Professor McGonagall to an early grave." Said Hermione later on in the practice room.

"It's not like we're doing anything against the school rules, we just want to know what's going on." Said Harry.

"But what if Professor McGonagall has a really good reason for not telling you?" Said Hermione.

"But what if she doesn't?" said Harry. "It's not like she's even told us, don't go outside or stay where we can see you at all times."

"Maybe but you don't need to torture her." Said Hermione "Besides which I think you should hand that map in."

"Not bloody likely." Said Ron. "You can't just hand in something this cool, besides which it's not there's to hand in."

"Ron's right." Said Emma "That decision should reside with Fred and George."

"But if Sirius Black used one of the secret passages to enter the castle?" said Hermione. "It's a well-known fact that there are secret passages between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and that they've not all been found."

"And you think Sirius Black handed is using them?" said Ron. "How would he even know about them?"

"It's just possible he might…" began Hermione.

"Hermione I'm going to need more than might before I hand in the map, it belongs to Fred and George we're just borrowing it." Said Harry. "Besides which, Hogsmeade is filled with Witches and Wizards by day and Dementors by night ever since Black tried sneaking into the castle."

"But if he was clever enough…" said Hermione.

"Hermione this belongs to the twins." Said Emma. "So tell them not us."

Hermione grumbled.

"Anyway we've got an Ancient Runes project to finish for next week." Said Harry.

"Oh no, I haven't been able to start mine." Cried Hermione.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry didn't know where Lupin was, but he was definitely missing him. Snape was completely insufferable. Harry had stopped answering questions in Defence because Snape would take off points as punishment for not putting in the same effort for Potions.

On the Wednesday of that week, Harry got further bad news from Wood.

"We're not playing Slytherin, we're playing Hufflepuff." Said the Quidditch Captain.

"What?" said Harry.

"Apparently their seeker is to injured to take part." Said Wood.

Malfoy had not taken off his bandage since Buckbeak had clawed at him.

"I know that, but we have no proof. We've been training for a match against Slytherin. Hufflepuff plays an entirely different game."

"Yeah they don't cheat." Said Harry.

"Yes, but they still won't be easy to win against." Said Wood. "They had a whole new training regime, they got a new captain this year, Cedric Diggory…"

At the mention of the Hufflepuff Captain's name; Alicia, Katie and Angelina burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" said Wood.

"He's that tall good looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Tall and silent." Said Katie.

"He's only silent because he's to think to string two words together." Said Fred.

"He's not that thick and he's not a bad player." Said Harry. "In fact he's pretty good, I just wish I could have played against him last year."

"Harry's right." Said Oliver. "Diggory is an excellent player, one of the best I've ever seen. If we had more training for a Hufflepuff match. Those damn Slytherins, they're trying to ruin our chances… and this is my last year…"

"Oliver, we've still got three days before the match." Said Harry. "We've beaten Hufflepuff before and we beat Diggory two years ago. Granted he's probably a better captain than the last guy, but this still isn't over."

Oliver looked into the bright green eyes of his Seeker.

"Do I need to get Luna over here to give you some inspiration or are you going to tell us how to beat Hufflepuff." Said Harry.

The other five looked on as Harry and Oliver locked eyes.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Ok. Hufflepuff generally prefer Cleansweep Sevens, they're not as fast as some of our brooms but they are quicker than those of our beaters. Fred, George you need to focus mainly on medium range and long range attacks and I want you to keep moving. Also since the weather is going to be even worse than it is today…"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and the team made it back to the Common Room that night without any need to undergo treatment for excessive grass-burns. Emma was quite surprised.

"We're playing against Hufflepuff." Said Harry. Then he told her why.

"That little something I told you about is ready for Snape." Said Emma. "I think there is enough for Malfoy to."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Neither Geoffrey nor the twins revealed how they managed to get the potions into Snape and Malfoy's morning drinks. Nevertheless on the Friday, within a minute of each other, both found their noses extended into long grey elephant trunks, with giant matching ears and grey skin to go with it.

On reflection, Emma wished she'd done this a few days beforehand, because McGonagall commented.

"It's nice to see your arm is back to full functionality Mr Malfoy." After blond-haired Slytherin had finished running about waving both arms in the air in panic.

Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey kept him in overnight and Snape, successfully argued that Mr Malfoy would not be able to prepare for the Quidditch match on the next day. Madam Pomfrey tried and failed to get Snape to stay in the Hospital Wing on Friday, thus the students of Hogwarts were not spared a day of Snape-led Defence lessons.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Today everyone." Said Professor Flitwick in Emma's class. "We are going to learn the spell to conjure a magical rope. The Seize and Pull Charm, is rather easy to cast but rather difficult to control. Observe."

Flitwick raised his wand.

"_Carpet Retractum!_"

A golden coloured rope made of magical light shot out of the Professor's wand and fastened itself around a cushion, the favoured prop in Charms class, allowing him to use the rope to pull it towards himself.

"There rather simple enough to cast, but not so easy to aim. Many full grown Witches and Wizards still have trouble performing this charm when asked, of course most prefer to use the Summoning Charm which you will learn in your Fourth Year. In order to pull retract the rope, turn your wand clockwise and to let more rope out turn it anticlockwise." He demonstrated "Today I want you to break up into pairs and each take turns trying to grab a hold of a cushion."

Emma paired with Colin and both of them didn't find the charm that difficult. As it turned out the other members of the Defence Group found it easy enough as well. The only real difficult the charm presented was the aim, it was very easy to send the ropes of in the wrong direction, but since they'd spent so much time duelling and target practicing they'd had no problem.

"Excellent work. Ten Points for everyone who has managed to get a hold of your pillow."

Asides from the Defence Group, only Ruth Clearwater had managed the task at hand.

"See Ruth, I told you practicing your aim would work." Said Luna on the way out.

"Yeah I guess." Said Ruth. "Sorry I got to go, I promised to meet my sister in two minutes."

"The two of you seem to get on well." Said Demelza.

"Yes, she still comes to me on occasion asking for help. She and I have both been tutored by Neville a lot recently in Herbology, she seems to have quite a bit of trouble in that subject."

"That's nice of you to help her out." Said Emma.

"Perhaps." Said Luna agreeably "I wonder what's for pudding?"

Emma chuckled, Luna may not blush or get red-faced, but she had her own ways of expressing modesty.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I really wish we had more time to practice." Said Fred, as Harry and the rest of the team made their way back to the Common Room after one last practice.

"You'll do fine." said Harry. "We've never lost a match yet, even if we do we can still make it up when we face Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Harry's right." Said Katie "We've done all we can, and that creep Malfoy won't be able to lie so easily next time, especially not after last year."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following day, as Harry trudged through the rain, he dearly hoped that it would be this bad the following week when the Ravenclaw/Slytherin match was took take place and that Malfoy would get struck by lightning. Harry had practiced in torrential downpours worse than this before, but he never had to play in them and he'd never flown during a thunder storm. He just hoped it wasn't possible to get struck by lightning whilst riding on a broom.

"Here we go." Said Wood. When they all assembled. "Let… Let's do this." He said, not bothering with his usual pre-match pep talk.

When Harry flew out, it was like he was hovering underneath a waterfall. Water soaked through his clothes within seconds of leaving the shelter of the stands. Added to that, the rain pelted against his glasses making it difficult to see.

When he was on the air, Harry could make out only parts of Lee Jordon's commentary. He heard once or twice that Gryffindor had scored, but even that was only after flying near the loudspeakers. Searching for the Snitch was, in Harry's current opinion not doable. With his glasses obscuring his vision plus the low visibility that the heavy downpour was generally causing he had virtually no chance of seeing the little golden ball. Cedric Diggory on the other hand did not need glasses to see and Harry was well aware that the Hufflepuff could find the Snitch whilst he was still trying to work out whether he was still within confines of the stadium.

Mercifully, Oliver signalled time-out and the Gryffindor Team all assembled under a huge umbrella.

"How're we doing?" Harry asked.

"We're winning 90 to 20." Said Wood. "But if we don't get the Snitch soon, we're out of it."

"There's nothing I can do with these." Said Harry. "It's impossible for me to see in this weather. I'm open to suggestions."

"Perhaps I can help." Said Hermione from behind Harry.

She had apparently realised what his problem was in the air. She took his glasses and incanted "_Impervius!_" to the amazement of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Wood looked like he could have kissed Hermione. Harry of course had no such reservations. He lightly kissed her on the forehead and then tightly hugged her.

"Thanks a million Hermione."

She giggled "Just go do what you do, and try not to end up in the infirmary."

"Will do."

The impervious charm did wonders, Harry made a mental note to remember that spell for future occasions. He could see the pitch much more clearly. Unfortunately the Snitch still eluded him and Diggory had the advantage of having been able to scan the pitch while Harry had been seeing everything through water.

Harry stopped mid-air when he saw what looked like a dog watching the game from a distance across the grounds. The mutt in question looked remarkably like the stray he and his friends saw in Hogsmeade the other week.

A lightning flash across caused a gold sparkle that Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye. It was the Snitch. Harry trained his Nimbus 2000 at full throttle towards the location. To Harry's shock he saw Diggory accelerating towards it from the other side, at best it was going to be a close one.

"Come on faster… faster… what the… no not here, not now." Harry felt the familiar cold feeling that came with Dementors sweep over him. He took his eye off the Snitch and looked round for the source of the cold feeling. To his absolute horror the sky was filled with at least a Hundred Dementors were swarming over from the boundaries and heading directly for him.

Harry reached into his robes and took out his wand, by sheer habit he now kept it with him wherever he went. Harry did not know if he could fight the Dementors, but he had no other option. He filled his head with the memory of when he and his sister were reunited after 300 days, so far that had been his most powerful.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Diggory's fingers were within inches of the Snitch when his attention, along with that of everyone else out in the rain, was drawn by an almighty screech.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was not yet a master of the Patronus Charm, but his limited training had allowed him to conjure a non-corporeal shield. Two of the Dementors collided with it whilst the others were forced to hold their position.

Not wanting to overestimate his achievement, Harry rolled over and dived for the ground. His Patronus was nowhere near powerful enough to hold off that many Dementors.

Feeling his magic fail and the cold feeling returning, he angled his broom and sped as far away from the Dementors as possible.

"_Flipendo Maxima!_" He fired over his shoulders. He highly doubted that the Dementors could be hurt by red sparks, but with any luck it would confuse them long enough for someone on the ground to intervene. Then Harry saw it and his Quidditch instincts kicked back in.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Amongst the other Gryffindors in the stands, Emma watched in absolute horror as her brother fought off the Dementors with little in the way of effective magic. He was doing well, then the Dementors got too close and Harry's body disconnected itself from his broom, just as a silver coloured phoenix shot into the centre of the stadium and emanated several highly powerful magical pulses that chased away the Dementors.

With relief, Emma saw Harry's body fall slower. Dumbledore had cast a spell to ease Harry's journey to the ground. Meanwhile his broom was blowing away in the wind. The relief that Harry was alright, allowed just enough mental energy to stir within Emma to allow her some concern for the broom. It was about to pass twenty meters above her head. Taking out her wand, she knew what to do.

"_Carpet Retractum!_"

A golden coloured magical rope shot out of Emma's wand and fastened itself around the broom directly above the Gryffindors. Yes Emma had a really good aim.

However, the wind was still tugging on the broom and Emma found that her wand nearly flung out of her hand. Only Demelza's rapid response saved both pieces of wood. The Cornish Muggleborn grasped both her hands around Emma's wand hand, securing the Willow Wand in between both their hands and by extension Harry's Nimbus.

After taking a few seconds to process that Harry's broom was now safe, Emma reeled in the broom and then carried it down to the unconscious form of her brother.

Dumbledore was standing over him looking absolutely enraged.

"Emma." he said calmly but authoritatively "You and your friends may go with Mr Potter to the Infirmary. I will make sure no more Dementors come anywhere near here."

Emma nodded. "Thanks for saving him like that."

"Not at all Miss Potter." He said, but he did not smile he looked very angry at the Dementors prescence. His Phoenix Patronus was still hovering over the pitch emanating a magical pulse wave every few seconds. "By the way, pass on my congratulations when Harry wakes up."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry became suddenly aware of the familiar unwelcome feeling of being a wrapped tightly in bed sheets. Sure enough when he opened his eyes.

"Oh crap not again." Said Harry.

His Defence group and teammates all giggled in response to Harry's statement, which in turn drew the attention of Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Potter, you're back with us." She said.

"Tell me this isn't going to incur the wrath of Madam Bones again?" said Harry.

"Don't worry, it's been a year and a day since your last appearance." Said Madam Pomfrey. "I had hoped you'd learned."

"I take no responsibility for what happened." Said Harry forcing his way out of the restraints.

"Of course not." Said Pomfrey. "No I think the Minister should take the blame on this one."

"How're you feeling Harry?" Emma asked.

"Not too bad, just a little stiff. But I heard her again." Said Harry.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Emma pulling him into a hug. "I managed to save your broom."

"My Broom what happened?" said Harry.

"It blew away from you in the wind." Said Emma. "I retracted it from the sky above me." She said proudly.

"Huh?" said Harry.

"Seize and Pull Charm." supplied Demelza. "Nearly lost her wand in the process."

"What about the match?" said Harry.

Suddenly everyone snickered.

"What?" said Harry.

"Look in your hand dopey." Said Emma. "No the other hand."

Harry looked at his left hand and to his surprise found that it was firmly clasped around the Golden Snitch.

"You seemed to have a firm grip on it." Said Fred.

"So we thought why not let you hang onto it." Said George.

"Oh yeah and Cedric asked us to say good game, when you woke up." Said Alicia giggling.

"You won 270 to 80." Said Hermione. "By the way what part of stay out of the infirmary was not clear?"

"Again, not my fault." Said Harry.

"Yeah Dumbledore was really angry when I approached him." Said Emma. "He caught you as you fell. By the way nice attempt at a Patronus Charm, Colin got a picture."

"Just wish it was useful." Said Harry.

"It was." Said Hermione "It held them off, if you hadn't decided to change your flying angle and go for the Snitch."

"Sorry it was instinct." Said Harry.

Emma slapped him across the head.

"Ow that hurt."

"Good, now never do that again."

"Right, never fly anywhere but far, far away from Dementors in a Quidditch Match." Said Harry, earning another slap from his sister.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

What could have been disastrous worked well all round, Cedric Stopped by to personally congratulate Harry the day after the match and it appeared that Colin wasn't the only person to take a picture of Harry during the match.

"Harry, Harry I swear it wasn't me." Said the little Second Year as he ran into the Hospital Wing carrying the Sunday Prophet.

Harry was having breakfast with Ron and Hermione, he was bored Madam Pomfrey had consented to him having only two friends round for meals after he made suggestions about trying to learn the Explosion Curse outside, since the weather had cleared up.

"What didn't you do Colin?" said Harry.

Ginny and Emma were running up behind the poor boy who looked a little frightened. Colin placed the paper on the bed in front of Harry.

It featured a magical photograph of him attempting to fend off and outrun the Dementors at the Quidditch match.

"I swear it wasn't me." Said Colin desperately "I haven't had a chance to develop the film in my camera yet."

"Relax Colin." Said Harry "I believe you ok, I doubt you're the only person at Hogwarts with a camera. What does it say?"

"Uh… don't know." Said Colin "As soon as I saw it, I nabbed it and ran here."

"Nabbed it?" said Harry "From who?"

"Me." Said Emma "But I'll let you off."

"Hermione do us a favour and read it for us." Said Harry.

"Why me?" demanded Hermione.

"Because it's a Sunday morning and I can't be bothered." Said Harry.

"And I can?" said Hermione.

Everyone just looked at her and Harry held the paper up in front of her.

"Fine." she grumbled, taking it.

_HARRY POTTER ATTACKED BY MINISTRY DEMENTORS:_

_Dementors invade Quidditch Pitch and knock Harry Potter of his broom!_

_Yesterday, during the first Hogwarts Quidditch match of the season, over a hundred of the Azkaban Guards defied an order prohibiting them from accessing the school grounds and attacked Harry Potter, who was playing the role of Seeker for his house Quidditch Team. We understand and can confirm with the photograph seen adjacent that Mr Potter managed to fight off the Dementors for a short time using a non-corporeal Patronus Charm but his valiant efforts, amazing for a child of his age, were not sufficient enough to drive the Dementors back. Mr Potter lost consciousness and the Dementors were then repelled by Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore using a much more power variant of the charm (see below). Since the incident occurred yesterday morning, the Headmaster, who also holds the position of Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, has directly petitioned for the removal of the Dementors._

_It has recently come to this reporters understanding that a secret Wizengamot meeting took place during the beginning of September after another motion was put forth by Professor Dumbledore to stop any plans allowing Dementors guard Hogwarts against the Mass Murderer Sirius Black. The motion was apparently defeated, as the creatures are currently stationed around the school. We are not able to confirm what went on in either of the meetings held at the beginning of September or last night but it seems that the decision to have them guard the school has still been upheld._

"So the Ministry is still not getting rid of them." Said Harry. "Pity Dumbledore didn't just blast them away on his own. That is an impressive looking Patronus though."

"The Ministry would be able to have him arrested if he did that." Said Hermione "Besides which, if they got blasted them far enough away they could start affecting Muggles in nearby settlements. At least they're outside the boundaries again."

"By the way, the next Hogsmeade weekend has just been put up." Said Ginny.

"It has, when?" said Harry.

"Weekend before the Christmas Holidays." Said Emma.

"We could do our Christmas Shopping there." said Hermione.

"I just hope they don't try and ban me from going." Said Harry. "If Sirius Black is after me, then they might just do that."

"I'm still wondering if he is after you." Said Hermione. "I mean we know he tried to enter the school but… Why is he after you?"

"Maybe we need to research it." Said Harry.

"That's the thing, I've tried researching Sirius Black but I can't find any indication why he would be after you."

"You've researched him?" said Harry. "What did you learn?"

"Not a lot. Just that he was born into a Dark Family, noted for its lack of tolerance to non-Purebloods and that he was arrested and sent to prison for being a Death Eater. Nothing I've found indicates what he did or that he even killed anything."

"Well if he was a member of the kind of family you say he was…" said Ron.

"But the thing is." Said Hermione interrupting Ron. "He was cast out of the family."

"What?" said Harry.

"I found a newspaper article that briefly stated that he was disowned and 'no longer considered a son of Black'. He was sixteen."

"Ouch." Said Ron. "I can't imagine my parents kicking any of us out at sixteen."

"Ronnie I can't imagine our parents kicking us out at any age." Said Ginny "Remember the fuss Mum kicked up when Bill and Charlie moved out? But you are right, they're not ones for the disowning practice."

"Disowning practice?" said Hermione.

"It happens mainly with the old families." Said Ron. "Malfoys and the like. Many families subscribe to a particular set of beliefs and politics. Blood purity is the main issue."

"Some families will cast a member out for Marrying a Muggle or Muggleborn." Said Ginny "There are even a few who will cast a member out for marrying a Halfblood."

"Many of the families tolerate Halfbloods now, especially as there are very few Purebloods left that aren't closely related to each other. But many would still punish you for marrying or seeking to marry a Muggleborn." Said Ron.

"So Sirius Black was cast out for something like this?" said Harry.

"I doubt it, he was sixteen." Said Hermione. "He may of course have challenged the beliefs but…"

"You'd really need to talk to my Dad." Said Ron "He knows all about the old families, heck we're one of them. Weasleys for generations have been known as the leading Bloodtraitors."

"That's actually quite strange." Said Emma "Someone escapes from a prison that is supposed to be escape proof and we're told absolutely nothing about him."

"That's a point. In the Muggle world, news stations would try to tell us as much as possible about him, including his background." Said Harry. "The Muggles have complained that the reports on Black are so vague."

"Thing is this happened during the war, well at the end of it." Said Hermione. "Maybe Black was involved in something the Ministry doesn't want anyone to know about."

"What about these people he killed?" said Emma "If he killed, what was it? Thirteen innocent people? Then surely someone must know who the victims were."

"Unless they were Muggles." Said Colin. "The Wizarding World would have no reason to speak to Muggles."

"Maybe…" said Harry.

"What is it?" said Hermione.

"Well it may seem cynical, but I doubt that the Wizarding World would get so hyped up about someone who killed Thirteen Muggles. I mean a man with a dark enough heart could kill twice as many if he fired a Explosion Curse in the right sort of place." Said Harry. "Black scares the Ministry and he scares people here. Why?"

"It could just be because he broke out of Azkaban." Said Hermione. "As we've said already no one else is supposed to have done it before."

"Actually now that I think about it, didn't Mrs Longbottom mention something about him betraying the light side during the war." Said Colin.

"Now that would make sense." Said Harry. "If Sirius Black was a spy…"

"Then he might been involved in something far more serious than the average Death Eater." Said Emma.

"Well McGonagall can't ban me from going to Hogsmeade without reason. At the moment I can't see any reason Sirius Black would go to all the trouble he's been through just to kill me." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing at the end of Sunday in time for classes. Thankfully when he and his year mates went to their Defence classes they were no longer being substituted by Professor Snape.

"Two whole rolls of parchment on werewolves." Said Dean "Why should he give us that much homework if he's only substituting?"

"We don't know anything about them…" said Seamus.

"Did you tell him that you hadn't covered them yet?" asked Lupin.

"Yes but he said that we were too far behind and he took points off Harry for being right." Said Parvati.

"I will speak to Professor Snape, you don't have to complete the homework." Said Remus.

"But I already have." Said Hermione.

"So have I." said Harry.

The rest of that lesson was enjoyable. Professor Lupin taught them about Hinkypunks, creatures that hop on a single leg carrying a lantern and lure travellers into bogs.

At the end he asked Harry to stay behind.

"I heard about the Quidditch Match." He said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Harry. "I heard her again though."

"Lily?"

"Yeah." Said Harry. "I don't know what I would do without Emma. I really have very little I can connect to either of my parents but she… well Mum and Emma…"

"I heard you succeeded in casting a Patronus?" said Lupin forcing a change in subject.

"Hardly." Said Harry. "I knocked a couple back with a shield. I can't seem to improve on that level though, what I achieved there was better than I ever achieved before whilst practicing."

"So you have been practicing the spell, is that where you've been disappearing to?"

"Among other things." Said Harry "The reason I'm so good at this subject, is because I research and study it all the time. But I can't seem to master the Patronus."

"You've managed better than most witches and wizards, casting a corporeal Patronus is no easy achievement. The fact that you can do what you can do at the age of thirteen gives me no doubt you will achieve it one day."

"There is something I meant to ask you." Said Harry.

"Oh?" said Professor Lupin.

"I would never ask you to set me up with a real Dementor."

"Good."

"But I've always found, including the other night at the Quidditch match, that I've always performed better as a result of hands-on experience. Do you think you could possibly coach me in the use of the charm using a Boggart?" Harry asked.

"A Boggart? Now that is an interesting idea." Said Lupin.

"When you brought one in, the effects were nowhere near as strong as the real thing. But mine definitely imitated some of them with a little success." Said Harry.

"You definitely could benefit from some lessons in countering Dementors." Said Professor Lupin. "But any lessons are going to have to wait until after the Christmas holidays, I chose a very bad time to be ill."

"Yes Professor." Said Harry, not wanting to talk to Lupin about his lycanthropy without Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The day before the next Hogsmeade visit, the Second Years in Harry's group of friends gave the Third Years shopping lists, mainly for Christmas.

But at dinner, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Your attention please. I have an important announcement in regards to the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Due to security concerns regarding the escaped fugitive, Sirius Black, the Shrieking Shack has been taken off the list of locations students are allowed to visit. Furthermore, students are not allowed to leave the confines of the village except to walk up the path back to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore.

Later in the Practice Room, the group discussed the new measure.

"It doesn't look like you're going to be banned." Said Geoffrey.

"Assuming Black is after me." Said Harry. "There could be someone else he's after in this castle."

"But you don't think so." Said Emma, it wasn't a question. "Harry are you sure you want to go."

"He'll be fine." said Ginny.

"I agree with Emma on this." Said Hermione.

"Look if the teachers thought Harry was in danger, they'd tell him not to go." Said Demelza.

"We'll be with him Hermione." Said Ron. "We'll all have our wands on us and we won't go to the Shrieking Shack until Black is found."

"I'll have the Invisibility Cloak with me as well just in case." Said Harry.

"Well alright." Said Hermione.

"Anyway at the rate things are going, Black might have frozen to death by now." Said Vicky indicating the snow outside.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry had never seen Hogsmeade in the snow before. It was a beautiful sight to behold, albeit a cold one. Given the state of the weather it was probably just as well they didn't climb the hill leading up to the Shrieking Shack. The first few hours of the day going in and out of shops and picking up everyone's shopping.

Harry may not have been asked not to go to Hogsmeade, but that didn't change the fact that Prefects and Teachers seemed to be keeping an eye on him. He imagine he would find out why one day, but he never expected that day to be today.

Harry had managed to eat half his sandwich in the Three Broomsticks, on reflection he and the others couldn't have chosen a better place to eavesdrop, not that that was there intention. However Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, as well as Hagrid and Minister Fudge came into the Three Broomsticks. At first Harry and the others didn't see them; he and Ron, Hermione and Neville were sitting in a table enclosed in enclosed in a small alcove. Just next to where the teachers and the minister chose to situate themselves, after inviting Rosmerta to join them for a drink.

At first Harry paid them no mind, they were teachers and they were entitled to spend a day out in the village, personal thoughts on Cornelius Fudge aside.

"You know that the Dementors have searched my pub twice?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

"Rosmerta my dear, I don't like them more than you do. Necessary precaution…"

"So necessary that they needed to invade the grounds and attack my House's seeker." Said McGonagall.

"Unfortunate as that is…" said Fudge.

"I wud call it mare than a bit unfortunate." Said Hagrid. "Lucky Emma practiced tha' charm o' 'ers, I don' know if any o' ye were lookin but his broom was blowin towards the direction of both the Willow an' the forest."

"Be that as it is." Said Fudge in frustration. "I think Dementors are the lesser of two evils when it comes to Sirius Black."

"I may not agree with you, but I would be much more comfortable if Black was back in prison." Said Flitwick.

"You know I still have trouble believing Sirius Black was in league with the Death Eaters." Said Rosmerta. "I remember him when he came here for his weekend visits. Charming young boy, though a bit mischievous he always seemed to have a good heart. I can't believe all the things he's done."

"You don't know the half of it." Said McGonagall.

"Half? What could possibly compare to murdering those poor Muggles?" said Rosmerta.

"Black's allegiance to You-Know-Who ran far deeper than the Ministry likes to admit." Said Fudge.

"What do you mean?" said Rosmerta.

"Well you say you remember Black as a schoolboy, do you remember who his best friend was?" said McGonagall.

"Of course, pair of them were rarely seen apart. When I first saw them I thought that James Potter and Sirius Black were brothers."

Harry hand froze with the other half of his sandwich. For the duration of the conversation it simply existed half way between his plate and his open mouth. Not even Ron was able to eat as the true tale of Sirius Black was told where Harry and his friends could hear every word.

* * *

><p>There we go I hope you all liked that.<p>

Now in regards to Harry's Defence Group. I have decided that it has to be a Guild (the reasons why will become apparent one day). I really don't want to say much but the groups function is soon going to evolve a little beyond duelling. Also a number of you have said that you don't like "Oracle Guild" but I should probably say that when I use the word oracle I refer to a gathering of intellects and not to seers (which is what some of you seem to think of them as). I will not deny I favour Oracle Guild as a name, but Defence Guild can really work to and on certain days I think it can work better than Oracle.

Put simply, I can't decide on the name so I'm going to put it to popular vote but not yet. I want to give you all a chance to send in any suggestions of name. The only rule is that it has to be a Guild, also I have to like it or it won't get added to the poll (sorry but it's my story and I'm the one who has to write the name again and again. I have already come up with a list of names, including the two I've mentioned to you. The Poll choices I've come up with so far are:

Ageis Guild

Defence Guild

Guardian's Guild

Oracle Guild

Paladin's Guild

Panacea Guild

Pegasus Guild

Phoenix Guild

Sentinel's Guild

Send in any other suggestions and if I like them I'll add them to the poll. The Poll will go up before the next chapter and will last until at least after the next chapter, chapter 22 counting this one as chapter 24.

Also review and tell me how you found the chapter. 17 reviews, that was amazing. If I get 22 reviews after this then I'll have 10 reviews per chapter (yes I occasionally get excited by statistics).

Anyhow please review.

Oracle of Phoenix


	23. Christmas with a different kind

For those of you who don't read the Realm of Passing, I have come up with my own word for the plural of Patronus: _Patroni_. My justification for this is that Patronus rhymes with Cactus and Animagus and both of them have similar pluralisation (is that even the correct term?)

Also this story does not condone McGonagall bashing.

Thanks to everyone who sent in birthday wishes last time.

The poll on what the Guild shall be named is up, however it is advisory. Please read the end note in regards to the poll.

* * *

><p><span>Christmas with a different kind of family<span>

The day after the Hogsmeade visit, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ron, Hermione had Neville had made sure that he'd gotten back to Hogwarts but the second he was inside the castle he ran off up the stairs and his friends once again had to agonise over the fact that Harry was much faster on foot that they were.

Neither of the three Third Years dared mention what they'd overheard without Harry's consent, unfortunately this lead to a communication problem. There was only one person Harry could confide in and none of the three of them could stomach telling Emma what they'd heard. Emma as a result was concerned but reasoned with herself that Harry probably wanted to be left alone. By the end of the day she had focused a lot on her homework for the coming week, which was the last week of term and she still hadn't seen her brother. She assumed he was off somewhere but she also assumed he wanted to be left alone and she would seek him out when he came out.

However on Monday, Harry didn't show up for Breakfast or Lunch or any of his classes. McGonagall had been worried about him on Saturday and Sunday, but that afternoon, while Emma, Ginny, Demelza, Colin, Ron and Hermione were in the Common Room, their Head of House came in.

"Where is Mr Potter?" she said coming up to those of his friends who were in the Tower.

"We… don't know." Said Hermione.

"Well maybe not…" said Ron. "We tried going to the room, but we couldn't get in."

"Harry locked himself in the room?" said Emma.

"I have tried the classroom, he is not there." said McGonagall.

"Harry has more than one room." Said Emma "What's going on."

"Harry's upset." Said Hermione. "We haven't seen him since Hogsmeade."

"Still?" said Emma. "What on Earth happened?"

"Yes what has happened to keep Mr Potter from turning up to any of his classes?" Said McGonagall sternly.

"Harry hasn't even been to class?" said Emma.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I really don't think Harry would appreciate us speaking about this, you'd have to ask him." Said Hermione

Emma shook her head. Both she and her brother were capable of being immensely moody creatures "I'll check his hiding places and let you know if I find him." She got up and went for the portrait hole.

"Miss Granger what can you tell me?" said McGonagall as Emma left.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry got up from his table at the Three Broomsticks, he couldn't remember what happened next. Only that he had somehow made it to the Entrance Hall. There were people around, too many people. He had to get some space, somewhere where no one could disturb him, and he knew just the place.

He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten and he had no concept of the consequences of just not leaving the Room of Requirement. He'd run their rather spontaneously after he regained some of his senses in the Entrance Hall.

At first, for hours, he'd just sat down in a deliberately uncomfortable chair provided by the room, focusing his mind on what he'd just heard. Pieces began falling into place, there was now no doubt that Sirius Black was after both Harry and Emma, that he was their Godfather, that he'd betrayed their family to Voldemort. That Harry and Emma's parents had trusted him and he'd led Voldemort right to their hiding place.

After the first few hours he just wanted to lie down, but he didn't want to face anyone between the Room of Requirement and his four-poster bed. He suspected that his friends would try to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to just lie in peace, away from the rest of the universe. The Room sensed his desire and provided him with a really nice bed to sleep in. Harry didn't sleep much though, what little sleep he did get was plagued with nightmares of Black going to Voldemort and eagerly telling him the details of how to find him, his parents and his sister.

Harry woke up again, feeling depressed and angry, his imagination, through the Room of Requirement's magic, created targets with Sirius Black's face on them and Harry used the deranged murderer's mug for target practice. He would do this until he was tired then he would rest and start up again. He lost count of how often he did this, but it was a lot. After the first few times Harry had lain down on the bed and managed to sleep more peacefully, but the implications of what he'd discovered were seeping through and he was now thinking beyond the betrayal from twelve years ago. Black was now most definitely after him and more importantly Emma.

That thought had just passed when the door to the Room of Requirement opened and Emma came in.

"Right Harry you'd better tell me what's going on." Said Emma sternly, she did not look the least bit happy with her brother.

The door to the Room shut behind her, preventing anyone else from getting in. This was to be a Potters only meeting.

"He betrayed them." Said Harry. "And McGonagall knew, so did Hagrid. And they never told us."

Emma froze. "He…" she felt she knew the answers to both questions she was about to ask, but she had to be sure. "Harry who is he, and who did he betray?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry had finished telling Emma everything she stormed out of the Room of Requirement and went off you yell at someone. She wasn't angry at Ron, Hermione or Neville. This was definitely something she would have preferred to hear from Harry rather than them. No she was angry at someone else right now.

"Miss Potter." Said McGonagall "Did you find you're…"

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US?" Emma shouted, causing half the Common Room to jump.

"Emma I'm sorry…" Hermione began.

"Not you, you did fine." said Emma to Hermione. She walked right up to her Head of House.

McGonagall's nostrils were flaring as if preparing to deal with Emma.

"Well Professor?" said Emma, her eyes flaring with rage. "When the HELL were you going to tell us?"

"Miss Potter, your behaviour…"

"I don't give a toss about my behaviour, when the hell were you planning to tell us about Sirius Black?"

McGonagall looked shocked, the whole Common Room went silent.

"I bet you weren't going to wait that long. You after all felt absolutely fine about talking about it with the Minister over a nice romantic glass of wine."

"Emma." said McGonagall. "You have to understand…"

"I have to understand what?" said Emma. "That the leader of the world's most corrupt government is allowed to know that a murder has escaped from Azkaban and is after me and my brother, but I'm not allowed to know? That the same corrupt Minister is allowed to know that the said murderer betrayed my parents to Voldemort and then murdered a supposed mutual friend in bloodlust but neither Harry nor I are allowed to know?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It took Harry a few minutes to register what he had told Emma, but he pulled himself out of his stupor enough to run off after her. He arrived in the Common Room, just as Emma asked her last question.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma had just revealed to the whole Common Room who Sirius Black truly was and the damage he had done to the Potter family.

"Miss Potter you should not have said that in here." Said McGonagall.

"Why, it's information concerning us." Said Harry. "No one told us not to and you seemed perfectly happy talking about it with a bar tender in a crowded pub."

McGonagall spun round as Harry talked and all eyes were on him as he walked over to his sister.

"I'm going to ask you again." Said Harry "Is there anything we need to know about? We don't have a long lost uncle in Timbuktu or are villas in France and Italy that we inherited that you and everyone else seem to think we don't need to know?"

"Mr Potter, don't be ridiculous." Said McGonagall.

"Why. Ordinarily the concept of magic is ridiculous, but there is a whole hidden world of it. We're standing in it. Ordinarily one should know whether or not they are famous, but I didn't until the night before I first got swamped by well-wishers. Ordinarily when a dangerous criminal is on the loose and after you, you get warned about it at first opportunity. It's been nearly six months, why did no one tell us?"

"Mr Potter can we please continue this in my office?"

"No." said Emma.

"Miss Potter."

"You heard her." Said Harry, standing behind his sister and putting his arms around her. "You can tell us right here and right now. Why did no one see fit to tell us that a man escaped from prison, supposedly to kill me and my sister and no one warned us? I have been to Hogsmeade twice now. We know Black has been in this area recently yet you allowed me to walk into the village without knowledge of or protection from him. We stayed at a friend's house last summer just after he escaped from Azkaban, did no one think to tell us it would be safer to stay at Privet Drive or arrange for some kind of protection at our friend's house, whom by the way is Muggleborn and does not have the knowledge or the legal right to put up magical defences and countermeasures which, assuming Ministry is telling the truth, Black would be capable of countering."

"Mr Potter…" said McGonagall.

"In keeping us ignorant: you put both our lives in danger, you put Colin's life in danger, you put Demelza's life in danger, you put Colin's parents and brother's lives in danger and by allowing me to go to Hogsmeade unaware of a killer potentially coming after me you put Ron, Hermione and Neville in danger and probably many others too."

"THAT IS ENOUGH MR POTTER." Shouted McGonagall.

Many in the Common Room flinched as their Head of House tried to regain control of the conversation. The Potters didn't.

"You still haven't answered our question." Said Emma. "Why did no one see fit to tell us?"

McGonagall looked down with a strange mixture of anger and pity. "Would the two of you please come to my office?"

"No." said Harry "You see, Emma and I apparently have an escaped killer after us. Taking this information into account, I think I need to take certain precautions so if you will excuse us."

Harry turned towards the Portrait Hole and walked out of the Common Room taking his sister with him.

McGonagall must have been stunned shocked for a few seconds because they made it down to the end of the corridor outside before the two of them heard "Mr Potter, Miss Potter stop at once!"

They ignored McGonagall and kept on going until they got to the Practice Room. When they got there, they found Geoffrey and Vicky in the process of kissing. In better times, this would have provoked a different reaction but…

"Sorry guys, but we need to take this room from you. Now." Said Harry.

While flustered, Geoffrey and Vicky saw how seriously angry Harry and Emma looked and bolted from the room, not even stopping to pick up their bags.

Once they were out the door, Harry shut it then pointed his wand at a large cabinet. "_Mobiliaribus!_"

The cabinet levitated off the ground and Harry set it down against the doorframe.

He then aimed his wand at its base on the floor. "_Agglutino!_" Finally he the incanted "_Duro!_"

"Harry what are you doing?" said Emma.

"I don't want to be disturbed, I also don't want McGonagall to know about the Room of Requirement." Said Harry.

Before Emma could answer, they heard the door tap against the cabinet and fail to open.

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter; open this door at once."

"What did you do?" whispered Emma.

"Well the Movement Charm is obvious." Said Harry. "The second is a Sticking Charm to keep the cabinet in place and the third is a Hardening Charm, just in case they decided to take down the door and then take apart the cabinet. Like I said, I don't want to be disturbed."

"Mr Potter, open this door." McGonagall began rapping on the door furiously.

"Harry I love you, but I really don't want a heart to heart right now, I'm too angry."

"This isn't a heart to heart." Said Harry. "This is a Defence Lesson, well actually it's a Warding Lesson."

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter I demand…"

"_Silencio!_" Harry incanted at the door frame. Both McGonagall and the rapping noises she made were cut out.

"Now that charm I know." Said Emma.

"Em' I'm not teaching you that, the charm I'm going to teach you is really difficult. It's called the Intruder Charm. Once I've taught it to you, you can set it up in the Girl's Dormitory, on the doorframe from the top of the stairs."

"You can teach me that?" said Emma.

"Yeah, but it's a little tricky and we have at best an hour before the teachers break that door down." Said Harry.

"What about you?" Said Emma.

"I'll set this up in the Boy's Dormitory and at the portrait hole and the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower."

"Ok, what does this charm do exactly?" said Emma.

"Basically it sets up a bit of magic that acts like tripwire which when triggered sets off an alarm at a predesigned area, which in your case will be in your bed, though the charms I set will set off an alarm in both my presence and my bed." Said Harry. "The alarm gets trigger by anyone passing through the magical tripwire."

"But Harry, there are 70 people in Gryffindor Tower, each one can set off the alarm." Said Emma.

"Yes but I know how to modify the spell so that it will only set off the alarm if the person passing through the trigger is a male aged 30-35." Said Harry. "Unfortunately that means that Professor Lupin and Professor Snape can still set it off."

"You expect to be able to teach me how to do this charm and modify it like that all before the teachers break the door down?" said Emma.

"No that would take to long." Said Harry. "But the thing is, since boys aren't allowed in your dormitory anyway, teaching you to have it detect them will be sufficient."

"Right, let's get started." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

McGonagall was not impressed when Harry 'unlocked' the door to the practice room. Harry and Emma did not pay much attention to her 45 minute lecture, but at the end of it all: Gryffindor were down 110 House Points, each of them got 5 detentions for what happened in the Common Room and after plus Harry got an extra 3 for skipping classes.

"You shouldn't get any detentions." Said Demelza in anger. "I can't believe she spoke about that with the Minister in a pub."

It was now late in the evening. After McGonagall's lecture, Harry had been fed, under Emma's watchful eye, at dinner to make up for all the meals he had missed.

"Yeah well she did." Said Emma. "All the detentions are with Professor Lupin though so that should be alright. At least they're not with Filch or Snape."

"But 110 points." Said Hermione.

"Big whoop." Said Ron. "If the past is anything to go by we'll earn three times that, probably by catching Sirius Black."

"No one is going to look for Sirius Black." Said Harry loudly. "If I see him, I'll stun him them fire a Reductor through his ear, but no one here, me included, is going to go looking for him. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Then how are we going to earn our 330 points?" asked Geoffrey, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well we can earn a hundred from Quidditch." Said Harry. "We can probably earn more in Defence Class since we're all so good at it."

"Harry, Emma do you want to…" began Hermione.

"No we don't want to talk." Said Harry.

"Thank you." Said Emma.

"Well Ron and I have decided to stay here." Said Hermione.

"Well undecided it." Said Harry "Seriously Hermione, both of you go home. We'd spend Christmas with our parents if we could."

"But…" said Hermione.

"Hermione, I'll be here with them." Said Demelza.

"But we've already written home." Said Ron.

"Then write back home." Said Harry.

"You know what, I think I'll write home and stay here as well." Said Neville. "All the people I usually spend Christmas with are over sixty."

"Daddy is going to be busy this Christmas." Said Luna. "It might be easier on him if I stayed here as well."

"If Ron's staying, I'll stay to" said Ginny "Mum will understand, you need us Emma."

"My Mum will understand to." Said Colin.

"I'd rather stay here this Christmas." Said Geoffrey.

"M… me too." Said Vicky.

Harry and Emma met each other's eyes, they hadn't mentioned finding Geoffrey and Vicky to anyone else yet.

"I'll stay to." Said Natalie. "We should all spend one Christmas at Hogwarts."

"STOP." Said Harry. "I really appreciate what you're all trying to do, but really. Ron You've missed the last two Christmas' with your family, Hermione your parents haven't met Crookshanks yet and they really miss you while you're gone, Neville family is still family and I doubt you want to miss seeing every single relative, Vicky and Geoffrey you both need to talk to your parents because we can only offer you ribbing, Natalie I'm sure you've got family coming over from Jamaica that want to see you; so save that Hogwarts Christmas for another time when it can be planned, Luna I doubt your Dad's going to be so busy he won't miss you and Ginny after last year your Mum might let Ron stay here but there is no way she'll let you."

Harry then looked at Demelza.

"I was already planning to stay and it was Emma's idea, so I'm not going anywhere." She said.

"Fine." said Harry.

"The three of you could come to my house again." Said Colin.

"Sorry Colin but I promised I'd give my parents more time." Said Demelza.

"We don't need to talk to anyone other than each other right now." Said Harry. "We need to sort this out ourselves before we can talk to you all about it ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right. Now you two." Harry pointed at his two best friends. "Go and tell your families you are coming home."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma were both slow in talking to each other about what they'd learnt. That night they each set up intruder charms in there dormitories and Harry had also set one up at the portrait and one at the end of the corridor leading up to Gryffindor Tower after everyone else had gone to bed. Every day they would reinforce the charms; Emma's dorm mates were all in the Defence Group, so knew not to talk about it and Harry merely reinforced the three charms he was responsible for non-verbally with a simple flick of his wand. No one outside the group of 12 knew about the charms.

In the last days before almost every student in the castle left for Christmas Harry had his friends step up the duelling practice, while he and Emma were in detention he had Ginny, his best student, lead practice sessions. But when they were gone it really wasn't for long.

At the back of their minds, Harry and Emma assumed that Professor Lupin would go easy on them. That proved to be an understatement.

During the detentions, Professor Lupin merely had them clean the classroom or one of the containers he kept for magical creatures in his classroom. He even showed them how to do it using magic. There was not a single detention that lasted more than half an hour. Of course the two of them ended up staying longer than that, because Lupin offered them cups of tea and biscuits.

"For the record I don't normally go soft on people in detentions." Said Lupin after their first session the Tuesday after they yelled at McGonagall. "I did not know you were completely unaware about Sirius Black. I am sorry, I would have told you he was after you."

"You knew our parents?" said Harry. "Did you know about him too and what he did?"

"Yes." Said Lupin. "I will not pretend I would have told you about that specifically, it is still rather difficult for me. I still have not completely come to terms with what happened."

"How well did you know our parents?" said Emma.

"We were very close." Said Lupin. "My father left when I was very young and my mother died not long after I left Hogwarts. She had a terrible problem with alcohol. I had no siblings but I had my friends at Hogwarts."

"Our Dad and Sirius Black?" said Harry, trying and failing to keep the anger out of his voice.

Lupin took a deep breath. "And Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh." Said Emma. "You lost all three of them that night. I'm sorry."

Lupin chuckled. "With all due respect Emma, I think the two of you lost a lot more."

"But we've at least had each other." Said Harry. "Was there no one else you were close to?"

Lupin sighed. "No, I really lost everything that night." Said Lupin. "Your mother did not get on well with the four of us initially when we all came to Hogwarts. I was the first of the four of our little group of friends to successfully befriend her. She was a marvellous person, she could see the beauty in someone, even when they themselves had lost sight of conceiving any such thing."

Harry and Emma tried not to look guiltily at each other.

"I owed a lot to your parents and our friends. James and Sirius were always happy together and closer to one another than Peter or I could ever be." Said Lupin. "I won't lie to you. Sometimes I still have trouble believing Sirius could do this, but Dumbledore himself performed the spell that made him Secret Keeper. Anyway, I think it's best if I stop talking."

"No it's alright." Said Emma. "Why did everyone keep this from us though?"

"You're children." Said Lupin simply. "Or at least everyone thinks of you as children. There always remained a possibility that Black would be swiftly recaptured and the two of you would never need to know about what he did or even that he was after you."

"But why, we're tough enough to know this." Said Emma.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "After everything we got up to last year…"

"I am somewhat aware of what you got up to last year." Said Lupin. "But regardless, adults feel the need to protect children. The fact that the two of you are orphans and Black is the reason for that made it harder still."

"But we're not children anymore." Said Harry. "We don't need protecting."

"But you are still young, and in the eyes of many still children." Said Lupin. "Adults feel the need to protect you, even when it might be better not to. By protecting you, Professor McGonagall was also giving reassurance to herself that you would not be out looking for Black or that you were having anger issues."

"But I wouldn't have done that." Said Harry.

"Then you have greater emotional maturity than most boys your age." Said Lupin. "Certainly more than your father and I had."

"But we constantly asked her, if there was something she should tell us?" said Emma. "She didn't even tell us to be on guard. Harry went to Hogsmeade completely ignorant that someone is out to get him."

"I never said what she did was smart." Said Lupin. "Adults make mistakes too. I know I've made several in my life."

"I'm not going after Black, and I'm not going to Hogsmeade until he's no longer round here." Said Harry.

"Like I said, you're smarter than your father or I at your age." Smiled Lupin.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The detentions went pretty much like that. Harry had three more detentions than Emma so she'd come along about half an hour after he'd started cleaning out a kelpie tank.

By the time of the last detention it was now the Christmas Holidays and every other Gryffindor except Demelza had vacated the Tower and left home. She had been invited along for tea, but had declined. Harry and Emma were mainly talking to Lupin about their parents and she didn't want to intrude, despite having no one else to hang out with.

"The three of us were in on it of course, but not many others knew." Said Lupin. "Sirius, Peter and I were round all the time anyway. The three of us had to attend to you Harry while Lily was in labour with Emma."

"Mum gave birth to me without a doctor? Isn't that dangerous?" said Emma.

"No there was a doctor, well healer: Dorcas Meadows. She died not long before your parents did." Said Lupin.

"Dorcas Meadows?" said Harry.

"Yes, she was in our year at school." Said Lupin. "Voldemort killed her personally I'm afraid. He somehow dismantled her home's protective wards and… well…"

"Her wards?" said Harry. "How did he…"

Lupin looked a little mutinous. "Black betrayed her too. I, along with your parents, Black, Peter, Dorcas and others were part of a group led by Dumbledore that opposed Voldemort. For over a year there was a spy inside…"

"Black." Said Emma.

"Yes. During that last year or so before Voldemort got to you we lost more people than in all the years… Let's just say it was a very difficult and very dangerous time." Said Lupin.

"I'm sorry." Said Emma.

"No it's alright." Said Lupin. "Those days are behind me now. Anyway the two of you had better get off, I have preparations I need to do tonight."

"Oh that's right this the Full Moon." Said Emma before she could stop herself. "Oops."

Lupin suddenly looked pale.

"Sorry Professor." Said Harry.

"Y… you know… did Snape tell you?" said Lupin angrily.

"Snape? No of course not." Said Emma. "Why would Snape… oh yeah he doesn't like you…"

Lupin's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Look sorry Professor." Said Harry. "We haven't told anyone, not even our other friends… I was worried that Snape was trying… it doesn't matter…"

"We'll go now." Said Emma.

Both Potters rushed quickly from the classroom.

"Emma why did you do that?" said Harry incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Let's just get back to the Common Room." Said Harry angrily.

Emma walked on silently behind Harry. The two of them had been unsure how to approach Lupin about his Lycanthropy. Since they were spending so much time with him, they knew they couldn't keep pretending they were ignorant.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

But most of their thoughts on Lupin were driven out of each of their heads when they arrived in the Common Room and found Demelza curled up on the sofa.

"Demelza?" said Emma on sight of her and ran up. The Cornish girl just ignored her friend though and kept her face looking at the back of the couch.

Upon peering over the top of her head, Emma noticed Demelza's face was completely red and her eyes were leaking tears.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong." Emma tried to fasten her arms around her friend, but Demelza shook her off and curled up tighter.

Emma pulled up a chair and sat with her Demelza's form in front of her and began stroking her hair.

"Leave me alone." Said Demelza.

"You know if you don't tell us, what's going on we're going to worry." Said Harry. "Do you want us to worry?"

"Sod off." Grumbled Demelza. "Just leave me alone."

Harry and Emma looked at each other. "Let's talk in your room." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"What's wrong with Demelza?" said Harry.

"One problem at a time." Said Emma. "We can't do anything until she talks to us. Let her cry herself out first."

"Are you sure?" said Harry.

"Yes. Look I'm sorry about blurting that out back there with Professor Lupin."

"No I shouldn't have shouted at you, I'm sorry." Said Harry. "We really should have talked to him about this sooner."

"Maybe but not like that." Said Emma.

"We'll go and see him first thing tomorrow." Said Harry. "We'll find some way of talking to him about it."

"Harry, he's not going to be pretty tomorrow." Said Emma.

"I know, so maybe it's time to try some medicine." Said Harry. "Did Mrs Creevey give you anything?"

"Uh huh. Some drugs you can just buy in a pharmacy." Said Emma. "Magic potions may not work, but Muggle medicine shouldn't adversely affect him. I specifically looked up some Wizarding health books and they all claim that Muggle medicine is safe but 'inferior'."

"Inferior?" said Harry. "In what respect."

"I don't know, the books in question are all eighty years old. We've discovered penicillin and eradicated small pox since then." Said Emma. "I also got a pamphlet from Madam Pomfrey, Muggle drugs are no more a danger to us than they are to Muggles. Don't forget, Muggleborn children will have had vaccinations and the like before coming here."

"I guess." Said Harry.

"Problem is I think most wizards don't know that a vast amount of research into drugs has taken place over the last century in the Muggle world. Not that it matters greatly, there are potions and spells for just about every other little thing. But there are a few things…"

"Yes?" said Harry urging Emma to continue.

"I've been thinking of possibly pursuing a career in Healing." Said Emma.

"I'm somewhat aware of that." Said Harry. "Go on."

"Madam Pomfrey told me where to look in the library for books. Lycanthropy is grossly under researched."

"I am aware of this." Said Harry.

"Yes but you don't understand." Said Emma. "There are plenty of books that describe what going through the werewolf transformation is like, but there is not a lot of advice on how to treat a patient going through the transformation, other than a few more recent texts saying to feed them Wolfsbane. But the thing is, from the look of the symptoms, we could ease their suffering greatly with just a few Paracetamol before and after the full moon."

"Did you get the Professor some?" asked Harry.

"I did, but there are a whole host of things that I think Werewolves should have on prescription." Said Emma. "But I'm not a Doctor, a healer is going to have to decide on any more risky drugs."

"Well let's approach Professor Lupin with the Paracetamol and the porridge first." Said Harry.

Emma nodded. "Let's go see if Demelza is willing to talk."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You know I think you'd be more comfortable in bed." Said Emma looking over Demelza who was still curled up.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"What on Earth for?" said Harry.

"T… telling you to… telling you to…"

"Sod off?" said Harry. "I've heard worse, I am after all best friends with Ron Weasley."

Demelza snorted.

"Do you want to talk, or do you want to try going to sleep?" Emma asked.

Demelza tensed as she maintained her curled up form. But after a few seconds she lifted one of her hands, revealing that she'd scrunched up a piece of paper. Emma took it a read it.

_Demelza_

_Your attitude and rebellious nature has gone on long enough. Your Mother and I have repeatedly urged you to withdraw from Hogwarts and attend the school that turned her and your Grandmother into respectable women of society. I have also stated quite clearly in my last letter that you were to come home for Christmas where we can discuss your removal from Hogwarts._

_In spite of your negative reply I gave you the benefit of the doubt and waited at the platform at Kings Cross station. Your obvious lack of presence clearly shows you disregarded yet another of my instructions. I have been very patient with you and I have tried to act as a good Father but I think we have reached a parting of ways. If you are so determined to defy the will of your family then so be it._

_As of this moment you are no longer my daughter and you are no longer welcome in my house. This situation is of your own making and you only have yourself to blame._

_Jago Robins_

"That absolute total f…" Emma began.

Demelza howled in despair, cutting off Emma's attempted profanity.

"Shh" said Emma soothingly pulling her into a cuddle.

"Wh… what am I supposed to do?" said Demelza.

"First things first." Said Emma. "Go to bed."

"What?" said Demelza.

"This sort of thing shouldn't be dealt with while you're in this state."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Said Harry. "You put your faith in this plan of yours and now your father has sent you this… you're devastated. Go to bed."

"I'll get you something to help you sleep." Said Emma. "Madam Pomfrey should still be in the Hospital Wing."

Emma walked towards the portrait hole, leaving Harry on cuddle duty.

With only slight awkwardness, Harry lifted Demelza up slightly off the couch so he could sit down then held her close in a hug. Demelza stopped trying to curl into a ball and pulled herself into him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Emma got back from the Hospital Wing, the need for the Sleeping Potion had expired.

"Aw that's so cute." She said smiling.

"Yeah, can you give us a hand?" Said Harry.

Demelza had fallen asleep on Harry with her arms firmly wrapped around his chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

Emma giggled, but helped her brother unclasp Demelza from his body. They managed to get her lying back down on the couch without waking her up.

"Should we carry her upstairs?" Harry said.

"Nah." Said Emma. "There's no one else in the Tower. Let's just get some bed sheets and let her sleep here."

Harry nodded. The two of them went to the dormitory cupboard between the Girl's and Boy's Dormitories and extracted a duvet and a pillow.

"There we are." Said Emma. "Do you want to give her a goodnight kiss?"

"Sh… shut up." Said Harry.

Emma giggled. "I'll leave the potion here with a note detailing its use. You go to bed and I'll meet you here in the morning

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Demelza didn't wake up by the time both Potters got up, although they did get up rather early, nor did she take the potion.

"Hey Harry." Said Emma as she emerged from the Girl's Dormitory while her brother emerged from the Boy's. It was early, very early. The two of them had to make breakfast and get it to Lupin in time for his reversion.

"Hey, let's get going." He said.

"Harry was last night weird for you?" said Emma.

"What do you mean?" said Harry.

"I'm not talking about Demelza, It's just. With her sleeping downstairs and Ginny, Vicky and Natalie gone for the holidays…"

"You had your dorm room to yourself." Said Harry in understanding.

"So you felt strange to?" said Emma.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "It only occurred to me that, with the exception of Hospital Wing stays, I've never slept in a room on my own before, except possibly when I was a baby, that is until Sunday night when Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus all left for home. At Privet Drive I always shared with you, last summer I shared with Colin and the summer before that I shared with Ron."

"I had your entire First Year." Said Emma. "Of course I had other things on my mind but…"

"It is definitely odd."

"It's so silent." Said Emma. "I mean except for Mopsus, but… I don't have to worry about waking anybody up."

Harry and Emma made use of the kitchen facilities in the Room of Requirement, made some porridge, put it in a container and then carried it and several other items down with them.

"According to the map, he's in his office." Said Harry.

"That's understandable." Said Emma. "Even under Wolfsbane, werewolves tend not to like to settle in the same place they normally sleep as a human. Most sleep in either a barn or shed or even outside in preference to their own beds."

"Looks like Madam Pomfrey has joined him." Said Harry.

"Ah…" said Emma. "I didn't think of that."

"Well might as well go along as well." Said Harry. "She might know something about prescribing other drugs."

"Good thinking."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and made their way across to the office.

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter." Said Madam Pomfrey in shock when she saw them "I'm afraid Professor Lupin isn't too well right now…"

"Yeah that's why we're here." Said Harry.

"According to what I've read on Lycanthropy porridge is the best thing for him to eat and I just spent hours on end making this." Said Emma.

Pomfrey gasped when she realised they both knew Lupin was a werewolf

"Actually we both made it and it didn't take twenty minutes." Said Harry. They walked past Madam Pomfrey and into the office where Professor Lupin was lying against an armchair in his night robes looking absolutely wrecked. If they were familiar with such things, they would compare his appearance to that of a paralytic drunk who'd recently had an unexpected encounter with a double decker.

"Harry, Emma… I don't want you to see me like this." Said Lupin.

"Then we'll leave." Said Harry. "As soon as you eat this." He placed a bowl on a table adjacent to the armchair, then Emma opened her container and tipped some porridge into it.

"Now do you like sugar, honey or what in your porridge?" she said.

"Uh… sugar…" said Lupin.

"Say when…" said Emma as she sprinkled sugar over the top.

After he took a few spoons of porridge in his mouth Lupin, did look distinctly less miserable.

"Right now while Madam Pomfrey's here, I would like to suggest you possibly take some Muggle Drugs." Said Emma.

"Muggle Drugs?" said Lupin.

"Yes." Said Emma. "I wrote to Colin's mum describing post transformation symptoms, but not mentioning actual Lycanthropy, and she has some suggestions of what might help. She also sent me these."

Emma removed a packet of Paracetamol from her robe pocket.

"What on Earth are those?" said Madam Pomfrey "Para… cetamol?"

"They're Muggle painkillers." Said Emma. "They're not quite as effective as a basic pain-relieving potion but, as they don't have magical properties, they shouldn't be toxic to someone who's just had Wolfsbane."

"Muggle painkillers?" said Madam Pomfrey. "I would need to look over the effects…"

Emma handed her a book, with a bookmark.

"This contains the chemical details of the drug family it belongs to." Said Emma.

Pomfrey skimmed through the contents. "Actually… this looks alright." She said "Muggles devised this?"

"Yeah." Said Emma. "There's actually some other stuff I'd like to run by you, but that can wait."

Emma emptied two tablets into Lupin's hand and then gave him a glass of water.

"They take a while to take effect, but they should work." Said Harry.

Lupin looked to Madam Pomfrey who nodded. So he downed the pills.

"I think the two of you should go." Said Madam Pomfrey. "It is very sweet but…"

"Yeah we'll leave you to it." Said Emma putting the container of porridge down. "Just make sure he eats something."

The matron nodded.

"Professor just so you know, we don't care." Said Harry. "I don't think Mum or Dad did either, did they?"

Remus, though still looking a little pale smiled.

"We'll leave you alone now Professor." Said Emma, taking her brother's arm and guiding him out.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When brother and sister returned to the Common Room, Demelza was beginning to stir.

"Good morning." Said Emma.

Demelza groaned. "I hate couches." She grunted.

"Sorry but we didn't want to move you." Said Harry.

Demelza sat up, allowing the duvet to crumple down at the lower half of her body. Harry swore he could actually see the memories of the previous day find their way back to her as her face turned from merely disgruntled to depressed.

Emma sat next to her and took her into another hug as tears began reforming in her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Demelza groaned, repeating her question from last night.

"Demelza." said Emma carefully, looking to her brother who nodded. "Harry and I don't have parents… I really don't want you to have to just… disregard them…"

"Emma, they've disregarded me." Said Demelza. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Demelza this is far more serious than last year or last summer." Said Harry. "We can't tell you what to do, not that we ever could. You need to make decisions for yourself."

"We'll make this easy." Said Emma. "Do you want your parents back."

"I… I don't know. I want my old parents back, the ones who were never suggesting this stupid school but…" Demelza trailed off.

"Do you think that if you spoke told your parents you were willing to withdraw from Hogwarts they would be willing to take you back?" said Harry.

Demelza looked at him in shock "How can you say that? They would send me to Wales… to that school…"

"Demelza… we're orphans." Said Emma. "We've never had parents in our lives, not inside our own memories anyway. On instinct, we can't just advise someone to accept our life when their parents are still alive."

"But my parents have disowned me… I never expected this but… I want to stay at Hogwarts… I want to stay with you…"

Harry and Emma looked at each other. Emma nodded to Harry, letting him take the lead here.

"Demelza. This life Emma and I have… It's lonely. Yes we have friends and people who care about us and love us… but it's still lonely. Hagrid, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Creevey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin. They care about us and they care about us more than most of our friends because we're orphans. They want to help us. But none of them, not even all of them can ever substitute a real Mum and Dad. We will support you if you want this, but the life of an orphan is never enviable."

"Harry." Said Demelza. "I've been drifting into this for two years now. I am an orphan and in order not to be one… I know that I shouldn't want to be one… but I don't want to be a Victorian housewife and I don't want to deny who I am. I am a witch and I really don't know what to do but I don't want to stop being a witch."

Harry and Emma once more locked eyes. Perhaps it was the result of the magical bond Dumbledore told them about last year, but they had a unique understanding of one another. They always had.

"Start with what you can." Said Emma. "Firstly, you're still not alone. You have your brothers and sister. Write to them and tell them what your Dad just sent. He may not have told them, he may not have even told your Mum. You also need to write to Mrs Creevey, you're going to need her spare room and, as uncomfortable as it's going to make you, you're going to need her help. The least you can do is warn her."

"I think it's also time to speak to Professor McGonagall." Said Harry.

"You think I need guidance?" said Demelza.

"It could help but that's not what I'm worried about." Said Harry. "Your sister."

"Eilidh?" said Demelza, then her eyes widened. "Eilidh! Oh my god she's a witch."

"She's not coming next year?" checked Emma, sure that she wasn't.

"No. She's coming in 4 years." Said Demelza. "year 97-98."

"I don't know how we approach this." Said Harry. "If we tell your parents about her now, they may…"

"Try something." Said Demelza. "They were desperate enough with me, they'll be desperate enough with Eilidh."

"But if we don't tell them, and they find out when McGonagall shows up in three and a half years, that will cause a rift in your family." Said Harry. "You should also write to your brothers warning that you can't keep Eilidh's magic a secret much longer."

"But if they learn Eilidh is a witch…" said Demelza.

"Your brothers and Eilidh may have to come to a decision on this." Said Emma. "For now I think you should go see McGonagall, then write to your brothers and Mrs Creevey. I think one way or another the decision on whether your parents learn of Eilidh's magic should reside with Eilidh."

"Should I go see her now?" said Demelza.

"You should calm down first." Said Emma. "You've done a lot of that already but last night you were really upset. Now I think breakfast is a good idea."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"So your home life has really reached this point." Said Professor McGonagall sympathetically.

"It has." Said Demelza. She was seated in between both Potters in Professor McGonagall's office.

"I am sorry to hear this." Said McGonagall gravely. "Do you wish to arrange summer accommodation at Hogwarts?"

"Mrs Creevey said that if worst come to the worst I can stay with them. Providing she's still ok with it… That's not all though my sister… Eilidh… She's a witch… My parents don't know yet…"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Are you certain?"

"Yes… Emma…" Demelza looked to her friend.

"Last summer I made some Mana Fragments, I gave some to Demelza to post home."

"My brothers tested it on Eilidh, it crumbled… and we've seen enough signs over the years to suspect."

"You tested Mana?" confirmed McGonagall.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "I made a batch to test with Dennis, Colin's younger brother. He'll be coming here next year."

"Will you sister Miss Robins?"

"No, 1997." Said Demelza.

McGonagall nodded.

"We could just not tell my Mum and Dad until she's eleven." Said Demelza. "But…"

"I would not advise that." Said McGonagall. "I would advise the rest of your family to inform your parents. If you are afraid of your parents making… drastic mistakes… I can arrange for home visits to ensure your sister's welfare."

"I… I need to write to her… and my brothers before we make any decision." Said Demelza.

"Of course." Said McGonagall. "I would also like your consent to visit your family on your behalf as well. This is not the first instance of a Muggleborn facing this kind of trouble. I would like to talk with your parents."

Demelza looked to Harry and then to Emma, then back again, and again.

Eventually Emma said "We can't make this decision for you. You need to make it yourself."

"I… alright." Said Demelza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Demelza sat with two different sheets of parchment in front of her and Emma beside her in the Great Hall. It was lunchtime now and it felt rather odd, but the only people there right now were the two girls and Professors Sprout and Flitwick at the staff table.

"I can't do this." Said Demelza.

"You've done quite well so far." Said Emma.

"But how am I supposed to write: can I please come live with you?" said Demelza.

"How about just like that." Said Emma.

Demelza shifted to the other sheet of parchment. "This should be easier. Zack's my brother."

"But you're telling him something that is inevitably going to get him into a fight with your father." Said Emma.

"You're not making me feel any better." Said Demelza.

"Oh sorry was that the object of this exercise?" Emma grinned.

"Don't be so cruel." Said Demelza, smiling slightly.

"Fine. Finish this up and once our stomachs are settled we'll grab Harry and go swimming." Said Emma.

Demelza grinned at that idea. They hadn't been swimming since Hermione's birthday.

"Where is Harry actually?" said Demelza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry had finally gotten around to finding the Winston Lawrence's obituary from the Daily Prophets in the library, the author of the obscure Patronus paper he found in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately it told Harry very little about the man that library books hadn't already told him. It did tell him that Lawrence was nominated for an Order of Merlin after he saved dozens of Muggles from a Dementor attack in County Down; whilst he was on holiday with his wife, his young son and his 3-week-old daughter. This was six months before he died. The Obituary came with a picture of the family at that time and of Lawrence's Patronus: a Golden Eagle.

It did not escape Harry's notice, that the Patronus Paper was started not long after the Dementor attack took place. It was Harry's guess that something happened in County Down which led to Lawrence having an epiphany about the charm.

Now that he'd been through much more Arithmancy, Harry was beginning to understand Lawrence's paper a bit more. Or to be more precise, less of it appeared to be complete and utter gibberish. In the paper Lawrence constantly referred to an "Elemental Stimulus" theory and his work showed a lot of number diagrams that he claimed supported this.

The only problems were that the number diagrams used equations that Harry didn't recognise, not surprising as he'd only done a few months of Arithmancy. There was also the fact that Harry didn't have the faintest idea what an "Elemental Stimulus" was, despite all the data that was on the paper. It appeared that Lawrence died before he had a chance to write a description of what it was. Harry had asked Professor Vector about it.

"Elemental Stimulus?" said Professor Vector he previous day when he went to talk to her. "I've never heard that term before. Are you sure it wasn't and Elemental Clef?"

"I'm sure." said Harry. "What's an elemental clef?"

"An elemental clef is a magical enhancement of sorts. If you look at this symbol here." She pointed to a poster on her wall that contained various squiggles.

"That's the elemental symbol for fire right?" said Harry.

"Very good Mr Potter." Said Professor Vector. "Yes a clef is effectively what we call an active symbol, that is, an emphasized symbol that is actively affecting the magic. If this symbol was active then it could influence the nature of fire based magic. For example if you could harness this symbol into an Incendio Charm, instead of conjuring fire you would conjure a substance that would be more comparable with liquid-hot magma."

"Ouch." Said Harry. "Is this related to Elemental Runes?"

"They're the same thing." Said Professor Vector. "That term though has become rather limited since it became apparent the symbol could be magically enhanced without Runes. The most basic way one can enhance magic elementally is by tying a spell to an Elemental Rune. However there are other ways. There is a long and complex incantation that can be used by the most skilled of sorcerers to enhance the strength of a spell. Someone with intimate knowledge of the Elements can modify that spell to enhance the elemental properties by tying in an Elemental Clef.

"So if I used this incantation in conjunction with a Flipendo Jinx it could be enhanced to turn my spell into a… fireball." Harry trailed off.

"Theoretically." Said Vector. "Although I sincerely doubt, without offence intended, that you would be able to cast this incantation. It is long, very difficult to remember and requires vast retained knowledge for just one Element. I imagine the only people here who could cast this spell would be Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick."

"But it would be hypothetically possible?" said Harry. "Would it be possible to cast this without the incantation?"

"Well it can be done non-verbally." Said Professor Vector.

"No I mean without any spoken or unspoken incantation?" said Harry.

"I don't think so." Said Vector looking at Harry peculiarly. "What exactly are you reading at the moment?"

"It's a paper on the Patronus Charm." Said Harry.

"Oh that explains it." Said Professor Vector.

"Come again?"

"I believe I told you at the beginning of term that every spell holds a connection to one of the six known elements?" said Professor Vector.

"You did say words to that effect." Confirmed Harry.

"The Patronus Charm is the exception to that rule." Said Professor Vector. "Magical researchers have tried and tried again to determine the properties of a Patronus Charm and failed. The problem is that no two Patroni hold the same formulae and corporeal Patroni are the only ones that hold consistent results."

"Could a Patronus Charm correspond to one of the unknown elements?" Harry asked.

"That's the theory." Said Professor Vector. "Professor Dumbledore advocates a theory that there is only one other element, other than the six you know: Love."

"Love is an element?" said Harry.

"That's his position." Said Professor Vector. "It's quite convincing but people can still poke holes in it. For example the Unforgiveable Curses hold some element attributes that don't correspond to the original six and if there is only one other element then that would mean that the Unforgivable Curses would correspond to that element."

"Which would be love." Said Harry seeing why many wizards would want to argue against that theory.

"Unfortunately this can't be proven or disproven without access to Arithmatic data and the elemental clef of any seventh, eight or however many elements there are." Said Professor Vector.

"I bought an Arithmatic spell analyser." Said Harry.

Professor Vector raised an eyebrow. "That must have been expensive?" she said.

"A little." Said Harry. "But I can afford it. Could it…"

"If finding the data on the Patronus Charm were that simple, then researchers would have unearthed all of the magical data the world has to offer. An Arithmatic Spell analyser is like a Muggle Computer: it can't do anything that it's designers couldn't do themselves if given enough time. A computer can calculate vast and long mathematical calculations very quickly but that doesn't change the fact that there are humans on this world who can make those same calculations if given enough time to do so. Your analyser can only do what the sorcerers who made it are capable of doing."

"Which is limited by current human/wizard understanding." Said Harry in understanding.

Professor Vector smiled. "You are a good student Mr Potter, and from what little I've seen you'll likely become one of my best. Maybe one day you will determine answers to some of these questions."

"Then I'll become famous." Harry smirked.

Professor Vector laughed at that comment.

Harry had wished her a good day but the question of Elemental Stimulus had not been answered. Yet Harry had never cast the enhancement incantation that they had discussed. He had looked it up, it involved a complex series of wand movements and a much longer than normal incantation. If he performed this enhancement on a Flipendo Jinx the effects could become comparable to a fireball. Harry had never cast this complex incantation, yet when he fought Quirrell under the Third Floor trapdoor, Harry had cast a Flipendo Jinx that was comparable to fireball.

At the time Harry had dismissed the result as a combination of his rage and by using both Quirrell's and his own wand at the same time. But was it possible to enhance the Elemental Magic without creating a Clef or Rune? If so, how could that method be related to that of a Patronus Charm?

"Could the 'basis' of a Patronus Charm be related to an unknown element?" said Harry out loud. "What am I doing? I'm no magical researcher."

A quick glance at his watch told him he was late for lunch with Emma and Demelza. The two of them had been having some exclusive girl time, but told him to meet them for lunch.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry jogged quickly down to the Great Hall.

"There you are." Said Emma sighting her brother. She and Demelza had just finished the letter to Mrs Creevey and were now looking at the letter to go to her brothers and sister.

"Sorry I got caught up with my Lawrence…"

"ARRY!" came a loud and familiar voice.

Harry turned in time to see Hagrid, just before the running enormous human took him in a truly rib cracking hug. It was quite a miracle that Harry did not suffer any broken bones.

"Uh Hagrid?" Said Harry weakly.

But the giant didn't respond.

"Hagrid?" Emma tried "As much as my Brother and I love both you and your hugs, can we have a little context.

Hagrid didn't release Harry, but his fist waved and the girls noticed a sheet of parchment enclosed in his fingers. Emma took the sheet from him and read it aloud.

_Dear Professor Hagrid_

_After a carefully considered inquiry into the injury of a student in your class we have come to the opinion that neither you nor your creature dependant, the Hippogriff we understand to be known as Buckbeak, can in any legitimate way be held responsible for any grievances expressed over that injury. We have been reliably informed by four other students from the class in question, including one Harry Potter, that you took appropriate safety precautions and while the question of fault can be debated, we do not believe it should be directed at you or your creature dependant. Professor Dumbledore has also personally testified to your character and assured us that you would in no way deliberately endanger a student's life. We therefore find no reliable reason to assume you would be negligent in your duties as a Professor for Care of Magical Creatures._

_The family of the student who was injured in question does have the right to file a complaint with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Should the family choose to do so, we would request that you inform us as this could call into question the integrity of the Board of Governors and the institution of Hogwarts as a whole. As we have rejected the complaint made by one Mr Lucius Malfoy, we are obliged to protest any legal action made to the contrary._

_The board of Governors holds no issue with your continued duties and practices and would like to offer our complete support for your continued service to our school._

_Yours in Fellowship._

There followed a list of the Board of Governors, starting with Clara Dorr.

"That's great." Said Emma. "That'll show that Malfoy git."

"Thank ye so much Harry." Sobbed Hagrid in happiness. "Beaky's not gonna be executed. An' it's all thanks te you…"

"It wasn't just me." Harry said. Emma could just make out her brother blushing over Hagrid's massive arms. "Going to the Governors was kinda Luna's idea and Dumbledore probably helped as well."

"I know but fer ye te do tha' fer me…" Hagrid said. "Yer a gud person Harry."

"No trouble." Said Harry.

"I'm gonna get me a gud sized drink." Said Hagrid. "This calls fer a celebration. I'll go te tha Hogs Head."

Hagrid walked happily with a spring in his step out of the Great Hall. Of course him being the size he was he accidentally kicked one of the Hufflepuff benches over. Fortunately the only Hufflepuff staying over the holidays, a nervous looking First Year boy, saw the giant man coming and sprang to his feet and got out the way.

"See this is why I come to you guys for my problems." Said Demelza. "You're good with helping people out."

"That's what friends do." Said Emma.

"Maybe, but you go the extra mile." Said Demelza. "Look at all you're doing for me."

"You're family Demelza." said Harry. "We told you, you'll always have your Hogwarts family."

"That means us." Said Emma. "And the others. But right now you still have a real family and as much as we love you, we're still only a substitute. Let's finish that letter to your brothers. In the meantime Harry can sit down and eat, but don't bother with the broth, it's got pork in it."

Harry nodded and picked out some sandwiches from a plate.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You seem to be giving my brother a few looks." Said Emma quietly so her brother couldn't hear.

Demelza blushed. She had managed to finish her second letter with Emma and Harry's input and sent both of them off, Hedwig heading to the Creeveys and a school owl to her brothers. That task completed the three of them, as per Emma's earlier suggestion were in the indoor swimming pool variant of the Room of Requirement that featured flooms, waterslides, wave machines and the like. Demelza had termed this the Water World room and both Potters agreed that it was a good choice for a name.

"So, he's cute." Said Demelza unashamedly. "Don't tell him I said that though."

"I won't." said Emma. "But only because he probably won't care."

"Don't tell anyone actually." Said Demelza. "I think Ginny might kill me if she found out."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Said Emma.

"No offence but Ginny is a far better duellist than either of us and I'm better than you are." Said Demelza.

"I'll still try." Emma smirked. "So what makes you fancy my brother?"

"I'm not sure if… well… I'm not sure if you call this fancying. I mean if he asked me out I'd say yes in a heartbeat but… Fancy…"

"Oh then Ginny won't kill you, as long as you don't ask him out." Said Emma.

"And if he asks me out?" said Demelza.

"Uh… let's say 50/50." Said Emma.

"50/50 what?" said Harry, having ridden flooms to the bottom of the pool and was now back within hearing range.

"The chances of you beating both of us in a duel." Said Emma.

"Maybe later." Said Harry. "I can't believe we haven't been back here. We should have a party in here when everyone gets back but before classes start."

"That's a good idea." Agreed Demelza. "We should also have another birthday here. Who's is next?"

"I'm not sure." Said Harry. "Ron's is 1st March."

"Mine's 27th February." Said Demelza.

"Cool we can double yours and his." Said Emma. "I don't know everyone's Birthdays. I know Ginny's because we were there for her eleventh. I now know Hermione's and Neville's is the day before Harry's but…"

"We should get a diary of everyone's birthdays." Said Harry. "Now that we have this room, they've become so much more fun. Oh look the wave machine is starting up."

Harry rushed off and Demelza and Emma looked at him swim into the waves.

"Are you looking at my brother's butt?" Emma demanded.

"Shush, not so loud." Said Demelza. Thankfully Harry didn't hear them. "I said he was cute and in that swimsuit."

"Stop." Said Emma. "He's my brother so you're forbidden from talking about him like that."

"In front of you." Said Demelza.

"Ever." Said Emma.

"I'll settle for in front of you." Said Demelza.

"Maybe I should talk to Ginny." Said Emma.

"Don't you…"

"Are you two coming?" Harry shouted, just as one of the waves came down upon him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You know it occurs to me, we didn't say anything to Geoffrey and Vicky." Said Emma, as the damp trio walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room with towels round hair and skin still damp from water.

"Why do we need to say something?" Asked Demelza.

"We caught them kissing in the Practice Room just before we locked ourselves in." said Harry.

"You what?" said Demelza.

"We were kind of mad at McGonagall and not really in the mood for joking." Said Emma.

"But we kicked them out of the Practice Room so Emma could set up that Ward."

"Oh right!" Said Demelza. "We so need to tease them."

"Why?" said Harry.

"Because they're the first of us to get into a relationship brother." Said Emma. "The fact that it's a relationship between two members of our little group makes it all the more special."

"I wonder who next in our group will be forming a relationship?" said Demelza.

"Well since Harry is so clueless…" said Emma.

"Hey!" protested Harry.

"…Probably either Natalie, since both her best friends are now together, or Neville and Luna." Said Emma.

"Why am I so clueless?" asked Harry.

"Because you're a boy." Said Demelza.

"How many people do you think fancy you?" Emma asked.

"Why does it matter?" said Harry.

"It doesn't but how many?" said Emma.

"Does Ginny count?" asked Harry.

"Of course." Said Demelza.

"Well one then…" said Harry. "Maybe about half a dozen at best."

"Seriously Harry?" said Demelza incredulously.

"How many valentines did you get last year?" said Emma.

"I don't know forty something…" said Harry.

"So is it unreasonable to assume that at least forty something people fancy you?" asked Emma.

"I guess not, but that was nearly a year ago." Said Harry.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Emma. "Let's just see how many you get in February."

"Fine but no dwarfs." Harry shuddered.

Emma and Demelza giggled.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was strange being in a castle with so few occupants. During term time Hogwarts was filled with the noises of students bustling and hurrying between classes, meals and common rooms. There were now just six students inside and several of the teachers and staff had left to spend time with their families. There were now more staff members in school than students.

Professor Lupin did pick up, Madam Pomfrey realised that Muggle medicine would very likely make his life so much easier and after consulting with Colin's mum by letter, as well as other sources, she prescribed him several drugs that meant it rarely took longer than a morning for him to feel better. The fact that it didn't cost him money also didn't hurt.

Harry and Emma still went round for tea with him on occasion, and talked Demelza to coming round as well. They were careful not to mention his Lycanthropy, not that they didn't trust her but Lupin did not want anyone else finding out. He had an obvious fear of rejection.

Hedwig returned from the Creeveys not long after she left with letters thanking them for the Christmas presents, Demelza also received mail that was more serious.

"She wants me to come round in Easter." Said Demelza.

"Easter?" said Emma. "But that's just before exams."

"She says that she wants to sort things out at so I can feel more at home in the Summer." Said Demelza. "I don't really know what that means. But she does say I'm… most welcome to stay with them…" her hands started shaking.

"The Creeveys are wonderful." Said Emma, taking her friend in a hug. "Kind of like the Weasleys, only fewer children… and no magic."

"It's just so weird." Said Demelza. "Being in this state, with my parents."

"That's probably why she wants you round in Easter." Said Harry. "Mrs Creevey is a mother and she understands things we don't. She'll be worried about you, she'd probably come and get you now if she could."

"Do you wish you went back to York with Colin?" asked Emma.

"No." said Demelza thoughtfully "I had to give my parents this chance. Anyway I didn't want to just intrude on the Creeveys at Christmas."

"You will probably have to next year." Said Emma.

"Yeah." Said Demelza. "At least let them have now though."

"Demelza you're not a burden to them." Said Harry.

"I know, but I'm still not their daughter." Said Demelza. "Look I'm here with you now and it's Christmas. Let's just forget about our troubles. I'm sure the two of you want to forget Sirius Black."

"Alright." Said Harry. "Let's try not to bring up our troubles again."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Unfortunately ignoring Sirius Black soon turned difficult. When Christmas Day arrived, Emma and Demelza woke up to find a mountain of presents at the ends of their beds.

"It looks like I've made a good haul this year." Said Demelza.

"Me to." Said Emma.

"Where did all of these come from?" said Demelza, looking at her mound, which was quite large.

"They're from your brothers and sister." Said Emma. "They sent a message to me asking to pass these along. Oh and those ones at the back are from Colin's family."

Demelza went slightly pink. "They're not even here and I'm feeling flushed."

Emma giggled. In truth she understood. When she first got presents for her tenth birthday it was an odd feeling. Demelza had just been disowned by her parents and yet there were still those who cared about her. She was now beginning to understand how Harry and Emma appreciated the care they got from others.

"Let's take these downstairs." Said Emma.

The girls met Harry in the Common Room with all their presents.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Said Emma. She put her presents down on a coffee table and gave her brother a hug and a peck on the cheek, both of which he returned.

"Merry Christmas Emma." said Harry. "Demelza."

"Happy Christmas." Said Demelza. She and Harry exchanged a hug.

"Happy Christmas." Said Harry.

Because they hadn't yet got round to it, Emma and Demelza had a hug then the opening of presents began.

Harry and Emma both got red Weasley jumpers with an 'H' and a 'P' respectively sewn in with gold string.

"Oh Colin's Mum sent me clothes." Said Demelza. "This is a bit short isn't it?" she held up a skirt.

"I've seen worse." Said Emma.

"So have I but…" trailed off Demelza.

"Try it on, if you're not comfortable take it off and put something else on." Said Emma.

Demelza stood up and held it against her waist. "I think it's too short."

"I still think there are worse, but it's your choice." Said Emma.

"Harry?" said Demelza.

Harry looked up and saw the skirt drop more than a little above the knee, but that meant nothing to him.

"Can't help you, I've never worn a skirt." Said Harry.

"Just try it on later, you don't have to wear it just because Mrs Creevey bought you it. She did say to send back the stuff that didn't fit." Said Emma.

"She did?" said Demelza.

"Yeah. In fact I think the other two skirts in there are different sizes." Said Emma.

Demelza lifted them out. One was even shorter than the first, but the third and final seemed less… contentious. It was still above the knee but Demelza seemed happier with it. Harry for his part said nothing, being of the group that does not understand fashion.

As Demelza trekked through her presents from Mrs Creevey, she noticed that all of them were of different sizes.

"I guess Colin must have told his parents about the swimming pool." Said Demelza lifting out a light blue and lime green checked two-piece.

"Hey I think I got one too." Said Emma, lifting hers out of the wrapping. It was the same make as Demelza's: a pair of shorts and a short tank top, only Emma's was gold and red checked.

"Did she get you anything Harry?" said Demelza.

"A comb and hair gel." Said Harry, lifting both items out of the wrapping.

"That's not going to do you any good." Said Emma. Harry's hair had undergone every assault Aunt Petunia had unleashed upon it and still it remained messy and untameable.

"I don't know, that fragrance is supposed to smell nice." Said Demelza.

"Sugar-free mints. Those will be from Hermione." Said Emma. "Did she send the tooth brushes as well?"

"I think her parents sent those." Said Harry.

"So we get tooth brushes from Hermione's Mum, a jumper from Ginny and Ron's Mum and swimsuits or in Harry's case hair products from Colin's Mum."

"Who knows." Said Demelza. "Maybe Neville's Gran will have sent us bird style hats."

The three exchanged a chuckle at the thought of wearing one of Mrs Longbottom's vulture hats. Eventually they got through the presents, most of them sweets, but occasionally clothes yet sadly no bird's hats.

"Harry that's in the shape of a broomstick." said Demelza.

Harry frowned, he already had one of the best broomsticks on the market but that wasn't what concerned him.

"I can't find a card or any indication of who sent it." Said Harry.

"There's no note on this box either." Said Emma lifting up a wrapped present in the shape of a box.

Harry took the box from his sister, much to her surprise.

"HEY!" squealed Emma as Harry began opening her present.

"Emma, Demelza stay back." Said Harry. He pulled his wand out of his pyjamas. "_Cerno Enodo!_" he incanted.

A bright white light emanated from Harry's wand, as he pointed at the box, it flared a very, very light pink. Barely a change at all.

"Harry what is that?" said Emma.

"Diagnostic Charm." Said Harry. "According to these readings, there is very little magic in this present. Open it carefully."

Emma looked to Demelza, then back to her brother. "Harry what's going on?"

"_Cerno Enodo!_"

Harry ran his diagnostic charm across his own present. It flared from white, to red, to green, to blue, to pink, to black and then Emma lost track of the colours.

"What does that mean?" said Emma.

"It means magic has been cast on this." Said Harry "But assuming it's a broomstick, then that's not really surprising. Problem is I don't really know what any of these readings mean beyond that. I only learnt this charm a few months ago and it is atrociously difficult."

He carefully unwrapped the package

"Harry what's going on?" said Demelza. "Wait is that a Firebolt?"

Harry looked in shock. Someone had anonymously sent him the world's most awesome Broom. The Firebolt outperformed every other broomstick on the market in every aspect. When in Diagon Alley, the price had not publically been declared but Ron had since learnt through Quidditch magazines how much it truly was worth.

"Oh my word?" said Emma as she opened the box, distracting both Harry and Demelza "This is a Nicolai de Kerléo Deluxe Collection."

"No way! Holy Merlin it is!" Demelza looked on and her eyes widened in shocked envy.

Harry looked perplexed. "Can I have some context please?"

"Harry you must know Nicolai de Kerléo." Said Demelza.

"What team does he play for?" said Harry.

"It's not Quidditch you moron." Said Emma almost indignantly.

"Nicolai de Kerléo is the lead perfumer for Sorcière Divinè." Said Demelza.

"Sorcière what?" said Harry "As in divine witch?"

"It has to be the most famous beauty company in the Wizarding World." said Emma. "How the hell can you not know that?"

"I should have asked Ron to stay for Christmas." Harry grumbled. "Wait, most famous… are these perfumes expensive."

"Expensive?" said Demelza "Are you kidding. This is the Deluxe Collection. It has a phial of one each of Kerléo's thirty perfumes. It's worth at least twice as much as that Firebolt."

"Really?" said Harry.

"Emma you must have a very rich boy admiring you from afar." Said Demelza. "Are you going to try one of them?"

"NO!" said Harry loudly, making the girls jump.

"Oh come on Harry." Said Demelza "You don't have to like that she has a secret admirer but…"

"I don't think this was sent by a loving boy." Said Harry. "I may not know the first thing about perfume or beauty companies but I do know that one can easily empty a perfume bottle and fill it with hydrochloric acid."

Demelza and Emma's eyes widened.

"Harry that's… that's…" Emma wanted to say insane, but she couldn't. She desperately wanted these to be genuine articles, she may not be as girly as Vicky or Natalie or those two girls Hermione shared a dorm with, but she was still a girl, she was not adverse to a little dabbling in beauty products and these were the most expensive and most revered products in the Wizarding World, coveted by women both young and old. But despite all that, Harry always had her best interests and would always come before even this perfume.

"Think about it." Said Harry. "No note saying who it's from, we're not friends with anyone who would ever dare spend this much money on us and these are items that we would particularly like to have and use."

"Well someone must have sent them to you both." Said Demelza. "Wait, it could be anyone… including…"

"Sirius Black." Said Harry.

"Does that mean we have to throw these things out?" said Emma despondently.

"It means we should bear in mind that they could be tampered with." Said Harry. "I don't know enough about Defence to search for some of the more subtle of curses, jinxes and hexes that could be placed on this broom and a skilled enough wizard can mask spells from basic detection charms, and mine is as basic as it gets. Put the box in your room, I'll do the same with my Firebolt. We'll talk to Professor Lupin later, he'll probably know what to do."

"Oh god my perfume has to be tested by Snape." Said Emma. "He'll have an 'accident' and I'll be out of Mopsus knows how many Galleons worth of Kerléo Perfume."

"We'll see what can be done." Said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey is an expert in Potions, maybe she can conduct the tests. She is fond of you."

"It won't work, Snape is more experienced, the staff will insist he do it." Whined Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

They had several hours before it was time for Christmas Dinner, so they grabbed a light brunch in the Great Hall then played exploding snap until their stomach's had settled, after which Demelza and Emma tried their new swimsuits along with Harry in the Water World variant of the Room of Requirement.

"Well there aren't many people who can say they went swimming on Christmas Day." Said Demelza.

"Though technically this isn't swimming, it's just messing about in water." Said Emma. "We haven't done proper swimming since Yorkshire."

"That can easily be rearranged." Said Harry. "I say we put it on the other side of the changing rooms."

"Sure." Said Emma. "But not today. Today is a day for fun and joy, not exercise."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Are you going to get dressed at all?" said Demelza as she pulled a shirt on.

They were in the girl's changing room area and Emma was standing in front of a mirror reflecting herself. She hadn't changed out of her wet swimwear yet, though she had lifted the lower part of her tank above her midsection.

"Sorry." Said Emma.

"What is it?" asked Demelza.

"I'm skinny." Said Emma.

"I know, you make us all jealous." Said Demelza thoughtlessly.

"But it's horrible. Sometimes, if I don't eat enough I can see my ribcage push against my stomach skin." Said Emma.

"Oh sorry, this is because of…"

"Yeah, it's because I grew up malnourished." Said Emma. "I had hoped, now that I've started growing, I'd grow a bit more outwards."

Demelza sniggered.

"Not that kind of outwards." Snapped Emma.

"Sorry, but seriously, we're all envious of your body. Well except Luna, she said we should all just accept that we all look fine and not worry." Said Demelza.

"That sounds like Luna. I'm envious of Hermione, she is 14 now, give us two more years…"

"One and a bit for me." Said Demelza. "Harry's right you are the baby of our group."

Emma glared at Demelza.

"We still love you."

Emma sighed. "Why can't we stop focusing on our problems?"

"Our problems are part of who we are, nothing can change that. But when we confront them, they can drive us, change us and make us better people. I think on the whole we're better and happier people than we could otherwise have been." Said Demelza.

"When did you get so philosophical?"

"When you got all philosophical and started helping me." Said Demelza. "You've help make me who I am and I'm grateful for it. Now shut up and strip."

Emma snorted. "You're a little eager to see me naked Robins, I must say I'm flattered."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry, Emma and Demelza dropped their swimsuits off at the laundry hampers in Gryffindor Tower then proceeded down to the Great Hall. On arrival they found that the four House tables had all been removed and the staff table had been moved into the centre of the hall. Professor Dumbledore was in his usual seat and Professors Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin had taken various seats around him and on the opposite side of the table the other three students, two nervous looking First Years – a boy from Hufflepuff and a girl from Ravenclaw – as well as a sullen looking Fifth Year Slytherin Girl.

"Welcome." Said Dumbledore. "Since there are so few of us here this year, we thought it would be a nice idea to simply have everyone at one table. Please take a seat."

The three Gryffindors sat opposite Professor Lupin and next to the Ravenclaw girl.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"He wanted to take Buckbeak away from the castle after having to keep him here so long." Said Dumbledore. "Hippogriffs do not like being kept in one place to long and Hagrid has some friends at a dragon range near Holyhead and there are areas in Anglesey that magical creatures can fly more freely than in other more muggle congested areas. Have you tried the chipolatas Derek?"

The young Hufflepuff blushed and hurriedly put some micro sausages on a plate. Harry, Emma and Demelza filled their plates and started speaking to Professor Lupin.

"Um Professor, Emma and I got some… well some rather nice presents for Christmas but whoever sent them didn't leave a card." Said Harry.

"Do you think there is cause for us to worry?" asked Lupin, everyone else at the table looked on with varying degrees of curiosity and/or concern.

"There is no other indication, but I think it's better to be safe than sorry. But I don't know any good diagnostic charms. Could you…"

"I'll come with you to Gryffindor Tower after dinner." Said Lupin. "If there is a threat I'll do what I can to find it."

"Could I watch?" asked Harry and Emma simultaneously.

Dumbledore chuckled "I can see what you and Poppy meant by an eager desire to learn."

Harry and Emma looked at each other in confusion.

"The two of you appear most proficient in your preference of study." Said Lupin. "It was a topic of discussion the other day amongst the staff."

"We are most pleased with your progress this year." Said Professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape did not say anything, however he held a glare that indicated an opinion to the contrary.

"You both performed remarkably in my classes as well." Said Professor Flitwick. "You to Miss Robins.

All three Gryffindors were blushing, but managed to convey their thanks, As soon as they did though, a new figure joined entered. Everyone turned as the door to the Great Hall opened and a woman in her mid-30s with the most ridiculously sized glasses and jewellery entered.

Harry couldn't for the life of him work out who she was.

"Sybil." Said Dumbledore cheerfully. "How nice of you to join us."

"I have been crystal-gazing, Headmaster." Said the woman. "I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you, most astonishing but who am I to argue with the fates. I hope you forgive my lateness."

"Certainly. Let me draw you a chair." Said Dumbledore. He conjured one directly from his wand and placed it between Snape and McGonagall. "Please take a seat."

But the woman didn't move from her spot. "I dare not Headmaster. If I do, we shall become a party of thirteen."

"So?" said Harry out loud.

The woman turned to gaze at Harry. "Oh you poor ignorant dear. You did not take my class. If you had, you would know that the when thirteen dine, the first to rise is the first to die."

"We'll risk it Sybil." Said McGonagall. "And kindly don't mock Mr Potter's course choices, he is performing well above expectations in all of them. Divination, as you yourself have said is not suited for everyone."

"Please do sit Sybil." Said Lupin more diplomatically. "The turkey is from a most excellent cut tonight. There is also sherry, for the adults only of course."

The idea of sherry seemed to perk the woman's interests somewhat, confirming what Harry suspected. This woman was Professor Trelawney, Ron and Hermione had previously mentioned Divination classes in detail, including the stench of cooking sherry.

"Mr Potter, your friends seem most protective of you." Said Trelawney. "But I fear they have been keeping you in the dark about the great dangers you face."

"Um… what danger?" said Harry.

"The Grim dear boy, the Grim. The great big black dog." Said Trelawney. "Have you set eyes upon a great big black dog?"

"Recently?" said Harry. "Well I did see one in Hogsmeade just before Halloween."

Lupin who'd been drinking a glass of water suddenly coughed with it in his throat.

"Are you ok Professor?" Emma asked him.

Lupin hastily nodded but didn't look fine, although drink going down the wrong way was sometimes left one feeling temporarily unpleasant.

"You saw a great big black dog, you are in grave danger, you are marked for death." Said Trelawney.

"Are you sure, he seemed really friendly?" said Harry. "A bit hungry but very friendly. Hermione fed him an apple though, he was quite happy with that."

"I'm sure Mr Potter is quite safe." Said Professor Dumbledore. "There is after all no guarantee that any prophecy made by anyone shall come true. You yourself must concede that not all of yours do."

Professor Trelawney looked quite affronted. "One must always be wary of what the inner eye tells us." She said "I have seen many people ignore the warnings at their peril."

"Perhaps, but that is their choice." Said Dumbledore firmly. "We make our own futures. Whether those futures can be predicted is always in question, but it up to those people to choose their own paths and react to whatever warnings they receive with their own discretion."

After that Professor Trelawney behaved somewhat normally for the duration of the meal.

"Well Albus that was most satisfying, Thank you very much." Said Remus happily. "I have missed a good Hogwarts feast."

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." Said Dumbledore.

"Now Harry, Emma shall we take a look at your presents?" said Lupin.

"Sounds good." Said Emma. She jumped up from the table and was in the process of stretching her arms when Trelawney screamed.

"My dear, you are the first to rise."

Emma stopped still, her arms suspended above her head.

"Miss Potter I'm sure you shall be fine." said McGonagall. "Unless there is an axman on the other side of the doors waiting to kill the first person who walks through."

"I'll go first. If there is one, I now know the Blasting Curse." Harry joked.

"If it is alright, I would like to see these presents too." Said McGonagall standing up.

Harry and Emma nodded.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As the three Gryffindors climbed to the top of the staircase, McGonagall and Lupin were right behind them. They had just entered corridor leading up to the Fat Lady's portrait (now Sir Cadogan's portrait) when they all jumped at piercing screeching noise emanating from Harry.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Harry. He pulled his wand from his robes and swayed it a few times. "Good to know it works."

"Mr Potter is that an Intruder Charm?" said Professor McGonagall.

"It is." Said Harry. "If Sirius Black comes anywhere near the Tower I'll know about it. Unfortunately Snape and Professor Lupin will set it off as well. I can only modify the charm to detect men in their early 30s."

"You managed that?" said Lupin. "Impressive."

Harry blushed.

"He also taught Emma a simpler version." Said Demelza "That one is supposed to detect if anyone male enters the Girl's Dormitory. But we can't test it."

"Well I think we'll just assume it works." Said Professor McGonagall, dispelling any potential notion. "Now what are these presents?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Oh my goodness." Said McGonagall, when she saw Emma's box.

"Minerva is something…" Lupin began.

"It's a girl thing." Said Harry. "Apparently it's even more expensive than this broomstick."

"How can a box of perfumes…" Lupin began, Harry was too late to stop him.

"Oh Remus I am disappointed I thought you were an intelligent man." Said McGonagall.

"Look can we skip the whole, this is expensive and glorious perfume thing and move on. The point is we both received expensive gifts that are distinctly tailored to our liking and we didn't get a card or any form of communication regarding those gifts. I have performed a diagnostic charm on them…"

"You can perform a Diagnostic Charm?" said Lupin.

"Not competently." Said Harry. "All I know is that there is very little magic in Emma's gift and a lot in mine, which doesn't help because there is supposed to be very little in Emma's and a lot in mine."

"You did the right thing in telling us." Said McGonagall.

"Between us, Professor Flitwick and I can strip this broom down and investigate it for tampering and such." Said Lupin reassuardly

"We'll also have Professor Snape conduct tests on these…"

"NO." shouted Emma causing everyone to jump. "I mean…. I… I… m… mean…"

"If Emma's perfumes are genuine then they are very valuable." Said Harry. "Would it be possible to have someone else look at them? Someone who won't have an 'accident' and damage or spill the contents?"

"Mr Potter I know you and your sister don't like Professor Snape but…" trailed off McGonagall.

"And do you remember why?" said Harry. "Despite his reprimand I don't think he's the least bit sorry for what he said last year and I do not want him in a position where he can damage my sister's property and get away with it. Could Madam Pomfrey do it? She's skilled with Potions?"

"Unfortunately it is not that simple." Said McGonagall. "While she may be able to detect any basic poisons and some not so basic, she does not have the experience necessary to detect some of the more devious chemicals. Professor Snape is the only person in the castle capable of this task. I'm sorry but you're going to have to set aside your animosity, I will make it clear to him we don't expect any damage and that he will have to compensate you for any he causes."

"Minerva what about the person we discussed the other day with Professor Dumbledore."

"The person? We discuss several people…" said Minerva in confusion. Then recognition dawned on her "Oh that person… Yes. Miss Potter we can give your package to another specialist, but it will have to leave the castle, so you will not be able to witness the detection process."

"That's ok, Snape would never let me witness it anyway."

"Quite." Said Lupin. "We shall take these items off your hands now."

* * *

><p>Just in case any of you start wondering, in no story of mine will Harry ever have villas in France and Italy, though at this stage I won't rule out an Uncle in Timbuktu just yet, as that's another idea I don't think anyone has ever tried before, but there still won't be one in My Brother.<p>

I have said this before (in recently deleted author's notes) I am not a girl, so I don't quite know how their minds work and I have trouble understanding some of their obsessions. I do not intend to stereotype. I do not want this story to become sexualized but some elements of this story are inevitably going to feature a bit of that. In case anyone got the wrong impression, Emma and Demelza's swimsuits are what I call a modest two-piece. Wikipedia calls them a 'tankini' which sounds daft to be honest with you.

**This part is about the poll**

The poll is up with nine choices available, including Oracle and Defence. My thanks to those of you who have already cast your votes. You each get two choices, two of the people who have already voted only voted once, if you choose to only cast one vote that is your choice but I thought I should mention there were two in case anyone makes an error.

Now this is the important part. The poll is only advisory, I reserve my right as author to go against the majority decision. I'm not saying I will but I might do. My desire at this stage is to have either Oracle Guild or Defence Guild and it is unlikely (but not impossible) that I will choose any of the other seven names. If opinion against Defence and Oracle guild over the other choices is significant enough then I will probably relent but you have been warned. This poll is up because I can't decide between Oracle and Defence. The other ideas are up because I am willing to test them but at this stage I have a really low opinion of some of them. You have been warned.

Please review


	24. A New Year

Warning, some strong language.

This chapter was getting to be too long, so it's ending at and earlier point in the story than I intended. It's currently on its third name and I'm not sure how well it fits.

For those of you who have only recently started reading this story, a while back it underwent a large scale edit and in the process all the original Authors Notes that I put up got taken down. I thought this was a good idea because quite frankly they look untidy but I have since been receiving questions that were originally answered in those ANs so I'll answer this again:

I decided long ago who Emma would be paired with, as well as when and how. I'm just not going to tell you. You are free to speculate all you want but I will tell you that her future partner is not going to be Draco Malfoy or any of the people we can friends which by the way include Blaise Zabini Theodore Nott. I have no idea why people think Zabini is a nice character, he's a bigot and a womaniser, even if he's not a Death Eater. You are of course free to speculate as much as you like, but I have made up my mind so don't expect to change it. The other pairings in the summary are definitely going to happen (when I want them to) and I have no intention of changing them.

Please Review. Also answer my Poll on the Guild name.

* * *

><p><span>A New Year<span>

Both Harry and Emma had a genuine hope that there anonymously sent Christmas presents were safe to use. Although Harry still failed to see what his sister's attraction to the thirty phials filled with expensive chemicals.

"We need to plan a party." Said Harry. "For when everyone comes back."

"A return party?" said Demelza. "Ok, when."

"After everyone comes back but before classes start." Said Emma. "That way we don't have to worry about cutting into Hermione's homework schedule."

"That only leaves the Sunday." Said Harry looking at a calendar. The three of them were in the otherwise empty Gryffindor Common Room making plans for when the rest of the group came back.

"You know we should really come up with a name." said Demelza. "For our group."

"We're Harry's Defence Group." Said Emma. "Isn't that good enough?"

"Don't you want it to become something… more though?" said Demelza.

"When it becomes something more, we'll name it something more." Said Harry. "Right now it's just a bunch of us exchanging spell-fire."

"If you say so, oh divine leader." Said Demelza.

"Divine am I?" said Harry.

"Very." Joked Emma. "Seriously though we would all be struggling in Defence without you, granted now that Lupin is around we're not way behind like everyone else is, but…"

"We should come up with a name. I mean, the Marauders did." Said Demelza.

"Marauders?" said Harry "Oh right the people who made that map. Well we need to have something about our group before we can give ourselves a name. We can't just be the Duelling Club, because we do so much more than duelling. I don't know what but…"

"Well let's see." Said Emma. "Other than mindless duelling we've: brewed Polyjuice Potion, fought a battle against giant spiders… wait does that count as duelling?"

"No." said Demelza. "Just fighting. We've also killed a Basilisk, the ghost thing that was controlling it and we conspire to throw awesome swimming parties.

"So we fight a lot, brew using chemicals we shouldn't and interact with dangerous yet rare creatures. It's settled, we're the Hogwarts Mafia." Said Harry.

"Harry." Said Emma despondently. "Come on, you're our leader. You're supposed to be more enthusiastic."

"Well until our group becomes something more than a group of friends occupying a room or two, I don't think we can come up with a name." said Harry.

"We need a cause." Said Demelza. "What about anti-blood-bigotry, we're good with that?"

"We need to actually dedicate ourselves to the cause first, we need aims and desires, even just rough ones." Said Harry.

"The Marauders never had aims or desires." Said Emma.

"Purveyors of Magical Mischief?" quoted Harry.

"Apart from that." Said Emma.

"Maybe we could become a swimming club?" said Demelza.

"Let's wait and see." Said Harry. "Besides which none of the others are here to have their say."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I think it's a great idea, coming up with a name." said Ron. "But never mind that now, why on Earth would you turn in a Firebolt?"

"Because it could kill him?" said Emma.

"No way, it's a Firebolt." Said Ron.

"That may have been sent by Sirius Black." Said Geoffrey.

"And Jinxed." Said Natalie. "And never mind the stupid broom, what about the perfume. Was it really a Kerléo Deluxe Collection?"

"Oh not this again." Harry grumbled.

The group of people Harry had befriended during his time at Hogwarts and may or may not get round to uniting under a name, had congregated in the Practice Room after the welcome back feast.

"Oh not what again?" said Ron.

"Harry's never heard of the Kerléo Deluxe Collection or Sorcière Divinè." Said Demelza scathingly.

"Yeah well he's a guy, we don't care about those things." Said Ron.

"You've heard of it?" said Harry incredulously.

"Oh yeah, Mum and Ginny sometimes talk about girl things, it's hard not to ignore everything they say."

"Thanks for trying." Said Ginny glaring at her brother.

"What about you guys?" said Emma, looking at the other boys.

"I've heard of Sorcière Divinè." Said Neville. "I even met one of their lead botanist's once, who my Gran went to school with, but I've never heard of the collection."

"I have." Said Geoffrey. "Dad buys Mum one of their perfumes every year for their anniversary. She's owned about half of them at different points in their marriage.

"I've never heard of them." Said Colin.

"Well you're Muggleborn, so we'll forgive you." Said Emma.

"We will?" said Demelza.

"Hey I'm Muggle raised." Said Harry.

"Yeah well…" said Emma trailing off in an effort to find some reasoning. "Colin's cute. Look at that face."

Much to the embarrassment of the young Creevey, Emma had scooted next to him and then clasped her hands over his face in an effort to present it to everyone.

"How can you be mad at this face?" said Emma.

Most of those assembled sniggered.

"By the way how are you two getting on?" Emma asked, looking at Geoffrey and Vicky, who were both sitting next to each other.

Their sniggers turned to gasped and their red faces betrayed their embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione. She looked Geoffrey and Vicky over. They were sitting close to each other, very close, in fact she only now noticed their hands were entwined. "Wait are you two?"

"Yup they're together." Said Natalie.

"Oooh!" said Hermione and Ginny in perfect sync.

"How did you figure it out?" said Natalie.

"Harry and I walked in on them kissing just before the holidays started." Said Emma.

"Actually we kicked them out, this was when we had our massive row with Professor McGonagall." Said Harry.

"That was a little rude." Said Luna.

"Uh… yeah it was." Said Emma. "Sorry Vicky, sorry Geoffrey. We didn't mean to interrupt you."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

There was some good natured ribbing that took place in the Practice Room. However, as is the custom, when the five Gryffindor girls were alone in their Dormitory, boys became the topic of the evening, and there was to be no reprieve.

"Give me a break, we just started going out." Said Vicky.

"Oh come on, it's a simple question." Said Ginny. "Do you see yourself and Geoffrey getting married one day?"

"I don't know." Moaned Vicky as the other four girls looked in on her with eagerness. "Do we have to do this?"

"Of course." Said Natalie. "You're the first of us to get a boyfriend."

"Well… Geoffrey is really nice. And funny to. At Christmas he took me to Appleby, originally to see the Arrows play the Montrose Magpies but… well I don't like Quidditch that much, so… he pulled me out to the Muggle area and we saw a group of men walking down the street and… well you remember that itching powder he used in Diagon Alley…"

"That was your date." Said Ginny. "Sounds a little lame."

"It was incredibly funny." Protested Vicky. "Admittedly you probably had to be there… What would you want your first date to be like?"

"I'd probably have just gone to the Quidditch." Said Ginny."

"Same." Said Demelza. "Although Hockey would suit me fine too."

"I'd probably go for a nice costal walk in the sunset." Said Natalie dreamily. "A nice big hunk with his arm around my shoulder, and a beautiful image of the sun dropping against the ocean's horizon."

The girls all sighed at that.

"Mine sounds crap in comparison now." Moaned Emma.

"What was yours going to be?" asked Ginny.

"Cinema followed by dinner." Emma blurted out.

"We so need to come up with better ideas." Said Vicky.

"No we don't." said Natalie, "The boys need to come up with better ideas. We need to make our expectations clear."

"Just one question." Said Ginny "Who are the rest of us going to end up with?"

"I think Luna will end up with Neville." Said Emma. "They've spent a lot of time together away from us."

"They've been with Ruth Clearwater as well." Said Vicky. "You know that girl in Ravenclaw who's not a jerk to Luna?"

"Actually I don't think so." Said Ginny. "I talked to Ruth, and she said that she had only been to a few study sessions with Luna and Neville."

"But Neville and Luna have been getting together tons of times." Said Demelza.

"Do you think they're already together?" said Ginny.

"No, but give them time." Said Emma.

"So who do you all fancy?" asked Vicky.

"You know who I fancy." Grumbled Ginny.

"We all fancy Harry, well except Emma of course." Said Natalie.

"You all do?" said Emma. "I knew Demelza and Ginny did but."

"Hello, we didn't just send those cards to him last Valentine's Day for a laugh." Said Vicky. "I may be with Geoff now but…"

"Geoff?" said Ginny teasingly.

"So who asides from Emma's brother do you all fancy?" said Vicky forcefully.

"I don't know about fancy, but I think Lee Jordon is cute." Said Demelza.

"What the boy who hangs about with my twin brothers?" said Ginny.

"Yeah, he's not as cute as Harry but…" Demelza trailed off.

"Well I quite like that boy who got petrified last year." Said Natalie.

"Who, Colin?" said Emma.

"No the other one, the Hufflepuff in Harry's year, he can get shy really easily around girls." Said Natalie.

"Oh him… who is he?" said Emma. "I can't believe I've forgotten…"

"Justin." Said Ginny, frowning at the reminder of her involvement. "His name is Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"So you like shy?" said Emma in an effort to divert Ginny away from last year.

"Yeah kind of." Said Natalie.

"I think I would like shy as well." Said Demelza. "Someone who's sweet and doesn't talk a lot. But I would prefer someone quite a bit taller than Justin."

"Justin's taller than us?" said Natalie.

"Not tall enough." Said Demelza. "I've got my mind set on a big strong lad."

"Who?" said Ginny.

"Good question." Said Demelza. "Someone who doesn't talk a lot and has the physical strength to carry me up the Grand Staircase."

"I'm getting quite an image in my head thank you Dem…" said Emma.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" said Demelza irritably.

"I can't honestly remember." Said Emma.

"By the way, you haven't said anything on this yet." Said Vicky. "Who do you fancy Emma?"

"Don't know." Said Emma. "It's fun teasing Fred and he is cute, but I don't think I want to get under the mistletoe with him at this very moment."

"I don't blame you, he'd probably rig it to drench you in pumpkin juice… or slime." Said Ginny.

"But you do admit he's cute?" said Demelza.

"Yeah. But I'd prefer someone nice to talk to." Said Emma. "To be honest Percy would be better…"

"You cannot possibly fancy Percy." Said Ginny aghast.

"Why not?" Said Emma.

"He's a pompous, arrogant…" Ginny trailed off.

"Not to me he isn't." said Emma. "Remember it's thanks to him my Kneazle has a name."

As if to support his mistress's statement, Mopsus jumped on her lap and gave a high pitched "Mew!"

"No I guess not." Said Ginny. "In fact, to be honest, since you and Harry came in the car a year and a half ago, Percy has still been Percy but he's been less of a git."

"He is kind, and he's always willing to help me." Said Emma. "Though to be honest I think I'd rather date Fred."

"So you would date Fred?" said Natalie.

"If I had to, Percy would still be preferable to George, but Fred would be my first choice."

"I still don't understand your position of Ginny's twin brothers." Said Natalie.

"No one does." Said Demelza.

"Harry does." Said Emma.

"Harry's wonderful." Said Vicky. "I'm happy with Geoffrey and there is no way I'd dump him for anyone, even you brother. But Harry is just so…"

"Clueless." Said Emma.

"Yeah but he's a nice kind of clueless, and he's more sensitive and caring than most boys." Said Demelza.

"Also the way he watches out for you is really cute." Said Natalie.

"It is?" said Emma.

"Yeah." Said Natalie. "If Ron was just a little more considerate of Ginny's feelings I'd probably fancy him."

"Ron?" said Ginny. "Who in their right mind would fancy him?"

"Ginny, this is probably hard for you to comprehend." Said Demelza. "But your brothers have their appeals. Ron does have his admirers. Of course none of these girls are the sort I would choose to hang out with but…"

"He has a good heart." Said Emma. "Harry has speculated before that Hermione might like to…"

"I would have thought Harry and Hermione would get together actually." Said Vicky.

"No way." Said Emma. "Harry thinks of Ron and Hermione as his siblings."

"He does?" said Demelza.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "Of course he doesn't realise it yet and he still likes me best but…"

"You know, when Harry does eventually get a girlfriend, she's going to have to earn your seal of approval." Said Natalie. "If she doesn't, Harry will be forced to choose between you and her and we all know who he'd choose."

Emma blushed and looked to the floor. "I've no plans to try and deter any person Harry may be interested in."

"Harry will probably need approval over any boy you date too." Said Ginny.

"Hmm." Said Emma. "Well just so you know Ginny, you have my favour."

"What about the rest of us?" said Demelza.

"You're all good to. But you do realise that it's not me you need to butter up?" said Emma. "What about the other boys in our group, any of them take your fancy?"

"Well I like Geoffrey and for the time being you're all forbidden from liking him." Said Vicky.

"What about Ron?" said Ginny.

"If he was a little less…" Demelza trailed off. "Or a little more…"

"Nice." Said Ginny.

Demelza didn't say anything. "He is tall though, and he looks strong enough to carry me."

"He carried me last year." Said Ginny. "When I fainted in the Practice Room, remember?"

"Neville is very sweet." Said Natalie. "But, asides from the fact he'll soon be taken, I don't think we'd be that compatible."

"I think he would make anyone happy enough given the chance." Said Emma "But I still think you're right, he also seems more suited to Luna than me anyway."

"Neville is sweet?" said Demelza thoughtfully. "Very sweet and he's just had a growth spurt so maybe… Damn you Luna…"

"You know I don't think we've ever actually stopped to think about the boys before." Said Ginny. "Neville would make a good second to Harry."

"Well maybe." Said Natalie, "But I still think there are better ones out there."

"What about Colin?" said Vicky.

Emma, Demelza and Ginny all clamed up suddenly.

"Come on what about Colin?" said Natalie.

"Uh…" said Emma. "Colin… do we have to talk about him?"

"Why not?" said Vicky.

"Colin's our friend." Said Ginny. "Our best friend."

"With the exception of Harry, I'm not really as close to any boy as I am Colin… my… our feelings for him are a bit complicated."

"We promise not to say anything." Said Natalie.

"Well…" said Emma looking at Demelza and Ginny.

"Ok let's make a pact that nothing said here can be repeated to anyone." Said Demelza. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Said Vicky and Natalie.

Emma and Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Ok." said Ginny.

"Alright." Said Emma.

"So Colin?" said Vicky.

"Colin's very sweet and bright and cheerful." Said Demelza. "But I don't think he and I could… anyway I'm going to be living with his family soon, so I think we should just be friends."

"Yeah." Said Ginny. "I agree: sweet, bright and cheerful, but I don't think I could fancy someone smaller than me."

"Harry's only just taller than you though." Said Natalie.

"He's still taller." Said Ginny. "Also Harry is a much deeper person he's…"

"We're talking about Colin, not Harry." Said Vicky.

"What about you Emma?" said Natalie.

"I don't know." Said Emma. "Colin and I are quite close now. Very close, I don't know whether you noticed but… whenever we have to work in pairs he seems very eager to work with me. Course it could just be his nature but…"

"Do you think Colin fancies you?" said Demelza.

"I don't know." Said Emma. "Trouble is Colin by his general nature is just so friendly, if it weren't for us I think he'd generally be annoying to most people but I think having us makes him more focused."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Said Vicky.

"Well during the opening feast, he had me take his picture on the Sorting Hat which I think irritated McGonagall. Then there was that time when we tried to get from here to the Great Hall." Said Emma.

"Oh don't remind me." Said Natalie cringing in memory. "His enthusiasm was just so… irritating. Thank god for your brother and his friends managing to get us out of there, I might have just killed him."

"But he did calm down after a while." Said Emma. "Remember?"

"He did." Agreed Natalie. "So do you fancy him?"

"Maybe." Said Emma. "But I think I still would rather go out with Fred right now."

"So let's sum up." Said Vicky. "Ginny still want's Harry, probably more than anyone else does, Emma wants Ginny's brother Fred, Demelza wants someone big, strong and silent and Natalie want to date the Hufflepuff whom she doesn't even know the name of."

"Hey he speaks nice and he seems polite." Said Natalie.

"Maybe." Said Demelza "But I think I would still prefer Harry."

"Well you can't have him he's mine." Said Ginny.

"Tell that to Harry." Said Emma.

Ginny's face turned red as everyone snickered at her "Hey remember the pact, nothing outside this group."

"Does Harry actually know we fancy him?" said Demelza.

"I don't think he likes to think about it." Said Emma. "I think on some level he knows that all of you fancy him, along with most the rest over our year, the year above and the year below and some others."

"Do you think Luna fancies Harry?" said Vicky.

"I think there could have been potential." Said Emma. "They are very fond of each other and he took to her a lot faster than any of the rest of us, but in all honesty I don't see it ever happening. I think on a personal level, Luna likes Neville more than any other guy at the moment."

**ORACLE2PHONIEX**

Harry and Emma were both up early preparing for the swimming party that was to take place later that afternoon. Unlike Hermione's birthday, they weren't planning on a huge dinner but they did bake a couple simple carrot cakes and they had the basic party foods such as chipolatas, chips, chicken wings, garlic bread and so on. As they wouldn't be eating until later it was more important to make sure these things were available and that they had the oven space. They also put both the cake tins in to make the sponge.

They left it in the oven to bake for an hour and a half while they went down to join everyone else for Breakfast. As it turned out they arrived in the nick of time.

"Oh God." Said Demelza, as they sat down. There was an owl heading straight for her.

Unlike Hedwig, Hogwarts owls do not wait around for long periods of time and the owl Demelza sent to her brothers came back empty handed. This was not so unexpected, if they were previously unaware of what her father had done, then they may have tried to confront him first. But if they did, then any other reply would have to be sent through the Muggle Post Office to Hogwarts and that, added with the Christmas mail, meant that a reply would take a considerable amount of time to get through the system.

A Magical Post Office Owl landed in front of Demelza and held out an envelope.

Demelza's hands shook as she took the letter from its leg.

"I… I don't know if I want to read this." Said Demelza. "What if they're angry?"

"I highly doubt that." Said Emma. "They've been very supportive so far."

"But…" said Demelza.

"Finish eating, then take it either up to the Dormitory or the Practice Room." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Demelza and Emma privately commandeered the Girl's Dormitory, Harry having told Emma that he would take care of the cakes for the party. The envelope contained three letters, one from each of her siblings. Demelza read each one then passed them to Emma.

_Dear Demelza_

_I am really, really sorry for what Father has done to you. I never expected him to go this far, but I never expected him to pull that stunt with your letter last summer either. I don't think I can face him or mother, who by the way both knew and supported his decision, right now and I'm not sure I will be able to. I'm spending Christmas in my flat in Exeter and I think I'm going to be spending far less time at home in the foreseeable future._

_Max is really mad to on your behalf, since he can't leave home yet, he's going to continue the cause on both of our behalves. Eilidh is a bit confused though. She doesn't quite understand the concept of disowning but she really misses you and she's really worried. I've talked to her about telling our parents about her magic but I'm worried they'll try something regretful._

_I would personally like to wait, I spoke to Mrs Creevey over the phone and thanked her for taking you in. But I can't ask her to do the same for Eilidh. I've received an offer for an engineering based job at the navy base in Plymouth. I won't go into details but I should start earning more money soon, if needs be I can take Eilidh in, but not right now. For the moment there is very little I can do for either of you, which is why I don't want to give my parents the opportunity to try and brainwash Eilidh, after everything they've tried to do with you I don't think I can trust them anymore. Can we wait until the summer, I should have moved into a larger flat by then and can take Eilidh with me if necessary._

_I really hope that doesn't happen but we're running out of options. When I do get a job, you'll probably still have to stay with your friend in Yorkshire, but I will start sending more money to Mrs Creevey as soon as possible to help out._

_Our parents are wrong, don't ever think twice about that. Keep studying, keep your friends close and never forget Max, Eilidh and I still love you._

_Zack_

…

_Dear Demelza_

_Our parents are complete and utter bastards. Zack's told me a bit about the school they want to send you and Eilidh to (they've all but admitted she's going or so they think). No matter what you can't go, it is really dodgy. You know Mrs Taplin, apparently she went there with Mum. You do not want to turn out like her, have you seen how she dresses to? Not to mention she's a right snobby old bitch._

_Anyway, Eilidh doesn't understand what's happening here, I've tried explaining a dozen times but she still doesn't understand what disowning is. But she does understand that this is bad and that it's Mum and Dad's stupid fault. She also understands that the Welsh school is not somewhere either of you would want to go._

_I'm gonna keep on fighting the fight, don't worry I'm not going to hit anyone. I'm just going to keep on arguing in your favour. But I think I would be insane to tell Mum and Dad about Eilidh's magic. They went to idiotic lengths to try and control your access to Hogwarts, remember you had to get a cab to London, all the way from Cornwall?_

_It's a little hard for me to say this but I don't want to hardly ever see my sister again, I want to stay in touch and I want to see you occasionally over the holidays._

_I hope you're otherwise doing alright_

_Max_

"Hmm." Said Emma.

"Zack is the more mature of my brothers." Said Demelza. "Max has always been a little… he means well but he likes to curse a lot."

"According to Madam Pomfrey, we'll all get like that." Said Emma. "Aren't you going to read that?"

Demelza was holding her sisters letter with trembling hands. "I don't know if I want to?" She held it out "Could you read it to me?"

Emma nodded.

_Dear Demelza_

_I really, really miss you and I wish Mum and Dad had just given up on this strange school. They've recently tried talking to me about what it will be like if I go. They think I'll go but we know better. Max has been angering Mum and Dad a lot lately, mostly on your behalf. When he last caught them talking to me about the school he began shouting and swearing at them and got grounded. He didn't care though, he snuck out and went to the cinema with his girlfriend._

_Oh yeah, they probably didn't tell you anything but Zack and Max both have girlfriends. Max's is called Mary. She's a year younger than him and is pretty cool. Zack's is called Rachel, I haven't met her yet but I think she spent Christmas with him. He seems happy enough._

_I really want to go to Hogwarts Demelza but I don't know if I want to upset Mum and Dad too much. If I tell them that I'm going to Hogwarts then they'll get upset, but I don't know if we should wait. Please come and see me soon._

_Lots and lots of Hugs and Kisses_

_Eilidh_

"Oh Eilidh." Said Demelza. "She doesn't understand that I'm not going to be able to see her so easily… wait GIRLFRIENDS?" she suddenly shouted causing Emma to jump.

Demelza suddenly looked through Max and Zack's letters. "I don't believe it, neither one of them thought to mention they'd gotten a bloody girlfriend. I am so gonna…"

"Demelza calm down, they're worried about you."

"Yes and they still didn't tell me this… oh I'm so going to give them a piece of my mind."

In a number of ways it was refreshing to see Demelza so lively. The only other instances when she was this excitable were when they were in a life and death situation, and Emma did not have a Basilisk to hand.

"Maybe you should calm down and just enjoy the party." Said Emma diplomatically.

"Yes, you're right I'm sorry." Said Demelza. "Then I'll write them letters giving them a piece of my mind."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey you guys got new suits." Said Natalie as she finished strapping on her one-piece.

"Oh yeah. Colin's Mum gave us these for Christmas." Said Emma.

"No fair I want a suit like that." Said Vicky.

"Maybe I can get us some at the next Hogsmeade visit." said Hermione. "I think I'm going to need a new suit, this one is getting a bit tight."

"So we noticed." Mumbled Demelza so only Emma could hear her.

"I wonder how the boys will react when they see those." Said Ginny.

"The probably won't." said Demelza. "Harry didn't anyway."

"Yeah well Harry's special." Said Hermione.

"He is?" said Emma.

"Of course he is." Said Luna. "He's your brother."

"That's not why he's special." Said Vicky.

"Oh? Then why?" asked Luna.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

No one answered Luna's question. Strangely enough though, Ron, Neville, Geoffrey and Colin all took second glances at Emma and Demelza.

Emma was once again pondering whether Colin fancied her or not.

"Oh you're wearing the suits Mum got you." Said Colin cheerfully.

"Y… you've seen these before?" asked Demelza.

"Yeah Mum asked me to help choose them and the clothes she sent you." Said Colin.

"You chose that skirt?" said Demelza inquisitively. "I had no idea you had such insight into what I wore."

"Just the colours." Said Colin. "Mum chose most of the stuff I was just brought along for my opinions. Sorry was it not what you wanted?"

"No, no it's fine, everything's fine." said Demelza. She had been hoping to embarrass Colin but it just wasn't happening.

"Come on Emma, we've got to try the ring slide." Colin grabbed Emma's hand and led her up the stairs to the top of a slide where there were several inflatable rings.

Meanwhile Geoffrey ran up and took Vicky by the hand and pulled her into the wave pool.

"Are you guys going to keep standing around staring at each other or are you coming in?" Harry shouted before jumping into the river rapids. Any of the many potentially awkward situations that could have occurred when teenaged and 12-year-old boys and girls go swimming without adult supervision never materialized.

There were still frequent glances interest thrown by the boys, but they were no longer confined to Emma and Demelza and were likely more to do with the fact that the girls were in swimsuits than Emma and Demelza being in new swimsuits that showed their belly buttons.

Nevertheless, Vicky appeared to have Geoffrey's complete attention, much to the amusement of the others as they watch them semi-nervously interacted with each other.

"They seem awfully shy." Said Hermione.

"It would be best if we just left them." Said Luna. "They'll probably get over their initial reluctance eventually, this is still a new experience for them."

As with Hermione's birthday, when it was feeding time, everyone dried off and wore warm towels over their bodies, as they expected to re-enter the pools later.

"By the way; Emma, Demelza and I realised we don't know when everyone's birthdays are." Said Harry. "So could you all put yours down on the sheet of parchment over there? We know Demelza and Ron have one around the same time so we'll have a double party."

"When?" said Hermione.

"It'll depend on commitments, but probably after the next Quidditch Match and certainly after next Hogsmeade visit." Said Harry. "Also if Valentine's Day is on Sunday, we're definitely doing it on that day."

"Are you trying to send a message to Demelza?" joked Natalie.

"No he's trying to send a message to anyone trying to send him a valentine that he's not in." said Emma. "And I checked big brother, February 14th is a Monday, and there is no way Snape will let us out of Potions."

"Or us." Said Ron.

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure that there won't be any singing Valentines this year." Said Demelza.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Said Natalie. "There may not be any dwarves, but in the magical world you can send enchanted cards."

"Oh god." Groaned Harry.

"At least some of them will be able to sing… at least… you can't rule out dancing as well." Continued Natalie.

"OH GOD!" Harry groaned again but this time louder, causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Mate maybe you should just get a girlfriend." Said Ron. "Temporarily until Valentine's Day passes."

"How? I know next to nothing about asking someone out." Said Harry. "Also I don't currently like anyone that much."

"Then maybe you should take this opportunity to look for potential candidates." Said Luna. "I'm sure that out of all the people who sent you a Valentine last year, they can't all have been undesirable."

"Maybe but I'm sure many of them made themselves undesirable." Said Ron. "Especially the people who also sent those dwarves."

"Who knows." Said Harry. "Maybe now that everyone knows I'm a marked man, they'll be too scared to commit."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Said Hermione. "Some girls like a man with a little danger added in."

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend." Said Emma. "That might dissuade people."

"Maybe not though." Said Natalie. "The idea of competition might drive people to want Harry even more."

"How about I just spend Valentine's day playing with the Acromantulae in the forest?" said Harry.

"Don't even think about it Harry Potter." Warned Emma.

"Maybe we should stop this conversation." Said Neville.

"I agree." Said Harry.

"Aw but it was just getting fun." Said Natalie.

"Anyway, we want to know your Birthdays." Said Harry. "So please put them down."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey Luna, this says your Birthday was last week?" said Harry. "Why didn't you say?"

The group had finished eating and were spending an hour playing gobstones whilst their stomachs settled before returning to the water.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Said Luna.

"Well it is." Said Emma. "We need to have a Birthday party for you as well."

"We could wait until Demelza's and mine." Said Ron. "Have a triple party, that way Hermione doesn't need to miss out on Homework."

"Would that be fine Luna?" asked Emma.

"You do not need to…"

"Luna, we've already established that we love parties, so you're getting one. Even if it's shared with Ron and Demelza." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry, and everyone else to." Said Luna happily.

They spent as much time in the water as they could before curfew approached.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Where have you all been?" said Percy as the Eleven Gryffindors entered.

"We were just having a party." Said Harry.

"You seem to have a lot of them." Said Fred.

"I wonder if we should feel jealous?" said George.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The next day classes restarted and the stress and worry, which Hermione was happily without during the Christmas Holidays, quickly re-emerged. In Arithmancy, they finally started doing basic coursework on the Elemental Magic.

It was a concept everyone had trouble wrapping their heads around, even Harry who had done a significant amount of background research. Professor Vector produced various mathematical formulae that were necessary to construct and Elemental Clef and harness the power of the magic. In simple terms it was lots and lots of maths with the promise of performing magic much, much later on.

"Each Element needs to have its numerical data worked out before one can harness that Element into magic. As the name suggests, the numerical variables are different for each spell, rune or potion they are applied to. But we are not going to worry about those variables just yet. Right now I want you to learn how to mathematically, or if you prefer arithmatically, determine the Element of Fire. In classes to come we will work on the other Elements. I want you to work with your partner for this." Said Professor Vector.

At the beginning of the school year, Professor Vector had personally seated everybody into groups of two and everyone was expected to sit in those pairs in every class. Harry was paired with Susan Bones.

"No that's wrong." Said Harry looking over the grid where Susan had placed a number. "You didn't take into accounts the variables in boxes 19 and 20. You need to differentiate the answers in those boxes then combine them with what you've got and then divide by the answer in box 14 squared."

Susan looked at him incredulously. "How on Earth do you know this stuff?"

"Mr Potter has done a lot of background research into the Elements." Said Professor Vector, looking over the table that Harry and Susan were working on. "By the way you forgot to square the number in box 7."

"Oh no." groaned Susan. "That screws up nearly half the work we've done so far."

"I got it." Said Harry calmly. "Just do the Differentiation I showed you."

Harry began scoring out about half a dozen numbers and then began writing down calculations furiously on a separate piece of Parchment.

"Don't be too concerned Miss Bones, you are doing very well for your first attempt." Said Professor Vector.

"What about Harry?" asked Susan.

"This isn't my first attempt." Said Harry.

"You've completed this before?" said Susan.

"Not correctly." Admitted Harry. "I did get the Element of Ice correct though."

Professor Vector smiled down on the young boy, before moving on to check on the others.

"Mr Smith, are you absolutely sure that is a Prime Number?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Hermione had done reasonably well for her first attempt at Arithmatically or Mathematically determining an Element. But that was by Harry's and Professor Vector's definition.

"How could I screw it up so badly?" Hermione moaned.

"You didn't screw it up that badly." Said Harry. "There are some significant mistakes here but they're all Ernie's. You did fine."

"Ernie's?" said Hermione with a look of betrayal. "How could he do that to me?"

"As indicated by the term, they're mistakes." Said Neville. "Hannah and I made tons."

"Neither of you seemed to have done too badly." Said Harry. Looking over Neville's.

"How can you tell?" asked Ron. "Are you that good at maths that you can tell just by looking?"

"Oh course not." Said Harry. He moved the opened _Numerology and Grammatica_ showing a table that with identical information to one Harry and Susan completed.

"What the, we could have just copied from there?" said Neville.

"It's not that simple." Said Harry. "In order to use this Element in conjunction with a spell or whatever, you need to know how to mathematically construct it. There are a lot of calculations that require messing about with data in the formula to make an Elemental Clef work with magic."

"So I can't just copy the other five Elements?" said Neville.

"You could." Said Hermione. "But if you don't know how to make them, then you're never going to be able to sync Elements into magic and if I can't do that, I'm going to fail my O.W.L and then I'll get kicked out of Hogwarts and…"

"Hermione." Said Ron. "O. are a long way off still, two and a half years. There is still plenty of time."

"But…"

"Enough Hermione." Said Harry. "Here, do your Potions essay. That'll cheer you up."

Those within earshot snorted at Harry's suggestion. Nevertheless, after completing an essay on the methods of gutting a newt, Hermione definitely seemed much more cheerful.

A few days later she was feeling much more confident about her Arithmancy work. Harry had nothing personally against Ernie MacMillan but Hermione definitely seemed to work better without him. Unfortunately during classes Professor Vector refused to allow her to work on her own, arguing that it was important to develop group skills and Harry was working amicably enough with Susan Bones that he refused to ask Professor Vector to swap partners when Hermione asked him to. She was not impressed.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Hermione grumbled over Harry's loyalty to Susan Bones, and some of the rest of his friends and sister speculated the nature of that loyalty, the boy himself made his way to Professor Lupin's office.

It was now an exciting time for Harry, Sirius Black issues aside: he was beginning to finally understand the basic mechanics of Elemental Magic and Arithmancy as a whole and now, even more excitedly, Professor Lupin was about to being coaching him in magical curse diagnostics with the promise of Patronus tuition just around the corner.

"Ah Harry good to see you." Said Lupin happily as Harry came in. "Professor Flitwick will be joining us shortly. But I thought it might be a good idea for us to cover the basics of a Diagnostic Charm first. Later on we will be conducting other more detailed and complicated tests on your Firebolt and I will coach you on those as well, but that is for another time."

"Ok." Said Harry.

"Now firstly do you know about aggressive and passive variants of spells?" said Lupin.

"Yes." Said Harry. "All Jinxes, Hexes and Curses have at least either a passive mode or an aggressive mode, but there are at least a good number that have both. A passive mode is when the Jinx, Hex or Curse is placed on an object or tied to a ward and reacts in relation to that ward or object. An aggressive mode is basically using the spell offensively, such as in a duel or for target practice."

"Very good Mr Potter." Said Lupin approvingly. "Because we are doing magical diagnosis we are of course looking at 'passive mode'."

Lupin then reached into a cabinet and took out two identical looking alarm clocks.

"As you will no doubt be aware from Professor Babbling's class, clocks are run by Runes in the Wizarding World. If we both perform a Diagnostic Charm it should produce identical results."

Both Harry and Lupin each cast "_Cerno Enodo!_" producing colour spectrums that were identical in shape and readings.

"Very good." Said Lupin. "You clearly have a basic understanding of how to produce the charm. Now we shall put single additional spell on one of the clocks in 'passive mode'. I would suggest a Stinging Hex."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

Lupin pointed at one of the clocks and incanted "_Fodio!_"

While the incantation was the same, the wand movement was of course different. Harry had practiced the use of passive and aggressive modes when he learnt the Flagrance Curse a year ago so he had a little familiarity.

Lupin gestured Harry to proceed with his analysis.

"_Cerno Enodo!_"

This time the colour spectrum and the shape that emerged from Harry's wand looked different, of course he still had no idea what it meant.

"Very good." Said Professor Lupin. "What can you tell from this reading?"

"That the clock has magic imbedded in it." Said Harry. "If I compare it with the previous analysis then it tells me that there is more magic than before. But that's it."

Lupin nodded. "Then allow me to show you. _Cerno Enodo!_"

He brought up his own diagnostic of the clock. "You see one can expand on this charm."

He rotated his wand and then tapped the centre of the colour spectrum. It expanded outwards and replaced the whole floating blob with a circular shape. Just over half of the circle was coloured in purple with a gold coloured band surrounding it; the rest of the circle was coloured red but flashing a dark blue.

The whole thing looked like a wonky drawn pie chart.

"I'll show you how to do this in a minute but for now take a look at these readings." Said Lupin. "The presence of a gold lining indicates a Rune." He gestured towards the purple blob. "The rest of the colours indicate Elements."

"Elements?" said Harry, looking at the readings. "Oh I see. The colours match the Elements that represent those colours. So purple will be Thunder, to represent the Rune running the clock and the red indicates the Element of fire and the dark blue represents the Element of water."

"Very perceptive Mr Potter, since you pointed out it was dark blue…"

"Light blue would indicate the Ice Element." Said Harry. "Also since the dark blue is flashing within the confines of red that would indicate that the red, the Fire Element, is the dominant Element of the two of them but that water plays an important role as well as its presence is only slightly less minor."

"You seem to know Elemental Magic very well Mr Potter." Said Professor Lupin.

"Just the theory. I've very little idea how to harness it and currently doubt that it's within my current skills."

"Nevertheless I'm impressed." Said Lupin. "Your mother was quite apt at Arithmancy yet she didn't have this firm grasp on the theory until towards the end of Fifth Year."

"Mum was good at Arithmancy?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. She was brilliant at a lot of subjects, particularly Charms." Said Lupin. "She was working towards a M.A.D.A.M when she died. She was just a few months away from becoming a Mistress of Enchantment and Operational Magic. Your father too was brilliant, though he had no interest in such things, but he was more than capable of gaining one in Transfiguration."

"M.A.D.A.M.'s?" said Harry "You mean the degree level qualification?"

"That's right." Said Professor Lupin. "They are very difficult to achieve and go beyond the N.E.W.T level."

"Yeah I learnt a bit about them last year. It has been suggested that one day I should try for a Mastery in Defensive Magic and Sorcery."

Lupin nodded and smiled, but he seemed to be trying not to tell Harry something.

"I in a manner of speaking technically have a Mastery at Defensive Magic and Sorcery." Said Lupin.

"Really?" said Harry in amazement, Percy had told him that Masteries in Defence and Potions were rare. "Wait, what do you mean technically?"

Lupin sighed. "I undertook my study, presented a thesis and got approved by the Wizarding Education Authority. However because of my… condition… My thesis was not published and I was denied an Order of Merlin."

"Order of Merlin?" said Harry.

"When one succeeds in gaining a Mastery, the thesis they write is supposed to get published and they gain an Order of Merlin Third Class for recognition in Academia as well as the title of Master or Madam. But because I am a Werewolf, the Ministry refused to fund the publication of my thesis and the Order of Merlin committee refused to offer me an award. Though I technically earned the title of Master, the Ministry refuses to acknowledge it and has threatened to fine me if I try and use it in an official capacity."

"Why?" said Harry. "What's the…"

"That's the way the Ministry is." Said Lupin with a rather sad smile. "I am very used to it by now I'm afraid."

"You shouldn't be." Said Harry. "You never did anything wrong."

"Maybe but many members of my species have, oh some have had their reasons but…"

"But not all Werewolves are bad." Said Harry. "And many that are bad, are only like that because the rest of the Wizarding World discriminates against them."

"You've done your research." Commented Lupin.

"We both have." Said Harry. "Emma and I. We wanted to help you, we still do."

"I am touched Harry." Said Lupin. "But you really don't have to…"

"I want to and I'm going to." Said Harry. "Emma's been learning how to brew Wolfsbane, once she's mastered that she's going to try and improve on the technique and she's looking to see if there are any methods in Muggle Medicine that could help."

"Harry." Said Lupin shaking his head. "This is not a project you want to get involved in. The Wizarding World does not approve of such things."

"Then what would you have me do?" said Harry. "You have a job now, but if anyone learns of your condition you may lose it. And what about other Werewolves, they can't get work because of the attitude the Wizarding World has against them."

"Harry people have supported my kind before and have suffered for it." Said Lupin. "I don't want you or Emma to suffer that. Your parents would never forgive me. Now let's get back to this charm."

Lupin went over the charm in basic detail and by the time Professor Flitwick arrived, Harry felt he understood it a lot better. Still when the Charms Professor began working his diagnosis, both Harry and Professor Lupin were severely outclassed.

"I had wondered how they managed to integrate the elegant balancing whilst in keeping with International Law on broom breaking standards." Said Flitwick. "This is a truly incredible example of magic."

"But is it safe?" Harry asked.

"I'm so far unable to confirm that." Said Flitwick. "The Black Family were notoriously good at covertly using dangerous curses. Sirius Black, if he was the one who sent you this, may have expertly hidden a nasty surprise. I will conduct some more test on it in due time. You are of course welcome to view these tests Mr Potter. Also please inform your sister that the specialist has received her Perfume and has begun running chemical tests."

"Thank you Professor." Said Harry.

Flitwick nodded and left with the Firebolt.

"I will of course give you instruction on some of the more difficult diagnostic methods before each session." Said Lupin. "But _Cerno Enodo_ is the basic universal charm. Also I have managed to secure a Boggart one of the classrooms in the basement. Have you been down to the basement from the staircase opposite the Great Hall?"

"You mean the stairs that leads to a corridor that leads to another corridor where the kitchens are located?" asked Harry.

"Ah you know where the kitchens are located." Said Lupin. "The classroom is B8, just two doors to the right of the portrait of the fruit bowl. The Boggart is in a dresser in that classroom. I've asked the other teachers and the House-Elves not to remove it."

"That's great." Said Harry.

"We'll make lessons seven o'clock on Thursdays." Said Lupin. "Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Professor." Said Harry.

"That's quite alright." Said Lupin. "Have a good night Harry."

Harry walked towards the door when he stopped and turned around. "Professor. I think my parents would encourage me to fight for those with your condition. I think they would fight for it themselves if they were alive. Whatever happens though it is my choice, they won't hold what I do against you."

Harry then left before Lupin could try and dissuade him further.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile in the Common Room.

"Oi!" shouted out Emma sighting a rat on the floor. She abandoned her Potions Essay and dived down and picked Scabbers up by his tail.

She hadn't taken the time to think much about it but since the Summer Holidays the rat had looked distinctly worse for wear. She really didn't like rodents much, at least not live ones, she had taken great pleasure in gutting many dead rodents for Potions, including rats, but there was something about living ones that she found creepy. Still, it was Ron's pet.

"Ron I think this is yours." She called out across the Common Room. As Ron turned his head to look at her, she didn't fail to notice a number of girls looking disturbed at the presence of the rodent.

"Oh not again." Said Ron getting up.

Scabbers was struggling in Emma's grasp but Ron, familiar with his pet, clasped a firm hold around him.

"Again?" asked Hermione, following him from the table where they were doing their own homework.

"Yeah he kept on trying to escape when we were at the Burrow over Christmas." Said Ron. "It got so bad that on the first night back, Dad put a locking charm on his cage. I guess it wore off."

"Locking Charms are a Fifth Year spell." Said Hermione. "I think you should find someone who knows the spell."

"Harry might." Said Emma. "He's been reading a lot on protective wards."

"Emma, Harry may be good but he won't have read that far ahead." Said Hermione.

"I won't have read how far ahead." Said Harry entering the Common Room.

"Hey mate." Said Ron. "How was the Diagnosis?"

"Still inconclusive." Said Harry.

"There's no way Sirius Black… you know." Ron trailed off. He didn't want to mention the Firebolt, since everyone in the Common Room could hear him, especially since mentioning Black's name tended to draw people's attention.

"Well if you want to test it, feel free to make a proposition to Professor Flitwick." Said Harry.

Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Now, what have I not read yet?" asked Harry.

"The Locking Charm?" said Hermione. "I mean we're at least two years away from learning it and…"

"Oh yeah I learnt that at the end of last year." Said Harry.

"Good, cause Scabbers keeps escaping." Said Ron. "Can you lock his cage?"

"Uh… sure, but doesn't the cage have a lock." Said Harry.

"It doesn't work, I know I've said he's useless but he's a bloody escape artist." Said Ron.

"Harry a Locking Charm is not easy." Said Hermione.

"It's not as hard as you'd think." Said Harry. "I'll show you, come on."

Hermione and Emma followed Harry and Ron into the Boy's Dormitory where Ron placed the rat back in his cage, the door to which was somehow wide open.

Harry pointed his wand at the now closed cage door and incanted "_Colloportus!_"

"Thanks mate." Said Ron.

"Wait let's make sure it works." Said Hermione. She barged forward and then tried opening the door. It didn't budge. She tried harder. "This thing is stuck."

"I guess it works then." Emma giggled. But she faltered slightly when she saw Hermione's face, she looked… irritated and bitter.

"I… I'm going to bed now." Said Hermione. Rushed off.

"Where's she going." Said Ron. He ran after her, Harry and Emma close behind.

They just caught sight of her bolting up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory.

"What's she doing, she left her homework downstairs. That's three essays and a Divination Project."

"What?" said Emma. "But we've only been back three days."

"Hermione's taking more subjects than all of us though." Said Harry. "She's probably just tired, we'll collect her stuff and give it back to her in the morning."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry, I'm worried about Hermione." Said Ron.

"Why?" said Harry.

Both boys were alone in their Dormitory after having finished their required tasks for the night.

"Well when we got the train back to London before the Holidays, she kept on talking about how great it was not having work to do. That is not the Hermione we know." Said Ron "I didn't think much on it, but she and I arranged to swap Muggle and Wizard storybooks. I went over to her house the day after we got back. Her mother said that Hermione had been asleep for over twelve hours, that she was absolutely exhausted. She also said that she thought Hermione was overworked. I think I agree."

"Yeah!" Said Harry. "She did work herself horribly last term, I think she's still shaken up by what happened in Arithmancy."

"I don't understand." Said Ron. "You said she did fine."

"Yeah but try telling her that. She's since tripled her efforts in that class. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but she's got so much other stuff to focus on." Said Harry.

"I just wish we could skip Divination Homework, it's so useless. But Trelawney is so fixated on the two of us. It's all because we're friends with you, she's still convinced your end is near." Said Ron.

"Yeah I met her at the Christmas feast." Said Harry. "No offence, but I'm forbidding Emma from taking that course. Not that she needs much convincing."

"Oh what's she taking?" asked Ron.

"Same stuff as me." Said Harry.

"Do you think Hermione will calm down?" said Ron.

"I don't know." Said Harry. "I'll ask Emma to brew some calming and sleeping droughts in case she gets stressed. I suggest we keep an eye on her."

"Yeah." Agreed Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Now that they were alerted to the problem the Third Years kept an eye on Scabbers, but he seemed incapable of escaping Harry's locking charm so they relaxed their concerns.

Hermione remained stressed out over her homework, it turned out taking the night off was a big mistake. As well as three unfinished essays and a project she found herself with an additional Ancient Runes project.

Harry, Neville and Hermione were tasked by Professor Babbling to get a clock working by carving a Rune into it. The task in theory was quite simple, use a magic carving quill to draw the required Rune and then activate it using a special spell.

They had an illustration of the Rune as well as two spells, one to activate the Rune and erase the carvings if they screwed up along the way. The latter spell was used quite a lot.

"_Abrogare!_" incanted a grumbling Neville, erasing his botched attempt at carving a Rune. "Remind me why I took Ancient Runes?" he said as he once more erased an inadequately carved rune from his clock.

"I'm not sure I can remember." Said Harry as he carved into the back of his battery cover. "How many times have you had to erase and start over?"

"Six?" said Neville "How about you?"

"Five times." Said Harry. He then cursed causing Neville to jump. "Make that six."

Hermione had managed to get hers right after the second try, however that had still taken her nearly an hour and she was now in the process of trying to finish all her remaining essays.

"Would you two stop talking, it's getting on my nerves." She grumbled.

"Hermione this is Harry's room." Said Ron. Referring to the surrounding practice room. "Go do that somewhere else if you…"

"Ron that's enough…" said Harry.

"GRRR!" screamed Hermione "I can't concentrate. I need silence."

"Why don't you head to the Room of Requirement." Said Harry. "You can probably concentrate better in there, the room will even provide you with something comfortable to sit on."

"I think I'll do that." Said Hermione. She gathered up all her parchment, neatly folded it and stuffed it in her bag then marched out of the room.

"Maybe she should use that Time-Turner of hers to give herself more homework time." Said Ron.

"She won't she thinks she's not allowed." Said Harry. "Remember what McGonagall said: It's to be used for classes only. And she won't ask McGonagall if she's can because she's afraid that she'll force her to withdraw from some of her classes."

"She should probably drop Divination." Said Ron. "I would if I could. Things that old bat says about you keep getting to Hermione."

"What's she saying?" said Harry.

"That you're doomed to die, that evil is out to get you, that there is an asteroid set to collide with you during the next meteor shower. Well I made that last one up, but Hermione doesn't believe her but the constant warnings about you seem to really bother her." Said Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry eventually managed to get his clock to work. While he left Neville to continue his efforts, he went along to the Room of Requirement to check on Hermione. When he got there he found her sleeping on her History of Magic essay.

He shook her awake.

"H… Harry… no… I… fell asleep!" Hermione began to panic.

"Hermione calm down." Said Harry.

"I can't I need to…"

Harry fished a quill from her hand. "You need to do nothing right now." Said Harry firmly.

Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth in preparation to tell him off.

"Hermione dinner is in half an hour, you're not going to be able to do much in the way of meaningful stuff in that amount of time so relax, for just thirty minutes."

"Harry I can't." Hermione moaned "I have too much to do."

"Are any of these things due in tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"The Potions Essay." Said Hermione "And I still haven't started the last role of parchment."

Harry silently cursed Snape and his need to set two rolls of parchment every other week.

"Alright." Said Harry. "Everything else can wait until tomorrow. No Hermione it can. Tomorrows Friday and everything else can wait."

"But we'll probably get an essay for Defence and probably another Potions assignment, you know Snape never likes us to leave his class empty handed."

"Well if there is time later, I'll let you work on some other essays." Said Harry.

Hermione jumped to her feet and glared down at Harry. "YOU WILL LET ME. HOW DARE YOU HARRY POTTER. YOU MAY BE ABLE TO JUST BREEZE THROUGH ALL YOUR ASSIGNMENTS AND STILL HAVE TIME TO PLAY QUIDDITCH BUT YOU DO NOT…" Hermione suddenly found herself gasping for air.

Harry got to his feet and then laid her down on a padded surface the Room graciously provided for him.

"Hermione clam down!" He said firmly. "That's an order."

"You do not… do not tell… tell me what to…"

"Try me." Harry challenged and held her down by her shoulders. "You will lie there and take deep breaths or I will stun you and carry you via levitation spell to Madam Pomfrey, and you know she'll then talk to Professor McGonagall."

That last threat seemed to immunise Hermione of any remaining resistance.

"Now I don't care if you are going to hand stuff in late or substandard, you are going to stay here and calm down." Said Harry.

For a fair few minutes, Harry sat next to Hermione as she lay down on the surface breathing heavily. She kept on glaring at Harry but he kept on looking at her with a neutral expression that - despite not holding anything like love, anger, affection, disapproval or any overly powerful emotion – bore into her.

"I can do this Harry." She said softly after a while. "I'm not incapable."

"I know." Said Harry. "You've been doing it all last term. But you have to accept that even you can't work that much without getting stressed from time to time. Percy did warn us last year, he has very little time to himself and he's taken this route all the way through his O. and N.E. . When I first met you, all you wanted to do was excel and excel at school work."

"I still do." Said Hermione.

"No you don't." said Harry. "You still want to do that but you have other things you want to do. Duelling is just one of them, the other thing is you like having friends."

"What? Harry what has that…"

"You didn't have many friends before Hogwarts didn't you." Said Harry.

"You know I didn't." said Hermione "What has that."

"You like spending time with us, but spending time with us means that you have less hours in a day that you can study."

"I still manage to study." Said Hermione. "It's just… it's just hard for me to…"

"You don't want to spend less time with us." Said Harry. "Some people can go without friendships as close as yours but I don't think you could. Percy spends time with his girlfriend but that's all he does asides from studying and Head Boy and Prefect duties."

"Harry what are you trying to say?" said Hermione.

"You're working far more than you ever have before. Probably twice as much as you did last year. I won't say drop a few classes just yet but think more about how to manage your time." Said Harry. "You could always use your Time Turner and work in here where no one would see you."

"No absolutely not." Said Hermione. "McGonagall said…"

"She doesn't need to know." Said Harry. "We can even work out a schedule."

"I…"

"Come on, it's no worse than venturing into the forest to fight Acromantulae or the Chamber of Secrets to kill a Basilisk."

Hermione glared. "I never did either of those things."

"Ok… um… what the biggest thing you've done against the school rules?" said Harry thoughtfully.

"I have never… well except the Polyjuice Potion." Said Hermione.

"Is this really that much worse?" asked Harry.

"Yes." Said Hermione. "I'm sorry Harry but I can't, not when McGonagall personally made me promise. It's not the same as Polyjuice or Fluffy or even Acromantulae, she actually specifically gave me a responsibility and I can't just abuse it like that."

"Fair enough." Said Harry. "But we still have twenty minutes before dinner, so please take the time to relax a little."

Hermione sighed but smiled at Harry. They stayed relaxed together in the Room of Requirement then met everyone else for dinner. Afterwards, Harry left to go join Professor Lupin for Patronus coaching.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry met Lupin in the basement classroom and the lessons began immediately.

"Now as you have already managed to cast a basic Patronus Charm, it is obvious that you do not need some of the introductory lessons." Said Lupin. "That being said, I think it would be important to go over what you know about the spell."

"I know that it is powered by happy memories, but at the same time it seems to come from something else… within me." Said Harry.

"Very good." Said Lupin. "When teaching the Charm, we generally say that it is fuelled by a happy memory. But in truth it is the powerful feeling of that memory that creates the Patronus. When you finally cast your first Corporeal Patronus, you will remember that feeling and should be able to cast it gain with much greater ease by reminding your body what that feeling is like. On occasion you will likely need a happy memory to remind yourself of that, however I find that I can conjure a Patronus on instinct most of the time."

"So if I focus on the feeling that I had when I cast at the last Quidditch Match." Said Harry, taking out his wand "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Harry's incantation produced a shield pretty much identical to the one that he cast during the match against Hufflepuff.

"Very good Harry." Said Lupin "May I ask what memory you used to power this charm, if you remember?"

"It was meeting Emma again after the 300 days." Said Harry.

"300 days?" said Lupin.

"Oh right sorry. When I got back to Privet Drive after my First Year at Hogwarts. It's the longest we've ever been apart and Emma actually counted all the days between when I left and when I got back. It was 300 days exactly so we've just referred to my First Year, our year apart as the 300 days."

"That sounds pretty miserable." Said Lupin, frowning slightly.

"It was, that's why we were so glad to see each other when it was over." Said Harry. "That was probably the longest hug we've ever had." He blushed as he mentioned that.

"Well that particular memory does sound particularly powerful." Said Lupin.

"During my personal practices I've always found memories of my time with Emma to be the most effective." Said Harry. "I can't think of anything more effective so…"

"I can't guarantee I will be able to help you develop much further in these sessions." Said Lupin. "However, I believe you are right. A Boggart would most likely be our best chance at advancing your skills."

"When did you learn to cast a Corporeal Patronus?" Harry asked.

"When I was in my last year of school." Said Lupin. "The Patronus Charm is on the Sixth Year Curriculum, but you are only expected to be able to cast a non-corporeal shield for your Defence N.E.W.T. However if you can cast a corporeal form in either your O.W.L or N.E.W.T exam you automatically get bonus points so we were encouraged to spend our spare time to try and achieve a such a thing. Your father and our friends threw a series of parties in our last year at the end of which made several of us, myself included felt infectiously happy. I am rather attributing that environment to my owl here. _Expecto Patronum!_"

Harry had lost consciousness on the train and had not seen it at the time. But the majestic look of Lupin's silver owl was a sight to behold.

"Wow!" said Harry quietly he reached out his arm and just for the sake of it, Lupin had the owl land on it. Harry couldn't physically feel anything and yet he could sense the owl's presence and feel comfort from its existence.

"It is quite something." Said Lupin. "Your mother and father had some of the most incredible Patroni I have ever seen."

"My parents had Corporeal Patroni?" asked Harry.

"Yes." Said Lupin. "They and me and Sirius all had Corporeal…" he suddenly stopped talking and a highly haunted look crossed his face.

"Sirius Black." Said Harry.

"Yes." Said Lupin. "I think we should get started." He walked over to the dresser where the Boggart was kept. "When I open this try and picture a Dementor, also try focusing on other memories. If you think those of your sister are still the best then focus on them, but a little variety sometimes helps with this kind of magic."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The lesson went really well. Harry was easily able to fight off the Boggart Dementor. But Lupin mentioning Sirius Black there bothered him. It wasn't the fact that Lupin had good memories about him, that was to be expected. But he had indicated that Sirius Black had a Corporeal Patronus. But Harry's readings on Death Eaters and Dark Wizards in general had indicated that they were incapable of summoning Patroni. He had read the tale of the Dark Lord Raczidian and how his attempt to summon a Patronus resulted in him becoming devoured by an overwhelming number of maggots.

Given the context of the tale of the Dark Lord Raczidian, Harry was sure that it was just that: a tale. Yet there was no doubt that Dark Wizards had a general inability to use the Patronus Charm. Sirius Black was a Dark Wizard and yet he seemed to have managed.

Harry put that thought out of his mind for now. But his first doubt about Sirius Black had just emerged.

* * *

><p>As I'm sure I've mentioned after the last chapter, the Poll on the Guild name is advisory and I am still inclined to name the group either Oracle Guild or Defence Guild. My suggestion is that you dedicate one of your two votes for either Oracle or Defence and your other vote for one of the other options (which may yet become the name, I won't completely rule them out just yet). You are of course free to vote how you wish.<p>

I have never read any stories with Elemental Magic, I know there are stories with a so called "Elemental Harry" but most of those stories are so badly conceived that I never make it past the summary. I am doing this my own way and there is not going to be what I would call a "Super Harry". If you have any questions about what I've written so far feel free to ask, I know I can only make my explanations of Elemental Magic can only make so much sense. However my policy on spoilers stands (I don't give them unless I think it's necessary).

Please review and answer my poll.


	25. Expulso!

Quick thing about reviews. I love them, really I do, but if you are expecting me to reply to them then you have to sign in and enable Private Messaging, I will not reply to anonymous reviews, because I don't have a mechanism to do so other than writing them here, and I'm not going to do that.

My plans for this stage in the story have gone through a blender so I'm not entirely sure what the next chapter will be called. The name for this one has change three times now.

Anyhow enjoy, and please review.

* * *

><p><span>Expulso!<span>

"Harry?" asked Emma when he got back from his first Patronus lesson.

"Yeah?" replied Harry taking a seat by the Gryffindor Common Room fire.

"I've been thinking about the Birthday party." Answered Emma. "I was wondering if maybe we could invite people outside our little group."

"Well I don't consider our group little, but who were you thinking of?" Remarked Harry

"Well Ron's brothers for one thing." Replied Emma thoughtfully. "Fred and George already know about the Room and I'm sure Percy would keep it a secret if I asked nicely."

"I don't know, Percy is really a sucker for the rules." Said Harry.

"So is Hermione." Argued Emma. "I'm sure if **I** ask nicely I can swear him to secrecy."

"I'll think about it." Said Harry. "Anyone else?"

"Well since it's also going to be Luna's party I think we should invite that Ravenclaw she's friendly with, Ruth, and since Ruth's sister is dating Percy…"

"I'll think about it, but I can't see a problem with Ruth." said Harry. "I suppose we should add Lee to the guest list, he rarely goes anywhere without the twins."

"Probably and I think we can trust him to keep quiet about the room." Agreed Emma.

"Yeah." agreed Harry "I'll think about Percy and Penelope?"

"Uh huh." Answered Emma.

"I'll think about them, but I doubt Percy would mind keeping this a secret."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The party however was not going to be for a while. After her private moment with Harry, Hermione had calmed down quite a bit. She was still overworked but she was finding the strain far more manageable. In other developments Wood had Quidditch practices resume. Harry assured him that he was doing all he could to better his ability to counter the Dementors should they reinvade the pitch. He had not yet told anyone outside his group of friends about the Firebolt, in case it really did turn out to be dangerous and unsafe. Besides which his Nimbus 2000 was still one of the best brooms out there and more than capable of being used against Ravenclaw.

Unlike Hufflepuff, who'd got a new captain, or Slytherin, who'd managed to acquire some of the fastest brooms of the market, Ravenclaw had not significantly changed their style of practice at any time since Harry first came to Hogwarts. Unfortunately this didn't help him much as he had never actually had a chance to play them before. Fred and George joked that Ravenclaw would be easy to beat, but Oliver gave no quarter in the training sessions. It wasn't as bad as the sessions they had when training to play the Slytherins but it was still pretty intense.

"Look at it this way." Angelina summed up as the six members of the Quidditch team who weren't named Oliver walked back to the Common Room. "At least we didn't lose any skin from our knees."

"You didn't." grumbled Harry as he limped alongside everyone.

The girls all looked at him apologetically, while Fred tried not to look at him, it was his Bludger that caused Harry to skim the grass.

Nevertheless, Emma managed to heal the minor cut with her salve and life in general went on.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Since becoming aware of Emma and Harry's home life, Madam Pomfrey had been having regular meetings with both of them to make sure they were doing alright. When he spoke to Hermione, Harry was right in many ways, no one, not even the Hogwarts Matron, could fully stand in place of the Potters' parents. But Emma definitely felt that she had a lot to get out of her.

"You know this is the fifth time you've mentioned swimming at Hogwarts." commented Madam Pomfrey. "Might I ask where you found a swimming pool?"

Emma looked awkward.

"I should remind you that under the Hippocratic Oath I can repeat nothing you tell me without your permission." She added.

"Harry found this room that can morph into anything…" said Emma.

"Ah… that room." Said Madam Pomfrey. "I'm impressed not many people have learnt of that room."

"You've come across it before?" said Emma.

"I've looked in once or twice out of curiosity. But it was another patient who told me of its existence. I of course cannot tell you who but…" The Matron trailed off.

"Fair enough." replied Emma.

"In regards to your question, what are your feelings for him?" asked Madam Pomfrey, bring the topic to what it originally had been. Boys.

"Colin's my best friend." Emma answered simply. "I don't know if I want to try anything, what if I've misread the signs and he doesn't fancy me?"

"Some would say that it is better to be friends with a boy for a long time before you start a relationship." Said Madam Pomfrey. "But at the same time I would remind you that you are twelve and so is Colin. Also, while you have known him for a year and a half, 6 months of that time he spent petrified."

"So I should do nothing?" said Emma.

"I think you should stop and think carefully about all the boys you may or may not fancy, even the ones you just fancy a little. I would also stop and think about your other immediate male friends."

"All of them?" said Emma.

"Yes. I'm not talking about having a discussion with your Dorm mates about each and every boy you know, but I would advise you to stop and think carefully about how you feel about each boy and I would advise you to do this alone. You are still twelve and that's probably the youngest a parent would normally allow their child to date. If your feelings for someone are strong enough, I would advise you to build on your friendship with them and see how things go in 6 months to a year."

"And if a boy asks me out?" asked Emma.

"Consider your feelings for him, by all means give him a chance but bear in mind there is a difference between going on a date and dedicating yourself to a committed relationship. You shouldn't be thinking about marriage yet."

"I'm not." Insisted Emma "It's just… Vicky… and Geoffrey… it's gotten me thinking."

"Thinking is okay." Madam Pomfrey reassured her. "But if you think you are at this stage, or are approaching it, then it's time we have the talk."

What followed over the next half an hour or so was another rather uncomfortable talk, about the opposite gender and… related things.

"Now then is there anything else or do you want to discuss potions."

"Potions please…" Emma almost begged. She was not thinking all that highly of Fred or Percy or Colin right now… or any other boy.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "What we just talked about is a concept that takes a little getting used to. As you grow up you will more than likely come to accept it easier."

"I'm not sure I have your confidence." Emma commented.

"Be that as it may, you are only twelve and you have quite some time before you should concern yourself with such things. Please just remember that. Now, what do you want to me to look at, I see you have a phial."

Emma, glad that they were finally moving away from Sex Education, extracted the phial from her bag. She had not been expecting to receive a long and personal lecture from Madam Pomfrey. Although Emma had agreed at the beginning of her First Year to have regular meetings with the Matron to deal with all the conversational needs a growing girl normally has with her mother, lately she had been showing Madam Pomfrey her Potions concoctions and discussing her favourite and best subject with her in the same way Harry discussed his with Professor Lupin.

Madam Pomfrey took the phial, uncorked it and sniffed it. "Ms Potter have you been trying to make Wolfsbane again?"

"Yes Mam." answered Emma, attempting to sound neutral and failing miserably.

"I thought I told you not to."

"You asked me not to, there's a difference." Protested Emma. "I took the appropriate safety measures and made sure I had plenty of ventilation in my lab before I set the cauldron going."

"All the same…"

"Point is I think I've done it. Can you?" Emma trailed off.

Madam Pomfrey looked the substance over. "It does look real… and it certainly smells real… But I'm afraid assessing this potion is beyond my expertise. However, if you'll let me take this to a friend of mine at St Mungos, they will be able to do it for you."

"Really?" asked Emma excitedly.

"Yes." replied Madam Pomfrey. "But I have one condition. Let me see this lab of yours."

Seeing as Madam Pomfrey already knew of the Rooms existence, Emma so no reason not to show her.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I'm not entirely sure where this all goes." Commented Emma indicating a huge vent underneath a set of cauldrons. "But it seems to extract all the fumes that come out of my Potions."

Emma's Potions Lab was about twice the size of Snape's classroom. There were rows of tables each with up to four cauldrons on them and ventilators above them magically forcing fumes to be ejected.

"Given what little I know about the Room of Requirement, probably into nothingness." Reasoned the Matron. "I see the glass as well."

"It's not glass." stated Emma, realising that the Matron was looking at the barriers around the vents that were ready, at a moment's notice, to drop and contain the workstations. "It's a special material that looks like glass but is so much stronger. There are several potions that can burn through glass, even magically reinforced glass. This is magically reinforced Plexiglas."

"Plexiglas?" Queried Madam Pomfrey.

"It was Harry's idea." Replied Emma. "Well sort of. He initially suggested double-glazing, then I remembered astronauts and thought why not use Plexiglas."

"Astronauts?" said Madam Pomfrey in confusion. "What are you…"

"Oh sorry." Blushed Emma. "Astronauts are people the Muggles send into space and to the Moon. Plexiglas is not made of the same materials as glass but it does look the same and it's also see-through, but it's far stronger. Even more so now that Harry magically reinforced them."

"Harry did?" Questioned Madam Pomfrey again.

"Yeah, Hardening Charm." Replied Emma. "He's very good with these sort of things. Asides from him, you're the only one to see my entire lab. I did show the Weasley twins part of it, but I didn't want them to find out about some of these items, because quite frankly they can't be trusted with them."

"Such as what?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"This." Said Emma indicating a cauldron. "It's an Amortentia, at least from what I can tell it should be."

Madam Pomfrey looked over it. "Yes this looks expertly done." She gave it a sniff. "Out of interest have you tried smelling this?"

"No." said Emma. "I've read that Love Potions can be… deceptive…"

"Ordinarily they are, but when one smells this particular one, the scents they pick up are the ones they find most appealing." Said Madam Pomfrey. "It is generally said that the scents of the Potion will match the person you are destined to fall in love with."

"Maybe later." remarked Emma evasively. "I really don't think I want to concern myself with… that… just yet."

"Very well Miss Potter." Said Madam Pomfrey. "I must say you have been busy."

"Most of Harry's practical work involves warding objects and throwing spells at walls. This is what mine involves."

"Harry's started warding?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Uh huh." Nodded Emma. "Since we learnt about Sirius Black and since we both received Christmas presents that might be cursed by him, my brother has been researching a lot on warding and counter warding."

"I see." Said Madam Pomfrey sounding interested.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Madam Pomfrey gave Emma's phial to her friend. But like their Muggle counterparts, Healers can be notoriously busy, so it was a few weeks before the Phial came back with a letter.

"It seems that my friend is very impressed with your efforts. He says that he couldn't do any better himself." The Matron stated happily passing on the praise.

Emma took that compliment well, but was rather surprised when a few days later Madam Pomfrey came to her with a request.

"Do you think you could brew a Hiccoughing Solution?" She asked.

"Um…" Emma hesitated. "I suppose, but you'll need to give me a few days to order some Salamander Blood, I used up the last of it on the Amortentia."

"No matter." Said Madam Pomfrey. She reached into a cabinet in her office and pulled out a carton. "You may keep the rest of this for future exploits, I have plenty."

"Uh… thanks?" replied Emma unsurely.

She went away a brewed the Potion, but when she came back with the finished result. Madam Pomfrey had another request.

"Could you brew me some Skele-Gro for next Monday by any chance?" she asked.

"Skele-Gro?" questioned Emma.

Next thing she knew, Madam Pomfrey handed her a bag full of ingredients.

"What's going on, have you run out?" asked Emma.

"No, no. I have an associate who is very interested in testing your capabilities as a potioner. This isn't going to make much sense right now, but there are those in this school who would like to see if you have certain skills."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

At the same time, Harry found that he too was getting odd assignments. But his came from Professor Lupin plus, obviously, they were about Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"For next week I want you all to read and summarise the chapter on Graphorns, one roll of Parchment." Said Professor Lupin to Harry's class. "That's all for today. Mr Potter could I have a few words with you before you go?"

Harry assumed this was either about the Dementor Lessons or his Firebolt. It wasn't.

"Now Harry, are you aware of a Dark Magic Creature called an Inferius?" asked the Professor.

Harry blinked, that was unexpected. "Yes, Inferi are enchanted corpses. They tend to be used by the most evil of Dark Wizards during Wizarding Conflicts. None have been seen since Voldemort fell at the end of the last war."

"Correct." replied Professor Lupin. "Instead of doing the chapter summary on the Graphorns, I want you to write an essay on Inferi. Two rolls of Parchment. Do you think you can do that?"

"Uh… sure." answered Harry in surprise. "What do you want me to cover?"

"I want you to argue methods of combatting them, using at least four known historical examples." Stated Professor Lupin. "I realise that this is a rather trying task I am setting you but…"

"No it's no problem." Said Harry. "I have a lot of Defence books. Even if I can't find everything, I can make a good start and check the library for more sources."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Researching Inferi, and attending several Quidditch Practices, and keeping his Duelling Club going, and attending Patronus lessons and Diagnostic lessons, and spending several hours a week trying in vain to determine the contents of Winston Lawrence's Paper and doing all the usual school work that he already had to do left Harry very, very busy. But he took it in stride. Not only did he manage to write Professor Lupin's essay, he managed to do the same homework the rest of his year was assigned on the Graphorn.

"I must say you have made your Defence Professor very happy." Joked Lupin at their next Patronus Lesson. It was now early February and the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quidditch Match was just over a week away. Harry had handed in both assignments during class earlier on.

"Hey it was fun." Said Harry. "Besides which I'd already read a ton on Inferi and Graphorns before so that distinctly cut down the research. Now if only I can get this Patronus Corporeal. Give me a Boggart please."

Lupin smiled. Then he released the Boggart-Dementor.

Practically on instinct, Harry focused on the high he was on from having achieved so much good work in such a short space of time.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He incanted. "WHOA!"

"Oh… my… James…"

A Silver coloured stag emerged proudly from Harry's wand and the aura was so strong that Harry felt his entire being elate beyond any comprehension he had previously experienced.

The Boggart-Dementor screamed and then vanished under the silver light.

"I… I think I just killed our Dementor." Remarked Harry in partial shock. But his shock was nothing compared to that of his teachers.

"J… James." Remus stuttered."

"Professor is something wrong?" asked Harry in concern.

Lupin snapped out of his trance and looked at his pupil. "I'm sorry Harry. But that Patronus… it was identical to your fathers."

"Dad's Patronus?" Harry asked in complete surprise.

"Yes." Said Professor Lupin. "Your father was a stag and your mother's Patronus was a doe."

"Wow." Said Harry in awe as his Patronus faded. "I think we're going to need another Boggart."

"I wouldn't bother." Said Lupin. "A Boggart won't last long as a Dementor up against a Corporeal Patronus. There is nothing more that you or I can do to improve your technique. While it has been fun I guess this extracurricular activity ends now."

"Thanks for everything Professor." Grinned Harry, he was absolutely thrilled that he'd managed to achieve this.

"Before you go Harry." Said Professor Lupin. "May I see your Patronus again?"

"_Expecto Patronum!_" incanted Harry happily. His head was filled with the knowledge that he had this connection to his father. Nothing could ever take that away from him.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" incanted Lupin. His silver coloured owl shot out of his wand and landed on the antler of Harry's stag. "It has been so long since I tried that. All that's missing is…" Lupin was still smiling but he stopped himself at the reminder of his dead and former friends.

The owl disappeared and Harry dismissed his own Patronus, his control over the spectral being was surprisingly easy.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Professor Lupin and Madam Pomfrey gave Harry and Emma, respectively, new assignments every time they completed the previous ones. Neither of the Potter siblings understood why, and their assigners were tight-lipped, but they relished the new challenges. Both of them noticed quite quickly that the assignments they were being given were all N.E.W.T level. Reasoning that they would find out soon enough Harry and Emma kept up their work.

"I wonder if they're doing it to distract you." pondered Hermione when they were all in the practice room. "From Sirius Black I mean."

"Maybe." Conceded Harry. "I have found myself thinking less and less about him with all the extra stuff I've been doing with Lupin and Flitwick. Patronus Lessons are now finished and they can only keep my Firebolt so much longer."

"By the way, are you ever going to show us your Patronus?" asked Vicky.

"Uh… alright." Said Harry. He took out his wand and focused on his times with Emma, Colin, Dennis and Demelza in Yorkshire the previous summer and all the fun they'd had. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

"Wow Harry." said Hermione, obviously impressed. "You've managed to learn that quickly."

"Not that quickly." replied Harry modestly. "It's taken me six months almost to get this."

"Five months." Corrected Luna.

"Whatever." Said Harry dismissively. "It's been too long. It's almost a shame I won't get to try it out properly. You know unless the Dementors try attacking the Quidditch pitch again."

"Still not going to Hogsmeade?" Asked Ron.

"Not while Black is still out there." Replied Harry.

"I'm sure you could kick his butt." Said Geoffrey suppotively.

"So am I." conceded Harry. "But… I don't want to have to face him… this isn't a film or a story written by some sad guy in his bedroom somewhere. I doubt I'll ever even meet Black."

"But if he gets caught. Would you ever want to visit him in prison?" said Ron. "You know, face up the man who betrayed your parents? When you're older of course."

"I might not get the chance." Stated Harry. "The Ministry's under a lot of criticism right now because of their handling of his escape. Lupin reckons that if Black isn't caught by the end of next week, then he'll be condemned to a Dementor's Kiss and as much as I hate him for everything he's done…"

Harry looked down sadly. Emma got up and sat next to her brother then embraced him in one of her hugs.

The group had discussed Dementors and Sirius Black a number of times, so they were all aware of what a Dementor's Kiss was like. Even Ron, the least sensitive of the group, was not in favour of giving Black's soul to such horrible creatures.

"Would the Ministry be allowed to just give an order like that though?" asked Demelza.

"They would probably have to bend more than a few rules, but they could do it." Said Luna sullenly. "Laws only work if there are those who are willing to enforce them."

"They do it all the time." Said Harry in resigned disapproval. "That's why so many of Voldemort's supporters aren't incarcerated or anything. Convicting some of them would be inconvenient so ministry simply overlooks some of the evidence and plays ignorant. It works in reverse as well. Did you know Sirius Black never got a trial?"

Everyone, Emma included, gasped at that declaration.

"What?" said Emma. "But that's barbaric. Everyone has the right to a trial."

"I agree." Said Harry. "I owe Barty Crouch a lot for everything he did for you Em' but I've read a lot about what he did during the war. Most people actually supported his policies, even though suspects were sent straight to Azkaban without trial, even killed by Aurors, and I'm not talking about resisting arrest, some Aurors were sent to assassinate Death Eaters."

"But some of those people could be innocent." Said Hermione in horror.

"Maybe." Conceded Harry. "But I can't find any examples of that, not that most cases would have been thoroughly checked. From what I can tell, it tended to be the worst case Death Eaters who were extrajudicially sent to prison or assassinated. In those instances their tended to be a lot of evidence against them anyway."

"Then why not try them, I don't understand." Said Vicky.

"There were no guarantees." Said Neville. "The Ministry was compromised by spies and corruption, a few faults here and there and a lawyer could argue misconduct and get their Death Eater client released. Even with the Lestrange trial, the whole thing was kind of a farce according to what I read about it, the defendants weren't granted access to lawyers or allowed to speak in their defence. Of course Bellatrix…" Neville trailed off.

"Bellatrix?" said Demelza.

"Bellatrix Lestrange publically declared her and her comrades supporters of Voldemort. They got life in prison, the three Lestranges are still their but Crouch's son died." Commented Neville morosely.

"Crouch's son was on trial?" said Hermione shocked.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "Hagrid told me a bit about him last year. I looked him up, Crouch's son was a Death Eater and was caught with the Lestranges after they had tortured two Aurors, who were husband and wife, into insanity. His discovery pretty much destroyed his father's reputation and any chances he had of becoming Minister."

"You read about… them…" said Neville.

"Who?" said Harry.

"The… Aurors?" said Neville.

"Well yeah?" said Harry in confusion. "Actually I just read up on the Death Eaters, the Aurors names weren't mentioned."

"They weren't?" Neville checked, sounding relieved.

"No. The book I read was only published a year after trial, it still lists Crouch Junior as alive but incarcerated, but he's dead now. Apparently there is a clause in the Auror contract allowing their families, in the event of death or sever injury, to impose anonymity for five years in order to allow time to grieve in private. I can only guess whoever the family of the two were, wanted to be left alone."

"Yeah I suppose." Agreed Neville sounding sad.

"I can find out for you if you want." Harry offered. "I've become quite good at researching Auror stuff."

"No that's fine." said Neville. "Why are you researching Auror stuff?"

"Part of me is still considering a career as an Auror." Said Harry. "But as long as Fudge is in charge that's never going to happen."

"You shouldn't let that stop you." Said Hermione critically.

"I don't have much of a choice." Justified Harry. "Given my opinions of the man, it's likely I'll get sacked before my first Lunch Break. Still you never know, he might have resigned by then."

"Maybe." Conceded Hermione, there was no point in trying to get Harry to work for Fudge.

"We should head to back to the Common Room now." Said Ron checking the time. "It's nearly curfew."

"Capital idea." Geoffrey voiced in mock pomposity. He stood up, then, in an imitation of a gentleman, he held out his hand for Vicky who giggled, took hold and lifted herself off the chair.

"Thank you Mr Hooper, you are such a gentleman… sometimes." Remarked Vicky.

"Why thank you my dear lady." Said Geoffrey. "Please know that while I may allow my more boisterous nature to get the better of me sometimes, know that it shall rarely come up ugly towards yourself."

Everyone snickered at that interaction then made their way back to their Common Rooms after bidding Luna good night.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Gryffindors had barely arrived back at the Common Room and opened their books when the Portrait Hole opened and Professor McGonagall came in bearing gifts.

"Ah good you're both here." Said Professor McGonagall sighting Harry and Emma.

They looked up and noticed the items she was carrying, the Perfume and the Firebolt.

"They're safe?" queried Harry excitement filling him.

"Yes. As you know, both Professors Lupin and Flitwick have conducted invasive and thorough tests."

By this stage everyone in the Common Room was beginning to listen in.

"Our associate also conducted chemical tests on your perfume Miss Potter. All these tests indicate that neither of you have anything to fear from their use. We can only assume that you both have a very good friend out there. I must say Mr Potter I do look forward to the rest of the Quidditch season."

The brother and sister carefully took their assigned items from their Head of House, then sat down to admire them, Emma opening her box to examine her chemical beauties. As McGonagall left, Gryffindor of all ages began to converge on the Potters.

"Is that really a Firebolt?" asked Fred in disbelief.

"Never mind the Firebolt." Said Fay Dunbar in obvious jealousy. "Is that box what I think it is?"

"OOH!" squealed Lavender, causing Emma to cringe slightly. "That's a Nicolai de Kerléo Deluxe Collection. That holds the top thirty perfumes in the world."

At Lavender's declaration, the girls in the Common Room went wild and began pushing past each other and the boys in order to get a look. Lavender herself made it to within grabbing distance of the box. She reached in with one hand and extracted two phials between her fingers.

"Hey!" protested Emma.

"You simply must share these." Lavender stated in crazed excitement.

A few other girls began edging closer to the box and the younger Potter, apparently sharing similar opinions.

"Lavender, put those back." Ordered Harry.

His year mate pouted and looked at him in an apparent attempt to appear cute. She stopped immediately when Harry drew his wand and everyone who had desires for Emma's Christmas present suddenly stopped where they were, reconsidering the risks.

"I told you to put those back." Said Harry, his raised voice sounding much more dangerous.

Lavender hesitated for a moment before reaching back into the box.

When her hand retreated back, Harry lost his patience. "_Expelliamus!_" he incanted. The phial that Lavender had not returned to the box shot out of her hand. With the expertise of a Seeker, Harry caught it then handed it back to his sister.

"Thank you brother of mine." Said Emma protectively shutting the lid on her collection, now that all thirty perfumes were back inside.

"If you, or anyone else tries that again, you'll learn just how good I am at Defence." threatened Harry angrily.

"Harry, please calm yourself." Said Percy diplomatically. "Miss Brown isn't it? I will be informing Professor McGonagall of what you just attempted in the morning. Harry, Emma might I suggest placing those items in your rooms?"

"What a good idea." Agreed Emma.

She and Harry took their belated Christmas presents upstairs, but before Emma could enter the Girl's Dormitory, Harry discretely steered her in the direction of his.

"I just want to add a little security." Said Harry. "Can you place your hand on the top there?" He indicated her box.

Emma raised an eyebrow, but complied nonetheless. Harry placed his wand against the back of her hand and Non-verbally incanted something, after which a small white light shot into her skin. Then he jabbed his wand into the side of the box. His wand flashed several colours, first Red then silver, followed by yellow, then green, then black.

"What did you just do?" said Emma.

"I placed a curse and three hexes on your box. If anyone apart from you or me touches that box… let's just say it won't be pretty. If one of your friends touches it accidentally let me know because the effects take place about two hours after the first touch and they aren't pleasant."

"Oh?" said Emma. "Ok."

"The first thing that will happen is that if anyone touches the box their skin will be scolded because I put a Flagrance Curse on it." Said Harry.

"And what of the Hexes?"

After Harry finished explaining what the hexes did, Emma immediately forced the box to the bottom of her trunk then sought out her female friends warning them not to touch it and why, of course no one other than the other Gryffindors in the Defence Group heard her.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma and Harry were both early risers, it was likely a habit that their relatives instilled in them by forcing them to do chores before Dudley even woke up. By this stage in their Hogwarts career, those in the Defence Group who were not accustomed to an early start eighteen months ago were had adapted themselves to the same early schedule, though Ron and Geoffrey still occasionally expressed bitterness about it.

They met Luna on the Third Floor landing and, as always, she joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Daddy once interviewed a manager at Sorcière Divinè about those perfumes." Said Luna conversationally. "The Deluxe Edition can't actually be bought in a shop, it has to be delivered by catalogue order, maybe they'll have a record of who sent the package."

"Maybe." Said Emma "But I wonder if I want to know? If I have a secret admirer, I really wish that he'd just show himself."

"I'm not sure it is a secret admirer." Said Hermione. "At least not the kind you're thinking of, Harry got a present to, it's not a world class perfume set but it is a little more than descent."

"A little more than descent?" said Ron incredulously.

"No offence Emma, but I'm with Ron, Harry's present is more awesome." Said Demelza.

"You're entitled to your opinion Demelza, no matter how wrong that may be." Said Vicky.

"Hi there." came a new and cheery voice.

The group turned to see an 11-year-old girl with dark curly hair and a pronounced chin. She was being followed by two other girls from First Year.

"Hello?" said Demelza in confusion. It didn't escape the notice of any of the Defence Guild that all three girls seemed to be cradling their hands in pain.

"Emma…" said the girl. "My name is Romilda Vane and I was wondering if you would like to hang out…"

Emma and Harry locked eyes, they both had a good idea where this was going.

"What in particular did you have in mind?" asked Luna.

Romilda sneered at her "I wasn't asking you Loony. No one was. You're not even supposed to be at this table."

"If that's how you're going to talk to my friend then no I would not like to hang." replied Emma indignantly. "Besides, it's obvious you're just after my perfume."

Romilda looked shocked and somewhat scared. "How dare you say such a thing, what kind of girl do you think I am? I just thought you might want to be friends but oh no perfect Miss Potter thinks she's the only one who… who…"

"Who what?" said Natalie sweetly.

Romilda's face turned red with embarrassment at her outburst as all twelve sets of eyes bore down on her. She and her friends ran off.

"I wonder how she'll feel in a couple of hours." pondered Harry.

"How long does it last?" said Hermione.

"Depends how long they have their hands on the box for." Said Harry. "After the first touch it lasts for one hour after a minute if they touch again it's four hours plus three for every whole minute after that."

"Wouldn't the Flagrance Curse stop them?" said Emma.

"The Curse only stops the first touch, it's more of a warning: 'this is a taste of what to come' sort of thing. It only start's burning again if they come close to opening the box and the box has a lock that's designed only to open only by your hand." Said Harry. "They'll still get the first hour anyway."

"Hey check out Lavender." Ron nodded in the girl's direction.

"Oh no." moaned Hermione as she saw Lavender cradling a burn.

"What you're not feeling sorry for her are you?" asked Geoffrey. "They've been through Emma's stuff and they had an opertunity to go through Vicky's and everyone else's to.

"No I don't feel sorry for her." Protested Hermione. "Well maybe a little, but that's not what I'm bothered about. The rest of you are going to be fine, but I actually have to sleep in the same room as her."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lavender did not show up for Third Year classes that day. In the first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Parvati mentioned, Harry thought deliberately loudly enough for him to hear, that her friend had gone to the infirmary to get treated for burns and 'other stuff'. This concerned Harry somewhat, he was one of the few people in Gryffindor Tower who knew how to passively incant a Flagrance Curse, and Madam Pomfrey would be able to easily tell that was what burnt Lavender.

Later he suspected that the Matron must have informed Professor McGonagall because she was giving him a very stern look and at the end of Transfiguration she asked him to meet her in her office at the end of the day alongside his sister.

However that meeting never happened. At Lunch time, the group were once more seated at the Gryffindor table and Harry was trying not to look at Madam Pomfrey who was looking at him as if he'd just drowned Mopsus in Blood Replenishing Potion.

All of a sudden, about halfway down the table, three Fifth Year girls suddenly screamed, their faces began stinging, their hair turned to seaweed and stood out on end and, much to the delight of one Ginny Weasley, nasal mucus shot out from their noses and formed into bat-shaped objects which proceeded to attack the subjects they derived from.

McGonagall and Pomfrey rapidly descended on them and tried in vain to counter the hexes that had taken place. When their initial efforts failed The Deputy Headmistress made a beeline for Harry, while her colleague tried in vain to remove the curses as the whole Great Hall witnessed their suffering.

"Mr Potter I don't care what these girls have done to upset you but stop this right now."

"You don't know?" Harry queried. "They tried stealing from Emma."

"What are you talking about?" said Professor McGonagall in confusion.

"Lavender tried to nick a perfume from the box you brought Emma last night." Said Harry. "I stopped her, but I thought there was a good chance she or someone else might try again so I put a curse and some hexes on the box."

"What kind of spells?" said an approaching Madam Pomfrey. "I understand the Flagrance Curse from the burns but what about the others?"

"Uh… A Stinging Hex, a Bat-Bogey Hex and a Seaweed-Hair Hex." Harry listed off.

"That's what I thought, but I can't seem to remove them." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"They're all intermixed, so standard counter-hexes won't work." Said Harry he got up and walked towards the three Fifth Years. He pointed his wand at the nearest to him then muttered some incantations that removed the spells. Because he placed them on the box, he knew that if he deactivated them piece by piece in the right order he could completely remove the effects. Successful, he repeated the process with the others.

When he was done, the girls looked distinctly pale and their hair incredibly greasy, but those effects would wear off after a while.

"Has anyone else tried to steal my sister's perfume?" Harry said out loud. "I will not be removing these latter on so this is your only chance to own up."

It didn't take long for four more girls to rush over to him. None of them had suffered from the hexes but Harry could tell their hands were burnt by his flagrance curse. Because the hexes had yet to take effect, removing these ones was far easier and far faster.

Harry turned to his Head of House. "So what now, do I get a detention?"

McGonagall sighed. "While I can't say I'm happy with many Gryffindors today, I can't hold your decision to protect your sister's property against you. You will not be punished, provided you agree to remove hexes from those who are in the Hospital Wing."

"Yes Professor." Said Harry.

After lunch he went to the Hospital wing to find both Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane in beds crying and trying in vain to fight of the bat-bogies. Four other girls, including the two First Years friends of Romilda Vane, were in similar positions. The other two girls Harry recognised as being in the year above him.

As he watched them struggle against the bat-bogies and skin inflammations, he began to feel a little sorry for them, even if they did steal from his sister. The decision to place those hexes on the box had been made in anger. He waved his wand over each of them muttering the same incantations which deactivated the hexes.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After that morning, no one else dared to try and steal perfume from Emma again. While he felt a little bad about hexing all those girls Harry reminded himself that they had no right to even enter his sister's Dormitory never mind touch the box or steal the perfume, and he had no plans whatsoever to remove the spells unless Emma asked him to, which she didn't. Any guilty thoughts he did have though were extinguished after the first Quidditch practice session with his new Firebolt.

Wood, by his general nature always refused to underestimate the strengths of an opposing team. But even he was overly optimistic about their chances against Ravenclaw.

"Their Seeker, Cho Chang." Said Wood with ill-disguised enthusiasm. "She only rides a Comet 260, that's going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

News quickly spread throughout the school of both the Firebolt and the Perfume collection. Both Potters became the subject of a lot of increased discussion. It was highly comparable with Emma's first days at school the previous year, when the Wizarding World had just learnt of her existence, lots of wondrous looks and whispers but also looks of envy and jealousy.

When the day of the match finally came, the Firebolt was given a sort of honour guard. In truth it was a group of Gryffindors who sought to surround Harry as he carried his broomstick down to the Great Hall. Though in truth their efforts were made difficult by the presence of the group of twelve.

When he, it and the consortium of other members of Gryffindor and Luna arrived, they had the prized broomstick placed in the centre of the table where it could be viewed with awe by the entire population of Hogwarts.

"Is it such a good idea to let her near the table?" sneered Lavender Brown nodding in the direction of Luna, who was as usual joining her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"We don't want such a wonderful broom to be sabotaged." Reasoned Parvati while glaring at him. While she herself had not tried to steal Emma's perfume she had not forgiven Harry for placing the Hexes in a position where Lavender could get infected by them.

"Why would Luna sabotage my broom?" asked Harry incredulously.

"I think they're assuming because I'm Ravenclaw, that it must be my objective." Stated Luna neutrally.

"I don't hear you denying it." Challenged Lavender.

"That's because she doesn't need to." Said Harry protectively. "Luna has my complete trust. I would have put her ahead of you even before you tried stealing from my sister."

Parvati glared at him. "Do you have to bring that up Harry?"

"Hey, you two raised the issue of trust." Said Emma. "You're in absolutely no position to complain about Luna being here."

After that, Parvati and Lavender kept their opinions to themselves and each other for the duration of the meal. As time passed, groups from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables came over to have a look.

Cedric Diggory personally wished Harry luck in the coming tournament. Penelope actually took a seat next to Percy, within arm's reach of the Firebolt prompting a new revelation about Percy.

"Harry please win." He whispered when pair of them were on the way out. "I don't actually have ten Galleons. Yes I'm coming Penny." He then followed after her.

"Huh what do you know, Percy gambles." Remarked Ginny. "With a distinct lack of honesty to, who'd have thought it?"

After a while the inevitable Slytherin contingent led by Draco Malfoy arrived before the Gryffindor table.

"Sure you can handle that broom Potter." Sneered the blond haired boy.

"Worked for me well enough so far." Said Harry neutrally.

"Just a shame it doesn't come with a parachute in case you get to near a Dementor." Remarked Malfoy, earning grunted laughs from his goons and a few others.

"Pity yours doesn't come with its own hand. That way you might actually catch something." Retorted Harry.

The Gryffindors burst out laughing as the Slytherins walked off plotting.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and the team were wished luck by their friends and siblings, then made their way to the changing rooms.

"Alright team." Said Wood. "We've trained for this and we have good chances. Chasers, watch their keeper, he leans better to his right so take advantage of his left. Good luck."

The team walked onto the pitch to a tumultuous applause, they mounted their brooms and hovered off the ground. In a mirroring action the Blue and Bronze clad opposition hovered from the ground as well.

The Ravenclaw Seeker was the only member of their team who was a girl, Cho Chang. As she hovered across from him, Harry couldn't help notice how pretty she was. She caught him looking at her and smiled, The Gryffindor Seeker suddenly found his face involuntarily turning red.

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor captains gave each other an amicable handshake under the watchful gaze of Madam Hooch.

"On my whistle." Said the Hogwarts flying instructor. "Three, two, one…" She sounded her whistle and the Quaffle was launched into the air. The game had begun.

Harry found that Cho was making him extremely nervous. She kept flying close by, and whenever he looked at her she smiled at him, when she smiled at him, he felt extremely nervous and found himself worrying that he was going to make a fool of himself in front of her.

"And the highlight of the Quidditch season this year, Harry Potter has gotten one lucky Christmas present, a Firebolt. A product of the renowned German sports broomstick company: Ellerby and Spudmore."

"Jordon, please focus on the rest of the match." Came Professor McGonagall's voice. "Miss Bell is about to score."

"Oh yeah, but is the Ravenclaw Keeper going to stop her? Nope! Gryffindor leads by ten points."

Harry rose higher and higher, and determinably tried not to look Cho in the face. She followed him as he took an over watch position. A quick scan of the pitch did not reveal the Snitch, but he got a distinctly superior view of the match below.

Gryffindor scored an extra two goals bringing their score up to thirty. The Ravenclaw Chasers were good, but Wood, for all his faults as a human being, was an excellent trainer and the girls dominated control of the quaffle. The Ravenclaw Keeper had only managed to keep one goal from entering their hoops.

Harry accelerated to the Ravenclaw side of the pitch and found that Cho was following him, so he pushed the Firebolt to its full throttle in order to lose her. But he stopped again to survey the area, as a result Cho caught up with him and began hovering behind him.

"Another goal for Gryffindor." Shouted Lee. "Gryffindor lead forty to zero."

Harry sighted the snitch at the far end of the pitch, hovering several feet behind Wood. He shot off after it, his ears told him that Cho was following him, meaning she must have also sighted it. Harry's speed was giving him a huge advantage but unfortunately a Ravenclaw aimed Bludger forced him to make some drastic evasive manoeuvres and in the seconds his eyes were off the snitch, it vanished. He held his position. Cho Chang stopped behind him, she had obviously failed to keep track of the snitch either.

"Oh so close, Potter almost had the Snitch." Came Lee's voice. "Chang never had a chance, the Firebolt has over twice the speed and three times the acceleration. We also saw Harry put its manoeuvrability to good use, no other broom can compare with the high speed banking and the Unbreakable breaking charm allows for a nice tight…"

"JORDON ARE YOU BEING PAID TO COMMENTATE OR ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS?" came McGonagall's irritated voice.

"Sorry Professor, I'm just trying to give everyone some background information. Did you know that the Firebolts are favourites for the World Cup this year? The head of the English squad said…"

"JORDON!" screeched McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor." Said Jordon. "Ravenclaw in possession. They're heading for the Gryffindor hoops. They shoot and… oh no they score. Never mind, Gryffindor are still in the lead forty points to ten.

Harry flew back up above all the action. Cho once again flew behind him. His current observations told him, she was obviously very skilled, she had the same ideas that he had. Only the Firebolt was keeping him in the lead. Once more Harry saw the snitch, about halfway between the middle of the pitch and the Gryffindor goals, he shot after it. Both Ravenclaw Beaters sent both Bludgers after him. He carefully dodged each of them, whilst keeping his eye on the Snitch. But he still had to slow down in order to do so which in turn allowed Cho to pull in front of him. But something was off. She wasn't flying directly at the Snitch though, she was flying slightly down and more than a little to the right.

Testing a theory, Harry shot out in front of her and turned right even more. She followed him and the Ravenclaw Beaters once more sought to try and knock him off course. This confirmed his theory

Harry turned around, avoiding the Bludgers and sought out the nearest Weasley Twin, which happened to be Fred.

"Alright Harry?" said Fred. "Nice dodging there, need any help?"

"Yeah." Said Harry. "She's marking me, and their Beaters are trying to block me. If I find the Snitch, can you keep them off. I'll take care of Cho."

"No problem." Said Fred. "George and I will keep an eye on you. Signal one of us if you sight the Snitch."

Harry nodded and then shot off. When he stopped hovering about twenty feet above the ground near the Gryffindor goals, Cho once more took a position behind him, trying not to be noticed. Harry also noticed the Ravenclaw Beaters had taken up positions on either side of him and Cho, in readiness to direct the Bludgers.

The twins noticed their Ravenclaw counterparts as well, obviously since learning of Harry's new Firebolt the opposing team had sought to develop this counterstrategy in order to allow Cho to get the Snitch. Unfortunately this strategy had several minor flaws.

Firstly, with both beaters on Seeker protection, Fred and George were in a position to severely compromise the effectiveness of the Ravenclaw Chasers. Something they took particular advantage of.

"Gryffindor are really picking up now." Commentated Lee. "The Weasley twin Beaters are really making it difficult for the Ravenclaw Chasers. Johnson has the Quaffle, now Spinnet, now Johnson, now Spinnet, now Bell, and Johnson takes it straight to the Ravenclaw goals, she shoots… SHE SCORES! Gryffindor lead ninety to forty."

Secondly, their strategy depended largely on Harry finding the Snitch, giving him a lot more influence over their performance.

The Gryffindor Seeker spotted the Snitch hovering in the middle of the pitch very near the ground. He looked to George, who was nearby and nodded to him. George nodded back and did a thumb up to let Harry know he had his back.

Giving it his all, the Gryffindor Seeker shot forth at full throttle, but he aimed his broom considerably up and to the left of where the Snitch was.

"It looks like Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch. Chang is trying to catch up to him, and the Beaters are trying to help her, is this the end of the match? Oh nice shot Fred or George."

One of the Weasley twins, Harry wasn't sure which, had knocked a Ravenclaw aimed Bludger away from him, allowing his run to be continued uninterrupted. The other Weasley Twin then stopped the other Bludger from attempting the same thing.

Harry was thirty feet above and twenty feet away from the Snitch when it happened.

"What are those…" came Lee's panicked voice. "Oh no not again, Harry look out!"

Harry turned and saw three Dementors rushing across the ground just next to the Gryffindor goals and heading in his direction. He pulled his wand out from his left sleeve, where he had concealed it, and fired off his Patronus.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

The silver stag shot from his wand.

Harry, then refocused his eyes on the Snitch, while his stag made for the Dementors. He was just above it and the little golden ball began zooming in the direction of the Dementors and the Gryffindor Goals. So he turned himself upside down then pulled up. Harry shot towards the ground and curved round in a perfect inverted U.

He levelled off three feet from the grasslands and accelerated to well over a hundred miles an hour. Everything happened so fast that when Harry faced the Dementors, he was just in time to see his Patronus pass through them. The three figures shake in shock and then… collapse.

Harry spent a millisecond wondering what on Earth was going on, Dementors were supposed to be repulsed by a Patronus, not collapse on the grass. But by the time the second millisecond passed, he could clearly see the feet and entangled limbs. These weren't real Dementors.

Harry caught the Snitch mere yards from the group of disentangled fake Dementors. Unfortunately one Draco Malfoy a little unwisely chose that moment to sit up, and he found he was heading straight for his Slytherin nemesis. His instincts kicked in and Harry pulled up missing Malfoy… almost.

There was a distinct "Smat!" noise and the Firebolt shook slightly. Harry turned his head and sure enough Malfoy's face was covered red stinging lines from being swatted with the brush of the Firebolt.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" shouted Lee Jordon in joy. "GRYFFINDOR WIN TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY TO FORTY!"

Harry spun around and then flew level, his silver stag, having subdued the fake Dementors, climbed its way through the air and galloped alongside him in formation. The crowds went wild as Seeker and Patronus flew round each other and then stopped, with Harry hovering in just behind the stag as it reared itself in front of him. The Snitch was held high and the two of them rotated so everyone could see the golden ball sparkle between Harry's hands and the stag's antlers.

He looked down at Malfoy who was on the receiving end of a very angry Professor McGonagall, a disappointed looking Professor Dumbledore and an irritated looking Professor Snape. The would be Dementor looked up and glared at Harry, who in turn stuck his tongue out.

The Patronus faded and Harry was engulfed by a massive group hug from fellow members of his team. They descended to a mass of Gryffindors running onto the pitch and congratulating their team.

"That was brilliant Harry." Said Emma as she took her brother in a hug. "You didn't even get injured."

"Congratulations Harry." Came a distinctly Scottish sounding girl's voice.

Harry turned to find Cho Chang smiling at him.

"You played marvellously." Said Cho. "Congratulations."

"Uh… th… thanks…" Harry stuttered.

Cho did not seem to notice, she re-joined her team and her House. Emma on the other hand…

"Are you blushing brother of mine?" she asked,

Harry did feel his face getting very hot, but thankfully he was granted a temporary reprieve.

"That was a superb display of your Patronus." Said Lupin. "I almost wish you could have properly tested it. Almost."

"Well next time I come face to face with a Dementor, I'll try thinking about this moment." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

For the first time in his life, Harry tried avoiding his sister. He was not overly averse to discussing Cho Chang with her, but he did not want to do it where the entire Common Room could hear it.

It merely took Emma asking "So do you fancy the Ravenclaw Seeker?" and for Harry to blush and stutter and several people became aware of his first crush.

Hermione regarded him with a high level of amusement and the twins looked mischievous. Nevertheless, Harry really enjoyed the party. The twins had managed to liberate a large amount of party food from the kitchens and someone had brought down a wireless and Saturday Wizarding music was blaring in the background.

But the topic of the opposite sex was, once again, the subject of discussion in both Harry and Emma's Dormitories.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, the weather outside was abysmal torrential rain and thunder and lightning, when McGonagall showed up in a tartan dressing gown and demanded everyone go to bed.

But neither Potter went to bed and nor did their Dorm mates.

Emma found herself, along with the other girls in her House and year, consoling Ginny who now had to face the fact Harry was interested in a girl that wasn't her.

"I can't believe that his first crush is her of all people." Said Natalie incredulously in reference to Cho. "What does he see in her?"

"She is quite pretty and she is older than us." Answered Vicky.

"What's being older got to do with it?" asked Demelza.

"Boys like older girls." Replied Vicky.

"Yeah they're more grown up." Said Natalie. "Or is that grown out?"

That comment had them snigger a little.

"So Harry is just like every other guy?" said Ginny disappointedly.

"Can I just say in my brother's defence there is yet to be any evidence that he's after her because of her boobs." Said Emma defensively.

"She doesn't have particularly big boobs." Commented Demelza.

"Look this is just a crush." Said Emma. "Harry was bound to get one sooner or later."

"You think it's his first crush?" Queried Demelza.

"Well yeah, I mean he hasn't told me of any others." Said Emma logically.

"Would he though?" said Vicky.

"Well I'd tell him if I did, so I think so." Said Emma. "Point is, he may be completely over it in a month, heck he may be completely over it by tomorrow."

"You tell Harry about your crushes?" said Natalie.

"Well I don't currently have any, just minor interests in a couple of Ginny's brothers." Said Emma. "But I have talked to him about those interests and I would talk to him about any crushes I get, he's my brother."

"Do you think there is any chance he and I could…" trailed off Ginny.

"Give it time." Said Emma. "Put it this way, he likes you as a friend, according to Madam Pomfrey that's a good start."

"But I'm just a friend." Moaned Ginny. "He's closer to Hermione than he is me."

"There's not a lot you can do about that though." Said Demelza. "Short of Hermione doing something really stupid and really cruel to hurt Harry's feelings."

"It's not like it matters, I told you my brother and Hermione can never happen." Said Emma. "Anyone who thinks so needs a reality check."

"You keep saying that dear." Said Demelza. "Though seriously you might be right."

"What about Cho." Moaned Ginny. "She caught his eye and she's barely spoken to him, yet…"

"Harry hasn't exactly declared his undying love for her yet." Said Demelza. "Let him do that and then you can start worrying about."

"Do you think Harry will ask her out?" said Vicky.

"He might." Said Emma. "But I would advise him against that. Madam Pomfrey said that it's generally better to be friends with someone for a while before you ask them out."

"I have to agree with her there." Said Vicky. "I'd hate to think how awkward things would be if I had just met Geoffrey. I'm glad we were friends for a while first."

"But I tried being Harry's friend and it's gotten me nowhere." Grumbbled Ginny. "Lying on her bed and rubbing the side of her head roughly against the pillow."

"You could try asking him out?" joked Demelza.

Ginny registered her opinion by getting up and throwing her pillow at the Cornish girl.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I got to say Harry, you have good taste." Said Seamus. "But there is no way she is within our league."

"Yours maybe." Remarked Dean. "But this is Harry we're talking about, and he just beat her at Quidditch, that's got to impress her."

"She did seem rather impressed." Said Ron. "I think you're in their mate."

"Would you guys shut up." Snapped Harry.

"Not a chance." Said Seamus. "Come on Harry, out of all the girls in Hogwarts, you pick one that's out of your league. I'm not saying you'll never have a chance, but there are plenty of older and more handsome guys around she'll no doubt prefer. No fifteen-year-old is going to want to date a scrawny little thirteen-year-old."

"Hey I'm taller than she is." Protested Harry.

In truth, while Harry had started his Hogwarts Career as the shortest in his year, he was gradually gaining height and was now taller than a few members of his House. In Contrast Emma was the second smallest in her year after Colin, who was completely tiny, and not going anywhere.

"Still scrawny though." Joked Ron.

"Some friend you are." Grumbled Harry sarcastically. "Hey Nev, back me up here."

"Uh… how?" said Neville in confusion. "You're not that scrawn… I'm sorry Harry but you are."

Dean and Seamus laughed at that, while Ron smirked.

"Are you going to asked her to Hogsmeade." Said Neville.

"Can't, I'm not going remember." Replied Harry.

"There'll be other Hogsmeades." Though said Ron.

"Why aren't you going?" said Dean.

Before Harry could answer everyone in the Boy's Dormitory room was deafened by the noise of an alarm.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Seamus. "Harry, is that coming from your bed?"

Realising what it meant, Harry deactivated the charm and immediately rushed out of the room.

"Where's he off to?" said Dean, then he noticed Ron and Neville looked worried. "What?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry arrived at the top of the stairs that led between the Gryffindor Common Room and the Dormitories, just as the Portrait Hole opened and a ragged and hairy man climbed through. He stopped still when he saw the boy at the top of the stairs.

Harry Potter and Sirius Black locked eyes, each of them stunned by the other's sudden appearance. They could have stood still for seconds or minutes, neither would ever be precisely sure.

"Harry wait up." Came Ron's voice.

Black came out of his trance first, about turned and made off post haste. Harry was only a second slower. He aimed his wand but though he was only a second slower it was still enough.

"_Expulso!_"

The Blasting Curse left Harry's wand and struck the floor where Black had just stood, it shattered the bricks and created debris around a black mark that now existed at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry ran down the staircase. He got to the Portrait Hole and saw Black at the end of the corridor.

"_Expulso!_"

The curse was close, but Black managed to turn around the corner before it could hit him. It impacted a wall and blew off more chunks of the castle's interior across the floor. Harry now sprinted as fast as he could, finally he had faced the man who'd betrayed his and his sister's parents to Voldemort. This was his chance to make him pay for that betrayal.

He reached the end of the corridor and found himself at the top of the Grand Staircase. Black had already descended two floors but in this part of the castle it was much easier to get a clear shot.

"_Expulso!_"

Harry aimed his spell in front of Black, blasting a stair column in the middle causing it to crumbled and fall all the way to the ground.

Black looked up at Harry with an expression the boy would never forget. But at that point in time Harry was blinded by his rage and aimed again.

"_Expulso!_"

Black reacted in an instant out of desperation and jumped over where the stair column used to be. He missed the landing in front of him, but landed painfully on the one beneath. Nevertheless he couldn't have been too badly injured because he quickly rose from the floor and then forced his way through the door in front of him which led to the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor.

Harry ran down to the Sixth Floor landing and pushed his way through the door. Then, lacking patience he incanted:

"_Expulso!_" at a particular section of wall in front of him, ordinarily one had to find a trick switch to make it slide back, but Harry was short on time. The passageway revealed a slide, which he jumped on then rode down to the Third Floor. He then forced his way through another door which led in directly in front of a running Sirius Black.

At the sight of him, Black forced his way into a nearby door on his left. By sheer luck on Black's part the door was a spiral staircase that led down to the First Floor. Harry still fired off a Blasting Curse, but he was not quick enough to hit the murderer and once more Hogwarts lost a chunk of wall.

Harry dashed down the staircase after him and ended up in the Transfiguration Corridor. He saw Black had made it towards the Entrance Hall staircase and he was again out of sight before Harry could even raise his wand. Running he managed to sight him again as he went through the Entrance Hall doors, Harry fired off another curse.

"_Expulso!_"

But Black ran off and this time the stone pathway took the brunt as soil and stone fragments scattered into the rain. But this torrential Scottish downpour was not going to stop Harry.

He sprinted out into the downpour and turned to face roughly the direction Black had gone in. But between the time of night and the downpour Harry could see almost nothing up to more than a few meters in any direction. At least almost nothing. Every so often a flash of lightening would strike up and Harry would site someone, Black, rushing across the grounds.

FLASH

"_Expulso!_"

The spell always left his wand after the darkness resumed, so his aim was considerably off.

Each time he would see his spell impact the ground and he would witness grass and spoil being hurled from the surface of the turf. It was hopeless and Harry's driven anger was the only thing keeping him going. But eventually that got him nowhere and he found himself standing in the rain looking around for any sign of Black.

When he felt something rub against his leg, he instinctively kicked and jumped back, only to discover to his shock it was Emma's Kneazle.

"Mopsus?" blurted Harry in confusion. In his shock, he had accidentally kicked the poor boy several feet away.

"Mew!" Harry barely heard the cat whine over the thunder. But strangely he seemed less bothered about being kicked and more concerned about Harry. "Mew! Mew!" he re-approached, absolutely soaked by the downpour, and rubbed against his mistress's brother's leg.

Harry found the Kneazle effect quite calming, his rational mind began to return and he realised that he was outside in the rain in his Pyjamas uncomfortably close to the Whomping Willow.

Suddenly, Harry heard a sound directly behind him and rapidly turned around.

"_Expulso!_"

But to his horror it wasn't Sirius Black he aimed at.

* * *

><p>Ah a nice wee cliff-hanger. I was going to write more but this story is already 11,000 words long so I thought why not be evil. I would have stopped earlier but a few of you have been really keen for Harry to meet Sirius, and now he has. But so has his Blasting Curse, ha ha.<p>

Now in regards to the Poll. I am still inclined to go for Defence or Oracle Guild, but I am feeling less hostile to the idea of Ageis Guild and some of the other options have also begun to appeal. However, that being said, I have decided to remove Guardian's Guild and Phoenix Guild from the Poll. Guardian's Guild because it sounds like something out of a very bad comic book and Phoenix Guild because, as a few of you have pointed out, there is already an Order of the Phoenix. This is going to upset some of you, and for that I am sorry, but as it is my story I reserve the right to decide what does and doesn't go in.

Anyway please answer my poll. My thanks to the 40+ of you who have already done so.

Please review as well.


	26. Anomalies

I can't believe this has taken as long as it is. Nearly a month. There is no denying, Harry's third year is boring. I am this close to manufacturing a violent situation like what I did with the Acromantulae in Second Year.

Anyway, timescale aside I left you with a cliff-hanger. I told you all I was evil and now I'm about to prove it.

Please review.

* * *

><p><span>Anomalies<span>

The Blasting Curse bounced off of Dumbledore's shield and impacted the ground far away from the two of them, not hurting anyone or anything.

"Professor?" said Harry in shock. He lowered his wand, all the while Mopsus kept on moving around his legs.

"Please calm yourself Harry." Urged Dumbledore.

"Sir, Black… he… he got into Gryffindor Tower…"

"I am aware of this. Where did he go?" asked the headmaster.

"I… I don't know. I followed him to this general area but I lost him." Said Harry.

Dumbledore cast his eyes around him and shone light out of his wand. Harry too, kept his eyes open.

"It would appear Sirius has eluded us for now." Commented Dumbledore. "Come, it is neither safe nor healthy for a boy in his pyjamas to be out in this downpour."

Harry blushed and realised only now how cold and wet he was. He picked up his sister's Kneazle and allowed the Headmaster to escort him back inside.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

They proceeded to Professor McGonagall's office, where he and Dumbledore met up with various members of staff in their nightwear. After a warming charm to his drench clothes and a Pepper-up Potion from Madam Pomfrey, he sat down with Mopsus on his lap and told them how he'd encountered Black in at the Portrait Hole and then chased him down to the Grounds.

"And it would appear you damaged a great deal of the castle in the process." Sneered Snape.

"Severus." Said Dumbledore warningly. "I think you shall agree with me, the damage done by Harry was entirely reasonable given the circumstances."

"Besides which all the damage will be completely gone by morning." Said Professor McGonagall. "Most of it has already been cleared up."

"Do you have anything further to add Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"How did he open the portrait door?" asked Harry.

"I have spoken with Sir Cadogan." Said McGonagall. "Apparently Black knew the password. How he learnt it is beyond me, especially as Sir Cadogan keeps changing it."

Harry's eyes widened. It suddenly occurred to him that only one of his alarm spells went off. The one outside the Portrait Hole, the one at the far end of the corridor, didn't. It wasn't possible for one to get to Gryffindor Tower without setting off that alarm. Except on…

"It's Sunday." Said Harry.

"Mr Potter?" Said Professor McGonagall.

"It's Sunday."

"What is the relevance of that Potter?" said Snape.

"On Sundays there is a passage way that leads from the Entrance Hall all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Black didn't enter from the far end of the corridor, if he did he would have set off the alarm I set up there. He must have waited behind the secret passageway, he probably heard the password when you came in to tell us all to go to bed."

"Well Potter your mind seems to work in peculiar ways, although I'm not sure work is an appropriate term." Sneered the Potions Master.

"Actually I must agree with Mr Potter." Said McGonagall. "If Black knew that Gryffindor won the Quidditch match, given my House's history… it would not be unreasonable to assume the party would go late into the night and that I would show up and break up the party."

"In any case, I think I will set up another alarm in the passageway." Said Harry. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes I believe you have told us everything that you can." Said Dumbledore. "Minerva could you please see him and young Mopsus here back to the Common Room?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry and Professor McGonagall got back to the Gryffindor Tower, the rest of the House was up waiting for them.

Emma ran up and took her brother in a hug.

"Harry are you alright? Are you hurt?" she demanded. "Why are you carrying my Kneazle?"

"I need to go to bed." Said Harry. "I'm fine, really. I lost Black in the rain."

Many people looked worried for him. They were generally impressed at the manner in which he challenge Black and also for taking out a chunk of the floor in the process, a chunk which was now being repaired by Professor McGonagall.

"I agree with Mr Potter, you should all go to bed." Said McGonagall sternly.

Harry let his sister go and allowed Mopsus to follow her up to the Girl's Dormitory. He then retired to his own along with the others from his own Dormitory, where upon they were met with a shock.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"What the…. Scabbers?" said Ron in shock, he ran over to his rat's cage, or rather what was left of it.

The metal bars of the cage had been snapped and bent out of shape, leaving for a hole about the size of a Quaffle or a football. The cage itself was lying on the floor next to Ron's bedside table and Scabbers the rat was nowhere to be seen.

"What the?" said Dean.

"Who's been in our room?" said Neville. "We all followed you out Harry, so it definitely wasn't one of us."

Harry looked over the cage, where he noticed several things. Firstly the gaping hole on the top of the cage, the snapped ends were red… with blood. But there was another material sticking to it… it looked like… pieces of skin.

"Hey theirs some hair in there." said Dean. Everyone looked and saw, amongst the spots of blood in the cage, thin strands of black coloured hair.

"Is it just me or does this cage look like it was broken open from the inside?" said Neville.

"Actually it does look like it." Said Harry. "But that's impossible, Scabbers is way too big to make that hole, and no one else has gotten inside it, see the locking charm I put there is still in effect."

"But where is he?" said Ron, his voice shaking.

"He'll turn up soon enough." Said Dean.

"He's right." Said Harry. "He's bound to be hiding in here somewhere, we just need to remember to keep the door shut and he shouldn't be able to leave."

Ron seemed to take some comfort in Harry's words. As a boy who owned very little, a pet, even one as battered as Scabbers, was important to him. The boys searched under their beds and under and behind a few bits of furniture just to be sure. But they failed to find any trace of him so they all went to bed. But Harry didn't go to sleep that night. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw Sirius Black, and the look he gave Harry.

Despite his honest desire not to interact with Sirius Black, Harry had always wondered what would happen if he met the man. Now that he had… Harry had imagined many looks Black might give him: deranged madness, uncontrollable rage, crazed joy, vengeful hatred, or perhaps variants of all those emotions and others… but that look he'd seen… Harry had no idea what it was. The closest he could compare it to when he saw Emma in their room at Privet Drive, the day after he and Hagrid went to Diagon Alley. At that point in time, she was coming to terms with their rejection from the Dursleys and the fact that they could never reconcile with them… ever.

But why would Black look like that, according to all accounts Harry was aware of, he betrayed the Potters voluntarily and happily, yet he looked at Harry… as if his heart was torn out.

Other things then began pouring into Harry's head, things that he learnt since Black had escaped. Sirius Black, abandoned his family and its pro-Voldemort type views Black could conjure a Patronus – despite the fact it's a hallmark disproving one as a Dark Wizard – now Harry had a niggling feeling that there was yet more to the tale of the Prisoner of Azkaban than what he knew so far.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Scabbers didn't turn up the following morning. There was a huge amount of concern amongst the five Gryffindors, as Seamus pointed out none of the hairs in the cage could be any of the five of them because the strands were too long. So they took the remains and went straight to McGonagall.

"I take none of you were in the Dormitory last night during Mr Potter's chase?" said McGonagall.

"That's right." Said Neville.

"One moment." Said McGonagall. "Please wait here and do not touch that cage."

The Deputy-Head Mistress left her office and to everyone's surprise came back with Madam Pomfrey.

"No, no one has come in with injuries that could have come from that since last night." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Oh course a skilled enough Witch or Wizard could heal themselves."

"Well I can't have my Gryffindors stealing from each other." Said Professor McGonagall. "Can you please tell me anything you can about who did this, these traces of blood, skin and hair are clearly not a rat."

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over the materials, using a forensic variant of the Diagnostic Charm.

"Well whoever it was, was male." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Blood type O negative and…"

The Matron suddenly looked really worried.

"Poppy what is it?" said McGonagall. The five boys too looked concerned.

"Minerva I think you'd better call Amelia over." Said Madam Pomfrey. "According to my readings the owner of these materials is aged between thirty and thirty-five."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Aurors and Law officers swarmed to Hogwarts within the hour and, on the orders of Madam Bones began sweeping the school for evidence of an intruder. As the only people matching the gender and the age, Professors Snape and Lupin were tested to see whether they matched the samples found. But both were quickly discounted by the Auror specialist who performed the tests.

There was some speculation that the materials could belong to Sirius Black, even though he had barely gotten into the Common Room, but the DMLE had his information on record and quickly ruled him out. Harry also ruled him out by pointing out that he…

"Caused quite a mess." Said McGonagall. Considering everything that happened, Harry was summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office where he explained what happened to Madam Bones and two Law Officers. "Still he showed some remarkable control."

"Be that as it is, I want to know how Black got as far as he did without detection." Said Madam Bones.

"I tested Mr Potter's theory this morning. There is no clear indication Black hung about behind the secret passage, but one can clearly here someone enunciate the password to the Gryffindor Common Room from behind the top entrance." Said McGonagall.

"We will, of course take measures to ensure he cannot reuse that passageway again." Said Dumbledore. "I think it might also be a good idea to ensure all entrances to the school be blocked or monitored and for us to move the curfew."

"Mr Potter I think you can go now." Said McGonagall. "Unless you have any other questions Amelia."

"No, Mr Potter can go." Said Madam Bones.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Word that an unknown man could be sneaking around the school caused a great deal of panic amongst students. Girls in particular began trading jinxes and hexes, as well as physical methods to counterattack against any man seeking to overpower them.

Malfoy began joking about a scary man going after Gryffindor Children and ended up scaring some First Year boys into tears. He found this funny, but when no one was looking later Harry fired a Stinging Hex at his backside. He was of course questioned by Professors McGonagall and Snape but there was no proof he'd done it and, as McGonagall pointed out, the Stinging Hex was a well-known spell and everyone Second Year or Higher would know how to cast it.

Meanwhile, Harry retrieved the Marauders Map from his trunk and used it to search the school for any unknown or uninvited people. Unfortunately this proved difficult, there was no one inside Gryffindor Tower that he didn't recognise, but there were dozens of names all over the castle that he didn't, Hogwarts after all had a population of several hundred students.

Stumbled by this mystery he turned back to the other. Sirius Black. The search of the Castle was called off at around dinner time. Harry retired to the Room of Requirement. This was normally time he spent analysing Lawrence's paper, but the look on Black's face just didn't go away. Harry was again reminded of a conversation he'd recently had with his friends regarding Black's lack of trial. Suddenly the question of his guilt was beginning to register. Hermione had done a fair bit of research on Black before Christmas, after a bit of persuasion he got her to point out the sources she had researched.

Because it wasn't homework or anything, Hermione had not written anything down so Harry had to review the books and old Prophet articles himself. On the plus side it allowed him a fresh perspective.

Sirius Black was the eldest of two sons in the House of Black, which was something Hermione forgot to mention, that he had a younger brother. He was cast out at the age of sixteen, Harry couldn't find out why but it was likely he fell afoul of the family's values. This alone was probably a big red flag in Black's guilt. If he was such a big supporter of Voldemort, why was he cast out a family known to sympathize with him?

Harry looked over the case against Black, he was seen killing Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. There were actual witnesses who saw Pettigrew name Black as the one who betrayed Harry and Emma's parents. But if Black so callously murdered Pettigrew and betrayed the Potter family, why that look? Black looked like Harry had very personally hurt him, but it was the other way round, Black had betrayed Harry.

But then why did he look so betrayed, and if Black was such a Dark Wizard, how could he cast a Patronus Charm?

"What the heck is going on?" Grumbled Harry.

He needed another perspective. One that was logical, unbiased, intelligent and very good at spotting inconsistencies. Thankfully for Harry, there was one person he knew held all those attributes.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I'm worried about Harry." Said Emma. "He's closed himself off ever since he went after Black."

It was after classes on Monday, there was supposed to be a duelling session amongst the group in the Practice Room but Harry had yet to show up.

"I think he might have started obsessing about Black." Said Hermione. "He asked me for all the research I did on him a few months ago."

"You don't think Harry is going to…" Colin began to ask.

But then Harry entered the room, he could immediately tell by the sudden silence and the way everyone was looking at him that he had up until a moment ago been the subject of discussion. But that wasn't important right now.

"Sorry guys but can we do this another day, I don't think I can focus on Duelling right now?" said Harry.

"Sure of course." Said Hermione suddenly. "We don't want you to accidentally get a Stinging Hex in someone's eye do we?" she tried to joke.

Harry wasn't really interested though "Umm… Luna?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes Harry?" said the Ravenclaw.

"Could I… borrow you… and your brain for little bit? I have a slight problem I think you can help with." Said Harry.

"Of course." Said Luna. "Lead the way."

Harry left with Luna which left the rest of the group in great confusion.

"What could Harry possibly want Luna for?" said Ron.

"Maybe they're secretly together." Joked Geoffrey.

"They're not." Snapped Neville quickly and a little louder than he intended.

"They're not." Said Emma. "Harry's very fond of Luna, but not in that regard."

"Then what does he want her privately for?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, you're his best friend." Said Emma.

"You're his sister." Ron countered incredulously.

"Good point." Said Emma, suddenly going all logical. "Luna is a bit different from the rest of us in the brain department."

"That's one way of putting it." Said Natalie.

"But she is very intelligent, in some ways much more than the rest of us." Said Emma. "My guess is Harry is highly confused by something and wants answers, so he's asking Luna."

"Not you?" asked Colin. "You know him best."

"And he knows me." Said Emma. "Harry's in need of advice from someone who thinks outside his box, with the exception of women's clothes, Potions and chicken bones we think a lot alike."

"Chicken Bones?" said Colin.

"Harry prefers Chicken Drumsticks, I prefer Chicken Wings." Said Emma.

"Ok?" said Natalie slowly.

"I know, he is an odd one my brother." Said Emma.

"He's not alone." Said Demelza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

In the Room of Requirement, Harry tried to explain his confusion.

"In most cases where someone was thrown in prison without a trial, there was still overwhelming evidence against them." said Harry. "Dolohov was witnessed murdering several people and one of the Death Eaters who helped him killed the Prewitt brothers testified to his and the others' involvement. Travers was caught firing Reductor Curses into the body of a Muggle and mouthing off in the process by two Aurors, not to mention the Muggle witnesses, and there are plenty of other examples. But with Sirius Black…"

"Is there something off with the evidence?" Luna asked.

"I can't put my finger on it and… I can find no fault with the witness testimony of those who saw him blow up the street, and Professor Dumbledore made him the Secret Keeper himself." Said Harry. "But I keep feeling I'm missing something."

"Remember when we thought Malfoy was opening the Chamber of Secrets?" said Luna.

"Yeah… so does Ron." Remarked Harry.

"Do you remember the discussion we had when his name was first suggested by Ronald." Said Luna.

"Um…" said Harry. He thought for a while, then he remembered his own scepticism. "If Malfoy opened the Chamber of Secrets, why did they choose last year. Well we know now it was to discredit Mr Weasley and his new Muggle protection legislation."

Then Harry remembered another part of that conversation.

"_Does it matter why?" said Emma "It's happening now, assuming this whole thing isn't a hoax. Dumbledore seemed spooked so I doubt it."_

"_Why, is the most important element to understanding." Said Luna._

Harry's eyes widened. "Why did Sirius Black betray my parents?"

Luna smiled. "It seems you have found what you are missing."

Harry went over everything he had learnt about Sirius Black. "You're right Luna, it's not just why did he do it, but why did he do it at that time, why did he betray my family in favour of an ideology that cast him out five years previously?"

"We need to start from the beginning." Said Luna. "Let's start with when he was disowned. Why?"

"He was disowned because his views were incompatible with his family's." said Harry. "We assume he was against blood bigotry and the fact that he was best friends with my Dad even after he married a Muggleborn…"

Harry also wanted to mention Black's friendship with a werewolf but, despite it only being Luna, he didn't want to tell anyone else about the Defence Professor's condition.

"What is the next thing you know?" said Luna.

"My family went into hiding, and Voldemort killed mine and Em's parents a couple of months after she was born." Said Harry. "Black was the Secret Keeper of our house, so only he could have told him where to go."

"Wait Harry." Said Luna. "Why were you in hiding?"

"I'm not sure, Voldemort was after me for some reason. I don't know why but…"

"When did he start looking for you?" said Luna.

"Um… I don't know…" said Harry, but then he remembered all the talks about Emma's secrecy. "But it had to have been months at the very least. According to Hagrid and Professor Lupin, we were able to keep Emma's time in our mother's womb and her birth secret because we were in hiding. Think about it, it would not have been that easy to hide her if Mum went out with Emma in her belly."

"Months?" said Luna.

"Maybe even from when I was born." Said Harry. "I have a photo album of our parents, there are some pictures of us in it as well, but the photographs of Emma and I are all inside a house or the same garden, probably the one at our house, if fact the last photo that was taken anywhere outside those two areas was a picture of Mum and Dad where Mum was heavily pregnant with me."

"So Sirius Black was your Secret Keeper for months if not over a year before he told Voldemort where to find you." Said Luna conclusively. "Which means for some reason he chose that Halloween to betray your family. Why?"

"I don't know maybe he missed… his… fami… wait that can't be right?" Harry blurted out suddenly.

"What is it Harry?" asked Luna.

"Professor Lupin, he said that the organization he, Black and my parents were a part of had been losing its members to Death Eaters for over a year. Lupin said that Black had betrayed the groups' members to them, including the woman who delivered Emma." said Harry.

Luna's eyes widened. "Then Black had the motive and opportunity to betray your family for over a year. Why didn't he?"

A minute of silence passed before either of them spoke again.

"What happened afterwards. Black killed Pettigrew?" said Luna.

"Yes." Said Harry.

"Where?" said Luna.

"Um… I don't know, some secluded street somewhere in London, I forgot the name." said Harry.

"Why?" said Luna.

"Why did he kill Pettigrew or why do I not remember?" said Harry in confusion.

"Why that area?" said Luna. "What did Black hope to accomplish by going to that street. Pettigrew tracked him there did he not?"

"That's how the story goes." Said Harry. "Black killed Pettigrew, along with twelve Muggles. Then he was found laughing madly by the Aurors."

Harry was surprised at how calmly he was talking about Black's crimes, ever since he learnt of his family connection to the Black case he had, up until this point only felt anger and hatred for the man.

"I have one more question why Harry." Said Luna.

"Okay." Said Harry.

"Why are you suddenly thinking about this now?" asked the Ravenclaw.

Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable. "You promise not to tell anyone?" he asked vulnerably, and almost childlike.

"I promise Harry." Said Luna.

"There were two points during my chase with the Blasting Curse that Black and I locked eyes. The first time, he looked surprised. Not so much that I'd discovered him or that I'd stopped him entering Gryffindor Tower further than the Portrait Hole but… he looked surprised to see me." Confessed Harry. "Which doesn't make any sense if he was coming for me."

Luna looked thoughtful, as Harry continued.

"The second time was after I fired a few Curses." Said Harry. "That time he looked… heart-broken."

"Heart-Broken?" said Luna "Are you sure?"

"I am." Said Harry. "Maybe not so much about the shock but I remember seeing Emma's face when she was heart-broken. Black looked the same. He didn't look enraged or mad or malignant. He looked… troubled…"

Luna again looked thoughtful. "Black was rejected from Voldemort-style ideology; from the sound of things by his own wishes, he had an opportunity for over a year to give Voldemort the location of your Fidelius protected home, out of all the places he chose to go to he went to a secluded London street where he met Peter Pettigrew and despite the fact that he is supposed to be out to get you and possibly Emma he was both surprised to see you and hurt that you tried to kill him."

"That sounds like a lot of contradiction." Said Harry.

"Yes." Said Luna.

"But it doesn't change the fact that if Black was Secret Keeper, he was the only person who could give away the location of the house in Godric's Hollow nor does it change the fact that he killed thirteen people soon afterwards." Said Harry.

"No it doesn't." agreed Luna. "But I feel there is something missing from this equation. Sirius Black still sounds mostly guilty, but there are too many unanswered questions, most important of all…"

"…Why." Harry said it for her.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry couldn't believe he doubted Black's guilt. But the evidence spoke for itself and Luna, someone with an unmatched understanding of logic, agreed that Black's case was in doubt. Unfortunately this epiphany came to Harry at a real inconvenient time. The Monday morning Prophet delivered Lupin's prediction only a day late. The Dementors now had permission to consume Sirius Black's soul at their discretion.

The Ministry and Harry did not see eye to eye before Black escaped and the public incident in Diagon Alley with Fudge before the school year started had only made things worse. Madam Bones might listen to him, but Harry sincerely doubted he had enough to get her interested, most of the teachers and Dumbledore knew Black personally and would doubtfully accept Harry's theories. As far as most adults were concerned, Black was unquestionably guilty and the Wizarding World was not interested in putting people on trial. Which left only one group Harry and Luna could confide in.

It was a very tense meeting to say the least. Harry actually had to put Hermione under a Silencing Charm. When he took it off she was angry but focused all her energy trying to dissuade Harry.

"Harry he killed thirteen people, including a close friend of your Dad's, not to mention he betrayed your family, Emma's Family." She said incredulously. "You think he's innocent, and the teachers are all wrong."

"Hermione, you should not take everything you hear for granted." Said Luna. "You yourself are not afraid to criticize Professor Trelawney's claims."

"That's different." Said Hermione. "Black belongs in prison, he murdered Harry's parents he's guil… guil…" she trailed off. "Innocent until proven guilty." She recited the old saying that roots trace back to the Ancient Civilizations of old. At least in the Muggle World.

Emma looked at Harry carefully. "You don't think he's innocent do you Harry?" she asked.

"I'm mostly sure he is guilty." Said Harry. "Even if there are doubts, people saw him kill all those people and Dumbledore himself cast the Fidelius Charm. But I can't figure out why? Yes he's from a family that supported Voldemort, but he was disowned by that family. Then as Luna pointed out, we were under Fidelius Charm since before you were even conceived. Why did Black wait that long, especially as according to Lupin he was betraying allies left, right and centre in the year before Mum and Dad were killed."

"So what are we going to do and will it involve a great big fight with some dark creature? Because if it does, count me in." said Demelza.

Everyone looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Hey, it would be nice to have something distracting and you have to admit the stuff we did last year was so cool." Said Demelza.

Harry and Emma locked eyes, they both knew that Demelza was looking for a distraction from her family troubles.

"I meant what I said a few months ago. I am not going to go looking for Black." Said Harry. "However, I think I will keep an eye out for him. He's tried to get into Gryffindor Tower twice now and he may try again. I'm going to set up more monitoring spells all over the castle, including at all the secret passages."

"But won't they just get set off if Lupin or Snape pass through?" said Emma.

"No, I've worked out a new modification. Hair."

"Hair?" said Ron incredulously.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "Black is completely coated in facial hair. So Long as neither Lupin nor Snape grow facial fair longer than say 2cm, they should be fine. I'll also keep an eye out on the Marauder's Map. If I see Black again, I'll approach him stealthily and capture him. Then I want answers."

"But Harry, as things stand there is a good chance Black is guilty." Said Hermione.

"I know, but he never got the opportunity to defend himself." Said Harry. "Innocent until proven guilty. Unfortunately I don't see any way we can get him a fair trial. Even on the off chance he's willing to accept one, the Ministry is not prepared to offer one."

"So what are you going to do?" said Emma.

"What I want to do is find Black and ask him why." Said Harry. "But this is your decision as much as mine, they were our parents."

Emma took a deep breath. "It does bother me that I still know so little about why someone tried to kill you, and why Black betrayed us. I want to know to."

"So you're supporting him?" said Hermione incredulously.

"I am." Said Emma. "There are too many unanswered questions, even if he is guilty the fact that he never had a trial still bothers me. James and Lily were our parents, we have a right to have those questions answered."

Hermione looked uncomfortable, she clearly did not like the idea of Harry and Emma seeking Black out, even in a passive sense. She had been really worried about the both of them after they learnt of Black's connection to the Potter family, she was really happy when Harry told them that no one was to go looking for the escaped convict. But now he was suggesting something quite to the contrary.

"So what are we going to do then?" said Ginny.

Harry and Emma looked at her.

"There isn't really much we can do." Said Harry. "I will set up the monitoring spells and keep an eye on the Marauder's Map. But we're really playing a waiting game here."

"Actually I can think of something, Patronus." Said Emma.

"Patronus?" said Harry.

"Yeah." Answered Emma. "If you spot Black at short notice, you will probably have to run somewhere outside the castle, it would be better for us if we didn't gain the attention of the Dementors, but we may accidentally gain their interest and need to defend ourselves."

Harry nodded. "It might be an idea to revise our targeting practice, I fired a lot of curses the other night and none of them hit Black. I've not really had practice targeting someone I'm chasing."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Having recently learnt how to conjure a corporeal Patronus, despite not being able to test it on an actual Dementor, Harry thought his exhaustive focus on the charm was over. But it seemed that the Patronus was set to dominate his life.

The groups' progress at learning the charm had been even slower than he himself had when he first tried incanting the spell. After two weeks only Luna and Ginny were able of producing Patronus mist, and for some reason Ginny was only capable when Harry was personally adjusting her hand to perform the wand movements.

In other developments, he did not understand how Winston Lawrence in his incomplete paper managed to hypothesize the idea that happy memories power the Patronus was flawed. He was beginning to wonder if the man was a complete nutcase, but the fact that he could do such advance mathematical equations allowed Harry to keep the faith.

Lawrence appeared to be trying to determine the Elemental magic that made up a Patronus Charm, but he made no reference to any one of the six. This led Harry to believe that he was seeking to prove the existence of a Seventh Element, something that according to Professor Vector had not successfully proven despite several attempts. The proof was significantly difficult to find, given that no one had ever managed to knowingly find traces of any element other than the conventional six. The only proof that another element could exist was the Patronus Charm. All spells be they Hex or Curse, Dark Magic or otherwise, correspond to at least one of the six elements, except, that is, the Patronus Charm which corresponds to none of them. As such, many believed analysing the spell was the key to finding a Seventh Element.

Harry's understanding of the Elements had improved greatly since he had found Lawrence's paper at the start of the year, but, although he was beginning to understand the formulae the man had written down, he had no idea what the Elemental Stimulus was referring to but apparently it was important in harnessing Elemental Magic.

Given that Harry had now mastered the Patronus Charm, one could argue, he no longer had a need to understand Lawrence's work. But he could not help but feel he was still missing something, that he had more to learn about the Charm.

Still in the meantime he had to teach his friends how to repel Dementors, because as things stood at the moment Black was out there and the only way to confront him was to go outside the castle.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"By the way are you two ever going to want this back?" Harry asked Fred and George one day in the Common Room.

"Nope." Said George looking at the map. "We may ask you to lend it to us on occasion but…"

"It is yours now…" said Fred.

"Well whatever, can I have you borrow it tonight though?" asked Harry.

"Uh… sure why?" said George.

"It's about the imposter who may or may not be at Hogwarts." Said Harry. "You know the one whose… materials… were found amongst Scabbers cage?"

Both twins drew dark looks, though they were jokers most of the time, they did not like the idea of an unknown middle-aged man being in the same dormitory as their younger brother.

"I was thinking, you've been using this for years. Do you think you would notice anyone different if you glanced this thing?" said Harry.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Well…" trailed off Fred.

"It's possible…" said George.

"But there are no guarantees…" said Fred.

"But we could look over the names and see if there is anyone we don't recognise." Said George.

"Good." Said Harry. "Start with Gryffindor Tower, I'd suggest tonight when everyone is either in bed or the Common Room. See if there is anyone in particular you don't think should be here. Also look over the rest of the castle, but I don't expect you to recognise everyone."

"Sure thing." Said Fred.

"Anything else?" said George.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "Did you guys bring your swimsuits?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Where on Earth would I go swimming?" asked Percy incredulously but quietly to Emma.

Inviting Percy and the Clearwaters to Ron's/Demelza's/Luna's birthday swimming party was Emma's responsibility, one in which she had to go about very carefully. She had specifically chosen to corner Percy in the Library, while Ginny and Colin watched on in horror from a distance. Generally snappish at anyone who interrupted him or even distracted him, many students had taken to avoiding him when he was very obviously studying so he had a relatively secluded corner of the Library to himself. Only Emma had the courage to approach him, though since he had a soft spot her she was not in as much danger as testing his wrath.

"We have a place where we can hold a secluded swimming party." Said Emma. "Since Ron's one of your brothers we thought you'd like to come, but you need a swimsuit."

"Where on Earth did you find somewhere you can actually swim at Hogwarts." Said Percy suspiciously.

"It's a secret." Said Emma. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Do the teachers know about this… place…"

"Madam Pomfrey does." Said Emma evasively.

"Emma I think the teachers need informed of such a location." Said Percy pompously.

"_Please?_" pleaded Emma in a very girly manner. "We're having so much fun with just us using the room. If the teachers find out, either all our fun will be gone or we're going to have an overcrowded room that's shared with everyone else. Please promise you won't tell anyone?"

Percy was on the fence after Emma had finished speaking her plea. But at the end, when she asked him not to promise not to tell anyone, she fluttered her eyelashes and looked him dead in the eye. She may not have her mother's eyes, but she still used her own to great effect. The Head-Boy didn't stand a chance.

"I… alright then." Said Percy. "I suppose Penny and I haven't been swimming together since…"

He suddenly blushed.

"Cool." Said Emma. "You tell Penny and I'll tell Ruth."

She gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything Percy."

She then walked off to re-join Ginny and Colin, both of whom were looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and awe.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what the heck have you done to my brother?" said Ginny incredulously.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Said Emma.

"He'd snap his head off at if I tried talking to him at that moment." Said Colin, reflecting on previous instances.

"Guess I'm not as irritating as you Colin." Said Emma smirking.

"Hey!" protested Colin.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Just make sure you get him something nice for me." Said Harry as he handed Hermione a small bag full of Galleons. "Luna and Demelza too." The two of them were in the Common Room waiting for the others to wake up for breakfast.

"Noted." Said Hermione. "I really wish you could come to."

"Well despite my doubts I have to assume Black is after me." Said Harry. "Besides, you know that tomorrow the teachers are inevitably going to be worrying about where we all are. No need to let them worry today as well, I did promise I'd stop going to Hogsmeade until the Black situation is rectified."

Hermione frowned. "Part of me is guilty that we are keeping the Room of Requirement secret from the Professors. But even I don't want to give it up."

Harry nodded. He and Emma were the ones who mainly used the room, the others only really came in for birthday parties or if they had a specific need that could not be met by the Practice Room. There had been an idea to move all activities from the Practice Room to the Room of Requirement, but it was soon pointed out that the group could easily get missed and with McGonagall and the others so worried about the Potters, the chances were a teacher would follow them and find them entering an unknown room for long periods of time, raising unwanted questions.

"Anyway have a nice time." Said Harry.

"Do you need us to pick up anything else?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Harry. "The twins are picking up… uh never mind… Hagrid kindly picked a few things up for us and the rest we can get from the House-Elves."

Hermione nodded. "What are the twins picking up?" She asked, not failing to notice Harry avoid telling her.

"Uh… just something for the lamb…" Harry said evasively. "You'd better get going."

"You're not going to be working all day on tomorrow's party?" She said. "It's sweet but…"

"We're just doing the cakes today. There won't be time tomorrow, what with the new curfew and the rest of the food, we're going to have to start earlier than we did with your party." Said Harry. "Also Professor Lupin invited me round for a cup of tea."

"Not Emma?" asked Hermione.

"She's in the middle of a Potions assignment." Said Harry. "It was either do it today or miss the party tomorrow. What about you and your twelve different classes."

"I completed everything at the end of yesterday." Said Hermione. "It wasn't easy, but since I had enough time to plan…"

"Alright." Said Harry. "Have fun."

Hermione went to meet Ron and Neville while Harry went to Professor Lupin's office. Over time stories about Harry's parents had been largely replaced with discussions about Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry was visiting him more often than Emma, as for some reason Lupin and Pomfrey were seeking to test each of the Potters' academic proficiency.

But today the conversation was a little less school based, or at least work based.

"So are you okay about not going to Hogsmeade?" asked Lupin.

"I'm surviving." Commented Harry. "Despite what happened the other week, I really don't want to get into a wand fight."

Lupin nodded. "By the way, when did you learn the Blasting Curse? We generally don't teach it at Hogwarts until Seventh Year."

Harry shrugged. "A few months ago. After what happened in the Chamber of Secrets I wanted to learn some stuff that could kill a certain magical creatures. I love _Flipendo_ but it's of no use against Basilisks or Trolls."

"No I suppose not." Said Lupin.

"Is it because I tried using it on Black?" said Harry.

"Yes… Sirius… Black… was once a friend of mine, even knowing what he did the idea of killing him with such a spell…" Lupin trailed off.

"Professor." Said Harry, choosing his next words carefully. "Ever since I chased him with that curse… things have been… going through my head… I think we're missing some information here."

"Oh?" said Lupin.

"Well…" Harry hesitated. "You know how he never got a trial?"

Lupin looked a little dark "Yes. I pleaded for him to get one, so I could just understand why… why he did it… but Crouch was simply not willing to hear it."

"Was Black interrogated at all?" said Harry. "Did anyone ever learn anything from him?"

"No." said Lupin. "In fairness their probably wasn't any need. Voldemort was defeated and all his supporters were being rounded up with remarkable speed. Why are you bringing this up?"

"A lot of Black's supposed motives… they don't make sense." Said Harry. "Why did he betray my parents? Also why did he wait so long to give them over to Voldemort?"

Lupin frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"You said it yourself, there was a spy amongst you and you were losing allies all the time."

"For over a year." Said Lupin.

"My parents were in hiding all that time. Why did Black wait until Halloween before…"

Lupin's eyes widened. He looked shocked, as if what Harry was suggesting had never occurred to him.

"Voldemort was after my family, long before Emma was born. Why did Black wait until that moment before he gave the location?" Harry emphasized again.

"Black." Lupin trailed off. "I'm not sure anyone really understood him. I thought I did, but the man I thought I knew would never have done that to Peter and those Muggles, never mind what he did to your parents and the rest of our allies. I probably knew Black better than anyone who is alive and… well maybe after he left school and the sanctuary of Hogwarts he changed, but I never saw it. He and the others still found time for me and to play with me during the full…"

Lupin stopped suddenly.

Harry pretended not to notice though. "It couldn't have been anyone else?" he said.

"No." said Lupin. "Myself, Peter and Professor Dumbledore were the only others who had knowledge of where your parents were and knowledge of those who were betrayed in the year beforehand. I was away most of the time trying to negotiate with the Werewolves."

"The Werewolves?" said Harry.

"Yes. Historically, those whom suffer from discrimination tend to ghettoize themselves and make their own little community within the community they are discriminated against. There is a werewolf village: Dùn Blaidyn. Those werewolves who don't turn to crime or make the effort I do in the Wizarding World tend to live out there."

"But I thought Hogsmeade was the only all Wizard village in Britain?" said Harry in confusion.

"The Ministry of Magic do not think of Werewolves as human." Said Lupin. "The only reason I was able to convince the werewolves to keep out of the war was because neither did Voldemort. Since the end of the war though, the Ministry has passed some anti-werewolf measures that have since made it virtually impossible for my kind to get work in the Wizarding World. The only reason Dumbledore can employ me is because of his influence in the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Besides no one would want to visit Dùn Blaidyn. I can't even tell you where it is, part of the deal allowing me to enter the village was that I tell no one of its location."

"Dùn Blaidyn?" said Harry. "Well I would assume that's in Wales."

Lupin chuckled. "Most people do. But 'Dùn' is actually Gaelic."

The two of them spent more time discussing Werewolves rights and Lupin's stories about working in the Muggle World and such.

But Harry didn't forget Lupin's slip up. Sirius Black and Harry and Emma's Dad, as well as Peter Pettigrew, Lupin's close friends, played with him during the Full Moon.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I don't understand." Said Emma. She and Harry were in the Room of Requirement kitchen baking cakes for the following day's party. "If they could comfort him as a Werewolf, why not."

"But how." Said Harry. "Em' Werewolves in their beast form have a pathological instinct to hunt and bite human's by any means necessary. There are only so many ways one can do so."

"What ways?" said Emma.

"Normally standing behind a heavily reinforced Shield Charm, while the Werewolf satisfies itself with plentiful supplies of meat." Said Harry. "Somehow I don't think that's how Dad and his friends did it."

"And the other ways?" said Emma.

"How should I know?" Grumbled Harry.

"You're the Defence expert. How would you do it?" said Emma.

"Good point." Said Harry. "Well the beast form seeks out Humans. So the best way would be to convince the werewolf that I wasn't a human."

"How could one do that?" asked Emma.

"The best I could come up with would be a Confundus Charm." Said Harry thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be easy though, and even a good wizard would only be able to guarantee a Confundus for about what… four hours… tops."

"Not exactly a whole night." Said Emma.

"Unless they did something with Runes." Said Harry. "They would need to activate it after the transformation started but not before he became a full beast."

"Yes but what would they Confund him to play. Solitaire?" said Emma. "No. I mean no insult to Werewolves, but I think they played with him like one would play with a dog. Which basically involves a lot of running."

"I don't know." Said Harry. "It's not like it matters much, except…"

"Yeah I know, answers can be found in the most unlikely places." Said Emma. "And we have a lot of unanswered questions."

"I think I just found one more." Said Harry.

"Let's just focus on and enjoy tomorrow." Said Emma. "By the way the twins should be back by now do you think they got the…"

Suddenly both Potters jumped as the door to the room burst open.

"Ahoy there chefs Potter." Shouted Fred.

"Chefs Potter?" said George.

"I couldn't think of anything better." Remarked Fred.

"I recall a certain conversation I had with Angelina regarding your brains." Said Emma before George could continue the twin speak.

Both twins looked at her with mock hurt.

"Oh how you hurt us." Remarked George.

"Whatever." Said Emma.

"And after all the trouble we went through too." Said Fred, reaching into his bag.

"Oh success?" said Harry.

"Yes." Said George. "But we feel insulted."

"Awe I'm sorry." Said Emma mockingly. "Can I have the bottle now?"

"Very well." Said Fred. "But only because I love you so much."

"Sell-out." Remarked George.

"Oh just because you're the ugly one." Said Emma, taking bottle from Fred.

"So tell us Miss Potter." Said George inquisitively. "Of all the things to get drunk on, why a cheap bottle of wine?"

"That's cheap red wine George." Said Harry. "And we're not going to drink a drop of it, it's for the lamb tomorrow."

"Lamb?" said both twins at once.

"Roast Lamb with garlic." Said Emma. "Ginny said it was Ron's favourite, and it's been so long since we've been able to have some."

"You're making a Roast Lamb dinner?" said Fred incredulously.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "I'm sick of party food, I want Yorkshire puddings with gravy."

"Well that's all well and good but where are you going to get Yorkshire puddings and lamb for tomorrow?" said Fred.

Emma turned around and opened some cupboards. As she took the things out she named each of them. "Milk. Eggs. Flour. Potatoes. Salt. Also: Lamb."

Emma took out a good sized Lamb.

"Where did you get that?" said George incredulously.

"Hagrid. I think he thinks that I'm doing a Potions project." Shrugged Emma. "This won't be enough for all of us so there are another three in here as well. We'll cook all four of them tomorrow along with the other stuff."

"So what are you making now?" asked Fred, noticing the Room of Requirement's oven was on.

"That's Demelza's birthday cake." said Harry. "Not easy to find a recipe, but Colin's mum new one and sent it over."

"Chocolate lemon marble cake." said Emma in answer. "We've made Luna's and Ron's already."

"Three cakes?" said Fred.

"Three birthdays." Said Emma in response. "If I was in charge of your birthday party, you'd both get a cake. I'd even make your favourites."

"Our birthday is in April?" said George, before he could stop himself.

"Yeah we know, April Fool's day." Said Harry.

"Expect a surprise." Said Emma.

"A nice surprise?" said Fred excitedly.

"I never said that." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

A little after Lunch Harry and Emma went into the Room of Requirement to finish the preparations. The party was starting much earlier in order to cope with the change in curfew times.

They set about preparing all the food and ingredients. Because of the magnificent nature of the Room, they were able to summon up an additional oven which was entirely dedicated to cooking the four legs of lamb.

"Are we going to have enough space?" said Harry.

"Should do." Said Emma. "I must admit, I've never tried cooking for so many people before."

"Well proportionally this should work." Said Harry. He looked at his watch. "Everyone will be here soon."

Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey were the first to arrive, Vicky and Geoffrey holding hands.

"Hey guys." Said Harry.

"So what's the plan boss?" asked Geoffrey.

"Boss?" said Emma.

"Well we got to call our great leader something haven't we?" said Geoffrey lightly.

"No we don't." said Harry sharply, hoping to stop the eventual conversation from developing. He failed.

"Well I always just call you Big Brother." Said Emma. "But if I ask Ginny to call you that, she might cry."

"I think something more along the lines of Supreme Overlord would be more appropriate." Said Geoffrey.

"In what way is Harry an Overlord?" remarked Vicky.

"How about Grand Master Dueller." Said Natalie.

"No." said Harry forcefully.

"Like I said then Boss." Smirked Geoffrey.

"Would you all just call me Harry?" said Harry.

"That can be arranged." came Ginny's voice from the doorway. She, Demelza and Colin all entered the Room followed by the twins and Lee Jordon, all three of whom had slowed to a stop in order to admire the Water World room.

"Thank you Ginny." Said Harry "It's good to know that someone loves me."

This caused Ginny to blush.

Emma, feeling pity for her best friend, sought to change topic. "So guys what do you think?"

Lee Jordon, the only person present who'd never entered the Room before, turned and grinned. "This looks so cool, I mean a room that can actually morph at will?"

"Yup." Said Emma. "This is actually based on Muggle indoor water parks. Harry and I have never actually been so we decided to create this one on our own."

"Why don't you guys get changed and we'll join you in a minute?" said Harry. "Em' and I need to finish setting the ovens."

"Ovens?" said Fred.

"Yeah!" remarked Emma. "This is a party for eighteen people, that's four legs of lamb. Do you know how much space four legs of lamb and all the trimmings take up? Especially when they've been proportionally adjusted, we may even need a third oven."

"Are you guys ok doing this?" asked Colin.

"Yeah, we've done this sort of thing tons of times." Said Emma. "Admittedly never on this scale but…"

In order to avoid discussing the Dursleys, Emma's friends ushered everyone into the changing rooms.

"By the way Demelza." said Emma, before she and the others went in. "Happy Birthday."

A few minutes later; Ron, Hermione and Neville came in.

"That looks good." Said Ron, eyeing the lamb.

"Just wait until we add the garlic." Said Emma. "Then you'll be excited as… well as excited as you usually are at the prospect of food."

"Hey!" protest Ron as Hermione giggled along with Harry.

"Come on let's get changed." Said Harry. "Happy Birthday mate."

"Thanks. Percy is waiting outside, he insists on escorting his lady inside." Said Ron badly making his voice sound more posh.

"Whatever makes him Happy." Said Emma. "Harry go on ahead, I'll finish peeling the potatoes."

"You know you can do those magically?" questioned Hermione.

"I know, but we go back to Privet Drive in a few months." Said Emma. "I want to stay in practice."

"You don't have to cook for them you know." Said Hermione insistently

"Yes we do." Said Harry assuredly. "The alternative is letting Petunia cook. I doubt she'll have improved enough after a year without us."

"Go." Ordered Emma. "I'm almost done."

Harry followed Ron and Neville into the boys changing while Hermione went to the girls.

Emma had just finished when Percy and Penelope walked in arm in arm, Ruth and Luna walking behind them.

"Wow!" said Penelope incredulously as she let go of Percy's arm and stepped forward.

"This is just like the ones back home." Said Ruth in awe. "Except it's…"

"Private." Finished Penelope.

"Well what are you waiting for?" said Emma. "The girl's changing rooms are this way. Percy the boys are over there." she pointed as Geoffrey and Neville exited dressed in trunks.

But Percy's eyes were fixed on the kitchen area.

"Is that alcohol?" he said sternly eyeing the dark bottle on the work surface next to one of the ovens.

"Yes red wine, very important for a roast lamb." Said Emma.

"But that's alcohol." Percy protested. "School rules strictly prohibit students from possessing access to any form of alcohol."

"Percy, I'm sure she means no harm." Said Penelope.

"But…"

"Please Percy." Said Emma pleadingly, looking at him with both eyes again. "We're not drinking it, we're just cooking with it. The alcohol will have completely disappeared from the food by the time we eat it. We can pour the rest away under your supervision later if you like. Also look." She walked over to Luna and turned the Blond haired Ravenclaw, whom wore her calm happy expression, to face the Head Boy. "Look at that face. Doesn't that face deserve a great party? I want her dinner to be the best and I can't do that without the wine."

Ruth stared in shock as Emma, expertly played Percy. She could see her sister's boyfriend's face contort. Percy for his part turned to his girlfriend, the Head Girl.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"Well." Said Penelope. "I know that the rules on alcohol are strict, but they weren't designed to stop this, they were designed to stop drunkenness and general misuse. I think, we can overlook it."

Percy looked thoughtful for a few seconds before visibly sighing. "Alright." He said "But don't expect me to let this slide so easily next time."

"Yay." Shouted Emma. She rushed over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "Now be a good boy and go change into some trunks."

Percy smirked slightly and walked over to the Boys changing area.

Neville and Geoffrey had not yet entered the water, when Percy started going on about the alcohol they had stood still and silent, not wanting to upset a situation which could ruin everything. But it wasn't over yet.

"You seem to have my boyfriend on quite a leash." Remarked Penelope, she didn't sound unfriendly but there was a little unease in her tone.

Emma shrugged. "It's a gift. Besides which can't be that much of a leash, he did ask you whether you thought it was a good idea."

"I guess." Said Penelope.

"Someone's going to have to remind him on occasion that rules aren't everything. That's you." Said Emma. "We people of the world who rely on fun are counting on you."

Penelope chuckled a little, as only someone so close to Percy could.

"Come on. Let's change into something less suitable for polite society."

Emma led the girls past Neville and Geoffrey, both of whom were still standing completely still, taking in everything that had just happened. It was most likely a combination of her father's genes and the shear positioning of the semi naked boys. But, with their stupefied expressions, Emma thought a wakeup call was in order.

"Wha!" shouted Geoffrey and Neville in remarkable synchronicity.

Emma pushed them both over so they landed in the pool with a big splash.

Penelope stopped with a look of shock as Ruth and Luna burst out laughing.

The boys surfaced. "Hey what did you do that for?" shouted Geoffrey, though he was rather amused by the whole thing.

"You looked like you could do with a dip." Emma defended.

The two boys did not look impressed. Geoffrey nodded to Neville and jerked his head in Emma's direction. She did not immediately realise the consequences of her actions until the boys had climbed out and started towards her.

"Wait no!" she begged to no avail.

She turned to run but Geoffrey grabbed her round the waist and shouted to Neville "Get her legs."

Emma, found herself hoisted up by the two boys, who played the next part much more torturously than she did.

"Alright Neville on three." Said Geoffrey.

"And a one… and a two…" they started. Each time swinging her back and forth. "And a THREE!" shouted Geoffrey.

Emma impacted the water with a much larger splash, probably because of her robes, than both the boys combined. When she surfaced she found that her audience had significantly grown, as Natalie and Vicky came out.

"And what is my boyfriend doing throwing another girl in the water?" said Vicky, her eyes narrowed but still full of mischief.

"That's a good question." Said Geoffrey. He ran up and with a surprising demonstration in strength for one his age and lifted Vicky off the ground.

"Wait what are you doing?" she demanded.

Geoffrey grinned, pecked her on the lips and then quick marched over to the poolside and jump in.

Meanwhile Emma climbed out of the pool, wanting vengeance. Unfortunately Geoffrey was in the water but Neville was standing relatively close to the edge of the water. He wasn't the only one.

As her closest friend in position, Emma locked eyes with Natalie, nodded to Neville, then to Luna and locked eyes with her again raising an eyebrow. Natalie grinned and nodded. The two of them took up positions, Natalie right next to Neville.

"Say Luna could you come here a sec?" asked Emma.

"Of course." Said Luna. Judging by the look in her eye, she knew what Emma was about to do.

When Luna was close enough, Emma guided her right into Neville then, demonstrating expert synchronicity, Natalie and Emma pushed Luna and Neville into the water.

Upon surfacing, Emma felt that Luna was laughing a bit much. But then she stopped suddenly. She had to, because Neville chose that moment to kiss her.

Everyone present stopped what they were doing, except Vicky and Geoffrey who were both caught up in their own moment.

In the silence, Neville broke off the kiss and looked Luna in the eyes. "Happy Birthday Luna." He said simply.

"Thank you Neville." Said Luna, the joy and happiness evident in her voice.

The silence once more was ensured but, almost inevitably, was ruined when Harry and Ron exited the Boys changing area.

"Em'?" said Harry in confusion. "Why are you all wet?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After everyone caught up on what happened and Neville and Luna received the prescribed level of ribbing, though in Luna's case it was never going to have any effect, Emma finally lead the Clearwaters into the girl's changing area.

Penelope took pity on Emma and Luna and cast some magic that dried their wet clothes.

"Thank you Penelope." Said Luna.

"Thank you kindly." Said Emma with a little mock pomposity.

"What's got you so hyper?" asked Ruth as she unzipped her skirt.

"I don't know." Said Emma.

"I imagine you're enjoying the tension relief." Said Luna.

"I guess." Said Emma. "Between what's been happening with Black, not to mention the stuff I've helped Demelza put up with, it's nice to have a party."

The four of them pulled on their suits, all of which were completely different. Luna still wore the same one-piece that she wore at Hermione's Birthday Party and the start of term welcome back party, Emma wore the modest two piece that Mrs Creevey had sent her for Christmas. Ruth's suit was a sports bikini, Penelope's on the other hand was also a Bikini, but it wasn't what Emma would consider sporty.

She drew a few looks from everyone, some boys more than others, when she exited and trotted up to Percy.

"I guess we're a few years away from being able to do that." Said Ginny quietly to her year mates, envy in her voice apparent.

"Do what?" asked Ruth.

"Well." Started Demelza. "Recently, especially since Emma and I got these suits to replace our one-pieces, we've been wondering how…"

"We've been wondering what it would be like to wear a Bikini." Said Ginny.

"I'd thoroughly recommend it." Said Ruth. "But probably something more like this as opposed to Penny's."

Emma regarded the sports bikini Ruth was wearing, it wasn't that much less modest than the two-pieces she and Demelza were wearing.

"I asked my Mum to get me one like Penny's when we were on holiday last year, but she said no and got me this instead." Said Ruth. "She said I could get one when I was older."

"How much older?" said Ginny eyeing the suit.

Ruth shrugged. "My sister got one like that that when she was 15 and Mum didn't mind. I would imagine I could get one after my 14th, maybe 13th at a stretch. But if I'm honest I'm happy with this one. I just didn't like the one-piece, the straps pulling from both sides…"

Ruth blushed as she just admitted that to her year mates, who in turn burst out laughing.

"Sorry." Said Emma. "In fairness though, this one I'm wearing feels less constricted just because it's not connected to the pant."

"It is nice to have a bit more bare skin." Said Demelza fingering her belly button. "Even if it's only a little."

Ruth and the others who hadn't been to the Water World Room of Requirement managed to fit in and relax pretty quickly. Ruth and Penelope had been to Muggle Water Parks before and Fred, George and Lee's general fun nature allowed them to enjoy things like the flumes and the wave machine with expert ease. Even Percy, whom usually had a strict and no nonsense attitude was able to wind down and have fun in this unfamiliar environment.

At one point, Emma, Lee, Luna and Neville were waiting at the top of the flumes when a two ring inflatable materialised at the mount of the slide.

"Well." Said Lee. "I think this one goes to the new couple."

"Why thank you Lee." Said Luna. She had Neville sit at the back then she sat at the front and guided his arms around her waist.

Emma giggled at the look of shock on Neville's face, having a girlfriend was going to take him a bit of getting used to.

"Oh, it looks like we shall be going down together." Said Lee.

Emma turned to see another two ring inflatable had materialized, suddenly the idea of going down the slide with the older boy made her blush a bit.

If Lee noticed then he didn't say anything. "So front or back?" he asked.

Emma mentally weighed the options up, "_Front he holds me, back I hold him._"

Lee seemed to be noticing her hesitation, so in panic she suddenly blurted out her answer.

"Front!"

"Ok." Replied Lee.

It was a fast and weaving ride with a very wet ending. But Emma wasn't paying any… well she wasn't paying that much attention to the actual ride. Lee had a very strong grip, it was not uncomfortably tight. When asked later Emma would describe it as…

"Snug?" repeated Ginny.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "Between his arms round my waist and the warmth of his upper body… I would say that it was snug."

"So what are your thoughts on Lee." Said Ginny.

"He is a lot more attractive closer up." Said Emma. "But I think more experimentation is needed."

Before Ginny could respond to that statement, Emma swam over to one of her twin brothers.

"Hey Fred, want to ride down one of the flumes with me?" Emma asked the boy.

"Why Miss Potter I'm delighted you…"

"Great come on." interrupted Emma dragging Fred through the water.

She pulled him up to the top of the stairs where a two person inflatable was waiting for them.

"Sit." She ordered. "No not there, there. I want to go up front."

Fred, a bit perplexed, complied. Emma sat down in front of him and when he didn't put his arms around her she reached back and put them there.

"Much better." Said Emma, and, before Fred could make a comment, she pulled them forward and shouted "GERONIMO!" What followed was a yet another thrilling ride. But Emma again found herself feeling snug in the arms of a boy. This felt more intense though because it was a boy she actually knew. She was constantly aware of her relationship with the boy behind her and the potential for something more.

When the two of them splashed down at the bottom; Ginny, George and Demelza were all there waiting for them. George and Ginny both looked shocked whilst Demelza was grinning like an idiot.

"Well?" asked Ginny surreptitiously.

"My test results are inconclusive." Remarked Emma, much to the confusion of Fred and George.

"Are these tests of your… potentials?" asked Demelza.

"Yes." Said Emma. "But I need more testing. Come on girls, thanks for the ride Fred."

As she was leaving, Emma heard George say: "What on Earth is going on?"

"Well, what now?" said Ginny.

"Where's Percy?" said Emma, a glint in her eyes.

"He's ah…" trailed of Ginny looking for her brother. "Oh holy Merlin no."

Emma turned to see Percy and Penelope in an alcove area of water having a private moment.

"Is it legal to do that in front of children?" asked Demelza.

"Well it's definitely borderline." Said Emma. "It's probably for the best he's like five years older than me. Still quite charming, but if he's taken."

"Can you try someone else?" asked Ginny.

"Sure, where is Colin?" said Emma.

"He went into the river rapids with Harry and Ron after you came down with Lee." Said Demelza. "He looked a little grumpy though, so maybe you might want to give him some space."

"I don't care if Ron's grumpy…" began Emma.

"No, Colin was grumpy." Said Demelza.

Emma and Ginny looked at the Cornish girl incredulously.

"Colin?" said Ginny.

"Grumpy?" said Emma. "Should we check him for Polyjuice?"

"We could try talking to him first?" suggested Demelza.

"There he is." Said Emma. "Hmm. He does look a little grumpy, maybe a ride down the flumes with his favourite Emma will cheer him up."

Emma swam over to the mouth of the River Rapids and popped up in front of Colin, who seemed to jump in shock.

"Did I scare you?" asked Emma. "Could you ride down the flumes with me please Colin?"

"Wh… what?" stuttered Colin, all of a sudden quite shy.

"You know, two person inflatable ring things. Come on, come one." Said Emma.

"B… but…"

"Pretty please?" pleaded Emma fluttering her eyelashes.

"O… Ok!" Stuttered Colin.

"Yay!" shouted Emma and she pulled him out the water and up the stairs to the top.

Unlike Lee and Fred, Colin was shorter than Emma so she had him sit up front.

"Ah!" squealed Colin when she out her arms round him.

"Are you tickly?" asked Emma.

"Uh… whaaa!" screeched Colin as she began testing the answers to that question.

"Sorry." She giggled, pulling him closer to her and kissing the back of his head. "Ready?"

"Y… yes." Said Colin.

"YEEHA!" shouted Emma, and the two of the rode down the slide.

Splash! They impacted the bottom and floated together in the water.

"Well, well; have I been replaced?" asked Fred inquisitively once he'd swam closer to the pair of them.

"Let me see." Said Emma. She swam up to him. "Follow my finger."

Emma raised her left index finger and held it a few inches from Fred's nose. Then she lifted it higher and Fred's eyes followed her finger. When his eyes could look up no more on their own his head raised.

Suddenly without warning, Emma's other index finger prodded the area between his shoulder and his neck.

"Yah!" screamed Fred.

For the sake of it, Emma then prodded him from the other side with the previously levitated finger.

"Nope, I don't think you've been replaced. You're still George's twin brother." Said Emma. "Come on Colin I haven't tried the river rapids, today, has anything new been added?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry, does your sister fancy anyone?" said Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione, that's confidential." Said Harry.

Hermione looked a little put out by that.

"Sorry but my sister and I have a relationship of mutual trust and understanding. Some things we don't share without permission. That is one of them."

"I was just going to say, she seems to be getting a feel for some of the boys." Said Hermione.

"What literally?" said Harry.

He looked over to see Emma with Demelza, Ginny and Colin roaming down the river rapids.

"That not what I… it's just she rode down with Lee, then Fred, then Colin and now she won't leave Colin alone." Said Hermione. "I was just wondering."

"Hermione, she's just having fun with her friends, like we're all doing, well maybe not as much as Percy and Penelope."

"Yes they are rather…" Hermione trailed off trying not to look at the older couple.

Ruth swam over to the two of them. "Believe it or not Mum and Dad still haven't met him yet. I think she's inevitably going to have to invite him round this summer."

"Percy still hasn't met your parents?" said Hermione.

"No. But then again Penelope hasn't met Mr and Mrs Weasley yet either." Said Ruth. "That's the advantage of boarding school. Long periods with your boyfriend and you don't have to worry about meeting his parents or him meeting yours."

"Well I don't think Luna's going to be able to avoid meeting Neville's Gran." Said Harry.

"No." Agreed Hermione. "She is one hell of a woman though."

"What about Vicky and Geoffrey's parents?" said Ruth. "Have they met each other's?"

"Don't know." Said Harry. "None of us have, well Natalie has known Vicky a while so they've probably met each other's parents. But I don't know about Geoffrey. The three of them are quite tight though so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Whose parents haven't we met?" said Hermione.

"Well I've met yours, Ron and Ginny's, and Colin's." Harry ticked off. "I'm not entirely sure whether I want to meet Demelza's."

"No." said Hermione thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I could face a man… or a woman who would… who could think so little of gender equality."

"Did you meet Colin's parents?" Harry asked her.

"I met his Mum in passing." Said Hermione. "Remember at the Leaky before term."

"Oh yeah." Said Harry. "What about Luna's Dad, Ginny said that he and Luna live near the Burrow."

"Nope." Said Hermione. "Though from what I understand about Xenophilius Lovegood he likes to spend a lot of time researching and writing. If his views weren't so… contrary to reality he would make a great academic."

"Some people think he is a great academic." Said Ruth. "Of course some don't but…"

"Eye of the beholder." Remarked Harry. He then glanced over at the clock. "Ah, it's that time. EMMA!" he called.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Percy stay out of the kitchen." Snapped Emma.

"But I'm only trying to help." Protested Percy.

"Well help from over there." Emma pointed to the top of the flumes. "None of this will be ready for about half an hour and once you're out of the pool you're out for the day, because we won't make curfew otherwise."

"Percy this is our domain." Said Harry. "Relax we know what we're doing. Have you finished with the salt Em'?"

"Almost." Said Emma sprinkled a little into a pan "Right here you go… Percy clear off. We'll call you when it's dinner time."

Percy looked a bit put out but reluctantly went back to have fun in the pool.

"I can handle this for now." Said Harry. "Go, get changed."

"Alright." Said Emma.

When she came back she took over from her brother and Harry took his turn getting changed.

"Right everyone, fifteen minute warning." Called Emma. "You might want to get changed now."

Once everyone had exited the pool and made use of the changing rooms, the swimwear and towels were quickly cleaned up thanks to Percy and Penelope's use of Drying Charms. Then everyone sat down at an extra-large table, big enough to accommodate the massive influx of people, while Emma and Harry levitated dishes carrying the contents of an oversized roast lamb dinner into place.

"I must say this looks excellent." Said Percy. "Where on Earth did the two of you learn to make a roast?"

Emma blushed. "We grew up learning. For as long as I can remember it's been a team effort. I shudder to think what would happen if one of us cooked something like this on our own."

"You'd be fine." said Harry. "Me, I'm not so sure about. You're the chemist between us."

"Hmm." Said Emma. "Maybe it's time I started supervising your Potions work Harry."

"Why?" said Harry.

"Same reason you supervise my Defence. Make sure it's up to scratch." Said Emma.

"Let's talk about this another time." Said Harry. "I think we should propose a toast to the Birthday boy and girls."

"Here, here." Said the Twins.

"Ok." Said Harry, standing up. "To Ron. Whose understanding of the Wizarding World is a treasure trove to those of us who grew up without it, May your stomach be satisfied by this feast before you."

"Ron." Said everyone, although some like Hermione said "Ronald.", while the redhead blushed at the rib at his eating habits.

"To Demelza. Whose innate courage and drive to understand who she is set an example to us all, may this celebration be worthy of our appreciation for you and the care you have shown us despite your recent difficulties."

"Demelza." said everyone. Demelza now took her turn to look distinctly embarrassed.

"To Luna. Whose understanding of logic is but one peculiarity in what makes you such a great person, may our presence hear always remind you that your differences are part of what we love about you.

"Luna." Said everyone.

"And finally." Said Harry. "To all of us, who came here and met in secret in order to have a good time, in spite of the chaos that has happened out with this room yet inside this castle. What we have formed over the last eighteen months is truly something to be proud of. We started off as a group of friends and now we are evolving into so much more. I do not know what form our group may take. But our future is promising and we have already achieved the most important thing the group has to offer. Friendship. To our group here and to our friends and close family that we invited, I say thank you."

The group smiled fondly at Harry whilst the others indulged this rather odd moment. To the Potters, who had no family, the group meant so much to them.

"To our Hogwarts Family." Said Harry.

"Hogwarts Family." Repeated the members of the group. The others looked a bit awkward, so Harry decided that he'd said enough. "Right tuck in guys."

The roast worked really well and everyone enjoyed what Harry and Emma had produced, though a number privately held dark thoughts regarding where the Potter's expertise came from.

At the end of the dinner, Harry and Emma then brought out the cakes. For Ron they had made a chocolate mud cake, for Luna a banana cake with chocolate chips and for Demelza they had made a chocolate lemon marble cake.

"You didn't have to make three different cakes." Said Demelza in amazement. "I'd have happily shared."

"I don't mind sharing your cake?" Joked Ron.

"It was three different birthdays." Justified Emma. "Anyway, we have a lot of guest here today, do don't worry."

Emma was right, one cake would never have been enough to share with everybody. In fact, after everybody had one slice of cake, at the end there was no mud or banana cake.

"Uh guys." Said Percy. "We've not got long."

"Right." Said Harry. "We'd probably best get going then, we'll be in trouble if we're not back for curfew. Especially us." He indicated himself and Emma.

"Ok." Said Emma. "Percy do you want to oversee the disposal of the wine?"

"Uh… well…" Percy trailed off. "I don't see why it couldn't be reused."

The entire Weasley contingent in the Room of Requirement froze solid in shock.

"Uh…" Emma trailed off. "There's not exactly an occasion we can use it for anytime soon. We've opened the bottle so it will go off in the next few days."

"Magic can fix that." Said Penelope. "But are you sure Percy?"

"I… I am." Percy trailed off.

"I can't believe it." Said Fred.

"This level of rule breaking is so beyond what we've come to expect of you." Said George.

"Emma, Harry the two of you have truly worked wonders on him." Said Fred.

"What, it's a really nice roast." Protested Percy.

"Besides which no one is drinking it, so the spirit of the rules is still in effect." Said Penelope.

After a few waves of Hermione's wand, the left overs food vanished and the dishes and utensils began cleaning themselves and putting themselves away ready for a future occasion, Penelope personally put a magic spell on the wine to keep it from going off. Emma begged the Head Girl to teach her that spell, so a future tutoring session was promised by the older Ravenclaw.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"And where have you all been?" Demanded McGonagall as the Gryffindors from the party. "None of you have been seen all day."

As with previous occasions, other students in the Common Room turned to see a vast entourage return to their House's tower.

"Good Evening to you to Professor." Piped up Geoffrey, causing a few giggles from Gryffindors within earshot.

"Don't be cheeky with me Mr Hooper." Snapped the Transfiguration Professor. "Mr Weasley?" she looked directly at Percy.

"Oh we've had an absolute splendid day." Said Percy.

"I'm sorry?" said McGonagall.

"My youngest Brother and Sister's friends threw the most exciting party for his birthday and the birthdays of two girls in their circle of friends I must say I had a wonderful time." Said Percy enthusiastically.

McGonagall looked shocked. If there was one thing she never expected Percy to volunteer such enthusiasm about it was a party.

"Well it's been a long day and I have the before Breakfast patrol tomorrow, so if you don't mind Professor I'll say goodnight."

McGonagall nodded simply, and Percy was up the stairs to the Boys Dormitory before she realised she hadn't receive an answer to her question. But the rest of the entourage scattered around the Common Room to play games or else go up to their Dormitories. They were all safe, fine and happy. There was no point in bothering them over what was an irrelevant detail.

"Hey guys guess what?" Said Ron, as he Hermione, Harry and Neville joined Seamus and Dean and some more of their roommates. "Neville and Luna kissed."

Ok _probably _irrelevant.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was a few days later, the final anomaly in the Sirius Black case begun to really unfurl for Harry.

It started when Fred and George came to give the latest update on their search of the Marauder's Map.

"Nothing new." Said George.

"Can you keep looking?" asked Harry.

"Sure." Said Fred. "By the way, where is your Dorm mate going at night?"

"I'm sorry?" said Harry.

"Well ever since you gave us the map back, your room seems to be missing a person." Said George.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Sorry, we didn't learn his name." said Fred. "Doubt we've ever exchanged any words with the guy. All we know is we can only find up to five people in your Dorm at the moment. Where has the sixth guy gone?"

"Sixth guy?" said Harry in disbelief. "There has only ever been the five of us."

"Are you sure about that?" said Fred. "I'm pretty sure when Ronnie first came to Hogwarts and we checked your Dorm we found six people."

"Six?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I remember thinking it was odd because most Dorms never exceed five people." Said Fred.

"Well ours doesn't." said Harry. "There are only five beds, so unless Seamus has a dodgy secret, which isn't to unlikely knowing him, there are definitely only five people in my dorm and there have only ever been five."

"Ah, maybe we imagined him then." Said George.

"What both of you?" said Harry. "Are you sure you can't remember his name?"

"Well it was P-P." said Fred thoughtfully.

"Pee?" Snorted Harry.

"Not that kind of P." laughed Fred. "It was more a sort of… Patrick Patterson."

"No I thought it was Phillip Porter…" said George.

"Neither name rings a bell." Said Harry. "Never mind, see you later."

However after classes that day, Hermione insisted that she, Harry and Ron go to the Library to do some revision for the exams.

"Hermione it's only March." Complained Ron.

"Yes but we need to get started now." Said Hermione. "The Animagus material alone is massive. Not even I managed to understand everything."

"We're not going to have to turn into animals for the exam?" asked Harry incredulously.

"No, don't be silly it's illegal." Said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry.

Hermione then spent a few minutes explain the illegalities of becoming an Animagi and why.

"People have killed themselves by attempting the transformation without supervision." Said Hermione.

"Then why not get supervision?" asked Ron.

"Becoming an Animagus isn't easy Ronald." Said Hermione. "Most people who get proper instruction never manage to complete the transformation. About 80%. There are lots of horrible stories about people who tried unsupervised. There are other restrictions. Anyone wanting to become one has to undergo extensive physical and psychological checks as well as a comprehensive background check conducted by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Wizarding Education Authority."

"Has anyone ever successfully transformed unsupervised?" asked Harry.

"Plenty." Said Hermione. "Half the people on the register did it unsupervised."

"Half?" said Harry.

"Yeah. All but one of them did time in prison for it to. The other only got out of it because of expensive lawyers and a corrupt Ministry." Said Hermione.

"That again?" said Harry.

"Historically the Ministry has relied on corruption." Said Hermione. "The same can be said for the Muggle government, it was actually a factor that lead to the American War of Independence, bribery in the London government was abhorrently widespread and accepted as how things work. It's only really within the last century governments in the Muggle world have sought to do something about it, it's still there though."

"Could there be an Animagus out there who isn't on the register?" asked Harry.

"There almost certainly is." Said Hermione. "Very few people genuinely think there isn't anyone out there, but they are. Estimates vary widely though, no one really knows for sure."

Harry again put what he'd been told to the side for the moment, but he suddenly felt as if he should look into Animagi more closely as if he was missing something.

"Hermione, do you have a copy of everyone who's on the Animagus register?" asked Harry on the way back to the Common Room.

"No, but it's in the Library, you can ask Madam Pince for it." Said Hermione.

"I'll meet you guys later?" said Harry.

"What are you up to?" asked Ron.

"Not sure yet." Said Harry in response.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry found the register, but the only name on it that was even vaguely recognisable was Professor McGonagall's.

Harry sat down with the list on the table. He was getting nowhere. He had no idea what this could possibly have to do with Sirius Black. So he once more, like a million times before, went over the stuff he knew.

Black was cast out of a pro-blood bigotry family for not adhering to those values, he was close friends with his Dad and Professor Lupin. He apparently gave up their house in Godric's Hollow after over a year of espionage, he then went on to kill Peter P…

"P-P!" said Harry suddenly, causing a group of First Year Hufflepuffs nearby to giggle.

The notion was ridiculous, it was beyond ridiculous. How could Peter Pettigrew have hidden away in Harry's Dormitory of all places for the last two and a half years? He's need to be out of sight or…"

"Disguise!" said Harry out loud. The answer was in front of him. Peter Pettigrew was an Animagus? No it wasn't possible. Yet Scabbers had been alive for years, many more than he likely should have, considering he was a rat. It was crazy. Yet human genetic material was found on Scabbers cage belonging to someone the same age as Pettigrew would be now, and Lupin indicated that his friends had played with his werewolf form. Werewolves were dangerous to humans but not to animals. But did that mean that Harry's Dad was an Animagus? And if he was, did that mean Sirius Black…

Then Harry remembered the look in Black's eyes from when he'd chased him. He's seen it before. The Black coloured dog in Hogsmeade. It was Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>Ok so I didn't kill or maim anyone with the Blasting Curse, but you all thought I was going to right? Like I said earlier Evil.<p>

Dùn Blaidyn is a name I invented after taking the Gaelic word for Fort: 'Dùn' and the Welsh term for werewolf (well really wolf-man): blaidd-dyn, messing about with it and then creating the name. I couldn't decide whether to give it a Welsh name or a Gaelic name. So I thought why not.

I paired Luna and Neville together, that was a surprise wasn't it. Well no it wasn't, I made it clear in the beginning that pairing was going to happen, but even I thought I would do it later on. Still, it makes things a bit more interesting, at least for me.

Anyway sorry about the long wait, I've been really busy. I'd like to say I got a job, but I've really been volunteering in a Nursery and playing with 2 to 4-year-olds. Those sessions are over now, which is a real shame because it was fun, with any luck I'll be employed sooner or later.

One final thing, a number of my readers have indicated interest in Tales of Symphonia. Exciting news for my fellow Tales fans, and maybe future tales fans, Namco have announced they are rereleasing both Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World on PS3, and it looks like it's coming to North America, Europe and Oceania next year. So hooray for that.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	27. Animals

Hope you like this chapter. It's not entirely how I planned it, but what can you do.

Quick note on the Poll. I've decided I'm going to name Harry's Guild somewhere between the end of the next chapter and part way through the chapter after that. So the Poll may close before I next update. Therefore I would urge anyone who has not voted on a Guild name to do so now. Remember you get two votes.

Please review. As always enjoyment is optional.

* * *

><p><span>Animals<span>

The idea that Peter Pettigrew could not only be alive and scurrying around Hogwarts but also an unregistered Animagus blew things widely out of proportion. The very fact that he wasn't dead alone explained most of the anomalies in Sirius Black's case.

"Pettigrew is Alive?" said Emma.

"Possibly." Said Harry. "The only thing is I can't find him." They had the Marauders Map out in the Room of Requirement after Harry retrieved it from the twins claiming it was an emergency.

"Harry, witnesses saw Pettigrew blown up in a street." Said Emma cautiously.

"Muggles saw it." Said Harry. "They saw Black point his wand and Pettigrew and the surrounding area blew up."

"Exactly." Said Emma.

"Em', no one saw him actually fire a curse. All the spells I know that can do that would have some kind of colour in the wand. A wizard would have spotted that anomaly. Muggles who know nothing about magic on the other hand…"

"But his remains?" began Emma.

"Just a finger. That's all." Said Harry.

"And Scabbers was missing a toe." Said Emma, her eyes widening in understanding.

"That's not all. Animagi all retain an unspecified characteristic when they transform, McGonagall as a cat has dark circles round her eyes that match her glasses. Scabbers had a bald patch." Said Harry.

"And Pettigrew had one as well." Said Emma, remembering pictures of her parents and their friends.

"Lupin also indicated Dad, Black and Pettigrew played with him as a werewolf." Said Harry.

"So you said, but you couldn't figure out how they managed it when werewolves were so dangerous to humans." Said Emma.

"They're not dangerous to animals though." Said Harry. "Dad and his friends probably began learning how to become Animagi when they discovered Lupin's condition."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma decided to take this revelation to the rest of the Defence Group. It took them nearly an hour to find everyone fill up the Practice Room.

"Pettigrew's alive?" Said Ron. "And he was sleeping next to me for the last three years."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Said Harry. "At least… it looks that way."

""I'm sorry I don't buy this." Said Hermione, her voice betraying her absolute lack of belief in the theory. "What you're suggesting Harry, it's just so… insane…"

"But if you take the Animagus argument, all the anomalies about Black's case begin to make sense." Said Harry. "The reason Black didn't betray our parents until Halloween was because he never betrayed anyone."

"Lupin told us about both Black and Pettigrew… Pettigrew he basically said, as nicely as he could, was a coward. At least he wasn't very strong willed." Said Emma.

"The Secret Keeper in a Fidelius is not permanently dependant on one man. The Keeper can swap his responsibility with someone else if the need arises. Everyone would assume that Sirius was the Secret Keeper, because he was so close to our family. If they chose to change the Secret Keeper, then they would choose one of their other friends." Said Harry.

"But there is no indication that Black ever changed the position." Said Hermione.

"Except for the fact, Voldemort got to Godric's Hollow." Said Demelza.

Hermione glared at her.

"Hermione don't look like, that it's true." Said Harry.

She then turned to him. "Harry. I am willing to admit there are anomalies in the Sirius Black case. But really Animagi? Are you really suggesting that your father and two of his best friends became Animagi? What would be the point?"

Harry and Emma looked at each other, they hadn't told anyone about Lupin's Lycanthropy.

"We can't tell you." Said Emma. "It's not our place and we promised. But we do have good reason to believe that Pettigrew, Black and our father were all Animagi."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Who did you promise?"

"That's not important. It's medical confidentiality." Said Emma.

"But is Pettigrew really alive?" said Ron.

"Well someone was." Said Harry. "The twins saw someone in our dorm, they can't remember the name but they think he had the initials PP. I doubt they both could have imagined that. The fact that he's been missing since Scabbers does indicate…"

"But Harry…" protested Hermione.

"Hermione." Said Harry strongly. "We know this sounds incredible. But you yourself said that there are almost certainly unregistered Animagi out there."

"Yes but the unregistered Animagi, who are successful are at youngest twenty-five." Said Hermione. "Pettigrew was twenty-one when Black killed him. He would have to have been at Hogwarts when he started to learn. That's way too young to be successful without coaching and supervision."

"But there are can be exceptions to the rule." Said Harry. "Technically one would need much more than a year's schooling to get much more than 100% on a Charms exam, but you managed."

"Harry that is completely different." Said Hermione. "I was a First Year."

"So was I last year." Said Emma. "But I wasn't in Education four months when I brewed a Polyjuice Potion."

"And 13-year-old Wizards shouldn't be capable of casting a corporeal Patronus." Said Harry.

"But Harry even all that, which is pretty impressive, pales in comparison to Animagus capabilities." Protested Hermione. "It would take an exceptional person to be able to do this without help."

"Well we don't think he did it alone." Said Harry.

This got everyone's attention.

"I think Sirius Black… is that dog we saw on the way back from Hogwarts at Halloween." Said Harry.

"What dog?" said Demelza.

"We ran into a dog before McGonagall caught us in Hogsmeade and escorted us back." Said Hermione. "I fed it an apple. But what could possibly make you think that dog was Sirius Black?"

"I got up close to it and saw into its eyes." Said Harry. "They're the same as Sirius Black's. I'm sure of it."

"According to Lupin, he and our Dad were very close to both Black and Pettigrew." Said Emma. "We think the four of them were involved in this."

"So Lupin and your Dad were Animagi?" said Ginny.

"Lupin still will be if he is." Said Ron.

Harry and Emma locked eyes. They didn't want to reveal what they knew about Lupin so silently agreed not to argue with everyone.

"I wonder what animals they turned into." Said Geoffrey.

"Well I think Dad was a stag." Said Harry. "Lupin said my Patronus was just like his, it's not that unreasonable an assumption."

"Well it's as likely as any." Said Geoffrey. "I wonder if that makes Lupin an owl."

"We're getting off topic. Pettigrew?" Said Emma.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe." Said Hermione.

"Well look." Said Vicky. "Even if Pettigrew is still alive. How does this change anything? Ok its one less person Black killed but…"

"We think Black might now be innocent of all the crimes he was accused of." Said Emma. "Harry?"

"If you look at the witness reports in the Prophet, it says the Muggles saw Black aim his wand and then there was an explosion. There was no mention of any curse being fired though. A wizard might have spotted that anomaly, but Muggles wouldn't have thought to mention a lack of light from the spell or an incantation, of course the latter is rather irrelevant." Said Harry.

"Harry what are you suggesting?" Said Hermione.

"The biggest piece they could find of Pettigrew was his finger. What if that's because he cut it off and left it there after he set of the explosion?" Said Harry.

"Scabbers has always been missing a toe." Said Ginny. "How long have we had him?"

"Since before Percy went to school." Said Ron. "So about seven years at least."

"It might be longer than that." Said Emma. "Remember Mr Weasley said Percy found Scabbers when he was learning to read."

"At the age of five." Said Harry. "Yeah that's right. He got the name from a book, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Said Ginny. "Wait that can't be right Percy turned five in… 1981…"

Everyone suddenly went silent at that realisation. 1981 was the year in which Voldemort killed Harry's parents. The timing of Scabbers entering the Weasley family and his recent disappearance coinciding with Black's escape was a big eye-opener.

"Ok now I'm beginning to believe you." Said Hermione.

"But that means. Pettigrew has been hiding with the Weasleys since the encounter with Sirius Black." Said Natalie.

"Why though?" said Neville.

"Harry I'm beginning to see where you're going with this." Said Hermione, she looked physically revolted.

"What is it?" said Ginny.

"There are only so many reasons why someone would fake there death." Said Harry. "A sick joke, to claim on life insurance or…"

"…because you've done something so terrible, or angered people so badly…" Hermione trailed off.

"The best thing you can do for yourself is make the whole world think you've been blown to smithereens." Said Ginny in realisation. "You think Pettigrew framed Black for betraying your parents, don't you? Then you think he murdered those Muggles in order to make Sirius look more guilty and deranged and cover up his own disappearance."

"Either that or Pettigrew was Black's accomplice and betrayed him when the Death Eaters lost the war." Said Harry. "But since Black had the opportunity to betray our parents and us for over a year, I think it's more likely Pettigrew was the sole traitor, not Black."

"So where do we go from here." Said Ron.

"We have to find Pettigrew." Said Harry. "This isn't going to be easy. He knows we have the Marauders Map now, we've taken it out in the Dormitory and discussed it often enough for him to know a bit about it."

"And I with my big mouth described everything as you showed us." Cringed Ron.

Hermione got up and sat next to him. "Ron none of this is your fault. You're as much a victim as Harry is here."

"What?" said Ron. He looked at Harry and saw him nodding in agreement.

"Ron that rat has slept with you every night for the last three years." Said Harry.

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh no I've been… I've been…"

Hermione took him in a tight hug.

Ron still looked ill, but he pulled a look of determination. "So Harry, plan?"

"Well I'm going to modify my traps to detect Animagi." Said Harry. "We also need to look for Black. If he is innocent, then he's going to need all the help we can give him. We also need to make sure he is innocent and we're not completely wrong in all this."

"Well it's good to know you're covering that base." Said Hermione.

"I'm not going to jump to conclusions when getting them wrong could get me or my friends killed." Said Harry. "Don't worry I'm not that reckless."

"You are." Said Emma. "But don't worry Hermione. I'm not. I'll keep an eye on him."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" said Luna. "Assuming Pettigrew knows we know how to use the map to find him…"

"He doesn't know we're looking for him." Said Harry. "But he'll know that I'd recognise his name."

"But where can he hide?" said Ron.

"Well if he's somewhere where there are a lot of people, he'll be hidden amongst all those names on the map." Said Harry. "Say if he's in the Common Rooms at night. Also during the day, when everyone is wandering about, we wouldn't know where to look."

"In the meantime, modify your charms." Said Emma. "We should keep up the target practice too, the only difference this time is who we'll be chasing."

"I will." Said Harry. "Also, I don't want a repeat of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Half our group wasn't able to follow us down there and only four of us were able to confront Riddle. I want some means that will allow us to contact each other discretely and quickly in an emergency."

"How do we do that?" said Hermione.

"I was hoping you would have a few ideas. We're both getting good at runes though, so that should make things easier. We should now be able to create some kind of object." Said Harry.

"I'll put my thinking cap on." Said Hermione.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry discreetly modified his alarm spells to check for Animagi, he set them up all over the school and near every entrance to the castle he could find, which thanks to the Marauders Map, was probably all of them.

He spent a few minutes every so often, day and night, searching the Map for Pettigrew's name. But there were so many names on the map that the task was impossible. Up to a dozen people could walk down a corridor at one time and Harry would be lucky to identify half of them.

At night it was even worse because the student population was crammed into four corners of the castle meaning out of hundreds on names Harry was lucky to identify thirty of them.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile, in other developments…

"Harry that was cruel." Said Emma.

"It confirmed a theory though." Said Harry as the two of them walked back to the Tower from Lupin's classroom.

Harry had decided that, if Lupin knew about Black's Animagus, he would be very concerned if Harry confessed to interacting with a big black dog like he had in Hogsmeade at Halloween.

Lupin had nearly dropped his cup, and the Potters forcibly changed the subject to foreign teas… or rather Emma did.

"Poor Lupin." Said Emma. "You're remarkably cruel to him."

"I am not." Protested Harry. "Leading McGonagall on a wild goose chase before Christmas, that was cruel."

"Yeah well, that was her own fault." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hermione, this is a great idea really, but I see a huge problem." Said Harry.

"So you can't cast a Protean Charm either?" Sighed Hermione.

The two were alone in the Practice Room looking at methods for creating communication.

"Do you think you could learn it quickly?" Asked Hermione.

"Not a chance." Said Harry. "It's not a Defence spell. It requires too much… what the word?"

"Intelligence?" teased Hermione.

"Hey… Well… Yeah I suppose." Said Harry. "But at least I can take comfort in the knowledge you can't do it either."

Hermione glared at him.

"So other ideas?" asked Harry.

"Well passing notes." Said Hermione. "I'm working on an idea of sending messages by writing them down on paper or parchment and having them materialize on the receiving end of a piece of parchment."

"Can that be done without a Protean Charm?" said Harry.

"It can, but it will take me a while…"

"Can I do it?" Said Harry. "Considering how much Homework you have to do?"

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"No this is my need. What needs to be done?"

Hermione went over the basic idea with him, but insisted they make the first two pieces of Parchment together.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

About halfway through the month of March, Harry and Hermione presented everyone with pocket notebooks.

"We suggest you use these notebooks to take regular note." Said Hermione. "We can replace the used paper with fresh paper as the need arises."

"The actual messaging bit is at the back." Said Harry. "If you'll look…"

The group opened the books to the back page. They were blank, but Harry then held his up and pressed his thumb into the bottom right hand area of the page.

"I'm going to key these so they only register for your finger prints. I'm afraid I can't introduce better security at this time. It will allow you to access the interface, silently so if you're in a crowded area you can avoid alerting anyone. You can send your messages by writing them and you can do that with either a pen or a quill or any other implement. You can also select who you want to send a message to, which can include one of us or all of us or any number in between."

Harry and Hermione went over the system with everyone and for the first time ever the group now had a means of contacting one another. Between the two of them, they agreed to improve the system at a later date, when there combined understanding of magic and life in general would be much greater.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was lying awake later that night when she looked over at her fake notebook. It was now well after midnight and Emma had her mind on Pettigrew. It had been over three weeks since he'd disappeared and over two weeks since Harry and the others made their realization. There was a good chance that he had already fled the castle. In the meantime, Black was still out there.

She grabbed her notebook and sent Harry a message. "_Are you awake?_"

A few seconds later, Harry wrote back saying "Yeah, what's up?"

Emma: _Are you looking for Pettigrew?_

Harry: _Yes. But I can't find him._

Emma: _I was wondering. Maybe he left the castle._

Harry: _The thought had occurred to me._

Emma stared at that declaration for a moment, then another reply came in, one line at a time.

Harry: _But at the same time, the school was heavily searched immediately after he went missing, both for Sirius Black and for the 'unknown man' My guess is he used that opportunity to hide somewhere as a rat and wait until the heat died down. Bear in mind at this time he's got nowhere to go. If he leaves the school he could be spotted by Black. Of course I could be wrong, he could have already run away. From what Lupin said Pettigrew is a coward. He'll either have run or hide. If he's run then there is nothing we can do._

Emma sighed, then picked up her quill.

Emma: _We are doing the right thing, aren't we? You don't think we should tell a teacher, or Dumbledore?_

Harry: _No. No one has ever stopped to consider the doubt in regards to Black's guilt before. We would be asking them to consider something that they just don't want to think about. Lupin refused to consider the fact that Black had over a year to betray our parents before he actually did. We have no proof and we're not going to convince anyone without any. I don't think Lupin will personally believe it unless he sees Pettigrew with his own eyes._

Emma: _I guess. But why do I get the feeling that the adults are going to come up to us one day soon and say, you should have told us._

Harry: _When that time comes, we will remind them that there is no point in trying to talk to someone who doesn't want to listen._

Emma sighed.

Harry: _It may seem a bit rude, but adults created this situation by refusing to investigate what happened, never mind put him on trial._

Emma: _I guess. You know three years ago, I thought the Wizarding World was so perfect. Now_

But Emma couldn't finish writing.

Harry: _Meet me downstairs._

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma pulled on a dressing gown and met her pyjama clad brother in the now deserted Common Room.

"So you want to talk." He said. It wasn't a question.

"It's just. Compared to our old life, this one is great but…" said Emma.

"Emma, both the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds have their ups and downs. You have to remember the Muggle World does not just consist of Little Whinging." Said Harry. "There are Draco Malfoys and Kieran Harpers in the Muggle World, as well as Cornelius Fudges, Delores Umbridges, Lucius Malfoys and Severus Snapes. But there are also Vernon and Petunia Dursleys in the Wizarding World, and Dudley Dursleys and Piers and Peri Polkisses and people who just don't care about the problems of others or the consequences of breaking the rules."

"I don't know." Said Emma.

"It's important to remember that not everyone in the Muggle World is like they are in Little Whinging." Said Harry.

"My problem isn't the Muggle World." said Emma. "Yes the Muggle World has institutions that are corrupt, but that has nothing on the Ministry of Magic."

"So you think we'd have been better off staying in the Muggle World?" said Harry.

"No." said Emma honestly. "We were not safe there before Hagrid came for us, and for a good time after. In fact… if Hagrid had never come, I'm not sure what state we would have been in. Considering they kept us in a cupboard until you were eleven, we may not have even survived."

Harry nodded.

"But at the same time, I can't just ignore the faults this world has. Lucius Malfoy should be in prison, along with so many others. Yet men like Sirius Black never even got a trial, and Fudge… he's tried to arrest us twice now, something Madam Bones as repeatedly told him he's not allowed to do, despite the fact all we did was upset him." Said Emma.

"It's frustrating." Said Harry. "But even though we don't consider ourselves children, adults refuse to treat us as equals. The fact that I had to find out about our Godfather after overhearing McGonagall in a pub is proof of that."

"We are still young." Said Emma. "But that doesn't mean people shouldn't listen to us."

"Pretty soon sister of mine…" said Harry, pausing Emma chuckled at his twist of her term for him. "Pretty soon I think we're going to end up protesting that injustice, and possibly a lot more. In what manner, I do not know."

"Werewolves, extrajudicial punishment, corruption, abuse of power, Lucius Malfoy." Listed off Emma. "We've got a lot to protest."

"Well for now let's just deal with the situation at hand." Said Harry.

"Ok."

The brother and sister embraced tightly and enjoyed the physical presence of one another for a few minutes before heading back to bed.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was four weeks to the day after Sirius Black had tried to enter Gryffindor Tower. The group had just had dinner and had gathered for a meeting to discuss something many really didn't want to.

"Why do we need to learn Potions?" grumbled Ron.

"You do want good marks don't you?" said Emma.

"Not in Potions. Snape is a git." Said Geoffrey.

"That's no excuse." Said Hermione.

"But it's not far off." Grumbled Demelza. "Sorry Emma, Hermione, but that git of a teacher has put me off the subject."

"Well don't let him." Said Emma.

"Harry." Pleaded Ron.

Harry was also personally against studying more Potions. But his sister had been rather insistent.

"Sorry Ron. I'm more afraid of Emma than I am of you." Said Harry.

"We need to wait for Luna to get here." Said Emma. The Ravenclaw in the group had left to collect stuff from her dormitory.

"Well while I have time." Said Harry. He took out a scroll of parchment.

"Harry you've been trying that for weeks now." Said Hermione. "I'm not even sure our theories were right. I mean the timings were…"

"I FOUND HIM!" Shouted Harry.

"WHAT?" said Emma suddenly. She rushed over sure enough, Peter Pettigrew was on the map. He was running from an area in the basement.

"Where on Earth has he been hiding?" said Ron.

"I think that's where the Hufflepuff Common Room is." Said Harry. "He must have been in hiding amongst the names. Come on."

Harry bolted up from his place in the Practice Room and led the way out the door, map in hand.

Luna was outside with her bag at that moment.

"What's wrong Harry?" she said.

"We've found him." Said Harry. "He's leaving the Hufflepuff Common Room."

Luna dropped her bag in the Practice Room, then, with the others, followed Harry through the castle. Since the curfew had been put in place, only study groups were allowed out of the Common Rooms after dinner, which included Harry's duelling group, so the Corridors were deserted.

Harry heard a ringing in his ears at the same time as Pettigrew passed through one of the doors leading out to the school grounds.

"He's out of the castle, monitoring spell 13 just went off. That's near the base of Ravenclaw Tower." Said Harry. "It looks like he's heading for the Herbology Greenhouses."

"Is Professor Sprout there?" asked Hermione.

"No. I think she's, yes she's in her quarters." Said Harry. "There's no one else there."

"Harry." Puffed Hermione. "Maybe now's the time to get a teacher."

"If we go to a teacher now, they won't believe us." Said Emma. "Don't forget he's probably in a rat form."

"And if we just show them the map, they'll probably confiscate it." Said Harry. "No, the only way anyone will believe Pettigrew is alive is if they see him with their own two eyes. Ok he's stopped in Greenhouse Six."

"Greenhouse Six?" said Neville. "That's where Professor Sprout grows her fruits, why's he stopping there."

"He's waiting for an opportunity to escape." Said Luna. "If Sirius Black is out there in Dog form, then it may not be so easy for Pettigrew to leave the grounds. He's waiting as near to the School Boundaries so he can make a run for it before Black can stop him."

"He probably wants something to eat as well, he's been hiding in the school, he can't just order a pizza." Grunted Demelza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The group arrived outside the Herbology complex. Unlike most of the rest of the classes at Hogwarts, Professor Sprout required a great deal more room. As such she had an entire section of the school grounds dedicated to her profession, everything a Mistress of Magical Botany and Herbalism could need or want.

"He's still in there." said Harry.

"Well let's go." Said Ron.

"Wait." Said Hermione. "We need to do this carefully. If Luna's right, he could bolt for the boundary."

"How far would he need to get?" asked Harry.

"Once you get a few meters into the Forbidden Forest, you can apparate out of the grounds." Said Hermione.

"You can apparate that close to the school?" said Vicky.

"It only works one way." Said Hermione. "The wards will let you leave that close but they won't let you arrive. You can't apparate into any part of the Forest or the Hogwarts Grounds or Castle."

"Right, everyone break off into pairs." Said Harry. "This is what we're going to do. Four pairs of us will surround the Greenhouse I'll go in with my partner, while another pair keeps an eye on the door."

The other nodded and broke up: Neville with Hermione, Vicky with Natalie, Geoffrey with Colin, Emma with Ginny, Demelza with Luna and Ron with Harry.

The Second Years took positions on all sides of the green building, wands out. Harry surveyed the map, along with his year mates. Pettigrew was still in the centre of the glass building.

"Right." Said Harry. "He's going to suspect something's wrong the second we go in. Hermione, Neville, keep the shut the door behind you. Ron. We head straight in and find that rat got it?"

Ron and the other two nodded.

"On three." Said Harry.

"One… two…"

"THREE!" the four of them said together.

Harry led the way as the door was forced open. He and Ron ran straight to the centre of the Greenhouse. Each of them had their eyes on the floor and were looking particularly under any trees near where Pettigrew was marked on the map. But when they got to the centre, all they found was a water fountain.

"He should be here." Said Harry. He fixed his eyes on the object in front of him.

The fountain appeared to supply water to several sprinklers and drop lines throughout the greenhouse through a hosepipe that reached up to the ceiling.

"Maybe he drowned." Said Ron eying the water.

"No, the map says he's right here." Said Harry.

"Maybe it's wrong." Said Hermione from the doorway.

"I don't think so." Said Harry. "We're just missing something, something at the top of…" Harry stopped talking. His head rapidly bolted up to the ceiling. At the top of the pipe leading from the fountain there was a cross section where the water spread to the sprinklers. On top of that cross section was a very familiar battered rodent.

As soon as Scabbers realised Harry could see him, he bolted across the pipework.

"_Stupefy!_"

Harry's stunner hit the cross section knocking the entire apparatus aloof. But Scabbers managed to run along one of the sprinklers.

"_Reducto!_" incanted Ron from next to Harry. His spell impacted the sprinkler, and it snapped. The rat nearly fell but, in a demonstration of skill no rodent should have, he jumped to a neighbouring sprinkler and then began running for an open vent.

"_Circumdatos!_" Incanted Harry. His cutting curse sliced through several of the Sprinklers, including the one the rat was running along. But a second before the curse hit, Scabbers jumped towards the Greenhouse wall and, to everyone's shock, transformed in mid-air. For the first time in twelve years, Peter Pettigrew was humanly visible.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma and the other Second Years could only make out the images of the older students inside the Greenhouse. They saw Harry and Ron as two distinct blobs. Very quickly the situation escalated and then they heard Harry and Ron incant their spells.

Suddenly there was a loud smash and, to the shock of Geoffrey and Colin, a middle-aged man came down on top of them, using the two boys to break his fall. The last thing Colin remembered was the moment the back of his head connected with a flower vase before he blacked out.

Geoffrey had his wand in his hand at the precise moment Pettigrew landed on him, but he got the senses knocked out of him. By the time he realised Pettigrew had snatched his wand, it was pointed at his face.

"_Stupefy!_"

Geoffrey had just enough time to register how squeaky the man's voice was before he lost consciousness.

Vicky and Natalie rounded the corner and saw Pettigrew standing over the boys unconscious forms, not knowing what had happened. In rage. Vicky fired the first spell.

"_Fodio!_"

But her Stinging Hex was blocked by a quick shield.

Natalie then followed through with her own spell.

"_Flipendo!_"

But that too was blocked. Pettigrew in desperation, and hearing more footsteps running behind him, fired off.

"_Confringo!_"

"_Protego!_"

Inside Greenhouse six, Harry and Ron followed Neville and Hermione back out the door and began running round to face Pettigrew. Harry double-timed it when he heard that incantation though. It was an incantation to a curse that he had been unable to test yet because he was afraid of doing a significant amount of damage.

Pettigrew's Explosion curse struck Natalie's shield, but it bounced off and hit the wall next to her. She and Vicky were protected from the main shockwave but they were still sprayed with glass shards and pieces of brick.

Emma and Ginny caught up with him before any of the others did. But with Vicky and Natalie incapacitated Pettigrew changed back into a rat and then bolted past there unconscious forms. The girls fired Stunners at him but found that they had to restrain themselves after one nearly hit Vicky in the head.

"Colin." Said Emma stopping next to her friend.

The third Years as well as Luna and Demelza caught up with the two and Harry suddenly became overcome with horror at what he saw.

"They're alive." Said Ginny, after checking Colin and Geoffrey. But Colin was in a bad state, blood was dripping from behind his head.

"So are these two." Said Demelza.

"Harry, what do we do?" said Hermione.

"Uhh…" Harry hesitated.

"Dam it Harry, we can't let that little bastard get away." Shouted Ginny.

"Right…" said Harry "Neville, Luna stay with everyone here and get them help. Find a teacher and tell them what happened. Don't tell them it was Pettigrew though, just tell them it was some guy."

Harry then began running across the Herbology areas, the others right behind him.

"There." shouted Harry, siting the rat. Pettigrew was running out of the enclosures and onto the plain.

Pettigrew transformed back into a man, turned around and incanted "_Confringo!_"

Harry non-verbally cast a shield in front of himself. The curse reflected and shot towards Pettigrew.

The entrance to the Herbology enclosure, a stone archway adorned with vines and situated next to some flower pots, blew up. When everyone arrived, there was nothing left. Harry wasn't buying it though.

"That technique may have worked once before Pettigrew, but it's not going to work again." He shouted. "I want answers, so show yourself you filthy little rat."

"Maybe he's really…" Hermione trailed off.

"It's Pettigrew." Snapped Emma. "We assume the rats still alive until one of us see's the life fade from his eyes. Not before."

"But…" trailed off Hermione.

"REEEOW!" Came an animalistic screech from across the grounds.

"Mopsus!" cried out Emma in horror. Pettigrew was standing fifty meters across the plain and he had just swung the Black and White Kneazle off of his arm. The rat had obviously tried to run away using the old 'faking one has been blown up' technique. Unfortunately for the rat, Harry and his friends were not the only one's hunting him.

"YAH!" screamed Pettigrew. As Mopsus went flying through the air, Crookshanks conveniently tested his leg's suitability as a climbing post. Pettigrew hammered with his fist the half-Kneazle repeatedly until it let go and crawled away in pain.

Mopsus once again began running at the former rodent, Pettigrew fired off a Reductor Curse, but the Kneazle was quick on his feet and successfully dodged.

Before Pettigrew fired again, the students caught up with him.

"_Expelliamus!_" incanted Emma. "Leave my baby alone you rat."

Pettigrew, lost Geoffrey's wand to her Disarming Charm. With no weapon and nowhere to hide, he once again resorted to his one remaining skill. He ran.

Because the felines were there, he couldn't turn back into a rat. So he was forced to run as a human.

"Stop him, before he gets to the boundary." Shouted Hermione.

Harry was not letting him get away. Silently he cast a Leg-Locker, which hit its target causing the rat man to trip over.

Harry, Emma and their friends caught up with Pettigrew and surrounded him. But there chase had caught the attention of another. A great big and shaggy black dog trotted over, it looked dangerous and aggressive, but Harry and Emma knew otherwise.

"Mr Black?" Said Harry cautiously. He and Emma walked closer to the dog whilst the other four kept an eye on Pettigrew. "Can you please show yourself?"

"We figured most of it out." Said Emma. "You were set up. You had over a year to hand us over to Voldemort but you didn't."

The dog's eyes widened.

"We're not entirely sure of everything that happened." Said Harry. "Can you please transform and tell us what you know."

There was a few seconds hesitation, then Black transformed. The Potters had but a moment to absorb the shock of his appearance before a Cutting Curse shot past them and impacted the escaped prisoner on the shoulder.

Harry turned around rapidly and found Lupin rushing towards them, wand ready for battle and his face a picture of incandescent rage.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Remus had just downed the last of the Wolfsbane Potion Snape had given him. It wasn't that long until the moon rose and once more he was grateful that he had been rendered harmless. Before his job at Hogwarts he spent his full moon nights with other werewolves in Dùn Blaidyn, they had no access to Wolfsbane there, the Ministry refused to allow St Mungos funding to give the residents of the village enough potion for everyone, despite the fact that several healers were more than willing to do this task for free.

In the village, during the night of the full moon, the werewolves gather in the bottom of a stone pit, where the walls are specifically modified so a beast can't climb out of, and spend the night with each other. The pit is vast but the sheer number of werewolves meant that things could get easily overcrowded. Werewolves in the pit tended to get into fights. Thanks to basic magical medicine there was never any long lasting damage, but more often than not the werewolves came out of the pit feeling absolutely exhausted and in need of severe pain relief.

Since Harry and Emma had introduced Muggle medicine to Remus, Madam Pomfrey had spoken to other healers sympathetic to those suffering from Lycanthropy and, as a result, the werewolves were now suffering less and less after the full moon. The Healers had even found that administering muscle relaxant before the transformation greatly reduced the number of injuries, self-inflicted or otherwise, that werewolves tended to suffer. It wasn't Wolfsbane, but it was better than nothing.

Remus in the meantime had his own hideaway during the lunar night in question. He spent the remainder of the evening looking out of the window of this hideaway, which was actually his office, enjoying the view.

He had just seen Harry and his friends sneak into the Herbology enclosure. He was just contemplating whether in the morning he should have a word with Harry, tell Professor Sprout, or both when there was a large flash at the enclosure. A flash that looked remarkable like an Explosion Curse. Remus rushed out of his office to see what the heck was going on.

When he arrived on the grounds he saw several people. But only one caught his eye. His clothes were ragged and his hair all out of place. But Remus recognised him. The traitor.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Professor, stop!" shouted Harry.

"Get out of the way Harry. I'll kill him." Snarled Lupin. He was blind with anger, the man who had ruined his life was finally within his sight. Black would pay for what he had done.

"Professor you have to stop." Shouted Emma. "Black is innocent."

"No." shouted Lupin. "You're confused. A Confundus Charm no doubt."

"Professor we aren't confounded." Protested Hermione.

"Just calm down and lower your wand." Said Emma.

"No…" Lupin shook. "You'll pay for this Sirius. You betrayed them and now you warp the minds of their children. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

"Remus please." Cried Black "I never betrayed."

"_Expulso!_"

Lupin's Blasting Curse shot towards Black. Emma moved to block it with her body, but Harry thankfully acted first.

"_Protego!_"

Harry's shield deflected the curse and it shot off into the distance before crashing into the lake creating a huge splash.

"Harry move aside, you don't know what you're doing. Emma, I could have killed you." Barked Lupin.

"Professor, please calm yourself." Pleaded Hermione.

"No… Black must have you all under a Confundus Charm." Snarled Lupin.

"Professor." Said Emma softly. She approached him her arms in the air and dropped her wand onto the ground. "Please calm down and just look over there."

Lupin turned his eyes and was so visibly shocked by what he saw that he dropped to his knees, his wand went with him. "How?" He mumbled.

"We're not entirely sure." Said Harry. "But…" he looked at Black.

"Peter was the Secret Keeper." Black's voice was croaky. As if he hadn't spoken much in years. "I swapped the role with him, about a week before Voldemort got to James and Lily."

"LIES!" screamed Pettigrew. "Remus you have to believe me… Black was the one. He did it all."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Emma. She picked her wand up. "You'll get your say, after Black has told us his. You've been sleeping in the same dormitory as my brother for two and a half years so don't think for a second we're going to automatically treat you as an innocent person. Mr Black if you would."

Harry noticed the man smile quite a bit at that final comment. If Black really was a dangerous murder he was not immune to Emma's charm.

"I'm sorry Remus." Said Sirius "I thought you were… you were…"

"You thought I was the spy?" said Remus. "You weren't the only one. Many people suspect the Werewolf."

"That wasn't why!" shouted Sirius. "With Dorcas… and Marlene dead… that only really left you and Wormtail… ask yourself, if you were Voldemort, who would you prefer to have amongst your ranks?"

"Ok point." Said Remus, attempting to joke, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Wormtail?" said Harry. Looking down at the former rat man. "As in Moony, Wormtail…"

"Padfoot and Prongs." Said Sirius. "So you found the map, after all these year's you found our map."

"Map?" said Harry. "You know of the Marauder's Map?"

"Of course we do." Said Sirius.

"Sirius this makes no sense to Harry." Said Remus. "I'll explain later, where has Pettigrew been?"

"For the most part, living as a pet in the Weasley family." Said Sirius.

"How'd you know that?" said Ron.

"Last summer, you and you…" he pointed and Ron and Ginny. "… were in the paper with the rest of your brothers and your parents. I still got that copy here." He pulled the old and battered Daily Prophet out of his pocket, waved it then put it back.

"And Scabbers was on Ron's shoulder?" said Ginny in realisation.

"With a missing toe." Said Sirius.

"You recognised him purely by that?" said Demelza.

"That and the fact that I've known Pettigrew since we were eleven." Said Sirius. "We learned to transform together. Along with James."

"So our Dad really was a stag?" said Emma.

Sirius nodded. "I saw Pettigrew and realised he was in a perfect position to get to the two of you at Hogwarts. I had to get out, and take care of him. A Death Eater positioned that close to the two of you would be just what Voldemort dreams of should he ever came back."

"NO!" shouted Pettigrew. "Harry please you have to believe me…"

"You've been hiding as a rat at my best friend's bedside, you're not exactly the most reputable of the two of you right now, so shut it." Snapped Harry.

"Ok Mr Black that explains why you escaped prison. Not How, but we can deal with that another time. What happened, you thought Lupin was a spy, not because he was a werewolf but…" Emma suddenly trailed off, realising Lupin had already revealed his condition.

The others realised it to.

"You're a werewolf Professor?" said Ron.

"He is." Said Hermione, it wasn't a question.

"You knew?" said Remus, looking at her.

"Yes, ever since Snape set the essay."

"He will be pleased, he was hoping someone would find out." Said Remus.

"Look this isn't important right now." Said Harry.

"It might be." Said Lupin. "I've taken my potion, but tonight is still the full moon."

"Well you're safe if you've taken your potion." Said Emma.

"You knew." Shouted Hermione glaring at Harry and Emma.

"They actually figured it out before you Miss Granger. Though it took their combined expertise." Said Lupin.

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Hermione.

"Does it matter." Said Harry. "You already knew."

"That's not the point." Grumbled Hermione.

"Look this isn't important right now." Said Emma. "Mr Black, please tell us what happened thirteen years ago and then Pettigrew can get his turn."

"Well. We knew there was a spy. We were losing our allies left right and centre. I wasn't entirely sure it was Remus, but I was pretty convinced it wasn't Peter. Because let's face it, who would make him a spy." Said Sirius.

"I AM INNOCENT!" protested Pettigrew.

"Belt up!" said Demelza.

"So I convinced your parents to switch to Pettigrew, then I had a plan to make myself appear vulnerable to different people so Voldemort would come after me. I started with Remus, but obviously the intelligence never passed to the Death Eaters. A week after we changed Secret Keeper, I went to contact Peter, but I couldn't find him. I grew worried and made straight for Godric's Hollow. When I got there, your mother and father were dead and Hagrid was carrying you both out of the rubble. I should have taken you both away but…"

Sirius glared at Pettigrew.

"Please continue." Said Harry.

"I was angry… I gave Hagrid my bike, so he could get you both to… wherever it is Dumbledore sent you…"

"The Dursleys." Said Emma.

"Who?" Remarked Sirius.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Said Harry bitterly. "Not his smartest move, but there were exceptional circumstances."

Sirius glared. "But Petunia hated magic…"

"Sirius can you please continue." Said Emma.

Sirius flinched. Emma had not called him Mr Black.

"Well… fine but I want an explanation later… Well I went after Pettigrew and saw him leave his mother's home. He had evidently gone there to stock up for his trip on the run. I chased him over half of London before I caught up with him. I managed to corner him in a street when suddenly he shouted about me betraying Lily and James. Before I could do anything he sliced off his own finger and left under the cover of the explosion. In all honesty I thought he was dead, until Fudge gave me his Daily Prophet when he came to Azkaban. I recognised the rat on your shoulder the second I saw him. I had to get out, I had a plan for ages…"

"How did you manage that actually." Said Remus.

"Dementors don't affect Animagi, I was able to keep my sanity. I let myself get thin, turned into a dog, squeezed through the bars and jumped in the water. The rest is history." Said Sirius.

"Ok." Said Harry. "Now it's your turn to be quiet and let Pettigrew explain himself."

"Please I'm innocent, you have to believe me." Whined Pettigrew.

"Then tell us what happened?" said Harry.

"Black did it… all of it… he betrayed our comrades… he betrayed your parents and he killed those Muggles."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Sirius shouted lunging for him but Harry blocked him.

"Calm down." Said Harry. "Pettigrew why did you hide as a rat for twelve years."

"Because I knew, I always knew… Black would escape prison and come for me…" said Pettigrew.

"Why?" said Harry.

"Wh… what…" said Pettigrew.

"Black was in prison, also coming for you specifically would be an odd choice… also, if you never betrayed anyone, why not go to Dumbledore or the Ministry for protection? Voldemort was defeated, and Death Eaters were being rounded up rapidly. The world was getting much safer. Also why did you choose to hide in a Wizarding Family. Why not a Muggle one? That would have drawn less magical attention to yourself."

Pettigrew stuttered over Harry's questioning… all his planned excuses, all his explanations they were falling apart.

"Why did you do it?" said Harry. The question was very basic yet it was central to everything.

"The… the Dark Lord was too powerful… he was taking over… what was there to be gained by…" Pettigrew stuttered to a stop at the look in Harry's eyes. That was why Harry's parents were betrayed. Because a coward was too scared to stand up for what he believed in.

Sparks began crackling out of the tip of Harry's wand.

"Please…" begged Pettigrew.

"Sirius Black…" said Harry stiffly. "I'm sorry I suspected you… and I'm sorry I tried to kill you… you are innocent… you never betrayed any of us…"

"None of that matters now." Said Sirius. "If I can borrow a wand I would like to finish what I started twelve years ago."

"You can use mine." Said Remus.

"No." said Harry.

"But Harry he betrayed your parents…" said Ron.

"If we kill him now, then we may not have enough to clear Sirius's name. The body may enough to convince Dumbledore, maybe even Madam Bones, but Fudge hugely wants to give Sirius a Dementor's Kiss…"

"He what?" said Sirius looking scared.

"You haven't been reading much Prophets lately have you." Said Ginny.

"N… no." said Sirius.

"In any case, we take him up to the castle." Said Harry.

"Agreed." Said Lupin. "AH!" he screamed.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Don't… worry… I've… YAAAH!" he screamed.

To everyone's shock he grew several feet in height and morphed into a great hairy wolf. He let out one great howl, before whining and curling up into a ball, much like a distressed dog feeling sorry for himself.

"Wh… what do we do now?" said Demelza.

"We need to get him out of sight." Said Harry. He took out his Invisibility Cloak and used it to cover Lupin.

"We can't keep him there for ever." Said Emma.

"Well I'm open to suggestions." Said Harry.

"We need to get him somewhere isolated, or someone will find him." Said Hermione.

"What about the Shrieking Shack." Said Sirius.

"How're we going to get him all the way over there, that's in Hogsmeade." Said Ron.

"Oh don't you know? There is a secret passage that leads from the base of the Whomping Willow." Said Sirius.

"Oh yeah that was on the map." Said Harry. "How're we going to get him there though."

"Well according to my research on the Wolfsbane Potion, we can guide Professor Lupin using a Confundus Charm." Said Emma. "But I don't know that charm do you?"

"No." said Harry.

"No." said Hermione.

"No." said Ron.

"We know you don't Ron." Said Ginny.

"Shut up." Said Ron.

"I do." Said Sirius. Everyone turned to him. "What, I was pretty decent schoolboy… academically."

"Right." Said Harry. "Ron, Ginny, Demelza, Hermione; you guys guard Pettigrew. In fact, just in case you think of running. _Incarcerous!_"

Ropes swam out of Harry's wand and bound Pettigrew into place.

"Those things keep getting tighter if they can, so don't bother trying to turn into a rat." Harry warned him.

"Here you go." Said Emma handing her wand to Sirius."

He looked at it and smiled. "Thanks Emma." He took it and then incanted "_Confundo!_"

Because of the Invisibility Cloak no one could see it, but Sirius guided Remus the wolf in the direction of the Whomping Willow, Harry and Emma following.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"It has been a while since I last saw either of you." Said Sirius. "Your Aunt and Uncle huh?"

"Yeah." Said Harry.

"As we said, not one of Dumbledore's wisest choices." Said Emma.

"I take it Petunia…" Sirius trailed off. "I never met her personally. But I heard enough from your Mum and Dad…"

"We don't like to think about the first ten years." Said Harry. "So we generally don't…"

"I'm sorry." Said Sirius.

"It's not your fault." Said Harry. "You couldn't have known."

"Hagrid said he was taking you both to safety." Said Sirius. "But he never said where… he was so shocked that there were two children. We never told anyone about your birth Emma."

"No one told anyone for ages." Said Harry.

"You should have seen the moment I got sorted." Said Emma. "Everyone was like 'Harry really does have a sister?' it was quite amusing."

Sirius chuckled for a second but reverted back to serious mode. "But the Dursleys?"

"We live in mutual dislike of each other." Said Harry. "But thanks to Dumbledore we're now protected from them."

"Protected." Said Sirius.

"It's a long story." Said Emma.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Said Sirius. "I don't know if anyone mentioned it but…"

"You're our Godfather." Said Harry, it had been months since he learnt that piece of information, but it was only now registering.

"When I'm a free man… if you both want to that is…"

"You can take Emma?" Said Harry.

"I can take both of you…" said Sirius.

"It's not that simple." Said Harry "There is protection at Privet Drive that can only be at Privet Drive. I need to stay there for three hundred hours a year in order to get that protection, and that protection has already saved me from Voldemort once so…"

"What?" said Sirius. "Voldemort's gone… he's half-dead."

"Well a couple of years ago he sought to rectify that and I… kind of got in the way." Said Harry. "The protection Dumbledore set up. It not only saved my life, it destroyed Voldemort's re-birthing plan and prevented a dangerous artefact from getting into his hands."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "We are definitely going to have to have a long catch up. Here we are."

They all stopped before the distinctly violent tree.

"Now what?" asked Emma.

"This." Said Sirius. He pointed Emma's wand at the tree and incanted. "_Reducto!_"

The Curse slammed against a knot and suddenly the whole tree stopped still.

"Well that's something we need to remember." Commented Emma.

Sirius then had wolf-Lupin shake the Invisibility Cloak off and run into passage that was hard to see between the roots at the base of the trunk.

"Remus will be alright." Said Sirius. "He's been in there before. But it might be a good idea to have Madam Pomfrey bring some clothes for him or something."

Harry nodded. "Let's get back."

"Yeah." Said Sirius. "Emma, do you want to take this, I'm not sure I'll be able to restrain myself…"

"No problem." Said Emma. "Do you think I can sneak in a Bat-Bogey?"

Sirius laughed. "Maybe."

"Better let Ginny do it actually." Said Emma. "It's her speciality."

Harry and Emma shared a laugh. Sirius smiled, this is what he had missed whilst in Azkaban. He had missed his Godchildren's presence, and while nothing could bring back the years he lost, it felt so wonderful to be in there presence, he had missed a lot but he hadn't missed everything.

"No stop him!" Came Demezla's voice.

There was a bang and Harry, Sirius and Emma saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Demelza and the cats get thrown to the ground by a shockwave whilst Pettigrew was on his feet and running towards the forest.

"No way how'd he get up?" said Emma.

But Harry wasn't stopping to wonder. He shot after Pettigrew, Sirius and Emma hurrying behind him.

"Your brother's a fast one." Puffed Sirius.

"You've no idea." Grunted Emma.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Incanted Harry.

But Pettigrew managed to evade that spell and fired back his own, which Harry recognised as a Toenail Growing Hex, which was no match for his Shield Charm. Somehow Pettigrew had gotten a hold of a wand, probably from one of Harry's friends, but how could he have gotten it from them.

"_Expulso!_"

Harry's Blasting Curse didn't hit Pettigrew but it did impact the ground in front of him. Between dirt flying in his eyes, the chunks of turf that impacted him, the added unevenness of the terrain caused by the explosion and the velocity at which Pettigrew was travelling at; the traitor inevitably lost his balance and landed face down of the ground, mere meters from the forest boundary. He was less than spitting distance from a location he could Apparate out of.

Pettigrew's turmoil allowed Harry to shorten the gap between them. The traitor rolled onto his knees, aimed the wand he had somehow acquired and incanted.

"_Stupefy!_"

At the same time Harry incanted:

"_Flipendo!_"

The spells met each other. Neither were usually particularly powerful in their own right, but Harry's Flipendo Jinx was at its most powerful. A level he had only ever achieved once before in great urgency, in the battle with Quirrell two years previously. Technically Harry's overpowered spell should have easily overcome Pettigrew's Stunner. But that's not what happened.

Before it occurred, Harry realised that the wand Pettigrew was wielding wasn't stolen from one of his friends. It was not a wand he recognised at all. It was completely white in colour, if it was made of wood then at some point it had been painted white, and the handle had a bone crafted on the handle. But those details were rendered irrelevant in light of what happened next.

As the charm and the jinx met, they locked themselves into each other and the colours of the spells melded into a golden beam of light that spread to the tips of both wands. Both sticks began convulsing and magical shockwaves began emanating from the centre. The process was developing and Harry could tell there was more to come, but then he felt a dreaded cold feeling overcome him.

Next thing he knew, He heard Sirius scream in agony.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Neither Sirius nor Emma understood what was happening. When Harry and Pettigrew's spells impacted each other, the two wands formed some kind of connection. It was obvious the strange unknown wand that the traitor was carrying had something to do with it.

But before they could contemplate what was going on the air rapidly got colder and upon looking up, Dementors were descending from all directions. Over a hundred of them.

Emma felt herself fall to her knees and start to hear the cackling of Tom Riddle from the end of last year. Beside her, her Godfather was suffering even worse, as memories of all his hardships all came back to him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry felt the energy drain from him quickly. His vision was completely on Pettigrew, but he knew Dementors were coming in.

Pettigrew realised it as well. He was already terrified by the strange connection that the two wands were creating, but he now realised it was now or never. He pulled the wand he was using up, breaking the connection and ran the remaining distance to the Forest Boundary.

Harry was weakened by the oncoming Dementors, but he targeted his wand nonetheless, fuelling all his rage into his favourite spell.

"_FLIPENDO!_"

The normally red sparks spell cast a dark red fireball that hit Pettigrew in the face. But two seconds later he disapperated. The traitor had escaped. Leaving behind the offspring of those he betrayed to the mercy of the guards of Azkaban.

Over a hundred Dementors were now crowding over them, half of them descended towards Harry. Noticing that his sister was in trouble, he reverted to his basic instinct and ran over to her side. But then a Dementor came down on him and attacked with its air channel, the effects of creature multiplied and it took more energy than Harry thought he had to avoid falling to his knees.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A shield sprang out of Harry's wand and pushed the Dementors around him away, allowing enough energy to return to him so he could run towards his sister and his Godfather.

"Emma." Called Harry, A Dementor was sucking at her, aiming to consume her soul. Sirius was trying to fight another Dementor off, but he was buying himself only seconds of life.

"Expecta…" Harry stuttered off, unable to complete his incantation as a Dementor sucked the air from his mouth. He gasped and fell forward. Landing close to his sister.

Emma's body was now motionless. A small ball of light escaped her mouth. To Harry time stopped. The ball of light was so beautiful. It was Emma's soul, and it was gradually on its way up to the mouth of the Dementor extracting it. But the second it came out of her mouth, Harry felt part of his heart tear out. A part of him, a part he now considered, that he had always considered, to be more important was lost. He was about to lose his sister. He couldn't let that happen.

"_Magic within me."_ Harry silently pleaded. _"Let me do this, let me cast this. I must protect my Sister."_

Harry felt his heart fill up. He would not describe it as Happiness, though it was a positive force, it was indefinable. It represented everything good about Harry, his feelings for his sister, his kindness, his joy… everything. Harry harnessed everything that built up in his heart. He had found the Elemental Stimulus.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

As his silver Stag burst out his wand, the air warmed and Harry's Patronus brought with it a shockwave that caused every Dementor within a mile of him to flinch. The creature that had been attempting to feast on Emma's soul was charged into by the stag and knocked fifty meters away. The entity Harry had summoned, sent magical shockwaves flying across the Hogwarts Grounds, knocking the creatures further and further away from Harry, from Emma, from Sirius and from their friends who too were in danger further back across the grounds.

Dumbledore had decreed that the Dementors not be allowed within the School Boundaries. They had defied that order, but Harry and his Patronus were now rectifying it.

He watched his sister's soul float back down to her mouth, re-enter and then she began gasping for air.

"Emma!" Harry cried. The feeling that had left in Harry's heart returned.

He pulled her close to him.

Emma stirred, her head and shoulders cradled in her brothers arms.

"H… Harry… What's going on?" She stuttered. Then she noticed the stag. "Oh… I guess you saved me."

Harry laughed, but tears escaped his eyes. He held her closer and planted his lips on her forehead.

"Harry what about Sirius?" said Emma.

Harry looked over. "I think he'll be alright. But he's unconscious and Pettigrew got away."

Harry looked over at Sirius, then over at the four unconscious figures of his friends.

"Are they alright?" asked Emma.

"They should be. The Dementors were mainly focused on us." Said Harry. "Uh-oh!"

Emma turned her head, which was now lying on Harry's legs, to the doors to the Great Hall opening. "I think we may have gotten their attention."

Harry put his sister down then scrambled over to Sirius.

"Sirius, Sirius… wake up!" said Harry urgently.

"Try _Rennervate_." Called Emma.

"What?" called Harry.

"Revival spell: _Rennervate_."

"_Rennervate!_" Incanted Harry.

Sirius gasped and opened his eyes. "Harry…"

"Pettigrew got away and the teachers are coming, you've got to get out of here." Said Harry urgently.

Sirius was on his feet in a flash and ran towards the boundary. But he found he couldn't apparate.

"No." said Harry.

"Never mind, I have another plan." Said Sirius. "Remember, I am a criminal."

"No." said Emma.

"Yes." Said Harry. "You didn't try to kill us, you just seemed to want to meet us. As far as we know, what the Ministry say happened thirteen years ago is true. I'm sorry."

"I am glad I finally got to meet you both, my Godchildren." Said Sirius.

"Goodbye." Said Harry.

"Goodbye." Croaked Emma.

Sirius smiled sadly at them, then ran into the woods.

It took less than a minute for Dumbledore and the other four heads of House to catch up. Professors Sprout and McGonagall stopped over at Harry and Emma's friends' unconscious forms.

Meanwhile; Dumbledore, Flitwick and Snape approached Harry who was helping Emma get to her feet.

"Harry." Said Dumbledore urgently. "Where is the assailant? Was it Black?"

"He got away." Said Harry.

"What on Earth are you doing out here Potter." Demanded Snape. "Black could have killed you?"

"He couldn't." said Harry. "He confronted us… I… I think he just wanted to confront us… I don't know… he got away. He went into the forest. The deviant got away to, Black arriving allowed him the opportunity to escape. He apparated."

"Then let us hurry." Said Flitwick. "Black will not be able to get past the Centaurs that easily and the anti-apparation wards extend to the far side. We can still get him."

Internally Harry cringed. He thought he'd lost Black the only chance he had to escape, but those thoughts were quickly dispelled by a great and sudden loud bang.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Sirius Black only ever had one love. He had many girlfriends but he only ever had one love, well two if you counted Marlene, but when she died he only had one other love, though Lily sometimes argues his love for James rivalled her own. When he was thrown in prison he was not only parted from his friends and from Harry and Emma. He was parted from her. Giving her up, was painful. But now she was his best hope for salvation.

When he got into the Forest he transformed into a Dog and then, instead of heading deeper inside, galloped alongside the boundary between the forest and the Hogwarts Grounds, staying amongst the trees to avoid being seen by any pursuers. He quickly arrived at Hagrid's House then transformed back into a human.

During his time hiding around the Hogwarts area, Sirius had explored around a bit. One night, while Hagrid was down the pub, Sirius had looked around to see if she was still there. It hadn't taken him long to find her, in the tool shed next to the Pumpkin Patch.

Sirius' Motorbike was beautiful. When his Uncle Alphard died, leaving him a sizeable stipend, there was enough for him to buy his own place but there was also enough to buy this.

"Hello old friend." He said "Fancy giving us a hand here, I've been in a lot of trouble since I gave you up.

Sirius sat on the seat of the Motorbike and, as soon as his hands clasped the handlebars of that beautiful machine, she started up with a bang. For the first time in years, Sirius Black was reunited with the love of his life. He guided her out of the shed and then accelerated off at full throttle. Moments later, Black was in the sky.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

More than one jaw dropped at the sight of Sirius on his Motorbike, flying through the air.

Snape at once began firing at him with curses, but at the distance Black was at, his accuracy had much to be desired. There followed another bang and the Motorbike demonstrated the existence of its jet propulsion. A flame trail followed Black as his bike's exhaust and man and machine shot off as high velocity, across the forest and into the distance.

Ordinarily Dementors patrolling the boundary would have easily stopped him. But because they'd all swarmed in on Sirius, Harry, Emma and their friends they had left their positions and the added chaos from Harry's Patronus assault meant that they were in no position to pursue him.

Sirius Black had escaped Hogwarts.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

What happened over the next 24 hours was a bit of blur for Harry. He and the rest of the group spent the night in the Hospital Wing, but Harry and Emma were taken aside by Dumbledore beforehand where they were able to explain in private what happened, about the three Marauders.

There was no questioning their judgement and no disputing what they told him. Dumbledore believed him but admitted that few others would.

"My guess would be, now that Pettigrew has fled the school, is that Sirius will most likely flee the country." Said Dumbledore. "Now that he has his old bike back he certainly has the capability."

"Professor." Said Harry carefully "I want Sirius's name cleared. Is there anything we can do?"

"The only thing you can do is support your Godfather, albeit silently. The Ministry will not take kindly to you voicing his innocence at this time." Said Dumbledore. "The story around your father's friends is truly fascinating, especially since they managed to do all this without me noticing anything."

"So we've achieved nothing." Grumbled Emma.

"On the contrary. You achieved a great deal." Said Dumbledore. "You found the answers as to why your parents were betrayed, you discovered a wanted man escaped from prison is innocent of every crime he has been accused of. More importantly though, after all these years of abandonment and knowing that he did not commit those atrocities, Sirius knows that there those who also know he is innocent. The fact that you two, Professor Lupin and your friends know this will mean a great deal to him."

"But what happens now?" said Emma.

"I want to try and contact him." Said Harry. "Hedwig should be able to find him. I also want to try and get him a wand."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "That could prove problematic." He said. "Ollivander will have questions if you try and get another wand. As a general rule he doesn't like selling more than one wand to a person, purely for this reason. He wants to personally hand over each wand."

"Could we try another wand-maker?" said Emma.

"You could, but I think I may have an alternative." Said Dumbledore. "During the war, some of the allies we lost had no families. As such most of their possessions came to me."

"Including wands?" said Harry.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore. "Ordinarily I would not consider handing the wand of a fallen comrade over. However, I feel that there is one wand I can give Sirius."

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to a cabinet and tapped his wand one of the doors. At a completely different cabinet, a draw rolled open and the headmaster then went over to retrieve a box.

"This wand belonged to one Marlene McKinnon." Said Dumbledore. "Hazel, nine and a half inches, Dragon Heartstring. Marlene was a friend of Sirius's, and of your parents, she shared a dormitory with your Mother during her time at school. She was however very, very close to Sirius. I am sure she would be honoured to allow Sirius use of her wand in this trying time."

The Headmaster handed the box over to Harry, who took it carefully.

"Thank you professor." Said Harry.

After that Harry and Emma joined their friends in the Hospital Wing. They were by now all wide awake and out of danger, though Colin was under a strong painkiller that made him a little giggly.

Mopsus and Crookshanks were given brief treatment by Madam Pomfrey, though she admitted that her expertise involving Non-Humans was a little lacking, both felines were well and happy enough to snuggle next to their mistresses. Emma however was worried about Colin.

"He, he, he. You're Ginger Emma." he giggled out.

"Colin do you remember what happened?" said Emma.

"You're pretty… pretty… GINGER!" shouted Colin. "I like you…"

Behind her, some of the other's sniggered at the exchange.

"I think you need to sleep now." Said Emma guiding her friend into lying back.

"You like me to don't you Emma?" said Colin. "That's why you…. Let me…. lean… against… your…"

Colin fell asleep.

"Lean against your what?" said Harry.

"Not sure?" shrugged Emma. That was actually a lie. Emma had not thought much of it at the time but the last time they were all in the 'Water World' variant of the Room of Requirement she had been rather forward with him, especially in the ride down the flumes.

"So what are we going to tell the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" said Hermione. "They're going to want to talk to you again."

"We saw someone sneak into the Herbology area, probably the deviant that they've been looking for since the day after match with Ravenclaw, we chased him towards the forest boundary during which some of us were injured. We nearly caught him when Sirius… no when Black showed up and the deviant escaped." Said Harry.

"That's not bad." Said Demelza, "It's even very close to the truth."

"But how do we tell them it was Pettigrew?" said Hermione.

"We don't." said Harry.

"But…"

"Hermione, the Ministry will not be interested in whether or not we think Pettigrew is alive. We will tell them it was a man in his early thirties, probably, and the he was balding and missing a forefinger. We'll also tell them he can transform into a rat."

"So we're going to tell them it's Scabbers?" said Ron.

"We're not going to mention Scabbers." Said Harry. "That would be too obvious. We'll tell Madam Bones, or whoever comes to see us tomorrow that the man in question turned into a rat and tried to escape, only for Crookshanks and Mopsus to foil that option."

"And let the DMLE figure out the connection?" said Luna. "That's not a bad plan. It allows them to consider the possibility that the Weasley family has unknowingly hiding an Animagus for twelve years."

"They'll then look into men with missing fingers who disappeared round the time before Scabbers came to live with us." Said Ginny.

"And we don't have to look like idiots for telling them a 'dead man' is alive." Said Ron.

"But what about Sirius?" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore says there is nothing we can do." Said Harry.

"We may have confirmed all our suspicions but we have no proof and without Pettigrew in physical form." Said Emma. "I'm afraid that mine and Harry's conflict with the Minister would only make things more difficult."

"What about Madam Bones?" said Neville.

"She's spent the entire year leading the Magical Law Enforcement in its search for Sirius." Said Harry. "She'll be thoroughly convinced that he's guilty and nothing I can say will change her mind. Don't forget what we'd be suggesting is farfetched."

"We've made a start." Said Emma. "We'll work from now on, and we won't stop until we can clear his name."

"What can you do though?" said Ginny.

"Don't know." Said Harry. "A lot of the issues are part of the bigger problem at the Ministry."

"The Ministry may need changing before we can do anything though." Said Emma. "Let's face it, between werewolf discrimination, corruption and ensuring the old families control everything there are a lot of problems."

"While we're on the subject, why didn't you guys tell us about Professor Lupin?" said Ron.

"Because it wasn't anyone's business." Said Harry. "We found out by accident."

"But…" trailed off Ron.

"No Ron." Said Ginny. "Harry and Emma were right. It's not a secret he'd want out considering what discrimination is like for them."

"Besides which." Said Emma. "I know some of us have discussed Lycanthropy before, but not all of us. We weren't too sure of all your opinions."

"You know mine." Said Luna.

"My Gran has always made me aware of the sufferings of Werewolves." Said Neville. "She doesn't agree with the Ministry and neither do I."

"Our father has always tried to encourage us to respect other people, no matter who or what they are." Said Ginny.

"Yeah." Said Ron. "Given his views on Wizard-Muggle relations I doubt he'd be too happy if we chose not to like werewolves."

"I have reservations." Said Vicky. "But Professor Lupin doesn't seem dangerous so maybe…"

"Yeah." Said Geoffrey. "I suppose being Anti-Werewolf is not that different from being Anti-Muggle."

"Or Muggleborn." Said Natalie. "My parents tend not to view werewolves too highly, but my Uncle has spoken defensively about them."

"So you're going to support werewolves with us because your uncle does?" said Ginny.

"Hey, my Uncle is really cool." Said Natalie defensively.

"We can't say the same." Said Emma.

"Yeah. Uncle Vernon can find a reason to hate pretty much anything though." Said Harry. "Wizard or not."

"It feels like unnecessary discrimination to me." said Hermione. "Besides from what I've learnt most Werewolves get bitten as children, it feels wrong to condemn them for the rest of their lives."

"What Hermione said." Demelza remarked. "This werewolf-hate thing seems similar to black haters."

"Black haters?" said Ron. "What has Sirius's family got to do with werewolf discrimination."

Some of the Muggle raised people snorted at that question.

"Sorry Ronald." Said Hermione "Really it's not funny. It's not a hatred of the Black family it's a hatred of people with Black coloured skin."

"WHAT is wrong with Black coloured skin?" demanded Natalie.

The Muggle raised children, except Colin who was sleeping, all looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well…" Hermione trailed off. "In the Muggle World… let's just say Wizards aren't the only ones who discriminate."

"We know that." Said Ron. "It's why we all live in hiding."

"Yes. But right now, well for centuries actually but it's only now people start caring about it, there is a problem with racism." Said Hermione.

"What's that?" said Geoffrey. "Enthusiasm of racing?"

"No…" Said Demelza trying not to laugh, this really wasn't supposed to be a laughing matter. "It means discriminating against people based on their ethnic backgrounds. The most obvious is people with white skin discriminating against those with black."

"Why?" said Ginny perplexed by the whole notion of such a thing.

"It's complicated." Said Hermione. "But it doesn't change the fact that it's wrong."

"So people like me… are not welcome in the Muggle World?" said Natalie in shock.

"No it's not like that at all." Said Harry. "Discriminating against black people is a crime but…"

"Most of the laws are still new." Said Hermione. "And there are still many people don't like supporting those laws and people who, while not overly racist, don't care enough to make the effort. Police for example have recently been highlighted for… failings."

"So Please-men are all racist and don't like Natalie?" said Ron.

"No, but some of them do." Said Hermione. "And the system they operate in is not helpful to black people."

"Why do black people need a different system?" said Luna.

"They don't…" said Hermione. "Look this is complicated. Can we compare notes in the morning?"

"Alright." Said Natalie. "But I want a full explanation."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Madam Bones arrived the next morning and what followed was relatively predictable. She asked Harry, and only Harry, questions in Professor Dumbledore's office with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about what happened. She accepted the story about the deviant and that Black had confronted Harry but appeared to have second thoughts about trying to kill him.

What was not so predictable though was Fudge himself came over to question Harry.

"Come now Harry, are you sure this deviant wasn't Sirius Black?" said Fudge.

"Minister, Mr Potter clearly said the Deviant only escaped because of intervention by Sirius Black." Said Madam Bones.

"In any case." Said Harry. "Black is gone, the deviant is gone. Can we please get rid of the Dementors?"

"Mr Potter those are here for your protection." Said Fudge, portraying a forced false smile.

"Some protection. They were more interested in Emma's soul than Black's. That's the third time they've come for me. Black's only tried twice and the second time he backed off. Personally I don't think he's a threat to me anymore.." remarked Harry.

"Mr Potter you don't understand." Said Fudge diplomatically. "You are still in great danger."

"Yeah from an idiot like you." Snapped Harry.

"Mr Potter." Scolded McGonagall.

"No. The Dementors have been here for six months now and they have not only failed to keep Black away from me, twice, but they have tried to kill me three times. The last time I should point out allowed the man who betrayed my parents to escape and nearly cost Emma her soul. So explain to me Minister what I don't understand."

"Black is a deranged cold-blooded killer." Said Fudge in frustration.

"The evidence I have tells me he doesn't want to kill me." said Harry. "I do not see how placing dangerous soul-sucking creatures in a position to harm me and three hundred other people is a solution to the problem."

"I must concur with Mr Potter." Said Madam Bones. "While I am not convinced he no longer desires your death Mr Potter, the presence of the Dementors has done nothing to help protect you or capture Black."

"The results I think have actually been counterproductive." Said Dumbledore. "I for one think it is time to remove them and will argue such with the Wizengamot."

Fudge turned and looked angrily at Dumbledore. "Albus you will not do that, I won't allow it."

"It is not your place to allow it Cornelius." Said Madam Bones. "As a member of the Wizengamot, Albus has the right to put forward any motion he chooses. I can also assure the Headmaster that I will support this motion, like the last two."

Fudge stood up. "This is preposterous, Dementors are essential to securing this school."

"Based on what logic to make that claim." Said Harry.

Everyone looked at him, the discussion had diverted away from Sirius Black to a more political topic.

"I think you may return to Gryffindor Tower now Mr Potter." Said McGonagall.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Colin woke up and judging from his red face and his inability to look Harry's sister in the eye, he remember what he had said in his tranquilized state. Not unexpectedly, he too shared his friends' support for Professor Lupin, despite his Lycanthropy.

As such, after putting Marlene McKinnon's wand in package filled with magically preserved food for Hedwig to take to Sirius, Harry and Emma once more went down to meet the Professor in his office for elevenses. Unfortunately he looked rather worse for wear.

"I must thank you Emma… Harry." Said Lupin as he sat in his armchair with his feet up. "Those drugs that I got from the Muggle World are true wonders."

Emma went over to the kettle to make tea.

"We've spoken with our friends." Said Harry. "On their behalf, I'd like to reassure you that we will not reveal your Lycanthropy to anyone and you have our complete support and respect."

Lupin nodded. "I am somewhat relieved to hear that. It seems you have chosen some very kind friends. I must say you are a group much larger than the marauders."

"Our group history is quite unique." Said Emma. "We started out as several groups of friends and others."

"In many ways we still are different groups." Said Harry. "But we've kind of evolved. It's not even just about Defence or Duelling."

"The Marauders were a bit like that." Said Lupin. "Of course once we left school, we weren't exactly Marauders. I suppose in that year… year and a half time… we changed. We all bonded over you Harry but things were distant. Because of what I am, I spent a great deal of time in Dùn Blaidyn which required me to keep several secrets. I had a whole new thing in my life, I was interacting with the Village chiefs and trying to negotiate support. It was an attritious and difficult task that took up much of my time. It was driving me apart from my friends. I was still close to James, mainly because he made the effort, but I found myself struggling to maintain friendships with Sirius and Peter. It is a relief to know that there was a good reason. Sirius thought I was a spy."

"But there were no grounds for that." Said Emma. "You were just doing what you were told."

"But he didn't know that. All he knew was that I was spending a lot of time with people who actively hated the Ministry we were fighting for. I am hugely protective of some of the people I worked with in Dùn Blaidyn but others… let's just say some werewolves, just like some humans, are beyond redemption and are beyond rational reasoning. Voldemort would be no kinder werewolves than the Ministry but there were those who failed to see that, and others who sought to take advantage of the war to overcome the wizards."

"Greyback." Said Harry.

"You've heard of him?" said Lupin in surprise.

"Yes." Said Harry. "He is mentioned in virtually every counterargument to werewolf rights."

"Who is Greyback?" asked Emma.

"He is one of the leaders in Dùn Blaidyn." Said Lupin. "In the first war, he supported Voldemort publically. But it is his aim to recruit enough werewolves to overthrow the Wizarding World. He does this by deliberately placing himself near his victims on the night before the full moon. Those victims become his recruits."

"He has been known to particularly target Children." Said Harry. "Most of his victims don't survive the attack though."

"I did." Said Lupin.

Harry turned to look at him.

"And you have to regularly meet this man?" said Emma aghast.

"I used to." Said Lupin. "But Greyback… he is notoriously bloodthirsty… the other chiefs don't like him. But unlike other werewolves, Greyback and his followers are trained to fight. Most of them are cold blooded killers. It is not within the Village's interest to go to war with the Wizarding World, or with Voldemort. So they do not object to Ministry efforts to capture him, but they don't make any active effort to ensure his capture either. But during the war Greyback stopped turning up to the meetings and actively sought refuge with Voldemort. Though he maintained and still maintains a strong presence in Dùn Blaidyn, I understand he still visits once a month to meet the Elders and ensure his supporters are well provided for. They don't like him, but they are powerless to stand up to him."

"Dùn Blaidyn is a secret place right?" said Emma. "How do werewolves get there?"

"Many don't." admitted Remus. "Most werewolves turn to crime, as the Wizarding World won't support them. But there are those in the village who maintain contact in Wizarding World, with myself and Dumbledore mainly but there are others. We act as go-betweens to try and get law abiding werewolves' sanctuary in Dùn Blaidyn. Not all of them make it though."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"You have to understand, many of these people have been facing rejection their whole lives. They don't assimilate very well. Dùn Blaidyn has a low tolerance of crime but people there are very poor and while there is work available it is mostly menial and doesn't pay much. Troublemakers, thieves and thugs, who don't have Greyback's protection, get kicked out. Most people in the village have lost everything and just want to live their miserable lives in peace."

"It sounds awful." Said Emma sadly.

"It's a bit miserable." Said Remus. "It's partly why I cannot bring myself to live there. My kind tends to live an ostracized life and we, save those of us who are proud of the beast within and what it does, don't ever have children and we rarely form attachments with others who aren't werewolves."

"Do werewolf children become werewolves themselves?" asked Emma horrified.

"No one is entirely sure." Said Remus. "Births amongst my kind are rare. The few children who have been born, none have turned into a beast but some still hold comparable characteristic."

"Like what?" asked Emma.

"I'm not sure of everything." Admitted Remus. "But commonalities have been a preference for rarer meats, mood swings during the full moon, some have also developed close friendships with animals."

Harry and Emma looked down.

Remus smiled. "Never mind this for now. Harry you conjured your Patronus corporeally against Dementors. I must confess I am extremely proud of that you achieved something like that."

"Well let's hope I don't have to do this again." Said Harry. "Knowing Fudge, I will have to."

"I'm not so sure about that." Said Remus. "I guess you didn't read the Prophet this morning. They somehow learnt that the two of you were in more danger from the Dementors than Sirius was. If Fudge goes through with this vote and loses, it will almost certainly be the end of his ministerial career."

"When will they vote?" Said Emma.

"Most likely tomorrow." Said Remus. "There is a scheduled session then anyway."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

But as it turned out the vote never took place. Later on the night beforehand, Sirius's Motorbike was spotted flying across the English Channel. Fudge personally announced that he was removing the Dementors because "Their continued presence, whilst up to this point served a useful purpose, would be a considerable waste of Ministry resources."

The news couldn't have come at a better time.

"Attention please." Said Professor Dumbledore at Tuesday dinner time. "As some of you will be aware, the Ministry finally relented and removed the Dementors from the School Boundaries and back to Azkaban."

Harry and Emma led the cheer, but they were far from the only ones who vocally expressed their happiness at the removal of the guards. The Dementors had been an unpleasant feeling for all those who went down to the village and had to pass them. That was barely tolerable but when news of the Dementor's Kiss being reserved for Sirius had been announced students within the walls became truly aware of what was just beyond the boundaries.

"In celebration, the day before the Hogwarts Express leaves for the Easter Break, we shall have a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday." Continued Dumbledore.

That announcement brought about another round of cheers. Now that Sirius Black was no longer considered a serious threat to Harry, whatever version of the story you looked at, nothing was to stop Harry from going to Hogsmeade. At least so he thought.

**ORACLE2PHONIX**

Unfortunately the day itself, was ruined at breakfast, at least for Harry and his friends, by the Daily Prophet.

_WEREWOLF TEACHING AT HOGWARTS_

_The Daily Prophet learnt yesterday that our children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are in grave danger. If I wasn't enough that an unidentified deviant and Sirius Black have both recently been spotted inside the School Boundaries, the Prophet team recently received a tip-off from an anonymous source that a Werewolf is currently serving as a the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, we are able to confirm that Mr Lupin is on the Werewolf registry which raises the disturbing question of how such a dangerous individual managed to gain employment there. One has to question the competency of those working at the Werewolf Registry office._

The article went on to describe the general nature of what Werewolves were and the 'dangers' they posed to society.

Harry was filled with absolute rage. But that wasn't important right now. He looked up at the staff table and noticed Lupin wasn't there. Did he know about the article?

Harry got up from the table and rushed to Lupin's Office, Emma right behind him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry and Emma arrived, Lupin was in the process of filling his trunk with personal items strewn around the space that had been his. He was packing.

"Stop it." Said Emma, her voice croaking.

Lupin turned to see the Potter children at the door. "I take it you read the morning Prophet?" he smiled sadly.

"You're leaving?" said Harry.

"I have to. Parents will start sending their owls with angry messages demanding my removal." Said Lupin.

"But you haven't done anything wrong." Protested Harry.

"Do not be sad." Said Lupin. "My kind… well let's just say I'm used to it by now."

He turned and continued filling his trunk.

"STOP IT!" screamed Emma.

Lupin turned to see Emma and visibly flinched at the sight of tears streaming down Emma's eyes.

"You're not leaving us." Said Emma "Not like this."

"Emma." sighed Remus.

"These two hold you in high regard Remus." Came a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore. "You have not been with us that long, yet you have already earned the respect and admiration of many people here. Both students and staff."

"We don't want you to go." Said Harry.

"No one else will want me to stay." Said Remus.

"You don't know that." Said Emma.

"It's been like that wherever I go." Said Remus bitterly.

"And you think it's going to get better if you just go?" said Harry.

"I don't think anything is going to get better." Grumbled Remus.

"Not with that attitude it won't." said Emma.

"Miss Potter is correct." Said Dumbledore. "Remus. If for no other reason, I urge you to stay in order to stand up for yourself."

"What is there to stand up for?" said Remus bitterly.

"Everything." Said Harry. "You have the right to work here, just as much as anyone else, in fact more than the last two Defence teachers because you're actually, genuinely, qualified for the position. I haven't had to tutor mine and Emma's friends this year in order to make sure they are up to scratch because you've actually been teaching them."

"Performance in Defence has been rising at all levels." Said Dumbledore.

"None of that will matter…" said Remus.

"Then let us make it matter." Said Dumbledore. "The Easter break has just started so classes have finished for the next few weeks. Let us use this time to argue our case."

Eventually Remus relented.

Harry silently vowed to do everything he could to help his Defence Professor and make sure he kept his job. He didn't know it but he was about to start something new.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry didn't end up going to Hogsmeade after all. Neither did any of his friends. The duelling club all met up in the Practice Room and discussed the situation.

"I think we need to get popular support." Said Hermione. "That at least might convince Professor Lupin not to just leave us."

"But how can we suddenly convince everyone that werewolves are not so bad?" said Ron. "This prejudice is centuries old."

"So was the prejudice against people like me in the Muggle World." said Natalie. "I don't entirely understand what a sailing ship is, or why black people were taken all the way to America, but if they can change then so can we."

"People since the start of the year have been saying the Defence Against the Dark Arts is now the best subject." Said Harry. "They can't just deny that."

"Some will though." Said Ron.

"Well I suggest we start by gathering a petition." Said Hermione. "Just amongst the students."

"Well it's a good a start as any." Said Emma. "If for no other reason, than to see how many people oppose or support him."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As most of the Third Years and up were in Hogsmeade, they started with the First and Second Years. There was some considerable opposition to the idea of a werewolf staying in Hogwarts, but, particularly among the Muggleborns who had yet to have the prejudice programmed into them, they did make considerable progress. At least in Gryffindor.

In Ravenclaw, which Luna had gone to do herself, reaction was a little less enthusiastic. Including Luna and her only friend in that house, Ruth Clearwater, five people signed up.

However as the day wore on, and students began to return from Hogsmeade, the situation developed greatly, both for better and for worse; as the Defence group began meeting returning students with petitions in the Entrance Hall. Unsurprisingly it was a certain blond-haired Slytherin that led the criticism.

"Werewolves are dangerous, who in their right mind would want one around the school?"

"This from the son of a Death Eater?" said Demelza incredulously.

Malfoy glared. "My father is not responsible for what happened during the war."

"And Professor Lupin is not responsible for being bitten as a child." Said Demelza. "And unlike your father, he's never hurt anyone. So logically who has the moral high ground?"

Malfoy was never going to be one over by this reasoning, but Demelza had pointed out something. Remus had never harmed anyone and he should not be held accountable for the unfortunate condition he had. With Malfoy unable to rationally make any argument other than:

"Shut up you Mudblood."

Those who'd heard the argument began talking with one another and, although few did sign the petition at that particular moment, more and more came up to Harry's group throughout the rest of the day. At Dinner, when most people had deemed him approachable, Dumbledore suggested that petition forms be placed in the possession of members of the other three houses and put up on the Common Room noticeboards. As the Ravenclaw of the group Luna took several forms with her and Susan Bones went up to her Arithmancy partner and volunteered to campaign on the 'Hufflepuff front'.

Harry and Emma doubted anyone in Slytherin was the least bit interested in helping Professor Lupin. So naturally they were surprised when a trio of girls from Emma's year came up and volunteered to take sheets to the Slytherin Common Room.

"We shall take those for you." Said Bridget Potehole, as two identical stood behind her looking rather stern.

"Uhh… sure." Said Emma. She had probably never talked to Bridget before, the two Carrow Sisters, Flora and Hestia not much more so. Nevertheless she handed the sheets over.

"Thank you." Said Bridget. She turned and walked off.

"Thank you." Said one of the twins.

"Much obliged."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following day, Colin and Demelza said goodbye to their friends as they left with to board the Hogwarts Express. They took petition sheets with them but they weren't sure if they would be able to get any signatures. Easter Break was before the exams. Hogwarts exams were notoriously demanding, not just because they were difficult, but because if a student failed to pass all there compulsory exams, they could have to repeat the year.

Put simply Hogwarts students faced a lot pressure and between the distractions presented at home and the presence of both the Library and the teachers at school, many simply opted to skip the Easter Break and spend it at Hogwarts.

"I hope Demelza is going to be alright." Said Emma.

"She'll be fine." said Harry.

"So back to the Lupin support campaign?" Said Ron.

"There's not really a lot more we can do." Said Hermione. "Everyone's been given the opportunity to sign and we've left the petitions up in each of the Common Rooms and the prefects are making sure no one like Malfoy tries to sabotage them. At this stage all we can do is try and encourage those who haven't signed up to do so."

"I suppose that leaves me time to do what I do." Said Harry much to the confusion of everyone else.

He wandered off to the Room of Requirement, only for Emma to catch up to him.

"Do what I do?" said Emma "Are you working on Lawrence's paper again?"

"Yeah I think I finally figured out what he was talking about." Said Harry.

"Does it matter?" said Emma. "You know how to cast a Patronus."

"I know." Said Harry "But I think there is more to it."

"What?" said Emma.

"Elemental Stimulus!" said Harry.

Emma stopped allowing her rather excited brother to head on his way.

"What the heck is an Elemental Stimulus?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

This point in Harry's life, though marred by the situation with his Godfather, nonetheless marked the start of too great projects in his life. He had already started his werewolf support campaign by getting people to support Remus's right to teach at Hogwarts. That was the start of a truly great project and Harry knew it.

But his Patronus research, the second great project, had entered a whole new phase. He thought it would end with him learning to cast a corporeal entity. But he was wrong. Lawrence's research was based on so much more than that. The man had died before he could get much further but Harry was determined to continue his work. Lawrence had obviously had the same epiphany in County Down that Harry had when he saved Sirius and Emma.

He was greatly excited at the prospect of advancing this research and finishing Lawrence's work. The Patronus project wasn't over it was just beginning. But unlike his werewolf-support project, Harry would one day consider this project the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

><p>I feel I should explain, I think Sirius knew Harry was at the Dursleys in the canon because Hagrid told him just before the bike changed hands. But in this universe, Hagrid was distracted by his discovery of Emma and only mentioned safety organised by Dumbledore.<p>

As you can no doubt tell, the Defence Group has evolved beyond mere friendship and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I have set the blueprint for its evolution in this chapter and in previous chapters. They are about ready to become a Guild so please cast your vote in my Poll.

I am also aware I have no doubt raised a question or two amongst you, particularly with the finishing comment. This story is about to evolve a quite a bit, I planned this ages back, I can't remember when but at some point between when I uploaded the first chapter I got an idea to make this more than some really bad AU, which let's face it, was a distinct possibility in the beginning. Whatever people think of this story now and my spelling I can take comfort in that I avoided the bad canon copy. I don't know how some of you are going to react, but we'll see.

Please review.


	28. Our Paths before us

Parts of this are a bit of a mess, but I don't think you'll notice. I forgot to include some stuff so I had to go back and insert some things. I glazed over some of the stuff that happened in the canon (as I tend to do) just imagine those things happened the same as they did in Rowling's draft.

Please reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Our Paths before us<span>

Harry's work on the Lawrence paper went on for so long, he missed dinner. At about eight in the evening Emma came into the Room of Requirement to find him sitting over a desk strewn mathematical tables and charts in front of him.

"Harry, what on Earth are you doing?" asked Emma regarding the state she found her brother in.

"Lawrence is a genius." Said Harry. "I've been going over his work, he was really close to working out the formula for a Patronus Charm. I thought he was off his top, but I was looking in all the wrong places, it's all about the elements."

"HARRY!" Snapped Emma. "You missed Lunch and Dinner and we have a meeting with everyone in the Practice Room."

"What?" said Harry shocked. "Is it that time already?"

Emma smacked her own head in frustration. "Idiot."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"There you are Harry." Said Ron when he and Emma entered, "Where have you been?"

"Obsessing over the Patronus Charm." Remarked Emma.

"I was researching." Protested Harry.

"Harry you've been doing that research non-stop for six months." Said Emma.

"Is this really important right now?" asked Ginny.

Both Potters looked round to see their friends looking on in confusion and amusement.

"Sorry." Said Harry. "Anyway, where are we at?"

Hermione looked out a set of notes.

"As of 6:00pm this evening, we've not made much progress." She said. "Collectively we now have 77 signatures, including our own. At best this will rise to just under a hundred by tomorrow evening."

"Colin sent a message over the notebooks." Said Emma holding up her own. "He and Demelza managed to get two more signatures before arriving in London."

"Two?" said Ron in dismay. "Does nobody care?"

"It's not that bad." Said Emma. "There aren't ten people on the train including him and Demelza."

"The problem at this stage is that nobody cares." Said Hermione. "All people know of the werewolves is what the Prophet, the Ministry and a few affiliates say about them."

"And what they say is distinctly unflattering." Said Harry.

"Then we need to find a way of telling people that werewolves do not deserve this contempt." Said Luna.

"Then we'll do that." Said Emma determinably.

"How?" said Geoffrey.

Unfortunately answering that question proved difficult. The group decided to leave it there for now and let Harry sneak down to the kitchen to get some food.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following day, Monday; Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the library revising History of Magic, in anticipation of the upcoming exams.

"What is it with wizards and goblins going to war all the time." Said Ron.

"It's long and complicated." Said Hermione. "And it doesn't help that most Wizarding historical accounts are notoriously biased."

"Are werewolves and goblins treated the same by the Ministry." Asked Harry.

"There are similarities." Admitted Hermione. "But it's not the same. The Goblins, although looked down upon by wizards, are all considered part of a separate sovereign body. Werewolves are considered citizens of the Wizarding World or the Muggle World depending on where they settle and work, if they can of course, though obviously both are looked down upon by the Ministry."

"I don't understand the Wizarding World sometimes." Said Harry. "Werewolves, Goblins, Muggleborns, Squibs, they don't discriminate like the Muggle World do yet…"

"It is an odd phenomenon." Admitted Hermione. "When I came here I was impressed how no one was discriminated against based on their race and gender. If Natalie grew up in near where I lived, she would definitely not be ignorant of racism."

"I thought you lived in a very…" Harry trailed off not sure how to describe where Hermione lived.

"There are no black people where I live." Said Hermione. "My parents have always encouraged me to respect people no matter their age, race or gender. To their credit most of the people I live around don't discriminate but a fair few have been known to. In a city like London you will eventually meet someone other than a white Briton, I've heard some very nasty things said by people I live near about random strangers who have done absolutely nothing to warrant it."

"You told us before people in the Muggle World stand up to this racism stuff." Said Ron. "How do they do it?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Campaigning mostly." She said "Groups hold demonstrations outside public buildings, to raise awareness and to show support to victimized groups. I'm not sure that would work here though."

"Probably not." Said Harry. "If I know Fudge, he'd probably try to have and demonstrators arrested. Are protest groups even legal in the Wizarding World?"

"They are." Said Ron. "Bill, my eldest brother is a member of a Goblin friendship association. They work with Goblins to pressure the Ministry into giving them more rights."

"Actually now that I think about it, didn't their use to be a werewolf support society?" said Harry thoughtfully.

Ron nodded. "The Werewolf Assistance and Reform Trust, W.A.R.T" he said. "They don't exist anymore, they were founded in the closing days of the First Wizarding War but they ran out of money and had to shut down. They lasted a while though, they only stopped running a few years ago. Charlie use to get some of their literature. He always said he'd donate money when he got a job, but they collapsed before he could finish Hogwarts."

"Emma mentioned the group back when we discovered Professor Lupin's potion. The group apparently funded the research into the potion." Said Harry.

"Well it's good to know they had some success." Said Ron.

"They managed to fund that research and they still ran out of money." Said Hermione. "What went wrong?"

"It wasn't really the groups fault." Said Harry. "Charities are supposed to get certain exemptions from taxes and the like. The Ministry refused to grant these to the group though, so they were not legally allowed to call themselves a charity."

"The Ministry also made it really difficult for the charity to operate." Said Ron. "The Wolfsbane potion should have been developed in St Mungos, but the Ministry threatened to halve the Health Budget if they allowed the charity use of their facilities. The Potion was made in a private lab."

"That's insane." Said Hermione incredulously.

"There were other things though. They kept harassing their organization and 'confiscating' equipment and files, they also put pressure on many of their larger donors. Raising questions about their activities, sending Law Officers into their places of work to do audits of their accounts and question their co-workers." Said Ron.

"That's harassment." Said Hermione.

"Does that sort of thing happen in the Muggle world?" asked Ron.

"In the past it has." Said Hermione. "But the law has reformed a lot since then. People can sue the police or other investigative institutions for harassment."

"W.A.R.T tried that." Said Ron. "But they couldn't make any progress in court. They ran out of money and were forced to give up."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "The organization is gone, but the people should still exist right?"

"Oh yeah." Said Ron. "I mean they only stopped not five years ago. There should still be some guys living."

"I'm going to find out." Said Hermione determinably as she got up. "If there are any former members still out there, then they might be willing to come in and give a talk on werewolf rights."

"B… but what about History?" said Ron indicating their revision work.

"Screw History, I've been studying non-stop for six months, I'm doing some extra-curricular." Snapped Hermione. She got up and went to researcher the werewolf support group in question.

"She's been studying non-stop since before we knew her." Said Ron.

"Tell her that." Said Harry. "Come on, she may be able to afford a break from studying, but we can't. I didn't even know half the stuff in this chapter, and Professor Binns has apparently been rambling about it for months."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After a good heavy dose of revision, Harry met up with Emma and went to visit Professor Lupin. Since the Prophet article revealing his Lycanthropy, he had not ventured out of his living space and had hardly been seen by those who didn't visit him.

"You can't stay in here forever you know." Said Emma. "It's not healthy."

"Health my dear Emma ceased to matter to me when I was bitten." Said Remus smiling.

"Well your sense of humour is off, but at least part of you is still there." Said Emma light-heartedly.

"You're coming to dinner." Said Harry decisively.

"Harry I am forever grateful that you care, but I am not wanted here." Said Remus.

"You are." Said Emma. "The petition has already gotten nearly eighty signatures."

Remus looked at her sadly.

"What, that's a quarter of the students who want you to stay." Said Emma.

"But it's also an indication that three-quarters of them want me to go." Said Remus.

"You don't know that." Protested Harry.

"I do. It has always been the way with my kind."

"Stop saying things like that." Snapped Emma. "Your kind? You're a human, one with a horrible and incurable disease but you're still human. You breathe, you eat, you laugh, you cry. You're not a monster, you've never hurt anyone."

Remus sighed. "Even if you were right, people don't want to believe it."

"Then make them believe it." Shouted Harry.

"What do you mean 'if'?" said Emma. "You don't seriously believe you're inhuman?"

Remus's guilty look betrayed him.

"Professor…" Emma trailed off. "Moony… you are human… you are one of us…"

"Come on." Said Harry. "We're going to dinner."

"Harry, Emma I appreciate it but…" started Remus.

"I wasn't asking." Harry interrupted.

To Remus's shock, he found Harry grab one of his arms and start to pull in the direction of the door. Before he could protest, Emma grabbed the other and helped her brother.

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter. Unhand me, I can have you both put in detention for this." Protested the Professor.

"Good." Said Emma. "We can discuss the arrangements over dinner."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Remus received a lot of shocked looks when he entered the Great Hall. Though that may have had something to do with the fact both his arms were each being tugged by a Potters. On impulse they both pulled him to the Gryffindor table and sat down on either side of him.

By the time everyone realised that he was at the wrong table, Remus felt too awkward to move.

"Now eat." Ordered Emma.

"Why are you at this table Professor?" asked Dean Thomas.

"I'm not entirely sure." Said Remus, genuinely not sure what on Earth was going on.

"Oh… well while you're here can I ask you something?"

Remus sighed, preparing for the worst… "What is it Mr Thomas?"

"How can fire kill a fire crab?" said Dean.

Remus blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"A fire crab? That thing that expels fire out its ar… er… I mean bum… how can fire be the most effective means of killing it? It makes no sense but that's what the book says."

Harry and Colin locked eyes, remembering a discussion between the two of them the previous summer.

"Mr Thomas you should know the answer to that, its First Year material."

"But our First Year teacher was only slightly more competent than our last teacher." Said Seamus.

"And he was completely useless as a teacher." Said Parvati.

While Harry silently comprehended the difference in Parvati's opinion from last year, Remus, for the first time in days, had taken his mind off of his Lycanthropy.

After Dean had made his query, others too started asking about questions about the subject in question. Despite Remus's best efforts, many still had significant gaps in their Defence education. It didn't help that Quirrell was incompetent and Lockhart was even worse. Teenagers by their general nature don't like studying. But most still recognise the importance of it in terms of exams and will seek to rectify serious gaps in their knowledge and understanding when presented with them.

As such, by the end of the meal, Remus had made several promises to hold study sessions for a number of students, especially Fifth and Seventh Years. During the process he conveniently forgot his threat to give detention to Harry and Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was remarkable how much Remus's mere presence managed to change things. On Wednesday while Hermione was out catching up on her own studying, which was struggling as a result of her efforts for the campaign, the rest of the group collated the data from the petitions in the Common Rooms.

"121 signatures." Said Luna. "That's around 40% of the student population."

"We've gained over forty signatures in just three days?" said Geoffrey. "How?"

"Professor Lupin has started holding study sessions for the exams." Said Emma. "Those who are doing their O.W.L or N.E.W.T Defence exam have large gaps in their knowledge. Most of these signatures are from them."

"So they're doing this out of appreciation?" said Natalie.

"It's not just that." Said Emma. "Percy told us that, asides from Professor Lupin himself, only one of his other Defence teachers has had a M.A.D.A.M. in Defensive Magic and Sorcery, which is technically a requirement needed to become a teacher. Dumbledore may be able to replace Lupin with someone competent, but the chances of him doing that, given the last ten years or so of Defence teachers, is pretty low."

"There are also rumours that the Ministry want to appoint one of their people as a teacher." Said Neville.

"Um… I know the Minister and Harry are not getting along all that well right now but what's wrong with that?" said Vicky. "An Auror in particular might be a good idea."

"He might but they'd never send an Auror." Said Emma. "If you read Hogwarts a History the Ministry has been trying to gain control of Hogwarts for Hundreds of years."

"Has it?" said Harry.

"Oh yes. The only reason they've never been successful is because every single Headmaster and Headmistress, even the ones who themselves have been Minster for Magic, oppose it along with the wider public." Said Emma. "They'd doubtfully send an Auror, there candidate would be judged based more on how loyal they are to Fudge rather than how qualified they are to teach."

"It would have to be a very desperate situation before the Ministry could send one of their people." Said Neville. "Most likely it would be a case of absolutely no one applying for the job."

"We got to that stage last year." Pointed out Ron. "Remember, Lockhart was the only applicant."

"But if we can keep Lupin there won't be any need for any more applicants." Said Harry.

"True, but something like that is not going to stop the Ministry demonizing werewolves." Said Neville.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

By the following morning the number of signatures reached 135, good moods amongst the group were increased significantly by a letter that arrived for Hermione at breakfast.

"Healer Wackenbush has written back." She said.

"Who?" replied most of the group, and most out with the group at the Gryffindor table.

"As in Healer Wallace Wackenbush?" said Luna. "I know him, he delivered me at St Mungos, my Daddy still keeps in touch with him and publishes some of his articles."

"Yes." Said Hermione. "He was a medical advisor to W.A.R.T during the last five years or so. Here Harry I think he's mainly talking to you and Emma."

She handed Harry the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter, Miss Potter and friends._

_Firstly I must express my deep admiration and happiness that you have taken up such a worthy cause. I truly feared that any hope for those poor souls who suffer from Lycanthropy would never come about during my lifetime. That someone of your fame and standing is leading this campaign gives me hope that injustice suffered by those of the werewolf community will end one day, hopefully not too far into the future._

_I would be most delighted to attend Hogwarts and hold a presentation on werewolf rights. I would also be willing to get in touch with other former members of the Werewolf Assistance and Reform Trust (W.A.R.T) and have them give presentations as well should you and the school find it agreeable._

_I eagerly anticipate your response._

_Yours faithfully_

_Healer Wallace Wackenbush._

_St Mungos Hospital._

"Other presentations?" Queried Ron.

"That might be a good idea." Said Hermione. "We could have Healer Wackenbush do a presentation on medical aspects of Lycanthropy, we also have someone do the history of the social conditions of werewolves and someone could cover the current social conditions…"

"That's great and all." Said Harry. "But before we do anything, we need to check with Professor Dumbledore."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I must say I am pleased with your initiative Miss Granger. Fifty points to Gryffindor." Said Dumbledore. "In fact make it a Hundred."

Hermione blushed. The group had all come directly to ask Dumbledore in his office after breakfast.

"However, while I am agreeable, such a move would need to be supported by the Governors. I will ask them on your behalf and they shall respond to Healer Wackenbush directly. May I copy your letter Harry?"

"Uhh… sure." Said Harry handing it over. "Do you think the Governors will agree to our request?"

"I should think so." Said Dumbledore. "Since Mr Malfoy left the Board, they have become a lot less close-minded, and while several of them have expressed a distinct lack of support for werewolves in the past, all of them have spoken quite favourably of Professor Lupin since his appointment. Even those who do not share our sympathy for werewolves will be at least open to the debate."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Dumbledore's prediction proved to be true. The following morning, Clara Dorr wrote to Harry confirming that the presentation had been improved.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_The Board of Governors has received your request for a special presentation regarding werewolf rights to be held at Hogwarts. After careful consideration we agree that your suggestion is a brilliant idea and give it our blessing. To this end we have scheduled an official invite to Healer Wallace. We request only that you send names of all participating persons to us beforehand, otherwise the arranging of this session and future sessions shall be left to your discretion and the approval of the Headmaster._

_We commend your innovative approach and wish you luck in your campaign._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Clara Dorr_

"Well that's good news." Said Emma.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my idea." Said Harry. "I don't know what it is with Dorr. The last time, when the four of us met her, she completely ignored Hermione, Neville and Ron. From this she seems to think it was my idea. It was Hermione's."

"Harry its sweet that you care, but I think Clara Dorr is more interested in you than me and there is nothing I can do to change that." Said Hermione.

"And you don't mind?" Said Harry.

"Of course I mind, but she did grant our request so I don't think we should complain about it." Said Hermione.

"Yeah I guess."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Um guys, Demelza's sent a question regarding the presentation." Said Emma that evening in the Practice Room. They had just finished allowing Emma to tutor them in Potions and were packing up cauldrons, ingredients and the like.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"She's asking how we're going to get people to attend a lecture on Werewolves." Said Emma.

"Couldn't we just ask Dumbledore to make it compulsory?" said Vicky.

"I doubt he'd agree." Said Harry. "Anyway everyone is revising for exams right now, you can't suddenly say you must attend this meeting."

"Well how do we get people who are opposed to Lupin's position as Defence teacher to come?" Said Emma. "Most of the single-minded people won't want to attend."

"I've been thinking about that actually." Said Ron, drawing everyone's attention. "This presentation is inevitably going to be in the Great Hall. Why not have it during dinner or something, that way people will have to starve in order to miss it."

"That's not actually a bad idea." Said Harry. "I'm sure Dumbledore would like it. We can probably talk him into extending dinner hours so that we can get more people to take part in the discussion."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Dinner time?" said Professor Dumbledore. "That could be quite an interesting meal. I do hope that tensions do not start a food fight."

"If one does start, do I have to take responsibility." Said Ron.

"No I think not. The question is: when do you intend to hold this presentation?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well I was thinking the Sunday dinner before classes restart. That way everyone will be here and no one should have to rush off to take care of homework." Said Ron.

"So I take it you will have finished all your homework by that Sunday?" said Hermione looking at Ron with scepticism.

"We… well… I have a lot of homework… not to mention I have to study…" Ron stuttered, causing his friends to snicker.

Dumbledore himself chuckled. "It is a good idea Mr Weasley. I will be speaking to Healer Wackenbush in a few days. He is eager to meet you all, so if you would all like to come back here after lunch on Friday?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Mr Potter… Mr Potter… how delightful… yes most delightful…"

"Two of our friends are… at home this summer." Said Harry. "But this is the rest of us. My sister Emma."

Healer Wackenbush turned to Emma and bent very low in respect. "Ah Miss Potter, I have heard great tales of your skills in Potions. I myself have looked at one of your Wolfsbane samples… a most impressive for one so young."

Emma blushed. "Uh… thank you…"

"This is the rest of us…" said Harry again, saving his sister from an awkward encounter with a fan.

Healer Wackenbush was a pale faced man, quite tall with long and curly blond hair streaming down his back. His eyes darted everywhere and seemed very keen to take in every single detail they could.

"Hermione Granger, our resident genius and primary source of logic." Said Harry, causing his friend to blush. "Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom… all of them in my year."

"And this is my year." Said Emma. "My best friend, Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister…"

"Don't hold that against me…" joked Ginny.

"Oi!" blurted out Ron.

"Luna Lovegood, I understand you know." Said Emma.

"Ah yes… one of the first babies I ever delivered." Said Wackenbush joyfully "How goes the hunt for Heliopathes?"

"We have yet to find any, but we have not given up hope just yet." Remarked Luna.

"That is good, I wish you all the best…" He remarked sincerely.

"May I also introduce, Vicky Frobisher, Natalie Fairbourne and Geoffrey Hooper…"

"Frobisher? Fairbourne?" said Wackenbush darkly. "As in Gareth Frobisher and Gilbert Fairbourne?"

"Th… those are our Dads." Said Natalie.

"We haven't exactly told them we're… involved in this…"

"Miss Frobisher, Miss Fairbourne…" Said Dumbledore. "That is not a move I would recommend. I am aware of your parents… lack of support for this movement…"

"That's an understatement…" Wackenbush almost spat.

"Hey what have they…" Harry began in his friend's defence.

"It's alright Harry." Said Natalie. "Our fathers… We love them but… Let's just say they won't be happy once they find out we're involved."

"Perhaps if we get back to the matter at hand." Said Professor Dumbledore. "Wallace, your presentation?"

"Yes…" said Wackenbush looking a little embarrassed at his previous anger. "I was thinking about talking purely about the medical aspects of the werewolf and try and dispel certain unhelpful rumours. Also I wish to generally talk about the suffering they undergo and what we can do, medically to help them."

"Alright." Said Harry. "Is anyone else going to take part in this presentation?"

"Yes. An old associate of mine. She specializes in the History of Magical Society. One Mistress Morgan Stone."

"Mistress?" Said Hermione. "Does that mean she has a M.A.D.A.M?"

"Why yes she does." Said Healer Wackenbush. "She has Mastery in Historical Analysis and Interpretation."

The group discussed what was going to be used in the presentation.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Towards the end of the Easter Break, Sirius wrote back with a brief letter to Harry and Emma thanking them for the wand they'd sent him as well as the food. He couldn't say where he was, only that he was abroad where the Ministry would never be able to find him. He also promised to contact them again with more details when he was more secure.

As Sirius was hiding who knows where; Harry, Emma and friends focused more on their revision.

"You know it's only occurring to me now that you guys have never sat an exam at Hogwarts." Said Harry.

The ten remaining members of the Duelling Group were in the Practice Room going over notes and textbooks in preparation for the exams.

"Oh yeah they were cancelled last year." Said Ron.

"Any chance they'll do that again." Said Geoffrey looking up from _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot.

"No, that was a one off." Said Hermione. "Quite frankly I was disappointed they did that last year."

"I don't know why." Said Ron. "You would never have had a chance to study, how long did it take you to catch up?"

"About two weeks into the holidays." Admitted Hermione.

"Better than with poor Colin." Said Emma. "Harry and I were heavily supervising his workload, he didn't finish until over halfway through the summer. I had him brewing potions on the kitchen hob."

"I wonder how they're getting on right now?" Said Luna.

"What exactly are they doing down there?" said Natalie.

"Mrs Creevey is basically worried about Demelza." Said Emma. "Also she's decided to take her in, so they're probably setting up a bedroom for her and allowing her to get some familiarity of the house before the Summer Holidays."

"Demelza also mentioned they might take a trip down to Cornwall to retrieve some of her things." Said Luna. "That will depend on how much her parents choose to cooperate though."

"She is?" Said Ginny. "I hope she'll be ok."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

At the end of the Easter Break, the handful of students who went home returned.

"Hey guys?" said Colin with forced cheerfulness.

"Hey!" Remarked Demelza, not really in a cheerful mood.

There was still time before dinner, so the others helped the two of them get their luggage up to Gryffindor tower and they reconvened in the Practice Room.

"Are you ok Demelza?" said Emma, pulling her friend into a hug.

"No." admitted Demelza, with a sad smile. "But at this stage I'm used to it."

At that declaration, Emma tightened her hug and then Luna got up and went over to join them.

"Did you meet your parents?" said Ginny.

"No. My father has become… a little unhinged… he's been working to officially disown me as much as possible, he's signed me out of his will and life insurance and such." Said Demelza.

"Can he really do that?" said Ron.

"One cannot technically speaking disown there child in the Muggle World." Said Hermione. "You can give them up for adoption and cut them out of your inheritance but disowning?"

"Well my Dad's making a good effort." Said Demelza. "Mrs Creevey sent him a letter asking if we could come round and pick up my stuff…"

At this point tears started leaking from her eyes and she found herself tightening her grip on Emma. Emma in turn reciprocated and Luna started rubbing her back.

"A few days later…" Colin trailed off. "A few days later… Max, the younger brother, phoned us and told us that her father had either thrown out or burnt all her stuff."

"My bed's been dismantled and put into storage." Said Demelza, "My desk and chair have been sold at a car boot sale, all the books and videos and such that I used to own were either sold or burnt in the garden."

"That's horrible." Said Harry.

Members of the group now looked rather murderous in support of their dear friend.

"It's as if he's trying to find new ways to emphasize how disappointed he is in me." said Demelza.

"Mum has recommended that we hold a no contact policy with Demelza's parents." Said Colin.

"I've agreed." Said Demelza. "Eilidh has also begged us not to let on that she's a witch. Zack has found a flat large enough to accommodate himself and her if the need arises. He's even bought some plastic boxes to be at the ready in case he needs to fetch her and pack away her stuff."

"So you're going to reject McGonagall's advice." Said Emma.

"We feel better doing it this way." Said Demelza. "Eilidh is only seven, she's angry at our parents but she would be lost without them. My brothers mean well but they're still boys, totally clueless."

"Oi!" protested Geoffrey.

"Don't deny it." Said Vicky, playfully smacking him about the head.

"Max is getting worse." Said Demelza sadly. "In his last letter, Zack told me that he got drunk, brought a girl home and then threw a rock through a window. He's also been breaking things, whenever he gets into an argument with my parents he tends to break things."

"Demelza." said Emma sadly.

"I'm sorry." Said Demelza. "Look can we talk about something else. How's the Lupin campaign going?"

"Quite well." Said Hermione. "The number of signatures is now at 148, that's just a little under half of the population, and Healer Wallace and Mistress Stone will hold their presentations tomorrow at dinner. Should be good.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later that evening, Demelza and Emma managed to get together alone in the Room of Requirement.

"You really don't need to concern yourselves with my problems." Said Demelza.

"I know, but I'm going to anyway." Said Emma. "How bad is Max?"

"Getting worse." Admitted Demelza. "At the rate he's going… I thought he was settling into a nice and simple relationship at Christmas, at least from Eilidh's letters I thought that was what he was doing. But he's been out drinking a lot lately, been hanging with the wrong kind of people… also Zack has… indicated he's been… meeting a lot of girls… if he doesn't stop soon he's going to end up a teenage father…"

Demelza looked really pale.

"Oh dear." remarked Emma worry and concern evident on her face.

"Zack didn't want to tell me, but I can be very persuasive, even over the phone. Max apparently got arrested last week. They guys he's started hanging out with, they were holding a party one night and someone brought some heroin. Then the Police arrived. Zack was able to convince them that Max didn't take any, but he's not stopped hanging out with these people, despite the police cautioning him to avoid them."

Emma looked troubled.

"What am I supposed to do." Pleaded Demelza.

"I… I don't know." Admitted Emma. "This is nothing like Harry or I have ever had to deal with. All I can suggest is try writing home."

As the two of them talked, curfew came about so they made their way back to the dormitories.

"Hey there." said Ginny. "What's up?"

Demelza confessed her wider worries about her brother.

"What's Heroin?"

"It's an illegal substance that messes with the human mind." Said Emma. "That's all I know. But get caught with it and you can be in deep doxie poo with the Muggle policemen."

"I need to write a strong worded letter." Said Demelza.

"Well." Said Ginny. "I may not be my mother but I do have some of this stuff."

She reached into her trunk and took out some red paper.

"Where did you get that?" said Emma recognising the howler paper.

"I lifted it from the living room cabinet where it's kept before we left the Burrow last summer." Said Ginny. "I didn't want Mum to be able to write any letters like she did after we went into Aragog's lair. Ron and I may have been disinterested at the time, but on reflection, I don't ever want another."

Ginny showed Demelza how to use the paper. Unlike ordinary paper, because of the nature of the letter, the message had to be made vocally to the actual parchment.

Demelza spent the following morning alone in the Room of Requirement focusing all her emotions and anger to come up and tried again and again until she was sure her brother would be scared out of his skull once he received the message. Then she borrowed Hedwig.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When most of the student population had sat down for dinner, Dumbledore tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening." He began. "In response to the recent debate in Hogwarts about the appointment of one of our teachers, the Board of Governors, who have opted to join us this evening, and I have consented to a request from a group of students to hold a presentation on the topic of Lycanthropy rights. So please can everyone welcome Healer Wallace Wackenbush and Mistress Morgan Stone."

There followed a polite round of applause, though Harry noted that some of the older students seemed to have pulled dark looks.

Healer Wackenbush was up first, he began by explaining what werewolves actually were.

"A werewolf is a human who suffers from the Lycanthropy curse. This curse causes them to transform in to a feral and dangerous beast on the night of the full moon. Otherwise they are not the least bit dangerous. Despite what certain sources would have you believe, a werewolf during any time other than the full moon is no more dangerous than any other human life form."

That basic definition was more important than people realised. Because, although nothing direct was said, a lot of the general prejudiced descriptions of werewolves hinted that they were constantly a danger to anyone around them.

Healer Wackenbush went on to explain the medical sufferings werewolves underwent as a result of their transformations.

"Werewolves in there beast forms, by their general nature, don't like being confined, if there is no one or nothing to bite or alternatively nothing to keep it distracted a werewolf will bite himself. But even those who can be distracted can still suffer severe physical trauma from the transformation in and out of human form. The Wolfsbane Potion allows significant relief from the sufferings, and additional, non-magic painkillers and other medicines have reduced the sufferings of those with the condition. However the Ministry refuses to allow St Mungos to provide werewolves with Wolfsbane, unless they pay a hefty price for it, this is despite the fact that the hospital has the budget and the fact that this would greatly deteriorate the threat infection in the first place."

More than a number of heads turned at that point. Wizards generally considered werewolves to be dangerous creatures, but it never occurred to them that they were only dangerous on the night of the full moon or that there existed a means with which to counter the danger posed by the beasts they become.

As Wackenbush continued to talk, he went into greater detail the suffering that Werewolves underwent, suffering that could easily be overcome, by simple medical treatment. Granted it had only been since Emma suggested to Madam Pomfrey that Muggle medicine could help, that most of the methods had come about. But that didn't change the fact that Healers were discouraged from aiding those who suffered from Lycanthropy.

After a few minutes of speaking, Wackenbush allowed his old friend Mistress Stone take the stand.

She was a historian by profession and had researched a lot into the history of the werewolf.

"The earliest recorded werewolf was in Ancient Greece in the mid seventh century BC. though no one is particularly certain how the werewolf came to be there are many interesting theories. Some say that the first werewolf came about after a Wizard and a common true wolf were sacrificed by a Dark Lord in a perverse ritual which turned that Lord into a Werewolf. Others say it was an early Animagus experiment that went wrong. Some even say that the first werewolf was the result of a pregnant Animagus wolf giving birth in her Animagus form."

People began to look a bit confused, supporter of werewolf rights or not, this was a very peculiar story.

"In any case, so long as the werewolf has existed he has been feared and persecuted for what he is." Said Morgan Stone. "During the times of the Romans, the Roman Magical Senate used to hire out werewolves to act in the place of lions during the coliseum when magical criminals and enemies of the state were executed. Sometimes these werewolves were paid and other times they were slaves. There victims, had they not already perished, would be fed to the lions, normally the following night. There are some stories that state that some of these lions mutated into sphinxes, but this is generally not believed as the sphinx can be traced back long before the times of the Romans."

"Sphinxes are real?" Whispered Demelza.

"Yes… shush…" said Ginny.

"During the dark ages, when most magical governments or devolved authorities had either collapsed or were in disarray, was a time of the werewolf packs. Feared and hated by Muggle and Wizard alike, these packs lived there own isolated lives in secluded villages all over Europe. They lived in relative peace, with occasional attacks on Wizard and Muggle communities' territorial rivalries and other petty incidents. These packs essentially died out at the dawn of this Millennium as a result of a return to strong governance in the Magical World. Werewolves were integrated, albeit as second class citizens even by today's standards."

"_Has this discrimination just been going on for all these centuries?_" Emma pondered privately.

"The first attempt to integrate them more fairly, believe it or not, started here. At Hogwarts." Said Mistress Stone.

This heightened attentions considerably more.

"When the Founders opened this school for the first time, there was a great debate about who to accept. Naturally it was Helga Hufflepuff who advocated werewolves be allowed to come. Of the other Founders there was a mixed reaction. All three of them, to begin with, were completely opposed to admitting werewolves, but Professor Hufflepuff was not deterred."

The Hufflepuffs began looking at each other questionably. Like the other houses they held a great deal of pride in their founder. If she supported werewolves, that was a good reason for them to do so.

"Slytherin was the first to lessen his opposition. He advocated that those from a Pureblooded background should be allowed limited access to the school, but not into the Common Rooms or the Dormitories, he believed they should find their own accommodation, well away from wizards."

Many Slytherins looked at Mistress Stone in disbelief, there was no way that could be true. Yet even some of the more vocal blood purists in the house listened further, there curiosity nullifying their prejudices… for now.

"Ravenclaw later argued that werewolves who had demonstrated great promise and intelligence should be exempted from the ban and proposed extensive pre-entry tests to prove this. Gryffindor on the other hand advocated that any werewolf entering the castle should first prove themselves to be trustworthy. In the end all houses agreed to premise of allowing trustworthy werewolves onto the school premises, however the Magical Government issued an order prohibiting werewolves from ever going to Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes narrowed, the founders had been willing to allow werewolves into the school yet it was the Ministry that kept them out.

"This order remained in place until the early 18th century when St Mungos and Hogwarts received special status allowing them to conduct their own affairs without Ministry interference. There was no legal block on Werewolves being allowed to attend school as the law only limited their rights, though little effort has been made to allow them access in reality. Despite attempts over the last 300 years, the Ministry still classifies werewolves as a witches and wizards as well as beasts. However few werewolves have ever attended Hogwarts. The few that have come, all attended under the current Headmaster."

Mistress Stone looked very approvingly at Dumbledore, whose face was a completely neutral, despite the emphasised compliment.

"As I understand it, your Professor Lupin was the first such student to come here?" Said Mistress Stone.

"That is correct." Admitted Dumbledore. "Though there are others who have passed through these walls of course."

"Who? When?" Shouted Draco Malfoy standing up.

"Mr Malfoy, sit down." Scolded McGonagall. "Twenty Points from Slytherin for your disruptive outburst."

Malfoy glared at McGonagall, but did as he was told.

"I am afraid I cannot comment on the status of anyone who may or may not be a werewolf." Said Dumbledore seriously. "I can only confirm that Professor Lupin here was one because I have his permission and current circumstances make hiding this information pointless. Morgan, if you could please continue."

"Of course Headmaster." Smiled the woman. "The Wizarding World has always viewed werewolves as a lesser species, as a threat to society. This is despite the obvious fact that all werewolves were once wizards and almost exclusively got infected through no fault of their own. There are simple measures that can be taken to lessen both the threat to Wizards and the suffering of those already affected. My friend and former colleague in W.A.R.T, Healer Wackenbush pointed out some of the medical treatments that can lessen suffering. What would also help is if the Ministry acknowledged discrimination against werewolves as a crime and passed legislation to provide legal and social support to those who suffer from Lycanthropy."

Stone then went about talking about welfare benefits and social security. Items that everyone underaged not call Hermione Granger had difficulty following. Though what was not difficult to follow was Stone's assertion about exclusion.

"The Ministry refuses to allow werewolves access to basic facilities that non-sufferers traditionally have freedom of access to. For example, werewolves are not allowed inside the Ministry, without first informing the werewolf registry office 24 hours in advance, they are also barred from entering St Mungos at any time without the same permission. The Auror guidelines also state that whenever a werewolf is involved in a case that werewolf that they and I quote from their own handbook, 'should be considered at least wilfully involved in any crime they are associated with unless proven otherwise' a direct contradiction to the concept of innocent until proven guilty. Thankfully the Magical Law Enforcement Officers edited that out of there guidelines several decades ago. But in the current state of werewolf discrimination, Ministry involvement, in my professional opinion, is the main obstacle to securing better rights for those who suffer from the affliction. This is because of a prevailing and more worryingly growing culture at the Ministry to encourage, and in some cases even reward, discrimination of werewolves."

Mistress Stone continued discussing the problems in magical society that contributed to the plight of the werewolves. She continued talking long past desert, and though they had no obligation to stay, few students left the Great Hall until she was finished.

At the end of the presentation, Dumbledore thanked Stone and Wackenbush for coming and led a polite applause of thanks amongst the students and adults. As others filed out to go about their lives, Harry's Defence group got up and went over to meet the two speakers as well as the Board of Governors.

"I must say that was quite informative." Commented Mrs Dorr. "I do hope it improves your prospects Remus, you've no idea how hard it is finding a suitable Defence teacher."

"Thank you… Clara…" Said Remus a little flushed.

"If we can secure your position here at this school it would be a big victory for the movement…" Began Morgan Stone. "Sorry. With all that I had quite forgotten that W.A.R.T no longer… Anyway I need to be going, my husband and children are waiting for me."

But before she left, she found Harry.

"Mr Potter. Thank you. This… What you're doing… it gives me great hope for the poor souls who suffer from Lycanthropy." She said. "Please… keep going…"

Mistress Stone then left the school.

"Morgan was quite excited when I informed her of this presentation, I think it brought back nostalgia from better days of W.A.R.T." Said Wackenbush. "I hope it helps your petition."

"Even if it didn't." Said Emma. "It's got people thinking. That's a start."

"I'm not sure that is going to be enough." Said Remus. "The Ministry…"

"Does not run this school." Said Dorr. "Hogwarts has independence from the Ministry, as Morgan just pointed out. The board will go through with its review, as I told you, and determine your suitability as a teacher."

"What review?" said Harry.

"The criticism in the Prophet and the concerns expressed to the school by some parents oblige us to intervene. We will cast a review of Professor Lupin's classes and if he is found to be a suitable teacher, as I expect he shall, then the Board of Governors will formally declare its support for him, in pretty much the same regard as it did for Professor Hagrid." Explained Mrs Dorr.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later that evening the Defence group spent the last hour or so before curfew in the practice room.

"How much more can we do?" Said Emma.

"We've started a petition, and we've had a presentation." Said Harry. "I think we've done most of what we can do."

"It might be an idea to call in the petition just before Professor Lupin's review is over." Said Luna. "That way the approval the Board gives him will be given extra strength."

"But how many signatures do we have?" Said Ron.

"I haven't counted since last night." Said Hermione. "I'll ask Susan and Bridget to bring the latest sheets tomorrow. Luna, can you bring me the ones from Ravenclaw?"

"Of course Hermione."

"By the way?" Said Ron. "Something Stone and Dumbledore said confused me."

"What's that?" Asked Emma.

"Well. Dumbledore said that since Lupin first came to Hogwarts, there have been other werewolves. But surely people would have known that." Said Ron.

"Maybe not." Said Harry. "Lupin never told anyone and only my Dad and his friends knew. Oh and Snape."

"But that doesn't make sense either." Said Hermione. "Under British Magical Law, all Werewolves born or resided in the Wizarding World have to be registered with the Ministry. Even if you don't show up to register, the Werewolf Registry Office puts your name down if they know you are a Werewolf. Most get added the second they get taken to St Mungos after getting bitten. This is a public list, and the Ministry as well as the Prophet, the Wizarding Wireless Network and various other groups use the register to keep track of Werewolves. If any on that list passed through Hogwarts, they would know."

"Well maybe Remus forgot to tell the Ministry he was a Werewolf." Suggested Demelza.

"Actually." Said Ginny. She reached into her bag. "I got this from the library, for research. I didn't find anything useful but it has the werewolf register from five years ago."

The group looked over the list.

"Professor Lupin isn't on it." Said Harry. "But that's impossible, if he evaded the list, the Ministry would have surely arrested him when the Prophet story broke."

"They might not actually." Said Neville. "The Ministry doesn't expect Werewolves to cooperate with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures any more than other creatures do. Then again they might be less of a git towards those who voluntarily register. Still…"

"I imagine he's on it now." Said Hermione. "The publicity behind this will have forced that particular hand."

"Let's go to bed." Said Vicky. "It's been a long day and we have classes again tomorrow."

"I just need to stay up… a bit longer." Said Ron looking a little guilty.

Hermione glared at him. "Ronald Weasley I hope for your sake you don't need to stay up and finish homework that is due in tomorrow."

"Uhh… not exactly…" Ron said in apparent fear of his life.

"Good." Said Hermione.

"It's for Charms, I haven't even started anything yet."

Hermione was quite cross.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Here you go Hermione." said Luna at breakfast the following day, handing over two sheets of parchment, one of which was full and the other just under half empty.

"This much in 36 hours?" said Hermione incredulously. "There must be nearly twenty signatures."

"I counted 27." Said Luna.

A quick count later and Hermione concurred with the blonde-haired Ravenclaw.

"This is great." She said happily. "We also got eleven more signatures from Gryffindor. That makes a total of 38. Add that to the signatures we already have and that makes 186. That makes… Just a second, I'll figure it out."

The group and several others at the Gryffindor table witnessed Hermione do some maths on a piece of parchment.

"That's just over 60% of the student Population and we haven't gotten the results from Slytherin and Hufflepuff yet."

"I make 62%." Said Harry.

"How'd you work that out?" Said Ginny.

"Harry's good at mental arithmetic." Said Emma. "Have you asked Bridget and Susan yet?"

Hermione didn't say anything. Everyone looking at her was surprised to see she looked irritated.

"Hermione are you ok?" Asked Ron.

"Hermione?" said Harry.

"WHAT!" Snapped Hermione. She suddenly blinked and looked very embarrassed. "S… sorry Harry I was just… what did you want?"

"Uh…"

"Have you asked for the Slytherin and Hufflepuff results yet?" Said Emma.

"Uh no… I'll go ask them now. Excuse me."

Hermione went off.

"Why's she in such a hurry." Said Ron. "She's barely touched her food. Oh more bacon…"

"Pig." Said Ginny in distain at her brother. But she looked at Hermione, who was at the Hufflepuff table talking to Susan Bones, in concern. There was something wrong there.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

By Monday evening Hermione had gotten the result and an additional 35 signatures were obtained, bringing the total up to 221. It appeared that a large number of Hufflepuffs had taken what Morgan Stone said about their founder to heart and most of the House had now signed the petition.

"I don't think there are many more Hufflepuffs to convince." Said Hermione. "And to be honest I think it's amazing we've got as many Slytherins as we have so far, given some of the people in that House."

"So we should work Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" said Harry.

"I think Gryffindor's gotten as many as it's going to get as well." Said Hermione. "Ravenclaw may need more work, but I honestly think we've done what we can. I suggest we hand the petition over to the Board on Friday."

"Agreed." Said Harry.

The rest of the group concurred with her suggestion as well.

"I suggest we make an announcement." Said Emma. "That way anyone still on the fence will either have to put their name down or risk giving their crucial support."

"I'll inform Susan and Bridget." Said Hermione.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When the students of Hogwarts attended their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class after the Easter Break, there were more than a few people surprised to see a man in his late twenties sitting to the side taking notes on a clipboard.

He introduced himself as Marcus Dorr, apparently Clara Dorr's Nephew Harry would later learn from Remus. He said that he was conducting the review of Defence classes and invited students to speak privately to him if they had any concerns.

A number of people did approach him asking to convey concerns during that week.

Malfoy had the nerve to actually say "You would not believe the disgrace this werewolf is to this school, before going into a small office with the man."

Despite that though, Harry sent the Petition off with 228 signatures, just over three-quarters of the student population, with Hedwig to Clara Dorr that Friday Morning. Her letter returned that evening assuring him that Remus had the full support of the Board and gave him a copy of a draft declaration of support that was to go in Monday's Prophet.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

In the meantime, Emma and her year mates were given something new to think about. Third Year choices.

At the back of her mind, Emma assumed they would all take the same electives. But as she, Colin, Ginny, Demelza and Luna sought peace in the Practice Room to make these decisions Emma discovered she was wrong.

"Ginny I love, really I do. But there is no way in hell I'm taking Divination." Remarked Emma.

"Nor am I." said Demelza determinably.

"What are you taking?" said Colin looking at Demelza.

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures." Said Demelza determinably.

"What Demelza said." Remarked Emma.

"Awe!" whined Ginny. "That's two different subjects. Why can't you guys take Muggle Studies and Divination?"

"One is useless and the other is worthless." Said Emma. "Muggle Studies is a good idea if you weren't Muggle raised, otherwise it's pointless. Divination is pointless regardless of your upbringing."

"What Emma said." Remarked Demelza. "Besides, we met Trelawney at Christmas, she freaked me out big time."

"What about you Colin?" said Ginny. "You'll join me won't you?"

"No I have no need for Muggle Studies and I really want to do Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I'm taking the same stuff as Demelza and Emma."

"I feel betrayed." Ginny playfully grumbled.

"I am taking both Muggle Studies and Divination." Said Luna "I am also taking Ancient Runes."

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Said Emma.

"No. I would rather study that on my own, you know not everyone believes in the same creatures I do." Said Luna.

At that moment, Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey entered the Practice Room.

"You guys decided yet?" Asked Geoffrey.

"Yeah, they're abandoning me." Whined Ginny mockingly looking upset.

"What are you three taking?" asked Emma.

"We're all taking the same thing." Replied Natalie.

"Divination, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures." Recited Vicky.

"Ooh snap." Yelped Ginny happily. "You guys are with me."

"You do realise we're still keeping all our old subjects right." Said Demelza. "It's not like we're being scattered all over the world."

"Thank Merlin and Morgana for that." Chirped Ginny.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"75%?" repeated Remus in surprise.

"That's right." Said Harry.

"There are people here who care about you." Said Emma. "Our group has been talking to people all over the school. Even though some who signed are not willing to grant Werewolves equal rights, there is a general opinion that you're good at this job and they don't want you to be replaced by someone who neither knows the student population very well nor has your track record."

"A number of O.W.L students, including Ron's older brothers, have come up to me and said that a year ago they had given up all hope of getting a pass grade. Now most of them are quietly confident that they'll get E's."

"That's good to hear." Said Remus smiling.

This personal meeting between the Defence Professor and the two Potters was going considerably different from normal. Remus was not saying much, he was eagerly letting Harry and Emma tell him of how good their progress was. Harry and Emma both knew why. This last month or so had been trying on Remus. His secret being made public to the Wizarding World had really put him in depression. But the news that many people at the school still cared about him, despite his condition seemed to really make the man happy.

After a while topics turned to other things though. This meeting was normally held on a Saturday, but today it was a Friday evening. For a very good reason too.

"So Harry, are you optimistic about tomorrow?" Asked Remus.

"Yeah. No Dementors and after this last month I'm really looking forward to beating Malfoy at Quidditch." He said vindictively.

"As a teacher I should discourage such behaviour." Said Remus coughing. "Harry don't hold such a grudge." But the man's heart clearly wasn't in it, not surprising since Malfoy and his friends and associates had spent the last month badmouthing everything Werewolf and Lupin.

Emma giggled at Remus' lacklustre attempt.

Harry and the others on the Gryffindor team had been training heavily, despite the campaign and the fact that they had exams coming up. All things considered, they were ready.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

There were slight apprehensions amongst Gryffindors during the morning of the Quidditch Match. Slytherin were currently ahead by nighty points. So Gryffindor needed to win by at least more than that. However Harry was quietly confident. His broomstick was far superior than Malloy's, to say nothing of his skills as a Seeker.

After swearing Oliver to secrecy, Harry had invited him to view the Slytherin training tactics under his father's cloak. There tactics were pretty much the same as they were at the beginning of last year, it appeared they had not yet learnt from their mistakes.

The results of the match were almost predictable. Slytherin attempted a few foul moves, but the hard core training Wood had mastered 18 months ago and further perfected over the last year, rendered there attempts to sabotage Gryffindor's chances ineffective. Not long after the score was fifty to Gryffindor and ten to Slytherin, his team having just scored their first goal, Malfoy was flying his head held up superiorly and sneering in self-satisfaction to the cheers of his housemates, making a great effort ensure they could all see him. Meanwhile Harry spotted the Snitch hovering at the Slytherin end of the goals. He angled his broom in that direction and shot off at full acceleration.

Malfoy was still basking in his imagined glory when Lee Jordon announced "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN TWO HUNDRED TO TEN."

It was easy to imagine what the reactions each house had towards their Seekers. Whilst Malfoy ended up having to spend nearly an hour in the Slytherin showers washing egg out of his hair, Harry and the rest of Gryffindor partied all day and into the darker hours. Once again this party was broken up by McGonagall after Midnight, but thankfully no escaped prisoners, innocent or otherwise, attempted to break into the tower this time.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Second Week after the Easter break started out well but completely spiralled downwards as the days went on. In contrast from the normal laws or reality, for most of the school, Monday turned out to be the best day of the week.

Dorr had obviously forwarded the Petition to the Daily Prophet, because the names of all those who signed it were listed in pages 5 and 6 categorised between the Houses then in order of who signed first, while the front cover detailed the Board of Governors declaration of support for the Professor Lupin. Things were looking good.

Then Tuesday came. No immediate sign of something wrong occurred until Breakfast when the owls made their traditional migration from various locations around Wizarding Britain to the tables of Hogwarts. Not only were there far more owls than usual a lot of them carried red paper.

It seemed that while over three-quarters of students supported Lupin's continued employment, the same fraction could not be applied to the parents.

Natalie and Vicky were amongst those who received Howlers.

"VICKY FROBISHER!" Screeched a woman's voice.

"WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? SIGNING THAT INFERNAL PIECE OF PARCHMENT. ONE OF THE FIRST TO DO SO NO LESS FROM THE LOOK OF THE LIST. YOU HAVE DEEPLY EMBARRESSED YOU FATHER, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SHAME THE EFFORT HE PUT IN SIX YEARS AGO. WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU, YOUR FATHER AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG AND SERIOUS DISCUSSION.

Natalie's letter was much the same, except it was from her father.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NATALIE?" Roared a deep sounding Jamaican voice.

"I DID NOT WORK ON THE PROTECTION GROUP AT THE MINISTRY FOR A DECADE, ONLY FOR MY OWN DAUGHTER TO DISCRACE EVERYTHING I EVER ACCOMPLISHED IN CRUSHING THAT INFERNAL GROUP OF RADICALS. I AM NOT HAPPY WITH YOU. WE WILL HAVE WORDS WHEN YOU GET HOME."

This would have been incredibly embarrassing for the girls if they were not the only ones on the receiving end. Though no one was convinced Luna would have been embarrassed or upset at the receiving her howler under any circumstance. Then again hers wasn't howling out disappointment so much as signing Ode to Joy in German.

"That's a really nice version." Said Hermione. "It's been a while since I heard that."

"Yes Beethoven was wonderful." Agreed Luna. "Best composer the Wizarding World has ever had."

"Beethoven was a wizard?" said Demelza.

"Of course." Said Luna. "How else could a deaf man compose so many wonderful pieces of music?"

"Vicky… Natalie… are you guys alright?" Said Geoffrey worriedly. He had wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Despite receiving such letters, both girls looked resigned to the fact they were on their parents' bad sides.

"We're fine, but thanks for your consideration." Said Vicky. She turned and planted a kiss on Geoffrey's lips.

"We knew something like this was going to happen." Said Natalie. "We've both been brought up to distrust werewolves."

"What?" Said Harry. "Why?"

"Our Dad's mainly." Said Vicky. "My father lost both his parents to an attack during the First War, they were Muggles, my grandparents, they never stood a chance. The men the Aurors eventually caught, they were all part of Greyback's gang."

"My Father got attacked by a werewolf before he moved to Britain." Said Natalie. "He wasn't bitten but the werewolf in question did slice his arm and his abdomen. He still has the scars. The wolf in question was part of gang that was attacking wizards in Jamaica in protest of what Dad called a welfare reform bill, but I've since researched what it actually was… the bill basically denied werewolves the right to medical treatment and imposed a strict curfew on them every night, not just the Full Moon. He and my Mum have always blamed all werewolves for what happened."

"So what made the two of you…" Ginny trailed off.

"Wake up and see what the discrimination really was?" said Natalie.

"It was Harry." Said Vicky.

"Me?" Said Harry. "What did I do?"

"You were you." Said Natalie. "The Vicky Frobisher and Natalie Fairbourne from two years ago, they would never have enjoyed Muggle culture like water parks or even dared venture into their world."

"Yet Geoffrey and I had our first date in a Muggle village along the side of a river." Said Vicky. "When we met you and Emma, we just wanted to hang out with you because you were famous."

"Because Emma was new and cool and we wanted to be at the centre of that." Said Natalie. "But over time… We got to know you."

"At first, making friends with someone like Luna, or badmouthing Lockhart." Said Vicky. "That was a bit disconcerting. Until we started to understand why."

"Then the business with the Chamber of Secrets started up, and Colin was petrified, and we saw just how far you were willing to go to help us… to help this school." Said Natalie.

"You made us better people." Said Vicky. "I love who I have become. I love that I care about discriminated minorities and that I enjoy swimming and I'm looking forward to spending time with you guys in the Muggle World this summer."

"You've taught us to question what we do and why we do it." Said Natalie. "When we learnt that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, we found…"

"We discussed this after our night in the Hospital Wing." Said Vicky. "We found that we agreed with you, despite everything our parents stand for. We're with you in this, no matter what they say."

There was silence amongst the group, overshadowed with the noises of exploding letters and howling parents in the background.

"Wow. That was deep." Said Geoffrey after a while.

"Yeah." Said Demelza.

"You guys really changed… because of me?" Said Harry in disbelief.

"Yes." Said Natalie. "We are better people because of you, because you taught us to be better than we were. I thought Duelling was just a bit of fun we could have. But you revealed to us how inadequate our Defence teacher was, and you taught us in his place. We saw through Lockhart because of you."

"I…" Vicky stuttered. "I also saw Geoffrey because of you."

Silence, excluding the surrounding chaos, came about again following at Vicky's statement.

"Sh… shut up." She ground up as all her friends laughed. That is all her friends except Geoffrey who tightened his grip and kissed her temple.

Thankfully for Natalie and Vicky, a new distraction was brought about.

"That bastard!" spat Hermione venomously.

"Hermione language." Said Ron before he could stop himself. Thankfully he was off the hook as her copy of the Daily Prophet held all her attention.

On the front was a picture of Fudge surrounded by angry parents.

_Minister Criticizes Hogwarts Defence Decision_

_Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, yesterday, in response to the Hogwarts Board of Governors decision not to remove werewolf Professor Lupin, rallied parents of students currently in attendance and, with their unconditional backing, beseeched the Board to reconsider their decision._

_In Yesterday's edition, the Prophet received a petition from students backing Professor Lupin's continued presence at the school. When the Minister and his supporters were confronted with this parchment, the Minister's Senior Undersecretary, Delores Jane Umbridge, stated:_

"_This is obviously the result of brainwashing of the students of Hogwarts. There is no explanation, unless the signatures were faked, our children are obviously being manipulated by this dangerous creature and his misguided human sympathisers. Such creatures should not be allowed anywhere near Hogwarts. They should not be allowed anywhere in our world, they have no place."_

_Delores Umbridge is an outspoken opponent of werewolf rights and in the past has spearheaded most legislation that analysts claim have protected us from the dangerous creatures in question. It is no surprise that she is standing firm with her minister in this case._

_The Prophet received yet another petition on the continuation of Professor Lupin's position. This time from the parents of the students he teaches. 60% of all parents are opposed to his continued employment._

The Prophet went on to quote concerned parents, which included Lucius Malfoy.

"What an arse." Said Ron in disbelief.

"60%?" Said Ginny. "I guess that's why there are so many howlers."

"I doubt it's 60%." Said Harry bitterly. "They won't have consulted our relatives or any Muggle parents."

"But the Prophet says all parents?" Said Hermione.

"Well borrow Hedwig and prove me wrong." Remarked Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

From that day on, Hogwarts and the Ministry exchanged a war of words using the Prophet as the messenger. Hermione received a reply from her parents confirming they were not consulted. They also wrote that they had called Colin's family and confirmed that they had not been consulted either. The Clearwaters reported their parents had similarly been ignored, as did Justin Finch-Fletchley and Dean Thomas, though not a Muggleborn he was Muggle raised like Harry and Emma.

Dumbledore personally brought this concern to the Prophet, who of course retracted their figure and apologised for the error, but Fudge was quoted in the article stating that these parents could not be counted on to vote reliably as they were not a part of this world which of course caused a lot of anger amongst the children of Muggles.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

By the third week after Easter, most supporters of Professor Lupin had taken to just ignoring the Prophet in order to feel better. Harry and Emma included, though Hermione kept up to date, just in case something important came up.

Remus was visibly down as a result of the recent bad press. But he kept his spirits up during lessons and study sessions, many of his students would one day tell their children of the man's demonstrations of courage when they recounted this historic time.

But even Harry and Emma soon had to divert their attentions away from the campaign in the face of exams. With the first one just two weeks away, Hermione surprised almost all those who knew her by having a very heated spat with Professor Trelawney during Divination which ended with her taking one less subject in the Hogwarts curriculum. She was still stressed out, but to Harry there was a notable difference in her workload, which made him distinctly relieved.

As the weeks passed by, the war of words in the Prophet continued. Certain comments Lucius Malfoy made implying the Board of Governors was a group of incompetents, Harry suspected, led to the Board of Governors expressing some potentially controversial comments regarding the mental competence of Malfoy, Fudge and several other critics.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Ready for this?" Harry asked Emma when he met her in the Common Room.

"No." She said weakly.

"Professor McGonagall would have told you if she thought you had a problem. I've seen your transfiguration, I'm convinced you'll pass." He said comfortingly.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma found herself sweating like crazy as she, Ginny and Demelza hung about outside the Transfiguration classroom with assorted Ravenclaws waiting for their turn to do the Practical Exam.

After not a very long time, Pierre Popesco, a Ravenclaw in Emma's year left the Classroom and a few seconds later McGonagall called.

"Miss Potter."

Emma nervously entered the Classroom. McGonagall sat at her desk writing information down on a sheet of parchment.

"Right Miss Potter." Said McGonagall. "As you and the rest of your classmates didn't sit an exam last year, I am also administering a First Year Practical. So to begin with."

McGonagall waved her wand and a matchstick flew across and landed on a desk.

"Please change this into a needle?"

Emma grinned as she remembered the first spell she ever cast. "_Ad Acus!_"

The match change into a perfect needle.

"Thank you Miss Potter." Said McGonagall, smiling. "Now I think a switching-spell."

Emma went through the First Year spells rather easily. The Second Year spells proved a little challenging and she had to have a second go turning a beetle into a button, but she was doing well. She was confident she had passed with a good mark when McGonagall asked her to do one last transfiguration.

The Deputy-Headmistress waved her wand and what was either a small boulder or a large rock floated over to the floor in front of her desk.

"I wish for you to change this rock into a bird." Said McGonagall.

Emma took a few deep breaths. Percy had warned her, this was the toughest spell in Second Year, one that he had messed up during his exam, and he had tutored her in how to cast it.

She raised her wand above her head and rotated it Clockwise three times before incanting "_Avifors!_"

An Electric Blue ball of light shot out of Emma's wand and impacted its target. The rock seemed to crack, then shatter, but before the pieces fell to the ground they merged into each other and formed into a raven which took off and flew around the room before landing back where it had emerged from.

"Well done Miss Potter." Said McGonagall approvingly. "You may leave now."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry in the meantime was outside the Great Hall with Hermione, Neville and the rest of his Arithmancy class. Susan Bones was in the process of hyperventilating. Concerned for his partner in this subject, Harry walked over to see her.

"Are you alright?" Said Harry.

"I… I can't do this." Said Susan. "I can't remember what was in the textbook or our charts or all that we've done… I… I…"

"You'll be fine." said Harry. "I've been working with you non-stop for a year. You're very good at this."

"Not as good as you." Said Susan.

Modest as ever, Harry made an effort to ignore that compliment and put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Professor Vector won't expect you to get everything right. When it comes down to it, we're still mostly doing maths."

"Yeah!" Snapped Susan. "But not the maths I knew from home schooling. We're doing evil maths."

Harry looked at her incredulously, then burst out laughing. The other's, who had all heard Susan, joined him and then Susan herself was laughing.

During the Arithmancy exam, Harry finished his paper about 40 minutes into the 90 minute exam. After checking his work over twice, he tore a sheet of parchment and began drawing little snitches.

Eventually his boredom ended along with the exam and the worksheets were handed in. Harry had just made it out of the hall when Susan ran up to him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed and muttered "Th… thanks…" before running off, Hannah, Ernie and Justin running after her, each of them stopping to give Harry an amused look.

"Well that was odd." Said Harry. "I wonder how Emma's doing…"

Hermione face palmed at his emotional ineptness, but neither Harry nor Neville noticed because they began trotting upstairs hoping to meet Emma and Luna respectively.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The exams were horrible, but none of Harry or Emma's friends, inside or outside the group appeared to have had a catastrophe. As the last day came, Harry and Emma were both relaxed. The Second Year's last Exam was to be Potions, the Third Years, Defence (except for Ron who also had a Divination Exam during the late Afternoon).

For Potions, the Second Years were given two hours to spend on a written paper. But Emma encountered a peculiarity. Everyone else was given a booklet of with a black binding but hers had a blue binding and seemed to be distinctly thicker.

"Uh… Professor Snape?" She asked "I don't think you've given me the right paper."

"Miss Potter be quiet, this is an exam."

"But?"

"SILENCE!" Bellowed out Snape, causing everyone in the Great Hall to jump. "You have two hours."

Emma knew this couldn't possibly be right. The questions on her paper, were not supposed to be covered in Third Year, never mind Second. She was pretty sure some of these questions were at O.W.L level. One she knew for a fact was even beyond that. Had it not been for the reading she had done in the last three years, since Harry gave her a Potions book before his First Year at Hogwarts she would not have any idea how to do any of these questions. As it happened she was able to do all of them, her learning in this field had been quite intensive, particularly in the last few months with all the potions Madam Pomfrey kept on assigning her.

She managed to complete her paper at the same time as everyone else completed there's' and handed it in when time was up.

"It is now time for your practical assignment." Said Professor Snape. "Potter, go to room 2F."

"What?" Said Emma, "Why?"

"Do not ask stupid questions." Snapped Snape. "Just do as you're told. The rest of you follow me to the Dungeon."

Emma was a bit perplexed. She knew Snape hated her with a passion, like her brother, but why was he having her sit an exam in a completely different room?

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and his year went into the Great Hall to sit there Defence theory exam just as his sister's year left.

"Emma? Where are you going?" Harry asked her when she went for the stairs."

"Second Floor." She said. "I don't know why, but Snape told me to go to a classroom there. We'll talk later."

"Right." Said Harry.

Only when he went into the Great Hall he found that he too was getting a different Exam from her year mates.

"Mr Potter if you could come over here please." Said Lupin. Unlike Snape, he was a bit more polite.

Lupin waved his wand and exam papers flew across the room landing at the various desks.

"I have a different Exam Paper for you." He said handing Harry a booklet with a red binder, a stark contrast to the other papers which had black binders. "Take a seat please Harry." Said Lupin insistently, before Harry could comment on the strange situation.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile, on the way up to classroom 2F. Emma began to wonder what on Earth was going on. How was Snape supposed to assess her work if he wasn't even in the same room as her?

The answer: he wasn't.

Emma knocked on the door and a voice called "Enter."

When she went inside, Emma found herself greeted by a short, and quite chubby, old man with a heavily jolly facial expression. Though not quite the way she expected

"Lily." He said, joy spreading over his face.

"Uhh… I'm…"

The man seemed to realise his mistake and sought to shake himself out of whatever had caused the slipup.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Miss Potter." He said. "I knew your mother very well. With the exception of your eyes you look exactly like she did at age 12."

"You knew my mother?" Said Emma in shock, out of everything she was not expecting this to happen.

"Yes she was my absolute favourite student. One of my best too. My name is Professor Slughorn, until about 14 years ago, I did your Professor Snape's job, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. In any case that is not important right now. I have been asked to administer your Potions practical exam. I would like you to use the materials available here to make me both a Strengthening Solution and a Draught of Living Death."

"What? Both potions at the same time?" Asked Emma incredulously.

"Yes. You should find all the materials you need on the table." Said Slughorn

There were indeed ingredients and cauldrons as well as various implements for use in Potions.

Emma personally could easily brew these two potions at the same time, but it was not something Students were usually asked or expected to do so. Still she lived for this kind of work, so there was no complaint.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After their written exam, Harry and the other Third Years put their books back in the Common Room and left with only there wands. It was now lunch time, but afterwards they had their Defence Practical.

They met everyone from Second Year except Emma in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Where is Emma?" Harry asked.

"We don't know." Said Geoffrey. "We still haven't seen her since she went upstairs."

"There she is." Said Hermione.

Emma came jogging into the Great Hall, a red liquid staining her robes.

"Emma is that blood?" Said Harry in horror.

"What?" She said, then looked down. "Oh nuts. I need to start wearing an apron. Yes, it's Salamander Blood."

"What on Earth were you using Salamander Blood for?" Asked Ginny. "You don't need it for a Hair Raising Potion."

"I wasn't making one." Said Emma. "Professor Slughorn, he…"

"Who…" Asked Ron.

"I had a different exam, it's completely weird because my written paper looked like a different one from what you guys were doing. It almost certainly had different questions." Remarked Emma.

"You as well, I'm pretty sure I got a different Defence paper." Said Harry.

"Well what did your papers have?" asked Demelza.

"Well there was an essay question on Moonstone Properties." Remarked Emma. "And another for potions that require the use of a cauldron made from solid gold."

Several eyes were raised. None of her friends had the slightest idea about how to answer those questions. Even Hermione thought that a solid gold cauldron served no purpose other than severe and chronic extravagance.

"Well I had an essay question on how to perform a series of counter-curses on a person without killing them." Said Harry. "Pretty nasty curses too, one that stings the inside of your lungs, one that paralyses your limbs, and another that causes severe dizziness."

"So you've both sat exams that are not what you would normally?" Said Hermione. "They're testing you."

"Isn't that the point of exams?" Remarked Neville, perplexed by her comments.

"No, that's not what I mean." Said Hermione. "Both of you are far more talented and skilled in your subject than any other student in your years, maybe even the school. The teachers obviously want to find out just how good you two are."

"You think so?" Said Harry.

"I do." Said Hermione. "Based on what's happened so far, I think your Defence practical could be very interesting."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry found however that he was going to have to wait a while before he found out. Lupin was holding all his practical exams outside in the sun. The Third Years were given an obstacle course which included red caps in potholes, a Grindylow in a wading pool, and a boggart in a trunk as well as other creatures that they had covered over the course of the year.

Not Harry though. Before the exam Lupin took him aside and said "Harry I'm going to give you a special practical exam, once everyone else is finished. I would recommend you go change into something suitable to exercise in."

"What?"

"Your Quidditch robes would suffice." Said Lupin. "Though you will get quite sweaty so I wouldn't bother with your cloak."

Harry was a bit confused, he pondered what on Earth Lupin could want him to do. Nevertheless he went and got changed, when he got back, Neville had just received full marks for once again going up against a Boggart Fluffy. It was then Hermione's turn.

"I screwed up." Said Ron when Harry went over to join them. "I trusted the Hinkypunk."

"He did well though." Said Neville. "Especially with the Grindylow. Lupin had to get another one out."

Ron smirked. "The thing jumped at me, and I hit in the head with a Reductor. Lupin said it'll be alright, a few days and a painkiller and it will be able to bite Ginny's leg off next year."

"Nice to know you love your sister so much." Said Neville.

Hermione suddenly screamed, diverting all their attentions. Lupin rushed towards the trunk where the Boggart was located and then escorted a distraught Hermione out of the obstacle course.

"Pr… Professor McGonagall… she said that I failed everything."

While Ron laughed at Hermione's worst fear, Harry and the others in his year watched everyone go through the course. It made great entertainment, watching his fellow year mates work through the obstacle course. He wondered what Malfoy's Boggart would be, but his nemesis never made it past the Grindylow. By the time Lupin got to him Malfoy had managed to throw the creature off his arm and then ran for it, forgetting the rest of the course. While it was a disappointing mark, Harry regretfully concluded Draco had still passed.

Eventually everyone finished, by this time others from outside Third Year were coming to see. Including Emma and friends.

"Not done it yet?" She asked Harry. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Professor Lupin told me to. He said he has a special exam for me, but he's not told me what."

"Alright Harry, if you would like to come with me." Called Lupin.

Harry followed Lupin along the castle walls, everyone else was curious what Harry could be doing so they followed the two of them a respectful distance. A little further around Harry realised that someone had erected a large wooden fort. But he couldn't see what was in there.

"We'll get to that in a second." Said Lupin. "For now though, I would like for you to perform some spells for me. You'll get a bonus point for each spell you cast silently."

Harry and Lupin went through a vast array of Jinxes, Hexes, Curses, Countercurses and Counterjinxes and other assorted spells. Harry managed all of the spells silently, the technique was now second-nature to him. Although one spell still had to be incanted verbally.

"Failing to produce this charm will not count against you. That said, please cast the Patronus Charm." Asked Lupin in regards to the spell in question.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Incanted Harry. Not surprisingly the silver coloured stag formed out the end.

"Very good Mr Potter." Said Remus. "Now, one more test before you enter the fort. I have placed a series of curses on this vase."

The Defence Professor indicated a very fragile looking china vase.

"I want you to remove all of the curses without the vase breaking, or otherwise allowing or causing damage to it. I have put a Flagrance Curse, a Nausea Curse and a Blindness Curse on it. You have five minutes. Starting…. Now."

Harry blinked but sought about getting to work. This would not be easy, de-cursing a single object that had a single curse did not normally have adverse effects. But removing several curses could cause certain effects, effects that could easily damage or break the vase.

"_Cerno Enodo!_" Harry incanted his diagnostic charm.

Harry saw the levels that each curse affected the vase. Removing them all at once, whilst possible would almost certainly shatter the ornament, removing the Nausea or the Blindness curses at any time other than together would inevitably cause the vase to crack, possibly in two. Unfortunately removing them both together would allow the Flagrance Curse's effects to intensify, causing the temperature of the vase to rise to insane levels, which might not destroy the vase but it would certainly damage it.

"Four minutes." Said Lupin.

Harry looked at the readings, his best shot was to remove parts of the curses piece by piece.

"Using a series of _Finite _incantations, Harry gradually wore away the curse parts. He then performed a countercurse that the Flagrance Curse was immune to and removed what was left of the other two. Finally performed the countercurse for the Flagrance Curse with just over a minute to spare.

Result: one vase, curse-free, completely intact without any damage whatsoever.

Lupin performed his own Diagnostic Charm on it and smiled. "Well done Harry, that's full marks. Now before you begin this next challenge." He indicated the fort. "There is something I need to show you."

Lupin led Harry up a staircase allowing him to see inside. When he saw the two trolls in the pit, he had a flashback to the girls' bathroom from two and a half years earlier. One of the trolls was standing in front of a small chest that was lashed down to the ground with chains. The other was wandering in between chunks of a forest that had been erected in the fort, obviously as part of the obstacle course. The area looked like it was taken out of a wood one could find anywhere in Britain. Large patches of it were obviously too dense for a troll to navigate.

Unlike the troll that had cornered Hermione in the bathroom in First Year, these two were much tougher looking and though the wielded no clubs or other weapons they were still clad in battle armour.

"Just for the record, these are security trolls." Said Remus. "They've been well trained and they have been ordered not to kill or seriously harm you. That said, your objective is to retrieve the box that is bound down by the chains and bring it out of the fort. You will fail if you kill either of the trolls but you won't be penalised for incapacitating them. You will be timed and will start to loose points if you take longer than fifteen minutes. Also if either of the troll captures you, you fail."

"Sir, do you really think I can do this?" Said Harry.

"Given stories I heard about you last year, and what I've seen you accomplish this year, this should be within your skill range." Said Remus smiling.

Harry smiled back nervously. He didn't fail to notice that, while there were no seats, the fort walls were designed to be capable of holding a standing audience. Nor did he fail to notice several dozen people including his friends and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick walk up the stairs and take viewing positions. Harry suspected the latter two had some design input and probably built this thing using their magic.

"I have to do this in front of an audience?" Said Harry incredulously.

"Your classmates did." Justified Remus.

"They were all doing the same thing." Protested Harry. "Fine. How do I start?"

Lupin waved his wand and the doors to the fort from the outside opened. "Your time starts the second you step through those doors."

Harry took a deep breath, surveyed the scene below, and formulated strategies for getting to the chest. He was ready. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed Dumbledore had joined the crowd but he was accompanied by a short fat man that Emma would have recognised as Professor Slughorn and another man who'd been through the wars. The other man had a fake magical eye and what looked like a peg leg. Harry briefly recalled seeing him at the beginning of Second Year. He was one of the Aurors who escorted Madam Bones and Master Crouch to the school to stop Fudge from arresting Emma.

"_Why is he here?_" Harry pondered to himself as he made his way to the main door to the fort.

But he put that thought out of his mind, he was about to enter a supervised skirmish with a pair of trolls. Still at least he wasn't supposed to die. Ever since the incident in the bathroom, he had studied on ways of fighting trolls, in case he ever had to go through a situation like that again. Ron dropping the club on that trolls head was sheer luck.

"_Sheer dumb luck._" McGonagall's voice echoed at the back of his mind, causing him to grin at the memory.

After one more deep breath, Harry steadied his wand and ran inside.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The first troll, the one patrolling the forest path turned to see him enter and then began charging, its aim to grab the boy in question.

Harry had half a mind to just kill it, one well-placed Blasting Curse would do. But he remembered his instructions.

"_Reducto!_"

The Curse struck the troll in the face, causing him to clasp his face in pain.

"_Locomotor-Mortis!_"

The Leg-Locker Curse was never enough to fix its legs together, but since it running with its hands clasped over its face, the limited constriction provided by the curse caused the troll to trip over.

Taking advantage of the situation, Harry conjured ropes to bind the troll. "_Incarcerous_!"

They quickly wrapped around the creature several times, the binds were not going to hold long on their own, so Harry cast a Hardening Charm.

"_Duro!_"

The strength of the ropes multiplied several times leaving the troll temporarily incapacitated. Harry jogged round the creature and went for the other.

Unlike the first, the second troll was maintaining its position. It was guarding that chest.

Time was of the essence, not just because of the exam, because the First troll would eventually break free of the hardened ropes. Harry wished he could conjure steel chains, but his efforts at perfecting that variant of the chains was lacking, it wasn't a skill taught at Hogwarts, one generally only learnt when working with potentially dangerous creatures, like trolls.

The second one stood with its legs wide and is hands outstretched, not unlike a sumo wrestler.

Clearly it didn't learn from its partner.

"_Flipendo!_" Red sparks shot out of Harry's wand and exploded in the trolls face, stinging him in the eyes.

The creature screamed in agony and, like its partner, clasped its hands over its face. Unfortunately it was too close to the box to try the same method of immobilization. But Harry had another plan. He positioned himself with his back to a large clump of trees. Then.

"_Circumdactos!_"

His Cutting Curse hit the troll at a gap in the trolls armour, across the pelvis. Harry's aim was very good, few wizards could have planted that curse in the right place.

The troll screamed again.

Harry followed through with a barrage of spells.

"_Fodio! Reducto! Circumdactos! FLIPENDO!_"

The last spell was Harry's special variant, what should have been sparks erupted from Harry's wand in the shape of a fireball that struck directly between the gap in its armour. Even with a troll's hard skin, the pain was overwhelming.

Blinded by rage, it charged directly at Harry.

Up in the stands, Lupin had his wand out ready in case the troll forgot its orders. But Harry had everything under control.

Because of the sparks in its eyes, the troll could barely comprehend where it was going. Just as Harry planned. At the last possible second, Harry ran out of the troll's path but as he ran he fired off a Reductor which struck the troll's foot. The creature tripped and instinctively ran faster in an effort to stay upright. In doing so, along with its compromised eyesight, it completely forgot about the forest.

When the troll impacted the trees, there was a loud cluster of cracking and creaking noises as it got tangled up in amongst the branches of the trees.

Harry, acknowledging the troll wouldn't be tangled up for long, jogged over to the chest and pointed his wand at the chains.

"_Alohomora!_"

Nothing happened.

"Typical!" Muttered Harry. Remus had obviously used an advanced Locking Charm to test Harry' knowledge of countercharms. "_Finite Tutela! Alohomora!_"

The more advanced countercharm worked and the chains this time responded to the Unlocking Charm. Harry picked up the chest and turned in time to see the troll get out of foliage and charge at him again.

He was worried for a second, the creature got quite close, but at the last possible moment, Harry used his second most deadly curse.

"_Comburet!_"

A jet of fire shot out of the wand and the troll was halted by the sheer heat of the fire Harry was incanting. But it wasn't backing off yet. So Harry focused all his energy into the spell and rotated his hand right to turn up the heat. The gamble paid off. The troll backed away from him, the ever intensifying flamethrower proved too much for it.

But Harry knew that the troll would soon go for him again given the chance. So he tried something different. All within the space of a second, he cancelled his Flagrance Curse and pointed beneath the troll.

"_Defodio!_"

The ground opened up, and the troll found itself falling deep into a magically dug hole to the point where its head was level with the floor. Harry, positioned right in front of that head, could not pass up the opening, and pointed his wand at the creature's forehead.

"_Reducto!_"

At near point blank range, it was like the troll was hit on the head with a large club. Harry knew from his, Ron and Hermione's experience in First Year, that it was more than capable of surviving a hard blow to the head, and like that troll, this one was alive but unconscious.

With that thought in mind, he trotted back towards the door to the fort. However his test was not over yet, for the first troll broke from of its bonds before he could past it, blocking the route between the chains and the door.

Harry stopped in his tracks, twenty feet from the troll and fifty from the gate. It stood and glared at him, then it took what looked like a fighting stance. Harry's mind began running scenarios through his head, hoping to find a way to incapacitate the creature or trick him.

"Oh screw it." Harry grumbled, he was ready for this exam to be over. "_Expulso_!"

Harry's most deadly curse struck the ground before the troll, exploding and showering dirt over it and some members of the crowd that was watching. He saw the troll flinch back in shock, so he gave it some more.

"_Expulso! Expulso!_" two more curses caused the troll to engage in a tactical withdrawal. Harry's aim however reduced the tactical effectiveness of it though. A few more blasting curses in the right places and he was able to bully the troll out of his way, allowing him to jog to the exit.

It was only as the doors shut behind him, did Harry realise he was being cheered. He had not given the audience a second thought while he was doing that.

Remus and Emma led the group going over to him.

"Excellent work Harry." The Defence Professor said happily. "Full marks, on everything. I am so proud of you."

Harry felt himself going a bit red.

"Harry that was bloody insane." Remarked Emma pulling him into a hug.

"Agreed." Said Harry. "Professor, next time, I'm just going to kill the trolls straight away. Just for future reference."

"Yes that second troll got a bit carried away." Said Remus.

"Well I think that is a most exceptional end to the tests." Said Dumbledore, approaching the group. "Mr Potter, Miss Potter. You have both performed absolutely brilliantly this year in response to the challenges we have put before you. If you would both like to come to my office."

Harry and Emma looked at each other, shrugged and followed the Headmaster, along with Lupin, Slughorn and the scar faced man with the missing leg and eye.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Now I think introductions are in order." Said Professor Dumbledore, once everyone had arrived. "Emma you have already met Professor Snape's predecessor. Harry, this is Professor Horace Slughorn, former Potions Master as well as the former Head of Slytherin House."

"Hello." Said Harry cautiously.

"My dear boy, it's so good to finally meet you. My you have the only thing your sister doesn't."

"I'm sorry?" Said Harry.

"Your eyes." Said Slughorn.

"My eyes?" said Harry.

"Professor Slughorn apparently knew our Mum quite well." Said Emma.

"Yes. Lily, lovely Lily. She was my absolute favourite. The most kind-hearted and understanding person you could ever meet."

"She was indeed." Said Remus with a fond smile on his face.

"One of my best students." Said Slughorn. "Though she sought her Mastery in Fillius's subject she could have made a great Potions Mistress. A profession which will serve you well Miss Potter."

"What?" Said Emma.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves." Said Dumbledore. "This gentleman here is a former head of the Auror Office, Alastor Moody."

"Call me Mad-Eye." Said Moody in a gruff yet cheerful voice.

"Mad-Eye?" said Harry.

"Aye. Mad-Eye Moody." Said Moody.

"Firstly." Said Dumbledore gravely. "We have some bad news. Remus…"

"I'm leaving." Said Remus.

"WHAT!" said Harry and Emma in united horror.

"My position has become untenable. Your support as well as the support of all those who signed that petition was more than I ever could have asked for. But parents are now threatening to pull their children from Hogwarts if I don't leave. The Ministry is also rumoured to be looking at ways to assert control over the school. I'm afraid this is the time for me to go." Said Remus sadly.

"But that's not fair." Said Harry.

"Harry." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"NO!" Shouted Emma. "We've been fighting this for over a month now. We've had a petition, we've had professionals give a talk, we've gotten the backing of the Governors. Defence scores have been better than they have in years, all because of you. I refuse to accept that everything has been for nothing."

"Nothing?" Remarked Dumbledore questionably. "Do you really believe that you have achieved nothing from your struggle?"

Emma and Harry looked over the adults, both stranger and familiar.

"You got the governing body of Hogwarts to acknowledge Remus as the right man for the job, you got 75% of the student population to sign their name in support." Said Dumbledore.

"Most of them won't be so supportive after all those howlers." Said Harry moodily.

"But you got them to voluntarily put their name down in support." Said Slughorn. "You got them to pledge there support, maybe even just for a moment, to Remus here. If they supported him once, they'll support him again."

"But what about the Defence scores." Said Harry. "You've brought them back up over this last year, all that work will be for nothing."

"No it won't." said Remus. "Mad-Eye here has agreed to take up the position from September."

"Only for a year though." Said Mad-Eye. "Who knows though, maybe we can convince people to have Remus back after I'm done."

"You're going to teach Defence?" Said Harry.

"I am."

Harry fixed his gaze in him. "What qualifies you to teach Defence?"

"Harry." Scolded Lupin.

"Wait a sec." said Emma, she knew that the quality of Defence education was important to Harry.

Mad-Eye regarded Harry with some amusement. "I achieved Outstandings in both my O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams when I was at Hogwarts, I spent 45 years as an Auror including the war during in which I put 80 Death Eaters in Azkaban and over 40 in the ground. I've extensive experience in fighting the Dark Arts and I understand them better than all but a handful of people in the Wizarding World."

"Ok so you're qualified." Said Harry. "I'm still not happy Professor Lupin's being forced out."

"Would it make you feel better learning I received a generous redundancy?" Asked Remus.

"No." Said Emma.

"What if I told you it was coming out of the ministry's budget?" Said Remus.

"What?" Said Harry "How the heck did you manage that?"

"It was Mrs Dorr actually." Said Dumbledore. "As part of the compromise, Clara demanded that Hogwarts not have to foot the bill for a problem the Minister was personally exacerbating. In court, the Minister would lose, so they reluctantly agreed to pay Remus compensation for being forced out."

"I bet they weren't happy." Said Emma vindictively.

"No." Said Dumbledore.

"I will survive." Said Remus. "I am used to taking jobs in the Muggle World."

"I still don't like this." Said Emma. "However, I guess I could give you some phials of Wolfsbane. I have enough to see you through the Summer, and I can make more and have an owl deliver them to you."

"Emma." Said Remus, his voice croaking.

Emma got up from her seat and pulled him into a hug.

"I think my Father would have wanted me to do this. Mum to."

"We won't give up." Said Harry. "Mr Moody, you're only staying for a year. Right?"

"Aye, and call me Mad-Eye." Answered Moody gruffly.

"Mad-Eye." Said Harry. "You won't want to stay any longer? Because if you don't, we'll need a new Defence Professor again." Harry looked at Remus.

"I may be interested in your progress, but no I won't. I like my retirement." Said Mad-Eye.

"I can share that feeling." Said Slughorn. "You'd never get me to come back Albus, not even for a year."

"Why are you here then?" Said Emma as she unfastened herself from Remus and sat back down next to her brother. "Was it just to meet us and invigilate my exam?"

"I am here for you specifically Emma." Smiled Slughorn. "Not that it's not nice to meet you as well Harry."

"What are you talking about?" Said Harry.

"As I said earlier, we have called this meeting because both of you have displayed a tremendous academic performance this year." Said Dumbledore.

"Over the last six months I have been giving you additional assignments Harry." Said Remus. "Did you not wonder why?"

"I assumed you just wanted to challenge me?" Harry Shrugged.

"Madam Pomfrey was also giving you assignments, was she not Emma?" Said Remus.

"Uhh… yes?" Said Emma. "She mentioned something about those who were interested in my capabilities. I thought it was strange but between what happened with Black and everyone learning about you, I kind of forgot about it."

"Is this to do with why we got different exams from everyone else?" Said Harry.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore. "Shortly before Christmas, Professor Lupin spoke with myself and Professor McGonagall about your proficiency in your favourite subjects."

"You were both incredibly advanced for your year groups." Said Remus. "Harry you obviously knew the First and Second Year Defence Against the Dark Arts course at least as well as most qualified teachers would. I tested your sister and your mutual friends and confirmed that they were indeed up to standard. Also, while I am far from an expert in Potions, when you Emma informed me that you had identified the Wolfsbane Potion from small observations Harry made."

"That was all an indication that you both were talented in these subject fields." Said Dumbledore. "At Professor Lupin's urging, we decided to test your capabilities. Professor Lupin did that by assigning you essays on subjects that generally aren't covered until later years, although nothing beyond Sixth Year."

"In the meantime, Poppy has been assigning you the task of brewing potions then sending them to me." Said Slughorn. "Though I admit I was quite shocked when I received a Kerléo Deluxe Collection to test."

"That was you?" Said Emma in surprise. She had kept the perfume, sent anonymously to her at Christmas, in anticipation of a special event.

"Yes. Tell me did you ever find out who sent it to you?"

"No." Admitted Emma.

"We're getting a bit off topic." Said Remus. "I'm sure we'll find the _old dog_ who sent your presents one day. But the point is, these extra assignments… well they all culminated in today."

"Remus and I spent the lunch break marking your written papers, and we administered your practicals personally." Said Slughorn. "I can confirm Emma, that you passed both exams with flying colours."

"I can confirm the same for you Harry." Said Remus. "You far exceeded my expectations, and I had very high expectations of you."

"Uhh… thanks." Said Harry, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah thanks." Said Emma.

There followed silence.

"Sorry." Said Harry. "But I still don't understand the point of this?"

Dumbledore smiled. "In recognition of your proficiency. We have tested you, and having performed greater than we have a right to expect of you, we would therefore like to offer you both the chance to sit the O.W.L and N.E.W.T level early."

Harry and Emma's eyes shot open.

"H…how early?" Asked Emma.

"It is our minimal aim to have you both sit your O.W.L next year, and for you both to sit the N.E.W.T level exam the following year." Said Dumbledore. "If your work proves promising, we shall recommend to the Wizarding Education Authority that you be allowed the distinct honour proving your talent and gaining Mastery in your respective subjects, therefore allowing you both to graduate as Mistress and Master Potter."

* * *

><p>Ok so I didn't get round to naming the guild. But this chapter turned out to be longer than I expected, I think it's the third longest after 10 and 17. I will name the guild in the next chapter… probably… At this stage it looks like it's going to be the Ageis Guild, the votes for that are well ahead of second place, Defence Guild, so if you haven't voted yet please vote now, because I'm nearing the point in the next chapter where the name will be chosen.<p>

In other news, I've started computerising my notes. I now have more for My Brother than any other story. Included are things like the Death Lists for this story and a list of the next generation (yes I have thought that far ahead).

I should also state for the record that I am disregarding a third established canon pairing (first and second being Luna and Neville who are together and not with the Rolf and Hannah respectively).The pairing itself is relatively minor, but I'm not telling you who it is at this time because it may spoil the story.

As usual, please leave reviews.


	29. The Guild

Right the Poll is closed and the Guild named, I'm sorry I didn't choose the most popular option but I tried saying Aegis Guild several times to me over and over and it just sounded daft, though considering everything else I'm into I'm not sure I can really talk. In my defence I did say in the beginning that the Poll would only be advisory.

* * *

><p><span>The Guild<span>

Harry and Emma were in a mixture of moods when they left the Headmaster's Office. Professor Lupin was leaving, their campaign had… fallen short… But on the other hand, there was a chance they could gain Mastery in their favourite subjects. They could each gain a M.A.D.A.M. They didn't go to straight to their friends, the Great Hall, the Common Room or the Practice Room. They instead went straight for the Room of Requirement.

They went inside and the room morphed into a replica copy of the Creeveys' living room in Yorkshire. Both Potters had been told they did not have to decide right away, but they did have to decide before the summer holidays which were in just a few weeks.

Harry and Emma sat down on a sofa next to each other.

"Harry?" Asked Emma. "What are you thinking?"

Harry looked at his sister. As long as they'd been together, he was always made the big decisions. It was something that came with being the older sibling when growing up otherwise alone in a hostile environment. Harry had played a role a bit more complex than that of an older brother.

"I don't know." Said Harry. "I know I should think about this offer, but… Professor Lupin…"

"He's leaving us." Said Emma sadly. "Sirius had to run away and Remus is being forced from us to."

"It's not fair." Remarked Harry.

Emma nodded.

"In the office, you said that we won't give up… what do you mean?" Said Emma.

"I want to keep fighting. For Remus and for other werewolves. I need to talk about it with the others first but… I want to create a group that fights for those rights."

"You want to revive W.A.R.T?" Asked Emma in clarification. "I had been wondering…"

"W.A.R.T did some wonderful things." Said Harry. "But I'm not Wallace Wackenbush or Morgan Stone. I want to do this my way, with the help of my friends. With the help of… my… sister…"

Emma caught the unasked plea in Harry's voice. "Yes Harry I will join you in creating your Werewolf trust."

"I don't think it's going to be a trust." Said Harry. "From what little I can gather, W.A.R.T acted more as a charity. I want us to act… a little differently. Also I don't want us to have to continuously worry about money."

"That may not be doable brother of mine." Remarked Emma. "Even with our savings, money is going to be an issue when running an organization, especially if Cornelius McFudgy decides to tax us."

"It's just an idea." Said Harry.

"I know, but it's going to need some refinement." Said Emma. "Now the matter at hand. What are we going to do about Dumbledore's offer?"

"You're free to decide for yourself, but there is no question from where I am." Said Harry.

"So you're going to accept it as well." Said Emma it wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Said Harry.

"You know that we're going to be overworked on our subject right up until the point we get our M.A.D.A.M.s right? Even if we get that far, the pressure placed on someone seeking Mastery of their subject is crippling."

"Yup." Said Harry. "And given you've indicated your own decision to accept the offer, you know it as well."

"Well yeah." Said Emma. "It'll be awesome, I'll get to brew the most advanced and complicated potions known to the Wizarding World."

"And I'll learn Defensive Magic and Theory only the best can wield and I'll get a chance to add to that wisdom myself." Said Harry.

Emma giggled. "Look at us, three years ago we were scared of making Dudley look stupid at school. Now we're a right pair of nerds."

"We didn't have to do anything to make Dudley look stupid." Said Harry.

The two of them laughed for a good few minutes. They were both aware that there jokes weren't that funny but they felt the need to release the tension. Their campaign had failed, but at least it was over. Win or lose it was time to relax. After a few minutes though they stopped and looked at each other.

"What are we going to do now Harry?" Said Emma. "I… I don't think I'm ready to face anyone."

"I know." Said Harry. "Neither am I." He looked at his watch. "Why don't we just stay here, it's dinner time now, so everyone will be in the Great Hall now."

Both Potters were solemn. Dumbledore and Remus had asked them not to say anything of the latter's leaving. An announcement was being made at a press conference at the Wizarding Education Authority with Fudge and the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

"You know." Said Emma. "If we hurry, we can sneak our swimsuits out of our dorms and get back here before anyone notices us."

Harry thought for a second. "Yeah ok, a swim actually sounds like a nice idea after everything we've done today.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma were in and out of their Dormitories inside a minute. Harry had also nabbed their father's cloak, in case they had to sneak back after curfew.

Not long later they were in a more typical type of swimming pool, which made an odd change from the parties they had in the indoor water park.

"You know we could summon some flumes?" Said Harry.

"You do that if you want to." Said Emma. "I don't feel like it."

Harry didn't bother either, neither of them were in the mood to have fun.

"Are we just going to avoid our friends until tomorrow?" Said Harry.

"As cruel as it sounds, I think so." Said Emma. "I don't know if they've tried looking for us yet."

"Let's find out." Said Harry. He climbed out of the pool, dried himself a little and then fished his notebook from his bag.

Sure enough there was a message on his notebook.

Hermione: _Where are you, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin at dinner now?_

Harry sighed. "Hermione is asking for us."

"What'll we do?" Said Emma, still floating part way into the pool.

"I'll wave her off." Said Harry.

Harry: _Em' and I are discussing something Dumbledore and Remus spoke to us about, it's pretty important so we're going to be a while. We'll grab something later from the kitchens, I have my cloak. Don't know how long we'll be, so don't wait up for us._

"You know they're going to wait up for us." Said Emma, as Harry slipped back into the water.

"I know." Said Harry. "But we're not going back until we're ready and I did tell her not to wait up for us."

His sister sighed, but focused on floating about, Harry too simply floated in the water for a bit. Then after a while, Emma asked a question.

"How would you feel about me getting a Biniki Swimsuit?" Said Emma.

"Doesn't matter, because you're not getting one." Said Harry Sharply.

"Why?" Asked Emma.

"Penelope Clearwater could wear one because she's old enough." Said Harry. "You're only 12."

"What about when I'm 13?" Said Emma.

"No."

"14?"

Harry hesitated. "Why are you asking me, I don't have the authority to stop you?"

"Maybe, but you're my big brother, so you're going to anyway." Said Emma.

"Fine. You can get one at 14." Said Harry.

"What if I got one like Ruth's?" Said Emma.

"The thing with the oversized bra and shorts?" Said Harry.

"It's called a sport's Bikini." Said Emma. "In fairness, it's not much more revealing than this." She indicated her modest two-piece."

"Get whatever you like." Said Harry. "I'm not going to stop you, even if you get something like Penelope's."

"You mean that?" Said Emma.

"I do. I'm sure our parents would have something to say on the matter, but no one has the right to mother us." Said Harry. "Though if you do get one like Penelope's, don't let Ron's Mum see it, or Colin's for that matter."

"Noted." Said Emma. "I'm probably going to go for a Ruth Bikini, not immediately but still… it's something to think about. Have you ever thought about going on holiday?"

"Holiday?" Said Harry. "Where?"

"I don't know, somewhere abroad and hot and sunny, with a nice beach and people who don't speak English." Said Emma.

"I've never once thought about that." Admitted Harry. "We've never left Britain."

"Harry, with the exception of Godric's Hollow, we'd never been anywhere that wasn't Surrey or London until Hagrid came for us." Said Emma. "Scotland… Hogwarts is great and all, and so is Yorkshire and Devon. But I want to one day go somewhere exotic."

"Where?" Said Harry.

"That's the ultimate question." Said Emma. "We don't even have passports, how do you even get those anyway?"

"With a birth certificate." Said Harry.

"Oh right." Said Emma. "Do you suppose we have Birth Certificates?"

"I'd imagine the Dursleys were given copies." Said Harry. "Even if they weren't or they burnt them in the dead of night, I'd imagine there are records in either the Muggle or Magical Worlds where we can get a copy."

"Let's do that then." Said Emma. "Let's get our Birth Certificates and then our Passports and go somewhere exotic."

Harry looked at her. "You're not serious. We're 12 and 13 years-old, no one would let us on a plane. Anyway, by the time we get all that it would probably be September, and that's not taking into account I've no idea where to get our Birth Certificates from."

"We could take a boat." Said Emma.

"Maybe when we're older." Said Harry. "I'll make it your graduation present. A trip to…" He trailed off, not being able to think of somewhere.

Emma smiled "Thanks… we have to look at places."

Harry and Emma messed about in the pool for hours, alternating between talking and swimming. By the time they were ready to leave it was almost midnight.

"Should we even bother going to the kitchen?" Said Harry.

"Yes." Said Emma firmly. "You may not listen to Madam Pomfrey very much, but I do. We need to keep eating a healthy amount, skipping meals is not an option."

"Yes mam." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Greetings Mr Potter and Miss Potter." Said a House-Elf.

"Thank you." Said Emma. "Callie?"

"Yes Miss Potter?" She smiled happily.

"Uh… we haven't eaten." Said Harry. "Could we trouble you for some leftovers?"

The elves pottered off and came back rather suddenly with one plate of Pasta in Bolognaise and another with Mince and Potatoes. Harry took the mince and Emma the pasta.

"Oh dear." Said Harry, looking at the notebook.

"What is it?" Said Emma before taking a gulp of water the Elves had happily provided for them.

"It looks like Hermione has been sending me a message every twenty minutes demanding to know where we are." Said Harry. "I'll write and tell her we're kitchens now and we'll be up in a while."

"She really worries about you a lot doesn't she?" Said Emma.

"A little." Said Harry. "I wonder why sometimes. She doesn't seem to worry as much about you or Ron or anyone else."

"I think it's the orphan thing again." Said Emma. "Hermione acts a lot more like an adult than the rest of us, I think she's becoming a bit like Mrs Creevey and Mrs Weasley."

"I guess." Remarked Harry. "We're probably going to have to tell her if she's still up. The others too."

"Pity Luna isn't in Gryffindor." Said Emma. "We won't be able to tell her till morning, unless she still up and reading the notebooks."

"Luna will understand." Said Harry. "It is kind of odd though, she's almost as good as a Gryffindor, all her friends are in our house, she eats virtually every meal at our table… she even sat with you guys during our match with Ravenclaw."

"Yeah I guess." Said Emma. "Do you remember back when I first came to Hogwarts, when we first met her? We all wanted her in Gryffindor. When she went Raven… I almost wanted to go with her."

"What changed your mind?" Said Harry.

"She was a nice enough girl, but Ginny was likely going to Gryffindor and you were already there. I sometimes wonder whether she should transfer over to our house, with the exception of the Clearwaters no one particularly likes her there." Said Emma.

"It's the House she was chosen to go into." Said Harry. "We can't very well go back and change it now. Anyway, if she wasn't a Ravenclaw there would be no need to commandeer the Practice Room, or the Room of Requirement."

"You already commandeered the Practice Room and there are plenty of uses for the Room of Requirement other than maintaining healthy Ravenclaw relationships." Remarked Emma dismissively.

"Do you ever think we should branch out?" Said Harry. "Our club had become rather… closed off."

"Club?" Said Emma. "I thought we were a group?"

"I think we should come up with another kind of name." Said Harry. "But that's not the point right now."

"What is the point?" Said Emma.

Harry looked stumped for a moment. "Well… to be honest I just don't know."

"Well what does our group stand for?" Said Emma.

"Right now duelling." Said Harry. "That's it. We've all taken an interest in Defence Against the Dark arts, Swimming and Werewolf rights, but they're not an official part of our… entourage."

"We are not an entourage." Said Emma.

"I guess we really do need to decide what we're going to be." Said Harry.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "Time for bed I think."

"Agreed." Said Harry. "Thanks guys." He said to the House-Elves.

"Not at all Mr and Miss Potter." Squeaked Callie happily.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room at about half past midnight. Hermione was still up, but everyone else had gone to bed, the Exams had been exhausting and most people just wanted to sleep off all the stress they had endured.

"Where have the two of you been." Said Hermione.

"Didn't you get my messages?" Asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Then you have your answer." Remarked Emma. "We're going to bed."

"Why were you two gone so long?" Demanded Hermione.

"Dumbledore, Remus and a couple of others… gave us a lot to consider." Said Harry. "There's too much to go into right now, but since you waited up, I will tell you this… Remus is leaving us…"

"What?" Said Hermione, her eyes widening in sadness.

"He says that his position has become untenable." Said Emma. "There was some other stuff but can it wait until tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded.

"We're going to bed, I suggest you do to." Said Harry

"Right… sorry Harry… Emma… Goodnight."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Emma get up." Said Ginny prodding her friend.

"I don't want to." Said Emma.

"You've got to." Said Ginny. "We're going to breakfast, and this is our first day after all those horrible exams. We're celebrating."

"Today is not a day to celebrate." Snapped Emma.

"What are you on about?" Asked Natalie, lifting her head up from her trunk.

"Nothing." Said Emma. "I'm up, I'm up."

She really didn't want to face this today. She knew that gits like Malfoy and Harper were going to be lauding Remus's resignation over all of them. They'd lost the campaign, they'd made a great effort and achieved a lot, but they'd still lost.

The Second Year girls met up with the rest of their friends in the Common Room. Harry and Hermione were a little moody as well as a result of what they knew what was going to happen.

"What's with you Harry?" Asked Vicky, "You and Emma have been miserable ever since you got up."

"Remus is leaving." Said Harry.

Those who hadn't received the news yet stopped in their tracks.

"Come on." Said Emma. "We need to meet Luna, I don't want her to find out from the Daily Prophet.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma and Harry had got as far as mentioning Remus was leaving to Luna, before Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

"May I have your attention please?" He spoke. Everyone in the hall turned to look at him. "It is with great regret that circumstances beyond the controls of both myself and this school have made Professor Lupin's continued employment at this school untenable. Therefore he shall be departing us after the leaving feast, a new Defence Teacher has been chosen and he shall work with Professor Lupin to ensure a stable transition and also ensure that significant progress made this year to fix overall performance in Defence Against the Dark Arts continues to be built upon. I inform you of this now because those of you who receive Daily Prophet this morning will encounter the same news. I am sure many here are greatly saddened by this development, especially as so many of you declared your support for him. This decision has not been taken."

Remus himself was not present for dinner. Harry wondered if he would stay until the leaving feast. According to Percy, no Defence teacher in his time had ever managed that before.

"This is what the two of you had to discuss in Dumbledore's office?" Said Demelza. "Then why were you gone so long?"

Harry and Emma looked at each other. "That… wasn't everything… can we discuss this somewhere else?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

With exams over, there was no more homework. Post exam classes were suspended for a few days before resuming for what little was left of term, so the group retired to the Practice Room to entertain themselves and for Harry and Emma to tell everyone.

"So why were the two of you gone all night?" Asked Hermione, almost demanding an answer.

"Well…" Trailed off Harry. "You know how Em' and I had different exams?"

The others nodded.

"Well, we've also been given, extra assignments." Said Emma. "I got some from Madam Pomfrey and Harry got some from Remus."

"For me it was mainly extra spells or creatures to research." Said Harry.

"I was assigned potions to brew, some of them really complex." Said Emma. "It turns out that, since they started this just after Christmas, they were testing us."

"What?" Said Ron. "Why?"

"They were testing just how… good we were at Potions or Defence." Said Harry.

"Yesterday was the culmination in those tests." Said Emma. "We passed."

"Yes but what does it mean, now that you've passed?" Said Neville.

"We still have to go through some more testing by experts and some extensive studying but…" Emma looked to her brother.

"Dumbledore said that, if we agree to this…"

"Which we both will." Said Emma

"… then this time next year we could each be sitting our O.W.L. in our subject of choice." Said Harry dropping the bombshell.

"And if all that goes well we can sit our N.E.W.T. the year after." Said Emma.

Everyone's eyes opened wide, they knew from when Hermione got her Time Turner from McGonagall that being given the opportunity to sit anything early was rare.

"So…" Ron trailed off. "You'll both have a N.E.W.T. in a couple of years' time, before you even sit the rest of your O.W.L.s Emma?"

"Maybe." Said Harry. "The testing up until now has been quite intensive, but it will get even more so. Remember what McGonagall said, they don't normally allow people to skip years."

"But this isn't skipping a year." Pointed out Ginny. "It's just sitting one qualification early. But still. Emma, you could have an O.W.L. after only three years' study."

"Four." Said Emma. "Though I wasn't here I did study quite a bit while Harry was in First Year."

"But still this is incredible all the same." Said Demelza. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore you want to do this?"

"Yes." Said Harry. "He told us to spend a couple of weeks thinking about it, but we're ready."

"We already do most of the extra work required anyway." Said Emma. "Besides, getting even the O.W.L early will greatly better our chances at being accepted by the Education Authority to do a M.A.D.A.M."

"Dumbledore even indicated that we may be able to complete a M.A.D.A.M. before we graduate." Said Harry.

While the other's jaws dropped; Hermione, who had been uncharacteristically silent since there declaration, decided to speak.

"Don't be ridiculous, you two would never be accepted for a Mastery without strong O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in other subjects." Said Hermione, she seemed rather dismissive.

Emma frowned. "Professor Dumbledore seemed to have faith in us. Professors Lupin, Moody and Slughorn all seemed to think we had a good chance too."

Hermione looked ready to counter, when several others at once said "Who?"

"Professor Moody is going to be Remus's replacement." Said Harry. "He certainly seems qualified. He hasn't got a M.A.D.A.M. but he knows the Dark Arts more than most and he was an Auror for decades."

"Yeah our Dad knows him." Said Ron. "I've never met him, but Moody is a legend. Over half the people in Azkaban are there because of him. Mainly Death Eaters, he was very good at rounding them up. Though these days they say he's as mad as a hatter."

"Well he seemed pretty stable last night." Said Harry.

"Who was the other person?" Said Demelza. "Slughorn?"

"Oh yeah he's apparently Snape's predecessor." Said Harry. "Quite unusual."

"What's unusual about him?" Said Neville.

"Well he was Potions Master and Head of Slytherin." Said Harry. "Yet… he's… nice…"

"He's retired right?" Said Vicky. "Why's he back?"

"Is he replacing Snape?" Said Ron excitedly.

"No." Said Harry. "He said he was enjoying his retirement and he was just doing this for Emma."

"What all for Harry Potter's sister?" Remarked Hermione scathingly.

Emma's eyes narrowed, something was off with Hermione.

"Um…" Harry trailed off, "Lily Potter's daughter."

A moment of silence followed that declaration.

"Apparently he was very fond of our Mum when she was a student." Said Emma looking pointedly at Hermione. "He was really happy to finally meet me, he's the one who conducted tests on my perfume and he's been assessing the quality of the extra-curricular potions I've been doing. After all I can't rely on Snape to help me can I?"

Hermione seemed a little tense and irritable. Emma, wasn't the only one to notice, Harry had become aware of his friend's unusual attitude. Given what was about to happen to them, he assumed Hermione would be the most excited. Yet it seemed she could barely restrain biting off their heads. The few comments she made seemed almost like efforts to bait them.

"Hermione are you alright?" Asked Ron.

Hermione turned to look at Ron, some of the irritation eased away, then to everyone's surprise, she looked to Harry, to Emma, to Harry again, then back to Emma before settling back on Ron.

"I… I'm fine… Sorry I have some work to do in the library, excuse me…"

With that declaration she ran out the door.

"But our exams are just finished, and I thought today was supposed to be about relaxing." Said Geoffrey.

"She's probably just stressed." Said Harry. "She has been using that stupid hourglass for a year now, Merlin knows how much it's screwed her up."

"Yeah it's probably best that she handed it back in." Said Ron.

"She did?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah." Said Neville. "Yesterday after you guys left, she went to Professor McGonagall and gave it back.

"She's dropping Muggle Studies though." Grumbled Ron. "I've now got no friends in that class."

"If it's any consolation, my friends abandoned me to." Said Ginny glaring at Emma and Demelza.

"And we told you, we were raised in the Muggle World, we don't need to take Non-Magical Studies." Said Demelza.

"I'll still be there." Said Luna.

"Yes, at least you haven't abandoned me." Said Ginny happily.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later on Hermione seemed much happier than she had during the Potter's declaration, it seemed that she just needed a bit of time to herself. She also seemed to react far more like Harry had initially expected her to.

"Just think, if you get the Mastery before graduation you'll be one of few people to ever achieve it as a Hogwarts Student, most people aren't even considered until they've finished school and the number of Masteries for Defence and Potions has been lacking in recent years, there has only been one Defence Mastery since the Wizarding War and that was Lupin's and there have only been three Potions Masteries…"

Harry and Emma let her talk it out of herself, they suspected a hint on jealousy was coming from Hermione. Later on when they were alone an interesting question arose.

"What subject could Hermione sit early though?" Said Harry. "She's equally talented at all of them."

"Well you sit in all her classes, you tell me." Asked Emma

"I don't know, she is equally good at virtually everything." Said Harry. "She could never sit just one class earlier than the other. Well she could Muggle Studies, but so could we, that's got nothing to do with academic skill. I suppose it would probably be either Charms or Transfiguration, or maybe… it doesn't work. It would make more sense for her to skip a year."

"Which she can't do according to McGonagall." Said Emma. "Do you think Hermione will go for a M.A.D.A.M.?"

"Not really." Said Harry. "I think she'll focus more on getting a job that makes a difference, probably at the Ministry."

"A friend of ours work for the Ministry?" Said Emma incredulously.

"Hey, Ron and Ginny's Dad works for the Ministry." Said Harry.

"Ok point." Said Emma. "I guess Hermione is more likely going to be like him than a git like Fudge or that foul pink cardigan woman. At least I hope she would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Harry.

"Harry, she wasn't exactly courteous to us earlier." Said Emma.

"You can't judge everything about her on what's happened recently, she's been under a lot of stress, especially since we had her get involved in both questioning Sirius's innocence and campaigning to keep Remus here." Said Harry.

"Alright I'm sorry." Sighed Emma. "Let's face it, it's been a long year, too long. I miss being able to have fun with our friends at people's houses and actually visiting places. Swimming in the Room of Requirement is fun, it's beyond fun, but I've rarely taken a step outside."

"So what you're saying is… bring on the summer?" Said Harry grinning.

"Bring it on and take me to the beach." Shouted Emma enthusiastically.

Harry smiled, the holidays would definitely be welcome after this year.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The last days of term were amongst the sunniest that Harry or Emma had ever enjoyed at Hogwarts. As a special treat, another Hogsmeade outing was announced for the day one week before it was time to leave on the Hogwarts Express. Though the Second Years couldn't come, Harry and the other three used the opportunity to bring a crate of Butterbeer back from the village.

Like last year, it was time for a group photograph. So after a party of Butterbeer and Raspberry Cheesecake (thank you Harry and Emma) in the Room of Requirement, everyone changed into their swimsuits.

"Wait whose going to take the picture?" Said Colin. "We can't ask McGonagall."

"Don't worry, I've got it taken care of." Said Emma. "Callie!"

There was a sudden pop and the kitchen House-Elf popped into existence.

"My Miss Potter, Callie was not expecting you's to be in this room." Said the Elf.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Said Emma.

"Only if asked." Said Callie. "We elves have used this room for storage for centuries. Nobody has ever asked us about it."

"Great thanks." Said Harry.

"I thought we could have two pictures." Said Emma. "One with us dry and one with us drenched. Callie would you be able to come back a little later to take another of us?"

"Of course Miss Potter." Said the Elf cheerfully.

The first picture was rather uniform. The taller half of the group, the four Third Years, Natalie and Ginny sat on chairs, while the other six sat in front.

The second picture was a bit more chaotic and a lot more fun, everyone could tell it was going to be the better picture. With wet hair and skin as well as the colours of swimsuits darkened by the excess moisture, each person alone presented their own interesting image. But together, instead of doing the six in front of six like they had before they broke off into little groups within the group.

Hermione took up position between Ron and Harry, with an arm draped around each of them. Colin, in a position that would make many another boy jealous, wedged between Demelza and Ginny, each of whom with an arm round his waist, while Emma stood on her knees behind him with her arms wrapped round his neck and her head leant forward next to his whilst resting on his shoulder. Neville in the meantime, demonstrating a bravery he once lacked, pulled Luna directly onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, failing completely to resist kissing her on the cheek whilst in this position, not that Luna had any objections. Geoffrey copied Neville's example down to Vicky on his lap and his lips on her cheek, but they also reached out for their best friend and pulled Natalie in for a rather odd looking two person simultaneous one-arm hug, which Natalie reciprocated with her own neighbouring arm.

Once they were all in position they called Callie and got their picture. Yes this had been an interesting year, dominated as much by swimming as by escaped convicts and werewolves.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

At the leaving feast, for the first time in months, the group were begrudgingly resigned to their separation from their friend in Ravenclaw. However it did warm some hearts to see Luna getting quite chummy with Ruth Clearwater.

"Another year gone." Said Dumbledore. "Once more, this year, Hogwarts must bid goodbye to those who are leaving us and give them our best wishes as they go out into the world outside. So may I ask you to join me in a round of applause for our Seventh Years?"

There followed an enthusiastic clapping for those who were leaving, many of the outgoing students looked a bit embarrassed, Percy however was sitting with his chest up in an effort to express his Head Boy Badge and an expression of pride on his face mixed in with a tint of smugness.

"It is also, as you all know, regrettable that we must say goodbye to a most valued member of staff. Professor Lupin came to us this year, after several years where we were unable to provide the quality of education we would otherwise hope to in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It is thanks to him, that many of you are so much more confident in this subject, it is also thanks to him that Defence scores in all of this year's exams are the highest they've been since 1978."

Without prompting, Harry and his friends led a cheer in gratitude that was replicated across much of the hall.

"Though the circumstances of his departure are not what we would ever want, Professor Lupin shall leave us, secure in the knowledge that he has left a lasting impact on all of you. That you have all learnt lessons from him that you will keep with you and use for the rest of your lives and beyond."

There followed another round of applause. Throughout this whole of the feast, Remus was sitting there looking a little embarrassed but happy to receive some praise.

"We therefore wish Remus Lupin the very best in his future endeavours." Said Dumbledore finally on that subject.

There followed one last round of applause for the outgoing Defence Professor.

"Now, before we announce the winner of this year's House Cup, there is one more final announcement." Said Dumbledore.

Harry and the others grinned at each other. Thanks to their performance at Quidditch and all the points Malfoy lost being rude to Professor Lupin, Gryffindor had won by a large margin.

"Could Mr Harry Potter and Miss Emma Potter stand up please?" Said Dumbledore.

Harry and Emma looked to the Headmaster in surprise and saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Ron and Ginny had to urge their best friends to their feet.

"Over the last 6 months, Mr and Miss Potter have undergone a series of tests, each in a certain subject. For Mr Potter it was Defence Against the Dark Arts and for Miss Potter it was Potions. These tests culminated in significantly more advanced exams, during which I'm sure many of you enjoyed Mr Potter's performance in outwitting the security trolls."

Harry found to his embarrassment that the other students cheered on him at that reminder.

"Needless to say, both Brother and Sister performed exceptionally, surpassing all our expectations of them. In recognition they are both being given the opportunity to sit their O.W.L. exam next year and the N.E.W.T. exam the following year. This is opportunity is a rare honour that is scarcely granted to students. Never before has it been awarded to two students at once and this is the first time a student has been given the honour for over twenty years. So well done Harry and Emma Potter."

As people clapped and cheered, Harry and Emma sat down, using their size, or rather lack of it, to try and seem less noticeable. It didn't help.

After Gryffindor were awarded the House Cup for the third year running, a number of academically conscious older students expressed their admiration directly to the Potters.

The Weasley Twins also expressed their congratulations… in their own way…

"Oh dear…" Remarked George.

"Such swotiness from our dear Potters." Said Fred.

"It looks like we're running out of time to corrupt you both…" Said George.

"Still, with all those new potions skills your Emmaship might yet be salvageable."

"Would you to knock it off." Snapped Ginny. "Just because they don't want to fail all their O.W.L.s like you doesn't mean they're no fun."

"My dear Ginnykins." Began Fred.

"Shut up." Said Ginny. "So Harry, Emma, looking forward to the summer courses?"

"Summer courses?" Asked George.

"Oh yeah they're not just going to let them sit the exam just like that." Said Ginny, snapping her finger. "They're going to need to prove themselves."

"But you already did that." Said Fred.

"To the teachers." Said Emma. "We've now got to prove ourselves to the Wizarding Education Authority, they control the exams board that assess and mark the qualifications. We can't sit our subjects early without their consent."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following morning, was a bit of a commotion. Hundreds of students had to drag their trunks, pets and in some cases brooms from their dormitories. Things were made even more chaotic as, partly in anticipation of forthcoming restrictions faced at home, many students sought to use levitation charms to relocate heavy luggage down or up, depending on where your Common Room was, to the carriages.

As a result many students ended up getting bumped by floating trunks under poor levitation control, while some decided to take advantage of the unique situation and have a 'trunk war' failing to take into account the trunks were actually full. McGonagall was not pleased after two Gryffindors, a First Year boy and girl, had one such fight at the top of the Grand Staircase which resulted the contents of each trunk raining down on the seven levels covered by it.

Harry, Emma and friends were at the Second Floor landing when the trunks burst open and although there was some considerable distance they could hear McGonagall punctuate every syllable towards the two students in question. Even by the time they got to the Entrance Hall, they along with everyone present knew that both the First Years had been assigned a detention after the holidays.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Said Vicky.

"Yeah." Said Natalie. "If we don't see you over the summer, see you at the start of next term."

"You guys are coming with me to the beach." Said Emma sternly.

"We'd love to." Said Vicky, "But our Dads are not going to be happy about us signing that petition."

"I think we can look forward to a summer of chores and restricted activities." Said Natalie in resignation.

"Come on Geoffrey." Said Vicky, "This will be our last few hours together for a while."

Geoffrey took his girlfriend's hand and they, along with Natalie climbed into a carriage.

"Well see you." Said Neville, taking Luna's hand.

"This shall be an interesting summer." Said Luna. "Good luck with your studies Harry, Emma."

"Thanks." Said Emma.

"Yeah. Have a good summer." Said Harry.

Luna and Neville climbed on board a carriage along with a pair of Hufflepuff Sixth Years.

"Well Harry, I'll meet you on Platform nine-three-four." Said Emma. "Do you want to take this carriage or shall we?"

"We'll take it." Said Ron before anyone could answer as he climbed on board.

"Git." Muttered Ginny. "Have a nice Summer Harry."

"Thanks you too." Said Harry, "I hope you to have a great time as well Demelza."

"Here's hoping." Said Demelza. "Thanks, it… it should be a nice change."

Colin took Demelza's hand in a gesture of comfort and lightly waved his hand in goodbye.

"See ya soon Harry, Hermione." He said happily. "We should go swimming over the summer."

"In the sea." Emma Piped up.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye." Said Hermione. She and Harry climbed into the carriage.

Then Emma and her remaining friends got into the next one.

"I miss Luna." Said Emma all of a sudden.

"Yeah well she's got a boyfriend to be with now." Said Demelza. "Who knows, maybe this time next year, it will be our turn."

"Hmm." Said Ginny thoughtfully. "Maybe. So Colin, which boy do you think you'll be dating?"

Poor Colin stuttered in horror as his best friends laughed at him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma and the other three were in the process of playing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans Russian Roulette when the door to their compartment was opened by Harry.

"Emma, we've got a letter."

_29.04.89_

_Dear Harry and Emma_

_I've managed to find somewhere safe to hide. It will take weeks if not months for this letter to reach you, I'm not sure how long it will take this owl to get to you, he's rather small and gets easily overexcited very easily but he was definitely eager. I can't tell you where I am in case this letter gets intercepted._

_I apologise for the brief reply I sent in Easter but the German Aurors were getting a little uncomfortably close, I guess I never realised how recognisable my bike was. Thankfully Marlene's wand has been invaluable. I cannot thank you both enough for that, it's like having a piece of her back after all this time. I've completely altered what my bike looks like, not permanently though. If I ever do getting my name cleared, I'm changing it back._

_I've also used the wand to adjust my appearance, and have a wash. You've no idea how refreshing it is not to have to smell… never mind._

_Anyway there is something I never got the chance to tell the both of you. The anonymous gifts you got for Christmas, the Firebolt and the Perfume set. It was me who sent them. I do hope you liked what I got you Emma. I wasn't too sure what to buy, I tried asking your faithful Kneazle but I could not get an intelligent answer out of him. He was all in favour of making you happy, he is definitely fond of you, so fond that it took all my efforts not to kill him. Never mind that. In any case I hope you enjoyed the presents._

_Once the British forget about me, I think I'll sneak back into the country so we can have a nice long chat. I want you both to write me a letter about what I've missed out. There is no way your mother would have ever wanted you at her sister's place. In the meantime, if they give you trouble, remind them that your Godfather is out of prison._

_I will find my way back to the both of you. I promise. I have done a poor job fulfilling my duties as your Godfather, so I have a lot to make up for. Keep in contact with me, I'm monitoring the news in Britain from where I am. I see you are both standing up for Moony (saying Professor Lupin sounds real odd). Anyway good luck to you all, your father and I had plans to get more involved in W.A.R.T. but he wanted to wait until things settled down after Emma was born, so I waited as well. Professor Moony did a lot of good for the werewolves during the war, even if it made some people suspicious of him at the time._

_I understand Pettigrew was pretending to be a pet of one of your friends. Feel free to give him or her (by the way if it is a 'her' they have a strange taste in pets) this owl._

_In the meantime, I'm going to take this opportunity to explore the world. I might show up in places from time to time to keep the Minister back home from doing anything he shouldn't like sending the Dementors back to the school. I should apologise for that, it never occurred to me that someone would be so stupid as to send those things to Hogwarts._

_I'll keep in touch._

_Sirius_

"Owl?" Said Emma.

"Ron's already taken to him." Said Harry. "He asked Crookshanks whether or not it was an owl."

"Poor Ron." Said Demelza. "I guess this whole thing was hard on him in particular."

The others nodded.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Greetings father." Smirked Natalie.

Harry, Emma and their friends watched Natalie and Vicky from a distance. Harry had discretely placed his hand on his wand, he didn't care if the man was Natalie's father or that he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. He would defend his friends if needs be. Thankfully it wasn't necessary.

Gilbert Fairbourne looked rather angry to see his daughter. He was quite large and looked like he could come of better in a fight than most.

Gareth Frobisher on the other hand, while he looked just as angry, was nowhere near as tall, he was rather short and was considerably older than Gilbert.

Both men ordered their daughters to follow them immediately. Vicky managed a quick kiss before Gareth barked "Now!" Causing half the platform to jump.

Geoffrey looked to his other friends in resigned content before waving goodbye and running over to his mother, whom he promptly pulled into a tight hug, one which he looked like he needed.

"I hope they'll be fine." Said Harry.

"They will." Came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Mrs Longbottom.

"Gr… Gran." Said Neville in shock.

"Don't worry about your friends." Said Mrs Longbottom. "Fairbourne and Frobisher can be right… well the point is they are not violent men. Stubborn and foolish, but not violent."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Between what had happened with Demelza and his and Emma's own experiences, he was wary of some adult's attitudes towards their children.

"Neville." Barked Mrs Longbottom. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uhh…" Hesitated Neville, momentarily confused.

"Are you referring to me?" Said Luna. "I'm Luna Lovegood, we met last summer. I'm now your Grandson's new girlfriend."

Augusta stared silently for a few moments before she let out a loud "HA! Well yes I was. It is nice to meet you again. You must come around for dinner sometime. I would like to get to know you a bit more. I am intrigued to know what Neville see's in you."

"I look forward to it." Said Luna.

"As do I. Neville come on, I've left dinner in the oven, don't want the house to burn down now do we?"

Neville looked utterly horrified at the interaction between his Grandmother and Luna, his Grandmother had to repeat herself

"Neville come on."

"Uh… yes… coming…" Said Neville.

"Wait one second." Said Luna. She pulled him into a deep kiss. "Alright, on you go, I think your Gran wants to talk to you."

Mrs Longbottom did indeed look shocked at the girl's display of courage. There were many Gryffindors who would never attempt such a thing in front of her. But she and Neville left nevertheless without any comment about what just happened.

"Colin, Demelza." Said Mrs Creevey announcing herself. She came through the crowd with Mrs Weasley right behind.

"Hello everyone." Said Mrs Weasley. "Sorry but we're going to have to go, I've left your father alone with Fred and George. Percy and Penelope are busy saying goodbye and Arthur alone with the twins…"

"Bye guys." Said Ron.

"Yeah buy." Said Ginny.

There was a quick exchange of hugs before they departed.

"My Daddy is over there." Said Luna "I look forward to seeing you all this summer." Then she too left.

"We'd better get going to." Said Mrs Creevey. "We have just enough time to grab a bite before the train to York leaves."

Harry and Emma followed Mrs Creevey back through the platform and upon seeing Vernon waiting impatiently bade a quick goodbye to their friends. Colin's Mum looked like she wanted to have words with Vernon, but Emma smiled at her reassuringly which seemed to hold the concerned mother back.

"Come on you two." Grumbled Vernon. "I've spent long enough waiting here. What's that?"

Emma looked to the slip of parchment in her hand. "Oh it's a letter from our Godfather."

"What are you talking about neither of you have a Godfather?"

"We do." Said Emma.

"He escaped from prison last year." Said Harry.

"Pr… prison?" Said Vernon.

"Yeah, remember Sirius Black. He was apparently very close to our Dad." Said Harry. "He's on the run now so we don't get to see him as often."

"He is a bit concerned for us." Said Emma. "He's out of the country right now but he mentioned coming to visit us if he thinks we're unhappy."

Vernon took a few minutes to calm down enough to drive after hearing that declaration.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Turn him back now." Said Petunia crossly.

"We can't." Said Harry. "We're not allowed to use magic outside school, not until we're 17."

Dudley had completely forgotten about the countermeasures put in place last year to protect the Potters. No one was particularly sure at that moment, Harry had just been trotting down the stairs to make a start on dinner when Dudley, who was next to the banisters changed into a pig.

"He'll be back to normal in around two hours." Said Emma. "I'll put some meat scraps on the floor for him."

"Where is the roast by the way?" Asked Harry. Normally the Dursleys had a roast on a Sunday and left the meat either in the fridge or on the work surface.

Vernon grumbled. "We're not having one. We're having… Baked Potatoes."

Emma blinked. "Huh? Do you actually like those now?"

Vernon growled "Of course we don't!"

"Then why…" Emma trailed off, but stopped when Harry burst out laughing. When she found the source, she found herself in a fit of giggles. There was a healthy eating chart pinned to the fridge door with Dudley's name on it.

"About time." Harry said "You've been damaging your diet for too long now."

"My baby is not overweight." Shrieked Petunia.

"Oh please, he probably weighs more than the two of us combined." Said Emma. "I'll mash his potato and mix it in with some baked beans."

Vernon growled again.

A quick look in the cupboard confirmed to Harry. "It looks like there are no baked beans…"

"Well what are we supposed to have with it?" Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Why?" Whined Emma. "Why didn't Petunia turn into a goose?"

She and Harry miserably retreated to their room.

"I don't think feeding us spinach is recognised as abuse if everyone else can have it." Said Harry.

"It should be." Moaned Emma. "That was disgusting."

"Next time we just add butter." Proposed Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Over the next few days, meals became a dreaded time for the Potters. Using the notebooks they sent desperate pleas for help. Mrs Weasley respond with three fruitcakes and some chocolate and ginger biscuits, Hagrid sent some of his rock cakes, Luna sent a box filled with home-grown brambles and raspberries and after a few trips by Hedwig, Hermione and Mrs Creevey sent snacks of their own.

Harry was relieved that the notebooks worked despite the distance between him and his and Emma's friends. He started making plans to send one to Sirius, in order to allow instant contact with him. The two of them were also able to contact Natalie and Vicky.

Their parents had not been happy, but as Mrs Longbottom predicted, they were not in any danger of abuse. They had each been grounded for two weeks and were confined to their rooms except to use the bathroom. They were also forbidden from contacting any of their friends, but neither set of parents knew the notebooks existed.

Emma distinctly wanted to go to the beach, and Demelza suggested a really nice one she knew in Cornwall. But she wanted to go with all her friends, meaning they had to wait until Natalie and Vicky were no longer grounded.

However, for Harry and Emma, this summer was not going to be all that relaxing. A few days after they got back from Hogwarts, Mad-Eye Moody sent them a letter saying that he would be picking them up for the start of their summer tuition.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was in the process of fixing her hair and Harry was feeding Hedwig when they were distracted by the doorbell followed by an almighty shriek a few seconds later.

The Potters had warned the Dursleys that they were being given extra tuition this summer and that their new teacher would be coming to pick them up. They had of course failed to mention Mad-Eye looked like he had just come from a den of lions and explosives.

Harry rushed downstairs in time to see Moody, irritably shoving Petunia out the way.

"Budge woman, no sense in having me stay out in the open where any old bastard can strike me dead now is there?"

"Hello Professor." Said Harry.

"Ah Potter, good you're ready. Where's the other?"

"Right here." Said Emma coming up behind Harry carrying a cauldron with ingredients and utensils inside.

"Good." Said Moody. "If you'll let me Miss Potter I'll send those on ahead."

With a tap of his wand, Emma's equipment vanished.

"Come on, we're meeting Horace at the Ministry." Said Moody.

"The Ministry?" Said Harry cautiously.

"Aye, don't worry it's just the paper work." Said Moody. "I'll also keep anyone to keen to meet you away."

Harry nodded.

"Right. If you'll each take one of my arms." Said Moody.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was relieved to find this experience apparating was not as nauseating as her first.

When the two Potters looked around themselves, they found they were in some great big and crowded underground chamber. The Ministry of Magic was like a small underground city.

"This way." Barked Moody.

"Where are we?" Said Emma incredulously.

"The Ministry of Magic." Grunted Moody. "If you must know we're very near the Circle and Hammersmith Lines."

Harry and Emma locked eyes and shrugged. They entered a line of Witches and Wizards at the security desk. After a few minutes waiting they reached the desk where a bored looking man was sitting.

"What is your purpose for visiting?" He asked.

"I'm taking these two to the Wizarding Education Authority. We have an appointment with Griselda Marchbanks." Said Moody.

The Security Wizard insisted they each have their wands inspected. After that was done, they were given badges and told to wear them throughout their visit.

Moody guided Harry and Emma through the Ministry and up several levels in a lift until they reached the floor where the Authority was located.

"Ah Alastor." Said a man sitting at another reception desk. "You're just in time, if you'll go on through Professor Marchbanks is expecting you."

Moody nodded then guided Harry and Emma into an office where they found Professor Slughorn and Madam Bones talking with an elderly witch.

"Ah Alastor, so this is Harry and Emma Potter?" She said eyeing them with some distain.

Harry felt a lot like he used to when he and Emma were eyed up by Marge when they were younger.

"You really think they're up to it Horace." Said Marchbanks sneering down at them. "They look awfully weedy, I understand the girl isn't ever a teenager yet."

"Hey I will be soon!" Protested Emma.

"Hah, typical children. Trying to act older than you are…"

"Now, now Griselda." Said Slughorn diplomatically. "I can assure you, Miss Potter is very talented in potions."

"Talent, is not enough." Said Marchbanks scornfully. "I expect the both of you to demonstrate extreme academic proficiency. I can cancel your fast-track program at any time. In a few months you will both come to the Ministry and undergo exhaustive tests, if I'm even the slightest bit convinced this is a waste of time I will pull you from the program."

"You promised Dumbledore Griselda." Growled Moody. "They would be tested and given a fair chance."

"I see you're getting ready to step into your new role Alastor." Said Marchbanks rounding on the ex-Auror. "Professor Lupin left some big shoes to fill, I curated both your Defence Exams and I know where each of you has better qualities in this subject."

"I think we're getting off topic." Said Madam Bones. "Mr Potter, Miss Potter, do you know why you're here?"

"Umm… something about paperwork?" Said Harry.

"As you know, all underaged Witches and Wizards are not permitted to perform magic outside of school. However, because of your circumstances, you both are about to receive temporary exemption from the Reasonable Decree for Underage Sorcery. However this is not a blanket exemption from the trace. This exemption is for a period of 6 month and allows you to only use magic in the residences of either Professors Slughorn or Moody, or on the premises of the Wizarding Education Authority."

Harry and Emma looked at each other, they were not expecting this. But it made sense, in order to prepare they needed to be able to cast magic.

"Do you understand?" Asked Madam Bones.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Very well, we have some forms for you both to sign."

Harry, Emma, Slughorn and Mad-Eye each filled out details and signed their names several times over.

"I am currently doing summer classes and I will be coordinating things in the lead up to the Winter Diet." Said Marchbanks "I will assess you both sometime after all the classes here are finished, probably on or about the diet. Now if you'll all excuse me."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After bidding Madam Bones and Professor Marchbanks goodbye, Harry, Emma, Slughorn and Mad-Eye, took the Ministry Floo straight to Mad-Eye's house.

"I don't think Professor Marchbanks likes us very much." Commented Harry.

"She is much stricter than most." Conceded Slughorn. "But she has good reason to be sceptical. Many parents try to bully the Wizarding Education Authority into letting their children sit their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s early. As a general rule she treats all fast track students with distrust until they prove themselves to her.

"So when do we get to prove ourselves to her."

"Adult classes for the Winter Diet stop in October and then the exams start. So it will be after that, unless she can find time beforehand." Said Slughorn.

"Right, how about we both get started." Said Moody. "Harry and I will use the exercise room. Feel free to use anything in the Potions Lab, but don't open the cabinet across from the door. I've enchanted some nasty surprises for anyone who shouldn't be accessing it."

As Harry had just received his exemption, Moody sought to test his skills with a wand by having him perform various spells from all over the Defence Curriculum.

"Not bad Potter." He said. "But I want to try something different."

He summoned over a teacup then verbally incanted several curses into it.

"I want you to remove all the curses I just placed on this cup: with my wand."

Moody handed over his wand to Harry. Perplexed the young boy took it and then proceeded to remove the curses. He managed it easily enough, but he found his efforts were much more clumsy than normal. Unlike the vase he had to decurse in his Defence Exam, the teacup cracked.

"Not so easy with someone else's wand is it?" Said Moody, he reached into his boot and pulled out another one. "The wand in your hand is the same one I've owned for 51 years. This one I've owned only 23. This lesson is not about your Defence Against the Dark Arts exam Potter, I'm more than convinced you could pass the O.W.L. right now with flying colours and the N.E.W.T. after spending at most a week studying for it. I am going to prep you for these exams, but by general nature I prepare my students to fight the Dark Arts. When the war against Voldemort started, I soon found that there were times when I lost my wand, whether it was dropped during a large skirmish or a Death Eater got a lucky disarming spell at me or whatever, it was always useful to have a back-up."

"Should I get a back-up?" Said Harry.

"You're not an Auror, so I can't order you to do it. If all you want to do is pass your exams, then you need no extra wand. However, if you want to fight the Dark Arts, an extra wand could come in handy."

Harry nodded, the Dark Arts were his enemy, Dark Wizards: Pettigrew and Voldemort had both attempted to use Emma against him. If Moody thought an extra wand would be a good idea, then he would get one.

"In fact." Said Moody, reaching into his left sleeve. He pulled out a third wand. "Consider it a reserve backup."

Harry grinned. "Have you ever had to revert to that?"

"Once." Admitted Moody. "Although at no point I did lose my original wand in that fight. I gave each of my other wands to two comrades who were not smart enough to plan ahead."

"When did you get that wand?" Said Harry incredulously.

"About two years into the first war. I was caught in a battle alongside two Hit Wizards against five Death Eaters. Most of them were barely out of school, had no experience in a real fight. But the owner of this wand, Mulciber, he was a tough one. A month previously he had led a massacre at a Muggle Primary School, killed fourteen of the kids. After I took his life I rather made a name for myself. This was a trophy of that battle, I used it in a fight that got his son put in Azkaban towards the end of the war."

"Father and Son Death Eaters?" Said Harry.

"Oh yes. They weren't the only ones, many families had a child who followed their parent's example. Mulcibers, Malfoys, Notts, Yaxleys, Carrows…"

"Carrow?" Said Harry.

"You know of the Carrows?" Said Moody in surprise. "Nasty Brother and Sister, it still grates me that they escaped punishment."

"In Emma's year there is a pair of twin sisters: Flora and Hestia… in Slytherin."

"Hmm… the Carrows I know have no children… must be cousins or something." Pondered Moody. "In any case, we can think about your wand at a later date. For now, we need to get you ready for these exams.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hmm… Mana is a curious substance." Said Professor Slughorn. "But it is not really studied much, and it has only so many known uses."

"I think it could have significant potential." Said Emma. "But I've been mixing it into various potions and it's yielding very little in the way of results."

"Very little?" Asked Slughorn. "Has it achieved anything?"

"Well I have used it a few times experimentally in Wolfsbane, obviously not in any of the stuff I sent to Professor Lupin, it seems to enhance the effectiveness of the Potion overall, which is rather useless as the Potion does what it does anyway."

"Enhances the effectiveness?" Said Slughorn.

"I have haven't actually used it on any Werewolf. But if my hypothesis is correct the Mana would speed up the transformation process and making the transformation process slightly less painful. But if you give werewolves Mana enhanced potions, 99 out of 100 wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"It is interesting though." Said Slughorn, "No one has been able to manipulate the Wolfsbane since it was first conceived."

"I think Mana might be key to finding a cure for Lycanthropy." Said Emma. "Unlike most magical substances, it doesn't interfere with the Wolfsbane's formula. But in order to do this, I need to get a better understanding of Arithmancy. I barely know anything basic."

"Hmm… I wouldn't give up on it just yet." Said Slughorn. "In Seventh Year, N.E.W.T. students have to complete a special project. You could probably do something on Mana. But it would require a lot of careful consideration. Also bear in mind you may wish to base your Mastery on this project."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma went back to Privet Drive a little exhausted. After talking to Professor Slughorn about Mana, Emma had went on to brew several potions, many of which she had never attempted before.

"So are you going to get an extra wand?" Asked Emma.

"I'm going to write a letter to Ollivander and see if he minds." Said Harry. "Both Dumbledore and Moody have indicated he doesn't like selling someone more than one wand."

"Do you think he'll sell you a third?" Said Emma.

"I'm going to ask, but I sincerely doubt it." Said Harry. "He may consent to a second one maybe, but never a third."

"Do you really need three wands though?" Said Emma.

"A reserve back-up couldn't hurt." Said Harry. "Especially if something happened to this wand. I hope nothing ever but still…"

"You've become really fond of that, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Haven't you become fond of yours?"

"Maybe a little." Conceded Emma. "But in my choice of profession, wand work is a lot more limited."

"But as a witch you still use it a lot." Said Harry.

"What do you want me to say Harry? I like my wand well enough, what more is there?"

"It's just, today whilst using Moody's, I realised how different it was to my own." Said Harry.

"Hmm." Said Emma. "Ollivander did tell us the wand chooses the wizard, or witch, I guess other wands just don't work as good as your own."

"Maybe." Said Harry. "I really don't want to make dinner now."

"Neither do I." Said Emma. "Fruitcake?"

"Good idea. No one has asked us to cook tonight anyway." Said Harry.

When Harry and Emma didn't come down to start preparing dinner, Petunia came to investigate. A few seconds after trying to confiscate the fruitcake, Mopsus took exception to the goose.

Vernon and Dudley were not happy, neither one of them knew how to cook their own food and the Potters were too tired to take pity on them. So they had cornflakes and toast for dinner that night.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Vicky and Natalie say they are no longer grounded." Said Emma looking over the notebook. "Oh and Natalie's uncle has taken the two of them to a nice restaurant in Wales."

"Why Wales?" Said Harry.

"Why not?" Replied Emma smirking.

The Dursleys glared at the Potters out of the corners of their eyes. It was breakfast and Emma, sick of melon had the other day asked Petunia to buy pineapple instead. She refused, so Emma went to the grocers and bought some for herself and Harry. The Dursleys had realised too late that it was nicer than melon and tried to nick the Potters' supply, only to find that action turned them into farm animals. Despite last year they had forgotten several of the lessons Dumbledore had forced them to learn.

Pride prevented them from asking the Potters to share, it also prevented them from buying pineapple of their own.

"It's been two weeks since we got back and we haven't seen anyone." Said Harry. "We should go to the beach soon."

"I'll ask Demelza to make the arrangements." Said Emma writing down a message in the notebook. "She's mentioned her brothers wanting to meet us."

"That could be interesting." Said Harry. "Since we'd probably go to Cornwall anyway, might as well synchronise things."

Emma nodded but looked to the forecast. "Just a shame the weather is not really beach weather right now."

"It will be soon enough." Said Harry.

"Ooh Demelza has written back." Said Emma. "She says that she's watching the forecast right now as well and we should wait a while before we go to the beach. Oh Mrs Creevey is inviting us round for dinner tonight?"

"Let's go." Said Harry. "It will be nice to see how Demelza's settling in."

"Hang on." Barked Vernon. "What about our dinner?"

"Just follow the instructions on the packet." Said Emma. "I mean it's a Quiche, all you do is stick it in the oven. Should be within Petunia's talents."

Petunia glared at Emma, but she didn't say anything, whenever Mopsus spotted the goose, he went for it like it was his first meal in a week. The Potters had actually begun feeling a little sympathy for her.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hi ya!" Said Dennis happily when he opened the doors for the two Potters. "Colin. Harry and Emma are here."

Colin came running and stopped just in front of the two of them. "H… Hi Emma." He stuttered.

"Hey Colin." Said Emma overlooking his embarrassment and hugging him regardless.

Demelza came running down the stairs. "Hello guys." She too had a hug with Emma, though with none of the embarrassment, and Harry.

"Is anyone else coming?" Harry asked.

"No." Said Colin. "Ginny is feeling a little under the weather and Luna is having dinner at Neville's tonight."

"Neville's?" Said Emma.

"Yeah. Should be an interesting time for Neville, probably Luna and Mrs Longbottom to." Said Demelza grinning.

"Are you guys going to come in and say hello?" Called Mrs Creevey.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"This Fudge person is the same man who tried to take you both into custody last summer wasn't he?" Asked Mrs Creevey.

"The very same." Said Emma.

"I don't like the sound of him." Said Mrs Creevey. "A man like that should not be in a position of power. From what Colin and Demelza told me, this Professor Lupin is the best man for the job."

"Believe me we have similar concerns." Said Harry. "Especially since we researched Umbridge, his Senior Undersecretary, she has been involved in a large number of campaigns to deny rights to certain groups."

"I take it one of these groups includes Muggleborns?" Said Mrs Creevey.

"That's a little difficult." Said Harry. "She clearly has a low opinion of them, but she seems mainly focused on part-humans and magical creatures comparable with humans, such as Centaurs, Merpeople, Vampires, Goblins and of course Werewolves."

"Wait, Vampires are real?" Said Mr Creevey. "And Mermaids."

"Yeah." Said Harry. "The lake in Hogwarts apparently has a Mervillage. Though from what I've seen in books I wouldn't compare them to anything you see in fairy-tale books."

"What about the Vampires?" Said Mrs Creevey.

"They mainly live in Europe, mostly in seclusion. Some venture into the Wizarding World from time to time though." Said Harry.

"Do Vampires ever… bite people…" Asked Mr Creevey.

"It's been known to happen." Said Harry. "But for the most part they just keep to themselves. They can't go out during the day, because the sunlight would kill them. Vampires really only pose a significant danger if you actually venture into their territory, and even then, most of them don't attack humans. They mainly live on animal blood or Blood Replenishing Potion."

"So they're of no danger here?" Said Mrs Creevey.

"Not realistically." Said Harry.

"Out of interest." Said Demelza. "Are we going to do anything else for Professor Lupin?"

"Well?" Said Emma looking at Harry.

"We did have the idea of starting up a new group." Said Harry. "One that will carry on the work done by W.A.R.T."

Dennis, Katy and Alex Creevey burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry. Wart?" Said Mrs Creevey.

"What about it?" Said Colin.

"Don't you think that names a little…" Mr Creevey trailed off.

"Oh right?" Said Colin suddenly grinning. The others too chuckled.

"When you're expected to sit O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s and M.A.D.A.M.s I guess you get used to the odd acronyms." Said Emma.

"So you want to revive W.A.R.T.?" Said Demelza.

"Not exactly." Said Harry. "We want to start our own organization, with our own goals in mind."

"Aren't you a bit young to be starting up a civil rights group?" Asked Mrs Creevey.

"We've got to start sometime, and given all the problems that arose between W.A.R.T. and the Ministry, we need all the time in the world to think of solutions." Said Harry. "Besides, we made a pretty good effort in Hogwarts. If the ministry and the parents hadn't intervened then Remus would probably still have a job."

"So we're going to form a Werewolf support group of our own." Said Demelza. "Awesome."

"Harry and I are." Said Emma. "You guys and the others are under no obligation to join as well."

"But we can if we want to?" Said Colin.

"I… guess…" Said Emma.

"Cool." Said Colin.

"Just try and be careful whatever you do." Said Mrs Creevey. "I don't want any of you to get arrested naked outside the Ministry or anything."

Everyone looked in Mrs Creevey in confusion.

"Why the heck would anyone do that?" Asked Demelza incredulously.

"Some protesters can be quite… radical." Said Mrs Creevey, seeming to blush.

"You weren't completely naked." Said Mr Creevey before he could stop himself.

"What?" Said Dennis in horror.

"Mum?" Said Colin in equal horror.

"So who's up for desert? I made a Carrot Cake."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After dinner and a wonderful Carrot Cake, Demelza showed Harry and Emma her new room. It was essentially the same spare room that she and Emma had slept in the previous year. The only difference was the sofa bed had been replaced with an actual bed and the space had been more personalised.

"This looks cosy." Said Emma, she plopped herself on the bed.

"It is." Agreed Demelza. "It's so strange, it's like this is my bedroom now but it's also not…"

"It is." Said Colin insistently. "You're always welcome here."

"That's not what I mean." Said Demelza. "It does feel like it's my space but it doesn't feel like it did back in Cornwall."

"We can kind of relate to that." Said Harry. "Hogwarts has always felt more of a home to us than Privet Drive ever has."

"I know." Said Demelza. "I'm not sure it's the same thing though, here is starting to feel more like a home than Hogwarts."

"It will probably take you time to adjust." Said Emma.

"Yeah." Said Demelza. "So, what are your current plans for the organization?"

"Well…" Said Harry trailing off. "If the rest of the group want to join as well…"

"They will." Said Colin.

"Go on Potter." Said Demelza smiling.

"We were thinking of just evolving our current group into… our new group." Said Harry. "We have far more issues with the Wizarding World than just Werewolf rights."

"You want to become a pressure group to challenge the Ministry?" Said Demelza.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "First thing, even before the Werewolf rights thing, is Defence Against the Dark Arts. Let's face it this group was founded on Duelling, and we've been expressing significant concern over the subject since Lockhart."

"We're going to have to discuss this with everyone." Said Emma. "We've also been thinking more on the name."

"Harry's Duelling club?" Said Demelza.

"We don't have a name." Said Harry. "If we become the kind of group that I'm suggesting we'll need one, and no we are not naming it after me… or anyone for that matter."

"Spoilsport." Grumbled Demelza.

"What about the Defence Group." Said Colin. "We've kind of been that for a while anyway."

"I don't want it to be something so generic as 'group' though." Said Harry. "A Trust is also out. We're not just looking for funds, we're looking to stand up for all that we believe in."

"Club wouldn't work either." Said Emma. "We're not doing this for just leisure purposes anymore, this is serious."

"So something like charity…" Colin trailed off.

"No." Said Harry. "Again, we're not raising funds, we're campaigning for what we believe in."

"So… a name for a pressure group." Said Demelza. "Like a Union."

"As in a Trade Union?" Said Emma. "Is what we're doing what a Trade Union does?"

"I don't think so." Said Harry. "None of us have jobs."

"But we do have a profession to support." Said Demelza. "Defence Against the Dark Arts and we have people to stand up for as well, Lycanthropy sufferers and anyway Unions pressure the government in the Muggle World."

"Maybe." Said Harry "I'm still not set on the idea of becoming a Trade Union. We aiming for things other than workers' rights."

"It was just a thought." Said Demelza. "How about… I got nothing…"

"We need Hermione." Said Emma. "She's the smart one, she'll know plenty of words that can work."

"Fine, but no acronyms." Said Harry.

"Agreed." Said Demelza. "We are not warts."

The others burst out laughing.

"The weather is supposed to pick up, it should be nice at this beach in a few days." Said Demelza. "Can I tell my brothers to meet us there and then?"

"Sure." Said Harry. "Your parents aren't going to find out are they?"

"No. It's just going to be Zack taking his younger brother and sister to the beach. Mr and Mrs Robins don't need to know that they are consorting with an undesirable."

No one said anything at the time, but Harry and Emma both felt a bit disturbed by Demelza's referral to her parents and herself. She seemed to be embracing her estrangement.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Are we sure the weather is going to be nice?" Said Emma in disbelief as she looked out the bedroom window. Little Whinging looked like it was under the heads of a thousand power showers.

"Come again?" Said Harry.

"Look." Said Emma.

"Never mind." Said Harry. "It should be fine in Cornwall. Are you going to get changed?"

"Alright. If you could just give me a minute please?"

Harry and Emma simply wore their swimsuits under their clothes and the two of them ran to the small side alley they used last year and called on the Knight Bus.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As usual the Knight Bus took its long trip round Britain and Ireland. On the way it stopped at Hepton Farm where it picked up Colin, Demelza and surprisingly Dennis.

"Hey guys." Said Colin. "I hope you don't mind, but the Robins want to meet both me and Dennis."

"No, that's not a problem." Said Harry. "You can probably take this opportunity to meet everyone else and ask any more questions you have about the Wizarding World."

"Also Eilidh will be happy to meet someone not as old as us." Said Demelza.

"Do you think we'll pick up anyone else?" Asked Harry.

"Not sure." Said Emma. "Ron and Ginny will most likely get a lift by Apparation, or even car as they don't live to far away. What about Hermione?"

"I think Mr Weasley went to pick her up, she's not fond of fast moving buses." Said Harry.

"Vicky and Natalie might get a lift." Said Emma. "Natalie's Uncle is apparently very proud of them for standing up for Remus, despite what their parents opinions are. I think we might get to meet him."

"That'll be interesting." Said Demelza. "The only other time we saw him was when he was playing bodyguard for those two Ministry officials."

"Oh yeah." Said Harry. "The other of those bodyguards is going to be our Defence Teacher."

"The guy with the peg leg?" Said Colin. "He looks like he's been through a war."

"He has been through a war." Said Emma. "Remember what Hermione said, he's a famous Auror from the Wizarding War. He's been passing his wisdom on to Harry."

"Hey. It's getting sunnier." Dennis piped up.

The others looked out the window, it was indeed.

"This is our stop." Said Demelza recognising the town in question. She had managed to pick about the only area of the country that was not under a torrential downpour.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Demelza had chosen well. After getting off the Knight Bus at the beachside, they were treated to a scorching sunlit stretch of sandy beach with a view of the vast Atlantic Ocean.

"The town is just behind us, with various facilities we may want, such as toilets, chip shop and so." Said Demelza, as the others looked out at the view.

"That's the Ocean." Said Emma. "The whole world is out there, just beyond the Horizon."

"Yeah." Said Harry lamely.

"This is the first time you've seen the sea isn't it?" Said Dennis.

"Not exactly." Said Harry. "We saw it once, but at that time it was really stormy and… it was nothing like this."

"Just look at that…" Said Emma, her eyes fixed on the water. "It looks so… I wanna go in."

"So do I." Said Harry.

"Then go." Said Demelza. "We'll keep a lookout for everyone else, but my brothers are going to want to meet you both, they've heard a lot about you."

"But…" Harry began.

"Just go." Said Colin.

Harry and Emma looked at each other, as if gaging whether the other approved.

"We'll join you once more people come. Now go." Ordered Colin, an action a little out of character for him.

With that final prompting, Harry and Emma shed their clothes, which included Harry's specs, so that they were down to only their swimwear and raced for the water. They initially felt a little cool as a light breeze tickled their skin. But between the running and the sunrays shining form over the sea, they managed to warm up considerably.

Of course the second they entered the water they discovered it wasn't quite the same as the swimming baths in the Room of Requirement. By the time they stopped running they were up to their knees.

"Oh Godric that's cold." Moaned Emma.

"I think we're supposed to just go straight in." Said Harry. "Ladies first?"

Emma responded to that last statement by shoving her brother over, so that he fell butt first into the water. To add insult to injury, when his head surfaced and he finished shouting crying out in shock, she added. "No you first, I insist."

She then burst out laughing, pointing at her brother as he wriggled about in the sea.

He got used to the water a lot faster than he thought he would. She was still laughing and pointing, so it was a bit of a shock when he made his move. Clambering to his feet, Harry used Emma's outstretched arm to pull her closer then lifted her off her feet.

"AHH!" she shrieked.

Harry held Emma horizontally in his arms, at the ready. The brother and sister locked eyes for a moment before he dropped her in the water.

Harry stood over her splashing form, laughing, only to get the fright of his life when someone jumped on his back.

"Don't be mean to my friend Harry." Sniped Ginny in a mockingly bossy voice as she clung to Harry in an involuntary piggyback ride.

"Fair enough." Said Harry. He wiggled his arm back and fastened it around Ginny's waist. With one good tug, he rotated round her body around his, allowing him to grab her with two arms and she too ended up wet after being thrown in the water...

"Hey Harry." Came Ron's voice. Harry turned to see him and Hermione running closer, though most of Ron's attention was on Hermione. Harry couldn't blame him, she had obviously been shopping since they got back from school. His female best friend was clad in a brand new bikini and though he didn't think of her that way, Harry had to admit she looked attractive in it.

The two Weasleys were also in new outfits. Ron was in pair of shorts, not that different from Harry's, and Ginny had opted for a Sports Bikini, rather like Ruth's only red instead of black, Harry felt it suited her very well.

"_Stop that line of thought Harry or Ron won't be too happy._" Said a voice in Harry's.

"Nice to see the two of you enjoying yourselves." Said Hermione. "Demelza's brothers and sister have arrived, do you want to come and see them now?"

"Yeah lets." Said Harry.

They rather clumsily exited the water and made their way back up the sand.

"I like your new suit Ginny." Said Emma.

"Thanks. Percy took Ron and Fred and George and I shopping as a treat. He just got paid the other day." Said Ginny.

"That was nice of him." Said Emma.

"I think he feels a little obligated. Despite his insistence, Mum is refusing to let him pay digs." Said Ginny.

When they re-joined Colin and Dennis; Neville and Luna had arrived already also a young man and a little girl were there as well, Demelza seemed to have disappeared though.

Neville had the same suit he'd worn at Hogwarts, but Luna had obviously gone shopping as well at some point, or possibly she made it herself. Luna had gotten a two-piece rather similar to Emma's… in shape… but asides from the combination of a peach coloured top and a yellow coloured pair of shorts, she at some point added an image of two gnomes fighting over a radish.

"Do you like it Emma?" Said Luna. "My Daddy imprinted this using one of his devices. He had to freeze the image though, showing them actually moving in front of Muggles would not be that smart."

"Uh… yes it's very nice." Said Emma. "Did you draw it?"

"Yes." Said Luna. "About a year ago now."

"Yes she was just explaining that those creatures were called gnomes." Said the young man. "I'm Zack by the way. Demelza's oldest brother. This is Eilidh."

Zack was relatively tall and skinny with brown hair, the same colour as Demelza's, only his was shorter and curlier. Eilidh was only slightly smaller than Dennis, despite being 3 years younger, she had a freckly face that was complimented by a thin pair of glasses and long curly dark hair.

"Nice to meet you both." Said Harry friendlily.

"H… hello." Squeaked Eilidh, her voice almost as high pitched as Dennis's.

"Hi." Said Harry.

"Hey ya." Squeaked Dennis.

Eilidh regarded the smallest boy for a moment then smiled and held out her hand.

Dennis seemed to blush, but took it none the less. "I'm Dennis."

"Yes. Demelza said." Remarked Zack looking at the two youngest with amusement.

"Where is Demelza, she was here a second ago?" Asked Harry.

Zack sniggered then pointed to the pathway, just off the beach. Demelza was in the process of speaking quite aggressively to a boy, almost as tall as Zack, who looked thoroughly scared for his life.

"Max has been a bad boy." Said Eilidh. "But Demelza sent him a shouting letter a few weeks ago and he's been much less of a bad boy since."

"Well he's stopped drinking and he's no longer going out with dodgy people." Said Zack.

"Demelza scared him." Said Eilidh. "He immediately poured all the alcohol he hid at home down the sink and he's stopped bringing girls round. It's a bit of a shame, but some of them weren't very nice. I wonder he would be interested in any of my friends?"

Zack coughed uncomfortably, and everyone else tried not to look amused at the eight-year-old's ignorance. After a minute or so, Demelza pulled her younger older brother into a hug then dragged him over. Max looked severely chastised.

"So you two have fun?" Said Demelza cheerfully. "This is Max, and I see you've met my other siblings."

"Hello." Said Max solemnly looking at the ground.

"Oh don't be so broody, you've stopped being a twit now so we can move on." Said Demelza.

Max glared at her. This brother was considerably big for his age, like Demelza he was strongly built and Harry suspected he was athletic. With a slightly more cheerful personality he could probably be very popular with members of the other gender. Then again, from what Eilidh had said he already was.

"It is good to see you little sister." Said Zack, pulling her into a tight hug. It appeared that in her haste to set Max straight she had not properly greeted any of her siblings.

"Hey Eilidh." Said Demelza fondly as she actually lifted her sister off the ground and hugged her.

"He he he… I missed you Demelza. Mummy and Daddy don't know we're here today so don't tell them, ok?"

"No one is telling those gits anything." Growled Max loudly.

"Max." Said Zack sternly. "Remember, clean up your act."

"Git, is not a fucking swear word." He barked.

"Maybe not but that temper will get you into trouble if you don't watch yourself." Came a deep voice behind him.

Max turned and was confronted with a huge black man dressed in purple robes. Any thoughts he had on confronting this new person died, he had an aura that spoke 'do not mess with me, it won't go all that well'. Harry, Emma and the others from Hogwarts recognised him from when he escorted Madam Bones and Master Crouch.

"Hey guys." Said Natalie as she, Geoffrey and Vicky joined everyone. "This is my Uncle Kingsley, from the Shacklebolt side of the family."

"Greetings." Said Kingsley, his eyes wandered over everyone present and they stopped at Harry. "Mr Potter, and Miss Potter… my niece has told me quite a bit about you both. I must express my admiration for what you both did for Remus at school."

"You knew him?" Said Harry in surprise.

"A little." Conceded Kingsley. "He and your father were a couple of years below me at Hogwarts. But I shall not intrude on you much longer. Have a good day everyone."

Kingsley Shacklebolt left the youths to their own devices.

"Tha…" Max stuttered. "That guy felt like a cop."

"What's a cop?" Asked Natalie.

"Uh… you know… police…" Said Max in confusion.

"Oh I know police… wait aren't they the people who hate me?" said Natalie. "My Uncle loves me…"

"Why do the police hate you?" Said Max in confusion.

"They don't Natalie, we've told you this." Said Hermione. "Some of them have just recently been exposed as quite racist."

"Whatever." Said Natalie. "Anyway my Uncle is an Auror, I understand there are similarities to the police."

"Ah… right." Said Max. "I meant nothing by that…"

"Why would you?" Said Natalie.

"Uh there is some limited hostility to the police in this world." Said Hermione.

"I thought the police were the hostile ones?" Said Natalie in confusion.

"Can we just leave this?" Said Ron. "We're here to have fun right?"

"Fine. So are we going swimming or not?" Said Natalie, supressing her curiosity. She turned to face Max again. "Did you bring your trunks big boy?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

There was no denying that Demelza was happy to see her brothers and sister again. Her siblings intermixed pretty well with the group, despite the fact that two of them had no access to magic whatsoever.

Max was giving Hermione a bit of the eye, much to the irritation of Ron. Thankfully any conflict was avoided because Natalie seemed very interested in the 16-year-old and he found her interesting enough to divert much of his attention away from Hermione and her new suit. Emma silently wondered if there was a future there. Probably not, then again, Natalie was sort of like the third wheel with Vicky and Geoffrey, maybe a boyfriend was just what she needed. Still, given how much time she would spend at Hogwarts it probably wasn't worth thinking about all that much.

Eilidh and Dennis seemed quite keen to play games with each other. As the youngest other person heading off to Hogwarts, Eilidh seemed very keen on making friends with the boy, she had brought a beach ball and had convinced him to play catch with her in the sea.

Zack in the meantime was very interested in Harry and Emma.

"I need to thank you both for what you've done for my sister." He said. "I'm quite sure she would be an emotional wreck by now if it were not for the two of you."

"It's no problem." Said Harry. "We too have issues with our relatives. They're a bit different but…"

"Even so." Said Zack. "I have to ask you both something. Something I really don't want mentioned to Demelza or Eilidh. Does the Wizarding World have any… facilities for homeless children?"

"Uhh…" Harry didn't know.

"Yes." Said Emma. "Though I wouldn't recommend them. Children with nowhere else to go are made wards of Hogwarts and stay in the castle until they reach maturity. After that they are given a grant to find themselves a home and make their way in the world, be it Magical or not. There are no facilities to help them make the transition though and most have to rely on friends. Why do you ask?"

"I want to keep my options open." Said Zack. "I really never believed our father would go as far as he did. But there is nothing that can be done about that now. I'm making preparations to take custody of Eilidh should I need to… but as I proved last year, I'm not up to the job."

"We'll keep an eye on her." Said Emma. "That's what family does."

"Why do you both care so much, if you don't mind me asking?" Said Zack.

"Our relatives were not a good choice for raising us." Said Emma.

"We don't like thinking about our time before Hogwarts, but we recognise the faults of some parents and guardians for what they are." Said Harry. "We will help our friends, because our Hogwarts family is really all we have."

Zack looked a bit taken aback.

"We will protect Eilidh, as Demelza's sister and as our friend." Said Emma. "It looks like she's quite close to Dennis right now anyway."

Zack chuckled, but then he pulled a bit of a frown. "My parents don't realise this, but they're not just driving Demelza away. I didn't spend Christmas with them out of protest. Max has spent a good deal of time away as well. Please don't abandon my sister."

"We won't." Said Harry. "I promise."

Most of those at the beach were too old to really play silly puerile games like tossing a beach ball around or making sand castles, but Eilidh and Dennis were just young enough and Harry and Emma never had the opportunity to do this growing up. In any case, even for Zack and Max, there were certain things that were always fun to do at the beach.

At around midday, a group of people went up into the village and came back with food from the local chip shop. Also to the delights of Eilidh, Colin, Dennis and their sweet tooths, there was an ice cream van nearby as well.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Said Demelza emotionally as she pulled her older brothers into a nice long cuddle.

"We'll keep in touch." Said Zack. "Having reunions like this is going to be difficult, but not undoable."

"We should try something just before you go back to school, just the four of us." Said Max.

"You'll write to me won't you?" Asked Eilidh pleadingly.

"I will." Said Demelza. "Now that I'm gone, you're in charge of keeping these two in line."

"Hey what did I do?" Protested Zack.

"You got a girlfriend and I had to hear it from Eilidh." Said Demelza. "Will I get to meet Rachel?"

"Uhh… we'll see." Said Zack.

"You'll write to me to Dennis?" Said Eilidh urgently, distracting everyone's attention.

"Of course." Said Dennis. "The school has access to its own owls, I'll write to you and tell you how Hogwarts is."

"Yay… Thanks…" Said Eilidh excitedly hugging the slightly older boy.

"We need to go now." Said Zack. "I promised I'd get these two home for tea…"

"Bye." Said Demelza weakly.

The three members of the Robins family, got into a car and drove off.

"So what now?" Said Ron. "I'm not too ready to go home yet."

"When do you get picked up?" Asked Emma.

"We don't." Said Ginny. "Mum gave us money for the Knight Bus. We go home when we feel like it, though I'd imagine she'd be pretty mad if we waited too late."

"I have money as well." Said Hermione. "I didn't know how long I'd be out."

"Same." Said Geoffrey.

Vicky and Natalie nodded their heads as well.

"Us too." Said Neville indicating himself and Luna.

"So what now?" Asked Ginny.

"Harry and Emma want to talk about group stuff." Said Colin.

"I could go for that." Said Natalie. "It's still nice and warm here and no one has tried being mean to me yet. Maybe the Muggle world isn't as bad as I thought it was."

"Why did you think it would be bad?" Asked Hermione.

"No one minds me being black in the Wizarding World." Said Natalie. "The knowledge that someone here might is a little… off-putting."

"Do you think I could head back early?" Asked Dennis. "I'm not really part of this group."

"You're always welcome." Said Emma kindly. "But you probably wouldn't have anything to say."

"I'll flag up the bus and get you home." Said Colin.

He and Dennis left for a few minutes then Colin came back. Harry then explained what he planned to do.

"Our parents will be furious." Said Vicky. "But I think I still want to do this."

"What she said." Remarked Natalie. "Uncle Kinglsey told me never to give up on werewolf rights."

"Just to make it clear." Said Harry. "No one is obliged to sign up to this, it's not going to be easy. It's also not just about werewolves and duelling anymore. I think Fudge is a problem and I think the Ministry is a problem."

"In order to change this world, we must first change ourselves." Said Luna. "We must form a coherent front to challenge the issues we're confronted with. Then we must encourage others to join and support us."

"So it's settled then." Said Emma. "Our Duelling Group is about to change. So I think this is a great time to name our organization."

"We are still about Defence." Said Hermione. "Not just the subject, we are talking about Defending those who are discriminated against, not just werewolves, but I think…" She seemed reluctant to continue

"You can say it." Said Ron. "We'll protect Muggleborns and fight for their rights to."

Hermione smiled gratefully at Ron. "Thanks, I didn't want to say it myself."

"There will be other groups as well." Said Harry. "But we can add them later. Right now, name?"

"Well you don't want us to be a trust, a society or a trade union." Said Emma. "I still think a trade union is the closest thing to what we are."

"A group that defends rights, promotes the quality of a profession and stands up to those in authority in order to make those achievements." Said Luna. "A Guild."

"A Guild?" Said Harry. "I'm not sure everything we're planning comes under the definition of a Guild."

"But Guilds can stand for more than their craft or profession." Said Hermione. "We are a Defence Against the Dark Arts support group. In recognition of Professor Lupin's efforts and the quality of his teaching, we now support Werewolf rights…"

"…and we now recognise that the Ministry is indirectly encouraging a decline in the quality of Defence." Said Harry. "Alright. We become a Guild, but we still need a name. The Defence Guild?"

"I think that would be best." Said Hermione. "We are still a Duelling group and we still hold the quality of Defence Against the Dark Arts as a top priority."

"Ok then." Said Harry. "Those in favour of us becoming the Defence Guild, say aye."

"Aye." Said Hermione.

"Aye." Said Emma.

"Aye." Said Ron

"Aye." Ginny

"Aye." Luna

"Aye." Demelza

"Aye." Colin

"Aye." Neville

"Aye." Natalie

"Aye." Vicky

"Aye." Geoffrey

Harry nodded. "Aye." He said. "Then it is settled, from this day forth we are the Defence Guild."

"So what now?" asked Ginny.

"We need to start planning." Said Harry. "As nice as it is here, we need somewhere to meet that's indoors so we can discuss and plan things from this point forward."

"I'll ask my Gran." Said Neville. "She may even be able to help us, she knows the Wizengamot and the Ministry very well, we also have the space."

"Alright, but don't make her feel she has to let us in." Said Harry.

Neville snorted. "There is not a soul alive or dead that could make her think that."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later that evening Harry and Emma settled into their room and left the Durselys to their own devices.

After such an exhausting day, it was all the Potters could do to get a nice long rest.

"Good night Harry?" Said Emma, going to bed.

"Night Emma." Said Harry.

However, after midnight, as everyone in No. 4 slept, Emma felt huge pain in her chest. It was if a knife had been dug into her heart. But she did not wake, all she could see was the forest. It was deep and dark and cursed. The trees surrounding the immediate area were white, as if all life had been reaped from them.

In the centre a spectral essence resided, clearly in agony. It was alone, and surrounded by the rotting carcasses of hundreds of dead animals.

There was a sudden sound. The spectral essence seemed to glance in the direction of some bushes.

"A rat." It whispered in disgust. "Very well I shall…" But the essence cut itself off as the rat transformed.

"M… my Lord…"

The Essence reared itself up to regard this human that now stood before it.

"I… I have come to re-enter your service… m…master…"

"Wormtail!" Uttered the creature, hope evident in its voice.

Emma woke with a start, gasping for air and clutching the area of her chest just over her heart. The pain was intense, but no matter how hard she clasped herself, she could not quell it. The feeling was rooted behind the bones and out of her reach, it felt horrible.

Next to her, Harry woke up at the same time, clutching his scar and panting for breath.

"Emma. I… just saw Voldemort… and Pettigrew… in a forest… somewhere…"

* * *

><p>Now the bad news, well maybe not entirely for me but… I'm going back to College, starting on Monday. I've been to inductions and the course tutor said that this course is going to be really hard work, I don't know if she was only saying that because she was in a room full of school leavers but I suspect it will take up most of my time, which is not going to leave a lot for fanfiction.<p>

Therefore I'm warning you, while I'm not going to abandon fanficiton, my time for it over the next year or so is going to be limited. I will still try and answer messages sent to me as often as I can, to update my profile occasionally but, while I'll do all I can, updating the stories may not be so manageable. The recent 6 week absence I had was actually because I was on a placement in preparation for this course. I will do what I can but no more, I've always encouraged authors to focus on studying more than fanfiction and I'm going to be doing the same for myself.

The good news I'm finally finished Third Year. The last couple of chapters may have been more interesting but I am so glad I'm out of the Prisoner of Azkaban year. This marks the end of Phase 1, or perhaps phase 2 because phase 1 might have ended when Emma arrived at Hogwarts. Whatever I'm now entering the next phase, which for the sake of argument we shall call phase 2, which may mean nothing to you guys but I'm telling you anyway.

I'm going to try and post the next chapter for 23rd September which will be this stories 2nd birthday, but no promises.

Please review.


	30. In Anticipation of the World Cup

So this story is now two years old today. My thanks to all of you who have read My Brother up to this point and my particular thanks to those of you who have stuck with it since 23rd September 2011. Although this story may not be my most popular it is my favourite and it represents half my contribution to Fanfiction in terms of word count.

In other news I've changed the summary a bit, and not for the first time. The summary now reflects more the current stage I'm working at.

Leave reviews please. But before you do read my last endnote.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning one use of strong language!<strong>

In Anticipation of the World Cup

"Ha… Harry… I saw that too…" Said Emma, still gasping for air.

Harry looked up form grasping his scar. "What?" Then he noticed Emma looked to be in great pain. "Emma what's wrong with you?"

"I… I don't know… my heart… it feels like a knife is imbedded in it… It's getting a bit better now." Said Emma.

Harry did not look overly reassured. "My scar hurt." He said simply.

Emma looked up in horror. "But… "She clumsily scrambled to the window.

"It's getting less sore now." Said Harry. "He can't possibly be here, the blood wards are still active."

"Wha… what if they failed?" Said Emma.

"They can't have." Said Harry. He felt the last of the pain in his scar go. Mere seconds later his sister looked distinctly calmed.

"Hey the pain is gone." Said Emma.

"But it happened at the same time as my scar pain." Said Harry "How is that possible?"

"Coincidence?" Said Emma.

"I don't think so." Said Harry. "It makes no sense, the only times my scar has reacted are when I was in the Voldemort's presence and even then, did you ever feel like this whilst I was in First Year?"

"No." Said Emma. "When did you feel your scar pains?"

"Half a dozen times or so." Said Harry. "All in the presence of Quirrell, or more precisely…"

"Harry, I've never felt anything like this before." Said Emma.

There was great concern between the two Potters.

"Harry. If we both saw the same thing, then there is a good chance that actually happened." Said Emma.

"I know." Said Harry. "We can't just sit on this."

"Who should we tell?" Said Emma. "Dumbledore?"

"That would be a good idea." Said Harry. "But I think Sirius and Remus would want to know as well."

"Well there is only one Hedwig." Said Emma looking at Harry's sleeping owl.

"I think we should send her to Sirius." Said Harry. "The notebook is ready now, it would be good to see if it's works internationally."

"But what about Remus? And Dumbledore?" asked Emma.

"We'll have to send some other owls." Said Harry. "There's a post office in Hogsmeade where we can rent some, I can get the Knight Bus over there tomorrow."

"We Harry." Said Emma. "In fact, if we go to Hogsmeade, why not go to Hogwarts? Let's face it, Dumbledore may already be in the castle."

"Wouldn't he be on holiday?" Asked Harry.

"Maybe, but if we're going that far to send him a letter, we may as well stop by and see if he's in at all." Reasoned Emma.

"Fair point."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Allo again." Said Stan, though they had not yet introduced themselves, Harry and Emma had become regular users of the Knight Bus. "So where to this time?"

"Hogsmeade." Answered Harry.

He and Emma sat down on the bus and held on tightly as they rode back and forth across Britain and Ireland. They had sent Sirius a letter and a notebook with instructions on how to use it.

"You know, we should probably inform the group at some point to." Said Harry.

"Guild Harry." Said Emma. "We should inform the Guild now."

Harry grinned, "Alright then. The Guild." The name was less than 18 hours old and he already like it considerably better than simply saying 'group'.

The Knight Bus eventually stopped in Hogwarts after a non-stop dash from Dover. Harry and Emma disembarked and then made for the trail leading up to the castle. But when they got there they discovered that the gates were locked and they had no means of gaining entry.

"They don't have a bell, or something do they?" Said Emma.

"You're the one whose read _Hogwarts a History_" Said Harry "You tell me."

"Not from what I've read." Said Emma. "Let's head back."

The two of them found the Post Office and then, following a small fee, they were given one sooty owl and one spotted owl. One bird departed for the south while the other headed west towards the sea, neither went anywhere near Hogwarts confirming Dumbledore was indeed not inside the castle.

"So what now?" Asked Emma.

"We should inform the others." Said Harry. "There's not a lot they can do about it, but they would want to know. In the meantime, Lunch I think would be a good idea."

"Where though?" Said Emma.

"Well we can either irresponsibly spend money and eat out, or we can go and enjoy cottage cheese with grated celery at Privet Drive." Said Harry.

"Irresponsibly eat out it is." Piped up Emma. "What's the Three Broomsticks like?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When they arrived back at Privet Drive, Harry opened his notebook and found that Neville had sent a message.

Neville: _Gran said you guys can all come over tomorrow._

Neville also gave the address of their house.

"Well that will save us having to actually having to explain this on a piece of parchment." Said Harry. "We'll just tell them tomorrow."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hello Hermione, this is a bit brave of you." Commented Harry.

Hermione glared at him. She had just boarded the Knight Bus, where Harry, Emma, Demelza and Colin were already on board.

"It's not my fault Neville lives outside Sunderland." Said Hermione. "How else am I supposed to get there and back quickly?"

Hermione had no love of the Knight Bus, when they took it back from Cornwall, she had actually approached the driver and begged him to let her off. When that failed she threatened to unleash a day's worth of chips, ice cream and carbonated water directly onto him, which thankfully did work and the bus stopped in Ackerton early.

The driver must have remembered her because he went straight for Neville's House.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The village they arrived in was rather small, it reminded Harry a bit of Ottery St Catchpole. It appeared this was one of the Wizarding areas of Britain that coexisted alongside Muggles. The Longbottom residence was a simple but quite large detached house with a sizable garden. The garden was very nicely done and contained much variation in flora, no doubt as a result of Neville's personal aptitude for Herbology played a significant part in beautiful setting before them.

As the group from the bus approached the gates, a stone vulture statue on top of one of the gate posts came to life and began flapping its wings. Then it glared down on them and in a voice Harry could only compare with that of witches in Disney movies cackled.

"State your business!"

"Uh… we're here to see Neville." Said Harry. "We were invited?"

"Well come in then, take your shoes off at the door." Cackled the Vulture. The gate before them swung open and those present, a little perplexed by the welcome, followed the path into the house.

As they reached it, Neville pulled the door open.

"Hi Harry, Emma, everyone. Come in."

After taking their shoes off; Harry and the others followed Neville through to the lounge where Luna, Vicky and Natalie were already waiting. As was Mrs Longbottom.

"Ah Mr Potter and Miss Potter." She said happily at the sight of them. "I am afraid I shall be leaving shortly, I have a Wizengamot meeting in a few minutes. If you want to ask me any questions, then it will have to wait until I'm back."

"Thank you for letting us meet here." Said Harry politely.

Mrs Longbottom smiled. She waited long enough for the rest of the Guild to arrive so she could say hello to them, then left.

"Right." Said Harry. "I'm not entirely sure how to start this." He and Emma had agreed to wait until business was done before telling them of their dual dream.

"Well we want to help werewolves that much is obvious." Said Demelza.

"I know but how do we set this Guild up. I mean we want to create a united front, we can't do that on our own." Said Harry.

"Well." Said Hermione. "We should probably look to recruit members. I think the main problem is going to be keeping this project going. W.A.R.T. was bankrupted by Ministry taxation and harassment of donors."

"Well then we need to find a way to counter that." Said Emma.

"There's nothing to stop the Ministry form doing that." Said Hermione. "If they don't want a group to exist, they'll do everything they can to discredit and dismantle it."

"They shouldn't be allowed to do that." Growled Ron.

Harry's eyes widened. "They're not are they?"

"Harry the Ministry runs the Magical World." Said Hermione.

"But even they're not above the law." Said Harry. "The Magical World must have some kind of law that protects groups from unwarranted harassment?"

"Actually I think they do." Said Ron. "The Ministry tends to react to its laws as it chooses, but the Wizengamot can overrule them and even punish officials for flouting those laws. In the last days of W.A.R.T. there was a court case to try and stop the Ministry harassing them. But they ran out of money before any decisions could be made and the organization then collapsed."

"So there are laws that should allow our Guild to operate without the unnecessary harassment caused by the Ministry?" Said Emma. "Can we use that?"

"We would have to get a court order from the Wizaengamot, ordering the Ministry not to harass us without warrant and to issue an order penalizing them if they do." Said Hermione. "But that would require a long court case, and that will cost money."

"How much money?" Said Harry.

"Harry, no." Said Ginny firmly, knowing exactly what he was in the process of suggesting.

"Why not." Said Emma. "We might as well use it if we can."

"The two of you cannot spend all your savings on lawyers." Said Ginny.

"We're not talking about all of it." Said Harry. "When I turn 17 I'll have access to the rest of my inheritance. What only have to save enough to cover our needs until that time and because our parents are dead, Gringotts gave us a larger than usual stipend, so there is a lot to spare."

"But Harry that's your money." Said Hermione.

"Therefore it's mine to spend as I choose." Reasoned Harry. "Look it's just an idea at this stage. How much would it actually cost to get this done, we'd obviously need someone competent and sympathetic to our cause."

"I can help there." Said Luna. "Daddy has many contacts, including lawyers. I know a lawyer who helped advise W.A.R.T for his internship before he became fully qualified. He's very good and I can contact him later if you like."

"Could you also get us a rough estimate?" Said Harry.

"I don't like the idea of you doing this." Said Ginny. "You shouldn't have to spend your money like this."

"Be that as it is, if I don't then who will?" Said Harry.

No one said anything.

"Is there anything else we can accomplish through the courts?" Asked Harry.

"Well taking examples from W.A.R.T., we should get charitable status and the benefits that come with it." Said Hermione. "But…"

"Ok. I'll add that to the to-do list." Said Harry.

"Harry I think you should consider this very carefully." Said Hermione "You can't just splash your money like this…"

"Hermione we're not going to do that." Said Emma. "We're just investigating the possibility. It wouldn't hurt to see the lawyer. Even if we can't afford it now…" She looked to Harry.

"In three years, we'll have access to the rest of our inheritance." Said Harry.

"Your inheritance." Corrected Emma.

"I told you, we'd share." Protested Harry.

"You don't have to." Counter-Protested Emma.

"Alright you two." Said Demelza. "As great as it is to have such financial security. What other than less harassment and tax relief can we get from a court case?"

"We could get the Ministry to start acknowledging werewolf rights." Said Hermione. "We could at least argue that St Mungos should be allowed to admit werewolves without having to seek permission from the Werewolf Registry. It might also be an idea to look at the Registry and see whether it's legal, but I doubt we can do much about that."

"Luna, this Lawyer, do you think you could set up a meeting with him?" Said Emma.

"It might be a bit premature doing that." Said Harry. "We need to think about what we are doing a bit more, maybe do a bit more research."

"Into what?" Said Hermione.

"Well it's no use helping werewolves if we don't ever actually meet more than one." Said Harry. "I think we should find and talk to some."

"But most werewolves don't like drawing attention to themselves." Said Natalie. "Where would we start looking?"

"Remus mentioned a hidden werewolf village." Said Harry. "Dùn Blaidyn!"

"Dùn Blaidyn?" Said Vicky. "Don't ever tell my father you know of that village, he's been trying to find it for years."

"You've heard of it?" Said Emma in surprise.

"Many people in families like ours have." Said Natalie. "Our fathers have bonded strongly over a desire to persecute werewolves. They believe that anyone with the disease should be isolated and segregated from the rest of society."

"The idea of Dùn Blaidyn scares them." Said Vicky. "No one is entirely sure what the Ministry would do if they learnt of the village's location, but our Dads would lobby strongly for the Aurors to move in and arrest the residents."

"But they can't do that. These people aren't criminals." Said Demelza.

"Tell that to the Ministry." Said Ginny. "If they decide they don't like you, they will try and stop you."

"Well that's something else to cover." Said Harry. "I think we should meet some of the people from the village."

"How?" Said Natalie. "Only a handful of people know where it is, there is rumour the entire village is under a protective enchantment that only lets in werewolves. Even if there was a way around it, they're not going to trust us."

"Then we just have to meet them outside the village." Reasoned Harry.

"They won't want to set foot anywhere in the Magical World." Said Vicky. "The Ministry is actively hunting some of those people, admittedly some are like Greyback but most of them are completely innocent of any crime other than the fact the Ministry doesn't like them. You won't get them to meet in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."

"Then how about somewhere in the Muggle World?" Said Emma. "We can find a place where we can meet representatives from the village and talk with them."

"That might be an idea, but where." Said Demelza.

"We just need to rent out a conference room somewhere." Said Colin. "My mum knows a bit about that, medical professionals are always having to go on conferences."

"That's not a bad idea." Said Hermione. "Distinctly neutral ground, we can meet virtually anywhere. Hotels provide conferencing services all the time."

"All we need to do then is convince Remus to give an invite to the werewolves." Said Harry.

"We can do that." Said Emma. "We promised him we wouldn't give up. Besides, don't forget who's providing him with Wolfsbane. Anyway after our letter he'll want to see us."

"What letter?" Asked Ron.

"Uh…" Harry trailed off. "Do we have anything more to discuss on werewolves?"

"We have plenty to think about, but not at this time." Said Hermione.

"Then we need to admit to something." Said Harry.

Between the two of them, Harry and Emma explained what happened with their dream in the forest and the ensuing pain.

"So you sent Hedwig to Remus already." Said Hermione.

"No we sent Hedwig to Sirius." Said Harry. "We wanted to tell the two of them and Dumbledore, so we went to post office in Hogsmeade and rented some."

"That was a good idea." Said Hermione approvingly. "If Pettigrew has reunited with Voldemort then Professor Dumbledore should know, also Lupin and Sirius would want to hear it from you. I take it you also sent a notebook to Sirius?"

"Yeah." Said Harry.

"Do you really think what you saw was real?" Asked Neville worriedly.

"Yes." Said Harry, Ron and Hermione all at once.

"Why are you two so sure?" Asked Geoffrey.

"Back when it was just the three of us in First Year, Harry got a number of scar pains, all of them when we were near Quirrell or more precisely You-Know-Who." Said Ron.

"It was obviously connected to Voldemort." Said Hermione. "Also the fact that both Harry and Emma had the exact same vision at the exact same time heavily increases the chances of that."

"There's not really a lot we can do at this stage." Said Harry. "Though Dumbledore probably has his suspicions, we've no idea where Voldemort is. I'm at a loss as to how Pettigrew found him."

"My Dad often speculated the Death Eaters had their own forms of communication with him." Said Ron.

"But that makes no sense." Said Emma. "If that was the case, people like Malfoy would easily be able to find him."

"I don't actually think Malfoy would want to find him." Said Hermione. "He's a pretty unpleasant man and I think he prefers being his own boss. If you think about it, he doesn't have to answer to anyone in his current circumstances."

"But would that be true of all Death Eaters?" Said Emma.

"No it wouldn't." Said Harry. "Remember Crouch's son and the Lestranges tried torturing Aurors for information on his whereabouts. Though who knows why they thought Aurors would know is beyond me."

"Yeah." Said Neville, he seemed a bit sombre at that declaration.

"There are plenty of rumours in the Wizarding World regarding Voldemort." Said Luna. "It is most likely, as a Death Eater, Pettigrew would know which to listen out for in order to find him."

"That's true." Said Neville. "Dumbledore and his allies have tried in vain to find Voldemort. With the exception of what happened at Hogwarts two years ago, no one has seen him since he first attack the two of you. My Gran is of the belief that all the Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban are too cowardly to try and seek him out, she and I are a bit prejudiced but still…"

Neville's eyes darkened. Luna must have sensed something because she took his hand and extended an arm around him.

Harry frowned. Had they said something to upset Neville?

"In any case." Said Emma. "We just thought you guys should know. Given what's happened over the last two years, who knows what's going to happen next."

"Oh I'm sure we'll have great fun saving the school from the powers that be." Grinned Geoffrey.

"Well Emma and I have extensive studying to do." Said Harry. "We're going to be spending most of our time with Mad-Eye and Slughorn."

"Does that mean you won't be able to stay over at ours again?" Said Colin.

"Or ours?" Said Ginny.

"Maybe for a short time." Said Emma. "But in all honesty, probably not. We'll still have days off where we can meet up with you guys and go swimming and stuff. We still haven't tried a proper Muggle indoor water park."

Ginny and Ron looked at each other, they seemed to come to some silent agreement and said nothing. Harry wondered what was going on there.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later Neville's grandmother returned from her meeting and insisted everyone stay for dinner. The Longbottom's House-Elf, a rather klutzy young male called Mocha, served dinner but Mrs Longbottom was the one who did the cooking. She was very impressed with the initiative that the group had displayed.

"I agree with you Mr Potter, the best way to challenge the authority of the Ministry is through the courts. If you can convince a Wizengamot High Authority Judge that the Ministry overstepped itself with the Trust, then you can get extra protection allowing your society to operate."

"Guild." Said Neville.

"What was that Neville?" Said Mrs Longbottom.

"We're the Defence Guild." Said Harry. "We chose that name because we are a group that seeks high quality teaching in Defence Against the Dark Arts. The werewolf thing is a bit new though."

Mrs Longbottom looked thoughtful. "I take it your eyes were opened by what happened with Professor Lupin?"

"Yes." Said Harry. "He was our Defence teacher, we couldn't do anything while he was forced out of a job."

"It is an interesting scenario, most werewolves have been portrayed by the other side of the argument as dangerous criminals for the most part. Yet Professor Lupin was portrayed in a much more favourable light." Said Mrs Longbottom. "I suppose you've humanised the werewolf in the Wizarding World's eye."

"That wasn't really our intention but if it helps I suppose it's something we can use in the future." Said Emma. "The problem is we haven't actually met another werewolf. We're going to try and meet some more of them before the Guild goes public."

"When do you think we'll go public actually?" Said Demelza.

"Probably as soon as we get legal protection." Said Emma. "No sense drawing attention to ourselves until we're ready."

"Agreed." Said Harry. "There are plenty of things we can do in preparation that would be easier without other people trying to sabotage us."

"Oh people are going to attempt that if you try going through the courts." Said Mrs Longbottom. "Politics, it can be a nasty game."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"That's nicely done Emma." Said Professor Slughorn. "I think…"

They were distracted by the sound of the Floo flaring from Moody's lounge.

"Now who could that be?" Pondered Slughorn.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE?" Barked Moody.

Emma and Slughorn rushed into the Lounge to find Dumbledore standing looking happily at Mad-Eye Moody, as the future Defence Professor held his wand ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"It is only me Alastor." Said Dumbledore.

"I haven't been expecting Dumbledore to come round, he's supposed to be on holiday in Holland. What were the precise words you told me when you assigned me Detention for the first time in my Second Year?" Barked Moody.

"I told you that while I sympathise with the damage done to your new kilt you cannot body-bind other students and pour a small bucket ants down their trousers." Remarked Dumbledore as if recalling what he bought from the supermarket the other day.

"Fine." Said Moody lowering his wand. "What happened to your holiday?"

"Alastor I would not call a summit on Euro-Asian trade tariffs much of a holiday, especially not in the Netherlands. Be that as it is, I wrapped up my business early when I received your letter Harry, Emma." Said Dumbledore. His face going quite serious.

"You didn't have to do that." Said Harry.

"Believe me dear boy, I was most delighted to have an excuse to leave the summit, be that as it may, your shared vision is of grave concern to me." Said Dumbledore.

"I think Miss Potter has done enough for today." Said Slughorn. "If this is important…"

"It's no big deal…" Said Harry.

"Mr Potter, if you saw Voldemort in your visions…"

"What?" Said Slughorn.

"…then it is important that you and I discuss it." Said Dumbledore. "You as well Emma. Since you wrote to Remus as well, he has been most anxious. I'm sorry Alastor, Horace, but can I take Harry and Emma off of you for now."

"I suppose so." Said Moody. "I'm not able to teach this bugger much anyway."

"Alastor." Said Slughorn in response to Moody's language.

"What? It's bloody true." Grumbled Moody. "I may be able to coach you but…"

"Alastor, there is no use complaining about a student performing too well." Said Dumbledore.

Moody growled, he didn't like being scolded, especially when those doing the scolding were actually right.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry, Emma are you alright?" Said Remus in grave worry. He pulled them both into a quick but relieved hug then began looking them over. "Your letter said you both got hurt."

"It's fine, it's passed." Said Emma. "Hey is this where you live? Cool."

Harry and Emma got a good look at the surrounding area. Dóchas was once an island dedicated by Muggles to sheep. But at the end of the Nineteenth Century, it became uneconomical to farm, so its small population had migrated away, mostly to the colonies. After they left, Wizards moved in and over time the island and magic encouraged Muggles to forget the settlement they once resided in. The number of people who lived there was so small that the task of erasing it from history was possible, Muggle Repelling charms kept them from ever rediscovering the island. The only dwelling on the island was a small bungalow type structure as well as the ruins of an old stable on the far side of garden.

Like many of the Western Islands of Scotland, the land was rather green with dots of brown from moss and grey from rocks. There was also a strong wind blowing across the landscape. So strong that Emma now felt as if she could lean against it and not fall over.

"Perhaps we should go inside." Said Remus. "The weathers turning again."

The four of them went inside his bungalow. As they went inside, Harry and Emma found there lateral balance being effected by the wind. It was a great effort to move in a straight line but they got inside and Remus shut the door behind them. The inside of the house was well kept and the warmth of the fire and the cosiness of the place was somehow mysteriously enhanced by the whistling noise of the gale outside.

"Now are you both alright?" Said Remus.

"We are." Said Emma.

"We always knew that Voldemort was out there somewhere and that Pettigrew might try to find him again." Said Harry.

"But would Voldemort accept help from Pettigrew?" Said Remus. "It's thanks to Pettigrew's information that he lost his form. According to Sirius the Azkaban Death Eaters at least hate him for that role."

"But Voldemort made the decision to come after us on his own." Said Harry. "Merlin knows why but I guess you're right, he's not one to blame his own faults on himself. Still I think he's desperate enough to accept help from anyone. Even someone like Wormtail."

"I would never have thought Voldemort would be that desperate." Said Dumbledore. "Though I now suspect I was wrong on this occasion."

"I never did." Said Harry. "Not after I saw him at the end of First Year."

"What do you mean?" Said Emma.

"He was arrogant and he believed himself to be the most powerful wizard in existence, despite the fact he depended on Quirrell to survive. But he is desperate to get back to his old self. He clearly had contempt for me, for Quirrell, for all around him… yet… he endured them all. I think he'll take any chance he can get to regain his old body. Remember this is a man who drank unicorn blood." Said Harry.

"It seems you may be right." Said Dumbledore.

"You know no one has actually suggested what we saw might have just been a dream." Said Emma.

"No, no one has." Said Dumbledore. "But I don't think anyone believes for a moment what the two of you saw was nothing other than what actually happened. The question is what happened next."

"I'm afraid we can't answer that." Said Harry. "I've no idea how we could possibly have gotten a vision. I thought my scar should only hurt if Voldemort was nearby, and that's not all. How did Emma get a vision and a pain in her heart?"

"I'm not sure." Said Dumbledore. "I have a number of hypotheses, but I have no clear idea of how you got the visions. However I believe that the reason Emma got the visions is because you did."

"You mean our bond?" Said Harry.

"Bond?" Said Remus.

"It has long been my belief that Harry and Emma gained a special bond when Voldemort tried to kill them as babies." Said Dumbledore. "As a result of Harry attempting to protect her from Voldemort."

"But Harry's had the scar pains before, I've never had them or this heart pain before." Said Emma.

"I think the reason you had them this time was sheer proximity." Said Dumbledore. "The only other times Harry had the pains, was at Hogwarts while you were in Little Whinging. I think the added closeness to your brother is what caused this."

"So… Emma is in danger of pain so long as she's near me." Reasoned Harry.

"Stop that line of thought." Said Emma. "I'm sure there is a way to allow you near me without a risk to harm. Bear in mind this has only happened once so far."

"Emma is correct." Said Dumbledore. "There is a technique called Occlumency, which allows a witch or wizard to block mental attacks."

"Mental attacks?" Said Harry. "I've never heard of something like that."

"It is not something we generally like to teach at Hogwarts." Admitted Dumbledore. "I freely admit I have removed several library books from Hogwarts that contains information that I do not want taught to students. Occlumency is the art of protecting one's mind. It holds no particular danger to anyone and has even been known to raise one's IQ by a few points. However most books that teach Occlumency also teach its counterpart: Legilimency. That particular magic can be a very dangerous thing. Voldemort often used it to interrogate his victims, he turned many minds inside out that way."

"Legilimency." Said Harry. "I can't believe I've never heard of it, after all the research I've done."

"You have only really looked at books in the Hogwarts library." Said Dumbledore. "And Flourish and Blotts would never sell such a thing. You should ask Professor Moody for a book on the subject. He can also direct you to certain other resources. None of this will help with your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s but they may help with your Mastery when the time comes."

"Do you think learning Occlumency would help me?" Said Emma.

"It should do." Said Dumbledore.

"How do we learn this?" Said Emma.

"I can teach you." Said Dumbledore. "Both of you. I think you should learn it as well Harry. I may not know for sure what is causing your scar pains or these visions, but it is not inconceivable it is happening as a result of a mental link between yourself and Voldemort."

"But is that such a good idea?" Said Harry. "I mean, Emma can learn it, but if I got this image from Voldemort, then I might again. Shouldn't we use that, I might learn something useful."

Dumbledore looked a little troubled. "Harry. Voldemort is currently in a weakened state. If Pettigrew is helping him, which I will now acknowledge is a possibility, then he may gain means to gain greater mental control. If that happens, he may take the opportunity to use that connection against you."

"You mean he could start reading my mind?" Said Harry.

"At the very least." Said Dumbledore.

"Well then it's decided." Said Emma. "So when do we start?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Dumbledore began teaching Harry and Emma immediately. After they said goodbye to Remus, he took them back to Hogwarts and they spent the rest of the day in his office doing Occlumency lessons.

"Occlumency is a very difficult skill to master." Said Dumbledore. "In reality it is more about controlling your mind than defending it. Most people are not aware of the mental control they can establish and act mainly on instinct. They never stop to think how they can make certain body parts move or how the role their mind plays when they interact with magic. Harry you will already have a certain familiarity with mental controls from your use of Non-Verbal Magic."

Harry considered what Dumbledore was saying for a second. "It's really just screaming inside my head." He said lamely. "Well more like…"

"Commanding?" Suggested Dumbledore. "Non-Verbal magic requires the caster to have a distinct level of mental command in order to accomplish. The first few spells are always difficult but after a time, it becomes second nature."

Harry nodded.

"So does that put me at a disadvantage?" Asked Emma.

"It gives your brother a slight advantage." Conceded Dumbledore. "Be that as it is, you are both going to find this training a little bit horrible, especially in the beginning. Now before I teach you anything, the both of you must first, unfortunately, learn what it feels like to have a complete mental infiltration. I promise I will try to be discrete. But I must penetrate your minds."

Harry and Emma looked at each other and nodded.

Dumbledore sighed, then raised his wand. "_Legilimens!_"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry and Emma got back to Privet Drive, they both collapsed on their beds. Dumbledore had offered to let them stay at Hogwarts, either in their Dormitories or the Hospital Wing. But, as much as they admired and respected him, Harry and Emma both wanted some privacy from him right now.

Dumbledore had kept his word, he had tried to be discrete, but Harry and Emma had a difficult start in life and like all people there age had certain… concerns about both themselves and other people. It was difficult not to feel a little violated.

Harry had gone first. In the years before now, even when Dumbledore first told them after the Chamber of Secrets, Emma had not truly considered her bond with her brother very much. But as Harry's mind was infiltrated, though consensually, she could feel the disturbing feeling in her heart. She could feel her brother's discomfort and she could feel his embarrassment.

Then it was her turn, Dumbledore had kept to his word and tried not to pry into her thoughts and feelings for boys, her historic fear of being hit by her uncle, a few nasty incidents at Primary School that she had not even told Harry about, certain affectionate feelings she gained for Mrs Weasley and Mrs Creevey, and there were certain other embarrassing things that had come up. It was as if she'd written a diary and someone else had read it out to a bunch of people.

"This is going to take some getting used to." She said.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "We're not going to have much time this summer are we."

"I guess not." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Dumbledore arranged Occlumency sessions for Harry and Emma around their extra lessons with Moody and Slughorn. They soon moved onto establishing mental control, what some would call clearing their mind. It was difficult and required a lot of coaching and alternate explanations that had to be repeated and reworded. Dumbledore had spent much of his life teaching though and was very good at passing his knowledge and wisdom to them.

The summer passed, along with Harry's birthday. Then, one day a few weeks before the start of term. The Potters got an invite to the Burrow.

"What do you think?" Said Harry.

Emma regarded her brother's face, excitement etched right across it.

"Do we have time to stay at the Burrow for two weeks?" Said Emma.

"No, but I'm sure we could ask to stay just a few days instead." Said Harry. "I'm sure Dumbledore and Moody and Slughorn won't mind. Heck I think Slughorn will probably already have plans to be there himself."

Emma had to agree. Slughorn had boasted to her a number of times the famous potioners he had known, and for the most part 'mentored'. But when Harry was at the table during lunch, many other professionals were referred to, Quidditch players included. Yes there was a good chance Slughorn would attend the Quidditch World Cup.

"Well these are supposed to be our holidays." Pondered Emma. "But we need to check with our tutors first."

"Write to Ron and Ginny using the parchment." Said Harry. "I'll send a letter to Dumbledore. We can ask Moody and Slughorn today."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

By the end of the next day, Harry and Emma got the consent of their tutors to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry was right, Slughorn was indeed going himself.

"Hermione is going too." Said Emma as she read the messages from the Burrow on the parchment. "Oh and so are Demelza and Colin."

"Really?" Said Harry. "How'd they manage that?"

"Ginny says that the man giving Mr Weasley the tickets, some guy called Bagman, owes him a big favour. Also apparently he owes one of Ron's brothers too." Said Emma.

"I wonder what happened?" Harry pondered. "Never mind. It was good of the Weasleys to invite them over. Is anyone else in the Guild coming?"

"Everyone is. Vicky and Natalie are going with Natalie's Uncle." Said Emma. "Geoffrey is also going with his parents. Luna and Neville are already there."

"They are?" Said Harry.

"Yeah, remember Luna's Dad runs a magazine? He's covering the entire event and he gets a nice set of seats with the press." Said Emma. "Neville the boyfriend gets to go along as well."

"Lucky them." Said Harry.

"Ginny says that we're supposed to get something called top box seats. I don't know what that means." Admitted Emma.

"Neither do I." Said Harry. "Let's hope they're good seats."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ginny and Ron wrote back a few days later to confirm that they, along with the twins, would be dropping by to pick them up along with Mr Weasley.

When they broke the news to the Dursleys, Vernon tried to protest their coming. But Harry and Emma showed them the letter, which stated clearly that they were coming round regardless of the Dursley's feelings. The Potters knew why, Mr and Mrs Weasley had been immensely concerned at Harry and Emma's living arrangements ever since Ron, Fred and George extracted them from the bedroom window.

Many in the Wizarding World still did not trust the Dursleys with the Potter's wellbeing. Harry partly suspected the reason Dumbledore kept on picking them up or having people like Mad-Eye do it rather than take the Knight Bus for their summer tuition was because they wanted to remind their relatives that there were those in the Magical World who were still concerned about them.

So it came to pass that Harry and Emma sat in the Lounge with their Aunt, Uncle and Cousin waiting for the Weasley party to arrive. Vernon was kitted out in his best suit in the evident hope of that it would intimidate the Weasleys in some way.

At just after 6, there was a loud bang and the Ford Anglia that had two years previously tore handlebars from Harry and Emma's window heaved rather clumsily into the drive in front of Vernon's car, stopping rather abruptly a couple of centimetres from the bumper.

"How are all you freaks going to fit in that?" Said Dudley.

"Magic." Said Harry and Emma simultaneously. All three Dursleys jumped at that word.

The five of them witnessed the Weasleys exit the car and make their way. At the site of Harry and Emma, the twins waved manically.

The Potters met party of Weasleys at the door.

"Ah Harry, Emma." Said Mr Weasley happy to see them safe and well, the last time he had seen them was at the end of summer last year for a few seconds before the train left Platform 9¾.

"Hello Mr Weasley." Said Harry. "Hey Ron, Fred, George… Hey Gin…ny." Harry stuttered the last part, he wasn't sure but for some reason he was about to call her 'Gin'.

"Hey mate." Said Ron.

"Right now then let's meet your relatives." Said Mr Weasley. He had a certain determination in his eyes.

Mr Weasley went in and entered the Lounge. The Dursleys recoiled at the sight of him, Harry guessed that Mr Weasley was doing this deliberately to get to them.

"I see you have at least retained your human forms." He said. "I suppose that is something. We'll be taking Harry and Emma for the weekend and then they'll be spending the rest of the summer with you. Let me assure you I am much more experienced in the art of turning humans into animals than Hagrid is, if you don't treat these two right, I may pay another visit."

After that they left without incident.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Clear at the back." Said Fred.

"Alright, let's get going." Said Mr Weasley.

They had been driving along a country road outside Little Whinging. The coast was now clear so Mr Weasley hit the Invisibility Booster and then the car lifted off into the air.

"Hey are we heading north?" Said Harry.

"Yes." Said Mr Weasley. "We still have to pick up your other two friends in Yorkshire."

"Mum's gone to pick up Hermione." Said Ginny. "You know how she hates flying."

"Hermione hates transport." Said Emma dismissively.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey. We've hardly seen you two in weeks." Said Demelza happily hugging Emma then Harry.

"Actually yeah." Said Ron. "You've both been with your tutors a lot for weeks now, how much work are they making you do?"

Harry and Emma looked at each other. They hadn't managed to meet the rest of the Guild since Dumbledore had taken them away for Occlumency lessons. They had yet to tell the others what they were up to. They'd also guiltily not asked Remus about meeting werewolves, there was just too much going on.

"We'll tell you later." Said Harry. "Hermione is going to want to know as well."

"The others too." Said Emma. "But I guess we'll just need to message them."

"Are you sure everyone will fit in that car?" Asked Mrs Creevey, eyeing the contraption suspiciously.

"Yes, come see." Said Mr Weasley enthusiastically.

"Oh my." Said Mrs Creevey, "It's… bigger on the inside…"

"And there are plenty of seatbelts for everyone." Said Mr Weasley enthusiastically.

"Well have fun at your… whatever this is… Qui-titch?"

"Quidditch." Said Demelza.

"I'll bring them both back on Monday." Said Mr Weasley.

"Alright." Said Mrs Creevey. "I hope this isn't going to be too much trouble."

"Oh certainly not." Said Mr Weasley. "We're looking forward to having everyone. Molly has been very excited."

"But those tickets must have cost a fortune." Said Mrs Creevey.

"Oh no, didn't Ron and Ginny tell you. I got them after Bill and I helped out Ludo, he's the bloke who's organised everything." Said Mr Weasley.

"He gave you the tickets after you helped him out?" Said Emma.

"And Bill. It was a pretty big favour, well favours…" Said Mr Weasley.

"Well I hope you all have fun." Said Mrs Creevey happily. "You can both tell me about it when you get back."

She hugged her son and Demelza. Emma noticed that Demelza was responding strongly to the affection given to her. Letters from both her and Colin had revealed that Demelza was settling in well.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Colin as the car was flying over Yorkshire.

The Creevey's farm was in a very rural area so it wasn't that hard to find a deserted country road to activate the invisibility booster. They were now doing several passes over the farm and neighbouring Hepton.

"By the way I thought this was illegal?" Said Emma.

"It was…" trailed off Mr Weasley. "Technically it still is, but I got a permit from the Ministry to test it out. Since more and more people in the Wizarding World have roots in the Muggle World, there is a growing desire to integrate certain Muggle aspects. For example, many Muggleborns and probably Muggle raised people, such as yourselves, are interested in learning to drive, and magic has so much to offer the car. This model doesn't need petrol and can outrun the average helicopter."

"The Ministry are all in favour of it?" Said Demelza incredulously.

"There is some resistance." Admitted Mr Weasley. "But there is also a certain degree of open-mindedness."

After a few more passes, they flew South-East in the direction of Devon and the Burrow.

"We're heading really close to home." Said Demelza suddenly.

Ginny reached over and pulled her friend into a hug.

"My siblings and I have met up in Cornwall a few of times now. They were thinking of having a barbeque on one of my favourite beaches in Cornwall, just before we go back to Hogwarts. They would love for the Guild to join us."

"That would be great." Said Emma. "But I really don't think we'll have the time. It really depends on how much longer our tuition takes, and how much time it takes for the lawyers to get back to us."

"Has Luna said anything?" Asked Demelza.

"The two lawyers in question are on holiday, but that was two weeks ago." Said Harry. "She may have arranged something by now. We'll ask her if we see her tomorrow."

"You will." Said Mr Weasley. "Luna is going to be with her father in the Press Box which will be next to us. We can easily find somewhere nearby."

"That'd be great." Said Colin happily. "But you only need one day to meet with the lawyers don't you."

"Maybe, it depends what they say." Said Harry. "We also have to arrange something with the Elders at Dùn Blaidyn. But we haven't even approached Remus about contacting them. We've been too busy. I'm not sure whether we need to meet them or the lawyers first."

"Why are you all seeking to speak to some lawyers anyway?" Asked Mr Weasley glancing at Harry in his rear-view mirror.

Before he could answer, Harry noticed Ron and Ginny running their hands across their necks, signalling them to watch what they said. They hadn't told their parents everything.

"We're just seeking legal advice, that's all." Said Emma.

"I see…" Said Mr Weasley. He sounded suspicious but he didn't pry any further. The occupants of the car all knew that Mrs Weasley would not be so unobtrusive.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey guys." Said Hermione pulling both Harry and Ron into a hug.

"You didn't bring much." Said Mrs Weasley looking at Harry, Emma and the others.

"We… only brought enough for the weekend." Said Emma. Hesitantly.

"Oh of course." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Wow Ginny, Ron, you've attracted quite a following." Came a voice from the lounge.

Everyone turned to see a tall thin man with red hair and a short and stocky boy with muscly arms and matching hair to his older brother. Harry and Emma had never seen these two before but it was clear that these were Ron and Ginny's oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie.

"Hey guys." Said Ginny. "This is Harry, Emma, Colin and Demelza."

"Wow." Said Charlie approaching them, looking at Emma in particular. "I still had doubts but seeing you up close. You really are Harry Potter's little sister. OW!"

Ginny swatted him over the head. "Don't stare like that it's rude."

"Sorry." Said Charlie apologetically.

Emma giggled, then looked to the other brother.

"I'm Bill." He said. "This is Charlie. We heard quite a bit about the both of you last year."

Harry shook Bill by the hand.

"So Harry." He said. "I heard you've become quite accomplished at Defence. I should tell you some friends I was talking to at Gringotts are very interested in the progress you've recently made. How is the extra tuition going?"

"What extra tuition?" Said Mrs Weasley.

"Emma and I are being given the opportunity to sit the O.W.L and N.E.W.T. grades in one of our subjects early." Said Harry. "For me it's Defence for Em' it's Potions."

"That's why we can't stay more than the weekend." Said Emma. "We've been assigned extra tuition, this is a working summer for us."

Mrs Weasley frowned. "Are you both sure that this is a good idea."

"Yes." Said Harry and Emma simultaneously catching her off guard.

"But your summer…" She trailed off.

"Mrs Weasley this is a huge opportunity." Said Harry. "If we can prove ourselves well enough we might be able to get a M.A.D.A.M. before we graduate."

"A M.A.D.A.M?" Said Mrs Weasley incredulously.

"That's a best case scenario." Said Hermione. "It hasn't even been decided yet if they'll sit their O.W.L early."

Emma glared at Hermione. She had hoped for a bit more support from the girl.

"Well I think it's bloody brilliant." Said Bill boisterously. "If you've both managed to get considered at this stage, you must have a good chance."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Sorry about Mum." Said Ginny. "She holds the view that studying should only be done in school and children should have fun during the summer."

"But what about Percy?" Said Emma.

"Percy considers that fun." Said Ron.

"So do Harry and Emma." Said Demelza.

"I think she's actually bothered you're not all staying." Said Ginny. "She'll probably try and talk the two of you into staying longer than the weekend."

"Us?" Said Colin.

"No way, I've only just started settling in with the Creeveys." Said Demelza. "I don't want to mess things up by staying somewhere else for the summer, that seems ungrateful."

"Mum would understand, but you're right." Said Colin. "Besides Dennis will have plenty to ask us about Hogwarts in the next few weeks and…"

The group were just passing Percy's door when it burst open. "Emma, Harry and friends. Nice of you to join us this weekend. I'm afraid I'm rather busy right now and it's a bit difficult to concentrate with all this noise."

"Sorry Percy." Said Emma before Ron could make any scathing comment. "We'll leave you to your work now."

"See that you do." Said Percy irritably. He slammed his door in their face.

They continued the climb to Ron's bedroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Said Demelza.

"He's grumpy. He loves his new job and doesn't ever want to leave the Ministry. It's a good thing Dad's there to drag him home or we'd never see him." Said Ginny.

"Are we sure that's a good thing." Said Ron.

"It wasn't so bad at first." Said Ginny. "He was in good moods and he bought us those swimsuits and a few other treats. Then a month ago, he started getting irritable and snappy. He's become obsessed with his job, so much so he interacts with us as little as possible. Git."

Emma frowned. She'd heard about Percy's work habits and snobbery during the weeks before she met him, but then he'd changed and became more interesting company. This variation was more in keeping with the original stories, Emma was concerned.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma took this opportunity to tell everyone that they had added Occlumency lessons to their summer tuition.

"Harry that sounds serious." Said Demelza in concern. "But are you sure you don't want to be able to go inside Voldemort's head, who knows what you could learn."

"I'm not sure." Said Harry. "It's been a month since the vision even happened, so I don't know if I'll be getting another. But according to Dumbledore, the connection is two way. If Voldemort gets more powerful he may be able to start attacking my mind and by extension Emma's."

"But how can that happen." Said Hermione. "You're the one with the connection to Voldemort. I should have stopped to think about this a month ago, but how can Emma now get the visions and pains that you got, she never did before."

"Dumbledore thinks that its proximity." Said Harry. "Emma was in Surrey and I was in Hogwarts when I got my First Year scar pains. This time I was sleeping within five meters of her."

"But how can Emma even have the connection." Said Demelza. "How can the two of you have a connection like that?"

"Umm…" Harry trailed off. "It's a bit complicated but…"

"I have a connection with Harry, and this is according to Dumbledore, because he put himself on the line for me that night in Godric's Hollow." Said Emma.

"Neither of us can remember but we have good reasons to believe his theory." Said Harry. "Dobby tried to stop us from getting onto Platform 9¾ two years ago and our bond overcame his magic then. It also explains why Emma can talk to snakes when she wasn't cursed by Voldemort."

"But I don't understand." Said Hermione "What does this bond do?"

"It doesn't really do a lot at this stage." Said Emma. "From what we can tell it has enhanced our feelings for one another which is why we seem so…"

"Cute." Said Demelza. Everyone turned to look at her. "What I am not the only one who thinks so."

Ginny and Colin nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Said Emma. "It doesn't greatly affect our lives, at least it didn't until our vision pains."

"And hopefully the Occlumency lessons will fix that." Said Harry.

"Yeah but still, it sucks that you aren't going to be able to enjoy these holidays much." Said Ron.

"We don't mind too much." Said Harry. "This opportunity we're getting is too good to pass up."

"You do realise there is a good chance you won't make it through." Said Hermione.

"Not everyone agrees with that." Said Emma defensively. "Professor Dumbledore, Moody, Slughorn, Remus, they're all qualified and they all think we have a good chance."

"But that doesn't change the fact that the assessment is going to be brutal." Said Hermione. "I've talked to Professor McGonagall. The testing procedure to get a regular M.A.D.A.M. is insane and you're on the fast track program which is about three and a half times as hard."

"Well worst case scenario is they can say they tried and failed." Said Colin optimistically.

"Well said bro." Piped up Demelza. "Let's not forget that Emma produced a Polyjuice Potion in her First Year without error and Harry cast non-verbally for the first time in his First Year.

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Emma looked at Demelza incredulously. "Bro?" Said Ginny.

Demelza shrugged. "You don't mind do you Colin?"

Colin enthusiastically shook his head. "Nope. Demelza is living with us now, she has the right to be part of the family. Dennis has been calling her sister as well."

"What do you call her?" Said Ron.

"Demelza?" Said Colin in confusion.

Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except Hermione that is, she looked thoroughly irritated.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" Said Emma.

"It's just… I don't want the two of you to get hurt if…" She trailed off, looking troubled.

"Hermione. We know there is a chance one or both of us will not make it." Said Harry. "But that's no excuse for us not to give it our all. If we can get our M.A.D.A.M.s before our N.E.W.T. years then not only will we have a huge achievement but we'll have distinctly less stress to sit those exams."

Hermione sighed. "I guess you're right. Shall we go and see if Mrs Weasley needs help with dinner?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Things were tense in the Burrow's kitchen at that moment. Mrs Weasley was absolutely furious with the twins.

"I thought I told you two not to waste your time making any more of those stupid things!" She roared at the twins.

"Oh come on Mum, we're just trying to work on a little project." Said Fred.

"It's doing us no harm." Protested George.

"Tell that to your exam results. Even Charlie got more than the two of you and he skived off a lot of his classes." Growled Mrs Weasley. "Now get outside and help your brothers."

Fred and George glared at their mother and then left to help Bill and Charlie in the garden.

"Honestly those two. If they don't start paying attention to their studies they'll…" She stopped herself when she saw the assortment of twelve-to-fourteen-year-olds standing at the door. "Ah. Hermione, Ginny could I get you both to start taking cutlery and plates outside?"

The girls nodded and began looking things out of draws.

"Demelza could I ask you to attend to those pots? Colin could I get you to help Ron feed the chickens?"

"Sure." Said Colin, he and Ron left to the hen coup.

"Harry could you and Emma peel the potatoes please?"

"Of course Mrs Weasley."

Harry, Emma and Demelza spent the next few minutes doing chores in the kitchen while awkwardly listening to Mrs Weasley grumble about her twins.

It was quite relieving when they finished their tasks and Mrs Weasley asked them to start putting things on the table outside.

The three of them got out to see Ron and Colin partly helping Ginny and Hermione with their task and partly enjoying the show of Bill and Charlie using levitation charms on the benches and having them fight each other.

"Come on Dragon Boy you can do better than that!" Taunted Bill.

"Why don't you try this?"

Everyone else was just looking on in amusement.

"Would you two keep the noise down?" Shouted Percy from his bedroom window.

"Sorry Perce." Shouted Bill. "How's the Cauldron Bottoms coming?"

"Very badly." Shouted Percy slamming the window in the process.

"Ooh someone's a bit grumpy." Said Charlie comically.

"Ah well at least he's having fun." Said Bill.

Emma frowned. For someone having fun, Percy seemed a little intolerant.

Over dinner they discussed the anticipation of the World Cup and played general catch up.

"So you saw your brothers." Said Mrs Weasley. "That's good. I'm sure Ron and Ginny will be able to join you at the end of the summer as well."

"Thanks." Said Demelza. "Colin's family have been great as well. I was worried about how things would feel but… things are good in Hepton."

Colin all the while smiled but looked a little flushed. Emma who was next to him pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"That's our caring friend." She said.

"E… Emma…" Said Colin somehow turning redder.

Meanwhile Percy was trying to talk to his father about something that he didn't want others at the table to know about. He kept referring it as "that project" or "the event later in the year" or words of a similar effect. Emma kept on wondering why he was looking in the general direction of those younger than him. He was particularly looking at the twins, as if they couldn't be trusted.

The twins had been a particular concern for Mrs Weasley, she was very cross with them. Apparently, not only had they thrown their O.W.L. results, but they had been spending much of the last half year working on joke products in the clear hope that they could one day open up their own shop. Mrs Weasley seemed to interpret this rather negatively, especially as their project seemed to be the main reason their O.W.L. results were so abysmal.

Emma was aware that the three O.W.L.s they got were: Charms, Transfiguration and Defence. She herself was a little disappointed they didn't choose to come to her for help with Potions.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I've nearly finished my report for Mr Crouch." Said Percy.

"But sweetie don't you want desert?" Asked Molly.

"No thank you mother." Said Percy. He then got up and made his way back into the house, all the while Emma watching him with concern.

"Well then." Said Mrs Weasley. "I think we'll wait a few minutes before we break out the carrot cake."

Emma's head lifted at the words carrot cake. But at the same time… it might not be that serious, if she went now.

"I'll be back in a wee bit." Said Emma getting up.

"Don't you want some cake?" Said Mrs Weasley.

"Uh yeah… I just need the toilet." She trotted back inside the Burrow.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma stood outside Percy's bedroom door, with a sickle in her hand.

"_Okay!_" she thought. "_I can do this one of two ways. Calmly or boisterously._"

Emma looked at the coin in her hand then flipped it.

"Heads." She said quietly. "Well I guess that answers that question."

She took a deep breath, smiled and then burst into the room.

"Emma?" Said Percy in shock. For a few seconds he couldn't say anything.

"Hey Perce." Said Emma boisterously, she skipped over to his bed plonked herself on it. "How're things hanging?"

Percy for his part looked shocked, and almost outraged. "Emma I'm very busy…"

"So are Harry and I, but we're taking the weekend off for the Quidditch World Cup. Why don't you do the same?"

Percy was stunned speechless, no one had ever dared suggest he take time off, ever since he started at Hogwarts he never took time off if he could avoid it. "Emma I have a report for Mr Crouch to finish before Friday."

"Well this is Friday so it's already too late." Said Emma.

"I mean next Friday but since I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow and most of the day after, that doesn't leave a lot of time. I'm nearly finished."

"But if you're nearly finished why not just wait until you get back then finish it?" Said Emma in confusion.

"Because if I hand it in early, Mr Crouch will appreciate it more."

"Well it's the weekend so he's not going to be in until Monday at the earliest. That's still ages away from Friday." Reasoned Emma. "You can have fun with us downstairs, at the World Cup and still hand it in on Monday. You know, assuming there's still time on Sunday. Even if there isn't, Tuesday is still an option.

Percy glared. "Will you just leave me alone?"

Emma raised an eyebrow dangerously. She may not have had her brother or her mother's eyes but she was still able to trigger a shudder of fear in the older boy.

"I… I am very busy…" Percy countered bravely, well he was a Gryffindor.

"All work and no play will make you a dull boy." Protested Emma with a hint of condescension in her voice.

"So be it." Snapped Percy. He picked up his quill and resumed his writing. It seemed he thought he could just ignore Emma. Poor ignorant lad.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you must have some personal time?" Challenged Emma.

Percy continued ignoring her, but she had more to say.

"Or at least some time dedicated to Penelope?" She continued. This time she got a reaction.

Percy flinched and his hand flicked over the parchment he was writing on, creating a huge black line over all his hard work. "FUCK IT!" He bellowed causing Emma to jump.

Percy picked up his wand and began removing the mistake. But his efforts were compromised by his hand shaking. Emma strolled over and took a hold his wrist in order to steady it. He turned to glare at her, there was anger in his eyes but there was also hurt. He allowed Emma to help him correct his work, then she extracted both his wand and his quill from him and laid them on the desk.

Emma then sat on the desk in front of Percy. "What happened?" She asked sympathetically.

Percy took a few quick breaths. "She… and I… We applied and got accepted for the Department of International Cooperation together…" He started. "We assumed we'd be working together or at least near each other. But I guess we idiotically overlooked the international part of the job."

"She got sent abroad?" Said Emma.

Percy nodded. "British Magical Consulate in Hawaii of all places. She's the one who told me we could work a long distance relationship. At first things were fine, we exchanged letters and she seemed happy but missed me. But then they stopped coming. Then two weeks into her stay she wrote back saying she'd met someone new and that it was over."

At this point tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Oh Percy." Said Emma sadly as she pulled him into a hug.

"She didn't even say very much. It was just: 'I'm sorry but it's over, I've met someone else.' That was it." His voice was now a little croaky.

Emma tightened her hug around him. "And you've heard nothing else from her since."

"Not from her." Said Percy. "A previous Head Boy who mentored me before I became a prefect. He's now an assistant to the Consular General there. He wrote and told me she's being seeing a local Muggle boy of some sort. I didn't press him for details. I've tried not to think about her."

"You haven't told anyone." Said Emma. She wasn't asking.

"No." Admitted Percy "I don't need the twins making light of this."

"Do you really think they would?" Said Emma. "They like a laugh, they're not there simply to make people suffer."

Percy sighed.

"Anyway, you don't have to have a heart to heart with them. I would recommend going to your Mum or Dad." Said Emma.

"Would you go to yours?" Asked Percy before he could stop himself.

But Emma didn't mind "If I could yes. But Harry would also be good if I ever have the need. I don't know Bill and Charlie all that well but…"

"I think I'll talk to Dad." Said Percy. "But not now."

"You can talk to me if you want to as well." Said Emma.

"Thanks Emma." Said Percy.

There followed an uncomfortable silence. Then.

"Carrot cake," Said Percy.

"What?" Said Emma, finally releasing the hug.

"Desert is carrot cake, your favourite." Said Percy.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mrs Weasley said she'd wait a few minutes, give dinner a chance to settle."

Percy seemed to glare at the work he'd been given by his boss. "You know I think I fancy some cake after all."

"Good. Come on."

* * *

><p>And that chapter marks the beginning of phase 2. I'm not telling you how many phases there are or when they end. My policy on spoilers being what it is.<p>

I have an idea for a new story. The story in question would be Harry/Demelza (sorry but in order for this to comfortably work, I can't have anyone else). The story would AU, distinctly more so than this one and probably on par with The Quest for Home (a story which in crude terms features Harry, Ginny and Luna stranded on a planet far from Earth). Also, while the story isn't considered a crossover, it will use several aspects of the Video Game Drakan, including some names.

I've already written the first two chapters but the story needs more development before I can publish anything therefore I would like to invite you all to message me with ideas of things to put in. So drop me a PM if you want to talk about it, as always I reserve the right as author to disregard opinions if I feel like it but I still want to hear from you. I'm making this plea directly to you because, although there are clear differences in her, this Demelza is going to be similar to the one in My Brother and I know she's gained her own fan club in this story from the reviews and messages I've been getting. I should point out that there are key differences, including her upbringing and that's all I'm saying right now.

As I say drop me a message, by PM or review if you want to throw in any particular characters, themes, ideas or whatever.

Also please review this story, it's its birthday after all.


	31. Solar Flare

Well I'm happy I finally got something to post. As I've said before I've gone back to college and thus fanfiction concerns are now secondary. I've received a lot of PMs (most of them asking when story A, B, C is being updated) as well as several reviews over the last few months and my time being what it is, I haven't been able to answer them all. Worse still I've marked some down as read in my mailbox so I have no reminder to go back to a specific review. That being said I've modified my habits to try and notice in future.

As a general rule everything I write is going to be on hold so that means that everything is going to face longer gaps between updates. I will keep on working on fanfiction when I have time, I've already done 2,000 words of the My Brother Chapter after this, but my workload is about to increase so you have been warned… again.

Please review (By the way massive thanks, the last chapter got 30 reviews, more than any other so far and the average is now 13 reviews a chapter, including chapter 9).

* * *

><p><span>Solar Flare<span>

After Emma talked with him, Percy became much happier, or as Ron would put it: tolerable. So much so that after he returned with Emma, a number of people, Weasley and otherwise were looking at her as if asking: 'what did you do to him?'

Ever since meeting her, Percy had been affected by Emma. Then again he wasn't the only one. It was as if she had some strange power over the people around her.

"What on Earth did you say to Percy?" Asked Ginny later.

"You can't tell anyone, it's very personal to him." Said Emma seriously.

Hermione, Ginny and Demelza all nodded. It was late that evening and the four pyjama clad girls were having a late night discussion, as girls tend to do.

"Penelope dumped him."

"What?" Said Ginny, suddenly looking guilty. She and her other brothers had all been rather intolerant of Percy since he became moody. "I thought…"

"He's been keeping it to himself, I encouraged him to go talk to your parents. I think he will after the World Cup. The poor soul's been pouring his heart into his work." Emma told them sadly.

"Why'd she dump him?" Said Hermione. "They looked so very… very… happy…"

Ginny, Demelza and Emma looked at each other in confusion and limited concern as Hermione's face began to look a bit disturbed and even a little haunted.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Asked Emma in concern.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Just thinking about that… swimming party… But really why, what happened to them?"

"She met someone at the beach?" Said Emma. "A Muggle, That's all he knows."

"But that was really cruel." Protested Ginny on behalf of her brother. "How could she do that? Oh when I see her again, I'm gonna use my Bat-Bogey."

"Ginny, she's in Hawaii. Do you know where that is?" Said Emma.

"So what, she's got to come back some time." Reasoned Ginny.

"So where's this leave you?" Said Demelza.

"What do you mean?" Asked Emma in confusion.

Hermione too looked like she had no idea what Demelza was talking about. Ginny on the other hand was another matter.

"Come on you've expressed an interest in Percy already." Said Ginny. "He's now single. What are you planning to do now?"

"Uh… I've expressed interest in Fred and Colin before and they've not even been in relationships." Said Emma.

"You fancy Fred and Colin?" Said Hermione. "Who are you going for?"

"No she thinks she might fancy Fred or Percy or Colin." Said Demelza.

"Excuse me I'm right here." Protested Emma. "I'm currently not going for anyone. Colin is our friend which can cause some complications. Fred is cute and he can make me laugh like no one can, but he is quite a bit older than me. Then Percy… He's actually an adult now and I'm not even a teenager yet."

"I never thought of it like that." Said Demelza thoughtfully. "I mean my parents are about five years apart in age… not that they're a good example of people… but still it's not the same when you're our age."

"So, if both Colin and Fred asked you out… would you say yes?" Asked Hermione.

"No that's bigamy." Said Emma.

"You know what I mean." Said Hermione in exasperation.

"And for the record that's not legally speaking bigamy, it's just schemey." Joked Demelza. "Though it might be nice to be wanted."

"I don't know." Admitted Emma. "I suppose a stretch I'd say yes to Colin. But only really because he understands me better than Fred, we always spend time with him."

"Fred's cuter though." Said Demelza.

"Hmm." Remarked Emma, she wasn't too sure she agreed. "Would you guys mind if Colin, hypothetically were to…"

"God no." Said Demelza.

"Of course not." Said Ginny.

"What about Fred?" Asked Emma.

"I would forever judge you. But no." Said Ginny.

"I'm not bothered either way." Said Demelza. "Neither of them are tall enough to please me. Ron's only fourteen and he's already outgrown his twin brothers."

"You fancy Ron?" Said Hermione looking at Demelza.

"Hell no." Said Demelza outright. "He's cool enough, but I just can't bring myself to like him enough to want to date him. Don't worry Hermione, he's all yours…"

"I… I don't… know what you're talking about…" Stuttered Hermione.

"Is there another person you fancy?" Said Emma.

"Harry perhaps?" Said Demelza.

"No way… Harry and I… we're more… friends than… than…"

"You can say it." Said Emma. "He thinks of you as a sister as well."

"Awe!" Said Demelza and Ginny in remarkable synchronicity.

"Harry thinks that?" Said Hermione in pleasant surprise.

"Uh huh. He's very fond of you and Ron. You were there for him when I couldn't be." Said Emma.

Hermione blushed… "So Ginny, Demelza, Anyone you particularly fancy?"

"Apart from my brother?" Said Emma.

She and Hermione grinned at each other, now that they had been grilled about their crushes they were eager to return the favour. Though there was some disappointment.

"No." Said Ginny and Demelza.

"I'm not even sure I'm that interested in Harry now." Admitted Demelza. "I still love him as much as I used to, but in terms of boyfriends I need someone tall. I mean really giant… but sweet like Harry would work."

"So you're still for the big and strong." Said Emma.

"I'm still for Harry." Said Ginny. "He may not be the boy I imagined about while growing up but he is so much more than that now."

"I think you've got a much better chance than you did a year ago." Said Emma.

"You do?" Said Ginny, the excitement on her face evident.

"Yeah he hasn't really thought about Cho since the Ravenclaw match, at least he's said nothing to me, and also certain times he's behaved around you… He seems much more interested in your friendship than he did in our First Year."

Ginny had a distinctly hopeful look on her face.

"But that will probably change when he next sees her again." Said Hermione.

Emma glared at Hermione, but… "You may be right." She conceded. "Harry has been distracted since the Ravenclaw match, what with Sirius, Remus and the chance to sit Defence early."

"You'll get through to him eventually." Said Demelza soothingly. "Let's face it, even on the off chance Harry and Cho try dating, it would never last. She's just too different…"

"There are other words I'd use." Said Ginny.

"Me too, but that wouldn't be helpful." Said Emma. "Look, you've got a good friendship with Harry. Just…"

"Build on it." Said Hermione. "Because no matter our early crushes, true love is based on friendship."

"Wow." Said Demelza. "That was deep, read that in a book did you?"

"Uh… well…" Hermione stuttered then looked down, the other girls burst out laughing. Mrs Weasley came by to tell them to go to sleep, reminding them they had an early start the next morning.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

An early start the next morning was an understatement. Everyone was up just in time to the top of the sun rise and, considering it was mid-early August, that was very, very early.

Emma and the girls half walked and half wobbled between Ginny's room and the shower before they all made it down to the kitchen to find Harry, Ron, Colin, Fred and George all looking half dead.

Meanwhile Percy and Mr Weasley were talking about the day ahead.

"I spoke to Mr Fawcett personally." Said Percy. "They couldn't get tickets so we don't have to worry about them. But I am more than certain the Diggorys will be there, well maybe not Mrs Diggory but…"

"Yes, Amos wouldn't miss something like this for the world." Said Mr Weasley. "He's lucky his department isn't involved in this kerfuffle, I'm barely involved and most of my activities the last two months involve making sure foreigners don't bring in Magical-Muggle artefacts."

"Ah Ginny, Emma everyone." Said Mrs Weasley. "Come and sit down. I've got some extra bacon in the oven." She waved her wand and an extra jug of orange juice floated over to the table.

"Ah good morning Emma." Said Percy happily. "I would suggest you all eat up, it's a long walk up Stoatshead Hill."

"The World Cup is being held up a hill?" Said Harry.

"Oh goodness no, it's in Wiltshire." Said Percy. "We need to get a portkey from Stoatshead though."

"Where are Bill an' Char-ra-lie?" Asked George through his yawns.

"They're apparating." Said Mrs Weasley.

"So they get a bit of a lie in." Said Fred. "Lucky the… them."

"Actually you can apparate now Percy, don't you want a lie in?" Asked Ginny.

"I fancy the walk." Remarked Percy dismissively.

Emma smiled to herself. It seemed that Percy was trying to end his self-imposed seclusion. Even Ron would later admit that he seemed much more open than he had the last month or so.

"Well we'd best be off." Declared Mr Weasley. "We don't want to keep Amos waiting."

Chairs shuffled as everyone at the table began getting up to leave.

"George what's in your pocket?" Said Mrs Weasley suspiciously.

Much to Fred and George's fury, Mrs Weasley extracted a large quantity of joke sweets from their pockets via a summoning charm. The twins got into a furious argument with their mother of which they came of worse. Mrs Weasley had taken their recent career aspirations and low exam scores with great offence and had no qualms about expressing her disappointment.

It had been obvious the twins had been hoping to try and sell some of their items at the Quidditch World Cup. They left the Burrow with grumbles and mutinous thoughts.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Viktor Krum." Said Ron. "I'm going to support Ireland of course, but Krum is the best Seeker in the world."

"Won't he win the match for the Bulgarians then?" Queried Demelza.

"Not necessarily." Said Ginny. "Professional Quidditch Matches are very different from the sort we play. Gaps far larger than 150 points are not all that uncommon, although for the most part if team has that many points lead over their opponents they more often than not have a superior Seeker. But Ireland has won most of their matches thanks to the most awesome Chaser team work."

"Hey Ron, your sister knows more about Quidditch than you do." Said Colin.

"She does not." Protested Ron.

Much of the rest of the walk was spent with Ron trying to demonstrate how much he knew about Quidditch. So much so that Hermione snuck up to Percy and made him jump by asking him details about some cauldron legislation.

Harry on the other hand lapped up the conversation, he had not had much experience of Quidditch outside Hogwarts. When Harry got involved, the twins too got involved.

Emma in the meantime despaired at her brother's and her other friends' obsession with the upcoming sport. She wasn't adverse to going to a game, it was actually quite nice to be at a game where there was no chance… well… little to no chance… well… hopefully Harry wouldn't get injured or nearly killed if other people were playing the game. But she didn't want to discuss every minute detail of the sport imaginable before she even got to the venue. Unfortunately, Ginny was just as eager as Ron and Harry, Demelza was gaining greater and greater interest by the second and Hermione had resorted to an even more boring discussion to pass her time.

With that in mind, she turned to the one person she could rely on to talk about anything she wanted. Colin.

As prospective Third Years, they were eagerly anticipating Hogsmeade, especially after Harry and the others in his year had come back with sweets and stories. Sweets seemed to be Colin's main interest however and Emma found herself remembering a certain request Katy made the previous year.

"I've been putting aside money for months now." Said Colin "I've got ten galleons dedicated to our first trip. It's going to be so cool."

"You are not going to buy ten galleons worth of chocolate." Said Emma warningly.

"I… I wasn't…" Said Colin pleadingly.

"Or ten Galleons worth of sweet anything." Said Emma.

Colin's face betrayed him. "You meanie."

"I know, but I promised your mother. Which reminds me, if you're going to be buying lots and lots of sweets, you're going to have to cut down on the Butterbeer and cake." Said Emma.

"What? No." Colin Protested.

"Also I'm going to have to make sure you eat enough healthy things. Maybe not too healthy though, baked potato with spinach is a crime against nature." Said Emma, more to herself than anyone else.

Poor Colin was terrified at the prospect of having his diet controlled by Emma. One of the great benefits of going to boarding school was that his mother couldn't dictate what he chose to eat. Unfortunately it seemed Katy now had an emissary at Hogwarts.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Eventually they reached the top of the hill.

"Right everyone look for the portkey." Said Mr Weasley.

"Father there is an easier way." Said Percy. "_Accio!_"

All of a sudden a mouldy looking boot flew across from further away.

"Hey!" Called a voice.

The party turned to see tall a middle-aged man with a slightly stubby face run after the floating boot while a familiar tall boy in his late teens following him. Percy had the boot float about in front of him.

"Hey Cedric!" Called Harry happily.

The boy turned and smiled at his Gryffindor rival. "Hey Harry, Emma, everyone."

The others gave their greetings too.

Emma noted that Demelza was looking quite interestingly at Cedric. Then again Hermione wasn't exactly averting her eyes. Even Ginny seemed to look at him with some interest. She herself had to concede that he was very handsome.

"Well is there are still a few minutes before the portkey leaves." Said Mr Diggory. "Do you know of anyone else round here that is due to arrive?"

Mr Weasley shook his head. "The Lovegoods have been there a week now. The Fawcetts couldn't get tickets, no one else from our side of the hill has tried. You?"

"No, we're the only ones as well." Said Mr Diggory. "I suppose we'd all best take up positions. It will be rather crowded."

"If you like I could take a few by side-along apparation?" Said Percy.

"That might be a good idea." Said Mr Weasley. "But do you know where to go?"

"Yes father, I risk assessed the arrival point." Said Percy. "Emma, Ginny, care to join me?"

Emma and Ginny looked at each other shrugged and left with him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I hate Apparating." Remarked Emma on arrival.

"I still think it's better than the Knight Bus." Said Ginny.

"You get used to it eventually." Said Percy. "I personally think it's much more comfortable than a Portkey."

The three of them had materialised on the side of a deserted hill. Deserted that is except for two ministry officials who'd badly attempted to dress as Muggles.

A minute or so passed before the portkey group arrived, most of them on their bums, and were directed towards a campsite some twenty minutes' walk away. The Diggorys' tent was at a different site so they said goodbye before confronting Mr Roberts who had to be obliviated before his transaction with the Weasley-plus party could be finished.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"It'll be a bit of a squeeze but I think we'll be fine." Said Mr Weasley. "The girls' tent is just next to ours."

"A bit of a squeeze?" Said Demelza incredulously. "This things a blimmin' TARDIS."

"What's a TARDIS?" Asked Mr Weasley in confusion.

"A Police Box that's bigger on the inside." Replied Ron.

Everyone turned too looked at him with mixtures of confusion and surprise.

"Where did you learn about a TARDIS?" Asked Colin.

"What's a TARDIS?" Asked Harry.

"Didn't you ever watch Dr Who?" Said Hermione. "Ron and I watched it during the summer."

"We've never taken much time to watch the TV." Replied Emma.

After a few minutes confusion, and a look around the girl's tent, Mr Weasley let everyone wander off to see if they could find their friends. Though he gave Emma, Colin, Demelza and Ginny a collection of saucepans and a kettle. But they had arrived early and Bill and Charlie were not arriving for a while so they were told to take their time.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Called a familiar voice.

The trio turned to see Geoffrey trotting up to them happily.

"You guys just arrived?" He Asked.

"Not twenty minutes ago." Replied Hermione.

"Lucky you." Said Geoffrey. "My parents and I have been stuck here for a week."

He gestured to his tent. Well if one could call it a tent. It was not shaped like the Muggle tents that Mr Weasley had acquired. It looked like a scale model of a medieval castle complete with mote, which strangely seemed to be inhabited by hundreds or thousands of tadpoles.

"I'd show you round, but Mum and Dad are still asleep and man can they snore. Last night they forgot the silencing charms I heard them then…" Geoffrey trailed off looking quite flustered.

"You've been here a week?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah. Vicky and Natalie arrived a few days ago but Luna and Neville have been here twice as long. By the way, Luna wants to talk to you after the game Harry." Said Geoffrey. "You want to come and see Vicky and Natalie? They should be up now."

They agreed and went with him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Would you guys knock it off?" Protested Colin to his friends. The poor boy was absolutely mortified. A few minutes earlier, the four of them had decided to collect the water and take it back to Mr Weasley, because the campsite was going to take ages to explore. Whilst queuing, they had been witness to an exchange between a Ministry wizard and a Muggle ignorant wizard who were in the process of debating clothes.

"Archie, you can't dress in that." Said the Ministry wizard, indicating the pink floral nightdress.

"I bought it in a Muggle Shop." Protested Archie. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them. Men wear these." The Ministry wizard indicated a pair of pinstriped trousers he was carrying.

"I'm not putting them on. I like a good healthy breeze round my privates thanks."

The girls dropped all the pans they were carrying and retreated away in a fit of giggles until Archie had left and then returned to Colin to help collect the water.

Unfortunately Archie had given them ideas, which led poor Colin to his current predicament.

"I think you would suit a dress Colin." Said Emma, enjoying the boys suffering. "Would you care to try, I'm bound to have something your size."

"Emma." Whined Colin in despair.

"How about that checked one you bought last year?" Suggested Demelza. "You know the one you chose with the help of Mrs Creevey?"

"It's not happening." Protested Colin.

"Maybe you can try a pair of my shoes?" Offered Ginny. "Bill got me a great pair of heels for my Birthday last year, they're a bit small for me now. You're a size 6, right Colin?"

"I'm not wearing any girl's clothes." Said Colin, completely red in the face. "Guys don't wear dresses."

"Professor Moody does." Argued Emma. "I would love to see you in a kilt Colin."

"Oh come on!" Whined Colin.

Eventually the girls took pity on their friend and stopped the torment.

"Thanks girls, Colin." Said Mr Weasley. "If you're interested, the Lovegood's tent should be in just the next site over."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey guys!" Said Vicky. She pulled Geoffrey into a big hug and a good morning kiss.

"They've been like that every day we've been here." Remarked Natalie. "Honestly it's just like this at Hogwarts."

"You're free to find your own boyfriend Natalie." Said Vicky in reply.

"Well I tried yesterday, remember. But for some reason Uncle Kingsley is against me hanging out with the Americans… and the Russians… and that really cute African guy."

"Why don't you try finding someone our age?" Suggested Geoffrey. "I'm sure that African guy you stalked was in his twenties."

"Everyone our age is a midget." Complained Natalie. "Honestly, you're barely a millimetre taller than Vicky and I'm taller than both of you."

"Is your Uncle here?" Asked Hermione, intent on changing the subject.

"Somewhere, but he's on duty. For some reason the Ministry is letting him stay in a tent in this makeshift city of ours." Said Natalie. "He's not the only one."

"Do you know where Luna and Neville are?" Asked Harry.

"Ya. They're in the next site along, we can show you." Offered Vicky.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma's contingent got to the Lovegood tent quicker than Harry's.

When they got there, they spotted the blond-haired girl snogging Neville on the Balcony.

The Lovegood tent resembled a peach coloured house on stilts, though it was obviously made of cloth.

"Maybe we should leave them in peace." Suggested Emma.

"We could…" Said Demelza. "I'm sure Luna would forgive us for interrupting…"

"Maybe, but if any of us were in the same position she'd give us our space." Countered Ginny.

"Back to the tent then?" Said Colin.

They turned and walked back through the makeshift city, on the way they conveniently met Harry's groups and said hello to Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey.

"I know. Those two have really turned things up." Said Natalie, envy in her voice. "Honestly, I think Neville is right out of his shell now. From talking to Luna, it sounds like he was afraid someone at school would shout at him for kissing her."

"Make's you wish for a guy of your own doesn't it." Said Demelza.

"Sister, you've no idea." Said Natalie, slinging an arm over the Cornish girl.

"Yes. Natalie has gotten your appetite for the big boys." Said Vicky. "Fortunately her Uncle is keeping her from going after the all these adult men."

"Spoilsports." Grumbled Natalie.

"Anyway, Luna and Neville will be in the Top Box with you guys." Said Geoffrey. "So you can say hi to them then."

"By the way." Said Vicky "You guys are so lucky, we dregs are going to be only two thirds up from the ground."

"Yeah next time the world cup is in Britain, Harry you're to book the entire top box for the Guild. Remember that." Said Natalie.

"Got it." Said Harry.

Everyone laughed. Still a few of them couldn't help but imagine what the Guild would look like in thirty years, forty years, fifty, or however long it was until the world cup was again held in Britain. Would it be remembered? And if so would it be remembered for the right reasons?

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Ahoy there." Called Bill. "Did you have a nice wander?"

Those part of the Weasley-plus group returned to their location and greeted Bill and Charlie who'd made their journey from the Burrow.

"Having fun Mr Weasley?" Said Hermione looking at the patriarch with some amusement. Ever insistent upon acting like Muggles, Mr Weasley had emptied half a small match box trying to start a fire.

"He won't let me start a fire the normal way." Said Charlie.

"You do it like this." Said Emma, taking a match his hand. "You do it firmly but only enough to scrape the side. It's like buttering bread, too light and it doesn't spread, too harsh and you tear the bread."

She then handed them back to him and after a couple of tries, Mr Weasley got a fire going.

"Arthur!" Called a jolly voice.

Everyone turned to see a big and burly blond man with a nose that looked like it had been broken a few times dressed in Wimbourne Wasp Quidditch Robes.

"Ah Ludo." Greeted Arthur happily. "Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman, he's gave us the tickets."

"I still feel I owe you lot for that… well…" Bagman trailed off. "Who'd have thought I could sort out everything with the Goblins just like that?"

"How are your payments going?" Asked Bill. "I worked very hard to get you that deal."

"Good, good, I paid most of it in early." Said Bagman. "I've not even been gambling, though I must admit."

"If you'd like to make a bet…" Offered George.

"We'd be most interested…" Continued Fred.

"Boys." Snapped Arthur sternly, a hint of anger in his voice. "You and I will talk about this later."

"Don't worry Arthur, they meant no harm." Said Bagman dismissively. "My recovery is going quite well. But never mind that, we're expecting a completely cloudless sky for the next 24 to 36 hours. Couldn't ask for better Quidditch weather."

"That's good to here." Said Mr Weasley.

"Mr Bagman, delighted to make your acquaintance." Said Percy politely.

"My son Percy." Said Mr Weasley. "He's just joined the Ministry. Working for Barty right now."

"Ah excellent. I imagine you've had a hand in organizing this whole thing."

Percy nodded, his ears turning a tad pink.

"So who else have we got, did you use all the tickets I sent you?"

"Yes, all my children are here. Bill and Charlie here came from Egypt and Romania respectively, and this is Fred, George and Ron, my daughter Ginny, the rest are friends of Ron and Ginny's: Hermione Granger, Demelza Robins, Colin Creevey and Harry and Emma Potter."

Bagman's eyes bulged out at the mention of Harry and Emma. "B… both of them…" He exclaimed in excitement.

Harry and Emma were expecting a scene of some sort, but thankfully a witch approached and diverted Bagman's attention.

"Mr Bagman sir?"

Bagman turned to see her, his cheerful expression now seeming very forced. "Ah Bertha, what boring stuff have you got for me to sign now?"

"The unions again sir. They're protesting the levy set for the final." Said Bertha. "The tax office has relented but they want to speak to you about why it was imposed in the first place."

"It can wait until after the final." Said Bagman. "Thank you for telling me."

Bertha nodded absentmindedly "Everyone is wondering where you're off to. Mr Crouch has been looking for you as well…"

"Yes, yes, whatever…"

Bertha's eyes lingered on the people her boss was hanging around with, Emma felt her gaze was a bit intrusive, as if she was trying to learn something. But Bagman's assistant gave up and walked off.

"Sorry about that." Said Bagman. "Bertha is quite incompetent, she came back from holiday late. She missed her Portkey back, and a second one I arranged for her."

"Miss Jorkins used to work for Mr Crouch." Said Percy, "I gather he is quite fond of her."

"She used to be quite a competent assistant." Said Mr Weasley. "But something happened a while ago and she's been a bit…"

"Yes she's been shuffled around the Ministry like a Bludger in a Falcons game." Said Bagman, seeming to rub his crooked nose absentmindedly. "Quite honestly I'm not surprised Crouch had her redistributed… ah talk of the devil."

Harry, Emma and the others recognised the old man and his stern expression the second they saw him. Since seeing him in the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts nearly two years ago, Harry had learnt a lot about Crouch's time as head of the DMLE. It was because of this man that Sirius never got a trial but it was also thanks to him that so many Death Eaters were in prison. There was also the fact that he kept Emma's identity secret until she could go to Hogwarts. In all honesty, he had mixed feelings.

"Ludo." Said Crouch in a greeting that had the warmth of an arctic glacier. "I've been looking for you, the Bulgarians want another twelve seats added to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they wanted? I thought it was something to do with tweezers." Said Bagman.

"Also while I have you here, Arthur I have Ali Bashir protesting your continued embargo and he is demanding you meet him to discuss opening trade." Said Crouch.

"Oh not again." Grumbled Mr Weasley. "I keep telling him, carpets are on the list of Muggle Artefacts that are banned by the Registry of Prescribed Magical objects. There are actual laws stating they are illegal."

"He is quite insistent, he thinks you are unfairly barring the product from Britain." Said Crouch.

Mr Weasley sighed. "This is because I got permission to test my car."

"Can I make you a cup of tea Mr Crouch?"

"What… oh thank you Weatherby that would be nice."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

On the way to the stadium, Harry and Emma ended up buying seven pairs of Omnioculors for themselves and the immediate members of the Guild. Ron protested, but Harry managed to convince him to accept it as an early Christmas present.

As the name suggested, the Top Box was at the top of the stadium.

"I wonder if the Wizarding World will ever invent the lift." Pondered Demelza.

"They have already." Said Emma. "We used them at the Ministry, no one else has them yet though… Least as far as I can tell."

"Can't they put one up here, just for us?" Asked Demelza.

"Everyone would want to use it." Said Harry. "We must be nearly there by now?"

"I see sky." Called Ron.

The group rushed the last few steps before arriving at the very top of the Quidditch World Cup stadium.

"Look, there's Luna and Neville." Said Ginny.

Sure enough the two friends that the rest of the Guild had yet to say hello to were sitting on the other side of a metal railing where the press were segregated from the rest of the Top Box spectators by a lowly metal railing between the seats.

The group made its way round the stands. When Luna saw them her smile brightened up.

"Hello everyone." She said, her voice barely audible above the noises of the crowds.

"Hey Luna, Neville." Greeted Emma, hugging her Ravenclaw year-mate over the railing.

"Geoffrey gave us your message, we saw him and the girls earlier." Said Harry, exchanging a hug. "I'm not bothered either way, but are you sure you want to meet right after the match?"

"Might as well." Said Luna. "We're camping next to a large group of Irish supporters, they're quite musical but also very loud. So there is not much chance of sleep, but it does provide a nice background atmosphere."

Ginny turned to face her father, "Daddy. Can we please go?"

"Well let's see how long the match lasts." Suggested Mr Weasley. "This may last for days, it has before."

"Thanks." Said Ginny, pulling him into a hug.

Several Wizards from the Ministry began taking their seats and many of them strolled over to say hello to Arthur. Percy was eagerly using the opportunity to say hello to as many people as possible, though even he lacked any enthusiasm when Fudge brought the Malfoys up.

At first it wasn't much of an issue. Harry and Emma hypothesised that his meetings with the Potters had been so disastrous in the past, that Fudge kept his distance. But the Malfoys weren't the only people he was in company with. There was also a man well-dressed in black velvet robes trimmed with gold.

The group heard Fudge introduce him as the Bulgarian Minister for Magic.

The man looked around a little, when his eyes settled on their general direction and widened in excitement, Harry thought the Minister must have recognised him. He didn't, but he did trot over in great delight.

"Uh… Mr Oblansk?" Fudge called out uncertainly as he followed after the man.

Harry, Emma and those around them had their eyes on the approaching man, so they didn't notice Luna's face light up.

"Albert!" She joyfully greeted, reaching over the metal railing so she could hug the Bulgarian Minister. The British Minister arrived, along with the Malfoy family, looking rather shocked at the man's recognition of the thirteen-year-old girl.

"Ah… Miss… Miss…" Fudge stuttered.

"Lovegood." Said Luna. "I believe you know my father, he did a piece on the Heliopath army in the Ministry of Magic basement the other week. Do you remember? You gave a comment."

Fudge's eyes bulged wide open. All three members of the Malfoy family looked sneeringly at Luna, and those around her, as if they were deviants and a disgrace to the Wizarding World.

Eventually though Fudge managed to get a few words out. "You speak Bulgarian?" He said "Could you perhaps translate, I haven't been able to establish a dialogue."

"Really?" Questioned Luna in confusion. "Albert, have you been playing tricks on Mr Fudge here?"

The way Luna said "Mr Fudge" for reasons that are beyond understanding made all her friends in the Top Box and the Press Box burst out laughing, as well as a few others.

"Maybe a leetal?" Admitted Albert Oblansk. "But you 'ave to admeet." He turned to face his British counterpart "It vas quite vunny!"

It was not a coincidence that the laughing intensified after the pigeon English of the Bulgarian Minster. Mean Fudge's facial expression conveyed a high level of irritation.

"Y… you speak English?" Said Fudge after a second. "You've had me doing ridiculous gestures for hours."

"Oh come now Meester Fudge…"

Emma thought she would die from laughing, Ron came very close to passing out.

"… it vas only a leetle yoke."

The Bulgarian Minister then took Fudge's arm and steered him back towards their seats.

"Come, I vud like to 'ear some more of these 'eliopaths."

"Th… there are no Heliopaths… there's no such thing…" Stuttered Fudge his entire demeanour indicating a newfound discomfort from Minister Albert.

"Oh come now, don't be so modest… I vud love to 'ave my own army of 'eilios but sadly my people vill not approve tha' budget…"

Ron managed to avoid passing out, but he did end up coughing hard from laughing so much.

"Scoffing like that in public. You are a disgrace." Sneered Lucius, before walking off.

"Well he seemed cheerful." Said Ginny.

"Who cares, he's just a bigot bastard from a family of bigots." Remarked Demelza.

All three Malfoys turned to glare at her, they had obviously heard that comment.

Demelza however paid them no mind. "So Luna, why didn't you tell us you knew Albert there?"

"I did. Last year, remember?" She reached into her robes and pulled out her necklace that looked like a seashell. "He gave me this in Australia."

Emma's mind flung back to the previous summer, on the train to Hogwarts just before their first encounter with a Dementor. "Oh yeah. So Albert's 'new job' was Minister for Magic?"

"Yes." Said Luna. "He was really happy to be able to go on holiday to join our expedition, mainly because he normally doesn't have the time."

"Well he seemed like a nice man." Said Hermione.

"He is rather." Said Luna. "Once when a little boy lost his teddy bear in a house fire, he personally knitted him a stuffed Hippogriff and animated it to move about. He's a very kind man, very good with children."

"I have a question though?" Said Emma. "If Fudge didn't speak Bulgarian, why didn't he get a translator?"

"Mr Crouch usually fills the role." Said Percy. It seemed that he'd run out of hands to shake. "His House-Elf is there though, so imagine he'll be along shortly."

Emma glanced over. Sure enough, next to Fudge's seat was a House-Elf sitting with her hands clasped over her eyes.

"Aw poor soul, she looks terrified." Said Emma sympathetically.

Percy looked over. "Possibly. She has a nervous disposition. I'd imagine she doesn't like heights."

"Oh not another knew broom?" Said Hermione all of a sudden.

Everyone turned to see what she was looking at. It seemed that a giant magical blackboard was advertising magical produce.

"Hermione Bluebottles are training brooms." Said Ron. "There better than anything I own but they're not knew and they've nothing on most other brooms. They're for parents with young kids. That's why they say they're fun for all the family."

Ron then held up his Omnioculors and began scanning through the crowd.

"Wicked. You can do instant replay." Ron commented with excitement. "I can make this guy pick his nose again and again."

"Ooh let me try." Said Colin. Though why he was asking Ron was beyond anyone seated, he had his own. Colin lifted his own and looked round the crowd. "Wow! The zoom on this is way better than any camera I've ever had, including the magical ones."

After a while, the stadium became well and truly packed. It was obvious that Harry, Emma and the rest of the people in the Top Box were incredibly lucky. Most of the other rows did not appear to even have chairs. In fact many of them seemed overcrowded. Emma's rather comfortable position made here feel a tad guilty for the others below her.

Ludo Bagman, the only one apart from Crouch yet to turn up, charged into the Top Box and took his position.

"Are we all ready?" He asked those around him.

"Ready when you are Ludo." Said Fudge. The British Minister seemed relieved not to have to continue talking to his Bulgarian counterpart.

"_Sonorous!_" Bagman incanted. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. WELCOME TO FINAL OR THE FOUR HUNDRED AND TWENTY SECOND WORLD CUP! IRELAND VERSUS BULGARIA!"

The crowd surrounding the pitch roared in excitement, Harry was sure Muggle towns and villages for miles around must be disturbed by this, regardless of magical countermeasures.

"AND NOW!" Roared Bagman again. "IT'S TIME FOR US TO WELCOME THE MASCOTS. SO PLEASE WELCOME THE MASCOTS FROM THE BULGARIAN NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM!"

"Oh my." Said Mr Weasley excitedly. "Veela!"

Considering what happened next, Harry was glad that Mr Weasley warned him. He'd read up a little on Veela, only an idiot like Malfoy would consider them a dangerous creature and even for Harry's blonde-haired nemesis that was a bit of a stretch. They had a magical ability to seduce members of the opposite gender. Harry was focused what little he'd learnt from Dumbledore in Occlumancy lessons just in time to see woman who were amongst the most beautiful he had ever seen.

As the music started and these beings of utter beauty began dancing he felt and overwhelming urge to do something to impress them. He closed his eyes and refocused his mind. He sensed the incoming magic and forced it out of himself. Harry felt much more in control, though he could still feel his desires, despite the fact that they were suppressed.

"Ron what on Earth are you doing?" Said Hermione.

Harry turned to see Ron and Colin had both risen to their feet and looked like they were trying to climb over the stalls in front of them. Demelza grasped Colin round the wrist and Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, each of them forcing the boy back.

"What are these things?" Harry heard Neville say.

"Veela." replied Luna.

He glanced over at the two in the Press Box and saw that Neville appeared to be holding on tight to his girlfriend, as if afraid she was the only thing keeping him from floating away.

Once the Veela stopped; Ron, Colin and many men and boys round the entire pitch snapped out of whatever trance they had been under. Many of them began protesting at being cut off from this source of… Veela essence, Ron amongst them.

Colin in the meantime snaked arms around the two on either side of him, Emma and Demelza, in the hope that they could keep him to Earth in the event of another Veela moment.

After a few minutes, Bagman seemed to regain his senses and the protests calmed somewhat.

"AND NOW. PLEASE WELCOME THE IRISH MASCOTS."

Ron gave Harry ten Galleons that had showered around him, Harry took them, knowing Ron would feel better about having paid for the Omnioculors. Ginny wanted to do the same, but could only find half the amount. Emma accepted it anyway though.

The Quidditch Match that followed was rougher than anything Harry had ever personally been through, though not by much.

"That is one hot Seeker." Commented Demelza. "Boy he's tall."

"Of course he's tall." Said Hermione. "He's probably nearly twenty."

"Actually I think he's still a teenager, not long out of school." Offered Ginny.

"So that's what? Five years older than me." Demelza calculated. "It could work."

Everyone looked at their Cornish friend in amusement.

"Aiming high are you?" Said Emma.

"In more ways than one." Replied Demelza smirking. "Wouldn't you go for him?"

Emma looked over him and immediately said "No way, I know you like big guys, but he's twice as tall and twice as wide as me. I admit its muscle but still he'd break me, and then Harry would have to go to prison for murdering an international superstar."

"I don't know he's a pretty good Seeker, I might have to remediate any punishment to a mere painful and torturous experience." Said Harry.

Emma turned to glare at Harry who winked then hugged her.

Having seen her brother and others play Seeker before, Emma still didn't know that much about Quidditch, not like the boys and Ginny did anyway, but she could tell that Krum was an expert. No offence to Harry but he would not have been able to pull off some of those moves "W_ell maybe one day. In fact no maybe, one day Harry will make that Krummy lad look like Neville on a broom._" At that last thought, Emma glanced guiltily at Neville, though there was no denying he was terrible on a broom.

"I rather feel sorry for Lynch." Said Hermione. "He's been hit more times since the start of the game than Harry has in all his matches combined."

"Not including the training he hasn't." Said Harry. "Anyway it's his own fault. He's not looking where he's going. Only Malfoy would fall for that many tricks in a game."

As Harry finished speaking, both Bludgers collided into Lynch's head and he fell fifty feet before got himself back in order and levelled out ten feet from the ground.

"Must admit he can take a fair few hits though." Said Harry.

"AND KRUM HAS THE SNITCH!" Called Bagman. "AMAZING, IRELAND WIN BUT BULGARIA GET'S THE SNITCH. NO ONE COULD HAVE EVER GUESSED THAT."

In an alternate reality, Bagman was paying leprechaun's gold to his creditors unaware that this was not a good idea.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I want you back by eleven." Said Mr Weasley. "The tents should open to Ron and Ginny's wands."

"Thanks Dad." Said Ginny.

After the hour or so it took to get out of the Stadium and into the tent city, the Guild met up in the Lovegood tent.

"Where's your father?" Asked Emma.

"With the press, now that the match is over he will be doing a post-match analysis." Answered Luna.

They were still waiting at the tent for Vicky, Natalie and Geoffrey to arrive. About ten minutes later, they did and everyone went inside.

Vicky was looking particularly smug for some reason, Geoffrey looked a little flustered and Natalie for her part just looked amused.

"We need to be back by half ten?" Said Natalie. "You?"

"Eleven." Replied Emma.

All of a sudden, they heard a dozen or so musical instruments start playing and the sounds of hundreds of probably drunk Ireland supports began singing off key in Gaelic.

"Well that's some music." Commented Demelza.

"Anything's better than those Veela." Countered Geoffrey.

"They got to you too?" Said Ron sympathetically.

"Yeah Vicky and I had to stop him from climbing over the railing and dropping forty feet to the ground." Said Natalie. "Though it wasn't me he ended up clinging to out of fear for his safety."

Geoffrey glared at his best friend. "We've been going out for 6 months, I am allowed to hug my girlfriend. Anyway, it kept me from doing anything stupid."

"We went through the same horror." Said Colin, though he had a rather stupid grin on his face.

"You guys got up too?" Asked Geoffrey, feeling less embarrassed.

"Everyone except Harry." Said Ginny.

"But I was tempted." Remarked Harry modestly. "Thank Dumbledore for Occlumancy."

"You mean that's all that kept you back?" Said Ron.

"Yeah, it was actually quite easy to control myself once I got my mind under control. But like I say, tempted."

"Neville also was tempted, but I kept him close. He seemed to hold onto most of his senses." Said Luna.

"Geoffrey too." Said Vicky. "How did we manage that."

"The Veela effect is basically seduction." Said Harry. "But if you have someone whom is more important than… certain things… they can keep you from becoming… distracted. You four have been in meaningful relationships for months now, so I would have been surprised if you couldn't hold the effect at bay just by touching."

"How many creatures have you read up on?" Asked Demelza.

"Well I prefer to think of Veela as just another kind of witch or wizard." Said Harry. "But there have been cases in the past where people have duelled against them and lost control of their senses. But as I say, it takes only basic Occlumancy to overcome it."

"Where are Veela found?" Said Ron.

"Anywhere." Said Harry. "There is some prejudice against them, but it's not like it is with Werewolves. They originated from the Balkans originally but they exist all over the world."

"Talking of exotic dancers is interesting and all, but can we please discuss lawyers now?" Said Emma.

"Veela do more than just dance." Said Harry. "Apparently their hair has magical properties not unlike a unicorn's."

"Whatever." Said Emma. "Luna do you have a bloke who can fight our cause in the courts… a lass would also be acceptable to of course."

"I have spoken with him and he is open to doing business with you, though I did not tell him you were the Potters. I did tell him your age and that you had the finances to fund a case in the medium term."

"Can this be done in the medium term?" Said Hermione. "Overlooking the fact that we're up against an establishment that will oppose us vehemently and ruthlessly at every opportunity, there is a lot of law to overturn."

"He will discuss finances with you, if you agree to meet him." Said Luna. "However I should warn you, he neither supports nor opposes Werewolf rights."

"What?" Said Harry. "But what about our campaign, and the counter campaign?"

"He thrives on the idea of a challenge, he is one of the best lawyers in Britain." Said Luna.

"I don't know." Said Hermione. "This sounds a little dodgy, not to mention Harry and Emma will likely lose most of what their parents left them."

"Give us a little faith." Said Emma. "Anyway, we can still meet him, see what can be expected."

"I don't know." Said Hermione "I think we would be better raising awareness."

"But that would bleed our money dry anyway." Said Harry. "You're forgetting, the Ministry don't want any more W.A.R.T.s…"

Several people broke out sniggering.

"…the original point of this lawyer idea was to at least stop the Ministry from taxing our funds away."

"Besides." Said Emma. "We still haven't met any other werewolves apart from Remus. I want to meet some people from Dùn Blaidyn."

"Have you managed to convince Remus to get in touch for you?" Asked Colin.

"Not yet, but give me time. I am the daughter of Lily Potter, that gives me an unbelievable amount of leverage on some people."

"Some people, basically means Remus and Professor Slughorn." Said Harry. "Especially the latter."

"That aside, I think we should meet the Lawyer first, he may not wish to have anything to do with people from Dùn Blaidyn. The Ministry is out to get the people who live there after all." Said Emma.

"He won't have a problem." Said Luna. "There is no official order to arrest the werewolves. I got a letter from him a few days after arriving here. He says that there is no legal barrier to forming a Werewolf group, only institutional and political pressures to discourage them. He also says that unless specific people are declared criminals or the Ministry issues a legal order denying werewolves legal rights then he has no legal reason not to work for us."

"But I bet the Ministry will complicate things." Said Vicky. "I know my father would do all sorts of things to try and disrupt your court case. When he thought I wasn't listening, he was discussing with my Mum the possibility of preventing werewolves from gaining access to education."

"You mean not even allow them to attend Hogwarts. As students?" Questioned Emma.

"Yeah." Said Vicky. "I mean I doubt he'd be able to make that the law for a couple of years, but…"

"We need to talk to your lawyer." Said Harry. "By the way what is there name?"

"The firm is known as Carrow and Boot." Said Luna. "Well actually it's now just known as Legal Boot's. They dropped the Carrow after the war, but my Daddy and many others still refer to it as that."

"Carrow?" Said Emma. "Are they related to the Carrows in our year?"

"I think they're his Grandchildren." Said Luna. "But it's the lawyer Robert Boot I want you to speak to. I don't actually know Mr Carrow."

"Do we know any Boots?" Asked Harry.

"No." Replied Ron and Neville.

"Yes." Said Hermione. "There's a boy in our year, Terry Boot."

"Who?" Remarked Ron. "He's not in Gryffindor. Is he a Slytherin?"

"No." Said Hermione. "He's a Ravenclaw. I'm not sure what he's like though, he doesn't talk much."

"He's a bit private." Said Luna. "He tends only to speak when spoken too, but he's close friends with two other boys in his year and House. Terry is Robert's grandnephew."

"As interesting as that is, do you trust this Lawyer?" Asked Harry.

"Yes." Said Luna. "He successfully overturned a piece of legislation allowing Purebloods to be exempt from the International Statute of Secrecy and he successfully stopped the Ministry from censoring the Quibbler over a scandal at the Department for Magical Transportation ten years ago. My Daddy trusts him, my Mummy trusted him and I believe he will prove himself reliable to us."

Harry nodded. Luna was an excellent judge of character and someone he strongly trusted, as he trusted everyone in this tent.

"Let's leave the Guild business be for now." Said Emma. "How about we use this opportunity to enjoy being together again, lord knows Harry and I will have very little time for any of you the rest of the summer."

So that's what they did. They opened some Butterbeer and passed round a tin of biscuits. Discussions were mainly focused on the World Cup Final but there was also talk of other plans for the summer.

"Please?" pleaded Demelza.

"Demelza, we have a ton of work to do and we still need to find time to meet the lawyers and the werewolves." Said Harry.

"Make it the last or second last day before we go back to Hogwarts." Suggested Emma. "Those will be your best bets, I really want to meet your siblings again, but we have to focus on our studies as much as possible."

"Yay. Thank you." Squealed Demelza. She hugged Emma tightly.

"I think we should be heading back now." Said Hermione. "It's after ten and I'd rather get through the city of tents before the crowds start getting too rowdy."

As if an unknown power heard her concern, there was a loud bang followed by some cheers.

"Well nice to know the Irish are having fun." Said Ron. "Dad will want us back as soon as possible."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When they looked back on their time growing up, those in the Guild would see this as the start of what was to come in darker times. Dark times that were getting closer and closer as days, weeks and months were passing. In the distance there was smoke and fire.

"What the hell?" Yelled Natalie over the chaotic noises of the crowds.

"Our tents are that way!" Said Geoffrey. "What's going on?"

By this stage, none of the surrounding people were in the mood for celebrating. Panic was beginning to settle into the crowds of Quidditch fans and many were now starting to run for the forest. Some had gone a step further and apparated away in fear of their lives.

"What do we do?" Asked Emma.

"Look in the air." Said Demelza, pointing in the sky. "Aren't those the Muggles who run our campsite?"

"We're underage." Said Luna. "There are Aurors and other Ministry Wizards about. They will handle the situation."

"But…" Began Emma. But she was cut off by the appearance of a weasel Patronus.

"_Take Refuge in the Forest. Do not return unless told._" Came Mr Weasley's voice, then the weasel vanished.

"Well that settles that." Said Hermione as if the adult's word was law.

"Alright." Said Harry.

"But Harry…" Argued Emma.

"This isn't our fight Emma." Said Harry. "We need to stay out of the way, we'll only cause problems if we don't."

Emma nodded reluctantly. Harry took a hold of her hand and didn't let go.

"Alright, head to the forest and stay together." Harry ordered. "Don't run, and try and keep as many people in sight as possible. If you notice someone missing let me know and we'll all stop. Try and keep an eye on me."

Everyone nodded. One of the tents not so far away suddenly caught fire as a stray curse struck it.

"Check where your wands are, but don't take them out of your pockets." Said Harry.

He checked his own. But unlike the others his wasn't in a pocket, but up his sleeve.

Mad-Eye had shown him how to place a clip on his watch so that he could keep it attached to his wand whilst it was hidden up his arm.

With Emma's hand firmly enclosed in his own, he found it easier than normal to move slowly. His friends had often complained at how fast Harry could run. But at this time it was important to stay together. Every so often, he would check to make sure the rest of the Guild was there, but it was difficult keep track of the ten of them.

Nevertheless they all made it to the forest.

"I hope my Daddy's ok." Said Luna looking at the fires. There were several burning tents some of them in the direction of the Lovegood one.

"He'll be fine." Said Neville. "He was with people, some of them close friends."

"I suppose." Said Luna, but there was a hint of worry in her voice. Neville put his arms around her.

Harry realised that he'd never seen the blonde-haired Ravenclaw this vulnerable before.

"Can we contact him?" Queried Emma. "Like Mr Weasley did, with his Patronus?"

"I don't know how." Explained Harry. "I didn't even know there was a way to use one to contact other people."

"Anyway, there are plenty of Ministry people who would like to charge Harry for using Underage Magic." Reasoned Hermione.

"But wouldn't this count as an exception?" Argued Ginny.

"Not with some people." Countered Hermione. "It would be best if we waited."

"Are you sure it's wise for a Mudblood like you to linger." Drawled a very familiar voice.

The Guild turned to see Malfoy leaning against a tree.

"You want to say that again you yellow-haired sack of crap." Growled Geoffrey who stepped forwards with his fists clenched.

"Mind your manners Hooper, or I'll see your Mudblood father out of his job." Snarled Malfoy.

"Oh please." Countered Vicky with a sneer. "Your father can't bribe the cleaning witches after what he did a year ago. The Board of Governors aren't the only ones who hate your guts. The Education Authority does too."

Malfoy glared down at them. "I'm not going to take this from a bunch of Mudbloods and Blood Traitors."

"Then I suggest you scram." Said Harry. "Before the twelve of us decide to teach you a lesson, the Muggle way."

Malfoy seemed hesitant. "You wouldn't dare."

"Why not." Said Neville. "Everyone at school knows you like blaming Harry for absolutely nothing. Everyone knows you're a spoilt brat, a liar and a drama witch Malfoy, what makes you think we can't beat the crap out of you and get away with it."

It was a mark of how far Neville had come since running off the stool with the Sorting Hat still on his head three years ago. He had a girlfriend, a large group of friends, a descent academic performance in school and now he had just made the school bully flinch.

"Fine, it's beginning to stick of Muggle here anyway. If I were you three I'd run, they can tell a Mudblood from a proper wizard a mile away."

Malfoy ran off, just as Ron picked up a stone and threw it at him. It missed and split into two as it hit a tree.

"What is his problem?" Said Emma.

"His problem is that he's never gotten over the Chamber of Secrets incident." Said Hermione. "Don't forget, his was using the chaos to try and ruin the Weasley family reputation as well as gain better control of Hogwarts. That plan backfired, first Draco became public enemy number one and then his Dad was forced out of the Board of Governors."

"Yeah." Said Vicky. "Despite what he said, his Dad can't fire Geoffrey's."

"What's your Dad do?" Asked Emma.

"He's mainly coordinates the Muggle Studies Curriculum, but he also advises Astronomy and he invigilates for O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams. Most of his work is Bureaucratic though." Said Geoffrey. "Malfoy can't get him sacked can he?"

"No." Said Vicky, "Malfoy has no respect in the Wizarding Education Authority. As well as the Chamber of Secrets stuff, they regarded his attempts to discredit Hagrid as nothing more than petty vengeance for getting kicked off the Board of Governors. He's made a lot of enemies and some of those enemies have friends in the Authority."

"How do you know so much about this?" Said Natalie.

"My Mother is very interested in how Education is run." Said Vicky. "She's been keeping track of Malfoys' influence in Hogwarts and the Authority. She hates his guts, and my Dad's Muggleborn so he was never going to be on good terms with him."

"Do you think we should move further into the forest?" Said Ron. Much more of the tent city had caught fire.

"Let's stay here for now." Said Harry. "Despite what Malfoy said, they're not coming this way and I'd rather be where we can see what's going on."

"I wonder where our brothers are." Said Ginny worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine." Said Emma. "Though they're probably worried about you…"

"Percy, Charlie and Bill will be helping the Ministry with your Dad. The twins will stick together." Said Hermione. "They'll be fine."

"But who's doing this?" Wondered Natalie. "From the way Malfoy was talking about it… it sounded like…"

"Death Eaters." Said Harry.

"That can't be right." Said Hermione.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said Harry. "There are enough of them that escaped Azkaban, it's been nearly thirteen years since the war ended, people from all over the world are here and with Ireland having won the World Cup, don't you think there's a good chance some of them might be drunk."

"This does seem the sort of thing Death Eaters would do." Said Neville. "Some of my relatives have told me stories about them tormenting Muggles."

"I can't believe they'd do something like this." Said Emma. "The war ended over a decade ago, can't they just move on?"

"It was a pretty bitter war." Said Harry. "Just before Voldemort fell, it didn't look like it was going to end anytime in the next five years, some say it would still be on now."

"Do you believe that?" Said Hermione.

"Doesn't really matter, the war ended. But we all know that there are some who still like to do this kind of thing." Said Harry looking over the Muggles.

"Look on the bright side." Said Geoffrey. "If they're real Death Eaters, then this might allow an opportunity to reopen old cases and get gits like Malfoy senior in prison."

"Don't count on it." Said Harry. "I can just imagine Malfoy's lawyer concocting something along the lines of regressed Imperious Memories mixed with Alcohol."

"Still, it's sure to cost him some gold and respect." Said Demelza.

"Maybe." Said Harry. "But I would like Malfoy at least in prison. We all know what he did to Ginny last year."

Harry looked to his best friend's sister, he knew she had long gotten over what happened, he even had a hand in helping her. But that did not change what that man had tried to do.

"YAAAH!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden high pitched screech, which was followed by a huge thud as a House-Elf slammed against a tree near where the Guild was.

"What the…" Began Ron.

"Who's there?" Called Harry. He looked passed the tree, but saw nothing but darkness and trees. Then…

They heard a voice unlike any they had ever heard before "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry and Emma, who was right next to him, quickly dropped and the curse flew over their heads and impacted a tree behind them.

Harry trained his wand into the area.

"_Flipendo Maxima!_" Harry's red sparks exploded in the section of the forest where the Killing Curse had come from. He then got to his feet, but crouched low in case another came his way.

The sparks seemed to impact… something… but Harry wasn't sure what was going on, he couldn't see the caster.

Suddenly a flaming yellow curse shot towards him. Harry recognised it immediately. The Explosion Curse, _Confringo_.

He did the only thing he could.

"_Protego!_"

Harry's shield provided a block for himself and Emma. The shield gave way, but because of the angle the curse was fired at, the shockwave was deflected upwards. Harry and Emma were alright, but their friends were knocked off their feet unconscious or dazed. In the meantime the bulk of the shockwave had escaped upwards and with it had torn the branches and leaves from the trees.

"Emma, check the others." Roared Harry.

The assailant fired off another curse, this one a Blasting Curse, not as powerful as an Explosion Curse and capable of being blocked… and deflected.

"_Protego!_"

The curse bounced off Harry's shield and impacted a tree to the left of where it had come from. The tree exploded, and bits of wood debris seemed to collide with thin air. This confirmed Harry's suspicion. His opponent was either under an Invisibility Cloak or a Disillusionment Charm.

"_Flipendo Maxima!_" Harry incanted again. But this time he knew what to look for.

He noticed his sparks bounce off of the texture of his opponent, giving him a target.

His opponent sent a series of hexes and jinxes his way, but Harry deflected them with his Shield Charm, then rapidly and without warning cast a non-verbal _Expulso_. The curse missed the person's body, but it hit the ground and exploded in front of the assailant, Harry saw the ground further behind hurl up dirt as the invisible person got knocked onto his butt.

"_A… Avada Kedavra!_" He groaned out weakly.

Harry dropped down and the curse once more impacted a tree.

"_Morsmorde!_" Harry didn't recognise the incantation, but he recognised the spell. From the ground he could see a green coloured skull rose from the where the assailant was located. All around them, Harry and his friends could here screams.

He had barely risen to his feet when suddenly without warning, about a dozen wizards popped all around the area and incanted "_Stupefy!_"

Not sure whether they were Death Eaters or not and knowing only it was he and his friends who were in the line of fire, Harry did something he had never tested before.

As the appearing wizards were on the first syllable of their Stunning Charms, Harry was already halfway through his incantation.

"_Protego Totalum!_"

A massive shield erected itself around Harry and absorbed the Stunning Charms. Harry should have probably guessed they were Aurors, but someone had just incanted the Killing Curse in his direction twice within a minute. So he moved onto stage two of his theory.

He slammed his left arm over his eyes, gripping tightly to block his vision before incanting "_Lumos Maxima!_"

To those who had not covered their eyes, the effects were very similar to those of a flash bang grenade. Everyone, except Harry, was blinded by the sudden light the intensity of which was further enhanced by the texture of the shield.

Harry dismissed his shield and incanted at one disorientated wizard "_Stupefy!_" He was about to take down as many others as he could when he heard a familiar voice.

"Stop. That's my son and daughter. Harry stop these are Aurors."

Harry redirected his next Stunner into the ground, but stood ready to act if any more spells came his way. One of the Aurors, managed to overcome his disorientation – somewhat – and aimed his wand at Harry.

"_Pertrificus Totalus!_"

Harry non-verbally lifted a shield charm reflected the spell right back at the Auror, immobilising him with his own curse.

"Stop this now, put your wand down Potter." Barked a man.

Harry recognised him as Mr Diggory, Cedric's father. But he didn't put his wand down.

"I'm not putting anything down, they attacked me." He said.

"Harry calm down." Pleaded Mr Weasley. "Just tell us, did you see who cast the Dark Mark."

"Uh… he was over there somewhere." Said Harry. He lowered his wand but he didn't put it on the ground or in his pocket.

"Before he cast it though, he tried to kill us." Emma piped up, drawing attention from the Ministry Wizards. "He used the killing curse… twice."

"There was also an Explosion Curse and a Blasting Curse." Said Harry. "There was some other stuff to, but I think I managed to knock him to the ground, even if he got up some of your stunners may have hit him."

"What did he look like?" Demanded Crouch.

"I don't know." Said Harry. "I couldn't really see him… just where the spells… I think whoever it was, was either under an Invisibility Cloak or a Disillusionment Charm."

Crouch rounded on him. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah." Replied Harry. "Bits of tree kept impacting thin air roughly where the spells were coming from."

Crouch marched over to the location and lifted his wand. "_Homenum Revelio!_"

The wand lit up, but Harry knew that meant nothing, there were people all over the place, it didn't necessarily mean there was an intruder. Crouch would know.

"I can't find anyone." Said Crouch. "Did you see anything else?"

"Uhh…" Harry trailed off.

As they were talking, the rest of the Guild had been revived by Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory, as had the two Aurors Harry had taken out.

"The House-Elf." Said Hermione. She pointed to where the creature and been flung aside.

Crouch went straight for the elf and examined it. "That's my House-Elf." He said.

"What's your House-Elf doing here?" Said Mr Diggory.

"I'll find that out later." Said Mr Crouch.

"I think we should find out now." Said Diggory. "I am from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. If your Elf has been involved in the appearance of that Mark, then I want to know about it."

Not taking no for an answer, Mr Diggory went over to Winky the House-Elf and revived her.

She woke up looking scared. "Master Barty, Master Barty…"

"Elf." Said Diggory sternly. "Do you know who cast that?"

He pointed at the Dark Mark.

The House-Elf screamed.

"She can't know." Emma reasoned. "She was unconscious when it was conjured."

Crouch turned to look at Emma. He seemed quite relieved she'd said that.

"But wouldn't it have been the same person that stunned her." Said Ginny. "Do you know who stunned you?"

Winky squealed. "Me no seeing anyone. Me no know who fired spell. Me looking for Master Barty."

"Sir, we have a wand!" Called one of the Aurors. While the House-Elf was being questioned by the Mr Diggory, the Aurors decided to search the area for evidence.

Diggory and Crouch looked at the wand.

"Does this belong to any of you?" Demanded Diggory.

"I don't think so." Said Harry. He had asked everyone to check their wands before they left the campsite.

The Guild began rummaging through their pockets. No one was missing a wand.

"It probably belonged to whoever attacked us and sent that thing up into the sky." Said Emma.

"I would hold that line of thought Miss Potter." Said Crouch. "I think I recognise that wand."

One of the Aurors took out a sheet of parchment, wrapped it around the wand, tapped it with his own, then took it off.

"What are they doing?" Said Demelza.

"It's a testing method." Replied Harry. "All wands sold are registered with the Ministry by law. They're trying to see who owns it."

"Wh… that can't be right?" Said the Auror looking over the sheet.

Crouch looked it over. "I believe it is. Someone must have nicked it from his pocket."

"But… he's the Min…"

"I know who he is." Snapped Crouch, "I also know he's a clumsy and incompetent buffoon."

"Barty!" Said Mr Diggory in shock.

"I seriously doubt that he was the one who tried to kill Mr Potter and his friends, despite how much motive he has." Said Crouch looking at Harry.

"But how could they have gotten the wand?" Asked the Auror. "He's the Minster for…"

"I told you, Fudge is an incompetent buffoon. I would encourage you to ask him when you return it to him but first…"

Crouch trained his wand on the stick in question.

"_Priori Incantato!_"

The wand imitated the green skull that was cast mere minutes previously.

"This is definitely the wand." Said Crouch. "Now Mr Potter, asides from yourself, did any of you use magic?"

"Uhh…" Harry trailed off, surprised at the question.

"I used the levitation charm to get a few of our friends out of the line of fire." Said Emma.

"Well I think we can agree there were extenuating circumstances." Said Mr Crouch. "But think before you cast magic again, you're underage."

"You mean just let someone fire Killing Curses at me?" Asked Harry incredulously.

"I mean, consider whether breaking the law is worth the risk next time." Growled Crouch. "As you were under attack, I will recommend to the Improper Use of Magic Office that you not be penalised. But we will have to report it."

"I think these children have told you all they can, and they clearly have done nothing wrong so if you don't mind I would like to escort them back." Said Mr Weasley.

"Yes, yes, fine." Replied Crouch.

"I have no problem with it." Said Diggory.

The Auror Harry had stunned looked irritably at him as if he didn't agree with the more senior members, but said nothing.

"Come on." Instructed Mr Weasley.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

They dropped Luna and Neville off at the Lovegood tent, thankfully both it and Mr Lovegood appeared intact.

Geoffrey was not so lucky. His parents were fine, a little shaken but otherwise alright, however their tent was now a smouldering wreck. They got permission from the security wizards and left the campsite by apparation along with their son.

Natalie's Uncle was alright though, however he was a bit grumpy about not having been able to catch any of the Death Eaters.

"So they were Death Eaters?" Said Ron, once the Weasley group had returned to their tent.

"It seems so." Said Mr Weasley. "I would say they're the Death Eaters who've avoided being sent to Azkaban."

Ron and Ginny's brothers were all already back, Bill, Charlie and Percy had minor bruises and cuts from having helped the Ministry. When they filled them in about what happened at the edge of the forest, Percy looked shocked.

"Crouch's elf was attacked?" Questioned the man's employee. "I wonder who would have the gall to do that."

"I don't know." Said Harry. "But I can't help but wonder who he is. He attacked us and if I didn't know some of the stuff I know, he could have killed all of us."

"You sure it was a he?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"Certainly sounded like one." Reasoned Emma. "Why did he attack us? Did he recognise us or something?"

"Why would whoever it was, want to kill you?" Said Percy in confusion.

"Because he's a Death Eater and we're the Potters." Said Harry.

"Oh." Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"My guess is he recognised me when I called out to him." Said Harry. "Though I didn't know I could be so recognisable."

"Maybe it was Malfoy." Suggested Ron.

"It didn't sound like him." Countered Harry.

"Yeah but think about it, his son was with us just before we chased him off." Said Ron.

"But how would he have gotten his Dad to us so quickly, and what about the House-Elf?" Said Hermione. "No something weird is going on here. I think we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time as the man was passing through the woods, to or from the mob that materialised here."

"Whoever it was is a very dangerous person." Said Harry. "Killing Curses, an Explosion Curse, a Blasting Curse. If someone who can just cast those on a whim managed to avoid Azkaban, then he is a very dangerous man."

"Maybe it was Sirius Black." Suggested Bill.

"It wasn't." Said Emma, suddenly and almost outrageously.

"Are you sure?" Said Mr Weasley. "Black is very dangerous…"

"Not as dangerous as the Ministry like to claim." Said Harry. "Don't forget, we met him. He had many opportunities to kill us, and he didn't. I'm not sure we'll ever see him again, anyway didn't he leave the country?"

"He was spotted in France shortly after you lot encountered him, and he was spotted in Germany about a month later. But we've not had any sightings of him since, he may have snuck back into the country." Said Mr Weasley.

"Possibly." Said Harry, Emma and a few others looked at him incredulously. "But after I saw him, I'm not convinced he's that dangerous to anyone, also… the voice… it sounded…"

"I know." Said Emma. "That didn't sound like Black, or any voice I've ever heard… it sounded…"

"Demented…" Remarked Demelza.

"By the way, what happened to the Robertsons?" Said Harry, suddenly remembering the Muggles that were being tormented.

"They're fine." Said Mr Weasley. "As soon as the Mark appeared in the sky, the Death Eaters dropped them and then ran off."

"Why would they run away?" Said Harry "Surely they'd be overjoyed to see that Mark."

"Anything but." Said Mr Weasley. "You-Know-Who has been gone for over a decade and those followers who avoided Azkaban have done nothing to find him. If he returned then they would be more scared than any of us. Now I think we should all get some sleep and get an early portkey back to Stoatshead Hill tomorrow."

**ORACLE2PHONEIX**

Harry didn't sleep much that night. That man, whoever he was, tried to kill him and he was still out there. Mr Weasley's comments about the other Death Eaters made sense, Voldemort was not the forgiving type, those who denounced him after his downfall would not get a warm reception if he was revived. That man though, was he a truly loyal follower? If he was then Voldemort had a very dangerous ally.

Harry would have to be careful. They would all have to be careful.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

There was a long queue to the portkey the following morning. However a quick check on numbers revealed that there were enough apparators to take everyone back by side-along.

So Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr Weasley all took two people each by the arm and materialised into the Burrow Orchard.

A few seconds after arriving, Mrs Weasley came running frantically out of the building and engulfed everyone.

"Oh thank goodness you're all alright." She said.

When she found the twins she hugged them so tight, their faces began to pale from lack of oxygen.

"I shouted at you before you left, I kept on thinking what if You-Know-Who had got to you both and the last thing I ever…"

"I think we should go inside." Said Mr Weasley.

It soon became apparent what the problem was.

"Of course it would be Rita Skeeter." Growled Mr Weasley.

"Who's she, a journalist?" Asked Demelza.

"She's a gossip columnist." Said Percy scathingly. "She has it in for… well she has it in for anyone she fancies ruining."

"She's a complete menace, and likes to print half-truths, even though she knows they're probably false. Honestly, there were no bodies removed from the forest. No one died and how did she learn about the Minister's wand." Said Mr Weasley.

"You mean Fudge's wand was stolen?" Asked Mrs Weasley in surprise.

"Yes and someone tried to kill us with it." Remarked Emma rather carelessly.

Mrs Weasley gasped. She urgently and swiftly pulled people into hugs at random.

"Hey, hey, it wasn't us… it was Ron and Ginny and the others." Pleaded Fred.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Mrs Weasley calmed down enough to begin making breakfast, Colin and Emma voluntarily helped her. She was still shaken enough that she didn't object.

"I'm going to have to go into the office this morning." Said Mr Weasley.

"What. But Arthur you're on holiday." Mrs Weasley tried to reason.

"I know, but thanks to these rumours the Ministry will be in chaos."

"I should go in as well." Said Percy. "Mr Crouch will need all the help he can get right now, anyway I finished my report so I might as well hand it in."

Mrs Weasley looked rather frustrated at them.

"Just remember to come home at the end of the day." Said Emma.

Percy turned to smile at her, much to the confusion of most of the people present. "Don't worry Emma, I will be back in time to say goodbye."

Harry and Emma had to resume their studies tomorrow, so Mr Weasley had planned to take both them and Demelza and Colin home after dinner.

"Maybe you could just stay here a little longer." Said Mrs Weasley.

"We can't." Said Harry. "Our studies resume in the morning. The only reason we're not working today is because Professor Slughorn had to come back from the Cup as well."

"Oh well, if you're sure." Said Mrs Weasley.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The group retreated to Ginny's room with the Prophet that Mr Weasley had left on the table.

_DEATH EATERS ATTACK WORLD CUP: DARK MARK APPEARS FOLLOWED BY AN EXPLOSION. MINISTRY REFUSES TO COMMENT ON DEATH TOLL. SOURCE INDICATE FUDGE'S WAND WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MARK_

_Mere hours after the World Cup's epic conclusion, people in Death Eater garb held a Muggle family hostage and attacked the tent villages set up to accommodate people who were visiting from all over the world. For the first time in almost 13 years the infamous Dark Mark was seen in the skies on the outskirts of the tent city. Those who still remember the days of the war will be well aware that Death Eaters often cast the mark after committing murder. There was a large flash that occurred seconds after the mark appeared in the skies._

_However, despite rumours and sources inside and close to the Ministry indicating that at least a dozen people lost their lives, the Ministry has refused to confirm or deny this. There are also reports that the wand belonging to our Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was used to cast the Dark Mark and murder twelve Hogwarts school children._

"Murder 12 Hogwarts schoolchildren?" Questioned Demelza. "Are they talking about us?"

"Well we are a group of twelve." Reasoned Harry.

"Guild of twelve, but that's beside the point we're all still alive." Countered Emma.

"Should we do something about this?" Asked Demelza. "Say write to the paper and tell them that we're probably the twelve and…"

"NO!" Said Ron and Ginny loudly causing everyone to jump.

"Sorry." Said Ron. "But Skeeter is bad news. She'll use you to mess things up."

"Just wait until more articles are printed in the next few days." Said Ginny. "She fancies herself as a character assassin. Of course she's done it so often that people rarely believe her, but…"

"We're best to just stay out of this." Said Ron.

"But what do we do when someone lets slip Harry cast that flash?" Asked Emma.

"I think I'll call that technique the solar flare." Said Harry thoughtfully.

"Whatever. What are we going to do, cause someone will learn it and let slip to Skeeter." Said Emma.

"We'll deal with that if and when the time comes." Said Harry. "It's not like we did anything wrong."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Ron's room and left Emma with Ginny, Colin and Demelza.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay?" Said Ginny.

"I'm sure." Said Emma. "Asides from anything else, I left Mopsus at Privet Drive with only enough food out until tonight. I can't count on the Dursleys to feed him and I'm already expecting his litter tray to be full."

"Yuck." Remarked Demelza at that image. "Are we sure it was a good idea to leave your relatives alone with him?"

"He's fine, the wards Professor Dumbledore put up last year protect him and Hedwig as well. Also for some reason, Mopsus likes to attack my Aunt while she's a goose. Merlin knows why."

"Are you two really going to be working all summer?" Asked Colin.

"Except to visit the lawyers, the werewolves and if there's time Demelza's brothers at the beach." Said Emma. "What about you three? Planning anything?"

"I might do something with Hermione." Said Ginny. "But with Harry so busy, she's been spending a lot of time with Ron. I'm really not sure if I want to interfere."

"You think they might be getting together soon?" Asked Demelza.

"Maybe." Said Ginny. "But they're both stubborn and like to antagonise each other so you never know."

"What about you two?" Said Emma.

"Just mainly hanging out." Said Colin. "More or less what we did last year. Though a trip to Newcastle might be fun."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Both Mr Weasley and Percy came home on time for dinner. Ron commented it was the earliest Percy had ever returned since getting a job.

"You would not believe how chaotic things are right now." Said Percy. "Our office has been inundated with complaints about the security measures and the Ministry is being inundated with demands for compensation for damage caused during the riot."

"Sounds like you're going to be busy?" Said Emma.

"I am." Said Percy as he sat down at the table, relieved to have the weight off his feet. "Also Mr Crouch is very disgruntled. I'd guess he's been having problems at home, if it weren't for the fact he lives with no one but a House-Elf."

"Maybe he's just a bit shaken about what happened at the World Cup." Said Bill. "Let's face it, how many years since that mark was in the sky?"

"Not enough." Said Charlie.

The younger people at the table looked at Bill, Charlie and Percy with a little worry. It was only really dawning on them that the three oldest brothers were old enough to remember the war. They had been eleven, nine and five when it ended. Bill would have just started Hogwarts.

"Well let's not let sick minded men bring back those memories." Said Mrs Weasley. "Your uncles wouldn't want that now would they?"

"I suppose." Said Bill morosely.

The atmosphere at the dinner table brightened considerably once food began to fill everyone's plates. The Guild began making plans to catch up over the summer while repeatedly politely declining offers from Mrs Weasley to stay the whole summer.

"Who should go see Luna's friend though?" Said Ginny. "Because if we all go it will seem strange."

"Well Harry and I should go obviously." Said Emma. "Luna too, she is the one who gave us the name."

"Hermione too." Said Harry. "Let's face it, no one else is as competent taking notes."

"Am I going to become the secretary?" Said Hermione in mock irritation.

"If you like." Said Harry. "But let's face it, you and Luna between you are the best ones for…"

"Paying attention to what people are saying?" Said Hermione.

"Boring people yes." Said Emma.

Hermione glared at the younger Potter.

"Who else needs to come?" Said Ron.

"No one else needs to I guess." Said Harry. "But since Hermione's going to be staying here anyway, you and Ginny might as well come with her."

Mrs Weasley, while they were talking looked suspiciously at them. They had been careful not to mention words like lawyer, werewolf, or anything else that might draw her attention. If she didn't think Harry and Emma should be studying to earn qualifications early, then she wouldn't like the idea of them spending what little extra time they had starting a major court case.

After dinner, Mrs Weasley took Harry and Emma back to Privet Drive while Mr Weasley took Demelza and Colin back to Hepton.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You know we don't mind having you for the holidays." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Thanks, but we're already having to transport between here and Professor Moody's house." Said Emma. "Honestly we'd be pretty bad guests if we stayed, we're better off staying here."

Mrs Weasley look like she wanted to say something else, but she didn't. It seemed she'd accepted that Harry and Emma were going to do their studying.

When they arrived at Privet Drive, the Dursleys glared at them but did nothing else. Harry half expected them to try locking the front door again, but it seemed they'd learned that particular attempt to keep the Potters out was ineffective.

Mrs Weasley hugged them both goodbye. "Just remember if you have any trouble…" She looked at the Dursleys making sure that they were listening "…just drop us an owl."

They bade Mrs Weasley goodbye then ignored their relatives as they sought sanctuary in their bedroom.

"I guess we're back to work tomorrow." Said Harry.

"Yup." Said Emma, but she looked troubled. "Harry can we talk about the man who attacked us?"

"What is it?" Said Harry.

"Voldemort's… he's already met one Pettigrew. What if he's met someone else, one of his other Death Eaters?"

Harry frowned once she'd said that. For a moment he said nothing. "I could say that I doubt this has anything to do with him. But I would be lying, and you'd know it."

Emma nodded. "He's coming back isn't he?"

"I don't know, but I think he's going to try." Said Harry. "He tried with the Philosophers Stone, but… well you know what happened there. I'm sure he'll find another way, then there was what that Diary did just over a year ago."

"He's tried again and again to come back. Do you think he'll manage it?" Said Emma.

"He's going to keep on trying." Said Harry. "So long as he's out there, in spirit or body, he will be a threat to me, you, and anyone who opposes him."

"And Muggles who don't know he exists." Said Emma.

"That's why I'm so interested in Defence. Voldemort, from what I can tell was a great fighter but he understood the Dark Arts like no other and wielded magic that few can even comprehend, never mind overcome." Said Harry.

"You're preparing for your next encounter." Said Emma in understanding.

Harry nodded. "When I faced off against Quirrell, I could barely hurt him. It took our blood protection to defeat Voldemort in that instance. Then against the Basilisk none of our spells, not even our best ones, could penetrate its armour."

"Harry what are the chances that Voldemort would have another Basilisk?" Said Emma incredulously.

"He can grow his own, remember that page book Hermione found, it had rough instructions on how to grow one. He's also a Parselmouth so he can control it to. Anyway, there are other creatures that are just as resistant to magic. Dragons, Giants and to a lesser extent trolls, though I now have the knowledge of how to kill them."

"Giants?" Said Emma. "They're real?"

"Yes." Said Harry, "And they're not easy to kill. During the war, Voldemort managed to ally himself with them and they invaded Britain."

"Invaded?" Said Emma.

"Giants have been extinct in this country for centuries, but not in Europe." Said Harry. "By my understanding it was the closest he came to taking control of the Magical World here. This was early on in the war though, all the giants were killed or expelled by 1977. There is speculation that Voldemort was implementing plans to bring some back in the last few months of the war but…"

"I still can't help but wonder what it must have been like during those years." Said Emma. "You saw how haunted Ginny and Ron's oldest brothers were."

"I hope we don't have to find out, but we probably will." Said Harry. "If it wasn't for what Dumbledore did, then it's likely that the war would have been prolonged even more. Maybe even lost."

Emma nodded, Voldemort feared Dumbledore during the war and from stories they'd heard from Remus at Hogwarts, it sounded like he had good reason to.

"It is a bit unnerving. I get the feeling…" Emma trailed off

"I get it to." Said Harry. "What happened with us back in Godric's Hollow. It didn't solve the problem, it just stopped it. There is every chance we could end up at war again."

"Let's not dwell on it now though." Said Emma. "We've got two weeks left of intense studying to do, not to mention we need to find some time for the werewolves."

Harry nodded. "Alright, do you want to use the bathroom first?"

The two of them got changed and went to bed. But they both kept private thoughts about what had happened the previous day. Someone had tried to kill them, probably on impulse but the fact that someone could so callously cast those spells like that was worrisome.

* * *

><p>I originally planned for Emma's wand to be stolen, but the plan for its retrieval was a lot more… chaotic let's say. I do admit to planning Albert's interaction with Luna ages back. See chapter 19 Missed by the Ministry.<p>

I've also been working on my notes for this story an awful lot and for other stories. I've gone rather overboard on the Next Generation, I've already planned the full names (first, middle and last) and birthdays of 33 children who will make up the next generation. Admittedly some are the same as canon but you have to admit, 33 is a lot, and there are more to conceive.

Feel free to leave reviews.


	32. Meetings and Commitments Part One

**Important – ish.** The last chapter was named Solar Flare because of the peculiar thing Harry did by combining a Lumos and Protego Totalum Charm. I could not for the life of me remember where I got the inspiration for that, but a reviewer reminded me that it matched a technique in the Dragonball series. Therefore I would like to thank Riku Uzumaki for informing me of that connection.

Yes, yes I know it's been ages. Still I'm not lounging about on unemployment benefit like I was last year (actually I never was, I was job searching quite ferociously). I'm at College now, and I'm doing one of those courses where you actually have to work a lot in order to pass.

This chapter was about 20,000 words long, I've published chapters only slightly shorter than that in the past but I get that some of you don't want to read through all of that all at once. Therefore I've decided to split this chapter in half. Part two will be uploaded later, I'm having trouble with a certain bit.

Please leave reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Meetings and Commitments Part One<span>

"No absolutely not." Said Remus.

"Please?" Said Emma.

"No."

"Please?" Asked Harry

"Do you know what you're asking?" Said Remus.

Harry and Emma had taken the Knight Bus to Remus' home on the forgotten island of Dóchas in order to ask him to approach the werewolves about setting up a meeting.

"Yes." Said Harry. "We've chosen our path, and we want to help the werewolves. Forming this Guild is the best way to go about it."

"You will be opposed at every turn." Said Remus.

"We know." Said Emma.

"Many people who admire both of you will turn against you." Said Remus.

"Anyone we personally know or care about?" Said Harry. "Because we don't want people to admire us for what they imagine us to be."

"We have our friends, those who care about us. You too have friends and those who care about you Remus." Said Emma. "You should be our Defence teacher this year, not Professor Moody, not that there's anything wrong with him of course."

"There are other werewolves out there. We need to let them know that there are those of us that care about them, and those of us that do not agree with the discrimination people like you suffer." Said Harry. "We helped you and we made you understand there are those who care for you."

Remus shifted guiltily.

"Let us help the others as well." Said Emma.

"Harry, Emma, if you start supporting people like Greyback." Said Remus.

"No one is suggesting we support Greyback." Said Emma.

"We want to help those who have done nothing wrong and those who only want to live in this world without the prejudices they currently suffer from." Said Harry. "We're meeting a lawyer in a few days time. We just want to speak to some reliable and trustworthy members of Dùn Blaidyn, who can represent the views of werewolves, who can give us insight into the issues that face their community and anything that the people think could be added to the lawsuit."

"Lawyer?" Said Remus, his eyes widening. "You're planning to fight them through the courts? Do you know how expensive that can be?"

"That's partly why we're meeting the Lawyer, we're well aware that this case could significantly deplete our funds but…" Said Harry.

"That is an understatement." Said Remus. "The Ministry doesn't like being challenged in court and use every underhand tactic available to discredit and defeat you. Very few people have achieved much in court because of how expensive and how prejudice the whole process is against them."

"We know." Said Emma. "But Luna said she knows someone who can tell us if what we're doing is realistic."

"I can save you the time." Said Remus scathingly.

"PROFESSOR!" Said Harry loudly causing him to jump. "All we want to do is find out if it's possible. You're not a lawyer and you're blinded by your own inferiority complex."

"Harry." Said Emma in shock.

"No, your brother quite right." Said Remus. "I let my furry little problem trouble me far too often, when at times it shouldn't."

There was silence for a moment.

"Alright. I will talk to the Elders, but remember that I did try to stop you both. I do not believe this is a good idea, but I also didn't believe that you could convince the students to want to keep me around." Said Remus. "I will also make clear to them that you do not support Greyback."

"Does Greyback have a lot of support in the village?" Asked Emma.

"I don't know how to put this." Said Remus. "Greyback is a bully and there are not many who would stand up to him. Most of the village tolerate him and his followers, others think he has the right idea, not many but…"

"We're going to have to think about Greyback carefully." Said Harry. "We don't want to give support to someone like him."

"I suggest you think of a way to tell the werewolves that if you meet them." Said Remus. "They won't act against him, but there will be those grateful that you make a distinction between the two of them."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The evening before they had to meet the lawyer, Harry and Emma were in their room at Privet Drive after a relatively disgusting quiche that Petunia had taken from the health and wellbeing section at the supermarket. It had been some weeks since they'd sent Hedwig off to Sirius with a letter telling him about their shared dream. They had also sent him one of the parchments that the Guild had developed at Hogwarts. To there pleasant surprise, they discovered it was working despite the great distance, as both their parchments received the identical messages.

Sirius: _Harry, Emma. If you get this respond as soon as possible._

"Em' its Sirius." Said Harry.

Emma looked up from a textbook on the affects of the moon on potions, _Brewing in the Moonlight by Aisha Lumen_. "What? He got Hedwig?"

"Yeah, come see." Said Harry.

Harry: _We're both here. How're things going? A lot has happened since we wrote to you, Dumbledore's started giving us Occlumency lessons, hopefully they'll keep Voldemort out of our heads. Also someone tried to kill us at the Quidditch World Cup, we don't know who, but they cast the Dark Mark and the Aurors couldn't find him._

Sirius: _Where are you at now, you mentioned that the Weasleys might have you round._

Harry: _We spent a little time with them, but we're back at out Aunt and Uncle's now. Too much work to do, so it's not really fair to ask our friends to have us round._

Sirius: _I'm making preparations to return to Britain. Thanks to the wand you sent me, I've been able to modify my old bike and it should get me back pretty quickly._

Harry and Emma looked at each other in concern.

"If comes back now the Ministry…" Emma trailed off, but Harry began writing

Harry: _Sirius, I don't know what happened with that dream but don't risk coming back and getting caught by the Ministry. It's not worth it._

Sirius: _Don't worry Harry, the Ministry thinks I'm abroad and I know how to get back in without anyone noticing. The Ministries, both Muggle and Magical, only know I left the country because I wanted them to. Thanks to the wand you gave me, both the bike and I look nothing like we did when we left. I'll add a few Glamour Charms to make myself look different and avoid magical and significantly populated areas. Besides which you are both individually far more important than anything else could possibly be._

Harry and Emma looked at each other.

Emma: _Promise us you'll be ok._

Sirius: _I'm on the run so that is a little difficult. But I promise I'll try not to do anything too reckless. But if someone is on the run and trying to kill you both, then Voldemort or not you need help. I haven't been able to fulfil my Godfatherly duties very well so far, but that is going to change right now. I should be back within the next ten days. I'm going to need to borrow Hedwig to message Dumbledore and Remus. Can we stick to this communication method for now, Hedwig is too easy to notice and this communication method is much more secure anyway. I understand that you and your friends are the only other ones who know of these rather cleverly conceived trinkets?_

Harry: _They are. We're thinking of giving one to Remus once we have time to make one, maybe even Dumbledore, though I'm not sure if he'll need one._

Sirius: _I'm sure he'd be thrilled to have one. Remus too. But whatever you decide, don't share these with anyone else. A secure means of communication is something that could prove extremely useful later. It would be best if others didn't know of them._

Harry: _Alright._

Sirius: _Now what happened at the World Cup, tell me everything you can?_

Harry and Emma, using both their parchments, told him everything.

Sirius: _Well from the sounds of it, the Death Eater just recognised you and took the opportunity to avenge his fallen master. Though this, combined with your latest vision does give me cause for concern. Voldemort seems to be coming out of hiding. So I would ask you to keep your eyes open. Anyway how's your summer going, not just studying I hope._

Emma: _Provided you don't count Occlumency as Studying, which we do._

Harry: _We're also planning to expand our werewolf campaign. We're meeting a lawyer tomorrow to talk about opening a court case against the Ministry, our hope is that we can at least set up a charity/pressure group type thing without being taxed out of existence._

Sirius: _Something like that is bound to be expensive. I was not aware you could access your parents' entire inheritance like that._

Harry: _We can't, but right now we're trying to figure out how much something like this is going to cost. If it doesn't cost too much, the money in our trust vaults will be enough._

There was no further chatter for a minute, then Sirius sent his reply.

Sirius: _I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of the two of you spending that much of your money. But I'm not exactly in a position to stop you. If I could I probably still wouldn't, in fact I'd probably help you. In fact I might be able to, I could contact Gringotts and arrange for transfers to your accounts._

Harry: _Sirius there's no way you could transfer a significant amount of money without someone noticing and raising alarm bells. We appreciate the Christmas gifts you got us, but that kind of spending, regardless of how much money you've got is not something you want to do regularly. If it goes into our accounts people will start asking questions as to why us, anyway I'll have access to the Potter vault in three years, once that happens, I can reimburse Emma for the cost._

Sirius: _You're very like your father Harry. In fact you're both very like both your parents. This is something they would do given the chance, I've already told you James and I had plans to help W.A.R.T. I promise I will help you both in any way I can without putting myself at risk._

Emma: _Let's talk about something else. What have you been up to since leaving?_

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was nice to be able to talk to Sirius again, even if it was by some magical chat box. The next day, Harry and Emma made the Dursleys and themselves breakfast and then left.

"Hello again young sir, mam." Said the Knight Bus conductor. "Where to this time?"

"The Leaky Cauldron please." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Luna was already waiting at the Leaky Cauldron pub when Harry and Emma went inside.

"Hello Harry and Emma." Said Luna.

"Hey Luna." Said Harry, all of a sudden feeling nervous. He and Emma had been discussing the idea of taking legal action for weeks now, both alone together and with the other members of the Guild.

"This is only an informational meeting. Robert is a nice man and he will listen to us and be honest with us." Said Luna.

"That's good." Said Emma. "I really hope we can make some progress here. It was nice that so many people supported Remus, but what we're trying here is at a whole new level."

"In order to get to the top of a tower, you need to climb the stairs first." Said Luna.

"Unless you take an elevator." Joke Emma.

"An elevator can only get to the top of a tower if someone has climbed the stairs to make it." Said Luna.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad to have you on our side, even if most wizards are against us."

"I don't think most are against us. Most just don't know what werewolf discrimination is, they don't understand. That is how discrimination prevails, people fail to see the significance of it." Said Luna.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny came out of the Floo and met up with the other three.

"Where do we find these lawyers?" Asked Ron.

"They're in Diagon Alley." Said Luna. "Near Gringotts."

Sure enough the legal firm Boot's Legal Services was just opposite the main entrance to the bank.

Luna led the way in, and Emma was rather glad of that. She had never been in a setting like this before. There were some very well dressed witches and wizards sitting in the waiting area. It was sort of like the offices of a group whom Vernon might try to court favour with.

The waiting area was a lot like the private lounge of a five star hotel, the room was probably about one third the size of the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, an impressive demonstration of magic when one considered that on the outside the office looked no larger than the average shop. There were 16 small coffee tables, each with sofas on opposite sides. These 16 seating areas were arrayed in a four by four grid. On the opposite side of this grid from the door was a desk with two middle-aged women writing in books and on sheets of parchment.

One of them looked up at the group of teenagers and Emma and Ginny coming in and gave them a look that seemed to say 'you have no business in here.'

The other five followed Luna to the desk.

"Can we help you?" Said the woman at the desk. Her accent was very posh and very well-spoken.

"Yes we have an appointment with a Robert for ten thirty." Said Luna. "Luna Lovegood and friends."

The woman looked through a book.

"Very well, please take a seat. Advocate Boot QMC shall summon you shortly." Said the woman.

The six of them took seats round one of the coffee tables, Hermione in-between the two boys and Luna, Ginny and Emma on the sofa opposite. They sat in relevant silence, well aware that the limited chatter around them was being done by incredibly posh voices.

"Luna." Came a voice. The six of them turned to see a really tall man with greying hair and a very old fashioned set of glasses. He looked like the average male politician from the 1970s.

"Hello Robert." Said Luna. "Did the Museum finally accept that the fossil was that of an Aquavirius Maggot?"

"Alas no." Said Robert in a rather melancholy manner. "Elitist philistines. They insisted it was fossilised manure. They're just lucky I don't have licence to practice in Finland."

A few people in the waiting room gave both him and the youths he was addressing odd looks. Ron for his part tried his best to look as if he didn't understand what they were talking about, while the others just smiled.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma did not know what the inside of a typical lawyer's office would look like. Somehow she had gotten the image of antique furniture with forest green padding as well as old but refined shelves and cabinets. The only three colours there should be the forest green on the chairs, brown for the furniture and maybe some black for the colour of the book covers on the shelves.

But Robert Boot's office definitely had every colour of the rainbow. That was an undeniable because there was in fact a giant rainbow painted across the back wall above looked like a purple unicorn drawn by a six-year-old.

Everyone except Luna looked about the office in astonishment. There was no antique furniture, the only obvious antique was a portrait of Felix Mendelssohn, which looked out of place considering that on one side of the picture frame there was a gnome dressed in a ballerina's tutu with the symbol for Ravenclaw house imprinted on the front and on the other side of the 19th century composer was a picture of what could only be described as a mutant snail. The shell was imbedded with spikes, the mouth had razor sharp teeth and peculiarly the snail also appeared to have a large set of wings, one orange and one purple. Like the unicorn, the gnome and the snail appeared to have been drawn and coloured in by children.

"Luna, did you draw that gnome?" Said Ginny.

"Yes I believe I did." Said Luna. "I'm touched you kept it."

"That drawing is seven years old now." Said Mr Boot. "A fair few of these are Luna's, but most of what you see was done by my nephew when he was small. He now thinks he's too old to draw his Great Uncle pictures unfortunately."

"That's a shame." Said Luna. "I'll draw you something new, what would you like?"

"Something with wings." Said Mr Boot. "And maybe fins…"

"Alright." Said Luna.

"Now. I believe you and your friends wish to discuss opening a court case to fight werewolf discrimination. Shall we start with introductions?" Said Mr Boot.

"Of course." Said Luna.

"This is Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry and Emma Potter." Said Luna.

Mr Boot directed a surprised gaze to Harry and Emma. "When you mentioned that the sponsor of this was young but capable of financing a case I never realised…"

"We don't actually know if they can yet." Said Hermione. "We're here for a quote amongst other things."

"Hermione." Said Emma.

"That's reasonable. After all this sort of business is rather… well it's not something you can pay for out of your average pocket money." Said Mr Boot.

"We want to discuss options with you." Said Harry. "We're aware that a case can't overturn everything we disagree with at the Ministry, but we can at least make some headway."

"Well. Shall we get started then?" Said Mr Boot.

They all settled in chairs… and beanbags. A House-Elf came in with a tray of tea and biscuits, as well as a jug full of lemonade.

"We basically want to pick up where W.A.R.T. left off." Said Harry. "But we want to do more than that. We and other friends of ours formed a sort of club at Hogwarts. In the beginning it was about Duelling but it's evolved since then."

"What has it evolved into?" Asked Mr Boot.

"Well we began by having Harry here conduct a study club for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Ron.

"I've always been interested in the subject and with historically bad teachers at school, I took a personal interest in my sister's performance. The others let me review their progress as well. Partly for the fun of the Duelling club but also to learn what pillocks like Lockhart should have taught us." Said Harry.

"I got the impression that your last Defence teacher was quite competent." Said Mr Boot. "You seemed quite in favour of him."

"He was brilliant. When Remus… Professor Lupin started teaching, we all found him to be a great teacher." Said Harry.

"Harry and I had already learnt that he was a werewolf months before the Prophet broke the story." Said Emma. "The rest of our group learnt a few days before."

"Some of us were pretty shocked." Said Ron. "I reconsidered my own opinions on werewolves."

"When the campaign to keep Remus as a teacher took off, certain things came to light." Said Harry. "For example there was a widely held belief that werewolves were dangerous all of the time instead of just on the night of the full moon."

"The arguments against him being our teacher kept on saying: he is dangerous, he can't be trusted, but during his time at Hogwarts he proved that he wasn't dangerous and he was extremely trustworthy." Said Emma.

"The point is, having done that campaign we… all of us…" Said Harry looking at his friends. "…we all want to dedicate our Guild to helping werewolves."

"Guild?" Said Mr Boot.

"The Defence Guild." Said Emma.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, duelling, parties, swimming, all the things we love doing together are still going to be part of our Guild. But we want to join the cause, or in this case revive the cause." Said Harry. "But we don't want our group to be taxed out of existence by the Ministry like W.A.R.T. was so we can't officially declare ourselves."

"So this court case is solely about arguing for charitable status." Said Mr Boot.

"That was our original intention." Said Harry. "But there are other things."

"In the Muggle World, the courts have been used to overturn unfair laws and practices on the grounds of discrimination and human rights." Said Hermione "We may be able to remove some aspects of werewolf discrimination on a similar basis."

"Theoretically some could be ruled illegal." Said Mr Boot. "But in order for that to happen we would have to convince the court that werewolves are human beings and wizards. Not Dark Creatures. What do you intend to fix in the courts at this time, other than taxation of your society?"

"Have harassment by the Ministry and the DMLE recognised as such and penalised." Said Hermione.

"Get rid of the werewolf register." Said Ron.

"Get the Ministry to either justify its policy on Dùn Blaidyn or to acknowledge the people there are guilty of nothing and that they are not wanted by the Ministry or the DMLE." Said Hermione again.

"Have the Ministry hold a general inquiry into how they deal with werewolves and Lycanthropy." Said Emma.

"Lift restrictions on werewolves' access to St Mungos." Said Ginny.

"Have werewolf prejudice acknowledge and declared an illegal form of discrimination." Said Harry.

"Also reclassify Lycanthropy as a disease." Said Luna. "And allow medical research into searching for a cure and/or treatment."

"I see." Said Mr Boot. "The issue of taxation shouldn't be a problem, theoretically. Legally the laws regarding charities and not for prophet groups are set in stone and many lawyers, even those who oppose werewolf rights, have openly criticized the Ministry for its stance on taxing W.A.R.T. out of existence. As for your other aims… they will be more difficult."

"How difficult." Said Harry.

"You've clearly put a lot of thought into this, all your ideas can be brought up in court. However it is important to bear one particular thing in mind, this Ministry does not accept criticism well and will do anything to avoid admitting it has problems." Said Mr Boot.

"Can you lift any of the restrictions in court?" Asked Emma.

"Possibly." Said Mr Boot. "After taxation I would say the most likely measure to be approved is allowing werewolves' access to St Mungos. Though funded by the Ministry, like Hogwarts they have an independent constitution and are allowed certain freedoms from interference. However unlike Hogwarts, they don't have someone like Albus Dumbledore to fend off attempts to interfere and healthcare costs the Ministry far more than education does leaving the hospital hugely vulnerable to monetary coercion. Allowing medical research might be more difficult. If you manage to establish yourselves as a reputable organization, then you may be able to help set up such research, but many people would see this as giving aid to dangerous criminals, of course legally that view is groundless."

"W.A.R.T. funded research." Said Hermione. "What we really want is for research councils to consider focusing more on researching treatments for Lycanthropy, talent as well as money. A number of prominent researchers were pressured out of conducting research funded by W.A.R.T."

"That could prove difficult." Said Mr Boot. "Issues like that have to be dealt with case by case, as would harassment by the Ministry and the DMLE. There would have to be several… scandals if you will… that can be used to raise public awareness. After that, pressure can be exerted on the Ministry to review its policy."

"We can't exert that kind of pressure on the Ministry until there are cases we can highlight." Said Harry.

"Correct, and you can't just pluck cases out of history." Said Mr Boot. "You need to either involve yourselves in current cases or respond to victims of harassment to come to you."

"None of which we can really do until we officially become a Guild." Said Emma.

"Which we can't do until we solve this taxation problem." Said Ginny.

"You may wish to consider raising the issue in court anyway." Said Mr Boot. "If for no other reason than to raise awareness, highlighting the open hostility to people in Dùn Blaidyn and demanding the Ministry and the DMLE declare their intentions. However doing so could prolong this case and financially that could prove an issue."

"What about abolishing the Werewolf Registry?" Said Harry, ignoring the financial issue for the moment. "Also what about reclassifying werewolves as people and not as Dark Creatures?"

"Well removing the Werewolf Registry is never going to happen. Even if the courts declare it illegal, the Ministry will bend over backwards to keep it in place. However it's not inconceivable that we can make it a secret registry and not one that any member of Magical Population can access." Said Mr Boot.

"Data Protection?" Said Hermione.

"That would be the best argument, that the registry is already illegally breaching privacy laws." Said Mr Boot. "As for the Dark Creatures issue, that's quite a bit more difficult. Infection by Lycanthropy is classed as Dark Magic, few would consider it as anything else, werewolves in their beast form are undeniably dangerous to humans unless subdued by Wolfsbane Potion. People who suffer from Lycanthropy are essentially being declared dark by association. That may be grounds to have how werewolves are viewed and treated by the Ministry, but I could not give you my confidence in getting the court to agree with you."

"I think we're all aware there is no guarantee the court will find anything in our favour, not even the taxes." Said Ron. "Let's face it the Ministry can be bloody difficult when it wants to."

"But this isn't the Ministry, it's the courts." Said Mr Boot. "Though they have a close relationship with the Ministry, as all courts do with their governments, they have nevertheless disagreed with the Ministry and made the people in power unhappy. Some call the law blind. They're right. The law follows logic and reason, it does not care for discrimination, for traditional values or for the opinions of loud people. It cares only that it is being followed. Some say that it causes problems, and it does, but it also solves them."

"Alright." Said Ron.

"Might I ask what your plans are from this point forth? Besides the case?"

"We're trying to arrange a meeting with representatives of Dùn Blaidyn, we've yet to hear back from them but we hope to have some kind of summit before the summer is out." Said Emma.

"You are aware that you cannot interact with Greyback." Said Mr Boot. "That man is…"

"A cold blooded murderer and will be considered a criminal by our organization." Said Harry. "We're not yet sure how to handle him, but we know that we cannot ask the werewolves to stand against him. He is part of Dùn Blaidyn and so long as he leaves us alone and never crosses our sight outside of Dùn Blaidyn then that's fine."

"Wait, you're planning to go to Dùn Blaidyn?" Said Hermione.

"Maybe one day." Said Emma. "But that's a far off notion right now. We want to earn the werewolves trust first."

"That in of itself will not be easy." Said Mr Boot. "They're not all like your friend Professor Lupin, some are really quite angry with wizards. You will be treated constantly as suspects. You may never win the trust of some of them."

"We guessed as much." Said Emma. "But these people need help. I don't want to stand by and do nothing. I think we're doing the right thing, even if there are those who can't or won't see it. Werewolf or wizard."

"And yet you still intend to try." Said Mr Boot. "You may be mistrusted, by both werewolves and the majority of wizards. Many people involved with W.A.R.T. have become ostracized."

"Even if that happens, it's our decision." Said Harry. "We've already declared ourselves opposed to werewolf prejudice, we led the campaign to keep Remus as Defence Professor."

"We've discussed this a lot and thought about it a lot as well." Said Luna. "Also. We're not alone. There are those who agree with us, those who will follow us when the time comes to make our Guild public."

Mr Boot looked thoughtful. "This case is going to be a long one." He said. "Also expensive."

He took out a sheet of parchment and began writing on it.

"This is how much Boot's Legal will charge you for this case per week." Said Mr Boot.

Harry took the slip of parchment. At the sight of the slip and he felt his stomach twist. That was a lot of money. Emma looked over his shoulder and felt as if a huge weight had been dropped on her as well. Harry folded the slip up just before Hermione could look over his shoulder. No matter how concerned she was, this was private Potter business.

"How long do you think this will take?" Said Harry.

"Given that we have yet to decide everything to cover in the court case, I cannot give you a definitive answer. But, considering that the werewolves you meet will doubtlessly have some input, and assuming that you want to include everything we've mentioned today. I would summarise that a court case would take at least six months and could last as long as eighteen."

Harry and Emma looked at each other. Between them, they could fund a case for six months easily enough. But how long after that? Certainly not eighteen months.

"Well we need to meet the werewolves before we can get you a more definitive time period." Said Harry.

"When you hold that meeting, can you allow me to come along?" Said Mr Boot.

"Of course." Said Emma, as the others nodded.

"Also, this meeting is confidential. But might I suggest that you allow me to involve my partner, Struan Carrow?"

Harry and Emma saw no problem with that, however…

"I thought your partner was opposed to werewolf rights?" Said Luna.

"He was." Said Mr Boot. "But Mr Carrow has had a moment of… enlightenment. It's his story to tell but I can assure you, he is now 100% on your side."

Harry looked at the others. Even Luna seemed unsure, but she did seem hopeful.

"Two girls are in Emma's year, twins." Said Harry. "Flora and Hestia Carrow. Are they related to him?"

"They are." Said Mr Boot. "They're his grandchildren and he is their legal guardian."

Harry and Emma looked at each other. Flora and Hestia, as well as their friend Bridget Pothole were a bit of an anomaly, on the one hand they were Slytherin, but they seemed different from people like Malfoy and Harper. When the petition slips were handed out, those three were the ones from Slytherin who volunteered to take them.

"Alright." Said Emma. "Will he want to come to the summit as well?"

"Possibly. Could I ask you to hold it on a weekend? That way we could both be out of the office."

"We'll see." Said Emma. "We've yet to see if they'll say yes or not."

"Splendid."

Talks in the office didn't last much longer. Harry paid for their hour, then he and Emma said goodbye to their friends. But not before one parting conversation.

"Harry how much is this going to cost the two of you." Said Hermione.

"Never mind that." Said Harry.

"But…" Began Hermione.

"Hermione leave them." Said Ginny. "We were never going to like this part, but it's there decision."

"Finances are a private matter Hermione." Said Luna. "We have to trust that Harry and Emma know what they're doing."

Hermione grumbled. "I'm just trying to help."

"We know." Said Harry. He pulled her into a hug.

Then Emma did the same. "You are helping." Said Emma. "But this part is ours to worry about. We won't do anything too far beyond our means I promise."

Hermione gave a forced smile but returned their hugs nonetheless.

**ORALCE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma stopped by Gringotts and asked the tellers for financial details of their accounts.

When they got back to Privet Drive they went over everything.

"According to Mr Boot this is what we're getting charged per week." Said Harry.

"I suppose it makes sense." Said Emma. "Seven hours a day, 35 a week."

"Well the good news is we can easily last six months if we pull our resources." Said Harry.

"The bad news is there is no way we can last eighteen months." Said Emma.

"I hate to admit it, but I wish I had access to the Potter Family vault." Said Harry.

"You know we can wait until your 17 and do this." Said Emma.

"Maybe." Said Harry. "But the issue is fresh in everyone's minds because of what happened for the last few months of school. If we do this now, we can keep attention on the issue. People might not care enough in three years' time."

"How long can we last?" Said Emma.

"Based on our statements, taking out the estimated amount we'd need for Hogwarts supplies next year and 1996 plus twenty galleons for the sake of errors, plus another forty for the sake of other expenditure… we'd last 48 weeks."

"So basically eleven month." Said Emma miserably.

"Eleven and a bit." Said Harry.

"That's not much better." Said Emma.

"We may have to call this off after all." Said Harry. "Or else ask if we can owe them the money when I turn 17 and can access the Potter vault."

"I don't think that will work." Said Emma. "Look let's go through with the summit meeting and the discussions. We can take things out of our court case in order to cut down on time if necessary. We should have a more precise timetable by then."

"Alright." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You did what?" Said Moody angrily.

"We asked to meet with the werewolves." Said Emma. "Remus has given them our request and the Guild is meeting them at a hotel in Scotland. They've agreed to send a delegation to meet us."

"We've rented out space in a hotel in Ullapool on Saturday." Said Harry. "We're meeting them there."

"Why?" Cried out Moody in frustration.

Harry pretended to misread Moody's frustrations. "Well we wanted somewhere reasonably far away from the Wizarding World. The only area anywhere near is Hogsmeade. After that it's Remus's private island."

"You know what I mean Potter. Why would you seek to meet with such… criminals?"

"Not all werewolves are criminals." Said Emma.

"Maybe, but most of the leadership in Dùn Blaidyn is." Growled out the prospective Defence Professor.

"Greyback is." Said Harry. "I admit that, but Remus has agreed to only invite trustworthy people to the hotel. One of Greyback's representatives will be there but we'll deal with them when the time comes."

"Why are you trying to meet these people?" Said Moody.

"We want to set up a werewolf support group. We can't do a very good job of that unless we meet some werewolves now can we." Said Emma.

"You've met Remus." Growled Moody.

"He's not werewolves. He's a werewolf, singular." Said Emma.

"We need to meet more than one werewolf, including those who represent them. One of the people we're meeting is an Elder in the village." Said Harry. "No it's not Greyback."

"Who exactly are you meeting?" Asked Slughorn, his curiosity getting the better of him. The man had been relatively silent while Moody was raging at the two students in his house.

"One of the Elders." Said Harry. "One of their advisors and a representative for each of the other three Elders."

"You realise one of those representatives will be…" Began Moody.

"Yeah we know he'll be one of Greyback's people." Said Harry. "We'll be on our guard and we'll be careful."

"Harry, aren't you worried about being associated with Greyback?" Said Slughorn.

Harry and Emma looked at each other. This topic had been discussed at length using the parchment messages between the Guild.

"We've decided that our Guild shall be opposed to Greyback and those who side with him." Said Harry. "However, we will respect the right of the people of Dùn Blaidyn to do as they please. After our meeting if we see anyone, werewolf or not, who we feel is justifiably wanted by the DMLE, then we shall inform the relevant authorities."

"You intend to remain neutral on him." Said Slughorn.

"Our Guild will do nothing to help Greyback or those like him, but we will not penalize the people of Dùn Blaidyn for their association with him. Remember, he exists in the village by influence of fear." Said Harry.

"Remus said that criminals are normally not allowed in the village." Said Emma. "It seems that Greyback is being kept in the village by that fear. I do wonder how strong his actual support in Dùn Blaidyn is."

"Are you two really going through with this stupid meeting?" Said Moody.

"Yes." Said Harry. "We want to meet these people, establish some kind of relationship with them. We can't do our thing properly if we don't."

"Well then I'm coming with you." Said Moody.

"What?" Said Harry and Emma at once.

"Someone with a clear head needs to come along, you're too trusting of these people." Said Moody.

"Awe you're worried about us." Said Emma.

"I'm worried you'll do something and get yourselves killed." Grumbled Moody.

"Awe." Cooed Emma.

"Stop making that noise." Snapped Moody. "Wait what are you doing?"

Harry thought what Emma was doing was pretty apparent. She had her arms tightly around the retired and battered Auror.

"It means a lot that you care about us." Said Emma sweetly.

"Grr." Growled Moody. "Horace, take this little… Miss Potter away and make me a headache potion and as for you!" He pointed at Harry. "We're going to completely take down all the wards around this house and build them up again. I want to be able to send any intruder that tries to sneak onto these premises cry like a baby."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Are you ready?" Asked Remus. It was early on the Saturday Morning and he had escorted Harry and Emma out of Private Drive and to a deserted alley nearby.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Emma.

"What she said." Remarked Harry.

"Then let's get this over with." Said Remus.

They disapprated and appeared in on the beach in Ullapool. When they arrived a male Muggle jogger screamed behind them.

"My apologies." Said Remus. "_Obliviate!_"

The man's expression turned blank and then he resumed his jog past them.

"It is irritating when that happens." Said Remus. "Still, Statute of Secrecy has to be respected hasn't it?"

"Are memory charms hard to learn?" Asked Harry.

"There are a few complexities to them, but after a little practice casting and you can generally get them." Said Remus. "Come on let's go."

The three of them moved from the beach up into the town and found the hotel. To save awkward questions, Remus talked to the receptionist about their conference room on the Potter's behalf.

"Ah yes, the Defence Guild." Said the receptionist lady, regarding the name curiously.

Emma glared at Harry, he was the one who booked the meeting.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the conference room. How many will be attending?"

"Uh?" Said Emma.

"Well let's see." Said Harry. "Twelve plus Remus here."

"Add Moody." Said Emma. "Oh and Natalie said her Uncle would be staying."

"And Mr Boot and Mr Carrow." Said Harry.

"Right and who's coming from the village?" Said Emma.

"Their will be five from the council plus someone to take records for them." Said Remus.

"Right." Said Emma. "So how many is that?"

The hotel worker looked a bit shocked. "I think we'll need to get some more chairs."

"I think that's twenty-three of us." Said Harry.

"Yeah I think so." Said Emma.

The conference room was a small restaurant dinning room. Several of the tables had been moved closer together.

"I'll arrange for there to be more table space and have some more chairs brought in." Said the lady. "Please feel free to set up." She then left them alone in the room.

Remus took out his wand and began muttering incantations.

"I don't recognise those." Said Emma referring to Lupin's magic.

"They're compulsion charms." Said Harry. "They're to make the Muggles disregard anything odd we say. Let's face it, we're talking about wizards, werewolves and taking the magical government to court."

"Will the Muggles be coming back and forth?" Asked Remus.

"It depends on how long we're here today." Said Harry. "We're booked for the whole day, the hotel will offer meals and snacks periodically so some will inevitably be coming in."

There was a knock at the door before it opened.

"You didn't tell me Kingsley was coming along." Said Moody approvingly as he walked in on his peg leg, followed by Natalie's Uncle as well as Natalie herself and Vicky and Geoffrey.

"Just for the record, this is a confidential meeting, nothing here can go back to the Ministry ok." Said Harry.

"I am aware of the need to remain quiet." Said Kingsley. "Remus, it has been some time."

"Kingsley." Said Remus greeting the man like an old friend. "Good of you to come."

"We've been getting a lot of strange looks." Said Natalie, relieved to see some familiar faces. "Is it because of Uncle and I?"

Harry and Emma looked each other in the eye, they sincerely doubted that Natalie's party were not getting odd looks because of their skin colour, which is what she was insinuating. "I actually think it's all five of you." Said Harry.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "You're not exactly dressed like Muggles."

Indeed they weren't. Mad-Eye had gone to the trouble of covering his magical eye with a bowler hat, but his peg leg was there for all to see. All of them were in robes but, Kingsley's deep purple robes with matching cap looked distinctly out of order in a Highland town like Ullapool.

"I thought we were meeting other wizards?" Said Vicky.

"In a Muggle town." Clarified Harry.

"Oh." Said Vicky.

"Never mind." Said Emma. "Actually how do the people in the village normally dress?" She looked at Remus.

"I'd imagine like farmers, as that's what people there mainly do for a living." Said Remus. "Of course they may try something more casual, since they're not here to plough a field."

Another few minutes passed before Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna turned up.

Hermione looked at her friends dressed in wizard robes. "Please tell me you didn't walk through town like that?"

Vicky looked at her robes. "I think they're rather fetching."

"This is supposed to be a secret meeting, what if the Ministry finds out." Said Hermione. "Do you know how many people would have our necks for coming here?"

"I know my Mum and Dad would." Said Natalie.

Kingsley frowned. "If anyone asks, we'll just say this just is a meet up between friends, it's not too far from the truth."

"I have come to the right place haven't I?" came a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see a man in his late sixties or early seventies walk in leaning on a cane.

"You?" Said Remus, frowning.

The man turned to look at the former Defence Professor. "Ah!"

"Do you two know each other?" Said Harry.

"Yes." Said Lupin. "This man dedicated a lot of his time trying to get laws passed forcing werewolves in to isolation."

"Not something I'd particularly like to be remembered for I must confess." Said the man.

There was a few seconds of silence. Then all of a sudden the door burst open again and Mr Boot came rushing in. "Ah… Struan, you're already hear."

"Of course I'm here, do you know how long I've wanted to fix that…" Snapped the man.

"Language Struan…" Said Mr Boot "There are children here."

"Oi." Piped up Natalie. "We're teenagers, not children."

"Not all of us." Said Harry, glancing at Emma who in turn hit his stomach. However Remus seemed to be venomously glaring at the old man.

"Are you sure you want his lawyer Harry, Emma." Said Remus. "I very much believe he would sabotage your cause."

"I would do no such thing, I want werewolf rights." Said the man.

"Really." Snarled Remus, at this point Kingsley had moved himself between the two men in anticipation of a fight. "What made you have a change of heart, you were quite vocal about locking us all in locking us all in camps ten years ago, I don't think anyone else here shares that ideal."

"M… my granddaughters…." Stuttered the old man. "That's all I'm saying."

Mr Boot stepped forward. "Mr Carrow really has changed his viewpoint, he is truly committed to your cause."

"Is that true Struan Carrow?" Said Luna.

Emma was still amazed by Luna's people skills, even after nearly two years of knowing her.

"It is." Said Mr Carrow. "I… I no longer believe that werewolves… need to be isolated… I believe they need to helped… they are witch…es… wizards… just like us."

"That sounds encouraging?" Said a voice from the door. Demelza and Colin came in, their arrival meant that every member of the Defence Guild was now present.

"It is." Said Luna. "I believe you Mr Carrow… though I cannot help but wonder your reasons."

"That is my business." Said the man defensively.

"Yes it is." Said Luna. "But I've read a few of your speeches, I've also reread some since our meeting with Robert. I cannot help but wonder what made you change.

There was silence in the room as a result of the heightened tension. But after a while, Luna turned to look at Harry.

"I believe he is being honest with us." Said Luna. "There is also regret in his eyes, I think we can count him as an ally."

Harry nodded. "I trust Luna's judgement." He said. "Does this mean you will both be working for us?"

"Robert will be directing our efforts." Said Mr Carrow. "I will be helping out here and there when needed."

"Great!" Said Demelza. "So the Dùn Blaidyn delegation should be here in about half an hour. Shall we set up?"

Harry had assumed that everyone would just sit around a dinner table and have a friendly conversation. However 23 was a lot of people to fit round a table in a hotel. The staff brought more chairs and tables into the conference room and Harry and the others in the Guild moved chairs around to try and make sure everyone would be comfortable and so that no one would feel left out of the conversation.

The werewolves arrived on time. They were all dressed in scruffy looking clothes that looked like they were used to a lot of outdoor labour.

Leading the group was a young blonde woman in her late twenties, dressed in a battered pair of jeans and grubby sweater.

"Greetings." She said. "I am Aisha Duke, I am one of the four Elders of Dùn Blaidyn."

Harry got up, went over and offered his hand. Aisha looked surprised, but shook it nonetheless.

"Hello. I am Harry Potter."

All of the werewolves looked surprised, one in particular, a tall man with fair skin and brown hair seemed to look at him with distinct interest. It actually made Harry feel creepy. But he suppressed his revulsion and proceeded with the summit.

"Shall we start with introductions?" Said Harry. He went round the room and introduced everyone, though of course they already knew Remus. When he got to Struan Carrow, he didn't fail to notice that the werewolves were looking at him in a quite hostile manner.

Once Harry had introduced everyone, it was Aisha's turn.

"This is my close friend and confident Erin Wild." She indicated a girl who was only slight younger than herself.

"Hello." Said Erin. She looked a lot like Aisha, except her hair was short and brown.

"This is Ingrid Cauldwell." Said Aisha, indicating an old woman.

"Good day to you." Said Ingrid. She had the look of someone who'd aged greatly through stress. Her brown hair had turned a dark silvery white and her skin looked rough, an indication of her life in manual labour.

"Edward Winchester." Said Aisha indicating a middle-aged man.

"Hi." Said Edward. He looked big and strong, his skin looked rough too, though nowhere near as rough as Ingrid's.

"This is… Nicholas Scabior." Said Aisha, hesitating as if concerned.

"Charmed." Said Scabior. Unlike the others he did not look like he lived a life on a farm. He had an aura that made everyone feel rather disturbed, he seemed, for lack of a better term, evil.

"Also lastly, Rupert Alden." Said Aisha. "He will be taking minutes for us."

Everyone took seats.

"So Mr Potter." Said Aisha. "Remus said that you wished to discuss certain action against the Ministry in regards to the rights of our people."

"Yes." Said Harry.

"What exactly are you planning, because I'll tell you right now, we're not standing in a picket line outside the Ministry reception. Too easy for us to get cursed." Said Aisha.

"No one's suggesting anything like that." Said Ginny. "That sort of thing wouldn't do the least bit of good."

"Well at least you're not totally clueless." Said Edward scathingly.

Moody growled in response to that comment.

"What exactly are you planning?" Said Scabior.

"We'll get to that later." Said Emma. "We need to explain what we are and what we're planning. Also why we asked you here."

Aisha glared at Scabior. Harry didn't know why, but she seemed to really hate him. Remus too was regarding him with some contempt. Harry also had a good guess as to why that was.

"Perhaps if we get back to the subject in hand." Said Erin, placing an arm on her friend.

Aisha seemed to relax. "Very well. Please continue Mr Potter."

"Harry." Said Harry. "I get Mr Potter enough at school."

"Harry…" Aisha tested his name. "Please continue."

"We, that is myself, my sister and our friends from school here are part of a group that was founded on a love of Duelling." Began Harry.

Between them, he and his sister with minor input from the others gave a basic history of their group.

"Defence Guild?" Said Edward. "Might inquire as to why a children's study club is interested in people like us?"

"We're not just a study club." Said Harry. "Not anymore. We're evolving beyond that."

"We want to help those of you who suffer from Lycanthropy and from discrimination." Said Emma.

"And might I ask how you intend to do that?" Said Scabior.

"We have plans." Said Harry evasively. "But we'll get to that."

"What else is there to discuss?" Asked Ingrid. "You've told us who you are."

"We haven't yet told you what we stand for." Said Luna. "We need to be clear on certain things."

"Such as." Said Asked Edward.

"Greyback." Said Harry.

Predictably, those from the village looked angered and antagonised. Harry and Emma had discussed at length how to delicately broach the subject of Greyback and those who follow him. In the end they decided that the best thing they could do was be blunt.

"Typical." Spat Ingrid, literally on the table. "You think all werewolves are…"

"STOP!" Said Harry loudly. For a child/teenager he had a remarkable command in his voice. Even Scabior looked affected by it. "Werewolves are human. Just like the rest of us. They can be good people, just like the rest of us, and they can be fowl and evil abominations, just like the rest of us. We will stand up for the rights of those of you who suffer from Lycanthropy, but we shall not facilitate a cold blooded bastard who needs to be locked up."

Scabior growled, his calm demeanour gone. He looked angry and resentfully at Harry, as if he'd just insulted his mother. Strangely those in the room found Scabiour's current manner far more tolerable, this was despite the fact that he was giving Harry a look of murder.

In the meantime though, the leader of the Guild kept on speaking, even as many in the room flinched. "I class Greyback in the same position as Voldemort, and I class those who willingly follow him the same as Death Eaters. However I am aware that he lives in your village, and pale face here is his representative." Harry indicated Scabior but kept on talking. "We will not pressure you to hand him over in return for our help and nor will we hold your unfortunate association of him against you. But we will not help that man continue to cause any more suffering. We want him in prison and if we get word that he or any of his known followers are outside Dùn Blaidyn after today, then we will tell the authorities."

As he spoke he had his eye on Scabior, he wasn't the only one. Everyone, including the other werewolves, was watching the representative.

"What makes you think I am a representative of Elder Greyback?" Said Scabior.

"Your skin." Said Harry.

"Come again?"

"You have the skin of someone who hasn't done much in the way of manual labour. Rather odd for a village of farmers. Tell me, how much work do you and the other Greyback flunkies do?"

Scabior growled. "We provide security for the entire village. We keep out you filthy wizards…"

He suddenly stopped himself.

"So you are Greyback's flunky then." Said Emma grinning. "Get out."

Scabior raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"When I said that after this meeting, we would inform the authorities if we knew where Greyback or any who follow him were outside the village… I lied." Said Harry. "You have 60 seconds to leave peacefully, otherwise you're getting arrested. For you this meeting is over, I will give you some parting advice. Hand yourselves in, because I swear Greyback and those who follow him will pay for what they've done to Remus and countless others."

Scabior glared, he looked like he was about to pounce on Harry, but Moody and Kingsley had their wands trained on him.

"30 seconds." Said Harry looking at his watch.

Scabior got the message and apparated away.

Remus then waved his wand. "Anti-Apparation Charm." He explained. "Anyone can apparate out, but no wizard can get within 500 meters of this building."

The remaining villagers looked a bit shaken.

"I apologise for that." Said Harry. "But we have to be clear, we will not aid criminals beyond reproach, and by criminals I mean those of you who are not unreasonably wanted or prosecuted by the Ministry."

"Unreasonably?" Said Aisha.

"I think we can all agree that there are those who make law in the Magical World deliberately to persecute werewolves." Said Harry. "That is one of the many things we wish to change. I said our group is evolving, we are evolving with the aim of helping you."

"You want to become like W.A.R.T. then?" Said Erin. "Just like the council thought."

"We want to go beyond that." Said Harry. "W.A.R.T. was a charity. Hermione here has compared us more with something from the Muggle World called a pressure group. There is going to be more to us than civil protests."

"What exactly are you proposing?" Said Aisha sceptically. "Medical research? Raising awareness? Collecting funds? W.A.R.T. did all that, what are you going to do differently?"

"Well we'll probably do all that and more at a later date." Said Harry.

"But right now we're planning to sue the Ministry." Said Emma.

Aisha and Erin burst out laughing, Ingrid and Edward Scoffed and poor Rupert the minute taker looked back and forth not sure what to scribble. They all stopped laughing/scoffing though when they saw Harry's straight face.

"You're not serious are you?" Said Aisha.

"You recognise Mr Carrow here." Said Hermione. "This is his colleague Mr Boot. They're lawyers."

"In the Muggle World, laws that are considered unfair or practices considered unlawful can be overturned in the courts, even if the elected government disagrees." Said Demelza. "We think we can overturn some anti-werewolf laws and practices on those grounds in the Magical courts."

"What sort of things?" Said Aisha in perplexion. She had not been expecting something like this to crop up.

"Well as we are essentially setting up a group that is entitled to charitable status, we want a court order preventing the Ministry from taxing us like they did W.A.R.T." Said Harry.

Aisha nodded.

"That was our first concern." Said Emma. "Other things that have cropped up over months of discussions."

Mr Boot reached into a bag he had brought with him and extracted a document. "This is a draft of what we intend to challenge in the court."

Aisha took the document and produced copies with her wand using the Gemino Charm to hand to the other representatives while she and Erin looked over the original.

"This is…" Said Aisha thoughtfully. "This is… this is… quite ambitious."

"For the record we are looking at things realistically." Said Harry. "Mr Boot here has already informed us that some of this stuff will be difficult at best to achieve in court."

"But we can at least try." Said Emma.

"Can I inquire as to what you are most likely to achieve?" Asked Edward.

"Taxation is considered the easiest." Said Mr Boot. "There are many people who are still objecting to what the Ministry did to W.A.R.T. despite having prejudices of their own. After that I think Medical research into Lycanthropy and allowing your people access to St Mungo's is the easiest as the Ministry has only so much influence over those areas and there is a will within both the hospital and within research groups who oppose discrimination of werewolves."

"What about all this stuff with the Ministry?" Asked Erin. "Recognising persecution of werewolves by the DMLE and others as harassment and the Werewolf Registry?"

"That's a bit difficult." Said Mr Carrow. "The Ministry would not really wish to consider what they do harassment, but if we could convince the courts that it was, the current head, Madam Bones, would do all in her power to follow any judgement they make."

"Pah!" Said Edward. "That woman does nothing. She claims that she opposes our discrimination, yet she allows those beneath her to get away with treating us like cattle."

"She tries a lot harder than you give her credit for." Said Kingsley. "She's in a very difficult position, many want her out of her job for some of the things she's done and attempts to do. Believe it or not, werewolves are not the only ones she is concerned with though."

"Big words Auror." Snarled Edward.

"Alright Edward that's enough." Said Aisha. She turned to look at Harry and smiled. "You are but a child in our eyes so we do not consider you as blind as many wizards, but understand this, we don't trust wizards. Dumbledore has done wonders for our people, but even he has not managed to achieve much in the way of our rights whilst sitting on the Wizengamot. In the last twenty or thirty years, our rights have be curbed much greater as well."

"Dumbledore is a great man." Protested Hermione.

"You have to admit, Dùn Blaidyn would not exist without him." Said Remus.

Aisha glared at him. "Dùn Blaidyn shouldn't exist. We shouldn't have to hide from wizards."

"Alright calm down." Said Emma. "We agree with you, but the fact of the matter is, many in the Wizarding World don't. But constantly complaining about reality isn't going to change it. Everyone must do what they can. Dumbledore and Madam Bones and other adult wizards out there may not be doing much. But you shouldn't forsake people who have tried, even if it only seems to be a little. There may come a time when their help becomes vital. Do you really wish to turn your backs on them?"

Aisha looked at Emma, for a second she seemed like she wanted to say something, but something in the younger Potter's eyes made her look away.

"You don't understand what it's like to be in our position." Said Aisha.

"Maybe." Said Emma. "But I know it must be horrible… I've seen how much Remus suffered. He felt ashamed, even though he shouldn't. He felt he did not deserve to have the admiration that we and others gave him."

Aisha actually smiled. "Yes, he is a depressing bugger at times isn't he?"

"I'm sitting right here you know." Said Remus.

"Why are we here?" Said Aisha. "You're clearly going through with this regardless…"

"We wanted to meet you." Said Harry. "Dùn Blaidyn represents the bulk of law abiding and morally upstanding werewolves. Remus has told us of your morals, about how those who stay in your village must uphold the laws of your village or be cast out, Greyback notwithstanding."

"We want to make contact with you." Said Emma. "To make friends with you and asides from anything else, this court case is about people like you. Is there anything we can add to help you?"

Aisha looked at the others in the room. "You have to understand, we've never considered doing something like this. A court case, particularly one like this, is really expensive. We've never considered it before."

"There is still time." Said Mr Boot. "We have a couple of weeks before the case can start, even if you need more time than that, what Mr Potter and his friends have proposed will take us months. I would counsel you to hold discussion in your village regarding prospective grievances you wish to register."

Aisha looked at the man for a few seconds. "You know we haven't exactly given this plan our blessing."

"We know." Said Harry. "But this plan is about more than just you, we sought out the Dùn Blaidyn leadership because you are the closest thing to a credible representative of werewolves. We wanted to inform you in case you had any input. But we're going to fight this with or without you."

"I suppose I don't see the harm in giving you our blessing." Said Aisha. "But I will not lie. I have doubts that you will be able to succeed."

Ingrid scoffed. "You have doubts? I have no illusion in my mind, you will not succeed. Wizards will never accept us."

"You are wizards." Said Harry.

"Except those of you who are witches." Pitched in Emma.

"Let us try and help you." Said Harry.

"You can try all you want." Said Ingrid. "And I suppose I am happy that there are those who will not reject us for what happened to most of us as children. But that does not change the fact that many in this world will not be able to accept those who are different."

"Well let's see how you feel when the case if over." Said Mr Carrow. "You would be surprised by what the courts can do."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be surprised by what the Ministry can do." Said Ingrid.

"I wish you luck." Said Aisha. "The village wishes you luck, not just for ourselves but for those of us to come. Because so long as people like Greyback exist, and believe me there are more than a few of them, there will be more of us."

"Thank you." Said Harry. "Now it's lunch time, can I invite you all for a bite to eat, the fish here is good according to him." He pointed at Remus, who in turn chuckled.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As it turned out, ending the summit just in time for lunch was a good idea. Especially now that they were speaking off the record.

"So Dumbledore helped found Dùn Blaidyn then?" Said Harry.

"Yes." Said Ingrid. "I was just a child at the time, my father and I were bitten and ostracized from our family Dumbledore must have been… ooh in his 30s at the time. No one really knew much about him back then, not like now. He had just started as a Professor at Hogwarts. Myself and the Elder Wilma Oakland were both there. He wove some of the most complex wards imaginable, he made more than a few enemies from doing that but after Grindelwald they learnt to keep their opinions to themselves."

"You still respect Dumbledore?" Said Harry.

"I do." Said Ingrid. "I may think he can do more for us than he sometimes does, in fairness things would be a lot worse if he wasn't fighting current efforts to have us all rounded up and butchered."

"Then why?" Asked Emma.

"Why do we seem constantly cynical of him and others who have fought on our behalf? Part of it is age, when you get to adulthood you find yourself a lot less tolerable of the mistakes of politicians. Dumbledore may abhor the thought of being Minister, but he is a powerful person and the work he does influences us all. When he fails us or falls short, it's easy for us to criticize him. It's not really fair, but it has been sometime since he came through for us."

"That's not fair Ingrid." Said Remus. "Albus regularly brings up issues with the Wizengamot."

"But how many times has it made a different since the end of the war?" Said Edward. "The Ministry has become even more repressive. Many of us can't leave the village without the DMLE at least following us, more than a few times they've confiscated our wands and we've had to pay a fortune to get them back."

"Does this happen often?" Asked Mr Boot.

"Not every week." Said Edward. "But virtually every month."

"The DMLE is supposed to have a special order to confiscate a wand, also fines can only be charged if you are found guilty of a crime or admit the crime." Said Mr Boot. "That's something else we'll need to look at. Can you contact us if this happens to anyone in your village… obviously someone who's…"

"You can say it." Said Aisha. "We don't like Greyback either. I would personally like him out of the village, but we're not exactly in a position to kick him and his followers out right now."

Mr Boot smiled. "You can pass messages through Remus. I understand he and your village are in regular contact."

"It does seem we have turned the poor boy into a human owl." Commented Erin.

"Well his Patronus is an owl." Said Harry.

"I'm sitting right here you know." Said Remus.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Well, what is everyone doing now?" Said Harry after they bade goodbye to the Dùn Blaidyn contingent.

"You're coming with me Potter." Growled Moody. "Garrick has finally agreed to provide you with a backup."

"Garrick?" Said Ginny and Ron at once.

"Who's Garrick?" Asked Harry.

"Ollivander." Said Moody.

"Oh… does that mean I get an extra wand?" Said Harry.

"Yes it does."

* * *

><p>Fair warning, proofreading is a little tedious right now so the next chapter will not be uploaded immediately. Also my story Jessica Black has not been updated in nearly a year and I really need to dedicate what little time I have to it. I do hope when I get a job time will not be so callously taken from me. Still the children make it worth it.<p>

Please leave reviews.


	33. Meetings and Commitments Part Two

Sorry I know I should have posted this weeks ago, but I got ambushed by a major project then a closed book test. Honestly, stupid college taking up all my time. I love my career path, but I really want this course over and done with.

As the chapter title indicates, this is the second half of the chapter Meetings and Commitments.

Please leave reviews

* * *

><p><span>Meetings and Commitments Part Two<span>

Mr Ollivander looked Harry over carefully for a few seconds. Once they'd gone into the shop, the wand maker had come round the desk and looked his customer over, the experience was completely different to when Harry was eleven.

"Now Mr Potter, I do not like giving someone more than one wand… I find that if someone tries to focus on using both wands to much then that wizard loses any allegiance he already holds. If I am to give you a second you must promise me but one thing. Always devote your loyalty to the wand I gave you three years ago, practice with your second by all means, but unless the day comes where it is broken beyond repair, promise me you will always devote yourself to the first wand."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I promise that my first loyalty will be to the Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand you gave me. From the sounds of it, my skills at magic would suffer if I didn't anyway."

Ollivander smiled. "You are correct Mr Potter. Few fully appreciate the significance of being loyal to their wand until it is too late."

He returned to the shop desk and then opened a draw. "This would have been my second choice Mr Potter. If you had not been chosen by the wand you possess now, I believe that you would have been chosen by this one: A traditional combination of Scottish Oak and Willow, Unicorn Hair, 10¾ inches, a little stiff.

Harry took the wand, and felt… something positive from it. The wand was warm in his arm, but he didn't get the feeling he got from the Phoenix Wand three years ago. There was no doubt that this wand would be second best.

"Well that's as good a match as you can expect Mr Potter. Of course, in the event of your first wand becoming lost your second should bond with you and pick up the slack. Remember, use the second only for occasional practice, very occasional, and in an emergency."

"I will." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry however didn't immediately get a chance to practice his new wand. After getting his wand from Ollivander, he and Emma were dropped off at Privet Drive again. When they were picked up the following day, Moody didn't take them to his house, he took them to the Ministry.

"Why are we here?" Said Harry.

"It's Griselda." Growled Moody.

"Professor Marchbanks?" Said Emma, remembering the woman who had very reluctantly granted the Potters leave to perform magic over the summer in order to conduct their studies.

"Yes." Growled Moody. "She decided to pull you both from your studying early and conduct a check on you both. If you don't show up today and pass, she'll pull you from the fast-track programme."

"But it's a Sunday?" Said Harry dumbly.

"This isn't the Muggle World Potter, people do work at the Weekends if it suits them." Snapped Moody.

"Doesn't she have to give us fair warning?" Said Emma.

"She does." Said Moody. "But there is no definition of fair… this way…"

The three of them got in line for Ministry queue, then Moody finished explaining.

"Marchbanks argued that since you're both supposed to be prodigies, you shouldn't need the forewarning." Growled Moody.

"But I was under the impression that we were only getting tested in October?" Said Emma.

"That makes two of us." Said Moody.

"Three." Said Harry.

"My point is: Marchbanks doesn't like promoting students. Need I remind you how many rich families try and force their offspring to sit exams early?" Said Moody.

The three of them were cleared to enter the reception and made their way up to the Wizarding Education offices.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hmm…" Said Marchbanks looking over the potion Emma had given her. "I must say this is an excellent brew."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. The potion, a concoction that caused the drinker's skin to change colour at periodic intervals, was a very difficult to brew it. Nevertheless she appeared to have succeeded.

As Emma was complimented, Harry came in with an old bald wizard with a set of glasses that looked like they were made in the nineteenth century.

"Marvellous, marvellous." Said Professor Tofty excitedly. "Couldn't have done it better myself, not a single mistake, every charm cast non-verbally and in half the allotted time."

Marchbanks sighed. "Well let's see if the pair of you can keep it up."

"Griselda?" Said Tofty, almost cheekily. "Remember what we discussed."

"Fine. Fine." Said Griselda. "I want both of you here early, at 9am sharp on 31st October. Is that understood, though despite what happened today, I still think it's a fluke."

"Halloween?" Said Moody.

"Believe it or not, it's the only time we can do the exam." Said Marchbanks.

"The exam we want." Said Tofty, in a voice that indicated a wider agenda.

"What?" Said Harry.

"Just be there Mr Potter." Said Marchbanks, whilst glaring at her colleague. "Now if you excuse me I have an O.W.L. level Transfiguration class to teach, so please see yourselves out."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Moody took the Potters back to his house where Slughorn was waiting.

"I got your message Alastor. How did it go?"

"They passed." Said Moody. "Flying colours and more."

"Excellent." Said Slughorn.

"I'll make some lunch then drop the pair of you back at your Aunt and Uncle's." Said Moody.

"Aren't we going to do some more studying?" Asked Harry.

"No. You're ready to take your N.E.W.T.s now, never mind your O.W.L.s." Said Moody. "I think it's time the pair of you enjoyed your holiday. What's left of it anyway."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Professor Moody's earlier comments became rather apparent when they got back. Harry and Emma now had four days left to enjoy themselves before the Hogwarts Express took them to their sanctuary in the north.

When the Guild learnt that the Potters were now free of their studies for a short time only, they descended on Private Drive like Weasleys on a Sunday Roast. It had only been half an hour since Harry and Emma sent messages using the parchment, and a mass of teenagers took positions outside No. 4 Privet Drive.

"No absolutely not, I will not have any more freaks in my house." Roared Vernon.

"Well Harry and Emma are coming out with us, so if you prefer we'll wait on the lawn for them to get ready." Said Ginny.

Vernon was sadly not persuaded, but Harry and Ginny were ready pretty quickly anyway. Their friends frogmarched them to the Knight Bus.

"Where exactly are we going?" Said Emma. "We've lost half a day already."

"Cinema." Said Hermione. "We're going to see the Lion King."

Emma's eyes widened in excitement. "Wow, is that still on? It came out before we left school months ago."

"I found a cinema in Hull that's still selling tickets." Said Demelza. "It was a bit awkward booking twelve seats at short notice, but it starts in an hour."

"I still say we should have just seen the film with the Terminator and the Harriers." Said Colin sadly.

"We are not going to see a 15." Said Hermione sternly. "Besides which, you'd never get in, you look 10."

Colin glared at Hermione, or rather tried, he looked more cute than anything else and as a result the girls merely laughed at him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Muggles do like their talking animals a lot." Said Ron as they exited the cinema. "There's no way you can get all those animals being friends."

"Not all of them were friends Ronald." Remarked Luna. "No one really liked the Hyenas. A shame really, if only they were nicer to everyone."

"And didn't want to eat every nice animal in the film." Said Vicky. "Don't really understand why it only rained when he became king though."

"If that's all you don't understand then you did far better than I." Said Geoffrey.

"I have to admit that monkey… er gibbon…" Said Ron.

"He's a mandrill." Said Hermione.

"Well whatever he is, he reminded me a lot of Trelawney. Then again, at least she hasn't claimed to be able to talk to the dead." Said Ron.

"So you didn't like it?" Said Ginny.

"No I loved it, maybe not as much as that Sword in the Stone thing Hermione showed me and Harry last year, but it was good. Especially at the end when they beat up all those hyenas." Said Ron.

"I like the music." Said Luna. "A lot of that was really quite catchy."

"Yeah." Agreed Ron. "Speaking of which, what are we going to do for dinner?"

The Guild found a semi-descent restaurant that sold pizzas before going back home. Before breaking up though, the Potters were informed that they were going to spend the next three days before the train left having fun.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

They still had a promise from Demelza to once more go to the beach with her brothers and sister. They arranged to do that on the day before the train left. It was therefore decided that the following day, Monday, would be spent at an indoor waterpark.

It was not entirely like the Potter pool parties in the Room of Requirement. For starters, at Hogwarts there weren't other people using the imaginary facilities. It felt very strange and very disorganized by comparison. Thankfully the water park in question was in Scotland, where Summer holidays start and end earlier, so it wasn't as crowded as it might have been a month ago.

Excitedly, the centre also did Ice Skating. However enjoyment of that particular activity was mixed. It seemed to mainly be the Quidditch players that loved it the most. Hermione wasn't on two minutes before she was back on not so slippery ground. Neville lasted at most ten seconds longer, the only reason being he kept falling on his bum. Ron, bless him, lasted ten minutes before his constant falling over became too much and he joined his year mates with a sore ankle, Geoffrey, Natalie and Vicky followed him off more out of fear of injuring themselves than actual bodily harm. Harry, Ginny and Demelza were the ones who enjoyed it most. All three fell over several times and each time they got back up. Luna too was enjoying herself, she didn't fall over once and skated, not at high-speed like Harry and the others, but with grace and precision. Colin and Emma managed to stay on the ice but stayed very near to the edge, using it a number of times to stay upright.

Later on in the day, the pool became less crowded so the Guild were able to enjoy the facilities a lot more. However the pool lacked the magic of the custom designed variant in Hogwarts, and not just literally.

The Second Day was spent at an amusement park in England. Ron's ankle had been mended with a dollop of magic cream provided by Mrs Weasley the evening before, leaving him free to run around the attractions like everyone else.

Not surprisingly the Quiddich fans enjoyed the rollercoasters, while Hermione threatened to hex Ron if he didn't stop trying to encourage her onto them.

Finally, the day before they went back to school, they went to the beach.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The night before however, the Potters got a surprise.

"I don't care what you say Harry." Said Emma. "All that junk food is making me feel fat."

"Emma you only had one burger and a few chips you nicked from Geoffrey." Reasoned Harry.

"It feels like I ate a lot more." Emma complained. "I want more as well. Lots more, let's go back."

"Emma you just said it made you feel fat." Said Harry.

"Don't use the 'F' word around ladies Harry, you will not live to warn others of your species." Warned Emma raising her voice slightly.

Harry shook his head. The amusement park had restaurants with all sorts of food that the Guild members loved to eat. But it also had fast food stalls. With the exception of Colin, Demelza and Hermione, no one else had ever eaten anything out of them, so, despite Hermione protesting that food from these places was disgustingly unhealthy, for lunch they queued up at various huts that were expelling smoke and steam like the Hogwarts Express.

They had met up at a pair of picnic tables with an assortment of hot dogs, burgers, chips, chicken nuggets, onion rings and – in Geoffrey's case – a crepe overloaded with syrup and chocolate sauce.

The boys were all happy with what they got, but the girls spent most of the rest of the day complaining that they had ruined their bodies and would have to go on diets, except Luna who depressively reflected on how searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks would be impossible now that she permanently reeked of grease. Emma in the meantime had, having consumed more junk food and sweets than she likely had in her entire life, seemed to be fluctuating between guilt at ruining her body and wanton addiction to something cooked with a distinct amount of fat.

"I swear I am never going to eat another deep fried burger like that again." Said Emma. "That juicy, juicy…"

"Yes dear sister." Said Harry sighing. "At least you didn't have as much as Geoffrey."

"Yes, how did he manage to get a pancake and chips?" Said Emma.

"No idea." Said Harry. "You do realise that we'll probably get burgers tomorrow."

"They're barbequed though." Said Emma. "That's nowhere near as bad as a deep-fried cow."

The Potters reached No. 4 and went inside.

The Dursleys were all watching a film in the front room, but a distinctive smell of a chip carryout came from the kitchen.

"So much for Dudley's diet." Said Harry

"Oh… Sooooo….. Gooooood!" Uttered Emma as she inhaled the aroma of greasy chips viciously. "I want more junk food. Harry, get me a fish supper."

"We just had dinner." Said Harry exasperatedly.

"That was a salad." Said Emma in disgust.

"You chose it." Countered Harry.

"I wanted to get rid of the taste of all that… grease. Now I want the grease back. Hurry up, the chip shop will be shut soon."

"Good night Emma." Said Harry, he climbed the stairs, leaving his sister where she was.

"Hey!" Protested Emma. She ran upstairs after her brother.

When she got there, he was taking out the parchment. "Hey a message from Sirius." He said.

Emma instantly forgot her desire for a chippy and ran over. "What's it say?"

"He's back in Britain." Said Harry. "Dumbledore apparently directed him to an unused cave near Hogsmeade. He wants to meet us."

"Aw. But we're going to the beach tomorrow." Said Emma.

It took merely a second for the idea to click, and the brother and sister looked at each other.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Potters had several hours before they were to meet the Guild and Demelza's family at the beach. They took the Knight Bus up to Hogsmeade and met Sirius the dog at the foot of a path leading into the surrounding country. The location he took them to was not that far from Hogsmeade, but it was a great deal of distance away. They found themselves at the edge of a rock face, at the side of a mountain.

The dog placed a paw at one of the points on the rocky wall, then he pushed his way through a concealed dog flap.

Harry and Emma looked at each other.

"I am not getting down on all fours." Said Emma.

Before Harry could say anything, a section of the rock wall silently slid open to reveal Sirius standing with a grin on his face.

"Welcome to my new hideout." He said cheerfully.

He was looking good, considering the state he'd been in when Harry, Emma and the Guild met him before Easter. He'd put on weight, his skin was nicely tanned no doubt thanks to a foreign climate, his hair was neatly cut and nowhere near as messy looking as it had been and his ragged clothes had been replaced somewhere along the way by a neater set of robes.

Emma ran over and pulled the man into a hug, followed rather quickly by Harry.

"It is good to see the both of you again. Even given the circumstances." Said Sirius.

"Wow." Said Emma, looking past her godfather.

Harry too looked around in amazement. "I thought you were living in cave, this is more like a… a…"

But in truth Harry didn't know what to call it. The cave still held obvious characteristics of being a hole in the side of a mountain. But the obvious presence of a bed, a cooking stove, a kitchen table with chairs, a sofa with coffee table and doors that seemed to lead to other rooms indicated humans had interfered with the design somewhere along the way.

"I made some home improvements, don't think I did too bad if I'm honest with myself." Said Sirius proudly. "Only issue is that lack of sunlight. But I get out often enough."

"But how?" Said Harry. "It's like…" He then stopped himself from saying magic, feeling stupid. Even after three years he still caught himself thinking like a Muggle.

"This wand is working very well for me." Said Sirius, waving the stick Harry and Emma had owled him at Easter. "I shudder to think what state I'd be in if I didn't have this. Not to mention how I'd get anywhere, the bike needed a little maintenance a couple of months back, nothing I can't fix with a wand but without it…"

"I admit it's nice to see you in a healthy state this time." Said Emma happily. "Are you going to give us a tour?"

"Ok." Said Sirius. "It's a bit of a studio flat if I'm honest though. I eat, sleep and generally live in here." He indicated the general surroundings.

"What about those?" Harry pointed at the two doors.

"Oh well that's the bathroom." Said Sirius.

Emma looked at the man as if he was insane. She marched over to the door, opened it and… well it was a bit rocky in places but one could not deny it was somewhat like a bathroom. The toilet, the shower, the sink and the bath were all carved out of rock.

"The water is conjured from various points and vanishes once it goes down the drains." Said Sirius proudly. "Yes they work by the way, I had my first hot bath in nearly 13 years yesterday."

"You just got back yesterday right?" Said Harry. "How on earth did you get all this?"

"Most of it was transfigured from rocks. The cauldron and the stove I got in Dublin. I've been using glamour charms, but I don't want to risk encountering anyone I've met before in case they recognise me. Not many people know me in Ireland." Said Sirius.

"But where did you get the money?" Asked Harry.

"I saved up a bit from my travels." Said Sirius. "Come sit down."

The Potters followed him to the sofa.

"By the way, Happy Birthday." Said Sirius handing Emma a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"Thanks." Said Emma excitedly.

"Also thanks for the knife you sent for mine." Said Harry.

"No problem." Said Sirius. "I didn't know what you'd like so I got this made in Singapore."

Emma opened it up to find one of those small jewellery boxes. Inside was a pair of white earrings in the shape of a lion's head.

"Are these made of silver?" Said Emma.

Sirius nodded.

"How can you afford something like this?" Said Harry incredibly.

"It didn't cost all that much. I did a job for someone in South America, instead of paying me money he gave me a chunk of silver. He was rather desperate so I didn't have the heart to take actual money from him."

"Job? South America? What exactly have you been doing?" Said Harry incredulously.

"Mending things mainly. This man had about half a dozen lorries that were broken, but he couldn't afford any of the local mechanics. I offered to do it for a much lower price. He didn't have the money he owed me though so he gave the silver. I figured what the heck, I might be able to sell or use it somewhere. Now my Goddaughter has a present."

"Can you mend Muggle vehicles?" Asked Emma.

"Not so good with lorries, but a few gentle bits of magic here and there don't cause any harm."

"You can use magic on Muggle technology?" Said Harry. "I thought that was impossible."

"Well it's delicate, but it's not impossible." Said Sirius. "Most of my time abroad has been fixing vehicles, mainly motorbikes, unlike cars and lorries and such I know plenty about them."

"So you went from South America, to Singapore?" Said Emma.

"I actually only stopped in Singapore on the way home. I spent most of my time in the South Pacific. Nothing there except small island nations, very few wizards. Even earned a few quid catching fish."

"You went fishing?" Said Harry.

"Well I did in the sense I flew over the water on my bike and summoned fish from the water." Said Sirius. "Hard things to find some of them. Didn't earn much doing that either. Really wish I could have accessed my account." Said Sirius.

"We'll start sending you money." Said Harry.

"Don't bother." Said Sirius. "You'll need everything you have to win your werewolf case. Dumbledore's been helping me a bit, he said he'd send me a bit of money every now and then, also check I'm doing alright."

"Well if you're sure?" Said Emma, she looked at Harry.

Neither of them liked it, but they were well aware that their finances were about to become significantly strained. They'd received a letter from Gringotts the other day asking them to verify whether they had really hired Boot and Carrow. They had to actually go into Gringotts and confirm it to the goblins' faces. Both Potters left with the general feeling they'd upset the bank in some way, more than a few of the staff glared at the two of them as they left.

"By the way where is your bike?" Said Harry, seeking to change the subject.

"Oh that's in there." Said Sirius indicating a door that did not lead to the bathroom. "Come and take a look."

They followed Sirius through the door and saw the Motorbike sitting in front of a ramp that led up to a stone wall.

"I won't do it know, because I don't know if anyone's out there or not, but I can open the wall ahead and then take off using my bike. It's also of course charmed to close after I've passed through." Said Sirius.

Sirius, Harry and Emma spent the hours before they had to go to the beach. They mainly swapped stories about what they'd been doing since they last saw each other. Simple little things, like lessons in Mad-Eye's house, Sirius's time in French Polynesia playing with children as a dog."

"Do you know of this beach?" Said Harry.

"I don't." Said Sirius. "I'll have to take the bike, but I can only take one of you."

"We'll take the Knight Bus." Said Emma. "The conductor recognises us, though of course he doesn't know who we are. If we asked to be picked up somewhere other than Hogsmeade, he might wonder how we got there."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the beach in an hour." Said Sirius.

Emma kissed him on the cheek. "It's so good to know you're in our lives now."

"Yeah." Said Harry. "We don't have that many connections to our parents."

Sirius smiled at both of them. "I'll see you on the beach."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma met Colin, Dennis and Demelza on the bus over to Cornwall and they picked Neville up a few stops later.

"What exactly are we doing for lunch?" Asked Neville.

"Barbeque." Said Harry.

"My brother's bringing the implements." Said Demelza.

"What is a barbeque though?" Asked Neville.

"Outdoor cooking." Said Harry. "You know, like what people did at the World Cup?"

"You'll see soon enough." Said Demelza. "I love barbeques."

The bus arrived on the beach and they discovered Sirius was already there, albeit in his Animagus form.

"Hey their pooch." Said Demelza. "How's life going?"

Sirius barked approvingly. Dennis was looking at the dog in confusion. "Is this the guy who you mentioned meeting at Easter?"

"Yeah." Said Colin. "This is…"

"Colin." Said Emma warningly. "There are people here."

"Oh right… uh… it's…"

"Sirius the dog." Said Demelza.

Emma glared at her, not that it really mattered. As far as Muggles knew, man wasn't capable of transforming into canine and the Wizarding World on the whole was still unaware that Sirius Black was an Animagus.

"This is my little brother Dennis." Said Colin, looking to make sure none of the other people around could hear him. "He'll be starting Hogwarts soon."

Thankfully, the beach was not that occupied at that moment. There were a few families, groups of students and other assorted people, but the area was wide and there wasn't a great crowd present.

"Ahoy there!" Called a familiar voice.

Geoffrey had arrived with a woman, who was obviously a witch. Mrs Hooper was dressed in a set of violet robes with matching hat. Harry thought she looked like a younger bluer version of Professor McGonagall. Indeed, a group of teenage boys passing by sniggered at her and promptly stopped and walked away in fear, just from a look Geoffrey's Mum gave them.

"So you're Geoffrey's other friends." Said the woman inquisitively.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Hooper." Greeted Emma.

"Thank you Miss Potter. But I'm afraid I must leave now, it has been some time since I owned Muggle clothing, and I don't wish to attract the attention of the Ministry for dressing like this. Good day."

Mrs Hooper left in the direction of the town.

"I told her to just transfigure something but she wouldn't listen." Said Geoffrey. "She hasn't had much to do with the Muggle World since leaving it at eleven apparently."

"She doesn't go back to the Muggle World at all?" Said Hermione. "I'm not sure I could do that."

"Some Muggleborns can't face going back to the Non-Magical World." Said Neville.

"I have to admit myself, that even staying with Colin's family I've been feeling more distant from that world." Said Demelza.

"Mum doesn't talk to her family that much, she exchanges letters and invites her sister round once a season for tea. But… I get the feeling she's estranged from her family." Said Geoffrey

"Is this my future?" Demelza said quietly.

"We'll make sure it never is." Stated Colin.

"Colin's right." Agreed Emma. "Remember you still have your brothers."

"Yeah." Said Geoffrey. "We make our own decisions."

"Well in your case I don't think that's such a smart idea." Said Vicky from behind her boyfriend.

Geoffrey turned, smirked and said "Well I choose to kiss you, if I can't make that choice? What can I do?"

"Well I'm sure you can find a scallop." Smirked Vicky.

Geoffrey smirked back for a second, then he grabbed her round the waist and kissed her full on the lips. Meanwhile Natalie stood smiling at the others.

"Hey guys." She said. "Nice beach. Uncle Kingsley sends his regards."

"Hey Natalie." Said Demelza.

"So is that hot brother of yours coming?" Asked Natalie.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Luna, Hermione, Ginny and Ron showed up a few minutes later with Mrs Weasley surprisingly driving the Ford Anglia. What was most surprising was that she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Emma silently prayed she wouldn't cause an accident as she served round an ice cream van, passing a little too close for comfort.

Despite being a grown adult on the run, Sirius made a fun dog to play with. Dennis obviously didn't think of the dog as a human much as the two of them started their fun by going straight for the sea.

When Demelza's siblings joined them about ten minutes later, Eilidh ran off after Dennis and Sirius. This immediately created a potential issue. Harry and Emma wanted to establish a good and trusting relationship with the other Robins siblings, which meant they had to come clean regarding Sirius. They hurriedly explained to Zack and Max about the dog being a man.

"Eilidh come back here." Called Zack.

"But I'm having fun." Protested the eight-year-old.

"Just for a minute." Called Max. "You'll want to hear this."

Eilidh stood pouting for a second, then she grabbed Dennis's arm and brought him with her to see the older bossy people. Sirius followed them.

"Eilidh, just so you know that dog is actually an adult wizard who's changed himself into a dog." Said Harry.

Eilidh turned and looked at the dog. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Said Harry. "He's mine and Emma's godfather."

"Is he good?" Asked Eilidh.

"Uh… I guess so…" Said Harry.

"Well then, we can get back to playing, come a long Mr Godfather." Said Eilidh.

Eilidh then ran off before anyone could protest. Sirius looked at the older brothers with a questioning look, or as close a one that a dog could form.

"Demelza is he safe?" Asked Zack.

"Yes." Said Demelza.

"Alright on you go then." The eldest said to his sister.

Sirius trotted off.

"You might as well go too." Said Max to Dennis. "Someone likes you."

Dennis blushed and Emma made a mental note to tease him about that later.

"Our Godfather is on the run from a crime he didn't commit." Said Harry.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "I think you'd better explain that."

Harry and Emma with some input from the others explained everything that had happened over the last year. When they were finished, Zack looked disgusted.

"Demelza, no trial? Are you sure you want to be part of this… society…"

"You cannot just dismiss a society because it has a few flaws." Said Luna. "All societies have flaws."

"Maybe, but how many send people to prison without trial." Said Zack.

"Quite a lot." Said Max.

His brother glared at him.

"Sorry, but it has to be said, some people who run some countries are jerks, it's only fair that there are some in Demelza's world." Said Max.

"I wouldn't call it fair." Said Hermione.

"Well… it's to be expected." Said Max.

"That being said, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Said Zack.

"What's a good idea?" Said Demelza.

"Staying in this world." Said Zack.

"Of course it's a good idea." Said Demelza. "It's where I belong."

"But prison without a trial?" Said Max.

"Who's side are you on?" Said Demelza.

"I'm just saying…"

"In their defence there was a war on, and the extrajudicial measures likely save many lives." Said Hermione.

"The concept still makes me uncomfortable." Said Zack.

"It makes us all uncomfortable, even if it got some really dangerous people put in prison." Said Harry. "But that does not change the fact that you can't just dismiss the Wizarding World because of its flaws."

"I've made a commitment." Said Demelza. "It's torn our family apart, but I'm not coming back."

Zack's face seemed to soften. "Alright, but understand this. You didn't tear this family apart. If Mum and Dad sent you to that school I'd have encouraged you to get expelled and taken you in myself."

Demelza smiled and hugged her brother.

"Is your friend alright, he hasn't been mentioned in months, but Sirius Black was on the TV. Is he safe in this country?" Said Zack.

"Safer than he was, but Emma and I have seen where he's staying, it seems well protected and also well hidden." Said Harry.

"Well. Shall we start the barbeque then?" Said Max. "I'm hungry."

In order to set up the barbeque, they collected up rocks and used them to suspend two large grills in place. Then Zack placed charcoal under them and started a pair of fires.

"Because there are so many of us I brought two of these." He said indicating the grills. "Many" was an understatement, including Sirius, the Guild, the other Robins siblings and Dennis, there were seventeen mouths to feed. Nevertheless Zack proved as efficient as Harry and Emma when it came to cooking.

Most of them ate off their laps, but since Sirius did not have that luxury, Max put his plate on top of a large rock, to keep sand from blowing into his food.

They spent their time talking about what had happened over the summer, which included the impromptu testing Harry and Emma underwent at the Education Authority.

"Is she trying to fail you?" Said Ron.

"Only whilst giving us a fair chance." Said Harry. "The next test we have to do is in October, unless Marchbanks springs something else on us."

"How busy are you two going to be this year?" Said Ginny in concern. "If she's that determined to test you, then you might not have a moment's peace this year."

"That's nothing." Said Harry. "When we get to the degree level, things get much harder."

"If." Said Hermione. "You've not even sat your O. yet."

"Point is, they don't want just anyone sitting qualifications early. They have to test us, in a borderline cruel manner, in order to make sure we really are good at what we're doing." Said Harry.

"Yeah but from the sounds of things, this old lady is being a jerk." Said Max.

"According to you everyone's a jerk." Said Zack. "Including your last five girlfriends."

"That's different." Said Max.

"What about that court case you guys were going to do?" Said Dennis. "How's that going, last I heard you went to meet some people at a hotel in the middle."

"It gets submitted tomorrow." Said Harry. "If there is little else going on, then the case should be heard starting on Monday next week."

"What about finances?" Said Hermione. "Can the two of you afford this?"

"Mr Carrow is quite adamant that we launch this now." Said Harry. "Whatever's motivating him seems to have taken quite an effect. He said that if we run out of money, he'll forego charging us until I can access the Potter vault."

"Once the court case starts, we can finance it for eleven months, it will take at least five or six but it won't take any more than eighteen." Said Emma.

"Court Case?" Said Zack.

It turned out there was a lot to say on the Wizarding World. Some of the stuff the Guild had been up to over the last few months was quite sensitive, so Demelza had opted not to say anything in her letters. Thankfully, they were far more interested in the Room of Requirement pool parties.

"Maybe next time, I'll let the two of you do the cooking." Said Zack.

"We've no idea how to work a barbeque." Said Harry. "Though I suppose we could test it out."

By this stage, Eilidh and Dennis were out with Sirius on the beach again.

"You know, I think Sirius is a child at heart." Said Hermione.

"That's an understatement." Said Harry. "Lupin told us some weird stories about him and my Dad, I get the feeling they were a lot like Fred and George, and that they never grew up."

"It's nice to see that he can immerse himself in his inner child then." Said Hermione. "From what I've heard of people who come out of Azkaban…"

"Yeah." Said Harry "Some never regain their sense of self. I wouldn't have expected Sirius to have any of his inner child after so long in there."

"Perhaps it's because he's been locked up for so long, that he needs his inner child to come out at a time like now." Said Luna.

Time went on and the day got later. A chip van pulled up on the side of the beach, providing everyone with something for dinner before it was time to go home.

"We'd better head off." Said Zack. "We should have left an hour ago."

It's a shame." Said Demelza. "I almost forgot that I…"

Zack pulled his older little sister into a hug, then her other siblings did the same, Eilidh took a while to let go.

"I'll see you all…" Demelza began but was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Everyone turned to see a man walking rapidly towards them. Although bald and much taller, Harry saw a lot of his daughter in him. Certain features about his nose, his face even the way he held his shoulders, were all aspects that reminded Harry of the man's daughter Demelza.

The woman that followed him, in all honesty reminded Harry of the younger daughter. Both Mrs Robins and Eilidh wore glasses and both had a freckly face. However Mrs Robins lacked all the cheerful and happy qualities that her youngest possessed. Her demeanour actually reminded Harry of the Demelza he first met two years previously, that Demelza was not a happy girl, not surprising given the circumstances.

But in the present, 1994, a man was bearing down on the Robins siblings.

"Zachery, Maxwell, Eilidh, how dare you associate yourselves with her." Growled out Mr Robins pointed at Demelza.

Harry was not sure how to handle this, so he stepped forward and put himself in front of Eilidh. Ron did the same for Demelza, Emma and Natalie stood in front of Max while Vicky and Geoffrey stood in front of Zack. There was no way this man, who had ruined his own family was going to get away with making things worse.

Mr Robins stalled slightly at the sight of these teenagers taking up positions between him and his children.

"You need to calm yourself down." Said Emma.

"Silence, this is not your concern." Barked Mr Robins.

"This became our concern when you acted like a total twat two years ago." Said Natalie. "Oh and you have no right to tell us to be quiet, it's a free country."

"Insolent little girl." Mr Robins glared. "I don't know what they do in your home country, but here a woman knows here place."

"What are you blabbing about." Said Natalie. "I was born here, wait, Emma is this a black thing?"

"No this is an idiot thing." Said Zack. "Though he is assuming you're a foreigner because of your skin colour."

"Yeah, sorry our Dad is such an idiot." Said Max.

"Maxwell that's your father you're talking about." Said Mrs Robins disappointedly.

"Why are you taking his side again?" Said Max. "He's a git to you too."

Mrs Robins suddenly looked angry. "Your father is a wonderful man, he treats me just fine."

"Never mind that." Said Mr Robins. "Maxwell we will discuss this later. I want you all in the car now."

"Get stuffed." Snapped Max.

Mr Robins took several steps forward towards his youngest son. Natalie and Emma made their way forward as one and each placed an outstretched hand against him, discouraging any further movement.

"I don't think you should take another step closer." Said Emma.

Mr Robins raised a hand as if to hit her but Harry, having foreseen him try this, stepped forward and firmly grasped his wrist. Neville walked closer as well.

"That's my sister you're about to strike, I suggest you calm down." Said Harry.

"Father." Said Zack. "Eilidh and Max have a right to see their sister, even if you think otherwise."

"I forbade it, I forbade all of you." Growled Mr Robins. "You betrayed your family."

"No." Said Harry, something in his voice gained Mr Robins' full attention. "You betrayed her. Both of you." He looked towards Demelza's mother.

"Every girl in my family has attended Bembow's school for over a century, it's tradition." Said Mrs Robins. "Demelza betrayed us all, she no longer has the right to be my daughter."

"For thinking that you can disown someone like that, you're obviously not fit to be a mother." Said Ginny.

"People have a right to make their own choices in life, even children." Said Luna. "Just because you gave birth to someone, does not give you the right to completely disregard everything they believe."

"Stupid girl." Snarled Mr Robins.

"Don't call Luna stupid!" Shouted Demelza. It was the first time she'd spoken, since her parents arrived.

"As your father, I know what's best. You betrayed us, it is too late for you to redeem yourself by going to the Bembow's, they won't admit you this late. You had your chance to make up for it and you blew it. I hope you're happy at your witch school." Mr Robins spoke, seeming to thrive on his self-righteous rants.

"You really are bonkers aren't you?" Said Ron. "So she's not going to your stupid school, make that a really, really stupid school. Big deal, she's your daughter, she should be far more important than tradition."

"I do not need to be lectured by a boy." Mr Robins snarled. "Fine. Zack, you can take your brother and sister back with you tonight. I don't want any of you at my house for 24 hours. Understand this, you are all forbidden from seeing that girl again. She is not your sister. There will be consequences if you do."

Just like that Mr and Mrs Robins left.

A few seconds passed and then Eilidh burst out crying. The other siblings converged on her. Harry on the other hand glared down Mr Robins.

"Excuse me." He uttered quietly. So quietly that only a handful of the others heard him, including Sirius.

With purpose, Harry marched after Mr and Mrs Robins.

He was aware that Sirius and at least three other pairs of feet were following him. No one was about to stop him. Harry allowed a good distance between the parents and their children before he acted.

Picking up the pace, he reached forward and tapped Mr Robins on the shoulder. The man turned and looked at the teenager with scorn.

"What do you want boy." He Snapped.

"My name is Harry." Said Harry. "And you might think yourself above me, your daughter and everyone else in this world but you're not."

"What are you dribbling about? How dare you talk to me like that?" Said Mr Robins scathingly.

"God you really are blind." Came Hermione's voice. "Do you ever listen to any opinion other than your own? Did you ever stop to consider what your daughter thought in all this?"

"I am her father… was her father… I know what's best for her." Snapped Mr Robins.

"Oh please, most four-year-olds wouldn't buy that." Said Harry. "Even assuming you were right, which is at doubtful at best, have you even stopped to consider what it's doing to your family?"

"Demelza is not our daughter anymore." Said Mrs Robins. Stepping up to join her husband. "She betrayed us."

"How can you say that?" Said Hermione.

"You're completely off your head?" Said Ron.

"Your other children seem to disagree." Said Harry. "They think you're tearing their family apart."

"They are just hurt by her betrayal. They'll get over it." Said Mr Robins.

"Are you really that stupid?" Ground out Ron in disbelief at the man's overwhelming stance.

"They're hurt." Said Harry. "But not because of Demelza. Because of you."

"I beg your pardon?" Snapped Mr Robins.

"Don't listen to him Jago, he's just a little boy." Said Mrs Robins, taking her husband's arm.

But Harry continued on regardless. "You refused to accept that your children have their own points of view and you refuse to consider an alternative to a backwards school, your logic for sending her to still puzzles me."

"Bembow's is a school with great and proud tradition." Said Mrs Robins defensively.

"Backward and archaic would be a better term." Said Hermione.

"Demelza told us about that school." Said Harry. "I assume by tradition you mean women belong in the kitchen?"

"A woman has the great and difficult job of maintaining the family." Said Jago. "It is not a task that should be taken so lightly and frivolously."

"The role of looking after the home can be taken by either parent." Said Harry. "Or both. That is what I believe."

Mr Robins sneered. "I cannot possibly believe that system can work."

"What both parents?" Said Harry, "People do it all the time."

Mr Robins was not having it. "Tell me, out of your mother and father, who does the most work? Who earns the money and who looks after the house?"

"My parents died when I was a baby." Snapped Harry, pleased to note that Mr and Mrs Robins flinched in response to that declaration. "But I don't believe that one would expect the other not to do their part for both the house and for work."

A hand took Harry's and squeezed it. He felt great comfort from that support.

"My parents work together, they make an effort to maintain our home together." Said Hermione.

"Our mother looks after the house while Dad works." Said Ron. "But she chose that. Demelza has a right to determine her own future."

"Ron's right." Said Harry. "You can't forge her path for her. She has to make her own choices."

"I am her father…" Began Mr Robins

"If you say you know what's best for her then I'm going to punch you." Said Ginny.

Harry turned and was surprised to find that it was her holding his hand.

"Harry, Hermione and the others have told us a little about the Muggle World." Ginny continued. "Unlike us, you've not always like the idea of your women working, or having career ambitions. But they also say that society has changed, that that point of view is dying. Are you really blind to the world around you, because neither Hermione nor Emma have ever seemed to be aspiring housewives? Also Colin's mother is…"

Ginny was all of a sudden cut off by Mrs Robins.

"That woman is a disgrace. People like her need to…"

"…need to what?" Said Harry. "You have your own opinions on society, and you're entitled to them. But everyone has the right to shape their own destinies. You can try and control your other children, but you will fail. Your sons have repeatedly resisted your stance."

"Now see here…" Began Mr Robins.

"Demelza was really hurt by your letter disowning her." Said Harry. "As far as she's concerned, as far as her siblings are concerned and as far as we… her school family… are concerned… you are tearing your own family apart…"

Mr and Mrs Robins had nothing to say, the family squabble had been going on for nearly three years now, even they couldn't deny that the family was being torn apart.

"You say that Demelza is breaking tradition. But is tradition really more important than your daughter, or your other children." Said Harry. He took a deep breath before continuing, for this next area was dangerous. "What about Eilidh?"

"What about her?" Said Mrs Robins, however her husband's eyes narrowed.

"What if she resists going to… that school… what if she turns out to be a witch?" Said Harry.

"SHE IS NOT A WITCH." Shouted Mr Robins. "She will not betray us. Eilidh will go to Bembow's, you may have taken Demelza from us, but you will not take Eilidh."

"Eilidh is now our concern." Said Harry. "I told you, we're part of Demelza's school family. Eilidh is her concern and therefore she is our concern. We will not let you hurt her."

"I would never…" Began Mr Robins.

"You hit Demelza." Said Hermione. "You sent her that letter at Christmas, you burnt everything she left at your house. I think you would hurt Eilidh too."

"And I'm saying we won't let you." Said Harry. "Bear that in mind, because whether she is a witch or not, in three years' time, we will be very interested in her and we will act to protect her if we think you'll harm her or send her off to that school… Bembow's."

Mr and Mrs Robins glared at Harry.

"You are in no position to dictate where we send Eilidh." Said Mr Robins.

Harry greatly wanted to say something, but he didn't want to risk revealing that he and the others already knew that Eilidh was a witch.

"I think we're done here." Said Mr Robins. "I will not allow my children to interact with their former sister again."

"All because of your sense of values?" Said Hermione.

"Tradition is vital to society." Snapped Mr Robins. "Some may think it is to be done away with, but not me…"

"Now that sounds more familiar." Said Ginny. "In our world to, people use tradition as a poor excuse to discriminate against others. The argument is flawed."

"Tradition sometimes needs to change with society." Said Hermione. "If it doesn't then it can become obscured. Society is changing and your daughter is a child of a society that has embraced that change. All your children are."

"And your refusal to accept that change is tearing your family apart." Said Harry. "You may think we're wrong and you're entitled to think that, but that's not going to put your family back together. Demelza is a wonderful person, and I don't want to believe that the people who gave birth to her are so cold-hearted that they would value tradition over their own daughter."

Mr Robins took his wife's arm and walked off.

"Just think about what we said." Called out Harry, noting that the man's footsteps stopped. "Because your traditions are affecting all of your children."

Sirius the dog rubbed his face against Harry's hand.

Harry looked at the dog, who looked back at him with pride.

"I bet you would have loved to give them a piece of your mind huh?"

Sirius nodded.

"Harry we'd better get back." Said Hermione.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "Uh Ginny?"

Ginny was still holding Harry's hand. "Yes?" She said, then yelped as she suddenly realised she was still holding him.

Harry smirked. "I'm not that scary you know."

Ginny sniggered. "For a second I wondered if you were going to hit him."

"I wanted to." Said Harry. "But he is bigger than me, and I'm not allowed to do magic."

"Pity." Said Ron. "One of your hexes would have him begging Demelza for forgiveness."

"What are we going to do now?" Said Hermione.

"Nothing." Said Harry. "There is only so much we can do. We'll support Demelza and look out for her. But if there is to be any reconciliation between her and her parents, then Mr and Mrs Robins need to accept Demelza for who she is… Eilidh too."

Up ahead they saw Eilidh was being held in her eldest brother's arms, her head against his shoulder and her legs hanging from his forearm. Demelza meanwhile was under one of Max's huge arms and leaning against him.

"Maybe I should give Dad a really big punch." Said Max.

Demelza then punched him in the gut.

"Oi…"

"You've been in enough trouble lately." Said Demelza. "Besides, as long as they and I never see each other again, I'll live."

Emma and Harry looked at each other. Harry shook his head, they'd talk to each other later.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry really felt for the Robins girls. When he told Eilidh that they would help her too when the time came, the little freckle faced girl with curly haired and glasses hugged him hard. Yes, the Robins children were now a part of Harry and Emma's Hogwarts family. Even the two of them who weren't magical were. Zack gave Harry his number and he and Hermione promised to make the rest of the Robins' parchment notebooks, so they could keep in touch with their sister more easily.

An hour later, after saying goodbye to everyone, the Potters returned to Privet Drive.

Once in their room Harry and Emma discussed their Cornish friend, much like they had many times before.

"Do you think that Demelza and her parents will ever…" Emma trailed off. By this stage there was no point in completing the question. Though they would never lack sympathy for their friend, her parents had turned what had been a simple disagreement and blown it way out of proportion. Snape dealing with a sneezing Gryffindor could not make a bigger mess.

"Her parents still refuse to see things from her point of view. I did try to… encourage them to think about their daughter and whether she is more important that their sense of tradition. But I don't know if I got through to them." Said Harry.

"Harry I think Demelza…" Began Emma.

"I know." Said Harry.

"You don't know what I was going to say." Said Emma.

"Em' we've both reached the stage Demelza is at, not with our parents but with our Aunt and Uncle. Forgiving them, giving them a chance to atone… the possibility of that ended long before Hagrid found us in the North Sea." Said Harry.

"Alright, lucky guess." Said Emma. "But still… do you think Demelza is at that stage?"

"I think if asked, Demelza would say yes." Said Harry. "We've never had any significant attachment with our Aunt and Uncle though, there is no better time we can go back to. Demelza may yet be able to reconcile with her parents. But… the more time passes, the harder it becomes."

"If they try and stop Eilidh from going to Hogwarts, she will never forgive them. I don't think her siblings will either." Said Emma.

"There is still time until that happens." Said Harry. "She's angry right now, especially having just met them like that. For any reconciliation, both she and her parents need to be able to come to some accord."

"Did we do the right thing?" Said Emma. "We encouraged her to break ties."

"We encouraged her to do what she thought was right." Said Harry. "The fact that we agreed with her choice is just… that thing."

Emma sniggered. "We're becoming philosophical in our old age aren't we?"

"Yes we bloody are." Said Harry.

"That's how Ron would agree with me, not you." Said Emma.

"He will be thrilled when I tell him tomorrow." Said Harry.

"Harry. When this is all over, promise me we're going on holiday." Said Emma.

"When all what is over?" Asked Harry.

"Horrible parents, Werewolf rights, Death Eaters on the run, O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s, M.A.D.A.M.s, that sort of thing."

"Emma that could be years." Said Harry.

"Then make it a long holiday." Said Emma. "Somewhere isolated, where we don't have to do our thing to stop people being miserable and/or stupid."

"We have a thing now?" Said Harry.

"We've always had a thing. It's what makes us Potters." Said Emma.

Harry sighed. "I think we need to sleep. We're going to have lots of sleepless nights this year."

Emma sighed. There was no point in arguing with Harry, especially since he was right. The last few days were but a brief respite before the real challenge that lay ahead.

"Good night Harry." Said Emma. "Harry?"

Harry was looking down into his trunk. "I'd almost forgotten." He said.

Emma looked into his trunk and saw his hands clasped around a document. It was the incomplete Patronus paper written by Winston Lawrence.

"I don't know why you still have that?" Said Emma. "You've learnt the Patronus Charm."

"There's more to this paper than fighting off Dementors Emma." Said Harry. "I know there is, I think I'm on the verge of discovering it."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What discovery?"

Harry looked up, his face a little crazed.

"You know what, don't answer that, I want to be able to sleep tonight. Really though you're not a Master of Defensive Magic and Sorcery yet. All they're asking us to do this year is sit our O.W.L.s."

"I guess you're right." Said Harry. He placed the paper back inside his trunk.

Emma walked over and kissed her brother on the forehead. "You'll make a great academic, maybe not as good as me but…"

Harry dug his fingers into Emma's sides, causing her to shriek. Moments later Petunia came by and told them to be quiet. So in anticipation of the year of hell that was ahead of them, the brother and sister went to bed.

Tomorrow was the start of a new school year and unknowingly it was going to be the year where everything changed. The advancement of their education in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts was but one aspect of what was coming. New challenges greater that any they'd face before were coming, enemy forces were even now at this moment conspiring against the Potters. But also, Harry would continue his research into Lawrence's paper, unaware of what he was about to uncover and how it would affect him in the months… and the years to come… for unknowingly Harry was not far away from making his horrific discovery.

* * *

><p>When I first wrote this I had Harry actually punch Mr Robins. But I realised that was probably a step to far. I actually think part 1 was better than part 2, but some of my Demelza fans may like this better, then again…<p>

Anyway, this has to have been the longest summer EVER! I am so glad to have Harry and Emma back at Hogwarts (I've already done 4,700 words for the next chapter – well 4,698 – and they are back at Hogwarts).

Also for fans who generally like my work, I've modified my policy slightly, it won't affect any stories that I've uploaded but I'm now working on several other stories (very occasionally) with the intention of uploading them after I've finished. If you're interested at all I have a list of possible future stories on my profile. They're possible in that none of them have been committed to yet. If you want to write to me and discuss them feel free, I love discussing mindless fanfiction stuff.

Please review, I like reviews. Thank you to those that do.


	34. Preparing to Prove Ourselves

In case anyone is interested, I chapter 1-33 through a program that finds out the most often used words. These are my top twenty and how many times they've been used. Chapter 1-33 consist of 397,886 words in total.

_16124 the_

_11018 to_

_9035 and_

_8261 said_

_7431 a_

_6831 of_

_6125 Harry_

_5879 you_

_5636 I_

_4760 in_

_4673 that_

_4321 was_

_4172 Emma_

_3993 it_

_3641 he_

_3177 but_

_2628 is_

_2558 at_

_2470 for_

_2423 his_

Also if anyone is interested this is how often the Guild show up.

_6125 Harry_

_4172 Emma_

_1408 Hermione_

_1283 Ron_

_977 Demelza_

_867 Ginny_

_703 Luna_

_488 Neville_

_480 Colin_

_258 Natalie_

_227 Geoffrey_

_219 Vicky_

Finally my trademark **ORACLE2PHOENIX** has appeared 585 times. Now please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><span>Preparing to Prove Ourselves<span>

Harry and Emma woke up the next morning, ready to leave Privet Drive for another year. Compared with previous years, there was a distinct lack of drama. They walked downstairs and ate alongside their Aunt, Uncle and Cousin in a now well established mutual silent dislike. After eating, the brother and sister did one last minute check of their room, made sure Hedwig and Mopsus were secured and left the house trailing their trunks behind them.

The Knight Bus did not operate to Kings Cross on 1st September, the demand on that one day was beyond the capacity the bus could offer, so witches and wizards all over Britain and Ireland had to make their own way to Platform 9¾.

Harry and Emma therefore were taking Muggle trains to London, as well as a few trips on the Tube. Between Little Whinging and Kings Cross they got a lot of strange looks from other passengers who were unsurprisingly perplexed by the presence of an owl in one cage and a cat in the other. Though if asked most would probably say Hedwig was the strangest sight.

They arrived at Kings Cross early and found two compartments to reserve for themselves and their friends. As time passed, more and more students began to board the train. Demelza, Colin and Dennis arrived wearing their sleepy faces, so the Potters left their things to greet them.

"We've been driving for hours to get here." Said Demelza. "Maybe we should have stayed over like last year."

"But then you wouldn't have been able to see your siblings." Said Mrs Creevey. "Hello Emma… Harry…"

The Potters smiled at Mrs Creevey. They had not been able to spend much time with friends over the holidays and had hardly seen Colin's family.

"Hey Mrs Creevey." Greeted Emma.

Harry smiled and gave a friendly wave.

Colin, Demelza and Dennis loaded their things into the compartment reserved by Emma. Like Harry had done for his sister two years before, Colin was accompanying his brother all the way to Hogwarts.

"Well it looks like you're all set." Said Mrs Creevey. "I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to all of you."

She hugged Colin, while Mr Creevey hugged Dennis.

"Send us plenty of letters." Said Mr Creevey. "But don't forget to enjoy yourself."

"I will dad." Squeaked Dennis.

While the Creevey parents swapped sons, Demelza made to reboard the train.

"Demelza." Said Mrs Creevey in a voice that playfully implied 'where are you going young lady?'

Demelza turned. "Uh… right… goodbye…"

Mrs Creevey shook her head and pulled her – in a manner of speaking – foster daughter into a tight hug.

"You feel just as free to contact us alright?" Said Mrs Creevey.

Demelza nodded, a few seconds into the hug now, she tightened her own grip of the woman who been like a mother to her for nearly a year, this last summer especially.

Then Mr Creevey pulled her into a hug. Meanwhile Colin, Dennis and Harry boarded the train. Demelza then followed them.

"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to visit." Said Emma.

"No worries." Said Mrs Creevey. "Please keep an eye on my boys, particularly Colin when he goes to that village."

"Don't worry, I won't let him overdoes on sweets." Said Emma

Mrs Creevey smiled and gave Emma a quick hug before she and Mr Creevey left.

Emma, Demelza and the Creevey brothers settled into their compartment. Meanwhile, Harry sat on his own reading Lawrence's paper, while waiting for Ron, Hermione and Neville. He had a lot of work to cover this year, and even if he didn't have to sit his N.E.W.T. until the end of his Fifth Year, the examiners would doubtlessly want him to think about the N.E.W.T. project.

The N.E.W.T. project was something students undertook during the year leading up to their final exam. While the O.W.L. exams alone would determine what overall grade you would get for that level, a N.E.W.T. project could take up as much as 60% or at least 20% of the overall mark. In both Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, the project took up 50% of the overall mark. Therefore the project was of great importance.

However for Harry and Emma who both wanted to get to the third level, the M.A.D.A.M. level, there was another reason to be concerned. Unlike the other two levels, M.A.D.A.M.s are a distinctly independent study. In order to approve a topic of investigation, one had to prove its validity. An N.E.W.T. project that passed and that could form the foundation of a good study at the M.A.D.A.M. level was the best way to gain the approval of the Wizarding Education Authority.

Because Harry and Emma were on the fast track programme, they needed to prove that they were thinking about all levels education, and not just the levels that they were at.

That took Harry back to reading Lawrence's paper. The Patronus Charm was one of the greatest mysteries in magical world. Scholars and researchers had continuously failed to unlock its magical formula. The Arithmatic data behind any one Patronus was different to every other in existence through there are a few commonalities. One of those commonalities was that the mathematical structure behind any one of the charms was vast and complex. Susan Bones stressed out greatly when drawing up an Elemental Clef, the sums and structures behind drawing up the formula for a Patronus Charm made the Elemental Clef look like the 5 times table. If there was one thing guaranteed to impress the Wizarding Education Authority, it was research into the Patronus Charm. No one had ever deciphered it before, but Lawrence had made more headway than anyone else.

"Hello Harry Potter." Came a familiar voice.

Harry looked up to see Luna clasping onto Neville's arm looking quite comfortable.

"Hey Luna, Neville." Said Harry. He put the paper back in his trunk. "Are you joining us for the journey, or Emma?"

"I thought we'd join you." Said Luna. "Dennis seems to have a new friend, a girl who hoping to be a Gryffindor."

Neville and Luna sat on the benches opposite Harry.

"I don't know how the Creeveys do it." Said Neville. "I mean, did you see how keen Eilidh was on Dennis yesterday?"

Harry smiled. "I can't help you there. Emma's the expert on Creeveys."

"So how are you feeling about the coming year?" Said Neville.

"I'm ready for it." Said Harry. "I just hope I don't have to give up Quidditch in order to keep up with the work."

"Daddy said that Hogwarts isn't doing Quidditch this year. There's a conspiracy in the Ministry right now seeking to take control of the school and only allow approved subjects and extra-curricula activities." Said Luna.

"Uh… right…" Said Harry. "Well if it is cancelled then I guess I won't get distracted by it whilst doing my work."

"Are the Weasleys going to arrive?" Asked Neville looking out the window at the station clock.

"Probably." Said Harry. "In my experience they've never missed the train but they've always been close. Actually have Geoffrey and the others arrived as well?"

"You talking about us?" Queried Natalie from the door.

The three of them turned round to see greet her.

"We're just four compartments down, Geoffrey and Vicky are… saying hello… with tongues." Said Natalie. "Also my Uncle wanted to tell you that everyone in the Ministry is aware of the Court Case. There should be something in the paper tomorrow."

"Anything I should be worried about?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing of consequence." Said Natalie. "Uncle just said that it's nothing your lawyers aren't being paid to handle. We'll see you at Hogsmeade, cheerio."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma had just sat down when a shy looking brown-faced girl with black hair wandered past looking lost. Emma realised she was a new First Year, just like Dennis so invited her in.

Dennis seemed to be quite good with ladies. Within minutes of sitting with them, the girl was chatting happily away with the younger Creevey. She began working on the logistics of fitting everyone into the compartment. Normally these places could only hold six people but Luna and Ginny would make seven. It was possible, especially as Dennis and Natalie were so tiny (seriously First Years were getting miniscule), however Luna decided to spend time with Neville in Harry's compartment. Ginny, they were still waiting for.

"She is coming right?" Said Demelza. Looking at the clock, the train was due to leave in five minutes.

"They were far later than this last year." Emma commented. "Still I would have thought they'd be a bit speedier this year, we made sure they knew they weren't giving us a lift."

"They're not at your Aunt and Uncle's now are they?" Checked Demelza, worriedly "They have a habit of thinking they're supposed to pick you and Harry up."

"There they are." Said Colin pointing out the window.

Emma turned and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny with the rest of the Weasley family minus Percy and Mr Weasley coming from the passage from Kings Cross.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ron stormed onto the train without even looking at his mother or anyone else. Ginny glared at the back of his head, while Mrs Weasley looked at her youngest son with a resigned expression on her face. Clearly they'd had some kind of falling out. Hermione looked sympathetically between mother and son before saying goodbye to Mrs Weasley and boarding the train.

Ron grumpily sat down next to Harry.

"Good morning." Said Harry simply.

Ron turned to glare at him.

"Nice to see you to." Said Harry, before snickering.

"What's the matter Ronald?" Asked Luna.

"Nothing." Snapped Ron.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Said Neville.

"Don't mind Ron." Said Hermione coming in and taking a seat beside Luna. "He's just doesn't like his dress robes."

"Dress robes?" Asked Harry.

"Didn't you get some?" Said Neville. "They were on the list."

Harry thought back to the Hogwarts lists. Dress robes had indeed been on it, but a side note said that students may wish to consider waiting until nearer Christmas and buy them at Hogsmeade. Neither Harry nor Emma had any idea what was a good idea of what to wear and were hoping…

"Em' and I are waiting until we can both go to Hogsmeade." Said Harry. "We've no idea what to get and were hoping you guys could provide input."

"Well you can bloody well count me out." Snapped Ron.

"Oh for goodness sake." Said Hermione. "Will you stop being so grumpy? I'm sure you'll look fine."

Ron grumbled under his breath and turned away from the rest of the people in the compartment.

"By the way Harry, have you heard from Professor Moody?" Asked Hermione.

Harry looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" He said.

"Well Mr Diggory Floo-called the Burrow early this morning and said something about him causing a disturbance." Said Hermione. "That's why Ron's Dad isn't here today, he had to go and sort things out. Apparently Professor Moody's on the verge of being arrested."

Harry's eyes widened. "I hope not. Who's going to teach us this year if not him?"

"You did fine before Lupin." Said Ron, still not looking at the rest of the people in the compartment.

"Ron, even if that's the case…" Said Harry.

"Which it was." Said Neville.

"…I shouldn't have to do the Defence Professor's job for them. Anyway I don't have time this year, I may not have time for Quidditch. I'm already thinking about asking Ginny and Demelza to lead the Duelling Sessions." Said Harry.

Ron turned around. "You can't give up Quidditch." He said incredulously.

"I may have to." Said Harry. "I'm hoping by next year I'll have a work plan in mind, because I don't want to give it up completely, but I have to stay on top of my work and because of this program I'm on I have to prove that I can stay on top of my work. Emma and I have to sit another test at the Ministry in a couple of months."

"But… but… Quidditch…" Stuttered Ron.

"I'm going to try." Said Harry. "But I'm not promising. I really hope Mad-Eye is going to be alright."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Neville. "From what I heard, the Ministry might try to lock him up, but they will never manage. There are people working there who owe their lives to Mad-Eye. Besides what did he even do?"

"Apparently he charmed his dustbins to attack a neighbourhood cat and in the process redistributed rubbish all over the neighbourhood." Commented Hermione.

Harry face palmed. "I told him that was a bad idea. I told him to try something less messy, but no, he wants to catch his Death Eater covered in grime so he can make a 'dirty' joke."

"Do you think Death Eaters would try and get him after all this time?" Said Neville worriedly.

"What I think doesn't matter. He's paranoid, and for good reason." Said Harry. "Anyway his judgement is better than mine could ever be, if it wasn't for wizards like him, the war would have gone far worse. Do you know he led the team that captured the Lestranges and Crouch junior?"

Neville looked a little uncomfortable. "I… I had heard… something like that…"

"And he did it without any casualties." Said Harry.

"So what it's just an arrest?" Said Ron.

"No it's not." Snapped Neville. He then put his hands to his mouth.

"Ron." Said Harry. "It was the Lestranges. Bellatrix Lestrange was Voldemort's best warrior. The family was his most loyal allies. They were known as the most ruthless and skilled Death Eaters. Bellatrix especially."

Ron looked a little uneasy. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Mad-Eye is probably the most decorated Auror alive." Said Luna. "He may not have Professor Lupin's academic record but he is more than qualified to do the job. I do hope he's not in too much trouble."

"From the sounds of it, Ron's Dad should be able to handle it." Said Hermione.

"We'll find out soon enough." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Are you alright Ginny, you look depressed?" Said Demelza.

"I'm fine." Said Ginny without conviction, she looked at the new girl in the compartment. Natalie McDonald was talking to Dennis in great interest. Emma was silently wondering if the younger Creevey would grow up to be a ladies man.

"Are you sure?" Said Emma.

"Ron fell out with Mum." Said Ginny morosely. "We had to get dress robes for some reason – which Mum, Dad, Bill, Percy and Charlie know but aren't telling us – and Mum got him the most…"

"I'm sure they're not that bad." Said Colin.

They are, believe me. She got the cheapest she could find." She added bitterly.

"I'm sure all your robes are nice." Said Emma.

"Mine are but his…" Ginny trailed off.

Emma suddenly understood. She didn't like saying anything against Mrs Weasley, but she did seem to at times give preference to Ginny. When she and Harry first visited the Burrow Ginny had only a few things that hadn't belonged to someone else at one point in their life while Ron owned virtually nothing. It was one of the reasons Emma loved Percy so much right now. Even though he was at times a lot more detached from his family than the other Weasleys, he still cared about them and he still treated them equally. She was so proud of him when he bought Ron and Ginny new swimsuits at the start of summer.

"You got a new dress?" Said Demelza. "Let's see then?"

Ginny blushed. She pulled her frock from her trunk. There were universal gasps from every non-boy in the compartment.

"Wow that is gorgeous." Said Demelza. "How much does something like that cost."

Ginny stopped blushing then put it away. "Too much."

Sensing this was perhaps not the topic to discuss, Emma began talking about plans for this year.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The ride back to Hogwarts was mostly uneventful. The Guild reformed after wishing Dennis and his new friend Natalie good luck, while feeling sorry for them and the other First Years caught up in the rain.

Malfoy looked scathingly at them, but did not approach. It might have had something to do with Geoffrey smirking and playfully beating his fist against his hand, evidently the threat he made to beat up the blond haired Slytherin at the World Cup still had some effect.

Meanwhile Kieran Harper and Rachel Avery also looked on scathingly, but they and there group of friends, no more than six or seven were heavily outnumbered by the Guild.

Emma suspected trouble, however she noticed that the Guild weren't the only ones on the receiving end of Slytherin glares. Despite being Slytherin themselves, the Carrow sisters were getting a lot of disturbing looks. Emma silently decided it might be an idea to get to know the two of them and their friend Bridget. She was also worried about the fallout of the Ministry lawsuit. It was due to be launched today and would appear in the papers tomorrow.

In order to avoid any unnecessary persecution by the Ministry, Mr Boot and Mr Carrow recommended suing the ministry anonymously. W.A.R.T. members had been directly persecuted by the Ministry so the concept wasn't without precedence, and neither Harry nor Emma would put it past Fudge to try something like freezing their accounts, because again it was not without precedence. Their names would have to come out eventually, but that could wait until the Guild got its legal protection.

As one of the lawyers involved in the case though, Mr Carrow's name would probably come up in any article the following morning. That meant that his connection to his Granddaughters could cause problems. Emma didn't want anyone's safety jeopardized because of the Guild's actions.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Entry into the Entrance Hall proved more than a little wet as, not only was everyone dripping from the rainfall, Peeves was causing his own chaos via a mass supply of water balloons.

When the First Years came in via the boat, they were even more drenched than anyone else. Dennis was covered in Hagrid's moleskin coat, he mouthed 'I fell in the lake' to his older brother as he and the others made their way to the stool where the Sorting Hat was.

None of the new students took very long to get sorted, but to Ron it may as well have taken hours.

"I'm hungry, come on."

"You know their nearly wasn't a feast tonight." Said Nearly-Headless Nick. "Peeves has again been barred from attending the feast, he caused quite a ruckus in the kitchens scaring the life out of the House-Elves."

"Poor souls." Said Hermione.

"Is that why Peeves was a bit peeved?" Asked Geoffrey, smiling at his bad joke.

"I assume he would have found a reason to shower the rest of you in water regardless, but it does given him his own personal excuse." Chuckled Nick.

The Gryffindor ghost chose not to stick around for the actual consumption of food. For some reason the constant reminder that he could not eat got to Nick a lot.

After food had been finished Dumbledore went through the various announcements, with some more expected than others.

"I regret to inform you, that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup shall not take place this year." Said Dumbledore.

The Weasleys weren't the only ones to boo that announcement, large numbers of students from all four houses protested loudly. Hermione for her part just looked exasperated, Harry wondered if she'd feel the same way if the library was banned for the year. Personally he was almost relieved Quidditch was cancelled, it saved him the dilemma of having to choose between two of his great loves.

Still he was a little sad that it wasn't happening this year. Oliver Wood left the previous year, leaving the Gryffindor Keeper position open and Harry thought it a good idea to get Ron on the team, it would certainly help his self-confidence if he helped them beat Slytherin on the field.

After about ten seconds of Dumbledore allowing his students to vent their displeasure, he silenced the school with a few bangs from his wand. However before he could continue his announcements, the main door burst open and Mad-Eye marched through for all to see.

The shock of seeing a man so scarred was lessoned somewhat by the fact he was not a complete stranger. His appearance with Professor Slughorn during Harry's quite public Defence Against the Dark Arts practical exam had not gone completely unnoticed.

"Allow me to introduce you all to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody." Said Professor Dumbledore. The applause that followed was not quite as half-hearted as it might have been. Harry and Emma, were both enthusiastic, there friends and a few others clapped harder in response to their enthusiasm.

Moody for his part didn't seem to care though, he merely took a seat at the staff table, picked up a sausage with a knife, sniffed it, then carefully bit into it. Meanwhile his Magical-Eye was working overtime, scanning each of the students.

"He looks a little disgruntled." Said Hermione.

"Well he did nearly get arrested." Said Emma. "He might have even been arrested, he is late."

"I think it's more likely he's sealed off his house to the outside world." Said Harry. "He treats it like a fortress."

"Now." Said Dumbledore, regaining everyone's attention. "It is with great pleasure than I can officially reveal to you that this year, for the first time in over two hundred years the Triwizard Tournament will be held, with Hogwarts as the host."

"You're joking?" Said Fred Weasley loudly.

Several people, including Dumbledore chuckled.

"No Mr Weasley I'm not, though now that you mention it, I did hear this rather humours one regarding a hermit, a banshee and two centaurs with…"

"I think now is not quite the time for that." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Quite right." Conceded Dumbledore. "For those of you who do not know of the Triwizard Tournament, it is a competition held between the three great Wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. It was held every four years, with each school taking a turn as host, each year a single champion would be selected from each of the three schools to compete against one another for the Triwizard Cup and a cash reward which this year consists of 1,000 Galleons."

Rather unsurprisingly there was a significant peak in interest at the mention of the reward money, which was saying something. Harry and Emma knew nothing about the Triwizard Tournament, but many others in Hogwarts had obviously heard about it, including all the Weasleys who were reacting excitedly to the news even before the 1,000 Galleons was mentioned.

"The tournament took place for centuries before it was banned towards the end of the eighteenth century, because of the high number of school champions who died." Said Dumbledore. "While the tournament has been revived this year, new measures have been taken to ensure the trials will not hold great threat to the life of the champions. Among these new measures is, I am sure some of you will be sorry to hear, a new age restriction, so that no one under the age of seventeen may enter themselves."

Dumbledore was right, many students were quite vocal of their displeasure. Both Weasley twins were shouting "That's Rubbish!" But Harry who was nearby could barely hear them over the sheer noise of everyone else. Ron, Geoffrey, Natalie and Vicky were all loudly protesting. Eventually bangs from Dumbledore's wand again silenced the populous, though more than a few looked mutinously at him.

"The age restriction has been put in place to ensure that only a student with a maturer knowledge of magic will be able to take part. The selection of the champion will take place on Halloween. For those of you who shall be over the age of seventeen at that time, you will have the opportunity to present yourselves as a potential candidate for Hogwarts Champion. I shall caution you however that entering this tournament is not something to be taken lightly, even given our precautions. I will personally be making sure that no underage student attempts to hoodwink their way past our impartial judge. More details about that shall be revealed at Halloween, prospective champions from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang shall arrive towards the end of October along with their Head Teachers. Now I think it is time for bed. Off you chop."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Triwizard Tournament was all anyone could talk about for days, anyone except Harry and Emma. Though they too expressed their excitement at being able to meet foreign witches and wizards, as well as the prospect of a new exciting tournament, just before breakfast the following morning, they were summoned to a corridor on the Second Floor by Professor McGonagall.

"Why are we to come here?" Said Emma.

"Don't know." Said Harry.

McGonagall had sent them their timetables before anyone else via an owls along with their summons telling them to wait outside a classroom 2F on the Second Floor. Emma recognised it as the classroom she sat her Potions Practical the previous term.

A few minutes later, McGonagall turned up and took a key from her pocket that unlocked the door.

"Come inside please."

The room had been remodelled since Emma had set foot in there. On one side, where a dozen or so desks used to be, there was a wide open space with various apparatuses that Harry recognised, such as Dark Detectors. On the other side, the desks had been cleared as well but there were a lot more storage cupboards as well as lab tables with both water and gas taps fitted in as well as a supply of several cauldrons nearby.

"This classroom is reserved for the fast track program." Said McGonagall. "We've modified the space to suit the common needs of someone studying Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. This is to be your space whilst your studies are underway, I know you both usually use the classroom on the Seventh Floor for your studies, but I also understand that it is used for… other activities."

Harry and Emma looked at each other. The Practice Room was still used a lot by the Guild, as constantly disappearing to the Room of Requirement would make people suspicious.

"I must make it perfectly clear however that this room is to be used by the two of you for your studies and only by the two of you." Said McGonagall.

She placed the key to the room on the table, then reached into her pocket and pulled out another one.

"Later in your academic lives, you shall be conducting research that you may wish to keep secret and out of the reach of others. This room has been charmed to open only for these two keys. Only the Headmaster of Hogwarts can allow access to this room for the duration of your studies here, not even I can access this room after today. If either of you bring anyone else into this room your right to use it shall be terminated. Is that understood?"

Harry and Emma nodded. They were not entirely sure what things to expect this year, but being given a room like this was not one of them.

"One more thing, I am aware that magical research can be a little… volatile therefore we've installed a curtain." Said McGonagall.

She indicated the curtain that bisected the room down the middle, cutting off the Potions area from the Defence area. Then for good measure she fired off three Blasting Curses that dissipated on contact with the curtain.

"These are heavily durable but not indestructible to everything you may do in the future." Said McGonagall. "I would therefore caution you not to test it like you did the wall of classroom 7J."

Harry blushed. When he started using the Practice Room, he'd severely compromised the structural integrity of one of the walls after firing multiple Reductor Curses at it. McGonagall had it repaired, then added a lair of magically reinforced steel to prevent any future damage. That wall could survive a thousand Explosion Curses. The curtain, Harry guessed, could probably take a few dozen direct hits, not that he planned to test that hypothesis.

"Now you have both been given the privilege of using this room, because the workload we demand of you is going to be much greater from hereon. These are lists of assignments the Wizarding Education Authority wants you to complete by 25th October."

Harry and Emma each looked at the lists McGonagall handed to them and their eyes nearly exploded. They definitely were not going to have time to discuss the Triwizard Tournament, or anything else for that matter. There lives as they knew it were over, and now completely dedicated to academic study.

Both Harry and Emma enunciated, as the famous phrase goes, "Oh Joy!"

McGonagall's eyebrow raised, the siblings blushed and eyed the floor.

"I understand that this is the beginning of a rather difficult and challenging process." Said McGonagall. "But from what I've seen of you both this last year, and from what Professors Moody and Slughorn have indicated to me, you both should be more than capable of seeing this through to the end and passing with distinction. You are ready for this, even Professor Marchbanks knows this on some level."

Emma looked at the Transfiguration Professor in understanding.

"Yes Miss Potter, I am well aware of Griselda's position on this. She will come around in time, probably less time than you think as well." Said McGonagall. "Now I shall leave you both to familiarize yourself with this room."

McGonagall left for the door, but turned around before she exited.

"One more thing. You both will be allowed restricted access to the Restricted Section in the Library. Madam Pince will scrutinize each book you wish to take out, and you will each still need permission from Madam Pomfrey or Professor Moody. Professor Slughorn will visit you each Friday to monitor your current progress Miss Potter. Mr Potter Professor Moody shall monitor yours. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor." Said Harry.

"Yes Professor." Said Emma.

McGonagall smiled and nodded before walking out of the classroom.

Harry and Emma got up and inspected their new room. In terms of space it offered no more than the Room of Requirement, in fact it was decisively less resourceful. But McGonagall did not know of the Room and the Guild had not shared it with anyone they didn't think they could not trust, though Penelope was now on Emma's blacklist and by association Ruth was in danger of joining her. This was an incredibly useful space however, it was also somewhere they could work with Moody and Slughorn without using the Room.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma joined their friends at breakfast just as the Daily Prophets arrived with the owls. It was the first day back and as such the first hour was class free, in order to allow everyone to get ready for their lessons that day. The Guild met up in the Practice Room where Hermione read it out for everyone, the werewolf case had made the paper.

_MINISTRY BEING SUED BY AN UNKNOWN WEREWOLF SYMPATHISERS GROUP: MINISTER VOWS TO CRUSH RADICALS._

_By Katie Thompson_

_In the early hours yesterday, a case was submitted to the Wizengamot demanding a complete reassessment of laws and policy regarding werewolves. There are a number of worrying aspects to the demands filed by the unknown group of dangerous radicals, including the removal of the werewolf register and forcing St Mungos to open its doors to the savages who kill and infect hundreds of innocent wizards every year._

_Minister Fudge is adamant that the attempts will fail: "The idea of using valuable taxpayers' money to provide handouts for these criminals and make it easier for them to attack innocent people is an abomination. I will personally oversee the Ministry efforts to defeat this travesty and make sure that the cowards that are pushing this have their anonymity revoked and investigated, as they are doubtlessly consorting with known criminals."_

_The case was only just presented for it's first hearing today, it is of course unknown how far this will go, many officials in the ministry are hugely dismissive of it getting past it's first hearing, however legal experts are more reserved. One, who did not wish to be identified, said: "While I don't like werewolves anymore than the Minister, the fact remains that these people have been declared non-human, this is despite the fact that they are still very much like us. If the Ministry goes around deciding who is and is not human, we get a very dangerous situation, I know there are certain people who would go so far as to dehumanise Muggleborns and crossbreeds between wizards and other creatures like goblins and Veela. That is entering a very dangerous area."_

_QMC advocates Robert Boot and Struan Carrow declined to comment further on their case, they also refused to acknowledge who was funding this case. However we have reasons to believe that one of the hidden gangs of werewolves is funding this action through crime money._

_The Prophet shall continue to monitor this worrying development._

"Well they really don't hold us in high regard." Said Geoffrey.

"Can they do that?" Said Ron. "Name us that is?"

"They think they can, but they can't." Said Neville. "British Magical courts are independent of government. Only the magistrate overseeing the case can revoke anonymity, and even then they need a good reason for justifying it."

"You know a lot about this?" Said Hermione.

"My Gran is involved with the Wizengamot a lot, she also said that if whoever presides over our case revokes our anonymity she would do unspeakable things to him for all to see." Said Neville.

"Well, all we can do now is wait." Said Emma. "We've done our bit, now the lawyers need to do there's."

"But when are we going to come out?" Said Geoffrey. "We can't keep ourselves secret forever."

"When the case is finished and we've gotten the necessary protection." Said Harry. "I want us to start thinking about ways of doing that."

"I've got a few." Said Hermione. "I'll work on coordinating everything."

"Good." Said Harry. "Emma and I need to get straight to work this afternoon, we'll meet up here on Sunday and review what's happened on the Lawyer Front."

"What about Duelling?" Said Ron. "It's the first day of term, you can't be that busy."

Harry showed Ron the list.

"Bloody hell." He said in shock. "That'll take you years to complete."

"Well we have until near the end of October." Said Emma. "So we'd better get started."

"Agreed." Said Harry. "Emma and I will hold a meeting regarding the Lawyer Front every Sunday…"

Emma coughed really loudly. Harry looked to her, only to see her shake her head, her facial expression seeming to convey: "_no chance sonny Jim_".

"Uh… Every second Sunday then." Said Harry. "If you have problems with your Defence work, ask Professor Moody. Also Ginny, Demelza, could the two of you figure out between you how to run the Duelling Club? Thanks."

Ginny and Demelza's looked shocked at that statement.

"What?" Said Demelza.

"Why us?" Said Ginny.

"Because you two are my best." Said Harry. "Ginny you're best with mastering spells and Demelza you're good at physical skills and reflexes. Between the two of you, you should be able to keep everyone up to standard."

"Aren't you going to help us?" Said Ron.

"Can't, we're going to be working nonstop." Said Harry. "We've got our regular schoolwork to do as well remember."

"No sweat." Said Geoffrey. "We'll keep things going."

"Yeah. You guys do your thing." Said Natalie. "We'll survive without you, though it won't be quite the same."

"Just one question?" Said Vicky. "We're going to need help with Potions. What do we do if you're so busy?"

Emma looked guilty. In the last half year of her Second Year, she had begun helping the others with Potions. They couldn't go to Snape because… well he hated everyone associated with a Potter.

"Sorry guys, but you'll just have to manage. Come to me if it's an emergency, if not… Hermione you're good at Potions could you?"

"Oh so now I have to pick up your slack?" Snapped Hermione.

"Not if you don't want to." Said Emma, taken aback.

"S… sorry." Said Hermione. "I'll help where I can. Come on, we'd best get to class."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The first day of term was a Friday, so the few classes everyone had was all they had until Monday.

Ron came back from Divination with a ton of Homework. He was also on the receiving end of a glare from Lavender Brown, a girl who slept in the same dormitory as Hermione.

"What did you do to earn her wrath?" Said Harry.

"It was just a joke." Grumbled Ron.

"Yeah a pretty dirty joke." Said Dean sitting down with Seamus, Harry and Ron.

"Where's Neville?" Said Ron.

"We had no homework today, so he and Luna went for a walk." Said Harry. "I'm making a start on this report."

"Already?" Said Ron.

"I told you, Emma and I don't have time to waste." Said Harry. "Now where is it?"

The other three boys looked in confusion as Harry rummaged through his bag and pulled out a volume of journal articles and opened it at a bookmarked page.

While Harry began scribbling information onto a fresh sheet of parchment whilst using a chart in an article to make references, Dean looked over his shoulder.

"Jeeze Harry… Who in their right mind would want to write about that stuff?" Said Dean.

"Someone wanting to pass their Defence N.E.W.T." Remarked Harry. He shut the book loudly then pulled out another one and noisily flicked through the pages.

"Well I'm not taking that beyond Fifth Year." Said Dean.

"You have to do this sort of thing in every subject." Said Harry, slamming that book shut and then pulling out notes he'd made earlier. "Where is it… come on stupid… where is… ah… oh Slytherin I returned that book. Never mind."

"Slytherin?" Said Dean. "Is that a curse word now?"

"Where have you been for three years?" Said Seamus shaking his head.

Harry pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and then began scribbling down some more writing.

"Harry you're going a bit fast." Said Ron. "Take a break."

"I can't take a break. I've got to write three or four reports a week in order to meet the deadline next month." Said Harry.

"Can you do that?" Said Ron.

"Just, if I keep my head down." Said Harry.

"Come on Harry." Said Seamus. "We've only just started, leave the rest of that for tomorrow."

Harry screamed loudly, causing everyone in the Common Room to look at him in concern. "I can't do that Seamus, I don't have the time. Grr I can't work here. I'll see you all at dinner."

Harry marched to the Room of Requirement, stopping at the library on the way over.

The Report was easy enough to write. Though there was a lot of work, none of the assessments were particularly hard and with enough effort Harry and Emma could finish them by the deadline. That didn't change the fact that this work was hard.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry went to the library and retrieved the book he returned and then sealed himself off in the Room of Requirement. With the room's magic, only Emma would be able to enter, which she did approximately twenty minutes later.

"Oh you're in here?" Said Emma, hesitating just ahead of the door.

Harry looked up from a large desk strewn with parchment, books and assorted stationary. "I've left your lab over there." He said, pointing to a wall that morphed a door.

"Do you mind?" Said Emma.

"Put up a silencing spell if you're going to be noisy, otherwise…" Harry leant back down and resumed writing.

At another time, Emma might be offended, but she knew her brother had nearly as much work to do as she did. Unlike Harry, she was sitting her O.W.L. two years early, not one. She also had to brew various potions. She'd tried setting up her equipment down in the room McGonagall had provided for them, but everything was so perfectly available in the Room of Requirement, mainly thanks to the things Emma had been getting up to last year.

Of course she was going to move downstairs eventually.

For now though it was time to fire up her cauldrons, thankfully the Room of Requirement had plenty of them.

With the fires started and the cauldrons warming up, Emma went to work on her reports, she didn't have nearly as many as Harry had to do but she did have a large number of potions to make, which in turn gave her even more work to do. Ginny and Demelza were two of the most wonderful people Emma knew, but bloody hell they could be distracting.

Asides from a little homework in Charms that was due in a week, the Third Years had pretty much nothing to do, except Ginny that is. Apparently during Divination, Trelawney told her that she was doomed to die in horrible accident. Ginny for her part, having heard tales about the mad teacher from her older siblings burst out laughing. She and the rest of the class for some reason received a large chunk of homework.

The youngest Weasley had spent a large amount of time noisily protesting the injustice, Emma in the end couldn't take it and sought sanctuary in the Room of Requirement lab.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Over the weekend, Harry and Emma worked as hard as possible to get ahead while they had the chance. Had they not spent the bulk of the summer and the months before reading and researching, then it is likely they would never have gotten as much done as they had. Emma had written four reports, brewed two potions and started another five. Harry had written six reports, but he too had practical projects to take care of, though not as many as his sister, most of them were warding exercises but he was also to be given what he like to think of as Defence puzzles by the Wizarding Education Authority.

Defence puzzles mainly consisted of objects that had to be cleared of some particularly nasty curses. They all arrived in specially warded boxes with warnings on them to open with care and not to touch the contents. The first of these arrived on Sunday, by courier. McGonagall had to sign a form before it could be handed over to Harry, he also got a talk from the wizard about ensuring his personal safety.

This particular box contained a mirror that was enchanted with multiple curses, including one that could cause the glass morph into boiling hot water and splash all over the unwitting user. Harry thankfully was careful not to touch it, the curses on that mirror were no harder to remove than the ones on the vase in his Third Year exam.

Sunday had left the Potters mentally exhausted. In the hour before dinner that evening, Harry helped his little sister relocate the five in progress potions down to the classroom McGonagall assigned them. It was decided that it would be best to relocate now rather than later, as it would only get harder the more potions were on the brew.

"Thank god for magic." Said Harry as he guided three of the cauldrons via levitation charm.

"I don't think god has any input on magic." Said Emma. "Then again, I'm not in any position to say."

"What say we call it a break tonight?" Said Harry. "We've made a good start."

"Harry you know how much work we've got to do and don't forget we've still got our other classes to work for, and one of your classes is run by Professor Grumpy-pants." Said Emma.

Harry snorted, he and the rest of their friends greatly envied Emma for not having to attend another Potions class with Professor Snape ever again.

The two of them got the Cauldrons down to the corridor outside their workspace, but when they got their, there were several students skulking about outside. They weren't the sort of students Harry or Emma would consider friends either.

"Hey Pottie!" Called Kieran Harper. "How'd you get into your little den, we'd like a look around?"

"Harper what are you doing?" Said Emma in irritation.

"We just want a little look around." Said Rachel Avery. "But this stupid door won't open."

Harry and Emma caught each others eyes.

"Clear off the lot of you." Said Harry.

"We don't want to." Sneered Peter Pince. The small group of Slytherins laughed.

"So Pottie-boy and girl, you're supposed to be real prodigies." Said Harper waltzing forward and drawing his wand. Harry and Emma settled the cauldrons down and trained theirs on him. "Seems you've been boiling a lot of water. Would be a shame if it 'accidentally' spilled all over the floor." Harper taunted, or rather tried.

"Seriously Harper, you think this is water?" Said Emma. "This is not something you want spilling your way, if it touches you then your flesh will slowly and painfully start peeling itself off, even if you get the antidote you're looking at up to a year in hospital."

Harper smirked. "Don't try and bluff me Potter. I think we should teach these two blood traitors some manners guys."

There were seven Slytherins in front of Harry and Emma and they all aimed their wands. Harry had no idea where they got their duelling tactics from, but he assumed they were working on a-strength-in-numbers concept.

"One…" Began Harper, not even looking at his opponents, his eyes actually seemed to be in a bit of daze, as if he was dreaming. "Two… THREE."

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" They all screamed.

All things considered it had to be the most underrated attack Harry or Emma had ever been the subject of. To counter Harry merely swiped his wand and silently incanted a shield charm. He was just wondering if maybe he should try casting the 'solar flare' technique he performed at the World Cup, when the disarming spells that didn't miss and hit the walls – or in Harper's case the ceiling – were reflected back at their casters. Of course when they hit the shield and reflected back, it became obvious that creating another 'solar flare' would be pointless.

The reflected spells all impacted either on or near the Slytherin assailants. A few of them yelped in fear, the rest all yelped a second later before all seven of them ran for it. Four of them dropped their wands in the process.

"Well that was peculiar." Said Emma.

"Yeah." Said Harry. He walked on ahead and picked up the dropped wands.

"Those would make good firewood." Suggested Emma.

"Nah." Said Harry. "Snape would kick up a fuss, probably use it to get us kicked off our program."

"You maybe, the program is keeping me out of his classes for good." Said Emma. "Let's drop them at McGonagall's Office and then go for dinner, I'm starving."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

McGonagall was most displeased that a group of students had tried to break into the Potter's classroom. She demanded their names. Harry recognised Harper but knew no one else. Emma was able to offer a few more, but she too didn't know all of them.

"It was essentially every Slytherin in my year minus Bridget Pothole and the Carrow sisters." Said Emma.

"I see." Said McGonagall. "I will deal with them later. Now, I suggest the two of you get some dinner and a good rest this evening, chances for you to relax will be scarce this year I can tell you."

Harry and Emma made their way to dinner and were pleased to see the rest of their Guild. Since locking themselves in the Room of Requirement, they hadn't spoken to their friends much. It gave them time to catch up on the benign things that can happen over the weekend in a boarding school. The Potters also told them about the most pathetic ambush they'd ever been caught in.

"Harper is a complete idiot." Said Ginny.

"He wasn't even looking at us." Said Harry. "If I wasn't so curious as to what the heck he was trying to do, I could have stunned him a hundred times over before he finally incanted. His entourage as well. Don't know why they ran though, they were only Disarming Charms."

"No offence mate, but over half the school saw you bully two trolls at the end of last year." Said Ron. "They probably thought you were going to kill them."

"Don't be stupid Ron." Said Hermione. "Harry wouldn't kill them."

"They don't know that." Said Ron. "They sound like complete twits to me, even compared to Crabbe and Goyle."

"Harper never pays attention to the spells he does." Said Ginny. "One time in transfiguration he was loudly boasting about some new broom he was getting for his birthday, all the while waving his hands about. Before McGonagall could scold him, he incanted without looking where his wand was pointing and hit Alan Rose in the face with an Avifors Spell, giving him a bird's head."

"Alan Rose?" Said Emma "Is he the ginger one who always has a runny nose? Cause he was in the corridor."

"Yeah." Said Ginny. "He's not a bright spark either."

"Alan Nose has a runny nose." Ron said to himself. "Huh."

Upon hearing that, the Guild a few others within earshot burst out laughing.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma were looking forward to an evening off in the Common Room, up until dinner time that day they'd not been able to see much of their friends.

However, after leaving the Great Hall, they had one more drama to contend with. Draco Malfoy, along with Crabbe, Goyle and six other Slytherins were blocking the staircase up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Potter!" Snapped Malfoy. "Give them to me."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Said Harry impatiently.

"The wands you stole from your betters. Give them to me now, or I'll see you expelled for this." Said Malfoy.

"Get stuffed." Said Ron.

"And shift your ass while you're at it." Said Demelza. Treating Malfoy with the lack of respect she felt he deserved, she led the rest of the Guild towards the staircase and shoved their way through, knocking Malfoy on his bum in the process.

"Man, Malfoys these days are just so pathetic." Said Geoffrey.

"Yeah." Said Vicky. "Why such low life forms are allowed into Hogwarts is beyond me."

"Watch your tongue Frobisher…" Snarled Malfoy, evidently he did not like being referred to as a lower life form. "My father…"

"Oh for the love of Merlin Draco." Said Harry, cutting across his nemesis. "We get it, you have an unnatural attachment to your father. Kindly keep it to yourself, we don't need to hear about him and his pathetic points of view."

Harry turned his back on Malfoy but held his wand in his hand anyway.

"Don't turn your back on me Potter…"

Harry had already about turned and lifted a shield charm, however there was absolutely no point.

There was a loud pop from Malfoy's direction, then "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT LADDIE." Bawled Moody clumping along at a pace that was rather rapid for a man with a wooden leg.

Moody looked to Harry who was standing with his shield up looking, along with everyone else, incredulously at a pale white ferret where Malfoy had previously been standing.

The new Defence professor regarded Harry for a second. "Seems you had this handled Potter."

Before Harry could say anything in response, Moody suddenly exploded again.

"OH NO YOU DON'T TUBBY!"

With a flick of his wand, Moody extracted the ferret from Crabbe's hands and proceeded to entertain everyone within eyesight with a show of the ferret bouncing up and down. That was until McGonagall interfered.

"Professor Moody. Is that a student?" She said in shock.

"Technically it's a ferret." Said Moody, ignoring the woman's discomfort at his blatant display of transfigured animal cruelty.

McGonagall waved her wand and cancelled the transfiguration. Inevitably Malfoy landed bum first onto the floor with a look of panic on his face.

"Alastor we never use Transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Professor Dumbledore mentioned this to you." McGonagall raged.

"He mentions a lot of stuff." Grumbled Moody. "I thought he was just offering useful tips."

"When disciplining students we assign detentions or speak with their heads of house." Said McGonagall.

"Hmm. You're a Slytherin aren't you? So that means your head is Snape, I would like to have a chat with an 'old friend' like him. Then again…" Moody trailed off. "I think my classroom will need a good scrub tomorrow after my Sixth Years. Report there tomorrow evening, eight o'clock."

Moody popped off, ignoring the glare Professor McGonagall was sending at his back.

"Should have just kept him like that." Said Geoffrey, as everyone returned to the Common Room. "Then give him to Hagrid as a new pet."

"Doesn't Buckbeak like ferrets?" Said Demelza. "Wouldn't want that, can you imagine having to ingest something like Malfoy."

"Maybe Hagrid could feed him to those spiders." Said Natalie. "Lets face it, no one cares what they eat."

"Should Moody really be doing something like that to a student?" Said Hermione.

"The student was Malfoy." Said Ron.

To everyone's surprise, Hermione snorted. "Oh well, I suppose he's not dead."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Emma both had an early night that night, though they did spend some time relaxing with friends in the Gryffindor Common Room. The following morning, after breakfast, the Fourth Years had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, who'd decided to give them a knew project.

Blast-Ended Skrewts were not a pleasant creature to deal with. They were volatile and seemed to enjoy fighting with one another at the drop of a hat.

Harry and Ron were surprised when Hermione silently admitted that it would be for the best if the whole lot of them were destroyed.

"My main worry though is Malfoy is likely going to try and use this to get Hagrid sacked again." Said Hermione.

"Newly crossbred creatures?" Said Emma, having joined everyone following her first Ancient Runes class. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"I doubt it." Said Ron. "You need permission from the Ministry to do that, Hagrid's more likely to do the experiment regardless of what others think."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

By the end of that day, Harry and Emma's stress levels began to mount. McGonagall started off the year by promising a large pile of homework for the Fourth Years, in anticipation of the O.W.L.s that were being sat in just under two year's time. With that on top of the rest of their work, Harry and Emma had only a short dinner.

Before they left for the library though, they did stop to hear how Fred, George and their friend Lee got on with their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"Oh it was just…" Fred trailed.

"Unbelievable…" Said George.

"Awesome…" Said Lee.

"What was?" Said Ron.

"Moody." Said Fred.

"He knows stuff." Said George.

The Guild gave each other looks. They knew Malfoy had detention that night and Moody had promised him a huge mess to clean up. Everyone was wondering what had happened, given the sort of messy things it takes to get the Weasley twins in awe.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

At afternoon the following day, the Fourth Years had their own Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry of course was exempt, but he wanted to see how his friends faired during the lesson and he also wanted to evaluate Moody, so he sat at the back class.

"You can put your books away." Said Moody. "You won't need them in this class, only for your homework."

Harry knew that Moody preferred a practical approach to teaching. When tutoring him over the holidays, Harry didn't spend nearly as much time as Emma did writing reports, Moody merely told him what spells, creatures or other topics he wanted Harry to research and Harry was sent to research them outside of study time. Most of the sessions involved Harry performing spells with his wand and using various magical devices that Moody had around his house.

Moody began reading out the register, Harry's name was absent from the register as he was now officially out of this class.

"Now." Said Moody. "I have one year to teach about defending yourselves against the Dark Arts, before I return to my retirement. While I am here though I do not want you to stick your chewing gum under your desk Mr Finnegan."

Everyone turned to look at the pink faced boy embarrassingly moving his hand away from the underside of his desk.

"I've received an update from Professor Lupin. He has told me you have all covered a wide variety of dark creatures, any of which can pop up in the O. next year. But you're all still behind. This year I'm going to be focusing on curses, as you have very little training in them."

Several of Harry's year mates looked at each other, some in excitement and some in concern. In terms of combat magic, curses tended to be the most formidable spells a wizard could learn, the amount of harm the average curse could do far more damage in comparison to a jinx, hex or charm. Crudely speaking; charms were simple magic, jinxes were for playing jokes, hexes were for tormenting and curses were for fighting and – more often than desirable – killing.

"Now can anyone tell me about the three unforgivable curses?" Said Moody.

Harry's eyes shot open. He never expected Moody to open with that. The curses weren't even covered until the N.E.W.T. class.

"Sir should you be teaching us that?" Said Lavender Brown in concern, she wasn't the only one. Many of the other students looked uncomfortable though Ron, Seamus and a couple of others looked excited. Hermione looked very disapproving.

"The Ministry doesn't think so, but then again they're not ones for thinking in general."

Many in the class sniggered at that.

"Regardless, the sooner you know about these, the better you'll understand CONSTANT VIGILANCE."

Everyone in the class jumped, even Harry. Moody had used that phrase a lot during summer tuition and Harry was still not used to it. Emma had not been impressed. During one incident, his shouting of that phrase caused her to knock over a cauldron and spill the contents all over the floor.

"Dumbledore gave me permission to teach you these spells and the Ministry has no say in how I teach my students. I think you're the perfect age to begin learning these curses." Said Moody. "Now can anyone name me the three unforgivable curses?"

Harry's friends; Ron, Hermione and Neville all raised their hands. A few others did as well.

"Mr Weasley?" Said Moody bearing down on Ron.

"The Imperius Curse?" Said Ron, sounding a little nervous with the Defence Professor up close.

"Ah yes. Your Dad would know about that one. It gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief during the war." Said Moody.

He waved his wand. A cabinet to the side of the classroom opened and a jar of spiders floated onto the teacher's desk. Professor Moody himself returned behind his desk, just as the jar landed.

He reached inside the jar and pulled out one of the spiders. He placed it on the desk and then aimed his wand at it.

Harry's eyes narrowed, he would never have believed Moody, who had spoken so hatefully of the Dark Arts would cast them in front of students.

"_Imperio!_"

The spider that was previously wandering mindlessly across the desk, turned to face the classroom and showing mastery of it's web began swinging back an forth across the gap between the students desks, using the rafters to grapple it's silky rope along the way.

Harry glared at Moody as the rest of his class laughed at the spider. "_Don't they know what that curse can do?_"

"Think it's funny do you?" Barked Moody. "Imagine if I made her jump down your throats, or out a window, or drown herself. Think that's funny?"

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Total control. During the last war many people, Muggles, Magicals, men, women, even children, were subject to this curse and forced to do horrible things. Nearly every person who fought for You-Know-Who claimed they did so under the power of this curse. Many people did. But there is a problem, how do we distinguish victim from liar?" Said Moody.

There was a dead silence in the classroom.

"The trained Dark Wizard knows how to use this curse. He could sneak up unaware to the person who doesn't have CONSTANT VIGILENCE!"

Everyone once again jumped in response to the raised volume of Moody's ending statement.

"Now then, another unforgivable? Anyone?"

Neville raised his hand, a little shakily.

"Yes?"

"M… my Gran told me about one… the… the Cruciatus Curse?" Said Neville shakily.

Harry looked over at his friend in concern. When he'd first met Neville the boy had been a lot more nervous by nature. Since forming the Guild and getting more involved with himself, Ron and Hermione. Neville had lost a lot of his shy nature. He'd even boldly kissed Luna at Ron's last birthday party. The return of the shy young boy was a little worrying to Harry.

"You're Longbottom?" Said Moody, his voice seemed to have adopted a great deal of sympathy.

Neville nodded. However Moody didn't say anymore on the subject. He replaced the Imperioused spider with a fresh one.

"I think we'll need to make this fella a little larger." Said Moody. "_Engorio!_"

The spider gained considerable size. Then Moody levitated the arachnid with his wand and landed it directly in front of Neville.

"_Crucio!_"

The spider suddenly began writhing in pain. It lost control of its legs began rolling around in front of Neville, who in turn was shaking in horror.

"STOP IT!" Screamed Hermione. "CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM, STOP IT."

Moody stopped the spell and looked at Neville for a few seconds. Then he put the spider back in the jar.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Said Moody simply. "You don't need thumb screws, chains or racks to torture someone if you know this curse. It is among the most horrible experiences one can survive. The pain you suffer is unlike any you can ever imagine."

Neville was now looking firmly at the ink hole on his desk. Nothing else seemed to matter.

"Who can name the last one?" Said Moody. He regarded Neville for a moment, then Harry. He seemed completely unfazed by the look of death his student was giving him. "Granger, you've not answered yet."

Hermione glared back at Moody.

"I know you know this Granger, you encountered it, not two months ago." Said Moody.

The rest of the class gasped at that declaration.

"Professor!" Said Harry, disapproval evident in his voice.

"There's no point in pretending it doesn't exist Potter." Said Moody. "Since your friend doesn't seem willing to answer care to tell us?"

Harry said nothing.

"Avada Kedavra!" Said Hermione suddenly.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Said Moody.

He reached back into the jar and took out the third spider, who was now struggling like mad as if it knew what was coming.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell was quick and its effects immediate. Yet the full impact of this curse spoke far more than either of its counterparts. A flash of green light followed by a bang and the spider was dead.

"Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. This spell is unlike any other." Said Moody. "Even unlike the other two curses. There is no counter curse, no defence. Only one person has ever survived it a direct hit from it and he's glaring at me from the back of the classroom."

Most of the heads in the class turned to look at Harry.

"This curse delivers instant death. It leaves no mark on the body, it merely causes the person to turn off and nothing can turn them back on. Casting this curse requires an immense amount of power. All of you could take your wands out and cast it now and none would have any chance of harming me." Said Moody.

He then got up and stood before the black board.

"People in my field consider these three curses amongst the worst a wizard can use. Yet we too have had to use all three during the last war. This is what I am teaching you, not how to use them. That's not what I'm to do. I'm here to teach you how to defend yourselves, but above all I am here to teach you about _constant-never-ceasing-vigilance_. Now get your quills and parchment out, I want you to take notes."

Everyone rolled out their parchment and dipped their quills ready to write.

"The Imperious Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse. Use of any one of these spells on another human being is enough to get you a life sentence in Azkaban Prison."

The rest of the class featured Moody giving a lecture on the three curses.

Harry was a bit disgruntled by the lesson. Nothing Moody said was untrue. However, Harry would never have cast these curses in front of a room full of people his age. Then again, there was a clear logic in what their Defence professor was teaching them.

The lesson ended and the student filed out of the classroom, many chattering excitedly. Neville however was a little worse for wear, he walked very slowly and he swayed as he did so.

"Neville are you alright?" Said Hermione.

"What?" Said Neville. "Shouldn't we be getting to our Defence Against the Dark Arts class?"

"Neville we just left it." Said Ron.

They were distracted by the sound of a clumping wooden leg. Mad-Eye made his way directly towards them.

"Longbottom, why don't you come with me and have a cuppa. Professor Sprout tells me you have quite a talent in Herbology."

Neville looked hesitant for a second but then walked back towards the Professor. Mad-Eye gave Harry a look.

Harry for his part didn't know how he felt about that lesson.

"I know it's not a pleasant site, but you have to know." Said Moody. "Ignorance won't save you when the Dark Wizards descend and start using these, and believe me. They will descend."

Harry nodded.

Moody smirked back at him. Then he put an arm on Neville's shoulder and guided him in.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry pulled Luna aside and told her of what happened.

"That doesn't seem surprising." Said Luna sadly. "I will have a word with Neville later, and make sure he's alright."

Luna clearly knew something Harry didn't, but, although he was curious, he knew it was none of his business. Ron and Hermione later reported back that Neville was much calmer after his talk with Moody, but he didn't press them for details because he had his own pile of work to get through.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Defence Against the Dark Arts rapidly became the favourite subject of many students once more. Harry would always think of Lupin as the superior teacher, if pressed. But once one got used to Moody's habit of bellowing "CONSTANT VIGILANCE", he proved a pretty effective teacher. One thing he had that Lupin didn't was experience in the Auror Office and more than a few students were asking him to tell them what it was like working for the Ministry's elite Dark Wizard catchers.

Naturally Malfoy and his cronies continuously bad-mouthed Moody. Although he had been turned into a ferret by the new Defence Professor, he and several other students, most of them Slytherins, had other reasons to hate him. These were children of 'suspected' Death Eaters who had not been sent to Azkaban. If one of these students got cocky, Moody would make a remark such as "Tell me does your father still like slipping poison into people's drinks?" or "I've made many a dark witch and wizard suffer this curse, just ask your mother about the scar on her left hip."

Many of them learnt to be quiet around the man, they dared not react to him in case they said something incriminating.

About a month after arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry and Emma received letters from Gringotts once more asking that they confirm their transactions with Carrow and Boot. The bank were requesting that they show up in person, but after a quick word with their friends, Ginny passed on a message to her brother Bill and Bill wrote back a few days later reassuring them that they didn't need to worry about the Goblins, or turn up in person.

Since the lawsuit had started, the Ministry lawyers had failed to stop the proceedings launched by Harry, Emma and the Guild. They were now demanding the identity of group funding the lawsuit, but Mr Boot wrote back reassuring the Potters that their anonymity was protected.

Much of the tactics by the Ministry lawyers seemed to be to try and bully Boot and Carrow into abandoning the lawsuit, this was actually an advantage for Harry and Emma.

"Courts work through logical arguments." Said Luna, during one of the Guild's meetings. "The Ministry are not impressing the court with their behaviour. The case might be concluded earlier than predicted."

"That date's still months away though." Said Hermione.

"Maybe." Said Emma. "But this is still an improvement as far as we're concerned."

"Indeed." Said Luna. "The Ministry is trying to play politics with the law. British Magical Law is independent of the government. They are run purely by legal rational, which mixes badly with the scheming and plotting of politicians."

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Said Harry.

"Are you going back to work again?" Said Ron. "You must have done more work this week than Hermione did all last year."

"Maybe not quite that much but not far off." Said Emma. "We're expecting a visitor to come and assess us in the next week, before the next big assessment at the end of October."

"Leave them be Ron." Said Ginny. "I know you miss having Harry around all the time, but he's busy, both Harry and Emma need our support."

"I'm being supportive." Said Ron. "Right Harry?"

"Uh… yeah…" Said Harry lamely. "Look sorry Ron but we've a ton of work to get done."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry began to feel a little more uncomfortable with his best friends as he got closer and closer to the end of October. Hermione had not stopped making little comments suggesting that Harry and Emma would not make to the end of the programme. In fact, six days before the Potters were due to leave for the Ministry, she implied that this would be where they failed.

Ron in the meantime had started whining that Harry was spending so much time studying and writing reports, thankfully he was not making the comments Hermione was making.

Their other friends had been nothing but supportive. Neville in particular was trying to compare notes with Harry on what the requirements for sitting a M.A.D.A.M. were. Harry had suspected for some time that Neville would like to get such a qualification.

There were times when both Potters just felt like snapping at both Ron and Hermione but they held it in, they both, albeit privately wanted to say things that they would probably later regret. But fortunately or unfortunately, no one was really sure, Harry and Emma were just too busy to engage with Ron and Hermione on this.

With 25th October, Harry and Emma handed in their last assessments to the Wizarding Education Authority. This would have been the perfect opportunity to engage with Ron and Hermione, but they then got distracted by something else.

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

_THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. ALL STUDENTS ARE TO ASSEMBLE IN THE GROUNDS TO WELCOME OUR GUESTS TO HOGWARTS._

"Oh nuts, we're not here on Friday!" Said Emma. "Poo!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Madam Marchbanks was coming to pick them up personally on Friday morning to begin their tests straight away. They weren't scheduled to arrive back at school until late evening the following day. Professor Moody had wanted to come with them but said something about having to do a bit of security for Dumbledore.

"What are you complaining for?" Said Ron. "You get to miss classes."

"I know, but it would have been nice to see some witches and wizards from another country. Particularly ones our age." Said Emma.

"I'll take some pictures." Said Colin. "Anyway you're not gone two days, there'll be plenty of time to get to know them."

"Aren't they all going to be older than us though?" Said Vicky.

"I don't mind big boys." Said Natalie.

"Really…" Scolded Hermione.

"Me either." Said Demelza.

"Ooh, imagine a big and burly German lad…" Said Natalie dreamily.

"German?" remarked Ron.

"Or French. Or Italian… Greek… Spanish… Portuguese…" Natalie Trailed off.

Though Ron was thoroughly confused by the concept of exotic foreigners, one way or another, this was an exciting time to be at Hogwarts. Harry had a few days left before he had his assessment, that was a few days to research some more into Lawrence's paper. It was also an opportunity to experiment with a clear head and no other distractions.

* * *

><p>My, my some of you really are inpatient for updates. I'd make my excuses, but I've made them before. If people aren't going to read my profile or my author's notes that's their problem. If you have something legitimate to comment about in relation to my fanfiction that's fine but I'm not commenting on how long it takes me to update story X, Y and Z. It's a rather novel concept but I now have a life, while fanficiton is as important to me as it has been since 2011, I have other commitments (admittedly I may not like some of them but… I'm stopping here).<p>

I should warn you that the next few chapters may be difficult to write, I am now reaching a stage in the story that I've both been dreading and anticipating eagerly for a while now. I will say what I'm dreading has nothing to do with the dark mystery behind Winston Lawrence's paper, but parts of that secret are going to come out in the next few chapters. The more astute of you may notice from my profile that the title for the proposed chapter 36 is being kept secret. That chapter is potentially the most important turning point in the story. I say no more right now.

My course is nearly over, so I'll have tonnes more free time soon, however a lot of that will be dedicated to job hunting, so don't get your hopes up that much (though feel free to get them up a little, the summer is a good time for fanfiction because everyone's exams are finished).

Please leave reviews.


	35. A Cold Reception

The way I organized the timings of this thing may seem odd. I had a very good reason for writing this chapter the way I did, I can't for the life of me remember it but there you are.

* * *

><p><span>A Cold Reception<span>

While students of the Big Three Wizarding institutes of Europe were gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts so the champions for the three schools could be selected, Harry and Emma were making their way back to their own school under the watchful gaze of Professor Griselda Marchbanks of the Wizarding Education Authority. Harry's ankle was broken beyond simple repair, so until he met Madam Pomfrey he was dependent on Emma supporting his weight in order to walk. What had happened over the last 36 hours ensured that neither brother nor sister would sit their respective O.W.L. exam in June.

"I can't believe you did that." Growled Emma.

"It's not like I purposely intended this to happen." Said Harry.

"You just had to show off, now look what happened." Snapped Emma.

"It's not the end of the world." Said Harry dejectedly.

"Do you want to go to the castle by yourself, because I'm this close to leaving you here?" Said Emma scathingly. "I'm mean seriously… what the hell…"

"I couldn't say no… not after everything we've… ow…"

"Miss Potter perhaps you should exercise a little restraint against your brother…" Said Marchbanks sternly.

"It's all his fault…" Said Emma.

"These things happen to all of us." Said Marchbanks. "It's certainly nothing to get this upset about…"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

**Monday 26****th**** October** – five days ago

"What to do, what to do." Said Emma. "What to do, what to…."

"Will you button it Potter, I'm trying to concentrate." Snapped Ginny.

"On what?" Said Emma regarding her best friend. She then noticed Ginny was leaning over a sheet of parchment with a textbook open beside it.

"Homework." Said Ginny.

"We don't have any homework do we?" Said Emma, mentally checking through every one of her classes, she did not want a nasty distraction before her assessment at the Ministry.

"You don't." Said Ginny scathingly. "But you don't take this particular subject."

"Did you say something to tick of Trelawney again?" Said Emma, pulling an amused face.

"No… well yes… but that's not due until Thursday. I'm working on a report for Snape." Said Ginny.

"Ah…" Said Emma. "Need a hand?"

Ginny glared. "Not unless you can find me a list of antidotes to uncommon poisons with their basic ingredients."

Emma lifted up Ginny's book. "Well you'll never find them in that thing. Honestly who recommended this?" She looked down at Ginny's book in disgust.

"Snape."

"Idiot." Said Emma, "Not you Snape. This book's only useful as a doorstopper. Here."

Emma reached into her bag and pulled out a small sheet of parchment. She then scribbled a couple of texts.

"You should find these easily enough in the library. The chapters you need to read will be called something like unusual antidotes, or countermeasures to poisons or something."

Ginny groaned.

"Don't worry." Said Emma. "It's only Snape."

"Easy for you to say." Said Ginny, her voice more friendly. "You never have to have another class with the jerk."

Emma smiled guiltily, it felt odd to be in such an enviable position, especially considering her background at Privet Drive those eleven years.

"Come on." Said Emma. "I'll show you where to find the books. Not as if I have anything else to do."

It was true. Emma had received as much homework from her regular classes as Ginny, Demelza and everyone else in their year. However this week there was absolutely nothing due. She suspected that the teachers had purposely withheld homework for this week so that she and her brother could have a rest before their trip to the Ministry.

"Thanks Emma." Said Ginny. "Sorry but I have to get back to work. Why don't you find Harry?"

"Harry's busy." Said Emma.

"Doing what?" Said Ginny. "He doesn't have homework does he?"

"Only what he sets himself." Said Emma.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

**Tuesday 27****th**** October** – four days ago

Emma however became concerned. No one had seen much of Harry since breakfast the previous day. He had apparently dashed in and out of classes as quick as possible both on Monday and Tuesday, not even stopping to react to Malfoys comments about how something about Harry is something, something and/or something.

Needless to say, both Ron and Hermione were feeling left out.

Emma couldn't see Harry anywhere, but the Room of Requirement sealed shut. Not even Emma could get in. Harry had a habit of locking himself in the room, particularly if he didn't want to be disturbed in his research. However even in such situations he tended to let his sister come in and out as she pleased. Thing was, his current research had nothing to do with the oncoming tests the Potters were facing. Harry was obsessed with Lawrence's incomplete paper on the Patronus Charm. He had been talking a lot about "working it out the last remaining variables" and particularly about Elemental Stimulus.

Emma had no idea what an Elemental Stimulus was, at the end of her Arithmancy lesson that day she asked Professor Vector what it was.

"Your brother asked me that same question last Christmas." Said Professor Vector. "I'm afraid I don't know what it is."

"Well Harry seems to have an idea about what it is. He's shut himself away working on… some research…"

"Is he now?" Said Professor Vector, looking dreamy. "You know I think we can expect great things from both you and your brother. It is not often I see talent as rare as yours in Arithmancy, and I don't think any of my pupils have been as talented as your brother."

"Uh… thanks…" Said Emma.

In the meantime Emma kept an eye out for her brother.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry collapsed to his knees shivering. He had spent the last half hour of his lunch break in the Room of Requirement with the door out firmly sealed shut to keep the weather in.

His research, for reasons known only to him, had Harry turning the inside of the Room of Requirement into a frozen wasteland during an almighty blizzard. For nearly thirty minutes he'd stood in the middle of it with his eyes closed. To the untrained eye… and almost every trained eye… it seemed among the most insane and stupid of things a person could do.

When the Room morphed back to normal, Harry gulped down a pepper-up potion then ran off to History of Magic.

**ORACLEP2PHOENIX**

When Harry got to History of Magic, he still felt the beginnings of a cold. So he gulped down a second phial of the potion.

"Harry are you alright?" Said Hermione in concern. "Do you have a cold?"

"No… yes…" Said Harry. "Don't worry, it's all part of the experiment."

"Experiment." Said Hermione.

"Yeah don't worry… everything's fine." Said Harry. "Achoo!"

"Harry Potter just what are you doing?" Said Hermione firmly.

"Research." Said Harry simply "Achoo! Maybe I need another potion."

He pulled a third phial out of his bag and downed it.

"Why do these things taste so nasty?"

"What sort of research are you doing?" Said Ron. "Biological warfare."

"No I'm seeking to discoverer how cast a Patronus that's… wait a second how the heck do you know what biological warfare is?" Said Harry.

"Hermione showed me some videos last summer." Said Ron. "She also gave me some sci-fi books."

"Whatever you're doing, you must stop it at once." Said Hermione. "How on Earth can you have expected to get a cold?"

"Well I was standing in a blizzard." Said Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione stopped to look at their friend as if he was insane. Their minds had completely stopped functioning.

"Harry are you right in the head?" Asked Parvati in concerned perplexion. "The sun is shining. There is no blizzard."

"I got one upstairs." Said Harry.

"Hey guys." Said Neville, just arriving. "Harry, Emma was looking for you. Apparently she hasn't been able to find you."

"Oh right." Said Harry. "I'd better go and find her."

He turned to go.

"What about History of Magic." Said Neville. "Anyway, Emma will be in Transfiguration with Luna."

"Oh right." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After History of Magic, during which Harry sneezed repeatedly disturbing many people trying to nap, the Fourth Years minus now one ill boy had Defence Against the Dark Arts while Emma and company had Herbology. That left Harry with an hour before he would have to face his sister and her wrath.

So he returned to the Room of Requirement and set up his Arithmatic Spell Analyser, the device he had bought in Hogsmeade the previous year. Once it was set up, Harry closed his eyes and began focusing on the cold feeling that he had felt during the blizzard. He then pointed his wand in between the ring of the analyser. He didn't incant any spell, yet the quill began scribbling data down on the parchment.

Harry sat like that for over an hour before the scribbling stopped. Only when the quill was completely relaxed did he put his wand away, pick up the long sheet of parchment and began pouring over what was before him.

He hadn't been at it more than a few minutes before the door to the room opened and Emma charged in.

"What the hell Harry." Said the younger of the Potters.

"Hey Emma." Said Harry looking up.

"Why the heck did you shut me out of the room? You always let me in, even when you don't let anyone else in." Demanded his little sister.

"Sorry Em'." Said Harry. "I didn't want the elements to leak out."

"The elements… what do…" Emma's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

Harry explained how he asked the Room of Requirement to transform in to a cold icy plain during a blizzard and why.

"I took some Pepper-ups so I'm not sick anymore." Said Harry.

Like his best friends, his sister looked at her brother as if he was an idiot. "Harry voluntarily creating a blizzard and standing in it is not normal. It is extremely un-normal."

"Maybe…" Began Harry.

"MAYBE?" Shouted Emma. "What the hell? How is casting a Patronus relevant to freezing your arse off?"

"Elemental Stimulus." Said Harry. "Look come and see."

He showed her the data that he created from the analyser.

"Harry this makes as much sense to me as your love of chicken drumsticks." Said Emma.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah like chicken wings make sense at all."

"Chicken wings make plenty of sense, especially with brown sauce. Now what the hell does this mean?"

"Well if I'm right." Harry lifted his wand and incanted. The spell worked, exactly as Harry imagined it would.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

**Wednesday 28****th**** October** – Three days ago

Emma was completely blown away by what Harry had shown her last night. The his work relating to Lawrence's paper was entering a new stage and at this point it time it looked like Harry was on the verge of changing magical research forever. He continued to have priority use of the Room of Requirement.

Emma in the meantime, spent her free period in the Practice Room while the rest of her year mates were suffering Professor Snape. Knowing what Harry was getting up to, she was preparing a few things that may be of help to him. Conveniently, he too had a free period, while his friends were in Defence Against the Dark Arts. When the period ended, Harry came in red faced, sweaty and reeking of smoke.

"This is a burn salve." Said Emma. "That's a dehydration relief potion and that's cold water."

Harry took a cup, filled it with the dehydration relief potion and then downed it.

"Holy… Emma that's disgusting…" Harry coughed.

"Water's in that cauldron over there." Said Emma, ignoring her brother's comments.

Harry took several gulps of water, the last of which he used to rinse out his mouth before spitting the contents back in the cauldron.

"Yuck. I have to use that cauldron you know." Said Emma. She took out her wand and vanished the contents.

"Sorry." Said Harry.

"So how was the raging inferno?" Said Emma.

"Hot." Said Harry.

"I rather gathered, your face is completely red."

"I think these clothes are a complete mess too." Said Harry.

Emma regarded them, parts of Harry's clothes were smoking. "You didn't actually catch fire did you?"

"No." Said Harry. "There was just a lot of smoke. I'm quite surprised I was able to breathe in that room, I was worried about letting the fire consume so much but I had no trouble breathing."

"How on fire was the room?" asked Emma.

"Pretty much everywhere, it was like the inside of an oven that had been dropped inside an erupting volcano." Said Harry. "I only asked to room to create a blazing inferno that would not cause permanent damage to me but be still as intense as possible."

"Hmm. Perhaps you were magically protected from suffocation allowing you to keep breathing despite your exposure" Said Emma. "It sounds like the Room of Requirement is ideal for conducting your experiments."

"I agree. I actually wonder if Professor Lawrence thought the same?" Said Harry.

"It would explain why his paper was in there." Said Emma. "Regardless I want you to have a shower. Take this salve and rub it all over your body before you go in. It will heal any burns you have and cool down your overall body temperature."

"Thanks." Said Harry. He took the small box full of the salve and left for the showers.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

**Thursday 29****th**** October** – _Two days ago_

"So what should I prepare for tonight's experiments?" Asked Emma when she met her brother for breakfast.

"Nothing tonight." Said Harry. "Today is the last day before we have to start working again non-stop till Grindelwald knows when. Time for a break."

"Now he starts speaking sense." Said Demelza looking up from the breakfast table.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Where's Ron?" Said Harry after classes that day.

"He and Hermione are in the library, doing Snape's essay." Said Neville sitting down to join them. "Though why they left it this late is beyond me."

Harry frowned, he had wanted to spend time with his best friends, now that he finally had some.

"Never mind." Said Demelza, rolling up a sheet of parchment that she'd been writing on. "I just finished. Care to test my duelling skills?"

"Yeah." Said Harry enthusiastically. "Anyone else want to as well?"

"Give me a min…" Said Ginny not taking her eyes off a grid she was filling in, "I don't want to stop."

Harry locked eyes with Demelza and shrugged. The two of them then went off to the practice room.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Demelza had improved greatly since the last time Harry had fought against her, which was before the holidays. Still he was the better duellist.

"Ow. Son of a crumpet." Yelped Demelza after Harry hit her with a hex that left her face covered in pimples.

"I think I won that." Said Harry. He walked a little closer then deactivated it. "You've gotten good… really good."

"I thought I'd finally be able to match you, seeing as you're so out of practice." Smirked Demelza.

"I never said I'm out of practice." Said Harry. "I have been self-practicing, I still have to research new spells and techniques for my course."

"Lucky you." Said Demelza standing back up. "Let's try just a basic duel, just shields and disarming charms."

"You're on." Said Harry.

Demelza lost that duel as well.

Part way through the fourth or fifth duel, Ginny came in and just avoided getting hit in the face with a spell.

"Sorry Ginny." Said Harry.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Incanted Demelza.

Harry turned and deflected her attack back at her, causing her wand to fly out of her hand and into the air before he snatched it out of said air and grinned.

"Show off." Grumbled Demelza. "Hey Ginny, how about helping me in a two on one against Potter here?"

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Harry?"

"No fair." Complained Harry.

"Sure let's do it." Said Ginny.

"But…"

Eventually, as the day wore on, the rest of the guild showed up. With the idea that Harry could be beaten in a 2 on 1 match, everyone wanted to try it. Needless to say Harry didn't win any 2 on 1 that day. He silently vowed to get everyone back for it… one day he would beat them all.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

That evening at dinner, the arrival of the European students all most could talk about.

"Just think, tomorrow night we'll have other boys and girls from abroad joining us for dinner." Said Demelza excitedly.

"What's so great about that?" Said Ron.

"Don't you want to meet people from abroad our own age?" Said Hermione.

"But they're older students, they're not our age." Said Ron. "Anyway it's the enemy."

"What?" Said Hermione.

"They're our rivals." Said Ron. "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are competing against us."

"That doesn't make them our enemies does it?" Asked Emma.

"Well in the past it has." Said Neville. "My Great Aunt Enid told me that battles in the corridors between students from the different schools was not uncommon… then again this was back in the days when duels to the death over honour were not uncommon so…"

"We live in a strange world." Said Emma.

"A strange and magical world." Said Demelza.

"I just hope no one starts a fight with the foreign students and embarrass everyone." Said Hermione worriedly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Said Emma.

"Yeah, it's just a friendly competition." Said Ron. "I didn't mean anything by the enemy part…"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While his friends and sister went to the Practice Room before turning in for the night, Harry made his way to Professor Moody's office.

"Sit down Potter." Said the battered Defence Professor.

Harry sat down in a seat opposite Moody's desk.

"Now, how're you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Fine." Said Harry quickly. "A little nervous though."

"That's understandable. Aurors get tested as well you know. All the time, we need it. Need to ensure that we've got only the best. I've known men and women, good people go through great stress and get worked up by every single challenge thrown at them. Living like that is not living at all. No matter what happens tomorrow, remember that?"

"Sir?" Said Harry.

"Don't lose yourself over exams and tests. It's no way to live. Be confident in what you as a person can do and don't force yourself to live up to anyone's standards, not the Ministry, the Examiners. Not Mine or Dumbledore's or Lupin's or anyone else. Just be you."

"I..." Harry was unsure what Mad-Eye was saying.

"You'll get it one day." Said the teacher. "Now get lost and get some sleep, you're going to need it."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

**Friday 30****th**** October** – _36 hours ago_

When Emma woke up the next morning she really didn't want to get out of bed. The last day or so she had been able to relax, but now it was the morning of a day she and her brother had been expecting for some time. With the blatant lack of logic that was to be expected of anyone in her circumstance, she allowed herself to believe that she could avoid all the stress today was about to bring and all the anguish and uncertainty by simply staying where she was. When she lifted the covers up a cool breeze passed over her skin, she could swear it chilled her to the bone. They warmed up again when she dropped the sheets back down over her body.

Every few minutes or so she'd lift the cover and very suddenly feel cold. No she had to stay in bed, the sheets would keep her warm, protect her from the mean and cruel elderly men and women who were waiting for her at the Wizarding Education Authority. Yes Emma was content to just stay there. Unfortunately someone else had other ideas.

"Meow!" Mopsus mewled from the floor.

Emma groaned and turned over, which turned out to be a mistake for two reasons. Firstly the covers ceased to protect a patch of skin on her back between her bottoms and where her top ridden up to. Secondly, before she could readjust them and protect herself from the elements, Mopsus jumped up onto the bed and began prodding this exposed and rather sensitive area of Emma's flesh.

"Eeeee… Mopsus cut it out…" Emma begged.

"Meow!" Replied the Kneazle and, to make his point he pressed both his paws into her back and partially extended his claws enough that they tickled.

"No… stop… AH!" While fidgeting to escape the torment of her pet, Emma nearly fell out of bed. The shock of the action though had the advantage that she was now both wide awake and distracted from her feelings.

"Morning Emma." Said Demelza. "Ready to start the day?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Emma was getting really irritated. She was trying to nibble away at her toast, in spite of a lack of appetite, while Hermione was or was not trying to be helpful and supportive.

"Just remember you to give this everything you have. It's an honour to even be considered for this sort of programme. We won't think any less of you if you don't make it."

"That's encouraging." Said Demelza. "You'll kick ass, if not, Harry has my divine permission to fry the examiners with his Flipendo Jinx."

"Demelza…" Said Hermione scolding.

"Is beautiful and sexy in all respects." The Cornish girl interrupted Hermione causing everyone else in earshot to giggle.

"Relax Hermione, Harry is not going to incinerate the examiners." Said Emma.

"He will if I order him to." Said Demelza. "I have divine will…"

"According to who?" Said Vicky.

Before Demelza or anyone else could say anything someone in the hall shouted "Hey, it's Professor Lupin."

Heads all over the hall turned over to see Lupin enter the hall with Hagrid behind him. The larger fellow patted the smaller one on the back, inadvertently forcing said smaller fellow to stumble forward and nearly trip over, before he began moving through the hall.

"Oh that's us. Come on Harry." Said Emma.

"What?" Said Harry. While his sister had been trying to eat, he and Ron were playing chess.

"Is that you leaving now?" Said Ron.

"Yeah. Sorry, but you were going to win anyway." Said Harry getting up.

"We should try magical monopoly again." Said Demelza. That was fun.

"I like chess though." Said Ron.

"I'll play." Offered Colin taking Harry's seat.

Harry and Emma in the meantime stood up and gathered up their bags. Both were well aware that they were going away overnight and had packed for the trip as planned.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Harry.

"Just do you best Harry." Said Hermione. "Good luck."

"Yeah mate, kick ass. You'll pass easily."

"Ron." Said Hermione suddenly. But she then took a deep breath and said quietly. "Good luck Harry."

"We'll see you when you get back." Said Luna. "You would not have been offered this opportunity if someone didn't believe you could succeed."

"Let me know what happens when you get back." Said Neville. "I would… I would like to know what happens."

"We'll give you the full insider's scoop." Said Emma.

"Enjoy whatever is happening tonight." Said Harry.

"I can't believe we're missing it." Said Emma. "Colin."

"Yes Emma." Said Colin.

"Take pictures." Said Emma.

"Yes Emma." Replied Colin.

"And I want you to tell us all about it."

"Yes Emma." Said Colin again.

"Thank you Private Creevey." Said Emma. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Said Harry.

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"Don't worry I won't hex the examiners behinds." Said Harry. "We'll both give this everything we got though, right Em?"

"Yeah!" Said Emma.

Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before he turned around and followed his sister to their former Defence Professor who was now in the process of being swarmed by students who had obviously missed him. As they got closer they began to hear the voices of excitable students.

"He's a pretty good Defence Professor but he's not you, he's not as… friendly?" Said one boy.

"He's friendly enough, you know when he's not trying to scare everyone to death." Said another.

"He has been really helpful, you know those instruments you told us about at the end of last year, he brought some in, even let us try them out." Added one girl.

"It's good to know you are all doing so well." Said Lupin smiling at those who had mobbed him. He then noticed the Potter children. "Harry, Emma. Are you ready to go?"

They nodded, Remus spent but a few more minutes catching up with his former students before Potter number one and Potter number two left with him for Birmingham.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry, Emma." Said Slughorn happily when the Potters arrived in a foyer.

"Where are we?" Said Harry.

"Birmingham." Said Slughorn.

"Birmingham?" Said Emma

"Yes, this is the Hub for Education and Lifelong Learning." Said Remus.

"Hub for Education and Lifelong Learning?" Said Harry incredulously.

"So in other words… H.E.L.L?" Said Emma.

"Yes Hell in Birmingham." Said Remus smirking.

"Ahem." Coughed Slughorn, though he too looked amused. "This is the centre for teaching and examinations in the Magical World. Your mother compared it to some institution called the Wizarding World's Cabbage."

"Cabbage?" Said Harry and Emma simultaneously.

"That's College Horace." Said Remus. "The Wizarding World's College. It's where all further education is taught and assessed in the Wizarding World."

"I thought that was in London?" Said Emma. "That's where we went last time."

"That was just the offices at the Ministry." Said Slughorn. "Though they have facilities to teach and assess, they're not as resourceful as this… college. The only reason you were assessed there at the end of the summer was because this place was operating at full capacity, there wasn't a classroom spare."

"It's quieter at the moment however because the exam diet for the adult students has just started. Those are all sat at the department building in London." Said Remus.

"There are exams on right now?" Said Harry. "O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s?"

"O.W.L.s, .N.E.W.T.s, M.A.D.A.M.s amongst other qualifications." Said Remus. "Private businesses and departments in the Ministry also fund work-based courses and apprenticeships in partnership with the Education Authority. Both here and abroad."

Before the Potters could ask questions they were interrupted by a familiar elderly woman with a grumpy disposition. "Remus, Horace, if you're quite done admiring the floor with your children, could you kindly have them admitted through reception." Called out Professor Marchbanks.

The four of them made their way toward Marchbanks, who was standing by a desk manned by a woman furiously writing on parchment with a quill.

The second they reached the desk, without looking up the receptionist very rapidly said. "Sign in, state your business and don't forget to sign out when you leave."

Once they'd filled in the sign in book, Marchbanks led everyone further into building. It was considerably smaller than Hogwarts, probably no bigger than the average college or high school. Like the Ministry of Magic it was located entirely underground, though there were still windows that indicated the time of day outside. It wasn't as old a building as Hogwarts, but it was not a recent structure, from the interior it looked a lot like it was built in the Victorian era. Of course the magical world being what it was there was no way to know when it was constructed simply by looking.

Along the way they passed classrooms filled with adult wizards doing everything from Hogwarts-like classes like Transfiguration and Herbology (the classroom for which was a makeshift greenhouse) to lessons like one might find in a Muggle college like Business Studies and Construction (with the emphasized use of magic involved) to courses more suited to the Magical World such as Non-Human Creature Relations and Training Security Trolls.

Not all of them were classrooms in the conventional sense, while the Herbology classroom was set up not to dissimilarly to Professor Sprout's, the Training Security Trolls classroom was more like the inside of an Elephant House and the Construction class was set up in a manner that allowed the students to undertake construction much like one would expect in a non-magical college (only with Levitation Charms being used to slot bricks together, lift heavy objects and such).

Marchbanks lead the group to a small sized hall, where Professor Tofty, an elderly wizard that Harry and Emma had met during their testing at the end of the Summer Holidays, was already waiting as was a man armed with a quill and parchment, obviously there for note taking.

"Ah you're both here, good." Said Tofty excitedly. "Everyone else should be arriving shortly. We'll decide what happens when they arrive, in the meantime please take a seat at the side."

As he took a seat Harry regarded the chair in the middle of the room. It was facing towards the centre of an array of desks with seven chairs in the shape a semi-circle.

"What exactly is going to happen?" Asked Harry.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Said Marchbanks looking down her nose.

"Griselda." Said Tofty warningly. "My apologies Mr Potter, but students on the fast track program have additional pressures placed on them, to ensure that only the best reach the end. One of the pressures is the testing you and your sister without telling you the specifics. It shall start shortly and end tomorrow evening, that's all we can tell you I'm afraid."

"Of course we shall cut either one or both of you from the program if we feel you're not performing to the exceptionally above Outstanding results we expect for those on the program." Said Marchbanks.

"Of all students on program, about 50% or so get dropped after the initial testing, which the two of you passed at the end of the summer. About 40 of the remaining 50 also get dropped at this point." Said Tofty.

"How many actually make it all the way?" Asked Emma.

"Statistically, about 4% or 5%." Said Tofty. "Although the figure is a bit misleading."

"In what way?" Asked Harry.

"Well in the last fifteen years we've had twenty-nine people recommended for the program. Only two made it passed this stage, and of those two only one went on to complete it. Before that the program was less demanding." Said Tofty. "She was a brilliant student."

"How did the other student fair?" Asked Emma.

"Her?" Said Tofty. "She had a nervous breakdown, not a week before O.W.L. Spent a good few weeks in medical care, it's sad but the stress of this course can be crippling."

"It's only for those who are good enough." Said Marchbanks firmly. "Asides from the two of you, no one has been selected in the last six years."

"Hence why the statistics are a bit misleading. This program has gotten far stricter in the last twenty years or so." Said Tofty.

"I don't know, I think it's gotten far more lenient." Snapped Marchbanks, causing Tofty to sigh and look at his colleague with a resigned smile.

Harry and Emma exchanged glances, they were really nervous about what they were about to face. Many times over the last couple of months they had wondered what exactly was going to happen over the next couple of days, now it turned out that anticipating the unknown and coping with the lack of knowledge was part of the process of proving themselves.

After no more than a few more minutes the door opened and a group of ten middle-aged to adult witches and wizards entered.

"Ah good. So Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts first?" Said Tofty.

"Potions." Barked Marchbanks forcefully. "Miss Potter kindly take the chair in the centre."

Emma and Harry gave each other one final glance before the younger of them stood up and sat in the chair in the centre of the room. As she did so half of those entering took seats on the desk Emma was facing. As they did so, both Potter began to realise what was about to happen.

"Alright Miss Potter, let's begin." Said an elderly wizard sitting in the middle of the row of desks. "This is a panel interview. We shall spend the next hour or so asking you questions. You may answer the questions however you like or even refuse to answer, however all your answers will determine our overall opinion of your competency and familiarity with Potions and any refusal to answer will almost certainly be viewed negatively and will not reflect well on your overall performance. Do you understand?"

Emma took a few seconds to take in what was said. She got as far as answering "I…" Before the door to the room burst open a woman with curly blond hair and jewelled glasses barged in.

"So sorry we're late, if you'll just give us a few ticks we'll be set up in just a second." She enunciated quite forwardly. She then directed her attention at the panel, specifically Emma "Oh my, that's not a very photogenic way to sit. Good thing I brought extra help."

Behind her, two men carrying an array of photography equipment came in, one of them, very loudly chewing his gum in the process.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you people?" Demanded the man in the middle of the panel standing up.

"Skeeter!" Barked Marchbanks loudly. "I specifically told your messenger that there was to be no journalistic observation of any students undertaking their academic assessments."

The two men carrying the photographic equipment stopped where they were and looked expectantly at the woman.

Rita Skeeter smiled "Come now Griselda, I'm sure you want a good picture painted of your little department… If you make a bad impression to me how can I give a good impression to our readers? I'm sure Mr and Miss Potter want the world to know that you are treating them fairly."

"This is your last warning, get out." Snapped Marchbanks.

Rita disregarded the older woman and went straight for Emma who was sitting unsure of what to do. "Miss Potter surely you'll accommodate me in your little show today?"

Suddenly and with no warning Professor Marchbanks rapidly flicked her wand and Rita Skeeter fell to the ground, Harry and Emma recognising the effects of a body-bind from their duelling club sessions. Simultaneously an alarm rang out and two burly wizards clad in golden-brown robes apparated into the room.

"Have these two men escorted from the building, kindly deliver the decrepit gossip columnist to the law officers. Tell them I will make a statement at two o'clock." Said Marchbanks.

The wizards nodded, grabbed the two men by the shoulder and apparated away. One then came back and took Skeeter off as well.

"Now that that's taken care of let's resume the interview." Said Marchbanks. She then waved her wand and the door to the room locked up tight, Harry heard more lock clicking than he was sure a door like that should be capable of.

Rita Skeeter's interruption at this stage, from both Potters point of view, was odd, nothing more, nothing less. Regardless, Emma now found herself facing one of the most daunting experiences of her life.

"Now Miss Potter, let us begin." Said the head of the panel. "I read over your report on the use of what you referred to as 'unnecessarily exotic venoms' as ingredients in healing potions."

Emma took a few deep breaths, hoping that no one noticed how nervous she was. She had taken a bit of a risk when she wrote her assertion in that paper.

"Well Miss Potter?" Said the man.

"Is there a question?" Replied Emma calmly.

"Would you care to explain why Manticore Venom, Chimera Blood, Acromantula Venom have no place in potion brewing?" Said the man.

"I don't recall saying that in my report." Said Emma. "I only said that there use and value as an ingredient is significantly overstated. Though I don't recall being that critical of the use of Acromantula Venom."

"In your report you stated: _as the gathering of such venoms is more often than not impossible without either complicated retrieval operations and/or through great expense, bordering on the extortionate, one can summarise that the viability of such venoms is lacking to a potioner._ Is this not what you wrote?"

"It is." Confirmed Emma.

"So it is your assertion that such venoms have no place in potion brewing?" Said the man.

"I said that their use is lacking, not that they have no place."

The head of the panel looked like he was about to speak when a Gentleman two seats to his left spoke "In your report you highlighted Organ Revival Potion as one such potion that…" He looked down at the table, obviously reviewing either a copy of Emma's essay or notes he'd personally made on it. "_…that can be made from easier to acquire substitute ingredients with no significant change in quality._ Can you tell me what you are basing this research on?"

"I mainly based it on two Organ Revival Potions I produced, one with Chimera Blood and Crushed Dragon Fang and the other with six Mana Fragments, some Powdered Moonstone and shredded Dittany leaves."

"Mana Fragment?" Said the head of the panel.

"Yes." Said Emma. "According to certain articles, Mana acts as an effective enhancer in potions. Some research has already been done on many antidotes and healing concoctions to find alternatives. In a few cases, Mana has been a key alternative."

"Are you suggesting that Mana can serve as a replacement for hard to obtain ingredients such as Chimera Blood?" Said the head of the panel.

Emma considered her answer carefully for over ten seconds before she answered. "I have a number of hypotheses about the use of Mana. But nothing I can substantiate with relevant evidence. I can state that I believe it is the key ingredient in the alternative Organ Revival Potion, and this has been proven by several Potion Masters and Mistresses over the last four years. I will state that I believe there are many more uses for Mana than are currently known in the Wizarding World. It is merely a matter of finding them."

"Hmm." Said the Wizard on the panel. "I must admit that I am sceptical of a little girl's assertions, but your work on this at least appears to be well researched."

The rest of the questions involved more or less the same level of critical analysis. Each question the panel asked about the work Emma had done for the program since the beginning of September, both written and practical, was critiqued to what seemed like a ridiculous extent and, coupled with her physical self on display to what was essentially a quintet of older men and women, made the 13-year-old feel very intimidated and on the spot.

The questioning stopped after an hour, then Harry was called up and the other witches and wizards who had sat with Tofty and Marchbanks took up positions on the panel tables. For the next hour Harry was on the spot.

Harry however was not as able as his sister to remain calm during the interview.

"If you want to guard something that badly then it's probably not worth guarding." Said Harry defiantly.

"Mr Potter this is not the moment to start joking." Said the Witch who headed his panel interview.

"I'm not joking. The only reason there is anything resembling control of Dementors on Azkaban is because it's a remote island and the creatures essentially have nowhere else to go. We still don't know the rate of Dementor attacks on or casualties of prison staff their because the Ministry refuses to give anyone that information, but no one can deny it happens, every few months, more or less, there is a report of someone from Azkaban being hospitalised as a result and reports from the Prisons in France and Austria, show that Wizarding guards have a great deal of trouble controlling their Dementor populations." Ranted Harry.

"Mr Potter we are not interested in your political views." Said one of the wizards on the panel, sounding very irritated. "In your report you were asked what your opinion was on the most effective way of controlling a Dementor task force."

"My answer to that question is that there isn't one." Said Harry defiantly. "My argument is that Dementors cannot be satisfactorily controlled, not even with a Patronus Charm. They have no genuine loyalty to Humans and are only held back by our magical defences against them. My argument therefore is that the best thing one can do is replace their taskforce with something that's easier to gain loyalty from, like security trolls or even just wizards guards."

It was obvious to Emma that Harry's panel did not like him very much at all, however Professor Marchbanks actually seemed to be on the verge of sniggering. Emma for her part wasn't sure if the woman found Harry amusing or if she thought he was ridiculous. Given their experience with the head of the Wizarding Education Authority it was likely the latter.

Harry's panel stopped after an hour and Emma and her panel resumed. She then spent the next hour doing more the same, though her interviewers worked extra hard to challenge everything asserted in her writings and what she said during the interview. After her second hours was over Harry got a second hour as well. By the time he was finished it was after one o'clock and the Potters were taken by Remus and Slughorn to the cafeteria.

"Well that went terribly." Said Emma.

"Can we go back now?" Said Harry.

"Harry, Emma, it went fine trust me, the purpose of that was not to make the panel happy." Said Remus. "Now this place serves excellent Chocolate Chip Muffins so come on, we only have an hour."

It was a short break in comparison with the rest of the day, but Harry and Emma were able to wind down a little over the course of their lunch. They even got to speak with some of the other students. H.E.L.L. had been given several nicknames by the students attending including 'hell' which one 19-year-old witch assured the Potters was mainly used whenever they had exams… or homework… or lectures that started before noon, most of the time people called the institute by its first letter in the acronym, "the hub". From time to time all but the first letter was abbreviated: "the Hub-ell". Of course sometimes it was just simply called Wizarding College, a relatively recent name conceived by a more Muggle conscious generation.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After lunch Harry and Emma were taken to a classroom where they spent the next hour doing an IQ test. It was a relaxing experience compared to the panel interview but then the two of them, once they had handed in their papers, were parted and taken to separate testing grounds. Slughorn went with Emma while Remus went with Harry.

This next test was practical. Emma was taken to a chamber full of cauldrons and given a challenge by her examiner, Professor Tofty.

"Right Miss Potter, in this room we have twenty potions. I want you to identify each one for me and to give me meaningful comments on each one." Said Tofty.

Emma didn't initially understand what he meant by comments but when she got to the first potion that changed.

"This is supposed to be a Draught of Living Death." She said. "But its quality is distinctly lacking. The potion is ordinarily supposed to be a clear black liquid, but this potion is murky and brown I would summarise that whoever brewed the potion added too much wormwood." Said Emma.

"Very Good Miss Potter." Said Professor Tofty. "What can you tell me of this one?"

Emma walked over to the next potion. It was a sludgy yellow liquid that looked like a cross between lemon juice and troll boogies. At first she was confused as to what it was, then she scooped some up with the ladle in the cauldron. There was something distinctly wrong, but there was no denying what it was.

"This is a Polyjuice Potion." Said Emma. "It would appear to be made correctly but… someone failed to add part of human to the mix. It would guess animal hair of some sort."

Meanwhile Harry was undergoing a somewhat similar experience, though he had a much greater variety than cauldrons.

"Those are fire crabs." Said Harry.

"Correct." Said Marchbanks. "And if I asked you to capture just one for me, how would you do it?"

"Just one?" Said Harry. "If it was just one, I would cast a levitation charm on it. Though it's recommended one use stunners on larger groups, they have been known to cause permanent nerve damage. Ideally it would best to have a means of trapping them, such as a magically animated cage."

Marchbanks regarded Harry with a look of approval for ten seconds before moving on to an old styled alarm clock with no hands, but with a ticking noise still emanating from it.

"I want you to set up an alert on this clock so that it rings whenever an intruder gets within twenty meters of it. However, I am also going to have two security trolls stationed nearby and I don't want your device to be set off by their presence."

Harry spent a little over a minute with his wand incanting, both verbally and non-verbally. When he finished, two white spheres floated above the clock.

"I will need to attach these to the trolls." He said.

Marchbanks waved her wand and a large door opened. Harry saw two trolls wander into the room. Both of them stopped short when they saw him. It suddenly dawned on Harry these were the two trolls he circumvented during his Third Year exam.

"Uh... can I please attach these too you both?" He said indicating the white spheres.

The trolls pulled a face indicating their reluctance but then gave affirmative grunts.

Harry touched one sphere with his wand and flung it at one troll, it entered the creature's body, now completely unseen. He then repeated the process with the other troll. Neither of the trolls flinched or reacted adversely, they had obviously undergone this experience before.

"If you will come this way Professor." Said Harry.

Marchbanks followed Harry, giving him a sceptical eye as she did so. When the two of them were more than twenty metres from the clock, Harry activated the charm.

When he or Marchbanks approached the clock, it started ringing and only stopped when Harry deactivated it. Meanwhile the trolls were able to approach without setting the clock off.

"Very creative Mr Potter, though by professional standards a little crude. Let's move on."

"UH!" Grunted one of the trolls interrupting them.

"What?" Growled Marchbanks.

"UH! UH!" Grunted the troll, pointing at the alarm clock. Harry rather got the impression that the troll was pleading hopefully to Marchbanks.

"Oh very well, I suppose there is no further need of it."

The troll smiled, showing its very yellow teeth, raised it club and smashed the alarm clock to smithereens, a playful and gleeful expression seemingly permanently plastered on its face.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As the afternoon war on and the Potters completed their exams, they began to feel the effects of the day get to them.

"One last thing before you both retire for today. You are each to undergo a medical exam." Said Marchbanks. "To test your magical development."

Having been patients of Madam Pomfrey before, Harry and Emma assumed that this was going to be a rather uncomfortable procedure. That being said all the healers was perform various medical charms on them. When the healer examining them learnt they could perform Patronus Charms, he asked them to show him.

Harry's stag rose proudly out of his wand. Emma then had a shot, her Patronus was not yet corporeal but...

"Very impressive Miss Potter. You are nearly there, a little more practice and you will have your own animal." Said the Healer. "You both pass."

"Yes well that's enough for today." Said Marchbanks, her usual dismissive tone evident. Report back at the Hub tomorrow at 9:00am."

"Well shall we go to dinner then?" Asked Slughorn.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Slughorn took them to a restaurant in the magical area of Birmingham. Harry and Emma were not that hungry but forced themselves to eat a little off their plates.

"You both did very well today." Said Lupin. "Keep it up and you will surely pass tomorrow."

"I don't know if I have it in me." Said Harry morosely.

"I definitely don't." moaned Emma.

"Best get some sleep tonight." Said Slughorn. "A fresh start tomorrow will do you both wonders."

The Potters were taken to Lupin's house where he transfigured some old furniture in a little used room into a pair of beds.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

**Morning of Saturday 31****st**** October** – _12 hours ago_

It was with even less ease that Harry and Emma tried to gobble up their cereal that morning. Out of every 13 and 14 year-old in the country, magical or otherwise, they were probably the only ones who were about to be scrutinised through a series of exams and other tests designed to push them to their breaking points.

This was the day that everything changed. At this moment in time, Harry stressed beyond anything he could imagine. With the exception of the time Emma and Ginny were taken into the Chamber of Secrets, he had never felt more anxious and nervous than he did up until that morning. But as the day continued and the experience ended, everything changed for Harry and Emma Potter.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"About time you arrived. Now hurry up." Said Professor Marchbanks with her usual irritability.

As the Potters, along with Lupin and Slughorn, made their way through H.E.L.L, Emma glanced at a clock on the wall. They were ten minutes early. Evidentially she and her brother weren't the only ones who desired the day to be over.

"You can put your wands away." Said Marchbanks. "This morning is all about tests."

The tests themselves were not about Defence or Potions. They were IQ tests, and not just one test. Harry and Emma each had to do seven 30 minute papers, with very little in the way of breaks between each assessment for three and a half hours the Potters were using quills constantly. By lunchtime at one o'clock Emma's right arm was hanging limply at her side and Harry's was flopped over a large space across the table.

The early part of the afternoon was another series of tests, however there was no handwriting. These were stress tests, for lack of a better word.

Harry and Emma were separated and taken into separate classrooms where they were exposed to quick fire questions regarding situations specific to their fields of study, which had to be answered verbally.

"You are facing off against a ravenous werewolf." Said Professor Tofty. "How do you subdue it without killing it?"

"I wrap him up in chains and fire stunner after stunner at the head until the werewolf is knocked out." Said Harry.

"Demonstrate." Said Tofty, conjuring an eight foot tall teddy bear on the floor of the classroom.

Harry pointed his wand and incanted "_Catenorous!_"

Chains wrapped themselves around the stuffed and fluffy toy. Harry then for good measure incanted two non-verbal stunners, he had been intending to use three but decided enough was enough when the second stunner caused the teddy's head to explode and shower the room with fluff.

"Very good, next question." Said Tofty.

Emma meanwhile did not need her wand. Her questions were only questions, questions that tested her initiative and her ability to work under pressure.

"The potion turns grey." Said Marchbanks.

"I now add the lacewing flies." Said Emma.

"The potion begins bubbling and will soon explode." Said the wizard sitting next to Marchbanks.

Emma's eyes widened, that shouldn't happen unless… "The lacewing flies have dried out… I add three litres of ice cold water and then dice up some cucumber slices. I add them then put a lid on the cauldron."

"The lid starts shaking, it's not going to hold." Said the wizard again.

"I put weights down on the lid to hold it in place. Then I carefully lift the cauldron to a safe area in case it still explodes."

Marchbanks and the wizard looked at each other for nearly a minute. Then Marchbanks sighed. "Alright. Miss Potter come with me." Said Marchbanks.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was collected from his own room and he and his sister followed Marchbanks back to the reception area, everyone else following directly behind.

"We're going to London." Said Marchbanks. "Your next test is to be sat at our facility there."

When they arrived at the Ministry of Magic, just like in the summer, they were led up to Marchbanks' office first.

Tofty then broke off for a few minutes while everyone waited in silence. Slughorn was standing looking smug and Marchbanks kept giving him warning looks. It took Emma a while to realise, he was bursting to say something but the head of the Education Authority was promising him an almighty wrath if he didn't keep his mouth shut. Lupin for his part smiled but seemed content to keep whatever he knew to himself.

Tofty trotted back into the office and said. "They're ready, we have two small rooms available and invigilators waiting."

"Good. I'm ready for this day to end." Said Marchbanks. "I'll take Mr Potter, you take Miss Potter."

Tofty nodded. "Remus, Horace, this is going to take another two and a half hours, I suggest you get a cup of tea or something."

Harry barely managed to avoid groaning. He anticipated a series of challenges that would finally make him crack. He was wrong. The tests were surprisingly easy. Each Potter was given a two hours to complete a paper that didn't take either of them much more than half the time to expertly complete. Then they were asked to perform a series of practical demonstrations that, again, were easy compared with what they had been up to during the last 36 hours. Something had to be wrong, neither of them were feeling particularly challenged.

They got back to Marchbanks office where Lupin and Slughorn were waiting for them.

"You're early." Said Marchbanks.

"We knew you'd be done quickly." Said Lupin.

"So do tell us." Said Slughorn. "Shall Harry and Emma be taking their respective O.W.L. come June?"

"No." Said Tofty simply.

Harry felt his world begin to crumble down.

"And here's why." Said Marchbanks.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

**Evening of Saturday 10****th**** October – **_13.2 seconds ago._

As they made their way back up to the castle, the injury Harry had received less than an hour beforehand meant that his right ankle was complete agony. Marchbanks was a great and powerful witch, but she was long past the age where she could help support Harry's weight, that task was down to Emma who despite being furious with her brother was now helping him limp up to the main doors of the castle.

"These things happen to all of us." Said Marchbanks. "It's certainly nothing to get so upset about…"

"Yes but if he hadn't been so stupid…" Remarked Emma.

"It is more my fault than Mr Potter's." Said Marchbanks.

"You were only defending yourself." Said Emma.

"Hey I'm your brother." Protested Harry. "Ow!"

Emma poked him roughly in the rib, the small group stopped walking while Marchbanks opened the main door so they could get in.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating you can be Harry?" Snapped Emma. "You couldn't just let things end, you had to let your temper get the better of you, why not walk away."

"You know I couldn't do that, not after everything we've done over the last two days, over the last year never mind." Said Harry. "Ah not so rough."

Emma forcibly moved her brother through the open door, causing his foot to partially scrape against the ground. While her brother grimaced she continued her rant

"I wouldn't have done that. We could have just sat down with Lupin and Slughorn one more time before coming back here, but no you had to get personal. You had to let your stupid pride…"

"...Hey it's them…" Shouted a voice from the Great Hall.

"…get the better of you…" Said Emma. She, Harry and Marchbanks were not really giving the attention they seemed to be attracting in the Great Hall any mind.

"You would have done the same thing in my position." Said Harry.

Students began crowding the Entrance Hall from the Great Hall, all of them seeming to be taking an interest in the Potters.

"I do not just whip out my want and curse the head of the Wizarding Education Authority." Growled Emma.

"It's not like that and you know it." Said Harry furiously. "This was professional."

"It was personal, a stupid, stupid…"

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter." Said McGonagall sternly as she rushed to the front of a crowd of people coming out of the Great Hall.

"Oh come on Emma, it's not that big a deal." Said Harry.

"Mr and Miss Potter." Repeated McGonagall.

"Yeah and that's why you can't walk on your leg anymore." Snapped Emma. "After everything couldn't you just…"

"MISS POTER!" Shouted McGonagall.

Emma turned to glare at her head of house. "What do you want… why is everyone hanging around in the Entrance Hall?"

Indeed the entire school, students and staff alike, plus guests were filtering out of the Entrance Hall, many of them looking at the newly arrived with scathing expressions. However Emma didn't pay that much attention, because she saw the person she most wanted to see.

"Madam Pomfrey." Said Emma. "Can you help this idiotic brother of mine?"

Noticing that Harry was leaning on his sister for support, the Hogwarts Matron forced herself forward and did her job. "What happened?" She said.

"This idiot got into a fight with this dear old lady here…"

"Miss Potter." Protested Marchbanks, though she had a little smile.

"We were not fighting." Objected Harry.

Madam Pomfrey, seeing that she was getting nowhere, ran a few diagnostic spells with her wand. "I take it your ankle was struck by more than one curse?"

"Two curses and a jinx." Said Harry.

"It was my fault." Said Marchbanks.

"You started the fight?" Said Ron, suddenly coming forward, Hermione right behind him.

"It wasn't like that." Said Harry.

"Don't try and weasel out, this whole fiasco tonight was entirely your fault." Said Emma.

"You didn't have to take me back." Said Harry.

"How else would you have gotten back?" Said Emma.

"Look we'll have plenty of time to see the Research Wing another time." Said Harry. "Ow."

"I hate you." Said Emma.

"No you don't." Smirked Harry. "Ow."

"Stop smiling or I'll hit you." Said Emma.

"You already hit me." Said Harry. "Ow."

"Oops!" Remark Emma unsympathetically.

"What sort of curses…" Began Madam Pomfrey.

"A blue one, a pink one and red one." Said Emma.

"The pink one was a hex." Said Harry.

"Ah I see, this may take a minute." Said Madam Pomfrey. "So how did the tests go? Will you both be sitting your O.W.L. next June?"

"No we won't." Said Emma.

"We decided it wasn't the best move forward." Said Professor Marchbanks. "So this evening…"

"He and she got into a fight about everything." Said Emma. "This evening has been a complete disaster."

Hermione pulled a badly attempted look of sympathy "Emma you knew this could happen…"

"How the hell could I know my brother would be such an idiot?" Said Emma.

"I am not an… ow." Said Harry.

"Just shut up." Said Emma.

"Look you can still sit your O.W.L. in a couple of years' time." Said Hermione.

Harry and Emma stopped their arguing and turned to look at Hermione as if she was an idiot.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Said Harry.

"Why exactly are we talking about this?" Said Ron. "We should be talking about the Goblet of Fire."

"Ron's right." Said Hermione.

"How did you do it Harry?" Said Ron.

Harry and Emma looked at each other. They had no idea what a Goblet of Fire was.

"Ron I've no idea what you're talking about." Said Harry. "Maybe we should just go to bed, it's been a rough day."

"Oh what a good idea." Said Emma. "Don't get me wrong Professor, I'm glad you did what you did. But I'm ready to go to bed."

"No I completely understand." Said Marchbanks. "I know these last few months have been hard on both of you, the last 36 hours especially but now you should have the freedom to do things your way."

"Wait? Harry and Emma are still on the Fast Track program?" Said Ron.

"Of course not Ron, don't be stupid." Snapped Hermione. "Harry and Emma are not sitting their O.W.L. in June you heard them."

Harry coughed really hard. Everyone looked at him and Emma, both of whom looked awkward.

"Uh…" Harry trailed off.

"The reason we're not sitting our O.W.L in June is… we each sat our O.W.L a few hours ago." Said Emma, her face going red.

Hermione's face went pale and she dropped her bag. For a few seconds it looked like she was going to lose the power of her legs.

"It was spectacular." Said Marchbanks. "I have not seen such talent in ones so young in many years. They could have given you a run for your money Albus. There's no point in wasting the next three or four years mentoring these two. They shall sit their N.E.W.T at the end of the current academic year. If all goes well we'll have them graduate spring 1996 as Mistress and Master Potter."

All around students and staff gasped. Emma and Harry had not only passed their test, they had accelerated oncoming events.

During the silence, Dumbledore entered the hall, followed by an entourage of older witches and wizards not all of whom Harry and Emma recognised. Crouch and Bagman were two they recognised. However there was also a woman somewhere within an inch of Hagrid's height, although the same height and build she however walked with the grace and elegance the Hogwarts Gamekeeper had never managed. But for some reason she was looking at the Potters with a rather angry expression. There was also a tall and thin man with a curled goatee and cold blue eyes, He seemed to be glaring at Harry in particular.

Harry had never met this man before, but he knew who he was. Karkaroff was a Death Eater who had been released from Azkaban after giving the Ministry the names and identities of his fellow supporters. Moody had told him a little about the man. The only name Karkaroff gave that was directly of value was a man called Augustus Rockwood. Rockwood however had been a spy in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. When the Aurors got hold of him, they were able to connect him to about 4 other Death Eaters and dozens of Sympathisers. Moody had also told Harry that Lucius Malfoy had been implicated, and it was only a significant amount of money and the fact that the evidence against him was circumstantial that Malfoy had avoided prosecution. The reason Moody had told Harry all of this though was of course because the man was head of the Durmstrang Institute.

The giant woman therefore was most likely the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy.

Harry's main attentions were on Dumbledore. As the man had lobbied for the Potters to be tested by the Education Authority, Harry assumed the man would be pleased. When Marchbanks spoke, he certainly pulled a short smile, but he now looked rather concerned.

"What's going on?" Said Harry.

Before anyone could answer though, Madam Pomfrey stood up. "All done, give it a shot."

Harry wiggled his toes then put some weight on his ankle. He was good as new.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Said Harry.

"Great you can drag your own butt to bed." Said Emma.

"What is with you, I didn't do anything wrong." Said Harry.

"Except miss our trip to the Research Library." Said Emma. "Do you know how few, and I mean really few people are allowed to enter that place. All because you and the Professor here wanted a bar room brawl."

"It was not a bar room brawl. It was a Duel, you and I have them all the time." Said Harry.

"Yes but we tend not to curse our own feet from ever working again." Snapped Emma.

"I didn't know that she would reflect my hex then fire two curses." Said Harry. "I mean it's a great move and all."

"You still defeated me." Said Marchbanks. "In hindsight I should have done something to immobilise you. Beaten by a Flipendo of all things. How did you make that thing so fiery by the way?"

"Excuse me, but when do we get to go to the library." Said Emma.

Marchbanks looked at Emma with resigned frustration. "Miss Potter I promise I will arrange another visit for you, but I really was anxious to see what your brother could do in a duel."

"I wanted to go now." Said Emma.

"It's late. Between your O.W.L, celebratory meal and drinks at the Leaky Cauldron and my duel with Harry, I think we've all had enough excitement. I think the two of you should go to bed, now." Said Marchbanks.

"Right. Goodnight." Said Harry.

"Night Professor." Said Emma.

But before they could make a step towards the stairs Ron interceded.

"Harry wait, you forgot your name." Said Ron.

"What?" Said Harry. "My name's Harry…"

"No the Goblet of Fire." Said Ron.

Emma squinted at her brother's best friend for a moment before she said "Have you been eating your brother's sweeties recently or something. Harry has at know point been a wineglass."

"Technically a goblet isn't a wineglass." Said Harry.

"Harry this is no time to be sarcastic." Snapped Hermione, she was now very angry, though Harry and Emma could not tell why. "Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire. What the heck were you thinking, why on earth would you put your name in there?"

"What?" Said Marchbanks. "Albus, surely this girl is lying."

Dumbledore opened his mouth but before he could speak, the giant woman spoke in a deep French accent.

"It ees true. This boy has tricked his way in… ee is thee fourth shampion." Said the Headmistress.

Emma glared at the tall woman. "Hey, what's going on?"

"This is an outrage." Barked Karkaroff. "This child and your school have insulted us. I do not recall the host school being allowed two champions."

"Uh…" Harry tried to speak up.

"Harry how did you make the Goblet of Fire do that?" Said Ron. He looked very disgruntled and angry at Harry.

"Potters a cheat." Called someone in the crowd.

"Potter only seeks to make us all pay attention to him." Said Snape scathingly "It's all he wants, this is undoubtedly an attempt to make us all worship the ground he walks on. That is why he tampered with the Goblet of Fire."

"HEY!" Shouted Emma at the top of her voice. The entire hall was silent. "That is my big brother you're talking about you slimy haired sack of dung. Now will everyone calm down and take a deep breath."

Emma demonstrated as such, but no one, not even Snape was talking. The Entrance Hall was momentarily silent.

"Now." Said Harry, when it became clear no one was going to copy Emma's breathing exercise. "Let's try and sort this out."

"And quickly, because I really, really want to go to bed." Said Emma desperately.

"Firstly." Said Harry forcefully as more than one person looked ready to speak. "What the heck is a Goblet of Fire?"

"You know what it is you cheat." Called out a voice from the crowd.

"Indeed it's the only way he could have charmed it…" Said Karkaroff again.

"How can I…" But Harry gave up, no one at Hogwarts was being helpful right now. "Professor Marchbanks, do you know what a Goblet of Fire is?"

Marchbanks nodded. "The Goblet of Fire is an old artefact used in the Triwizard Tournament to choose the three champions from each of the three schools. What everyone seems to be upset about is, the Goblet has chosen a fourth champion, a second Hogwarts champion, and that champion is you. Am I correct Albus?"

Harry and Emma turned to Dumbledore. "I'm afraid you are Griselda. Mr Potter's name came out after the other three champions. He is the fourth Triwizard Champion."

"What?" Said Emma. "How did that happen?"

"Harry obviously tricked the Goblet into making him the fourth champion." Said Hermione. "I knew you shouldn't have gone through this stupid program."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Said Harry.

"You think you're so brilliant at Defence, it's not enough that you were considered for the fast track, you had to have a shot at the Triwizard Tournament." Said Hermione.

"Hermione, that's nuts." Said Harry.

"Oh admit it Harry, you just like proving yourself. You like that you're good at Defence so much that you're now going to try and prove it in a suicidal competition." Said Hermione.

"Hermione listen to yourself." Said Demelza who had only just managed to force herself through the crowd to Harry and Emma. "Harry and Emma have been gone since yesterday morning."

"Indeed they have." Said Marchbanks. "Mr Potter has not been in Hogwarts while the Goblet has been lit, he could not possibly have put his name in.

"That is true." Said McGonagall. She moved to stand near both Potters and seemed to look disapprovingly at Hermione. "I feel this is obviously not the work of Mr Potter."

"How do we know he didn't set something up before he left." Said Karkaroff, "Perhaps he got an older student to put his name in for him."

"I didn't." Said Harry.

"Harry's good with magic, he probably charmed his name to hide in the Goblet before he left." Sneered Ron.

"Don't be stupid." Said Emma.

"Don't call Ron stupid." Snapped Hermione.

"Why are you to acting like this?" Said Ginny, who appeared next to Emma from the crowd.

"Yeah this isn't how friends speak about each other." Said Demelza. "Especially not to their faces."

"The Harry I know would never do this." Said Hermione. "I guess I don't know him as well as I thought."

Harry felt his heart clench at that declaration. He couldn't believe Hermione just said that.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation into the trophy room." Said Moody. "Doubtless Mr Diggory and the others are wondering what's going on."

"I agree." Said Dumbledore. "Mr Potter, Miss Potter if you could come with us. The rest of you, off to bed."

* * *

><p>To all Ron and Hermione fans out there, I'm sorry. I know more than a few of you have been begging me not to do this and I promise I will make it up to you.<p>

I was going to do a little more, but I decided to stop here. I don't know how long the next chapter is going to be but it is going to be important(ish) and the chapter after is going to be probably the most important of the story.

Happy Hogmanay.


End file.
